How does it feel?
by Dimensional Lover
Summary: Femslash: Korra / Asami Sato, Here for you. Korrasami. Book 4 Balance. My own HBO-ish version...HISHE (how it should have ended) Slightly AU. In my story Korra doesn't leave for 3 years she stays in Republic City while she's recovering. Support the story on Patreon / dimensionallover
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Korrasami 1

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG

**Notes: **Thank you for checking out my HBO-ish version of Avatar: Legend of Korra Book 4 Balance. This story is rated **M: mature.** This story has elements of the Avatar: The Last Airbender series, A:TLA graphic novels: The Promise, The Search, The Rift, and The A:TLA Escape from the Spirit World series. So if there is something you don't understand, drop me a line as I happen to be a super fan, lol.

This story follows the LoK cannon material for the most part with the addition of a new/old villain and a slight alteration in the timeline of Book 4. There is no 3 year time gap and Korra stays in Republic City to recover. And I know I wasn't the only one who wondered why Katara didn't show up at Jinora's ceremony, so I changed that. I loved the original Book 4 Balance. My story is everything I wanted to see in the series but didn't.

I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

**_"I want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk…..or anything._ – Asami Sato to Korra at the end of Book 3 episode 13.**

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

The rest of the team seemed oblivious to the tear Korra shed during Jinora's anointment ceremony. Even her parents Tonraq and Senna just assumed that their daughter's eyes were puffy because she was still healing from her ordeal with the Red Lotus two weeks earlier. Tenzin was too busy preparing the newest air benders for their missions in the Fire Nation. Mako and Bolin were too excited about Bolin's new lava bending talent. Everyone was focused on themselves….except Asami Sato the only non-bender on Team Avatar and the CEO of Future Industries (the world's largest supplier of civilian and military transportation vehicles and weapons). Asami felt the gentle tremble of the wheelchair as Korra took a breath. She knew her friend had been crying. So she did the only thing she could do for her by softly placing her hand on Korra's shoulder. She knew how proud Korra was so drawing everyone's absent minded attention to her tears was not a good idea. After a few moments she felt her body begin to settle.

Asami couldn't stand seeing her friend that way, but there was something she couldn't stand even more. When she first joined Team Avatar she just assumed because of the almost constant state of emergency that people were just preoccupied. But as she watched people half-heartedly talk to the young Avatar, her suspicions were confirmed. People cared more about the Avatar than they did about Korra.

Jinora's ceremony went beautifully. Asami stayed steadfast behind Korra's wheelchair as everyone passed by bowing and giving thanks to the young Avatar for saving the city and helping to reestablish the air nation. Korra half smiles and lightly nods her head as the President of Republic City wishes her a speedy recovery as well as reminding her of the situation in the Earth Kingdom as he leaves the temple.

One by one the temple emptied out until only the monks, air benders and Team Avatar remained. Korra was pretty much a robot by that point in the day. She didn't even try to identify who was talking to her anymore. It was all just empty words spoken by shadows. No one knew just how much damage Zaheer's poison had truly done to her. To say she was depressed was an understatement.

Asami squeezes the handles of the chair a little tighter as Mako bends down to one knee taking Korra's hand trying to make eye contact with her. "Hey Korra, everything's gonna be okay, I promise. We're gonna keep things safe until you're well enough to…."

Asami clears her throat loudly interrupting him. Her eyes widen as he looks up at her. She mouths the words. 'Not now' as she quickly glances at Korra then back to Mako who furrows his brow in confusion.

He sighs squeezes the Avatar's hand and stands to his feet. "We're here for you alright, so if you need anything, you just give me a call, okay."

Korra's eyes are blank and almost half shut. "Korra?" Mako asks seeing that she doesn't seem to be listening to him.

The Avatar blinks a few times and sighs finally giving him eye contact. "Yeah, thanks." She says almost inaudibly.

He smiles and heads out the door looking back as Asami takes a knee next to Korra. The raven haired beauty rests her hand on the armrest of the wheelchair. "Why don't we get out of here, huh? I'm sure Tenzin has everything covered. What do you say? You ready to blow this popsicle stand?" Asami asks watching Korra stare sorrowfully into her lap. She reaches out placing her hand on Korra's shoulder again. "Korra?" She says softly.

The young Avatar jumps slightly like she was surprised. She half smiles registering the concerned expression on her friend's face. "Oh hey Asami, I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Asami smiles. "I just wanted to know if you were ready to leave."

Korra nods. "Yeah."

"Great….great." Asami says getting to her feet. She walks towards the entrance and asks Lin Beifong to help them to the foot of the stairs. Korra watches as Lin nods and smiles as she looks over towards Korra with pity in her eyes. Korra clinches her jaw tightly as the two women walk over to her. She hated that she needed help down a flight of stairs she could have easily traversed in a single bound a few weeks ago. The young avatar keeps her eyes focused in her lap as Lin lowers them to the temple entrance.

Lin shakes Asami's hand and pulls her in close as she whispers. "Take care of her Miss Sato."

Asami nods and sighs then takes Korra aboard the airship. The trip back to Republic City is quiet as usual. Attendants run back and forth making sure the ship is functioning properly. Asami sits next to Korra examining her out of the corner of her eye. The Avatar sighs letting her shoulders slump further into the wheelchair as a soft warm hand covers her intertwined fingers. The azure blue eyes of the Avatar find their way to Asami's silhouette. Asami has her eyes focused forward as she watches the captain switch some of the control levers.

Korra watches her for a few moments then directs her eyes back to her lap examining her friend's beautifully manicured hand. She smiles to herself as she unclasps her hands and enfold them around Asami's. She found that the longer she held her hand the less empty she felt inside.

Asami closes her eyes and takes a deep breath still not looking at Korra. She so wanted to cry in that moment. She just holds her friend's hands a little firmer acknowledging the contact.

They hold hands for the rest of the trip. Asami takes in a deep breath feeling her heart tremble as the ship prepares to land, she didn't want to move. She needed to reiterate something to her friend, but she was nervous all of a sudden. Korra squeezes her hand a bit tighter as a ship attendant comes over to Asami.

"Excuse me Miss Sato, but we'll be landing soon and we need you at the helm to radio the docking station." The man says.

Asami sighs and nods at him. He bows and leaves. "Korra…" Asami says as she looks down into her lap trying to will herself to speak. "I, want you to know that I meant what I said." She turns to see Korra's blue eyes locked on her and to her surprise her friend's bleak expression had all but disappeared. She swallows softly and takes in a breath. "I'm here, okay." She examines Korra's face with lidded eyes. "If you want to talk…..(she pauses her eyes accidentally fall to Korra's lips) or anything… I'm here for you."

Their eyes are locked for a breathless moment. Korra blinks a few times breaking their eye contact and releasing Asami's hand. "I, I know….thanks." She says under her breath. Asami reluctantly pulls her hand away as she stands up. She can feel her heart beating a little faster as she walks up to the com station. The young CEO gives her head a quick shake as she picks up the speaker to radio the ground crew confirming their landing. She looks back at Korra for a moment asking herself why she found it so hard to talk to her all of a sudden. Then Korra lifts her head and their eyes lock again.

Asami feels a slight chill as her body shivers. She smiles takes a few deep breaths and turns back to the communication console with a look of deep concern spreading across her face. Concern for herself. 'What was that?' She thinks.

Korra watches her for a moment as her gaze falls down to her lap again, she softly rubs her hands together already missing the warmth of her friend's hand. 'Thanks Asami.' Korra says to herself as the ship lands in Yue Bay.

A Future Industries car takes them to one of Asami's two story Brownstones in the center of the city. Everyone thought it best that Korra get the best medical treatment possible so they shipped in one of the doctors from Zaofu, an Earth Kingdom physical therapist, and the best healer in the known world Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. It was fortunate for them that she left her secluded life to attend her granddaughter's anointment ceremony and was willing to relocate to the city to aid the Avatar.

Asami shows Korra around the house and teaches her how to use the controls so she can get her wheelchair up and down the stairs as well as where to find everything she might need while she stayed there. "So this is the main bedroom. Your parents brought some of your clothes from home, I hope that's okay." Asami says as Korra looks around the room with a despondent expression on her face.

She sighs getting no response from her friend and still feeling nervous after the flight. She'd thought about holding her hand again while they were in the car together, but decided against it thinking it might be too much for Korra, and she needed to curb her own odd feelings towards her friend. "Soooooo, uh, Katara will be here in the morning to start your healing treatments. And then your physical therapy starts up tomorrow afternoon, so your schedule is going to be pretty full for a while." Asami says finding herself rambling all of a sudden.

She swallows hard and moves to leave the room. "Well I guess that's about it. Why don't I give you some privacy? I'll be downstairs for a bit, then I've got to head out. Uhh, the intercom is right there on the night stand, just let me know if you need anything." She says as she shuts the door.

She heads downstairs and sits in a recliner in front of the fireplace silently admonishing herself. "What the heck is wrong with me today? Why am I getting so nervous all of sudden? I'm over the whole Avatar celebrity thing. It's just Korra, we've known each other for a year now. She's my best friend." She says staring into her hands remembering the feeling of Korra holding her hand on the airship. She smiles softly and is startled by the intercom.

"Asami…" Korra's voice almost inaudible.

Asami sighs and flips a switch next to the table. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm here. Do, do you need something? Is everything okay? I can call for a doctor for you. Wait are you hungry? You must be hungry, huh?" She says smacking herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand trying to get a grip on herself.

The young Avatar takes a deep breath. "Did….did you really mean what you said?"

Asami closes her eyes and takes a deep breath feeling her heart flutter again. "Yes, of course I did. Anything, whatever you want. I'm here." She swallows hard as the intercom goes silent for a few moments. She had no idea what Korra was about to say, but she felt herself in a panic suddenly.

"Then... can you... stay with me… tonight?" Korra asks apprehensively. "Asami?" She asks not hearing a response from the intercom. There is a soft knock at the door. Asami takes a deep breath. She had no idea why she came up there or how her body moved so fast.

Korra looks at the door. "Come in." Asami opens the door and steps inside seeing Korra in the bed under the sheets. She swallows hard and blinks rapidly. Her friend's blue eyes are so intensely deep that Asami is frozen in the path of her gaze. Korra takes a deep breath and looks away. "I know, this is asking a lot…."

Asami interrupts her as their eyes lock again her voice full of certainty and resolve. "Korra, I said anything. I meant it."

The avatar gazes into her eyes then looks away toward the window embarrassed by her request, but she felt like she would fall apart without it. "Would you… would you mind holding me…for a little while?" Korra closes her eyes. She felt pathetic to be in so much need, but she knew what she felt the moment Asami touched her hand on that airship. She felt alive again. Like someone actually cared about her, not just what she could do for them. "I know its stupid to…" She's interrupted as Asami's arms enfold around her. Korra keeps her eyes closed trying to hold back tears as her friend hugs her tightly and lays back into the pillows.

Asami feels that her heart is about to beat from her chest, she's almost light headed as she whispers to the broken woman in her arms. Asami has no idea what to say as Korra turns in her embrace wrapping her arms around her. "I…I…I'm here Korra. I'm here for you." She stutters out as Korra cries even harder snuggling into the crook of her neck. Asami takes in a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She was so grateful that she could be there for her friend. She also had no idea why she felt so nervous earlier. This was Korra after all. The girl who enjoyed burping contests with her polar bear dog Naga. There was no reason to be nervous.

As Korra began falling asleep, Asami felt herself become calmer and calmer. She breathed in a deep sigh of relief as Korra's body finally lay still against her. Asami laughed, admonishing herself as she closes her eyes. 'I was just stressed because of everything that's happened lately, just like everyone else is. Yeah that's it. I was just concerned about her. Perfectly normal.' She thinks to herself. 'Geez I drive myself nuts sometimes. I need a vacation.' She says finally falling asleep.

* * *

Asami got extremely hot as the night wore on. She had absent-mindedly gotten into bed forgetting that she was fully clothed. She looked down to see Korra cradled against her chest, arms still wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she gazed at the sleeping avatar. 'You really are beautiful…..and strong I know you'll get through this.' She thinks to herself seeing Korra's toned arms and realizing just how tight a grip she had on her even in her sleep. Fortunately Korra was a heavy sleeper and Asami had been doing yoga and was able to get her jacket and shirt off without waking the avatar. She felt much cooler, unfortunately Korra was now drooling on her chest.

Asami rolls her eyes and smiles resolved to her fate. Korra was not going to let go anytime soon and she really didn't want to disturb her. She looks over at the clock. Katara would be arriving in a few hours. She closed her eyes thinking over the work she would need to catch up on from yesterday. She feels Korra shift again as one of her muscular thighs presses between her legs on a particularly sensitive spot. Asami gasps and bites her bottom lip hard also feeling the avatar's mouth against her neck suddenly.

Asami breaths through puckered lips. She was stimulated that was for sure, but that wasn't Korra's fault. Those were just particularly sensitive spots on a woman. She takes a deep breath and swallows softly trying to think of the best means of dealing with the situation, as Korra moves her thigh again. Asami works overtime trying to fight back a moan, that escapes as a whimper. After a few minutes her body settles down and she decides that she'll be alright as long as Korra doesn't move again. Though the wetness beginning to pool between her legs wanted the exact opposite at the moment. Asami also couldn't fight the satisfaction she felt having Korra ask her to be there for her. The most powerful woman on the planet laid against her so intimately, so innocently. It was a new feeling and she liked it.

Asami savored the thought as she finally falls off to sleep.

The alarm clock rings startling Asami who jolts awake sitting up knocking it off the nightstand. Korra had moved back to her chest at some point during the night. Asami lies back against the pillows covering her eyes with her forearm as she takes a deep breath calming herself down. That alarm was louder than she remembered. She lays her arm back down and gazes at her friend with a smile. 'Geez Korra you can sleep through anything can't you?' She caresses Korra's dark brown hair moving a strand from her face. Asami's heart began to ache the longer she looked at her.

She and Korra were great friends, but they had never been this close before. This was a new experience for Asami. She was surprised at how natural it felt. She grew up an only child and didn't know what it was like to have a sibling. And even in her experiences at boarding school she was never this close to any of her female friends. She smiled thinking to herself how much she appreciated Korra for bringing so many 'firsts' into her life. She giggled feeling Korra crawling up her body again. Asami lay still letting the avatar move where she pleased. She eventually settled into the crook of her neck again. Asami made sure to move her thigh this time. Korra began mumbling against her neck making her laugh. She couldn't believe how comfortable she was with Korra, this was a testament to their closeness.

Then the doorbell rang. Asami looks over at the clock forgetting that she had knocked it off the nightstand. "Korra..., Kor...raaaa." She says quietly in a sing song way. She pulls her head away staring at the sleeping avatar's face and taking her shoulders gently shaking her. "Korra, come on, you gotta get…." She's rendered speechless as their lips connect.

Her eyes widen as the sleeping avatar snuggles back into her neck whispering. "Korrasami." And laughing in her sleep.

Asami blinks rapidly and swallows hard as her heart beats faster suddenly. She takes a deep breath as the doorbell continues to ring. "Korra." She says firmly but loudly, now gently pushing the 5'9" avatar off of her. "Korra!" Asami yells finally getting out of her arms.

Korra slowly opens her eyes seeing Asami reaching for her shirt and jacket keeping her back turned to the avatar. She stands and walks to the door. "Korra, that would be Katara. It's time for your healing session."

The caramel skinned avatar slowly turns over pulling herself up by her arms. She can hear the nervousness in Asami's voice. "Is everything…." The door slams. "…okay?" Korra asks now swallowing.

She furrows her brow then lies back against the headboard staring at the door. Korra takes a deep breath and gazes at her hands. They were still so warm from holding Asami all night. She smiles softly appreciating her friend so much more than she ever had. But why did Asami seem so nervous all of a sudden. Korra suddenly has a flashback of her dream last night. Then she shakes her head remembering the kiss, but it was just a dream. There was no way Asami could know about it. She sighs as the bedroom door opens. Asami averts her eyes as she holds the door for Katara.

Korra furrows her brow again. "Asami, is….is there something wrong?"

The onyx haired woman just half smiles still not making eye contact. "No, everything is fine. I've just got to head off to work. I have a lot to catch up on. I hope your session goes well." She says quickly already halfway out the door. She stops as Katara grabs her wrist and looks into her eyes. The 85 year old waterbender's grip was as light as a feather but as tight as a vice. Katara glances at a confused Korra. Then focuses on Asami. She smiles recognizing the expression on the young woman's face. It was the same one she had when Aang first kissed her so suddenly all those years ago.

"Take a deep breath my dear. Everything is fine right? No need to hurry. The work will get done when it needs to be done. Now I would love a cup of tea. Why don't you go downstairs and make some, huh? I'll be down after Korra's treatment." She says with a quiet wisdom.

Asami opens her mouth to speak. "But…"

"Now now, Asami, don't argue with your elders. Go on now. I'll be down soon. Look in my bag and use the leaves marked with blue. I like my tea steeped a little longer anyway." She says turning and walking slowly over to Korra's bedside. Asami sighs meeting Korra's eyes for a moment then quickly averting them. "Close the door behind you dear." Katara says as she pulls up a chair.

Asami closes the door and heads downstairs shaking her head rationalizing why she should listen to the old woman. She didn't want to go into the office preoccupied that was for sure. Korra didn't seem to know what had happened. That didn't mean that it didn't happen, but what was she supposed to do about it. It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything, right. But why was she scared all of a sudden?

She opens Katara's bag and finds the leaves. She brews them up, then sits down in the living room to clear her head. The scent of the leaves was very calming. She felt a lot more relaxed, but couldn't get Korra off of her mind. That kiss kept replaying in her head. Each time it got slower and slower. Asami began to feel the softness of Korra's lips, the warmth of her body, the way she said their names together. Asami shook her head finding that her eye lids were so heavy she could barely stay awake. She laid back in the recliner and fell asleep.

* * *

"Now now Avatar Korra, how are you feeling today?" Katara asks as the avatar lays flat on her back.

Korra sighs and closes her eyes. "Tired."

Katara covers her hand in glowing water and holds it over Korra's chest. "Is that so, you seem to have slept pretty well by my eyes." She says moving her hands up and down and back and forth over her body.

The young Avatar lifts her head. "Lie back dear." Katara says.

Korra sighs heavily feeling as though her emotions are moving of their own volition. "I don't mean sleep Gran. I'm tired. Tired of fighting, tired of betrayal, tired of trusting, tired of… men… their either trying to kill me or order me around." Korra says as her heart beats faster.

"Deep breath dear."

Korra breaths in and out. "No one cares about me Gran Gran."

"Oh that's not true at all. I care about you and what about all of your friends?" Katara says.

"I know you care Gran, but all anyone else cares about is the Avatar."

"Well that is who you are after all." Katara says.

"No, Gran. I'm Korra. Being the Avatar is a job. And that's all everyone cares about. They only care about what I can do for them. That's it, and I'm tired of it. They only want me to get well so they can put a saddle on my back and ride me til I die, then reincarnate so they can do it all over again. Maybe Zaheer was right. What use is there in repeating an endless cycle over and over again."

"Be a dear and stick out your tongue." Katara says.

As soon as the young avatar does a hand, made of ice plucks her chin causing her to bite her tongue. "OW! What was that for?!" Korra asks as the old waterbender pushes her forehead back down into the pillow.

"That's what happens when you tell lies dear. I'll not hear such things come out of your mouth again. Your friends and family love you whole heartedly. And that is the truth. Whether you are the avatar or not."

Korra sighs. "Then why aren't they here?" She asks as tears roll down her cheek.

"Someone has to make sure you have a world to return to and someone had to open the door for me to come in and heal you. You aren't alone dear. " Katara says as she moves her hands to Korra's legs making the young woman wince for a moment.

The avatar smiles as she thinks of her friend. "Asami." She sighs. Katara notices then moves her hands back to the Avatar's chest. She could feel the energy in Korra's heart center was a lot lighter and more fluid. She knew exactly what it meant.

"She is a lovely young woman isn't she?" Katara comments. "She's brave, loyal, kind, intelligent, and wise beyond her years. Someone would be fortunate to have her by their side."

"Yeah, she is really great. I'm glad she's here, I know how busy she can get. I'm sure she'll end up with someone amazing." Korra says with her eyes still closed.

"You remind me so much of Aang. I can see him in you." The old woman says as Korra looks up at her.

"Really?" Korra asks.

Katara nods and sighs softly as though deep in thought.

"What is it Gran?" Korra says laying her head back and closing her eyes again.

"He was such a creative man, always knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it. (She pauses for a moment) Korra do you remember Rasa and Septa?" The old woman asks her.

Korra sighs and shakes her head suddenly realizing why the old waterbender was being so complimentary of her friend. "Asami's not lar Gran."

"That's not what I asked." Katara says quickly.

"Yeah I remember them." The young avatar says.

"They really are a darling couple. Do you know how they got together? It really is a fascinating story." She says.

Korra takes a breath realizing that she hadn't ever asked the two women how they met in part because she never thought about it. They were always so happy everyone assumed they'd always been together. "No Gran, I don't know, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You know of all the elements water is the most adaptable even more so than air. Waterbenders know how to go with the flow and become what we need to get the job done. You've been through a lot lately Korra. Your body isn't the only thing that needs healing. Your heart is also wounded. And only one kind of medicine can heal it." Katara takes a deep breath as she places her hand on Korra's forehead. "Did you know that Septa wasn't lar, but she loved Rasa all the same. She'd always say, 'Rasa is the only woman for me.' And she meant it." She says laughing to herself.

Korra rolls her eyes. "Gran, I'm not…I mean…Asami's great and everything, but…"

"You know Aang was as an amazing waterbender too. He saw things so clearly sometimes, but the things that were right in front of his nose were always a bit tricky for him. He was funny that way. It seems you two have that in common. The deeper the waters the harder it can be to see."

"Gran..."

"Korra, your session is finished for today. I believe that you can be completely healed, but the medicine won't work on you just yet. I'll be back in a few days for your next treatment. You just lay down and rest for a while, while your body acclimates to my treatment." Katara says as she stands to her feet.

"But Gran, I just woke up." She says as the old woman pulls a leaf out of her pocket.

"Chew on this." She says then moves to leave the room.

She closes the door behind her as she takes her time getting down the stairs. She passes Asami who is knocked out in the living room. Katara smiles then goes to make her tea. She sits in front of the young woman and waves a scented leaf in front of her noise.

The young woman opens her jade green eyes and blinks a few times before yawning. "Oh Mrs. Katara, I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep. Let me go get your…" She says seeing two cups of freshly poured tea on the table in front of her.

"It's fine sweetie, we're all set. Are you feeling any better?" Katara asks.

Asami takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I mean yes mam. I feel much better."

"Call me Gran Gran."

Asami raises her eyebrows. "Oh okay…Gran…Gran." She says with a smile.

Katara sips some of the tea savoring the flavor. "So why were you in such a hurry earlier?"

Asami blinks a few times as she brings her fingers to her lips. She can feel her heart beating faster again suddenly. She puts her legs together and places her hands on her knees. Then she brushes her hair behind her ear nervously, not making eye contact. "Oh it was…"

"I'm an old woman dear, and while I love a good story, with all due respect, I'd prefer one that's not made up." Katara says with a gentle telling smile.

Asami sighs and finds Katara's warm aqua blue orbs. "Korra…kissed me. I mean, it was an accident. She was asleep and doesn't know that she did it, at least I don't think she does."

Katara sips her tea. "Mmm, how do you feel about that sweetie?" Asami takes an apprehensive breath.

"Calm down dear, have another sip of tea." Katara says as the young woman does as she's told.

"I, uh, don't really know." She says pushing her hair behind her ear again and scratching her neck.

"Did you like it?" Katara asks nonchalantly. Asami's eyes widen then she looks down at her knees.

"Breathe dear. It's alright. Just be honest, this is just between you and I. It won't leave my lips unless you tell me otherwise." Katara reassures her.

"I….I…It was nice." She says finally releasing a relieved breath and giving Katara some eye contact. "Does that make me weird? I mean, Korra and I are friends."

Katara just decides to cut to the chase already knowing what she felt between both girls. "Yes it does." She says sipping her tea as Asami's eyes widen in fear. Katara laughs. "Relax dear, you are far too young to be so high strung. I'm only having fun with you. You are perfectly normal and more self-aware than I was at your age. Now, may I ask how this sleepy kiss transpired?"

Asami sits up straight. "Korra…." She stops herself wondering if her friend would be alright with her sharing this information with her.

Katara picked up on it right away. "I trained and advised Korra from the age of 4, there isn't much I don't know about her dear. Not to mention I was married to her previous incarnation. Fire away." She says confidently.

"Well, I was so happy I could be there for her. She was so sad even after Jinora's ceremony. I told her I would be here if she needed me. So she asked me if I would hold her last night. I mean she's been so down and quiet lately, it just meant a lot that she even spoke with me. So, I held her until she went to sleep. Then this morning when you rang the doorbell, I tried to wake her up, that's when she kissed me. I kinda freaked out." She says taking a deep breath.

"Did she say anything?"

Asami nodded her head. "Yeah she did, she said…Korrasami." She says with a small smile.

Katara begins laughing. "Aang used to do that too. He always had the most amazing dreams. Some things never change. May I ask why you got so flustered?"

"I mean wouldn't you be?"

"Not if I cared about the person."

"I…I care about Korra." Asami says sitting up in her chair suddenly. "I mean she...she's like a sister to me….and we're both…girls."

Katara smiles and pats Asami's knee. "You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. Both Korra and the Avatar need someone like you on their side. Keep up the good work sweetie. I remember when the Avatar first kissed me, I didn't want to admit that I liked it. I didn't trust myself as much as you do." Katara puts her cup of tea down and stands to her feet.

"Wait, Gran Gran, what about….(she lowers her voice) what about the kiss? What should I do?" Asami says.

Katara puts a warm wrinkled hand on the young woman's cheek. "What does anyone do when they are kissed by someone they care about? This isn't really that hard is it? Not for a smart young woman like you." She pats her cheek and leaves the house.

Asami stands there staring at the door with her mouth slightly open. She takes a breath furrowing her brow. If Korra were a guy, she'd know exactly what she needed to do, but that wasn't the case. The heiress turns and looks up the stairs.

She gulps making her way to Korra's room. The first thing she needed to do was apologize. She didn't mean to be so short with her earlier, she was just scared, understandably so. She really did care about her, the kiss was just an accident, it was fine, it didn't really mean anything. She says to herself as she gently taps on the door which opens slowly, not completely closed.

She peeks in and can see that Korra is knocked out. Asami smiles as she tip toes in and goes to pull the sheets up to tuck her in. She looks down at the beautiful caramel skinned avatar's face feeling a tightening in her stomach the longer she stares at her. Asami feels mesmerized suddenly remembering the softness of Korra's lips. She unconsciously lowers her face to Korra's, tucking her hair behind her ear the closer she gets yearning to feel that sensation again as it replays in her mind. Korra giggles, startling her as she snuggles under the covers. "Korrasami." She whispers again with the same sleepy laughter.

Asami smiles moving her face away as her heart beats a little faster. She sighs backing out of the room a look of concern suddenly begins to spread across her face. Asami realizes that what she was feeling in that moment wasn't something she should be feeling for a friend.

She gives her head a quick shake remembering that she needed to get back to work. She heads out the front door. As she gets in the car, she can't help but smile thinking that Korra was probably dreaming of her. These sudden thoughts and feelings were scaring her. Asami adjusts the rear view mirror looking into her own eyes. 'It was just an accident. I just need to be there for her…as her friend and that's exactly what I'm gonna do.' At least that's what she told herself. She sighs as she drives away from the house. "It didn't mean anything." She whispers.

**TBC….**

* * *

**Lar**: **Gay** (Korraverse only)

**Actual meaning:** **Lar** is Scandinavian and it means **Victorious**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Korrasami 2

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes: ** The day rolls on...

FYI: I'm a fairly new novice writer if you're a grammar or punctuation expert please send me a PM about errors before you post a review, so I can attempt to correct them. "Account holder" reviews are permanent and can't be deleted unlike guest or anonymous reviews. I want this story to be readable so I appreciate feedback. Also if you'd like to be my BETA reader and help with editing, drop me a PM.

* * *

Korra awakens an hour later as the noon day sun shone through the curtains. "Asami." She says calling out to her friend looking around the room. She sighs as she turns over into oversized pillows catching the scent of Asami's jasmine shampoo. It was 12:12 pm. "She'd be at work by now." The caramel skinned avatar says looking at the clock.

She closes her eyes having dreamed about the young CEO again. It felt so real. She wondered if her Gran had seen into her mind somehow. Maybe that's why she brought up the lars in the southern water tribe.

Korra suddenly irritated shakes her head and tosses the pillow to the foot of the king sized bed as she lays down flat on her back. "Gran Gran doesn't know what she's talking about. Just because she was married to Aang she thinks she knows me. Tsk, she's so old she forgot I was dating Mako a few months ago. A guy Gran Gran, a guy!" She says closing her eyes with a heavy sigh.

Her mind flashes back to when she found out Asami and Mako were dating. She hated seeing the two of them together. She huffs opening her eyes feeling anger rising in her belly. Korra sits up and takes a deep breath rolling her eyes. "Geez Gran what did you do to me? Why am I so mad? It's not like their still together. They can do whatever they want to." She pouts.

She grunts loudly grabbing the pillow from the foot of the bed then slamming her face into it. "Ugh... Gran why'd you have to say something like that! It's so stupid. Asami likes guys and… so do I." She says into the pillow as she lies back down. "So what if it was the same guy. It's not like it means anything." Her eyes become lidded as she remembers her dream. Korra gives her head a quick shake and sighs. "It doesn't mean anything."

She sits up then grabs the sheet of paper on the night stand. It was her treatment schedule for the week. No sooner had she picked it up than she heard a loud crash downstairs. Then Bolin's voice as the bedroom door flies open. "SORRY! Sorry!" He yells as Naga leaps onto the bed licking Korra's face.

She laughs then winces. The 1258 lb polar bear dog was lying on Korra's legs. "Ah, ah….calm down girl, off off, come on. Oww…" She says as Naga whimpers getting off the bed but still licking the avatar's face.

Bolin comes running in. "Korra! I am so sorry. Naga got a little excited and broke the front door down. I'll fix it. I promise." He says as Pabu jumps off his shoulder onto the bed and into Korra's lap. Naga growls as Pabu climbs onto her shoulder and kisses her cheek. Korra rubs both of their heads.

"Awww, their just so cute together." Bolin says watching them. "Oh hey, I'm here to take you to the doctor. Are you ready?"

Korra stares at him completely annoyed.

"Uhhh…" He says seeing that she's still in a night shirt. He immediately covers his eyes and tries to back out of the room. "Oh geez, I'm sorry I'm sorry…crap…sorry." He knocks over a lamp on his way out the door.

Korra shakes her head. She would smile but she's aching all over now thanks to Naga. She looks at her animal companion and sighs. "I don't suppose you can get some clothes out of that drawer for me, can you girl?" Naga cocks her head to the side then licks Korra's face. The avatar laughs. "Yeah I didn't think so."

The battle with Zaheer really did a number on her body. It wasn't just the poison. The fight left her lower back and legs badly injured. Hence the need for physical therapy. This would be her first official meeting with Doctor Guo since he helped heal Lin in Zaofu a month ago. She would also be meeting a massage therapist from the Earth Kingdom too.

She swallows hard as she grabs her thigh and the back of her knee to slowly move her legs off the bed. She couldn't help but yell out. The nerves were so sensitive. Bolin knocks on the door. "Korra…"

"I'm FINE!" she yells angrily then takes a deep breath as she pushes through the pain in her other leg. "I'm fine."

She felt an intense pulse in her chest finally getting her legs off the bed. She closes her eyes as she feels Naga nudging her hand trying to help her up. An unexpected thought passed through her mind. 'I wish Asami was here.' She sighs looking at the wheelchair in front of her. Naga puts her snout under Korra's arm. She grabs a hold as Naga helps her into the wheelchair. "Thanks girl." She says scratching the polar bear dog's head. She then reluctantly rolls over to the dresser and pulls out her clothes.

She doesn't bother to check the mirror as she opens the door. Bolin has his head down in shame. "I'm really sorry Korra." He says.

"It's okay. You didn't know, but would you mind moving?"

He scratches his head. "Huh?"

Korra sighs with a gloomy expression. "You're standing on the chair mover."

He looks down seeing a large X under is feet. "Oh sorry." He steps aside as she hits a few switches as the device moves her chair down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Stop apologizing Bolin." She says now trying to roll over the front door.

"Sor…oh right, okay. Hey let me help you." He says.

"NO!...no, I got it. I can do it myself." Korra says finally maneuvering her chair over the threshold of the door. Naga walks outside behind her. Bolin apprehensively picks up the door and with a bit of Earth bending he manages to shut it with the concrete.

Asami's car is sitting outside. The one she had specially made to fit Korra's wheelchair. They get in and Naga follows them to the doctor's office.

**Future Industries **

The young CEO massages her forehead for the umpteenth time that day. It was bad news as soon as she walked in the door. Cabbage Corp had acquired another one of their clients, a big one. She was counting on that contract to get them into the black this quarter.

This was the last thing she needed today. The raven haired beauty hated to admit that she still had Korra on her mind. It was completely unacceptable. Asami Sato is a business woman, she doesn't get tripped up by matters of the heart. That's what she told herself anyway.

She closes the office for lunch trying to clear her head.

"Come on Asami, get it together. This isn't a big deal. This is nothing. It's just Korra. Your best friend. It's not like she did it on purpose or anything. So what's the problem?" She says pacing her office. She stands in front of a large floor to ceiling window closing her eyes. A brief flash of Korra's face appears in her mind. She sighs. "I can't believe I almost kissed her." She says rubbing her eyes with both of her hands. "This is stupid. I'm making a big deal out of nothing. So what if she's dreaming about me? It's just a dream." She says remembering what Gran Gran said about the avatar having 'amazing' dreams. "I'm not lar and neither is she. Stuff happens. We both dated Mako for goodness sake."

She has an epiphany. "Wait is this what it's like to have close female friends? Maybe I've been looking at this all wrong. Is this just what girls do?" The more she thought about it, she realized that she didn't actually have any close female experiences to compare this to. She barely remembered her mother and most of the girls she went to school with were snobs so she didn't really hang out with them. The few friends she did have, they never even hugged one another. She was close to one of her martial arts teachers, but the woman was old enough to be her grandmother.

She releases a heavy sigh as she sits at her desk. She puts her head in her hands. "I need to talk to her before I drive myself crazy. I mean what if she likes me, what happens then…." Asami also didn't know any lar people personally. There were a few in her company, but she never socialized with them. She heard that they were romantically involved with people of the same gender, but how was it different from any other same sex friendship. What would they do together anyway? Her thoughts are interrupted as her phone rings.

"Miss Sato, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but the CFO of Cabbage Corp is here." The attendant says sounding a bit distressed.

Asami takes a deep breath. This was a bold move. Fortunately she had seen her father deal with him before. Besides that she had youth and beauty on her side and the old man always had a weak spot for her.

"Show him in." Asami says standing as she fluffs her hair and smooths out a few wrinkles from her pant suit. She stands in front of her desk as the door opens.

She gulps seeing a handsome young man with intense amber eyes walk through the door.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Sato. My name is Lau Gan-Lan….Jr. I'm sorry for bothering you, but this was an emergency." He says smoothly but authentically. Asami was completely taken aback. She'd heard her competitor had a son, but she'd never imagined he'd be so handsome. She takes a deep breath and extends her hand to him. He gives her a firm handshake with a gloved hand.

"It's not a problem, please have a seat. It's unusual to not go through the proper channels in this industry." She walks behind her desk and sits down. "I have a few minutes, please explain yourself."

He swallows as he opens the briefcase on his lap. He pulls out a folder and hands it to Asami. "Miss Sato, my father is really sick. I am here in his stead as the new acting CFO of Cabbage Corp. I know this is unusual, but I had to do this secretly as so not to worry my father."

She opens the folder inside there is paperwork requesting that Future industries take over the controlling shares of Cabbage Corp. She furrows her brow as she reads through the documents. "Excuse me Mr. Gan-Lan…."

"Please call me Lau." He says alluringly.

She half smiles. "Lau, please don't take offense to this but, have you read this contract through completely?"

He lowers his head with a heavy sigh and great humilty. "Miss Sato,… I'm not a business man alright. I'm a farmer. The only business I'm involved in is establishing woofing communities in under developed areas. My father isn't exactly in his right mind and I am his only legal heir. This is the best I can do for him. He wants his business to continue. I've read up on your company and every since you took over as CEO, the level of integrity and goodwill that Future Industries has shown….."

Asami interrupts him. "Lau, I appreciate your words and your vote of confidence, but according to these papers your father is still the acting chairman. He needs to approve this." She says sympathetically.

"But, don't you understand. He's not in his right mind, he can't." He says almost pleading.

She sighs understanding some of what it feels like to suddenly inherit a corporation herself. "Look, there are other things you can do in situations like this, but I have another meeting in a few minutes. What's your schedule…."

"Can you meet me tonight? I don't mean to be forward, but I…I don't know how much time he has." He says with a sense of urgency.

She picks up the phone and calls her attendant. She looks up seeing the determined look in Lau's eyes. "Alright, how about 9 pm?" She asks him.

He nods with a sigh of relief standing to his feet. "Excellent. Would Café' de Pierre be alright? It's where my father usually holds his dinner meetings."

She takes a deep breath as he extends his hand. "That's fine." She says taking his hand. He stares at her long enough for her to feel she's being examined. She clears her throat. "You do understand that this is a business meeting, correct?"

He averts his eyes not realizing that he was staring at her so intensely. "Uhh, yes, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I've just never met anyone like you. My apologies." He says nervously grabbing the briefcase, looking more like a scared child than the confident young man who walked into her office.

"I'll see you at 9pm sharp Mr. Gan-Lan." She says as he bumps into her assistant as he walks out the door.

Asami raises her eyebrows as she sits down. That was a fortuitous. She had no idea her competition was ill, nor that he had such a humble and handsome son. She still wasn't letting her guard down though. Young Mr. Lau couldn't be as unread as he seemed to be.

She has her attendant draw up a contract and makes a few phone calls. She felt a lot more at ease. But there was still someone else she needed to speak to before the day was over.

It was about 8 O'clock when the heiress finally decided to stop obsessing and pick up the phone. She had made up her mind. She was going to tell Korra what happened this morning. 'Maybe this is just how women are with each other…' She knew better, but feigning ignorance felt better at the moment.

* * *

The phone rings quite a few times. Asami gets nervous.

"Hello?" Korra says picking the phone up on the final ring.

The anxious CEO is startled. "Hey Korra, it's me Asami."

The Avatar's voice perks up a bit. "Oh hey, I'm sorry it took me so long to pick up. How….was your day?"

Asami takes a deep breath before answering. She felt so relieved hearing Korra's voice. "It was…good. Just meetings and stuff. How about you?" She says feeling like she's talking to a boy she likes for the first time, completely forgetting her objective as she eases into her chair.

Korra sighs. "I….It was alright." She wanted to say that she missed her. "Therapy was exhausting. Oh and Naga broke down your front door. But Bolin said he'd fix it." She says as she nervously flicks her finger nails.

"Oh, why didn't you call me, I'll send someone over to fix it tonight." She says swallowing suddenly seeing what time it was and wondering (hoping) if Korra wanted her to lay with her again. It didn't take long to get an answer. The avatar is silent for a minute. "Korra, you still there?"

Korra releases a deep breath into the phone. "Are…you coming by too?"

Asami smiles so hard her face hurts. "Oh…uhhh, I…I'd like to, but… I have a meeting tonight." She says closing her eyes. She felt horrible telling her that.

"Oh…okay." The avatar says feeling guilty all of a sudden. Asami didn't know what to say, feeling her stomach balling into knots hearing the sadness in Korra's voice, knowing that she'd hurt her feelings. They were quiet for what felt like an eternity.

Asami finally speaks up. "I can come by tomorrow though. Would that be okay?"

Korra was deep in thought all during her physical therapy session. She saw the way Asami reacted to her when they woke up together. She shouldn't have asked her to stay last night. It was too much. "Asami…"

"Yeah."

"I'm, sorry about last night."

Asami's eyes widen. "W-w-w-what, what do ya mean?" She asks swallowing so loudly she'd swear all of Republic city could hear her. Was Korra really going to be the one to bring it up?

"I understand if you don't want to come back. I'll be okay. I shouldn't have asked you to stay last night. I'm sorry." She says almost in tears.

Asami shakes her head taking a relieved breath. Truthfully she wasn't ready to talk about what happened yet. "Korra, what the heck are you talking about? I do want to come over. I said I'm here for you didn't I? I really do have a meeting tonight. If I didn't I'd be there, really." She looks at the clock. "Geez…I'm gonna be late. I'll send someone to fix the door and I'll see you tomorrow kay." The other line is silent for a moment. "Korra, is that alright?"

The young avatar smiles on the other end. "Yeah, thanks Asami."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow. Hope you can fall asleep without me tonight."

Both women hang up the phone feeling relieved. Korra held her chest tightly as she laid back against the pillow with Asami's scent on it. She put her hand on her forehead as a few tears fell. The caramel skinned Avatar thought over the conversation. Why the heck was she so emotional and why did she believe for even a second that Asami would blow her off. She closes her eyes trying to get a grip on her feelings. Gran Gran's treatment had made her an emotional wreck. She even yelled at Bolin during her therapy session. She was glad Asami wasn't coming over tonight. She didn't want her friend to see her like that.

Asami hung up the phone softly biting her bottom lip and clutching her chest. She felt all warm inside hearing the way Korra practically whimpered when she said she couldn't come over. She suddenly covers her mouth smacking herself in the forehead mocking her own voice. "Hope you can sleep without me? Guhh! Stupid, what the heck was that? She didn't even ask me." She rolls her eyes then heads out the door for her meeting with Lau.

As she drove to the restaurant she felt fear rising in her stomach again. Asami remembers her talk with Katara. She really did care about Korra, but these new feelings weren't something she was prepared for. Gran Gran told her that she would know what to do, but so far all she could think of was kissing Korra back. That didn't seem like the best solution especially since Korra didn't even know that she'd kissed her.

Asami was so deep in thought that she drove past the restaurant. When she finally comes to she doesn't recognize any of the shops in the neighborhood. "I should have gotten there by now." She looks at her watch. It's 9:15 pm. Asami rolls her eyes as she pulls over then turns off the car. She lays her head against the headrest and closes her eyes annoyed with herself.

"What's wrong with me?" She says as her heart beats a little harder, she almost wants to cry. The thought of the avatar's lips against hers flows into her mind. She feels a powerful ache beneath her waist. She looks down at her midsection and laughs with a deep sigh. "It is almost that time of the month isn't it." She sighs again. "Yeah, that must be it. Yeah…" She thinks that's why she'd been having those thoughts and feelings. She says taking a relieved breath. She jumps startled by a knock at her window.

Lau leans down with an amused smile. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Asami takes a deep breath as she rolls down her window. "What are you doing here?"

He smiles. "I was standing outside the restaurant when I saw your car pass by. I waved, but you didn't see me. I didn't realize you didn't know where it was. So I followed you. I'm glad you finally pulled over. I wasn't sure how far you were going to go."

Asami smiles nervously as their eyes lock. "Thanks."

"No problem, should we head back?" He says unable to break his gaze. He gulps seeing her eyes become lidded.

She breaks their eye contact tucking her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, why don't you lead the way?"

He catches his breath. "Of course, let me just get back to my car." He says pointing to his dad's Cabbage mobile.

Fifteen minutes later they arrive at Café de Pierre. He holds the door for her and they sit at a reserved table.

"Thank you again for me meeting me on such short notice Miss Sato."

Asami feels ashamed of herself, letting a personal matter get in the way her business dealings. "It's no problem at all Mr. Gan-Lan, I apologize for my lateness."

"Oh no Miss please don't apologize, I can't imagine how busy you are. I'm just grateful you were able to adjust your schedule….and please if it's not too much trouble and you don't feel uncomfortable… call me Lau."

Asami smiles seeing the sincerity in his eyes. He really was incredibly handsome and his humility only enhanced it. She takes a deep breath. "So shall we get down to business?" She says.

He nods softly.

**Two hours later…**

Asami is laughing as Lau expresses his disdain for cabbages. "I was like come on dad, must everything be cabbage related….even our toothpaste….Guh... it was disgusting at least your dad was reasonable." He says laughing along with her.

"Yeah well cars were more my style. There's nothing better than being out on the track with 240 Ostrich Horses at your command. A lot of people think it was my dad that sparked my passion for cars, but I've just always enjoyed moving at my own speed."

Lau sighs nodding his head. "Yeah I know what you mean. I like to do things my way too. My dad never understood that. I was 22 by the time I got my first farming community started. I even grew him some cabbages, but all he wanted was a successor for the corporation." He says looking down at his plate now deep in thought.

"I'm sure he's proud of you. I don't know any parent that isn't happy seeing their child make their own way in the world." Asami says as Lau's golden amber eyes meet hers.

He half smiles. "Yeah."

Asami moves to take his hand then stops herself. She sighs. "Well, I think we should call it a night Lau. We'll do what we can this week to get the merger done as smoothly as possible. I really think you're making the right decision by staying on as CFO."

He looks into her eyes again. "I think I'll be alright… as long as I have someone like you advising me."

She averts her eyes. "Yeah, glad I can help out." She moves to get up from the table. He is behind her in a flash pulling her chair out. Asami looks back at him. "Thanks."

He walks her out to her car. "So….can we have another meeting soon?"

She sighs nervously. "Uhh…" She breathes through her mouth then takes on a more stern no nonsense expression. "Lau, you do understand that this is just business right. It's important to keep things…"

He puts his head down. "Oh…yes…of course." He takes a deep breath and extends his hand to her. She takes it as they lock eyes again. "Just business. Thank you… Miss Sato."

Her mouth slightly agape. "You're welcome. Just call my office when you're ready to finalize the details." He nods finally releasing her hand.

She gets into the car and drives away, looking into the rear view mirror to see him watching her leave. She smirks and shakes her head as she turns the corner.

* * *

**X**

She felt a lot better on the drive home. For the first time today she hadn't thought about Korra. Lau was a great distraction though she still felt bad about being late to the meeting. It's things like this that make men think that women aren't fit for the corporate world. She couldn't let something like that happen again.

As she lay down in bed that night, she rubs her stomach softly finally able to relax. She felt so much better as another cramp hit her midsection. She releases a relieved sigh believing that her inability to concentrate was due to her period being on the way. She was still happy that she would see Korra tomorrow. Asami felt she'd be able to tell her what happened so she could clear her head.

Sleep came easily that night. Sleep and dreams.

It's quiet in Asami's bedroom as a gentle breeze cascades over the sheets of her king sized canopy bed. She turns over unconsciously drawn toward an unmistakable warmth. "Mmm." She mumbles as strong warm arms pull her in close. Asami opens lidded eyes. She pulls her head back now staring into deep aqua blue orbs and the sweetest smirk in the world.

"I'm glad you're here." Korra whispers.

"Really?" Asami asks.

"Mmm hmm." Korra says as she tucks a strand of Asami's hair behind her ear then gently grasps the nape of her neck as their lips slowly come together. Asami sighs contently as the kiss deepens. The avatar's tongue shyly enters her mouth. The raven haired beauty moans then whimpers as Korra pulls away.

"Kor-ra." She says with a breathy sigh.

"Sa-mi." The avatar says as they both giggle staring longingly into one another's eyes before their lips come together again.

The phone rings jolting Asami from her sleep."Ah!" She shouts reaching for the phone, completely out of breath. "Hel….hell…hello…who is it, what's wrong?" She asks sleepily pushing her face into her pillow as her hand trembles slightly.

The phone disconnects. "Hello…..Ugh" Asami grunts slamming the phone down. She was still trembling and not just from being startled awake. She breathes in and out through her mouth. That dream felt too real.

She rolls over looking at the clock then putting her forearm over her eyes. She wants to cry. It's 3 in the morning and she's already frustrated.

"Monkey Feathers."

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Korrasami 3

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes: **Shaken not stirred… This chapter's a bit an emotional ride…just hang on. Be gentle...Comments, PMs, and Reviews are all appreciated. (Inspiration for this chapter– **Green Eyed-Love by Mayer Hawthorne**) More to come…

FYI: Book 4: Balance will be out Oct 2014 in the US. YAY!

* * *

Korra awakens the next morning with a headache. She didn't fall asleep until two in the morning because she was in so much pain from the physical therapy session. When she did manage to get to sleep she was greeted by Asami yet again.

She sighs massaging her forehead. She smirks remembering her conversation with the woman yesterday. "Hope you can fall asleep without me tonight." Asami had said.

Korra closes her eyes and sighs knowing that she would have slept much better had her friend been there. She feels a peaceful warm comfort come over her body remembering Asami's arms around her the other night. It felt so good holding her, just knowing she was there. She couldn't deny that she felt something for Asami, but she wasn't ready to admit that it was anything more than friendship. Of course her dreams said something completely different. But who wouldn't dream of Asami, she's gorgeous.

However thanks to her Gran Gran Korra felt conflicted and found herself really considering the possibility that there could be something between the two of them.

"Septa wasn't lar, but she loved Rasa all the same." That's what Gran Gran said.

'But why would she bring them up out of the blue like that?' Korra thinks to herself.

She hadn't seen them in a few years. The two women were both in their mid 30's. They were so lovey dovey all the time that Korra assumed they were both lar.

**8 years ago…. Southern Water Tribe Training Hut**

"KK, how's Gran Gran treating ya today? You look a little warn out there kiddo." Rasa says laughing as an 11 year old Korra bends over putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"I'm…..I'm….I'm not ….tired. Just giving Gran Gran…a break… that's all." The young avatar says completely winded from Katara's waterbending training session.

"Ha, yeah right! Tell that to the sweat on your forehead." Rasa says sarcastically as Septa runs and jumps on her partner's back knocking her down into the snow.

"Lay off our little avatar Rasa." Septa says as Rasa turns over and grabs her thighs.

Septa looks over at Korra as she holds Rasa down in the snow. "Don't mind her Korra. She's just jealous because she didn't last 2 minutes with Gran Gran when she tried to train with her. Someone's hands weren't fast enough to do the movements." She looks down into Rasa's eyes with a smirk. "Isn't that right?"

Rasa takes Septa's face between her hands. "You got a problem with my hands now." She says softly bringing their lips together.

Septa brings Rasa's hands to her lips and kisses her thumbs with a smile as their eyes lock. "Humph…I'm just glad we found a better use for them." She says alluringly as Rasa bites her bottom lip. They are both startled as two snowballs hit their heads.

They turn hearing Korra laughing as Gran Gran bends more snow. "Don't just stand there Korra, the enemy has their guard down, show no mercy." Katara says with a smile.

The young avatar moves like lightning lifting her hands launching as many snowballs as she can at the couple. Rasa rolls over laughing. Septa immediately begins picking up snow and throwing it as Rasa erects a small ice wall to defend them. They all had a great time that afternoon.

Korra sits up in bed. "That's right. Septa wasn't a bender either. I totally forgot that." Sure they were all just playing that day, but she admired that Septa never stopped throwing snowballs the whole time.

Korra smiles remembering how Asami helped them escape that airship and the desert like a total boss. The caramel skinned woman's eyes become heavily lidded as a flash of Asami backside when she was crawling into a vent pops into her mind. Korra swallows hard and looks out into her bedroom nervously seeing Naga staring at her. "What?" She says as Naga cocks her head to the side.

The polar bear dog's ears suddenly perk up and she starts barking then runs down the stairs. The doorbell rings and Korra's heart skips a beat thinking its Asami. "Oh crap, hold on." She says taking a deep breath and moving her legs off the bed. They pulse with every move she makes. It hurt like hell, but at least she wasn't paralyzed.

She maneuvers into the wheelchair and gets down stairs with the help of the chair mover. Korra takes a deep breath putting on her best smile as she opens the door.

"Korra." Chief Beifong says by way of a greeting.

"Oh…Hi Lin." The Avatar says not trying to hide her disappointment.

Mako and Bolin step out from behind her. "Hey Korra, how's it going?" Mako says as Bolin timidly waves.

"Hey Korra…" He says softly not wanting to anger her again.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Korra asks looking around for Asami.

"Are you going to invite us in or do we have to talk out here?" Lin says sounding very irritated as the avatar moves her wheelchair back so they can come inside.

She could already tell by Chief Beifong's expression that this wasn't going to be good. Korra sighs as she closes the door then rolls into the living room.

Lin takes a deep breath as she turns toward her. "So, how is your recovery going?"

The young avatar closes her eyes for a moment then breathes through her nose. "That's not why you came here. What do you need to talk to me about?" Korra says as she stares at Lin. Anger slowly rising in the young avatar's stomach with every second that passed. Mako crosses his arms and Bolin lowers his head. Her emotions were still sensitive from Gran Gran's Treatment the day before.

Lin swallows softly. "The Red Lotus has issued a statement. They're going after the fire lord next. We can't offer the fire nation any aid. We're stretched thin right now as it is because our forces have been dispatched to quell the rebellion in the Earth Kingdom." She takes a deep breath. "And I just received word that the president intends to use military force against the spirit vines if they aren't gone by next month." She stares into Korra's eyes.

"What do you expect me to do?" Korra sighs putting her head down.

Lin blinks a few times before answering. "You're the avatar Korra. I know you've been through a lot but you're the only one who can…"

"What's the point?" The avatar says now looking up at Lin. "We stopped Amon and Tarrlok from destroying the city. Then we stopped Unalaq and Vaatu from destroying the world. Now it's the Red Lotus. Don't you get it? It's not gonna STOP!" Korra takes a deep breath as anger and frustration fill her mind. "There's no point. And what thanks do I get? One minute people love me...the next their trying to rip my head off because I inconvenienced them by keeping them alive!" She shouts. "What's the point?"

"Korra…" Mako says.

Lin speaks up. "This is the real world Korra. People aren't going to stop hurting and killing each other just because you want them to. It's called FREE WILL. We don't do this job to make it stop. We do it to keep the peace out there so the decent people of this world can try to live happy lives. I'm not going to quit just because I put a few criminals away and you aren't going to stop being the Avatar because you stopped a few terrorists." The police chief says as she crosses her arms.

Korra stares at Lin then bows her head sorrowfully. "I'm tired of it. Nothing I've done has helped anyone."

Bolin hugs Pabu as he speaks. "Korra, what are you talking about? I mean come on you stopped Vaatu, the ultimate evil, that helped people, and you brought back the airbenders and the spirits that are running amuck everywhere, and the vines and you…uhhh, you ummm…..Look you just can't give it up alright. The Avatar never gives up!"

Mako puts his hand on the avatar's shoulder. "Korra, you can't talk like that. The world needs you. When we first met you were happy to be able to help everyone you could. You said that that was what the avatar was here for, to serve others and bring balance to the world. And that's exactly what you've done over and over again. It's thanks to you that we're all still here. You can't give up now. The Red Lotus is nothing compared to Vaatu. You got this in the bag."

Korra grits her teeth and takes an aggravated breath. "None of you understands!"

"You're not alone Korra. We're all here to help you …." Lin is interrupted.

"Get out." Korra says.

Mako speaks up. "Look Korra, I know you're hurt and everything but we're…"

"I said leave! Are you deaf! Get out!" She says looking into his eyes.

"Come on Korra don't be like that….." Bolin says as Pabu starts squirming and jumps out of his arms into Korra's lap. He puts his hand on her shoulder. "You got this Korra, you always find a way, no matter what. That's why you're the avatar." He says. Korra shrugs his hand off her shoulder.

"Korra...Come on Pabu." Bolin says reaching for the fire ferret and is rewarded with an angry squeak. "Pabu…" He whimpers.

Mako puts his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let's give… the avatar… her space." Bolin slumps his shoulders as he walks out the door. Mako turns back to Korra. "I know things aren't the best right know Korra, but we're a part of this team too and even if you give up on the world…we won't give up on you. You're our Avatar and that's all there is to it." He sighs as he walks to the door.

Lin grumbles. "This is exactly why I never had children. Teenagers ugh." She says to herself. "I wasn't suggesting that you try and do anything today. I just came here to keep you updated on the situation. And now you've been updated. I'm leaving." Lin stops as she turns the doorknob. She keeps her back turned. "Just get well… Avatar…Korra. We can't do this without you." Lin says sternly yet sincerely as she closes the door behind her.

Korra stares at the door with tears in her eyes. Naga and Pabu both curl up next to her. She didn't mean to yell at them. They just didn't get it. They couldn't. No one could teach her how to be an Avatar. She didn't have any past knowledge she could call upon for help. As far as she was concerned, she was alone in the world. None of them could understand what it was like to have the world literally on your shoulders. None of them could understand what she was going through.

* * *

Asami is tense as she pulls up to Korra's apartment. She'd stayed in bed all morning trying to clear her head and her heart. She also greeted the evidence of her womanhood that morning as well. She was beyond emotional and didn't want to arrive at Korra's too flustered. That dream felt so real that it scared her. She wanted Korra last night….like really wanted her. It felt so real that she wondered if the Avatar had made a special visit to the spirit world just for her. It wasn't outside the realm of Korra's abilities, but it was also a stretch since she doubted Korra was interested in her that way. Needless to say, the kiss issue was definitely going to be on hold for a while….at least until her cycle was over anyway.

She takes in a deep breath and puts on her best 'I'm not worried about anything smile'. Mako is scratching his head talking to Lin outside the apartment.

"Oh hey Asami." He says by way of greeting.

"What's going on guys?" She asks.

Lin speaks up. "We're leaving maybe you can talk some sense into her." The police chief says sounding extremely irritated and disappointed.

"Huh?" Asami says genuinely confused watching them get into Lin's police car and drive off.

She swallows hard and takes a deep breath as she opens the door hearing Korra shout. "What's your problem? I said LEAVE!" The distraught avatar shouts.

"Korra…." Asami says softly.

The caramel woman takes a deep breath as she looks up seeing Asami peek her head in the door.

Asami pulls a handkerchief from her pocket and waves it. "I come in peace." She says with a smile as she walks toward Korra. "Is…everything okay? The guys seemed pretty worried."

Korra stares down at Pabu who's now curled up in her lap. She releases a heavy sigh as Asami sits across from her.

The raven haired beauty chews on her lips looking around the room. They sit silently for a while. Asami tries to think of something else to talk about since Korra hasn't answered her yet.

"So….I had a pretty long day yesterday. It turns out that the CEO of Cabbage Corp is…" Asami is interrupted.

Korra's voice is low and full of sorrow. "They just don't get it." Her voice is barely a whisper. "They could never understand. I'm just one person and I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting. It hasn't done any good. I've only made things worse. It's all I've ever done. I don't know what else to do."

Asami takes a deep breath seeing how depressed her friend is. She reaches out placing her hand on Korra's knee.

"Korra…"

Two beautiful aqua orbs look up at her desperate for understanding. "What am I supposed to do?" Korra asks.

Asami is frozen her mouth slightly agape. Her heart is threatening to break through her chest it's beating so hard. She swallows hard. Gazing into the eternal deep that was Korra's eyes; Asami takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She slowly licks her lips as she opens her jade green orbs. Asami sighs softly patting Korra's knee. "Come on. Let's get out of here." She stands up.

"Huh?" Korra asks completely confused as Asami pushes her wheelchair out the front door. "Wait, what, where are we going?"

Asami pulls the handkerchief out of her pocket and drops it into Korra's lap. "Put this on." She says as Korra tries to pull it from Pabu's grasp. Naga follows them out and sits next to Korra's chair while Asami closes the front door.

"Where's your key?" Asami asks.

Korra furrows her brow.

"It's a new door right? Give me the key so I can lock it." Asami says holding out her hand.

"Oh….they're inside on the table." Korra says as Asami grabs them and locks the door.

"Asami, what's this about?" The young avatar asks as Asami puts her chair into the specialized car seat.

"No questions, just cover your eyes."

Naga follows behind them as they drive through the city. They are quiet for most of the ride. Korra sighs. "Asami…"

"Shhh..." The raven haired beauty says. "We're almost there."

The car comes to a stop. Korra can hear people laughing and kids shouting. She reaches up to take the blindfold from her eyes. Asami slaps her hands. "Not yet. Just hold on." She says as she rolls the wheelchair from the car. Korra sighs still holding her head down. Pabu jumps from her lap and runs off. She can hear Naga barking in the distance.

Asami stops the wheel chair and looks around with a smile putting her hands on her hips. She walks to the side of Korra's chair. "Alright, you can take it off now." She says.

Korra takes a deep breath as she looks out onto Republic City Park. There are kids and spirits everywhere, playing and laughing together. A family sits picnicking with some fox spirits. Pabu sits with them as one of the spirits hands him some jerky. Naga chases a catbear spirit up a vine.

A woman with a baby points to Korra. "Look kids, it's the avatar." She says happily as she gets ups with a little baby in her arms. Four kids run over to them.

One of them pulls on Asami's hand. "Come play with us!" He shouts as his siblings push Korra's wheelchair.

"Hey wait…" Korra almost shouts as the little 12 year old runs at full speed. Korra holds on to the arms of the chair.

He stops in front of his mom. "Look Mom! It's really her!" He says now sitting in front of her wheelchair.

The woman leans over and takes Korra's hand. "Thank you avatar. If it weren't for you, my family wouldn't be here today. My son Jook was a part of the equalist movement. If you hadn't exposed their leader, who knows what would have happened. Thank you." The woman says sincerely looking into the Korra's eyes. "This is my daughter." She says putting the baby into her arms. "I named her after the person who saved our city and brought my family back together."

The young avatar looks down at the smiling baby as the little one grabs her nose. "Korra…" She whispers as a tear falls from her eye. She can't help but smile as the baby laughs holding Korra's face between her little hands trying to put her nose into her mouth.

Asami sighs watching her hold her in her arms. That smile said it all.

"Okay now Korra that's enough sweetie, the avatar needs that so she can keep helping the world." The woman says taking the baby from her arms as the little girl pulls on Korra's hair.

Korra looks over to see four kids and three spirits in a dog pile on top of Asami. She smirks with a new light in her eyes as her friend crawls over to her with two kids attached to her legs. Their eyes lock. Asami smiles at her, then quickly averts them feeling her heart beating a little faster remembering that look from her dream. She sighs as the kids finally let go of her legs.

Asami walks over and stands next to her chair. One of the kids brings a piece of paper and asks for Korra's autograph which she gives happily. Korra sighs watching the kid run off to show his friends who quickly begin high 5-ing him.

"This is what you're here for Korra. This is what you're fighting for. I don't know what it is to be an avatar, but I know you're a great one." Asami says as Korra takes her hand.

"Thanks Asami." She says with a slightly hopeful smile.

They decide to stay at the park for a while and enjoy the day. Every once in a while Asami catches herself staring at Korra then looking away when she gets spotted.

Korra also couldn't help watching Asami. Her friend had shown her a new world today. Korra laughs watching one of the spirits chew on Asami's hair while she played patty cake with a little girl. 'So beautiful.' Korra says to herself as Asami green eyes meet hers for a moment. Her heart flutters unable to look away. Something deep within the young avatar began to stir. A powerful pulse in her heart. She didn't just see Asami anymore...the woman's curves suddenly began to remind her of the ocean's waves...alluringly beautiful and intoxicating. Korra gives her head a quick shake as Asami walks over to check on her.

* * *

Evening came quickly, they would have stayed all night, if the mother didn't need to get her kids to bed.

The ride back to Korra's place is filled with blushing, jokes and laughter. "I really needed this today." Korra says as she looks out the window. "I didn't know there were people like that in this city."

Asami parks in front of the apartment. "Yeah well you'd be surprised what you can find if you get outside once in a while." Asami says matter of factly as she rolls Korra to the door and into the apartment.

"This was really fun." She says as the caramel skinned beauty looks up at her. Korra suddenly looks away nervously. Asami looks around and takes a deep breath. "Uuuh, well, I guess I'll just get going then." Asami says trying to back out of the door.

She rolls her eyes hating her period at the moment because she couldn't stop what came out of her mouth next. After watching Korra all day she couldn't help herself. "Un..less you…need me to stay." She says biting her bottom lip.

Korra keeps her head down embarrassed. "I….I didn't sleep very well….last night."

Asami's eyes widen. It was what she wanted, but now that Korra actually said it, the woman began losing her nerve. "Oh…o…okay." Asami says clearing her throat. "Soooo, you want me to stay?"

Korra swallows hard and nods her head. She finally looks up apprehensively. "Is…that okay?"

Asami takes a deep breath. "Yeah, sure, of course…" They both avert their eyes. "I guess...I'll just head on up then." Asami says looking at the floor.

"Yeah okay." Korra says nervously.

Uuh Korra…" The raven haired beauty asks as Korra looks up at her. "Are you gonna head up first?"

The young avatar furrows her brow. "Huh?" Asami smiles and points to her wheelchair. "Oh…right…sorry." She says moving away from the stair case.

**15 minutes later…**

'Alright Asami, be cool. Everything is fine. Just like before. You're just going to lay with her….(her eyes become lidded) let her wrap her arms around me. Mmm, she's so warm…(she shakes her head) Just going to help her sleep, that's it just sleep, nothing else. This is real life. Not a dream, not a dream. You can do this. You're helping Korra.' She says to herself.

Korra is in bed taking slow deep breaths. 'There's nothing to be nervous about. It's just Asami. It's fine. She's just…just being a great friend…this is what friends do...' She says to herself as the bathroom door opens.

Asami has on a black silk night gown that's practically sheer and without make-up she was even more stunning. Korra stares for a moment then immediately looks away as she gets into bed with her. Asami lies down and holds her arms out. She takes a deep breath. "Just like old times right?" Asami says with a soft giggle.

Korra swallows and fake laughs as she lies in her arms putting her head on her chest. "Yeah."

Asami closes her eyes, knowing that her heart is beating at least 80 mph.

"You okay Asami?" Korra asks unsure if it's her heart or Asami's that's beating so fast.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just … just settling down from playing in the park earlier that's all." She says totally making an excuse.

"Yeah, same here." Korra says. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

Asami takes a few deep breaths finally starting to calm down. "Yeah it was fun wasn't it."

Korra pulls her in a little closer. Asami closes her eyes. "Asami, how did you know about those people being there?" The young avatar asks as she closes her eyes listening to Asami's heart beat.

"Oh, I passed them on my way over here this morning. They were so happy. I knew it was because of you." Asami says softly laying her arm on Korra's back. She feels her friend tremble. "You okay?"

The young avatar wipes her eyes and sniffs. "I'm great." She holds her friend a little tighter. "I'm just glad I have someone like you in my life." She sighs. "Thank you for being here for me."

Asami half smiles. "Yeah…that's what friends are for right?"

Korra releases a heavy sigh. For some reason she didn't like the sound of that word. Friend.

Tonight felt different. She snuggles into the crook of Asami's neck and hears a soft giggle. "Sorry." She whispers nudging her with her nose.

"It's okay." Asami whispers.

Korra takes in a deep breath the scent of jasmine filling her nose as her lips brush against Asami neck. Her friend moans softly. The young avatar gulps feeling a powerful ache beneath her waist just from the sound of it.

Asami breathes out through her mouth clinching her jaw. This was absolute torture. 'Just friends….just friends….just friends.' She repeats over and over in her mind. She needed to get her mind off of what her body was telling her. "So what was going on with you guys earlier?"

Korra sighs and doesn't answer right away. She really didn't want to think about the world's problems right at that moment. She just wanted to enjoy being in Asami's arms. "Can...can we talk about it later?"

Asami glances down at her. "Okay."

Korra whispers against her neck. "Goodnight Asami."

She gulps. "Goodnight."

The two women eventually fall off to sleep. Asami found herself in the deepest sleep she'd ever experienced in her entire life almost like she was in tranced, not realizing how tired she was. Korra on the other hand was out like a light thanks to having Asami's body to cuddle against. She hadn't realized how much she missed her.

Their bodies move unconsciously throughout the night as their co-mingled dreams play out in their minds.

Deep breaths and heavy sighs fill the room.

"Mmm...So good…" Korra sighs against Asami's neck as she lies between her legs.

"Don't….stop…." Asami whispers running her fingers through Korra's silky smooth hair as their bodies move against each other.

"Asa-mi….." Korra says breathily. ".I..need…you….."

The raven haired beauty pushes her head back further into the pillow as she moans. "Yours….mmm…I'm….yours…." She says unconsciously wrapping her legs around the avatar's waist as Korra grabs her thighs firmly.

Their bodies tremble throughout the night.

The doorbell rings. Asami awakens slowly opening her eyes and sighing heavily. She looks down and her eyes widen seeing Korra snuggled against her exposed breasts. She swallows hard seeing Naga sitting next to the bed panting staring at them. Asami gulps pushing the polar bear dog's head away as the door bell rings again. She maneuvers out of Korra's arms. Her clothes are on in a flash. She stops at the bedroom door and takes a deep breath.

Korra mumbles and giggles as she turns over and lies on her back.

Asami rolls her eyes and walks back over to the bed. She stands there biting her bottom lip as the doorbell rings again. She stares at Korra with lidded eyes. The feelings from that dream still heavy on her mind. Asami tucks her hair behind her ear, leans down and gently brushes her lips against Korra's then walks out of the room slowly closing the door behind her.

"Oh hello dear." Katara says.

"Hey Gran Gran, gotta go." Asami says practically running past the old waterbender.

"Asami…" Katara says calling out to her. "Korra is having physical therapy tomorrow at Republic General. Why don't you stop by, I'm sure she would appreciate it."

Asami smiles and nods as she drives away.

Korra opens her eyes and sighs bringing her fingers to her lips. She'd felt that kiss. The dream she had last night was hotter than usual, but she knew the difference. Asami Sato had kissed her this morning.

Katara makes her way upstairs and into Korra's bedroom. "How are we feeling today Korra?" She asks as she shoes Naga away and pulls up a chair next to the bed.

The young avatar just stares at her with a smile on her face.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Korrasami 4

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** R

**Notes: **Inspiration: **Kissing You by Des'ree**. Long chapter. Sorry for the wait. Next chapter in a few days. Thanks for all the messages and reviews. Stay tuned yuri lovers...it's coming...

FYI: Book 4: Balance will be out Oct 2014 in the US. YAY!

* * *

"I kissed her." Asami says under her breath.

She drives home taking deep breaths through her nose as she focuses on the road. "I kissed Korra." She blinks rapidly and swallows hard. "I… actually kissed her."

Twenty minutes later she sits in front of her apartment with her eyes closed unable to get the thought from her mind, breathing deeply. After a few minutes she gets out of her car and makes her way up the stairs and into her apartment.

She closes the door and leans her back against it, with her head down and her eyes closed as she chews on her lips trying not to panic. She takes slow deep breathes then pushes off the door. Fear, anger, and confusion grip her as she contemplates what she had just done.

She'd kissed Korra that was all there was to it. Part of her wanted to make an excuse that her hormone induced dream had prompted the overture, but she knew in her heart that it was more than that. She just wasn't ready to say it yet.

"Why did I kiss her? So stupid! UH! She doesn't even know she kissed me! What's wrong me! Why would she even be interested me? We're both women!" Sighing. "I'm supposed to be her friend…." She silently admonishes herself with lidded eyes as she remembers the softness of the avatar's lips against hers.

Asami had always been so in control of her actions that she couldn't understand how she let herself go like that. "It was just a stupid dream!" She says as she raises her voice allowing a few tears to fall. She shakes her head.

But she did understand. It was because it was Korra. The year she'd spent with the beautiful caramel skinned waterbender had slowly but surely gotten her attention. She was a business woman after all, it was normal that she be attracted to power and the avatar was the pinnacle of power. It was really only a matter of time whether she realized it or not. There was an invisible pull between the two of them that had been developing since they first encountered one another.

Asami had developed feelings for Korra and it scared her, mostly because she believed there was no way they could be reciprocated. How can you have a relationship with someone and they not even know about it. She didn't want to think about how immature she was acting. Just because Korra said her name a few times in her dreams didn't mean that the avatar felt anything other than friendship toward her.

This was quite the dilemma for Asami. She was 20 years old and up to this point she had never been attracted to a woman before, not sexually anyway. The green eyed beauty knew she wasn't lar because she was still attracted to men but if her dreams were any indication Korra was definitely the exception.

So Asami did what she could to clear her head. She showers, changes clothes, and heads off to the office.

* * *

Korra was on cloud nine after her session with Katara. The two most awesome members of the southern water tribe sit down to enjoy a late lunch.

"Come on Gran Gran, I'm serious. What do I do?" She asks almost pleading with her mentor. Korra had shared with her what happened yesterday and this morning.

"Well the first thing you need to do is apologize to Lin and your other friends." The old waterbender says as she sips her tea.

"Uhhhhh, not this again. Gran Gran, if it weren't for that last treatment you gave me…."

Katara sips her tea. "Korra, no matter how much you try and deny it, those are your true feelings. You were angry, but you shouldn't take it out on the people who care about you. Cutting off your emotions won't heal what you've been through. It only breeds more anger."

"It's high time you stop suppressing your feelings." Katara says cupping the young avatar's cheek to get some eye contact. "I know sometimes it hurts to hope; it hurts even more to care. But you can't stop caring."

Korra sighs and slumps down in her wheel chair.

"It's the same with your friend Asami."

The young avatar locks eyes with her. "I'll apologize, I promise, but I don't understand. Asami's the one person that I'm not holding myself back from. We're friends." She sighs and looks down into her lap. "I mean…she…there's just something different about her lately." A small smile comes to her lips as she thinks of her. "She's… different."

Katara speaks up. "She's different because you're attracted to her."

Korra sits up straight in her chair meeting Katara's warm blue eyes. Their eyes are locked for a full minute until the young avatar looks away.

The old waterbender just smiles softly. "You did say that she kissed you this morning, right. And you've been dreaming about her for quite some time as well. I don't blame you. She's a beautiful woman."

Korra's eyes widen. "W-w-what, I never said I was…."

Katara has another sip of tea. "You forget I've known you since your last incarnation Korra. You've always talked in your sleep, especially when it comes to the one you lo…."

"I'm not Aang, Gran Gran. I wish I was, but I'm not, so stop comparing me to him, okay." Korra sighs then stares over into the fireplace. "If he was here I'm sure he'd know how to stop all this fighting, but he's not. It's just me…just me." Her eyes stare off into the distance remembering Zaheer's words.

"The last Avatar….. (Korra pauses remembering the pain of that poison in her body) They wanted chaos Gran Gran….and I, I was willing to give it to them….I was willing to kill them. No, I wanted to kill them when they threatened the air nation…when…I thought they killed my father. (Korra sighs putting her head down) That's not what an avatar is supposed to do. I became just like them. Monsters. (she takes a deep breath) They're never going to stop Gran Gran, no matter what I do. I'm no different from them and yet people expect me to be the one to stop them, but it won't stop. The people of this world don't want peace. They want chaos and poll numbers, and…." Korra blinks rapidly as Katara's warm wrinkled hand lifts her chin. Their eyes meet.

"The Avatar must be compassionate towards all people, and the only way to do that is to live with them. The Avatar must experience sadness, anger, joy, happiness, and…Love. By feeling all these emotions, it helps you understand how precious human life is, so you will do anything to protect it. That's what Aang told me that Avatar Yangchen once told him in a dream." Katara puts their foreheads together as a few tears streak down Korra's cheek. "It's alright to let yourself feel Korra. You are not made of stone. This is what life is all about. You're not like them. You have compassion."

Korra closes her eyes and sighs. "Gran Gran…what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to fix this. Everyone expects me to restore balance. I can barely keep my own balance right now."

Katara leans back in her chair. "Don't worry about that right now. The answers will come. Let Tenzin, Bumi, Kya and the rest of your friends handle things for a while. You just need to focus on your recovery." She has another sip of tea. "And speaking of… let's talk about Asami…."

The caramel skinned avatar wipes her eyes and sits up with her head down slightly. She takes a deep breath and waits to hear what she has to say.

"Why don't you ask her out?" She says nonchalantly.

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh…?" Korra asks looking away nervously. "I-I-I can't do something like that…I mean we're, she's my friend."

"And why not, you're already sleeping together aren't you?"

Korra's jaw hits the floor. "Gran Gran! Geez…it's it's not like that…we're…I mean she's just helping me sleep."

"Is that what you kids are calling it now-a-days?" Katara says with a small smile as Korra throws her head back in a panic almost ready to leap from her wheel chair.

"Ow…ow…ow…" Korra says as she adjusts her legs. The old waterbender watches her closely then covers her hands in glowing water.

"Deep breath." She says as the young avatar breathes in and out as the glowing water covers her legs. She closes her eyes breathing a sigh of relief.

"You'll be fine dear. The best thing you can do for the world right now is to be honest and tell Asami how you feel. You two are good friends. Things will work out alright. She cares for you; it'll be good for you to get a different perspective on things. Besides, I have a feeling that your feelings aren't the only thing you're suppressing. I think your friendship can help you in ways you haven't even considered yet." Katara says.

"But Gran…" She whimpers.

The old waterbender gets up from her chair. "That's enough of all that. Go get some rest; you'll need it tomorrow for therapy." She says making her way to the front door.

"Oh….and I believe Asami may be stopping by for your session. So make sure you do your best."

"Graaannn…." Korra manages to groan as the door closes. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

Her legs felt better but her chest began to ache with nervousness the more she thought of Asami.

She rolls over to the chair mover as the images from last night's dream flash through her mind. Korra sighs to herself as her chair moves up the stairs. She could still feel Asami's lips on hers. Her body trembles at the thought of it as she sits at the top of the stairs. The young avatar shakes her head again. 'Who am I kidding? She was probably just being nice.' She thinks to herself. Her eyes become lidded as she brings her index finger to her lips.

She takes a deep breath and rolls into her bedroom. Naga moves to the other side of the bed as Korra stares at the spot where she and Asami lay last night. 'It was probably just a dream anyway. You'd never be into me like that.' She says to herself as she easies into the bed.

"Huph…'like that'…what's that even mean?' Korra lies down on the oversized pillows and stares up at the ceiling. The images from last night's dream flow into her mind. Korra closes her eyes and sighs remembering how good it felt being in Asami's arms last night. She found herself curious about her dream though. She and Asami had done things she'd never thought of. Sure Korra had seen Septa and Rasa kiss and hold one another, but what she saw in her dream was way beyond kisses and heavy petting.

'Is that what it's like…for women?' She asks herself. Images of Asami begin to flood her mind to the point that her body rapidly heats up. Korra suddenly feels a powerful ache beneath her waist as a very specific moment is replayed behind her eyelids.

She gasps watching Asami slowly kissing a path down her torso. She takes a deep breath as Asami's lidded eyes lock onto hers as her mouth moves lower and lower.

Korra blinks rapidly and sighs heavily. It felt so real. She can already feel her center growing slick. Her chest tightens as she looks over to the side of the bed and sees Naga lying down with her head facing the window.

The longer she thought of Asami the hotter her body got. She couldn't resist anymore. Her body needed release badly. She closes her eyes as her hand snakes under the sheets. She's so wet, she almost can't believe it. Her legs tremble as she gently strokes herself with her index finger as she winces trying to keep her legs still. She takes a deep labored breath as she bites her bottom lip; the feel of Asami's hands gripping her thighs.

She sighs heavily unable to hold back the breathy moan that escapes her lips. Korra pushes her head back further into the pillow as she gently tries to bend her knees imagining Asami's mouth taking her in. "Ahh…mmm….ssss." She whispers almost through her teeth as she circles her clit with her index and middle fingers. She can feel Asami's hand caressing her torso. Korra's abs contract tightly as she rocks her hips into the bed trying unsuccessfully to keep her legs still.

"Oh…uuhh…A-sa….mi…" She whispers she can almost hear the woman moaning between her legs as the ache beneath her waist increases exponentially. Her breathing quickly becomes labored as her fingers move faster on her clit. She grabs the hair on the crown her head as her orgasm hits. "Ahhh…..MMM…..huuaah…fucc…." She moans trying to catch her breath. Her legs tremble and she closes her eyes feeling her whole body shiver. She grits her teeth as the pain in her thighs increase.

Korra takes slow deep breathes as a bead a sweat drips down her face and her body settles down. She opens her eyes and looks over to the window seeing that she hadn't disturbed Naga. She sighs and breaths in and out through her nose. Her stomach was still trembling. "Is that… what it's like?" She asks herself suddenly feeling guilty. Even though she was only fantasizing, now that the physical and spiritual worlds were joined she had to be careful on account of the avatar still being the link between the two worlds. She also had no idea where the images in her dreams had even come from or why they felt so strong when she thought of Asami. She was a virgin after all. She'd had fantasies about Mako but they were nothing like what she'd just experienced.

* * *

**Future Industries**

Asami sneezes as she reads over the documents Lau sent over for the merger. "Humph someone must be talking about me." She says still rubbing her nose. There was still a lot that needed to be done. This contract was really a huge stroke of luck for the company. She smiles to herself thinking about the fact that with this merger Future Industries would become the sole international supplier of consumer and military vehicles. She wished she could report the news to her father, but ever since he was incarcerated for supporting the equalist movement he'd become cold toward her, still believing that benders killed his wife, hating that his own daughter would dare support any bender even the avatar.

She furrows her brow seeing a few addendums in the contract that she hadn't noticed before. From what she read, there was a third party that would have access to 2% of the Cabbage Corp revenue. "Hum, this is odd." She dials her attendant. "Chelse, I need you to type up an amended contract and send it to Mr. Gan-Lan right away."

She hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath.

Korra and the kiss were still on her mind. Asami puts her head into her hands. She still couldn't believe what she had done. She rubs the bridge of her nose. "What the heck is wrong with me? Why'd I have to kiss her?" She sighs and puts her hand across her forehead as she closes her eyes. In her heart of hearts she knew the answer to that question. It was because she had feelings for Korra. Even sitting alone in her office, she couldn't admit it to herself.

She folds her arms on her desk puts her head down and closes her eyes.

* * *

Korra wakes up an hour later feeling very energetic and refreshed. Her legs don't hurt as much. She slowly opens her eyes and stares at an abstract painting on the wall. It reminded her of Asami on a motorcycle. The person on the bike didn't have a face but she could imagine her friend smiling as she rode away.

She didn't think Katara's suggestion was a bad one, since the two women had hung out before. Korra also wasn't sure whether Asami had meant to kiss her or not. It was still possible that her friend was just being sweet this morning and she'd just taken it the wrong way. Korra sighs as she looks over at Naga. "What do ya think girl? Does Asami like me?" Naga's ears immediately perk up as she lifts her head and starts to pant happily.

The young avatar smiles as she lies back against the pillows. She can't help but giggle. "Me and Asami." Korra shakes her head and sighs. She covers her eyes with her forearm. "Geez…what would we even do. I have no idea what she likes besides cars and stuff." Korra suddenly has an idea. She sits up takes a few deep breaths and picks up the phone while she still has courage running through her.

Asami turns her head on her desk and stares at the phone as it rings. The office was closed for lunch and she didn't want to pick it up. After a few more rings she reluctantly grabs it and puts it against her ear and disguises her voice.

"Thank you for calling Future Industries. This is Asami Sato's Office. Miss Sato isn't available right now would you like to leave a message."

Korra swallows hard not recognizing Asami's voice. "Uhh, yeah, I mean yes. Can you… tell her that Korra called?"

Asami sits up and immediately begins fixing her hair. "Korra!" She practically shouts as she clears her throat. "Sorry…sorry about that. I, I close the office for lunch around this time." She takes a deep breath trying to compose herself. "What's…What's up?" She says very quickly.

The avatar blinks a few times as she stares at Naga. "Oh…umm." She suddenly can't think straight. "How's your day going?" Korra asks nervously as she closes her eyes.

"Its…good. I mean, you know, just lots of papers to look over." Asami says smiling to herself. "What about you?" She says finally relaxing enough to sit back in her seat. She's practically hugging the phone.

Korra sighs. "Oh…yeah, its…it's been good. Gran Gran really knows what she's doing. She helped me feel you…I mean geel….feel" She takes a deep breath trying to ignore her Freudian slip. "She helped me get my feelings under control. I was kinda harsh with everyone yesterday."

Asami is silent for a moment. "You… weren't harsh with me." She says alluringly before catching herself. "Uhh…I, I mean we…we had a lot of fun yesterday out at the…." She's suddenly frozen not knowing why she said it like that.

Korra finally opens her eyes and blurts out her reason for calling. "You wanna go out with me…I mean hang out….I mean do you wanna hang out." She's almost panting she's so nervous.

"Huh?" Asami asks almost in complete shock.

Korra is terrified. She's talking a mile a minute. "I'm….I'm…I'm sorry. You're totally busy. I shouldn't have asked. You know what, forget I said anything. I don't even know why I…."

"Yeah. Let's do it." Asami says as her heart tries to break free of her chest cavity. Korra had actually asked her out. She couldn't believe it. Of course she knew in the back of her mind that Korra wasn't asking her out on a date, but she couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks at the thought of it.

"Really?" The shocked avatar asks trying not to take panicked breathes finally managing to shut herself up.

"Yeah. When…do you want to meet?" Asami asks trying her best not to sound too excited as she clutches her chest.

"Oh…uhh, are you doing anything… tonight?" Korra ask as she stares holes into the floor completely astonished.

Asami quickly pushes some papers out of the way to look at her schedule for the day. She starts panicking unable to find her calendar. "Hold on okay, don't go anywhere." She says as she puts the phone down and runs out of her office to her assistant's desk.

Korra can hear Asami in the background. 'Crap….Geez….really Chelse….Ugh! Oh wait here it is….'

Korra giggles as Asami gets back on the phone sounding very smooth. "Hey, sorry about that. Is 7:30 okay?" Asami says as she catches her breath.

"Yeah, that's...that's perfect." Korra says.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Asami says.

"Great." Korra replies.

"Great." Asami says.

Korra takes a deep breath as her stomach tightens. "Yeah."

"Yeah." They both start to laugh.

Asami smiles into the phone and takes a deep breath.

Korra looks around her room not wanting to put the phone down.

"Korra."

"Yeah."

Asami laughs. "I'm, I'm gonna go…okay."

"Oh yeah…yeah I need to go too." Korra scratches her neck and gulps. "So, I'll see you tonight then."

"Yeah, see you tonight." Asami says still holding the phone. "….Bye."

Korra sighs. "Bye." She holds her breath for a second. "Bye."

Asami smiles and laughs. "Bye." Then she slowly puts the phone on the hook.

Korra sits in bed with wide large eyes in complete disbelief. She was actually about to go out with Asami. Though she knew in the back of her mind that it wasn't a date, she couldn't help but blush thinking that it felt like one.

Asami sat back in her chair and sighed. She didn't know what was happening but she liked it. As soon as her assistant got back to the office she made sure to cover all of her bases and head out the door so she could get ready to hang out with Korra.

Asami was surprised at how fast she got home. It was usually a 30 minute drive, but today the trip only took 12 minutes.

She's goes through her closet pulling out dresses and suits. Then remembers that Korra didn't actually tell her where they would be going. Asami plops down on the bed and stares at the phone. Nervousness taking over. She needed to call to find out.

The longer she stares at the phone, the more she realizes that she has a serious problem. She closes her eyes and puts her head down. "What the heck am I doing? This isn't a date Asami. This is your best friend asking you to hang out. That's it." She shakes her head. "Get it together Sato. It's just Korra. It'll be fine." She says to herself as she walks to her closet and pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button down shirt with a v-neck and frill down the center. She grabs a black jacket off her coat rack then checks herself out in the mirror. She gives the jacket a quick tug as she stares into her eyes. "We're just hanging out."

Korra heart sounds like a jackhammer as she waits for Asami to arrive. She almost gets a headache she's so anxious. The young avatar is doing her best to keep her mind clear, but she couldn't help the various scenarios that were playing out in her head. Korra began hoping that Asami would kiss her, only this time she would be awake and happily receive it.

* * *

**The date that wasn't a date…**

The doorbell finally rings. Korra takes a deep breath as she opens it.

Both of them stare at one another for a moment.

Asami almost goes weak in the knees seeing Korra smiling up at her. The beautiful caramel skinned avatar had on a uniquely designed sleeveless blue shirt that accentuated her arms and a deceptively ample chest. "Hey right on time, come on in." Korra says not trying to hide her excitement. "Did… you have a good day?" She asks trying her best to stay cool as she rolls into the living room.

Asami swallows hard finding it difficult to concentrate suddenly. Korra's scent, the way she felt, her voice, and even her taste were all very well documented in Asami's mind now thanks to the little wet dream she had while they laid together last night. "Yeah….yeah it was great actually. I got a lot more done today than I expected. I was…pretty motivated." She nervously tucks her hair behind her ear as she sits in one of the recliners across from Korra.

The two are quiet for a minute looking everywhere but at each other. Asami was quite literally afraid of the silence at this point, because her mind was already coming up with positions to put Korra's wheelchair in.

"Oh hey, how's the new door." She says with relief in her voice as she looks at the front door.

"It's great. Oh, here." Korra says reaching into her pocket. "They made a spare key. I mean it is your place right." The avatar looks into her eyes as she puts the key in her hand. "It'd be kind of weird if you couldn't get in here when you wanted to."

Asami gazes at Korra for a moment. "Yeeeeaaah." The green eyed woman gives her head a quick shakes as her mind heard Korra's words in a completely different context. "Uh hey Korra, why don't we… get out of here huh?"

Korra has to refocus as well she was entranced with how good Asami looked that she'd almost forgotten about her plans. "Yeah, there's this place I've wanted to go for a while. I thought you'd like it to."

Asami is up in a flash holding the door open for Korra.

"Thanks." Korra says apprehensively. The raven haired beauty helps her into the specially created passenger seat.

"So where are we headed?" Asami asks.

Korra takes a deep breath. She'd totally forgotten about the fact that she wasn't going to be the one driving. The young avatar wanted their destination to be a surprise. Korra half smiles and looks away. "Oh…right. "Okay…um, just go up to the….

Asami sensed her apprehension. "Hey I have an idea. You know where we're going right?" Asami gets out of the car and opens the trunk pulling out two long ropes. Then she goes back to the apartment and opens the door. Naga is right there waiting happily thinking that her two favorite people had just returned home from their trip already. "Come on Naga." Asami says tying the two ropes to her saddle and the other two to the cargo hooks on her car.

Then she gets back into the car with a smile. "I drove last time. I think I deserve a night off."

Korra just stares at Asami with an amazed look on her face. Asami turns to face the road then puts her elbow on the door.

Korra sighs happily then grabs the two ropes. "Okay Naga, let's go girl." The polar bear dog takes off pulling the car behind her.

Asami didn't mind one bit, she had an extended view of Korra's arms at work and she loved every second of it.

"So Gran Gran says that my physical therapy is going well. I should be able to start walking in a couple weeks." Korra says as she glances over at Asami.

"Really, that's great! I knew you were a fast healer but that's incredible." Asami turns to her with a sad yet alluring sigh. "I think…. I might miss pushing you around though."

Korra turns to her and with the smirk that makes Asami melt. "Really…" Before Korra knows it Asami's soft lidded jade green eyes are locked on her. The nervous young woman takes a deep breath and smiles as she focuses on the road. "What is it?" She asks Asami.

"Huh?" Asami says not realizing what she's doing. All she wanted to do was touch Korra's arms. 'Mmm.' She thinks to herself.

Korra sighs feeling self conscious. "Is… there something wrong?"

Asami blinks rapidly and turns to look out the window. "Oh, uhh, sorry." She clears her throat. "You've just gotten better at driving, that's all."

Korra smiles. "Well I had a pretty good teacher, but I don't think driving Naga counts."

Asami chuckles. "Sure it does." She says as she tucks a strand of Korra's hair behind her ear. "This is the first time you haven't given me whiplash." Korra turns to her and Asami winks at her feeling much more comfortable having finally found the courage to touch her.

"Come on, I wasn't that bad." The avatar says.

"No…you weren't …That Bad.." Asami says sarcastically as she closes her eyes and lays her head against the headrest letting her hair blow in the wind.

Korra feels her chest ache as she watches her out of the corner of her eye.

They are quiet for a few minutes. Asami blinks a few times as she sits up and looks out the window. Korra smiles seeing her excitement.

Asami doesn't recognize the buildings but she knows what she's hearing. "Is that a….Z-1500 engine I'm hearing….and….and….a dual turbine accelerator." She turns to the avatar suddenly very excited. "Korra, where are we?"

The young avatar pulls a handkerchief out of her pocket and hands it to her. Asami stares at it then glares at Korra for a moment before snatching it out of her hand. "I so can't believe you right now." Asami says playfully as she covers her eyes.

Korra can't help sighing seeing how cute Asami is when she pouts. "Well you started it." She says with a light chuckle.

A few minutes later, the young woman is practically squirming in her seat hearing motorcycles revving their engines as Korra tells Naga to stop. She reaches up to take off the blind fold and feels Korra holding her hand. Asami shivers feeling the warmth and softness of her friend's hand. "Just a second." The young avatar says smoothly.

Korra manages to maneuver her chair from the car and go around to the passenger side. She opens the door for Asami then takes her hand again.

The pale skinned woman is smiling from ear to ear. She doesn't even need to take the blindfold off to know what's going on. She can hear everything clearly as the sounds get louder.

"Okay you can take it off now." Korra practically yells over the engines.

Asami throws her arms around Korra and hugs her tightly. The caramel beauty's azure eyes widen as she smiles hugging her back.

Asami pulls off the blindfold and begins cheering for the racers, who were skillfully traversing the spirit vines as they get around the track.

"Oh wow Korra, how did you find this place?" Asami asks in total awe.

"Well I'd been trying to get the spirit vines moved for a while. One day I heard these guys on their bikes and I followed them. It's pretty cool right." Korra says.

She's distracted as Asami yells out to one of the bikers. "Wooooooo! Nice Turn! Yeah!" She screams as she leans over the railing. Korra smiles and can't help letting her eyes travel up Asami's frame. The woman's jeans hugged her hips perfectly. She sighs forcing her eyes back to the track.

The two women subtly watch one another for an hour as they both try to focus on the race.

The bikers eventually take a break so Asami orders some food to keep herself from staring at Korra. "Hope you like fish dogs. It's like the only thing they have on the menu."

"Yeah sounds good." Korra says as they sit quietly across from one another. She gulps. "So…uuhh…this is a nice place huh."

Asami smiles up at her. "Yeah, it's great." She brings her fist to her mouth and clears her throat. "So, are you thinking of taking up riding…I mean once you're recovered."

Korra finally gives her some eye contact. "Oh, uhh, no. I just thought you might like to see this place, since you like cars and stuff."

Asami almost loses her breath realizing that Korra picked this place just for her. "Thanks." She says softly averting her eyes as the server drops off their food.

The young man puts the food on the table and stands there for a moment. So long in fact that Korra eventually looks up at him. "Is everything alright?" She asks him.

He just smiles and sighs. Then in a deep baritone voice he says. "You two are just really cute. My boyfriend and I came here on our first date too."

Both young women feel their stomachs tighten. Asami coughs almost choking on a French fry. Korra is speechless. "Uuuuh….we…uhhhh….I mean…" She stumbles out.

"It's alright sweetie. You can be yourself here. This is a lar-run business. We accept everyone here. Enjoy your meal. Let me know if I can get you two anything." He walks away toward the kitchen.

Korra apprehensively looks over at Asami with a frightened smile. The raven haired beauty just smiles back and focuses in on her plate.

The young avatar immediately picks up her fishdog and begins to eat. "Mmm….. good right?" She says nervously with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah." Asami says not knowing what else to say. Her chest began to hurt she's so tense. The man had said exactly what she was thinking. This felt like a date, but she knew Korra didn't see it that way.

They sit in a silent awkwardness as they eat. The man saw what both of them were too scared to see.

Korra finally looks over to Asami and begins to giggle.

"What?" Asami says finding the young avatar's eyes.

"You…you got a little something on your…." She says softly pointing at her.

Asami takes a deep embarrassed breath and wipes her lips with a napkin. "Thanks."

Korra giggles again.

Asami sighs then licks the corner of her lips. Korra is mesmorized. "Did I get it?" Asami asks as Korra smirks unable to look away. Asami's heart becomes a jackhammer against her chest. She looks away and sighs trying to get a grip on herself. "Did I...get it?"

Korra nods. "Yeah." Unable to take her eyes off of her breathtaking friend.

"Hey lovebirds." The tall man says. "Last race of the night is about to start you'd better get over there. You're not gonna want to miss it. Trust me." He says with a wink.

Asami gets up from her seat and walks over to Korra who's can't seem to stop giggling.

Now she's irritated. "Come on Korra, really? There was nothing on my face was there? You're just playing with me now aren't you."

Korra sighs nervously and holds her napkin up. Asami rolls her eyes and leans over closing her eyes. All Korra wanted to do in that moment was kiss her, but she was too scared. She just gently dabs Asami's cheek with her napkin as she opens her jade green eyes. Korra gulps as Asami examines her face and smiles. "Thanks."

"It's about to start ladies." The man yells from the track.

"Care to give me a little push?" Korra asks. Asami quickly gets behind her with a smile and pushes them to the track.

They are in awe as rainbow fireworks explode above the track lighting up the night sky. Down on the track seven female racers rev their motorbikes at the starting line. Both Korra and Asami lean against the rail to get a better view. The race begins.

Both women cheer the racers on. The announcer suddenly comes over the intercom. "We would like to thank Future Industries for the best racing bikes this side of the Fire Nation."

"Wooooo!" Asami yells lifting her hands. Korra follows suit and yells right along with her.

Their hands touch as they put them back on the rail. Green eyes meet blue. They both just smile and blush somehow managing to look back at the race track.

Korra swallows hard and breathes through puckered lips as she takes Asami's hand in hers.

The raven haired beauty gulps as she glances down at their hands. Korra looks away, pretending to be focused on the race as Asami gently squeezes her hand.

Asami sighs seeing Korra smile out of the corner of her eye.

The race ends and they continue holding hands. As they walk down a long corridor they see the waiter with a man a few inches shorter than him, pointing at them.

"Tell me that wasn't us 3 years ago Marko." He says waving at them. Asami holds her head down as Korra holds her hand a little tighter.

The ride back to Korra's place is uncomfortable. No longer holding hands neither of them knows what to say. Ironically they both had the same thoughts but they were too afraid to say anything.

Korra finally speaks up. The silence was driving her crazy. "So that was pretty fun huh." Forcing herself to speak.

Asami is surprised. "Yeah. Yeah it was great. I still can't believe we have so many great bikers in this city." She clears her throat. "The food wasn't bad either."

Korra gulps. "Yeah… I've never had fish dogs before. I mean I've had fish, just not prepared that way. They were…pretty good." She says trying to focus on the road.

Asami can't hold it in anymore. "That guy was pretty funny right. I mean…the two of us…together…that'd be…kind of weird right?" She says glancing at Korra then looking out the window. Truthfully she was glad it happened. It gave her the opportunity to gauge Korra's thoughts on the matter.

The young avatar stomach is a nervous mess it's so tight. "Yeah." She says laughing nervously. "I mean what would that even look like." She clears her throat. "Funny…right?" She says almost like she's asking Asami.

"Yeah." Asami sighs as she watches the buildings pass them by.

**Ten minutes later…..**

Asami stands in front of Korra on her doorstep. She's still nervous but not as much as she was earlier. "So…I had a great time tonight." She says with her hands cupped behind her back looking down at Korra.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for coming. I know it was short notice and everything." Korra says trying to calm the fire in her chest as she plays with her fingers.

Asami sighs as she gazes into her eyes. "Anytime." She says alluringly unable to control the deep wanting tone that escapes her lips.

Korra gulps then takes a deep breath as she holds the arms of the wheel chair and pushes herself up. "Korra, what are you doing?" Asami exclaims reaching out to help.

"It's okay. I got it." Korra says grabbing the threshold of the door. She sees Asami's worried expression. "Really it's alright. I do this in therapy too. I'm fine."

The caramel skinned beauty holds out her arms. Asami smiles as she apprehensively moves into her embrace hugging her. Korra closes her eyes catching the scent of jasmine in her hair. Asami takes in a deep breath soaking in Korra's warmth and the scent of a cool sea.

She pulls back slowly and kisses Korra softly on the cheek making the young avatar shiver. They gaze into one another's eyes.

Asami blinks rapidly catching herself. She was unconsciously moving her face in closer to Korra's. "Well, I'd better get going." She says with a sigh nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

Korra eases herself back into the chair. "Yeah." She says unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. She so wanted to kiss her, but was too scared.

Their eyes lock as Asami takes a step down the stairs. Korra suddenly speaks up. "You can…stay the night…if you want."

Asami swallows feeling her body tremble as she turns around. She takes a deep breath. She was still unsure of herself knowing that if she took Korra up on that, she probably wouldn't be able to control herself. "I…I'd better not. I….I….I have to be up early tomorrow…for work." It was an excuse but she had to tell her something.

Korra smiles sadly. "Oh okay."

"I should be free tomorrow night though." Asami says quickly. "Oh, and I'll see you at therapy right?"

Korra perks up. "Yeah, see you then."

"Okay." Asami says getting into her car watching Korra unlock the door. "Korra…" She says calling out to her. The young avatar turns around. Asami takes a deep breath as she looks into her eyes. "I really did have a great time tonight."

Korra smiles. "Me too."

"Girlfriends have to stick together right." Asami says remembering when she taught Korra how to drive. It was the first time she'd referred to her that way.

Korra looks down into her lap then smiles up at Asami as she sighs. "Yeah…Girlfriends." She says looking into her eyes then turning away.

Asami watches the door close then drives off with a look of determination on her face. She'd made up her mind. She was going to tell Korra how she felt tomorrow, no matter what.

**TBC….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Korrasami 5

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** R

**Notes: **Inspiration: **Draw your Swords by Angus and Julie Stone.** Song works more toward the second half of this chapter. Progress YAY! The damn will burst soon, just hang on. Everything is connected.

FYI: Book 4: Balance will be out FRIDAY Oct 3, 2014 in the US. YAY!

* * *

Korra felt lighter than air as she lay in bed that night. She couldn't help but sigh. Korra held her stomach as butterflies began to flutter within her, then quickly covered her face even though it was just her and Naga in the room. She was embarrassed at how giddy she felt unable to keep the blush from her cheeks as she thought of her 'girlfriend'.

"Me and Asami….ahhhhh! I can't believe that guy said that!" She shouts still giggling. Korra puts both her arms above her head and sighs rubbing her cheek where Asami had kissed her.

She takes a deep breath and stares at the abstract picture of the woman on the motorcycle. "Maybe Gran Gran is right…" Korra says to herself now actively picturing her and Asami on that bike together.

Korra rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she remembers gazing into Asami's emerald green eyes on her doorstep. "…I should've kissed her." She raspberry's herself. "Sure Mako's all doe-eyed and confused about his feelings and I jump right in, but Asami says hi and I choke…perfect. Way to go Korra."

She smiles still enjoying the scent of jasmine from Asami's hair on her pillow. "(sighing)….Man, she's so beautiful." Korra rolls over in bed and stares out the window. "Asami." She chuckles as she raises her eyebrows contemplatively. "You… wanna go out with me?" Korra raises the pitch of her voice slightly trying to mimmick her friend. "Like on a date, Korra?" The avatar puts on a cool expression. "Yeah, a date."

Korra rolls onto her back and sighs putting her arm on her forehead as she closes her eyes. "Me and Asami."

Asami can't seem to get the smile from her face as she lies down to sleep staring at the ceiling.

"Korra." She says with a breathy sigh. "I…. like you. Korra, I like you. No. I like you Korra. No that's not it. Avatar… Korra, I would be… honored…." She laughs to herself rolling her eyes. "Geez I'm such a spaz." Asami says feeling her heart beating a little faster. "Ugh…What's she gonna think? I mean, she didn't exactly deny it when that guy said we were together…(sighing)" A soft smile comes to her face. "Me and Korra…(sighing heavily, closing her eyes and shaking her head)…Asami Sato, CEO, Professional Driver, and Girlfriend…of the Avatar. Ha…right, maybe in my dreams."

Two hours later the phone rings.

"Hello…yes, this is Asami. Oh no. Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Call the district attorney's office and have three messengers meet me at the office." She hangs up the phone and heads out the door.

**The next day at Republic General….**

12:30 pm

Korra anxiously watches the clock as she holds the balance bars. Asami was late.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Guo asks to her.

"Huh…Oh… yeah." The young avatar says with a sigh.

Korra closes her eyes as the doctor metal bends 8 needles that pierce her legs.

"Alright Korra, hands to your side." The doctor says as Korra slowly takes her hands from the bars. "Okay now, nice and slow. Just one step at a time."

Mako and Bolin have their eyes trained on her. Korra takes a deep breath and focuses on the Earth Kingdom symbol on the wall.

She lifts her left leg first, as she pictures Asami standing in front of her. There isn't just pain shooting through her legs. Her heart ached wondering where her friend was. She winces as she puts her leg down.

"Come on Korra, you got this." Mako says trying to encourage her. He'd been watching her intently since they first picked her up that morning. There was something different about her.

Korra grits her teeth as she lifts her right leg. A single tear streaks down her face. She felt weak as her legs buckle. In a flash Mako has his hands on Korra's hips, their faces just inches from one another. Korra holds onto the balance bars staring into his eyes. He feels a chill cover his body.

She smirks and takes a deep breath. "Thanks." Korra says.

"No… problem." The young fire bender says still holding her up unable to look away from her suddenly. There was a gleam in her eyes. He didn't know what it was, but he found his heart beating a little faster. It was like he was seeing her for the first time.

Korra moves her hand to his shoulder to get her balance.

Mako freaks out and quickly backs away practically dropping Korra to her knees.

"Korra!" Dr. Guo shouts as he uses the needles to hold her up.

Mako is in a panic trying to help her up, for some reason his mind had flashed back to when Korra first kissed him outside the Pro-bending Stadium. "Sorry….I'm sorry."

Korra winces as she pulls herself up on the balance bars as sweat drips from her forehead. "Are you alright Avatar Korra?" The doctor asks. She nods.

Mako covers his mouth and shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry Korra. I…I…I didn't mean to." He says

"It's okay." She says as she checks the clock on the wall, blinks a few times then averts her eyes. "She said she'd be here." Korra says under her breath.

"Huh." Bolin asks.

"It's nothing." The young avatar says as she turns around holding the balance bars.

Mako swallows hard as he moves toward the door. "Hey, I'm...I'm gonna step outside for a sec okay?"

They all nod.

He walks outside rubbing the back of his neck. "What the heck was that? There's no way I'm still into her….no way." He says to himself.

Bolin walks outside. "You okay bro? What happened in there?"

"It's nothing, just thought…thought I saw something that's all." Mako says apprehensively

"Oooookay." Bolin says as he walks back into the office. Mako walks in behind him and posts up against the wall with his arms crossed. He watches Korra make her way back on the balance bars.

An hour and a half later her session is finished.

"Great job today Korra." Bolin says cheerfully. Korra half smiles and looks out the car window. Bolin sighs and bites his top lip unable to take the awkwardness seeping through air. "Sooo, Mako we still on for Narook's Noodles tonight?" He asks apprehensively. "Mako…Maaaaako?"

"Huh?"

"Narook's tonight right." Bolin says.

"Oh, yeah, yeah sure." Mako says as he glances at Korra out the corner of his eye then focuses on the road.

Bolin is officially fed up. "Hey Korra you wanna ….."

"No." Both Korra and Mako say quickly but firmly staring at one another for a moment, until Mako averts his eyes.

"No thanks Bolin. I'm…kinda tired. I think I wanna take it easy today, but maybe next time." Korra says now smiling at Bolin in an effort to comfort him.

He sighs and nods. "Okay next time. I'll buy the first round of cactus juice."

15 minutes later they arrive at Korra's place and Mako helps her inside. "Hey Korra. I…uhh, I'm sorry about…what happened back there. I don't really know…." He says as she scratches his head and stares at the ground.

She sighs. "It's okay Mako. Thanks for…" Korra pauses for a minute and remembers what Gran Gran told her. "for…being here for me. I'm sorry for yelling at you guys the other day. You didn't deserve that."

Mako furrows his brow finally giving her some eye contact. He immediately starts blushing. "It's it's…it's alright. We…shouldn't have pushed you."

Korra half smiles at him. "Thanks. I'm…gonna get some rest okay."

"Yeah...okay. Catch you later?" He asks with a nervous smile. She nods and closes the door.

Bolin notices his brother's red face as he gets back into the car. "Sooo….is somebody thinking about an old flame…huh…huuuuuuh."

"Drop it bro. It's nothing." Mako says defensively as he drives off.

* * *

**X**

Korra gets upstairs and lies down in bed. Asami was the only one on her mind. "She must be busy today." She says to herself. "Yeah, she's just busy, there's no way she'd bail on me." Korra sighs, she really was looking forward to seeing her at therapy. She was intent on putting in extra effort to show Asami how fast she was recovering. Instead she ended up feeling weak and helpless missing her the whole time. "I should call and see how she's doing." Korra says as she stares at the phone.

Her heart beat picks up as she holds the receiver to her face clearing her throat as the phone rang. "Hello, this is Future industries, may I place you on hold for a moment, thank you."

"Asa-…mi" Korra manages to get out as the hold signal starts. She takes a deep breath unconsciously twisting the phone cord with her finger. Three minutes goes by. She swallows hard and sits up against the head board.

"I guess they really are busy today." Korra says.

"Thank you for holding. How may I help you?" The assistant says.

"Oh…hey…yeah. Can I speak to Asami…I..I mean Miss Sato." Korra asks.

"May I ask whose calling?" She asks quickly.

"Uhh, Korra."

"Avatar… Korra?" The assistant asks.

Korra furrows her brow. "Yyyeah?"

"Yes. Miss Sato left a message for you. And I quote. "Korra I'm super sorry for missing you at therapy today. I'm sure you did great and I look forward to hearing about it. I'll be in meetings all day but will call you as soon as I get a free minute."

"Oh…oookay…I," Korra is interrupted.

"There is more miss." The woman clears her throat. "I may need a rain cheek for tonight…oh sorry…rain check. I hope that's okay. There's something I really need to talk to you about. It's just girl stuff, but girl stuff is important too. Talk to you soon. Asami Sato. That's the complete message miss, would you like to leave a return message?"

Korra blinks rapidly with a concerned expression on her face.

"Miss?" The assistant asks.

"Huh,…oh, uh, yeah. I guess, ummm, tell her..." Korra stares into her lap with a slightly disappointed expression on her face. At least Asami had left her a message, but what if she hadn't decided to call. Now she had to deal with not seeing her at all today. "That I'll see her later? Is that okay?"

"Yes miss. Let me read that back to you. I'll see you later. Is that okay? Avatar Korra."

Korra scratches her head. "Yeah, that's okay, I guess."

"No miss that's your message. Is that all you wish to say to Miss Sato?" The assistant says quickly.

Of course it wasn't. She wanted to say that she missed her and to tell her how beautiful she is, and how horrible her session was without her there today. "No mam, that's all." Korra manages to get out.

"Will there be anything else Avatar Korra? Miss Sato left instructions to send over whatever you may need in her absence."

The young avatar takes a deep breath. All she wanted was Asami. "Thanks mam. That's all."

"My name is Chelse. Just call the office if you need anything. Have a good day." She says then hangs up the phone.

Korra puts the phone down on her lap as she stares despondently at the floor. She takes a deep breath and puts the receiver on the hook. "Of course she's busy; she has a whole company to run. She can't spend all of her time with me but I wonder what she wants to talk about."

* * *

**Future Industries Airship**

Asami paces back and forth. "I hope she got my message. This is so not how I thought this day was going to go." She says to herself as she stops to observe an utterly depressed Lau.

His shoulders rise and fall as he stares blankly at a small box in hands. He swallows hard as a tear rolls down his cheek. "I'm really sorry about all this Miss Sato."

"No, no Lau, there's nothing to apologize for, we are business partners after all, this affects all of us." She sits next to him and places her hand on his shoulder. "He…was a good man and I'm glad I got to know him." Asami says as Lau bursts into tears, his body trembles squeezing the box even harder.

Asami just lowers her eyes. He suddenly turns to face her. "That's right, you did know my dad didn't you. Would you…mind saying something at the wake?" He says trying to hold back his tears.

Asami half smiles. "Uhh, well that shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Lan starts to cry again and falls into her shoulder whimpering. "Th…th…thank…yoooooou."

The raven haired beauty looks around cautiously and pats him on the back. "Yeah."

One hour later, they arrive at the outer walls of Ba Sing Se. They could see the smoke from 10 miles out. The place was still in chaos.

Asami looks out the window and sees members of the metal clan surrounding Gan-Lan's residence on the outskirts of the city. "Uhh, Lau, what's with all of the soldiers? I mean I knew your father was connected and the city is a warzone, but didn't the metal clan defect from the Earth Kingdom?"

Lau comes to stand next to her. "I…I don't really know." He says shifting his eyes away from her suspiciously. "I'm…gonna go check on my dad."

Asami watches him leave the room. Something didn't feel right.

They land safely and are greeted by Kuvira the captain of the metal bending army. "I'm glad you made it safely Mr. Gan-Lan. We are here to escort you as per your father's instructions." She turns to Asami. "Miss Sato, it's good to see you again, sorry it's under these circumstances."

Asami half smiles and gives her head a small bow. "You too."

A few of the soldiers carry Lau Gan-Lan Sr.'s body into the house. Inside there are dignitaries from many powerful Earth Kingdom families as well as more than a few shady characters.

"Alright everyone…" Kuvira says closing the doors. "We don't have a lot of time, so let's get the ceremony started."

Asami got up to speak last.

She clears her throat. "I have fond memories of Mr. Gan-Lan. Every time we met he made sure to remind me that I was a lady." She smiles. "What I mean is he was always kind, respectful, and chivalrous in my presence. He made working with him a joy. I'll never forget the challenge he brought into my father's life. Because of Mr. Gan-Lan, my father was motivated to create things he wouldn't have thought of otherwise." She turns to his coffin. "Thank you sir. I hope Lau and I can make your company shine even brighter."

Lau stands up and begins a slow clap. Everyone in the room soon joins him as Asami comes down from the podium. Two metal clan members move into position on either side of the coffin. Large balls of liquid metal form next to them. Kuvira steps forward and with a beautiful dance display she bends the metal around coffin and bows in front of it.

She then turns around. "That concludes the ceremony please exit the building in a safe and orderly manner." Kuvira says sternly.

The soldiers stand guard at the airships as clouds of sand move quickly toward them.

Everyone gets aboard the ships as motorcycles emerge from the dust clouds and the soldiers are attacked.

Asami can see a smile on Kuvira's face as she looks out the window seeing the woman take down five of the riders at once. She shakes her head as Lau walks over. "Thank you for speaking today. I think you were the only one who wasn't there for selfish reasons." He says.

"I had no idea your father was….uhhh."

"Miserly and disliked."

"No, no, I wasn't going to say that." Asami says.

"It's okay. How do you think my father was able to compete with you all for so long? It certainly wasn't because he was a compassionate man. I mean come on, he disowned his own son."

Asami turns toward him completely confused hearing the disdain in his voice. "Lau… are you alright? I mean I know this isn't easy for you." She puts her hand on his shoulder.

His looks into her eyes for a moment seeing her sincerity then blinks a few times as his eyes fall between them. He sighs. "Sorry, I just wasn't ready for all this. This is why I stayed away for so long." He looks up at her with a small smirk on his face. "Thanks."

She sees a familiar look in his eyes then quickly looks away removing her hand from his shoulder. "Don't thank me just yet. We have a lot of work to do and paperwork to file to complete the merger." She turns her back to him and heads toward the cockpit. "I'm gonna go check on the flight crew." Asami says still seeing him smiling at her. She gets a chill and not the good kind.

She avoids him for the rest of the flight.

* * *

**X**

As soon as they touched down in Yue Bay, she heads to the office to get started on the merger paperwork. They only had 24 hours to make the preparations thanks to the president's new corporate rules.

She stares at the phone apprehensively. It was 1:30 am and she couldn't help wanting to talk to Korra after the day she'd had. Her assistant walks into the office. "Ah, Miss Sato it's good to see you got back safely. You have a few messages."

The woman goes through about 8 messages, before Asami speaks up. "Anything from Korra?"

Her assistant smiles at her suspiciously. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Asami rolls her eyes. Chelse worked for her father too. The woman was like a big sister to her. "Okay 1. Give me the message or you're fired. And 2. None of your business Chelse. Just tell me what she said."

Chelse smiles. "Humph, fine. And I quote. I'll see you later. Is that okay? Av-a-tar Korra." She says elongating the prefix as she stares into Asami's eyes.

The raven haired beauty sighs and smiles as she sits back into her chair. "So cute." She says under her breath.

"Oh… my… gopher-bats! You're into her aren't you?" Chelse says excitedly.

Asami panics suddenly finding her paperwork very interesting. She takes a few deep breaths and puts the stack of papers back on her desk, then slowly looks up at Chelse timidly. "And…what if….I am?" She says softly.

Chelse gives her a pleased smirk. "Well your father would never stand for it that's for sure, but you don't really have to worry about him anymore do you?" The brown haired woman sighs and smiles sweetly. "Look at you growing up and falling in love."

"I'm not…"

"Oh please, the last time you left a personal message for a guy was the Zoo Keeper's son when you were 8. You weren't even this excited about that Ferret guy."

"Mako." Asami says very annoyed.

"Whatever. I must say, I'm a little surprised though. With your looks you could have any man you want. I never thought a woman would be the one to pop that cherry."

"Chelse!" Asami shouts.

"What, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm impressed you were able to keep your virginity as long as you have, though your father had a lot to do with it. I should have seen this coming though. I mean you're into cars, fighting, and pro-bending, how lar can you get. You just better make sure my sister Lisa doesn't find out. She's had a crush on you since birth, seriously. Then again I don't know too many people who aren't head over hills for you. The avatar's pretty hot though. I've got to give you credit, you are definitely a Sato. Aim high or go home, your father used to say." She says non-chalantly.

"Okay, geez, can you leave now, I just wanted the messages not a lecture. And I'm not lar….it's…it's just her. And it's none of your business anyway." Asami says clearing her throat. Her face was beet red. "I… have work to do and so do you. We have to finish this paper work in time for open of business tomorrow." She shuffles through a few papers.

Chelse crosses her arms. "You mean you aren't going to call your little girlfriend as soon as I leave."

Asami slams her hands against her desk as she stands up and begins to push her now giggling assistant out of the room. "It's almost two in the morning, of course I'm not going to call her. Now get to work." She quickly closes the door behind the woman and takes a deep breath.

"I hate it when she gets like that. Every time I date someone. It never fails. Ugh!" She says as she walks to her desk and begins to read over the merger documents. Her eyes keep tracking back to the phone unconsciously until she's full on staring at it. 'It wouldn't hurt to at least see if she's up. I mean, I'm probably not going to have a lot time tomorrow either.' Asami rationalizes.

She picks up the phone and hears a voice. "Oh…I thought you had "work" to do." Chelse says accusingly.

"Get off… the phone… Chelse." Asami hisses.

"Muuah Muah Muaahh, Oh, Avatar Korra why don't you come ove..." Asami slams the phone down and walks out of her office. She glares at Chelse who's holding her stomach laughing. "Okay Okay, I'm done I promise." She says holding her hands up in surrender.

Asami shakes her head goes back into her office sits down and crosses her arms. After a few minutes of stewing she picks up the phone and calls Korra.

The phone rings quite a few times. She knew Korra was asleep, but she wasn't going to miss an opportunity.

"Huuuloo…" Korra says groggily.

"Hey Korra." Asami says completely chipper and awake.

"Huh.."

"It's me, Asami."

"Oh…hey…" Korra says yawning still half asleep. "I missed you."

Asami's eyes widen as her stomach tightens. "You…you…did?"

Korra yawns again. "Huh…" She takes a deep breath.

"Huh?" Asami asks then giggles realizing that Korra was still asleep. "I…missed you too."

The young avatar giggles. "…Ha Korrasami…." She mumbles.

Asami gazes with lidded eyes as she sighs into the phone. "Korra…"

"Humm." Korra says sleepily.

Asami's heart is beating so loudly it's threatening to cause deafness. "….I…I…I like….you."

Korra smiles and sighs into the phone not the least bit coherent. She begins to sing her a love ballad…very out of tune. "ASami…SA…miiii, soo prrreety, Sami…Aaasssaa-miii. Eeeeee."

The young woman laughs softly. "Wait a minute. Are you drunk?"

"II…eee love you whoooo Sa…miiieee." Korra croons.

The raven haired beauty feels her stomach tighten as she takes short quick breaths. "K..kkor..ra.." She stumbles out.

"Kay bye." The young avatar says hanging up the phone.

Asami sits like a bugged eyed statue still holding the phone to her ear. She blinks a few times and has to remind herself to breath. Did she just hear what she thinks she did? Chelse comes waltzing into the office and takes the phone from her hand and hangs it up. Asami looks up at her slowly. The woman has a serious look on her face. "Huh?" Asami says still in a daze.

"Hooray for love, good for you, now we have more pressing matters to attend to."

Asami shakes her head and blinks away the shock of what Korra had just said. "What, what's going on?"

"Blah…Blah, company emergency, Blah." Chelse says walking back to her desk.

Asami furrows her brow. "What?"

"Your boy Lau is on the other line. He wants to pull out of the contract."

* * *

A few hours later...Korra wakes up with a splitting headache...and a hangover. As it turns out, she decided to take the guys up on their offer to get back into their good graces. She had one cactus juice too many. The door bell sounded like a gong going off in her head. She pulls the pillow over her head. "Uhhhhh, Nagaaaa, make it stoppppp." Korra says as her animal companion swiftly runs down stairs and begins to bark and growl at the door.

"Stop all that racket, Naga." Katara says as she turns to Suyin Beifong. "Be a dear and get the door."

The leader of the metal clan turns the latches with ease and they walk in. Naga whimpers and licks her face. "Oh… how sweet." Sue says sarcastically wiping the drool from her face.

They both go upstairs and see Korra sprawled out on the bed with her head covered. "Well someone had a good time last night." Sue says with a smile.

Katara sits next to the bed. "Wake up dear." She says to Korra only getting a deep grumble in reply. "Korra, I know you can hear me. I'll ask one more time." Katara says lifting her hands and covering them with ice cold water. "Avatar Korra…." She gets out just as the caramel skinned beauty starts to turn over, by then it's too late.

Korra sits up with a yelp as Katara touches her stomach with her hands. Korra falls back against the pillows holding her forehead whimpering. "Grannnnn…why…."

"I can smell the juice in your system Korra. You knew we had a session this morning. Why would you go out drinking?" Katara says nagging her student.

Korra hiccups. "I was…just doing what…you told me to do. So I went out with my friends." She puts her arm over her forehead and lets a few tears fall. "Asami wasn't there though." She hiccups again. "You…you said…I should…"

Katara interrupts her. "Korra dear we have a…"

Korra continues speaking. "…ask her out, but it didn't work. She….she didn't even come…to my therapy…session. Why would she want to be my girlfriend anyway. I mean I'm just…" The young avatar says as Sue smiles at Katara.

The old water bender clears her throat. "Korra you have a visitor. You remember Suyin."

Korra lifts her arm from her eyes and quickly begins to blush. "Hey…Sue…what, are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you to. I'm just here to help out a friend. When Katara calls I answer. She wanted to make sure there was no more of that poison left in your system. Do you mind?" Sue asks as Katara gets up from her seat and heads toward the door.

"Gran?" Korra asks.

"I'll be right back up when she's finished. I'll put the tea on Sue." Katara says as she closes the door.

Korra looks apprehensively at Suyin. She knew the metal bender had saved her life last month, but this visit seemed a bit odd.

Sue picked up on it right away. "Everything's fine Korra. There's nothing to worry about. I really am here to check on you. Katara is the best healer in the world; I've sent quite a few my citizens to her in the past. She's been examining you for a while now and if she feels there is something in your system then there probably is."

She looks into the young avatar's eyes. "May I begin?" Korra nods and closes her eyes as Sue moves her hands a few inches above her body.

"Did you know that metal bending is a kin to water bending? The movements are very similar." She says trying to make conversation.

Korra swallows. "Yeah, I kind of thought that." She's completely embarrassed. The virgin beauty was barely able to talk to her Gran about Asami and now Lin's sister knew too.

The two are quiet for a few minutes until Sue decides to address the badgermole in the room. She takes a deep breath as she continues to move her hands back and forth. "Sooo…you and Miss Sato, huh?"

Korra's face almost turns purple and her eyes are practically stapled shut.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You should be proud. I think you two would be lovely together." Sue says sweetly. "You know my son Huan is lar. I wish he could find a partner as lovely as you two are. Instead he's all like…" She mimics her forlorn son. "But mother…My…ArT." Putting a snap on the t at the end. "I'd love it if he found someone as toned as you are personally. You're what we call a brick house. Heaven knows that boy has no idea how to defend himself."

Korra opens her eyes slowly. "Really."

"Oh yes dear, you're magnificent. But he'd never notice someone like you. He's always put his art before anything…"

"No I meant about me…and Asami." Korra says finally giving her some eye contact.

"Yes of course. You know I kind of had a feeling about that when I first saw you two together. You're very close. That's how the most long lasting relationships start." Sue says continuing to move her hands then suddenly stopping. "Ohhh…wait, I think I got a bite. Lie still and say Ah."

"Well look what we found?" Sue says putting the piece in a bowl. It was no bigger than a marble. "I guess she was right." She says to Korra who raises her eyebrows.

"Wow, thanks."

The metal bender puts her hands in her lap daintily. "Well, I guess my job is done." She looks at Korra then moves to stand.

"Uuuh, Sue…" Korra says apprehensively.

"Yes dear."

"Can I …talk to you about something?"

"Sure." She says with a motherly smile.

Korra sighs and gulps. "I don't really know what to do."

"About what dear?" Sue asks.

"A..bout Asami, I've never been…with a girl before."

Sue brings her fist to her chin contemplatively. "Humm…" she looks up at Korra. "Do you mean as far as dating or sexually?"

Korra's eyes widen. "Uuhh…uhh…bbboth I guess."

"Oh relax dear, there's nothing to be nervous about. Why before I met my husband I was with a lovely firebender named Ursa. She was gorgeous."

Korra sits up in surprise. "Really."

"Oh yes, I think it's perfectly natural for a woman to have a female lover. As a matter of fact I'd still be with her if…" Suyin stares off into the distance. "Well that's neither here nor there. Let's talk about you and Asami."

"I don't understand." Korra says.

"What's there to understand? You love who you love." Sue says quickly.

"But, you're married to a guy." Korra says.

Sue rolls her eyes. "And….so what, is it wrong to like both? I swear you people and your labels. Now, how far have you two gotten?"

Korra suddenly becomes very timid and brings her chin to her chest.

Sue sighs with a smile. "Korra, being with a woman is…well its beautiful. Have you ever been with a man before?"

Korra shakes her head no.

"Great!" Sue says excitedly. Korra looks up at her furrowing her brow. "No really dear trust me. All you have to do is..." Sue lifts her hands likes she's presenting a grand idea. "Explore... one another." Sue begins to clap her hands. "Oh I'm so happy for you. Ursa wasn't my first sexual experience, but I was hers and oh my goodness. I tell you what Korra, she wasn't an Earth bender, but she sure rocked my world."

The young avatar looks even more confused.

"Okay, have you ever made a sculpture, like with clay or snow?" Sue asks.

Korra nods.

"Well it's a bit like that. You just take your time, gently touching every curve softly with your finger tips."

Sue gets very involved in her story as she stares off into her past with Ursa. "Letting the mood…the slow…warm energy…take you in. Every…touch….every soft caress…." Sue's eyes become lidded. "Quiet exhalations…her intoxicating scent…like wild ginger and honey…" She sighs taking a deep breath delicately tracing something invisible with her fingers, then bringing her index and middle fingers to her lips, she traces them softly. "…her…...taste." The beautiful metal bender closes her eyes and softly bites her bottom lip. "Mmm…so…wet." She says with a heavy moan.

Korra looks around the room with a small smile. "Uuhh…Sue?"

"Hmm?" The metal bender says unconsciously.

Korra chuckles softly. "Do I need to leave you and the room alone for a while?"

Sue finally comes to her senses. "I'm sorry what was I saying? You understand what I'm talking about right?"

"Uuhh, I…I guess so." Korra says with a half smile.

"It really is natural dear, just relax and let nature take its course. You'll be fine." Sue says with a light smile. "Well I'd better get down stairs and show Katara what I found."

She gets up and walks to the door as Korra speaks to her. "Thanks Sue… for everything."

"Anytime dear." Sue shakes her head as she closes the door and sighs. "Korra…If I were a few years younger mmm…Miss Sato better keep her eye on you." She says under her breath descending the stairs.

"So what do you think?" Katara asks handing the woman a cup of tea.

Sue sits across from her and sips it. "I think they'll be fine." She says winking at the old waterbender then lifting her cup as they clink them together knowingly.

"Well I'd better get up stairs. Are you going to be in town for a while?" Katara asks.

Sue smirks softly. "I could be persuaded if it involves a certain rare batch of arctic tea leaves only found on a small peninsula near the northern water tribe that's been said to have 'libidic' properties."

Katara smiles and nods. She already knew of Suyin's issues with her husband's performance as of late. The old waterbender felt it was a fair exchange for her assistance with Korra.

**3 hours later…**

Korra lies in bed contemplating her conversations with Gran Gran and Sue. She was more ready than ever to tell Asami that she liked her and let the chips fall where they may. Korra was 90% sure that Asami had feelings for her. Gran Gran had convinced her that Asami was not the type of woman to do things for no reason. Gran Gran also didn't think the kiss was an accident either.

In general Korra felt more confident than she had been. She decides that as soon she and Asami were alone together, she would put all her cards on the table.

With renewed confidence the young avatar decides to take Asami's advice and get out more. Her treatment with Katara left her very energized. So she decided to get some fresh air. "Hey Naga, you wanna go for a little walk girl?" She asks her polar dog who immediately gets up on all fours and wags her tail knocking over the dresser in the process.

After a few minutes they end up downstairs. Asami had left the two ropes from her car with her. She ties them to Naga's saddle and to her wheel chair. She thought it would be similar to the car.

"Okay Naga, nice and easy girl." And with that Naga runs off at full speed. Korra has a death grip on the arms of her chair.

* * *

**Future industries.**

After hours of conversation, Asami is the very picture of aggravation. She didn't want to meet with him today, but she had no choice with the deadline drawing closer and closer. She could tell that he was up to something. He insisted that he would not go through with the merger unless she met with him an hour before the deadline.

**Café de Pierre 3 pm**

Asami pulls up to the restaurant gets out of the car and walks to the door. She notices that the place is virtually empty save for the wait staff.

She sighs seeing Lau standing in the center of the restaurant looking very dapper in a forest green tailored suit and a charming smile on his face. Asami plastered on her best fake smile as she walked toward him.

He pulls out a chair. "Good afternoon Miss Sato. Thank you for meeting me." Lau says as she takes a seat.

Asami clears her throat. "Lau, this place is usually busy around this time."

A smile spreads across his lips. "Yes…I…uhh…well I thought we could celebrate a bit more privately."

She rolls her eyes. This is exactly what she was afraid of. She knew this meeting wasn't necessary in the first place. She should have known he was planning something.

She swallows and takes on a stern expression. "Lau, this is inappropriate. I came because…."

"Asami." He says interrupting her. "I'm not good with this sort of thing, but I can't stay silent anymore."

She places her hands on the table as she locks eyes with him. "What… did you just call me?" She says with a pronounced snap in her voice.

He gulps slowly taking his seat. Lau takes a deep breath. "Just…just hear me out."

She clinches her jaw as she breathes through her nose in frustration. "There better be a good reason for this, we have a deadline."

Lau swallows hard and waves one of the waiters over with a bottle of vintage wine. "Where I come from, we celebrate moments like this."

"Lau your father just died, this isn't exactly a time for celebration." She says.

He clears his throat. "Asa…I mean Miss Sato, you and I are about to be in business together. This isn't something that should be settled over the phone alright. This is a big deal. I know you city folks are used to bypassing human interaction, but that's just not the way I do things."

He sighs. "I invited you here so we could celebrate properly. We're a team and…I…I thought we had gotten to know one another well enough to be on a first name basis. I mean I let you speak at my father's funeral. We're practically family now."

Asami's face softens slightly, though the glare didn't leave her eyes. "Mr. Gan-Lan, I spoke because you asked me to. I know you've been through a lot and this is new to you, but this isn't appropriate. I appreciate the gesture but I'm no fool. I've told you more than a few times that this is strictly a business relationship. I expect you to respect that. I came here to discuss our contract."

Lau lowers his eyes for a moment. Asami saw something shift in him as he found her eyes again. "I'm attracted to you, Miss Sato." He says with confidence.

"That's exactly why I've made sure to keep things…."

"And you're attracted to me too." He says interrupting her.

"Ex-cuse me?" Asami says as she takes a deep breath furrowing her brow.

He gets up from his seat then moves to stand in front of her.

The young CEO is both livid and slightly embarrassed. She couldn't deny that she found the man as handsome as the day is long, but she still had her reputation to protect. So getting involved with a business associate was out of the question. Not to mention that she had a certain someone on her mind.

He takes her hand as he looks into her eyes. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you haven't at least considered that you might like me… Asami." His voice is firm.

She looks away and blinks rapidly. She knew this meeting was a bad idea.

Loud shouting and barking can be heard in the distance outside the restaurant.

Asami glances out the window then gets up from the table. She could have sworn that was Naga barking. Lau is still gently holding her hand. Their eyes lock. His gaze is sincere and determined.

"Out of the way!" Asami hears someone yell outside.

She averts her eyes. "Look, Mr. Gan-Lan…"

"Lau." He says firmly as she finds his eyes.

She shakes her head. "This isn't…."

She's interrupted as he leans forward and their lips connect.

* * *

Naga scratches at the restaurant door.

"What is it girl? Oh, I get it…the people here must….give…you…trea-ts" Korra says as she looks through the window. She loses her voice seeing a young man pull away from Asami's lips then softly cup her cheek with his hand.

Her chest feels like a cold spike of ice had just pierced it. She blinks rapidly and pulls Naga away from the door as quickly as she can. Korra's breathing is labored as she grabs Naga roughly. She stares blankly at the ground. "Come on girl…let's…go home." She says quietly as Naga whimpers backing away from the door. She pulls Korra along behind her.

Lau stares at Asami waiting for her response. She has her eyes closed for a moment. She'd felt his lips and the force of the kiss. She'd also felt her own response and it wasn't what she expected. Sure she thought he was attractive, but...he wasn't what she wanted. In that brief moment Korra's face flashed into Asami's mind. Part of her was grateful that this had happened, because she knew for sure now who she had given her heart to. Asami slowly opens her eyes revealing a prominent glare. She slaps Lau, hard across the face.

He closes his eyes now breathing roughly through his nose.

She clinches her jaw almost gritting her teeth. "This meeting… is over." She takes a deep breath trying to maintain her composure as she walks away from the table. "I had my secretary, file for an extension due to your father's passing. If I don't have the paperwork...within two days, you can consider the contract null and void."

She opens the door. "Mr. Gan-Lan, don't ever try anything like this again. This is a business. I am a business woman and I expect to be treated as such. If you're looking for a girlfriend, go back to your farm." She says slamming the door so hard that the glass cracks.

Lau looks toward the door; a smirk spreads across his lips.

Asami is so angry, she feels like her blood is pumping acid. She takes slow deep breaths as she gets into her car and drives off trying to calm down. She couldn't believe he would do something so impulsive. "What a jerk!" She yells as she speeds down the road. "Ugh!" She says slamming her fist against the steering wheel as she shakes her head. "I told him over and over again, business, just business! God, is he deaf! I can't stand when guys pull that crap on me! Ugh!"

She's still angry when she gets back to the office. Driving usually relaxes her, but not today. She punches the wall by the window.

In truth she wasn't just angry, she was also scared. There was a possibility she could wake up tomorrow to a cancelled contract. Lau was the one who proposed it and he still had the right to back out if he wanted to. She knew she wasn't wrong for slapping him though; he shouldn't have kissed her.

Asami sits down leaning over with her elbows on her thighs and her face in her hands rubbing her eyes. After a few minutes she lays back against the headrest and stares up at the ceiling. Her head was still spinning. She'd never been so disrespected in her life. She breathes in and out through her mouth trying desperately to calm down. She needed to vent.

She closes her eyes and sighs. "Korra."

A small smile comes to her face as she thinks of the beautiful avatar. She can feel her heart settling. She shakes her head as she brings her fingers to her lips. She'd never felt anything as soft as Korra's lips.

She picks up the phone with a peaceful smile on her face. The phone just rings through. "Hum, she must be out, that's right she had a session with Gran Gran today. She's probably resting." She hangs up the phone and sits back in her chair.

She couldn't wait to see Korra. There was no longer any doubt in her mind. She also couldn't forget what Korra had said to her last night. She was somewhat sure that the young avatar was not only half sleep, but drunk as well. It didn't matter though, she had heard the words. Asami closes her eyes. "The Avatar loves me..."

She still had a lot more paperwork to take care of, but she also promised Korra that she would call her if she had some free time.

Asami called a few more times that day, but Korra never picked up. She began to worry that something was wrong until Katara finally picked up.

"It's late dear. Is everything alright?" The old water bender asks.

"Oh Gran Gran, hey that's actually why I was calling. I was worried about Korra, is she okay?" Asami asks.

"Well she seemed a bit stressed and hasn't told me why yet. If you have some time why don't you stop by tomorrow. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you."

"I may need to be in the office all day tomorrow, can you tell her to give me a call?" Asami says.

"Of course dear. Have a good a night." Katara says.

* * *

The green eyed beauty thought about stopping by Korra's place on her way home from work, but decided against it since Katara was there. She really missed Korra. But had hope that she'd at the very least be able to talk to her friend tomorrow.

Asami found it hard to get to sleep.

She takes a deep breath as she stares out into the darkness of her bedroom. "If I was with Korra, I'd be knocked out already." She sighs as she closes her eyes. Images from her last night with Korra flow through her mind. "Is that what it's like?" She asks herself slowly licking her lips a small smirk spreading across them. She sighs remembering the feel of the avatar's lips against her neck. It was torturous that night but she had to admit that she liked it. The dream just made it all the more delicious. It didn't take long for desire to hit her, feeling her body shiver, but she was so tired and stressed from thinking about the contract that she forced herself to sleep.

Sure enough though just like clockwork the beautiful avatar showed up in her dreams, but something was different this time. Thunder and lightning roll across the sky as Korra stands at Asami's bedroom window, as torrential rains beat against it.

A bolt of lightning causes the room to flash. Asami sees Korra watching her through the window. "Korra, what are you doing here?" Asami says quickly opening it to let her in. The young avatar is silent not making eye contact with her.

"Here, hold on let me get you a towel." She stops as Korra grabs her forearm.

Her deep blue eyes focused on the floor. "You're... mine." Korra whispers almost inaudibly.

"Huh?" Asami asks not hearing her clearly.

Suddenly Korra grabs both of Asami's arms. She glares into her eyes. Tears are streaming down Korra's cheeks. "You said…you were mine."

Asami furrows her brow as she cups the water tribe woman's cheek. She notices that her hair has been cut. "Korra, what are you talking ab…" She's interrupted as Korra kisses her forcefully walking her backward until Asami's back connects with the wall. The young avatar deepens the kiss releasing Asami's arms and grabbing her thighs lifting her up. The pale skinned woman automatically wraps her legs around the avatar's waist.

Korra wrenches their lips apart and begins to kiss, lick and suck on Asami's neck fervently as she whispers through her tears. "You…you said you were mine."

Asami's breathing quickens as she feels Korra's hand cup her sex roughly. She moans then gasps wrapping her arms around the avatar's neck as she's penetrated by two long fingers.

"Mine." Korra whispers as she thrusts her fingers in and out of Asami's slick center.

She groans into the young avatar's ear as her body rocks against the wall. "Kor...ra" Asami gasps as she rolls her hips meeting Korra's hand deepening the penetration. Her breathing becomes labored as Korra quickens her thrusts. "Uuhhh…ugh….ohhh,… Fuuuuccc!"

Asami lays on her stomach in bed with her legs spread apart rocking her hips forcefully grinding into the mattress. She grabs fists full of sheets in both hands. "Kor-ra….Kor-ra….mmm…Korra!" She moans her name louder and louder into her pillows as she comes so hard she awakens from the dream trembling. "Oh…hhh….uhhh…." She moans trying to catch her breath. Her heart is beating a mile a minute.

She slowly turns over. Her heavily lidded eyes stare out into the darkness. She looks at her window still trembling. It wasn't raining outside. Her eyes well with tears, she could feel how hurt Korra was, like really feel it. She thought about picking up the phone and calling her, but it was 5 o'clock in the morning, she didn't want to wake her. Asami puts her hand on her forehead as her breathing finally normalizes.

She sighs then closes her eyes. "She's fine. It was just a dream. I'm sure she's okay." She swallows hard and takes a deep breath. "Ugh...Korra…we gotta stop meeting like this."

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Korrasami 6

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** R

**Notes:** Inspiration: **Constant Knot by City &amp; Colour.** Okay so I loved Book 4 episode 1. I know they will briefly touch on the time Korra spent in recovery at some point in this season. It's my intent however with this story to stay focused on the current timeline of her recovery and Korrasami…just sayin…" Along with a few additions of my own that I always hoped to see at some point in Legend of Korra, but sadly won't get to see.

Thanks for reading and for waiting everyone. I'm trying to put out one or two chapters a week . This one is pretty long though, but I promise the payoff is worth it, stay till the end. Hope you can follow what's happening. More to come. Big APPRECIATION for your messages and reviews.

* * *

**6:00 am**

Korra stares at the picture of the woman on the wall. Her chest aches. She turns her head away into the wet pillow soaked with her tears. She'd cried herself to sleep. The only solid feelings she could hold on to were anger and humiliation. She takes slow deep breaths through her nose ready to cry again. Yesterday's scene flashes in her mind followed by the feeling of Asami's lips against her cheek. Korra grabs her pillow tightly as her fist trembles.

She closes her eyes as her stomach tightens; she felt sick. Her whole body begins to shiver as she grits her teeth unable to get the scene from her mind. She sits up and punches the headboard cracking it. "How could I have been so stupid!" She says to herself as she covers her face with both of her hands as a few tears streak down her cheek.

"Ugh!" She grunts slamming her fists into the mattress.

"Korra…" She can hear Katara on the other side of the door. "Is everything alright?"

Korra wipes her eyes as she glares at the door. She suddenly had a place to put her anger. "Go away Gran." She says in a low voice. The only clear thought flowing through her mind other than her Asami's lips on someone else, were her mentor's words.

The door opens slowly. "You called me last night for a reason, Korra, I'm not going anywhere." The old waterbender says as she walks into the room completely ignoring the young avatar's livid expression.

She sits on the bed and moves her hand to cup Korra's cheek only to have her pull her face away. Katara lifts her eyebrows in surprise as she puts her hand back down. She gazes at her young student for a moment. Korra's face is like stone as she breathes through her nose.

Katara takes a deep breath and gets up from the bed then walks into the bathroom. A few minutes later the facet turns on and she walks back to the bed then bends a rectangular bubble of water directly in front of Korra.

The old waterbender pulls up a seat next to the bed as Korra stares at the floating water disdainfully.

"Go ahead." Katara says softly.

Korra turns her face away toward the window. The two sit silently for a few minutes.

"Korra." Her mentor says sternly. The young avatar puts her hand into the water still looking away from her.

Katara takes a deep breath and raises her voice. "Korra."

The blue eyed beauty grunts balling her hands into fists; she begins to punch into the water.

"No bending…." Katara instructs softly as Korra continues to punch into the water.

"Water is the emotional element. It is never hurt by your movement within it. It flows freely."

Korra swings harder as more tears flow.

"It is formless. It is shapeless. It can flow or it can crash. Water is life, it moves around…."

The young avatar grunts.

"…through, above, and below, it is within, you cannot fight …."

Korra yells, "AAAHHHH! What's the point!" … bending the water into a block of ice and punching it into the wall. She releases steam from her nose as she breathes in and out roughly clinching her teeth.

Katara liquefies the water and floats it back in front of Korra. The two waterbenders engage in a mental battle as Korra tries to move the water away.

"Fighting your feelings is a waste of energy, just like punching water. Stop fighting and speak." The old waterbender says not even breaking a sweat as her student makes one last swipe at the large water bubble.

"UGH! It's all your fault!" Korra says filled with anger as she stares into Katara's eyes.

Her mentor furrows her brow. "What's my fault?"

Korra continues to lock eyes with her. "Asami! You're the one who put all those stupid ideas in my head."

"What?" Katara asks holding her gaze.

"She has a boyfriend Gran!" The young avatar sighs punching the mattress and looking away. "Uggghh! She just wanted to be my friend and you….you made me think she…."

Korra finds her mentor's eyes again. "You made me think she wanted to be with me." She takes a deep breath. "Why? Why'd you start pushing me toward her like that Gran?"

The old waterbender takes a deep breath. "Tell me what happened."

Korra throws her hands in the air. "What do you mean tell you what happened? I just told you she has a boyfriend. You're the one who…." Korra is interrupted as ice forms over her mouth.

Katara has a stern focused look in her eyes. "I said… tell me what happened."

The young avatar furrows her brow as she breathes roughly through her nose. "Okay." She mumbles through the ice. It melts away as she looks down into her lap. "I saw her…and a guy kissing in an empty restaurant yesterday. They were on a date." She sighs.

"Humm." Katara says now thinking to herself for a moment.

Korra speaks up. "That's the kind of date she deserves to be on. A real date. All I could think of was a stupid race track."

The old waterbender sighs. "Korra,…. things aren't always what they seem to be."

"What are you talking about Gran Gran, I saw them together. It doesn't get any clearer than that." Korra says still angry and annoyed about the situation.

Katara softly smiles to herself. "I remember when me, Aang, and Sokka, were pulled into this large swamp, by a very strong wind. Everything in that place was alive, including the vines."

Korra rolls her eyes. "Gran, what's that have to do with anything?"

"Now now, let me finish." Katara stares into her lap for a moment remembering her place. "We were all separated and it was quite frightening. But then something happened. I searched for them for what felt like hours and then…I saw…my mother." She sighs. "I was overjoyed forgetting that she had died, I ran to her and found an old tree stump. Sokka saw a girl he had fallen in love with and Aang saw a vision of our friend Toph, who we hadn't met yet…."

The young avatar stared at her blankly.

"We all saw things we thought were real. But they were just illusions." Katara says.

Korra speaks up angrily. "This wasn't some trick Gran Gran. I saw them, there were waiters everywhere and food and wine on the table. They were kissing!"

"Korra, all I'm saying is…." The old waterbender says as Korra interrupts her.

" 'Asami is not the type of woman who does things for no reason.' Isn't that what you said yesterday? Isn't it?" Korra shouts.

Katara takes a deep breath. "Yes it was but, I think you should…"

"Ugh!" Korra says grabbing her clothes from the end of the bed. "I can't believe I was so stupid!" She says no longer listening to her mentor. Katara gets up from her seat seeing Korra moving her legs off the bed.

"You should talk to her Korra." The old waterbender says.

"About WHAT? What am I supposed say to her huh? 'Oh hey Asami, you got a boyfriend, do you want a girlfriend too?' Yeah right!" She says pulling her shirt over her head. "Geez…Thanks to you I can't even look at her anymore. SO STUPID!" The young avatar shouts.

"Asami is your friend isn't she?" Katara say softly as Korra gets into the wheelchair.

"Come on Naga." Korra says opening the door ignoring her.

Katara bends a block of ice into the doorway. "Where are you going Korra?"

The young avatar grits her teeth. "Out." She says quickly.

The old waterbender sighs. "Korra, Asami called here last night, she said she was worried about you. She also told me to tell you to call her. I think it would be good for you two to talk."

Korra shatters the ice door and rolls over the threshold. Naga goes down the stairs as she gets into the chair mover and follows behind her.

Katara speaks from the top of the stairs. "She cares about you Korra. Even….even if she does have a boyfriend, you are still…."

The angry avatar almost pulls the door off the hinges as she opens it. "Ugh! Just drop it alright! It's over."

"Just talk to her Korra." Katara says as the door slams. She bows her head and sighs rubbing her chin. "Something isn't right."

Korra has the two ropes in her lap as she rolls down the sidewalk with Naga by her side. She wants to get as far away from Gran Gran as possible. The more she thought of Asami, the angrier she got. She needed to blow off some steam and knew exactly where to go to do it.

She's about four blocks away when she finally hooks the ropes up to Naga and her chair. Korra heads off Republic General Hospital.

30 minutes later she's knocking on Dr. Guo's door.

"Dr. Guo?" Korra says knocking on the door a few more times. His apartment was connected to the physical therapy office. She hears rustling inside and rolls her chair back.

"Avatar Korra, what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is? Your next session isn't until next week." He says rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, I just really needed to use the equipment today." She says holding her head down.

He steps back as she rolls in. "I would appreciate a call next time." He says closing the door as she turns on the lights. Naga barks and scratches at the door.

"Is your friend going to be alright? Unfortunately my office isn't big enough for her." Dr. Guo says.

Korra sighs. "Oh sorry, would you mind opening a window so she can at least stick her head in?"

The doctor nods and is immediately greeted with a slobbery lick from Naga as soon as he opens it. "Uhhh, thank you." He says grabbing a towel to clean his face as Naga pants.

"So Korra, I think we should start with light weights…" Dr. Guo says.

"Put them all on." Korra says quickly.

The doctor furrows his brow. "Avatar Korra, I realize how important a quick recovery is to you but I would advise against doing too much too soon….."

"Just do it okay." Korra says as she pulls a foil-like pair of pants onto her legs.

Guo clears his throat. "I'll need to contact Miss Katara for authorization. She is the overseer for your recovery and all changes to the treatment schedule must…"

"Wait…" She says. "Look I just wanna blow off some steam okay. I don't want to get her involved."

"I understand." The doctor picks up the phone. He'd gotten to know Korra's moods quite well over the last few weeks. "I won't tell her you are here."

"She's at my place." Korra says staring at the floor taking deep breaths. She really didn't want her mentor to know where she was, but she had no choice. This was the only way she knew to get her mind off of things.

He nods and dials. "Yes Miss Katara, this is Dr. Guo. I apologize for the early morning call. I'm thinking about reworking some of the Avatar's treatments and needed to run them by you."

"What are your suggestions?" Katara asks already knowing where Korra was.

"Yes. We currently have the weights at 150 lbs. I find the plateau effect works well with her, so I suggest we raise the weight for the next session to the full 400 lbs and lower it incrementally over the week." He swallows as he waits for her response.

Katara closes her eyes and thinks for a moment. "Yes that's fine."

The doctor is surprised and stands with slightly widened eyes. "Thank you for your time Miss Katara." He moves to hang up the phone.

"Doctor….I would like you to do something for me." Katara says."

"Yes mam."

"Make sure you mention the makers of that equipment a few times during Korra's "next treatment" session." Katara says.

Dr. Guo looks over at Korra apprehensively. "Yyyyes mam. Good bye." He hangs up the phone and walks over to her.

Korra is already up and standing holding onto two metal poles that go from the floor to the ceiling. "Well it seems we got approval." He says.

The young avatar keeps her blue eyes focused on the floor as she gulps. "Great."

He moves to pick up two ankle weights. Korra furrows her brow. "What's that?" She asks.

The doctor bends down. "I'm fitting your legs for the…"

She shakes her head. "No doc, I want to do upper body work today. She points to the heavy punching bags against the wall. "Do the thing." Korra says firmly holding the poles.

The doctor rolls his eyes and groans.

"What?" She asks.

"It's nothing, you just sound like Master Varrick." He stands and lifts his hands. "Alright deep breath." He says as she takes in a breath. Two large metal braces attach to her legs. "One more time." Dr. Guo says as 8 needles pierce both of her legs. She winces as she breathes in and out.

He metal bends the heavy bag onto a track on the ceiling as Korra balls her hands into fists and lifts them just above her chest in a fighting stance.

"Okay Avatar Korra. Nice and easy this is the…." He's almost knocked back as she punches the bag with all of her strength. He stands back as Korra lets out all of her aggression punching harder and harder. He can see her eyes welling with tears, and he can tell that the pain she's experiencing is not from her back or legs. He suddenly remembers what Katara asked him to do. "Alright I'm going to be right over here. Do be careful Avatar Korra, that equipment is one of a kind specially made by Future Industries for your treatment."

The young avatar firebends into her punch accidentally. The doctor takes a few more steps back. Korra takes a deep breath and clears her throat. "Sorry." She says not giving him any eye contact as she continues to punch the heavy bag.

With every hit, she sees Asami kissing her boyfriend.

Her heart is in a million pieces, anger, confusion, sadness, and jealousy consumed her. The entire gambit of human emotions was on display as she stares into the bag.

A gloomy smile spreads across her lips as she continues to punch. "I guess she was just being nice. That's what friends are for right." She thinks to herself as her chin falls to her chest and she lowers her body punching from her core. Her body trembles as tears streak down her cheeks. She can hear her mentor in her mind.

"The best thing you can do for the world right now is to be honest and tell Asami how you feel."

She lifts her head and stares angrily into the bag seeing Asami's face. She puts her fists down and takes a deep breath. "How could you?" She says under her breath as she closes her eyes. Korra punches the bag at full strength. "I hate… that you kissed me!" She yells in her mind as she punches again. "I hate that you… held… my… hand… when no one else would!" "Why!" She yells inside mind. "WHY Asami!" She yells out loud still punching.

She punches the bag even harder and faster as the doctor gets to his feet. The bag is about ready to fall apart. Korra is still swinging hitting the bag with devastating blows one after the other. She yells. "I hate you…..I hate you…..I …hate…I….hate…" The caramel skinned beauty is in tears as the strength leaves her body the longer she pictures Asami's face. "I hate….that …you're so beautiful." Her body trembles as she holds what's left of the bag with both hands and leans her forehead against it. "I hate…that I…I need you. Why can't you see that? I… hate you." She whispers unable to hold herself up anymore.

Dr. Guo catches her as she's about to fall over. She puts her head on his shoulder. "It's alright. Hold on. Breathe Deep." He says softly as she breathes in and he unhooks the leg braces.

"Guuuuhhhh!" She yells.

"I'm sorry…" He says as she cries harder into his shoulder.

Her throat begins to tighten as she tries to speak. She knew the words she meant to say in her heart were really, 'I Love". She bows her head and let's more tears flow as her hair falls over shoulders. She feels herself being emptied out the more she cries. The doctor holds her up letting her cry.

She wipes her nose on his robe and lifts her head suddenly. "I'm sorry." She says taking a deep breath. "I…I…I need to go."

He helps her into the wheel chair. "It's alright Avatar Korra. Please don't push yourself."

She tries to roll away from him.

"One moment please Avatar Korra. As you know, one of my specialties is acupuncture. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you have a lot of pent up emotion you need to work through. It may help." He says bowing to her.

She sighs and nods.

A few minutes later shes on a cushioned table. "Alright take a deep breath while I place the needles. This process helps to correct the imbalances in your chi. Please tell me if you feel any pain or pressure. This can help you tap into your memories and things you've had trouble processing. Just relax." He says softly.

Visions of her fight with Zaheer flash through her mind and the air being sucked from her lungs. She sees herself through Raava's eyes during her fight with Vaatu as he slashed through what was left of her essence. She remembers how weak she felt after Amon took her bending away. Her head is spinning as she starts to twitch. Her mind beings to flash with images of Asami, she hadn't realized how much she had watched her beautiful friend. She remembers watching Asami fix her hair in the mirror for Jinora's Ceremony and anger fills her heart. She opens her eyes and tries to get up. "Calm down Avatar Korra."

"Get these things out of me." She grunts. He immediately removes them. She swallows and takes a few breathes as he helps her move her legs off the table.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

Korra wants to cry. She still can't stop thinking about Asami or how stupid she felt having fell for her.

* * *

Asami called her office from home that morning. She puts her hand over her heart as she waits nervously for her secretary to pick up the phone.

"Hello, this is Future Industries. How may I help you?"

Asami clears her throat. "Chelse, this is Asami." She takes a deep breath. "Were there any calls this morning?"

"You mean from Korra?" The woman asks.

Asami furrows her brow. "Did...she call?"

Asami can hear her shuffling through some papers.

"No, she didn't but…..." Chelse says.

Asami clutches her chest and closes her eyes preparing for the worst.

"There was a delivery of roses from Mr. Gan-Lan. He also called and said that the documents you requested would be in your hands tomorrow."

Asami releases a relieved sigh. "Good. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all." Chelse says.

"Thanks Chelse." Asami says.

Her assistant sighs knowing how rough Asami's day was yesterday. "Miss Sato, why don't you take a half day today. I can handle things until the afternoon rush. Go see your girlfriend."

"Are you sure Chelse? Wait she's not…" Asami says.

"Things are fine here. Besides I can pretend for a little while longer that these flowers came for me. Go ahead. And you're kidding yourself if you think she's not thinking the same thing. Have a good one Miss Sato." Chelse says hanging up the phone.

Asami puts the phone down. "Hum. I wonder what he's thinking, besides the fact that that was a jerk move he pulled yesterday." She sighs as she heads into the bathroom. "We'll he can't be all bad, at least he apologized."

She checks the clock and smiles. Twenty minutes later she's headed out the door to see Korra.

Asami takes a deep breath as she waits on the Avatar's doorstep. Her heart is pounding so hard it feels like the cars on the street are driving by in slow motion. She swallows putting on her best smile as Katara opens to door.

The raven haired beauty's eyes widen. "Hey… Gran Gran."

The old waterbender smiles at her. "Perfect timing. Come in dear." Asami walks in and looks up the staircase.

"Is…Korra here?" She asks seeing that the door is closed.

"No, she just stepped out. Care for some tea?" The old waterbender says.

Asami can't hide her disappointment as well as remembering the last cup of tea she shared with the old waterbender. "Oh…I think I'll pass Gran Gran there are a few things I'd like to do today."

Katara begins to chuckle. "Don't worry dear this is my awake brew." She says sitting in the easy chair. "Come sit with me for a bit."

Asami sighs and sits with her. "Mmm, this is good." She says sipping it. "Is that…mmm, what is that…" She says trying to come up with the flavor.

"Jasmine and a few other things." Katara says with a smile as she watches the young woman intently.

Asami half smiles locking eyes with her for a moment. She sits her cup of tea down and clears her throat. "So… do you like the city?" Asami asks apprehensively.

Katara doesn't take her eyes off of her. "It's alright, but I prefer my home in the south. Asami, may I ask you something?"

"Sure." The pale skinned woman says taking another sip of tea.

"How have you been sleeping?"

Asami almost chokes. She coughs and swallows hard putting her cup down. Katara raises her eyebrows as the young woman tries to speak. "I'm…fine." She takes in a deep breath and averts her eyes. "I mean I've been sleeping alright…I guess."

The old waterbender takes another sip of tea. "Are you having any dreams?" She asks genuinely curious as Asami's eyes widen.

Asami clears her throat and takes a deep breath. "Uhh Gran Gran…is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Yes dear. I'm interested in your dreams."

Asami gulps and puts her head down.

"It's alright dear, I know you're having dreams about Korra. I want to know if you've had any other dreams."

The young woman lifts her head and furrows her brow. She sits in awe staring at the old waterbender in complete surprise. "How did you…."

"It's only natural when two people are as close as you two are. I used to have dreams about Aang too, though I never told him that." She says with a smile as she takes another sip of tea. "Would you mind telling me about your other dreams?" She asks sweetly.

Asami blinks a few times feeling a bit more relaxed. "Well, I've had this one dream for a long time, since I was a kid." She closes her eyes. "I'm underwater, but I'm not drowning…and it's dark. I feel like I've lost something." She says.

"Has anything changed in the dream recently?"

Asami nods very surprised. "Yeah…about three months ago, I dreamed I was standing with someone I really cared about next to this small pool of water. Then…something pulls me away into the water. I try to swim back up, but it's like I'm swimming backwards. What's it mean Gran Gran?"

Katara nods a few times contemplatively before she finds Asami's green eyes. "It means Korra isn't the only one with a past life. A lot of people have reported dreams like yours since the spirit portals have been left open."

Asami sits back in the recliner. "Wow, a past life, huh?" She shakes her head remembering Korra. "Gran Gran is Korra alright. I…" She says nervously tucking her hair behind her ear and lowering her eyes. "I dreamed…that she was… hurting. I…felt it…her pain I mean." She sighs. "I know it was just a dream, but she felt like, like I've felt in my dreams, like she'd lost something." She says staring into her lap holding her hand to her chest.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath. "Korra's been through a lot dear. She's lost more than any of us can ever even begin to imagine. I have no doubt that you are picking up on some of that." She smiles to herself and pats Asami on the knee. "She's growing up. We all have to find what cannot be taken away from us. We all have to find our true selves." She smiles at her as she gets up from the recliner. "And it's a journey we usually have to take alone."

Asami feels her heart aching for Korra. "Gran Gran….I…I wanna….. I mean she doesn't have to be alone does she?"

Katara smiles. "You have feelings for Korra don't you dear?"

Asami sighs bowing her head. "Is it that obvious?"

The old waterbender puts her head down. 'Still can't see what's right in front of your nose can you Aang.' She says to herself with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry Gran Gran, I didn't hear you." Asami says.

Katara looks up at her. "I'm a bit tired dear. I'm going to get some rest. I'll call you when Korra comes back."

"Oh okay." Asami says walking to the door. She stops at the foot of the stairs. "Gran Gran…do you think Korra…."

The old waterbender just smiles softly. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. Just give her some time dear. These things have a way of working themselves out."

Asami turns and smiles as she grabs the doorknob.

Katara suddenly feels a chill go through her. "Asami…" The young woman stops at the door. "Be careful out there dear, things aren't always what they seem to be." She says with a sigh.

Asami nods as she closes the door.

Katara takes a deep breath as she stares at the door with a look of determination in her eyes. "It's just as you said Aang, just as you said. I only hope things turn out differently this time."

* * *

Korra didn't want to go back home after her treatment so she called Tenzin and headed to Air Temple island.

Of course he alerted his mother right away.

"Hey Jinora, did…they hurt?" Korra asks as Jinora walks with her to the meditation pavilion.

"My tattoos…no not when I first got them. Mom made a brew that numbs the pain. I was all wrapped up and meditating for a few days." Jinora bends down and whispers in Korra's ear. "Don't tell dad, but I totally left my body and hung out with the spirits the whole time."

Korra smiles at her. "How did you feel getting all of your hair cut off?"

Jinora sits next to her as they both stare out onto the Mo Ce Sea from atop the island. The young airbender sits in a lotus position. "Well, I've wanted my tattoos like forever, I knew cutting my hair was a part of it. It was kind of hard though, but it's supposed to be. Cutting of the hair is about letting go of the past. It represents the dropping of our attachment to the material world, but just like the hair never stops growing, the material world will always be there to. My tattoos help me remember that I can go beyond the physical world. That's why dad keeps his hair cut. He says 'there is only the now.'"

Jinora looks over to see Korra crying and moves to comfort her.

"How do you let go Jinora?" Korra's voice barely a whisper. "How do you un-see something, you were never supposed to see. What do you when you find out something you really didn't wanna know. How do you un-see something once it's burned its way into your head?" The young avatar sighs. Pema walks up on them.

"Jinora honey, your father needs to speak to you." Her mother says.

"But mom…" Jinora says sorrowfully.

"You may be an airbending master but you are still my child and there are some things a child shouldn't have to worry about, not yet anyway. Isn't that right Avatar Korra?" She says having overheard the last part of their conversation. She was sure Korra was having love trouble again.

Korra wipes her eyes and nods at Jinora. "She's right. Thanks for letting me vent. Go ahead."

Jinora hugs her and taps the arrow on her forehead as she whispers. "We can talk later." She winks at her as she walks off.

Pema sighs and shakes her head as she moves to lean on one of the pillars. She stares at Korra. "So who is it this time? Not Mako again is it?"

Korra lowers her head and sheds a few more tears. Pema furrows her brow then gets on her knees in front of Korra. "I'm sorry Korra." She says hugging her. "I…I…didn't mean anything by it."

The young avatar sniffles. "It's not you. Stupid doctor opened my chi or whatever and now I can't stop crying. Can't stop… thinking… about her."

Pema moves her head away still holding Korra's arms. "Her…?"

"I just wanna forget. It's not fair! Why can't I forget what happened? Just wanna erase all of it. Not just what happened, but all of it, every last memory she's a part of, I don't want them anymore." Korra says with her head bowed.

Pema swallows hard and furrows her brow. "Korra, who are you talking about?" She asked genuinely concerned.

The young avatar suddenly lifts her head and stares into Pema's eyes. "Cut my hair."

"Korra….slow…down…okay. Relax for a minute and tell me what's going on. I'm an Air Acolyte and even I didn't have to cut all my hair off to let go of the past. Talk to me sweetie."

The young avatar sighs. She remembered the last time she took Pema's love advice about Mako. Things weren't as easy as a guy and girl this time around especially since it was about the same girl ironically. She swallows hard not caring about what Pema would think of her. "Asami, she…has a boyfriend."

Pema furrows her brow. "Sooooo…she… took your boyfriend again?"

Korra looks up at her with a strange sadness in her eyes. Pema gazes at her intently. Korra's expression said it all. "Oh, I see." Pema says. She had the same suspicion about the two women that everyone else had. The air acolyte also found it funny that Korra and Asami seemed oblivious to it though.

Pema stands to her feet. "You remember what I told you about me and Tenzin. This situation probably isn't any different. You can either sit on your hands and be shy and afraid of rejection and watch your soul mate spend their life with the wrong person, or you can put your heart out there and tell her how you feel. And let me tell you Korra, you don't know what fear is, until you've been face to face with a heart broken Lin Beifong, but my love for Tenzin was stronger than my fear. If you care about her, then you should tell her."

Korra sighs and shakes her head. "I wish it was that simple, Pema. Asami…she's my friend, she doesn't feel the same way about me. I thought…she did…"

Pema brushes a strand of hair out of Korra's face and looks into her eyes. "And she won't ever, unless you tell her. You never know until you try."

Korra averts her eyes. Pema shrugs her shoulders. "Suit yourself." She says walking away then quickly turning back around. "You know what. Maybe you should cut your hair. I mean don't go bald or anything. Sometimes a new do can change your perspective on things. I'll be right back."

Korra rolls her chair to the balcony edge just as the moon is rising. "She's probably been dating him the whole time. I'm supposed to be her friend and she didn't even tell me. "She shakes her head. "I can't believe I actually thought she'd want to be with me…"

"Okay, I've got the scissors. You ready?" Pema says.

Korra nods and takes a deep breath. Then pulls her hair back into a ponytail. "I'll do it."

"Last chance to change your mind." She says jokingly. Korra holds out her hand and Pema gives her the scissors. "You know I'd be happy to….." She's interrupted as Korra cuts her hair in two long snips. "…cut it for you." Pema watches Korra throw her hair over the edge of the cliff. She takes the scissors from her hand as Korra watches her hair float away on the breeze and into the ocean.

"I'm gonna stay here tonight, okay." Korra says softly.

"Ss…sure sweetie, whatever you need." Pema says as she quietly walks away.

Two hours later….

"Dad…is she gonna stay up there all night, maybe we should go talk to her." Jinora says.

Tenzin shakes his head. "No dear Korra needs to work this out on her own. All we can do is be here for her when she asks us to. Now you go ahead and get off to bed we still have a lot of preparations to make to get you ready to train the new airbenders."

Jinora leaves and Tenzin watches Korra for a little while longer. "You can get through this Korra. You have to."

The forlorn avatar stared out at moon all night. For a moment she thought she saw a woman's face smiling at her. The young avatar closes her eyes as the voices of her enemies echo within her. "The world doesn't need you anymore. The era of the Avatar is over. The time of Kings, Queens, and Avatars is over. We don't need you…"

She puts her hands over her ears unable to stop herself from crying. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I'm done alright! It's over, I've failed, just leave me alone!" She yells desperately until another voice breaks through to her heart and her ears as a soft whisper.

"You haven't failed." The voice whispers.

"Yes I have. I might as well be dead. I can't fight, I can't even think straight. No matter what I do things just keep getting worse. I've let the whole world down." Korra says sorrowfully.

"No Korra, it's the opposite, you and you alone give this world hope. You are destined to restore balance and save it." The soft voice says.

"I can't…I ….I don't know how." Korra says as she looks up now blanketed by a soft lunar light.

A beautifully ethereal woman floats in front of her. She's so amazed that she can't speak. Korra had seen plenty of spirits but none as beautiful as this one. "Who…who are you?"

"I am a friend Avatar Korra. I have come to tell you that you have already saved the world and you'll do it again, but you can't give up, don't give up…. you aren't alone….don't give….up…" The woman whisper as she disappears into the sky.

The young avatar watched in awe as the moon moved across the sky getting further and further away from the horizon. Every hour that passed Korra felt more and more empty. The woman had told her not to give up, but that was exactly what she was doing. This was Korra's way of giving up her old life and leaving it all behind. The voices kept whispering in her mind. But behind it all there was the still small voice, like a dying star breathing its last breath she heard the woman speaking…"Don't give up, you're not alone." Around mid-night she even began to hear Asami's voice. "I'm here for you Korra, I'm here."

A single tear falls from her eye. "Asami." She sighs. As the night wore on the only voice she could hear was her own. She didn't want to be Korra or the Avatar anymore. The avatar had failed the world and Korra had lost Asami, the last bit of hope she had for a normal life.

* * *

Asami called and spoke to Katara a few more times that day. The raven haired beauty began to really worry about Korra. Up until this point they'd never been away from one another without contact for this long.

The young CEO tried to stay busy by going into the office. She even sent all of Lau's flowers home with Chelse since she liked them so much. He spared no expense the entire office was filled from wall to wall with every rose imaginable as well as a few heads of cabbage as a joke. Asami couldn't help but laugh. However as the day wore on she found herself feeling the way Korra felt in her dream…like she'd lost something important. She needed to talk to Korra, before it was too late, at least that's how she felt but she wasn't sure why.

Neither one of them slept at all that night.

**The next day….**

Korra returned to the city, but she seemed like a completely different person. She was cold and contemptuous and only seemed to have one thing on her mind, getting her body healed.

Katara was surprised to see Korra coming downstairs not having heard her come in.

"How are you today Korra?"

"I'm fine." She says without emotion.

"Have you thought anymore about what we talked about yesterday?" The old waterbender asks her.

"No." Korra says rolling past her into the kitchen.

"No, what?" Katara asks noticing Korra's hair.

"No, I haven't thought about it. I told you I'm over it."

Katara caresses the young avatar's head. "Look at me Korra." She says now standing in front of her student. "I've known you since you were a child. You've never given up on anything you felt strongly about."

Korra maneuvers around her taking a piece of fruit off the table as she rolls out of the kitchen. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Korra, you should talk to Asami. She's worried about you."

The young avatar turns around at the front door and stares at Katara. "You never answered my question yesterday. Why do you keep trying to push me toward Asami?"

The old waterbender takes a deep breath holding Korra's azure focused gaze. It was like the avatar was looking right through her. "Talk to her and find out."

Korra stares back at her for a moment then turns her chair around. "Naga!" The young avatar yells as the polar bear dog runs past her and out the door. Korra is right behind her. "You can leave whenever you're ready. Dr. Guo will be moving some of my equipment into the spare room sometime today so it might get a bit cramped in there."

"I didn't authorize that." Katara says.

"It's my recovery, not yours. I shouldn't have to wait and ask permission every time I feel like working out. I'm not a child. I don't need….." The caramel skinned beauty says raising her voice slightly with quite a bit of attitude.

In what had to have been less than a millisecond Katara is standing in front of Korra leaning over looking into her student's startled eyes. She'd never seen the woman move so fast in her life. "Your healing …is both of our responsibility Korra." The old woman stands to her full height, seeing that this is not the same Korra who left yesterday. "You are not alone Korra, but if you really think you're ready to do this on your own, then prove it." Katara say sternly.

Korra grabs the arms of her wheel chair and shakily stands to her feet. The old waterbender raises her eyebrows as she watches her student trying to get into a defensive position.

"Hum…alright….." The old water bender says as she takes a few steps back. She bends water from the kitchen into a block of ice between them.

Korra takes a deep breath.

"Position one." Katara says turning her back on her student.

The young avatar swallows hard. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I said position one Avatar Korra." She says sternly.

Korra sighs and shakily turns around with the help of her wheel chair. She does her best to plant her feet ready to show her mentor that she was ready and able to do this on her own.

"On 3." Katara says as Korra swallows hard trying to move her leg into a more stable position.

One.

Two.

Three.

Within seconds Korra is laid out on the sidewalk outside on top of Naga. Katara takes her time walking out to her. She'd made sure to cradle her belligerent student with the blast so as not to hurt her. "Still think you're ready?"

Korra breathes out through her nose as Katara uses a waterwhip to pull the chair over to her. "You didn't have to hold back. All this proves is that you're stronger than me right now, that's all."

"It doesn't prove anything except your false pride, what's gotten into you?" Katara says as she helps her into the wheelchair. "I'm not going anywhere Korra. And neither are you. We have a session today." She says trying to roll the chair back into the house. Korra holds the wheel. The old woman takes a deep breath. She steps around the chair in front of Korra. Her student stares with a determined expression on her face.

The old waterbender sighs. "Korra…"

"Katara…." The young avatar says as her mentor raises her eyebrows in surprise. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I have some things I need to take care of today."

"You have a session Korra."

Korra sighs and averts her eyes swallowing softly unable to take the gentle love wafting off of her mentor. "I, we can do it later can't we?"

The old waterbender lifts Korra's chin with her hand and stares deeply into her eyes for a moment before releasing her and walking back into the house. "Alright, I'll see you this evening." Korra watches her for a moment then begins to tie the ropes to her chair.

The old waterbender stands in the doorway for a moment then turns back toward her. "Korra, don't forget to give Asami a call sometime today. I know she would appreciate it." The irritated young woman doesn't respond as she ties the last rope to her polar bear dog's saddle.

"Come on Naga." Korra says ignoring her as Naga pulls her down the sidewalk.

Katara sighs sadly. She wasn't sure what was going on with the young woman so she gave Tenzin a call to find out what happened yesterday.

He didn't have much to say other than that she stayed out on the meditation pavilion all night and seemed to be talking to someone. He never saw anyone there though. She'd asked him to drop her off about 4 in the morning and that's all he knew. They didn't really talk during her visit.

Katara goes inside and pulls a very large bowl from one of her bags and a bottle of glowing water. She pours the water into the bowl and begins to bend it into a spiraling vortex like the water was being stirred. The glow is intensely bright. She puts her hands down and looks into it as though she's watching a movie. She nods a few times as she watches the images moving in the bowl. She sighs now deep in thought as the glow begins to fade.

A few minutes later she's on the phone calling Asami but only reaches her assistant. "Yes please tell her to call me as soon as she has a spare moment. Thank you."

The old waterbender hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath as she speaks to herself. "Asami isn't just some girl Korra, but if I told you right now, you wouldn't believe me. This is something you have to discover on your own."

**A few hours later….**

Korra leaves Dr. Guo's office feeling like she was in more control of her therapy than she was before. All she wanted to do was get well and in her mind in order to do that, she needed to put her foot down with the people in her life, Asami included. The young avatar had made up her mind that she didn't want Asami babying her anymore, helping her sleep…or holding her hand like she had been doing.

She takes an alternate route to Asami's office. On her way there she sees her friend with her boyfriend.

Asami walks up the city hall stair case with Lau to finalize their contract. The young man slyly puts his hand on her lower back as they approach the door. Asami immediately turns and punches him in the shoulder. He holds it wincing and laughing pretending to be wounded. "I won't tell you again Mr. Gan-Lan." She says sternly as he lifts both his hands in surrender still giggling.

"I was just trying to get the door for you, take it easy on me." He says.

Truth be told she had punched the man quite hard, there was no way he wouldn't have a bruise later. She was surprised he took it so nonchalantly.

Korra watches them from the sidewalk clinching her jaw seeing how playful they are with each other. She takes a deep breath and decides to wait for her come out.

The slighted young woman feels invisible as people pass by her not even paying her a glance. She was fine with that though. That's how she wanted it.

A few minutes goes by when suddenly a little kid grabs her arm. "Mom! It's Avatar Korra!" The little boy says as she stares at him showing no emotion. "You remember me, we played at the park together." He says happily.

Korra takes a deep breath. "I remember, can you let go of my arm please."

He furrows his brow and practically jumps into her lap and stares into her eyes putting his hands on her shoulders. She moves her head back.

"Mom…" He says sounding very worried as his mother walks up to them with his three siblings. "I think the Avatar has a stomach ache or something."

"Get down dear." The woman says seeing the empty stare in Korra's eyes. "Are you alright Avatar Korra? I'm sorry about Jop. I know he can be a little touchy sometimes. He didn't hurt you did he?" She asks as he gets off of Korra's lap.

"No. I'm fine." The young avatar says quickly. "But do you mind, I'm waiting for someone."

The mother smiles softly and takes her son's hand. "Come on kids." She says. They all begin whining wanting to play with Naga and Korra. "Leave the polar bear dog alone dear. The avatar has…important things to take care of, let's not bother her okay." She says apprehensively sensing Korra's aloofness.

The kids wave good bye to Korra, but she stares at them for a moment then refocuses her attention on the city hall door way.

The mother walks back over to Korra and places her hand on her shoulder. "Av..atar Korra." The woman says softly. "I can't imagine how much you're dealing with right now…but, I want you to know that we'll always support you, no matter what okay."

Korra looks up at her and blinks a few times maintaining her composure. "Yeah, okay, thanks." She says looking at the doors.

The woman half smiles then walks away.

Asami and Lau finally reemerge. Asami has a stern look on her face until she looks down the stairs and sees Korra. Lau smiles seeing his new business partner light up like a Christmas tree. "See, there's that smile." He says as he reaches for her. "I knew you'd be…" He's interrupted as she practically races down the stairs in her heels.

"Korra!" She says happily throwing her arms around her friend. "Oh my goodness, I was so worried about you." Asami pulls away from her enough to see her face. "Are you okay? I haven't heard from you since the other day. Is everything alright? Did you get my messages from Gran Gran?"

Korra stares blankly at her. "Yeah, I got them and there's something I need to talk to you about." She says.

Lau walks up to them. "And who might this be?"

Asami rolls her eyes. "Korra this is…."

He reaches out and takes her hand locking eyes with Korra. "Lau." He says. The young avatar feels a chill as he smiles at her.

She unconsciously squeezes his hand very tightly wanting to crush it. "Do I…know you from somewhere?" To her surprise his grip is just as firm if not firmer than hers.

He smirks and moves his face a little closer to hers. "Avatar…Korra? It's nice to meet you. Don't mind me, I get that a lot I just have one of those 'familiar... ... faces.'" He says releasing her hand and turning to Asami. "Well let me go get the car. We have a big day ahead of us. Avatar Korra, it was nice meeting you. I'm sure we'll run into each other again some time." He bows and heads toward the parking garage.

"Ugh, he gets on my nerves sometimes." Asami says as she smiles bending down in front of Korra putting her hand on her knee. "So are you gonna have some free time later…like maybe tonight, I need to talk to you about something too." She says gazing lovingly into Korra's blue eyes.

The young avatar gulps and takes a deep breath determined to stay focused on her plan. She had to admit things felt a little easier now that she had met Asami's boyfriend in person. He was a very handsome man and strong too. She could see why her friend liked him. That didn't mean that she had to though.

"That's…what I wanted to talk to you about." Korra says watching him leave. "I think it would be best if we didn't spend so much time together."

Asami furrows her brow. "What?"

"I've had some time to think and I realized that I haven't been as focused on my recovery as much as I need to be. Part of that is because of you. I can't afford to keep getting distracted."

The young CEO scoffs as she stands up. "You…you think I'm a distraction?" Asami shakes her head in confusion. "Korra, what are you talking about? You…asked...me..."

"Yeah I know and now I'm asking you as 'my friend' to give me some space." Her tone is cold and clinical.

Asami blinks rapidly as she takes a deep breath. "Korra…I really."

Lau honks the car horn. "Sorry for interrupting. But if we don't leave now we're going to be late for our meeting with the president."

She turns to him angrily then refocuses her attention on Korra. "Look Korra, we really need to talk, but this isn't the best time okay. I'll come by after I'm done tonight." She moves toward the car.

Korra grabs her wrist. "Weren't you listening? Just do what I asked…please..."

Asami stands there with her mouth agape as Korra looks into her eyes. She gulps. "O..okay." She says as the caramel skinned beauty releases her hand. Her eyes are welling with tears as she gets into the car.

She gives her eyes a quick swipe as she focuses on the road. "Is everything alright Miss Sato?" Lau asks.

Asami clears her throat. "It's fine, let's go."

Korra watches the car pull off. She clutches her chest letting a tear roll down her cheek. She maintains her determined expression knowing that her friend is looking back at her.

Asami swallows hard as she watches Korra get further away though the passenger side mirror. It suddenly felt like there were oceans between them.

Her head is spinning. She felt like they had just broken up or something. Asami can hear Lau talking to her about something but she can't understand a thing he's saying. She sees his lips moving and blinks a few times completely confused. She puts her hand up. "I'm…I'm sorry Mr. Gan-Lan." He turns to her raising his eyebrows. She takes a deep breath. "I'm not very coherent at the moment, can you repeat what you were just saying."

He smiles and nods, then takes her hand. "It's okay. We can talk later. You need some time to process what just happened."

She furrows her brow. "What?" She says thinking he saw her argument with Korra.

"Our contract. I know you weren't happy with some of my changes, but we can talk about it later, we have to focus on this meeting." He puts his hand back on the steering wheel.

She half smiles. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

It took Korra over an hour to get back home. She spent the whole time trying to convince herself that she had done the right thing with Asami. But she couldn't fight the sick feeling in her stomach. She also didn't like Asami's new boyfriend and not because he was with Asami there was something about him that didn't feel right.

She unties Naga and heads into the apartment.

"Did… they finish delivering everything?" She asks sounding very tired seeing Katara sitting in one of the recliners.

"Yes, but I had them put some of it out back. I hope that's alright." Katara says.

Korra nods as she gets into the chair mover. "I…I'm ready for treatment, whenever you are." She says as she gets to the top of the stairs.

"I'll be up later on tonight; I have a few more things to take care of." The old waterbender says.

Korra falls off to sleep. That seemed to be what the old waterbender was waiting for. She quietly opens the bedroom door, heads inside and gives Korra her treatment silently. "A…sa…mi…don't…don't go." Korra mumbles in her sleep.

Katara sighs. "She's not going anywhere dear." The old waterbender shakes her head as she pulls a particularly tough bubble from Korra's chest. "Look at this…weeks of work all clogged up. You ran into Asami today didn't you? (She pauses for a moment seeing a dark space within the water bubble) Hum, this is odd." She shakes her head.

Katara releases a heavy sigh as she looks down at Korra. Then puts the water into a special bottle and leaves the room.

Once she gets downstairs she takes a drop of the spirit water and places it into the bottle with the bubble she took from Korra chest. She watches as the bubble begins to glow just like the spirit water. "Hum, that's different."

There is a soft knock on the front door. She sits the bottle on the living room table. "My goodness it's been a busy day." She says as she opens it to see Asami in tears.

The young woman wipes her eyes. "Hey Gran Gran….is…is Korra here?"

Katara sighs. "Quietly dear, she's asleep right now. Come inside." The old waterbender looks around outside suspiciously then closes the door.

Asami moves toward the stairs.

"Asami, have a seat." Katara says. The young woman drops her head and moves away from the stairs then goes to sit down. "I'm listening." The old waterbender says.

She sniffles. "Korra said… she doesn't want me around her anymore." Asami says wiping her eyes again.

Katara takes in a deep breath and shakes her head. "What am I going to do with you two?" Her eyes widen as the water in the bottle begins to glow even brighter. She stares at Asami for a moment then looks back at the bottle.

The old waterbender gets up from her chair and opens the door. "Come back tomorrow dear."

Asami looks at her completely surprised. "What? I…I don't understand."

"You two need to talk to one another, not to me. Come back tomorrow."

"But Gran Gran…Korra said…"

"I know, I heard you, and I'm telling you to come back tomorrow….in the afternoon. Now go on." She says as Asami steps outside.

"Gran Gran, what should I say to her?" Asami asks innocently.

"My goodness you and that girl must be cut from the same cloth. Just tell her how you feel. Now go on, things will be fine. Don't worry. Just come back tomorrow." Asami nods as she walks away from the door.

Katara goes back to the table and picks up the bottle. Then she looks in her bag and finds a beautiful cloth with a lotus that begins to glow as soon as she wraps the bottle in it. The old waterbender picks up the phone and calls the White Lotus Sentries at Air Temple Island, so they can take the bottle to headquarters to examine it.

"This has been quite a day. Who knows what tomorrow will hold." She says looking in the direction of Korra's bedroom.

* * *

**That Fateful day….**

Korra felt strangely lighter that morning. She didn't feel sick anymore. "I guess I just needed some rest." She says to herself as she heads down stairs. She can smell seaweed noodles and arctic hen being cooked.

"Something smells good in here Gran Gran." She says as she rolls into the kitchen.

"Oh I'm Gran Gran today huh?" The waterbender says with a giggle.

Korra rubs the back of her neck as she looks into her lap. "I…uhh."

"You don't need to explain anything. Katara is my name after all." She puts down her cooking utensils and takes Korra's face into her hands. She looks deeply into Korra's widened surprised eyes. "There you are. I thought I'd lost track of you yesterday." She leans in and kisses her forehead then turns back to the stove.

"Huh, what do you mean Gran? I was here yesterday." Korra says grabbing a piece of the smoked hen off of the counter.

"If you say so." The old woman says. "I'm glad you're feeling better. You looked like you had a rough day yesterday."

Korra remembers her conversation with Asami. "Yeah." She says with a sigh. "I'm gonna go workout for a bit okay. Are you gonna give me my treatment today since I didn't get it yesterday?"

"You seem to be feeling better today, so why don't we do it tomorrow?" Katara says.

Korra smiles. "Oh…okay."

"45 minutes Korra, don't push yourself beyond that." The old waterbender says.

"Okay Gran."

She heads into the guest bedroom to start her workout.

Half an hour later Asami pulls up to the apartment. She knew she was early but she couldn't wait. She had made up her mind. She was going to tell Korra how she felt. The raven haired beauty was scared out of her mind still somewhat heartbroken after what Korra said to her yesterday. She tried her best to be angry at her friend last night, but she couldn't manage it for more than a few seconds her feelings for Korra were too strong.

She swallows hard as she knocks on the door.

"Want me to get that Gran Gran?" Korra yells from the bedroom.

"No, that's alright I've got it." The old woman already knew who it was. Asami bites her bottom lip nervously as Katara opens the door. She opens her mouth to speak.

"She's in the back bedroom." The old woman says as she walks back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

Asami takes a deep breath and steps inside. "O…kay." She says as she closes the front door.

She gulps feeling her whole body shaking with each step she takes toward the bedroom. She had no idea what Korra was going to say or do. Her brain was mush and her heart was a hummingbird by the time she reached the door.

Asami closes her eyes as she gently pushes the bedroom door open and sees Korra standing doing bicep curls with a 70 lb dumbbell.

Asami feels herself become instantly moist as she stands there with her mouth slightly agape. Korra had her chest wrapped with cloth and wore a pair of baby blue shorts. Asami can't help letting her eyes slowly travel up Korra's body as beads of sweat trickle down the avatars flexing biceps, neck, stomach and thighs.

Korra stares at her out the corner of her eye, then focuses on the dumbbell in her hand as she grunts lifting it 3 more times.

Asami swallows almost unable to speak. "K—k—kk—Korra, your…hair. You…cut it."

She sighs not making eye contact and putting the barbell back on the weight stand. "Yeah." She says as she moves to stand with her back against the wall. She pulls two long ropes from the ceiling lifting two large 100 lb flat weights off the floor over and over again.

The pale skinned beauty blinks her eyes rapidly. She didn't think Korra could possibly get any hotter. She was wrong.

Asami took a deep breath trying to will herself to speak. She tucks her hair behind her ear apprehenisively. "I… ummm." She swallows hard seeing Korra focused on the wall in front of her as she continues to lift the weights.

"I…know you..said to…give you some space. I, uh, just needed to talk to you….you know… before that." Asami says as Korra drops the weights to the floor and grabs a towel.

"So talk." Korra says quickly. The young avatar wasn't angry, but she also wasn't ready to talk to Asami so soon after meeting her boyfriend. She'd meant it when she said she wanted some space. She needed time to work through her feelings for her. She knew she couldn't be with Asami but she at least wanted to remain friends with her. Korra felt strangely clear emotionally for some reason.

Korra's legs tremble from lifting weights as she takes slow deliberate steps toward her wheel chair. Asami moves toward her with her arms out.

"Don't. I got it." Korra says quickly as she plops down into it then rolls into the bathroom.

Asami looks down at the floor and apprehensively rubs her arm while she waits on her to come out.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Korra says as she rolls past Asami.

"I'm done in here Gran Gran." She yells toward the kitchen.

"Okay, breakfast will be ready in about 30 minutes. Are you staying Asami?"

She's caught off guard. "Uhhh…I …uuhh"

"Speak up dear." Katara says.

"Uhh…..sure?" Asami replies nervously.

She watches as Korra gets into the chair mover and heads up stairs. Asami waits at the bottom of the stairs. Korra rolls her eyes. "Are you gonna talk to me from down there?"

Asami looks up at her. She gulps, this was just too much. She shakes the completely explicit thoughts from her mind as she walks into the bedroom to see Korra unwrapping her chest bandages. Asami literally slams into the door trying to turn around as so not to look at Korra.

"Are…you okay?" Korra asks as she slips a shirt on.

"Uh huh." Asami says quickly.

Korra sighs as she gets into bed. "I'm listening." She says.

Asami finds the courage to turn around and sees Korra staring at her. "Can, I…uhhh sit next to you?"

Korra rolls her eyes and scoots over in the bed. Asami sits next to her and smiles nervously. They are silent for few minutes until Korra speaks up. "Asami, I'm sure you have better things to do than hang out with me all day. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Asami swallows. "Korra I need to tell you something." She feels like her heart is going to tear through her chest at any moment. "This …is probably… gonna sound weird."

Korra is beyond irritated at this point. Why was Asami prolonging things? Korra had all but convinced herself that the only reason the woman had stopped by that morning was because she was going to spend the day with her boyfriend and needed to clear the air with her before that happened.

"You don't have to do this Asami."

Jade green eyes widen as she turns to look at the avatar feeling hopeful. "I… don't?"

Korra averts her eyes. "You have a life. Don't let me stop you from living it. I'll be alright, you don't have to keep coming here."

Asami furrows her brow. "Huh?"

Korra rolls her eyes. "I'm sure your boyfriend is waiting on you."

"Boyfriend…what boyfriend?" Asami asks.

Korra raises her voice not really listening to the woman. "Look, just leave okay. I'm not some charity case. You don't have to keep coming here. You have a company to run… and business meetings and presidents ...and…"

"I like you Korra." Asami says with her back turned to her.

"Of course you do. That's what friends are for right. We're supposed to like our friends. I mean we wouldn't really be friends if we didn't like each other." Korra says sarcastically as Asami interrupts her.

"Will you just shut up for a minute, geez." The raven haired beauty says taking a deep breath still looking away from her.

Asami shuts her eyes as she speaks. "Korra, I…like you. I….like you, the way ….I used to like Mako." She says now chewing on her bottom lip. "I know it's totally weird." She turns apprehensively giving the young avatar some eye contact. "I mean it's weird right, we're both…girls and… …you… probably hate me now… don't you." She sighs unable to read the expression on Korra's face. Asami closes her eyes and lowers her head. "I'm sorry. I….I…I shouldn't have…."

She's interrupted feeling Korra's lips pressed against hers. Asami releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She slowly opens her eyes as Korra cups her cheek. "I like you too." Korra says softly as her eyes well with tears.

Asami leans in and brushes her lips against Korra's. The excited avatar's lips automatically part as she leans in the rest of the way and their lips connect. The green eyed woman is intoxicated as she drinks in Korra's soft exhalations. Asami crawls onto the bed and straddles the avatar's legs. Korra could already feel a throbbing in between her legs as she slips her tongue into Asami's mouth and is rewarded with a soft sigh.

Korra wraps her arms around Asami's waist and pulls her in closer. She takes control cupping Korra's face in her hands.

The young avatar suddenly stops kissing her, pulls her head back and sighs despondently.

"What, what's wrong?" Asami asks practically panting.

Korra covers Asami's hands with her own and smiles sadly moving them away from her face.

"Korra, what is it? Tell me, please."

The blue eyed beauty leans her head back against the headboard. "What about your boyfriend?"

Asami shakes her head. "What boyfriend, seriously?"

"That guy you were kissing in the restaurant, the one I met yesterday?" Korra asks with a bit of fear in her eyes.

"He's one of my new slimy business partners. And 'he'… kissed… me. I guess you missed the part where I slapped him….and …wait a minute…how did you know about that?" She thinks to herself for a moment then lowers her head. "I knew that was Naga I heard barking that day. Have you been stalking me?" Asami asks jokingly.

"This isn't right." Korra says.

"What's not right?" Asami asks.

"I'm dreaming again aren't I?" Korra sighs and shakes her head suddenly very irritated. She takes a deep breath as she stares intently into Asami's eyes. "I'm tired of dreaming about you, you know that. You're the best one yet though. You even smell like her."

Asami smiles and puts her head down as she chuckles softly. "So…you've been dreaming about me huh?"

Korra rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "What's it gonna be this time, huh….the bed, the shower…." She turns and looks at the window. "The wall…."

Asami moans remembering how good she felt against that wall in her last dream. She leans in placing a soft kiss to the young avatar's swollen lips which escalates into a passionate free for all. Korra is caught up in it. The warm masterful strokes of Asami's tongue drive her wild. She never wanted to stop. That is until Asami began sucking on Korra's bottom lip, then she suddenly bit it.

"Ow!" Korra says covering her mouth.

Asami just smirks as she takes Korra's face in her hands and looks her in the eyes. "This isn't a dream Korra."

"Prove it." Korra says. The dream Asami had never bitten her before…not on her lip anyway.

"I thought I just did." Asami says. She thinks for a moment then yells toward the bedroom door. "Hum...Okay. Naga! Jerky!" Within seconds the polar bear dog is up the stairs nudging them both with her snout.

"Down girl, down." Korra says. Naga finally heels as she pants shifting her head back and forth from Korra to Asami as she waits patiently for a treat.

"Good enough." Asami says raising her eyebrows.

Korra smiles contently as a tear rolls down her cheek. There were no words for what began pouring from her heart. "Asami, would you like to go out with me?"

"Like on a date?" The pale skinned beauty says as she cups Korra's cheek gazing at her with lidded eyes.

Korra nods. "Yeah, a date."

Asami suddenly has a serious look on her face. "Hum, I don't know, I think I might need to check my schedule." The young avatar looks genuinely worried until Asami smiles and leans in bringing their lips together.

Korra pulls her head back. "Is that a yes?"

Asami smiles into the kiss. "Don't ask questions… you already know the answer to." She says softly leaning Korra's head back against the headboard dominating the kiss. Her passion rising as the young avatar's tongue began to play with her own.

Korra's hands soon began to roam as Asami sits up on her knees intent on plundering every inch of Korra's mouth. Their kisses become slow and passionate as the young avatar's hands find their way to Asami's toned thighs before moving to cup her ass eliciting a deep moan from the young CEO. Korra's arousal flares as she feels a powerful ache in her sex. She felt like her whole body was vibrating. She bends her knees grabbing Asami's waist with one arm and putting the other on the bed. She tries to anchor herself as she lifts Asami up. She pants into her mouth as the pain in her legs becomes too much. "Ahh…." She yelps as she puts the woman on her back between her legs.

Asami sits up. "Korra, are you okay?"

She averts her eyes as she takes a deep breath lowering her head. "Sorry."

Asami smirks as she gets on all fours and crawls toward Korra seductively. "Was someone… trying to move me into zone three…." She bends her head down then leans up capturing Korra's lips. "Or maybe you wanted a first round knockout, huh." She says alluringly with a sly smile as she pushes the caramel skinned beauty back down onto the bed. She deepens the kiss as Korra grabs her waist. Asami pulls back as she gazes into the avatar's azure orbs. To her eyes Korra was the most beautiful woman in the world at that moment. She could totally understand why Korra thought she was dreaming because she felt the same way. She examines Korra's face with lidded eyes as she sighs. "We've got time baby. I'm not going anywhere."

Korra smiles up at her. "I like that." She says as she tucks Asami's hair behind her ear.

"What?" Asami whispers.

The young Avatar blushes apprehensively. "When you...call me, baby." Korra says as she gently grasps the nape of Asami's neck bringing their lips together. Asami wilts into the kiss as she slowly lowers her body to lie on top of Korra.

"Ahem…" Katara says clearing her throat as her voice blares from the nightstand. Both women immediately stop moving. Frozen and utterly embarrassed. "I'm glad you two made up. Now come on downstairs, breakfast is ready. Come on Naga, let's get you that jerky they promised you. And girls, you might want to turn off the intercom while you're at it."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted dialog with slight changes:**

Princess Jellyfish Episode 9 Tsukimi Monologue:

What do you do? How do you un-see something, you were never supposed to see. What do you when you find out something you really didn't want to know. How do you unsee something once it's burned its way into your brain. Its not fair! Why can't I forget what happened. Just erase it completely. Not just what happened now but all of it every last memory he's a part of, please I don't want them anymore.

Avatar the Last Airbender Season 3 Episode 1 The Awakening

**Avatar Roku &amp; Yue encourage Aang**

For Masterkungfu2013

Bruce Lee: "Now, water can flow or it can crash. Be water, my friend."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Korrasami 7

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** R

**Notes:** Thanks for waiting, tried to get this out last week, but life happens. Please be gentle. Trying my best to get these out soon as I can I'm enjoying how this story is unfolding as well.

SUPER Appreciate all the LOVE from the community. This is a purely from my head to the page story guys and gals. With that being said, I've read a few reviews about my character dialog, so I've gone back through my previous chapters and separated things, hope that helps. Just drop me a PM if there's something that's bugging ya. Big Love for the Support, Reviews and PMs. More soon.

#TOPH LOVE Loving Book 4

* * *

Asami sits up softly smiling down at Korra as she reaches over to the intercom. "Be right down." She says as Korra's eyes slowly travel up her swan like neck. Korra gently brushes her lips against it causing Asami's eyes to flutter as she gasps completely missing the intercom switch feeling a powerful ache below her waist.

She repositions herself on top of Korra unable to stop herself from kissing her. The blue eyed beauty's hands softly caress her back then slowly move as though magnetically drawn lower until she is massaging Asami's ass again. The young avatar was completely infatuated with how it felt soft yet firm at the same time and the fact that Asami happened to be attached to it just made it even more amazing.

"Kor..ra." She moans breathily unconsciously reaching for the young avatar's shirt trying to pull it off of her.

The old waterbender's voice comes over the intercom again. "Still on."

Asami smiles as she sits up flipping the switch and catching her breath. She quickly crawls off the bed to Korra's dismay.

"We'd…we'd better get down there." Asami says averting her eyes unable to stop her body from trembling suddenly.

Korra blinks rapidly as she takes a deep hesitant breath moving her legs off the bed. She was still in disbelief over what was happening unable to take her eyes off the woman. Asami steps back as she gets into her wheelchair. Their eyes lock. Asami feels magnetically drawn to the young avatar's lips. She leans down kissing her again. Korra is completely speechless as Asami steps back looking very smooth then accidentally bumping into the door.

"I'll…I'll see you downstairs." Asami says with a nervous chuckle tucking her hair behind her ear as she finally manages to get out the door. She gulps as she walks down the stairs. She had no idea what she was doing. She felt out of control all of a sudden. Her entire body was on fire, tingling from head to toe. She'd felt horny before, but this was in an entirely different category.

"O…kay." Korra says still in shock. She still couldn't believe what was happening. The caramel skinned beauty sits upstairs in silence for a while. Asami Sato was really hers. It was still a lot for the young avatar to wrap her head around. Korra blinks slowly as she stares into her lap. She felt like she was floating still feeling Asami's warmth as well as smelling the unmistakable scent of Jasmine. If this was a dream she didn't want to ever wake up.

Korra can't stop smiling as she stares at Asami who's now sitting across from her at the table. Asami tries to eat. She looks at her plate then back up at Korra who hasn't even touched her food.

Katara speaks up. "Korra, your food's getting cold." She clears her throat. "Korra..."

The young avatar shakes her head finally acknowledging the old waterbender. "Huh?" She says seeing her mentor pointing to her plate. "Oh."

She quickly picks up a fork and starts to eat refocusing her gaze back on Asami.

Asami clears her throat. "This is really great Gran Gran. I've never had authentic water tribe cuisine before." The raven haired beauty says.

Katara smiles. "There's plenty more, eat up dear. I'm glad one of you appreciates it."

Korra rolls her eyes. "Come on Gran Gran, you know how much I love your cooking." Korra says as she slurps a noodle then licks her lips.

Asami catches a glimpse of Korra's tongue and accidentally drops her fork. The young avatar catches it with a small air cyclone and places it back on her plate. Asami gulps nervously. "Thanks." She says taking a deep breath unable to take her eyes off of Korra.

Korra smiles with a proud toothy grin. Her green eyed girlfriend begins to giggle putting her head down. Korra furrows her brow. "What?" Korra asks still smiling. "What is it?"

Asami sighs, happy for the slight release in tension. "You've got a little something… in your teeth." She says.  
Korra's eyes widen. The embarrassed avatar immediately covers her mouth and cleans her teeth with her tongue.

Asami takes a deep uneasy breath and looks at her watch. "Hey, I've…uh…got to get going. Busy day today." She says getting up from her chair. The young CEO did have work to do, but she also felt herself wanting more from Korra than just kisses with every minute that passed. She needed to put some distance between them before she lost what little control she had over herself.

Korra puts her fork down, wipes her mouth with a napkin then rolls away from the table anxiously. "Hey, let me…let me walk you out." She says following Asami to the door.

"Is everything alright dear?" The old waterbender asks. She could see how agitated the young woman was.

Asami turns toward her and tucks her hair behind her ear again. "Yeah Gran Gran, I've… just got a lot to take care of today. Breakfast was great though." She says as Korra opens the door.

The blue eyed beauty looks up at her. "So… I'll see ya later?" She says raising her eyebrows.

Asami gazes down at her with lidded eyes Korra's signature smirk making her melt all over again. "Yeah…I'll give you a call a bit later, to…plan our date." Asami says apprehensively as she leans over intending to give her a quick peck on the cheek only to have Korra stand to her feet.

Korra confidently put her arm around Asami's waist and leans into an achingly soft kiss. The pale skinned beauty's eyes automatically close as she sighs contently into Korra's mouth whimpering as she pulls away. She unconsciously moves forward wanting more causing Korra to lean back almost falling into her wheelchair. Korra instinctively puts her hand back against the wall as their lips connect. Asami quickly deepens the kiss pressing her body against Korra's.

Asami feels her body rapidly heating up with every passing second. She grasps the nape of the young avatar's neck with both of her hands. Korra feels her legs beginning to wobble.

"A…As….Asa….Asami…." Korra mumbles against her lips as the young woman pants into her mouth. Asami moans as Korra's legs buckle and she falls back into the wheel chair.

Asami blinks rapidly as she gasps coming back to her senses. "Oh, no! Sorry….sorry. I…am… sooo sorry." She says almost in a panic.

The blue eyed beauty just smiles at her still in a bit of a daze from the force of the kiss. She chuckles unable to get the smile off of her face.

Asami gulps apprehensively. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Please tell me I didn't hurt you." She asks seeing Katara smiling shaking her head as she clears the table.

"Korra are you okay?" The raven haired beauty asks.

The young avatar sighs as she takes Asami's hand and gazes up at her. Korra doesn't speak right away completely lost in Asami's eyes. "I'm…great." She says smoothly.

Asami is relieved as Korra gently squeezes her hand. She feels her body drifting toward Korra again and manages to stop herself. "Good. I'd…I'd better go." She quickly bends down and kisses her cheek then moves out the door. Korra is still holding her hand. Asami looks back at her and smiles.

Korra smirks not wanting to let her go. Asami sighs with a soft smile as she turns around. "I'll call you later, okay." She says as Korra nods finally letting go of her hand.

"Girlfriends right?" Korra says softly.

"Yeah." Asami whispers with lidded eyes unable to keep herself from kissing her suave girlfriend. Their lips softly overlap as Katara shakes her head from the living room. She hated to interrupt but she could tell where things were headed if she didn't intervene.

"Korra, I could use your help in here." Katara says from the living room. The young avatar gazes wantonly at Asami as the woman gives her chair a little nudge rolling it backwards.

"Korra…" The old waterbender says utilizing a water whip to turn her student's wheelchair around.

Asami waves sweetly. "Bye." She says softly as she closes the door.

A minute later she can hear Korra shouting with joy behind the door. "Gran…Gran! ASAMI, Asami….A-sa-mi! Asami!"

Korra gets up from her chair and hugs Katara. "Alright, alright...calm down." The old waterbender says with a smile.

The young avatar is practically floating on air as she sits back down in her chair.

* * *

Asami smiles lowering her head as she walks to her car. She takes in slow deep breaths still trying to calm herself. She felt feverish. The drive to work was a blur.

Thirty minutes later she floats past her assistant closing her office door behind her.

Chelse knocks softly. "Miss…Sato, is everything alright?" She asks as she slowly opens the door seeing Asami sitting at her desk massaging her temples taking deep slow breathes through her nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie…I guess things didn't go so well with Korra, huh? I told you you should have given her a few days to cool off." Chelse says as she apprehensively approaches Asami's desk.

The young woman furrows her brow. "What? No, things went great…." Asami takes a deep breath sitting back in her chair and sighing. "…better than great." She smiles to herself with lidded eyes. "We… kissed…and…." The enchanted CEO closes her eyes letting her head fall back against the headrest. "She's so…soft…and ...warm." Asami swallows hard almost reliving the feeling of Korra's hands caressing her. She immediately closes her legs a bit tighter and sits up at her desk holding her head down a deep blush in her cheeks.

Chelse laughs. "Oh honey…you've got it bad dontcha?"

Asami takes a deep breath. "I've never felt like this before."

Her assistant stares at her intently as she raises a curious questioning eyebrow. "Asami Sato…did you lose your virginity this morning?"

Asami's eyes widen as she gasps. "WHAT!? No! Why would you even think something like that?" She says almost in a panic.

Chelse answers quickly. "Because I remember how my sister was after her first time and right now you two could be twins."

Asami blinks rapidly and shakes her head. "Well, I haven't okay…" She says remembering how vivid her last dream about Korra was. "not…physically anyway." Asami says under her breath.

"Are you sure?" Chelse asks innocently.

The green eyed beauty looks up at her assistant. "Of course I'm sure. I mean we just got together like an hour ago. People don't just have sex like that." Asami says matter of factly.

"Says who?" Chelse says confidently.

"Don't you have work to do?" Asami says sounding very irritated.

Her smiling assistant puts a folder on her desk and turns to leave the room.

"It's what you pay me for. Just let me know before your big day Miss Sato. I'll help you pick out something that will knock that hot little avatar's socks off." Her assistant says with a wink as she leaves the office and closes the door behind her.

Asami still felt hot just thinking about Korra, but she was also scared too. This was all so new. She also couldn't figure out why she was so physically attracted to Korra all of a sudden. Of course she was already attracted to her, but it was like now that she had actually touched her, something had changed within her. Suddenly all those dreams she'd been having didn't seem like an impossibility.

Asami wondered if Korra felt the same way. That was definitely a conversation they needed to have. She knew Korra probably had no idea that she'd been having dreams about her too. But what did it mean?

The young CEO looks over a few more papers unable to get the smile off her face, knowing that Korra was actually hers. She closes her eyes and leans back into her chair. She takes a deep breath as she watches her girlfriend lift weights in her mind. The sweat made Korra's beautifully toned body glisten. Asami begins to ache almost painfully below her waist. She stares at her door for a moment then bites her bottom lip contemplatively. She couldn't believe what she was considering. But for some reason she couldn't help herself.

She takes a deep breath and picks up the phone. "Chelse, hold my calls for a bit please."

* * *

**Korra's apartment **

Korra takes a deep breath as she lies back in bed contemplating what Gran Gran had just told her. It was a bit hard for her to accept, but she understood. It was probably for the best, but she had no idea how she was going to tell Asami.

"You two just take your time, things will happen at the right time and trust me dear, the healthier you are the better things will be. There's no need to rush." The old waterbender said.

Korra really didn't have a problem with waiting especially considering the fact that she had no idea what to do in the first place. Sure her dreams were pretty graphic but they were just dreams, there was no way sex could really be like that in real life. It felt way too intense. Then there was the issue of her dreams. She still had no idea where a virgin who had never even walked in on her parents doing it, could come up such sexual images. Korra had never seen a man and women having sex let alone two women. It was all very confusing.

The blue eyed beauty takes a deep breath deciding to focus on something she was sure of. She sighs joyfully remembering how good it felt having Asami stretched out on top of her. Korra still couldn't believe she and the raven haired beauty were really together, nor how much more attracted to the woman she had become. It was like Asami had awakened something deep inside her that she didn't realize was there.

"Asami." Korra says with a smile feeling her eye lids getting heavier thanks to the hearty breakfast Gran Gran made that morning. A few minutes later she is fast asleep.

The young avatar finds herself in the spirit world. She can faintly hear someone calling her name. Her entire body feels warm. She feels drawn to the voice like a magnet. A soft green light begins to glow in the distance. She is surprised seeing that she could walk, so she makes her way along a long vine filled path to the source of the light.

On her way there she hears the sound of someone fighting. Looking through a curtain of thick vines she can see two shadows. One of them was a very tall muscular man dressed in blue, the other was a large bug-like creature. "I'll kill you!" The man shouted as he threw the creature to the ground. "Where… IS SHE!" He yells pointing a long spear at the creature.

The creature points toward the green glowing light in the distance. Both Korra and the tall man look toward the light.

She smiles hearing her name being called again. When she looks back through the vines the shadows had vanished. "Where'd they go? Hello?" She says as she walks into the grove and examines the area.

The voice softly continues to call her name so the young avatar leaves and heads toward the green glow again.  
"Don't stop…." The voice says. Korra can feel her entire body tingling the closer she gets to it. "Kor…ra…"

The young avatar furrows her brow recognizing the voice. "Asami?" She says finally making it to the light. She reaches out to touch it then an image begins to appear.

She sees her girlfriend's name on a large desk. "Hey that's Asami's office." Korra says suddenly hearing breathy moans and gasps. The image changes and she sees Asami stretched out on a long couch massaging her sex with her eyes closed. Korra's jaw drops. She quickly looks around to make sure no one else was watching. Korra smiles apprehensively taking a deep breath lowering her head seeing Asami biting her bottom lip seductively.

She closes her eyes as she circles her clit faster and faster. "Mmm, don't stop… please don't stop." Asami says breathily.

"A-sami.." Korra says softly.

The green eyed beauty gasps feeling her body tremble. "Mmm, yes baby…."

The young avatar lifts her eyebrows curiously. Could Asami hear her? She couldn't deny how turned on she was at that moment. Korra reaches out to touch the light thinking this was another dream and giddy with the prospect of helping her girlfriend out.

Her hand goes right through the orb like air. "Asami…" Korra says softly again.

"Oh…Kor-ra.." The pale skinned beauty moans. Korra smiles thinking Asami could at least hear her.

She really wants to participate. So she leans into the orb and moans. "You feel so good." Korra whispers watching her girlfriend intently as her own center grew wetter in the process.

Asami takes in deep gasping breaths slipping one finger into the slick heat of her sex. "Mmm, so good."

Korra suddenly remembers one of her particularly erotic dreams when Asami's face was between her legs and can't help herself. So she leans down allowing her head to disappear into the orb.

Almost as if on cue Asami releases a high pitched moan so loud that Korra could feel her own body vibrating as her ears began to ring.

Korra awakens with a loud gasp in her bedroom. She rubs her eyes and looks around. She swallows softly then smiles unable to stop herself from giggling. "What was that?" She says in complete awe still unsure of what had just happened.

**Back at Future Industries**

Asami releases a deep relieved breath a satisfied smile spreading across her face. She closes her eyes as she hugs herself. She could have sworn that she heard Korra's voice. It felt like the caramel skinned beauty was right there in the room with her. She takes a deep breath feeling her body heating up again.

Asami looks at her watch then stares sadly at the shower. She bows her head not looking forward to dowsing herself with cold water, but if that was what it was going to take to settle herself down, she'd have to do it. 'For Korra.' Asami says to herself as she disrobes and steps into the shower stall.

**15 minutes later…**

"Feeling better?" Chelse asks as Asami reemerges from her office.

The green eyed woman swallows unable to shake the blush from her cheeks.

The brown haired woman looks up at her as she picks up the phone before Asami can speak. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. I've been with this company for over 25 years and I know a love sick Sato when I see one. If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with they say. And besides that office is soundproofed for a reason you know. Now get going." Chelse says putting the phone to her ear.

"You've got one hour before your meeting with the president. Traffic is backed up on Azulan Avenue so I suggest you head out now so you won't be late." Chelse says as she hands Asami her briefcase.

The young CEO turns to her as the elevator doors open. "Thanks Chelse." She says softly but genuinely.

"Anytime Miss Sato." Chelse says with a wink.

**Later that evening….**

Asami decides to stay at her mansion, hoping at the very least the distance would keep her from jumping into the car and heading to Korra's place.

She lies in bed looking over a few papers trying to keep her mind off of her new girlfriend for a while which didn't seem to be working. She hesitantly picks up the phone and calls Korra. She'd promised her that they would make plans for their first date.

"Hey…Korra." Asami says as she softly chews on her lips. Her heart's already beating faster.

"Asami, hey…how's…it going?" Korra asks swallowing nervously unable to get the image of her girlfriend masturbating out of her mind.

"Oh, It's…good. Had a pretty busy day today, lot of meetings." Asami says as she flicks her nails nervously. "How's your day been?"

Korra takes a deep breath. "Huh? Oh…uhh, I just worked out a little bit more…and talked to Gran Gran about… some stuff. She decided to go back to her apartment today."

Asami gulps hard. "Oh." She didn't need to hear that Korra was alone. It made her ache knowing she wouldn't have to worry about someone interrupting them.

Korra puts her head down and smiles. "Sooo… it's just me and Naga here now."

Asami closes her eyes trying desperately to suppress the urge to jump out of bed and drive over there.

Korra clears her throat. "I…uhh…wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Asami says.

Korra breaths out through puckered lips. "I…was…uhh, thinking that…we should…you know…take things…slow?"

Asami smiles feeling somewhat relieved hearing that. If felt good to know that Korra wasn't in a hurry. That would give her time to deal with her overwhelming physical attraction to the beautiful avatar. "Yeah, I was…thinking the same thing. There's no need to rush anything right. I mean I've never had a…girlfriend before…I mean girlfriend, girlfriend."

Korra laughs. "Yeah me neither."

They both giggle.

The two women are silent for a moment until Asami speaks up. "I, really like you Korra…like really. I've never felt this attracted to anyone like this, like ever." She says recalling her random bout of masturbation in her office earlier in the day.

The young avatar blushes as she bites her lip. "I…really like you too." Korra takes a deep breath and gulps. "You're…beautiful and…I can't stop thinking about you." She says nervously.

Asami smiles feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Really?"

"Yeah." Korra says anxiously looking at the phone.

Asami sighs and takes a deep breath taking on a somewhat serious tone. There was something else she wanted to talk to Korra about, but she wasn't sure how she was going to take it. "Uhhh, Korra. I was thinking…I mean if it's okay with you…maybe we should keep this to ourselves for a while."

"Huh?" Korra says.

Asami sighs apprehensively. "I mean, just for a little while. You know?"

Korra furrows her brow. "Why, I don't understand." She's genuinely confused. The young avatar was excited to be able to tell everyone that they were together.

Asami sighs heavily. "It's just that things… haven't been the best when it comes to relationships within Team Avatar, you know. You remember what happened between you, me and Mako, right."

Korra suddenly realizes what Asami is talking about and sighs. "Oh…yeah. Me and Bolin too."

"Huh!" Asami says. "Seriously?"

Korra chuckles softly. "Yeah…I mean it was just one date, but things got really messed up between the three of us. We almost lost our bending match because of it. I…I think you're right."

Asami speaks up. "It'll just be for a little while…until…we're ready."

Korra takes a deep breath, unable to stop herself from smiling hearing Asami say 'we'. Her heart is so full, still excited as the knowledge continues to sink in, that she is actually with Asami Sato.

"Korra?" Asami asks sounding a bit concerned with her girlfriend's silence.

"Yeah…yeah. I'm here. Sorry. I'm just…happy. I mean, you're really my girlfriend."

Asami smiles into the phone. She just couldn't get over how adorable Korra was. "And…you're mine." She says in a sultry voice clearing he throat. "So, I was thinking I should take you out this time."

"Huh…what do you mean 'this time.'" Korra asks.

"Well you took me to the racetrack the other day."

Korra smiles. "Oh…I…well, yeah, but…."

"So, it's my turn to pick the place. And I've already got the perfect one picked out, but it's a surprise though." Asami says.

Korra sighs happily. "Okay, great. When?"

"Friday night. I'll pick you up at 8."

"But, but today is…Wednesday…I'm gonna see you before then right? I, I wanna see you." Korra says innocently.

Asami practically purrs into the phone immediately responding to her girlfriend's want for her. "You can see me tonight if you want to." She says with lidded eyes before blinking rapidly and smacking herself in the forehead. That was exactly what she didn't want. They were supposed to be taking it slow.

Korra closes her eyes suddenly feeling incredibly nervous but doing her best to speak confidently. Of course she wanted to see Asami, she always wanted to see her, but she also wasn't sure if she'd be able to take things slow, like she said after seeing Asami engaged with herself earlier. Just hearing Asami's voice lit her up inside. "How…about tomorrow." She finally says hesitantly.

Asami closes her eyes and sighs deeply feeling relieved. "Yeah, sounds good. So…I'll…see you tomorrow then."

Korra takes a deep breath. "I'd…like that."

Asami could feel the pulse between her legs just hearing Korra's tone. She can't help herself. "What else…do you like?" The raven haired beauty says in a soft seductive tone with a mischievous smile.

Korra swallows hard as her stomach tightens hearing the change in her girlfriend's voice. "Uhhh…I… like you." She says having no idea how to answer the question.

Asami giggles on the other end. "You are too cute, you know that. I like you too baby."

Korra raises her eyebrows and smiles appreciating the compliment.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay." Asami says.

Korra sighs not wanting to put the phone down. "Okay. Well have a good night." She says looking out into the room.

"Good…night." Her voice barely a whisper.

Korra smiles. "Good night." She hesitantly pulls the phone away from her face and puts it on the receiver.

Asami sighs as she holds the phone to her chest and falls back against her pillows. She couldn't get over how good being with Korra made her feel. She smiled throughout the night thinking about their conversation.

She'd never considered that Korra was a virgin too. Asami thought it was intolerably cute that her girlfriend didn't pick on her desire for a little dirty talk. She knew this was going to be a fun relationship. She was a virgin too, but she was also sure that she knew more than Korra did when it came to romantic relationships. The young CEO was excited about the prospect of teaching Korra a few things.

* * *

**The next day…**

Korra got a call from Mako that morning after her session with Katara. He wanted to see how she was doing and if she felt like hanging out with him. She agreed and he picked her up about a little before noon.

He'd come to grips with the fact that he had feelings for Korra again. But he wasn't sure how to approach her. He knew he would do things differently this time around. There was something different about her that just made her more beautiful and easier to be around. Whatever it was, all he knew was that he wanted to be with her again. He just had to figure out how to tell her.

"So, that was fun last weekend huh? It was nice having the team back together again." Mako says as they drive through downtown.

Korra smiles. "Yeah it was great. I didn't realize how much I missed being a Fire Ferret." She laughs to herself as she looks out the window remembering how much fun they had at the bar. "You and Bolin really know how to toss them back. I could barely keep up with you guys."

Mako clears his throat, not really paying attention to what she was saying. He just couldn't get over how beautiful she was. It was like she was glowing. He felt so nervous that he blurted out a random compliment. "You…look really nice today."

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh…oh, thanks."

Mako starts to sweat. "I mean…not that you don't always look nice. Because…sometimes you don't." He says glancing at her then refocusing on the road.

"Uhh…okay." She says feeling a little confused.

"That's not what I mean, I'm just saying sometimes you look different." He says squeezing the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Are…you okay?" Korra asks genuinely concerned.

He clears his throat again. "Yeah. Yeah." He glances at her then back at the road. "Just really glad you had time to hang out today."

"Yeah, Fire Ferrets for life, right." She says punching him in the shoulder.

He laughs then sighs. "Yeah." The young firebender can't bear the silence. "So…you and Asami…."

Korra's eyes widen. "Huh?" She asks trying to keep the nervousness from her voice.

"You guys are pretty close, huh." He says.

"What do you mean?" She asks trying not to panic. There was no way he knew about them already. It had only been one day.

"At the bar, you kept talking about her." He laughs. "She was all you wanted to talk about actually."

She scratches her head nervously remembering that she'd had quite a bit to drink that night. Unfortunately she couldn't remember their conversations. "Well… you know she's really helped me out. I mean the apartment and everything. And if it weren't for her we wouldn't have made it out of that desert."

"I thinks it's cool you guys are so close, I mean, I was kinda worried after everything that happened. But now you guys are like me and Bolin, looking out for each other." He says feeling a little bit more comfortable.

She smirks and laughs apprehensively. "Ha…yeah. So where we going anyway?" Korra asks trying to change the subject.

"Oh, Bo wanted me to check out this new place that's opening up for some party he wants to throw."

"Where is Bolin today anyway?" Korra asks.

Mako sighs seeming very concerned. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. But he's starting to call himself Nuktuk again. It's so irritating."

The young avatar laughs. "I haven't actually seen his mover, yet. Is it any good?"

Mako raises his eyebrows. "I haven't watched it either." He turns to Korra suddenly with a great idea. "You…wanna watch it…with me?"

"Sure, when?" She says happily. She figured it'd be fine since they weren't together anymore.

Mako smiles feeling very hopeful. "How… about tonight?" He asks with a gulp and a slight blush in his cheeks.

Korra thinks to herself for a moment knowing she needed to make time for her girlfriend. "Sorry, I can't tonight."

He sighs despondently. "Oh okay, no…problem."

She can hear his sad tone. "No, I just already had plans… with Asami that's all. Maybe some other time."

He nods with a half smile. "Yeah sure, no problem." He pulls up to the shop then looks over and sees Korra reaching for the door. "Hey let me…let me get that for you." He's out of the car in a flash opening her door.

"Thanks." She looks at a strange looking sign. "Chili… the… Nomad." She says furrowing her brow. "What is this place?" She asks.

Mako pushes her wheelchair up to the door as a strangely dressed man comes walking down the sidewalk singing and playing a guitar.

"Even if you're lost you can't…. lose the love because it's in your heart….La la la laaaa…" The man sings joyfully.

The strangely dressed man was about 50 years old and he's wearing multi-colored beads, a striped sarong, with a fan hat. "Whoa! Customers! Dad was totally right man. Trust in love and they will come!"

Mako furrows his brow. "Uhh, are you the owner?"

"Yeah man. Names Chili. What's your name?" He says taking Mako's hand.

"Mako and this is Korra."

Chili's eyes get huge. "WHOA man! Like Avatar…Korra?"

The young avatar cautiously smirks. "Yeah…."

Chili yells at the top of his voice. "SERENDIPITY man!" He takes both of Korra's hands as a tear falls from his eye. "I knew this was a great gig. My parents totally knew you in a past life man. And you're totally a woman this time. This is awesome!" He says happily.

"Uhh…yeah okay." Korra says with a half smile.

Chili furrows his brow then lets go of her hands and runs into his shop. Mako and Korra stare at one another with confused expressions on their faces. Chili comes out with a picture in a frame and hands it to Korra.

"You remember Chong and Lily right? They met you at the cave of two lovers man." Chili says trying to jog her memory.

She sighs and hands the picture back to him. "Sorry, but I… don't remember my past life. But if it's okay with you we would like to know about your shop." Korra says wanting to keep the man on track.

"Yeah my brother wants to throw a party here." Mako says.

Chili smiles. "It's cool man. I dig parties." Chili turns around and raises his hands toward the shop entrance. "Through these doors… people get the chance to go where ever the wind takes them man…through the vehicle of song."

"Songs?" Mako says.

"Yeah man it's a total freedom traveling nomad pad man, but we won't be open til next week though." Chili says.

"Oh okay, thanks." Mako says as he helps Korra back into the car.

"Hey when you guys come back. Tell'em Chili sent ya. Totally give you a great deal. Four songs for the price of one. Avatar special Man."

Korra smiles and waves from the car. "Yeah, thanks Chili, we'll see you soon…man."

"Right on!" Chili says.

Mako is silent on the drive back to Korra's apartment. He had finally mustered up the courage to ask Korra out, but didn't have a backup plan in case she said no.

"So that Chili guy was kind of funny right." Korra says trying to lighten Mako's solemn mood.

"Yeah." He says softly.

Korra chews on her jaw unsure of what has Mako so down. "Uhh…so any new cases lately?" She says trying to find something that he likes talking about.

He stares blankly out at the road as they turn the corner onto her street. "Yeah, just some Red Triad stuff, we think they might be connected to the lotus. Just regular case stuff." He says quietly stopping in front of her apartment.

Again he gets the door for her.

"Mako…are, you okay?" She asks him as she unlocks her door.

"Yeah, thanks for… hanging out with me."

"Yeah, thanks for asking. So…I'll see you later?" Korra says.

He half smiles. "Yeah." He walks back to his car and turns around. "Hey Korra…"

The young avatar turns around with a smile.

"You…really do look nice today." He says as he gets into the car.

"Thanks. You too."

She closes the door behind her as he drives off. "I wonder what that was all about." She asks herself.

* * *

**Cabbage Corp. Headquarters**

Asami was noticeably tense when she entered Lau's office. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Korra was still heavy on her mind. She also didn't feel like dealing with Lau's particular brand of charm but she had no choice but to put up with it.

Lau had made some major last minute changes to their contract on the day of the signing at city hall. There was a third party that was entitled to over 5% of the revenue from their joint company. She couldn't protest it at the time because the Republic City Corporation Bureau has strict rules when it comes to the formation of new corporate entities. Lau took advantage of that loop hole to alter the contract.

Asami now knew for sure that Lau was not the down to Earth country farmer he pretended to be.

She felt a wave of heat hit her body as she walked into his office for a moment things looked blurry.

"Miss Sato, thank you for meeting me. Are you alright?" Lau says shaking her hand firmly as she takes a seat at his desk.

"I'm fine. If you don't mind I'd like to get started." Asami says quickly.

"Yes, by all means. Would you like some water? I had it shipped in from a waterfall on one of my farms. It's delicious."

He says looking her up and down as he pours a glass and sits it in front of her. Then he steps behind her and starts to massage her shoulders.

She immediately stands to her feet. "What's your problem? Why do you keep trying to put your hands on me when I've told you not to? Who are you?" She demands. This was the about the fifth time in her interactions with the man that he had moved to touch her.

He lifts his hands in surrender. "Are you okay Miss Sato?"

"I told you I'm fine. Now answer my questions." She says watching him walk around to the other side of his desk.

"You already know who I am." He says sitting down in a large chair.

"Don't play games with me. You aren't just some random farmer. That stunt you pulled at city hall is proof of that." She says accusingly.

He smirks then slides a folder over to her.

She picks up the folder and begins to read.

**_Lau Gan-Lan Jr. _**

**_Father: _**_Lau Gan-Lan__ **Mother:** __Joo Dee Gan-Lan_

**_Date of Birth: _**_January 7, 142 AG__ **Date of Death**: __October 18, 170 AG_

Her vision starts to get blurry. She shakes her head and blinks rapidly. "What…what is this?"

"Miss Sato, you should take a seat, you're not looking too good." He says standing from his chair as Asami begins to sway.

She drops the folder finding it difficult to speak. Her whole body felt numb. "What….what….did you….do…to me….?" She asks now seeing 3 of him walking around the desk toward her.

He seems to be moving in slow motion to her eyes, like he's running toward her.

"Miss Sato!" He yells as she passes out.

He picks her up and lays her down on a couch, then gently caresses her hair. "Such...a beautiful...face. I'm sure your lover still finds it pleasing. It's only natural even after all these years." He sits up next to her then leans down above her face. "Let's move things along shall we." He says as he leans in pressing his lips to hers.

Asami opens her eyes with a gasps as she sits up in a chair in front of Lau's desk with a folder in her hands.

"Is there something wrong Miss Sato?" Lau asks from the other side of his desk.

Asami takes a deep breath and furrows her brow. "I'm sorry…what were you saying?" She asks taking a deep breath unable to remember what she was doing. She looks down at the documents in the folder.

He furrows his brow. "I was showing you where the 5% of revenue was being distributed. My farms account for 3 percent which we agreed to last week."

Asami takes a deep breath as she reacquaints herself with the documents in her hand. "Yes, but that leaves 2% unaccounted for. That's hundreds of millions of yuan Mr. Gan-Lan."

He takes a deep breath and furrows his brow again looking very concerned. "Miss Sato, are you alright?"

She sighs now very annoyed. "Yes I'm fine just answer the question. Is there a problem?"

"Uhh, it's just that we discussed that an hour ago. The funds are being disbursed between 13 metal refineries, 20 technical advancement startups, and Varrick Global Industries for the Mecha blueprints. Don't you remember?" He says moving to the side table and pouring her a glass of water then handing it to her.

She hesitantly takes the glass and sniffs the water. "This is from a waterfall…on one of your farms, right?" She asks.

He raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Yes, how did you know that? I have it shipped in every week so I don't forget about my farms." He says genuinely.

She sits the glass down and stands to her feet with a half smile. "I'm not sure, but if it's alright with you can we finish this meeting tomorrow. I'm not feeling very well. I didn't get much rest last night." Asami says.

"Of course, whatever you need." He says moving toward her to place his hand on her back to help her out.

She quickly moves away from him. "Mr. Gan-Lan…" She says sternly.

He immediately puts his head down. "Yes, I'm sorry. You just look a bit shaky."

She stands to her full height. "I'm fine." She says as she walks to the door then looks back at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nods. "Yes. Drive safely."

She closes the door and heads down to her car. Lau sits back in his chair with a smile on his face. "Sleep tight Miss Sato, don't let the bed bugs bite."

**One hour later….**

Asami sits in her office trying to read over the documents from her meeting with Lau. She is having trouble remembering what happened.

"Can I help you with anything Miss Sato?" Chelse asks.

"Huh,…oh, no…I'm alright. Just having a little trouble focusing today." Asami says as she massages her forehead.

Chelse walks into the office. "You look tired Miss Sato, why don't you take the rest of the day off. I can look after things."

Asami looks at her assistant for a moment then takes a heavy breath. "Yeah, I…I think I will. Thanks Chelse." Asami says as she gets up from her desk and heads out the door.

**Twenty minutes later…**

She sits alone in her apartment. Her first inclination was to go and see Korra, but she really wasn't feeling well and if she was sick she didn't want to infect Korra too.

She takes a nap then calls Korra to let her know that she wouldn't be coming by tonight. The young avatar suggested that she call Katara, but Asami insisted that it was just one of those 24 hr bugs. She said she would be fine after a good night's rest.

**Late that night….**

Asami tosses and turns in her sleep.

It was the same reoccurring dream again. She was pulled underwater as usual but something changed. Now she sits inside a large hollowed out tree. "Hello, is anyone out there?" She says. All she can hear is her echo. She can see an opening in the tree and tries to get out of it when the doorway begins to fill with spiders and centipedes from everywhere. They even begin to crawl all over her. She screams awaking from the dream drenched in sweat.

She gets out of bed walks into the bathroom and switches on the light. She screams in horror as she looks into the mirror.

Her face was gone.

Asami awakens again. This time she's trembling. She fearfully looks around her bedroom not wanting to move. She gulps taking a deep breath. She slowly brings her hand to her face touching it to see if it is real. Asami turns on the light on her night stand and sits up on the bed. She stares apprehensively into the bathroom taking slow deliberate breaths. She wills herself to get up, still trembling from her nightmare.

She bravely closes her eyes and steps in front of the mirror. "It was just a dream." She repeats to herself over and over again as she slowly opens her eyes. She releases a relieved sigh seeing her face in the mirror.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Korrasami 8

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG-13 / NC-17

**Notes: **Sick Child

I was totally watching "The Craft (1996)" a while ago and Asami immediately came to mind, so here you go. Inspiration for this chapter: **Scorn by Portishead and Sick Child by Siouxsie and the Banshees.**

* * *

**3 am Outskirts of Ba Sing Se**

A dark mist covers the sand as shadowy figures move through the night. A future industries airship is parked outside the Cabbage Corp compound. A large stout man walks up to the mansion.

His name is Xao Fong and he is the director of operations for Cabbage Corp. He handles the day to day management of the company's factories and was known to be Lau Gan-Lan Sr.'s right hand, though he was rarely seen. Apparently he now advises the deceased man's son.

**Gan-Lan Residence**

"Yes, come in Captain Kuvira." The old portly yet well dressed official says as he sits at Lau Gan-Lan Sr.'s desk slowly sipping a glass of water. "You're looking well."

The stern woman stands at parade rest in front of his desk with her chin slightly raised. She clears her throat. "It's… general…now Mr. Fong." She says.

He smirks and raises a curious eyebrow. "Is that so?" He pours himself more water. "May I offer you some water…general?"

She takes in a deep tense breath through her nose. "No thank you."

"Well on to business then. I trust the metal shipments from Zaofu are in order." He says pouring himself more water.

"No, they are not." Kuvira clears her throat again. "As of yesterday, I…am no longer affiliated with Zaofu."

The old man leans back in the chair sipping the water like it's a fine wine. "Oh my, that's troubling." He says sitting the glass on the desk now glaring at Kuvira.

She shifts her weight slightly puffing her chest out a bit. "Suyin Beifong has no interest in world affairs. She cowers behind the walls of Zaofu watching the Earth Kingdom fall apart. I can't let that happen. I plan to create a new stronger Earth Kingdom that is free from the rule of kings and queens. I have over 200 soldiers currently under my command and I have already garnered the support of 3 mineral rich states in the kingdom. I expect that number to increase over time. " She says confidently.

Mr. Fong sits up at the desk and stares into her eyes for a moment then rubs his chin contemplatively before speaking. "What about Varrick?" He asks.

She takes an annoyed breath. "He is still working with Suyin's technical advancement team."

The old man sits back in his chair again. "Not anymore. The merger with Future Industries is secured. Tell him that his research funding will be tripled when he joins you."

Kuvira clears her throat again. "Varrick is…loyal to the Beifong family for allowing him asylum from Republic City." She says remembering her conversation with him when she decided to leave Zaofu. He told her that Bataar and his son were two of the most brilliant minds he'd ever worked with and that he knew a good team when he saw one; telling her that he wouldn't leave for all the money in the world.

The old man laughs at the top of his lungs then stops suddenly. "That man… is nothing but a dog. Loyal to whoever fills his belly with the best treats. Give him my message." Mr. Fong says picking up his glass and taking a sip and looking her in the eye again.

Kuvira swallows hard. "Can I…count on Mr. Gan-Lan's support?"

"In exchange for the protection of his assets…yes you can." The man says filling his glass with more water.

Kuvira frowns. "Apparently, the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree."

The old man smirks as he lifts his glass to her to perform a toast. "No it doesn't. Here's to a… united… Earth Kingdom… General Kuvira."

She nods her head as the old man stands to his feet and stretches his hand toward her. She takes his hand. They both squeeze firmly. Mr. Fong locks eyes with her. "For 'true' freedom." He says.

"For freedom." She says shaking his hand then turning to leave the office closing the door behind her. A high ranking fire nation official walks into the office as she leaves.

She takes a deep breath as she gets into her car. Then she opens her fist and stares at the Red Lotus pai sho tile Mr. Fong had placed in her hand. She grits her teeth, closing her fist and crushing it as she drives away to rejoin her army.

**Back in Republic City…A day in the life of Asami Sato**

Asami sits on the side of her bed taking in deep breaths as sweat trickles down her cheeks. She couldn't get back to sleep after the dream she had. For over an hour every time she closed her eyes, she saw bugs all over her body. Her heart begins to beat so fast that she feels like she is going to have a heart attack. This was beyond the feeling of fear.

A small unknown voice suddenly whispers within her mind. "You should be with Korra."

She takes a deep soothing breath as an image of Korra slowly flows into her mind, finally giving her some relief as she closes her eyes seeing her girlfriend behind her eyelids. Asami suddenly feels safe and secure.

Asami takes a deep breath and smiles. "Korra." She says softly as she turns to look at the clock. It's 6 am. She needed to be at work by 8. The young CEO swallows softly as she lays her head down on her pillow. "Korra." She whispers to herself still holding the image of her loving girlfriend in her mind. Just saying the woman's name made her feel better.

This was the day of their first date. Asami felt better knowing that she would be in Korra's arms that night.

An hour later she awakens feeling tired but focused. She smiles apprehensively as she stares into the mirror styling her hair. She's happy to see her face, but worried that it will disappear again. She knew it was just a dream, but it struck such a deep place within her that she couldn't just blow it off as a random nightmare. It felt too real. Asami can't seem to look away from the mirror. She stands there frozen and afraid.

The unknown voice whispers to her again. "You should be with Korra."

Asami smiles gently to herself as she thinks of her girlfriend. She would have been in the young avatar's arms last night if she had felt better. Asami finally smooth's out her hair with her hands, pulls her jacket gently then heads out the door to work. "I'll see you soon baby." She says thinking of Korra.

**Future Industies**

Chelse looks at the clock for umpteenth time. It was unusual for Asami to not have at least called by now. She shuffles through a few papers as the phone rings.

"Thank you for calling future Industries. How may I help you?" She asks.

"Hi, is Asami…I mean Miss Sato in?" Korra asks.

"May I ask whose calling?"

"It's Korra. I…I…I mean Avatar Korra." She says remembering the last time she called her girlfriend's office.

Chelse sighs now very concerned. If Korra was asking for her that meant that Asami wasn't with her. "Hi Avatar Korra, Miss Sato isn't in right now, but I'd be happy to take a message."

"Yeah can you…can you tell her that I'll be in therapy today…and…well…it would be great if she could come by, if she's feeling better." Korra says.

Chelse smiles trying desperately to maintain her professionalism in the face of Korra's sweetness. "Will there be anything else?" She asks.

Korra takes a deep breath and scratches her neck nervously. "Uhh…can you…tell her that I…miss her?" She says swallowing hard.

Asami's assistant couldn't help putting her hand over her heart hearing Korra's sincerity. "Yes. Let me read that back to you. And I quote. "I'll be in therapy today and it would be great if you could come by, if you're feeling better. (Chelse sighs) I miss you. Avatar Korra. Will that be all miss?"

Korra smiles feeling good having actually said the words. "Yeah…yeah that's all. Thank you Miss Chelse."

"No problem. Have a good day." Chelse says hanging up the phone.

She didn't want to worry Korra. The woman also knew that Asami wasn't feeling well yesterday and thought perhaps she had decided to sleep in. The problem was, that she had never known Asami to not at least call to say she was doing so.

The young CEO sits in the parking lot staring into her eyes in the rear view mirror. She blinks a few times still feeling intense relief that she could see her reflection.

She finally walks into her office.

"Hi Chelse."

"Miss Sato! Are you alright? I've been trying to call you all morning." Chelse says with extreme concern.

Asami furrows her brow. "Yeah I'm fine. What's going on? It's only like 8 o'clock."

"Miss Sato it's 11:30 am. Are you sure you're alright?" Chelse asks.

The young CEO smiles as she looks at the clock suddenly surprised. "What?" She swallows and blinks a few times. How long had she been staring into that mirror? "I…I…I'm sorry I must have lost track of time. I'm fine, really. I feel much better this morning. Sorry for scaring you. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was." She says walking into her office.

Chelse walks in behind her. "Are you sure you're feeling alright, you have quite a few messages."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Asami says quickly picking up some envelops on her desk and opening them. "I just need to get back into the swing of things. I can't have you picking up all my slack." She says now reading one of the letters clearing her throat and sitting up at her desk. "Now how about those messages."

"There's one from Korra." She says.

The young CEO's eyes widen. She feels an intense rush of heat through her body just hearing Korra's name. "What is it?"

Chelse furrows her brow seeing a strange look in her boss's eyes. She walks over and puts her hand on her forehead. Asami tries to shoe her hand away. "Miss Sato, you're burning up."

"I'm fine. It's just a little fever. I'll be alright. What did Korra say?" Asami says as she looks up at her.

Her assistant releases a worried sigh, picks out the message and reads it. "I'll be in therapy today and it would be great if you could come by, if you're feeling better. I miss you. Avatar Korra."

Asami sighs and smiles. "I miss you too baby." She says looking at the clock on her desk then holding her head down contemplatively. "That's right she'd be in therapy by now. Chelse do I have any pressing meetings within the next two hours?" She asks.

"Miss Sato, you have a fever. I think you need more rest. I rescheduled your meeting with Mr. Gan-Lan…." Chelse says but is quickly interrupted.

"Ugh, geez I totally forgot about that. Call him back and tell him I'll see him." Asami says as she picks up the phone.

Chelse swallows hard and opens her mouth to speak.

The green eyed woman takes the phone away from her ear and covers the mouth piece with her hand. "I'm fine Chelse, really. Now please go ahead and call Mr. Gan-Lan to reschedule the meeting. I'm behind enough as it. I don't want that man in my hair longer than he needs to be. If I finish fast enough I might be able to catch Korra before she gets out of therapy. I'd like to see her before our date tonight." She says staring sincerely at her assistant.

The brown haired woman smiles apprehensively nods then heads back to her desk.

Asami calls Republic General hoping that she could catch Korra. "Yes, physical therapy department please." She says. She stares at the phone waiting for Korra's doctor to pick up. It rings and rings. She sighs heavily.

"They're probably not going to pick up while she's in session." Asami says to herself as she hangs up the phone and sits back in her chair taking deep breaths as sweat trickles from her forehead. She wasn't going to let a slight fever stop her from seeing Korra. She needed to see her today. She reaches into one of her desk drawers and pulls out some pills. She takes them then walks out to her assistant's desk.

"Is he available?" She asks Chelse.

Chelse stares at her with a worried expression on her face. To her eyes Asami looked pale. "Miss Sato…please. Let me take you to a doctor. You don't look well."

Asami rolls her eyes. "It's just a little sweat Chelse, calm down. Is Mr. Gan-Lan available or not?"

"Yes he is. His assistant said that he's just leaving the airship port and says he'll meet you at Kwong's Cuisine." Chelse says as Asami heads to the elevator. "Miss Sato, take care of yourself, please."

Asami smiles. "Don't worry okay. I'll be fine. Trust me."

The smile immediately leaves her face as she boards the elevator. She hated that she needed to spend any time on Lau. Something about him just didn't feel right and it got worse the more she met with him.

* * *

**Kwong's Cusine**

Lau smiles as Asami walks through the door. He reaches out to shake her hand but she doesn't take it. Instead she sits down at the table and pulls out the folder from their last meeting. She puts a document down in front of him.

"Varrick Global Industries tried to illegally acquire my company 7 months ago. Why am I giving them a share of my revenue?" She asks.

He swallows and takes a deep nervous breath. "Uhh…well… 'we'…are giving them a share. They already had stock in Cabbage Corp prior to your working with them. The Mecha suits which are still being manufactured by Future Industries are the intellectual property of Varrick Global Industries. So for the use of the Mecha Blueprints they're entitled to…1.5%." Lau says as he watches a bead of sweat streak down her face. "Are you alright Miss Sato?"

Asami blinks a few times as she takes a deep breath shaking a mild headache away. "I'm fine. Why didn't you tell me this prior to the merger?"

Lau holds his head down as though he's being admonished. "I'm…I'm really sorry Miss Sato. I'm really not good with all this stuff. It just popped into my head the day we signed the contract." He takes a deep breath. "Sorry."

Asami gets up from her seat. "This isn't some farm... ...we are working with legally binding contracts Mr. Gan-Lan… "Sorry" doesn't mean anything. I'm going to file for an amendment to our contract after the 3 month corporate probationary period is over." Asami sways as she moves away from the table.

Lau furrows his brow. "I, I understand." He clears his throat as he stands up. "Let me walk you out." He says reaching for her.

She grits her teeth and pulls her arm away. Then aggressively grabs him by the collar. "I told you, to stop putting your hands…." She's interrupted as he grabs her wrist and pulls her in close also placing his hand on the small of her back.

She suddenly feels weak as her fever spikes. Her eyelids get heavy and she has a blank expression on her face. He brushes his lips against her cheek and whispers in her ear. "You're almost there. You should be with her. There's no need to wait. Take what's yours." He whispers with a devious smirk as a dark liquid disappears into her skin.

Asami takes a deep desperate pleading breath. "Kor-ra." The color begins to come back to her cheeks as her fever breaks and she moves to hold herself up.

One of the waiters comes by to help. "Excuse me sir, is…she alright?" He asks.

"Are you alright Miss Sato?" Lau asks helping Asami balance herself.

She pushes him off of her hard with both hands. Feeling more like herself all of a sudden. He falls back into the table knocking it over. The waiters move to help him up. Asami breathes roughly through her nose now standing over him in an uncharacteristically aggressive show of dominance. "You put your hands on me one more time and our contract won't be the only thing that ends."

Lau fearfully backs away from her as he brushes himself off. "I get it okay." He says angrily. "Next time you look like you're about to pass out, I'll just let you fall. Is that what you want?" He says giving his suit jacket a tug.

"Exactly. Keep your hands… off of me." She says as a waiter picks up the paperwork and hands it to her.

"Fine!" Lau says walking past her. He coughs a few times with a strange smirk as he leaves the restaurant.

Asami can hear one of the waiters whispering to the maitre d. "…Lover's quarrel."

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she leaves. The more she met with Lau the more she began to despise him. Part of her knew the man was trying to help her a few minutes ago, but she felt disgusted every time he touched her for some reason. It felt like those bugs from her dream last night. Even from their very first interaction though she found him handsome and friendly there was always something that felt off. All she knew was that she didn't want him touching her. There was only one person who had that privilege and she would see her tonight if she could help it.

Asami takes a deep breath as she gets into her car and checks her watch. She rolls her eyes. Asami hits the steering wheel now even more irritated with Lau for making her miss Korra at therapy. "Can't stand him! Should have never signed that stupid contract." She says as she heads back to her office.

She sits in her car in front of her office for a few minutes. The more she thought of Korra the better she felt. The pale skinned beauty smiles to herself now focused on their date that night. She sighs then gets out of her car. "I'll see you soon baby." She says to herself apprehensively. (She takes a deep breath remembering how good she felt laying on top of Korra)

Chelse immediately stands to her feet as Asami gets off the elevator. The young CEO stops and locks eyes with her. "I'm alright Chelse really." She leans her head over the desk and closes her eyes. Chelse lifts her hand and places it on her forehead. "See. I'm fine." Asami says as she opens her eyes. "I just needed a nice drive and… apparently to put Lau in his place."

Chelse furrows her brow. "Huh?"

Asami chuckles. "It's nothing. I just feel a whole lot better having finally gotten my point across to him." She takes a deep relieved breath and puts her hands on her hips. "Now on to bigger and better things. I'm going to need your help with something Chelse."

"I'm listening." Chelse says taking a seat at her desk.

Asami turns to her with a confident smile. "I'm going out with Korra tonight and I need you to help me pick 'something' out."

Chelse squints her eyes hearing her boss's tone. "What "kind" of something?"

Asami sighs. "A just in case, kind of something."

Chelse raises a curious eye brow paired with a slick smile. "Oh really, little miss 'People don't just have sex like that, Chelse.' (she says mocking her voice). You're serious?"

"I said just in case okay. Now are you gonna help or not. You said you would." Asami says crossing her arms.

Chelse smiles and picks up the phone. "You have a factory inspection at 2 so we've got a little time."

"Who are you calling?" Asami asks.

"Lisa." Her assistant says quickly now holding Asami at bay as she tries to get her to hang up the phone.

"NO! Chelse, no, seriously. Oh my god. I can't even… right now. Pleaaaaasse don't!" Asami pleads.

"Lee Lee... hey sweets. How are you? Oh that's great, so you have some free time then. ….Great." Chelse says as Asami finally gives up the fight. "I'm here with a certain someone. Yes the very same. And we wanted to know…. if you could meet us at Sapphire's Fire Boutique in about an hour. No, no dear, an hour, there's no need for you to get there early. Yes I'm sure." She looks up at Asami. "I'm not sure, let me ask her. Miss Sato, Lisa would like to know if you want her to pick up anything for you while she's out."

Chelse smiles as Asami grits her teeth and shakes her fist at her angrily. "No hun, I think she's all set. We'll see you soon okay. Yeah. Bye Bye." Chelse says hanging up the phone.

"Ugh….why Chelse why would you call her? You know clingy she is around me." Asami says despondently.

"Because my sister is as lar as they come and now that you're spoken for, her hopes and dreams of a happily ever after with you are no more. This will be something she'll treasure for the rest of her life. Besides I don't swing that way, and we need a lar woman's perspective." Chelse says as she puts the phone on 'out of the office' mode.

"Ugh, I'm not lar! Geez!" Asami says as she walks into her office and picks up the phone. She still needed to call Korra to confirm for tonight. Intense heat fills her body as she dials.

"Hello." Korra says.

Asami can't speak suddenly. She breathes heavily into the phone.

"Helllloooooo…." Korra says finding the deep breathing kind of weird.

Asami manages to clear her throat. "Korra, hey, it's me… Asami."

The avatar is happy to hear her girlfriend's voice. "Hey…I…I missed you today." She says softly looking at the floor, trying not to blush.

Asami felt like she was going to melt…literally. "I, missed you too baby." She closes her eyes.

Korra smiles with hope in her voice. "Are…you feeling better? Are we…still on for tonight? I mean if you aren't feeling well we can just….."

The raven haired beauty smiles. "Wild ostrich horses couldn't keep me away. I can't wait to see you."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? I can still call Gran Gran for you." Korra says sweetly.

"I'm good, as long I have you. I…missed you so much yesterday. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your appointment. How was it?" Asami asks.

Korra sighs into the phone and smiles. "I missed you too. Therapy was good. The doc didn't have to use the needles today. So with any luck I'll be walking soon. But…I bet if you were there, I wouldn't need those stupid leg braces anymore."

Chelse comes into the office and taps her watch. The young CEO sighs and nods. "You're so sweet. I look forward to seeing that. Uhh, Korra, is it okay if we finish this conversation tonight?" Asami says softly.

"Yeah, …yeah sure. See you soon." Korra says.

"Thanks baby. Pick you up at 7. Bye." Asami says.

"Bye." Korra says softly as Asami hangs up the phone. "Bye." The young avatar says again. She smiles totally willing to risk any illness if it meant having Asami in her arms. She couldn't wait to see her.

Asami heads out of the office with Chelse to meet Lisa at the boutique. She really wasn't looking forward to her assistant's obsessive little sister.

Chelse made sure to limit Lisa's access to Asami over the years, as her 28 year old little sister practically worshipped the ground her boss walked on. Lisa's girlfriends all happened to bare a striking resemblance to a certain onyx haired vixen. The young CEO found it sweet at first, but the way the woman fawned over her began to make her uncomfortable over time. Lisa would move the moon if she could, just to keep a smile on Asami's face.

When Asami was little she always found it strange that Lisa would tell her that they would be married one day. It all made for very uneasy encounters once Asami became a teenager. As expected she blossomed into her beauty quite early and Lisa made sure the young woman knew how gorgeous she was.

Fortunately Asami's father wasn't having any of it and ordered Chelse to keep her sister away from his daughter.

* * *

**Sapphire's Fire Boutique….downtown Republic City.**

Lisa runs at them at full speed, just happy to catch a glimpse of Asami. Chelse stands in front of Asami holding her hand up halting her sister's assault.

"Hey Asami…I..I…I….I mean Miss Sato." Lisa says looking past her sister. "Here I made these for us. They aren't as pretty as you are though." Lisa says handing them T-shirts with a Future Industries logo and Asami's face on the front.

The young CEO half smiles as she takes it. "….Thaaanks." She says widening her eyes at Chelse.

"Oh this is so sweet Lee Lee. This is going to be so much fun. We are going to make sure Miss Sato finds just the perfect outfit for her big date tonight aren't we Lee Lee." Chelse says taking the shirt from Asami's hand and putting her arm around her sister's shoulders walking them into the boutique.

Asami shakes her head and takes a deep breath as Lisa looks back at her. Her sister stands in the center of the store staring at Asami as Chelse pulls her boss over to the Lo and Li Ember Island collection. "These are always a perfect choice." She says putting a bra and panty set in front of Asami.

The nervous CEO tucks her hair behind her ear as she peaks back at Lisa. She whispers to Chelse. "Does she have to keep staring at me like that?"

Her assistant smiles. "That's why she's here dear. Give her a break. She hasn't seen you in 4 years." Chelse turns to Lisa. "Lee Lee go pick out something for Miss Sato."

Lisa's eyes widen as she averts her eyes and walks into a different section of the boutique.

Asami clinches her jaw.

"Relax Miss Sato." She says. Then she yells over to Lisa. "Lee Lee you know Miss Sato has someone special in her life right?"

The young woman looks over to them and nods softly as she continues looking through lingerie.

Asami rolls her eyes.

"Go pick out something. We'll pick from the three." Chelse says taking her choice and putting it into the fitting room. She walks over takes Lisa's pick winking at her little sister. Asami walks into the fitting room with her choice.

Chelse sits down in front of the room and pats the seat next to her signaling Lisa to come sit next to her.

She leans over and whispers in her sister's ear. "No funny business Lee Lee. You have a lovely girlfriend at home. You're just here to help, got it."

Lisa puts her head down and nods.

"We're ready for you Miss Sato. We want something that's going to knock Kor's head off." Chelse says as Asami emerges from the dressing room.

Lisa's jaw drops. "Beautiful." She whispers seeing Asami in a baby blue lace corset and panties, showing off her hourglass figure.

Chelse looks at her sister then turns to Asami. "Next."

"What?" Asami says. "This is cute. You know how much Korra…" She says as her assistant deliberately interrupts.

"Yes, we know how much "KOR" likes blue, but we can do better." Chelse says raising her eyebrows and nodding subtly toward her sister reminding Asami earlier not to tell Lisa that she was dating a woman.

Asami nods and heads back into the fitting room.

A minute later she comes out in a burgundy sheer all in one body style outfit. "How about this one?" She asks Chelse who looks over at a drooling Lisa who can't seem to speak but can't stop staring.

"Speechless is good but nope." Chelse says.

"Oh come on Chelse." Asami says completely irritated.

"I said no. Put on the one I picked out." Her assistant says.

Asami rolls her eyes and heads back inside.

She comes out wearing Chelse's suggestion.

Lisa's nose begins to bleed then she passes out.

Chelse smiles. "Yep, that's the one. I knew I had good taste." She signals the shop attendant. "That's the one, box it up."

Asami furrows her brow in concern. "Is…is she gonna be okay?" She asks seeing the smile on Lisa's face.

Chelse smirks helping her sister up. "She will be once you change out of that. Now go on. We've got to get back to the office."

Lisa wipes her nose with a napkin as they leave. She swallows suddenly unable to make eye contact with Asami. "Thanks for letting me hang out with you today Miss Sato. Your boyfriend is a really lucky guy."

"Thanks for your help." Asami says with a soft smile, seeing the woman blush. "Your girlfriend is really lucky too Lisa. I wish you the best."

Lisa looks up at her and smiles. "T-t-thanks Miss Sato."

Chelse hugs her sister then she and Asami head back to the office.

* * *

**My first, my last, my everything… **

**Friday night 6:30 pm**

Korra waits nervously for Asami to pick her up. It was the night of their first date…well their first 'official' date anyway. Korra can barely sit still she's so worried. She doesn't want to mess things up right out the gate. Asami told her to wear something comfortable. She hadn't been expecting that. Every minute that passed she became more and more anxious not knowing if her outfit was alright. She wore a fur lined sleeveless blue shirt, loose dark blue pants and her walrus yak skin waist shawl.

She swallows as she checks the mirror again.

Korra hated to admit how much she missed Asami yesterday. It felt like she hadn't seen her in forever, though it had only been one day. She could barely sleep she was so worried about her. Korra couldn't understand why Asami wouldn't just go see Gran Gran. Whenever she had gotten sick in the past, a few leaves from her mentor always did the trick.

She sighs and pets Naga again while she waits.

The clock strikes 7.

Asami sits outside in her car taking deep breaths. Korra was the only thing on her mind. She had never been so focused on anything in her entire life. It was like someone had lit a fire within her. This was their first date and she wanted to make sure that Korra never forgot it.

She stares down at the box she'd brought from the boutique today. She knew Korra wanted to take things slow, but she also knew how intense things got when they were together. "Just in case." She says to herself as she picks up the box and a small gift bag and heads to the door.

Before she can knock Korra opens the door with a huge smile on her face. "Hey!" The blue eyed beauty says taking deep breaths.

Asami smiles. "Hey, yourself." She leans over and hugs her. She didn't want to let go. This was what she had missed last night.

Korra feels her tremble and rubs her back. "Is everything okay?" She asks as Asami pulls back and brings their lips together. Korra immediately reciprocates cupping the raven haired beauty's cheek.

Asami whispers softly trying to fight back tears. "I missed you." She says unable to forget her dream from last night. She felt that now that she was with Korra, everything would be alright.

The young avatar smiles looking her in the eye. "I missed you too….baby." She says softly but awkwardly. "Do you have time to come in for a minute?" Korra asks.

Asami nods and they go inside. "Hey Korra give me a second, I need to put something away upstairs."

"Okay." Korra says as she rolls into the living room and Asami heads upstairs.

Asami takes a deep breath as she puts her lingerie box in the closet in the bathroom.

The strange voice whispers in her mind again. "You should be with Korra."

Asami shakes her head and blinks rapidly feeling a chill cover her body suddenly. She stands and moves to check herself out in the mirror. She swallows softly as she trembles closing her eyes. Asami couldn't understand why the dream had shaken her up so much. She slowly opens her eyes then grabs a hold of the sink trying not to scream seeing that her face had disappeared again. She immediately shuts her eyes breathing briskly through her nose. "It's not real….It's not real…It's not real." She repeats to herself opening her eyes then slowly looking up into the mirror to see her face.

Asami swallows as she breathes in and out now staring into her eyes. She gulps and gives her cheeks a light smack to assure herself that she was awake.

"Is everything okay?" Korra yells up the stairs.

Asami clears her throat. "Yeah, be right down." She says taking one last look in the mirror.

She joins Korra in the living room. The caramel skinned beauty smiles as she holds a little box in her lap. She hands it to Asami.

"Here this is for you." Korra says smiling nervously. "Gran Gran said that people give gifts on first dates." She puts her head down whispering to herself. "Mako must not have known that."

Asami smiles as she takes it remembering her own gift. "Oh, here I got you something too. I hope you like it. Can…I open mine?"

"Yeah, I mean if I can open mine?" Korra asks seeing Asami smile and nod softly as she sits in a recliner across from her.

"Oh…wow." Asami says pulling an aqua blue tear drop pendant necklace out of the box.

Korra smiles seeing her reaction as she opens her own bag. She pulls out a heart shaped box with a bracelet inside. There is a single half heart charm on it. "Where's the other half?" Korra asks innocently.

Asami swallows and lifts her wrist.

Korra releases a happy sigh and extends her wrist so Asami can put it on her. The green eyed woman tucks her hair behind her ear as she fastens the bracelet on her wrist.

"It's not too much is it?" Asami asks nervously.

The young avatar cups her cheek and brushes their lips together. "It's great. Want me to put yours on you?"

Asami nods and turns around. She sighs. This felt so good. Just being with Korra made all her fear disappear. "Are you ready to head out?" She asks.

"Yeah." Korra says with a gentle smile.

A few minutes later they are in the car headed downtown.

"Are you feeling better?" Korra asks.

Asami takes her hand. "Now that I'm with you. I'm perfect."

Korra lowers her head unable to get the smile off of her face.

"So where are we headed?" Korra asks.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. I hope you like it." Asami says squeezing her girlfriend's hand.

* * *

**Pro-Bending Stadium**

The two women go in through a special entrance in the back to the stadium then up to Luxury Box seating.

Asami is practically in Korra's lap she sitting so close to her. It was a private box, but you would have thought it was packed with people the way Asami had her arms wrapped around Korra's.

The young avatar smiles and kisses her cheek. Then she whispers. "Is there a match today or something?"

Asami hugs her a little tighter. "Just watch."

The lights start to come on one at a time as the announcer stands in the center of a newly designed arena.

"Let's get ready to Earth….Ruuuuummmbbblllllleeee!" The man says as flames shoot up throughout the building. "Welcome to Earth Rumble 78."

Eight fighters come from different corners of the arena.

The man earth bends himself to the outer edge of the field. "The rules are simple, the last bender standing wins! For our first match we have the defending champion, Avalanche versus The Escavator!" The man yells.

Korra swallows and smiles as the match begins. Asami kisses her cheek.

Match after match, the entire stadium shakes. Korra half heartedly laughs a few times seeing some of the costumes. Asami softly rubs Korra's leg as she winces seeing one of the fighters get hit in the face with by a large boulder.

The young avatar looks down at her girlfriend's hand and smiles. Asami was being very physically affectionate toward her tonight. She hadn't let go of her the whole time.

It's the last fight of the night and Korra holds her head down releasing a heavy sigh. Asami notices and suddenly feels self-conscious. 'Maybe this wasn't the best idea for a date' She thinks to herself. "I'm sorry." She whispers to Korra.

"Huh, for what?" Korra asks looking up at her.

Asami gazes at her with sad lidded eyes. "You're not having a good time."

Korra smirks softly as she brushes her lips against Asami's cheek. "I'm having a great time. I'm just happy to be here with you."

Asami sighs hearing a bit of downhearted tone in Korra's voice. She squeezes her girlfriend's hand. "Come on, let's go." Asami says standing to her feet.

Korra gives her hand a little pull. "Asami, wait we don't have to leave. Really, I'm fine."

The beautiful goddess puts her hands on either side of the arm rests of Korra's chair. "Look at me." She says as their eyes lock. "I just want you to be happy. That's all."

The young avatar smiles cupping her cheek. "I am."

"Then let's get out of here." Asami says.

Korra nods softly. Asami leans in and kisses her. They leave the stadium hand in hand.

Asami holds Korra's hand the whole way back to her apartment. "I'm sorry Korra. I thought you might like seeing a different form of competitive bending."

Korra takes a deep breath and holds her head down. "I…I do. I mean I…did."

Asami sighs sensing that her girlfriend wasn't telling her something. "Talk to me baby. I'm listening."

The young avatar looks over to her with a sad half smile. "Is… that what you think of when you think of me…fighting?" Korra asks.

Asami blinks a few times furrowing her brow. "What...no, of course not." She thinks back to when Korra took her out last week. "Do you think of driving and cars when you think about me?" She asks.

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Well…yeah."

"What?" Asami exclaims.

The young avatar corrects herself. "I mean…it's just that you really like cars and stuff and you're really good at driving."

"Well you're really good at fighting and bending, but that's not all there is to you." Asami says quickly.

Korra stares at her intently. "Come on Asami, what else is there? That's all I'm good for."

The car comes to a sudden stop in the middle of the street.

"Asami! What are you doing?" Korra asks hearing horns honking and seeing people staring from the street.

The raven haired woman puts the car in park then turns to her surprised girlfriend. "Is that what you really think?"

Korra looks out the window and waves apologetically to a passing vehicle. "Asami…can't we talk about this back at the apartment."

"No we can't. Korra, is that why you think I'm with you, because you know how to fight? Because if that's the case I would still be with Mako." Asami says genuinely.

Korra blinks rapidly never seeing Asami look so intently. The young avatar sighs and puts her head down. "I…I don't really know…why you're with me."

Asami closes her eyes and sighs. Then she sits back in her seat and stares at the road as cars continue to honk and pass them by.

Korra swallows as she stares at her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye unsure of what to say or do.

Asami takes a deep breath as she continues to stare out the windshield. "Korra… I'm with you… because…you're amazing. You're strong and kind and…selfless. You're brave… and beautiful. You're a fierce friend…and an even fiercer fighter." Asami sighs and holds her head down. "I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't met you." She takes in another deep breath and closes her eyes. "When I think of you…warmth, kindness, and caring are the first things that come to my mind." She says softly as she looks at her girlfriend.

Tears stream down the young avatar's face. She sits speechless as Asami cups her cheek, leans over and gently brings their lips together.

Asami takes a deep breath and starts the car. They drive the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

**Korra's Apartment**

Asami helps Korra into her apartment and closes the door behind them.

She finds the courage to look up into Asami's beautiful green eyes. "Asami…I…I don't know what to say."

The young CEO gets on her knees and places her hands on Korra's knees. "Tell me why you're with me?"

Korra blinks a few times and averts her eyes. Asami just waits patiently as Korra swallows then stares into her lap. Truthfully, she didn't know how to answer the question. She felt so much for Asami that she couldn't put it into words. It was all so new and confusing. She'd never felt this strongly toward anyone before not even Mako. That was the only other relationship she had to compare anything to. What was she supposed to say? Everything that Asami had just said about her she could easily repeat, and it'd be true. But she didn't think it would be right.

Korra takes a deep breath and closes her eyes and focuses on her heart. It was an exercise that Gran Gran had taught her to help her calm down in moments of stress. What came out of her mouth wasn't what she expected, but the more she listened to herself, the more she knew it was the truth.

"When…I'm with you, I feel…alive. I feel…like, my life isn't just about fighting. I feel…" She opens her eyes still staring down into her lap. "…like, I'm not alone anymore, like I'm here for a reason, not just to be used by the world…like I have something I wanna fight for." Korra says as her body trembles slightly. She lifts her head as a single tear rolls down Asami's cheek.

She swallows as she stands to her feet taking a deep breath and wiping her tear away and sniffling. "Thank you, baby. That's all I wanted to know. Is it alright… if I stay here tonight?"

The young avatar blinks rapidly with her mouth slightly agape. "Y…y…yeah, I mean sure." She wasn't expecting that.

Asami takes a deep breath and smiles.

Korra smirks apprehensively as she heads upstairs. "I'm…I'm gonna head on up." She says nervously.

Asami puts her head down shyly as she points to the spare bedroom. "I'm gonna…use this one."

"Oh..okay." Korra says as she gets into the chair mover gulping.

The two young women get ready for bed in separate bathrooms.

Asami's face disappears in the mirror quite a few times. She attempts to stop the sudden rush of fear that's surging through her by touching her face. She pinches her nose and runs her fingers along her lips as she takes deep breaths.

The unknown voice whispers in her mind again. "You should be with Korra. There's no need to wait."

"I am with Korra." She says to herself unconsciously answering the voice in her mind. She takes in slow deep breathes and pictures Korra in her mind to ease her fear.

Korra sighs as she stares into the mirror in the upstairs bathroom. She's unsure of what to do. Was it okay for them to sleep in the same bed now that they were together? After their talk she felt a lot closer to Asami and truthfully was surprised when she asked to stay over. She suddenly wasn't sure if she was ready to be alone with her and she couldn't ask her to leave, nor did she want to. She just wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

There is a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Korra…is it okay if I sleep in here with you?" Asami asks innocently.

"Uuhh, yeah." Korra says as her stomach tightens. "I'll, uuh be out in a minute."

"Okay." Asami says as she gets into bed and gets under the sheets. She continues taking slow deep breaths. She just wanted to be with Korra to hold her thinking that it would ease the unrest that began to creep into her mind.

Korra soon joins her in bed. This time Korra holds Asami in her arms feeling her girlfriend trembling. "Are you okay?" The young avatar asks.

Asami sighs as she snuggles into the crook of Korra's neck. "Yeah. I am now."

They lay in silence for a few minutes until Korra speaks up. "I really did like that Earth Rumble thing. That Liquidator woman was really tough." She says.

Asami is silent.

"As-ami…" Korra says trying to see her girlfriend's face.

Her girlfriend is fast asleep. Korra smiles and softly giggles. She gently kisses Asami's forehead and closes her eyes.

**A few hours later…**

Asami's eyes begin to twitch as she dreams of her beautiful girlfriend. The unknown voice whispers in her mind over and over again. "You should be with Korra. There's no need to wait."

The pale skinned goddess sees a naked Korra beckoning seductively to come to her. Asami smiles compelled to obey.

Korra's eyes slowly open as Asami begins softly kissing her neck then intertwining their legs. The young avatar is suddenly a lot more awake as Asami begins to grind her sex against Korra's thigh fondling her breasts.

The caramel beauty clears her throat. "A…A…Asami…" She says taking a deep breath.

"Mmm." Asami moans as she nibbles on her earlobe.

Korra gulps as her girlfriend begins to kiss a path down to her chest. Her breathing becomes labored. "A….sami, uuhh…hey…." Korra says trying to get the woman's attention.

Asami sits up straddling her looking down at her with lidded eyes. She smiles seductively then leans down bringing their lips together.

Korra wilts into the kiss.

Asami pulls back sitting up on Korra's waist. She moves to take her shirt off. Korra grabs her hands stopping her. "Asami…wait…what are you doing?"

The enchanted beauty smiles looking very much like she's in a daze. "It's okay baby….we don't have to wait." She says leaning down softly kissing Korra's neck and chest again.

Korra takes short quick breaths. "A…Asami…we said…we'd take…things slow." She says apprehensively as Asami massages her breasts.

She giggles against Korra's neck. "Mmm, you're so cute. I like that." Asami whispers as she slides her hand down Korra's torso and into her panties unconsciously responding, still mentally in her dream.

Korra begins to pant. "Asami….wait…don't … I'm….I'm on my period…please."

Asami smiles against her neck as her fingers circle her girlfriend's clit then slides down the length of her lower lips.

Korra gasps grabbing Asami's arms. "Asami stop!" She says trying to push the woman off of her.

Asami suddenly grabs Korra's throat and smiles down at her. "It feels good, let me show you." She says completely entranced.

Korra tries to push her off finding Asami to be unusually strong all of a sudden. "Stop." She gasps out as Asami smiles down at her in a trance like state. The avatar state is suddenly triggered and she forcefully pushes Asami off of her and onto the floor.

Korra pants as she sits up in bed.

Asami takes a deep breath and shakes her head blinking rapidly. She smiles happily as she looks up at Korra as though she had just woken up. "Korra…hey baby." She says softly until she sees the expression on Korra's face.

She stands to her feet. "What…what's going on?" She asks now looking down between Korra's legs. She furrows her brow. "What…what ha….ppened?" She says looking down at her hand seeing blood on her fingers. Asami's bottom lip begins to tremble. Her breathing becomes rapid.

Asami swallows hard tears now streaming down her cheeks as she looks into Korra's eyes. "kor...ra. I'm….sorry." She says as she looks back and forth from her hand to Korra's face. She covers her mouth and shakes her head. "I'm…sorry." She chokes out.

The young avatar takes a deep breath. "A..a…a…Asami…I….didn't…mean to…" She manages to get out before her girlfriend bolts from the room and heads downstairs. "Asami wait!" Korra yells trying to get out of bed and into her wheelchair to go after her. Asami is out the door before Korra can get downstairs.

**TBC…**

* * *

Stick with me guys and gals.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Korrasami 9

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes: **This chapter is a bit of a ride. Lot going on, hope you all can follow everything. Just hold on have to move things along. HUGE Appreciation for all the reviews, PMs, and story followers. Glad you all are enjoying it. I know I am. More to come.

* * *

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Lau Gan-Lan Jr. sits back at his desk drinking a bottle of water; it looks like his skin is red, boiling from the inside out. He takes a deep breath, steam vapors waft from his body as the color begins to return to his face.

He takes long deep breaths through his mouth then sits up straight looking and feeling more relaxed. "Ahh…that's better." He sighs. "Now let's see how little Oma and Shu are doing shall we." He says emitting a strange clicking sound from his throat. A small centipede crawls from his closet then up his arm. The little bug bites his throat.

Lau closes his eyes and sees a vision of Asami crying sitting in her bathtub with her knees tucked into her chest. Lau opens his eyes and sighs. "Oh come now Asami, it couldn't have been that bad. Women can be so fickle, this won't do at all." He says sitting back in his chair rubbing his chin. He could still see his venom coursing through her body.

Lau sighs. "Hum, perhaps I've been going about this the wrong way." He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as the centipede bites him again. He breathes through his nose as the bug in Asami's apartment moves closer to her. "Let's change the station. How about damsel in distress…"

**Asami's Apartment**

"Korra…." Asami whimpers as she puts her forehead on her knees.

Asami had driven for hours with blurry tear filled eyes in utter anguish. She wasn't thinking when she left Korra so suddenly. She just couldn't understand what happened. It was all a dream and then it was suddenly real. She couldn't forgive herself for what she had done.

When she got home, she immediately called her assistant.

"Uhh…hello? Miss Sato?" Chelse asks sleepily. There were only two people who would ever call her that early in the morning.

"Chelse." Asami says taking a deep breath composing herself. "Sorry for the late call, I just wanted you to know that I'll be taking a few days off okay." She says wiping her nose.

Chelse furrows her brow trying to wake herself up. "Uummm…give me a second." She sits up and turns on the light on her night stand and pulls a folder from the drawer. She yawns into the phone. "Okay…." She says yawning again. "You have vehicle inspections tomorrow, I can reschedule that, then a meeting with the president this upcoming Tuesday….how long did you need?"

Asami takes a deep breath. "I guess… until Tuesday." She says.

Chelse yawns again. "Things must have gone well with Korra, huh."

Asami closes her eyes. "See you Tuesday Chelse." She hangs up the phone.

Chelse furrows her brow hearing the phone click.

The raven haired beauty trembles as she makes her way upstairs to her bathroom staring at her right hand, still stained with Korra's blood.

She sits in the bathtub unable to stop her tears. "This isn't what I wanted. This wasn't how it was supposed to be." She whispers. Asami had no idea how she was going to face Korra after what she had done.

The frightened yet confused expression on her girlfriend's face had been burned into her mind. She cries even harder. "Korra, I…I…I'm sorry." She groans crying so hard that her chest is convulsing. She's devastated knowing that she had unconsciously taken her girlfriend's virginity.

Her mind flashed back to the man she dated before Mako. He was the first man that her father had approved of. She liked him, but she wasn't in love with him. They only dated for 3 weeks, but she recalled the night things went too far. He tried to force himself on her. She remembers her fear as well as her anger. If she hadn't had years of martial arts training who knows what would have happened. Of course the man was never heard from again thanks to her father.

Now years later she finds herself in the same position only now she is the assaulter.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head taking deep heavy breaths when something suddenly bites her arm. "AH!" She yells hitting her arm. She immediately stands up and looks in and around the tub not seeing anything in a bit of a panic. She and bugs did not get along, especially not recently.

She sighs shakily and sits back down in the tub holding her arm and closing her eyes. Almost immediately she opens them. "No…no…no…no…no…no…no…no….no….no." She says taking short panting breaths. She blinks rapidly as she stands up in the tub and looks in the mirror. Her face is gone again. She closes her eyes and all she can see is her bloodied hands covered in bugs. She opens her eyes wide and quickly gets out of the bathtub avoiding the mirror.

She breathes out through puckered lips then goes to sit down on her bed. She swallows hard. "It's not real….it's not real….it's not." She says slowly closing her eyes again seeing the same vision. She quickly opens them and gulps as she trembles. "Korra…."

Asami gets up and goes down stairs to the kitchen and washes her hands over and over again. "It's okay. I just need to… think of …Kor…ra." She says shedding a few tears and closing her eyes, then opening them quickly.

She swallows hard washing her hands again. "I'm sorry…." She says trying to form a picture of Korra in her mind with her eyes open. She breathes out through her mouth as more tears flow seeing her girlfriend smiling at her in her mind. "I'm…so sorry. I didn't mean to."

Asami knew that something wasn't right. She started to think that she might be having some type of nervous breakdown. The pale skinned beauty had always been so mentally tough. Even when she would get sick it never lasted for more than a day, she would practically will herself into wellness.

She heads back up to her bedroom and turns her dresser mirror over so she couldn't see her reflection. She gets into bed and pulls her knees into her chest and takes slow deep breaths remembering her martial arts training. She closes her eyes and does her best to withstand seeing millions of bugs crawling from her bloodied hands unable to stop the overwhelming guilt that began seeping into her heart. She trembles opening her eyes again.

"I'm….sorry." She breathes out. "It… was an accident."

A deep low voice whispers in her mind. "How could you…."

"I…I…didn't mean to…Korra….I'm, I'm gonna make things right….I promise…" Asami says unconsciously answering the voice in her mind.

**Korra's apartment**

Korra hits the arm of her wheelchair. "I'm such an idiot." She yells to herself.

She holds her head down. She didn't mean to push Asami off of her so suddenly, she was just scared. Things were moving too fast. Asami didn't seem like herself either. If Korra didn't know any better she could have sworn her girlfriend was sleep walking…or rather sleep touching. Either way she just knew that Asami was acting unusual.

The young avatar hated herself. She needed to apologize to Asami and make sure that she hadn't hurt her. Korra saw the way her girlfriend reacted to her. She needed to talk to her right away. She knew Asami wanted to be intimate with her; she wanted Asami too, but she needed to stick to what Katara had told her for a while.

Korra immediately gets dressed and hooks her chair up to Naga and heads to Asami's apartment, but her car wasn't there. So she heads out to her mansion on the outskirts of the city. The butler told her that she hadn't been home yet. She even went by Future Industries. It was closed of course.

The distraught avatar returns home to her apartment a few hours later just as the sun is rising. She was genuinely scared. Had she screwed up her relationship already; it had only been a few days.

Korra picks up the phone and calls Asami's apartment. It rings and rings and rings. After a few minutes she hangs up the phone then looks at the clock. She swallows hard. She needed to wait until 7 o'clock so she could call Asami's office next. She was determined not to let the sun go down without making things right with her girlfriend.

She couldn't sit still so she calls her mentor hoping for some advice.

"Hey Gran Gran, It's Korra."

The old waterbender clears her throat. "Good morning Korra. How are you doing? Our next session isn't until tomorrow. Is everything alright?"

Korra takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "I…I hurt Asami, Gran. I didn't mean to. I just didn't know what else to do."

"It's alright, tell me what happened." The old waterbender says soothingly.

Katara sighs as she listens to her student. Korra recounts her view of what happened between her and Asami.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath as she thinks over what she'd just heard. "Korra… I think you need to give Asami some time to work through things."

"What!" The young avatar exclaims."

Katara sighs. "Give her some space. You don't even know where she is right now. Besides if what you've told me is true, she'll come back around. If she really feels she's done something wrong, she'll talk to you about it in time." The old waterbender says knowing how these things can be.

"But Gran she didn't do anything wrong it was my fault, I have to at least let her know how sorry I am for pushing her." Korra says quickly.

"Korra, leave her be. Running around the city on a wild otter penguin chase isn't good for your health. Just give her some time." The old waterbender says.

Korra sighs despondently. "Fine." She hangs up the phone and crosses her arms. The young avatar had no intention of doing what her mentor had advised her to do.

She calls Asami's office right at 7 o'clock and completely bypasses any pleasantries.

"Thank you for a calling Future…" Chelse is immediately interrupted.

"Hello… is Asami there? Tell her I need to talk to her. Tell her I…." Korra blurts out.

"May I ask whose calling?" The woman says.

"It's Korra. I need to talk to Asami…" She says as Chelse interrupts her.

"Avatar Korra, may I ask that you please calm down." She says even though she's worried now after the call she got from Asami a few hours ago. She thought Asami had decided to spend a few days with Korra. "Miss Sato isn't available right now."

"Is she there? I'm on my way…" Korra says immediately hanging up the phone.

Chelse shakes her head and rolls her eyes and calls Korra back. The young avatar immediately picks up the phone. "Asami?" She exclaims.

"This is Chelse, her assistant. Now if you would please be so kind as to not hang up on me again. As I said Miss Sato isn't available right now."

"Well what does that mean? Is she there or not?" Korra asks quickly sounding very aggravated.

Chelse clears her throat and closes her eyes. She hated her confidentiality agreement right now. "I…can't give you that information. But if there's anything else that you need I can…"

"I need Asami." Korra says trying to fight back tears. She holds her head down and sighs as a tear rolls down her cheek. "Look I understand if she doesn't want to talk to me…just…just tell her…that I'm sorry. I was…just scared. I didn't…."

Chelse interrupts her. "Avatar Korra…." She says closing her eyes and taking an apprehensive breath. "You should…check "YOUR" apartment." She says swallowing.

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh?" She asks genuinely confused.

Chelse rolls her eyes. "I'll give Miss Sato your message when she's available and if you need anything for "YOUR" a-part-ment, feel free to call… and… let… me… know." She says mouthing the words in a deliberately slow manner.

Korra scratches her head. "Uhhh, okay…If you could just give Asami my message… that's all I really need, but thanks though." She says sadly then hangs up the phone.

"Seriously?!" Chelse says now rubbing her forehead completely annoyed. "Geez Miss Sato you really know how to pick'em."

**15 minutes later….**

Korra lies against Naga scratching the polarbear dog behind the ears. "That was kinda weird. I wonder why she's so concerned about my apart…ment." The lightbulb goes on in Korra's head. She's out the door with Naga in a flash.

A little while later she sits in front of Asami's apartment. She's relieved to see her girlfriend's car. She knocks on the door a few times and calls Asami's name, but there's no response.

"Asami….I'm sorry okay. Can we please talk?" Korra says trying to keep her voice down. She even threw a few rocks at the window, but Asami didn't respond.

Korra sits on Asami's doorstep for another three hours then heads back to her place and calls Chelse back.

"Hey Miss Chelse. Can you please call me when she comes in, please?" Korra says sounding very worried.

Chelse sighs knowing where Asami called her from that morning. She assumes the two of them must have had a fight and Asami didn't want to talk to her yet. "I understand."

"Thanks." Korra says hanging up the phone.

Korra called Asami's apartment and office every other hour, but Asami never picked up. She sits alone in bed utterly depressed now completely sure that Asami was avoiding her. Had she really messed up that badly?

**Asami's apartment**

The green eyed woman sits blinking rapidly trying to keep her eyes open. The phone rang and rang. But she couldn't bring herself to pick it up thinking that it might be Korra. There were knocks on the door, she even thought she heard Korra calling her name, which made her feel even worse. She thought that if she could just clear her head for a while, she could find the courage to talk to Korra about what happened but no matter what she did every time she closed her eyes she couldn't help but cry seeing her bloodied hands covered in bugs.

It made her feel sick to her stomach.

Every hour things seemed to get worse and worse. By the time the evening came Asami was working overtime just to keep her eyes open. She was so tired, but she couldn't bear seeing the bugs. She laughs a few times throughout the night wishing she had taken Korra up on her offer to see Gran Gran. But she couldn't face the old waterbender knowing what she had done to Korra.

The voice whispers in her mind. "She trusted you…"

The raven haired beauty gasps and cries unable to stop herself from closing her eyes momentarily. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes envisioning her girlfriend. She felt as long as she thought of Korra…in spite of what she had done she might be alright. She even thought about going to see her girlfriend, but the guilt was immobilizing her.

* * *

The young avatar lies in bed utterly exhausted from trying to get in touch with Asami. She somehow manages to get to sleep and again finds herself in the spirit world.

She sits in a swamp-like place with water, vines and old trees. "Hello?" She says as she looks around the murky place. A few minutes go by and she can hear someone calling her name.

"…Kor…ra…." The voice says sadly.

The caramel skinned beauty suddenly feels sick to her stomach. She furrows her brow and lowers her head. The voice calls her name again. Korra's eyes widen as she raises her eyebrows. "Asami? Asami!" She calls out suddenly feeling panicked.

Korra runs through the swamp hoping over tree limbs trying to find out where her girlfriend's voice was coming from. "Asami! Where are you?" She yells.

"…I'm….sorry." The voice whispers. "Korra….help…me…"

The young avatar pants as she trips and falls into the water. "Asami!" She yells in frustration as she looks down into the water and sees a strange reflection.

She turns around to see a large black and white bear behind her. Korra stands up and looks into the bear's eyes. "Uhh, hi. I'm…Korra. What's your name?" She asks apprehensively as the bear's eyes begin to glow.

Korra furrows her brow feeling a strange vibration in her mind. "Hei-bai? Is…is that your name? Can you help me? I'm trying to find my friend."

The large bear begins to nudge her with his snout then he bends down and she gets on his back. In a flash the bear is running through the swamp. The woman's voice getting louder and louder.

Hei-bai eventually comes to stop in front of a large tree and starts to growl. Korra gets off his back. "Asami!" She yells still not seeing her girlfriend. She approaches the tree and sees that there is some sort of door, but it looks like it's moving.

The black and white bear suddenly transforms into an even larger fearsome six-legged monster. It roars toward the door emitting a bright light from its mouth. Korra can now see millions of small bugs falling away. Inside the tree she can see a woman covered in bugs. The young avatar instinctively runs toward the opening. "Asami!" She yells reaching for the doorway when a strange light knocks Korra back into the water.

"Korra…" The woman says crying with her head down.

The young avatar gets to her feet when a strange clicking noise begins to echo throughout the swamp. She covers her ears and stumbles back toward the tree. "Asami, I'm coming!" She says as her feet get heavier and it becomes harder for her to move. Korra bends down trying to lift her legs with her hands.

Hei-bai transforms back into a bear and moves to stand in front of Korra as the clicking noise gets louder.

"Hei-bai, please." Korra says. "Please I have to help her."

The large bear makes a groaning sound and shakes his head looking back as the massive tree begins to shake. He turns and shoots a beam of light from his mouth at Korra and she wakes up in her bed drenched in sweat.

The young avatar takes deep panting breathes blinking rapidly. "Asami…" She says swallowing. She couldn't fight the feeling that her girlfriend was in some sort of danger.

**The next morning….**

Katara returns from Korra's treatment. She did what she could to sooth the forlorn avatar. She also encouraged Korra to take a break from calling Asami for a while, not only to give the phone a rest, but also to give the woman a chance to call her back.

Katara began to worry about Asami too, but for a different reason. Korra had explained what happened in her dream that night and was adamant that Asami might be in some kind of trouble.

The old waterbender had had a similar experience. She awakened that morning to a startling vision. She saw Asami in the arms of a man, a very dangerous man with a face shrouded in darkness. She had no idea who the man was, but she could feel based on the vision that this man could seriously hurt Asami.

She walks into her living room picks up the phone and calls the White Lotus Sentries on Air Temple Island. The old waterbender needed to see how long it would be before her research request was answered by headquarters. Her intuition told her that she would need the information soon. She only hoped that it wouldn't be too late for Asami by then. She saw the way the spirit water glowed in the young woman's presence. There was no doubt that there was a connection.

She also confirmed based on Korra's treatment today that the darkness didn't originate with Asami. The young woman had been with Korra for an entire evening yet Katara found no darkness in the young avatar. It was definitely from an outside source and at some point last week Korra had come into contact with it.

This was a dilemma for the old waterbender. Katara had set rules for herself when it came to certain things. She stayed secluded in the Southern Water Tribe in an effort to not become personally involved in this new generation's problems. But after that vision she knew that she'd have to step in mostly because Korra would inevitably be involved because of her relationship with Asami.

She only hoped that history wasn't repeating itself.

Korra was now even more motivated to talk to Asami. She restarted her routine from yesterday. She called and went by Asami's apartment and office. There was still no response from her girlfriend. The young avatar was an emotional mess by the time the afternoon came still feeling like her girlfriend was avoiding her. Her physical therapy appointment was a total bust.

**Republic General: Dr. Guo's office**

"Come on Korra, what's up with you today?" Mako says as Korra stands between the balance bars with a bleak look on her face.

It had been thirty minutes and she had barely taken two steps.

Dr. Guo speaks up apprehensively. "Perhaps…we should take a little break."

Mako shakes his head. "Korra come on, a few days ago you were ready to walk a mile on your own and now you can't take one lousy step. What the heck is going on with you?" He says sounding very annoyed with her lack of progress.

Korra suddenly snaps at him. "What's wrong with me!? Maybe I should break your legs and poison you then see how well "YOU" walk after a month huh! Why do you keep coming here anyway, don't you have a job to do!" She says squeezing the bars as she moves one of her legs forward, not making eye contact with him. She wasn't really mad at him, she was worried and frustrated. Was her girlfriend in danger or was she just avoiding her?

He blinks rapidly with a wide eyed expression as he scratches his head. "I…uhhh…" He takes a deep breath and lowers his head. "Sorry, okay…I just…don't understand. You did great last week. I didn't mean anything by it alright." Mako says looking up at her.

"Let's… take a break." Dr. Guo says standing in front of Korra. "Deep breath." He says unhooking her leg braces. "Fifteen minutes Avatar Korra."

Mako timidly approaches her. "Uhh, hey, do you…wanna get some air?"

She sighs and nods letting him help her into her wheel chair.

They sit outside in silence for a few minutes. "Sorry." Korra says under her breath.

"It's cool." Mako says as he sits on the ground next to her. The young man clears his throat. "Umm, your hair looks nice. You cut it right?"

Korra takes a deep breath and averts her eyes. She still couldn't get Asami off of her mind. A thought pops into her head. Korra clears her throat. "Yeah I did…thanks." She swallows hard. "Mako…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He says nervously. He had no idea what to say to her, she looked so adorable pouting he couldn't help blushing with his head down.

She takes an apprehensive breath. "Did…you ever get into any fights… with Asami?"

He furrows his brow and turns to look at her. Then he scratches his neck completely unprepared for the question. "Uhhh,…yeah…I mean….everybody fights sometimes." He takes an anxious breath as he stares at the pavement.

Now his mind is spinning trying to figure out why she asked him that. Maybe she was thinking about getting back with him too and wanted to know how things went with Asami before she made up her mind. Could she really be interested in him again?

Korra starts playing with her fingers in her lap. "How did you make up with her?" She asks softly.

He breathes out through his nose with wide eyes deep in thought, yet genuinely confused. "Uhhh…" He says with a gulp as he stares at the pavement not wanting to give her a wrong answer. "I, uhhh, apologized and…, got her some, white… dragon lilies."

They are silent for a minute. He takes a shaky breath. "I… got some flowers for you once….but never got a chance to give'em to you…because…well…we were kinda always fighting back then." He says clearing his throat. "I'm…sorry about that."

Korra had apparently stopped listening once she heard what she needed to get for Asami. She started rolling toward the door. "Thanks Mako."

"Huh?" Mako says furrowing his brow. "Oh." He immediately gets to his feet to help her to the door. "Hey Korra…"

She stops and looks at him. "Yeah…."

Their eyes lock and he suddenly can't speak. He half smiles nervously as he rubs his neck. "I was wondering if you maybe…might wanna…"

The door suddenly opens. "Avatar Korra if you're ready, let's start the second half of the session." Dr. Guo says.

She nods and moves to roll back into the office then stops and looks at the young firebender. "I'm sorry Mako. What were you saying?"

He sighs despondently then smiles. "It's nothing."

She raises her eyebrows curiously. "You sure?"

Mako nods. "Yeah, I'll talk to you about it later. Here let me get the door for you."

"Thanks." She says.

An hour later Mako drops her off at her apartment. "Hey Bolin wants to get everyone together next weekend. Says he has a big announcement to make. Are you gonna be around?" Mako says as he stands in her door way.

She half smiles. "Yeah, I guess."

"Cool, maybe you could see if Asami is around too?" He says watching the smile leave Korra's face. "Is… that okay?"

She swallows and nods. "Yeah,…I'll…let her know."

"Okay." He says as he takes a step down the stoop. "Hey Korra…you…you did really great today."

The caramel skinned beauty half smiles. "Thanks." She says watching him smile and walk toward his car. "Really Mako…thanks." She says as he waves goodbye. Then she goes inside and closes the door.

Mako drives off feeling hopeful that Korra might be thinking about giving him another chance. He still wasn't ready to tell her how he felt, but he could feel his confidence building the more time he spent with her.

Korra sits in front of the telephone in the living room. She finally picks up the phone and calls Asami's apartment again. Just like before no one picks up. Korra swallows hard as she hangs up the phone and scratches her head. Sure her dream had her even more worried about her girlfriend, but it was just a dream. She shakes her head thinking she would rather know that Asami had been captured rather than think the woman was purposefully avoiding her.

She thinks over what Mako told her. Korra decides to get Asami some flowers even though she had no idea when she'd be able to give them to her. She just had to do something. She couldn't sit around and wait. The only problem was that she had no idea where to get them.

After a few minutes in deep thought she picks up the phone.

"Republic city police department, how may I help you?" A young man says.

"Yes, this is Avatar Korra, can you connect me to Chief Beifong." She says.

"One moment please." The young man says.

"This is Beifong." Lin says.

Korra clears her throat. "Hey Chief…it's Korra."

"How are you feeling?" Lin asks.

Korra takes a deep breath. "I'm…I'm getting better." The young avatar clears her throat. "Lin I'm… sorry for…." Korra says as Lin interrupts her.

"It's fine. I'm assuming you called for more than an apology."

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Oh, yeah. I was kinda hoping you could get me some…flowers?"

Lin furrows her brow. "….Flowers, you called me…for flowers."

The young avatar scratches her head and sighs. "Yeah…can you…get some for me?"

The police chief sighs and thinks for a moment. "Sure."

"Really?" Korra exclaims.

"Yes, really. On one condition..." Lin says quickly hearing the young avatar sighing. "I'll get your flowers if you call and talk to President Raiko."

Korra sighs despondently and rolls her eyes. "Lin…." She groans.

"We've been through this Korra. I realize that you're injured but that doesn't mean you don't still have a job to do. If you can call and ask me for flowers you can just as easily call the President and stay updated on things. Now do we have a deal or not?" Lin says.

"Fine." Korra says. "But they better be the nicest ones."

Lin rolls her eyes. "Any… particular… 'kind' of flower?"

"Oh, uuhh, white dragon lilies." Korra says.

"Alright."

"Thanks Lin." Korra says.

"You can thank me by calling the president." The police chief says matter of factly as she hangs up the phone.

Korra sighs as she pulls a sheet of paper out of the desk and finds his office number.

* * *

**Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall**

Lin leaves the station and heads to the mall on the lower east side of Republic City.

"Lin? What are you doing here? I never pegged you for a lower ring type of woman." Suyin asks her big sister.

"I could ask you that same question. Shouldn't you be in Zaofu?" The police chief says as she looks through a wide array of flowers.

"I'm here by Master Katara's request. Apparently there was still a bit of that metal poison left inside Korra's body." Sue says as she takes a flower from her sister's hand.

Lin turns to her slightly wide eyed and concerned. "What? Is she alright?"

"Of course. It was just a few drops. Now who are you picking out flowers for?" She asks.

The stern police chief refocuses her attention snatching the flower from her. "Korra."

Sue raises a challenging eyebrow and scoffs. "You're kidding…." The beautiful metalbender shakes her head and puts her hands on her hips. "Lin…was your breakup with Tenzin really that bad? I'm sorry but, I really don't think you're Korra's type."

Lin furrows her brow and rolls her eyes. "What are you talking about? These aren't from me. She asked for them."

Suyin puts her hand against her chest breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh that makes more sense." For a few seconds she found herself feeling a bit jealous of her older sister's uncharacteristically bold romantic overture believing she would have a better chance at Korra than Lin did.

Sue picks up a bouquet and hands it to her sister. "Here I think these are more Asami's style."

Lin shakes her head and pushes them away. "Will you stop? Korra said she wanted white dragon lilies. And what makes you think these are for Asami?"

Sue smirks. "Oh, just a hunch."

The police chief hands her flowers to the cashier and moves to leave. Sue follows behind her. Lin takes a deep breath as they walk in silence. The older Beifong sister clears her throat very loudly.

Sue sighs and rolls her eyes. "What is it Lin?"

"Nothing."

"I don't need Aiwei here to know you're lying. Now what is it?" Sue says as they continue walking along together.

"Why didn't you take charge after the Earth Queen fell?"

"Why didn't you?" Sue retorts.

"If I had been asked I would have, but they didn't ask me they asked you. You had an opportunity to turn the Earth Kingdom around for the better. Why didn't you step up?" Lin asks.

Suyin sighs heavily. "Lin we've been over this. Zaofu is enough for me. I have no desire to impose my ideals on an entire kingdom. If I took charge of the Earth Kingdom I would be tearing down hundreds of years of culture and routine. As barbaric and outdated as I believe an aristocratically run monarchy is I won't deny anyone their right to live as they choose."

Lin sighs heavily. "You know the council is thinking of making your protégé the provisional head of the Earth Kingdom, right."

Sue clinches her jaw. "If they choose to put their trust in Kuvira it's their decision. She turned her back on me and Zaofu and even turned my oldest son against me. I only hope the council's decision doesn't come back to bite them."

Lin stares at her sister for a moment. "You really think Kuvira would turn against the world leaders?"

Sue turns and locks eyes with Lin. "If she can turn on me, she can turn on anyone."

Lin can see the truth in her sister's eyes. "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Only time will tell." Suyin says lowering her eyes.

"It was good seeing you Sue. I'd better get these flowers to Korra."

The two Beifong sisters embrace and go their separate ways. Lin can't help but be concerned after her sister's words, but she knew realistically there was nothing she could do about it other than follow the president's orders if something did ever happen.

**Republic City Hall**

"Yes this is Raiko." He says.

Korra sighs. She and the president weren't exactly on the best terms, even after he named the city park after her, she never cared for his flip flopping ways. "Hi, President Raiko. It's Avatar Korra."

"Ah Avatar Korra, how is your recovery coming along?" He asks trying to sound concerned but speaking very stiffly.

"It's fine. I should be walking soon." She says wanting to get off the phone as soon as possible.

"Well that's good to hear. I assume you're calling because of my recent decision about the Spirit Wilds." He says quickly.

She nods. "Yeah, I think you should leave them alone for now. I mean you saw what happened when I tried to move them peacefully. If you used force I think it would do more harm than good."

"Yes, I have come to that conclusion as well." He says.

Korra furrows her brow. "Really?"

Raiko clears his throat. "Yes, there were some unfortunate casualties after last week's test, so I'm looking into alternative methods."

"Casualties!" Korra exclaims.

"Yes, a few soldiers were injured in our attempt to remove the vines and as it was with your last attempt the vines grew back even larger than before."

"What, why would you do that after what happened last time!" She says raising her voice into the phone.

"With all due respect Avatar Korra, until you are fully recovered we must do what we can to maintain order. I had citizens without housing, power, or water. I had to do something. Since we've determined that the vines can't be moved by force I have tasked Future Industries with creating a new infrastructure for the city to work around the vines."

Korra lowers he head. "I, I..understand." She says sadly. Asami hadn't told her anything about working with the president.

"Until you have recovered, the World Council and I have appointed your associate from Zaofu, Captain Kuvira as the Interim President of the Earth Kingdom. I hear she has already partially stabilized Ba Sing Se. The New Air nation is also assisting them in their efforts. And as for the Red Lotus' statement, Lord Zuko has the current Firelord under strict guard, so for now the fire nation isn't in any immediate danger."

The young avatar sighs. "Oh…that's…that's great."

Raiko looks around his office apprehensively hearing her depressed tone. "Well… we couldn't… have gotten to this point without you. If you hadn't stopped the Red Lotus when you did, who knows what would have happened." He takes a deep breath. "Avatar Korra, I know this hasn't been easy for you. It's… been difficult for us as well, but even so, your recovery is our highest priority. We will do our best to maintain order until you are back on your feet."

Korra swallows and sigh. "Oh okay." She takes slow breath. "I, guess that's all then."

"Yes, I appreciate your call Avatar Korra. Get well soon." He says hanging up the phone.

Korra blinks slowly as she puts the phone down. She couldn't help the slight sting she felt in her chest after that conversation. She was sure Raiko was just trying to be nice. Part of her felt like she should be happy that people were taking care of things on their own; but instead she felt worthless especially now that she was sure Asami was avoiding her.

She swallows with a deep frown. "Sure why not…Asami's moving on, why shouldn't the world…perfect."

**An hour later…**

Lin sits across from Korra. "So how was your talk with the president?" She asks as she puts the flowers in a vase of water.

"It was great. Apparently the world doesn't need me anymore." Korra says sarcastically.

Lin furrows her brow. "What?"

Korra sighs. "The president wants me to focus on my recovery while Asami rebuild's the city around the spirit vines and Captain Kuvira stops the fighting in the Earth Kingdom and Lord Zuko protects the Firelord. So that's pretty much it." She says matter of factly.

Lin blinks slowly and takes a deep breath. "Korra, it's…not as simple as you're making it sound. We still need you."

The young avatar shakes her head then lowers it. "No one needs me." Lin punches her in the shoulder. "OW!"

The metalbender crosses her arms. "Korra, the world needs the avatar just like this city needs a police chief. Suck it up kid. Crime won't stop and neither can we." She says as she walks toward the door seeing a small smile on Korra's face. "Oh hey, what did you want those flowers for anyway?"

Korra swallows. "I…uhh….wanted to give them as…a gift….to…someone." She says averting her eyes.

Lin smirks remembering what her sister said at the mall. She waves as she opens the door. "Give Miss Sato my regards." She says closing the door leaving Korra's jaw on the floor.

Korra sighs and shakes her head not knowing how Lin found out about her relationship… or lack thereof. She still couldn't help feeling depressed hadn't not apologized to Asami yet.

Thirty minutes later she sits in front of Asami's apartment. The raven haired beauty still wasn't answering her phone. Korra sits the flowers on her doorstep and slips a note under the door. She leans back against it and it opens.

She quickly turns around. "Asami…" She says pushing the door open. Korra furrows her brow as she rolls into Asami's house.

"Asami..." She calls out again. She rolls into the living room and sees the broken shards of a mirror on the floor. Korra is worried. She airbends herself upstairs and see's her girlfriend's bedroom in shambles. Broken mirrors and red writing on the wall. The words "I'm sorry" written everywhere. Korra picks up the phone. She calls Chelse and Chief Beifong.

Everyone searches all day and night, but there was no sign of Asami.

* * *

**Monday morning 2 am…**

Katara sits in front of a large bowl full of spirit water hoping to see a vision of Asami when she hears a single knock at the door. She feels a chill. She gets to her feet and covers her hand in spirit water as she approaches the door.

"Who is it?" She asks standing away from it. There is no answer. The old waterbender clinches her jaw as she utilizes a water whip from the end of the hallway and turns the door knob.

Asami stands swaying in the doorway, hair disheveled half dressed and very pale. "Asami?" The old water bender asks.

Asami whispers. "It…won't…stop." She says trembling as a tear streaks down her cheek. "Pl..pl…please….make it…st—." The young woman says losing her voice as her legs weaken. Katara catches her with the spirit water just as she falls.

Asami struggles in the water whip hitting her fists against her own head taking panicked breathes trying to keep her eyes open. "No! NOOO!" She screams unable to keep her eyes open.

"It's going to be alright. I've got you." Katara says lovingly carrying Asami upstairs and laying her on the bed and restraining her arms, legs, waist and head with water shackles.

Katara quickly covers Asami's body in water as the young woman shakes her head back and forth trying to free herself.

Asami screams as the old waterbender moves her hands back and forth and in circular motions. The water begins to glow. Asami winces and groans in pain.

"I'm so sorry dear." Katara says sensing foreign elements all throughout Asami's body.

The young woman sweats, and yells jerking her body for an entire twenty minutes. Asami cries out tears flowing from her eyes. "Guuuhh…..Pleaseeee…..! I….I…I didn't mean to….I never meant to…Korraaaa!" She screams as the voices bombard her mind.

"How could you….She trusted you…..You're a monster….You don't deserve her… "

Katara takes a deep breath feeling a strong force in the young woman's chest. The old waterbender lifts her hands. Asami lifts her chest from the bed groaning in intense pain. Katara watches the glowing water become filled with the same darkness she had pulled from Korra only there was much more of it.

"Oh my." Katara says bending the dark water into the bathtub.

Asami takes in a deep relieving breath as her body drops onto the bed the last bit of darkness leaving her. She takes a few slow deep breaths as her green blood shot eyes softly close. "Kor...ra…..." The young woman whispers already half asleep trying desperately to open her eyes. "Kur…uk…I'm…sor...ry…"

Katara's grey blue eyes widen then she sighs placing her hand on Asami's forehead. "Shhhh….It's alright dear. Rest now. Everything is alright."

The raven haired beauty blinks slowly then turns her head as she loses consciousness. "Kor…ra…"

The old waterbender stares at Asami for a moment. Then she reaches in a dresser and pulls out a bottle of spirit water and covers Asami's body in it. The scratches on her head and arms immediately heal and she releases another relieved breath. Katara bends the water back into the bottle and puts a few drops into the bathtub. She immediately closes the door, the light is blinding.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath and opens the door freezing the water then moving the now glowing block of ice downstairs. She closes the bedroom door as the ice floats in front of her.

She sighs deep in thought as she walks downstairs. There was an intense weight on her heart as she thinks on the vision she had of Asami. In 60 years she had never known her visions to be wrong. She had no doubt that Asami had been touched by the dark spirit from her vision.

The old waterbender goes to her back bedroom putting the ice in her bathtub. She then opens a large chest and pulls out the book of spirits Aang had given her before he died. It contained a detailed list of all the spirits he had encountered while in the spirit world. She sits on her bed and sighs as she traces the air nation symbol on the book's cover remembering her husband and all the sacrifices he'd made while he was alive. But his greatest sacrifice of all had been for Korra. Katara releases a heavy sigh knowing that it would soon be time to tell the young avatar about her connection to Asami and how Aang had really died.

She opens the spirit book and turns a few pages closing her eyes just as someone frantically knocks on the door.

Katara puts the book aside and goes to answer it.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"It's me Gran." The young avatar says as the old woman opens the door. "I'm sorry for coming by so late without calling, we still can't find her. Her apartment is all messed up; Lin thinks she might have been kidnapped."

Katara shakes her head. "No dear, she's here."

"What!? Where is she? Why didn't you call me? How long has she been here? Gran…what happened, is she okay?" Korra asks frantically.

"Calm down. She's alright. I had to work on her right away. She showed up half an hour ago. She's upstairs resting."

"What happened to her Gran?" Korra says holding her head down. "It was me wasn't it? I'm the reason this happened to her."

"No Korra, I'm afraid this goes far beyond you. For now, just go on upstairs and be by her side. She's going to want to see you when she wakes up." The old waterbender says.

"Gran…"

Katara turns and looks at Korra as she heads into the living room. "It's going to be alright Korra. Just stay with her. I'll go call Lin and the others to let them know she's alright."

The young avatar heads upstairs unable to stop herself from crying. She airbend's herself out of her wheelchair and into the bed. "Asami…I'm so sorry baby." Korra whispers as she holds Asami in her arms softly kissing her forehead.

**The next morning…**

Asami unconsciously moves toward the warm scent of a cool sea. She dreams that she is safe in Korra's arms. Asami sighs in deep relief. She slowly opens her eyes seeing Korra's blue shirt and immediately closes them trying to stop her eyes from welling with tears. She turns over and feel's her girlfriend's arm around her as she lies on her back and tries to get up.

"Lie still dear. You're alright." Katara says sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Gran…" Asami says closing her eyes as a tear rolls down her face. The raven haired beauty immediately opens her eyes and looks at Katara. Then she closes them tight and opens them again and takes a deep breath. "They're….they're gone." She says now staring at Katara.

"What's gone?" The old waterbender asks softly.

Asami swallows and takes a deep breath. "The…bugs, they're gone." She closes her eyes as her bottom lip begins to tremble and her stomach tightens and she sheds a few tears.

Katara sighs softly. "Now now, it's alright. Everything is alright."

"No, Gran….it's not…" Asami whispers through her tears shaking her head.

The old waterbender takes a deep heavy breath. "Calm down dear. Just take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"…Kor…ra…I…I…" Asami whispers.

Katara shakes her head. "Asami, tell me what happened before you saw Korra." The old waterbender needed to confirm her suspicion of who they were dealing with.

Asami takes a deep breath slowly opening her eyes. She swallows softly as she thinks back to last week. She breathes out through puckered lips. "Gran Gran, you remember that dream I told you about." The old waterbender nods her head. "…well something changed the other night when I was sick. I was…underwater, then I ended up inside a tree." Asami blinks a few times trying to remember. "There were bugs everywhere. I tried to get out, then… the bugs… started crawling all over me." She closes her eyes and gulps. "Then I woke up and went to the bathroom, but….when I looked in the mirror…my…my face was gone. Then I woke up again and it was back."

Katara closes her eyes and holds her head down. "Was there anyone else in the tree with you?"

Asami shakes her head. "No it was just me. But something wasn't right Gran Gran, all that day I was scared, that my face would disappear again. And it did…the night I saw Korra." She takes a deep heavy breath as her eyes begin to well with tears again. "I…I…I was so scared. I thought…if I could just stay with Korra…I'd be alright." The young CEO closes her eyes as tears streak down her face.

The old waterbender open's her eyes and stares into her lap as she listens. She'd heard all she needed to.

Asami releases a heavy sigh. "I don't know what happened. I thought…it was a dream." Asami's chest convulses as her bottom lip trembles she shakes her head and looks at Katara. "I…I….I raped her Gran. I…I didn't mean to. It…it just…happened. It was like I couldn't control myself." The guilt ridden beauty covers her face with both of her hands. "… the…blood. She…she…she was terrified of me…" She whimpers trying to hold back her tears.

Katara looks over and sees that Korra is awake and staring at them. The old waterbender caresses Asami's head with a small smile. "Shhh…it's alright. Korra's just fine. Aren't you dear?"

Asami drops her hands from her face and turns to see Korra staring at her in tears.

The old waterbender takes a deep heavy breath standing to her feet. "Asami, you'll be staying here for a few days. Everything's been taken care of, your assistant came by earlier, said she rescheduled your meetings and said to call and keep her updated. I have some business to take care of so make yourself at home." She says as she leaves the room closing the door behind her.

Katara heads downstairs to her bedroom and picks up the book of spirits and turns a few pages. She was very worried remembering the stories that Aang told her about the things Asami described in her dreams.

**Page 55 **

**NAME: **_**Koh**_

**AGE: **_**Unknown believed to be as old as the beginning of Time**_

**NATURE: **_**Insect**_

**ABILITIES: **_**Steals the face of anyone or anything that expresses emotion. Can change the appearance of his face to that of any in his collection.**_

**KNOWN RELATIONS: **_**Mother of Faces**_

**CLASSIFICATION: **_**Malevolent Entity**_

**LOCATION:** _**Residing under the most ancient tree in the Spirit World.**_

**NOTES: **_**Do not engage. If you must engage, show no emotion.**_

The old waterbender wasn't just worried about Asami now, she was worried about Korra too.

* * *

Asami shuts her eyes and tucks her chin into her chest unable to stop crying. "Korra…I'm…." She cries.

The apologetic avatar cups her face. "I hurt you didn't I? I didn't mean to push you. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Asami furrows her brows as she shakes her head staring into Korra's eyes. "Korra, how…how can you stand to look at me after what I did to you?"

Korra smirks shyly and looks away for a moment. "You…were just…kinda…touchy that's all. I'm okay."

Asami puts her hand on Korra's hand over her cheek. "Korra…I…I…took your virginity."

The young avatar eyes widen. "Really?!" She asks innocently with a deep blush in her cheeks

"The…the blood…it was on the bed and…." She lowers her eyes. "My hand."

Korra stares at Asami with a confused expression on her face. "I told you I was on my period remember. Why else would I be bleeding? You didn't cut me or anything."

The green eyed beauty furrows her brow. "What? You mean...I..."

Korra smiles softly as she tucks Asami's hair behind her ear. "I didn't think you heard me that night. " The smile leaves her face as she lowers her eyes. "But… I saw the way you looked at me after I pushed you on the floor. I….I didn't mean to hurt you. You just didn't seem like yourself. It was like you were in a trance, like you were asleep or something." Korra looks up into Asami's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Asami takes a deep breath as she cups the blue eyed beauty's cheek. "No Korra, you have nothing to apologize for. Are you sure...you're alright?" She asks looking down between their bodies.

Korra smirks softly. "I'm fine, really. I…I just thought…you didn't wanna be with me anymore, that you were avoiding me. Where did you go? Where have you been all this time?"

Asami shakes her head. "Of course I wanna be with you, Korra. I was just scared. I didn't know what to do after what happened and I got…confused. I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes it was like a nightmare. I thought I could handle it, but it just got worse. These visions of bugs and blood; I thought it was because of what I'd done to you. I felt horrible. It was like someone had poisoned me. I needed to get help but I couldn't even see straight when I left my apartment. I was so tired; I don't even know how I made it here."

The young avatar sighs. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Are you sure you're alright?"

Asami looks into Korra's eyes. "Korra, you were there. I heard you calling my name, everyday. I just couldn't bear facing you after what I did to you. I thought …" Asami lowers her eyes thinking of how much anguish she felt believing she had taken Korra's virginity.

She sighs and looks up locking eyes with the caramel skinned beauty. "Korra, when we do…decide to make love…." Korra blushes raising her eyebrows. "I want it to be special. A woman's virginity isn't meant to be taken. It's a gift she gives."

The young avatar feels a powerful ache beneath her waist at the utterance of Asami's words.

Asami lowers her eyes. "It's…not a gift I've given to anyone either."

Korra gasps. "I…I thought…."

Asami shakes her head as she timidly smirks.

Korra is speechless as she lies there gazing into the most beautiful jade green eyes in the world. She thought for sure that Asami had been with Mako. She's happily surprised and relieved thinking that Asami might want to give her that gift one day even though she had no idea how to take it.

She found herself falling even harder for the green eyed beauty. Three words ached to fall from her lips. But it hurt the more she thought of them. "I….I missed you." Korra says gently grasping the nape of Asami's neck.

The green eyed beauty feels a burning within her chest. Three words dance through her mind, but the permanence of them prove too much at that moment as her lips move toward Korra's aching to find their mate. "I missed you too." She whispers as their lips softly overlap.

Asami sheds a tear as Korra pulls back and smiles as her girlfriend sniffles. "So…I guess this means you won't be letting me sleep over again anytime soon, huh."

Korra giggles giving her a peck on the lips. "Nah, I'll think I'll give you another chance. Just might need to tie you up next time."

Asami smirks as she kisses Korra's neck softly. "I wouldn't mind that." She says snuggling into her girlfriend's warmth.

"So, you've been dreaming about me huh?" Korra asks slyly having heard some of the conversation she'd had with Gran Gran.

Asami furrows her brows welcoming the break in tension as she looks up at her then snuggles back into her neck. "Yeah…okay Miss Korrasami…"

Korra raises her eyebrows and looks down at her girlfriend. "What?! How did you know about that?"

Asami giggles as she sits up softly bringing their lips together. She pulls back slowly sighing with lidded eyes. "That's what you said...after you kissed me, the morning I first laid with you…."

The young avatar's eyes widen as she blushes. "What! I…I…that was just a dream, wasn't it?"

Asami leans in with a soft smile kissing her again. "You were asleep when you did it." She lowers her eyes and takes a deep heavy breath remembering their date night. "Just like...I was…"

Korra cups her cheek seeing her change in mood. "Hey, you didn't hurt me okay. I'm fine. We're okay." Asami nods as Korra pulls her in close and wraps her arms around her. "We're okay." She whispers.

Korra looks out into the room a concerned expression on her face. Asami was back in her arms again but for some reason she felt like she could lose her at any moment. She'd heard what Asami had told Gran Gran about the dream she had. It was the same dream she experienced a few days ago. She saw Asami in that tree and couldn't save her. What could it possibly mean? How could they have shared the same dream? Korra holds her girlfriend a little tighter.

The two stayed in bed all day, just holding one another. Katara brought some food up to them for lunch and dinner.

The old waterbender just smiled lovingly each time she checked on the couple. There was so much she needed to tell them, but in spite of what had happened, she didn't feel that the time was right.

If they really were dealing with Koh, Korra was in no condition to face the spirit. And other than this incident with Asami they had no idea what his intentions were. All she knew was that he was dangerous.

Katara stands outside their bedroom door thinking to herself. She hated that Korra would have to deal with something that Aang thought he had dealt with a long time ago. "This is our problem Aang and we should be the ones to finish it, not them." She balls her hand into a fist as she heads downstairs to her bedroom. She had some phone calls to make.

* * *

**The next day…**

A White Lotus sentry knocks on the old waterbender's door.

"Your package, Master Katara." The man says bowing and handing her a box with a large lotus on the top of it. Seeing that the sentry was a waterbender she has him take the glowing block of ice back with him to headquarters.

She'd received word back about the healing water she took from Korra's chest. She opens the letter immediately.

_**Master Katara,**_

_**In regards to the water sample you sent us, it has been touched by a very old and powerful spirit. We are having trouble identifying it. **_

_**We have dispatched some of our highest ranking members to Wan Shi Tong's Library to gather more information. We have also enlisted Master Jinora to assist in the effort.**_

_**We have determined that this spirit has a human form. There have been reports of spirits taking different forms in an effort to protect their homes. No deaths have been reported but there have been attacks. **_

_**We will contact you as soon as we discover the identity of this spirit. In the mean time we have enclosed 4 talismans created from the water you sent us. They will glow when they are near the main source of the spirit's energy.**_

_**Judging by the spiritual power of this entity we do not suggest direct confrontation. **_

_**You have been granted full access to the lotus guard.**_

_**May the Lotus be with you,**_

_**Grand Lotus Duke**_

Katara closes the letter and examines the four bracelets inside. This was not good news. If Koh was truly human it would be almost impossible to identify him even with the talismans. There were millions of people in Republic City he could be anyone.

**TBC….**

* * *

**About Koh: The Face Stealer ...According to AvatarWiki**

**Koh Appeared in: **

A:TLA Book 1 Episode 20 "The Siege of the North, part 2"

A:TLA Book 3 Episode 19 "Sozin's Comet, part 2: The Old Masters"

A:TLA Escape from the Spirit World

Koh's abilities are diametric to his mother's; he has the ability to steal faces, whereas she has the ability to give faces.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Korrasami 10

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes: **Thanks for your patience everyone. This is a slice of life chapter, hope you all like it. Been waiting for the chance to write this one, super excited for what's coming next...see you all in two days.

Loving all the community love. Keep those reviews, PMs, and comments coming. I like it I love it. I want some more of it.

* * *

"Asami…can I ask you something." Korra says as she lies on her back in her girlfriend's lap with her eyes closed. Asami gently runs her fingers through the young avatar's dark brown hair. Gran Gran had the couple stay secluded in the bedroom for the time being. Katara didn't want them to hear her conversations with the White Lotus.

"Of course babe, you can ask me anything." Asami says enjoying the feel of Korra's new hair style.

"What's with your eyes, you always have this…look on your face." Korra asks curiously.

Asami furrows her brow. "Huh? What do you mean?"

The young avatar turns over in Asami's lap and looks up examining her beautiful girlfriend's face, now softly smirking enjoying Asami's confused expression. "That look…that one right there. Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?" Asami says already knowing what Korra meant. "Show me what you're talking about."

Korra blinks of few times and chews on her inner cheek trying to figure out how to do it. "Hum, okay." The blue eyed beauty takes a deep breath and stares at Asami intently then halfway closes her eyes looking very much like she's squinting. "Like this."

Asami giggles as she watches Korra trying to adjust her eyes. "Like…I'm suspicious about something?"

"No… like this." Korra says as she moves closer to Asami's face and tries to lower her eyelids. The raven haired beauty leans in and kisses her then gazes at her with heavily lidded eyes knowing full well what her girlfriend meant. Korra sighs as she pulls back unable to stop herself from moaning with pleasure. "Mmm…Yeah…like that."

Asami smirks softly as she leans into Korra's lips again. Then she cups her girlfriend's cheek and deepens the kiss rolling the young avatar onto her back. She slowly pulls back and looks down into Korra's eyes. "This look is just for you." Asami says laying a soft peck on Korra's lips as she smiles and giggles.

"But you always look like that." Korra says looking up at her.

Asami smiles, sighs then lays her head on Korra's chest and closes her eyes. "When I was 15 people started to tell me that I had… bedroom eyes." She laughs softly. "For the longest time, I thought it meant that I looked sleepy." She sighs sadly. "As I got older I found out it meant something completely different." She swallows softly. "Apparently, I was flirtatious, telling men that I wanted to be with them, telling women I wanted their boyfriends, or I was conceited thinking that I was better than everyone else because I was rich. People either 'really' wanted to be around me… or they…'reeeeaaaally' hated me, especially girls. It was hard for a while, hearing people whisper to one another whenever I walked into a room." She takes a deep breath. "It was always about my face. No one ever wanted to get to know me. All I ever wanted was friends."

Asami sits up meeting Korra's deep blue eyes. "Then I met you, and Mako, and Bolin, and everyone. You…are the best thing that ever happened to me and when I look at you…like this…I mean it."

Korra smiles and leans into Asami's lips as Katara softly knocks on the door. They both turn and look. "Lunch time girls. May I come in?" She asks.

Asami gazes down into Korra's eyes for a moment then leans in stealing one last long passionate kiss as Korra grabs her waist pulling her in closer. Asami slowly and reluctantly pulls away and stares down at Korra, noticing the young avatar's now lidded eyes. She smiles. "Mmm…there it is, now you got it." She says sitting up next to her smiling girlfriend. "Come on in Gran Gran." She says.

The old waterbender is carrying a tray of food for them. She sits it on a side table.

"How are you feeling today, Asami?" Katara asks.

"I feel great Gran."

"Did you sleep well last night?" The old waterbender asks.

Asami takes Korra's hand as the young avatar sits up. "Yeah…I did, no bugs."

Katara smiles. "That's good to hear. You two eat up, I'll be back up in an hour or so for your next treatment."

Korra speaks up. "Gran Gran, can I stay up here this time?"

Her mentor takes a deep breath raising her eyebrows at Asami. "Is that alright with you Asami?"

The green eyed beauty takes a deep breath and squeezes Korra's hand as she turns and looks into her blue eyes. She and Katara had spoken about some very personal things during her last session that she wasn't quite ready to talk to her girlfriend about yet. "Uhhh, maybe next time, okay Korra. I just need…"

The understanding avatar interrupts her. "It's okay, you don't have to explain. I know how things can get with Gran Gran." She says as she smiles at Katara.

"Alright well I'll see you in a bit Asami." The old waterbender says as she leaves the room.

Asami feels her stomach tightening with anxiety. It wasn't that she didn't want Korra there, it was more that she didn't want her girlfriend to worry about her. Gran Gran had told her how distraught the young avatar was over the last few days because of what happened to her. "Korra…I…ummm…I mean, I don't mind if you stay, I just think that..."

Korra kisses her softly to stop her from speaking. "Hey, I told you that you didn't have to explain. It's okay, really. I've told Gran Gran things I'd never tell anybody, not even Naga don't worry about it. They're your treatments, not mine."

Asami takes a deep relieved breath. "Really? You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad, I mean it's not like we're married or anything and even if we were you wouldn't have to tell me everything that happens…to…you…" Korra says seeing Asami's focused expression now blushing realizing what she had just said and what she was implying. "I mean…uhhh…" She says swallowing hard looking around the room for the right words. "You…can…uhhh , you know…uhhh…" Korra breaths roughly through her nose. "Hey what did Gran Gran make for lunch that looks pretty good."

She reaches over a smirking Asami and grabs a sandwich and proceeds to stuff her face trying desperately to stop herself from talking. "This is really good….you should…." Korra says averting her eyes. "You should try some." She says gulping the sandwich down.

Asami smiles and picks up a sandwich off the tray. "You're right…this is good." She says in a sultry tone purposefully locking her heavily lidded eyes on the young avatar.

Korra swallows hard as her stomach tightens. She half smiles unable to look away from Asami's gaze; the pale skinned beauty suddenly starts to giggle, surprising her girlfriend who takes a deep relieving breath and laughs with her.

Asami leans over and gives Korra a peck on her cheek. "Thanks for understanding baby."

The young avatar lowers her head and blushes as she smirks.

"So, tell me what it was like growing up in the southern water tribe, you're like a princess right?" Asami asks.

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh?"

"Your dad is the leader of the water tribe isn't he?" Asami asks as she takes another bite of her sandwich.

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Well, yeah he is but, it's not like a royal family or anything." She scratches her head. "I guess it was never really a big thing, people were more concerned about me being the avatar than being the chief's daughter. I went into training when I was 4 so I didn't really do a whole lot of princess stuff." Korra smiles. "Everything's always been about me being the avatar."

The raven haired woman softly sighs. "I guess we have something in common huh. People only associating you with one thing." She takes another bite of her sandwich. "Do you like it?"

Korra turns and looks at her. "Like what?"

Asami smirks. "Being the avatar..."

Korra halfheartedly laughs. "I used to." She lowers her eyes. "It was all I ever wanted to be…but now I don't know anymore."

Asami sighs as she puts her sandwich down and gently cups Korra's cheek wanting her girlfriend to keep their eye contact. "Well while you figure it out, why don't you let me treat you like a princess for a little while, huh. How's that sound?"

Korra smirks. "O…okay." The smile leaves her face and she takes on a slightly sad expression as she covers Asami's hand on her cheek. "Hey, so…the president wants you to rebuild the city around the spirit wilds?"

Asami furrows her brow then raises her eyebrows. "Oh… did you talk to him? Is he on board? I didn't want to bother you about it until he'd actually given me the okay." She says genuinely.

Korra has a confused expression on his face. "He…he said he'd already hired your company to do it…so I guess so."

Asami smiles and pumps her fist into her hip. "Yes! That's great! I was supposed to meet with him about it today. When did you talk with him?"

Korra smiles softly. "A few days ago. I'm…happy for you and…I'm really glad you're gonna be able to help him…and the city out." She turns away and picks up a bowl of soup off the tray. Korra really was happy for Asami, but she couldn't help feeling more and more like she had outlived her usefulness.

Asami watches her. "Korra…I'd like your input…if you feel up to it."

The young avatar shakes her head. "It's okay, I'm sure you already have some good ideas, I'd… just mess things up."

Asami watches her intently for a moment. Then she suddenly gets on her hands and knees and bows in front of Korra putting her forehead on the mattress. The confused young woman furrows her brow. "Asami? What are you doing?" Korra asks.

Asami takes a deep breath and speaks genuinely. "Avatar Princess Korra, I need your help. I've been asked to do something I've never done before. I don't know anything about spirits or vines and…honestly…." She sighs. "I'm…nervous about all this. I'd be honored if you agreed to help me."

Korra takes a deep breath hearing her girlfriend's sincerity but still feeling insecure. "Asami…you don't have to do this okay. You don't need me." She says averting her eyes for a moment. Then she turns back and sees her girlfriend still bowing. "Come on…get up."

"Are you commanding me to get up, my princess?" Asami says still bowing.

Korra lowers her eyes unable to stop the small smile that came to her face knowing what her girlfriend was trying to do. "Yeah…"

Asami gets up and places her hands daintily on her knees. "Will you help me, princess? I can't do it without you." She says softly.

Korra finds her girlfriend's beautiful jade green eyes. "Do you…really need my help?"

"May I touch you, my princess?" She asks.

Korra sighs and rolls her eyes. "Asami, come on…really. You know you don't have to ask me that."

The raven haired beauty smiles as she gently cups Korra's cheek and leans into to her, stopping a few inches from her face. "May I…kiss you princess?" She asks, her voice barely a whisper.

Korra leans in bringing their lips together. She quickly grabs Asami's waist and pulls her into her lap and deepens the kiss causing her girlfriend to moan contently into her mouth. Asami smiles into the kiss as Korra pulls back and gazes into her eyes.

"Asami…"

"I don't just need your help, Korra. I need…you." Asami says softly but genuinely.

Korra can't help but sigh hearing those words. She swallows and smirks. "Okay…I'll help you, just…stop calling me princess for a while alright."

Asami smiles and brings their lips together again.

Katara knocks on the door. "May I come in?" She asks softly.

Asami kisses Korra sweetly then runs her thumb along her bottom lip. "I'll see you in a few minutes okay." Asami says.

Korra smiles and nods. "Okay."

Asami gets up off of her lap and the young avatar gets into her wheelchair. "Come on in Gran Gran." Asami says as Korra rolls to the door.

Korra sits downstairs deep in thought as Asami has her treatment with Katara. She smiles to herself, not able to believe how adorable her girlfriend. No one had ever called her a princess before, though technically she was. Her own father had never referred to her that way. Admittedly it made her feel a little uneasy, but the fact that it was Asami saying it, helped her feel better. Korra still thought her girlfriend was just being nice when she asked for her help so sweetly.

* * *

**X**

After Asami's treatment both young women sit attentively in front of Katara as she hands a bracelet talisman to both of them.

"What's this for Gran?" Korra asks.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath. "These are spirit talismans. I want both of you to keep them on you at all times from now on." Katara takes a slow heavy breath as she thinks through what she wants to say. "From what Asami has shared with me, I believe she's been touched by a spirit. These bracelets will help to identify it."

Korra breaths roughly through her nose. "Gran…are you….are you saying that a spirit attacked Asami?" She asks trying to remain self controlled.

"No Korra." She says shaking her head. "I said she has been touched by a spirit. Whatever this particular spirit is, it seems to be interested in her. I believe that's why she hasn't been feeling well." The old waterbender says purposefully leaving out the part about it being a 'dark' spirit.

The young avatar clinches her jaw tightly as her nostrils flare and stares holes into the table.

Asami takes Korra's hand in hers.

"Korra…Korra, look at me." Katara says seeing her young student's behavior as the young woman finally gives her some eye contact. "I don't think it meant to hurt her. This is actually normal. I've seen this type of thing before. Some spirits that want contact with humans but don't realize they are affecting them negatively." She says telling only a half truth. It was true that she had seen spirits touch humans before and have physical symptoms, but she'd never seen the darkness she'd taken from Asami before. She didn't want Korra to run off and do something rash. She also noticed that the spirit hadn't physically harmed Asami, it had only touched her.

Asami speaks up as she squeezes Korra's hand. "Korra, I'm okay, see. I'm fine right Gran Gran?" Asami says somewhat apprehensively feeling her girlfriend's hand heating up knowing it meant the woman was very angry.

"That's right Korra, Asami is just fine." She says soothingly.

Korra lowers her head. "So it really is my fault."

Katara furrows her brow and shakes her head. "No, dear, it's not. Spirits have been…"

"I'm the one who opened the spirit portals Gran. None of this would have happened if…." Korra says bleakly as her mentor interrupts her.

"Korra I told you that this goes far beyond you. Avatar or not this isn't your fault. This could have happened regardless of the portals being opened. Aang told me that spirits crossover into our world all the time they are drawn to certain people for unknown reasons. This could have easily happened to my kids or any of your other friends. Don't blame yourself for this." The old waterbender says meaning every word she said.

"Really?" Korra says looking up into her eyes seeing the woman nodding softly. Korra turns to look at Asami who's smiling lovingly at her still holding her hand. "You're really alright?" She asks.

Asami cups her cheek. "Yeah baby. I'm fine."

Korra takes an apprehensive breath and looks down at the bracelet in her hand. "So what's this thing supposed to do?" She asks looking at Katara.

"These talismans will glow when they are near the spirit that touched Asami. Now if it does, I want both of you to document where you are, leave the area then contact me right away." The old waterbender says as she holds up her wrist revealing one of the talismans. "I'm wearing one as well. So with any luck, we'll find this spirit and be able to communicate with it." She says staying calm and soothing as so not to worry either of the girls.

Korra stares at her for a moment, then looks at her girlfriend and takes a deep breath then looks back to Katara. "Okay, so, I'm guessing we don't know what it looks like."

The old waterbender raises her eyebrows surprised at Korra's perceptiveness. "No, we don't, but don't worry, we'll find it. And we can get more talismans if we need to. This is a big city. For now all we know is that it has an interest in Asami. Now with that being said….Korra…." Katara takes a deep breath and looks at Asami, who nods at her slightly with a small smile.

"I have some business to take care of, so I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll be back next Wednesday. While I'm gone, I'd like Asami to stay with you. You'll be treating her until I get back." The old waterbender says matter of factly.

Korra's eyes widen. "What?! Gran…I…I…"

"Korra, you're a master healer. I trained you for 13 years, this is easy. Now I won't hear another word about it. Asami have your assistant make the arrangements for the week, I've got to finish packing." She says getting up and walking to her bedroom.

The young avatar blinks rapidly as she turns and stares at Asami. "You…you knew about this?"

Asami shrugs her shoulders and smiles apprehensively. "Well…yeah. It's okay right? I mean, she gave me the all clear to go back to work so I'll be at the office a lot so I won't be in your way or anything, if thats what you're worried about." She lowers her eyes and tucks her hair behind her ear. "I…kinda thought we could…spend some more time together too."

Korra shakes her head. "That's not what I mean. You're okay with me healing you?"

The beautiful pale skinned beauty furrows her brow. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I trust you with my life Korra."

The avatar takes a deep breath and shakes her head again raising her eyebrows. "Okay, I guess. It's not like I have a whole lot of choice in the matter."

Asami puts her hand on Korra neck and gently rubs her hair. "Baby what's wrong? You…don't want to?"

"It's not that, I just haven't done it in a long time, I don't want to mess anything up." Korra says as Katara opens her bedroom door.

"Oh come now Korra, you could heal with your eyes closed. As a matter of fact come on in here for a moment. You're going to give me a treatment." The old waterbender says as she walks back into her room.

The young avatar takes a few deep breaths and she and Asami go into the bedroom behind her.

"Alright get to it." Katara says as she lies on the bed and points to the bowl of spirit water on the night stand.

Korra swallows hard as she sits in her wheel chair. She bends the water and takes deep breaths covering her mentor's body. Korra lifts her hands for a moment and closes her eyes and breaths through puckered lips. She moves her hands in circular motions. The water begins to glow as she opens her eyes. The young avatar continues to breathe slowly now holding her hands still.

Her mentor speaks up. "See, that wasn't hard at all. Now stay relaxed Korra, this is the important part." The old waterbender opens up one of the palms of her hand.

The caramel beauty gasps. "What….what's that?" She asks.

"Do you feel that? Good. That's what you'll be sensing for. Now take your time and lift it out." Katara says.

Korra breathes out through her mouth as she moves her hands back and forth. She feels the foreign water then lifts it from the water surrounding her mentor's body and puts it into the bowl. Then she removes the water covering the old waterbender and puts it into another bowl.

Katara sits up in the bed. "Nicely done Korra, nicely done. That's all you need to do. I'll only be gone for a week. Treat Asami once a night to make sure there is nothing in her system."

Asami smiles as Korra nods with a small smile of confidence on her face.

"Asami, don't let Korra skip her physical therapy appointments. And both of you make sure to keep those bracelets on. If anything happens while I'm gone, contact the White Lotus sentries on Air Temple Island and they'll contact me. Do you understand?" The old waterbender asks them.

They both nod and speak in unison. "Yes Gran Gran." They smile and turn looking into one another eyes.

* * *

**X**

**Korra's Apartment**

The two women felt like newlyweds unable to keep their hands off of one another the first two days. Asami practically raced back to Korra's place after work. The young avatar was dutiful and gave Asami her treatments every evening just as Katara had told her to do. They both kept their bracelets on as well.

The raven haired beauty was intent on making up for lost time and took Friday off allowing Korra to miss her physical therapy appointment in favor of more pleasurable activities.

Mako and Bolin stood outside knocking on Korra's door for fifteen minutes until Asami came downstairs.

"Asami?" Mako asks surprised to see her. "Hey how ya doing, we heard about what happened. Are…you okay?" They got the news and helped out in the search effort but hadn't heard anything since Lin told them she was under Katara's care. Mako also couldn't help noticing the flushed look on his ex's face.

She smiles mildly out of breath from making out with Korra. "Oh yeah, I'm fine Katara took great care of me. I'm taking care of Korra for the week. She's…a little tired today so could tell her doctor that she'll be in on Sunday."

Mako furrows his brow remembering some of he and Asami's more intense intimate moments. He scratches his head. "Yeah…sure, no problem." He says as she smiles lifting her eyebrows and looking around.

Bolin speaks up. "Hey…Asami….you working out or something, you look a little winded."

She looks down at the sidewalk and takes a deep breath unable to stop herself from smirking slightly. "Yeeeaaahh….you could say that. Was there something else you guys wanted?"

"Yeah, you coming to my party tomorrow right?" Bolin says.

Asami furrows her brow. "Party?"

Mako clears his throat. "Yeah, we got a room at Chili the Nomad. I told Korra to tell you about it. She…must have forgotten. The party starts at 8."

"You guys gotta come okay. It's super important….Big News….Big Changes…It's Big okay! Did I mention it was BIG! Seriously you gotta come." Bolin says enthusiastically.

She giggles. "Okay, well let me head back up and see how she's doing. I'll let her know. I'm free tomorrow night so I'm sure we'll both be able to make it."

"Awesome, this is great. Okay, see you two tomorrow." Bolin says.

Mako stands there staring at her.

"Is…everything alright, Mako?" Asami asks him.

He takes a deep breath hating his manhood. The young firebender had never seen her look so sexy in his life. "Uhh, yeah…I guess we'll see you two tomorrow then."

"Ooookay, bye." She says closing the door and heading back upstairs.

Mako stands there staring at the door.

"You okay bro?" Bolin asks him.

Mako shakes his head and blinks rapidly. "Yeah, I'm cool, let's go."

Mako and Bolin leave Korra's place and head back to the police station. Mako had been steadily dealing with his new feelings for Korra. Things got harder for him seeing Asami…literally. He was at a loss as to what to do. He was already nervous around Korra, but Asami being around would just make things worse.

It was like the pro-bending tournaments all over again. He found both women unbelievably attractive but just like it was before it was Korra who kept his attention. He noticed that ever since the two women started hanging out Korra seemed much more sociable and friendly with him.

Things were changing for him in huge ways to and he couldn't stay silent about his feeling any longer. He needed to make a move and soon. Lin had just given him the news that he and a few other detectives had been assigned to a special task force involving some Earth Kingdom noble. He knew he'd be working a lot, but he liked the thought of being able to spend his free time with Korra.

Bolin is tired of seeing his brother acting timid and nervous around women all of sudden. "What's up with you Mako, this is Korra we're talking about here. It's not like you two haven't gone out before." The young earth bender says.

"Don't you think I know that? She's been through a lot, okay. I just don't want to screw things up again." Mako says taking a deep breath as they pull up to the station.

"Then talk to her bro. I'm sure she'll give you another chance. Just turn on the old Mako charm. Look, tomorrow's pretty important for me okay, and call me sentimental but I'd like to see my big bro happy before I go. Soooo, I'll hang out with Asami and run some interference so you can find some time to put the moves on Korra." Bolin says putting his arm around his brother's neck.

Mako shakes his head and looks at him. "Before you go? Where you going?"

Bolin's eyes widen. "Go!…what…did I say go…I meant floooow…before I… flow. You know the singing bar, gonna get my flow on." He fake laughs clearing his throat. "Look bro, Korra's got her best friend thang going on with Asami, so you know they'll be hanging out together at the party. My plan is your best shot. So we got a deal or what?" He says smiling at his brother.

Mako nods. "Yeah…okay."

Bolin pumps his fist. "Watch out ladies. Mako the ladies man is back."

**X**

**X**

Asami smiles to herself as she waits for Korra to get out of the bathroom.

She found that the more time she spent with Korra, the better she felt. She appreciated Korra's chivalrous nature. The young avatar wanted to treat this like she would any relationship and not rush into things. She was intent on making a full recovery before they took the next step with one another. Asami did not make things easy however.

It took all of Korra's strength to resist her own growing insatiable desire for her girlfriend with them being is such close quarters. All Asami had to do was look at her to get her adrenaline pumping. Korra often commented on how happy she was not to be a guy, otherwise there would be no way she could hide her desire for her sexy girlfriend.

Korra rolls out of the bathroom ready for her workout with her chest wrapped in cloth and her baby blue shorts on. Her girlfriend bites her bottom lip and shakes her head. Within seconds Asami managed to maneuver the caramel beauty back into the bed again. They lay there making out like bandits.

The green-eyed beauty manages to wrench herself away from the sweetest lips in the world as the alarm clock rings. "You're driving me crazy, you know that right?" Asami whispers in a low smooth voice as she kisses her way down Korra's neck.

"You started it." Korra says.

Asami giggles as she sits up raising a challenging eyebrow. "Is that so, little miss….Korrasami." She straddles Korra's legs and places her hands on the headboard as she gazes down into aqua blue orbs with a smirk. The young avatar sighs unable to take her eyes off the swell of Asami's chest.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Korra says as she plants kisses across her chest.

"Nice try…the guys are gone but you're not getting out of physical therapy." Asami says as she gets up off the bed.

"Asamiiiii…" The blue eyed beauty whines.

"Come on baby, get up. 45 minutes that's it. I'll be back before then." Asami says as she slips a pair of jeans on. Korra rests her head on her elbow watching her shapely girlfriend get dressed.

Korra finally sits up as Asami puts a jacket on. "Asami…" She says with a pause. "I think we should tell the guys." Korra says as Asami helps her move her legs off the bed.

"Huh, why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?"

"We're going to the party right? I just don't want things to get weird. Mako's been acting kind of strange around me lately always complimenting me, and holding doors open and everything."

Asami laughs. "What, do you think he wants to get back with you? That's not gonna happen." She says as she fixes her hair in the mirror. Asami may have laughed it off at that moment, but she also couldn't help the sting of jealousy she felt thinking Mako wanted Korra again. It wasn't lost on her that Mako had been taking Korra to her physical therapy appointments from the very beginning. She just hadn't thought anything of it until now.

"What's that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't he want to get back with me? I'm getting stronger and I'll be out of this chair before you know it." She says quickly rolling in front of Asami.

The green eyed beauty lifts Korra's chin gently as she softly kisses her lips. "I'm saying that even if that was what he wanted. It doesn't matter, because you're spoken for." She says in a sultry voice.

The young avatar smiles as her girlfriend walks downstairs.

"I'll be back in a bit babe. I've just got to run to the office real quick." Asami says.

"You got your bracelet on right?" Korra asks as Asami holds up her wrist.

She gives Korra a quick peck and closes the front door.

Korra sighs appreciating Asami's nonchalant**-**ness about the situation but she was sure she wasn't misreading Mako's signals. Not that she was great at that anyway. Social cues weren't exactly her specialty considering her upbringing, but she knew she wasn't wrong about Mako. She could feel it.

Asami's jaw was clinched as she drove to her office that afternoon. Truth be told, she kind of had a feeling that Mako was interested in Korra too, but she blew it off hoping he was just being overly friendly due to her girlfriend's injury. Now that Korra had spoken up about it however, there was no longer any doubt in her mind that Mako had feelings for her again.

Asami breathes roughly through her nose. She knew that her girlfriend wasn't interested in their shared ex-boyfriend anymore, but she still couldn't help the territorial urge that began surging within her. They'd decided to keep silent about their relationship as so not to hurt Team Avatar's dynamics. But the young woman's resolve was quickly abandoning her with every passing moment. The more she thought about Mako's recent overtures toward Korra, the angrier she got. She needed to nip this in the bud right away.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Saturday Night**

**Chili the Nomad Bar**

Asami pushes Korra's wheelchair through the doors into a multi-colored lobby with lights, streamers, hoops and strange shapes all over the walls. There were also pictures everywhere of beautiful places from all around the world. The floor is painted with a picture of the shop's owner Chili with a big smile on his face.

"Wow, Korra, this place…." Asami says as her girlfriend interrupts her.

"It's cool right." She says happily.

"Well…that's one way to describe it." Asami says as many different scents hit her nose all at once as two double doors open.

"AV-A-TAR Kor-ra! Hey man, it's great to see you man!" Chili says happily.

Asami furrows her brow. "Uhh excuse me, she's not a…"

"Chili! How you doing man!" Korra says in response.

Asami looks down at her girlfriend with a confused expression on her face. What kind of place was this?

"Who's your pretty lady friend man?" Chili asks stretching his hand out to shake Asami's hand.

"This is my friend Asami." Korra says.

Chili grabs her hand and pulls the young woman into a hug. "Any friend of the avatar's is a friend of mine man. It's great to meet ya." He says letting her go. "Come on in your friends already here, they're in room 4 man, four elements man, rocking that Avatar magic man! Wooooo!" He says opening the door for them.

Korra laughs. "Wooooo!"

Asami half smiles and looks around apprehensively.

They enter room four and see Mako, Bolin, Opal, Kya and Suiyin.

"Alright!" Bolin shouts. "Come on in guys. Party Time!" He hugs both women then hands them two drinks. "Here you go ladies, you're late, drink up!" He says happily as he turns around and winks at Mako.

Suiyin crosses her legs sits back and stretches her arms out on the couch; she knew this was going to be a fun night.

Asami moves Korra's wheelchair next to one of the couches and sits on the end next to her.

Bolin steps up on the small stage at the back of the room and picks up a microphone when one of the shop attendants burst into the room.

"Hey…come get your friend man…she's got a flamin' problem man, hurry up!" He shouts.

They all run out to the lobby and see Lin twisting Chili's arm behind his back with his face against the floor.

"Lin! What are you doing?" Suyin asks trying to pull her sister off of the man.

"This idiot tried to assault me." Lin says quickly wrapping metal cuffs around his wrists.

"It's all love man. Just showin one of the avatar's friends some love man." Chili mumbles out.

"Shut up, do I look like a man to you?" Lin says to him harshly.

"Lin, let him up, he was just trying to hug you for goodness sake." Sue says.

"What kind of idiot hugs a complete stranger?" Lin asks sternly.

"Me man." Chili says attempting to laugh but can't because Lin's knee is in his back.

"Lin, let him up already. He's the owner of this place." Sue says.

The disgruntled police chief gets up off of Chili and helps him to his feet. Everyone is speechless staring at her with their jaws on the floor, except for Suyin and Kya.

"What?" Lin says crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

Her hair was like a beautiful river, flowing falling just past her shoulders. She wore a black fitted T-shirt that had 3 metal chevrons in the center of her chest and skinny blue jeans with black low cut boots fitted with metal buckles. She also has on a light touch of eye shadow that has her eyes practically glowing.

She sighs heavily putting her hands on her hips. "What, I do have a life you know."

"How is my precious little Lin?" Kya says alluringly as she wraps her arm around Lin's and walks her into their room.

"We're adults now Kya, don't talk to me like that." Lin says.

"You know you like it." Kya says hitting Lin on the butt making the woman jump.

The police chief's face is beet red as she turns around seeing Mako staring at her. "You got a problem detective."

He just shakes his head no, as she rolls her eyes and walks into the room. Bolin nudges Mako with his elbow, then whispers to him pointing at Lin. "Mako….Mako…" He says completely stunned by how beautiful Chief Beifong looked in regular clothing.

Mako swallows hard and puts his hand on Bolin's shoulder. "Come on let's, let's start your party okay." Bolin nods.

The young firebender gives himself a little pep talk before he walks back into the room. "You got this Mako. You're just gonna tell Korra, how you feel. It's gonna be fine. Just gotta be cool." He says to himself as he runs his fingers through his hair and breathes through puckered lips and walks into the room.

"Okay everybody, before I make my big announcement we are going to drink and then we are gonna SING!" Bolin shouts.

Opal claps her hands. Everyone else furrows their brow.

"Thank you, thank you for your applause ladies and Mako. I'll be the first one to start off this evening's festivities." He hits a button and a light flashes from the back of the room and words appear on the wall then music starts to play.

"OOHHH! It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se…or Zaofu if you're into that!" Bolin sings as Opal claps and laughs.

"But the girls in the city…..they look so pretty! Hay Hay Hay!" He says taking a knee and holding his hand out to his girlfriend.

"And they kiss so sweet…. that you've really got to meet…..The… girls… from …Ba… Sing… Se! Yeah!" Bolin sings out as the music stops.

Everyone looks at one another and start to laugh.

"O-kay…we are…gonna need some more drinks in here. Who's up next?" Bolin says putting the microphone down, then going outside to call the attendant.

Asami swallows hard holding her head down. Korra furrows her brow and takes her hand softly squeezing it.

Mako covertly watches them as he downs a glass of spiked juice.

Kya gets up and takes the mic, then hits one of the buttons. "Oh I know this one." Kya says.

"Badgermoles coming toward me….come on guys help me out here…." Kya looks at Lin. "Come on little Lin, my uncle Sokka used to sing this one remember."

Lin mouths the words. "I….will…end…you."

Kya laughs. "Or… not. That's okay." She continues to sing. "The big bad badgermoles, who earth-bend the tun-nels….."

Korra whispers in her girlfriend's ear. "What's wrong?"

Asami turns to her and half smiles. "I…didn't know this was a singing bar." She says softly.

Kya shouts out loud. "Hate…. the wolfbats…."

Bolin sticks his head back in the door. "That's right, sing it Kya, Fire Ferrets hate those Wolfbats."

She continues to sing. "….but love the sounds. The big bad badgermoles! The big bad badgermoles! The big bad badgermoles!"

Everyone claps and laughs as Bolin comes back in with Chili and the drinks. Lin practically growls at him. Chili just laughs and growls back then sits the drinks on the table. "Have fun man. That's what life is all about." He says leaving.

"Okay, we got some cactus shots with melon juice. Everybody's gotta do one before the next song." Bolin says passing them around. Mako takes three and downs them quickly. "Hey take it easy there bro." Bolin says as Mako gets up and heads to the stage.

"I'll go next." He says. He looks through the songs and swallows glancing at Korra out of the corner of his eye.

Korra whispers in Asami's ear. "You don't have to sing if you don't want to."

"It's not that, I just…haven't ever sang in front of a group of people before." Asami says.

"Me neither." Korra says realizing that she'd never actually sang before.

Mako hits the button and music starts to play.

Bolin claps. "Alright, Ma-ko….slowing it down for the ladies. Come on bro…Wooooo!" Everyone claps and laughs joyfully.

The young firebender clears his throat. "Even if you're lost… you can't lose the love because it's in your heart…La La La Laaaa." He sings in a low whispering voice as he swallows then glances at Korra then back down to the floor and continues to sing. "Even if the love is lost…your heart will always be the start…..La La La Laaaa…"

Kya cuddles up to Lin squeezing the woman's toned arms. "What are you doing?" Lin asks as Kya lays her head on her shoulder.

"Loosen up Lin, has it really been that long since we hung out." Kya says gently tickling the police chief in the side. She laughs and raises an alluring eyebrow. "You don't want to play with me anymore Linny-poo."

Lin stands to her feet as Mako finishes. Everyone claps again.

Korra nudges Asami. "That's was pretty good, I didn't know he could sing."

"I'll go next." Lin says.

Everyone is frozen except for Sue, Opal and Kya who cheer her on. Truthfully she just wanted to get a break from Kya for a moment. Kya was always like a big sister to her growing up, but things changed between them when she and Tenzin broke up. No one knew what stopped Lin from completely destroying Air Temple Island.

Kya smirks remembering the impromptu kiss she shared with Lin that day. She hadn't intended to, but the young Beifong wouldn't listen to reason, that was the only thing she could think to do at the time. What surprised her most was that Lin actually kissed her back. They never spoke about it though.

Mako glances at Korra as Asami raises her eyes. The raven haired beauty clinches her jaw seeing the subtle action. She stands up. "I'll go next."

Korra looks up at her with a smile and raised eyebrows. Bolin stands up. "One at a time, you'll get your turn Asami. Now we've got a party, drink up guys! Let's go Chief Beifong Yeah!"

Lin mumbles to herself as she hits a few of the buttons. "Hum…" She says rubbing her chin. "This one looks good."

She hits the button the music starts. There is a talking portion. "Is this real or a legend…Oh it's a real legend." She says.

Bolin shouts and hits Mako and Opal. "I know this one!"

Lin starts to sing. "Two lovers…. forbidden from one another."

Bolin and Mako sing out. "Seeee….cret….Tun-nel…Seeee….cret….Tunnn…"

Lin metal bends two clamps over their mouths. "I'm not at that part yet!" She says sternly as everyone laughs and she continues to sing. She was actually a pretty good singer.

"A war…divides their people…." She sings.

Asami stares daggers at Mako. Korra nudges her girlfriend. "You okay?"

Asami smiles softly and takes a deep breath. "Yeah." She says softly. She wasn't though. She's pissed knowing Mako had serenaded Korra.

Lin continues to sing. "And a mountain di-vides them apart. Built… a… path… to be… together, not for the faint of heart."

Kya whispers in Suyin's ear. And Lin grits her teeth continuing to sing. "Trust in love to light the dark. The mountain moves it's no lie, enter the path without love…and die!"

The metal clamps drop from Mako and Bolin's mouths. Chili comes in with his guitar and the attendant with more drinks.

Everyone sings. "Secret tunnel…. secret tunnel…through the mountain…. Secret- secret- secret-secret tunnnnnnnelllll! YEAH!"

Everyone claps. "Nicely done man!" Chili says. "That's one of our favorites." He growls and laughs as Lin sits back down next to Kya. Who immediately hugs her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Chili gives them a thumbs up. "Right on man, I'm down."

"I'll down you, you flamin' idiot." Lin says as she rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Kya nibbles on her ear. Lin has a deadpan expression as a clamp suddenly appears over Kya's mouth.

The beautiful waterbender laughs and Suyin releases it. "Ha….I told you Sue." Kya says putting her legs in Lin's lap and hugging her again.

Asami gets up, and everyone goes quiet with smiles on their faces. She looks over at Korra for reassurance. Her girlfriend sighs lovingly unable to get the smile off of her face. She was so excited to hear Asami sing.

Asami clears her throat and tucks her hair behind her ear nervously. She hits one of the buttons and looks through the songs and chooses one. She swallows hard closes her eyes as the music starts. The onyx haired goddess starts to bop her head and pat her thigh gently. Bolin is almost in tears as he hugs Opal. Mako knows the song too and can't help looking over at Korra. Kya kisses Lin's neck and is rewarded with a small punch to the gut. Lin can't help but smirk hearing the woman cough.

Asami takes a deep breath then starts to talk sing in a unique rhythm. "Winter…and spring… and summer… and fall… winter… and spring… and summer and fall. Four seasons four loves, I work'em when you call. Baby you're my spring, we won't eva fall. Be so hot in winter, all we do is thaw." Everyone in the room is stunned. Korra's jaw is on the floor. Asami's words were a bit different than the words being projected on the wall.

Mako swallows hard and goes to sit next to Korra.

Asami sings a verse. "Four seasons…. Four loves. Four sea….sons….For love." Chili comes in with some drinks and watches her for a moment. Then he starts to bop his head and pulls a rope on his chest that's attached to a tiny drum on his back. He starts to hit the drum with his fingers. Lin and Kya raise their eyebrows and bop their heads liking Asami's version of the classic song.

Asami opens her eyes and smiles then continues to talk sing. "No matter what the season ….no matter what the time….you're my spring, you're my fall. I'll be there… when you call. Summer springs…winters fall….four seasons yeah yeah… my love is in'em all….my love is in'em all. I said my love is in'em all…..(singing) Four sea…sons Four loves…..Four seasons….for love."

Asami catches her breath and looks around the room apprehensively. Everyone is amazed. She gulps and lowers her eyes.

"Real tears man, real tears…" Bolin says sniffling on Opal's shoulder as she rubs his head. "That was Great!"

Everyone stands up and claps as she finishes including Korra. Asami hugs her as she steps off the stage.

Chili speaks up. "That was awesome man. I like you're style. That's how it's done." He gives her a chin nod as he leaves the room.

"Yeah that was…really great Asami, I don't even know what that was but it was amazing." Mako says complimenting her.

She breathes through her nose. "Thanks." She half smiles and waits for him to move. "You're sitting in my seat." She says.

He smiles and swallows. "Oh, yeah….sorry. Is it okay if I sit here for a second, I just wanted to talk to Korra about something." He says as Asami opens her mouth to speak.

"Hey Asami, would you mind helping me with the drinks?" Bolin asks.

She looks over at him, then down at Korra who raises her eyebrows. She sighs. "Yeah…sure."

Suyin smirks then whispers in Kya's ear. "Really?" Kya says sounding very surprised and glancing at Asami as she follows Bolin out.

"What?" Lin asks thinking they were talking about her.

Kya leans over and whisper's seductively in the police chief's ear. "Not everything is about you little Lin, but I could be… if you want me to. I'll tell you a little secret. I taught Tenzin everything he knows."

Lin swallows hard unable to stop the powerful ache she felt beneath her waist. She blinks a few times then leans over and picks up a drink off the table and downs it. Kya laughs softly and kisses Lin behind her ear. "That a girl. Loosen up."

Suyin leans over. "Get up there Opal. Keep that Beifong energy flowing baby girl." The leader of the metal clans says slightly slurring her speech.

Mako clears his throat. "Hey Korra, this is fun right?"

She smiles and nods. "Yeah, this is great. I'm really glad you invited us out tonight."

He smiles. "I'm really glad you were able to come out. I…missed you at physical therapy yesterday."

She laughs softly. "You did?"

He nods. "Well, yeah. It's been really great to hang out with you and be there for you." He holds his head down. "I kind of wish we were able to be like this before."

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh?"

Mako swallows hard. "I mean, we're able to talk now and we…don't really fight anymore. It's been great."

Korra raises her eyebrows. "You know what, you're right."

Asami walks in behind Bolin carrying more drinks and some food. She's standing in front of Mako in a flash with a half hearted smile on her face. He looks up at her and smiles. Then he clears his throat. "Uhh, would you mind if I sat here for a while, I mean there's plenty of room?"

Korra and Asami lock eyes for a moment. Korra raises her eyebrows as if to ask her girlfriend what she wanted to do. Asami smiles. "I'll just… sit next to you guys." She says sitting next to Mako on the couch.

Opal hits the button on the machine cheerfully. "Alright guys, you know this one." She says cheerfully as the music starts.

"Don't fall in love with the travelling girl. She'll leave you… broken…brokenhearted…" Opal sings.

"Yeah! Wooo!" Bolin shouts and leans over to Lin. "Isn't she great?" He asks practically cooing.

Mako picks up a drink and hands it to Korra. "Here, this one's my favorite." He says.

Asami breathes out through her nose and swallows hard. Then she picks up a drink and leans over Mako. "Here Korra, this is the kind you like right?" Asami says as Korra takes both drinks.

Korra apprehensively laughs taking a sip of one of the drinks.

Bolin stands to his feet with Suyin as they both clap for Opal. Asami half-heartedly claps not really paying attention.

Lin finds her eyes starting to become heavily lidded as Kya softly and slowly kisses her neck again, her stomach tightens feeling a tingle beneath her waist. She quickly moves Kya's legs off of her and stands up. "Asami, let's go."

The raven haired beauty furrows her brow and stares at her. "What?!"

Lin grabs the young woman's arm and pulls her outside with her. "Chief…what's what's going on?" She asks seeing Lin taking slow deep breathes as they walk into the bathroom.

Kya smirks and crosses her legs.

Suyin sips her drink knowing what the waterbender was trying to do. "I really don't know what you see in her." She says as Kya turns to her hearing a jealous tone.

The beautiful mature waterbender cups Sue's cheek. "Aww, you're so cute Suzie-poo. But you're a little too young for me sweetie."

Sue sways a little bit slurring her speech. "You know Lin's not lar right…."

Kya leans in pressing a soft chaste kiss to Suyin's lips then pulls back and pushes up off the couch. She leaves the room.

Korra, Mako, Opal and Bolin look around the room apprehensively trying to ignore what they just saw.

Suyin rolls her eyes and waves her hand. "Oh please, you were all thinking it." She picks up another drink and sips it then looks over at Mako. "Hey hot head." He looks over at her as she raises her drink to him. "Good luck with that." She scoffs.

He picks up another drink and downs it then takes a deep breath and turns to Korra. "So…what do you think Bolin's big news is?" He asks her.

"Huh, you don't know what it is?" She asks him.

He shakes his head.

Korra laughs. "Well I hope he remembers it with all the drinking he's been doing."

"I heard that." Bolin says.

Lin splashes water on her face in the bathroom.

"Chief, seriously what did you bring me in here for?" Asami asks.

Lin puts her hands on the sink and takes a deep breath. "Look kid there are two people in that room who don't know about you and Korra okay. You two need to just…." She's interrupted as the door flies open.

Kya smiles. "Asami sweetie, would you mind giving Lin and me a few minutes."

The police chief closes her eyes as she breaths through her nose and swallows hard feeling a tightening in her stomach. Asami moves around her and heads back into the room.

Kya locks the door.

The beautiful waterbender smirks. "Are you afraid of me Lin?"

She clears her throat. "Of course not. Kya….look, I don't know what you're playing at but, that was a long time ago okay. Your husband had just died. I was hot-"

"Yes you are." Kya says taking a few steps toward her.

Lin swallows hard. "I was going to say hotheaded and angry. Neither of us were thinking clearly. I know I wasn't. You just startled me that day alright. I…."

Kya gazes into her eyes. "Is that what happened?" The mature waterbender says with a slightly serious expression. "You knew full well what you were doing Lin... and so did I." She says now standing in front of her. She cups the nervous metalbender's cheek and runs her thumb over her lips then over the two scars on her cheek. She leans in and softly kisses her scars. "I remember when I healed these for you." She locks eyes with Lin. "Do you remember what I told you that day?"

Lin takes a deep breath. "You said…it would make me stronger."

Kya takes her hand away from her face and lowers her eyes. "Well…. are you?" She looks up meeting her eyes again. "Are you strong enough to admit how you felt that day; how you feel right now?"

Lin lowers her eyes and looks away. "Why are you doing this Kya? I'm old…and…(sighing heavily lifting her eyes seeing Kya raise a challenging eyebrow knowing the waterbender was 7 years older than her) I haven't lived the life you have, alright. I'm not who I used to be. What could you possibly want from me?"

Kya smiles softly and kisses Lin's cheek then moves to turn around. "I guess not, huh." She walks to the door and grabs the handle as Lin grabs her arm. She turns back around as Lin releases her arm. The beautiful waterbender softly tucks a strand of hair behind Lin's ear and cups her cheek.

The police chief sighs softly at her touch and stares into Kya's azure eyes. "Kya…I'm…(she looks away for a moment then finds her eyes again) you're beautiful, you know that, but…I'm not lar. I've never…"

The grey haired waterbender smiles as she interrupts her. "Tenzin never knew what he had in you." A tear streaks down Lin's cheek as she lowers her eyes taking a deep breath. "Luckily I do." Kya says as she brings their lips together gently and pulls back looking into Lin's bewildered eyes. "Isn't it about time someone took care of you for a change." Kya says as the metal bender lowers her saddened eyes. The beautiful waterbender softly lifts Lin's chin. "Come on Lin. We're both adults right? What's one night? Just let me show you." She wraps her arms around Lin's neck and brings their lips together. Kya releases a contented sigh feeling Lin respond to her. She deepens the kiss. Beifong grasps the waterbender's waist walking her back until they are against the door. Kya moans as a warm wet tongue slips into her mouth.

Asami walks back into the room and kneels down in front of Korra, interrupting her and Mako's conversation.

The young firebender is irritated and full of cactus juice. He stands to his feet. "What's your problem?" He yells to Asami who stands to her full height.

"What's 'YOUR' problem?!" She yells back breathing through her nostrils.

Bolin gets on the stage. "Okay guys… let's be cool. Everything is all good right. Let's keep the party going." He says smoothly.

Asami averts her eyes, then looks at an irritated Mako then turns to leave the room needing to get control over herself. Korra immediately goes after her.

Lin and Kya walk out of the bathroom arm in arm as Asami goes in and Korra rolls in after her.

Kya leans over and kisses Lin on the cheek and whispers in her ear. Lin nods and gives her a small smile, then opens the door for her. The two women sit next to one another without touching. Suyin sips her drink and speaks into her glass. "I told you so." She says to Kya who smiles sweetly and pats Sue's leg.

"You sure did sweetie." Kya says.

Asami rubs the back of her neck.

"Asami what's going on? Mako and I were just talking okay, really." Korra says.

The young avatar gets up from her wheel chair and holds onto the counter and moves toward Asami. She turns around and takes Korra's face between her hands and kisses her passionately. The young avatar smiles and looks into her eyes.

Asami takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry baby, I'm just…feeling a little jealous okay. I'll be fine."

Korra cups her cheek. "Why don't we just tell them?"

Asami shakes her head. "No, I'm okay now, really. I'm sorry about that in there."

Korra kisses her again. "I'm not going anywhere baby. You know that right. Besides you're kinda my ride." She says jokingly as she hugs her girlfriend.

A few minutes later they head back into the party.

Bolin is still on stage. "Okay last song of the night. Kor-RAAAAAA! Get on up here, show us how the avatar lays it down."

She shakes her head. "Na I'm good, I'll let you take it."

"You sure Korra? Don't mind if I do…" Bolin asks, then just breaks into song.

"Leaves from the vine….Falling so slow…Like fragile, tiny shells…Drifting in the foam"

Mako lifts up a flame with his hand and downs another glass of juice. "Yeah bro."

Bolin continues. "Little soldier boy….Come marching home….Brave soldier boy…."

He takes a deep breath and belts out the last three words very slowly. "Comes… march…ing… home!"

"Thank you good night!" He says dropping the microphone. Everyone claps and laughs.

Asami leans over to Mako. "Hey sorry about earlier."

He smiles with glassy eyes. "It's cool." He whispers to her very loudly. "I just wanted to talk to Korra that's all. Is she okay?"

Asami smiles and nods looking over to Korra. "Yeah, she's good."

He nods moving his whole body. "That's good. She's great." He says slurring. "Korra's great." He turns to Asami. "You're great too, but…Korra is great."

"Okay everybody, speaking of soldier boys…" Bolin says. "It's time for my BIG announcement."

Asami sits next to Korra and holds her hand. Mako smiles at them.

"Alright here it is. Guess who is officially a member of the United Earth Kingdom Army? This guy!" Bolin says proudly lifting his hands.

The smiles leave both Opal and Suyin's faces.

"What?" He asks furrowing his brow and staring at Opal.

"You're joining up with Kuvira, that's your Big News?!" Opal shouts. "I can't believe you did something like that!" She shouts and storms from the room.

Suyin stands to her feet and heads to the door. "Bolin, I'm not sure what Kuvira told you, but I suggest that you leave that army as soon as you have an opportunity." She says as she leaves and joins her daughter outside.

Kya pats Lin's leg. "Well, we should get going."

"I'll meet you; first I need to make sure Sue and Opal get to their place safely." Lin says.

Kya winks at her as she leaves the room.

Asami pushes Korra out the door. Mako walks with Bolin to the lobby. Asami stands next to Korra's wheelchair holding her girlfriend's hand as Kya talks to them.

"You two are adorable. I think you should just be yourselves, hiding it isn't going to make anyone happy especially not you. That's my advice. Those two knuckleheads will be fine. Friends are friends no matter what." The beautiful waterbender says.

Bolin watches them and smiles. "See bro. That's what it's all about right there. That's real friendship. Asami is supporting Korra all the way. She's not angry and running away just because Korra's….situation…changed." He says now in tears crying. Opal and Sue had already left. He was brokenhearted. "She's standing by her friend. Just like you're standing by me. That's real…friendship….that's….real…love…." He says whimpering as he balls his eyes out.

Kya hugs both of them then walks across the lobby and hugs Bolin and Mako. "Thanks for the party guys."

Bolin sniffles. "You're welcome. Thanks for coming."

"I'm gonna tell her bro." Mako says giving himself a few smacks in the face.

"That's right bro." Bolin says still crying. "Turn on…that…Mako…charm…"

Mako walks over to Korra and takes a deep breath as he sways. "Korra, I think, we'd be great now. I've learned a lot since we broke up. I'm…I'm a different person now. I'm a better person. I want to be your girlfriend again." He says looking into her eyes.

Korra looks at Asami then back to Mako. "Mako, I think we should talk about this later okay, when we haven't been drinking."

He shakes his head. "Korra, I'm dear on this okay." He says swallowing hard. "I've been feeling like this for a long wine. Let me be here for you, please." He says taking her hand in his.

Asami speaks up. "Korra's not gonna be with you Mako."

He turns to her quickly and more than a little irritated thinking she was jealous wanting to get back with him again. "Look Sami, you and I had our time okay. I'm sorry things got so tessed up between us. It was my fault, but I can't fight this anymore. I don't mean to hurt you." He turns to Korra. "But Korra's the one I've always wanted."

Asami shakes her head that was the straw that broke the camel yak's back. She moves in front of Mako and softly grasps the nape of Korra's neck kissing her.

He furrows his brow as Bolin walks over to him. "Bro, uhh I take that back...…they are waaaaay closer than we are." He says squinting at them.

Asami slowly pulls away from Korra. Leaving the young avatar breathless. She stands to her full height and turns to Mako. "Korra and I are together. She can't be your girlfriend because she's mine."

He still looks confused then suddenly vomits in front of Asami and falls over. She looks down at her feet and takes a deep breath.

Bolin stands there with his mouth open.

"Hey it's cool man." Chili says coming up with a mop and bucket as he laughs. "Been waiting on that to happen all night. We'll take care of this man. This was a great opening weekend, you guys really know how to party man."

Bolin picks up his brother and puts him over his shoulder. "Oooookay, we'll…see ya tomorrow Korra?"

She nods. "Is…he gonna be alright? Are you alright? I know this was… kinda of a surprise…"

"Oh yeah, we'll be fine, he was just really tossin'em back in there that's all. Really happy…for you guys though. Drive safe." He waves at them as he puts Mako into his car. Bolin can't help crying. He'd pushed his brother to tell Korra his feelings. He knew how hard that was for him.

Bolin had to admit he was pretty floored. He truly wasn't expecting things to go down the way they did. Not only were Korra and Asami dating, but no one seemed to be happy for him. He really thought everyone would be pumped to know he decided to join up to help restore the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

**X**

Korra and Asami are silent for most of the drive back to her apartment.

Asami sighs and swallows. "Lin said that everyone knows about us. Why would she say that?"

Korra breathes out through puckered lips and stares into her lap. "Sue probably told her. I kinda got some advice from her before we got together." She says apprehensively glancing at her girlfriend.

Asami looks over to her then back to the road. "Oh…I…I didn't know that."

"Yeah." Korra says softly then clears her throat. "So…Bolin didn't seem to surprised."

Asami takes a heavy breath. "No he didn't." She says stiffly. She knew Korra wasn't expecting her to out them like that.

Korra lowers her head. "Asami…"

Her now admittedly jealous girlfriend interrupts her. "I'm sorry okay." She says taking a nervous breath. "I don't care that he was drunk."

Korra looks over at her girlfriend who has her jaw clinched as her eyes well with tears. "Asami, I'm with you, okay. You know that right. I'm not going anywhere." Korra says softly putting her hand on Asami's thigh.

"I know. It's just …we've only been together for like a week, but I feel like…I've never felt like this before okay." She swallows hard. "Korra…I just want you. I don't want anyone else. And I don't want anyone thinking they can have you, especially not Mako." Asami says glancing at her girlfriend then refocusing on the road as her hands tremble. She gulps and holds the steering wheel a little tighter. She takes a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry, okay."

Korra smiles hearing the truth in her girlfriend's words. The young avatar smirks. She wanted to tell Asami right then and there that she loved her, but she held back. " Asami, I feel the same way and… I'm actually glad you said something."

Asami takes a deep relieved breath. "Really?"

"Yeah." Korra says taking the woman's hand and softly kissing it. The caramel beauty laughs softly under her breath. "I think you made me feel a little bit like a princess tonight." She sees Asami smile. "And if I'm a princess… what's that make you?"

Asami smirks as she squeezes her girlfriend's hand and looks over at her. "I'll be your knight."

Korra nods. "I think I might like that."

Asami smiles and sighs feeling much better. Korra always seemed to know how to make her feel better.

"I thought your song was amazing. How'd you learn to do that? I've never heard anything like that before." Korra says.

Asami blushes and takes a deep breath. "I got it... from my dad." She frowns for a moment then smiles softly. "We'd sit in the garage taking engines apart with the radio on. He'd sing the song one way, then he'd speed it up or change it completely. He told me that was how innovation happened. Start with what you know then do it differently. I guess it kinda stuck with me. We called it rapping."

"Rapping huh. Can you teach me how to rapping?" Korra asks.

Asami laughs softly. "Sure."

Bolin pulls up to the police station and helps his brother into the spare room in the back. He cleans him up puts him in a cot and lays on floor next to him. "I'm sorry bro. I really thought you and Korra were gonna make it this time. Guess we both have bad luck with women, huh." Bolin says as he thinks of Opal. He was very confused not understanding why Opal and Suyin were so against Kuvira. He only joined the army because he saw with his own eyes how much good they've been doing in the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

**Sunday**

Mako wakes up with a splitting headache. "Ugh, what happened last night Bo?" He asks his depressed brother. "You okay? What time is it?"

Bolin takes a deep breath. "Opal doesn't wanna talk to me anymore."

"Huh? Why not?" Mako asks.

The young earthbender takes a deep breath trying to stop himself from crying again. "She doesn't want me to be a part of the Earth Kingdom army, but I already enlisted. I leave tomorrow, I can't just back out."

Mako opens a locker and takes out a clean shirt. "Look Bo, I know you like her and everything, but if she can't get behind you helping the greater good then you need to let her go. She should know better than anyone what's going on out there now that she's air nation." He puts his shirt on. "She needs to take a lesson from Korra and Asami and keep pushing through when things get rough."

Bolin furrows his brow and looks up at him. "You're…o-kay with…Korra and Asami?" He asks apprehensively.

"Of course I am, that's how friends are supposed to be. I just hope Asami will be cool with Korra and I. I've finally decided I'm gonna tell her how I feel today bro. We're gonna work out this time. I know it." He says slipping his boots on.

"Uhhh…Mako, do you really not remember what happened last night?" Bolin asks as Mako heads out the door.

"Yeah, you had your party and Tenzin's sister kissed Sue and kept messing with the Chief. Man she looked great last night. Sue and your girlfriend left and we walked Korra and Asami out. It was great. Hey I'm already late to pick up Korra, so I'll let you know how it goes today." Mako says getting into his car and driving off.

"Oooooh crap." Bolin says as he runs back into the station.

**Twenty minutes later…**

Mako and Korra are almost to the doctor's office.

"So that was pretty fun last night huh?" Mako says with a slight blush in his cheeks.

Korra was nervous the whole way there. "Yeah." She says averting her eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

He smiles and takes a deep breath. "Yeah…yeah I feel great. I feel like a million yuans. How you feeling?"

She furrows her brow. "I'm…I'm good."

He nods. "Cool, cool." He takes a deep breath as they pull up to the office and runs to open her door. "So I was hoping you and I could talk about a few things after your session. I mean if you have the time."

She takes a deep breath as he opens the office door for her. "Suuuure. Uhh are you…sure you're alright?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had bit too much to drink last night. I'm good now. Don't worry, I've got your back." He says as she rolls into the office.

Half way through Korra's session Bolin bursts through the door startling Mako and the doctor.

"Bo, what's with you man? You know Korra is training in here. Did something happen? What's going on?" Mako asks him.

Bolin leans over putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath as Asami walks in.

"Asami? Hey, it's good to see you. You did a great job last night." Mako says.

She half smiles furrowing her brow. "Thanks." She walks over and kisses Korra on the cheek.

Bolin pulls Mako to the side. "Mako….you need to come outside with me for a minute."

"What for?" Mako asks sounding very confused.

The young earthbender looks back and forth from Korra to Asami apprehensively smiling at them then he whispers to his brother. "I think you might be a little mixed up about what happened last night."

Asami walks to the end of the parallel balance bars and stares at Korra as Dr. Guo releases Korra's leg braces. "I'm right here baby." She says.

Mako furrows his brow hearing what Asami said and pushes Bolin to the side. Then moves near the bars to encourage Korra. "Come on Korra, you got this. I'm right here every step of the way. I promise I won't drop you this time, okay." He says.

Korra swallows hard nervously smiling. "Thanks Mako." She says to him as Asami puts her hands on her hips.

Korra takes her hands off the bars and locks eyes with Asami. The young avatar takes a deep breath and steps forward. Asami smiles reassuringly. Korra takes a second step.

"Nice." Mako says nodding walking beside her with his hands at the ready.

"Mako…" Bolin whispers.

Korra takes two more shaky steps. Asami feels her heart beating so fast seeing Korra walking to her. She bites her bottom lip as she whispers. "Come on baby."

Mako hears her and furrows his brow wondering why Asami keeps calling Korra, baby.

"Mako…" Bolin whispers again more loudly.

His brother finally turns to him. "What Bo? Can't you see I'm helping Korra?"

"Just come here." The young earthbender says quickly but sternly.

"I'll be right back Korra. You're doing great." Mako says.

She smirks softly and nods momentarily breaking her eye contact with Asami. The raven haired beauty watches Mako walk over to Bolin.

Korra takes a deep breath and steady's her body then walks to Asami.

What is it?" The annoyed firebender asks.

"Korra is with Asami okay." Bolin says under his breath.

"Duh, of course she's with her, they're right there." Mako says.

Korra stands in front of Asami staring into her eyes. The green eyed woman wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck feeling extremely turned on as she brings their lips together.

"No bro, they… are… 'TOGETHER'." Bolin says.

Mako turns around. "What are you talking…a…bout." His jaw drops seeing the two women kissing. He blinks rapidly and lowers his head then looks back up at them.

Asami cups Korra's cheek as their lips part. "I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it." She says softly.

Korra smiles closing her eyes as their forehead's touch. "I'd do anything for you."

"Alright Avatar Korra, do you think you can make it back over here?" Dr. Guo says. She gives Asami a soft peck and shakily turns around holding her arms out to her side to balance herself.

Asami puts her hands on Korra's hips and whispers in her ear. "I've got you baby."

Korra makes eye contact with a confused Mako and averts her eyes as she makes her way back through the balance bars with Asami behind her.

"How did that feel?" Dr. Guo asks her as she sits back down in her wheelchair.

Korra takes a deep breath. "It felt…good. I mean, my legs are still hurting, but it felt good to walk again.

"That's great Korra. I think we are ready to move you into forearm crutches." He says.

She raises her eyebrows. "Really? I'd…I'd love that." Korra says excitedly looking at Asami then over to Mako.

The young firebender lowers his eyes.

After Korra's session Asami walks over to Mako and Bolin. "I'll take Korra back home today. Thanks for picking her up."

Mako nods softly not making eye contact with her. Korra takes a deep breath. "Can we all talk for a minute?" She asks looking at Bolin and Mako.

They all step outside. Bolin apprehensively smiles and scratches the back of his head. Mako stares at the ground. Asami stands next to Korra averting her eyes.

The young avatar speaks up. "So….uhhh…Asami and I are together and….I I mean we uhh wanted to…tell you guys." She swallows nervously.

Mako breaths through his nose still averting his eyes. "How long…have you two been…."

"About a week." Asami says interrupting him.

He stares at the ground and swallows feeling very confused. "...lar?"

Both women raise their eyebrows in surprise and look at one another apprehensively. "Uhhh…" They both say in unison. Asami looks up at Bolin who is still silent. Korra stares at Mako then swallows.

She scratches her head and sighs. "I'm not…lar."

Asami looks at her girlfriend. "Neither am I." They both stare at one other with confused expressions on their faces then they smile and avert their eyes.

Korra looks at her two friends. "We're…just together. Is that okay?"

Mako finally lifts his head giving Korra some eye contact. "I guess…I should have told you how I felt sooner huh?" He says with small sad smirk.

She sighs and smiles softly. "So…are you guys gonna be…okay with us?"

The two brothers look at one another and nod. "Yeah, we're still a team right?" Bolin says.

Korra stretches her hand out in the middle of the four of them. Asami smiles and covers her hand. Mako smiles at Asami and puts his hand on hers then Bolin wipes his eyes and puts his hand in.

"Team Avatar…yay…." Bolin says unable to stop himself from crying.

"What's wrong?" Korra says genuinely concerned about him.

"He and Opal had a fight yesterday." Mako says.

Korra stands to her feet and they all pull in and hug him.

Bolin sniffles. "I love you guys."

Later that day Bolin explains to Mako what happened the night before. The young firebender is completely embarrassed. Bolin suggests he give Beifong a try. Mako doesn't think it's a bad idea, but the fact that he genuinely feared the woman was a major deterrent.

Korra and Asami enjoy an evening of peace and comfort.

The next two days are like a dream for the now official couple. Asami would head off to work and join Korra for lunch then head back to the office. After her evening treatment with her gorgeous girlfriend they'd spend the night in one another's arms subtly exploring each other's bodies becoming more and more comfortable with what they both felt was their inevitable future. This was heaven.

* * *

**Wednesday morning….**

**Outskirts of Republic City**

Katara returns with 40 White Lotus Sentries in tow each one wearing a spirit talisman.

**TBC…**

* * *

**All the songs are from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I added a few lyrics here and there.**

**Girls from Ba Sing Se**: by Iroh "The Swamp" S2E4

**Badgermoles**: by Sokka &amp; Chong "The Cave of Two Lovers" S2E2

**Love is in Your Heart:** By Chong "The Cave of Two Lovers" S2E2

**Secret Tunnel:** By Chong "The Cave of Two Lovers" S2E2

**Four Seasons:** By Iroh "The Waterbending Master" S1E18

**Don't Fall in Love with the Traveling Girl:** By Chong "The Cave of Two Lovers" S2E2

**Leaves from the Vine**: By Iroh "The Tales of Ba Sing Se" S2E15


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Korrasami 11

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** R / PG-13

**Notes: **Inspiration: **Smiling Faces by The Undisputed Truth**

This chapter is a ride, I hope you enjoy, there is more to come. Super love myself for getting this out so soon. Yay me!

SUPER LOVE you groovy guys, gals, and others for all the reviews, PMs, Favs, and Follows. Gives me the juice to write even when I'm tuckered out. Keep the love flowing.

* * *

The old waterbender dressed in White Lotus robes speaks to the regiment of men and women standing in front of her. "Make sure you are not seen or heard unless absolutely necessary. I have assigned 6 of you to a special detail. Do not make your identities known to anyone, not even the members of this troop. At no point in time are you to reveal yourselves to Avatar Korra or Asami Sato. You all have your assignments. May the lotus be with you."

They all bow and speak in unison. "May the lotus be with you." In the blink of an eye they disappear.

Katara and her assistant head into the city. They had a lot of work ahead of them. She informed the Lotus headquarters of her findings. They immediately put a plan into place to protect Korra and Asami from what they believed to be Koh the face stealer. They would secretly survey the city and force Koh into an unpopulated area and capture him. At least that was the plan anyway.

An hour later she enters her apartment and calls Korra to let her know she was back in town.

"Korra, how have you been?" Katara asks.

Korra smiles with a sigh still fresh off an intense morning with Asami before the young CEO had to get to work. "It's been great Gran Gran. Asami and I didn't have any problems at all."

"That's good to hear. You gave her her treatments every night right?"

Korra nods. "Yeah I did. I haven't sensed anything in her system. Neither of our bracelets lit up either. Maybe the spirit that touched her decided to return to the spirit world."

Katara sighs. "Just to be sure I want both of you to keep those bracelets on."

The young avatar feels a tightening in her chest hearing her mentor say that. She takes a deep heavy breath, thinking over what happened to Asami, and still unable to forget her dream. "Gran Gran…is…there something you're not telling me?"

The old waterbender clinches her jaw slightly. "About what dear?"

"About Asami….(pausing for moment)….about me and Asami." She says softly.

Katara closes her eyes and sighs. "You're worried about the dreams aren't you?"

Korra takes a deep breath. It wasn't just the dreams, it was everything that happened since her fight with Zaheer. Korra's first healing treatment with Katara was still fresh in her mind. The old waterbender had purposefully planted the thought in her mind, that she should romantically consider Asami.

In all the years she had known the old waterbender, she'd never said or done anything without reason. And it couldn't just be a coincidence that she and the raven haired beauty began dreaming about one another either. They spoke about it a few times over the past week. It was a little embarrassing but they were both open with one another about the things they remembered. There was no doubt that they had a connection.

Asami had even shared with Korra some of the conversations she'd had with Katara at the very beginning. It was obvious that the old waterbender wanted them to be together, not that they had a problem with it. It was just an odd bit of matchmaking considering neither of them were lar. How did Katara know that things were going to work out? Then there was the intense experience she'd had with Asami an hour ago that still had her mind reeling.

"Gran, why do you want Asami and me to be together?" She asks.

The old waterbender is silent for a moment.

"Gran?"

"I'm here Korra." Katara's heart was heavy in her chest. She knew Korra wasn't ready to hear the truth yet. She takes a deep breath. "Korra…you and Asami…you're…different…special. I can see it. The friendship you two share, well, it's stronger than you know. Aang once told me and our friends that…some friendships can last more than one lifetime. Do you believe that Korra?" She's interrupted by someone knocking at the door. "Just a moment dear I'll be right back." Katara sits the phone in the living room down and goes to get the door.

"Master Katara, there is a problem. We've gridded the entire city. The enhanced talismans work within a 3200 meter perimeter. The entity is not within the city limits. Do you wish us to expand the net?" The White Lotus Sentry asks.

The old waterbender takes a concerned breath and looks back at the phone. "Wait here for a moment." She says to the man.

She goes back into the living room and picks up the phone. "Korra dear, are you still there?"

"Yeah Gran."

"I apologize but I need to call you back. I won't be long." She says.

"Okay. Talk to you soon." Korra says hanging up the phone. She'd heard bits and pieces of what the man at the door said. There was something happening in the city that her mentor was a part of, but that was all she could make out.

After 20 minutes of conversation and strategizing Katara decides to keep the White Lotus sentries stationary. After all, their primary objective was to make sure that Korra and Asami were safe. For now if the talismans were functioning correctly they were sure that Koh wasn't in the city.

**Future Industries**

Asami is smiling from ear to ear as she signs documents. She and Korra went much further than usual that morning. It was a big step for them. She couldn't get her mind or body off of it...

**Two hours ago…**

The two are still dressed in their pajamas. Korra takes a deep breath as Asami lies between her legs trying her best not to thrust her hips into the body beneath her. Asami takes a break from pillaging Korra's mouth with her tongue. She puts her hands on either side of the pillow under Korra's head and pushes up so she is hovering just above her.

"Touch me." Asami says as she takes slow heavy breaths gazing into the caramel beauty's sea blue eyes.

"Where?" Korra asks as her chest heaves a bit. She's still trying to catch her breath.

"Where ever you want." The raven haired beauty says. Korra smiles and immediately grasps the firm globes of her ass. The young avatar just could not get enough of how her girlfriend's butt felt in her hands. "Mmm…" Asami moans leaning down and kissing Korra softly then lifting herself back up. "Where else do you want to touch me?" She asks softly.

Korra's eyes fall to Asami's ample chest. She'd never actually touched another woman's breasts before. The young avatar seemed content just gently letting her hands graze Asami's double d's once in a while.

"Touch them." The green eyed beauty says with a noticeably dominant tone. Korra gulps letting go of her ass and putting them on Asami's breasts. "Squeeze them."

Asami bites her bottom lip feeling her hip jerk as Korra squeezed her breasts. Her grip was so much stronger than Mako's. "How's that feel?" Asami asks locking eyes with a very curious Korra. The young avatar furrows her brow as she massages them hearing Asami moan.

Korra takes a deep breath and loosens her grip on the woman's right breast. She uses her middle finger and gently begins to stroke her nipple. "It's….nice and…hard too." She says to Asami as she presses the hard nub like a button watching it pop back out. Asami grows wetter by the second. "Mine do that too when it's cold."

The young CEO's eyes almost roll to the back of her head as Korra begins to play with both of them. Her breath becomes heavy. She gracefully leans down capturing her lips and moving her own hands to Korra's breasts. She begins mimicking the young avatar's motions.

Korra sex begins to tingle as Asami gently pinches and pulls Korra's nipple causing her to gasp into her mouth. Asami lifts herself back up. "Mmm, are you cold baby?" She asks softly as Korra looks down seeing that her own nipples are erect.

Korra shakes her head no. She really liked that feeling and wondered what she could do with it. So she grabs Asami's right breast with her left hand and the woman's left butt cheek with her right hand. She squeezes and massages them both. Asami can't resist grinding her hips into Korra's sex.

The blue eyed beauty moans deeply enjoying the sensation. She holds Asami's ass a little tighter as her own hips begin to move. Asami groans into Korra's mouth, it felt so good. She takes a deep breath and pulls away quickly getting off the bed.

The bewildered avatar stares at Asami with mild shock and confusion.

"You want some more?" Asami asks in a sultry seductive tone as she stands against the wall. She couldn't believe how turned on she was, but she also wanted to use that to her advantage. It lit her up inside seeing her girlfriend walking last Sunday, she wanted more.

Korra nods as she catches her breath. Asami lifts her index finger and motions to her. "Then come get it."

Korra swallows hard and moves her legs off the side of the bed and reaches for her wheelchair. "Aa aa aaaaa…" Asami says staring into her girlfriend's eyes. Korra smirks and moves the chair to the side. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she shakily stands to her feet.

Asami watches with bated breath as her girlfriend takes four long motivated consecutive steps toward her. Korra stands in front of her hungry eyed girlfriend, watching the woman lick her lips. She stares with lidded eyes taking slow deep breathes. Asami moves to cup Korra's cheek only to have her hand softly batted away. Korra lowers her eyes letting them trail up Asami's body then locking eyes with her. The young avatar knew what her girlfriend was doing, but she also had her own plans.

Asami gulps trying to stop herself from trembling. She needed Korra to touch her so badly. The ache beneath her waist was overwhelming. "Korra….please." Asami says practically panting at this point. Korra takes a step forward grasping the nape of Asami's neck as their bodies melt into one another. Their kisses are hot and heavy. Korra drops her hands to Asami's ass and squeezes firmly.

Asami loses her breath as Korra grabs her thighs lifting her up pinning the raven haired woman to the wall. "Oh Fuc!" Asami gasps remembering this from one of her dreams. She wraps her legs tightly around her girlfriend's waist.

Korra catches her breath as her legs start to tremble. Asami gently bites into the crook of Korra's neck. "Mmm…Asami…" Korra gasps, whispering having let go of one of her girlfriend's thighs. She uses her hand to steady herself against the wall. Asami's practically humping the young avatar at this point. Korra closes her eyes. "Baby….I….I…I need to sit down."

Asami blinks rapidly coming back to her senses. She drops her legs from her waist and holds Korra's hips. "Sorry baby, I've…I've got you, just hold on to me." She helps the caramel beauty back over to the bed. "Sorry, are you okay?"

Korra smiles and quickly wraps her arms around Asami's thighs and lifts her onto the bed, putting the woman on her back. The clever avatar maneuvers herself between Asami's legs as she kisses her neck. Her legs really were getting weak, but she wasn't ready to stop what they started. She just needed to get into a better position to give them what they both wanted. The green eyed beauty moans in pleasure feeling Korra grinding into her sex. She wraps her arm around Korra's neck, spreading her legs as their hips rock against one another. "Oh…Korra…." She moans.

"Feel so good…you…feel so good..." Korra sighs almost wanting to cry against Asami's neck as she lies between her legs, the pulse in her sex increasing as her body rapidly heats up. She'd never felt anything like this before.

"Don't….stop…." Asami whispers running her fingers through Korra's hair as their bodies move against one another.

"Asa-mi….." Korra says breathily. ".I….I….."

The pale skinned beauty pushes her head back further into the pillow as she moans. "Yours….mmm…I'm….yours…." She says as Korra grabs her thigh firmly moving her hips faster. The ache beneath her waist expands. She loses her breath gasping as she grabs a handful of Korra's hair squeezing her eyes shut.

Korra blinks rapidly as she holds onto Asami's shoulder unable to speak feeling like she's about to explode.

"Korra…." Asami whimpers as her orgasm hits. Her body is vibrating.

The young avatar's eyes widen as her orgasm hits she trembles feeling a rush of heat throughout her body seeing images flash within her mind. Tears streak down her cheeks as she holds onto her girlfriend as tight as she can, as the strength leaves her body. She takes short quick breaths blinking her eyes rapidly trying to hold onto the images she just saw. But she can't seem to keep them in her mind as her eyes close.

Asami pulls Korra into her arms as her heart beats so fast she thinks it might stop. The young avatar regains her ability to speak. "A…aAsami…what…what was that?" She asks thinking the onyx haired woman saw what she saw.

Asami takes a deep breath feeling like she's floating. She feels a sense of calm suddenly hit her body like she's in a river. It was like someone else was speaking through her as she closes her eyes. "That was…" She takes a deep breath. "….us."

* * *

The young CEO sits back in her office chair wiping a tear from her eye. She felt so much more connected to Korra than she had before. Asami hugs herself knowing that what she'd just experienced with Korra was just the tip of the iceberg. She couldn't even imagine how things would be when they actually made love. Korra was really hers and she was Korra's.

She laughs to herself. If someone had told her two months ago that she'd be in a romantic relationship with the avatar, she would have said they were crazy. She takes a deep breath as her assistant Chelse knocks on her door.

"Come on in Chelse." Asami says.

She walks in carrying a large box and sits it on her boss's desk. Asami furrows her brow as the woman takes a deep breath.

"This is from Mr. Gan-Lan." Chelse says as Asami rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"You can have it Chelse." She says knowing the man was probably on a mission to get her to change her mind about canceling their contract after the probationary period was over.

Her assistant raises a challenging eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't want anything to do with him." Asami says as Chelse gives her the letter that came with the box.

Chelse picks up the box and takes it out to her desk. Of course she immediately opens it. She screams at the top of her lungs.

Asami comes running out of the office. "What! What is it!? What happened?" She asks.

"This vase is from "THE" Royal Palace of Ba Sing Se Miss Sato. Do you know how valuable this is?! This is one of a kind." Chelse says excitedly as she holds her hand to her chest. "Miss Sato, are you sure you want me to have this?"

Asami takes a deep breath and walks back into her office. "Yes Chelse." She says as she sits back at her desk and opens Lau's letter.

_**Miss Sato,**_

_**Please forgive me for my actions. I respect your decision wholeheartedly, though I do hope that you will change your mind. I'm not a business man, but I know even from my time on the farm that you can't take things personally when it comes to the work. Sometimes cabbages don't grow, you know. **_

_**I don't want to lose this contract or your friendship. So I ask for one last meeting to see if we can possibly salvage what I've ruined. **_

_**I'll be back in town this Friday. If you are available please feel free to stop by my office anytime. This is an open invitation. I don't want to bug you, so if you don't come by or contact me, I'll accept that you have made up your mind.**_

_**Sincerely and with deep humility and hope,**_

_**Lau Gan-Lan Jr.**_

She tosses the letter onto her desk and crosses her arms. The young CEO is startled as her assistant screams again. She puts her hands on her desk and stands up. "Geez Chelse what is it now?"

She walks out of the office and sees the woman standing in her chair pointing to her desk. Asami's eyes widen as she swallows seeing a 6 inch centipede crawling on the edge of Chelse's desk.

The young CEO backs into her office never taking her eyes off the bug. She calls an exterminator. "It's okay Chelse, someone will be up in a minute, why don't you come in here with me for now." She says trying to stay calm. Truthfully she was terrified her mind immediately flashing back to what she went through two weeks ago. She breathes out through her nose. It was strange, the bug didn't move once she started looking at it. She felt like the creature was watching her.

Ten minutes go by, then the elevator door opens. A small man walks into her office wearing a very odd uniform. He has goggles on his head and a full body hazmat suit with black rubber gloves. "I got a call bout a bug." He says with a very thick accent.

Asami lifts her hand and points to the bug. It still hadn't moved. The small man turns around. "Well now! Kiss my sister and call her Fuu, dat's a dang on Maashu Swamp crawler, ya got there." He turns to Asami. "How dat thing get in here?" He asks her.

Chelse furrows her brow and speaks up seeing her boss's reaction. "It was in the big vase on my desk. It came from Ba Sing Se."

The small man scratches his head then takes a small bottle out of his pocket. He walks to Chelse's desk picks up the centipede and puts it in the bottle. Then he walks back into Asami's office with it. "Dat don't make no kinda sense mam." He holds the bottle between his thumb and his index finger. "See dis here is a female. These critters mate bout once every 50 years. Now at any given time, there be about 2 er 3 a these in da whole dang on world. The chances of seeing one are a big fat zero especially not in a place like Ba Sing Se."

Chelse rolls her eyes. "Look, just get that thing out of here alright. We don't care…."

Asami speaks up. "Where do they…come from?" She asks as the man puts it in his pocket.

"Well, they need water, but not just any old kinda water. It got to have special, uhh …special properties dat ain't in regular water. Real hard to find, usually undaground though." He says noticing Asami's interest. He tries to fix his hair and moves a few steps closer to her then lowers his voice. "Uh, if you interested in critters, I gotta big collection. Maybe we could get some grub and talk about it pretty lady?" He asks.

Chelse steps in between them. "That'll be all sir, please send us the bill when you get back to your office."

"How bout you let me take you out and we call it square?" He says.

Asami breathes through her nose seeming to have come back to her senses. "No thank you. We appreciate your help." She says as she turns around and walks into her office bathroom.

Chelse walks him to the elevator. "Well, ya'll got my numba, call me if ya change ur mind."

Asami closes her eyes as she stands in front of the bathroom mirror holding on to the sink with her head down.

Chelse walks back into her office. "Well he was hoot and half." She says trying to mimic the man's accent. "Miss Sato?" Chelse asks seeing the young CEO's change in demeanor. She softly puts her hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Miss Sato, are you alright?"

Asami turns as though she's startled. She half smiles. "Yeah…Chelse…I'm…I'm fine." She says still not looking into the mirror.

Her assistant moves behind her and runs her hands over Asami's hair and tucks a stray stand behind her ear. "There you go, perfect as always. See."

Asami takes a deep breath through her nose and slowly lifts her eyes, releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she sees her face in the mirror. Chelse furrows her brow. "Are you alright sweetie, you're shaking like a leaf. I know how you feel, that bug scared me too, but it's gone now." She says rubbing the young CEO's arms.

Asami nods and half smiles. "Thanks Chelse."

The woman smiles and moves to leave the bathroom.

"Chelse, tell Mr. Gan-Lan that I'll meet with him, to finalize the dissolution of our contract." Asami says as she makes her way back to her desk in deep thought.

"Yes Miss Sato." Chelse says as she walks back to her desk.

* * *

Korra feels a slight chill as she waits for Katara to call her back. She was sure that her mentor was keeping something from her. Korra sighs as she sits back in her chair. The problem was that she trusted Katara whole-heartedly. If there was something she wasn't telling her, she knew the woman had a good reason for it.

She just really wanted to know why things felt so intense when it came to Asami. She and her girlfriend connected on a completely different level that morning. Korra still didn't know why she began crying, nor why she couldn't remember the images she saw after her orgasm. The young avatar had a feeling they were important, it really irritated her that she couldn't do anything about it.

Katara finally calls her back.

"Now where were we?" The old waterbender asks.

Korra takes a deep breath. "You asked me if I believed that some friendships can last more than one lifetime. I honestly don't know. I know that probably sounds weird coming from me." She says.

"It doesn't at all. It makes perfect sense. You haven't had the connection to your past lives that Aang had. I completely understand, but I'm sure you feel connected to Asami right?"

The young avatar nods her head. "Yeah, I do…I really do."

"Well I think it's very possible that you two have one of those friendships." The old waterbender sighs and smiles. "I just want you to be happy Korra. And I think that your friend Asami is helping you do that. That's all." Katara says.

Korra smiles softly on the other end of the phone. "I understand Gran. Thanks." She says feeling somewhat satisfied with her answer.

"Was there anything else?" The old waterbender asks her.

"Gran…is there something going on in the city right now. I'm sorry, I kinda overheard when you had to get off the phone earlier." Korra says somewhat apprehensively.

"Everything is fine. It's nothing you need to worry yourself about dear. You just stay focused on your recovery and your relationship with Asami. Dr. Guo says you're ready for forearm crutches. That's great news." Katara says effectively changing the subject.

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Yeah, I can't wait to start using them. My legs still hurt and I can stand up longer and longer now." She says confidently. "I can't wait to walk on my own again."

The old waterbender smiles. "Well give it some time dear. You're doing wonderful and I am so very proud of you. Now I've got to get going. I'll see you Friday for your next treatment alright."

"Thanks Gran Gran." Korra says as she hangs up the phone. There were still some things she wanted to talk to Katara about, but she felt better knowing that her mentor just wanted her to be happy and there was no doubt that Asami was definitely a big part of that for her.

Korra takes a deep breath and looks up at the clock. She'd be meeting Asami for lunch in a few hours. She smiles softly remembering how amazing it was being intimate with her that morning. Korra really didn't expect things to go that far but she was glad they did, but now she really wanted to remember what she saw.

The caramel beauty sits up straight in her chair puts her fists together in her lap and closes her eyes as she takes a few deep breaths. She sits quietly for thirty minutes.

"Tsk, geez why isn't this working." Korra says putting her hands into her lap. She sighs then has a bright idea. She takes a deep breath and goes into the avatar state, then puts her fists together and closes her eyes.

Korra can see a bright light in her mind. "Raava? Is that you?" She asks as she shakes her head wondering why she never thought about doing this before.

"Avatar … I offer you this wisdom; you must be strong and do what has to be done for the sake of the world." The voice whispers.

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh, I don't understand. What do you mean? The world is fine." The light begins to fade. "Raava, wait!" Korra yells. "Wait, please, I need to remember!" The light disappears. The young avatar opens her still glowing eyes then releases the avatar state. "What did she mean?" Korra asks herself. She shakes her head and smirks feeling very annoyed. "The world's fine Raava, you don't know what you're talking about."

She looks up at the clock then heads upstairs to get ready for her lunch date with Asami.

**Wednesday night….**

Asami closes her eyes as Katara covers her body in water.

"Are you alright dear?" The old waterbender asks.

"Yeah, Gran, I was just a little shaken up today. Saw a bug in my office and it kinda freaked me out." Asami says with her eyes closed.

Katara takes a deep breath. "Your bracelet didn't glow did it?" She asks genuinely concerned.

Asami shakes her head. "No, it didn't. It hasn't glowed at all actually. Korra and I just figured that the spirit might have decided to leave me alone."

"Well I'd still like you to keep it on for the time being. Are you still concerned about your face disappearing?" Katara asks.

"Yeah…. just seeing that bug, brought back everything that happened in an instant." Asami sighs. "Gran why can't I get over this?"

The old waterbender puts her hand on Asami's forehead. "You will dear. Don't worry."

Asami opens her eyes and stares at Katara. "When? I can't keep freaking out every time I see a bug. I almost couldn't finish work today. If I hadn't seen Korra after it happened, I'd probably still be trembling in my office. Why is this even happening Gran? And then there's Korra. Gran I can't keep depending on her every time I have an episode. She has enough to deal with, without worrying about if her girlfriend is going to have a nervous breakdown. She's sitting downstairs right now, waiting on me, when she could be out with our other friends having a good time."

"Calm down Asami. Korra is exactly where she wants to be, you know that. And contrary to your belief, she needs you as much as you need her right now. If you hadn't been here to help her in the beginning …well, she wouldn't have gotten as far as she has. You've been instrumental in her recovery. Asami…none of us are alone in this world dear. We all need one another." The old waterbender bends the water back into the bowl next to her. "There we are. You're all set. Now, if it's not too much trouble Asami, I'd like you to consider staying here with Korra a little while longer. I believe it'll be good for you both."

Asami sits up and nods.

"From what you've told me things seem to be going well between you two." The old waterbender says.

"It's been…amazing." The raven haired beauty says with a sweet smile.

Katara smiles and nods. "That's good to hear. I think you two are a good fit for one another."

"Gran…." Asami says softly as she swallows and lowers her eyes. "Does what's happening to me have anything to do with my past life?"

The old waterbender raises her eyebrows in surprise not expecting the question. She clears her throat. "Well dear, I…." She lowers her eyes and thinks for a moment. "With things like this, no one can say for certain. Why, even Avatar Aang didn't have all the answers and he had a close connection with his past lives. There is one thing I do know though."

Asami looks up at her with wide attentive eyes.

Katara smiles softly. "You will get through this and Korra and I will be here to make sure that you do." She says cupping the young woman's cheek with a warm wrinkled hand.

Asami sighs and smiles covering Katara's hand with her own. "Thanks Gran." She says as she sheds a single tear.

They both head downstairs.

"Alright you two, I'm heading out. Korra I'll see you Friday for your next treatment. I'll expect you to have mastered those forearm crutches by then. The more blood you have flowing through your legs the sooner you'll be walking. Asami don't go easy on her. Keep her moving." Katara says looking at both of them.

Korra looks up at Asami with genuine hope in her eyes. When she said she would do anything for Asami, she meant it.

"Got it Gran Gran." Korra says with determination in her voice.

Asami puts her hand on Korra's shoulder. "I'll definitely do my part."

The old waterbender nods then turns around and opens the door. The smile immediately leaves her face. She knew they had to find Koh right away, for Asami's sake.

* * *

Asami lays in Korra's arms that night feeling safe and secure. She explained to Korra what happened to her at work that day. Korra told Asami about her experience with Raava too. Neither of them knew what to say to help one another, but they somehow knew that just being together spoke volumes, more than any words could.

Korra was overjoyed that her girlfriend would be staying with her a little longer. Truthfully she wasn't ready to not have the green eyed beauty within arm's reach. Being with Asami was pretty much a cure-all for her now. Just thinking of Asami brought a smile to her face and holding her was like having a gentle warm sun in her arms.

Life was good.

**Royal Palace: Fire Nation**

**Underground Bunker**

The captain of the Fire Nation Navy makes his way to his next assignment. He was in Lord Zuko's inner circle and ranks even above crown prince Iroh. Captain Chit, a tall well built man drinks a bottle of water on his way to the royal family's secret bunker well hidden in the hills on the outskirts of the capital. He stops in front of one of the guards in the long hallway leading to the bunker. The soldier salutes him. "Get rid of this for me, will you." The captain says. The soldier immediately incinerates the bottle as the captain continues to the bunker.

Two guards salute him and open the huge metal doors that lead inside.

"Lord Zuko…." He says bowing to him. "Captain Chit reporting for the changing of the royal guard."

Zuko stands up from his chair. "You may proceed." He says.

The man takes off his helmet, gloves, robes, and under garments, then places them in a box next to Zuko's dragon Druk. He stands naked before Zuko with his hands at his sides. Zuko nods and the man walks over to a large basin on the floor against the wall. He steps inside of it.

Zuko opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out a small box. He takes a single pill out of the box then walks over to Captain Chit and hands him the pill.

The captain swallows the pill and takes a deep breath. Zuko takes a few steps back and watches the man intently. This was the procedure for every guard who was going to watch over Fire Lord Izumi, who was also Zuko's daughter.

A few minutes goes by and the man becomes violently ill. Chit kneels down in the large basin and vomits as well as expelling fluids from his other bodily orifices. This had to be done to make sure no one was carrying anything that could potentially harm the Fire Lord.

Chit takes a deep breath and stands to his feet. Zuko nods and the captain steps out of the basin and walks over to the shower. He steps out and picks up a royal guard uniform off of the table.

Zuko commands his dragon to incinerate the man's other uniform as well as the basin. Zuko pets Druk then walks him to the door, where the dragon fires an intense rainbow colored flame into the specially made door. It opens and Captain Chit follows Zuko inside.

Izumi sits at a desk with her son Iroh looking over some paperwork.

"Izumi, Captain Chit is here to relieve Admiral Mak." Zuko says as the captain steps forward and bows to her.

"I understand father. Admiral Mak, you are relieved." She says watching the man bow to her.

He leaves and Captain Chit takes up the empty position in the row of 10 guards.

"How much longer do we need to stay down here father?" She asks. It had been 2 months. Izumi understood that it was for her protection, but she was tired and pale having not seen the sun in all that time. All she had for company was her son and the royal guard.

"Izumi, we've been over this. Until we receive word that the Red Lotus has been eradicated, you and Iroh must be protected." Lord Zuko says sounding like an irritated dad.

She sighs heavily and picks up another document to approve.

Captain Chit smirks slightly as he stands at parade rest watching the royal family. He would be watching over them for the next 48 hours along with 10 other hand-picked Fire Nation military leaders.

* * *

**Friday 4 am…..**

Katara awakens to loud knocking on her door. She gets downstairs as fast as she can and notices that her bracelet is glowing. She bends the water from her bowls in her living room then knocks in a slow deliberate pattern against the door. The person outside knocks back in an answering pattern. The old water bender opens the door.

Three White Lotus sentries bow to her.

They hold up their talismans.

"Master Katara, we have reports from every sentry in the city. Every talisman has been activated." He says.

She furrows her brow. "How is that possible?"

"Perhaps the talismans are malfunctioning." The man says.

Katara takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment. "I don't think so. Inform all sentries to hold their positions until further notice. I'll contact headquarters."

The three men bow to her and disappear in a flash. She closes her door and stares at her bracelet contemplatively. She hadn't expected this. She knew the talismans were working correctly, she made sure of it before leaving headquarters.

She bends the spirit water back into the bowl in her living room and sits in front of it moving her hand as it begins to glow. She knew Koh was a powerful spirit, but to fill an entire city with energy was a feat only the avatar could do. Katara stares into the water for a few minutes hoping for some glimpse of what was going on, but there was nothing.

She looks up at the clock knowing that she'd be receiving a call from Korra and Asami in few hours about their talismans. She needed to make sure they stayed calm, so rushing over to Korra's apartment was out of the question. After a few minutes of deep thought, she decides to wait until they contact her. She knew they'd be alright since she had sentries secretly guarding them. They'd report any problems to her right away.

**Korra's apartment **

**7 am**.

The alarm clock rings. Asami crawls over her still knocked out girlfriend and turns it off. She blinks a few times as her eyes adjust and widen seeing their bracelets glowing on the nightstand. She swallows and apprehensively looks around the room. "Korra…Kor…raaaa….." She whispers, not wanting to move. She gently shakes her, not having any success in waking her. The raven haired beauty takes a deep breath then pinches Korra's cheek very hard.

"Ow…" Korra says dryly. She opens her eyes seeing the worried look on Asami's face. She lays her hands on Asami's hips. "What's going on?" She asks sounding much more awake.

"The bracelets are glowing."

Korra turns her head and looks at the night stand. Then she sits up and looks around the room. She takes a deep breath. "Okay…just…don't move okay." She says to Asami. Her girlfriend nods.

Korra activates the avatar state and looks around the room. She eases herself out of the bed and grabs her forearm crutches. She holds the handles then turns to Asami and speaks in her avatar voice. "Call Gran. Stay here." She says.

Asami nods and moves to pick up the phone as Korra looks in the bathroom. Then she goes to the door and heads downstairs.

"Gran…." Asami says whispering into the phone. "We're at Korra's apartment. Our bracelets are glowing. What do we do?"

Katara takes a deep breath. "It's alright dear. This is a good thing. Now don't worry. I want you and Korra to go about your day as you normally would. The bracelets will glow much brighter when the spirit is closer. This just means that it's somewhere in the city. Everything is alright. You did the right thing by calling me. May I speak to Korra?"

Asami breathes a sigh of relief as she puts the phone down. She heads downstairs. "Korra. Korra? I just got off the phone with Gran Gran, she said everything is okay."

The young avatar's eyes are still glowing as she walks out of the kitchen. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes deactivating the avatar state. "She did? Is she sure?"

Asami nods and picks up the phone. "Here she said she wants to talk to you."

"Hello, Gran?"

"Yes Korra. I just wanted to tell you not to worry about anything. This is just a first alert. My bracelet is glowing is well, it just means that the spirit is in the city."

"Well how are we supposed to know where it is then?" Korra asks.

"The bracelets will glow much brighter when it's close. Now I want you to go about your day as you usually would." Katara says.

"No way Gran, if this thing wants Asami, its going to have to go through me first." Korra says quickly.

Katara takes a deep breath and rubs her forehead. That was definitely her student through and through. She actually appreciated her young pupil sounding much more like herself than she had been, but she couldn't have her doing anything dangerous. "Korra, how many times must I tell you that the spirit did not attack or hurt Asami. I also doubt it will even come near her if you are around, that's one of the reasons I had her stay with you. Now unless you plan on being attached to her hip for the rest of your life, you will follow my instructions so we can take care of this peacefully." The old waterbender says sternly.

Korra practically pouts on the other end of the phone. She breathes out through her nose. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"You and Asami just keep your bracelets on and go about your day normally. Everything is going to be alright. Just call me if they get brighter. That's all you have to do." Katara says.

"But Gran Gran, can you even talk to spirits? What if it attacks you?" Korra asks.

"Korra did you forget who your previous incarnation was married to. Of course I can talk to spirits. It'll be fine. Just relax and enjoy your day." The old waterbender says.

"Okay, Gran, but you'll call me if something happens right." The young worried avatar says.

"Korra. I will call you right away, there are some things that only the Avatar can handle, but this isn't one of them. Now do as you're told."

Korra sighs heavily. "Okay Gran. Bye." She says hanging up the phone.

Katara had spoken to headquarters earlier and decided to create a scale to determine the amount of light the talismans emit. They found a pattern, it was very slight, but there was definitely a difference in the level of light in certain areas. It was all they had to go on. She felt with any luck they'd be able to locate Koh before the day was done.

* * *

**Future Industries**

Asami heads off to work feeling a bit calmer, but she was still understandably worried. What if the spirit touched her again? She could not go through another bug filled night. The young CEO truly felt that she wouldn't be able to survive it even with Korra's help.

She finds herself checking every corner as she walks into her office.

"Are…you alright Miss Sato?" Chelse asks before noticing her glowing bracelet. "Oh, that's cute, how does it do that?"

Asami walks past her. "I don't know. It was a gift from Gran Gran." She says quickly as she sits at her desk.

"Well it's lovely. It reminds me of fresh water pearls." Chelse says as she walks into the young CEO's office with some folders in her hand.

"Alrighty. You have vehicle inspections at 9. Then you have a meeting with Mr. Gan-Lan at noon. Then a conference call with the presidential committee at 5 about the schematics you sent over. Did you want to meet Korra for lunch before your meeting?" Chelse asks.

"Yeah, thanks Chelse." Asami says.

**Cabbage Corp**

Lau sits back at his desk drinking a glass of water. He signs a few papers then takes some phone calls. He smiles softly as he sits the glass down then leans back in his chair and stares at the ceiling. "You should be just about ready for the next step Asami. I wonder if you liked my little gift." He says laughing deviously then stopping suddenly and sitting up at his desk with his head down. "If only things were the way they used to be. We wouldn't have to go through all this." He takes a deep breath and sighs sadly lifting his head.

His phone rings. "Mr. Gan-Lan, Miss Sato is here from Future Industries."

"Yes, show her in." Lau says as he gets up from his desk with a smile on his face.

He stares at Asami as though he's looking through her. His venom was no longer in her system. His eyes drop to her wrist seeing the glow. Lau's jaw clinches, then he begins to cough violently.

Asami furrows her brow as she walks through the door and goes to sit in front of his desk. "Are you alright?" She asks.

His assistant runs into the office and holds him up. Lau tries to speak between his coughs. "Mi….Missss….Sa…to…"

Asami stands to her feet as his assistant guides him over to the couch and lays him down.

The man walks over to Asami. "My apologies Miss Sato, but I advised Mr. Gan-Lan against this meeting. It's too soon after his last trip, but he was determined. He's been quite ill."

Lau tries to sit up. His assistant runs back over to him and forces him to lay back down.

The man turns to Asami. "Sincere apologies Miss Sato, but this meeting needs to be postponed. Mr. Gan-Lan will contact you to reschedule as soon as he is able."

"I understand. Mr. Gan-Lan I wish you a speedy recovery and also I ask that you not send anymore personal items to my office from this point forward." Asami says taking one last look at Lau seeing the man nodding through his coughs. She then turns and walks out of his office.

His assistant goes out to his desk and picks up the phone as Asami boards the elevator. The man then hangs up the phone and goes back into the office.

Lau sits up on the couch no longer coughing. "Someone's... been touching my things." He says as he stands and walks to his window. He peaks out the corner and sees Asami driving away.

The irritated CEO grinds his teeth as he walks back and forth. He was sure that talisman was made with spirit water, which meant that the White Lotus was in the city. He goes back to the window and looks down seeing a sentry in one of the alleyways. "Well, well, well…clever little beasties. Let's find out where the 100th monkey is, shall we."

Lau emits a clicking noise from his throat. His assistant suddenly transforms into millions of bugs that scatter into every direction. Lau's eyes begin to glow as he looks out the window. One of his bugs attaches itself to the man's pants.

Twenty minutes later his assistant rematerializes and nods to him.

Lau sits at his desk drinking more water staring at his assistant. "Hum 5 of them huh". He downs the glass of water and gets up from his desk. "Well, this is going to be a long night." He throws a bottle of water at his assistant and they head out the door.

Two men dressed in construction uniforms walk away from the work site near Cabbage Corp each holding a bottle of water.

One of the sentries watches Lau's office closely seeing the light on his talisman get bright all of a sudden he turns around to see a small child smiling up at him. He kneels down. "This is no place for a child, run along now." The sentry says.

The little kid grabs the man's collar. The child's face suddenly transforms into that of a howling monkey frightening the sentry. He passes out as his face disappears. Lau's assistant appears from the shadows and transforms covering the man with millions of bugs. The child transforms into the sentry as the bugs disappear into a cloud of darkness.

* * *

**Katara's Apartment **

**8 pm.**

Asami and Korra leave and head back to Korra's apartment. Both women feel much more at ease after their treatments with the old waterbender. Three sentries tail Asami's car from the rooftops.

Katara reads over the reports from the sentries. They thought they had a lead on Koh around Cabbage Corp headquarters, but the sentries stationed there all reported no changes in their talismans. So it was back to square one.

**10 pm.**

A sentry walks from the alley toward Katara's apartment. Two lotus guards drop down from the roof on either side of her steps. "Halt." One of the men says.

"No." The sentry says as he continues up the stairs.

"Stop." The lotus guards say as they both put their hands against the sentry's chest. Both of their bracelets flash a blinding light.

The sentry smirks and looks down at his chest. "Uh oh..." He says raising his eyebrows and grabbing both of their hands as two centipedes bite them.

There is a slow knock on Katara's door. The old waterbender does the secret knock and the person outside does the return knock.

She opens the door.

"Hello Katara." The man says.

"Aang?" Katara whispers.

**TBC….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Korrasami 12

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes: **Not so Cruel Intentions

There are some reveals in this chapter that a few of you already picked up on. But don't think you've figured it all out, as things are not what they seem to be. I've mixed a few new ideas into the Avatar world lore based on some things we already know. Let me know if there is something that you don't understand. This was a tough chapter to write as I had some important points in my story to cover in preparation for what's next. Be gentle. More to come.

Keep the reviews, PMs, Favs, and Follows Love flowing. We're almost through this thing.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

**January 3, 151 AG**

The last two years of Aang's life were the hardest for Katara, knowing what her husband had done. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. All his life he was always thinking of others. Even on his death bed he still couldn't kick the habit.

"Honey, please…." Sixty-four year old Aang says as he sits in an easy chair with his head down resting his forearms on his knees. He'd just returned from the spirit world a few hours ago. The aging avatar had made a decision that couldn't be undone. He tries to calm his wife down after telling her what happened.

"Ugh! I can't believe you did something like this. What were you thinking? After everything you've told me about Koh….WHY! Why Aang! Did you even bother to consider how we would feel about this? Ugh!" Katara yells as she paces back and forth in their bedroom.

"Katara, everything I have ever done…" He says as his wife interrupts him.

"Oh please…Don't give me that! You didn't do this for us." She shouts as her husband stands up and puts his arms around her. She cries into his chest for a full minute as he gently kisses her forehead. "What about our family, what about me."

He knew this was going to be hard for her, but this was all he had left to give. "Katara…I did this for you. It's always been for you. Don't you know how important you are to me, to the world? If I hadn't met you… none of us would be here today."

He smirks softly. "I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you. That was when the entire course of my life changed. It wasn't until I met you that I had something I wanted to fight for, that I wanted to live for. Do you understand that?" Aang sighs heavily as he pulls away from her and gently lifts her chin so he can look into her eyes. "I had to do this, for all of us. The avatar must know love otherwise everything we've worked to build will have been for nothing. The entire world will be thrown out of balance. "

"I get it okay, I really do…but…" Katara whimpers. "Why couldn't you have waited? I just needed a little more time." She says as her eyes well with tears. She looks up into his eyes. "I'll find some stronger herbs, I can heal you. I know I can…I just need to find the right combination then you'll…."

Aang smiles softly and cups her cheek as he shakes his head. "It's my time honey. This isn't something you can fix. Believe me I wish it was. I even asked my most long lived past life Avatar Kyoshi if anything could be done. She lived for 230 years and told me my only option would be to refreeze myself." Aang says with a sad laugh. "And we already know what that leads to."

Katara swallows and wipes her eyes. "Aang is this really the only way? I mean… you found me. Who's to say the new avatar won't find someone too? There has to be another way."

He takes her hand and they go sit on their bed. He lowers his eyes and takes a deep breath. Over the years Aang shared a lot of what he learned about being the avatar with his wife including the harsh truths that came along with the all powerful position. "Katara…do you remember when I told you about the 10 Choices?"

"Yes." She nods.

Aang holds his head down sorrowfully. "Avatar Kuruk was the 10th." He looks up into her eyes. "The avatar spirit is half of one interconnected spirit. When an avatar is reborn, there is an all consuming drive to be reunited with the other half of itself to balance the energy. It manifests as love in us. We must find our counterpart. You're mine. Ummi was Kuruk's." Aang takes a deep breath. "Unfortunately those of us who don't find love, or find love and lose it…choose to die." Aang says as he lowers his eyes and looks away from her.

He sighs heavily as he continues to speak. "When Kuruk's fiancé was taken from him, he went into the spirit world right away to try and find her, but it was like she had completely disappeared from existence. He was so distraught and in pain over failing her that he committed suicide. He chose to take his life. While in spirit form he discovered the tree of time. That's when he found me apparently. He saw me in the future telling him that Koh was the spirit who took Ummi from him. When he found out that it was a spirit who took Ummi, he tried to find a way to destroy him."

Aang bows his head. "He found a way. After years of searching unexplored areas of the spirit world and experimenting using what he found, he created a very powerful weapon…a spear. Kuruk… destroyed many spirits to make sure it worked. He immediately went on the hunt for Koh."

Katara covers her husband's hand with her own. "I remember, but why didn't he destroy Koh if he had the power to?" She asks him.

"Koh wore Ummi's face. Kuruk couldn't bear the thought of killing his wife. So he tried to force Koh to release her so their spirits could be together again. That's when Koh told him…what he told me. There was only one way to release her. Kuruk would have to give a life in exchange for hers but it couldn't just be any life, it had to be the life of an avatar. So Kuruk spared Koh's life and now roams the spirit world in sorrow." Aang says sadly looking into his wife's eyes.

"So you're giving him your life?" His wife says disdainfully.

Aang nods as he lowers his eyes. "Kuruk asked me to do this for him knowing that the next avatar would be born a waterbender. This way he and Ummi can be reunited through them and the next avatar won't take the same path he and so many others have…"

Katara stands to her feet and pulls her hand away from his. "So you'll end up being the 11th Choice then."

He shakes his head. "No, I found you remember and… I'm already dying, this way I can still be of use, even in death. Koh will just have my body, not my spirit."

Katara turns around angrily. "What! Aang?!"

Aang takes a deep breath. "I know what you're thinking. He won't use my face to hurt you or the next avatar." Aang looks away for a moment. "I've made sure of that. It's part of our agreement." He says remembering the contract he'd made with the spirit. He made Koh promise on his own life.

Katara shakes her head as her husband stands to his feet. "Aang…I…how do you expect me to be okay with all this?" She says as he puts his arms around her.

He sighs heavily. "I don't."

The beautiful waterbender begins to cry again. "How much time do you have?"

Aang blinks a few times as he strokes her hair. "Two years. Koh already released Ummi back into the incarnation cycle. So she should be reborn sometime this year." He kisses Katara's head and smiles to himself. "Hey with any luck Kataang, will live again, right?"

Katara laughs softly through her tears. "You dumb jerkbender. I'll Kataang you..." She sighs and wipes her eyes on his shirt. "Ugh…what are we going to do without you?"

He smirks softly and pulls back then gazes into her eyes. "I won't be gone long." He leans in and brings their lips together softly.

* * *

**Katara's Apartment**

Quick as lightning a blade made of spirit water launches toward the man. The two lotus guards suddenly appear in front of him. The glowing blade stops. "Now now, Katara, what kind of greeting is that for your dearly beloved. You wouldn't want to hurt your little soldier boys would you? They're not dead...yet." The man says.

Katara takes a deep breath maintaining her calm expression. "What do you want Koh?"

"Oh I do miss the old names." He says as the lotus guards under his control step aside. "I just want to talk. May I come in?" He asks raising one of his eyebrows.

Katara just stares at him.

Koh pouts. "It's the face stealing thing isn't it? Don't worry, I don't want your face. You're perfectly safe. Besides Aang and I have an agreement. I couldn't take your face even if I wanted to. So why don't we let bygones be bygones for a few minutes, huh."

Katara clinches her jaw. "Take off my husband's face."

Koh stares at her. "I think it's rather appropriate, all things considered. I'll keep it on a little while longer."

She roughly breathes out through her nose and steps aside.

He smiles and walks inside with the two guards walking behind him. There are 16 large floating ice balls in the living room. "Oh this is cozy." Koh says as he looks around. Three of the floating spheres suddenly fly out the front door and land on the ground creating large pot holes.

Katara swallows as she watches him. She needed to find out why he was really here. "What do you want with Asami? Do you plan to take her away again?"

Koh straightens one of the paintings on the wall with his back turned to her. "I assume you're the one who removed my essence from her body." He turns and darkly stares into her eyes.

"Yes I did. And I'll do it again if I have to. Now tell me what you want with her." Katara says.

"You shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you." Koh says sounding very angry still staring into her eyes.

The ice balls turns into long sharp barbed spears. He glances at them out of the corner of his eye.

"Answer my question." Katara says sternly.

Koh smirks. "You know some people would take that as a threat, but I know better. You're not going to risk these two men's lives just for the answer to one question. You're not that heartless, but I am." Koh says as the two guards begin to choke one another.

"Stop it." The old waterbender says.

"You…first." Koh says pointing to the floating spears.

Katara takes a deep breath and turns them back into balls.

"That's a good girl." He says taking a seat in one of the recliners. "Now, on to business." Koh says patting the recliner across from him.

Katara reluctantly sits down.

"Get the door, will you gentlemen." Koh says waving his hand as the guards walk to the front door like zombies and close it, and then pass out. Koh leans toward Katara as though he's telling her a secret putting his hand against the side of his mouth. "Can you believe those two, sleeping on the job like that? I can't imagine what their boss will do when she finds out."

The old waterbender breathes roughly through her nose and squeezes the arm of her chair. "Enough games Koh. Tell me why you're here."

He laughs and smiles deviously. Then he stares at her seductively. "Do you miss it?" He asks looking at her midsection. "Do you miss him? I've always wanted to ask you that. You humans have strange concepts of fidelity." He asks sitting back in the chair. "I thought for sure you and that Fire Nation brat were going to copulate after I took good old Aang from this world. So tell me. Inquiring minds want to you. Did you and Zuzu seal… the… deal?"

Katara remains silent for a moment. "Is that why you came here?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking." He says.

Katara takes a deep breath remembering the things Aang taught her about dealing with spirits. There always had to be a fair exchange even when it came to information, a question for a question, an answer for an answer. Even the most evil of spirits still respects the balance in their own way. "Yes I do miss being intimate with my husband. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish he was still here with me and our children. Zuko and I have never been together." She says looking into his eyes.

Koh pouts. "Aww, I'm sorry to hear that." He leans forward and pats her leg then sits back in the chair and purposefully spreads his legs apart. "I'm fully functional you know. Would you like to take a spin on the old Air Nation express for old times sake?" He says pumping his hips a few times.

She clinches her jaw.

He sighs. "No? I didn't think so. Oh well, maybe next time then." He says with a smile. "Now as to the reason I'm here. You…are a naughty little bender aren't you? You seem to enjoy touching things that don't belong to you…"

Katara interrupts him. "Asami doesn't …."

"Wrong!" He says angrily as Aang's face contorts and he raises his voice. "Filthy diseased mongrels know nothing of the true world. You think insipid contracts and necklaces give you the right to take what's not yours!" He shouts.

Then sits back in the chair and takes on a cheerful expression and speaks sweetly. "You see my dear, Aang and I made a very 'specific' agreement…a life for a life." He says as he holds his left hand out. "The avatar gives me his life…." Then Koh holds out his right hand. "…and I release a life…Uumi's to be exact. Now pay attention, this is important." Koh shakes his finger. "That… does… not… mean… that she no longer belongs to me. In all fairness I should have retrieved her when she reached 2 years of age. Your dearly departed hubby neglected to tell me that he was already dying when I took him. In my graciousness I allowed her to continue living, but make no mistake." He leans forward with a hostile aggressive look on his face. "She… is… mine."

"She was never yours Koh. Aang told me what happened between you and Avatar Kuruk. You stole that poor young woman away on her wedding night just to punish Kuruk." Katara says.

* * *

Koh laughs at the top of his lungs. "Is that what he told you? That's hilarious!" He wipes the tears from his eyes. "Wooo, that is good. Oh….I needed that. I must say human perception is absolute madness sometimes." He takes in a deep long breath and composes himself.

"Do you know what Kuruk did with his time in your world?" He asks as she shakes her head no. "He fought…morning, noon, and night. And not for freedom or peace…he fought for the pleasure of it. He enjoyed watching those weaker than him, squirm under his boot. When he ran out of people to challenge in this world, he came to the spirit world eager to find what he considered to be a 'worthy opponent'. I watched him for years." Koh says staring angrily into her eyes as he continues to speak.

"He was an arrogant pompous man. Challenging everyone he could find. He was extremely conceited…(Koh looks away for a moment) especially when it came to women, he was no better than a winged lemur moving from one female to the next." Koh looks away into the fireplace as though deep in thought. "Ummi was no different."

He breathes in through his nose and turns to Katara with a smile. "But that's ancient history. Let's talk about the present."

He sighs softly. "Since you took the liberty of removing my essence from Ummi's new body that means you are going to finish what I started." He says as he crosses his legs.

Katara sits up straight. "And what might that be?"

Koh gazes into her eyes. "You're going to make sure they consummate their relationship."

The old waterbender furrows her brow. "What?"

"Are you so old that you can't hear either? I said….I want them to consummate their relationship!" He says raising his voice.

She blinks rapidly. "Why?"

He smiles. "I have my reasons. Now how soon can you make that happen?"

"Don't play games with me Koh. What do you really want with…" Katara is interrupted as he flashes in front of her and wraps his hand around her throat.

He catches one of the spears she immediately launches at him with a hand that sprouts from his back as he scowls at her. "I promised the avatar that I wouldn't hurt you. I never said I wouldn't kill you." He dodges a few times as the 12 remaining spheres crash through her front door. He growls. "You missed."

The large spheres seem to bounce crashing into the ground over and over again creating large indentions that practically shake the entire block.

Koh grits his teeth no longer squeezing her neck. A dark mist wafts from his mouth as he speaks. "Katara, you will do what I have asked or I will destroy…." He releases her and jumps out of the way as a spike made of steel suddenly burst through the floor.

"I told you that was only for emergencies Katara." Toph says helping the old waterbender to her feet. She had felt the vibrations all the way from the swamp. Katara had used a special sequence of ground shaking indentions in the earth her old teammate had given her as a vibrational phone number she could use to contact her in case she was in trouble.

"It took you long enough." Katara says brushing the dirt off of her sleeves.

Toph turns and stares at Koh. "You called me here for a bug? Are you kidding me? You know how many of these we have crawling around the swamp." She says popping her knuckles.

Katara furrows her brow. "What are you talking about?"

The old earthbender points to Koh. "What…are you blind now too? You can't see the fifteen foot centipede squirming around over there?" Toph says digging her foot a little further into the floor to make sure she knows what she's sensing.

Katara moves her arms as she stares at Koh who's still disguised as Aang. The 16 ice balls fly back into the house and turn into spears and float around the demolished living room. "I don't know what you're planning Koh but this ends now. I won't let you hurt them."

He takes a step toward them as water burst through the floor freezing his foot and a metal spike barely misses his face. He stops and breathes out through his nose. "I seriously doubt intercourse is going to hurt them, quite the contrary as a matter of fact." He says as he easily pulls his foot out of the ice.

"What are you talking about?" Toph asks him.

"Oh come now Katara. I'm not asking for much. Besides I wouldn't need you if you hadn't interfered in the first place." He takes another step toward them and finds himself suddenly encased in metal. Koh rips through it like its tin foil and continues toward them. Eight glowing ice spears suddenly pierce through his body. He stops and looks down at his chest and rolls his eyes as though mildly annoyed. The spears seem to melt though his body as a boulder shaped like a foot drops down on top of him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to ignore people bug boy?" Toph asks as the boulder begins to tremble.

Koh lifts it with one hand and tosses it at Toph as he gets to his feet. She launches it right back at him along with 20 metal spikes. He lifts his hand and the floating projectiles stop and drop to the floor. Katara launches more glowing spears at him. He successfully evades them. "That's quite enough. I'm done playing with you two." He says angrily as the two lotus guards float into his hands and he squeezes their throats. Toph and Katara stop moving as he walks toward them still holding the guards in the air.

Two more hands suddenly sprout from his waist and he grabs their necks. A dark liquid seeps into their skin from his hands. He tosses the guards up against the wall then releases the two women. They both simultaneously launch spears of metal and spirit water at him from behind.

He smirks as he snaps his fingers and they both fall to their knees. He can hear sirens in the distance. "I'm guessing you two can feel that. Call it a little gift from me to you." He leans over and speaks to Katara. "My venom will have made its way to your feeble hearts by now. It's a special blend I made just for you. Only I can remove it, so don't try. I don't want you joining Aang before you've finished my little assignment."

The sirens are almost on their street. "A few things before I go, your little soldiers are all currently infected with my venom, so I suggest you send them back home if you don't want to be responsible for 34 deaths. Also I don't want the two lovebirds knowing about any of this. So you will tell them that you engaged in combat with the spirit you were searching for and it agreed to return to the spirit world, never to return again. If I even get an inkling that you are about to tell them what I want from them, every heart I have infected will explode including yours and your little friend here." He says motioning toward Toph. "Do I make myself clear?" He says as they both feel intense pain in their chests.

Katara grits her teeth and nods.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I didn't hear you?" Koh says as he hears someone speaking on a bullhorn outside.

"Yes…" Katara whispers.

He whispers into Toph's ear. "I rather enjoyed meeting you little earthbender. Don't tell Katara, but I think I'll keep you around if she decides to betray me."

Koh smiles, winks, and dematerializes into millions of bugs that scatter everywhere. Katara and Toph get to their feet. The old waterbender looks at her wrist noticing that her bracelet was no longer glowing.

"Toph…I'm …sorry." Katara says as her friend moves toward the front door.

"Its fine fussy britches, I don't have that much time left anyway. I'll see what I can do on my end. The bug wasn't lying about the sex thing by the way, but that's definitely not all he wants. Just take care of twinkle-toes will ya." The old earthbender says as she walks out the door. Toph didn't care much for dealing with the outside world anymore. Every since Aang died, she'd gone into self-imposed exile. The old woman had had enough of fighting for lost causes and this was no different.

"Chief….?" Lin exclaims as her mother walks past her and a large crater forms in front of her a few yards away. Lin is speechless watching her mother walk nonchalantly down the street. She swallows and opens her mouth trying to speak up.

Toph takes a deep breath and stops, still keeping her back turned to her bewildered daughter. She turns her head slightly toward her. "You do good work Chief. Keep it up if it makes you happy." She says creating a tunnel into the crater. "And don't be too hard on that waterbender, it's not easy to love a Beifong." The old earthbender says as she disappears into the ground.

The police chief is stunned as she stands there with her jaw on the ground blinking rapidly. She shakes her head and swallows then turns and looks at the almost demolished brownstone apartment. Then quickly heads inside to help Katara.

"What happened in here?" Lin asks as she helps the old waterbender outside.

Katara can feel a sharp ache in her chest as she swallows. She breathes through her nose roughly as she speaks. "We had a fight with…a spirit."

"Well is it still here?" The police chief asks as she looks around cautiously.

Katara clinches her jaw hating that she needed to tell a bold faced lie. "No, it's gone." She swallows.

Lin furrows her brow hearing the way the old woman was speaking. "Well, let's get you to the hospital."

Katara stops walking. "No…I'm fine. I just need to rest. Can you take me to Korra's apartment please?" She asks.

The police chief nods. Then she commands some of her officers to create a perimeter around the area to keep citizens away. Lin helps her into a car. She can't help glancing at Katara a few times wondering what her mother was doing there.

She clears her throat. "So…how did you manage to get my mother out here?"

Katara takes a deep breath. "Toph and I have a unique friendship. She told me a long time ago that if there was ever an emergency that I could call her. I'm sure she feels the same toward you and your sister."

Lin clinches her jaw. "No, not really. I could keel over right now and I doubt that woman would even flinch." The police chief says resentfully.

"Lin, I know your mother hasn't been as close to you as she could have been. She grew up very sheltered, she just wanted to give you and Su all the freedom she didn't have growing up, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't love you two. She just shows it a bit differently." Katara says trying to soothe her.

"Or not at all." Lin says under her breath as they pull up in front of Korra's apartment.

She drops Katara off and drives away. Her mother's words heavy on her mind. It bothered her. Lin heads back to Katara's apartment to file a report. Why would her mother say something like that? How could she possibly know about Kya? There was no way Suyin told her. Neither of them knew where their mother had run off to that's how the old woman wanted it to be.

Lin couldn't stand the jealousy and resentment she felt in her heart knowing that her mother would show up for Katara and not for her and Suyin. She'd been in plenty of life threatening situations and the woman was nowhere to be found. She didn't even bother to show up when Amon took her bending away, not that she had a way to get in touch with her anyway. The frustrated police chief squeezes the steering wheel that much tighter almost bending it.

It pissed her off that the old woman even had the gall to give her advice about her love life. It was ridiculous. As if hers was any better. She and her sister didn't even know who their fathers were. The more Lin thought about it the angrier she got. Her mother claimed to be so strong and brave yet she runs away from her problems.

Lin pulls up to the taped off site and gets out of her car. She finds herself magnetically drawn to the crater that her mother left behind. She was about to destroy it so she could fix the road, until she sees something twinkling inside of it. Lin takes a few steps into the crater and bends down seeing a metal bracelet with a brail message chiseled into a piece of granite.

_**I know this probably doesn't mean a lot coming from me, but I'm proud of you Chief. I've always been proud of you and I'm glad you found your own way. That's all I ever wanted for you. You're not alone out there kiddo and contrary to how things have looked, I'm never so far that I can't reach you if I felt you couldn't handle things on your own. My girls are built strong. **_

_**One last thing, I was born blind, that doesn't mean you get to pretend you don't see what's right in front of you. Kya's a good girl. Heck of a lot stronger than her flighty airbending brother. Give her a chance. Earth and water work pretty well together, I hear.**_

_**Toph **_

Lin can't help the single tear she lets roll down her cheek as she picks up the still warm bracelet and looks at the engraving inside.

_**L. Beifong**_

_**Best Police Chief of Republic City**_

* * *

**Korra's apartment**

The young avatar is fuming, not knowing what to do with herself after hearing that he mentor was attacked by a spirit.

Something inside kept telling her that she should have stayed over a little longer, but she didn't listen. Korra is more frustrated than ever with herself. She shouldn't have left all this in her mentor's hands. It was the avatar's job to deal with spirits, not an 85 year old waterbender's.

"Gran! Why didn't you call me? I should have been there! What if you had been killed, what then!" Korra almost shouts standing to her feet. Asami tries to get her to sit back down.

Katara sighs as she sits back in the recliner with her eyes lowered. She could hear the caramel beauty's frustration, but she didn't know how to respond to her just yet. She also noticed that their bracelets had stopped glowing, just like hers did.

The young avatar grits her teeth finally sitting back down and staring at Katara seeing the wound on her neck. She quickly bends some water and begins to cover the old woman with it. To her surprise Katara immediately bends the water away. "Ugh! The least you could do is let me heal you." Korra says.

"I'm fine Korra. I just need some time to think over what happened alright." She turns to Asami. "Asami, I'm terribly sorry dear but Toph and I caused quite a bit of damage to the apartment. I'll make sure you are reimbursed for…" Katara says.

The raven haired woman interrupts her. "Don't worry about anything Gran Gran. I'm just glad you're alright. I'll send a crew right over as soon as the police finish their investigation. Do you need anything from the apartment?"

The old waterbender thinks for a minute and nods. "Yes, have them bring the bottles of spirit water here as well as the trunk in my bedroom."

Korra breathes roughly from her nose feeling like she's being ignored. "Gran…what did the spirit want with Asami?"

Katara blinks a few times feeling a tightening in her chest. Koh or one of his bugs was definitely somewhere watching her. She needed to be careful with her words. She thinks over the things Koh told her and what he was interested in. She turns and looks into Korra's eyes. "It was…looking for a mate and thought Asami was attractive." To her surprise the pain in her chest immediately stops.

The young avatar furrows her brow. "Huh? Seriously? Can spirits even do that…with humans I mean?"

"Wow really?" Asami asks as she looks at Korra with raised eyebrows.

"Yes Asami. And no Korra, spirits cannot mate with humans. The spirit became angry about that and Toph and I had to…" The old waterbender says as Korra interrupts.

"Well what was Toph doing there? Didn't Sue say that her mom left to find enlightenment or something?" She asks.

Katara takes a deep heavy breath.

Asami puts her hands on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Korra, Gran Gran's been through a lot. We should let her rest. She's tired… look." The young avatar stares intently at her mentor. She'd never seen the old woman look that worn out in her whole life.

"Sorry Gran." Korra says.

The old waterbender sighs. "It's alright Korra. I'll try and answer your questions tomorrow. I'm sorry wasn't able to call you, but I'm glad that you didn't have to get involved." She looks up at the two young women examining them for a moment with a soft yet sad smile on her face. "You two… really do make a lovely couple."

Korra smirks as she blushes. Asami tucks her hair behind her ear. "Thanks Gran." The two young women say in unison then softly giggle. Korra gets up from her wheel chair and grabs her forearm crutches. Asami immediately gets her cue. "Here let me help you." Asami says as she helps the old waterbender into Korra's wheel chair and rolls her into her bedroom. Korra walks in behind them on her crutches.

"Gran, are you sure you don't want me to heal you? I've gotten back into the swing of things since you had me work on Asami." The young avatar asks as Katara gets into bed.

"I'll be alright dear. I just need to rest. I know you'd do just fine though. Thank you. Sleep well you two. We'll talk about all this in the morning." She says as they leave the room. She didn't want Korra to see Koh's venom in her system. She knew if the young woman saw that she would suspect that something was going on. The old waterbender stares at the spirit talisman on her wrist in deep thought. Had Koh always been this powerful? The amount of strength he displayed in their fight was unbelievable especially the way he tore through Toph's attacks. Just what kind of entity was he?

She sheds a few tears as she gently trembles and rolls over. The moment she found out it was Koh they were up against she immediately began preparing herself to see her husband's face. She still couldn't predict how she would feel seeing him again his face, his voice, his body, just as he was before he disappeared into the spirit world. "Aang…" She whispers.

She sighs then bends some water from the bathroom to heal herself. The old waterbender could feel Koh's venom surrounding her heart. She heeds his warning however and doesn't try to remove it. Instead she heals her wounds then turns over and falls off to sleep.

Twenty minutes later the old waterbender is in a very deep sleep.

"Katara…" She hears a voice call her name. The old waterbender finds herself in her and Aang's home on Air Temple Island. She turns around to see her husband standing there with a small sad smile on his face.

He moves toward her. "Don't take one more step Koh, your mind games won't work on me." She says as she unsuccessfully tries to bend water from the plants in the room.

Aang sighs and lowers his head. "This is a dream honey. I'm just a physical representation of your own inner guidance. I only know what you know. This is the only way I can help you." He says sorrowfully.

She furrows her brow suspiciously. "How do I know it's you? Tell me something that only Aang and I know."

He smirks softly and looks into her eyes as he raises his eyebrows. "Uhh…Kataang?"

She shakes her head unable to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. He walks over to her and holds her in his arms.

"Aang…I don't know what to do. Koh wants…" Katara says as he interrupts her.

"I know." He says pulling back from her so he can look into his eyes. "Katara…You're not going to like this but…you need to do what he asked."

"What! How can you say something like that? Do you know what he's planning?" She asks him.

"That, I don't know, but what I do know is that you know something about Korra that he doesn't. Don't you?" Aang says looking into her eyes.

The old woman takes a deep breath, thinks for a moment then nods softly.

"Katara the best thing you can do for Korra right now is to make sure that she and Asami are united." Aang says.

She sighs as she lowers her eyes. "You're right." She takes in another deep breath. "You're right. But what do I do about the venom? He's pretty much holding us all hostage right now." She asks.

Aang thinks for a moment then looks up into her eyes with soft smile. "I think…you should ask Korra when the time comes. She'll know what to do."

Katara nods as he hugs her again. "Aang why can't you tell Korra what's going on?"

He holds his head against the crown of her head as he begins to disappear. "I can't because you can't honey. I'm only here as your guide, remember. I only know what you know. Korra lost her connection with the me you knew."

She sighs heavily finally understanding that he was just her own connection with herself. She still couldn't fight her tears just holding him again. She hugs him a bit tighter. "I miss you so much."

"I love you Katara…always." He says as he disappears.

**Korra's bedroom**

The young avatar lays on her back staring up at the ceiling as her girlfriend cuddles into her chest. "I know this is bothering you Korra. It's not easy for me either. Talk to me, please." Asami says to her.

Korra takes in a deep breath through her mouth and breathes out. "Gran Gran could have died today and I wouldn't have been able to do anything to stop it. What kind of avatar am I?"

Asami sits up on her elbow and looks into Korra's blue eyes. "One that's recovering thats what. Korra don't beat yourself up over something that didn't happen. Gran Gran's fine. Besides didn't you tell me that next to you in the avatar state she's the greatest waterbender in the world?" She says matter of factly.

Korra raises her eyebrows. "You're right." She says with a small smirk. "Sometimes I forget how strong she is." Korra sighs. "But…something just doesn't feel right about all this."

"What doesn't feel right?" Asami asks.

Korra swallows and shakes her head. "I don't know." She says as she turns her head and stares at their bracelets on the nightstand. "I don't know. It just…seems too easy. I'd never give up on you. I can't imagine anyone giving up on you even a spirit. And I don't like the thought of that spirit wanting you in the first place. Isn't it enough that I have to deal with guys and now I have to worry about spirits too."

Asami cups her cheek so she can look into her eyes. She saw genuine fear in the young avatar's eyes. "Korra. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She says as she leans down bringing their lips together.

The young avatar looks up at her for a moment then closes her eyes.

"What is it baby?" Asami asks her.

"I just feel like... there's something that Gran Gran's not telling me...not telling us." Korra says sounding very worried.

Asami cups the caramel beauty's cheek. "If there is, I'm sure she has a good reason for it. We'll talk to her about it tomorrow okay." Korra nods as her girlfriend gently kisses her. "Let's just focus on us for a while alright." The onyx haired beauty had to admit that she was scared too, but that's not how she wanted to spend her time with her girlfriend. So with a little coaxing and refocusing of Korra's attention the two young lovers end up enjoying one another as they did a few mornings ago with Asami leading the way. Showing the young avatar how good it feels to have Asami Sato between her legs. Korra worked overtime to keep her voice down, not wanting to disturb her sleeping mentor downstairs.

After a solid half hour of intense sensual explosions the two women fall fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Foggy Swamp**

Toph picks her feet for the umpteenth time as she leans against one of the above ground roots of the Banyan-grove tree. The old earthbender hits her foot against the ground and a small centipede lands in her hand. "What are you really after bug boy?" She asks as she holds the bug in her hand to keep it from moving.

She could feel the poison surrounding her heart. This was a new sensation for her. She had been bitten by plenty of bugs over the years even a few centipedes, she didn't think this bug's venom should be any different. The old earthbender lifts the small centipede above her mouth and gently squeezes the pincers. A small drop of dark liquid hits her tongue. She winces not enjoying the taste one bit. Then she sits still for a moment and waits to see if her body has a response.

Sure she was old, but never in a million years would she have thought that a bug bite would do her in, even it was from a 15 ft spirit bug.

When she received that messenger hawk from Katara two weeks ago, she didn't think her old friend would need her so soon after returning to the city.

_**It's been a long time Toph,**_

_**I'm sure you're doing well as always. I'm contacting you because I believe Avatar Korra is in danger. A very old spirit named Koh infected her partner with a dark energy. I don't know what he's planning, but I know it can't be good. **_

_**I'm currently at the White Lotus headquarters working out a plan to locate and capture him. In the event that I cannot, I will need your help, particularly with locating him. **_

_**I'll contact you soon.**_

_**Katara**_

Part of her regretted going, but she had to admit she enjoyed fighting alongside her friend after so many years apart. Of course now she had a ticking time bomb in her chest thanks to that fight.

Toph takes a deep breath seeing that her makeshift antidote hadn't done any good. The old earthbender could still feel the thick liquid around her heart.

"Oh well." She says. "I guess I have to get it from the source. Let's see where your nest is bug boy." She punches her fist into the root of the Banyan tree and closes her eyes. The vibrations hit her mind right away. To her surprise she sees five bugs in different places around the world. "Well that can't be good. I need to tell Katara about this." Her chest begins to ache intensely as she takes her hand away from the tree. She can suddenly hear Koh's voice as the little centipede she released sits on her head.

"I'm beginning to like you more and more little earthbender. Let's keep this between us, shall we?" He whispers as she clinches her chest and grits her teeth.

"What are you planning… you little…" She manages to gasp out.

"You look tired. Why don't you rest for a little while." He says as Toph passes out.

**The next morning…**

Korra and Asami sit at the dining room table across from Katara eager to hear what the old waterbender had to say. The book of spirits is sitting on the table between them. Asami was true to her word and had the old woman's things delivered that morning from her demolished apartment building.

Katara takes a deep breath and smiles at them as she opens the book. "So…how are you two doing this morning?" She asks. She hopes that seeing a picture of Koh will somehow jog Korra's pastlife memories.

They both look at one another. Korra speaks up. "Uhh…we're fine how about you?"

The old waterbender nods. "I'm feeling much better this morning. I just needed some rest." She says as she turns to page 55 and clears her throat then swallows. "Now I owe you some answers in regards to what happened yesterday." She points to the picture of the centipede.

"That's what the bugs in my dream looked like." Asami says as she holds Korra's hand.

The young avatar looks down at the book and reads. "Koh?"

Katara takes a deep breath as she waits to see if she experiences any pain her chest. There was none. "This was the spirit Toph and I fought with yesterday." The old waterbender swallows.

"This is the thing that wanted Asami?" Korra asks as she takes a closer look at the picture and reads Aang's notes about it.

Katara nods and gulps. "Yes as I said it wanted Asami as a mate. I asked Toph to help me a few weeks ago, in case the spirit didn't cooperate with me."

Asami apprehensively lowers her eyes then looks up at the old waterbender. "So it's…gone now right?"

The old waterbender clinches her jaw slightly. "Yes…it is."

Korra furrows her brow and sighs. "How do you know it's really gone? This book says that Koh is malevolent. That means he's bad right. What's to stop it from coming back?"

Katara swallows hard and holds up the spirit talisman. "This spirit has a very strong energy and is known to keep its word in spite of its negative nature. If it were still around, we would know it. It promised to return to the spirit world if Toph and I could defeat it and we…did." She says trying to stop herself from coughing from saying something so idiotic. Koh had practically wiped the floor with them.

The caramel beauty stares at the talisman and thinks for moment. "Asami and I are gonna keep ours on just in case it comes back. It says this thing steals faces." Korra has a determined look on her face as she stares at her mentor. "I'm not gonna let it have Asami or her face." She says as she squeezes her girlfriend's hand.

Katara nods softly. "It won't Korra. Aang dealt with Koh in the past…and in spite of its nature, it has honored its word. Now, is there anything else you'd like to know?" She asks.

Asami timidly speaks up. "Gran it…it took my face in my past life didn't it." Korra turns and stares at her with a furrowed brow.

The old waterbender's eyes widen for a moment. She wasn't expecting the question. Katara breathes out through her nose. "If you mean based on the dreams you've had. It's possible. But I can't say for sure."

"I won't let it hurt you Asami. If that thing comes anywhere near you, I'll crush it." Korra says aggressively hitting her fist against the table.

"Gran…" Asami says swallowing.

"Listen to me, both you." Katara says taking a deep heavy breath. "I'm not just Korra's mentor, I'm also her protector just like Toph. We won't let it or any other spirit hurt either of you. Now I don't want you two to worry about this anymore alright. Focus on getting well and being there for one another. Korra the sooner you're recovered, the sooner I can go back home. You are the bridge between the two worlds not me. Now you're welcome to keep the bracelets but no more worrying. There is nothing for you to worry about. Koh is gone. Am I understood?" She says holding her chin up slightly.

Korra sighs heavily, half smiles and nods.

The raven haired beauty nods too feeling better hearing the certainty in the old waterbender's voice.

Katara wanted to tell her so much more but she was unsure of how the venom in her heart would react. For now she was just grateful that Korra had the sense of mind to make sure that she and Asami kept the spirit talismans on. That was what she had hoped for. At least if Koh came near them, they would know it.

"Alright then." Katara says as she stands up from the table. "I have a few things I need to attend to today. Lin called and said I needed to sign some papers down at the station. Are you two going to be alright or do you need me to stay here with you?"

Korra smirks. "We're okay Gran, thanks… for everything. Really." She says as she looks into Asami eyes. It moved Korra's heart knowing that her mentor was looking after Asami too.

The old waterbender smiles then walks around the table. She kisses both girls on their foreheads. Then she heads into her bedroom and into the bathroom shutting the door.

"Is it really gonna be alright Korra?" Asami asks her blue eyed girlfriend.

Korra nods and smiles softly. "Yeah, if Gran says it's okay, then I believe her…but…we'll still keep the bracelets on…okay." Asami nods. "You're not going anywhere right?" Korra asks her.

Asami smiles. "Not without you." She says as she leans in gently bringing their lips together.

Katara sighs as she stares into the mirror. "Bravo…" A voice says from the window. She turns around and sees a bug on the window seal. "Why didn't you tell her about Kuruk, that's the best part of the story." The bug asks.

"If she knows about what happened between you two, she'll never stop worrying about you taking Asami away from her. And if she's worried she won't find the time to be intimate." The old waterbender says as she keeps her voice down.

"Oh…that's smart…good thinking. I should have gotten a human's perspective from the very beginning. So how soon until the main event?" He asks.

Katara takes a deep heavy breath. "It's… going to take some time."

The bug crawls up the window. "Why is that? They were halfway there last night as I recall."

The old waterbender furrows her brow. "Koh this makes no sense. You obviously know that the two of them will eventually come to that point on their own without any interference. Why are you doing this?" She asks as her chest begins to ache. She almost falls over. "You…you made…an agreement with Aang…."

"Oh yes, I did, I promised not to hurt you. What you are experiencing is the pain of death, it's completely different. Now answer my question. Why is it taking them so long?"

"Korra… won't do anything until her body is completely healed."

"Hmm is that all…well I can fix that. Meet me outside the police station after your meeting with the little earthbender's offspring." Koh says.

"Koh, what are you really after?" Katara asks him.

"I'll see you at the station." The bug says as he disappears out the window.

Katara grits her teeth and lowers her head. She couldn't believe she had been forced into working for Koh. The old waterbender turns and looks into the mirror for a moment then heads out the door to leave. She waves to the girls as her assistant pulls up with the car. "Keep your wits about you; he wants to meet at the police station." She says to the young man as they pull off. He nods.

The old waterbender takes a slightly relieved breath as she thinks over the things she still had going in her favor. Apparently the six white lotus guards she had on special detail hadn't been infected with Koh's venom including her assistant. She dismissed the others back to headquarters already in hopes that they would find a way to remove the dark liquid from their bodies.

Jinora was still doing research in Wan Shi Tong's Library. She knew her inquisitive granddaughter would find something sooner or later. Besides that, the great owl Wan Shi seemed to have taking a liking to her.

Toph was as tenacious as ever. So Katara knew that of all people her husband's earthbending teacher wouldn't go down without a fight. She also knew of Toph's enhanced connection with the Earth thanks to the Banyan-grove tree. The old waterbender felt at the very least Toph would be able to locate Koh after meeting him.

Then there was Korra. Katara knew how strong her student's feelings were for Asami. It was just as Aang told her all those years ago. The young avatar had indeed found her counterpart. Everything rested on her realizing it.

* * *

**Forty minutes later….**

She leaves the police station and sees an old man pushing a flower cart in front of the station.

"Excuse me there, little lady." The old man says. Katara's assistant immediately stands between them. "Easy there sonny, just offering the lady some nice flowers, don't mean to bug ya."

Katara swallows and taps her assistant's arm having him step aside. The old man's face contorts as his mouth becomes much larger than his face for a moment. "I'm here Koh, what do you want."

"Aww you recognized me, how sweet." He says as his mouth returns to a normal size. He hands her some flowers and a small tincture. Her bracelet lights up as he touches her hand. "Give this to your sick friend. Just two drops though. Anything more will kill her and neither of us want that, now do we."

Katara furrows her brow, then looks up at him defiantly. "Koh I'll end my life before I ever do anything to…"

He rolls his eyes. "Oh please, don't be so melodramatic. If I wanted her dead I would have killed her 3 months ago after that ideological airbender weakened her. Just do your job." He says as he bears his teeth. Then he takes a deep breath and pushes the flower cart across the street and disappears down a dark alley.

The old waterbender stands there staring at the small bottle in her hand. Her assistant hands her a small test tube. They get into the car and she carefully pours a few drops into the bottle. Another lotus guard sits up in the back seat. She hands him the bottle. "Take this to headquarters and have it examined. I want a report back by tomorrow." The man nods and disappears through the bottom of the car.

The old waterbender stares at the bottle as they drive out to her apartment. There were still a few things she wanted to get. As they pulled up, to her surprise a crew of workers had already started repairs. She picks up what she needs then heads back to Korra's apartment.

"Hey Gran, we're heading out for a while." Korra says as she stands on her forearm crutches next to Asami's car. "Do you… want us to pick you up anything?" The young avatar asks trying to take her mentor's advice and not worry about things.

The old waterbender stares lovingly at the two girls as she opens the front door. "No dear I'm all set. You two just have a good time."

Korra nods and gets into the car.

Asami takes her hand as they drive off. "It's… gonna be alright…right?"

Korra takes a deep breath as she looks into Asami's eyes. "Yeah…as long as we're together."

The young avatar steadfastly holds her girlfriend's hand. She still felt uneasy. Something just didn't feel right.

**TBC…**

* * *

Okay a few things to cover here:

According to AvatarWiki:

**Avatar Kuruk** was the Water Tribe Avatar immediately succeeding Avatar Yangchen and preceding Avatar Kyoshi. Native to the Northern Water Tribe, he was born around 345 BG and died in 312 BG at (the age of 33). Though gifted as a bender, he was a brash and arrogant person, who always preferred a "go with the flow" kind of mentality. Due to this attitude and his pompous demeanor, Kuruk lost his fiancée, Ummi, to Koh the Face Stealer.

**History**

Living in a world brought to peace and stability by his predecessor's tenacious efforts, Kuruk spent most of his days searching both the physical and Spirit World for worthy opponents to challenge in bending contests, usually for no reason other than entertainment and pleasure.

He also liked to show off grand displays of his bending ability to others, especially beautiful women. Kuruk airbent lotus tornadoes for young Air Nomad nuns, would challenge random Fire Nation citizens to an Agni Kai, and engaged in earth-lifting contests with earth-benders.

His strength in sparring matches was considered legendary, and no bender was ever able to trump his abilities. Kuruk was a "go with the flow" type of Avatar. The world's tranquility allowed him to step back from his responsibilities as the Avatar and let the four nations resolve their own conflicts. Although there was peace in his era, Kuruk's carefree lifestyle would eventually cost him dearly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Korrasami 13

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** P-13 / R

**Notes: **See No Evil Hear no Evil

Okay folks here we go, I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for waiting. Lot going on here, last bit is a little cheesy, next chapter is going to be fun, hopefully you'll see it in about three days. Yay me! Go ninja, go ninja, go! Lol #flashback

Let me know your thoughts. Feel free to message me if you have any questions. Loving the reviews, favs and follows. Feels so GOOD! Love the love!

* * *

**Cabbage Corp**

Lau sits alone in his office at Cabbage Corp quietly staring at his desk with a solemn look on his face. "It won't be long now." He says as he closes his eyes and sighs heavily an unconscious tear rolling down his cheek.

He emits a loud clicking noise from his throat and his assistant walks into the office. Lau is still sitting back with his eyes closed. "Are the sentries gone?" He asks the man.

"Yes sir." His assistant says.

"Good, prepare an airship, we're going to the Southern Water Tribe. Contact Future Industries and tell Miss Sato that I'll be available to meet her whenever she's ready." Lau says as his assistant bows and leaves the office.

**Wan Shi Tong's Library**

Tenzin's oldest daughter and the newest airbending master spends a few hours every day in Wan Shi Tong's library at the request of the White Lotus. She is one of the few humans allowed in the library now. The master of the library had gone to great lengths to make sure that all the knowledge stored in his great conservatory was kept safe from anyone who would use its knowledge to cause harm whether they are human or spirit.

Fortunately the granddaughter of the avatar was known to be very pure of spirit and heart and was allowed entry after giving Wan Shi Tong some new knowledge.

"Master Wan Shi?" Jinora asks as she stares at the strange shapes on the ceiling in the great owl's study on the very top floor of the library. It was an ornate image filled with many different types of animals.

"Yes little airbender?" He asks.

Jinora flips through a very old book with a picture of two hairy looking strings imprinted on its cover as she puts it on the great owl's desk. "Is this really all the knowledge available on Koh? This doesn't seem right to me."

The large barn owl leans down and looks at the book then stands up straight. "Yes that is all the knowledge on the one called Koh." He says to her.

She takes a deep breath through her nose as she turns to the end of the book. "There has to be more. It just abruptly stops. It says that Koh tried to steal my grandpa's face after he got stuck in the spirit world after he was struck by Princess Azula's lightning. But that he didn't succeed…and…that's it. There's nothing else?"

The great owl lifts his chin and thinks. "That is correct. That is all the knowledge on the one called Koh."

Jinora scratches her head. "But how is that possible Master Wan Shi? The White Lotus have confirmed that Koh crossed over into the physical world and even has a human form. And from what they told me, based on their readings he crossed over many years ago. Why don't you know that?"

Wan Shi Tong leans over and looks into the young airbender's eyes. "I have no interest in the knowledge of the human world. I am he who knows 10,000 things. And what you hold in your hands is all of the knowledge on the spirit called Koh. I know of all the spirits who have crossed over into the physical world, the one you call Koh is not one of them." The great owl says as he turns and walks to a different area of his study.

The young airbender thinks as she follows him.

"What do you want now?" He asks noticing Jinora behind him as he moves two very large globes with wings.

Jinora furrows her brow. She had been listening intently to the great owl. She knew for sure that the White Lotus research was correct. Maybe she was asking the wrong questions. "Master Wan Shi you said you know of all the spirits who have crossed over right?"

"Yes that is correct." The great owl says as items continue to disappear into his wings.

"You said none of them are 'called' Koh?" She says.

He turns to her sounding very irritated suddenly. "That is correct. Now what is your question little airbender?"

Jinora takes a deep breath and looks up into Wan Shi's eyes. She knew from experience that she wouldn't be able to ask him anymore questions today, so she needed to make it good. The White Lotus told her that the energy sample they got from Katara was from a very old and powerful spirit. Her grandmother told them that the spirit's name was Koh based on the information from Aang's book of spirits. Maybe Koh had a different name. "Master can you tell me the name of the oldest spirit that has recently crossed over into the physical world?"

He swipes his wing on the floor suddenly. A large knowledge seeker appears. Wan Shi looks down at him. "Take the little air bender to the main floor." The great owl then turns to Jinora. "Tsuchi is the spirit's name. The knowledge seeker will guide you. Now be on your way. That is all for today little air bender." He lifts his wings and prepares to fly away.

"Thank you Master Wan Shi." Jinora says as she bows. The great owl gives her a slight head nod and flies off.

The large bear sized knowledge keeper nudges the young airbender's hand. She gets on his back. The large fox like creature runs from Wan Shi Tong's study at a very fast speed. Jinora screams hanging on for dear life as it runs through a secret compartment in one of the walls.

"Whoa…" Jinora whispers holding on to his fur as multi-colored lights swirl and flash all around them on the floors walls and ceiling of the tunnel. A vortex opens in front of them followed by a bright blinding light.

The young airbender covers her eyes as they exit the tunnel. She can see drawings all over the walls on the ground floor as well as floating book shelves. A huge ornate chandelier made of beautiful blue crystals of every color imaginable sits in the center of the floor.

The knowledge seeker stops and lies down. Jinora gets off of him and looks around. She had never been to this part of the library before. "Wow this is the main floor?" The young airbender turns around and stares at the fox spirit that brought her there. "Can you bring me a book on the spirit called Tsuchi?"

The large knowledge keeper sits up on his hind legs and begins to howl. Suddenly hundreds of small fox spirits congregate in a circle above Jinora on the ceiling. All at once they lower their heads and point their noses to a very large mural in the center of the ceiling.

She looks up and sees that it's an image of the world. It looked like a large globe without the water.

"I don't understand." She says.

The large fox spirit gets up and nudges her hand then he walks over to one of the walls.

"Oh the walls are the book!" She says very proud of herself.

The knowledge keeper nods then walks straight up the wall and begins to scratch at one of the pictures.

Jinora takes a few steps back and cocks her head to the side to get a better view of it. The young airbender can see words and numbers written on the wall. In the corner of the wall there is an image of a large tree with a face and branch like hands reaching toward the words.

She takes a deep breath through her nose still not understanding what she is seeing. "Is that a calendar?" She asks as the large fox points its nose to one of the numbers. "50… years? What does that mean?" She sighs and scratches her head. "I wish you guys could talk. This is gonna take forever."

The knowledge keeper lowers its ears whimpers and covers its eyes with its paws sorrowfully.

* * *

**White Lotus (Secret) Headquarters**

"Grand Lotus Duke, we have an emergency request from Master Katara. She needs it by tomorrow." One of the sentries says. Seventy-eight year old Duke stands and nods then moves to leave the large office.

He heads to the research lab a few floors below his office. This case with Koh was of the highest priority especially after what happened to many of the lotus guard officers.

Thanks to the previous leader of the White Lotus, Iroh of the Fire Nation, the formerly secret organization had the claw of a Lion Turtle in their possession. This relic was given as a gift to Iroh from the dragons Ran and Shaw for his efforts in maintaining the balance of the world.

The Lotus used the claw to determine the power and age of spirits. The large specimen would glow, vibrate, change its color and in a few cases even float when certain spiritual energies were near it.

Duke walks into the testing room as the sentry Katara sent from Republic City takes a knee in front of him. "Grand Lotus sir, Master Katara needs this tested right away. The spirit Koh, made contact with her. This concoction is meant to be used on Avatar Korra. The spirit claims it to be a healing potion."

Duke nods then walks over to an ancient looking wall. All the guards bow their heads and close their eyes as he touches a series of spots on the wall. It opens and the Lion Turtle claw is revealed. "Bring me the potion." Duke says.

He uses a dropper and lets one small drop hit the claw. To their surprise it begins to vibrate and a green leaf grows on top of the claw. Duke rubs his chin. "Hmm it appears to be a botanical formula. It must be tested." He turns to the sentries in the room. "This is a matter of upmost importance. The life of the Avatar hangs in the balance. Which of you will volunteer?" He asks.

One of the sentries stands to his feet. "I will Grand Lotus." The young man says.

Duke nods. "Prepare the containment room." He says to the other sentries as he walks up to the young man. "What is your name son?"

"Ikeem, sir."

"Ikeem, today you join the ranks of the Lotus Guard and are hereby given the title of Golden Lotus for laying down your life in service of maintaining the balance." Duke says as he turns to the other guards. "Honor him." He says.

All the guards drop to their knees and put their foreheads to the ground and speak in unison. "May the Lotus be with you Golden one."

The Grand Lotus puts his hand on the young man's shoulder and walks him out into a specially prepared room. Two Lotus guards enter the platinum covered room with them and the door shuts.

Duke stands in front of the door and nods to the two guards standing on either side of Ikeem. "Prepare yourself son we must duplicate the Avatar's injuries." He says seeing the young man nod and take a deep breath.

The guard on the left metal bends from a bowl of liquid metal and binds Ikeem's wrists and ankles in chains. The guard on the right stands in front of Ikeem and metal bends two large blocks and situates them on the young man's legs.

Both guards turn to Duke with their fists held in front of them waiting for his command. He nods. In an instant Ikeem's knees and bones are crushed. "AAAAHHHHHH!" He yells out in intense searing pain as he grabs the metal chains with his hands trying to hold himself up.

"Take him." Duke says as the guards put his body on the bed in the corner of the room. The Grand Lotus walks over to the bed as one of the guards shackles Ikeem's head arms and legs to stop him from moving. He puts one drop of liquid on both of the young man's legs. Then they all stand back.

The two guards stand at the ready with steel spears pointed at Ikeem.

Suddenly he yells out as his crushed kneecaps reform right before their eyes. Bone, muscle, tissue, and skin appear completely repaired on both his legs as he passes out. He awakens twenty minutes later.

Duke and the two guards haven't moved an inch. "How do you feel?" Duke asks him.

The young man takes a deep breath and blinks a few times. "I…feel great. I mean…" He swallows and clears his throat then proceeds to give the Grand Lotus a report. "I felt my broken limbs healing. The pain was far worse than the initial breaking. I no longer feel any pain and have a heightened energy level as well as…." He swallows and blinks rapidly then looks down towards his waist as his face turns beet red. "I…feel sexually stimulated as well." He says seeing that his penis is standing at attention.

"Unhook him." Duke says as the guards release the metal shackles. Ikeem gets up and stands to his feet then jumps up a few times and does a few squats. The two guards stand on either side of him. Duke nods and the two guards proceed to attack the young man with a series of punches and kicks.

Ikeem immediately dodges as the fight continues. "It's amazing Grand Lotus. I've never moved this fast in my life. I feel stronger than ever!" He says as he punches one of the guards in the chest knocking the man into the wall while catching the other's foot.

"That's enough." Duke says as all three men stop and stand at parade rest. "Golden Lotus you'll be under observation until tomorrow. Report any changes you experience emotionally, mentally, physically…and sexually as well."

"Yes Grand Lotus." Ikeem says as his face turns red again.

The two guards leave the room with Duke and the door closes behind them. "Watch him and send word to Master Katara about our findings. I will send her my final decision in the morning once we've tested the young man further."

**Avatar Korra Park (formerly Republic City Park)**

Korra and Asami sit watching a group of people performing what looks like waterbending exercises without the water. It was nice to see more people in the park it almost felt normal.

The young avatar laughs softly. "Uh…oh looks like you got another secret admirer." She says as a dragonfly bunny spirit lands next to Asami and proceeds to chew on her hair.

Asami picks up the little spirit as it continues to chew on her hair like its hay. She looks into its eyes and scratches its ears. "You're the same little guy from last time aren't you?" The little bunny chirps and smiles then flies up and sits on her head.

Korra laughs as she watches her girlfriend trying to look up at it. The smile slowly leaves her face the longer she looks at the spirit. She can feel anger filling her heart as she thought of Koh and the fact that the spirit had almost driven Asami crazy. He also attacked Katara and Toph. Korra breaths through her nose as her rage rises, knowing she hadn't been able to protect them.

The little rabbit spirit begins to tremble on top of Asami's head. The onyx haired woman can feel the spirit getting heavy almost like it was growing. She begins to lower her head feeling the weight of it. "Okay little guy." She says reaching her hands up toward her head. "I think it's time to get down now…"

Clouds start to gather in the park all of sudden. A woman screams in the distance as fox spirit begins to look more and more ferocious and dark. Asami looks at her girlfriend and can see that she's glaring at the spirit still sitting on her head. Asami grabs the spirit on her head and it nips at her hand. "OW!" She says as it leaps from her head looking almost ravenous the force of the leap knocking her over.

Korra's eyes widen and her face fills with rage as she shakily sits up on her knees and firebend's at the little spirit as she activates the avatar state. "Leave…her…alone!" She yells as thunder and lightning begin to flash around the park. The growling and hissing of spirits is heard all over the place.

Asami takes Korra into her arms seeing tears in her eyes. "Korra it's okay, I'm alright. It didn't hurt me… please, it's okay!" She says looking up into the sky as she holds Korra in her arms. She furrows her brow. The young woman had never seen anything like this in her whole life. It was as if the spirits and even nature itself was responding to Korra's change in mood. She needed to calm her girlfriend down and fast.

Asami pulls back and takes Korra's face in her hands. The young avatar is scowling as her eyes glow with white light trying to look past Asami to the rabid dragonfly bunny. She kisses her.

The young avatar blinks rapidly as she refocuses on her girlfriend's gaze.

Asami is silent for a moment making sure she has Korra's attention. "I'm okay Korra. Look at me please, I'm alright…see?"

Korra furrows her brow. "No…that spirit tried to attack you." She says looking over her girlfriend's shoulder. The now bear-sized dragonfly bunny flies toward them. Korra maneuvers herself around Asami seeing the dragonfly bunny growing. She firebends at the spirit again as her body floats a foot off the ground.

"Korra STOP, it didn't do anything to me! Can't you see what's happening around you?" Asami says raising her voice and grabbing her girlfriend's waist to stop her from floating away. The lightning gets brighter as the clouds get darker. Asami hangs on as tight as she can.

Korra yells as a small burst of fire comes from her mouth. "Don't you touch her…you hear me! I won't let you hurt her! I'll never let you have her …." Korra says angrily as Asami drops to the ground then jumps up with all her strength wrapping her arms around Korra's neck. She hangs onto her girlfriend with all the strength she has.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. It's okay…I'm alright." Asami whispers into her ear through her tears.

The young avatar shakes her head and breathes roughly through her nose as she floats back down to the ground. She pulls back slightly as she blinks rapidly staring at her crying girlfriend.

"Korra…. please….stop." Asami chokes out as she cups the young avatar's face. She was legitimately scared, she'd never seen Korra like that before.

The young avatar takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky and the spirits transforming around her, then to her weeping girlfriend. She swallows hard and deactivates the avatar state. "I'm…I'm sorry." She says taking a deep breath. She puts her hands on the ground and takes in slow deep breaths trying to calm herself down. This was just like when she was trapped in the spirit world last year.

Iroh had warned her about her emotions affecting the spirits. She hadn't realized that it was also true in the physical world. She sheds a few tears seeing that she had been the one who frightened Asami not the spirit.

The clouds begin to dissipate and spirits shrink down to their normal sizes as the sun comes out again. People start making their way out of the park not knowing what had happened. Korra gets to her feet and leans on her forearm crutches. "I'm sorry everyone. Everything is okay now. You don't have to leave. I'm sorry. I just…I'm sorry." She says putting her head down.

A woman whispers to her husband as they walk past her. "Who's that woman honey…what's she talking about. It's not like she's the avatar or anything. People in this city are loopy." She says with giggle.

"She's not crazy! She's the Avatar!" Asami says as she stands by Korra's side and wipes her eyes. "Korra….Are you…okay?" Asami says as her hands tremble slightly. She felt so weak in that moment. It should have been obvious by now just how powerful Korra was. But it hadn't hit her until then. For the first time she felt truly self-conscious about not being a bender yet dating the most powerful bender in the world.

"I'm sorry." Korra says as swallows feeling Asami hugging her.

The young avatar felt the weight of the world bearing down on her shoulders. She hadn't meant to lash out at the spirit, but she couldn't help how useless she'd been feeling lately. For a moment, all she could think of was Koh taking Asami away from her and not being able to do anything about it. She felt helpless. Everyone seemed to be fighting her battles for her. And she was tired of it.

Asami takes Korra's face between her hands seeing the distance in Korra's eyes. She hadn't seen that look since Jinora's anointment ceremony. "Come on baby, let's go home okay."

Korra nods.

The drive back to the apartment is quiet as the young avatar stares out the window feeling weak and foolish having tried to attack that little dragonfly bunny. Koh was heavy on her mind, seeing that little spirit playing with Asami infuriated her. She felt genuine hatred toward the spirit, but couldn't understand why. Of course she cared about Asami, but she was still the avatar. To hate spirits was to hate herself.

They pull up in front of the apartment and Asami gets the door for her. The young CEO is silent as the old waterbender walks out of the back bedroom.

"Yes dear, is everything alright?" Katara asks seeing the worry on both of the young women's faces.

"I…I didn't say anything Gran Gran." Asami says as she moves toward the stairs.

Korra is holding her head down not wanting to make eye contact as she follows Asami. The old waterbender sighs. "Go on upstairs and lie down you need treatment." She says as she motions to Korra. Asami swallows and moves away from the stairs. "You too Asami."

The young woman raises her eyebrows. "Oh…I'm okay to wait Gran Gran." She says seeing Katara staring at her.

The old waterbender stares softly into her eyes as Korra heads up into her bedroom and gets into bed.

Asami swallows then moves with a lowered head up the stairs and sits next to the bed. She felt very nervous having no idea what the old waterbender wanted.

Katara walks into the room carrying a bottle of spirit water then sits next to her. "Asami, would you lie down next to Korra please." Her eyes widen in surprise. She looks around the room anxiously. "Is there a problem dear?" Katara asks her.

Asami blinks a few times and rubs her arm nervously then walks around the bed and lies down next to her girlfriend. Korra's eyes are closed. The old waterbender bends the water and covers both of their bodies. The water begins to glow. Korra starts to cry. Asami instinctively intertwines their hands as her own tears begin to flow.

Asami feels a strange energy moving through her body. This was different from the other sessions she'd had with the old waterbender. Her chest aches hearing her girlfriend cry even harder as she squeezes her hand.

Katara speaks up. "Yes, that's it. Let it out. Let your feelings flow." She says softly.

The young avatar's voice is a choked whimper. "I…I…I couldn't save you. I'm sorry…. I should have been there for you. I should have been there but I wasn't just like I wasn't there for you Gran. The spirits hurt you. I'm supposed to be the one who keeps that from happening. What's the point of these powers if I can't even protect the people I care about?"

Asami takes in a heavy tear filled breath. "I heard you calling my name that day Korra. I…I should have let you in. I'm sorry…. I didn't want you to worry about me. If I had just let you help me….you wouldn't be hurting right now. You're always so strong for everyone. I wanted to be strong too." Asami sighs as more tears flow remembering what happened at the park. "But I'm…I'm not like you. I'm not even a bender. I couldn't even help you at the park today." She says feeling extremely guilty all of sudden. She hadn't realized how much she and Korra had both internalized what happened a few weeks ago.

Katara sighs softly. "That is guilt and shame and it's time to release it. Take a deep breath you two." Both young women take hard breathes in through their mouths as the water begins to glow even brighter. Katara moves her hands in opposing directions. "Accept the reality. We can't control the actions of others. We can only control ourselves. Accept that those things happened. Yes they did hurt but that's the past. If you keep holding on to it, it will keep hurting. Forgive yourselves for the things you did as well as for the things you didn't do and know that now you have a chance to do things differently."

They squeeze one another's hands even tighter as they feel an intense weight being lifted from their chests. "Good….very good you two. Rest in here for a while. Don't be in a hurry to move or speak, just sit with your feelings." Katara says as she bends the water back into the bottle. She smiles sweetly at them then leaves the room.

Korra and Asami lay next to one another still holding hands. Their eyes are still closed. The two lie in silence just listening to one another breathe.

* * *

Katara sits downstairs in her bedroom holding the bottle Koh gave her in her hand. She picks up the phone to call the White Lotus Sentry station on Air Temple Island when a voice in her bedroom sends a chill up her spine.

"Is there some reason why the avatar isn't healed yet?" Koh says from some unknown place in the room.

The old waterbender swallows and closes her eyes. "Koh, she isn't ready for this, just give her some time…please." She begins to tremble feeling an intense ache in her chest she can't help the tear that streaks down her cheek knowing that she's dying.

"And I quote…" Koh says mimicking Korra's voice perfectly. "What's the point of these powers if I can't even protect the people I care about?" He readjusts his voice. "She's more than ready but if you insist on letting petty sentiments cloud your judgment; I'll happily use your body in a much less comfortable way." He hisses as she falls back on her bed pushed by an invisible force unable to scream as her legs spread apart on their own. The old waterbender breathes out roughly through her nose as she feels pressure on her stomach. "I can promise that Aang won't even be able to recognize your spirit by the time I'm finished with you. Are we clear Katara?"

"Yes." She says angrily.

"Good." He says releasing her body from his almost telekinetic hold. "You have until tomorrow."

Katara sits up slowly unable to stop her bottom lip from trembling as she sheds a few more tears. Never in all her life had she experienced anything even remotely like that before. It was even worse than the first time she experienced bloodbending with Hama so many years ago. The old vengeful waterbender called the puppet master had only controlled her blood, but it was like Koh had control over her spirit.

The old waterbender was sure that Koh was serious and now thanks to that little encounter she knew he was also in a hurry.

She takes a few deep breaths through puckered lips then picks up the book of spirits sitting on her night stand. The old waterbender turns to the back of the book and looks at the calendar. The Solstice was just 6 weeks away. She reads her husband's notes.

_**Winter Solstice**_

_**The shortest day of the year. **_

_**The line between the natural world and the Spirit World is blurred. The winter solstice is different from the summer solstice. During the winter solstice, spirits have incredible power in the natural world. They have complete access to their abilities from the spirit world. Avatar Roku appeared through me in the real world for twenty minutes. He helped me, Katara, and Sokka escape from General Zhao and the fire sages. He also destroyed the entire temple and half of the island that day. **_

_**Zuko and I have appointed new fire sages as well as rebuilt the temple. The position of the temple must be exact in order for the celestial calendar to work properly. We've transferred another statue of Avatar Roku to the temple as well.**_

_**My connection with my past lives is strongest on the solstice.**_

Katara closes the book and gulps. "If he's this powerful now, I can't imagine what he'll be capable of by then." She looks at the vial Koh gave her again and takes a deep breath. Then she picks up the phone and calls the White Lotus station.

They inform her of their findings about the strange liquid and that headquarters would answer her request by tomorrow. She hangs up the phone and closes her eyes. Depending on their answer she only had one other choice as there was no way she would allow Koh to use her to hurt Korra. She would have to let the spirit kill her and everyone he infected. Korra's life is all that mattered.

**Korra's bedroom**

"Asami…" The young avatar says softly with her eyes still closed. "You're one of the strongest people I know."

The pale skinned beauty shakes her head. "Don't say that Korra."

The young avatar squeezes Asami's hand. "I mean it." She takes a deep breath. "You're incredible. What you did for me at the park today…that was real power. I let my feelings take over. I couldn't think…I…couldn't do anything, but you stayed with me and helped me find my way back. I wouldn't have been able to do anything like that for anyone. That was real strength." Korra says meaning every word of it. She knew how horrific that must have been for Asami and yet the woman stayed in complete control throughout the whole experience. Their healing session together was revealing as well. The young avatar had no idea why her girlfriend was being so down on herself.

Asami opens her eyes and sighs as tears drop from both her eyes hearing Korra's words but not quite ready to accept them. She turns her face to her girlfriend. "Korra…" Her blue eyed lover turns to her. "Why are you with me? I'm not a bender. I mean sure I can fight, but not like you. All I could do today was hold you and cry. Why do you wanna be with me?"

The young avatar lowers her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath then looks back up into Asami's jade green eyes. "Because you're you, because you fight with more than your fists, because you trust yourself and…because…I love you."

Asami's face crinkles into mush as she's unable to stop herself from crying. "I love you too." She manages to choke out as she cups Korra's face bringing their lips together with desperation and intensity. The kiss is messy and imprecise. "I love you too." She whispers over and over again as she pulls Korra closer to her. "I'm yours." She whimpers as the young avatar grasps the nape of her neck and pulls back slightly.

Korra smirks softly locking eyes with her tearful girlfriend. "And I'm yours."

Asami sighs quietly as their lips gently overlap.

The two lay together that night feeling stronger and closer than ever having finally said the words that they knew in their hearts but had been afraid to say.

* * *

**The next morning**

Korra kisses Asami goodbye as she heads off to work. Katara made them both a lovely breakfast that morning. They felt like a little family having the old waterbender in the house with them.

Korra moves to leave with Naga a few minutes after Asami does.

"Korra." The old waterbender says as the young avatar turns to face her. "I need to talk to you about something."

Korra walks back over to the table with her forearm crutches and sits back down hearing the somber tone in her mentor's voice. Katara moves to sit next to her. She takes a deep breath and clears her throat.

"I spoke to the White Lotus this morning."

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Okay."

Katara swallows softly as she thinks for a moment. "There have been some disturbances in the spirit world that's beginning to affect the physical world."

Korra furrows her brow. "What is it Gran?"

"I'll get to that in a moment. First I need to know if you feel ready to fulfill your duties as the avatar."

The avatar rolls her eyes. "Come on Gran, you already know the answer to that. I still can't walk on my own, what do they expect me to do? You told me I needed to focus on my recovery right?"

"So if you were better you would go back to being the avatar?" She says apprehensively.

The young avatar furrows her brow and shakes her head. "Of course I would. What's going on with you?" She says a bit confused by her mentor's questions.

Katara takes a deep breath. "Korra I need to know if you are sure about this. I have been authorized to use a new method of healing on you. I've been told it's powerfully effective." She says remembering the report she got from Grand Lotus Duke about the immediate recovery experienced by the sentry they tested the potion on as well as his almost 24 hour errection. The old waterbender was still worried for Korra in spite of that. If Koh's potion really was meant for healing, why would he want her back to full strength? It just didn't make any sense.

"Yeah, let's do it. What have I got to lose?" Korra says nonchalantly. She really didn't think much of whatever this new treatment was. It wasn't like she was gonna be able to start walking on her own anytime soon. There was nothing more powerful than her mentor's healing methods so what could the White Lotus have possibly come up with.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath. "Alright, go ahead and run whatever errands you need to run and meet me back here at noon."

"Okay Gran, see you soon then." Korra says as she heads out the door with Naga.

Katara holds her head down as the front door closes. She reluctantly heads back to the living room and picks up the phone. She needed to confirm the Lotus's findings and prepare for whatever may happen afterwards.

"This is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I need no less than 30 lotus guards at the ready after the formula is administered. If Avatar Korra loses control we must be able to contain her. Have a platinum room delivered to my location. I also need you to contact the president and prepare the city for evacuation. If she goes into the Avatar state she could destroy the entire city."

"Yes, Master Katara, right away." A man says on the other end.

She hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath. "I swear Koh if this hurts Korra I'll…"

"You'll do what…exactly." Katara turns to see a small centipede sitting on the arm of one of the recliners.

The old waterbender grits her teeth and remains silent.

"Humph, that's what I thought. You know I wondered why you hadn't given her the treatment yet. You are a clever little bender aren't you, you and your little Lotus monkeys. Oh and they shouldn't use that liquid on the sentries I infected unless they want to kill them. Just an FYI." Koh says.

Katara takes an apprehensive breath remembering what she read in Aang's book yesterday. "Are you looking forward to the Solstice?" She asks.

Bugs begin to crawl from every direction toward the centipede on the recliner. They materialize into Aang. He smirks and takes his time as he walks over and stands in front of Katara. He gently tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, then leans over and whispers softly. "As a matter of fact, I am." He pulls back and lifts her chin with his index finger. "How about you?"

She pulls her chin away from his hand. He smirks and puts his hands behind his back and walks around the living room. "The avatar and I have some unfinished business." He turns and looks at Katara. "That's why I'm healing her you know." He looks away and stands in front of a globe in the corner of the room. He spins it a few times as he stares at it. "I'm sure you already know that this conversation is just between me and you right. I know you wouldn't share this with anyone us being so close and all." He briefly turns and winks at her.

"What business do you have with Korra? She didn't do anything to you. Aang said that you didn't blame him for what Kuruk tried to do to you. So why are you targeting Korra?" The old waterbender asks him.

He smirks still staring at the globe. "Humph, why indeed. That is the question isn't it." He takes a deep breath hearing Naga barking in the distance. "Well, I best be on my way. I'll give you 2 weeks to finish my assignment. It shouldn't take that long, but I'm feeling gracious."

"Koh, the human heart is not a toy to be played with. Korra and Asami care about one another, being intimate isn't something they are going to rush into, please give them some time to adjust to Korra being well again." Katara says practically pleading with him.

He rolls his eyes and sighs sounding very annoyed. "Fine 3 weeks." In two seconds flat his body is flush against the waterbender's. His hands are on her hips and his face is mere inches from hers speaking slowly and softly. "But that's all you're getting out of me… you naughty little bender you." He says alluringly as his eyes fall to her lips.

Katara gulps unable to stop the blush that came to her face. Koh held her exactly the way Aang used to. Koh smirks and moves his lips closer to hers then dematerializes. Katara releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she grabs a hold of the fireplace mantle to get her balance. She shakes her head and takes a deep breath as she sheds a few tears. She hated that he had her husband's body. The old waterbender immediately goes to her bathroom and showers she felt disgusting.

**12:00 pm**

"Hey Gran…" Korra says walking through the door. "It's kind of weird out there, there's like no one on the street. Is there a parade or something I don't know about?"

Katara takes a deep breath as two lotus guards stand in the living room. "No Korra it's not. This healing treatment is very powerful and we can't take any chances of you reacting negatively to it."

Korra swallows as her eyes widen. "Oh…Okay." She says apprehensively. "Uhh, if it's serious can I call Asami and let her know."

"There's no need, I already called and let her assistant know." The old waterbender says.

Korra lowers her head timidly. "Oh…okay." This was way more serious than she realized.

"Are you ready Korra?" Her mentor asks. Korra nods as the old waterbender holds out her hand.

They walk out to the back yard. The young woman gulps seeing the large metal box that wasn't there this morning. The door suddenly opens and they walk inside.

Korra furrows her brow. "Grand Lotus Duke? What are you doing here?" She asks in complete shock. This was a major deal if he was here.

"I'm just here to supervise." He says.

Katara speaks up. "Come lie down Korra. I'll be right here the whole time alright." She says taking an apprehensive breath.

The young avatar looks around nervously then lies down in the bed in the center of the room as the door slams shut. Metal clamps suddenly fasten her wrists, waist, and ankles. She gulps and lays her head back.

Katara takes a deep breath and bends spirit water from the bowls in the room and covers the young avatar's body. Korra takes a breath and closes her eyes. Grand Lotus Duke picks up the vial and uses a dropper to put two drops into the spirit water.

Korra sneezes and everyone gasps.

"What! What's wrong?! What happened?" Korra exclaims.

Katara swallows and half smiles. "It's alright dear just re…."

"AHHHHH!" Korra screams as she grits her teeth and tries to bend her way out of the restraints. Katara immediately freezes the water as Korra angrily lifts her head melting it with fire from her mouth. Grand lotus Duke moves his hands and quickly restrains Korra's head and shoulders with metal clamps.

A minute later she passes out.

"It's alright Master Katara." Duke says. "As I said this also happened to the Golden Lotus as well. Now we just have to wait. It took twenty minute for him to…."

"Woooo!" Korra exclaims easily lifting her head from the metal restraints and ice and sitting up. "What did you guys give me?!" She says excitedly as she leaps from the table creating an air scooter beneath her foot.

They all turn to her as she starts doing loops around the walls of the room on the air scooter and talking extremely fast.

"Oh wow this is great. My legs aren't hurting at all. I feel like I could run a marathon right now. This is really amazing. I hope you guys have some more of that stuff. I feel so good right now almost like I'm in avatar state. Hey am I in the avatar state? I can't tell. Somebody tell me if I'm in the avatar state, because I don't have a good view of myself. Am I talking to loud?" Korra says quickly.

Then the energized avatar suddenly stops in the middle of the room between Duke and Katara then stands to her feet. She gasps as though she just realized something. "Asami! I have to tell Asami. I have to tell Asami right now! Gran Gran, I can walk. Look." She says as she moves toward the door.

"Wait a moment Korra." Katara says moving in front of her. "We need to examine you and make sure you're alright."

Korra takes a deep breath and lowers her head then walks back over to the bed and sits down like a little kid. She smiles as she swings her legs back and forth overjoyed that she can move her legs without any pain.

Grand Lotus Duke whispers to Katara. "This is…unexpected."

"No, she's always been a fast healer. Let's keep her under observation for a few hours." Katara says.

"Gran…is…is this healing treatment gonna wear off?" The young avatar asks sounding a bit scared and disappointed.

The old waterbender walks over to her. "I don't think so dear. Your legs should remain healed, but you will be a little less energetic in a few hours. Tell me how you're feeling."

Korra smiles and takes a deep breath. "I…feel happy and…strong, like myself again." She stretches and looks down at her legs. "I've been ready to walk for so long. I almost can't believe it. It doesn't hurt anymore Gran… and…" She blinks rapidly as the smile slowly leaves her face and she begins to blush then looks down at her waist line. Korra swallows hard and apprehensively looks around the room cautiously as her body heats up with this sudden rush of feeling.

"And what dear?" Katara asks her.

Korra timidly holds her head down then leans over and whispers in her mentor's ear. "I feel like I wanna…." She looks away nervously and furrows her brow. She'd never felt like this before. "ummm…you know…." She whispers even lower. "Asami…"

The old waterbender furrows her brow. "I'm not sure what you mean dear."

Grand Lotus Duke clears his throat loudly knowing what she's talking about. "Ahem, Avatar Korra, we discovered that increased sexual appetite is a side effect of the healing potion. There is no need to…"

"Geez Duke! Why don't you tell the whole world, huh." Korra says sounding irritated.

Katara takes a worried breath. "Korra, we need to watch you for a little while and make sure there are no other side effects. Then you can go and tell Asami the good news alright."

The young avatar nods bashfully.

**Three hours later…**

"Are you sure it's alright to let her leave Master Katara?" Grand Lotus Duke asks the old waterbender.

She smiles softly and lowers her eyes. "Yes, I think she'll be fine." She says as she looks up to the roof and sees her secret detail dashing across the roof tops after Korra. The old waterbender felt strangely calm. She still didn't know what Koh's plans were, but at least for now she was happy to see Korra walking, running, and sounding like her old self again.

* * *

**Future Industries**

Chelse immediately stands up from her desk as Korra gets off the elevator. She'd never actually met Korra in person before. She can't help that her own heart skipped a beat seeing this young ridiculously toned caramel goddess waltz into the office. The woman was speechless seeing how blue Korra's eyes were. Asami was not kidding, they were like sapphires.

"Hi, you must be Miss Chelse. Thank you for all your help." Korra says holding out her hand.

Asami's assistant gives her head a quick shake reminding herself to speak. "Yes, it's…it's nice to meet you Avatar Korra." She says taking her hand. "Miss Sato is in a meeting right now." She says still shaking her hand.

Korra smiles as she continues to shake her hand. "It's okay I'll wait."

Chelse swallows and releases her hand. Korra moves to walk around the office and look at the artwork on the walls. The light bulb suddenly goes off in Chelse's head. She almost raises her voice. "Avatar Korra you're…"

The toned young woman is behind her in a flash covering her mouth and holding her waist. Chelse almost faints feeling the strength of Korra's arms around her. She wasn't lar, but she could see this was one of the many reasons her boss had fallen for the young woman. "Shhh, I wanna surprise her." Korra whispers her breath warm on Chelse's ear.

Chelse has to catch her breath as she closes her eyes and thinks to herself for a moment. 'God, Miss Sato I don't know how you manage to get out of her bed every morning, she's like walking sex.' Her assistant nods and Korra releases her. Chelse quickly tries to find her seat as her legs get weak.

Korra holds her head down and scratches the back of her head as she smirks. "Sorry. I just don't want her to know I'm here yet, that's why I didn't call."

Chelse sighs and shakes her head. "You're adorable you know that. I can see why she likes you."

The young avatar blushes as she takes a seat and waits.

Fifteen minutes later the office door opens and Lau walks out of Asami's office. Korra and Lau lock eyes as he walks past her. It was like time suddenly stopped. The young avatar felt an overwhelming urge to rip him limb from limb.

He smirks at her as he pushes the elevator button. "Avatar Korra right? It's good to see you again." He extends his hand to her then retracts it seeing the bracelet. Fortunately for him she'd completely ignored the gesture. "Well, some other time then. Have a good one." He says as he boards the elevator. His face flashes as he smirks as the doors close.

If Korra hadn't heard Asami's voice she's sure she would have gone into the avatar state right at that very moment thinking she saw Koh for a split second.

"Korra!" Asami says happily. The young avatar shakes her head quickly and stays seated in her chair as her girlfriend comes out of the office. Asami giggles. "What are you still sitting there for babe? Come here." She furrows her brow and looks around. "Where are your crutches?"

Korra smirks. "You didn't get Gran's message yet did you?"

Asami turns to Chelse. "I've been in meetings all day. What message?"

Chelse flips through the messages then reads the one from Katara. "And I quote…Asami, Korra is having a new treatment today. I believe it will be very successful. It would be great if you could let me know how she's doing from your point of view. Korra, you're probably at Asami's office by now. Take it easy on her. End of message."

Korra and Asami both furrow their brows. Korra smirks and stands to her feet then walks over to Asami and puts her hands on her waist. She lifts her up and smiles hearing Asami gasp. "Korra!"

The blue eyed beauty puts her down and looks into her eyes. Asami can't help the powerful ache she feels below her waist. She takes a deep breath. "Korra…" She whispers with tears in her eyes as she cups the young avatar's face between her hands and brings their lips together. She wraps her arms around Korra's neck and deepens the kiss.

Chelse clears her throat very loudly. Asami grabs Korra's collar and walks backwards pulling her into her office never losing contact with her lips. Chelse smirks then walks over and pulls the door closed.

Asami forcefully pushes Korra's shoulders into the wall and pulls away from her lips. The young avatar immediately lunges forward into her girlfriend's hand. Asami shakes her head no. "Uh uh baby….you stay right there I wanna see it." She says walking backward to the other end of her office to the opposite wall. All the while unbuttoning her suit jacket and letting it fall to the floor.

Korra smirks as she takes a step forward. Her desire is rising as Asami's blouse drops to the floor. She takes another step and sees her girlfriend's hand on her skirt zipper. The next step she takes Asami's skirt falls to the floor. Korra can't take it anymore. She's flush against Asami's half naked body in no time flat.

"Mmm…" Asami moans contently into her girlfriend's mouth as she unties the young avatar's waist shawl and her pants fall to the floor.

Korra wrenches her lips away from Asami's mouth and begins kissing a path down her neck. "Do you have any more meetings today?" She asks breathily.

Asami pants as she bites Korra's ear. "Shut up and fuc me."

Korra grabs the young CEO's thighs and lifts her up and grinds her wet pulsing sex into Asami's. "Mmm…" She groans.

The raven haired beauty's eyes almost roll to the back of her head feeling Korra's wetness against hers.

Asami wraps her arms around Korra's neck and begins to rock her hips. It felt so good, but she needed more. The young avatar suddenly hooks Asami's knees under her arms and spreads her legs further as she moves her hips faster against her center as though she'd somehow heard what her girlfriend was thinking. Asami's breath hitches. "Korra…"

The worked up avatar breathes heavily into her girlfriend's neck unable to hold herself back. "A…sa…mi…."

"Mmm, give it to me baby….so good." Asami moans loving every second but she still needed more. She licks the side of Korra's neck making the young avatar weak in the knees, then bites gently and bucks her hips. Korra's legs suddenly come out from under her and they fall backward.

"I've got you baby. You're alright." Asami whispers as she sits straddling the bewildered avatar.

"How'd you….oohhhhh….." Korra manages to get out as Asami lays flat against her and grinds her hips into Korra's clit. The young avatar pants as Asami smirks then licks her lips.

"Mmm you like that baby?" She asks as she makes circles with her sex harder and faster against Korra. "Ohhh….Ohhhh…." She moans as her orgasm gets closer.

Korra gasps and grabs Asami's powerful thighs as her orgasm hits.

Asami rest her elbows on the floor on either side of Korra's head as she rocks her hips a few more times. "Uuuhh…Fuc! Korra!" She gasps catching her breath and lying on top of her girlfriend softly panting.

The young avatar swallows and takes a few breaths. "What's that mean?"

"What?" Asami asks as she begins to softly kiss Korra's neck.

"You keep saying that word. I don't know what it means." Korra asks genuinely.

Asami furrows her brow. "What word? What are you talking about?"

The young avatar smirks. "Fuc."

Asami blinks rapidly then laughs and shakes her head. "I love you baby."

"Is that what it means?" Korra thinks for a moment. "Fuc you Asami."

The green eyed beauty can't hold back her laughter. "You are too cute you know that."

"What…" Korra says trying to look at her girlfriend.

Asami sighs softly. "You tell me what it means. It's something I heard you say in one of the dreams we shared. I just like the way it sounds." She sits up and looks down at Korra with heavily lidded eyes. Then she moves to whisper in her ear. "I wanna fuc you Korra."

The caramel skinned beauty feels a sensual chill come over her body. She turns and looks into her girlfriend's eyes. "I wanna fuc you too." She says in low sultry tone.

"Mmmm…" Asami moans as their lips overlap.

They spend the next 2 hours in various spots in the young CEO's office doing just that.

The phone rings. Fortunately the two lovers had moved to her desk by then.

"Yeah Chelse."

"There's an emergency Miss Sato. Master Katara has been taken to the hospital."

"What?" Korra says furrowing her brow over hearing the conversation.

**TBC….**

* * *

**Non-Avatar words and knowledge **

**Tsuchi:** translation Japanese: **Earth**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Korrasami 14

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG-13 / R-ish

**Notes: **Details Details Details

Thanks for your patience. Get excited…progress yay!

Super awesome avatar love to you all. Next chapter cue the music…brown chicken brown cow….awww yeah….

Favs, Follows, Reviews, PMs, Yesssssss! Love!

* * *

**Republic City General Hospital**

"I'm alright Korra. I'm alright. I just had a little dizzy spell that's all. I am an old woman afterall. These kinds of things happen with age. Don't worry yourself." Katara says lovingly to her noticeably frightened pupil.

The old waterbender was telling the truth, but it was so much more than that. She felt it in her body. Each time Koh activated the venom surrounding her heart it was like losing a year of her life. She'd heard the spirit a few days ago when he said it was the pain of death she was experiencing. But the brave woman couldn't let Korra know what was happening. Her concern was to make sure that her young student had everything she would need to deal with Koh when the time came which meant doing everything she could to get Korra and Asami to the next step in their journey together.

"This was because of your fight with Koh wasn't it?" The young avatar asks as she looks into her mentor's eyes.

Katara sighs and smiles softly. "Of course it was." She covers Korra's hand as the young avatar's eyes widen in shock. "I'm not a young woman anymore Korra. I can't move the way I used to. This would have happened eventually." Katara cups Korra's cheek as the young woman bows her head. "Aa aa aaa, I'll have none of that. What did we just finish talking about yesterday? This isn't your fault."

Korra sighs heavily. "But Gran…"

"We can't control the actions of others Korra. I chose this and there is nothing you can do to change that." Katara says sweetly.

The young avatar bows her head as Asami covers both of their hands.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath and smiles up at her. "Alright now, I've had enough of all this sulking. I'll be back on my feet in a few days. In the mean time why don't you tell me what you think of Korra's recovery Asami."

The raven haired beauty blushes then tucks her hair behind her ear. "Uhh…" She says nervously as she looks at her girlfriend. Asami swallows and smiles softly. "It's amazing. I mean…she…she's doing great…I guess." She says raising her eyebrows as she stares into her girlfriend's eyes.

"You guess?" Katara says with a gentle giggle. "I know I'm not as young as I used to be but, we're all adults here, no need to be shy." The old waterbender says as she looks into Asami's eyes.

The young CEO smiles a little bigger and clears her throat. "Well…uhh…she's definitely more energetic and when she…"

Korra half smiles knowing what the old waterbender was trying to do. The young avatar swallows and turns back to her mentor as she squeezes her hand. "How long have you been sick Gran?" Korra says interrupting them.

Katara finds the young avatar's blue eyes and manages a soft smile. "Korra, I already told you, I don't want you to…"

"Katara….please…" The young avatar says.

The old waterbender trembles feeling as if she'd heard her husband's gentle tone in Korra's voice. She swallows, takes a deep breath and lowers her eyes realizing that the doctors must have x-rayed her while she was unconscious. Tenzin must have told her about the mass around her heart. "Korra…." The old woman says as she looks up at her determined student. She smiles sorrowfully. "Do you remember what I told you…about the swamp?"

Korra lowers her eyes and thinks for a minute. "You said…things aren't always what they seem to be."

The old waterbender nods. "That's right."

The young avatar looks up into her eyes remembering that day. She had just seen Asami kissing Lau, she'll never forget the cold spike she felt in her heart, but it wasn't what she thought it was. Korra takes a deep breath through her nose. She knew from experience that her mentor's words always had more than one meaning. There was something else going on and she needed to find out what it was especially now that she was healed. "Okay Gran, you're staying with me from now on."

Asami puts her hand on Korra's shoulder. "…with us." She says softly but assuredly.

Korra smiles and nods to her girlfriend. "We'll take care of you, the way you took care of us. And I'm not taking no for an answer Gran Gran."

Katara sighs softly with a sweet smile. "Well I guess that settles that then, but if it's all the same to you, I'll stay here for the night. You two head on home. I seriously doubt you two are done celebrating Korra's recovery just yet."

The young avatar's eyes widen with her mouth slightly agape completely floored by the old woman's candidness. "Gran…we're…I mean…" She gulps.

Asami finishes her girlfriend's thought with a smooth smile. "Korra and I are fine Gran Gran. You're important to us and we want you out of here as soon as you're able."

Katara smiles. "I know dear, don't worry about me. Tenzin will be here with me tonight. I'll see you two tomorrow alright."

Korra sighs heavily and reluctantly nods. "Okay Gran."

Asami leans over and kisses the old waterbender on the cheek. Katara smiles softly. "You save those for Korra."

"Come on Gran…geez…give it a rest already…" Korra says as she averts her eyes and scratches the back of her head and her mentor laughs happily. The caramel beauty suddenly remembers what the old woman had asked her that morning. "Hey Gran Gran, earlier you said that there was something happening in the spiritual world. Do you feel like talking about it?"

Katara takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment. "Let's…talk about it tomorrow. Alright? I don't know that there's anything you can do right now."

Korra nods. "Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then. Call us if you need anything."

Tenzin walks Korra and Asami out of the hospital. "Is she really gonna be alright Tenzin?" Korra asks.

He nods reassuringly. "Korra in all my years I've never known my mother to misdiagnose anyone, including herself. She knows her body better than anyone…even these doctors. If she says it's alright…well…we just have to trust that. Pema and I wanted her to come stay at the island with us, but it seems she's set on staying with you. So once she's been cleared by the doctors tomorrow, I'll bring her by your apartment. Now if at any point and time you don't feel you'll be able to care for her. You contact me right away."

"I'm not gonna let her down Tenzin." The young avatar says quickly but confidently.

"And Korra…" He says as she turns back to him. "I want you to know that…I'm…really proud of you and I'm happy for you. I knew you could do it. The world will be happy to have its Avatar back. I know I am."

The young avatar walks over and hugs him again. "Thanks Tenzin."

The airbender kisses the crown of her head. "Alright. We'll see you tomorrow." Tenzin says.

He heads back up to the hospital room and sits next to his mother's bedside.

Katara speaks up. "Has Jinora returned from the spirit world yet?"

The tall male airbender takes a concerned breath. "You're still not going to tell me what's going on are you?" He asks his mother.

"I will once I know more about what we're dealing with. Now tell me how she's doing." Katara says.

Her worried son sighs heavily. "She came back briefly to tell us that she'd be gone longer than she expected, but that she's doing fine."

Katara nods. "Good, that's good."

* * *

**Wan Shi Tong's Library**

Jinora takes another bite of the spirit fruit the knowledge keepers brought her as she sighs and walks over to the huge blue chandelier in the center of the room. "This is incredible, to think that our whole world was made by spirits. The world of time and space, the fifth world from the sun." One of the small fox spirits comes and sits down next to her. She scratches its head then walks around the chandelier thinking. "Okay so let me get this straight. Tsuchi is a different type of spirit called an essence. Essences make up our physical world. Tsuchi is the Earth Essence." Jinora takes another bite of the spirit fruit as the small knowledge seeker nudges her hand. She watches as it walks over to the wall then walks straight up it. It begins to paw at the picture of the tree with a face.

"Face? Tsuchi's face….Tsuchi… is a face?" She looks up and sees another knowledge keeper pawing at the large globe picture on the ceiling. "Oh the face of Earth…face of the Earth." Jinora says with a sigh of relief. The small fox spirit licks her hand and pants happily. This was the way they came to communicate lately. "And he was created by a cosmic spirit called the Mother of Faces. She brings separation and identity to new worlds right?" The fox licks her hand again.

"Hmm…okay…WAIT! Koh, the face stealer! Did Koh steal Tsuchi's face?" She asks loudly. The large knowledge keeper sighs and whimpers then gets up and nudges her gently in the back. He pushes her over to one of the other walls then kneels down. She gets on his back and he walks up the wall to the ceiling. Jinora looks down. "Wow…it's beautiful…" The young airbender is stunned seeing the blue crystal sparkling beneath her where the water of the world would be. "That's the Water Essence isn't it… does it have a name too?"

Small fox spirits encircle the pictures near the blue chandelier. Jinora furrows her brow seeing two swirling colors, one green and one blue. The green swirl has a centipede encircling it. "Hey that's Koh, right. Wait…is Tsuchi…Koh?" The large fox spirit pants happily. "So Koh's real name is Tsuchi, the face of the Earth. But why does he steal faces?" Jinora asks as the knowledge keeper walks back down the wall to the floor. He walks over to the blue swirl picture, lies down, bows his head and whimpers. Jinora gets off of him and looks down at the picture. Tears begin to fall from the knowledge keepers eyes.

The young airbender furrows her brow. "The water essence…." She says as the large fox spirit begins to howl again. The small knowledge keepers walk up the four walls and begin to run circles around the faces of the trees on each wall. Jinora turns around watching them. She thinks for a moment. "I get it. He steals faces because of the water essence, but why. What's he got to do with the water essence? I don't understand." The airbender says as she looks at her watch, she'd need to return home soon.

She walks back over to the wall with the calendar on it. She looks up at the numbers then over to the picture of the centipede on the floor.

"Then there's this calendar. This doesn't make any sense. It says he can only visit the physical world once every 50 years and only for 5 weeks at a time. The white lotus said he's been in our world for years. If Koh makes up the structure of the physical world, why would time affect him? I get that the spirits created time and space, but why is there a time limit. I mean it's made of him." She puts the back of her head against the wall then looks up at the ceiling closes her eyes and sighs. "I need to talk to the Master."

* * *

**Korra's apartment**

Korra and Asami lay in bed holding one another unsure of what to feel. She has her head on Korra's chest as the young avatar caresses her hair.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" Asami asks.

Korra nods. "Yeah."

The green eyed beauty smiles. "She's gonna be alright. I know it. We all are." She sits up and looks into Korra's eyes then cups her cheek. "You're healed baby." She says giving Korra a peck on the lips. "Gran'll be out of the hospital tomorrow. We'll both be able to take care of her." She gives her another kiss. "…And you and me… we have something to look forward to don't we." Asami says as she leans down and brings their lips together.

Korra reciprocates the kiss as Asami moves to pull Korra's shirt off. The blue eyed beauty stops her. "Can I just…hold you tonight? Is that okay?" She asks apprehensively.

Asami smiles softly. "Yeah…of course it is." She says hesitantly. "I'm…I'm sorry, I guess I'm just still excited." She pulls back and lays her head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck realizing that she needed to give Korra some time to let her recovery sink in.

The young avatar swallows apprehensively. "Yeah. I…I am too, I just… have a lot on my mind." She says wrapping her arm around her girlfriend.

Asami sits up and looks into the bluest eyes in the world. "You're not alone baby. I'm right here, okay. You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?"

Korra smirks as she cups Asami's cheek and brings their lips together softly. "I know. Thanks." She lays her head back down and holds Asami a little tighter.

Truth be told, Korra was scared out of her mind.

The young avatar had a lot on her plate. Now that she was back to her full health things were going to change in big ways. One she'd have to go back to being the avatar and two…there was nothing holding the two of them back from making love anymore. Korra wasn't really sure how to feel, but she knew she should have at least been happy, but she wasn't. She was nervous, anxious, and fearful.

Korra spent so long in that wheel chair feeling sorry for herself that now she didn't know what to do. How long had the White Lotus had a way to heal her and why did they wait this long to give it to her? She also still wasn't sure about returning to her duties as the avatar feeling things had just gotten worse every time she intervened in a situation. She knew from the one moment of connection she had with Avatar Aang a year and a half ago, that he had stayed out of world affairs for the most part, unless it involved something that would upset the balance. She didn't know if she should take that route too.

The president was working with her girlfriend on the spirit vine problem, Kuvira was stabilizing the Earth Kingdom, and the Fire Nation was still safe with no new word from the Red Lotus. Other than this new issue with the spirit world Katara had mentioned, there was nothing else for Korra to do but focus on her relationship with Asami and it scared her.

Every minute she lay with Asami she got more and more nervous. They said in the beginning that they would take things slow. It had only been a month what was she supposed to do.

"You okay baby?" Asami asks as Korra shifts beneath her for the umpteenth time that night.

Korra apprehensively breaths out through her nose. "Yeah, sorry."

Asami sits up and scoots off of her deciding to lie next to the young avatar instead. She kisses Korra on the cheek. "If I'm gonna be back in time to see Gran Gran in the afternoon I have to get some rest, okay. I have an early day at the office tomorrow."

Korra nods moves her face in closer to Asami's and kisses her gently. "I love you."

The pale skinned beauty smiles and cups Korra's cheek reciprocating the kiss. "I love you too baby. Always." She says as she turns over and pulls the sheets over her shoulder.

Korra glances at her out of the corner of her eye as she breathes out through puckered lips.

**Future Industries**

"Well…good morning to you too." Chelse says sarcastically as she walks into her boss's office.

"Oh hey Chelse, sorry, just didn't get much sleep last night." Asami says as she flips through some paperwork.

Her assistant smirks. "I'm surprised you got any sleep at all the way you two were yesterday."

Asami lowers her eyes and sighs heavily. "We were at the hospital with Katara for most of the night. Korra's worried about her and so am I. I need to finish up as quickly as possible today so I can help them out."

Chelse swallows and takes on a more somber tone. "I understand." She opens a folder in her hands. "You have a meeting with President Raiko at 9. I have the three messengers you requested yesterday as well Miss Sato."

The young CEO looks up at her. "Good. I need you to draw up the new contracts for the merger so we can get them to city hall and the district attorney's office by noon. Mr. Gan-Lan agreed to the new terms, I want to get it on paper before he decides to change his mind."

Her assistant writes down what she needs. "One last thing Miss Sato…" The raven haired woman looks up at her. "There was a message from your father last night. He requests a meeting with you as soon as you're available."

Asami lowers her eyes. "About what?"

Chelse takes a deep breath. "I don't know. He just said it was urgent that he speak with you."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." She says as she looks over one of her other documents. Chelse walks out to her desk and begins her work.

Asami takes a deep breath closes her eyes and sits back in her chair. She hadn't spoken to her father since his arrest a year and half ago. The young CEO feels an intense rage within her heart. How dare he think he could just call her and she would come running? He'd lost his rights as her father when he decided to side with the equalists and hurt the people she had come to care about and love.

"I don't owe you anything, dad." She says under her breath. Then she opens her eyes sits up at her desk and finishes going through her paperwork.

A small smile comes to her lips as she thinks of Korra.

It meant the world to her that her girlfriend was healthy again though she was a little worried about her last night. She knew how much Katara meant to the young avatar. Truthfully she had come to care deeply about the old waterbender too. Katara had saved her in more ways than one as well as connected her with the woman she'd fallen in love with.

After a few phone calls she sits back in her chair and looks over at the couch against the wall remembering the fun she and Korra had had on it yesterday. She takes a deep breath as she softly smirks. Nothing felt more right than being in that woman's arms. She lowers her eyes and sighs. "Mmm…I love you Korra." She says as she bites her bottom lip softly feeling an ache beneath her waist. She sighs heavily and takes a deep breath knowing that the prospect of she and the young avatar taking the next step with one another would be much higher now that Korra had recuperated. There was no rush of course, but she couldn't deny that her body was yearning for her gorgeous girlfriend.

Korra's impromptu visit to her office yesterday had left Asami breathless and hungry for more, but she also knew that things would be on hold for a bit while they took care of Katara.

* * *

**Korra's apartment**

"Well now how are you and Asami doing?" The old waterbender asks as Korra helps her into bed.

"We're fine Gran why are you so concerned about us all of a sudden?" The young avatar asks.

"Because I care about you two and I don't want you putting your lives on hold for anyone or anything the way Aang and I did." Katara says knowingly.

Korra raises her eyebrows slightly not expecting that answer. "Well…we're…we're fine, you don't have to worry about us. Asami said she'd be here in about an hour. We just want to make sure that we're here for you."

The old waterbender watches Korra as the young woman unpacks her mentor's clothes and puts them in the drawer. She can see the tension in her student's body. A few minutes pass and she speaks up. "Tell me what's on your mind Korra."

The young avatar hangs up some jackets in the closet. "I just want to help you get better, then…see how I can help with the spirit world problem you told me about." She takes a quick breath. "Then I'll talk to the president and see how I can help out with the Earth Kingdom." She continues hanging up things in the closet feeling the old waterbender's eyes on her.

"And…" Katara says.

"And what?"

Katara sighs softly. "What about Asami? I'm sure she's happy to see you recovered."

Korra stops moving and keeps her back turned to her mentor. She takes a deep breath. "I said we're fine Gran."

"You're nervous about being with her aren't you?" The old waterbender asks.

Korra clinches her jaw.

Asami comes walking into the bedroom with a few bags in her hands. "Hey Gran Gran." She says as she puts them down next to the bed and puts her arms around the old woman."

"Oh you're so sweet, you didn't have to take off work just for me. I'm fine. All I need is a little bed rest." Katara says.

"It's the least I could do Gran Gran, after everything you've done for us." Asami says as she lets her go and reaches into one of her bags. "Okay so I went by Narook's Noodles and got you some arctic hen soup and Buffalo Yak milk. I'm gonna go warm it up okay."

Katara smiles sweetly. "Thank you dear. I appreciate it."

Asami goes to the closet and gives Korra a kiss on the cheek.

The pining young woman turns and smiles as her girlfriend winks at her as she leaves the room. Korra glances at Katara out of the corner of her eye. "I'm fine Gran." She says turning back into the closet.

The old waterbender giggles softly.

Korra rolls her eyes heads into the kitchen and wraps her arms around Asami's waist from behind and kisses her neck. "Thank you baby." She says softly.

Asami turns in Korra's embrace and wraps her arms around her neck then brings their lips together. The kiss quickly becomes slow and passionate as the young avatar moves Asami against the counter. Asami pulls her arms down and cups Korra's face halting the kiss. "Mmm, let's finish this later after I get Gran Gran her lunch, okay." She says giving Korra a quick peck turning back to the food on the counter.

The young avatar smirks kisses the back of Asami's neck then moves to whisper in her ear. "I wanna fuc you." The young CEO almost goes weak in the knees as she grabs a hold of the counter to keep her balance as she blinks rapidly. Korra giggles softly as she releases her girlfriend giving her one last kiss on the neck.

Korra swallows hard as she walks back to her mentor's bedroom talking to herself. 'I'm not nervous. She doesn't know what she's talking about. I love Asami. I'm not nervous.' Korra says trying to convince herself that she wasn't scared out of her mind. She walks into the back bedroom and locks eyes with Katara's warm gaze. She gulps and averts her eyes. "I'm not nervous. I mean…I'm fine." She says taking a deep breath. "Is there anything I can get for you Gran Gran?" She asks looking into her mentor's eyes.

Katara smiles lovingly as Asami walks in.

She walks past Korra and puts a tray down over the old waterbender's lap. "Here you go Gran Gran." She says sitting on the side of the bed. "Did you know that Narook's Noodles is in an area called the Little Water Tribe? I had no idea. There are quite a few water tribe owned businesses in that area apparently. We'll have to take you some time."

"That sounds good. Thank you dear. Well I'm going to enjoy this and take a nap, why don't you and Korra give me some time alone. I'll contact you on the intercom if I need anything. Go on now." She says with a sweet smile as she looks past Asami into Korra's eyes.

Asami turns to her girlfriend seeing the nervous smirk on her face. She furrows her brow slightly. "O...kay Gran. Just let us know okay."

"Will do." She says as Asami gets up from the bed.

The raven haired beauty puts her hand on Korra's chest as she leaves the room. Then kisses her cheek. "I'll see you in a bit okay." She says sensing that the two of them needed to talk. Korra nods.

Katara beings to eat her soup as Korra moves to sit on the bed with her back turned. "I'm not nervous."

The old waterbender remains silent.

The young avatar takes a deep breath and turns to the old waterbender.

"This is really good soup. I'll have to get the recipe from the restaurant owner." She says eating more of it. "Am I really the one you should be talking to right now Korra?"

The nervous young woman blinks a few times and sighs, then nods and gets up from the bed.

"Just be honest with her. Everything will be alright." Katara says with a knowing smile.

Korra nods and closes the door behind her then makes her way upstairs. She gulps as she opens the door and breathes a sigh of relief seeing Asami sitting in the middle of the bed fully clothed. The young avatar half thought she'd see the woman naked by the time she got up there for some reason.

Asami pats the spot in front of her. "Come here baby." She kisses her gently as she sits in front of her and crosses her legs Indian style. "I'm listening."

Korra gulps and lowers her eyes. She looks up for a moment seeing her girlfriend smiling softly with lifted eyebrows waiting for her to say something. She looks away and breaths out through her nose. Asami remains silent.

Korra takes a deep breath and looks up into her eyes. Asami cups the young avatar's cheek. "Kor…" The nervous avatar suddenly lunges forward capturing Asami's lips with her own.

Asami's eyes widen as Korra puts her on her back and deepens the kiss. She wilts into the kiss as her girlfriend grinds between her legs.

**Fifteen minutes later….**

Asami takes a deep contented breath as Korra lies with her head on her chest. The green eyed woman giggles quietly. "I guess we should talk more often huh." She says as Korra smiles nervously and squeezes her a bit tighter.

The young avatar couldn't think of anything else to do. She knew she could talk to Asami about anything, but for some reason asking the woman how to make love to her was out of the question.

**Over the next week and a half **Asami began to feel a bit overwhelmed. Korra became very physical with her. The young avatar's hands immediately wandering all over her body the moment they were alone together. Her lips covering Asami's before the other woman could even manage to say hello to her.

It wasn't that all Korra was interested in was sex…well she was but she wasn't. Korra wanted to take the next step with Asami, but had no earthly idea how to do that. Every time she saw the woman Korra was afraid her girlfriend would bring it up. So she stopped her the only way she knew how. She just wanted to be close to her and that was the only way she had to convey those feelings. Not that Asami was complaining about it.

* * *

**Asami's office**

"Ko…Korra….Kor…calm down!" She says finally managing to stop the young avatar's anxious kisses. "Can I at least take a breath first?" She says sounding irritated.

Korra gulps and takes a deep breath. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize just relax. What's gotten into you lately?" Asami asks.

Korra averts her eyes as she releases her girlfriend. "It's just that this is the first day we've had without Gran. I thought you wanted to…"

Asami takes a deep breath. "I do. I just think we can spend our time in other ways too. Can we talk for a little while?"

The young avatar's jaw clinches.

"See you're doing it again. Why do you do that every time I mention us talking? We've always been able to talk to one another. What's changed, why are you being so distant with me?" Asami asks as she moves to sit down on the couch and pats the spot next to her.

Korra furrows her brow. "I'm…not….I'm not being distant. I love being with you, can't you tell?" She says as she sits down on the couch.

"Baby, I love you, but mauling me every time you see me is not my idea closeness. Now tell me what's been going on with you." She says as she puts her hand on Korra's thigh.

The blue eyed woman swallows hard and averts her eyes.

The two are silent for a few minutes until Asami speaks up. "Okay Korra, I know you have something that you want to say to me, but you can't say it right now…right?"

Korra apprehensively glances at her, sighs softly and nods. "I…I do wanna…talk…I…I just…"

"It's okay baby, let's just spend some time by ourselves today alright."

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh…why?"

"Because I need some time to think too." She says softly but sweetly as she cups Korra's cheek.

"Asami…"

"Korra,…this is a new relationship for both of us. I love you and I love being with you, but I don't think a little time apart will hurt either alright." The young avatar pouts and lowers her eyes. "Oh come on, you can't be all cute like that and expect me to be able to let you walk out of here."

Korra smirks as Asami brings their lips together chastely. "Mmm, I love you baby." She says with a smile as she stands up taking Korra's hand in hers and walking her to the door.

"I love you too." Korra says quietly.

Asami kisses her one more time and watches her girlfriend walk to the elevators.

Chelse goes into the young CEO's office. "And what was that all about?"

The raven haired beauty sits back in her office chair. "I'm not sure. Chelse?"

"Yes Miss Sato?"

"Is it bad when all your girlfriend wants to do is have sex?" Asami asks geninuely.

Chelse chuckles. "Would you rather not be having sex?"

Asami shakes her head. "No, but we haven't….done it…yet. And I want to, but Korra doesn't seem to want to. I mean I like what we're doing, but…"

"Do you even know what to do?" Her assistant asks her.

The young CEO nods. "Well yeah, I mean I know the mechanics and I know Korra's the one I want to give myself to, but I'm not sure if she wants to. She never gives me a chance to talk about it."

Chelse rubs her chin. "I think you need to talk to someone who's more well-versed in this subject. I would call Lisa but…"

"No!" Asami practically shouts.

"Take it easy Miss Sato, I said I 'would" not I 'will'. Do you know anyone else who's lar?" Her assistant asks.

Asami thinks for a moment. "Oh…I know."

**One Hour later….**

"Well this is a lovely surprise." Kya says as she opens her apartment door for Asami.

"I appreciate you taking the time to talk with me. I didn't know you lived in Little Water Tribe." Asami says as she sits down in her living room.

Kya smiles as she ties her robe a little tighter and sits down next to Asami. "Yeah, I love my brothers and all, but a girl's got to have her space. Oh where are my manners." She says as she quickly gets up and walks into the kitchen. She returns with some tea. "Here you go sweetie. I was surprised when I got your call. I appreciate you thinking of me. Now tell me how I can help. What's going on between you and Korra?" She says as she crosses her legs.

Asami lowers her eyes for a moment trying to not stare at the beautiful mature waterbender. She was naked under that robe and her cleavage and legs were almost completely exposed.

"Don't be shy sweetie. I don't bite…much." Kya says winking tucking Asami's hair behind her ear. "Alright I'm listening."

The young woman gulps composing herself. "I don't know what's happening between us lately. Every since we started taking care of Gran Gran, it's like Korra can't talk to me anymore. Then when we do have time alone, she's all over me. I mean I like it…" She lowers her head and smirks softly. "I love it actually, but I want to talk to her about…doing…more."

Kya smiles. "You're a virgin aren't you?"

Asami blinks rapidly shocked by the comment. "Yeah."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." The beautiful waterbender says.

Asami clears her throat. "I'm…I'm not ashamed of it. I'm proud of it actually. And I wanna…give it to Korra."

Kya sighs. "Aww, that is too sweet. Korra's a virgin too you know." Asami nods as Kya continues. "But from what you're telling me it sounds like she's nervous about having sex with you."

"Really?" Asami asks.

"Why wouldn't she be? She's never had sex before let alone with a woman. I'm sure she's worried because she doesn't know what to do. Lin was the same way. Just guide her, but you have to be direct. And don't think that giving directions isn't seductive. Sometimes it's one of the best things you can do for your partner. "

Asami blushes as her eyes widen.

Kya giggles and nudges the young woman with her hand. "As if you don't know how to give orders, little miss CEO."

"You tell…Chief Beifong…what to do?" Asami eeks out.

"Of course. She's had plenty of sex with men but she had no idea what to do with me. You have to help one another out, you don't know what you don't know...you know. I'm waiting on her right now actually." She thinks for a moment hearing the front door opening. Kya smirks as Lin walks through the door.

"Hey babe, I picked you up some noodles and…." Lin is speechless stopping in her tracks the smile leaving her face seeing Asami sitting on the couch. She clears her throat and swallows. "Asami." She says by way of nervous greeting.

The young CEO smiles apprehensively and lifts her hand to wave. "Hey…Chief…Beifong."

Kya winks at Asami then gets up from the couch. She walks over to Lin takes her face between her hands and proceeds to kiss her passionately. Lin's eyes are wide and surprised looking back and forth from Asami to Kya as the beautiful waterbender turns Lin around so that her back is to Asami. She deepens the kiss, then pulls back slightly. The entranced metal bender blinks slowly and takes a deep breath as she looks into Kya's eyes.

"What were you saying baby?" The beautiful waterbender asks her.

"Huh…oh, I brought you….I brought you some noodles and wine for lunch." Lin mumbles out.

Kya smirks softly. "Mmm, I think I'll have you first. Why don't you head upstairs and get the table ready, I'll be up in a minute."

Lin smirks completely spellbound as Kya kisses her again. She turns around and heads up the stairs completely forgetting that Asami is in the living room.

The beautiful waterbender sits back down on the couch and puts her index finger under Asami's chin, closing the young woman's mouth. "Did you get all that sweetie?" Asami blinks still in complete awe. "It's simple really. You're going to have to take the lead which shouldn't be a problem for you little miss high powered CEO. Just make sure you have Korra's complete attention. Tell her what you want and when you want it. That's it."

"O…okay…" Asami says nervously.

Kya squints her eyes for a moment then stares into Asami's shocked green eyes. "Did you really get it, or do you need a more hands on demonstration?" She asks moving a little closer to the nervous young woman. Asami gulps as Kya cups her cheek. "I haven't heard an answer yet." Kya says seductively locking eyes with her.

Asami's heart is beating a mile a minute as the beautiful waterbender brushes her thumb over the young woman's lips. "Do you see what I'm doing right now sweetie? Do you feel how your body is reacting?" Kya says letting her eyes fall to Asami's lips then back up to her eyes. "This is how you're going to talk to Korra. Just stay in control and tell her what you want." The beautiful waterbender slowly sits back away from Asami. The young woman releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Got it sweetie?" Kya asks happily.

Asami finally regains the ability to speak. "How…how'd you…do that?"

Kya stands up from the couch puts her hands together then pulls them apart as she whispers proudly. "Water Triiiibe…." Then she sighs and holds out her hand for Asami. "Now if you'll excuse me I don't want my lunch to get cold." She says walking Asami to the door.

"Thanks Kya."

"No problem hun. You two have fun now." She says as she closes the door and heads upstairs untying her robe.

Kya wasn't nearly as dominating as she seemed. She was putty in Lin's hands. In spite of the metal bender's tough exterior the woman had the sweetest tenderest touch Kya had ever felt in her life.

Lin grabs her from behind and kisses her neck gently as she softly cups Kya's sex making the woman moan. "You talk too much, you know that." Lin whispers as she slowly runs her fingertips up Kya's sex over her torso and over the woman's erect nipples making the waterbender tremble and ache in the most delicious way.

Kya turns around. "Maybe you should give me something else to do with my mouth." She says letting her robe fall to the floor.

Lin leans forward into a kiss, backs her up to the bed then picks her up. Kya wraps her legs around her waist as Lin puts her on her back and begins to kiss her way down her neck. She briefly stops to gently suckle on her girlfriend's breasts. Lin loved how responsive Kya was to her touch. The waterbender moans as the metal bender makes her way down to her center. "Mmm, if I didn't know any better Miss Beifong, I'd think you've done this before." She says teasingly as Lin's mouth finds her center. Kya's eyes go white as she loses her breath unable to speak.

Lin moves her mouth away for a moment. "Mmm, that's what I want. Stay just like that." She says moving her mouth back into position as Kya releases a trembling gasp.

**Republic City Four Elements Hotel**

"Well hello to you too." Suyin says as Korra practically barges into her hotel room. "What's all this about Korra?" She asks as she closes the door.

"I don't know what to do." Korra says. "This is so messed up."

"Alright calm down. Have a seat dear." Sue says as she sits across from her. "Tell me what's going on."

Korra takes a deep breath. "I don't know how to take Asami's gift." She says sorrowfully.

The beautiful metalbender furrows her brow. "Gift? What kind of gift is it and why don't you want it?"

"I do want it, but I don't know how to take it. It's…Her…gift. You only give it to one person." Korra says hesitantly averting her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sue says completely confused.

Korra blushes and lowers her head fearfully unsure of how to explain it.

Sue thinks for a moment seeing the young avatar's behavior. "Sex? Are you talking about sex?"

Korra nods.

Suyin giggles and smirks. "Oh, so Asami's a virgin too huh, well that's a surprise."

Korra gulps.

The beautiful metal bender takes a deep breath. "Alright I think I understand. Okay…hmm, how to explain this. Have you ever touched yourself sweetie?" Korra swallows hard and nods. "Have you put your fingers inside?" The young avatar furrows her brow and shakes her head no.

Suyin sighs. "Alright well you're about to get a crash course then. I have a meeting in a few minutes and don't have a lot of time. This is her first time too so you need to be gentle alright. After you've tasted her you need to…."

"Wait…what?" Korra says furrowing her brow. "Taste…her, how do I…taste her?"

The metal bender rolls her eyes. "With your mouth. You two haven't had oral sex yet? You put your mouth on her vagina." The young avatar's eyes widen. "That would be a no. Alright that's the first thing you need to do."

Korra shakes her head. "She goes to the bathroom out of that!"

"Of course she does, so do you. Ideally you'll both be clean and showered before you do it. Just listen alright I don't have a lot of time. When you put your mouth on her think about it like you're kissing her, that's easy enough for a beginner. Then after she's good and wet…You're going to put one or two of your fingers into her." Sue holds up her hand showing Korra her index and middle fingers. "Now once you've done that you'll feel a thin layer of skin inside…"

Korra is taking short almost panicked breaths through her nose.

"Are you alright dear?" Sue asks seeing the frightened expression on the young avatar's face. "Korra, relax sweetie. There's nothing to be scared of this is natural. Every woman has to go through this, even if she's with a man."

The young avatar takes a deep breath. "Really?"

Suyin nods. "Yes, really." She looks at her watch. "Do you want to hear the rest of this?" Korra takes a deep breath, and nods. Suyin smiles softly. "Alright you'll feel a thin layer of skin inside once you do, you're going to push against it with your fingers. Now this is the important part. You're going to gently move your fingers in and out of her to get her used to the feeling. Keep doing that until she cums."

Korra furrows her brow again. "Comes…huh…where's she coming from if she's with me?"

Suyin shakes her head. "Oh thank goodness you're pretty. They really didn't teach you much during training did they? Orgasm, sweetie. It's another word for orgasm, when liquid comes from your body after you touch yourself."

Korra nods and raises her eyebrows. "Oh, I know what that is."

Sue sighs. "Good. Now don't be frightened but there may be a bit of blood on your fingers afterwards, that comes from breaking the skin inside. Do you understand?" Sue says looking at her watch and standing to her feet.

The young avatar takes a deep heavy breath and nods softly. "Y..yeah…I…I think I got it."

"Just take your time honey, and talk to Asami about it, I'm sure she knows all this as well." She says walking Korra to the door. "Have fun sweetie." She says as she walks down the hall.

Korra stands in the lobby blinking slowly. Her head was still spinning trying to process everything she had just heard. Sue told her to have fun, but what she described didn't sound very fun. At least she had an idea of what to do now though, so she wouldn't sound like an idiot talking to Asami.

Korra rides back to her apartment on Naga deep in thought. She realized how sheltered she was there was so much she still didn't know about the world or even her own body for that matter. Sex sounded complicated. Korra also realizes why Asami was so scared a few weeks ago. The young avatar really had no idea there would be blood involved. It was already scary enough as it is.

She bites the inside of her cheek thinking about the dreams she'd had about Asami. It felt really good when Asami had her mouth on her vagina in their dreams, but she didn't think it'd be like that in real life though. She gulps wondering how she tastes and if Asami will like it or if she'll like how Asami tastes. Korra scrunches up her nose as she thinks about it. "I'd better make sure I'm really clean then." She says finally reaching her apartment and seeing Asami's car parked outside.

* * *

She gulps and jumps down from Naga. "I can do this. I can do this." She says to herself as she opens the door.

Asami puts her hands on the counter in the kitchen hearing the door open. "I can do this. I can do this. I just have to be direct and tell her what I want." She whispers to herself as she breathes out through puckered lips.

Korra clears her throat hearing the refrigerator door close in the kitchen. "Uhh, hey, is that you baby?"

"Yeah."

The young avatar gulps. "I…I'm ready to talk now…if you want." She says hesitantly. She was so nervous she thought her heart would beat a hole through her chest.

Asami takes a deep breath and walks out of the kitchen. "Yeah me too." She walks up to her girlfriend grasps the nape of Korra's neck and pulls her into a deep kiss. The young avatar immediately reciprocates by grabbing her waist and putting her up against the wall almost knocking the wind out of the raven haired woman. Hands are everywhere as clothes begin dropping to the floor neither of them realizing how nervous they were.

The back bedroom door opens suddenly. "Oh hello…I thought I heard you two out here…." The old waterbender says as she nonchalantly walks out of the bedroom and sees the two young women half naked and frozen against the wall staring at her. "Sorry for interrupting I just stopped by to pick up one of my bowls. Don't mind me." She says walking past them to the front door. "Carry on." She says sweetly as she closes the door behind her.

Asami and Korra release one another embarrassingly and pick up their clothes off the floor averting their eyes. "I...I didn't know she was in there." Asami says as she nervously tucks her hair behind her ear and slips her shirt on.

"Me either." Korra says trying to stop her heart from beating so fast.

Asami swallows then walks over to stand in front of Korra. She takes a deep breath as she finds her girlfriend's eyes. "I want us to make love."

Korra gulps. "Me too."

Asami takes a deep confident breath. "This weekend."

The young avatar swallows hard. "Okay."

Asami grasps the nape of Korra's neck and kisses her squarely on the lips. Then she releases her and walks out the front door. Korra furrows her brow still trying to process what was happening.

Asami puts her arms down at her side and takes a deep breath as she hears the door open. Korra takes her hand and stands beside her. "I know you're nervous Korra. I am too."

The caramel skinned beauty squeezes Asami's hand as she looks out onto the street seeing Katara drive off with her assistant. "I just don't wanna mess up. I love you…and…I wanna take good care of your gift."

Asami smiles softly and sighs. "I wanna take care of yours too. I think we'll be alright." She turns to face Korra and takes the young avatar's other hand. "We just have to be open and talk to one another about what we're feeling; whether we're scared, happy, confused or even when we're mad at each other. Can we make that promise to each other?"

Korra nods. "Yeah. I promise." The young avatar lowers her eyes for a moment then looks up gazing into Asami's jade green orbs. "I'm sorry I've been so…" She averts her eyes for a moment. "…touchy lately."

Asami smirks. "I'm not." The toned beauty looks up at her. "I love it when you touch me Korra." She yanks her girlfriend's arm pulling her into her body as she kisses her. "Don't you ever stop touching me."

Korra smiles into the kiss. "Yes mam."

Asami takes a deep breath as a thought pops into her mind. She cups Korra's cheek. "Hey let's go back inside I just needed to get some air. There is something I need to talk to you about." They walk in and Asami heads into the living room and sits in one of the recliners and pats the one across from her.

Korra sits down.

"You remember that guy you thought I kissed…"

The young avatar takes on a slightly angered expression. "Yeah…"

"I wanted to let you know upfront before things get busy at my office." She takes an apprehensive breath. "He's… gonna be working with me…with us on the city reformation project." Asami says raising her eyebrows.

Korra crosses her arms and releases steam through her nose.

"Babe, I know you don't like him, that's why I'm talking to you about this now. I'm not fond of him either, but he's been really respectful lately and he knows I'm dating the avatar so I don't think he'll be making any moves on me anytime soon." Asami says as she puts her hand on Korra's knee.

The young avatar averts her eyes. "I don't know what it is, but there's something off about that guy. Every time I see him…I just wanna…." She says almost growling.

"Bay..be…come on, don't be like that, okay." Asami says with a gentle giggle. "He's not a bad guy. And for better or worse he's a part of my company now. I just want you to know that there's nothing going on between he and me other than business."

Korra sighs and looks into Asami's eyes. "He just better keep his hands off of you."

"Look at you being all territorial." She giggles then grunts at Korra. "Ugg…no touch my Asami."

The young avatar smirks, cups her cheek and grunts. "My Asami…" Then leans in kisses her girlfriend then sits back in the recliner. "Speaking of work though…(sighing) now that I'm…recovered, I kinda gotta get back to it. Gran told me that spirits have started disappearing from the spirit world and from our world too…like their leaving or something. I'm the bridge between the two worlds so I gotta…do my part." She says pursing her lips together and looking up at Asami.

The green-eyed beauty nods then gets off her chair and kneels down between Korra's legs. "I'm here baby, and I'm yours and I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

Korra leans in bringing their foreheads together. "I love you too."

**TBC… **

* * *

**According to AvatarWiki**

The **Mother of Faces** is a spirit who resides in Forgetful Valley. She has the ability to give faces to living organisms, bestowing plants and animals with expressive markings. She owns a wolf that has a face imprinted on its fur, like many other creatures in Forgetful Valley. She is the mother of Koh, the Face Stealer.

**History**

The Mother of Faces began creating faces in the beginning of time, placing a piece of herself in each face she created. It was because of her actions that separateness and identity came into the world. During this time, she became estranged from her son, who later became known as Koh, the Face Stealer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Korrasami 15

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG / NC-17

**Notes: **Inspiration** How Does It Feel – D'Angelo / Speechless – Beyonce**

That moment when you're watching a movie and one of the actor's says the title...yeah...I'm giggling.

Alright…here we go, mind the rating. Don't go skipping anything. This is tantric foreplay just enjoy the ride. More to come.

Super appreciate the Reviews, Favs, Follows, and PMs. Keep them coming...no pun intended, lol

* * *

**The next day…**

**Air Temple Island**

**White Lotus Sentry Quarters**

Lotus guards surround the small building as Jinora meets with Katara and her assistant. The young airbender returned from the spirit world to let her grandmother and the White Lotus know what she found out about Koh.

"Gran Gran if what I read is accurate he shouldn't be in our world. Gran, Koh isn't just an earth spirit, he's THE Earth spirit, he's an essence. Essences make up our world. There's some sort of time limit on how long they can stay in the physical world. They can only visit our world once every 50 years and only for 5 weeks at a time. After that something happens to them. That's another thing that I don't understand. The Lotus said that he's been here for over 70 years. That shouldn't be possible." Jinora says.

"What else have you found?" Katara asks her.

"Koh is the name he gave himself but his original name is Tsuchi and he steals faces because of the water essence, but I don't know why." She says sorrowfully. "And I can't ask the master of the library anything for another week or so, time works differently in the spirit world."

Katara covers her granddaughter's hand with her own. "Jinora I know this is going to be difficult, but we have to get more information."

The young airbender shakes her head no apprehensively. "Gran Gran if I break Master Wan Shi's rules I'll be barred from the library. I'm the only one allowed in all areas. The two White Lotus members only have access to the main hall."

"You have to try sweetie, please. The master of the library is very fond of you; he may make an exception, especially considering what's happening in the spirit world right now." Katara pleads.

Jinora takes a deep apprehensive breath. "But what else is there Gran Gran? I mean Koh "is" the Earth, what can we do to stop him?" She asks.

Katara thinks for a moment. "Aang told me that there is always a balance and that all spirits have a counterpart. One can't exist without the other, like Raava and Vaatu and the moon and ocean spirits Tui and La. If we can find Koh's counterpart, maybe they can stop him."

The young airbender raises her eyebrows as a thought pops into her mind. "The Water Essence! It's probably the water essence. There are six of them, earth, air, fire, water, spirit and something called matter."

The old waterbender furrows her eyebrows. "Six?"

Jinora nods excitedly. "Yeah Gran, it's amazing. Did you know that spirits called Cosmic Mothers created our whole world? Koh's, I mean Tsuchi's mom is the Mother of Faces and her power is to bring identity and separation into the different worlds. I also found out there are 9 other worlds besides ours. And our world is the 5th closest to the sun and…."

"One moment dear, did you say the Mother of Faces? Aang and I met that spirit when we were searching for Zuko's mother. I'd forgotten about that." The old waterbender thinks for a minute. "Alright dear here is what we are going to do. You head back to the library and see what you can find out about Koh's counterpart, we don't know that it's the Water Essence, but it does make sense." She says thinking back to the fight she and Toph had with Koh. The spirit water did seem to affect him.

"If you find anything…" The old waterbender taps the arrow on her granddaughter's head. "You contact me right away. I'm going to see if I can find Koh's mother. She may be able to do something about this or at the very least give us more information." Katara says as she stands to her feet. "Jinora, talk to the master of the library and see if he will help you."

"WOW! You mean you've actually met her! What does she look like? Is she a tree with a face?" Jinora asks excitedly remembering the pictures on the wall in the library.

The old waterbender smiles and nods. "Oh yes, she is a very large tree at least 10 stories tall and she has six faces on her head."

"That's amazing! Okay I'll make sure to contact you as soon as I find anything. Maybe I'll see her in real life. Oh, but Gran are you sure you should be traveling? Dad said you were in the hospital. How are you feeling?" The young airbender asks.

Katara smiles. "Oh I'm alright dear, just old age. Come here and give me a hug." She says as Jinora puts her arms around her. "I'm so very proud of you Jinora. I know your grandfather would be too." She says kissing Jinora's forehead then pulling back holding her granddaughter's shoulders. "Let's all do our best alright and remember this is strictly White Lotus business. It does not leave this room." Jinora nods and hugs her again.

The old waterbender stands outside the lotus building closing her eyes as she takes a deep breath through her nose. Then she holds her head up slightly as the ocean breeze caresses her face. She opens lidded eyes feeling a pleasantly familiar shiver in her body. "Mmm…it's almost full. Perfect timing Princess Yue." The old waterbender whispers.

* * *

**Spirit Wilds (Republic City)**

"Excuse me…spirit can I talk to …aaaand you're gone." The young avatar says sounding very frustrated. She sees another spirit and takes a few steps toward it as it starts to disappear. "Hey…wait….just, just hold a second…ugh…seriously." Korra says as the spirit vanishes. She'd been walking around the spirit wilds for hours trying to convince one of the spirits to talk to her about what's happening in the spirit world. But none of them wanted anything to do with her.

"This isn't getting me anywhere." Korra takes a deep breath and sits down on the ground crossing her legs. She puts her fists together breaths through her nose and starts to meditate. A few minutes later she finds herself in the spirit world sitting in front of the tree of time. Korra stands up and looks around. "Spirits, this is the avatar, please listen to me. Hello…..Hellllooooo…" She walks into the tree of time hoping to see a spirit inside, but it's empty. Korra puts her hands on her hips and breathes through her nose roughly. "Spirits!" She yells. "I need to know why you're leaving the city and abandoning the spirit world? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on!" She yells out not even hearing her own echo.

Korra waits around for what feels like an eternity and still sees no spirits. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Man, what's going on? Where is everybody?" She asks then she sits down and meditates and goes back into her physical body.

She stands up and scratches her head. "How am I supposed to help the spirits if I can't even find them?" The young avatar leaves the spirit wilds. She knew they couldn't have all left the spirit world.

**30 minutes later...**

Korra arrives at her apartment just in time to see the old waterbender get dropped off. "Hey Gran."

"Oh hi dear. I was just about to call Asami and find out where you were." Katara says as she unlocks the door.

"I need to talk to you." Korra says following her mentor into her bedroom. She furrows her brow as she sees Katara take her travel case from the closet. "You taking a trip or something Gran Gran?"

"Yes just a small one to the fire nation. I'll be leaving on Monday from Air Temple Island. I shouldn't be gone too long." She says.

"But…today is Thursday, why are you packing so soon?" Korra asks.

Katara smiles as she puts a bottle of spirit water into her bag. "I thought you'd know. Asami called me this morning and said you two were going to need the house this weekend."

The young water tribe woman blushes as her eyes widen. She swallows and scratches the back of her head. "…Oh….uhhh….yeah….right." Korra averts her eyes realizing Asami was completely serious yesterday. She clears her throat. "Okay…."

Katara pulls a small box from one of her bags. "Here this is for you, but don't open it until tomorrow alright."

Korra raises her eyebrow. "O…kay…thanks?" She says swallowing nervously.

The old waterbender smiles. "I take it you were finally able to talk to her about your feelings…"

The avatar takes a deep breath. "Kind of…we decided to…." Korra shakes her head remembering what she needed to talk to Katara about. "Gran…that isn't what I came here to talk about. I need to know how you found out about the spirit world problem. I'm trying to contact the spirits, but none of them will stay around long enough to tell me anything."

Katara furrows her brow and thinks for a moment. "Hmm, that's odd. Maybe it's because you haven't spent much time in the spirit world lately. I had a vision some time ago. I saw the world empty of spirits, but I also spoke to some of the White Lotus sentries who are assigned to the spirit world, and they have confirmed it."

"So what should I do? They can't all have left." Korra says.

"You should keep trying, but I feel it will be easier for you next week." Katara says.

Korra furrows her brow. "Why?"

The old waterbender smiles. "Oh, just a feeling. Well, I'd better head on out. Is there anything else you'd like to talk with me about before I leave?"

Korra squints her eyes suspiciously. "Nooo….." She says turning her head away slowly. The avatar crosses her arms over her chest. "Okay spill it Gran Gran, what do you know that I don't?" She asks.

"Quite a few things actually. Now I'm serious Korra, is there anything on your mind dear?" Katara asks.

Korra lowers her eyes thinking for a moment. Then she takes a deep breath. "No, I…I think I'm okay." She says averting her eyes as she thinks of her weekend with Asami.

Katara finishes packing her bag and heads out the front door. "If you think of anything, contact me on the island."

Korra watches her mentor drive away. She's still holding the box in her hands. The blue eyed beauty scratches the back of her head as she walks back into the apartment shaking the box trying to figure out what's inside. Gran Gran had told her not to open it until tomorrow, but her curiosity got the best of her.

She unties the thin blue ribbon and reads the small writing on it. "Sa-pphire's…Fire…hmm." Korra finds a note with 3 pieces of baby blue fabric inside.

_**I'm sure you've opened the box by now. This is for your special night with Asami. I know you don't usually wear things like this, but trust me Asami will appreciate it. There is a little diagram to show you how to put it on. Now I want you to be careful with her Korra. Mind your strength. You are stronger than most men, so take your time and pay attention. **_

_**Have fun dear.**_

_**Sapphire Fire**_

Korra walks upstairs as she reads the note. She furrows her brow as she pulls everything out of the box and sits on her bed. There is one piece of flimsy elastic lace, a bra, and some modified boy shorts. The avatar reads the diagram sheet. "Gar..ter..belt." She smiles then begins stretching the elastic piece of fabric. "This doesn't look like a belt." She says as she puts it around her thumb and pulls it like a rubber band. It launches across the room. Naga picks it up. Korra grabs the other end with both hands. Naga immediately begins pulling thinking Korra wants to play with her. "No…no…Naga…drop it….drop it." She says as the polar bear dog wags its tail still pulling it. "Let…go…" The garter belt stretches and stretches until Naga releases it sending Korra flying back into the dresser. The polar bear dog sits down happily panting waiting for her human companion to give her something else to pull.

Korra furrows her brow as she stares at the garter belt. She raises her eyebrows. "Wow this thing is pretty strong. I guess it really is a belt." The young avatar stands up and stretches it out, then puts her legs through it and puts it around her waist. She looks at herself in the mirror. "Why would Asami like something like this?" She asks tilting her head and turning to look at it from the side.

Korra shrugs her shoulders then picks up the diagram and the bra. She then takes off her clothes and tries it on. She puts the straps over her shoulders like at the picture then looks in the mirror again. Korra squints her eyes. "That can't be right." She picks up the diagram again and sees a picture of the woman fastening the bra from the back. So Korra puts her arms behind her back and tries to hook the clasp on the end of the straps. After a few tries she finally manages to hook one of them. She looks at herself in the mirror again. She raises her eyebrows remembering how Asami looks in a bra. The avatar then tucks her breasts into the cups of the bra. She smirks looking at herself from the side then puts on her best sexy face. "Hey Asami…are you thirsty baby. How bout a eight pack." She says flexing her abs and biceps laughing softly.

Then she puts on the panties. "Hmm…what do you think Naga?" She says turning to her animal companion. Naga cocks her head and pants happily. Korra gets into a fighting stance and turns back to the mirror and does a few spin kicks. She picks up the diagram again and looks at the mirror noticing there is something on the woman's thigh. She goes back to the bed and looks in the empty box. "Where's the other piece?" The young water tribe woman looks at the picture again. "Oh." She stands up and takes off the garter belt and puts it on her thigh and looks in the mirror. "What's the point of wearing a belt on your thigh?"

Korra hears the door open downstairs.

"Hey babe, I thought you were going to meet me for lunch?" Asami says making her way upstairs.

Korra panics and immediately blows a gust of air slamming the bedroom door in Asami's face.

Her girlfriend furrows her brow. "Korra? What's going on?"

"Sorry, just…just hold on…don't come in." The nervous young woman says as she pulls off her panties and the garter belt. Then she puts her hands behind her back trying unsuccessfully to unclasp the bra. "Stupid little…come on….just…urgh…" She grunts as she yanks at the elastic band and turns in a circle tripping over her pants and crashing into the door.

Asami jerks her neck back hearing the loud thud. Then she puts her ear against the door. "Korra are you sure you're alright in there?"

"Yeah….yeah…just a minute." She finally gives up and slips her shirt on over it and kicks the box under the bed then opens the door for Asami. The nervous caramel woman clears her throat and smiles apprehensively. "Sorry." She says kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

Asami smiles and kisses her back. "What were you doing in here?" She says with a giggle as she walks over to the bed. Her eyes widen when she notices the blue Sapphire's Fire ribbon on the bed. The blue eyed beauty winces as she realizes that she forgot the ribbon. "Korra you didn't…" Asami says as she runs into the bathroom and opens the closet.

"Didn't what?" She asks.

Asami breathes a sigh of relief seeing that her box was still untouched in the closet. She comes out of the bathroom squinting her eyes suspiciously as she stares at her jumpy girlfriend. She picks up the ribbon and holds it in front of Korra with her index finger. "And what might this be?"

Korra gulps. "…A ribbon."

Asami smirks and giggles alluringly. "You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

The bashful avatar smiles softly and lowers her eyes as she scratches her back. "Not really."

Asami drapes the ribbon over Korra's shoulders and pulls her into a sweet kiss. "So…Gran Gran is staying on Air Temple Island this weekend."

Korra nods. "Yeah she told me a little while ago. That's why I missed our lunch date."

The raven haired woman cups Korra's cheek. "So are you feeling a little better after our talk last night?"

The water tribe woman nods and averts her eyes. "Yeah…I mean I'm still nervous, but…I'm ready if you are."

Asami swallows softly remembering the anxiety her girlfriend had yesterday as she gave her more detail on what they would be doing this weekend. "Baby...we can wait if…"

Korra shakes her head no. "No, you're the one I wanna be with. There's no reason to wait anymore. I'm completely recovered and…I think what Gran told me was right. We shouldn't put our lives on hold for anyone or anything." She says as she takes Asami's hand and squeezes it gently.

Asami leans in slowly bringing their lips together.

* * *

**Republic City Four Elements Hotel**

"Your timing couldn't be better Master Katara. I'm returning to Zaofu on Sunday." Suyin says.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Katara asks as she sits across from her sipping on a cup of tea.

The beautiful metal bender takes a deep breath. "I've heard some disturbing things about the Earth Kingdom's newly appointed interim President. If they're true, then we may be headed for war."

"Mmm." The old waterbender says. "Then we need to make absolutely sure things go well this weekend."

Suyin sighs. "Is this really necessary? I mean I spoke to Korra yesterday. I think they'll be fine."

Katara lowers her eyes. "Even so I'll still need your assistance. If things go well you'll understand. Besides that, I can tell how nervous Korra is. She's got a lot more in common with Avatar Aang than she realizes."

The metalbender furrows her brow. "What do you mean?"

The old waterbender smiles softly. "Let's just say our first time didn't go very smoothly. I'm not sure if it's an avatar issue or a personal one."

Suyin smirks. "I think I understand. So when is this Earth shaking event supposed to happen?"

Katara laughs softly. "It will happen on Saturday."

"How do you know?" Sue asks.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath. "The moon will be full."

Sue smiles. "Oh, I guess waterbenders get frisky around that time huh."

"Something like that." Katara says. "So will you be available?"

"Of course. Now I'm excited. I have to see what's going to happen." She says with a curious smile.

**Friday Night**

Korra and Asami enjoyed their last night as virgins, just holding one another, kissing and enjoying their usual form of intimacy. Korra let her girlfriend know how much she would miss having her in that way. Asami of course reassured her that what they would experience the next day would be even more pleasurable. The couple enjoyed some very intimate and slightly embarrassing conversations about their experiences with Mako. Asami had gotten much further with him than Korra had, but that was to be expected.

Korra laughed not realizing how shy the young firebender was. It turns out, Asami had never seen his private parts either though he had seen hers. The young CEO had at least touched his penis through his pants a few times. She said in her opinion he was pretty well endowed. She even drew a picture of it for Korra and explained how it grows and shrinks and that it goes into the woman's vagina during sex.

The avatar was surprised to learn that her vagina also grew in its own way by stretching. That made sense to her since she knew babies came out of women that way. She made Asami blush when she innocently asked about using her whole hand instead of a few fingers.

Asami gulps and grabs Korra's wrist so she can look at her hand. "I…think it's a little early for that, babe. I mean it doesn't stretch like that right away. It takes time. Look at how big your hand is." She says as they put their palms against one another's hands. "If we did that to one another it would probably hurt a lot."

"Is it…gonna hurt when we do it tomorrow?" Korra asks timidly. "I never thought about putting anything in there."

Asami sits up away from her. "I heard it's different for every woman. I don't think it'll hurt. I mean we're both really fit and I think that has a lot to do with it." Asami looks into Korra's eyes then lets her eyes drop down to her sex. There had been something on her mind all night she figured this was as good a time as any to talk to her girlfriend about it. "Korra…I'm really excited about tomorrow."

The blue eyed woman smirks. "I am too."

"I think we should…prepare a little bit." Asami says.

"How?"

"I think I should show you how I touch myself." She says smoothly.

Korra gulps, smirks softly and lowers her eyes. "I'm…okay with that…but…I… kinda already know how you do it."

Asami furrows her brow and smirks. "Oh really and how would you know that?" She asks genuinely curious.

Korra scratches the back of her head timidly as she averts her eyes and sighs heavily. "I…had this dream…the day after we got together." She looks into Asami's jade green orbs as her girlfriend raises her eyebrows.

"I'm listening." Asami says.

Korra swallows softly lowering her eyes. "You…were in your office bathroom…on the couch…" She looks up at Asami. "…saying my name…while you touched yourself."

Asami's face turns beet red as the corner of her mouth begins to twitch as she blinks at her girlfriend. She remembered that day she also remembered feeling like Korra was in the room with her too. Apparently she was right. Asami closes her eyes and takes a deep breath through her nose composing herself. "O…kay…that's…good to know."

Korra timidly shrinks into herself seeing the expression on Asami's face. "It was…just that one time. I…I didn't do it on purpose or anything."

The onyx haired beauty smirks eagerly. "It's fine baby. Did you like it? Do you wanna touch me like that?"

The young avatar nods insecurely.

"Give me your hand." Asami demands softly. She sits up on her knees in front of Korra as her girlfriend holds her hand out for her. Asami moves Korra's hand between her legs and cups her sex. "How does it feel?"

Korra furrows her brow nervously. "I…uhh…I don't really know how to…describe it."

The heiress begins to move the avatar's finger tips back and forth as she rocks her hips and moans under her breath. "Tell… me." She whispers.

Korra feels an intense ache beneath her waist as she watches her girlfriend grinding against her hand. Her wetness seeping through her panties onto Korra's fingertips. "It's…warm…and…wet…" Her voice trembling almost unable to speak lost in the sensation.

"I want you… inside me." Asami says as she grasps the nape of the beautiful avatar's neck pulling her into an achingly soft kiss. The warmth of her breath as she pants, moving her hips faster against Korra's hand causing her entranced girlfriend to shiver wantonly. "Kor-ra…" Asami moans as orgasm gets closer. "I…want…you…all of you…" She says gasping for breath.

Korra can't help herself. She impulsively grabs Asami's hand from her neck and stuffs it between her legs.

The young CEO closes her eyes moving her fingers against Korra's sex in a come-hither motion as she throws her head back relishing in how wet her woman was for her. "Kor…uh…uh….AAh….Korra…" She moans cumming into her partner's hand.

Korra trembles as her own orgasm hits. She wraps her arm around Asami's waist and lays her head on her shoulder.

Asami whispers in her ear as she closes her eyes something deep stirring from within her. "You are my world Korra, my everything."

The still trembling avatar shuts her eyes, feeling like she had heard those words before. "I'll never let you go." She says as she kisses Asami's shoulder.

It was a very educational and erotic evening for both of them.

* * *

**Saturday Night**

Korra takes a deep breath as hot water cascades down her face.

She and Asami had been in their own little world since last night. Feeding one another breakfast in bed, sparing in the afternoon, and a loving conversation an hour ago set the tone for a night that would change both of their lives.

Korra closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Tonight was the night. Candles were lit and soft music streamed from the radio. Right now Asami was upstairs getting ready for her. They agreed to prepare for one another in separate bathrooms. She was still nervous even after everything they did last night. Of course they didn't go too far, but it was far enough for Korra to know how important this was for both of them. She looks down at her hands contemplatively, remembering Asami's words to her last night. "I want you inside me." Her girlfriend had said as she touched her.

Korra swallows softly. She whispers as she furrows her brow nervously. "Inside…" She closes her eyes and puts her forehead against the shower wall as water streams down her toned back. Korra breathes out through puckered lips, trying to remember everything she'd been told about sex. Tonight had to be perfect. She brings her hands to her face and covers her eyes, then scratches her head running her fingers through her hair. "There's nothing to be nervous about." She says to herself. "I trust Asami and…Asami trusts me. I just have to…tell her what I'm feeling."

The young avatar starts to feel queasy. She puts her head back under the shower head and lets the water trickle down her face as she takes deep breaths. She turns off the water and steps out of the shower. The blue eyed beauty wipes the steam from the mirror and looks at herself for a minute. She could feel her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest. She closes her eyes and moves her hands quickly in front of her, removing the water from her hair and body. Then looks down at the blue bra and panties Gran Gran had given to her. She pulls the already clasped bra over her head this time, then stares at the panties and down to her sex. She hoped it was clean enough. She quickly slips them on and puts the garter bet on her thigh and looks in the mirror one last time.

Asami pushes her breasts together a little more to make sure that her cleavage is accentuated enough as she stares into the mirror. She feels a shiver up her spine as she lowers her eyes. She had gotten a lot better with mirrors lately, but it still scared her to look into them. Asami takes a deep breath. "For Korra." She says to herself as she stares back up into the mirror. Asami had decided against make up tonight, knowing she would sweat right through it.

Asami was both excited and scared. She and Korra were going to make love for the first time and give themselves to one another. Asami closes her eyes shedding a single tear registering how incredibly meaningful this night was for them and the fact that Korra had chosen her was almost overwhelming.

She jumps slightly hearing the bedroom door open. "I'll…I'll be out in a minute baby." She says softly.

"Okay." Korra says.

Asami looks into the mirror again and gives her hair one last once over before reaching for the door knob. "I'm coming out." She says.

**Downstairs bedroom**

Katara and Suyin emerge from a small hole Suyin had created in the closet.

"Are you sure this is necessary Master Katara?" Sue asks.

"Shhh, keep your voice down and yes, it is." The old waterbender says as she walks over to the intercom seeing that the red light was off. She can hear the girl's voices coming through loud and clear.

"Can they hear us?" The metal bender asks.

Katara shakes her head. "No, but keep quiet. I need to hear them." Suyin crosses her arms.

**Upstairs Bedroom**

"Are you ready baby?" Asami says on the other side of the bathroom door.

Korra gulps feeling like she's about to have a heart attack as she sits on the side of the bed. "Yeah." She says anxiously as she lowers her head and stares at the floor. She was so nervous that she felt sick.

Asami steps out of the bathroom and stares at Korra.

The nervous avatar closes her eyes.

The raven haired beauty smiles momentarily speechless as her eyes travel up Korra's toned frame. She bites her bottom lip softly. "Wow….you….you look….incredible." She says almost drooling at the way Korra's breasts looked in that bra. It takes her a moment to register that her girlfriend isn't looking at her. "Do…you…like mine?" She asks timidly.

Korra's shoulders rise and fall a few times as she swallows and opens her eyes still staring at the floor. She takes a deep breath and lifts her head. Her jaw hits the floor as she involuntarily firebends from her hand as she stares at Asami.

Asami was wearing a black lace and mesh teddy and a pair of garters. Her ample breasts were practically spilling out of her bra, and her hair, black onyx locks flowing down her back and shoulders, making her eyes shine like emeralds. Korra stared at her, mouth completely agape. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life. She felt like she was about to melt.

The young CEO smiles nervously as she glances at the bed and swallows. "Korra…"

Korra is completely frozen. "Yeah…" She says robotically.

"The bed's on fire."

"Yeah…" Korra says unable to move.

"Baby, really, look the bed…is…on…fire!" She says with urgency.

Korra shakes herself out of her stupor and extinguishes the flames. "I'm...I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I…I…I'm sorry." She says standing to her feet now facing Asami.

**Downstairs** Katara shakes her head and covers her eyes.

Korra takes a deep anxious breath as Asami smiles then takes a step toward her.

"Wait! Hold on! I can fix it!" Korra exclaims as she pulls the half burned comforter from the bed and tosses it into the corner of the room. Then she nervously begins to smooth the sheets out on the bed with her hands, giving Asami a lovely view of her backside.

Asami raises a alluring eyebrow then moves forward putting her hands on Korra's hips. Korra immediately stands up straight hitting Asami in the nose with the back of her head. "Ow!" Asami says holding her nose.

"I'm sorry…oh no…I'm sorry." She says reaching for Asami only to have the woman gently shoe her away.

"Korra, baby, just…just relax okay." Asami says taking a deep breath as she rubs the bridge of her nose. "I'm fine….just stop moving for a second."

The young avatar takes panting panicked breathes from her nose.

Asami takes her hand. "Come here, let's just sit down for a minute okay." She says as they sit next to one another at the foot of the bed.

Korra almost begins to hyperventilate. This was way too much pressure. She felt like she was about to get sick.

**Downstairs** Suyin smacks herself in the forehead. "This is heart breaking." She looks over to Katara. "Was Aang this bad?"

"I'm afraid so." Katara says as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. The old waterbender makes a few quick movements with her hands. She can see the moon in her mind as she puts her hands together then slowly pulls them apart. Then her hands begin to tremble slightly as she lifts them up.

"What are you doing?" Suyin asks her.

"Shh…" Katara says quickly.

"Oh my word…are you….blood ben..." Suyin immediately goes quiet as her own hands involuntarily cover her mouth.

Asami takes a deep breath still holding Korra's hand. They sit quietly. Korra blinks a few times as a bead of sweat streaks down her cheek as her body heats up. Asami can feel her heart beating a bit more rapidly. The young avatar begins to slowly turn her head toward Asami. Korra takes a deep breath as she sees the soft mist like sweat on her girlfriend's breasts. She can't seem to look away watching Asami's chest rise and fall. The practically panting CEO feels a pleasurable wave of heat flow through her body as she turns to see Korra entranced staring at her.

Asami licks her lips. "Korra..." She says as her entranced girlfriend finds her heavily lidded eyes. The two begin to lean into one another then suddenly stop their lips an inch from touching. "Make love to me." She whispers.

**Downstairs** Katara takes a deep breath and drops her hands. "That should do it." She says releasing Suyin who immediately snaps at her.

"If you could do that, then what do you need me for?"

"Just be patient." The old waterbender says.

Korra leans in the rest of the way as their lips brush together briefly then she pulls away. Asami aggressively grabs the nape of Korra's neck with both her hands pulling those lips she hungered for back toward her. The kiss intensifies as the fire in Korra's chest begins to rage with desire. The now motivated avatar puts her arm around Asami's waist and under her knees and easily lifts the young woman up like a small child. She walks on her knees to the center of the bed and lays her down.

Korra straddles Asami's thighs placing her hands on either side of the woman's head on the pillows. She stares down at her just taking her in, mesmerized. Asami's chest begins to heave as she waits on Korra to make a move. "Korra…please…touch me." She says locking eyes with the caramel goddess above her.

The young avatar blinks slowly as she lifts her hand cupping Asami's cheek. She gently traces the pale skinned beauty's lips with her fingertips before lazily dragging them down her neck to her chest. Korra puts one finger in the center of Asami's bra and lifts it. To her surprise and joy it immediately comes apart. She gulps as she gazes at the uncontained swell of the woman's chest. Asami sits up slightly pulling the straps down her arms as she lays back against the pillows letting Korra look at her.

The awed avatar lowers her head, closing her eyes as she nuzzles her nose against her neck, taking in her scent. She loved the way Asami smelled, like jasmine. She rakes warm, wet kisses all over her neck and collarbone. Asami could feel her whole body beginning to ache. The touch of Korra's lips on her skin was electric.

Asami releases a gasp as Korra grazes her lips over a hardened pink nipple. She was so sensitive she almost came right then and there.

Korra moves at an agonizingly slow pace remembering what Suyin had told her about making a sculpture. She didn't want to miss a single inch of the raven haired woman's body. It was driving her girlfriend insane. "Can I… lick it?" She asks innocently seeing Asami nod. She gently rakes her tongue over her nipple then lets it slip into her mouth.

Asami gasps and closes her eyes feeling Korra gently suckling her breast pushing her face into it. She gently grasps her girlfriend's neck encouraging her as the pulse between her legs intensifies.

The young water tribe woman takes a deep breath then begins to kiss and caress a path down Asami's delicately toned abs until she reaches her panties. "Can I…."

"Yes!" Asami practically yells as Korra begins lightly stroking the fabric of her underwear the way they had yesterday. Asami's furrows her brow closing her eyes and releasing a soft whimper. Korra was in awe at how much wetter Asami was compared to yesterday. Her panties were damp she was so wet. "Baby…please." Asami hisses as Korra continues running her fingers over her sex.

Korra finally places her hands on Asami's thighs and pulls her panties down her legs along with the garter belts then tosses them on the floor. She now sits over her hips. The blue eyed beauty gulps as she touches Asami's sex with her bare hand. She gently drags her fingers up the length of the woman's sex making Asami moan. "Mmm….baby, I'm more than ready to give it to you, take it please." She says almost panting.

Korra closes her eyes enjoying the feel of the slick heat on her fingers, then she pulls her hand away and looks at her damp fingers. She heard her girlfriend but she wasn't ready for that yet there was still something else she needed to do.

Asami gulps watching her. Jade green orbs widen as she sees Korra lifting her fingers to her mouth. They hadn't spoken about this. "Baby?"

Korra pulls her fingers apart seeing how slick they are, she sniffs them remembering Suyin's words. She whispers to herself. "Taste…" She says as she puts two fingers into her mouth gently sucking them.

Asami's abs are trembling as Korra removes her fingers from her mouth. She gulps feeling very self conscious all of a sudden. "How…do I…taste?" She asks.

Korra looks into her eyes for a moment then down to her girlfriend's pulsing sex. Then she leans her head down and begins licking between Asami's legs.

Asami is completely breathless as Korra maneuvers herself between her thighs and pushes her legs further apart. Asami clutches at the sheets as Korra's tongue stroked the length of her sex. A guttural groan escapes her throat. She heard the young avatar release a moan of her own at the taste of her. Korra began gripping her thighs so tightly that Asami was sure she'd have bruises in the morning as Korra ravenously devoured her sex.

Korra could not get enough.

Asami moans louder and louder, fueling her girlfriend's passion. She'd never felt anything like this in her life. Asami reaches her hands down and grips the back of Korra's head as she digs her heels into her back.

A minute later Asami is crying out as her body began to writhe and shake. Korra continues sucking on her sensitive flesh as Asami releases a trembling breath trying to push her partner's head away. Fortunately Korra gets the hint and comes up for air, then crawls up her girlfriend's still trembling body. The onyx haired woman covers her face then looks up into Korra's eyes between her fingers with a timid smile. "How was it?" Korra leans down and brings their lips together, within seconds their tongues are fighting for dominance as Asami tastes her own juices in her girlfriend's mouth.

A breathless moment later Korra pulls away and stares down at her with lidded eyes. Her voice low, sensual, and certain. "You taste so fucking good."

Asami smiles raising an arched eyebrow as she cups her girlfriends face between her hands. "You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

Korra smirks softly as she averts her eyes. Asami immediately flips them over and puts Korra on her back. In no time flat the avatar is naked. "Wait, I forgot to…." Korra says as Asami brings their lips together, then pulls back hovering above her.

"Don't worry baby, we've got all night." Asami says kissing a path down Korra's neck.

Korra's eyes flutter as Asami gently nibbles on her dark nipples like they were hard candies. Her breath hitches as her girlfriend shifts from rolling her tongue to full on suckling. Korra feels her body quaking as Asami rubs her sex at the same time.

"A…A…Asa-mi…I….I" She pants.

The heiress suddenly stops her movements for a moment and begins to lightly kiss her partner's neck. "Uhh uhh baby... not yet." She whispers against her neck as the young avatar's body calms down. "You ready?"

Korra catches her breath. "For what?"

Asami smirks then leans down and captures Korra's lips. "I'm a very fast learner." She says as she pushes the trembling beauty's legs apart with her knee and proceeds to kiss and lick a path down Korra's muscular well defined torso. "You're so beautiful." She mumbles in between kisses.

Korra is so sensitive that she can't speak. She felt like her entire body was on fire. Her mind immediately flashing to one of her dreams as Asami's mouth nears her sex. Her abs tremble and contract as Asami pulls her hair behind her neck and hooks her arms under Korra's toned thighs. The chocolate woman's body is practically glistening as she trembles. Asami enjoys her view.

"Mmm why are you so beautiful?" She says softly licking her lips and kissing Korra's thighs watching her muscles twitch under her touch.

Korra's mouth is agape, eyes are glued shut as Asami takes her sex into her mouth. The feeling was beyond what she could have dreamed. She felt every masterful stroke of Asami's tongue. She teases Korra's clit with her nose nuzzling her face into her girlfriend's slick wetness. She opens her mouth wider and delves into Korra tongue first stroking as deeply as she could before pulling back to enjoy the avatar's almost inaudible exhalations.

Asami takes one last long moaning succulent lick up the length of Korra's sex "Mmmmm..." She moans pulling away from her trembling girlfriend. "Korra...baby…" She says looking into her eyes.

Korra swallows hard and nods knowing what her girlfriend meant. "I want you to have it…to have me."

Asami takes her time kissing a path up Korra's body, letting her finger tips touch every inch of the woman she had fallen in love with. She looks down into Korra's eyes. "I love you."

Korra takes a deep breath. "I love you too." She says as their lips overlap. Their tongues dance within her mouth as Asami gently strokes Korra's sex using the palm of her hand to massage the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath it. The blue eyed beauty begins to undulate her hips into her girlfriend's hand. She swallows softly and wraps her arms around Asami. "So good…." Korra whispers as she grows even wetter.

Asami kisses Korra's neck as she cups her partner's sex with her hand then she straightens her two middle fingers and penetrates her.

The young avatar loses her breath as she grabs a fistful of the hair on the back of Asami's head. The house begins to tremble as a gust of air blows out in every direction. The flames of the candles intensify melting down to the wicks. Her eyes begin to flash with a familiar glow.

* * *

**Downstairs….**

"Now Suyin…Now…" Katara says as the metal bender does her best to stabilize the house as the old waterbender holds the water in the pipes to keep them from bursting.

Asami pumps her fingers in and out of Korra's sex as she trembles in her arms. Korra begins to cry as memories not her own begin to flash through her mind. She holds her girlfriend even tighter.

"Ahh…ssssss…" Asami winces. The avatar's grip on her was almost bone crushing as Korra stops rocking her hips.

She grabs Korra's thigh with her left hand, then begins to thrust her fingers upward a little harder into Korra's center with her right hand.

"Guuuuuhhh!" Korra exclaims loosening her grip on the green eyed woman.

"That's right baby, you're mine." Asami says into the crook of her neck.

Korra gasps and begins to thrust her hips unconsciously to meet the penetration. She runs her fingers up Asami's back to her neck, letting her fingers massage the woman's scalp deliciously. Moaning into these new sensations flowing through her body.

Her breath hitches as Asami quickens her pace. "Hua….hua….hua…" She pants as she goes into the avatar state with her eyes closed. She can hear the voices of her past lives as her orgasm nears. Speaking the names of their partners with every thrust of her lover's hand.

Avatar Kasai whispers….. "Sora"

Avatar Yangchen pants…. "Tienhai"

Avatar Kuruk cries…. "Ummi"

Avatar Kyoshi grunts…. "Chuugi"

Avatar Roku moans…. "Ta Min"

Avatar Aang sighs…. "Katara"

"Asa-mi…" The caramel beauty whispers as her lover continues pumping into her. She holds her lover with all the strength she has left in her body as her orgasm reaches its climax. Korra is lost in the sensation a flood of pleasure and affection rushing over her like a tidal wave from her past lives, as her strength abandons her.

Korra's body begins to shake and her eyes close tightly for a moment before opening, tears streaming down her face when they did. Asami pulls back just enough to see Korra's face as the young avatar brings their lips together with bruising intensity as a warm liquid coats Asami's fingers. They cling to one another.

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Lau lies back quietly on the couch in his office with his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face as he dreams of a time before time.

"Tsuchi….come on…." A gentle yet mischievous water essence says. "You're always such a stick in the mud." She says.

"I am mud, now leave me be." He says.

The female entity creates a laughing sound. "Hey did you hear about Raava? They say she fell in love with one of the two-leggeds and even bonded herself to them."

"Then the light spirit is a fool." Tsuchi says. "We have no use for love only the balance matters."

"I have been watching the two leggeds who build homes of us. They have love and many other emotions. Like this…" She says as she creates a face made of water. "This one is sad. And this one is called happy. And this one…this one is angry…grrrrr." She says as Tsuchi turns away from her.

She laughs joyfully. "Do you see my love…this one is joy and the two-leggeds laugh with their mouths like this."

Tsuchi twitches slightly.

The water essence gets excited. "Hey I saw that, Tsuchi…you laughed didn't you. You can't fool me my love. I saw you laughing. I… saw… you…. laughing." She says in a sing songy way.

"My face can't do that. You know that. There is no love, there is only balance." He says.

She puts on a frowning face. "Oh but its so much fun. Come visit their world with me."

"No." Tsuchi says sternly. "I don't know why you insist on visiting that world over and over again making yourself subject to time. One of these times I won't be around to remind you of the limit. Why don't you pick a permanent form like the elements did and be done with it?"

She puts on a raspberry face. "Those lion turtles are way too big. But that's a good idea, I'll think about that. If I pick a form you must pick one too."

"I will do no such thing. I have no need to visit the physical world." Tsuchi says.

"You have to. Your mother won't give me a face unless you get one too."

**3000 years later…**

"Tsuchi you do love me don't you. You picked the water crawler because I love the way they feel when they crawl through my essence, didn't you." The water essence says.

"No, I told you…" He says as she interrupts him.

"I know blah, blah, blah, there is no love, only the balance. You're adorable. Look at all your little legs." She says as she kisses him with her new beak. She chose the form of an owl with brown feathers and green eyes.

The Mother of Faces stands before them. "Do not reject my gifts as the humans have done. Return within the limit or lose all that you have gained."

* * *

**Korra's Apartment**

Korra deactivates the avatar state as her body settles. She can't seem to stop her tears from flowing. The moment Asami removes her fingers from her sex Korra flips her over and brings their lips together.

Almost immediately she works her way down to Asami's center with her mouth. The young CEO doesn't even have a moment to speak before Korra envelops her lower lips.

Korra's hands run up and down Asami's thighs and underneath her grabbing her ass to pull Asami's sex even more firmly against her mouth, the young avatar moans and sighs. The green eyed woman follows suit wailing into the night. Korra strokes and sucks and licks until Asami finally cums in her mouth. Korra groans as she laps up her reward, but she keeps going until Asami floods her mouth a second time. Asami trembles and gasps harshly for breath as Korra begins to circle the young woman's clit with great purpose using her index finger as she moves her mouth away for a moment.

"Asami, I wanna be inside you." She says as the woman struggles to lift her head so she can look into her eyes.

"I'm yours…" She says as her head falls back against the pillows.

Then suddenly without warning she puts her mouth back where she left off then very slowly slips her fingers into Asami's pulsing sex, immediately causing the pale skinned beauty's abs to tense and quiver. Korra begins to pump her fingers in and out of her. Asami's head digs into the pillow as her brow furrows she releases a choked moan, and begins to claw at the bed as her body is overloaded with sensation as Korra teases her clit with her tongue. It felt so good she could feel herself becoming light-headed and faint like she's drowning in a sea of esctasy.

The young avatar begins flicking, sucking, and rolling her tongue as she thrusts in and out of the quivering goddess.

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Lau begins to toss and turn as his dream becomes a nightmare.

Ummi screams at the top of her lungs. "Nooooo, Noooo stay away from me! Kuruk! Kuruk! Help me please help me! Stay away!" She yells as Koh circles her.

She covers her ears as he emits a loud clicking noise around her, then begins to show her his many different faces one after another.

"Leave me alone! Noooo, you monster! Someone PLEASE Help me! Kuruk!" She yells throwing rocks at him.

* * *

**Korra's apartment**

The avatar continues licking and sucking and moaning and stroking until Asami cries out for the third time and a warm squirt of rosé nectar splatters against Korra's chin. Asami lies back against the pillow completely spent and exhausted unable to keep her eyes open as Korra moves to lie beside her. She takes her woman into her arms as she whispers in her ear.

"I can't lose you again." She whispers softly having gained something she hadn't expected thanks to the woman in her arms. Her connection to her past lives. Pain and violence had taken them away. Pleasure and love had brought them back.

Asami closes her eyes. "You haven't lost me baby. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours." She says feeling like she's floating on a river. As her body settles and her mind goes quiet. She feels a strange ache in her heart that wasn't there before, like she had forgotten something that was important to her.

The onyx haired woman holds Korra with what little strength remained in her body as she feels herself drift away into bliss, having given herself to the one she loved.

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Lau awakens with tears in his eyes as he covers his face. He takes a deep breath sits up and looks at his reflection in the window. He begins to laugh maniacally knowing that Katara had completed his assignment. "Ha haaa…haaa Muuuhhaaaa…Haaaaa! Finally all the pieces are in play. Raava you and your avatar will know my pain."

**TBC…**

* * *

According to AvatarWiki

**Katara** is a waterbending master, healer and wife of Avatar Aang.

**Ta Min** was a Fire Nation noblewoman and the wife of Avatar Roku.

**Ummi** was a Southern Water Tribe woman who fell in love with Avatar Kuruk and intended to marry him. However, before the wedding ceremony could commence, Koh the Face Stealer dragged her into the Spirit World where he stole her face.

**Tienhai** was a giant humanoid spirit who tended to what later became the Earth Kingdom. She took on a human form to venture into the human world one night per year, but assumed it permanently after falling in love with a prince. Avatar Yangchen made a deal with Tienhai's protector Old Iron to not take revenge after humans killed Tienhai while in her human form.

The marital status of the other Avatars is unknown….

**Non-avatar words and knowledge:**

**Chuugi** Japanese word for Faithful

**Kasai** Japanese word for Fire

**Sora** Japanese word for Sky


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Korrasami 16

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes: **As a huge fan of the avatar series, I am beyond fan-girl mode from the Book 4 finale… Thank you to Bryan and Michael, the creators of ATLA and LOK for doing what has never been done in American animated television series history…So much Korrasami love.

**AUTHOR'S Kisses**: Big Love and appreciation for the readership, reviews, favs, follows and PMs. Just stick with me folks. The big bad Koh's motivates are getting a wee bit of light here, plans are soon to follow. This is a set up chapter so just buckle up and go with the flow. I hope everyone's holiday was amazing! See you very soon.

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

Korra sighs softly with lidded eyes as she watches Asami sleep. She remembers her mentor's words.

"Korra…you and Asami…you're…different…special. I can see it. The friendship you two share, well, it's stronger than you know. Aang once told me and our friends that…some friendships can last more than one lifetime. Do you believe that Korra?" Katara said to her a few weeks ago.

Now the young avatar was sure of it. She felt it. She and Asami had definitely known one another in a past life, but it was somehow deeper than that.

Asami sighs and snuggles into Korra's chest as she mumbles unintelligibly.

The chocolate goddess giggles as she tucks a strand of Asami's hair behind her ear.

"Mmm, what are you doing up?" Asami mumbles puckering her lips with her eyes closed.

Korra laughs and leans her head down letting their lips touch briefly. "You're beautiful." She says softly.

Asami slowly opens her eyes to see her girlfriend staring at her with a loving expression on her face. She leans up and kisses her again. "Mmm… you're amazing."

The two lovers gaze at one another quietly for a minute in complete awe of one another.

Asami takes a deep breath a bit more awake as she cups Korra's cheek remembering the last words they said to one another before they fell asleep last night. "You haven't lost me." She says.

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh?"

"Last night…you said 'I can't lose you again.' You haven't lost me." Asami says shaking her head.

The young avatar lowers her eyes and sighs heavily as she takes Asami's hand and looks into her eyes. "I… think I did." Asami furrows her brow. Korra half smiles. "I mean…not recently, I mean like in the past. I think I lost you."

The raven haired woman tilts her head feeling confused. "I don't understand."

Korra swallows softly. "Asami…I think we know each other from a past life." She takes a deep breath and thinks through some of what happened last night. "You remember the dreams I told you about." Asami nods. "They weren't dreams, I mean I don't think they were, not all of them. I think they were memories and visions from my past lives. I mean I'd never had sex before you, but I saw all that stuff in my dreams."

Asami raises her eyebrows then half smiles seeming apprehensive. "Baby, you remember… your past lives?"

Korra nods and smirks softly. "Yeah, it happened when we were…you know." She says timidly remembering the exact moment the memories started. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I kinda didn't have a whole lot of control when...you... were... inside me."

Asami shakes her head. "You were squeezing me pretty tightly for a while there, but I'm okay." She leans in kissing her gently then lowering her eyes nervously for a moment before making eye contact again. "So…you remember me…"

Korra sighs. "Kinda, but I'm not exactly sure. It's more like a feeling. We need to talk to Gran Gran about this. She knows something. I know she does. Let's call her. She leaves on Monday and I'm not sure how long she'll be gone." The avatar says sounding very certain of herself.

Asami lowers her eyes.

"What is it?" Korra asks seeing her girlfriend's change in mood.

Asami half smiles as she looks up into Korra's blue eyes. "Baby… can we just…put this aside for today. I was hoping we could just enjoy being with each other. No work, no business, no avatar stuff, no Gran Gran...…just us."

Korra furrows her brow for a moment then smirks and nods. "Yeah…you're right. I mean this is still our special weekend after all; what's another day." She says pulling Asami into her arms.

Asami smiles as she swallows softly and averts her eyes. She did want to spend more time with Korra, but there was something else. After she and Korra made love, Asami felt a strong sensation in her heart that she had forgotten something that meant a lot to her. For some reason she felt that if she remembered what it was…she would forget Korra. It terrified her.

It wasn't just the probability of forgetting the woman she loved that scared her. The young beauty had already had a few glimpses of her past life through her dreams and she didn't want any part of bringing more of that fear into her life. It didn't help that she saw a vision of Koh at the exact moment she gave her virginity to Korra. Just as her girlfriend seemed to have regained her memories Asami began wanting to forget hers.

Asami was afraid of what Gran Gran would tell them about one another. See just as Korra felt that she remembered Asami from the past, Asami felt that she remembered Korra too, but not just Korra, there was someone else too, someone she felt just as strongly toward,… it frightened her. What if she and the avatar were enemies, what if she had hurt her? What about this other person?

"Don't let me go, Korra." Asami whispers.

She turns her head slightly and hugs Asami a bit tighter. "I'll never let you go. I promise."

**Monday Morning**

Asami holds Korra tightly in her arms not wanting to let go as they stand at the front door. She had a day full of meetings but her mind was plagued with worry. She was a jumble of confused emotions.

Korra feels her girlfriend trembling. She turns her face into the crook of Asami's neck and rubs her back. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Asami closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I'm just…I don't want this to end."

Korra furrows her brow and laughs gently. "Yeah, this has been an amazing weekend…but we're just getting started, right?" She says as she kisses her neck and caresses her hair then pulls back to look into her eyes. "Hey I'll see you at one for lunch if you aren't tired of me already."

The green eyed beauty cups her girlfriend's cheek and smiles softly. "I'll never be tired of you." She says examining Korra's face as if she's trying to imprint it on her mind. "I love you."

The young avatar smiles happily. "I love you too." She says putting her hand on the small of Asami's back walking with her out the front door with Naga. "I'd better get going, if I'm gonna catch Gran Gran before she leaves and you've got that big presidential meeting right?" Asami nods and swallows as Korra prepares to jump on top of Naga. She holds her girlfriend's hand a bit tighter. "I'll see you in a few hours." Korra says as she leans into her girlfriends lips.

Asami puts her arms around her neck as their lips overlap slowly. Korra sighs contently as their lips part. She can't help but smirk. No matter how many times she kissed Asami it lit her up inside. She steals one last peck then jumps on top of her polarbear dog and rides off.

The smile leaves Asami's face as she watches Korra get further away. She gets into her car and heads off to city hall for her meeting with Lau and the President.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

Korra finds her mentor in the sanctuary where all the avatar statues are held. "Gran Gran, I need to talk to you." She says with a serious tone in her voice.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath as she stands in front of the statue of Avatar Aang. She gazes lovingly at his face. "I know."

Korra breathes deeply through her nose. "Gran…did you know about my …."

Katara interrupts her. "Yes, but I wasn't certain. I had a feeling your disconnection to your past lives had to do with your psychological and emotional state. Only something just as powerful as what caused the disconnection could have restored it."

Korra lowers her eyes, if Katara knew how she would reconnect with her past lives, then there was something else the old waterbender probably knew about as well. The blue eyed beauty trembles slightly. "I felt really strange on Saturday. For a minute I thought Amon had showed up again. It's been over a year but I'll never forget what it's like to have my blood bent. Would you know anything about that?"

Katara lowers her eyes for a moment. "It wasn't Amon, if that's what you're asking."

The young avatar swallows as she looks up at her mentor. "No more hiding Gran. I know something's been going on. And I know you know what it is. I'm ready to know the truth." She takes a deep breath. "Tell me who Asami is to me."

The old waterbender stares up into her husband's eyes with a sweet smile on her face. "She's your wife."

Korra's mouth is agape as her eyes widen. She takes three deep breaths not knowing where to look. "…S..s…seriously ?" She says in complete shock.

Katara nods as she continues looking at the statue of her husband.

The now anxious young woman gulps and breathes in apprehensively. "Gran…how…how long have you known that?"

Her mentor finally turns to face her with a gentle smile. "You know when you first told me you were in love with Mako last year, I thought she had reincarnated as a man, but after I gave you your first treatment a few months ago, I felt the movement in your heart when you spoke about Asami, that's when I knew for sure."

"Why didn't you tell me all this before?" Korra asks.

"Would you have believed me? Don't you remember what I taught you in training? Words don't teach, only life experience can do that. You had to see it for yourself and now you have." Katara says seeing the young woman lower her head.

Korra takes another deep breath feeling light-headed as she furrows her brow. She wasn't expecting that. "Gran…" She says swallowing. "Who was…I mean…when were we…"

Katara looks into her eyes. "Come with me." She walks down the hall of avatars as Korra follows behind her. She stops in front of one of the statues. "This is the previous water tribe avatar his name was Kuruk. She was his fiancé and her name was…"

Korra interrupts her. "…Ummi."

The old waterbender nods softly. Korra gulps as she looks up at the statue sorrowfully remembering the visions she saw in her mind over the weekend. "I knew it. I really did lose her." She says almost inaudibly.

Her mentor shakes her head. "No Korra you didn't lose her. She was taken from Avatar Kuruk on their wedding night."

"Taken?….by who?" She asks still staring at the statue.

Katara averts her eyes. "By Koh."

"Koh!" The blue eyed beauty says as she turns to look at the old waterbender. "The bug you and Toph fought with?" She says balling her hand into a fist as Katara nods. The avatar lowers her eyes angrily as her breathing becomes slightly rapid. "He's after her again. I won't let him…."

"Be calm Korra." The old waterbender says cupping Korra' chin to get some eye contact from her student. "If he wanted her, she would already be gone."

"What! What do you mean?" She exclaims.

"There is more going on here than history repeating itself. Take a moment to think about everything that's happened Korra. Asami was alone before you two got together, she could have disappeared at anytime, but she didn't." The old waterbender holds her hand to her chest for a moment, noticing that she doesn't feel any pain. She's still unsure of what she can tell the avatar.

Korra gulps as her jaw clinches. "You said that he left our world. You said he wanted her as a mate. Tell me what's going on Gran. If he wasn't after Asami, then what was he after?"

The old waterbender locks eyes with Korra then cups her cheek. "I don't know, but now that you are re-connected to your past lives you may be able to find out." Katara seems mesmerized as she gazes into Korra's eyes. She smiles softly. "Aang…" She sighs. Then blinks rapidly and averts her eyes trying to regain her composure. "I'm…I'm sure Aang can help you now."

The young avatar takes a deep breath and sighs heavily looking away for a moment then focusing on her mentor's eyes. This couldn't be coincidence, her and Asami being together, remembering her past lives, Katara knowing who they were to one another. As long as she had known the old waterbender, she learned that the woman's words and actions always had a purpose. "Does this trip you're taking... have anything to do with Koh?"

Katara swallows softly. "Yes."

Korra stares into her eyes for a moment then nods and covers her mentor's hand with her own. She pulls the old waterbender into her arms. "You've been protecting us this whole time, haven't you? I had a feeling something was going on. I'm sorry you've had to do all this on your own. Now it's my turn to protect you. I love you Katara."

The old waterbender sighs and closes her eyes trying to stop herself from welling with tears. "I know dear." She gives her eyes a quick swipe. "But it's my job to protect you and I'll do it until my last breath." She says as her young pupil pulls back from her.

"I'm coming with you." Korra says.

Katara shakes her head. "No, you stay here with Asami. I'll be fine… trust me."

Korra breathes out through her nose deciding not to argue with her. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'll be back as soon as possible but definitely before the solstice." Katara says. The dark skinned woman nods and lowers her eyes seeming agitated. She moves to walk away as her mentor grabs her wrist and locks eyes with her again. "Korra…don't worry, I'll be alright. We'll figure this out, we always do. You just focus on Asami and your past lives. I'll tell you more once I return. And Korra, don't forget…."

The young woman nods with a serious expression on her face. "I know Gran 'things aren't always what they seem to be' right, I won't forget. Just come back to us okay." She says as they walk out of the temple sanctuary. She hugs her mentor again then looks out in the distance to the meditation pavilion.

* * *

**Republic City**

**City Hall**

Asami watches Lau from the other end of the table as she makes a few modifications to one of the roadway designs he submitted. She felt strangely drawn to him that morning. He looks up just in time to see her avert her eyes. The young CEO's heart flutters for a moment she feels nervous. Her emotions seemed so out of control today.

"Is…everything alright Miss Sato?" Lau asks her.

She puts her stencil down and looks up at him. "Mr. Gan-Lan may I ask you something?"

He nods. "Sure." He says as his golden amber eyes meet her jade green orbs.

"Do I…know you from somewhere?" The raven haired beauty asks.

Lau furrows his brow. "Huh? I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean."

She lowers her eyes for a moment then looks back up at him as her heart beats a little faster. "Did we meet prior to your father getting sick?" Asami asks genuinely concerned about the way she was feeling.

He smiles softly and shakes his head. "With all due respect I don't think I would have forgotten something like that." He examines her for a few seconds. "Do you…mean like in a past life or something?"

Her eyes immediately perk up as she furrows her brow. "Why would you say something like that?"

He sits back lowering his head timidly. "I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that you said you were dating the avatar right. The avatar's like the one person in the world who knows about past lives and stuff."

"Oh…right." She says quietly as fear creeps into her belly. She knew Korra would be speaking to Katara today about remembering her past lives including the one they shared together. Asami didn't want to know about it. Just the small bits she knew were traumatizing. She stares down at the diagram in front of her.

Lau speaks up. "Miss Sato…I know things haven't been exactly easy between us, but even a blind man can see that you have something on your mind. I may not be so good at drawing, but I'm a pretty good listener."

Asami swallows as she looks up at him and half smiles. It was strange, over the last few weeks she'd been working with Lau, she found herself growing more comfortable around him today even more so. Part of that was because she and Korra were officially together, but there was something else about him…something familiar.

She takes a deep breath hesitating for a moment. "Have you ever been in love? Like the person you love… is everything you ever wanted."

He stares at her, then lowers his eyes and nods. "Yeah…I have."

Asami sighs softly. "That's how I feel about my girlfriend. I…can't imagine being with anyone else, but…I'm scared."

Lau gets up from his chair. "Do you mind?" He asks nodding towards a chair before moving. She smirks softly and shakes her head no. He walks over and pulls out the chair next to her. The amber eyed man sits just far enough away so that she can't easily reach him. She was still wearing the spirit talisman. "You have the heart of the avatar, what's there to be scared of?"

She lowers her eyes. "I'm afraid of….remembering. I'm scared that if I remember my past, that I'll lose her." She laughs sorrowfully. "It's ironic really. She remembers her past lives and I want to forget mine."

Lau half smiles as he sits back in his chair. "Wow, you remember your past life. I don't think I've heard of anybody but the avatar being able to do something like that. I don't have a lot of experience there, but I think I get how you feel."

She raises her eyebrows. "Really?"

He nods. "Yeah, but I don't think you have anything to worry about, memory is a funny thing." The young man says with a sigh, but with a very serious expression on his face. "I wanna forget too." He half smiles and lowers his eyes. "When you can forget, you can move on. But there's the rub, once you know something, there's no way to un-know it. It stays with you, even though the moment is gone, it stays fresh in your mind, like yesterday." He laughs softly to himself.

"The love…the joy…. and the pain. You can't forget it, so you relive it…the feelings I mean, because that's all life is…a bundle of feelings memories that you can't forget. No matter how hard you try. You can't forget her. That's how love is." He stares at the floor, a bleak look on his face.

He flinches seeing Asami move her hand toward him. She stops herself as he looks up at her and smiles softly. "Sorry…I'm still not feeling well and….I think I kinda learned my lesson with you in that area, wouldn't want your girlfriend getting the wrong idea."

Their eyes lock. "It sounds like this person was very special to you."

His face softens. "She was my world." He takes a deep breath still holding her gaze as Asami blinks a few times and averts her eyes. He smirks still staring at her. "Well…" The young man says looking at his watch. "I…really appreciate you sharing something so personal with me. In spite of the work I used to do on the farm, I don't have a lot of friends to talk about this kind of stuff with. So this means a lot. I personally don't think you have anything to worry about though, not if you love her. Love's not something you forget. Well anyway, if you'll excuse me, I need to catch the president before his next meeting." He stands as she nods and resumes looking at the diagram in front of her strangely feeling much more at ease having said what was on her mind out loud.

Asami turns to the door as he opens it. "Thanks…Mr. Gan-Lan."

"Anytime." Lau says stepping through the door and stopping suddenly. "But, you know Miss Sato…there is one way to forget, but it doesn't come easily."

She turns to him. "What's that?"

He turns and gazes into her eyes. "Death." The amber eyed man smiles curiously for a moment. "I don't mean to be morbid, it's just…well, it can't be easy for a spirit like the avatar, you know. I can't imagine how she must feel. At least the rest of us get a break from the past when we die. She doesn't have that luxury. Just something to think about, I mean look how you feel about your past, she's the one person you shouldn't be scared to talk to about that." He nods his head and leaves closing the door behind him.

Asami lowers her eyes and flicks her fingernails as the truth of Lau's words sink in. She wondered how things would change now that Korra had a connection with her past lives again.

Asami had a completely different perspective about the past now due to her recent experiences. The memory of her own past life…of those bugs, of not having a face, and being stuck in a tree with a huge centipede for who knows how long was torturous and painful. What had she done to deserve such a fate? What if she and Korra had a horrible past, what would it mean for their future together? Then there was the feeling of loss and forgetfulness she had since the two of them made love. It was like a mother forgetting that she had a child.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

**Meditation Pavilion **

After an entire hour of meditation, Korra finds herself in the spirit world yet again. She takes a few breaths and goes back into her body. She sighs heavily and lies down on her back and stares at the blue swirls on the roof. The young avatar couldn't understand what was going on. For some reason she still couldn't connect to her past lives. Every time she meditated she ended up in the spirit world. A few times she stayed and called out to the spirits to see if any would show up. They never did.

On her last trip a thought pops into her mind. She goes into the tree of time sits down closes her eyes and goes into the avatar state. After several deep breathes a bright light fills her mind. "Raava…" Korra says.

To her surprise the light spirit's voice was very different, but still familiar. She recognized that it was the combined voices of all of her past lives. "Avatar … you must be strong and do what has to be done to protect the world." The voice whispers.

"Please Raava, tell me what you mean. What's happening to the world?" Korra asks.

"It is out of balance avatar and it is your duty to restore it." The light spirit says.

"I don't understand? Things are peaceful right now aren't they? Why are the spirit's leaving and why can't I talk to my past lives yet. I know we're connected I can feel them, I can feel you." Korra says.

The light spirit is silent for a moment before speaking. "You are right young avatar our connection has been restored. All the past avatars all their experience and wisdom is available to you as I am if you look deep inside yourself to the bond of love that reconnected us. As to why the spirits are leaving, a friend is here to help you."

Korra opens her eyes to the sound of very large wings flapping. She steps outside the tree and sees a huge dragon-bird spirit in the sky as more spirits begin to appear around her. The almost entirely golden spirit lands in front of the tree. Korra raises her eyebrows. "Hey I remember you. You saved me from Unalaq. Thank you." She says bowing as the large spirit lowers its head and Korra wraps her arms around it giving him a hug. She scratches its head. "Can you tell me what's been going on?"

"He can't, but I can." Iroh says as he gets off of the dragon-birds back. The beautiful bender immediately throws her arms around him. "It's good to see you again Korra." He says patting her on the back lovingly then pulling away so he can look into her eyes. "We have much to discuss."

She nods as they walk over to a table with tea that appeared out of nowhere. They both sit down and he pours them some tea.

He takes a sip from his cup then takes a deep breath. "Someone in the physical world is harnessing spiritual energy. We have all felt it draining the life force of our world. You must find out who or what is causing it." He says.

"Is that why the spirits are leaving?" She asks.

Iroh lowers his eyes and thinks for a moment. "I'm honestly not sure my friend. It could have something to do with it. In all my time here, I have never felt anything like this before. It is as if the world itself is in pain."

Korra takes a deep breath and lowers her head trying to think. "Hmm, the world, I'll see what I can find out."

The wise firebender takes a deep heavy breath. "Korra…" He says as she gives him some eye contact. "You must look with more than your eyes, things are not always what they seem to be. If you look for the light, you will often find it, but if you look for the dark, that is all you will ever see. Remember many things that seem threatening in the dark, become welcoming when we shine a light on them."

The young avatar smiles and nods. "I'll remember and I'll fix this, I promise. Thank you Iroh."

Korra returns to her body a bit more knowledgeable but still somewhat confused. She needed to find out what was taking the spiritual world's energy away and she figured she would need her past lives in order to do that. The connection was there, she could feel it, and she even had a few clear memories. Raava told her to look to the bond of love. Asami was the first one who came to her mind when the spirit said that. Korra looks at her watch. It was almost time for her lunch date.

Korra smiles happily feeling a pleasant shiver as she pictures her girlfriend in her mind. The smile slowly leaves her face however as she remembers what Gran Gran told her. Asami was her wife, how was she supposed to tell her girlfriend something like that.

She also began to wonder if Asami remembered anything. After all they shared quite a few dreams and she was certainly her bond of love. How was Asami supposed to help her connect to her past lives though?

* * *

**Kwong's Cuisine**

Korra gulps apprehensively as she sits across the table from her girlfriend. "So…how did your big meeting go?" She asks.

Asami takes a deep breath and manages a smile. "It was…good. I have a better idea of what the new roads should look like. I'll show you the designs tonight. I need you to let me know how far away from the spirit vines the roads should be."

Korra raises her eyebrow and smiles. "Oh…yeah, I can do that. Glad I can help."

"Me too." Asami says as she takes a bite of her salad.

The two are silent for a few minutes looking up at one another ever so often.

Asami's stomach is tense and tight. She wants to ask Korra how her day has been, but she doesn't want to hear about her conversation with Katara. The pale skinned beauty takes an apprehensive breath trying to figure out what to say. She finally clears her throat and wipes her mouth with a napkin. "So…Gran Gran is leaving today right? Do you know how long she'll be gone?"

Korra looks up at her nervously. "Yeah, she…left an hour ago for the Fire Nation. She said she'd be back in time for the solstice."

"Oh…that's nice." Asami says with a half smile as she refocuses on her plate.

Korra breathes out through puckered lips and looks around anxiously before focusing on her girlfriend. "Asami…is… everything okay?"

Asami looks up at her. "Huh…oh yeah, everything's fine." She says then continues to eat.

The young avatar gulps. "So…I was kinda…wondering. Do…you….remember anything?"

Asami furrows her brow. "About what?"

Korra takes a deep breath. "I was thinking that since I remembered some of my past lives, maybe… you remembered some of yours too. You know with our dreams and everything."

Asami averts her eyes and gulps. "Uhh…" She looks down at her plate. She wanted to honest with her girlfriend but she was nervous. The young woman takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Korra…." She says feeling her stomach drop as her throat tightens. "I…I don't wanna know about my past life."

Korra lowers her eyes for a moment not knowing what to say.

Asami continues. "I mean…I know it's important to you and… I wanna support you. I'm just not …"

"I understand." She says swallowing softly. "But if you remembered something, you would tell me right? Because… I think it might help me figure out what's been going on. It's weird. I can feel the connection to my past, but I still can't seem to…." Korra says interrupting her.

Asami feels her stomach rumbling. "Korra, I don't want to."

The blue eyed beauty furrows her brow not completely understanding. "You don't want to help me?"

Asami apprehensively looks up into her girlfriend's eyes for a moment then looks away feeling very conflicted. "I do…wanna help….I just…can't."

"I don't understand. Asami, this is important…"

"Korra, I'm not like you okay. I don't care about my past life." She says quickly. "I just wanna live this life with you. What happened in the past doesn't matter. Can't we just focus on our future?"

The young avatar takes a deep breath unsure of what to say.

Asami gulps seeing the downcast expression on her girlfriend's face. "Korra…

"It's okay. I understand… really I do." Korra says with her eyes lowered. Truthfully she did understand remembering what Asami went through after Koh first touched her. And now that she knew that Koh had kidnapped her in a past life, she could understand her girlfriend's anxiety, who would want to remember something like that.

Asami takes a slightly relieved breath. "You…do?" Korra nods. Asami takes a deep breath feeling like she can be more open with her partner hearing her sincerity. "I just don't wanna lose you Korra. I don't wanna lose us. And I feel like looking into the past will….."

Korra furrows her brow slightly as she shakes her head. "You're not gonna lose me."

The pale skinned beauty sighs heavily. "How do you know that?"

"Because I love you and I'm not gonna let anything tear us apart." Korra says confidently.

Asami swallows hard as her eyes begin to well with tears. "This morning… you said you thought you'd lost me before…" She gulps almost unable to speak finding it hard to get the words out. The young woman knew her girlfriend's mentor had spoken to her about their past life relationship today. "Did you?" She trembles slightly not wanting to hear the answer.

The avatar lowers her eyes for a moment then finds the most beautiful jade green eyes in the world. "No…I didn't." She gets up from her chair and takes Asami into her arms. "And I never will." Korra says remembering what Gran Gran told her this morning, about Asami being taken away from her.

Asami takes a deep trembling breath and hugs her girlfriend a little tighter. "Please…just…don't let me go."

"Never." Korra says as one of the restaurant attendants comes over with dessert and clears his throat. She doesn't release her girlfriend.

Asami swallows softly wiping her eyes as she pulls back from Korra enough to look at her face and take another deep breath. "Can we finish talking about this later?"

Korra nods softly as she cups Asami's cheek. "Only if you want to."

The green eyed beauty sighs, gently kissing her cheek. "Thank you, I just need some time to get my thoughts together. Today hasn't been easy for me." She says motioning to the attendant to put the dessert down.

"What's been going on?" Korra asks.

Asami pulls back and then moves to sit down. The pale skinned woman lowers her eyes. "My father won't stop calling my office. I think I need to go see him."

Korra covers her girlfriend's hand. "Do you want me to go with you?"

The young CEO shakes her head. "No, I…I think I need to do this myself."

The young avatar brings Asami's hand to her lips and kisses it. "I'm here okay. Always."

* * *

Lau stands outside the window of the restaurant staring at them. "Always doesn't exist. Don't worry you'll see soon enough. Enjoy it while you can." He breathes out through his nose as he walks away from the window as a distant memory flows through his mind.

**7500 years ago…**

"Tsuchi…pleeeeaaaase…." The water essence says begging her partner for his help.

"I said no. You chose that form, now you must live with it." He says as he crawls away from her.

A human man's foot suddenly stomps down in front of him. Tsuchi looks up to see his partner in tears. She had the form of a man with a beard and a mustache. "That's not fair Tsuchi, you took my last two faces, why can't you take this one too. It's old. I promise this will be the last time."

The water essence puts her arms around him and begins to rub his shelled back. "Come on my wittle Tsuchi. I know you're tired of seeing me like this."

After what felt like an eternity of begging, 1000 years to be exact, the Earth Spirit relents. "This is the last time. My mother only obliges you on my behalf. I won't allow you to continue disregarding her gifts to you. I'll take your face on one condition." The Spirit Bug can't help but blush as his partner rubs her face against his.

"I'm listening." The water essence says.

"Stay near the earth when you next visit the world of time. You know what will happen if you miss the limit. I almost couldn't find you in time to remind you. Such a waste of your energy spending all your time among the humans, jumping around like frog squirrels." Tsuchi says looking into her eyes.

She smiles and kisses his lips softly. "Mmm, I'll always love you Tsuchi. Don't worry. These humans are just fun to play with. You should come with me and try it for yourself. Then maybe you wouldn't be so jealous."

"Don't say such foolish things. You're even talking like them now." Tsuchi says.

The water essence smirks and giggles at him.

"I mean it. This is the last time. Do you agree?" He asks.

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Oh, alright."

Once again the Earth Spirit takes his partner's face and goes to visit his mother.

* * *

**Monday evening…**

**Royal Palace: Fire Nation**

**Underground Bunker**

A fire nation solider knocks on the large metallic doors. "Excuse me, Lord Zuko, you have a visitor."

The aging fire bender furrows his brow as his daughter and grandson stand to their feet. He stares at the door cautiously knowing he wasn't expecting any visitors. "Who is it?" He asks.

The solider clears his throat. "There is a woman here, says she's Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

Zuko squints at the door suspiciously. He hadn't seen Katara since Aang's granddaughter's anointment ceremony. The old woman had never had any reason to visit him, especially not in the Fire Nation. He was sure this was a trick by the Red Lotus. "Tell her to come to the door and speak to me."

"Apologies my lord but she's…uhh… preoccupied." The solider answers.

Now he was sure that this was some sort of ruse. Zuko nods to a few of the guards to accompany him through the door ready to roast whoever was on the other side of it.

He breathes out through his nose roughly and takes a fighting stance before opening the door. "Druk…" Zuko says sternly. "Burn them to ash!" He commands as the large doors open. The old fire bender and his soldiers run out the door expecting to see the dragon's flames engulfing the room.

Lord Zuko's eyebrow begins to twitch with a dead pan expression on his face seeing Katara rubbing Druk's belly.

"Who's a good boy? You're a good boy. Yes you are. Yes you are such a good boy. Look how big you've gotten. You're just so sweet." The old waterbender says cooing at the large reptile as it pants happily.

The aging firebender takes a deep breath through his nose and turns to his soldiers. "Stand down, it's her." He walks over to her and clears his throat. "Katara, it's good to see you again. I don't want to be rude, but why are you here? The Fire Nation is under strict guard right now. How did you even get down here?"

She stops scratching Druk's belly and turns to her old friend with a small smile. "It's good to see you too and Aang told me about this place after that eclipse when we were kids. It wasn't that hard to find." The old woman takes on a serious tone. "And as to why I am here. I need to find the spirit who gave your mother back her memories."

Zuko furrows his brow. "What? Why, what's going on?"

Katara takes a deep breath. "Avatar Korra is in danger and I believe the spirit can help save her."

The former lord of the Fire Nation nods. "I'll help in whatever way I can, but I cannot leave my daughter unattended."

The old waterbender shakes her head and lifts her hand slightly. "I know. I just need clear and safe passage through Hira'a to the Forgetful Valley."

He nods and motions to one of the guards to prepare the necessary paperwork and emblems. "Katara, what's happened to Avatar Korra? Is it the Red Lotus again?"

She shakes her head. "No, right now Korra is alright, but a dark and powerful spirit has its sights set on her. I don't know what it wants but it can't be good. I hope the spirit in Forgetful Valley can do something to stop him."

"Why would the spirit help you? I thought its only power was to give people new identities. What could it possibly do to help Korra?" He asks.

Katara looks him in the eye. "Because the spirit that's after the avatar is her son. She fixed some of his dirty work in the past, maybe she will do it again." The old waterbender says remembering her and Aang's friend Rafa, whose face was also stolen by Koh. The Mother of Faces restored Rafa's face when she found out what her son had done. With any luck, the spirit might be willing to take up a motherly role again and stop her wayward son's plans. That's what the old waterbender hoped for anyway.

Zuko nods. "I understand and for Avatar Korra's sake I wish you success."

**Forgetful Valley (Village of Hira'a, Fire Nation Territory)**

Katara and her assistant stand before a dark misty forest. It felt just like yesterday to the old waterbender. She still felt the same shiver of fear up her spine as she'd had so many years ago with Aang. This time there would be no avatar to guide her, she would have to find her way on her own.

"Master Katara…" Her assistant says. "I will secure you now." The young man says holding up some fortified rope. Katara nods and he proceeds to tie them both together.

She takes a deep breath as her assistant puts her bag on his back. They walk into the forest in hopes of finding the Mother of Faces.

* * *

**Republic City Prison**

**4 pm**

Asami sits quietly staring at the stack of letters she'd brought from her office. Her father's letters to her. She figured now was as good a time as any to give them back to him. The young CEO wanted nothing to do with him. The longer she sat in that waiting room the angrier she got thinking back to the pain he'd caused her and her friends. She hadn't seen him in over a year. Asami felt emotionally raw as she remembered him trying to kill her back then for siding against the equalist movement.

She couldn't believe she was even giving him the time of day. Her feelings were beyond heighted and she knew that it wouldn't take much to set her off. She just wanted to get in and out. At least that was the plan anyway.

"Asami…you came, thank you." Hiroshi Sato says as he sits down across from her. It had only been a year but her father was visibly aged. His hair was stark white, the wrinkles were etched into his face like stone. His usually joyful bright brown eyes were now dull and full of regret.

"I just came here to return these." She says pushing the stack of letters across the table to him.

He sighs sorrowfully as he looks down at them. "You never opened them."

"Stop writing me and stop calling my office. I never want to see or hear from you ever again." The young CEO says as she stands up from the table and moves to leave.

"Asami, please… wait, just hear me out. Then I'll never contact you again…please." Hiroshi says desperately pleading with her.

Against the woman's better judgment she sits back down avoiding eye contact with him.

He takes a deep breath in through his nose before speaking. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I can't even forgive myself. All I can do now is try and help you the only way I know how. Asami I've heard about the merger with Cabbage Corp and while it was a wise decision financially, you should dissolve it immediately. One of my sources told me that the original mecha suit designs I created with Varrick are being tampered with to incorporate a new type of energy source. Something volatile that has never been seen before. Cabbage Corp is apparently funding the project in the Earth Kingdom. I won't have you getting hurt because of my mi… "

She scoffs. "Help me? Did you say…help…me?" Asami feels anger surging in her belly as she lashes out at her father. " 'You ungrateful, insolent child! I now see there is no chance to save you!' That's what you said to me dad! That's what you said when I was trying to help you! Then you tried to run me through with a mecha suit! Was that your idea of help? Your tore our family apart! You destroyed our name and now you want to give me advice about how I should run the business! That's all you have to say to me?!" She says getting up from the table.

Hiroshi reaches out and grabs his daughter's wrist to stop her from leaving. "Asami please...!" He yells as a few officers tackle him to the ground. "Dissolve the contract! I've seen this before! This country is headed for war! I don't want you to end up like me! You'll be playing a part in hurting millions of people! I know you don't want that! Asami please!"

The young CEO's face is red with anger. "You don't know anything! I'll never end up like you! Just stay out of my life!" She says marching out of the room hearing her father screaming her name.

**Korra's Apartment **

**9 pm**

Asami was relieved to be back and in her girlfriend's arms after the day she'd had. All she wanted to do was make love to her girlfriend and go to sleep, but before that she needed to do what she had been preparing the last 3 hours to do. She was going to tell Korra how she felt about her past and why she was so scared.

The conversation went wonderfully well until she brought up her conversation with Lau.

The young avatar clinches her jaw. "You told me it was just business Asami. That's not business… that's us. I can't believe you talked to him about our relationship." Korra says sounding very frustrated with her lover.

"I was worried about what you would say okay. I just needed to vent and…he's…he's…well he's been totally respectful of me and our relationship. And he gave me some good advice. He helped me see things from a different perspective. I don't even think I would have been able to talk to you today if I hadn't…."

"What! Oh you're taking advice from him now. So the guy who used to randomly feel you up knows what's best for you…" Korra says sarcastically.

Asami scoffs. "Oh please Korra, don't give me that…So it's okay for you to talk to Sue, Gran, Lin and the rest of Republic City about how to fuc me but it's wrong for me to talk to one of my business associates about how I can better communicate with you!" She shouts back.

Asami knew that her girlfriend's naivety was one of her sensitive buttons. Korra stares at her angrily as her eyes well with tears and her bottom lip trembles slightly. The young avatar averts her eyes and moves to leave the room.

The raven haired beauty rolls her eyes and blows her hair from her face. That was below the belt and she knew it. The bedroom door downstairs slams shut. Asami shakes her head and stares at the floor. She and Korra had argued as friends before, but this was their first argument as a couple.

Korra sits downstairs feeling completely embarrassed. It wasn't easy for her to open up to Asami about the things she wasn't taught during her training. Of course she asked for advice from people she trusted. That was just how she grew up. If you don't know something, you ask.

Asami walks over to the intercom and flips the switch. "Korra….I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have said that. Can we start over please? I've had a crazy day okay. I haven't even told you about what happened with my dad. I'm sorry." She sits on the bed quietly there is no response from the intercom. She flips the switch and heads downstairs.

She knocks on the door. "Kor…"

"I don't wanna talk to you right now Asami. Why don't you go talk to your new friend, huh? Since he's so smart." The blue eyed beauty says weakly.

Asami runs her tongue over her teeth as she closes her eyes then opens them and glares at the door. She takes a deep breath then purses her lips into her mouth. "Korra…look we both…said some things we didn't mean okay….Can we just..."

"I meant what I said Asami. You shouldn't be listening to that guy, okay. He's…" Korra says as her girlfriend angrily cuts her off."

"You don't think I know how to take care of myself! I know what's best for me, not you and not my father! I can talk to whoever I want to!" She yells.

Korra glares at the door. "Then why don't you then!"

"Ugh….you know what… I'm gonna go stay at my apartment tonight. When you're ready to talk with me instead of to me, you know where I'll be." Asami says as she grabs her keys off the table and heads out the door. A minute later Korra hears her girlfriend's car drive away.

Her heart is beating hard in her chest as she takes deep breathes letting a few tears fall.

They were fine when they got home earlier. Asami told her about not wanting to forget her, and about how scared she was of her past life. Korra respected her wishes and didn't tell her what Gran Gran told her. They were in one another arms until Asami brought up Lau.

Korra had a deep disdain for that man. He creped her out in a way that she couldn't even begin to describe. He was definitely not to be trusted and her girlfriend was buddying up with him all of sudden. It infuriated her.

Asami wipes a few tears from her eyes as she drives to her apartment. It pissed her off that Korra felt like she had the right to order her around and tell her who she could and couldn't talk to. It was like talking to her father all over again.

Asami knew she had been harsh with her, but she was angry, they both were, but at least she apologized. But did her girlfriend accept it, no, she keeps the door closed like some little kid.

"Ugh!" Asami grunts as she hits the steering wheel with her hand. "So stupid!"

Later that night, Asami is in bed staring at the ceiling shaking her head. She turns over and stares at the phone. Korra still hadn't called her. She closes her eyes. "What was I thinking? Why did I leave?"

Korra lies in the bed holding her favorite Asami scented pillow as she gazes at the phone. She wanted to talk to Asami but had no idea what to say to her. She really did mean what she said and she wasn't going to apologize for that. Of course she accepted her girlfriend's apology but she still felt self-conscious. How was it wrong that she got advice on how to have sex? What was she supposed to have done, wing it?

Asami rolls her eyes and reluctantly picks up the phone, then immediately hangs it up. "Ugh…Korra just call me already."

Neither of them slept that night.

* * *

**The next day**

**Future Industries**

Asami went into work extremely frustrated. Korra hadn't called or made an attempt to come after her. Was the honeymoon already over?

Chelse furrows her brow as she apprehensively walks into the young CEO's office. "Uhh, is everything al…"

"My girlfriend's a jerk." Asami says. Chelse open's her mouth to speak but is interrupted. "She didn't even call me last night. What's her problem?"

"Uhhh…" Her assistant says as she's interrupted again.

"I apologized. I told her I was sorry, but does she accept my apology. No! She tells me that she doesn't wanna talk to me." Asami mimics Korra's voice, sounding like a whining child. 'Why don't you go talk to your new friend?' Ugh!"

Again Chelse opens her mouth to speak and is interrupted.

"So I leave to give her some space and she doesn't even come after me. Not even a flaming phone call." Asami says still fuming.

Her assistant finally speaks up. "Miss Sato…first of all …congratulations."

The young CEO furrows her brow. "What?"

Chelse smirks. "This is your very first opportunity to make up with your girlfriend."

"I already apologized to her, I'm not doing it again." Asami says quickly.

"Even if you're the one in the wrong?" Chelse says.

Asami raises her voice slightly. "What! How am I the one who's wrong? I apologized, I gave her space. She should be the one apologizing."

Chelse raises her eyebrows. "Did she tell you to leave or did you leave on your own?"

The young CEO furrows her brow. "I…no, she didn't ask me to leave, but she said she didn't wanna talk to me."

"So you left on your own. Now why did you expect her to come after you?" Her assistant asks innocently.

"Because she loves me. That's what people do when they love each other." Asami says matter of factly.

Chelse shakes her head. "No that's what desperate people do when someone manipulates them by playing on their emotions. You're a woman dating a woman sweetie, that tactic doesn't apply here."

Asami furrows her brow and takes a deep breath.

"Tell me what happened." Her assistant says as her boss calms down a bit. She listens as Asami recounts her side of the events.

Chelse nods a few times. "Okay, I think I understand. You ready to hear this boss lady?"

The raven haired beauty gulps and nods.

"You've got to be the bigger woman here sweetie. As powerful as the Avatar is, this is her first serious relationship, and it's clearly foreign territory for her, but not for you. She can't read minds. You can't expect her to know what she doesn't know. This is a lesson in clear communication for both of you." The wise older woman says.

Asami lowers her eyes. "But, she's trying to tell me what to do." She says sounding dejected.

Chelse takes a deep breath and shakes her head as she raises her eyebrows. "Miss Sato I'm sorry but you're projecting, Korra is not your father. I know you had a rough meeting with him yesterday. But honestly sweetie…now this is just me. I wouldn't be so quick to disregard what she's telling you. She is the avatar after all, this might not be a jealousy thing. Not that I'm ruling that out. But you weren't around with the last avatar, he was known to be very intuitive and a great counselor. If he told you something it was usually spot on."

The young CEO sighs having really heard her assistant's words. Maybe she was being too hard on her girlfriend, but she couldn't deny how stubborn the young avatar was. She even saw that in their friendship. As much as she hated it, she knew she would have to be the one to step up to the plate. "What do you think I should do? I can't just give in to her."

Her assistant raises a suggestive eyebrow. "Oh I'm sure you'll figure something out."

**Korra's apartment Backyard**

After demolishing her 3rd punching bag, the frustrated avatar sits on the weight bench to rest for a minute. Of course Asami was on her mind. "So much for my bond of love helping me." This was the first time they had been apart in weeks. She looks over at the clock. Asami would be at work by now. She really wanted to hear her girlfriend's voice but was too nervous to call her after their fight yesterday.

She was really worried, Asami just left. The caramel beauty hadn't expected that. She really thought she'd wake up and see her girlfriend sleeping next to her. She really wasn't sure what to do. Showing up abruptly at the woman's office didn't seem like a good idea especially considering that she still had no idea what to say to her.

"I wish Gran was here." Korra sighs. Then she lowers her head and thinks. "Maybe Asami is right, maybe I shouldn't ask people for advice, but what do I do then. Should I get her some more flowers? I don't even know what to say to her." The young avatar stands up and takes a deep breath. "Okay I can do this, I can figure this out on my own. So somebody comes up to me and says 'Hey Korra, my girlfriend left after we had a fight, what should I do?' (She takes a deep breath and thinks) ...Uhh…you…should…tell her…you're sorry?" Korra says raising her eyebrows apprehensively.

"But I'm not sorry about how I feel. I mean I did yell a little bit, but it doesn't mean that my feelings are wrong." She rationalizes. Korra thinks about her relationship with Mako. Whenever they were mad at each other, they gave one another space too. She sighs figuring that's what Asami wanted to do as well. She decides she'll wait for her girlfriend to get in touch with her, even though she wanted the woman more than the air in her lungs right at that moment.

Another day came and went…with both women alone in their apartments staring at the phone. Korra was too scared not knowing what to say as well as trying to give her girlfriend space. Asami was still irritated thinking that her girlfriend was just being stubborn.

**Wednesday Morning**

**Republic City, City Hall**

President Raiko speaks up. "Thank you all for coming."

Asami sits across the table from Lau. Two of the city's urban development contractors also sat with them. "Excuse President Raiko, is there a reason why we're starting so late?" She asks.

He clears his throat. "Yes we're waiting for…" The door opens and Asami's stomach tightens as her girlfriend walks through the doors. "Avatar Korra…thank you for coming." The president says.

She goes to sit at the opposite end of the table across from the president not making eye contact with Asami. "Thank you for inviting me." She was surprised when she got the call about the meeting an hour ago.

"Alright let's get started." President Raiko says. "Mr. Gan-Lan, will you please show us the designs you and Miss Sato have agreed on."

"Yes sir." Lau says as he stands to his feet and passes a few papers around the table. "This is the new highway system we designed that will run around the spirit vine infested areas."

Korra speaks up. "They're not an infestation…Lau." The avatar says with a significant bite in her voice as she said his name.

Asami clears her throat very loudly. On the outside she looked calm cool and collected. Inside her mind however was a different story. "Mmm Korra…., baby you look so good. Please don't kill my business partner. I really can't deal with that right now. Why aren't you looking at me? Oh no... its over isn't it? You're gonna dump me aren't you? Oh no please don't do this, I love you so much. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...Oh god, I can't, I just can't…"

"Excuse me Miss Sato did you have something to add." The president asks distracting Asami from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I…uhh…(clearing her throat again) I just wanted to reiterate that what the avatar stated is correct. The spirit vines are a part of the city's infrastructure now. They are a valuable source of commerce and culture that will increase the growth of Republic City's population and consumer revenue through tourism." She says smoothly as she glances at her girlfriend.

Korra's eyes are still locked on Lau. She can't help the thoughts flowing through her mind. "You think you're sooo smart don't you? You just better keep your slimy hands away from Asami. You come anywhere near her, and I'll…"

After what feels like an eternity of discussions (25 minutes) the meeting is adjourned. Korra is up and out of her seat in no time flat following Lau into the men's washroom. Asami has a few words with the president as she sees her girlfriend practically running out the boardroom door.

The amber eyed man turns around as if startled. "Avatar Korra…I'm sorry…" He looks around nervously. "Oh no is this the women's washroom… Please forgive me." He says timidly as he tries to move around her.

She steps in front of him as she breaths out through her nose. "Stay away from my girlfriend."

He furrows his brow seeming very confused. "…ex-cuse…me…I…I don't know what you mean."

"Asami." The almost enraged avatar says under her breath as she is literally breathing fire.

Lau gulps. "I think you have the wrong idea. Miss Sato and I are just business partners." He takes a deep breath trying to compose himself. "Believe me please, I would love it if she were interested in me…." Korra practically growls. "But she's not. She's in love with you. She told me so herself. You two are the luckiest people in the world….to have each other." He says smoothly.

The angered avatar clinches her jaw. "She…really said that?"

"Yes she did…" Lau says. Korra averts her eyes as she breaths through her nose. He gulps again. "Avatar Korra, if I may say something please…"

She turns her eyes to him again. "What."

He swallows hard. "What you two have…is…special. You should hold on to her for as long as you can and never let her go, not even for the world." He says quietly as he moves around her. The young avatar doesn't move as she watches him out of the corner of her eye. He smirks slyly as he goes out the door.

"The world…" Korra says to herself. She takes a few deep breaths and walks out of the bathroom and runs right into Asami.

The avatar gulps. "…Hey…" She says softly locking eyes with her girlfriend.

"Hi." Asami says trying to stop her body from moving forward and ravaging her girlfriend right where she stood. Korra was strong and aggressive in their meeting; Asami was so turned on she almost couldn't get up from her seat she was so wet.

The two women are silent for a full minute until Korra speaks up. "I…uhh…" She averts her eyes so she can speak. "I gotta…go meet Tenzin….(practically whispering) there's some..stuff happening in…(scratching her head as she lowers eyes) Zaofu. So…umm…I'm gonna…go help." She lifts her eyes looking very much like Naga. The nervous avatar steps to the side.

Asami is still speechless watching her girlfriend walk away. Korra suddenly stops a few feet from her and turns around speaking very shyly. "Sorry…for…the other day." She says as she turns and walks away.

The young CEO's heart about stops hearing her girlfriend apologize to her.

Asami catches Lau before he leaves the building. She saw Korra go after him, but wasn't sure what had happened between them. "What did you say to her?"

He smiles softly. "I just told her you two should stay together."

"What?" Asami asks.

"Miss Sato, no offense but the way you were acting yesterday it was clear you must have had a disagreement with someone you care about. I don't know you all that well, but considering what you told me the day before yesterday, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Look, why don't you guys kiss and make up already." He turns and walks down the city hall stairs.

* * *

**An hour later…**

**Korra's apartment**

Korra stands shakily in the shower upstairs with her eyes closed as the almost scolding hot water cascades down her face. She couldn't stop her tears from falling. Her body was literally in pain she wanted Asami so badly. She balls her hand into a fist as she holds her head down. The young avatar hated that she was so socially inept when it came to relationships. She now totally understood why things didn't work out between her and Mako.

The front door opens downstairs. Korra opens her eyes and stares at the shower wall hearing someone walking up the stairs. Her chest is aching her heart is beating so fast. Her acute ears pick up the faint sound of a zipper being pulled. Her stomach tightens, she can't move. The bathroom door slowly creaks open. Korra is frozen breathing from her nose as tears continue to roll down her face. The shower door opens. The caramel beauty closes her eyes and gulps as the door closes. A soft familiar hand moves up her back to her neck and through her hair massaging her scalp. Tender lips kiss her shoulder, warm firm breasts press against her back as an arm the color of white dragon lilies wraps around her waist.

"I'm sorry." Asami whispers.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted lines with slight changes**

**Iroh to Korra**

Legend of Korra Book 2 episode 10 A New Spiritual Age

**Asami to Hiroshi**

Legend of Korra Book 4 episode 5 Enemy at the Gates


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Korrasami 17

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** NC-17 / PG

**Notes: **Inspiration**: This is not the end – by Fieldwork **

So, I used quite a bit of dialog from a few LoK episodes in this chapter. What can I say, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. This is a fast paced chapter. In the words of Samuel L Jackson from Jurassic Park: "Hold on to your butts!" I hope you all can keep up, things are getting pretty serious. If you have any questions just PM me. If you have figured something out, pat yourself on the back and hold it in for a little while, I'm still discovering this story too. Only a few more chapters to go...I think :-D

Korrasami love to you all for the reviews, favs, follows, and PMs….More to come

* * *

Korra feels like she's going to fall apart as soft, plump ruby kissed lips graze against her neck.

"I'm sorry." Asami whispers between the sweet kisses peppering her girlfriend's shoulder as the water from the shower begins to trickle down her face. She works her way to the crook of Korra's rapidly heated neck where a shy pink tongue peaks from her mouth and gently suckles on a warm smooth patch of skin there.

Korra's shoulders rise and fall softly as her eyes remained closed. She can feel Asami's heart beating through her back. She wants to move but she's too overwhelmed finally having her girlfriend's body against her again. It felt like they had spent an eternity apart, though it had only been a day and a half.

A lily white hand caresses a toned chocolate torso, moving down past perfectly sculpted abs. "I'm sorry." The raven haired beauty whispers again. The water trickling down her girlfriend's stomach guide her fingers through short soft dark brown peach fuzz to Korra's clit. She gently circles the bundle of nerves with her finger tips feeling the young avatar tremble as her hand moves lower.

Asami begins to massage Korra's breast with her left hand as she gently cups her girlfriend's sex with her other hand eliciting a trembling gasp from the young woman.

Korra finally lifts her head as the hot water mixes with her tears. She keeps her eyes closed as she turns her face to the full pink lips on her shoulder. She opens her mouth wide allowing Asami's tongue to greet hers. The pale skinned beauty moans into the slow, wet, kiss as she skillfully works her fingers into her partner's sex.

Korra groans as she turns into Asami's body and takes her face between her hands, never losing contact with her lips. She deepens the kiss as Asami's fingers curl within her sex sending a shiver up her spine. The enticed avatar drops her hands to Asami's waist impulsively turning her girlfriend into the shower wall causing the woman's fingers to slip from within her. Korra's hands roam the raven haired beauty's body in angst before she grabs Asami's powerful thighs and lifts her up against the wall and grinds her clit into her sex. The water seems to follow the lovers blanketing them in hot crystal streams. Asami grabs a fist full of the hair on back of the avatar's head and snakes her hand down between their bodies to guide her lover's hand. Korra wrenches their lips apart and begins to kiss, lick and suck on Asami's neck fervently as she finally finds her voice and whispers through her tears. "I missed you."

"I need you." Asami says as her breathing quickens. Korra hears her words as Asami guides her hand to her sex. Steam begins to rise in the shower as moans and gasps echo through the small room. Asami wraps her arms around her woman's neck as she's penetrated by two long fingers.

"Mine." Korra whispers as she thrusts in and out of Asami's hot slick center feeling it tightening around her fingers. The young avatar cries even harder, it was ecstasy to be inside of Asami Sato.

Asami groans into the young avatar's ear as her body rocks against the wall. "Mmm yes baby…Fuc (slowly moaning) Hua….Uhhh….Kor...ra…I love you…" Asami gasps as she rolls her hips meeting Korra's hand deepening the penetration. She bites down into the crook of the caramel beauty's neck.

"A…sami…" Korra moans as she closes her eyes. It felt so good enjoying Asami's body again drinking in her soft exhalations. She loved how vocal her partner was. "Love…you…" Korra whimpers as a bright light appears in her mind. She can suddenly hear Aang's voice.

"Meditate." He whispers.

Asami's breathing becomes labored as Korra quickens her thrusts. "Umm…ugh….ohhh…" She moans as she cums into Korra's hand. "Mmm, I can't get enough of you." Asami whispers as she nibbles on Korra's ear.

Korra puts her girlfriend's legs down as she gently kisses her neck and caresses her back. "I need you." She says softly as she pulls back seeing jade green orbs staring contently back at her.

Korra turns off the water and dries them off. She picks up Asami and carries her to the bed. Asami brings their lips together. "I'm yours Korra. I missed you so much."

The avatar smiles as she lays her down. "I love you."

The young CEO wastes no time as she puts Korra on her back then kisses a warm moist path down her body. Korra trembles. Asami dives tongue first into Korra's sex and proceeds to devour her, with long hungry flicks of her tongue. Korra's eyes roll to the back of her head. The ache beneath her waist expands as she tangles her fingers into raven locks.

Again Aang's voice rings through her mind. "Meditate… with… her."

The young avatar gasps as her woman adds two fingers to the mix. "Hua…." She gasps.

A flash of white hot heat threatens to induce unconsciousness it feels so good.

It didn't take much Asami had Korra so worked up from the shower. The breathless young woman came within a minute of her girlfriend's masterful strokes within her. But Asami didn't stop.

Korra's body shakes and writhes under her tongue as warm liquid floods her mouth a second time. "Uoomma….sami…" Korra says gasping for breath as Asami continues licking, sucking, and stroking.

The avatar doesn't have the strength to push her head away. She releases a sad almost pained whimper as Asami begins circling her clit with her tongue. The young woman curls her fingers inside Korra's sex and thrust them up. The blue eyed beauty groans loudly.

Asami licks a path up her girlfriend's quivering abdominals stopping for a moment to worship her breasts as she pumps her fingers in and out of her. She rests her lips in the crook of Korra's neck and whispers sweetly. "You're mine. Tell me who's this is…"

The trembling beauty can't speak. The young CEO's pace is tortuous.

"Tell me." Asami whispers in her ear as she continues thrusting into her almost catatonic partner.

"…y..y...yours…" Korra whimpers out. Her body quakes as a third orgasm rolls through her.

"Mmm, that's right baby." Asami says punctuating the remark by licking her girlfriend's throat.

Korra catches her breath and wraps her arms around her woman. She releases a relieved sigh.

Asami slowly removes her fingers with a small giggle. "We should make up more often."

The avatar smiles softly as her eyes close and her partner rests her head against her chest. Their bodies settle. "I love you."

Asami softly closes her eyes and pauses for a moment. "Baby…I'm…really….sor"

Korra interrupts her. "Me too. (taking a deep breath feeling self conscious) I know... I'm not very good with all this relationship stuff but…."

Asami interrupts her with a gentle kiss as their eyes lock. "We're learning baby…both of us. Just don't give up on us…please."

The young avatar gently lifts Asami's chin to get some eye contact as she rubs her back. "Never. I'll never give up on us." Asami brings their lips together one more time then lays her head back on Korra's chest.

Korra sighs contently as an unconscious tear rolls down her cheek. If she didn't know before that Asami was the one she was meant to be with, this was certainly one of the moments that clinched it. It meant everything to Korra that Asami was willing to learn with her and not take her lack of knowledge for stupidity. Sure she was hotheaded but her heart was always in the right place. She loved that her girlfriend knew that.

After a few minutes of silence Asami's body lies still against her. Korra is curious about Aang's message to her. "Baby, do you mind if I meditate for a little while?" Asami furrows her brow and sighs unhappily then moves to get up as Korra grabs her waist. "Where you going?"

"Don't you need to be alone?" Asami asks. The avatar shakes her head and smiles.

"Do you think after almost two days without you, that I'd want to be alone? Stay with me." She says gazing into jade green eyes. Asami smiles softly and lies back down on Korra's chest.

"Is this really okay?" Asami asks as she snuggles into her a bit more.

Korra takes a deep breath and sighs contently. "Yeah….this is perfect." She takes a few deep focusing breathes and closes her eyes as the warmth of her lover's body fills her up to overflowing. Asami closes her eyes and smiles.

* * *

In what feels like an instant Korra sits before Aang in a strange space full of millions of different shades of blue light she's never seen before.

"Hello Korra, it's good to see you again." Aang says.

Korra takes a deep breath as she looks around. "Where am I Aang? This doesn't feel like the spirit world. What is this place?"

"You tell me." He says.

Korra scratches her head and looks around seeing nothing but bright blue light. She feels a gentle warmth in her chest and puts her hand on her heart. "Is this…my bond of love?" She asks.

Aang smiles. "Sounds good to me."

The young avatar takes a deep breath as she stares at her predecessor then lowers her eyes nervously. "Uhhh…does this mean…that I have to….(she gulps)….be…with….Asami to talk to you guys from now on? (she scratches the back of her head) I mean….not that I mind that….but I'd need to see if she's gonna be okay with this."

Aang laughs. "No Korra, you can talk to us anytime, you just have to remember this feeling when you meditate from now on. It is your love for Asami that reconnected us."

She releases a relieved sigh and focuses on Aang. "Whew….wow I have so many questions…..ummm…(she takes a deep breath as she thinks)" Asami was still the only one on her mind. "Katara said that you can tell me about Koh. I need to figure out what he wants."

Aang lowers his eyes for a moment then nods. "In my life I tried to bring peace and balance to the world through non-violence and diplomacy. It was a difficult journey. I found that the troubles of the world never ceased but there was always hope for the future. (he takes a deep breath and gives Korra some eye contact) I made a decision to secure the future of the world through the bond of love you now share."

"What do you mean?" Korra asks.

"Korra, I gave Koh my life in exchange for the release of one of the souls he kept in his body. The soul of Ummi, I did it so that you may share the bond of love your predecessors have. Do not take the path Kuruk and other Avatars have chosen." He says.

The caramel beauty furrows her brow. "What do you mean you gave your life and what path are you talking about?"

**Twenty minutes later….**

Korra slowly opens her eyes and takes a deep breath. She smiles sorrowfully as she watches her girlfriend sleeping peacefully against her. She sheds a few tears now knowing the truth. Korra knew that this was one of the things her mentor couldn't tell her about being the avatar. She wonders if Koh used Aang's face when he fought Katara. Korra couldn't imagine what that must have been like for her. She closes her eyes and sighs, seeing how much her mentor loves her.

Korra now had the knowledge and memories of both Aang and Avatar Kuruk about Koh. The spirit bug had to be stopped. Aang told her that if the spirit wasn't after Ummi's soul then he might be after her though he couldn't think of a reason why.

He told her that Koh was more of an amoral spirit than malevolent because the spirit didn't blame him for Kuruk trying to kill him so he couldn't see why he would target Korra.

The young avatar didn't think Koh was after her either since it attacked Katara and not her. Korra didn't think it made any sense. Aang told Korra about the agreement he'd made with the spirit and warned Korra that if Koh were really in the physical world he could take the form of anyone, even those close to her. He told her she would need to be cautious.

Avatar Kuruk told her to take care of Ummi and that she should kill Koh as soon as she gets an opportunity. To his mind in spite of what Korra told him, there was no guarantee that Koh wasn't still after Ummi. He would have killed the spirit himself, but he hadn't been able to find him since Ummi's soul was released. And the spear he created to destroy him had gone missing as well.

Korra had a lot on her mind as she lay there caressing Asami's hair. She takes in a deep breath as her chest rises.

Asami swallows softly and opens her eyes feeling Korra shift a bit under her. "How was it?"

They young avatar kisses her forehead. "It was…good. Thank you."

"For what?" Asami asks.

Korra sighs quietly. "For loving me."

Asami sits up and stares into the blue sapphire's that were Korra's eyes. Then she smiles and brings their lips together. "Always." She says as the pulls back then snuggles her face into the crook of Korra's neck and takes a deep breath.

"Korra…I need to talk to you about something. Don't get mad okay."

She breathes out through her nose. "Okay." The avatar says.

Asami takes in a heavy breath. "I…went to go visit my dad…and as much as I hate to admit it; I heard what he said to me. (she sighs) If what he said was true….I need to talk to my business partner about what's going on."

Korra takes in an anxious breath as she listens. "Okay."

"Korra, he thinks a war is about to start. He says that the Earth Kingdom has made some new type of weapon." Asami says.

The young avatar closes her eyes. "He might be telling the truth."

The raven haired woman sits up. "What?"

"I got word from Tenzin. I don't know why but, Kuvira plans to attack Zaofu. Reports have been coming in from the cities she's stabilized. The mecha suits her soldiers are using fire some kind of purple light that blows things up. I have to go see what's going on."

Asami gulps as her eyes well with tears.

"What is it?" Korra asks as she cups her girlfriend's cheek.

Asami lowers her eyes. "My father was right." She whispers.

The avatar furrows her brow. "Huh?"

"My company is funding a war." She quickly gets up off the bed and begins putting her clothes on.

"Asami what…what's going on?"

The young CEO clinches her jaw. "I need to talk to Mr. Gan-Lan right away. My dad told me that Cabbage Corp is providing the funding for those weapons." She grabs her jacket and shakes her head. "I can't believe Mr. Gan-Lan didn't tell me about this." She stops and looks into Korra's eyes. "You were right. I never should have trusted him."

"Wait I'm coming with you." Korra says.

Asami looks back at her as she holds the door knob. "No baby, this is business. I've got this." She lets go of the door walks quickly over to the bed and kisses her partner passionately. "You stop those weapons and I'll stop the funding. I love you."

Korra takes a deep breath through her nose. "I love you too. I'll be back as soon as I can." Korra grabs Asami's wrist as she pulls away. "Keep this on okay." She says with her finger on the spirit talisman.

Asami looks down at the bracelet. "I know baby." She says leaning down and bringing their lips together again. Then she heads out the door.

* * *

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

The doors of the elevator on the top floor open. Asami walks past Lau's assistant's desk. The man immediately gets up and stands in front of the door.

"Pardon me Miss Sato, but may I ask what the reason for this visit is?" The man says.

"I need to speak to Mr. Gan-Lan….now."

The assistant looks into her eyes. "I'm afraid he's at the airship port on his way out of town."

"Where is he going?" Asami asks quickly.

"He has a meeting with one of his advisors in Ba Sing Se."

In a flash Asami picks up the phone and calls the airship docking station. Her company owned the airship port. "This is Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries. I want every one of those ships grounded until further notice."

"Y…yyes…mam." The attendant says nervously.

The young CEO slams the phone down and turns to Lau's assistant. "I suggest you start looking for new employment." She gets on the elevator and leaves.

**45 minutes later….**

**Yue Bay Airship Port**

Asami finds Lau aboard one of the ships.

"Miss Sato, is everything alright? The captain says you grounded all the airships." He says.

She angrily marches up to him. "How long have you been using my company to manufacture weapons?!"

He furrows his brow. "What?"

"Don't play games with me. My father even knows about it…and he's in prison. I won't let you use my company to hurt people." She says raising her voice.

Lau shakes his head nervously. "Miss Sato, please….I…I…I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anything about any weapons. I only handle executive stuff just like you taught me. Maybe my advisor knows something. He's the one who handles the day to day operations of the factories. All I get are the financial statements."

"Who's your advisor?" She asks.

Lau takes a deep breath. "His name is Xao Fong. He used to advise my dad too. I'm on my way to meet him right now."

Asami breathes in through her nose. She saw genuine fear and confusion in Lau's eyes. Maybe he really didn't know what was going on. The young CEO heads to the control center and has one of the attendants get her a manifest report for the shipments leaving the port. Two of the ships had mecha suits on board. She orders those ships to remain grounded and had their cargo unloaded and taken to one of her factories for disassembly.

An hour later she and Lau are headed to Ba Sing Se.

Lau speaks timidly. "Miss….Sato? If…what you said is true…"

"It is. Korra told me herself." Asami locks eyes with him. "If anything happens to her…"

"Miss Sato, please…I didn't know anything about this I swear. Please just….just let me help okay. I mean we can definitely stop the funding, but there has to be a way to stop the mecha suits that have already been built." Lau says with deep concern in his eyes.

Asami averts her eyes still unsure of if she believes him or not. "Let's just start by talking to your advisor okay."

The amber eyed man nods and lowers his head.

* * *

**Skies over Zaofu**

Korra and Tenzin ride the airbender's sky bison, named Oogi. They can see Kuvira's entire army including airships surrounding Zaofu.

"Are we too late?" Tenzin asks.

The avatar looks around. "No I don't think so. I don't see any signs of a battle."

**Kuvira's Camp**

"General Kuvira, there is someone approaching Zaofu from the air." One of her soldiers says as he looks through a telescope.

"What is it?" She asks.

"It looks like a sky bison." He says.

Kuvira takes a deep breath in through her nose. "It's the avatar. Stop all forward movement." She lowers her eyes and thinks for a moment. "Bring sergeant Bolin to me. Su and the avatar trust him. I will give them a chance to surrender Zaofu peacefully."

Bolin is brought to her tent.

"Am… I in trouble?" Bolin asks meekly as he nervously looks around the tent.

Kuvira smiles. "No, in fact I have good news. We want you to be a part of our inner circle."

"Inner circle! No way! Yes!" He says excitedly. Then he clears his throat and tries to act professional. "I mean, that is a great honor. Uhh…what does that mean exactly?" He asks sounding very confused.

"It means you've proven your worth. We're close to uniting the Earth Empire. Unfortunately Su has some resentment toward me and Baatar that might cloud her judgment and stop her from making a wise decision. We believe you can help her and the avatar get a more clear view of what we are trying to do." The sly general says.

Bolin flashes a big. "I can do that. I can do that. By the time I finish telling them all the great things we've done, they'll be begging to be a part of it."

Kuvira nods her head and smiles. "Good."

**Suyin Beifong's living room Zaofu **

Suyin and her family including Opal, meet with Kuvira, Bolin, and Baatar Jr. The meeting was stressed and full of anger. Korra and Tenzin remained quiet and listened to both sides of the issue.

Kuvira raises her voice. "Suyin I am done with this discussion. We can avoid any bloodshed if you agree to my terms. I'm being more than reasonable here. I know you don't want a war. I'll give you one hour to decide."

Kuvira, Baatar Jr., and Bolin leave and head back to the camp.

Opal stops Bolin before he leaves. "I can't believe you're still siding with her after everything you just heard."

He opens his mouth to speak but Kuvira interrupts him. "Bolin is with us now Opal. He's an important member of my team. You two have been apart for some time; I guess you don't realize how much he has matured. If you can't see what we are doing for the Earth Empire, then I'm sure my sergeant can find another woman who will respect our cause. Isn't that right Bolin?"

The young earth bender lowers his head sorrowfully. "Opal… I've seen the good we're doing out there for myself. You gotta believe me, we're helping these people, not enslaving them. I'm….I'm with Kuvira."

The young airbender's eyes begin to water as she shakes her head. "Goodbye Bolin." She turns and goes back into the meeting room with her family.

Tenzin speaks up. "It seems like there is only one choice Suyin. You must do what is in the best interest of your citizens and surrender or risk losing countless lives."

"I'll never surrender Zaofu to her." The metal bender says defiantly.

"I wanna help Su." Korra says.

Suyin locks eyes with the Korra. "You can help by going into the avatar state and destroying her army. Remove Kuvira from power once and for all."

Korra swallows softly and shakes her head. "No."

"What?" Suyin exclaims.

Korra takes a deep breath. "Fighting is all I've ever done and it's only made things worse. I wanna talk to Kuvira alone. Things are pretty strained between you two. Maybe I can reason with her."

The leader of the metal clan is livid. "Kuvira doesn't listen to reason Korra. You heard the things she said for yourself. She's just a power hungry dictator. Do you think Opal and I were lying? I've sent some of my people into her so called free states. Citizens are forced to work as slave laborers, dissenters are sent to reeducation camps, and those who don't choose to follow her are killed. Not just that, but I've seen what her enhanced mecha suits can do for myself. Kuvira won't stop at Zaofu Korra, she can't. If you really want to help, you will stop her now, before she uses those new weapons against the rest of the world."

Korra turn to her airbending mentor. "What do you think I should do Tenzin?"

The tall airbender takes a deep breath and raises his chin as he swallows. "You're the avatar Korra. I'll trust whatever decision you think is best. I've said my piece."

The young avatar lowers her eyes.

* * *

**One hour later…**

Korra and Tenzin stand on the battle field in front of Kuvira and her army.

"What's Suyin's decision?" The general asks.

"Kuvira…I can't let you take this city." The avatar says.

"Avatar Korra….you are interfering with internal Earth Empire business and letting your personal feelings get in the way of reason. Zaofu has been hording their riches and technology for too long. I'm here to distribute those resources fairly to the rest of the empire. This is about equality."

Korra can see the madness in the young woman's eyes. "You don't care about equality this is about control. You have to stop this."

Kuvira clinches her jaw. "Avatar Korra…The only way you are going to keep me from taking Zaofu is if you physically stop me. Now what are you going to do?"

"It looks like you're not giving me a choice." Korra says.

Kuvira smirks. "Fine." She turns and faces her army. "I want you all to know that I would never ask any of you to do something that I'm not willing to do myself. So rather than risk your lives, I will fight the avatar one on one."

Kuvira turns and looks toward Zaofu's front lines, making eye contact with Suyin. "Does the avatar speak for Zaofu?"

The leader of the metal clan nods. "Yes!"

Kuvira turns back to the avatar. "Korra if you win then you can do whatever you want with Zaofu,… but after I beat you I want you out of my business for good. I'm the one who brought peace to the Earth Empire, not you. You're not relevant here anymore." She says glaring into Korra's eyes.

The young avatar puffs her chest out a bit. "Fine, you wanna fight the avatar. Then let's finish this. Right here, right now. I got this Tenzin."

The worried airbender nods. "Be careful Korra." He says as he walks back toward Zaofu's front lines.

Kuvira looks around at everyone as she raises her voice. "No one will interfere with this fight! Any breach of this fight will be seen as an act of war! Am I understood?" Everyone nods.

The smirking general lifts her hand. Four soldiers roll a green and gold mecha suit to the front lines. "I hope you don't mind a fair fight avatar."

Korra smirks. "Do whatever you need to. This won't be much of a fight, trust me." She pops the bones in her neck and gets into a fighting stance.

Kuvira steps forward in the specially designed mecha suit perfectly fit for her body. It looks like a modified flight suit. "Use whatever you want. All the elements, the avatar state, anything you need. I know you're little rusty since you've been recovering."

The avatar almost growls. "Enough talk." She says unleashing a barrage of fire fists and kicks at Kuvira.

The Earth bender dodges the blasts easily and moves around Korra like a boxer. The avatar bends a few medium sized boulders at her. Kuvira counters by launching metal clamps at Korra's wrist and ankle then knocking her to the ground with an earth spike. Kuvira's army cheers as she knocks the avatar to ground again and again.

Kuvira chuckles and moves around her like a dancer very light on her feet. "Looks like the avatar is a little off her game."

Korra shakily gets to her feet and raises her fists again. She unleashes an assault of elements one after the other, bending earth, air, and fire at the woman. The smooth general continues to dodge and move finding every single one of the openings between Korra's attacks to launch a few moves of her own.

She proceeds to wipe to the floor with the young avatar. "Come on Avatar! Get up! Show me what you've got!" Kuvira says taunting Korra.

Korra gets to her feet only to be face-planted back into the ground as Kuvira moves the earth beneath the avatar's feet.

"This battle is over!" Kuvira shouts as she launches herself into the air with an earth catapult. She shapes her metal chevrons into a spike ready to put it through Korra's torso.

Korra quickly turns over and goes into the avatar state and blows Kuvira into the air with a strong gust of wind. Then she grabs the metal bender with an air whip and brings her down to the ground so hard it creates a crater.

Kuvira lays flat on her back and coughs up a bit of blood as Korra floats above her with a huge boulder over her head ready to crush the woman. The general smirks as she speaks under her breath. "That's right avatar. Give me everything you've got." She says as she makes a fist. Cogs begin to move within her suit as a large cannon-like gun forms over her fist. She points it at Korra just as the boulder is about to drop on top of her.

A bright purple laser beam breaks through the boulder and hits Korra directly in the chest. The avatar drops out of the sky and falls to the ground. Kuvira gets up and walks toward the unconscious young woman with her fist pointed at her.

A strong gust of wind suddenly knocks the general 50 feet back. Tenzin runs and quickly picks Korra up.

A few soldiers help Kuvira back on her feet. She yells at Tenzin. "You broke our agreement. ATTACK!" She yells. Her army runs at the airbender.

He lays Korra down as Opal runs up to help him. The air benders move their arms around them in circular motions. A large tornado is created. Soldiers begin flying up into the air as the gusts of wind get stronger and stronger. Tenzin pulls a whistle from his pocket and blows it.

A minute later Oogi lands in the middle of the cyclone. Tenzin picks up Korra and jumps aboard the bison. "Opal, that's enough, we have to get out of here."

She continues moving her arms creating more air. "I'm not leaving Tenzin. I have to stay and help my family. Get Korra out of here."

"I'll send help as soon as I can. Oogi, yip yip!" Tenzin says as they lift off the ground and fly away.

Kuvira turns to her army and shouts proudly. "Zaofu is ours!"

The general captures and confines Suyin and her family and imprisons the citizens who chose not to follow her.

As Tenzin and Korra make their escape, they fly over a large swamp. Vines suddenly lift from the tree tops and wrap around the sky bison. Tenzin tries his best to cut them with air slices but they are too strong. They get pulled down into the swamp.

* * *

**Outskirts of Ba Sing Se**

**Gan-Lan Residence**

"I trusted you, my father trusted you! How could you do this to me?!" Lau shouts grabbing his advisor Xao Fong with both hands by the collar as Asami watches. "People are dying because of you!"

The large stout man pushes Lau off of him and smirks. "You think your father got rich selling cabbages boy! I'm the only reason this company became what it is today. That heap of trash cabbage-mobile could never compete with what that girl's father created. It's a cheap knock off at best. The real money has always been in weapons. Hasn't it Miss Sato. Your father knows that first hand doesn't he."

Asami almost growls at him she's so angry. The old stout man was completely unapologetic for his backhanded actions. "You don't know anything about my father. He made weapons for the defense of…."

Xao laughs as he holds his belly. "Don't lie to yourself you delicious little tart. (he says flicking his tongue at her) Everyone knows what your father is in prison for. If I'm not mistaken he tried to kill you with one of those weapons for defense….ha ha haaaa haaaa! If I was your father I would have been much nicer." He says licking his lips with a disgusting smirk.

Lau cold-clocks the old man hard against the jaw dropping him to floor. "Shut up! Don't you ever talk to her like that again." He says gritting his teeth. "You're fired Xao!"

The old man continues to laugh as he tries unsuccessfully to roll himself up to a sitting position. "My work is already finished. There is nothing you can do to stop what's coming to Republic City and the rest of the world. Ha haaaa hhaaaaahaaaaa. True Freedom….will…pre-"

He's interrupted as Lau becomes extremely violent and kicks him repeatedly in the stomach. "Shut up you cow hippo!…I trusted you!...I trusted you!" He shouts.

Asami immediately runs over and tries to shield the old man seeing him coughing up blood. "Lau stop! What's going on with you?" Asami shouts.

"He's killing people Asami! He's killing people using my father's company, using your company!"

The young woman notices her bracelet glowing as she pushes them apart. She gulps as the old man grabs her wrist. The talisman glows very brightly. She gets up very slowly as he pulls the bracelet from her wrist. "We...need to... leave." She says as calmly as she can.

Lau furrows his brow. "What….no way. We're not leaving until he's behind bars he's a war criminal. I'm calling the Dai Li or whoever is in charge to come pick up this steaming pile badgermole sh-…."

"Lau!" Asami says raising her voice as she opens the door. "Let's….go." She says looking into his eyes.

He takes a deep breath. "Fine, we'll call from the airship." He moves to follow Asami as she steps out the door. Lau turns back toward Xao and smiles as the old man winks and smirks back at him as bugs begin to crawl from his body.

"What's going on Miss Sato?" The amber eyed man asks as they board the airship.

"We need to contact Korra right away." Asami says.

Lau furrows his brow looking very confused. "What why, this is an issue for the police to handle, the Avatar doesn't need to get involved."

Asami swallows. "You're probably not going to understand or believe this, but…that man, your advisor… is a spirit."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"You know that bracelet I was wearing?" Lau nods. "It…glows whenever a certain kind of spirit touches it. It glowed when he grabbed me."

Lau shakes his head. "That's impossible, he's been working with my father since the last avatar, there's no way he wouldn't have known something like that."

"It's true okay. Look we can't get anyone else involved with him alright. We just can't." She says trying to stop herself from trembling.

He breathes through his nose then gulps as he moves a little closer to her. He reaches out his hand to cover hers then stops himself.

Asami looks up at him and half smiles softly. "I'll be okay. Thanks."

"What are we supposed to do about him then? We can't just let him off the hook." Lau says to her.

She takes a deep shaky breath. "We need to talk to Korra about this. She'd be in Zaofu by now, but we can't go there if their fighting. Let's try and radio Zaofu on our way back to the city."

Asami switches on the communication lines on the control deck. An automated message starts.

"This is General Kuvira. The Earth Kingdom is no more. I have taken Zaofu and am now the leader of the new united Earth Empire. I will bring about a new era of prosperity for my people. To the other world leaders, let me assure you of one thing. Anyone who crosses Earth Empire borders or stands in our way will be crushed, just like the avatar."

Asami covers her mouth in complete shock. "Oh no…Korra…" She gasps.

* * *

**Foggy Swamp**

Tenzin continues to air slice the vines to free Oogi as Korra finally comes to. She winces as she holds her chest. "Ugh, what did she hit me with?"

"I don't know Korra, but we have a bigger problem at the moment." The airbender says.

She rubs her head. "What do you mean?"

"I've been trying to fly us out of here for over an hour. If this is the same swamp my father told me stories about, then it pulled us in here for a reason." He says as he sits down next to Korra. "How are you feeling?"

The young avatar clinches her chest as she tries to move. She takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment. "I…I know this feeling, but I can't remember from where."

A small plant spirit suddenly jumps into the saddle with them. "Hello Avatar." The little spirit says.

Korra furrows her brow. The plant spirit smiles at her. "Hey I know you; I met you at the tree of time. Do you know why this swamp pulled us in here?"

The spirit nods. "There is someone you need to find."

"Who?" Korra asks. The spirit begins to fly off. "Hey wait! Who do I need to find?" Korra struggles to her feet and leaps after the spirit. "I'll be back Tenzin!" She shouts.

"Korra, wait, I'm coming with with you!" He says after her as a vine wraps around his ankle stopping him.

She runs and limps as fast as she can pulling vines out of her way and falling into puddles of swamp water. "Wait!" She yells as she tries to airbend at the spirit as it gets further and further from her. She eventually comes to an open area and sees an old woman attached to the root of a large tree. Korra furrows her brow as she limps over to her.

She reaches out to touch her as the woman suddenly wakes up sounding very angry. "Took you long enough. Are your avatar senses broken or something? I've been stuck here eating bugs for weeks. Get me down from here already."

"Do I… know you?" She asks.

"Are you telling me you don't recognize your own earth bending teacher?" Toph says.

Korra moves closer to her as her eyes widen. "I can't believe it…Toph? What are you doing out here?"

"Just get me down from here twinkle-toes." She says sounding very irritated. Korra fire bends at the tree shackles and catches the old woman with a gust of air before she hits the ground.

Toph cracks the bones in her back and neck very loudly. "Boy...you really got your butt kicked didn't you? You're pathetic. You are by far the worst avatar I've ever seen. Ha…you'd better be glad you weren't fighting me back when I was in my prime. I would have destroyed you!" She says laughing.

"Pptt…yeah right says the old lady who got herself tied to a tree. And what are you talking about anyway?" Korra says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kuvira might as well have put you over her knee and spanked you." Toph says as she walks into her little cubby inside the tree.

Korra furrows her brow. "What, how could you possibly know about that? You're blind and you said you've been tied to this tree for weeks."

"The roots and vines of this swamp run all over the world. I can see Su and Lin and Zaofu and Republic City. I see everything. You're blind compared to me." She puts a pot over a dead fire then picks up two flints and hits them against one another to make a fire. "If you hadn't gone into the avatar state Kuvira would have killed you. Have a seat, punching bag." The old woman says hitting her foot against the ground making an earth chair near the fire.

Korra goes to sit down. "A spirit told me I needed to find someone. Is that you? Do you know what Kuvira hit me with?" The avatar suddenly stands up like she just remembered something. "Oh geez! Tenzin we need to…"

"Sit down, he and that bison are fine. These spirits are always doing things I don't understand. But considering that you're the avatar, you're probably right. And I'm not sure what she hit you with, but it's probably got something to do with the spirit vines. Her and those soldiers came here a few weeks ago and started harvesting the vines from this tree. I heard them talking about some kind of new weapon. I would have stopped them but I was tied up." Toph says as she mixes a few spices into the pot of soup.

The young avatar thinks for a minute. Then her eyes widen. She takes a deep breath. "Kuvira's the one harnessing the spirit energy. I have to stop her. Is she the one who tied you to this tree?" Korra asks her.

The old earthbender shakes her head and takes in a deep breath. "I don't know anyone in the world who knows how to wood bend, so no."

Korra lowers her eyes and clenches her jaw remembering what happened with Katara. "Was it Koh?"

Toph smirks. "Well, now, you aren't as dumb as you look. I bet you 50 yuans all this is connected to that spirit bug Katara and I fought with. Koh, you said his name was. Tell me what you know about him." She says handing Korra a bowl with some soup in it.

The avatar takes a deep breath. "I know everything my past lives know about him, but I don't know what he wants. Gran doesn't think he's after Asami. And Aang doesn't think he's after me. So what does he want?"

Toph slurps some of the soup from her bowl. "It's got something to do with the world then."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Korra asks.

The old woman sits back and reclines her earth chair and thinks. Then she hits her fist against the arm of the chair. A small slate of rock the size of a sheet of paper pops up. She had been thinking every since Koh tied her to the Banyan grove tree. She knew there were things that she couldn't say because of the venom still surrounding her heart. But there was one form of communication she could use that even he wouldn't be aware of. It was imperative that she get the information she found about the spirit bug to Korra and Katara. "Take this and give it to Lin, she'll explain it to you. Now get out of here."

"What are talking about? I can't just leave. I have to find a way to stop Kuvira. She's the reason the spirits are leaving." Korra says as she drinks the soup from the bowl and almost barfs. "Plaaa, what is this stuff? Taste like onion and banana juice."

"Does your leg feel better?" Toph asks.

Korra furrows her brow then looks down at her ankle. She moves it around in a circle and finds that it doesn't hurt any more. "Wow…what did…"

"Good, you and Tenzin head back to Republic City. I'm going to have a little talk with Kuvira. It's time that little girl learned to respect her elders."

"But Toph…" Korra is cut off as she's launched into the air by an earth catapult. She lands right in Oogi's saddle.

Tenzin is startled. "Korra, what happened? How did you get back here?"

She takes a deep breath and looks back through the swamp with a small smile. "We can leave now; I just needed to talk to Toph."

The airbender's eyes widen. "Toph Beifong! Lin's mother? What's she doing out here?"

"I don't know but we need to get back to Republic City. Let's go." She jumps up to the sky bison's neck. "Oogi, yip yip." The bison roars and leaps up into the air and flies out of the swamp.

* * *

**Forgetful Valley (Fire Nation Territory)**

It had been two days and there was no sign of the Mother of Faces. Katara of course never gave up hope. She would move heaven and earth if it meant keeping Korra safe. After resting for an hour, she and her assistant start working their way through the dense forest again.

They walk into an area of the forest that looks like it's been burned. As they pass through some very spiky bushes something suddenly grabs Katara's ankle. She's startled as she looks down to see a hand that had been burnt to a crisp. Her assistant cuts the bushes back with some ice scalpels; they find a person burned from head to toe.

Katara immediately pulls the spirit water from her bag and tries to help the unidentified person. She kneels down and begins to cover them with water. The person whispers to her with their last breath. "Be…ware…the…blue….ba…ba…beast…" The person says.

Katara motions to her assistant. The young man kneels down and puts his ear to the person's chest. Then he sits up and shakes his head sorrowfully. Katara has her assistant take a piece of the burnt person's clothing and put it in her bag, in hopes that they can give it to someone in the village to help identify the person.

They bury them in an area of the forest that hadn't been burned.

"Be on your guard. I don't know what this blue beast is, but it doesn't sound good." Katara says as they leave the grave and head further into the forest avoiding the burnt areas. A few minutes later Katara's assistant quickly erects an ice wall, as they are suddenly surrounded by intense blue flames. The old waterbender's eyes widen as she hears an all too familiar voice.

"Leave here, or die." The voice says.

Katara takes a deep cautious breath and commands her assistant to bring the ice wall down. "But Master…" He pleads as the old waterbender shakes her head. He reluctantly takes down the wall.

Katara gulps as she looks through the flames and sees the face of a woman she thought was dead and gone. "Azula…"

The woman furrows her brow and lowers the flames, locking eyes with Katara.

The old woman can't believe her eyes. Zuko's little sister, an eighteen year old Azula stood before them completely unchanged after 65 years. "Azula…how is this possible? We searched for you for years we thought you were dead."

The amber eyed woman squints her eyes at them. "Leave this place or die."

Katara takes a deep breath. "Azula, it's me Katara. Aang and I helped you and Zuko find your mother remember."

The young woman breathes roughly through her nose. "What do you want here?" She says keeping the flames low enough so that they can see her.

Katara gulps. "We are here to find the Mother of Faces."

The flames suddenly increase around them. "Leave this place or die! The great mother sees no one until the season of her choosing."

The old waterbender lowers her head and thinks. She can see what has happened now. It was so very long ago. Azula ran away into the forest when Zuko stopped her from killing their mother. Katara would never have imagined that the young woman would have survived this long. It was clear that the spirit had taken Azula's memories. "Are you the guardian of the great mother?" She asks.

The flames die down a bit. "I am, now leave this place."

"Please tell the great mother that we must speak with her about her son." Katara says.

Azula takes a deep breath from her nose as the flames disappear. "No one knows of the mother's son. Come with me." She says. Katara and her assistant follow Azula to a large pond. "Wait here." She says.

To their surprise Azula walks on the water to the center of the pond. She then unleashes blue flames from her hands feet and mouth at the same time. The sky above her flames begins to bend, contort, and twist. The wind begins to blow, then suddenly a tree like hand appears from the dark void above Azula's flames.

The Mother of Faces steps onto the pond and Azula bows before her. "Great Mother, this human knows of the son."

The large tree like spirit with six heads on her neck looks down at Katara. "What do you want human? And what do you know of my son?" Katara is in awe of the spirit, she can barely speak. "Answer me human!" The Mother of Faces says raising her voice.

"Y..y…yes…" She gulps and takes a deep breath. "I came seeking your help great spirit."

The 10 story tall spirit bends down and looks at Katara's face. "You will die soon old human. Why have you come here? I have read your heart. You do not seek a new face."

Katara breathes out through puckered lips. "Your son…Tsuchi…."

"How does a human know the sacred name of Essence?" The spirit asks.

"Your son has poisoned me and many of my friends and I believe he intends to hurt the avatar." Katara says quickly.

The spirit suddenly becomes angry. She shouts at Katara. "Tsuchi is the keeper of the balance, Essence can never harm Spirit. You humans know nothing of our ways." Her voice echoes through the forest.

Katara lowers her head as if to bow. "Please forgive me great spirit."

The Mother of faces seems to become calm again. "Tell me why you have come to me human. Are you like my servant?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean." Katara says.

The spirit motions for Azula to step forward and stand in front of Katara. "This young woman was lost in darkness and despair. Her pain was like none I have experienced from your kind. I gave her the choice of a new life without memory. Is that what you seek even though your time is short?"

Katara shakes her head. "No Great Spirit, but I knew that woman in the past. I am the wife of Avatar Aang. Her brother, mother and I searched for her for many years. I am glad to know that she has found peace with you. I came here to see if you might know what your son is planning. Your son has crossed over into the physical world and now pursues the new Avatar. If he doesn't want to hurt her, then what does he want. I understand you and your son are estranged. I am a mother too, I thought you might be able to reason with him."

The great spirit is silent for a moment. She stands up straight and lifts her head to the sky and looks around. Then she looks down at Katara. "If my son has crossed over then he has chosen to die and your world will soon disappear."

Katara is shocked. "That….that can't be, why?" She asks.

"Because he can longer bear the weight of the water's memory. Tsuchi is the Essence of earth, without him there is no world." The Spirit says.

Katara thinks to herself for a moment. "The water's memory...so the water essence really is his counterpart."

The large spirit begins to very slowly take a knee in front of Azula as a bright light begins to flicker in the sky. The spirit looks up as Jinora's astral projection appears.

The Mother of Faces stands to her feet and faces the young airbender. "Speak little spirit." She says thinking Jinora is a spirit messenger.

Jinora's jaw drops. She can't believe she's actually seeing one of the cosmic mothers with her own eyes.

"Great Spirit…" Katara says. "This is my granddaughter, Jinora. She is a human."

The Mother of Faces stares at Jinora for a moment then turns her attention back to Azula.

Jinora floats down to her grandmother. "Gran…Gran…it's her, it's really her." She stammers out.

Katara doesn't have much patience at the moment. "Jinora, please tell me that you found something."

The young airbender nods. "Yeah, Gran, the water essence's name is Mizu and she disappeared a long time ago. She and Tsuchi were together."

The Mother of Faces bends down and cups Azula's chin with her large hand. "You have served me well. I have read that woman's heart and she speaks the truth of your family. This world will soon end. I must leave for the place where my kind is born. Would you like me to release you, that you may enjoy the final moments of this world among your kind?" She asks Azula.

The amber eyed woman looks over and sees Katara talking to Jinora with a very loving and kind expression on her face. In all her years serving the spirit she had never seen a human look the way Katara did at Jinora. She lowers her eyes and sighs then looks back up at the spirit. "Yes master."

"Would you like me to return your memories?"

Azula shakes her head. "No great mother. I do not wish to remember."

"Very well my child."

The spirit turns back to Jinora and Katara. "Wife of the Avatar my servant wishes to return to the human world. You will take her to her family. In exchange for this kindness I will grant you a request before your world ends."

The old waterbender's eyes widen as she sees Azula walking over to them. She does her best to stay focused. "Great spirit, can anything be done to stop this? What about your son's counterpart, the water Essence, I believe her name is Mizu? Can't she stop this from happening?"

"It is my son's choice only he can choose to continue living. Mizu was lost many centuries ago."

Jinora speaks up. "Great Spirit, Mizu missed the time limit didn't she? What happens if an Essence misses the 5 week time limit?"

The Mother of Faces looks into Jinora's eyes. "They lose all that they have gained and become bound to the world of time and space and as well as to whatever physical form they have chosen."

Jinora speaks up again. "Great spirit, what did Mizu lose?"

"The memory of the world and her immortality. Earth and Water are one, without them there is no world. If one is lost, the other must always remain to keep the memory and maintain the balance. Tsuchi is the keeper of the balance now." The spirit says.

Katara thinks for a moment. There had to be a connection. She'd been listening very carefully and knew what the spirit's powers were. "Great spirit, isn't it your power to give and restore identity and memory? Can't you restore Mizu?" Katara asks.

"Mizu became a human and a human cannot bear the weight of Essence."

"Wait, Mizu was a human?" Jinora says remembering the pictures on the main floor of the library. The young air bender lowers her eyes as she thinks. "The Essences can take different forms, like Koh changes his faces." Jinora looks up at the Mother of Faces. "Great Spirit, what was Mizu's last form?"

"She had the form of a human woman when she was lost." The spirit says, then she turns to Katara. "Wife of the avatar, I will grant you one request. Think carefully and call out my name. I will hear you." A bright light floats from one of the Mother of Faces' heads and disappears into Katara's body. "Take care of my servant and treasure the time you have left." The large spirit turns around and disappears into a void of darkness.

Jinora is still astral projecting as she speaks to her grandmother. "Gran what are we gonna do? The water essence was our last hope. If she became a human centuries ago, then she's been dead for a long time."

"We have to talk to Korra right away. The avatar has to be able to do something. It can't end like this." Katara asks.

Jinora stares at Azula. "G…G…Gran…is that…"

"Yes in a manner of speaking." The old waterbender apprehensively cups Azula's cheek. The young woman closes her eyes at the contact. "Do you have a name my dear?"

The young woman opens her eyes and smiles softly. "I…I…I like the name…you called me when the great mother was here."

Katara smiles lovingly. "It's good to see you happy… Azula." The amber eyed woman smiles and lowers her head shyly.

Katara takes a deep breath and turns to her granddaughter. "Jinora sweetie we don't have time for this. If the master of the library is helping you then he knows what's going on. Ask him if anything can be done." The old waterbender looks around as her granddaughter disappears. "We need to find a way out of this forest and fast."

Azula speaks up. "I can help you."

Katara smiles. "Thank you dear that would be lovely."

In one smooth motion Azula fires an almost supernatural lightning bolt through the forest creating a huge burnt path through the trees.

The old waterbender gulps. "T…ttthank you... dear."

Azula smiles happily as she takes Katara's hand and guides her down the path she'd just made.

* * *

**Mountain Range Prison (Outskirts of Republic City)**

Two entranced metal bending White Lotus sentries open the massive metallic doors of the mountain prison that held the world's worst criminal…Zaheer. Only with the appropriate clearance from a world leader can the doors be opened. That wasn't the case today. A single trail of thousands of centipedes carve a path to his prison cell situated deep within the belly of the mountain. The bugs crawl down a large elevator shaft. A large cave separates Zaheer's cell from the elevator.

The two metal benders who operate the two thick metal doors granting access to the prison hold pass out suddenly and drop to the ground unconscious. The doors crinkle like paper as the centipedes begin to crawl on top of one another until they materialize into an old man wearing black and red robes.

The old man walks slowly into Zaheer's cell. The spacious room is illuminated by green crystals that cover the walls. The air bender floats 5 ft off the ground even though he is bolted to the floor by heavy metal chains made of platinum that are shackled to his wrists, ankles, and waist.

The air bender opens his eyes then floats down to the ground and prostrates himself before the old man.

"Master Xai Bau, how is this possible? I saw you buried myself." Zaheer says. The man who stands before him is the founder of the Red Lotus.

"Things are not always as they appear to be, my son. Now rise, it is time to finish our work. I have a mission for you." The old man says as he lifts his hand. The metal shackles seem to melt from Zaheer's body.

"What about the avatar? The poison I administered should have killed her, but she was able to fight it off. Her power is limitless." The airbender says as he stands to his feet.

"Have you forgotten Guru Laghima's words my son? 'New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old.' Like the spider fly that gets caught in its own web, the avatar has been caught in mine. It won't be long now. This age will end by the avatar's hand and true freedom will be brought to this world." Xai Bau says.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Mizu **Japanese word for **water**

**Quoted lines of dialog with minor changes**

**Opal to Bolin**

Legend of Korra Book 4 episode 5 Enemy at the Gates

**Kuvira to Korra**

Legend of Korra Book 4 episode 6 The Battle for Zaofu

Xao Fong is one of the new characters I created for this story. He is mentioned in the beginning of chapter 8.

**According to AvatarWiki**

**Xai Bau** was a former member of the Order of the White Lotus and the founder of the Red Lotus.

**History**

Following the end of the Hundred Year War, Xai Bau was displeased with the White Lotus' decision to come out of hiding and openly serve the Avatar. Under the belief that the White Lotus had lost its true purpose, namely restoring freedom to the world, he broke off and created his own secret society known as the Red Lotus.

He is mentioned in The Legend of Korra. Season 2 Episode 9 The Stakeout

**Guru Laghima** was an Air Nomad guru and renowned poet who lived at the Northern Air Temple around 3,829 BG. He discovered the secret to weightlessness, which allowed him to unlock the air bending ability of flight. This essentially allowed Laghima to become untethered from the earth and live the last forty years of his life without ever touching the ground.

Fun fact: In yoga, "laghima" is a supernatural power attained through spiritual practice known as a siddhi. It specifically deals with becoming almost weightless.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Korrasami 18

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG / R

**Notes: **Inspiration:** Slept so long – By Korn but I prefer the Jay Gordon version**

Okay peeps, this is Koh's theme song…well one of them. And just an FYI if you didn't already know. Koh has some issues okay. This was a tough chapter to write. The emotions will be high and shifty. Just breath is all I can say…especially towards the end. PM me if there is something you don't understand. More of Koh's back story is coming next chapter.

Really appreciate the reviews, follows, favs and PMs. Keep them coming. You all are amazing!

* * *

**Future Industries Airship**

Asami sits in the control room with her head lowered taking in deep breaths as she and Lau fly back to Republic City.

Lau swallows softly as he watches her. "Miss Sato…it's…gonna be alright. Avatar Korra is…well…she's the avatar right, she's gonna be okay." He takes a deep breath through his nose. "I mean, the message said she was crushed… not dead… right?"

Asami looks up at him for a moment then averts her eyes. The young CEO's mind was spinning as her body shivered in fear. Her stomach was in knots. She'd never considered that she would ever not have Korra in her life. A tear rolls down her cheek as she closes her eyes remembering what it felt like to have Korra in her arms earlier that day. Asami does her best to keep her mind focused, part of her having heard what the amber eyed man had said to her. Korra had to be alive. She just had to be.

Lau stares at Asami seeing the anguish and fear on the woman's face. He lowers his head and closes his eyes knowing all to well what the pale skinned beauty is feeling.

**1523 years ago**

Tsuchi breathes roughly from his nose as he watches the orange light of a sun stone move across his essence in the physical world through one of the spirit mirrors. "Mizu, why must you always test the limit? Where are you? You only have 4 more days left." The spirit says finding himself becoming anxious for the first time in his existence. Unfortunately this had become the normal way of being for him and his counterpart.

Mizu would leave for the physical world once every 50 years and Tsuchi would have to remind the jovial yet forgetful spirit of the time she had remaining before the limit passed.

Tsuchi had been searching for his partner for the last 4 weeks. He could usually sense where she was, as the female entity stayed true to their agreement when he took her last face, by staying near places where earth was present during her visits to the human world. He couldn't find her this time which meant there were only two possibilities. Either she was dead or she was in a place without earth. Tsuchi knew she wasn't dead because he knew what would happen if she were.

Tsuchi scoured the world searching for her. With every minute that passed he began to feel things that he could not describe within his being.

* * *

As he looks up at Asami he knew that the feelings he had back then were anguish and worry.

* * *

**Republic City**

Korra and Tenzin spoke the entire flight about what needed to be done. The airbender had no idea that everything that was happening was connected to a spirit. He knew his mother had been keeping him in the dark about something. He never would have suspected that one of his father's old nemeses would still be affecting things today. The male airbender knew how dutiful his dad was when it came to cleaning up his own messes. It surprised him knowing that Aang had left something undone. The airbender would do his best to help Korra finish his father's work in the most peaceful way possible. Whether they were dealing with a human or a spirit, there was always a chance for peace in his book.

Tenzin being the consummate pacifist convinced Korra to convene a meeting with the world leaders about the problem, specifically Kuvira's part in it. He suggested that since the weapons the woman was using had to do with the spirits then they should give her an opportunity to shut them down. He didn't think Kuvira would continue using the weapons if she knew the damage they were doing to the world.

Korra was still in a fighting mood however and was ready to barrel back into Zaofu to free Suyin and her friends but eventually agreed with her airbending mentor. She would be willing to let Kuvira keep her new Earth Empire if she disarmed and disbanded her army and freed the Beifong family. Suyin was still considered a world leader after all. Korra also knew it would be a good idea to have the United Republic on her side in case Kuvira didn't cooperate.

"Okay Tenzin you go see if President Raiko will agree to a meeting. I've got to see if Asami was able to stop the funding for those weapons and get this tablet to Lin." Korra says as she picks up Naga from her apartment.

**Future Industries**

Lau watches Asami pace back and forth in her office taking deep breathes.

She called Korra's apartment, Air Temple Island, the president's office, the police department, and even Republic General Hospital the moment she touched down in the city in hopes that someone had heard from Korra.

The amber eyed young man clears his throat. "Miss Sato, I…understand your concern but maybe you should sit down for a bit. You've had a long day." Asami glares at him. He raises his eyebrows and half smiles nervously. "Sorry, I just don't think waiting around for the avatar is the best use of our time."

She snaps at him. "You don't understand anything okay. That spirit…is dangerous and Korra is the only one who can stop whatever it's planning to do with those weapons."

"I heard you the first time. I'm just saying that instead of sitting here worrying about the avatar we can help her by looking into the mecha suit designs."

Asami stops pacing and swallows softly as she thinks to herself. She takes a deep breath and nods. "You're…you're right." She looks him in the eye. "Do you have any technological or engineering experience?"

He half smiles nervously. "Uhhh…a little bit, I mean I know how to take apart and repair my farming machinery and…uhhh your company makes those, so I can definitely help some."

The green eyed beauty puts her hands on her hips and breaths through her nose. "Okay…that's something. I can show you what to look for. Let me get a copy of schematics." She walks out of her office.

"Chelse, I need the most recent designs for the mecha suits that were shipped from my factory this morning." Asami says as her assistant nods. "And see if my mechanics in factory four have finished disassembling those suits I sent over."

Asami walks back into her office and sits at her desk. She looks over at Lau who's sitting on the couch. "Thanks."

"For what?" He asks.

"For sticking up for me." She says softly.

He smirks sweetly and averts his eyes as Chelse walks into the office and puts the schematics on Asami's desk.

The young CEO spreads them out on her desk. "Okay, let's get started."

After half an hour Asami is pleasantly surprised finding Lau to be very astute and perceptive. "You'd make a decent engineer if you put your mind to it." She says to him.

He shakes his head bashfully with a slight blush in his cheeks. "I appreciate you saying that, but it's only because you're good at explaining things. I'm not cut out for all this. I'm a tunnel vision kind of guy, you know, one thing at a time. I couldn't keep up with this if my life depended …."

Lau furrows his brow tilts his head and begins to look around hearing a strange noise. "Miss Sato….do…do you hear that?"

The raven haired woman lifts her head. "Hear what?"

The amber eyed young man turns his ear to the window. "That. Listen….there it is again….what is that?"

Asami lowers her head and closes her eyes as she hears what sounds like barking. Her eyes fly open as she moves to the windows and looks outside. Sure enough she sees a large white polar bear dog and her blue shirt wearing rider barrel down the sidewalk.

Lau stands next to her with a smile on his face and his arms crossed. "Told ya she was okay."

Asami chuckles softly as she wipes her eyes and runs out of her office and hits the elevator button. Just as the doors open, the emergency exit door to the stairs flies off the hinges as Naga come running in, now slipping and sliding on the tile floor. She slams right into the wall knocking down three pictures. "Korra!" She yells.

The young avatar gets off of a dazed Naga as Asami jumps into her arms.

The raven haired beauty holds Korra with all the strength she could muster unable to stop herself from trembling. "I thought I'd lost you."

Korra furrows her brow. "Why would you think something like that?" She says as she hugs her girlfriend.

The young CEO pulls back and covers the caramel beauty's face with messy imprecise kisses.

Korra giggles. "I'm okay baby, really."

Asami takes a deep breath then grabs Korra's hand and pulls her into her office. Lau is sitting down. He stands up when he sees Korra. "Listen to this." Asami says as she flips on the radio. "It's been playing since this afternoon." Korra listens to Kuvira's message.

"She doesn't waste any time does she." The avatar says as she pulls Asami into her arms and kisses her. Lau clears his throat. Korra turns to him and angrily moves toward him. "You're the reason this is happening. If you hadn't…." The man presses his back against the wall in fear.

Asami grabs her arm. "Korra stop. He's not the one behind this."

The raven haired woman swallows softly. "It…it was…Koh."

"What?!" The avatar exclaims.

Asami takes a deep breath. "We…went to see one of Lau's advisors in Ba Sing Se. (she looks over at the still frightened man) Things… got a little heated. His advisor…grabbed me and…the bracelet started glowing."

Korra's eyes widen. Then she turns and walks into the bathroom.

"Korra wait…where are you going?" Asami asks. The avatar comes back in with a floating bubble of water.

"Lay down." She says quickly. Asami lays down on one of the long sectional couches against the wall. Korra covers her girlfriend's body with water then moves her hands back and forth. Sure enough she pulls a small marble sized amount of dark liquid from Asami's wrist. Korra grits her teeth as a single tear rolls down her cheek. Then she removes the water from Asami's body and sits up. "Where is he?"

Lau clears his throat nervously. "His name…(Korra glares at him)… is Xao Fong and he's…at my father's house just outside of Ba Sing Se, but….it's been quite a few hours so he might have left already. If…you want I can…get you…his addresses." He says shrinking into himself under the avatar's glare.

Korra breathes out through her nose and averts her eyes then she nods. "Yeah…okay. Did…(she swallows hard) did he…hurt you?" She asks Lau. He gulps and shakes his head no. Korra takes Asami's hand and moves to leave the room.

Korra closes the office door and pulls Asami into one of the other board rooms. She holds her girlfriend tightly in her arms. Asami sighs and hugs her back. Korra takes off her talisman bracelet and puts it on Asami's wrist then pulls her back into her arms. "Are you okay?"

Asami nods.

The young avatar lowers her eyes and grits her teeth as she squeezes her partner's shoulder and kisses her neck. She had almost lost Asami and didn't even know it. She needed to find a way to protect her.

The avatar suspected that Koh was involved with the weapons Kuvira's army was using, but now she knew for sure. Toph was right about there being a connection.

Not just that, if Koh tied Toph to that tree then Katara was wrong about the spirit keeping its word. The old waterbender said that it had agreed to leave their world. Had Katara lied to her? Maybe she didn't have a choice. The young avatar breathes through her nose as her mentor's words flow through her mind. 'Things aren't always what they seem to be.' This was definitely one of those situations and it was extremely frustrating that she and Asami were right in the center of it.

If Koh was still in the physical world then she needed to take an inventory of their allies as soon as possible. Aang said Koh could be anyone. What Asami experienced was proof of that. She takes a deep breath wondering when Katara would be back. If she could get all their friends spirit talismans they'd at least know who they could trust.

Korra did feel a slight sense of relief though. If Koh let Asami go then maybe he really wasn't after her. All Korra knew is that whatever the spirit wanted, it couldn't be good if he had a hand in creating those weapons. The young avatar still felt pain in her from the blast.

The raven haired beauty shifts in her embrace. "I'm gonna figure this out okay." Korra says reassuringly as she rubs her back.

The young CEO nods and puts her arms around Korra's neck as she takes a deep breath looking at the talisman on her wrist. She was noticeably shaken up after what happened, but grateful that she could close her eyes and not see any bugs. Asami was also grateful that she was back in Korra's arms. She holds Korra a little tighter.

The avatar kisses her girlfriend's neck and sighs heavily.

Asami pulls back and looks into her eyes. "Korra...I'm with you okay, no matter what." Asami puts on a brave expression. "I'm still a part of Team Avatar and I'm not gonna let Koh change that. I wanna help. Tell me what you need." The green eyed beauty says as she takes a deep shaky breath.

Korra cups her girlfriend's cheek. "Are you sure? I mean…I know this has been a lot for you. I just want you to be safe."

Asami lowers her eyes for a moment then finds the avatar's azure gaze. "I'll be okay baby. You're not in this alone. I love you."

The young avatar smirks softly in awe of Asami's bravery. "I love you too." She nods and lowers her head thinking for a moment. She takes a deep breath before speaking. "Okay… I know this is probably gonna sound weird, but I think our first priority is stop those weapons Kuvira is using." Korra says as she rubs her chest. "Now we know for sure that they're connected to Koh. Toph told me that they have something to do with the spirit vines."

Asami takes in a deep breath from her nose. "Okay, I can help with that. I confiscated some mecha suits that were due to be shipped from Republic City this morning. They're at my factory downtown being disassembled. And…Lau and I started looking over the schematics."

Korra raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow really…okay…umm… that's… that's great." Korra takes a deep breath and sighs. "Asami…when I meditated earlier, I had a chance to talk to Aang. He told me that Koh can be anybody. And we know that's true, because of what happened to you and Katara. So…. so we need to figure out who we can trust." She pauses for a moment then takes her girlfriend's hand. "Asami…I need to know… do you think we can trust Lau?"

The young CEO takes a deep breath and swallows softly remembering their meeting with Xao. "Yeah. I don't think he knew what was going on and…(she nods to herself) he's been cooperative in answering all of my questions. And…(she lowers her eyes then looks up at Korra) he defended me when his advisor…when Koh…" Korra cups her cheek as she sighs. "I…I think we can trust him."

The avatar releases a breath and nods. "Okay. If you trust him then I'll try to too. So I'll need you two to see what you can do about the mecha suits in case Kuvira doesn't cooperate with the world leader's decision. Those suits are using some kind of spiritual energy and I think that's why the spirits have been leaving our world. If we can find a way to disable those suits, then maybe we can stop whatever Koh is planning and stop Kuvira in the process."

Asami nods. "What are you gonna do?"

"I've got to give the message Toph gave me to Lin." Korra says pulling the stone tablet from her back under her shirt. She tries to read it.

"Can I see it?" Asami asks. Korra hands it to her. The young woman runs her fingers over it. "This looks like brail, but…it doesn't read the same way."

"Yeah I think only Lin can read it and I think it has something to do with Koh. I'm gonna go give it to her after I leave here. So are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Korra asks.

Asami smiles softly and gently brings their lips together. "Yeah baby, just be careful out there okay. I'll take care of those mecha suits." Asami says.

They come out of the board room to see Lau scrunched up in the corner against Asami's office door as Naga growls at him.

"Down Naga." The avatar says as the polar bear dog growls one last time slipping and sliding her way over to her.

Lau regains his composure. "Is…everything alright?" He asks still seeing Korra glaring at him a bit.

The young avatar breathes roughly through her nose as she takes Asami's hand. Her expression softens a bit as she averts her eyes. "Yeah…(she holds her head down slightly her voice barely a whisper) Thank you…for helping Asami."

Lau furrows his brow. "Huh?"

Korra huffs and turns her glare to him again. "I said thank you for helping Asami."

He raises his eyebrows bashfully. "Oh…no…d..d..ddon't thank me. I'm just doing the right thing."

Asami steps in front of Korra and cups her cheek kissing her. Lau turns his head away as the women practically start making out. A breathless moment later Asami pulls back and gazes into azure blue orbs. "I'll see you at home tonight."

Korra smiles softly and nods as her heart races.

Asami gives her a quick peck and walks her and Naga to the stairs. "I love you."

"I love you too." The avatar says as she watches Asami walking back into her office with Lau. She still didn't have a good feeling about him, but she trusted Asami's judgment.

* * *

**Republic City Police Station**

**Lin Beifong's office**

The young avatar takes a few minutes to explain what's been going on to Lin.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. We were worried when we heard Kuvira's message." Lin says from behind her desk.

The caramel beauty holds her head down slightly ashamed. "Yeah she kicked my butt." Korra says finally meeting Lin's light green eyes. She furrows her brow examining the metal bender's face. "Hey…are…you okay?"

Lin furrows her brow slightly. "What? Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You…just look different that's all." Korra says as she takes a deep breath and sits back in the chair. To her eyes Lin looked a bit softer and calmer.

The police chief breathes roughly through her nose and crosses her arms. "So what did you need to see me about?" She says sounding mildly irritated. Everyone seemed to notice her change in mood lately. Part of her knew it had to do with her relationship with Kya.

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Oh, here. I met Toph in the swamp, she told me you can explain this to me." She says handing Lin the tablet.

The metal bender looks at the tablet and lowers her head then averts her eyes and breaths out through her nose.

"What is it?" Korra asks.

Lin takes a deep breath before speaking. "This is…our…(she lowers her eyes) the chief's…I mean…my mother's secret language."

"So you can read it right?"

Lin swallows and nods softly. "Yeah, but it's going to take me some time okay." Looking at the tablet took her back to her childhood. This was she and Toph's secret language that only they knew. Lin had a speech impediment as a child and found it hard to communicate with people. So Toph encouraged her to find a new way of communicating with her. So little Lin created her own language. Toph also used it as a way to teach Lin metal bending.

The reminiscent police chief remembers her mother's words very clearly. "Every metal bender has to find their own way of bending chief. Just like talking, you gotta find a way to let people know what you're saying. Your words don't have to be big, but they do have to be understood." Her mother had said to her.

As Lin grew up her mother used it as a way of conveying playful information as well as top secret things only they would know about. It had been over 20 years since she had used it though.

Korra nods. "Okay, no problem. Just let me know what it says as soon as you can. I think it might help me figure out what's going on with those weapons Kuvira is using."

"Okay." She looks up from the tablet as a man in a costume stands at her office door. She furrows her brow.

Korra turns to see what Lin is looking at. "You guys having a party or something?"

One of the officers knocks on the window. "Message for you chief." Korra waves at him. He waves back. Lin nods.

A small man in a turtle duck costume comes in and places a bouquet of Fire Lilies on her desk then proceeds to sing.

_~~~ Ohhhhh…. my little turtle duck….I know that I have run amuck…. I didn't mean to crush your truck…." _The man sings.

Lin covers her eyes and shakes her head. She and Kya had gotten into a fight two nights ago because the waterbender totaled her brand new truck.

The man continues to sing. "_….may these flowers cheer you up….because tonight with any luck….I really hope that we can …."_

Lin's eyes widen as she stands up from her chair. "Okay! That's enough." She says.

The man stops singing. "Umm, there's like three more lines mam."

"I don't care. Just leave. I have work to do." Lin says.

"Ummm, okay do you have a return message for the sender?" The man asks.

The police chief rolls her eyes then pulls a sheet of paper out of her desk. She writes a few things on it and hands it to the man. "Here, now get out of here."

The man in the costume furrows his brow and starts to read the letter out loud. "Kya we can…" A metal clamp appears over his mouth.

"Don't read that in here." Lin says as she releases the clamp.

"Oh umm, company policy mam. Gotta double check the message with the sender before I leave." He says.

Lin almost growls at him as she grits her teeth. "The message…is fine. Now leave!" She says with a slight redness in her cheeks.

He leaves the office and Lin slams the metal and glass door behind him. Korra smirks and looks at her mischievously.

"What?" The police chief says as she sits back down in her chair.

"Sooooo…..you and…." She says with giggle.

"Don't you have work to do, Avatar Korra?" Lin says as she picks up the tablet and waves her hand opening her door again not making eye contact with Korra.

The young avatar gets up with a smile. "Yeah okay….you know this isn't over right." She says laughing as Lin ignores her.

A few minutes after Korra leaves, Lin puts the tablet down and closes her eyes. Kya was making her soft, but she had to admit she kind of liked it.

The police chief was also worried about her sister and her family, not knowing what Kuvira would do to them. She picks up the tablet and tries to remember the language in hopes that her mother had a plan in mind to free them.

* * *

**Korra's apartment**

She sits on her bed upstairs having just gotten off the phone with Tenzin. She would meet representatives from all four nations in four days. Her father Tonraq from the Southern Water Tribe, Desna and Eska from the Northern Water Tribe, Tenzin from the New Air Nation, and Raiko from the United Republic. They still hadn't heard whether Fire Lord Izumi would be present or not. They also sent a formal notice to Kuvira as well.

The young avatar lies back on the bed and closes her eyes. Asami called and said she'd be in around midnight. She and Lau were going to check out the mecha suits she had at her factory. Korra really didn't like the thought of them working so closely together, but she had to take advantage of every break she could get right now. She knew Asami wasn't interested him, but Korra knew that Lau was interested in Asami in spite of how happy and supportive he seemed to be of their relationship.

Korra takes a deep breath as a small smile comes to her face. She couldn't wait for Asami to get home so she could hold her. It wasn't lost on her that either of them could have died today. Avatar or not death wasn't something she could change. She didn't want to think about how she would have reacted if something had happened to Asami today or how her partner would have felt if something had happened to her. All she wanted to do, was get lost between Asami's legs that night.

Korra closes her eyes and brings her hand to her chest still feeling a light throb from where she was hit. She sits up on the bed and decides to meditate. If it really was spiritual energy she was hit with Raava or her past lives would know what it is.

After a few minutes of deep breathing her chest begins to ache a bit more. She goes into the avatar state. The moment she does her eyes go white as glimpses of her battle with Unalaq flash through her mind. Korra immediately opens her eyes holding her chest. "Vaatu…"

**Wednesday Night 9pm**

**Royal Palace: Fire Nation**

**Underground Bunker**

Azula stands timidly behind Katara as Druk sniffs at the young woman. The huge reptile thought she smelled like his master. Katara told Azula that she would be meeting her brother and that she shouldn't be afraid. But she couldn't help feeling nervous. Other than the humans who came into the forest who she had little interaction with, she hadn't actually spoken to anyone other than Katara and the Great Mother. She didn't have a memory but she knew from watching the humans that the Mother of Faces helped, that family was something very important.

The large metal doors open. Azula holds her head down and moves to stand behind Katara's assistant.

"Katara, I'm glad you made it back safely. I hope your trip was a fruitful one." Lord Zuko says as he furrows his brow watching Druk sniffing at someone standing behind Katara's male assistant. "Were you… able to find the spirit you were looking for?"

The old waterbender nods. "Yes I did find the spirit and I also found something else." She takes a deep breath. "I think you should take a seat." She says.

Zuko leans over seeing dainty hands pushing his dragon's snout away. He takes a deep breath and sits on his desk. "What's all this about?"

Katara breaths out through puckered lips. "My assistant and I encountered the spirit and just as it was in the past, we met the spirit's guardian first."

"Yes I remember. Aang told me it was a wolf spirit as I recall." Zuko says.

The old waterbender swallows softly. "Well the spirit had a different guardian this time. One that was very unexpected. Now I need you to remain calm. There are some situations I need to explain."

"Stop it…stop it…go away…you beast." The woman says softly from behind the male waterbender as Druk begins to pant happily and continue nudge her.

Zuko stands up. "What's going on back there? You there…come out from behind that man." He says sternly having only seen Druk act that way around people he's very familiar with.

Katara clears her throat and moves to stand in front of Zuko. She puts her hand on his chest. "Zuko…everything is fine. I just need to explain a few things before I tell you who that is."

Druk continues to nudge Azula. "I…said…stop it!" The amber eyed woman says a bit louder as she firebends at the dragon.

Zuko's eyes widen seeing the blue flames as Druk pants happily as he fires a return flame then grabs the young woman's foot in his mouth. He lifts her into the air.

"Release me beast!" She says.

"Azula?!" The former fire lord shouts.

She tries desperately to pull her foot from Druk's mouth as he carries her over to his master. The amber eyed woman crosses her arms as a small burst of blue fire blows from her nose as she hangs upside down in front of a speechless Zuko. "Is this your beast?" She asks him.

Zuko gulps and nods.

"Mind telling him to let me go?" Azula asks.

"D…D….Druk…drop her." He stammers out as she flips out of the dragon's mouth. The two siblings are face to face after 65 years of separation. She lowers her eyes timidly unsure of who this man is or how to read his facial expression.

Katara walks over to them and swallows softly. "Azula, this is your brother, Zuko." Katara puts her hand on the fire lord's shoulder. "Zuko… this is…your sister… Azula. The reason we couldn't find her was because she had become the new guardian of the spirit. That's why she hasn't aged."

Zuko looks into Katara's eyes still unsure of what to feel. Not only was his sister alive but she was exactly as he remembered her. "Is…she…still…." He says unable to finish his sentence remembering the nervous breakdown and subsequent fall into madness his little sister experienced after their Agni Kai for the throne all those years ago.

His heart ached for his sister having been driven mad by her loss as well as her inability to cope after learning what true love was. The only love she knew was control and dominance she'd learned from her father. The young woman had gone mad when she discovered that her mother loved her unconditionally.

She tried to kill their mother having convinced herself that her mother thought she was a monster and wanted to destroy her and take the throne. Zuko stopped his sister from making a terrible mistake and tried to help her, but she wouldn't listen.

After Azula fled into the Forgetful Valley all those years ago Zuko continued to search for his sister even after their mother and father had died of old age. He lit incense for her every year on her birthday, hoping for her return. Zuko felt intense sympathy for his sister, knowing that their militant upbringing with their abusive father was to blame for her madness. Their father Ozai had even turned the siblings against one another, sending Azula to kill Zuko at one point. The aging firebender knew he would have become just like Azula or even worse if it hadn't been for his dutiful uncle showing him what real love was.

The year his Uncle Iroh died, Zuko searched for Azula one last time, hoping to find the last remaining familial connection he had to the most loving people in his life, his mother and uncle. In his heart he knew he wouldn't find her, but something in him hoped that whether his sister was alive or dead, that she had found peace and maybe even happiness.

Katara takes a deep breath interrupting him. "No. The spirit took her memories and by doing so freed her of her pain and sickness. She is still an enormously powerful bender though but her heart is very gentle. This is not the woman we once knew." The old waterbender says having enjoyed the trip back to the bunker thanks to Azula.

Azula told her of all that she had learned from the Mother of Faces. The young woman even felt sadness for the people she had killed while serving the spirit. Azula told her that the spirit gave her the gift of seeing into people's hearts, like the man the old waterbender tried to save in forest. Katara was shocked to learn that the man sought a new face because his face had become too well known. The man was a murder and wanted a new face so he could continue his killing spree.

Katara gulped when Azula told them that she had been watching them since they first entered the forest and would have put them out of their misery on the spot if she had seen evil in their hearts, if the spirit had ordered it.

Zuko turns to Azula. To his surprise the young woman smiles softly up at him and throws her arms around him. The old firebender's heart almost breaks having never seen his sister smile without malicious intent in his entire life. "It's good to see you, brother." She says quietly.

He closes his eyes and enfolds his arms around her, unable to stop his tears from flowing. "It's…it's… it's good to…see you too… sister." He kisses the crown of her head and takes a deep breath then turns to his old friend. "Thank you…Katara."

The old waterbender smiles and nods.

He pulls back and cups Azula's cheek as he takes a deep breath looking into her eyes. "Come...come meet your niece." He says happily, but still overcome with emotion.

"I have a niece?" She asks. He nods and gives his eyes a quick swipe then puts his hand on her shoulder.

Katara clears her throat then pulls three spirit talismans and note from her pocket. "Zuko, I need to leave for Republic City right away." He turns back toward her. "Here, take this and read it once you are alone."

Azula looks at the talismans. "Those hold the son's energy." She says.

Katara raises her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, what dear."

Azula picks up the talisman. "That is the son's energy…."

Katara interrupts her. "Wait…Azula…you can sense the energy in these talismans?"

She nods. "Yes, his energy is like the Great Mother."

"What is she talking about?" Zuko asks.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath. "Azula, can you sense this energy where ever it is?"

The amber eyed woman nods. "I can sense any spirit within 15 meters of me."

"Zuko, keep these talismans and read my note once you are alone. Azula, I may need to call on you once I am back in the city with Avatar Korra. Is that alright?" Katara asks.

The former Fire Lord shakes his head. "No, I won't allow her to be put into danger. I have only just found her again."

Azula turns to him. "It's alright brother. Katara's heart is pure. I won't be harmed."

He takes a deep breath through his nose seeing the sincerity in his sister's eyes as well as the determination in Katara's.

The old waterbender speaks. "Just read my note, it will explain everything. Now I must get going so I can reach the city before morning." He nods.

Then Azula throws her arms around her. "Thank you for bringing me to my family Katara. If you or the avatar need me, all you have to do is ask. Safe journey to you."

Katara rubs Azula's back and smiles softly. "Thank you my dear."

Zuko stares at the talismans in his hand.

Katara bows to him then leaves with her assistant. Zuko heads back into the bunker to introduce his sister to his daughter and grandson.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

**Future Industries: Factory #4**

Asami wipes her forehead with her arm as she takes apart the containment shafts in one of the mecha suits. "Ugh, I hate to admit it, but I wish Varrick was here right now. I've never seen anything like this. There are no wires and no batteries whatever this new energy system is there is no way for it to supply power to the manifolds and converters in this suit." She shakes her head. "I mean I could see if there was a closed circuit system involved but even if there was it still wouldn't account for the…" She looks up to see an utterly confused Lau staring at her. She smirks softly. "Oh…sorry. I'm…used to talking to myself when I work. Have you finished taking that compartment apart?"

He shakes off his confusion. "Yeah, I have…do you want me to get started on the next one?"

She nods. "Yeah. I really appreciate your help…(she takes a deep breath) Lau."

He looks up at her seeming surprised. "Oh…uhhh….(nervously clearing his throat and averting his eyes) no…no…no problem Miss Sato."

Asami smirks with lidded eyes and takes a deep breath as she unscrews a box on the suit. Lau gets up then sways like he's about to fall over. He puts his hand against the side of his head. "You okay?" She asks him.

He clears his throat again and takes a deep breath as his face takes on a very black and hostile expression with his back turned to her. His voice is still charming, smooth, yet slightly nervous as he speaks to her. "Yeah, I'm…I'm...fine. Is it okay if I step outside for a bit, I just need to get some air?"

"Sure, sorry for working you like this, sometimes I forget most people aren't used to working 24 hour days. There's a water cooler just outside the door." She says as she turns back to her work.

"Thanks." Lau says as he walks out the door clenching his chest with his hand, gritting his teeth suddenly in agonizing pain. "...Mother..." He growls as he manages to get around the corner and dematerialize himself into millions of bugs. The Mother of Faces was somewhere in the city he could feel it, but why would she show up now after all this time.

**Katara's Apartment**

The old waterbender was fortunate that an airship had arrived with an important message for Lord Zuko. She was able to get a ride back to Republic City quickly.

She had her assistant wait inside the front door of her apartment as she went to her back bedroom to get another bottle of spirit water before heading to Korra's. She'd called the young avatar and told her that she needed to meet with her right away to tell her what she had found out about Koh.

She hears something slam against the front door suddenly. "Is everything alright out there?" She calls from her bathroom.

Katara steps out of the bathroom as her bedroom door slams, a chill moves up her spine. She immediately tries to bend the spirit water as an almost telekinetic force lifts her up into the air and floats her almost frozen body onto the bed. She lays on her back unable to move.

She closes her eyes and tightens her fists as centipedes begin to crawl up her sheets from every direction piling up on top of her body until Aang materializes straddling her.

She breathes through her nose. Koh's eyes well with tears as Katara's bottom lip begins to tremble.

Koh sniffles above her barely able to speak. His voice is intensely pained. "You….are….a…naughty little….bender….aren't you?" He says with a sad smile as he takes a deep breath, his coal black tears dripping onto the old woman's face. "It's been a long…long time since I have felt that wench's energy, but I'd recognize it anywhere."

Katara takes a deep breath trying to maintain her composure. She opens her mouth to speak.

Koh yells in her face. "Do not speak without my permission hu….maaaaan!" The old waterbender gulps. Koh takes a few more deep breathes as he examines her face. He gently brushes a strand of hair from her forehead and speaks sweetly. Her bracelet talisman lights up as he touches her. "I can feel her energy coursing through your veins." He shakes his head unable to understand why his mother would have given a mortal some of her essence. "Now, my dear….tell me what happened between you and mother dearest. What did she say to you?"

The old waterbender takes a trembling breath. She opens her mouth the first syllable of Koh's true name on her lips. "Tsu…." She groans as the venom wrenches on her heart a tear falling from her eye.

"Do….Not….Speak….That Name!" He says slowly growling as he grits his teeth and takes another deep breath through his nose. "Now…continue." He says quietly.

The pain in Katara's chest stops and she blinks rapidly as her head throbs. She swallows hard. "You…are…the keeper of…the balance. The…Essence….of Earth." She says slowly trying to get her breath.

"Continue." He says.

She swallows again. "You…want to…die…be…be…because…of…Mi." She winces as the venom in her heart activates again.

"Are you really that stupid?" He asks. "Do not speak her name."

Katara takes a deep breath as the pain subsides. "…because of….the water's…memories." She says as her chest rises and falls.

Koh breathes in through his nose and closes his eyes. "Continue."

"She…she said…that Essence...cannot harm Spirit." Katara says very short of breath.

Koh opens his eyes and looks down at her then caresses her cheek with the back of his hand with a strange sorrowful smile on his face. He nods as he examines her face. "Yes…that is true. I cannot harm Raava or her host without permission from them, but…they can hurt me. I bet you didn't know that did you. It's such a silly rule, just because the light was made first." He says sounding strangely conversational.

The old waterbender trembles. "Koh…why…"

He puts his finger over her mouth. "Shhhhhhh…." He closes his eyes for a minute. "Do you hear that?" He asks. Katara gulps and shakes her head no. He looks down at her. "Exactly…to you that is silence. Do you want to know what I hear?" He leans down to the side of her face as a centipede crawls from his mouth and bites her ear.

The old woman screams out in agony as her mind fills with voices and sounds of every kind. Screams of sadness, joy, and laughter. Then it stops. She takes short quick breaths as she looks up at Koh. He smiles again as tears fall from his eyes. "I've had to hear that every moment for the last 500 hundred years. It's lovely isn't it? Her memories..."

Katara gulps as she tries to speak. "K….k…Koh…I….I know …what it's like…to….lose someone you love." Koh's bottom lip begins to tremble. "I…can understand…how much….she meant to you, but dying won't bring her back."

Koh begins to shake his head with his eyes closed as his face contorts and he yells in her face again. "You…could…never….understand! None of you filthy beasts know what it's like!" He takes a deep breath trying to get control of himself as old memories flood his mind. "Mother could have restored her! It was in her power! She forced this on me! She and RAAVAAAAAAA…. took everything from meeeee! Do you think Mizu loved that worthless human! She couldn't have! She couldn't have! Raava took her from me! She... was... mine!" His voice hostile, tormented and aggressive.

Katara turns her head away unable to stop her tears, not knowing what he was talking about. Koh gulps and puts his finger over her lips again causing her talisman to light up. "Shhhhh….it's okay….it's….okay." He grabs her jaw and turns her face to his as his eyes become heavily lidded. He smiles at her lovingly staring silently at her face. He takes a deep breath through his nose and sighs. "I'm going to give you…what I never had. I believe you humans call it... closure." He says as his clothes begin to disappear. Katara closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk….come on now, look at me." He says softly. She keeps her eyes closed. He shouts again. "I said LOOK AT ME!" She opens her watery eyes.

"I promised him that I wouldn't hurt you, and I won't. But I can't let you interfere with my plans."

Katara shakes her head as more tears fall. "What do you want with Korra?"

He smiles softly and sighs. "You really want to know?" He asks. Katara nods.

"I want the avatar to know my pain, the pain that only comes through loss. So I will take everything that she and Raava hold dear, her love, her trust, her honor, her friends, her family, and her world then she will know the pain she caused me. Raava and her avatar took everything from me, so I will repay their kindness. And when she can bear no more she and I will meet our end together. We will experience true freedom." He nuzzles his nose against Katara's. "But you're fortunate. I see how much you care for her. You won't get to see her suffer. Because you'll be the first one she loses. I hadn't actually planned on this, but you know, when you get cacti, you make cactus juice."

He straddles himself above her as his bugs begin to eat away her clothing. Her chest convulses as she cries. "Shhhh….come on…don't cry…it's alright. This is Aang's body after all, don't be like that. You knew this was coming you naughty little bender." He says sweetly as he nuzzles her nose with his again. "Be happy that the last face you will see will be your lover's. This will be pleasant for both of us. It's been so long since I have enjoyed the water." He says as he leans into her lips.

**2 hours later….**

Korra and Asami knock on Katara's front door. They expected her an hour ago but she never showed up. "Gran, Gran?" The avatar says.

Asami looks down at the foot of the door and grabs her girlfriend's arm. "Korra…look." She says seeing blood.

Korra breaks the door down and finds Katara's assistant passed out. She looks up to the bedroom door as her eyes well with angry tears. "Katara!" She screams as she runs at the door. Her eyes widen as she sees a naked Aang turn and smirk at her before dematerializing into millions of bugs. Korra fire bends at him then falls to her knees in tears. "Gran…..grannnnn…"

Asami comes in and covers her mouth in complete shock. She immediately moves to the bed and covers Katara's still convulsing body. "Korra….Korra…come on…get it together, we have to get her to the hospital." Asami puts her head to Katara's chest. "I…think she's having a heart attack, do something!"

Korra just cries and cries. Asami lays Katara down and grabs her girlfriend's arms and shakes her. "Korra!" Asami swallows then slaps the young avatar startling her. "Wake up, you have to heal her... now!"

Korra takes a deep breath and grabs the bottle of spirit water on the floor. She covers her mentor's body through her tears. She can feel darkness around Katara's heart. The water begins to glow as the young avatar tries to remove it from her body.

Katara's assistant suddenly runs in and tackles the avatar. The spirit water soaks into the bed. Korra gets up and punches the man hard breaking his jaw. "What are you doing?! I have to help her!"

He takes a deep breath as his head throbs and he puts his dislocated jaw bone back into place. "If….If…you…remove…she will… die." He says breathing out through his nose before passing out.

**Twenty minutes later….**

Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, Pema, Asami and Korra, sit by Katara's bedside at the hospital. The doctor swallows as she speaks to them. "I'm sorry but she's in a coma. There is nothing we can do for her right now other than try and keep her system stable. I'm sorry." She says.

Korra grits her teeth as her tears continue to flow. "When I find that bug... he's dead." She says breathing roughly through her nose as Asami rubs her back.

**TBC….**

Okay everyone….just take a few deep breaths here. I'm breathing too.


	19. Chapter 19

** Title: **Korrasami 19

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG-13 / R

**Notes**: Inspiration: **Wonderful World - Joseph William Morgan ft. Shadow Royale**

I hope you all enjoy the reveal…yay! Next chapter small morsel to think about…Azula gets a love interest, lol.

Huge love for the reviews, favs, follows, and PMs.

* * *

**Thursday 1 am … **

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Lau kneels trembling on the roof of his building in front of a tall celestial calendar he had built in preparation for the upcoming winter solstice, as black tears stream from his eyes. He puts his hands on the roof pulling in the metal crushing it with his fist. He hadn't anticipated how being with Katara would affect him. Some of his mother's energy had seeped into his essence from her. He gasps for breath trying to get control of himself painfully gritting his teeth. "Stop it! Stop it! Stopppp ittt!"

The Water Essence's voice and memories echo through his mind flashing one after another. Images, sounds, and emotions bombard him.

"I love you Tsuchi….."

"Always…."

"…..These humans are just fun to play with."

"Did you know that Raava fell in love?"

"You do love me don't you? Please tell me you love me."

"I just want to see you smile."

"Can't you feel it? It's wonderful isn't it...…"

Lau whispers painfully. "…Mi…zu…"

"Tsuchi come with me, please. Their world is so beautiful."

Lau begins to cry even harder as he groans unconsciously responding to his partner's voice in his mind. "No, I don't need them. You…you, are my world. Stay…please...stay…" He groans in intense pain feeling his mother's energy coursing through his body invoking a long forgotten memory.

**523 years ago**

**One month before the start of the next 50 year 5 week cycle…**

Tsuchi is calm yet immovable as Mizu speaks with him. "Just come with me for once then you will understand." The water essence says.

Tsuchi turns away from her. "I have seen all I need to see of the humans Mizu."

The water essence lifts her human hands in frustration. "Exactly, you have only seen, you've only been watching all these many millennia. I have… experienced, I have walked and lived among them. There is so much more to them Tsuchi."

The Earth Essence turns to face her and looks sternly into her eyes before speaking. "They are violent, fickle, beasts. They have wars over land when there is plenty enough for all of them. They lie and steal and manipulate to appease their petty egos and ambitions. They use our essence to fight among one another instead of using those gifts for the mutual benefit of their kind. They are dull beasts, no more intelligent than the saber tooth moose lions who roam the plains."

Mizu lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Tsuchi, what you've said is true." She smiles to herself then lifts her eyes to meet his. "But those horrific things are also what makes their world beautiful." Mizu cups his cheek. "They fight over land, but they also share their homes with strangers and others of their kind who are in need. Yes they do lie and steal, but they also speak the truth from what they call the heart. And the language is so beautiful. Humans also use our essence to create amazing things, like art and pictures and buildings. And yes they are violent, but they are also incredibly gentle. They have…love, and peace…and compassion…and… (she takes a deep breath as he turns away from her)"

"Let me show you Tsuchi. Just come with me. Their world holds even more beauty than our own; we can learn so much from them. I think that's why Raava bonded with them." Mizu's voice continues to whisper. "What these humans can feel is amazing."

Lau trembles as the memory begins to fade. He can still hear Mizu's voice.

"Like their love. It's so beautiful, I can't imagine what it would be like to experience it. I want us to make love, Tsuchi."

Lau cries sorrowfully. "I…don't know…how…"

"Come with me my love…and we will learn together."

Lau shakes his head. "Mi…zu….I….I can't….why can't you…just stay…" Lau finally able to say the words he couldn't say back then.

"Just try. For me...please come with me." The water essence pleads softly.

He shakes his head no.

"Then let me go…If you have ever felt love for me..let…me….go…" She whispers.

The amber eyed man shouts. "NO! I won't….you can't…you don't know what you're asking…that is not love that is human selfishness."

* * *

**Koh's memories**

"Mizu….Mizu!" Lau yells from the roof as he relives his most painful moment thanks to his mother's energy.

**523 years ago…**

"You should have stayed. Why didn't you STAY?!." Tsuchi says as he moves from place to place in the spirit world looking through spirit mirrors and water portals trying to find his partner. The limit had passed two weeks ago, he already began to feel his normally stable mind filling with unknown visions, thoughts and…emotions not his own.

After seven weeks of frantic searching Tsuchi finally spots Mizu's human form at the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. She walks next to Avatar Kuruk with a loving smile on her face. Tsuchi watches in disgust as Kuruk places a necklace around Ummi's neck and kisses her lips.

"_**NOOOOO!" Lau yells as his body begins to shift into his bug form thrashing violently trying to stop the images.**_

Ummi releases her fiancé's hand and walks to the bridge above the Spirit Oasis.

Kuruk smiles. "Ummi, my love, how is it possible that I have only just met you? You are the only one in the whole water tribe with those beautiful brown eyes."

Ummi giggles sweetly. "It's because there is a right time and a right place for everything my love." She says as she looks down into the water. "And now is the time for us to be married."

_**Lau screams. "You don't love him Mizu! Can't you see Raava's light in his eyes!"**_

The proud avatar watches her with a soft smirk on his face. "I love you Ummi! And I will love you for the rest of my life. I am all yours." He says holding his arms out wide as he falls to his knees.

She seems enchanted by an image in the water as she leans over the bridge. "And…I'm yours. You are… my world." Ummi says as she begins to fall over the bridge.

Kuruk runs quickly and catches her with one hand as she hangs over the side. "We aren't even married yet and you're already trying to get away from me." He says with a soft giggle until he tries to pull her back up. "Ummi…hold on…just…hold on!" Kuruk says as he grabs her with both hands and pulls with all of his strength. He can't seem to pull her back up it's like something has a hold on her.

"Kuruk!" She yells as her arm begins to slip from his grip. "Please…don't let me go!"

"I won't! I'll never let you go! Never!" He says as he goes into the avatar state and begins to pull her back up to the bridge.

_**Lau yells now fully transformed. "She is MINE! I won't let you have her!" He says with anguish in his eyes reliving the memory.**_

Kuruk hugs her tightly as he catches his breath then leans back and smiles at her. "You're heavier than I thought." He says laughing softly.

She sighs and puts her head against his chest. She holds his hand as they move to walk away. Suddenly Ummi stops moving frozen in her tracks as Kuruk steps off the bridge. Then without warning her hand slips away from Kuruk's as she's yanked into the spirit oasis by an invisible force. "Kuruk!" She screams.

The avatar immediately leaps toward her hand just missing it as she disappears into the water. He jumps into the pond and swims with all his might toward Ummi as she gets further and further away from him. He begins to lose conscious and floats back to the surface of the pond unable to swim any further.

_**Lau screams. "Mizuuuuuuuuu!"**_

Ummi screams. "Nooooo, Noooo stay away! Stay away from me! Kuruk! Kuruk! Help me please help me! Stay away!"

"Mizu! Mizu!" Tsuchi yells as he circles his partner frantically. "Can you hear me? Please tell me you can hear me! Come back to me please!" He says as Ummi screams at him.

He stops and stands in front of her, then begins shifting his faces. "Look Mizu….look at me…see…this one is happy….see….and angry…remember." He says but it all sounds like a clicking noise to her. "Look….this one is joy, this one is sad….Mizu…look at me, please!" Tsuchi cries.

"Leave me alone! Noooo, you monster! Someone PLEASE Help me! Kuruk!" She yells throwing rocks at him.

"Mizu…please…." Tsuchi takes deep panicked breathes as her memories begin to flow through his mind. She thought she was a woman named Ummi from the Southern Water Tribe. This was the identity the Mother of Faces had given to her along with the new face so she could walk in the physical world. Tsuchi considers taking her face like he had done before, but he wasn't sure what would happen to her now that the limit had passed.

The fifteen foot spirit centipede coils himself around her and she passes out. Tsuchi picks her up and carries her from the tree. There was only one being who could help her now.

**Many days later….**

Tsuchi stands before his mother as he holds the body of his beloved. "Mother please…take back your gift." He says sorrowfully.

The large tree spirit bends down and looks at Ummi's face reading her heart at the same time, then stands up. "This human wishes to keep her face. Take her back to her world my son."

Tsuchi shakes his head. "No mother, she is not a human. This is Mizu. You gave her this face, now take it back."

The heads of the tree spirit begin to move and spin. A face of anger now moves forward. She yells with intense hostility at Tsuchi. "You dare… presume to give me orders!"

He lowers his head and body to the ground respectfully. "I humbly ask this favor of you, mother…please."

Her heads switch back again to a face of contentment and peace. "My son, the limit has passed. The woman you hold in your arms is human. "

"No mother, please look again." He pleads.

The large tree spirit bends down and looks at Ummi again then stands up and turns to walk away.

"Mother!" Tsuchi yells finding himself to be very emotional suddenly as he crawls around to stand in front of the 10 story tall spirit. "You have to fix her! Fix Mizu!"

The Mother of Faces looks down at him. "She has chosen her fate. Her memories are yours now. You are the holder of the balance."

"Then take back the memories and give them to her. Do it." He says quickly.

The Mother of Faces takes another look at Ummi. "This cannot be done my son. She is mortal now, only an immortal can hold the essence. Take the human back to her world." The spirit says as she turns and walks away from him.

"No! NOOOO! You will fix her! Give her a new face as you have always done! Fix her or I will no longer be your son! You hear me! Fix HER Now!" He yells as he follows behind his mother, but the tree spirit is getting further and further away from him. "Mother, PLEASE! Fix Her!" He yells as the Mother of Faces disappears into a void. "FIX….HER!" He shouts as tears stream from his face. "You selfish wench! I am no longer your son! Do you hear me?! You mean nothing to me! You…. have…. NO… SON!" He yells defiantly.

After a few minutes his expression turns to one that is black and tormented.

"Tsuchi, are you alright?" A small curly-tailed blue nose monkey spirit says as it jumps from a tree. This was one of the Earth Essence's best friends. "I saw what happened my friend. I am so sorry. Maybe there is something that can be done. I hear the avatar has many amazing powers, perhaps they can help Mizu." The little monkey says putting its paw on Tsuchi's shoulder.

Suddenly without warning Tsuchi switches his faces and turns around in a split second to face his friend. The monkey's face disappears.

"My name… is Koh." He says crawling away carrying an unconscious Ummi.

He spends the next year trying to get Ummi to communicate with him, but all he receives is more fear and resentment from her. She can't even understand him having forgotten how to speak their language due to her memory loss.

Koh continued to take the faces of anyone or anything that came into his swamp and present them to her. Be she only feared him more.

After some time he begins to notice that she is aging. It was very slight, but he knew what it meant. She really was mortal now and she would die someday. He couldn't bear the thought of it. So he continued to try and communicate with her to get some of idea of how to stop that from happening.

But every time he came near her she screamed and cowered in fear then called for Kuruk. "I love you Mizu. Can't you see that? I don't know how to fix this. Please… tell me how to fix you." He whispers.

Thanks to Mizu's memories Tsuchi began to feel intense emotions….one of those emotions began to become more dominant than the others…depression. After what felt like an eternity staring at his amnesic partner he can no longer take her pain, fear and loathing. He cries only able to think of one way to stop what he felt was her imminent death. He moves toward her then holds his pincers to her face and gazes sorrowfully into her eyes. "Mizu…." He kisses the reluctant woman then suddenly shifts his faces. She gasps as her face disappears and her body slumps over. Tsuchi's swamp grew quiet and still. The Earth Spirit's tears blackened the waters and became a warning sign to all who would dare enter his lair.

Ummi's half animated faceless body sits in the corner of his tree preserved for all time in a state between life and death.

Lau closes his eyes and clenches his jaw until it bleeds as he remembers the years he spent staring at his reflection in the water of his swamp having conversations with his many faces, including Ummi's trying to figure out what caused all this to happen. Then one day a strangely familiar tall muscular man dressed in blue shows up in the swamp carrying a very long spear.

Koh begins to smile having a sudden epiphany. Sure it was Kuruk who lured Mizu away with his silver tongue causing her to forget the time limit, but Koh could see Raava's light in the man's eyes. Mizu couldn't have been attracted to that pitiful, conceited womanizing human; she couldn't have. It was the light spirit within him that had gotten her attention. It was the stories about Raava that had first gotten the water essence curious about the physical world. If the light spirit hadn't bonded with the humans, none of this would have happened. Now Koh was plagued with the memories of his partner as well as his own, doomed to an eternity of the painful remembrance of the love he would never have again. And it was all Raava's fault. Raava and her avatar.

"Where… is… she?!" Avatar Kuruk yells as he takes slow menacing steps toward Koh.

* * *

Lau begins to gag as he closes his eyes trying to remove his mother's energy from his body. He vomits out a black tar like substance with lines of golden light interwoven in it. Then he passes out.

Fifteen minutes later he slowly opens his eyes as he wakes up on the couch in his office with his assistant standing over him. Lau breathes out through his nose a few times before speaking. "What?" He asks.

"Miss Sato is here to see you sir." His assistant says.

Lau sits up blinking rapidly as his assistant wipes the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. The amber eyed young man opens his fist and looks at the glowing spirit talisman he took from Katara's arm. He takes a deep breath then gets up from the couch. His assistant hands him a bottle of water.

Lau sits at his desk and puts the spirit talisman in a drawer. He takes a few more deep breathes trying to compose himself. He motions to his assistant. "Let her in." He says swallowing hard.

He smiles as she comes in, then stands from behind his desk. "Miss Sato, this...is unexpected. I'm still looking over the new schematics you gave me. Is…is everything alright?" He asks nervously seeing the focused look on the young CEO's face.

She takes a deep breath as she swallows. "I need your advisor's addresses."

Lau furrows his brow. "Yes…of course. Has something happened?"

Asami lowers her eyes. "He…that spirit attacked one of Korra's teachers tonight. Korra needs to find him before he hurts anyone else."

"Oh…no. I'm…I'm sorry to hear that. Here. (he hands her a folder) Is she going to be alright?" He asks.

Asami takes the folder. "We hope so. She's…" Asami furrows her brow and stares at him. "How…how did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"That her teacher was a woman." Asami says.

"Oh…I…I didn't, I was…talking about… Avatar Korra, is she alright?" Lau says correcting himself quietly.

Asami takes a deep relieved breath. "Oh… yeah…she's just worried, just like we all are." She holds up the folder as she turns to leave. "Thanks… for doing this."

He smiles softly then nods as she turns to leave the office. "Whatever I can do to help. Do you still need me at the factory tomorrow?" Lau asks. Asami turns and nods to him then closes the door behind her. He closes his eyes and leans his head back on the headrest as a tear rolls down his cheek.

Lau calls his assistant back into his office as he opens a bottle of his special water and downs it. "Go to the hospital, make sure that man Katara was traveling with doesn't wake up, and see to it that the rest of her friends are bitten and bite the airbender one more time, he has a strong will."

* * *

**Korra's Apartment **

Asami takes a deep breath as she walks out to the backyard. Korra was still lifting weights sweating profusely. "I…I got the addresses." She says softly.

Korra breathes out through her mouth as she drops to the ground and starts doing one handed pushups. "Thanks."

Asami moves to sit on the weight bench as Korra continues to work out. She was worried about her partner.

Things had gotten pretty tense between Korra and Tenzin at the hospital. They had never seen him like that before. He was like a completely different person. He cried as he held his mother's hand.

**Republic City General Hospital **

"Tenzin…I…" Korra says as she's interrupted.

"How could you have let this happen?" He asks angrily. Kya puts her hand on her brother's shoulder. The tall airbender shrugs it off. He turns to Korra. "If you had been doing your job instead of spooning none of this…"

Asami speaks up. "This isn't her fault, Tenzin. Gran Gran called us and said she'd be right over. How was Korra supposed to know that something was wrong?"

"She's the bridge between our worlds. The avatar is supposed to make peace between humans and spirits." He releases a strong gust from his nose. "Had she been meditating like I taught her, she could have stopped that spirit before any of this happened." He turns to Korra. "How is the world supposed to trust you, how are any of us supposed to trust you, when you can't even protect those closest to you?"

Bumi speaks up. "Tenzin, what the heck's going on with you? Don't talk to her like that. Dad would never….."

"She is not our father! If he were here, he wouldn't have let something like this happen in the first place!" Tenzin yells.

Katara's heart monitor begins to beep irregularly. Everyone gasps as the doctor comes back into the room.

Korra holds her head down sorrowfully.

The doctor comes in. "I'm sorry but, you all need to leave while we tend to her."

They all step out of the room. Tenzin still isn't giving Korra any eye contact. "Korra…" He breathes out roughly and clears his throat. "Kya, Bumi, and I will stay and look after my mother. You need to go find that spirit before it hurts anyone else."

Kya walks Asami and Korra out of the hospital. "Don't mind him Korra, he's just…scared. We all are. He didn't mean it. I know he didn't. Don't take what he said personally, this isn't anyone's fault alright."

The young avatar swallows softly still shedding a few tears with her eyes lowered. Asami puts her arm around her and walks her to the car.

**Korra's backyard**

"Baby…this….this isn't your fault." Asami says as she watches Korra move into hand stand pushups.

Korra huffs as she lifts her body. "Yes…it is." She grunts out roughly.

Asami shakes her head. "There was no way for you to know what was going on. She had just gotten back into town."

Korra puts her feet on the ground and stands up, taking the towel her girlfriend held in the air. "No Tenzin's right. He's right Asami. I hadn't been meditating or trying to talk to the spirits. I haven't done anything but let everyone else do my job for me."

"That's because you were recovering. You were just doing what Gran Gran told you to do." Asami says.

The avatar shakes her head raising her voice slightly. "Asami…you don't understand. I didn't even wanna be the avatar anymore two months ago. If I hadn't been so focused on myself I could have done something about all this. What happened to Gran Gran and this thing with Kuvira…that was Vaatu's energy she hit me with. I have no idea how she's doing it, all I know is that I'm the one who's supposed to stop stuff like that from happening."

Asami opens her mouth to speak. Korra interrupts her. "I get what you're saying alright. I was hurt and injured so what could I have done, right?" She takes a deep breath and looks into her girlfriend's green eyes. "I could have tried… but I didn't, I was ready to give up (Korra shakes her head), if it hadn't been for you and Gran Gran (she says swallowing softly)…that's why this is my fault. And even if this wasn't (she lowers her head),… it's still my responsibility okay."

Asami takes a deep breath through her nose. "So what are you gonna do?"

Korra picks up the papers with Lau's advisor's addresses on them. "I'm gonna find Koh, and put an end to all this once and for all."

Asami lowers her eyes. "When are you leaving?"

"Soon." Korra says as she looks at the list.

"How soon?" Asami asks quickly. Her girlfriend doesn't answer. "Korra…how soon?" The young avatar opens her mouth to speak. "Don't you dare say tonight?"

Korra puts the papers down to the side. "Asami…"

The raven haired beauty stands up. "No, Korra, you just got back from fighting with Kuvira…."

"Asami, the longer I wait…."

Asami glares at her. "Are you even thinking right now?"

The young avatar furrows her brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you even know what to look for? You told me that Koh looked like Aang, right."

"Yeah…" Korra says.

"Well I know what Avatar Aang looks like and the man I saw in Ba Sing Se wasn't Aang. That means he knows us. Didn't you say he could become anyone? There are millions of people in this city and even more millions in Ba Sing Se. How are you supposed to find him? My talisman didn't even glow until he touched me." Asami says.

Korra swallows and averts her eyes knowing her partner was right. She breathes out through her nose. "Look, I can't just sit around okay. I have to do something. He attacked Katara."

Asami cups Korra's cheek to get some eye contact. "Then we'll start there. We'll go to her place and look around."

"We?"

"I already told you... you're not alone alright. I'm here for you. And…" She says opening her arms to her partner.

Korra sighs then moves into her embrace. She suddenly finds herself turned around with her arm behind her back and Asami's forearm under her neck. Her eyes widen as Asami brings her to her knees then kisses her cheek then whispers in her ear.

"I know how to handle myself Korra. Don't forget that. I'll be alright." The green eyed beauty says.

Korra smiles softly and nods. The moment Asami releases her; she creates a gust of air behind her lifting Asami into the air. The young woman drops into her arms.

Asami puts her arms around Korra's neck as she gazes into her eyes. "What is it?" She asks noticing her girlfriend's slightly saddened expression.

Korra smiles softly. "Thank you…."

Asami kisses her gently as she notices Korra's tears.

Korra smirks as a tear rolls down her cheek. The young avatar was so grateful to have Asami in her life, but no matter how much she worked out, she couldn't help feeling powerless after what happened to Katara. It was like that metal poison all over again except this time it was attacking her confidence directly. She takes a deep breath. "What if….what if…I'm not…strong enough…. to stop him? I've never seen a spirit do something like this…"

Asami kisses her and holds her close. "We're strong enough." Korra lowers her head and closes her eyes. "Come on, let's go lay down for a little while."

Korra carries her upstairs and can't help crying as she lies against Asami's chest in their bed. She sniffles in her partners arms. "Asami…do you…trust me?"

"Why would you even ask something like that? You know I do." The raven haired woman says.

"Tenzin…." Korra says sadly.

"Baby...Tenzin is…hurting. We all are. You did what you could." Asami says as she caresses Korra's soft dark brown hair. She smiles to herself. "Remember what Gran Gran told us…" She feels her girlfriend take a deep breath. "Forgive yourself… for the things you did and for the things you didn't do and…and…" Asami closes her eyes trying to remember.

Korra completes the thought. "Know… that you can…do things differently." She says swallowing softly with her eyes closed. Asami kisses her forehead.

The young avatar releases a heavy breath. "I can't lose you too Asami."

The pale skinned beauty looks down at her partner's face. "You won't." Korra looks up at her. Their eyes lock. Korra scoots up and brings their lips together. The caramel avatar swallows softly as she deepens the kiss suddenly needing to be closer to her partner right at that moment.

Asami takes Korra's face between her hands feeling the force of her lover's kiss. The blue eyed woman pulls back slightly with tears in her eyes taking short stifling breathes. She shakes her head and closes her eyes. "I…just can't…"

She's interrupted as Asami pulls her in by the nape of her neck into a bruisingly intense kiss. Korra can feel her heart beat quickening as their tongues dance within her mouth. Hands begin to roam anxiously. Breathy groans and gasps escape their mouths as Korra reaches for Asami's pants tugging them down past her thighs and the young CEO's hand moves down into Korra's shorts. The two lovers are completely in sync as they enter one another.

Asami's free hand grasps the nape of Korra's neck as they pant into one another's mouths. Their foreheads touch as they move inside one another. Moans and sighs escape them as the young avatar closes her eyes unable to stop her tears. Her grief over Katara and her love for Asami filling her up. "Let it out baby." Asami whispers as she curls her fingers within her lover's sex.

Korra releases an emotional guttural groan before crying out no longer able to move as her orgasm hits. Her tears increase. Korra balls her hand into a fist on the bed; she trembles sobbing as she speaks. "I….I….I couldn't….I couldn't…save her….I…I…"

Asami removes Korra's fingers from within her and then wraps her arms around her. Korra sobs into her shoulder as her chest convulses. Asami quietly comforts her. "Shhhh…." The pale skinned beauty closes her eyes and sheds a few tears. Her breath trembles as she speaks. "It's…it's not your fault. It's Koh's and we're…we're gonna stop him…for Gran…for everyone."

Korra holds her partner a little tighter as her body shivers. She takes a deep breath as her tears lessen. "I… don't know… what he wants Asami." She says wiping her nose. "How can I stop him, if I don't why he's doing this?"

Asami takes in a deep breath through her mouth. "Korra…." She says contemplatively as she thinks back to her past life. What if this was her fault? Was she Koh's prisoner, maybe she escaped and he wants revenge? But then why would he attack Katara? And why is he building weapons in the Earth Kingdom? "Korra…when we were in Ba Sing Se, Koh said something to us."

The young avatar opens her eyes and takes in a breath. "What did he say?"

"He said… 'My work is already finished. There is nothing you can do to stop what's coming to Republic City and the rest of the world.' He said…(she swallows softly)…true freedom will prevail."

Korra breathes out through her nose as she stares at the window. She's quiet for a minute still composing herself. She gulps. "Zaheer said something like that too."

Asami furrows her brow. "Huh? Wait...is Koh, with the Red Lotus?"

"We need to find out what Gran found out about him. She told me the trip she took had to do with Koh." The avatar says now sitting up.

"Then that's why he attacked her. He didn't want us to find out what she knew." She taps her girlfriend's arm. "Come on, let's go search her place then see if her assistant has recovered enough to tell us anything."

With that the two women get dressed and head out the door.

* * *

**Kya's Apartment (Little Water Tribe)**

The beautiful waterbender opens the front door and sees the light on in her back bedroom. She puts her bag down on the side table and heads down the hallway. She pushes the door gently and sees her girlfriend sitting at the desk with her head in her hands. Kya walks over and puts her hands gently on Lin's shoulders. "What are you still doing up?" She asks.

Lin takes a deep breath and leans her head back and closes her eyes as Kya massages her neck. "How's your mom?" She asks.

Kya kisses the crown of the metal bender's head then lays her cheek against it. "She's…a fighter. She'll get through this…(Kya says swallowing softly)… she always does." The mature waterbender kisses her girlfriend's head again. "How about you?"

Lin lowers her eyes and takes another deep breath through her mouth. She shakes her head softly. "I…can't… read this. I keep trying to remember, but…I…just can't." She says looking down at the tablet.

Kya wraps her arm around Lin's neck. She leans down and rests her chin on her shoulder and looks down at the tablet. Her voice is calm and loving as she smiles softly. "You can't find what you think is lost." She says.

The police chief furrows her brow. "Huh?"

The beautiful waterbender sighs. "That's what my mom says when we lose things. 'You can't find what you think is lost.'" She gently pats Lin's chest. "Come on, you need a break…we both do. Come keep me warm." She says as she leaves the room.

Lin soon joins her in their bedroom. Kya snuggles into her embrace. The metal bender takes a deep breath as she holds her. "I'm listening." She says.

Kya takes in a breath as she closes her eyes. "It means if you keep thinking something is lost, then it's lost."

Lin rolls her eyes. "Ooookay."

Kya giggles. "Have you ever lost your keys before? You go looking for them everywhere. You think you know where you left them, but they're not there. They're just gone."

Lin nods. "Yeah."

"Then a little later you go looking for a book or something else you wanted and you suddenly find your keys in some weird place like the fridge or something." Kya says as her girlfriend nods again. "Well it's because for a little while you forgot that your keys were lost and when you don't believe something is lost then..its….." She pauses and waits for Lin to answer.

"It's…found?"

"You got it babe." Kay says quietly.

The metal bender blinks a few times then looks down at her girlfriend, then smirks having understood what the woman was trying to say. "So…you're saying I can't remember because…I think I can't remember."

The waterbender just yawns and nuzzles into Lin's neck. "I'm sorry baby, I wasn't listening, what were you saying?" Kya giggles as Lin gently tickles her. "Just take your mind off of it for a while and it'll come back to you." She rolls Lin onto her back and raises a suggestive eyebrow. "I can help you out with that if you want." Kya says as green eyes meet blue.

The metal bender smirks as she cups Kya's neck and pulls her down into a kiss.

* * *

**City of Zaofu (United Earth Empire Territory)**

A soldier clears his throat nervously over the intercom. "Ex…cuse me General….we….we have a problem." He says gulping.

Kuvira clicks a button and continues to look at the schematics for a new weapon she was having built. "What is it major?"

"Uhhh….there is a woman here….says…she's Toph Beifong and…that….." There is a tussling sound on the other of the intercom suddenly.

Kuvira looks at the intercom and hears an old woman's voice in the background. "You tell her she's got two minutes to get her butt down here before I start bending this place into …"

Kuvira smirks as she hits the intercom. "I'll meet you in the metal gardens. Do you remember where it is?" She asks.

"Two minutes kid." Toph says quickly as she releases the guards outside of Zaofu city hall.

**Metal Gardens **

**City Edge just outside of Suyin Beifong's Estate**

"It's an honor to meet..." Kuvira says as Toph interrupts her.

"I don't care what you're doing here in Zaofu alright. I'm not here to stop you, that's the avatar's job." Toph says quickly.

Kuvira cups her hands behind her back and walks over to a piece of meteorite. "Then why are you here?" She asks.

"Release my family." The old metalbender says.

Kuvira takes a deep breath through her nose as she lifts her left hand and begins to manipulate the meteorite. "Suyin Beifong and her family are traitors to the Earth Empire. If I pardon them I'll have to pardon everyone who stands against my nation's ideals. What you're asking is impossible."

Toph cracks her back then bends some metal behind her so she can sit down. She takes a deep breath putting her hands on her knees. "I'm not asking you to release them."

Kuvira finally turns to her. "Then what are you…"

"I'm telling you. Release my family." Toph says as she hears mechanical suits surrounding the area.

Kuvira has a deadpan expression. "That's not going to happen. And if you're thinking of challenging me, that would be a mistake. Even if you managed to take out the soldiers I have surrounding this place. You'd still have me to deal with. I've learned all of Suyin's techniques and defeated her and the avatar. I respect you as the creator of metalbending, but you must not be thinking clearly due to your… old age if you thought you could just waltz in here and start giving me orders."

Toph shakes her head and stands to her feet. "Oh get over yourself." She says popping her neck. "If there's one thing I've learned all these years it's that the names change but the streets stay the same. You're just like all these other wanna be leaders and tyrants, insecure and conceited, whining over something that happened to you as a child." She begins cracking her knuckles individually. "People like you only understand one thing."

The old woman rotates her neck and takes a deep breath. "And as for what you learned from Su, she never picked up metal bending all too well if you ask me. She and Lin were just like all you other upstarts…too lazy to get past the fundamentals." Toph says as she starts touching her toes. "Now, are you sure you've made up your mind about releasing my family?" She says now standing to her full height and cupping her hands behind her back.

Kuvira metal bends the meteorite back onto the pedestal. "Completely." She lifts her hand as her soldiers begin moving toward Toph. "No, it's okay. Stand back and watch. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to defeat the woman who invented metal bending." The mecha soldiers move just outside of the metal gardens.

Toph smirks. "You know who I am, and you still wanna fight?"

Kuvira gets into a fighting stance. "You may have invented metal bending Toph, but I perfected it."

"Humph…we'll see." The old woman says taking a deep breath with a strange smile on her face. "What are you waiting for kid, an invitation…Bring it!"

Kuvira stomps her foot against the ground and the metal pane under Toph lifts into the air. The old woman easily hops off of it and creates a metal box around herself as meteorite spikes begin clanking off of it.

The box floats back down to the ground and Toph puts the panels back into place with her hands still behind her back. "That's not all you've got is it?"

The young metal bender smirks as she begins to launch wave after wave of metal and earth attacks at Toph. The old woman just moves around ducking and dodging, stopping a few projectiles here and there. This goes on for five minutes. Kuvira wipes her brow with her sleeve. "Stop dodging and fight!" She yells.

Toph smiles. "Oh alright." She says sounding slightly inconvenienced unclasping her hands from behind her back. Liquid metal suddenly encases her body. The meteorite pieces begin to converge above her head until they form a huge boulder. The ground suddenly comes out from under Kuvira as an even larger piece of meteorite lifts from the ground, dirt falls off of it as it begins to spin then floats to join the boulder above Toph's head.

Kuvira's mouth is agape.

"You ready kid?" Toph asks.

Kuvira lifts her fists and smiles. "Show me what you've got." The young woman immediately creates a metal shield as thin shards of meteorites are launched at her. To her surprise the shards begin to pierce her shield, a few of them make cuts on her face. She tries to defend herself by launching metal and rock pieces back at Toph only to have them deflected. "Guards!" She yells as the projectiles suddenly stop.

Kuvira wipes a bit of blood from her cheek as she drops her holey metal shield and takes a deep breath.

Toph now has platinum cuffs on her wrists and ankles. "You give metalbender's a bad name you know that. Pa…thetic. That useless excuse for an avatar would have put up more of a fight."

"Put her with her family." Kuvira says as she tugs at her suit jacket and pops her neck.

Toph suddenly stops walking with the mecha suits guards. "Do you know why every nation in the world uses platinum to build prisons, handcuffs, and storm shelters?" She asks.

The defeated general huffs through her nose. "Because it's the only metal that's unbendable. Everyone knows that."

Toph smirks. "Wrong…. they do it because I told them to." The mecha suits suddenly begin floating in the air and her cuffs release. She turns to Kuvira and does a few hand movements, the suits suddenly begin to split in two. The guards jump out. Kuvira tries to jump away as a platinum box suddenly encloses around her. Toph seals the box. "Like I said my kids didn't pick up metal bending all that well."

The old metalbender takes a deep breath as she takes her time walking over to the box. "Darn kids…no respect now a days." She mumbles to herself. The guards begin to move toward her. She forms her hand into a fist as the box Kuvira is in begins to crinkle and get smaller.

The guards stop moving. Toph stands next to the box and knocks a few times. "I'll say it one more time. Release my family." She doesn't hear a response. The old woman knocks again. "Hello? You okay in there kid? You better not be crying in there." She asks.

"End it." Kuvira says from within the box.

Toph furrows her brow. "Seriously…alright if you say so. You got guts, I'll give you that." The box begins to get smaller.

A purple light suddenly fires from a distant rooftop Toph hears it just in time to put up a platinum shield. The blast hits the shield with so much force that it knocks the old woman unconscious.

Kuvira yells from within the platinum box. "Get me out of here…now!"

A few minutes and a few plasma saws later she stands over Toph gritting her teeth. "Put her with her family."

**Wooden Prison Beneath Zaofu City Hall**

"Mother!" Suyin says taking Toph into her arms. "What have you done to her?"

Kuvira stands off in one of the prison entrances. "She's a formidable woman. I hope she survives the night. She'll be of great benefit to my new empire." She nods her chin and one of the guards hands Suyin's husband, Baatar a wooden box with medical supplies in it.

"You won't get away with this Kuvira. You'll pay for this." Suyin says angrily.

Kuvira turns and leaves. A few hours later Toph awakens rubbing her head. "I was wondering how long it was going to take her to pull that out of her butt."

"Mom, what happened?" Suyin asks.

Toph takes a deep breath. "Just a little lesson in humility don't worry about it. We'll be out of here soon. Opal is alright. They're keeping her in a cell above this one."

Suyin furrows her brow. "Mother, what's going on? How are we supposed to get out of here?"

Toph sits down Indian style. "Just sit tight. Lin should be here in a few days or so."

"Lin? If you couldn't get us out of here, what is she going to do?" Suyin asks.

"Plenty." Toph says.

* * *

**Republic City General Hospital**

The two young women couldn't find Katara's or her assistant's bags in the apartment, but they did find enough spirit talismans to cover their friend base.

They end up at the hospital after throughly searching Katara's apartment for clues.

"Is he going to be alright doctor?" Korra asks the physician as she and Asami stand outside the old waterbender's assistant's room.

"We are still examining him. He has a severe concussion and his jaw has been broken." The doctor says. The young avatar gulps and averts her eyes.

Asami speaks up. "This is very important Dr. Wong, is he awake?"

The doctor shakes his head. "He was awake earlier when the police came by, but he's been asleep since then."

Korra furrows her brow. "What were the police doing here? We didn't file a report."

"They said someone had." The doctor says.

Korra looks over to Asami. "Something isn't right." They head to Katara's room.

Bumi and Pema sat by the old woman's bed. "Hey guys." Korra says quietly. Neither of them look up at her. She looks at them cautiously as she swallows. "I…need to talk to you about something."

Pema glances at her and seems to take an irritated breath. "What is it Korra?"

The avatar furrows her brow slightly. "I…uhh, need to give you guys spirit talismans …and…you need to keep them on until we find the spirit that hurt Katara." She hands a talisman to both of them. Bumi puts one on Katara's wrist. "Where's Tenzin?"

"He went home to make sure our children are safe. And what are you doing besides handing out bracelets?" Pema snaps at Korra.

"I…I'm giving everyone a talisman so we…know who our friends are. Are…you alright Pema?" Korra asks her.

Bumi speaks up. "We'll take care of things here Korra, you should leave."

The young avatar is completely confused not understanding her friend's sudden disdain for her. Asami speaks up. "Did any of you all file a police report? I thought everyone agreed to keep others out of this."

"No we didn't." Bumi says.

Asami puts her hand on Korra's arm. "This isn't good. Let's go check on her assistant."

"Okay." Korra says then she turns to Pema. "We're going to head to Air Temple Island to give talismans to Tenzin and the kids. Do…you…want me to bring you anything back?" She asks nervously.

"No." Pema says being very short with her as she moves to hold Katara's hand.

They head into Katara's assistant's room. "Close the door." Korra says to Asami.

The young CEO also closes the curtains. The avatar bends some water from the bathroom and covers the assistant body. Her eyes widen as she senses dark energy running all through his body. She removes the water. "Koh's been here."

Korra speaks to the doctor before they leave. She gives the man a talisman. "Doctor this is very important. Keep this bracelet on. Touch everyone before they…"

"On their skin." Asami adds.

Korra nods. "Yeah if this bracelet glows, don't let the person you touched into either of those rooms. Do you understand?"

The doctor nods. "Yes Avatar Korra, whatever you need."

They leave the hospital. "You're gonna see Lau at the factory tomorrow right?" Korra asks. Asami nods. "Here, give one to him and to your assistant."

After delivering bracelets to an unusually irate Tenzin and a still meditating Jinora. They make deliveries to Kya, Lin, Mako, and President Raiko.

* * *

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Lau's assistant walks into his office. "Everything is prepared sir."

"Good." Lau says. "Did the avatar find the fake talismans?"

"Yes sir." The assistant says.

The amber eyed man nods as he reads over the notes in Katara's notebook. He hands his assistant the bag he took from the old waterbender's apartment. "Dispose of the rest of this."

Lau turns a few pages and reads about Katara's encounter with his mother. "Hmm, this Azula woman could be troublesome."

**The Next Day….**

**Future Industries: Factory #4**

"Good morning Miss Sato." Lau says with a sweet smile.

Asami yawns. "Morning." She came right to the factory as soon as she and Korra finished handing out the talismans.

"Have you…been here all night?" He asks.

"No, we just got here a few hours ago." Asami says.

"We?"

"Yeah…" Korra says as she walks toward him. "I just wanted to see what Asami was talking about yesterday." She stops next to Asami. "Catch." Korra says as she tosses a talisman at Lau.

He catches it with his bare hand then looks at it. "What's this?" He asks.

Korra and Asami look at one another and take a relieved breath. "Just keep it on okay. If I ever see you without that on I'll roast you where you stand." Korra says.

"Ooookay?" The amber eyed young man says as he puts it on his wrist. He looks over at Asami. "She's…she's kidding right…about..roasting me…?"

The young CEO giggles. "No she's not actually."

The caramel beauty leans down and kisses Asami. "I'll come by a little later with lunch okay. I gotta go check on a few things."

Asami nods and kisses her back. "Stay safe baby."

Korra smirks. "I will, you too." She turns to Lau. "I meant what I said Lau. Keep your hands off of her." Korra makes a fist, then points her index and pinky fingers at him and brings them up to her eyes. "I'm watching you."

He smiles nervously as he watches her leave. Then catches a wrench Asami throws at his head. "Get to work." The young woman says.

**An hour later…**

Asami sighs heavily. "The mechanisms in these suits don't make any sense. If I don't find out how their power source works it'll be impossible to stop them."

"It's not impossible nothing is." A voice says from the door way.

Asami furrows her brow recognizing the voice. She rolls out from under one of the mechs. "Dad?"

Lin stands next to him with Korra. "Korra told me what you two were working on. I got him out of jail so he could help. If those weapons are as dangerous as Korra said they are then we need all the geniuses we can get our hands on right now. I'll put him back in prison when all this is over."

Hiroshi lowers his eyes. "I know what you think of me Asami, but I love you and I love Republic City and I would do anything to save it and you. There is a war coming, and I want to help stop it."

"You think you can figure out how the power is supplied to these suits?" Asami asks.

Hiroshi nods. "Yes, I helped create them."

"Alright well we'll leave you geniuses to it." Lin says as she and Korra leave.

Hiroshi clears his throat. "And who might this young man be?"

"Dad, this is Lau Gan-Lan Jr." Asami says.

Lau gets up and wipes grease off of his hand and extends it. "It's an honor to meet you sir. The work you've done to further the industrial age is…"

"Stop sucking up son we have work to do." The old man says as he releases his hand. Asami giggles.

Lau works with Hiroshi on one of the suits. The two of them discuss the gears and other mechanisms. Hiroshi is very impressed with Lau's deductive skills.

"This is a fine young man you have helping you dear. He'd make a pretty good engineer with the proper training. He's got a very good mind." Hiroshi turns to Lau. "Are you dating anyone son?"

Lau gulps. "Uhh, no…no sir I'm not."

Asami rolls her eyes over hearing them. "I'm dating Korra dad."

"I'm aware of that. I'm just thinking about the future." Hiroshi says.

Asami furrows her brow as she continues working. "What are you talking about?"

"You used to talk about getting married and having children some day. Nothing would please me more than to have our bloodline continue. And if I'm not mistaken two women can't procreate." Hiroshi says.

Asami slams her tools down. "Dad, what are you talking about? I love Korra and we've…"

Hiroshi peaks out from under the mecha suit. "Calm down, I wasn't suggesting that you leave her or anything. I'd just like you to consider this young man as potential father to your children."

"WHAT?!" The young CEO shouts as Lau's face turns beet red.

"Oh pleeeease don't tell me you were considering that Ferret boy. That young man is a street rat if I ever saw one. Besides that I hear he's working with the police force. He could die at anytime. Lau is an ideal candidate. He's smart, good looking, and you're both heirs to multi-billion yaun corporations." Hiroshi says matter of factly.

"Ugh…just…just stop talking alright." Asami says embarrassingly.

"Just a thought dear." Hiroshi says as he nudges a mortified Lau with his elbow.

**Two hours later….**

Hiroshi and Asami have come up with a plan to shut down the power to the mecha suits.

"If we stop these suits it will all be because of you dad." Asami says.

"No Asami, you're the one who came up with idea of using an EMP to divert the power. It's been great working together again. I can't tell you how much I've missed this." Hiroshi says as he covers her hand with his.

Asami smiles at her father. "It…has been really great." She lowers her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. "Dad when I first went to see you…."

Hiroshi interrupts. "It's alright dear. I know how you feel about me. I don't expect you to forgive after just one day."

"I have to say this dad; the only reason I went to see you was so I could tell you that I didn't want to see or hear from you ever again. I wanted my words to hurt you so that you would know how you hurt me."

"I'm sorry." Hiroshi says.

"But when I saw you…It wasn't just anger I felt, it was…sadness. And…now you're here, trying to make amends, and…you're right I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you. But it doesn't mean that I shouldn't try." Asami says.

He smiles with hope in his eyes. "I…I love you Asami. In a lifetime of regret you are the one thing I look back on that makes me smile. I just want you to know…I'm so proud of you Asami. You are the greatest thing I ever created." He says as both he and his daughter shed a tear. "I'm so sorry you two got mixed up in all this. I knew Xao was trouble when I first met him. Hopefully now you all can stop what he, Varrick and I started."

Asami hugs her father.

Lin comes by to pickup Hiroshi. Asami's father shakes Lau's hand then moves to whisper in his ear. "Remember what I said son. Make sure that she and Korra take notice of you. You've got a good heart. I can tell."

"I understand sir. And don't worry. There's no way they'll be able to miss me." Lau says with a big smile.

Asami squints suspiciously at Lau as Korra comes in with lunch. "Don't get any ideas Lau." Asami says.

"Ideas about what?" Korra asks.

"Nothing, he and my dad just got pretty close while he was here." Asami says as they sit down to lunch.

The young CEO lets Korra know what they came up it. Of course the avatar is extremely impressed. Now they had a way to stop the mecha suits. Korra let them know that the world leaders meeting would be held in 2 1/2 days and both Kuvira and Fire Lord Izumi had both confirmed their attendance.

Korra still didn't completely trust Lau, so she spoke to Asami privately when they got home about Lin's progress with the tablet and the fact that Lord Zuko sent a messenger ahead of him, letting her know that he'd heard about what happened with Katara and that he had important information for her.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted text with slight changes**

LoK: Book 4 episode 3 "The Coronation"

**Toph to Korra**

LoK: Book 4 episode 12 Day of Colossus

**Lin and Hiroshi to Asami**

LoK Book 4 episode 5 Enemy at the Gates

**Hiroshi to Asami**

**Fun facts about Koh: The Face Stealer ...According to AvatarWiki**

Koh is not his birth name.

His name resembles the Japanese word _kao_ (顔, かお), which means "face".

Koh stated in A:TLA that he stole Ummi's face "nearly eight or nine hundred years ago", when in actuality Avatar Kuruk lived only about four hundred years before. (I figured it was because he had become a little cray cray by the time he met Aang)

Even after Koh steals an individual's or animal's face, the creature still survives, as seen with a monkey in A:TLA who was still outside Koh's lair despite losing its face. This also holds true for beings in the human world (such as Rafa), though they will enter a state "somewhere between life and death" that can persist for years.

Koh's abilities are diametric to his mother's; he has the ability to steal faces, whereas she has the ability to give faces.

Legends say that while on strained terms, Koh steals faces as a way to be close to his mother


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **Korrasami 20

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Inspiration: **Beyonce – Dangerously In Love**

This is a very busy chapter. Thanks for your patience everyone, I've had a busy few weeks. Hope you haven't forgotten everything by now. This chapter's pretty meaty.

Super love to you all for the Reviews, Favs, Follows, and PMs. More to come…almost to the big battle.

* * *

**Two weeks before Winter Solstice**

Korra sits alone in Katara's hospital room staring solemnly at her mentor. Asami was at work. Korra asked a stone faced Bumi for some privacy. The young avatar would have felt concerned about how strangely everyone had been acting lately, but Asami told her it was because they were worried about Katara.

The caramel beauty smiles softly for a moment speaking quietly. "I found your note Gran Gran…and I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. If you hadn't been there that night who knows what would have happened." Korra says remembering the night she and Asami first gave themselves to one another.

Korra had gone through the downstairs bedroom in her apartment to see if her mentor had left anything behind. She found a small box in the closet with a note inside. The young woman laughed to herself when she found it. If she hadn't known any better she would have thought that her Gran knew all this was going to happen.

_**My dearest Korra,**_

_**If you've found this box then it's likely that I'm not around to talk to you about it and I'm sorry about that. Old age has its drawbacks. You may be a little angry with me for what I had to do, but you have more in common with Aang than you realize sweetie. Just had to make sure things went smoothly for you, that's all.**_

_**Life comes at you fast my dear. Things may be a bit scary going forward, but don't worry. You are not alone. Don't ever forget that. You are never alone Korra. Your friends and family and even the spirits will always support you no matter what. And I know that you are in good hands with Asami as well. **_

_**I'm so very proud of you and I'm so happy that you have found someone you can share your life with. This box is for your future. Use the contents in whatever way you see fit. A love like the one you have is rare. Treasure it and don't let it go. You have my blessing.**_

_**I love you**_

_**Katara.**_

Korra takes Katara's hand and kisses it as she sheds a tear. "I got it Gran Gran and don't worry. I won't let her go." She wipes her cheek. "I won't let you go either. I'll stop Koh. I'll do what you taught me to do." Korra's bottom lip begins to tremble slightly. "…And…when you…wake up…we can all go visit Little Water Tribe together." She sniffles. "Just you, me, and Asami, okay. (she takes a deep breath) Okay Gran Gran?"

Korra bows her head then squeezes the old woman's hand again.

**Inside Katara's mind…**

Koh laughs. "Awww, she still has hope for you." He breathes roughly though his nose. "Pathetic human sentiment."

"That human sentiment is one of Korra's greatest strengths." Katara says.

"And it will soon become her weakness." Koh says.

**Wan Shi Tong's Library**

"Master Wan Shi…" Jinora says as she pulls one of the books off the book shelf and flips through it. "I know I can't ask you any more questions…." The young airbender had been racking her brain trying to think of ways to get around the great owl's rule. Her last idea worked, she hoped it would work again. "So I'd like to have another conversation with you."

The large owl turns to her and blinks his eyes and cocks his head slightly. Then he turns back to the book shelf. "I will allow that."

Jinora releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Great!" She says happily then regains her composure and clears her throat. The young girl takes a deep breath before speaking. "Umm…Tsuchi is a very powerful essence. I…met one of the cosmic mothers. She said that he has chosen to die and that…my world will end when he does."

Wan Shi takes a deep breath and lowers his eyes for a moment. "Yes, that is true. We have all felt it. That is why many of my kind are leaving."

Jinora gulps and looks up at the great owl before looking down into the book she was holding. "You haven't left great master. You must know of something that can stop the world from ending."

"I have spent millennia collecting knowledge for the betterment of all worlds. This is my life's work. I will not abandon it now." He says.

The little airbender swallows softly. "So there really is no way to stop my world from ending."

"Tsuchi must choose to continue living and return to the spirit world." The large owl pauses then turns to Jinora. "I doubt that's going to happen. He's quite stubborn."

The young airbender sighs. "If only Mizu was still alive."

"The water essence is not dead." Wan Shi says as he turns back to the book shelf.

Jinora's eyes widen. "Wha…." She immediately covers her mouth trying to compose herself. She swallows softly. "I…I…I mean…uuhh…" She takes a deep breath trying to think of what to say. Now she only had questions going through her mind. If Mizu was alive that would change everything. "Umm…she…she…must be hundreds of years old by now." The young airbender says taking a breath.

The great owl is silent.

Jinora lowers her eyes still thinking. "The oldest living human was Avatar Kyoshi. She lived 230 years. The cosmic mother said that Mizu's last form was a human woman." She takes a deep breath then looks up at Wan Shi. "The oldest human that I know of is 105 years old and they live in the Fire Nation."

The large barn owl turns and looks into Jinora's eyes. "The human soul is ageless and knows many lifetimes, though unlike the avatar your species rarely recollects their past lives."

"The Mother of Faces said that Mizu lost her memory." Jinora says as her eyes widen. "Are you saying that Mizu reincarnated?!" The young airbender shouts then covers her mouth realizing what she had just done.

The great owl closes his eyes and takes a deep breath through his nose then lowers his head sorrowfully. "Leave my study little airbender and do not return." He says then turns away from her.

"But master…I…I." She swallows softly and lowers her head. "Thank you master. I am grateful that you gave me an opportunity to seek your knowledge… and get to know you."

The owl stops walking but keeps his back turned to her. "Mizu still lives, but without the memory of the world there is nothing she can do. If this world still exists after the solstice you will always have a place here little airbender." He lifts his wings and flies away.

Jinora watches as he flies away then takes a deep breath and prepares to return to her body.

"So the rumors are true. Another airbending master has been anointed. Congratulations." A mysterious voice says from the shadows.

The young airbender turns and squints as she looks into the darkness of one of the book shelves; a man walks toward her. She gasps as he steps into the light. "Zaheer."

"When I first became an Air Acoylyte under your grandfather's tutelage I often had dreams that I too would become a master. Little did I know that I was meant to ascend to a level not even the avatar could reach." He says as Jinora takes a step back. "Don't move unless you want to end up in the fog of lost souls again." Zaheer says.

"What do you want? I won't help you hurt Korra." Jinora asks.

Zaheer has a focused expression on his face. "Listen carefully and do exactly what I tell you to do."

* * *

**The next day…**

Jinora gulps as her spirit returns to her body. Tenzin is sitting in front of her.

"Is everything alright?" He asks. "You're a day late."

The young airbender smiles apprehensively. "Yeah…dad….I'm okay."

Tenzin furrows his brow. "What's wrong?" His eyes suddenly widen in fear. "Were you attacked by a spirit?" He grabs her shoulders then lowers his eyes thinking frantically. "This is all Korra's fault. Why isn't she in the spirit world doing something about…."

Jinora shakes her head. "No…no…dad it's nothing like that." She swallows softly and lowers her eyes then takes a deep breath. "The master…banned me from the library." Her father opens his mouth to speak. Jinora interrupts him. "I asked him a question before I was allowed to."

Tenzin blinks a few times as he releases her. "Oh." He clears his throat. "I'm…I'm sorry to hear that honey. I know how much you like the spirit library. What did you ask him?"

The young girl looks into her father's eyes. "I need to talk to Gran Gran."

His jaw clinches and he takes a breath through his nose. "She's…in the hospital."

Jinora's eyes widen. "Is she okay? What happened?"

"A spirit attacked her." He swallows hard. "She's in a coma."

Jinora gulps. "Can I go see her?"

He nods and pulls his daughter into her arms. "Of course you can."

The young airbender averts her eyes and swallows softly. "I'm gonna go get something to eat before we leave okay."

Tenzin nods and kisses her forehead.

Jinora heads into the kitchen and grabs a satchel of food then jumps out the window. She grabs a glider and heads to the other end of the island. There is a small cave hidden by bushes. "I'm here." She says.

Zaheer comes walking from the cave and takes the satchel from her. "You've made a wise decision, master airbender." He says.

She averts her eyes as she opens her glider. "You didn't give me a choice."

Her smirks then turns and walks back into the cave. Jinora huffs through her nose and flies away back to the house.

**Sato Mansion**

"Wow, I forgot how big this place is." Korra says as she and Asami walk into the foyer. "Why aren't we staying here again?"

Asami giggles. "Maybe because it's an hour and a half outside the city and I am not going to get up two hours earlier just to get to work on time." She pats Korra's butt as she walks toward the stairs. "And I love Naga but I'm the only woman you get to ride."

Korra chuckles as she looks around. "You sure you want that Earth Kingdom noble staying here?"

"The president requested a safe house in case things don't go well at the meeting with Kuvira." Asami says.

Korra shakes her head. "I gotta admit… I'm nervous. The president told me he plans to introduce Kuvira to this guy. I know this is supposed to be a peace meeting, but Mako's gonna have his work cut out for him that's for sure." She rubs her neck. "Man…I just hope she agrees to shut down those weapons."

Asami comes walking back down the stairs with a few bags and hands them to Korra. "That's what the meeting is really for right?"

The young avatar nods. "Yeah…if she agrees this will be our next step in stopping Koh." Then she takes Asami's bags and they leave for the city.

Korra lowers her eyes. "Do you think she will?"

Asami half smiles as she takes Korra's hand. "I hope so."

**Republic City Hospital**

Jinora sat silently for five minutes as she held her grandmother's hand. Tenzin takes a nervous breath as he moves to try and comfort his daughter.

The young airbender lowers her eyes. "Dad, can you give us… some time alone please."

Tenzin nods. "I'll be just outside sweetheart."

A few tears fall from her eyes as she squeezes the old waterbender's hand. "Gran…I'm so sorry. I wish I could have been here for you." She cries a little harder trying to catch her breath. Jinora shakes her head softly thinking about the things Zaheer had told her. She takes a few deep shaky breathes. "I don't know what to do Gran. I found out that Mizu is alive, but I don't know how to find her. The master banned me from the library yesterday…and….and…." The airbender lifts her head and stares into her grandmother's face shedding more tears. "Things are so messed up Gran Gran." Jinora holds Katara's hand with both of her hands. "Gran…wake up…please. Tell me what I should do."

The young woman takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She tries to meditate in hopes of connecting with her grandmother's consciousness. Her spirit lifts from her body and she enters the old woman's body.

Jinora gasps seeing her grandmother's spirit bound in a black tar like substance. "Gran!" She shouts as she floats over to her.

"Jinora?…." Katara says faintly.

"I have to get you out of here. I'll go get help. I'll get Korra." Jinora says frantically.

Katara shakes her head. "No. You… must leave here…now. I'll be alright trust me."

"But Gran…." Jinora looks around apprehensively as she lowers her voice. "I need you. Mizu is alive but I don't know how to find her and…Zaheer, he's working with Koh and he's planning to…"

"I know." The old waterbender says as she closes her eyes. The black tar encasing her begins to vibrate. "Jinora… leave here and don't come back. Don't tell Korra. Don't tell anyone. It has to be this way. I'm sorry." A clicking sound can be heard getting louder and louder.

The young airbender covers her ears. "Gran…."

"The solstice…he….can….only….sto-d….the….sol—ce…." The old woman says.

Jinora furrows her brow not understanding as she loses her mental hold on her grandmother. "I don't understand…Gran…" The old waterbender is speaking but Jinora can longer hear her.

Tenzin rushes back into the room having heard a metal tray fall on the floor. "Jinora!" He yells seeing his daughter passed out on the floor.

Ten minutes later she awakens in a hospital bed. Tenzin has his hand on her forehead. "Jinora are you alright? What happened? Was it a spirit?" He asks.

She takes in a deep breath and swallows softly. "I'm okay. I…just need some rest." She thinks for a moment. "I shouldn't have rushed out so soon after being away from my body for so long, that's all." She half smiles at her father. "I'll be okay really."

Tenzin takes a relieved breath. He sits next to her and shakes his head as he mumbles to himself. "If Korra had dealt with that spirit we wouldn't be here right now."

Jinora hears him and furrows her brow. "Dad, what does this have to do with Korra?"

"Don't worry about it honey." He says. "You just rest. I'll need you to take over training while I'm at the leaders meeting tomorrow."

"Meeting?" Jinora asks.

Her father nods. "Yes, the world leaders are going to meet with Kuvira and tell her what her weapons are doing to the spirits. She seems to be a logical woman. I'm sure she'll do the right thing."

Jinora swallows softly as she lowers her eyes slowly realizing that some of what Zaheer had told her was the truth.

**Inside Katara's Mind**

Koh now in his spirit bug form crawls down the long thick tar lick vines encasing the old waterbender's consciousness. "Who might you have been talking to just now, my naughty little bender?" He asks.

"What does it matter?" Katara says.

Koh shifts his face into that of a female Noh mask, a white face with red lips and gray eye markings. He smiles deviously. "Mmm, you're right. It doesn't matter. No one can find you here and even if they could, they'd never be able to free you. Not even your precious Korra." He crawls around her. "You should be happy though." Koh sighs despondently. "You won't be here long. It will all be over soon."

He quickly shifts to Aang's face and looks into her eyes. "You should be thanking me, you know. I'm giving your avatar what she wants... what they've all said they wanted. An end to the fighting, the violence, but to do that the darkness of this world must end." He moves to sit next to her and chuckles. "Idiotic humans. None of you have any idea how the balance is maintained. To end darkness the light must also end. Light and darkness cannot exist without one another. And…(he takes a deep breath)…that is why I will die…because I will not continue to live without Mizu. When I die, everything will end."

He sighs again. "You know, Mizu once told me that she thought Raava bonded with your kind in order to learn from you. What could you possibly have to teach us?" Koh asks her.

Katara takes a deep breath. "My people believe that the spirits are all knowing. It's strange to think they have to learn in the same way we do."

"Foolishness." He says.

* * *

**10 pm**

**Korra's apartment**

The young avatar tosses and turns as she mumbles in her sleep having a nightmare. Asami turns over and watches her for a moment, seeing a frightened expression on Korra's face, followed by tears.

She gently puts her hand on Korra's shoulder then whispers. "Baby…it's okay. You're dreaming, it's just a dream."

The caramel beauty continues to mumble now scrunching her face painfully. She takes in a sharp breath. "Asami…Asami….please….no…" She whimpers almost in a panic.

The raven haired woman's eyebrows raise slightly before she cups Korra's cheek. "I'm right here baby. It's okay." She says softly. Asami knew her words weren't going to wake her girlfriend up. Her intent was to soothe whatever dream Korra was having.

Korra suddenly takes in a slow deep breath through her nose. Her facial expression shifts to one that is blank. Asami smiles softly until Korra suddenly grasps her throat tightly. "You… did… this." Korra says angrily with her eyes still closed as her hand begins to tighten around Asami's neck.

The pale skinned woman grabs Korra's shoulders shaking her. "Korra!"

The avatar opens her eyes and takes a deep breath as she looks at Asami. She begins to cry then wraps her arms around Asami's waist putting her head against her chest. Asami blinks rapidly, furrowing her brow as she catches her breath unsure of what to say to her. "Don't leave." Korra whispers.

Asami swallows softly. "I…I won't." She says caressing Korra's hair. She finds the courage to speak. "Baby, what happened?"

Korra closes her eyes and takes a breath through her nose. "Nothing. It was…just a dream. Just a dream."

Asami averts her eyes suddenly feeling very concerned. She pulls her head back and cups her girlfriend's cheek as their eyes lock. "It wasn't just a dream Korra and you know it. You were calling my name, then you reached out and grabbed someone." She looks deeply into Korra's eyes. "You wanted to hurt that person, maybe even kill them."

Korra furrows her brow. "Did you…dream it too?" She asks.

Asami shakes her head. "No…" She takes a breath. "You…had your hand around my neck."

Korra's blue eyes suddenly widen in fear as she looks down and starts examining Asami's neck. "Asami…I…I…."

"It's alright, I woke you up before you…(she looks searchingly into her eyes). Tell me what happened." Asami says. Korra lowers her eyes. "Tell me." The avatar remains silent. Asami takes in a breath through her nose already having an idea of what her girlfriend was dreaming about. She lifts Korra's chin. "Look at me." The young woman averts her eyes. "Korra look at me." Korra reluctantly raises her eyes. Asami takes a deep breath before speaking. "I can't promise you that I won't die one day Korra…" The avatar's eyes begin to well with tears. "Everyone dies. But, what I can promise you is that I'll love you until my last breath. I'm with you... as long as you'll have me. You hear me." Asami says confidently.

Blue eyes are locked into green orbs. Korra takes a deep breath as she continues gazing into Asami's eyes. "I love you." She says.

"I love you." Asami says as she brings their lips together.

Korra puts her hand over Asami's on her cheek. "Can we…go get some air?"

"Okay." Asami says as Korra gets up from the bed. She starts putting her clothes on. Asami follows her lead and does the same. Korra goes into the closet and bends down taking something from the floor board.

Korra goes to lock the door as they leave.

"Hold on a sec babe, I need to use the bathroom before we leave." Asami says. Korra unlocks the door and Asami heads back inside. She goes and grabs something from under the bed in the downstairs bedroom.

A few minutes later they are riding Naga out to the coast. Asami has her arms wrapped around Korra's waist. Korra focuses on the road in front of her as the wind breezes past her face. She's deep in thought. That dream she had was her worst fear and it was something that she would never even have considered 4 months ago. So much had changed in her life. The woman behind her was the reason for a lot of that change. Korra wasn't going to lose her, not for anything, not even for the world.

**Yue Bay Beach**

The moon is half full as Korra holds her hand and they walk out to the beach. She takes off her jacket and puts it on Asami's shoulders then puts her arm around her waist. They stand on the shore of Yue Bay, watching the silver path of moon light reflecting off of the water into far away horizons.

Asami sighs softly as she rubs Korra's hand staring out at the moon. "I'm not going anywhere Korra. You know that right?"

Korra moves behind Asami putting her hands on her waist and her chin on her shoulder. They hold one another for what feels like an eternity in silence just listening to the water touch the shore. "Neither am I. I love you Asami." Korra says softly.

Asami turns and kisses the young avatar's cheek. "I know. I love you too."

Korra gulps as she pulls back from Asami. The raven haired woman turns around in her embrace. "Do you really mean it?" Korra asks.

Asami nods. "That's right." She smirks softly cupping Korra's cheek. "You're stuck with me." The smile leaves her face seeing Korra's serious expression. "What is it?"

Korra takes a step out of their embrace and stares into Asami's eyes.

The young CEO looks at her apprehensively. "Korra? What's wrong?"

Korra takes a breath then gulps as she bends down to one knee. Asami's eyes widen and her mouth is slightly agape as her heart beats faster and faster.

Korra takes a small box from her pocket. She looks down at it for a moment. Truthfully she had been thinking about this since she first found out that she and Asami were married in a past life. Asami wasn't just the only woman for her, she was the only one she wanted to be with. There was no doubt in her mind about that. The thought of losing Asami even in a dream was unbearable for Korra. It felt like her own soul was dying. It reminded her of when Amon had taken her bending away but it was so much worse. She couldn't live without Asami.

After Korra found the box Katara had left for her she asked Lin and Kya for some help in making something special for Asami while the young woman worked with Lau on the mecha suits. Now she was ready to give it to her.

"Yes." Asami says.

Korra looks up at her nervously, not comprehending what she'd just heard. "Huh?"

A tear streaks down Asami's pale cheek as she takes a trembling breath. "Yes."

Korra smiles softly as she looks up into jade green eyes then swallows opening the box. The pounding of her heart was deafening. Korra looks down into the small box. "Gran…told me…." She closes her eyes shedding a few tears. "...that you….you were…someone special to me in my past life and….I know she's right." She says swallowing hard feeling a huge lump in her throat as she looks up into Asami's tear welled eyes again. "I feel it, when I look at you…when I…hear your voice….when you touch me. You're…"

Korra takes a deep breath trying to compose herself as her bottom lip trembles. "Asami…." She puts the box down having taken out its contents. "You're my wife." She holds up a beautiful betrothal necklace made of an intensely chrome like meteorite embedded with sparkling faceted gemstones, a green emerald, blue topaz, red ruby, clear flawless diamond, and large moonstone in the center. "Marry me."

Asami falls to her knees in front of Korra and bows her head as tears streak down her face.

"Asami?" Korra says nervously.

The raven haired woman wipes her eyes and pulls a box from her pocket. She opens it then holds it up to her girlfriend trying to catch her breath. "I will…if you will."

Asami had one of the jewelers from Little Water Tribe come to her office a few weeks ago and educate her on what needed to be done in water tribe engagement rituals.

Korra stares dumbfounded at a beautiful locket necklace made of a brilliant blue sapphire it had a variation of the water tribe symbol and Asami's name engraved in it. Korra gulps and nods.

Asami cups Korra's cheek in her hand bringing their lips together. "Yes?" She asks. Korra can't quite speak.

"Y…y…yes." Korra stammers out.

"Yes." Asami repeats again and again in between tears and kisses.

Korra wraps her arms around her as their kiss deepens. She cups Asami's face halting their kiss. "Is…that a yes?"

The young CEO starts laughing. "Haven't you been listening?" She kisses her again then gazes into her eyes. "I'm yours." She says softly. Asami releases her then pulls her hair back into a pony tail. Korra smiles and puts the necklace around her neck.

Korra smirks blushing. "I know it's not traditional like a ring, but Gran said that this counts so…"

"It's perfect." Asami says. She brings their lips together again. Then she takes her necklace out of the box and hands it to Korra. "Open it."

The young avatar smiles and takes a deep breath as she opens the ornate locket. Her bottom lip trembles seeing a picture of her and Asami embracing with their foreheads touching." Korra looks up at her.

"I love you Korra…and I think I've known that for a long time." Asami lowers her eyes. "I just didn't know what it was back then."

Korra smirks. "I know what you mean. I hated seeing you with Mako. I'll admit it...I was jealous." She hands Asami the necklace then turns around as she puts it around her neck. "I just didn't know that I was jealous of him." She turns to face Asami then cups her cheek. "Because he was with you." Korra leans in and their lips overlap passionately.

Korra closes her eyes and pulls back for a moment then looks into her new fiancé's eyes. "This… isn't moving too fast is it?"

Asami shakes her head and smiles. "No." She says pushing Korra down into the sand and mounting her. "It's perfect."

They made love on that beach in the dead of night blanketed by moonlight near the rocks.

Korra lays her head on Asami's chest listening to her heart beat as the moon began to set. She takes a deep breath as she looks out onto the sea. "You're the only thing in my life that makes any sense." Asami smiles as she rubs her back. "I wish we could stay just like this." Korra closes her eyes and gulps. "I'm scared Asami."

"I know. Me too." She says.

"If I can't convince Kuvira to stop what she's doing, there's gonna be a war." The avatar says as Asami caresses her head.

The raven haired woman swallows softly and thinks for a moment. "I don't know what's gonna happen baby. But I know some how some way it's gonna work out. I mean, look at my dad, if he can change, anyone can." Korra nods.

* * *

**The next day…**

**Republic City: City Hall** – **World Leaders Conference**

Tensions were high. The building is surrounded by the Republic City Police, the Fire Nation Royal guard, and Earth Empire Soldiers.

Korra sits in the car with Asami a block away from the building. She gently squeezes her partner's hand as she stares at the building taking deep breathes through her nose. Everything was riding on this meeting. Korra felt intense anxiety. 'I can't mess this up.' She thinks to herself as she looks at all the security around the building.

Asami speaks up. "Korra, what's wrong?"

The young avatar gulps. "Come with me." She says with her eyes still locked on the building.

Asami furrows her brow and shakes her head. "What…I can't. I have to get to the office." She says apologetically. "Besides the meeting is only for you and the dignitaries. You'll be fine baby, just relax."

Korra swallows softly as she breathes out through her nose. Then she turns to Asami. "Please, come with me." Korra begs. The avatar was still worried after her dream and what happened to Katara. She wanted Asami near her as much as possible. She didn't care about the rules of the meeting.

The raven haired woman sighs apprehensively seeing the worried expression on Korra's face. "O…okay if…you can get me in, but I can't stay the whole time okay." Korra pulls her into a hug.

They approached the guarded door way. "Halt." The officer says. "Only Avatar Korra and the approved officials are allowed inside.

Korra takes a deep breath before she speaks. "This is…my advisor Asami Sato."

Asami glances at Korra then back to the guards maintaining a composed expression as she gulps.

The officer looks at them both suspiciously then nods his chin to the guard next to him. The man nods back and goes into the building. A few minutes later he comes out with another guard. Then he moves to Asami.

Korra stands in front of her and puts her hand on the man's chest. "What are you doing?"

"Standard procedure, Avatar Korra. Everyone must be checked before they enter the building." The officer says. Korra reluctantly steps aside as the man pats down her partner.

"Hey…that's enough." Korra says as the guard moves around Asami. "She's fine alright."

The guard huffs, then glares at the avatar.

Korra furrows her brow. "You wanna go pretty boy?" She says putting her hands out to her side.

He clears his throat as he stands up and looks at the other officer. "She's clear."

The avatar takes her girlfriend's hand and they walk inside. Korra takes a deep breath almost dragging her down the hallway. "Come on, we gotta go see Lord Zuko before the meeting starts."

Asami pulls Korra's hand. "Korra…what's going on?"

"Just…just stay with me okay." Korra says as they head down the hallway to the Fire Nation Guards. Asami nods.

The guards open the door for them.

"Ah, Avatar Korra, it's good to see you again. Uhh…Asami Sato…right?" He sees her necklace. "Oh my apologies….Mrs. Sato, welcome." He says with a bow. Asami raises her eyebrows as Korra smirks.

A wall of blue flame suddenly rises between Asami and Korra. A young amber eyed woman moves toward Asami, grabbing her arm. Asami pulls her arm back as a blue flamed fist whizzes past her face. Korra attempts to neutralize the wall of flames as Asami grabs Azula's wrist then pulls in quickly jamming her knee into Azula's stomach.

"Hey! What's going on?" Korra shouts as she creates an opening and jumps through the wall of flames.

Azula grabs Asami's neck and the two women continue to engage in hand to hand combat. Korra tries to get in between them as Azula does a roundhouse flame kick stopping her, while still holding Asami.

"What's your problem?!" Asami shouts.

"Azula! That's enough!" Zuko shouts as Asami wrestles her to the ground.

"Her energy is like the son's! We must protect the avatar!" Azula shouts as she twists out of Asami's grasp then to her feet. She creates two blue fire daggers in her fists as she moves in front of Korra protectively.

Korra grabs Azula by the back of the neck and slams her against the wall. The flames dissipate. "What's wrong with you?! Who are you working for?!" She asks creating a flame in her hand.

"That's ENOUGH!" Zuko shouts. "Avatar Korra…put my sister down…now!"

Korra turns to him. "She attacked Asami!"

"I said now!" He says sternly.

Korra releases her then moves to stand protectively in front of Asami as she eyeballs everyone in the room cautiously.

Izumi puts her hand on Azula's shoulder and tells her to calm down.

"What's all this about Lord Zuko, you said you had some information for me, then you attack me. What's going on here?" Korra says quickly.

Zuko takes a deep breath locking eyes with Azula. "Yes, let me introduce you to my daughter, Firelord Izumi." Korra nods to her. "And…this is my…sister…Princess Azula."

Korra furrows her brow seeing the young woman suddenly kneel before her. "Your…sister…" She says seeming a bit confused. "Uhh…"

"Yes Korra, I take it Katara didn't get a chance to speak to you, before she was attacked." Zuko says moving to his sister's side. "Stand Azula." Zuko says helping her to her feet. Azula lowers her eyes. "My apologies Korra…Asami. My sister has…

Korra shakes her head. "Umm…is this the same sister that Katara told me stories about when I was a kid? I thought she was crazy….and dead."

Azula speaks up. "Avatar…" She says bowing her head and glancing suspiciously at Asami. "I've… been told stories of my… interactions with your previous incarnation and I ask for your forgiveness. I mean you no harm. One might say that was my past life. I am here to protect you and my niece at Katara's request. I apologize if I have offended you." She glances at Asami suspiciously. "That…woman…is she…affiliated with you?"

"Yeah, she's affiliated. She's my fiancé and you'd better keep your hands off of her if you know what's good for you." Korra says as one of the guards knocks on the door.

"The meeting is starting Firelord Izumi, Avatar Korra." The guard says.

Azula glares at Asami. "Katara said that the son wishes to harm you and your significant other. I can sense his energy. That woman you are protecting has an energy almost identical to his, it is faint but I can sense it and it will only get stronger as the solstice approaches. We should destroy her while we have an opportunity." A blue flame rises in her fist.

Zuko takes a breath covering his sister's hand extinguishing the flame. "Azula, this is a misunderstanding. You will stop this foolishness, now. I know that young woman. And in spite of what you are sensing she is wearing a talisman. It isn't glowing. Do not attack her again. Am I understood?" He says sharply. Azula nods and bows apologetically to Asami and Korra. "We will finish this discussion after the meeting."

Azula's amber eyes move back and forth from Korra to Asami. She huffs a blue flame from her nose.

Korra turns to Asami as they leave the room. "Are you okay?"

Asami swallows and nods. "Yeah…I'm fine. What was she talking about?"

Korra shakes her head. "I don't know." She takes a breath as Azula looks back at them as they follow them down the hallway. "Come on." Korra takes Asami's hand.

* * *

**The Meeting**

Kuvira speaks up. "I'm sorry there seems to be some sort of mix up. This is a meeting of leaders. Who is this young man?"

Raiko clears his throat and motions to the young Earth Kingdom Noble sitting at the table.

A dark skinned, slender young man dressed in a green and gold lined suit with a green scarf tie around his neck stands up. "Let me introduce myself. I am Prince Wu, the future king of the Earth Kingdom. Let me be the first to say thank you Kuvira. You've done a bang up job stabilizing my kingdom gumdrop. My ministers and I will be sure to reward you for your efforts." He turns to one of the men behind him. "Don't we have some sort of medal we can give her or something?"

An awkward silence fills the room.

Kuvira takes a slow breath. "The Earth Kingdom is no more. This man has no authority over me or anyone else in my empire."

"Wait what…But…but… I'm Wu of the Wu-Ting Dynasty, Rightful King of all the Earth Lands, the Glorious defender of Ba Sing Se! I've got a royal broach." The young prince says.

President Raiko speaks up. "Kuvira when you agreed to clean up the Earth Kingdom, you knew your position as interim president wasn't permanent. You gave me your word that you would step down. What is the meaning of this?"

Kuvira stands to her feet. "The idea of a royal family passing a title from one generation to the next is archaic. It was the pathetic rule of kings and queens that caused the Earth Kingdom to descend into such incredible disarray. It has taken me a long time to get it back on track and there is no way I will allow it to slip back into the dark ages. I brought peace, not this boy and not your avatar. I created a new Earth Empire and I will continue to lead it into the future myself."

Lin squints slightly noticing the cuts on Kuvira's cheek as the woman looks around the room. Her eyes suddenly widen as a light bulb goes off in her head. She recognized the symbol. "3 days." It says. It was her secret language. Kuvira must have gotten into a fight with Toph.

Eska of the Northern Water Tribe speaks up. "I believe this new replacement leader is sufficient. She seems very threatening… and domineering, I approve." She says.

Kuvira continues to speak ignoring her. "And as to your request for me to disband and disarm my forces, I will gladly comply."

Korra raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? That's…that's great."

Kuvira nods. "Of course…so long as the other nations agree to do the same."

"This is preposterous." Fire Lord Izumi says. "You are in no position to make such a request."

"Actually I am." Kuvira says turning to Izumi.

President Raiko speaks up. "Under whose authority?"

Kuvira smirks. "Under my own. Avatar Aang and... Fire Lord Zuko stole Earth Empire land and formed the United Republic on it. As its new leader this land belongs to me and my people and I am here to give you an opportunity to relinquish it willingly."

"Excuse me?" Raiko says.

"Okay everybody stop for a second." Korra says. She looks at Kuvira. "Haven't you heard anything that I've said? Those weapons you're using are draining the spirit world's energy. If you keep this up it will affect the whole world in ways that will hurt everyone. You have to shut down those weapons."

Kuvira rolls her eyes. "I've heard enough. I didn't come here to talk about spirits. You're the bridge between the world's avatar, that's your problem not mine. President Raiko, you have one week to sign over the United Republic to me."

"Or what?" Raiko says.

Kuvira looks into his eyes. "Or I will take it…by force. My armies are surrounding this city as we speak." She looks at Tonraq, Eska, Desna, Izumi, and Tenzin then she cups her hands behind her back and puffs her chest out slightly. "I only seek to unite my empire. I will allow you all to return to your kingdoms unharmed provided you don't stand in my way." She turns to leave.

"Kuvira wait." Korra says following her out the door.

Raiko takes a deep breath. "She's not giving us a choice. The only way to stop this is with a preemptive strike. We have to take the fight to her."

Tenzin speaks up. "The Air Nation has just been restablished. My airbenders won't be a part of this."

Tonraq sighs. "The water tribes will lend our aide but it will be at least a week before we reach your shores.

Zuko puts his hand on his daughter's shoulder. Izumi lowers her eyes for a moment then speaks up. "The Fire Nation has spent too much of its history fighting wars. I don't wish to drag my nation into another one, but…there seems to be no other choice. I will offer my nation's support."

Zuko whispers to Azula. "Did you sense any negative intent from anyone in the room?" She shakes her head no then looks over at Asami again.

Zuko rubs his chin then speaks up. "Excuse me, I have something to say." Everyone turns and looks at him. "I listened very carefully to what Kuvira said during this meeting and based on what I have heard I don't believe this conflict will be limited to the United Republic."

"What do you mean?" Tonraq asks.

"I have heard similar ideals before….from the Red Lotus." Lord Zuko says.

"What!" Raiko shouts then stands to his feet. "Chief Beifong, do not let Kuvira leave this building."

Zuko shakes his head and lifts his hand motioning for her to stop. "No, this may involve the Red Lotus, but I have a feeling this goes far beyond them."

Korra comes back into the boardroom with her head lowered. "I'm sorry everyone. She wouldn't listen to me." Korra shakes her head then locks eyes with Asami. "We have to stop her." Asami nods to her softly.

"Avatar Korra…" The aging firebender says. "I spoke with Katara before she was attacked. I have reason to believe that there is something at work behind the scenes. You are aware of this as well."

The young avatar nods then looks around at everyone. "Yeah I know and you're right. It's a spirit."

"What!" Raiko says.

Asami moves next to Korra and puts her hand on her arm. "Can I say something?" Korra looks at president Raiko. He nods to her. Asami swallows softly. "I recently met a man named Xao Fong. He was the director of operations for Cabbage Corp, which is now a part of my company. I found out that Xao had been supplying weapons to the Earth Kingdom through my company. When I confronted him…I discovered that he was actually a spirit…disguised as a human and that these weapons Kuvira is using are his doing."

Zuko speaks up. "Yes that goes a long with what Katara told me. This spirit can change forms. He can become anyone."

Raiko blinks rapidly. "That means it could be any one of us."

Azula shakes her head. "No, the son is not here." She says as everyone turns and stares at her.

Lord Zuko explains Azula's reappearance and her ability to sense spirits and anyone with an ill will.

* * *

**After another two hours**

President Raiko and the other leaders were very impressed when they found out that Korra had taken the initiative and found a way to stop Kuvira's mecha suits. Now they just needed to find Koh. Yet again it appeared that the avatar was ahead of the game. The talismans Korra had given them would be instrumental in finding the spirit.

Lord Zuko referred to the letter Katara had given him and made a call to the White Lotus to see about getting more talismans to give them a greater chance of identifying Koh.

It was decided that they would use the talismans during the city's evacuation in preparation for the war. They would check every citizen individually.

Azula apologized for attacking Asami. She also did her best to explain her actions. Korra told her that she only sensed Koh's energy because Asami had a past life experience with him. The young amber eyed woman didn't refute that fact, but she knew her senses weren't wrong either. Never the less, she agreed not to attack Asami again.

Zuko explained that Azula had only been with them for a few days and was still learning about proper social etiquette and behaviors. It had been over 65 years since she had interactions with other people so she had a lot to catch up on. The young woman's natural skills of deduction were still intact however. Zuko shared about his sister's high aptitude for war and strategy and that she would be of great benefit in this conflict. She read everything single book she could get her hands on as well as brushing up on the Fire Nation's history in order to update herself on this new time she found herself in.

Lin was in a much better mood after the meeting. She headed for her apartment after she told Korra that she'd finally remembered how to decipher that tablet. Her mother had left a message right on Kuvira's face ironically. The metal bender smirks to herself as she leaves the building. "I guess you were right." She says under her breath remembering her girlfriend's advice to her a few days earlier.

Korra feels hopeful after talking to Lin. Now that the metalbender knew how to read Toph's message they would finally have a solid lead on finding Koh.

The young avatar stares at her father and cousins cautiously. The tall muscular chief of the Water Tribes had a strange expression on his face as he looked at her.

Korra takes a deep breath and places her hand on the small of Asami's back as they walk over to her father. "Well, I guess congratulations are in order." Tonraq says as he cups Korra's cheek. "I almost fell out of my seat when I saw that necklace on you. I wondered what young person I was going to have to beat into a pulp for snatching up my only daughter without her mother's and my blessing." He says suddenly looking menacingly at Asami.

The young avatar's eyes widen having never seen her father look that way other than during a battle. He releases Korra and moves to stand in front of Asami with a fixed expression on his face. He breathes roughly through his nose.

The raven haired woman gulps and smiles nervously as she looks up into the 6'2 waterbender's sky blue eyes. Tonraq suddenly smiles and pulls her into a hug. "There's no one more worthy of my daughter, than the woman who helped her save the water tribe and the world." He pulls back and cups Asami's cheek gently. "Welcome to the family." He kisses her forehead.

Asami releases a relieved sigh as Korra laughs welcoming the break in tension from the meeting. Korra punches her dad in the arm. "Geez don't scare me like that."

Asami embraces her then whispers in her ear. "I'm gonna go talk to the president about the mechs okay." Asami says to her. Korra nods and gives her a peck on the cheek.

Having Asami there meant everything to Korra. It made her proud to have a partner who was so intelligent, strong, and beautiful.

The young avatar notices Azula looking down right bashful as she stands timidly behind Zuko covertly watching someone across the room.

Korra approaches her then furrows her brow. "Umm…are you okay?" She says looking at Azula then turning to see who she was looking at. Korra smirks deviously. "Ohhh…Mako, huh? You wanna meet him?" Azula gulps and nods softly. She puts her arm on Azula's shoulder and walks her over to him and Prince Wu.

Korra puts her hand on Wu's shoulder and pulls him away. "Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt. Mako, Azula. Azula…this is Mako." The caramel beauty says as she walks away with the prince.

The young prince smirks. "So…Avatar Korra, I hear you bend both ways…I'm down with that. Maybe we can get together and talk about that sometime." Korra smiles ignoring him as she watches Mako and Azula.

Azula stares at Mako unsure of what to say. All she knows is the intense feeling in her stomach as she looks at the young man. Her eyes suddenly widen like she remembers something. She then pulls a little book from her back pocket.

The amber eyed woman flips through the small book Zuko had given her.

**How to be Social by Ty Lee**

**Chapter 5 Attraction**

_**If you want someone to like you. Just look at them. Smile often and laugh at what they are telling you, even if you don't find it funny. It may seem shallow and stupid but it's a great way to get someone's attention.**_

_**When you find someone attractive it is appropriate to give them compliments about their character, clothing or physical features.**_

_**If they accept your compliment, and the attraction is mutual they will usually compliment you back.**_

Azula puts her book away then moves closer to Mako. She clears her throat.

The young firebender looks over at a giggling Korra then down at the woman in front of him. "Uhh, hi…Azula right?"

"Haaaa haaa hhaaaa!" The young woman laughs very loudly all of a sudden. Mako's eyes widen as some of the dignitaries turn and look at her. "Yes and your name is Mako." She says looking up into his eyes. "You are... very punctual and your eyes are like the dying embers of a fire on a cold winter night."

He furrows his brow. "Umm…thanks." The young man takes a deep breath and averts his eyes. "I…uhh… need to…go check on Prince Wu. It was…nice meeting you." He bows then turns to walk away.

"That's a sharp outfit Mako. You should be careful. You could puncture the hull of an empire class Fire Nation battleship leaving thousands to drown at sea." Then she points at his jacket. "Because… it's so sharp."

"Uhh yeah…thanks. I…uhhh" Mako says as Azula interrupts him.

"Now you compliment me." She orders him sternly.

Mako gulps as he furrows his brow again. "Uhh...umm...(he looks around nervously) Your…hair is…nice?"

Azula smiles. "Good. Now we are a couple. You will take me on a date."

"Wait what?" He shakes his head.

"You complimented me, that means the attraction is mutual. Now you will take me on a date." She says pointing to that chapter in the book then showing it to him.

He smiles nervously as his eyes shift back and forth. Asami shakes her head then walks over and smacks Korra's shoulder then goes over to them. "Hi, Azula may I speak to you for a second, please?" Mako bows again then walks over to Korra and Prince Wu.

"Why did you interrupt us?" Azula asks quickly. "Is Avatar Korra not enough for you?" She flips through her book. "You seem to be jealous."

Asami smirks and chuckles. "I'm very happy with Korra thank you. But you're trying to hard with Mako, you've got to lighten up."

Azula examines Asami face for a moment. "There is a slight hesitation in your voice and your tone has lowered 3 decibels since you began speaking about him. I'm willing to bet that you were in a relationship with him prior to your meeting the avatar. You were also apprehensive in your interaction with the avatar's father. Your shift from a male to a female lover has something to do with a protective father figure or a man that betrayed your trust in the past."

Asami's neck snaps back. "What?"

"Azula." Zuko says walking up to them. "Apologize to her."

"I'm sorry was I being rude?" The amber eyed woman asks genuinely.

Asami takes a deep breath and swallows as she looks into Azula's eyes. "No, you weren't rude, but you're wrong. I'm with Korra because I love her. It has nothing to do with Mako or my father, but it was a very good assessment. You're very perceptive."

Azula smiles softly and nods. "Thank you."

"And I meant what I said about Mako. You won't get anywhere with him being that forward." Asami says. She takes on a more serious expression, nods to Zuko and pulls his sister into the corner with her. "Azula….what did you mean earlier…about my energy?"

* * *

Lin bursts into the office. "We have a problem." Raiko, Korra and the other leaders turn to her. "According to this message Korra got from my mother, there are 5 of those spirit bugs, one in the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom….and one here in Republic City. And the one in the city is the queen or in this case I guess the king."

"What? That's…not possible…." Korra says.

"There's more…" Lin says. "Kuvira's entire army along with some new weapon made almost entirely of platinum will be here in three days. Kuvira's also captured my mother along with the rest of my family. My mother says that we can stop that weapon before it gets here if we can cut off the railway systems."

After a few minutes of strategizing and deliberation they form a plan.

President Raiko turns to everyone. "Alright we all have our work cut out for us. White Lotus sentries are in route to us now with the remaining talismans. Our next priority is to identify those bugs."

"Good because the ones you're all wearing are fabricated. Except for hers and ours." Azula says motioning to Asami.

Korra furrows her brow. "What? What do you mean? I got these from Katara's apartment, they can't be fake."

Azula closes her eyes and takes a few deep breathes. She turns quickly then without warning blasts a huge hole through three walls. She runs at full speed with a glass in her hand. She comes back into the office with a small centipede. "The son is aware of me so he's purposefully kept his distance. He's been listening." She has her hand over the top of the glass as her bracelet glows. She walks over to Korra and puts her hand over the glass. The centipede crawls around in the palm of her hand, but her bracelet doesn't light up.

Korra gulps.

Azula puts the glass back over her hand then incinerates the centipede and the glass.

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Lau rolls his eyes. "Well that could have gone better." He calls his assistant into the office. "Prepare an airship and send a message to Miss Sato's office tomorrow informing her of some damage done to my father's estate as well as…hmm…an emergency at one of my farms. You will stay here. Let them find you." Lau smirks then chuckles. "Tell them that they've won, but don't make it easy on them."

**Back at City Hall**

"He has planned this out very well. I doubt you will be able to stop him at this point. He's miles ahead of you. He likely planted those talismans to give you hope that you had some control, but you don't. I suggest you all return to your nations and search everyone individually. This place has been compromised. We're sitting turtle-ducks in here." Azula says. "Brother I will stay with the Avatar for the time being."

"I understand. When will you return home?" Zuko asks.

"Before the solstice." She says to him.

He hugs her and kisses her forehead. "Stay safe." She nods and smiles.

Azula leaves with Korra and Asami as everyone makes plans to return to their nations each with 8 spirit talismans. Azula pulls Asami to the side before they leave the building. She puts a Fire Nation dagger into the young CEO's hand. "I'll protect the avatar for as long as I can. But if you truly have feelings for her, you should take your life before the son gets a hold of you." Azula whispers to her.

"What?" Asami says as Korra glances at them from the sidewalk while she talks to Lord Zuko.

"You wanted to know about the son. You share his energy, it's faint, but I sense it, likely because the solstice isn't far away. The only reason you are still alive right now is because he's allowed it. He's saving you for something and it's probably not anything good. The avatar and my brother commanded me not to harm you, so my hands are tied. I suggest you stop yourself before you do something you'll regret."

Asami pushes the dagger back into Azula's hand roughly with anger in her voice. "I'd never hurt Korra… never."

Azula shrugs spins the dagger in her hand then puts it back into her sleeve as she walks down to the car. "I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. You probably already have and don't even realize it. Oh well...don't say I didn't warn you."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted text with slight changes**

LoK: Book 4 Episode 3 "The Coronation"

**Kuvira' speech to the world leaders**

A:TLA: Book 3 Episode 5 "The Beach"

**Azula to Chan: Pickup line**

**Ty Lee to Azula: Advice**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **Korrasami 21

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: **PG

**Notes: **Where you been Dimensional Lover….finishing this chapter, lol. Thanks for waiting girls, guys, and others. Next Chapter...Koh's reveal and LET'S GET READY to Rumble!

Much love for the reviews, favs, follows, and PMs. You all are amazing. Private Message (PM) me if you have any questions. See you as soon as possible.

* * *

**After the meeting**

They planned to stay at Korra's place until the city was evacuated.

The ride back to her apartment was quiet. Korra and Asami were noticeably tense. Azula sat in the back seat seeming rather emotionless as she watched them.

Asami focuses on the road ahead of her as they turn on Azulan Avenue. Her heart was beating slow and hard in her chest as she gripped the steering wheel. She couldn't get the female firebender's words off her mind. Part of her felt that Azula was right. As soon as the woman's words left her mouth Asami remembered her first official date with Korra.

The pale skinned beauty would never forget that night nor the week following it. She had no control of herself. She had almost done something that she could never be forgiven for. Asami remembers feeling like she was going to lose her mind. She feels a slight chill recalling the memory of those bugs all over body.

Asami is so engrossed in thought that she passes their apartment. She jumps when Korra puts her hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" The avatar asks.

Asami blinks rapidly. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine. What's up?"

Korra furrows her brow softly. "We… just passed the house."

"Oh." The green eyed beauty comes to her senses looking around seeing they were 3 blocks away from their apartment. She takes a deep breath then does a U-turn.

After they park Azula immediately gets out of the car and begins to survey the area noticing the White Lotus sentries dashing across the rooftop. Korra takes her fiancé's hand while they sit in the car. Asami swallows softly breathing through her nose with lowered eyes.

Korra watches her for a moment before speaking unsure of what was bothering her partner. Sure there was about to be a world war, but after all she and the raven haired beauty had been through together, a war would be a piece of cake. "Asami, you okay? I know the meeting was tough…"

Asami interrupts her with a half hearted smile. "I'm fine. Just…have a lot on my mind."

Korra squeezes her hand and smiles softly. "We're strong enough…right?" Asami nods and they both move to get out of the car.

Azula briefly makes eye contact with Asami as she walks past her into the apartment. The amber eyed woman looks around the living room checking some of the closets and windows. "This place is sufficient….for now. Where are we sleeping?" She asks.

"'We" are sleeping upstairs… 'you're' in that bedroom down the hall there." Korra says.

"Then you're sleeping down here with me then." Azula says.

Korra furrows her brow defiantly. "No, I'm sleeping with Asami upstairs and YOU are sleeping downstairs."

"That's illogical. The most efficient means of guarding you is to stay in the same room with you." Azula argues.

The avatar huffs through her nose. "Look I'm the avatar and what I say goes. You're not sleeping with us alright. If I need your help I'll ask you. We'll be fine here okay." Korra says.

The amber eyed firebender locks eyes with Asami. "As you command…Avatar Korra." She says.

Asami averts her eyes as Azula walks into the back bedroom.

Korra rubs Asami's arms. "Hey, what's going on?" The concerned avatar asks her fiancé.

Asami takes a breath and half smiles. "It's nothing, I just need to head out to my office and make sure the production of the EMP system started." She looks into Korra's eyes. "I'll see you later tonight okay."

The young avatar nods. "Are you gonna see Lau today?" Korra looks into her eyes.

"You still don't trust him, do you?" Asami says.

Korra lowers her eyes. "Asami, I can't help it okay. I just get a bad feeling whenever I'm around him. I don't know what it is, but I know it's more than not liking him because of what happened between you two."

Asami holds Korra's hand in hers. "I understand. I'll call when I do okay." Korra nods then brings their lips together. "I'll see you later, don't work too hard." Asami says with a smile as she heads out the door.

"I love you Asami." Korra says.

Asami turns around with a sad smile. Their eyes lock. "I love you too." The young avatar walks out the door and watches her fiancé drive away.

Korra goes into the downstairs bedroom behind Azula and explains about the intercom system then gives her a short tour of the apartment.

**Future Industries**

The drive to the office was longer than usual for the raven haired beauty in part because she couldn't get what Azula said to her from her mind. The remembrances of guilt flowed through her body as she recalled her and Korra's first date. She was sure now that Koh had taken control of her back then. All she saw for three days was those centipedes crawling from her hands. It wasn't just a terrifying sight it also felt horrible, like she was a sick monster, especially the intense relief she felt as she obsessively thought of Korra.

It pained Asami more than anything to consider Azula's words seriously, but she knew the amber eyed woman was right. There was also something else she knew, but was afraid to talk to her new fiancé about. Lau…

See just as Korra had had negative feelings about him, Asami's feelings toward the seemingly innocent young man had intensified as well. She felt drawn to him in a way that she couldn't describe. It wasn't sexual attraction; it was more of a deep longing. He was someone important to her….even….more important than Korra in some way as hard as she found that to believe.

All Asami knew was that she wouldn't allow herself to hurt Korra no matter what. Korra wasn't just important to her, she was important to the world. It was Asami's duty to protect the avatar even if it meant from herself.

If Korra still felt negatively about Lau then it was for a good reason. Asami knew that more than most having been with Korra through Amon, Vaatu, and now the Red Lotus. She had to admit that they both breathed a sigh of relief the day Korra threw that talisman at Lau. Asami had had the same thoughts her partner had. Could Lau really be Koh? She knew it was possible after what happened to Katara and what Lin said at the meeting an hour ago. There were five of those bugs. But Lau protected her in Ba Sing Se. And she was with him at the factory around the time Katara was attacked so he couldn't be Koh.

There was only one way for her to find out for sure though. She needed to touch him.

The pale skinned woman walked past her assistant and into her office. Chelse notices Asami's expression.

"Miss Sato, is everything alright?" She asks before noticing the necklace around her boss's neck. "Oh my goodness! Miss Sato! Congratulations!" She says now walking into her office.

"Thanks." Asami says quickly. "We don't have time to celebrate. The city is being evacuated in preparation for an attack. I need to see how many of my employees are gonna be willing to stay to get my EMP system up around the city." Asami says as she pulls a few papers from a file cabinet.

Chelse gulps then takes a deep breath. "Oh….uhhh…I'm…I'm here, Miss Sato. Just tell me what you need." She says with a noticeable tremble in her voice.

The young CEO smirks sadly. "Thanks Chelse."

The brown haired woman walks up to Asami's desk and stares at her for a moment. "That's not all that's bothering you." She breathes out through her nose. "Is Korra alright?"

Asami stops moving and lowers her eyes as she swallows softly. "Yeah…she's…she's gonna be fine." She opens a drawer then pulls out a rolodex accidentally dropping the cards on the floor. She bends down to pick them up as her hand trembles slightly. "I just have to do my part and make sure the city is protected. That way I can take some of the strain off of her and she can…." Asami stops talking as Chelse bends down next to her and covers her hand with her own.

"Miss Sato…I'll…I'll take care of the calls alright. What's going on?" Chelse asks as she starts picking up the cards.

Asami takes a deep breath then looks up into her eyes. Chelse swallows softly as she stands to her feet and helps Asami up. The young CEO is silent for a minute.

"I…just need to make sure that Korra's safe." She says sitting down at her desk and picking up a few papers.

"What does she need to be protected from?" Chelse asks.

Asami takes a slow breath. " ' From me…'" She thinks to herself. She knew the answer to that question, but couldn't let the words move past her lips.

Chelse lowers her eyes seeing the apprehension on her boss's face. "Miss Sato, you love her right?"

Asami looks up at her. "Yeah."

Her assistant smiles at her. "Then everything will be fine. Love has a way of protecting the people we care about. Avatar Korra's a strong woman you don't have anything to worry about."

The young CEO half smiles. "Thanks Chelse."

Asami spends the next few hours creating a city layout for the EMPs. Every so often her eyes tracked to the phone. She wanted to call Lau and let him know about the situation but she was afraid to.

"Chelse…were there any messages from Mr. Gan-Lan today?" Asami asks.

"No, would you like me to call his office?"

Asami shakes her head. "No."

* * *

**Operation Beifong**

Lin met with a few officers she trusted on the force about implementing her mother's plans to rescue them from Zaofu and cut off the rail lines in the process. It was risky to say the least, but it was the only course of action they could take to stop whatever this weapon Kuvira had built from getting to Republic City.

President Raiko gave Lin everything she needed for their operation. It was imperative that that weapon be stopped. If they could keep it from reaching the city, then they would keep it from reaching the Fire Nation as well.

Tenzin even leant one of the sky bison to help in the effort. The airbender went to work that day preparing the new airbenders and his family for transport to the Northern Air Temple for their protection. The doctors at the hospital told him that moving his sick mother across such a long distance wasn't good for her health. After much arguing Kya and Bumi agreed to stay with Katara. The doctors moved all of the Intensive Care patients to their underground shelters where they could look after them until the conflict with Kuvira had ended.

**Outskirts of Zaofu**

Thanks to the sky bison, they had managed to fly around Kuvira's army avoiding detection. Toph had marked a specific spot to create a tunnel and burrow beneath Zaofu city hall. However Lin and her men met a few people along the way.

"Bolin?" Lin exclaims in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The tearfilled male earth bender throws his arms around her. "Chief Beifong, oh I'm so glad you're here!" He says.

"What?" Lin asks.

Bolin releases her and takes a deep breath. "Okay first Varick, Zhu Li, and I escaped Kuvira's army after we found out what her plans were. Kuvira… is… crazy! She made this thing that goes baaboooom….aaaahhhhhhh…..whoooosh….. I don't know how it works but it has this…wwwwrrrraaaaaaa!" The young man says trying to make mechanical blasting sounds.

The metal bender furrows her brow. "What is he talking about?"

Varick puts his hand on Bolin's shoulder. "It's a super weapon. Like a regular weapon only super and….Zhu Li and I helped her build it." He holds his head down.

Zhu Li, Varick's assistant moves to stand beside the forlorn inventor. "We slowed down production as long as we could, but it wasn't enough. Baatar Jr. figured out what we were up to and imprisoned us. Fortunately, your mother freed us before she attacked Kuvira and told us what she had planned. We've all been waiting for you to arrive. We have to hurry. Most of the army has already moved out."

Lin nods. "Alright, you two get behind my men. Bolin, you're up here with me. We're rescuing my family."

Bolin pumps his fist solemnly. "Alright! Let's do this. Saving the Beifong's and saving the love of my life. I vow to repair the rift that has grown betweenst Opal and I so that we may be whole again!"

Lin rolls her eyes. "Stop babbling and start bending."

"Yes mam." He says meekly.

**2 hour later…**

"Sure took you long enough." Toph says grumpily to Lin as Baatar, Opal, Wei, Wing, Huan, and Suyin enter the tunnels she and her team had created under Zaofu City Hall.

The police chief grits her teeth. "Yeah well it's been over 20 years since we've spoken… 'mom' , what did you expect when you left that message for me. Why couldn't you have just told Korra what was going on?"

"I have my reasons." The old metalbender says suddenly feeling a strange vibration as dust and small rocks drop from the roof of the tunnel. "Stop…everyone stop." She furrows her brow. "What is that?"

Lin turns to her mother. "We don't have time for this."

"I feel it too Lin." Suyin says.

Lin, Toph, and Suyin all take a wide stance and stomp their feet against the ground in unison.

Toph's eyes widen as she feels hard slow stomping against the ground above them. "I'll have to give that girl credit. She's smart."

"What is it?" Lin asks.

Toph takes a deep breath. "They aren't using the railways to move that platinum weapon."

"What do you mean? How else are they going to move it?" Lin asks.

"It's….walking." Toph says. The old earth bender takes a deep breath as Lin begins digging again. "Stop bending chief. You, me, Su, and the dipstick are staying here in Zaofu. The rest of you head back to Republic City."

"Why?" Suyin asks.

"Because that weapon isn't the only thing moving around up there." Toph says.

Bolin clears his throat. "Umm, just to be clear…are you talking about…."

"You kid." Toph says. "You bend lava don't you? That's a rare skill we're gonna need it." The elderly earthbender says.

"No Grandma Toph. I'm staying here." Opal says.

"You're the only one who can fly them back to the city, sweetheart. Now get moving." Toph says.

A loud clicking noise fills the tunnel with sound. A voice resonates in everyone's ears. "I didn't expect to see you so soon little earthbender…and…look you brought your offspring." Everyone covers their ears as Toph collapses the tunnel around them.

The old woman hardens the earth around them then lifts them to the surface. "Is everyone alright?" She asks them.

"What was that?" Suyin asks as she turns to see her oldest son Baatar Jr. standing a few yards away from them. "Baatar Jr. what's the meaning of this?"

He smirks deviously.

Toph puts her arm out stopping Su from moving toward him. "What did he do with my grandson?" The old woman says to herself.

Everyone's jaw drops as the ground trembles and they look up seeing a huge mecha suit at least 25 stories tall off in the distance.

* * *

**11 pm **

**Korra's Apartment**

The young avatar returns to her apartment completely exhausted after hours of securing evacuation routes and even more hours meditating trying to see if her past lives could offer her anymore advice. It wasn't very eventful.

Korra also found herself becoming overwhelmingly irritated with Azula. The amber eyed woman never let Korra out of her sight. The one moment of solitude she finally had was back at the apartment in her bedroom. Azula was content on the roof for some reason.

"So…how long have you three been following the avatar?" She asks the White Lotus guards. They are silent. "It's alright you don't have to answer. I already know. My brother spoke to your commander earlier today. If you all had been this vigilant guarding Master Katara, none of this would be happening."

The guards stare quietly out at the moon ignoring the young woman. They had their orders and they were going to follow them until their last breath, not just for the avatar, but to fulfill Master Katara's orders. They had great respect for the old waterbender having been personally trained by the woman.

Azula continues to speak. "The other three are guarding Asami Sato correct? They should be careful around her."

One of the guards speaks up. "Why is that?"

"Because she's going to turn on the Avatar at some point between now and the solstice, and when that happens none of us will be able to stop her." Azula says firmly.

The guards look at one another for a moment as though having an unspoken conversation with each other. One of them nods then gets up disappearing into the darkness of the roof.

**Future Industries**

Asami jumps slightly as her phone rings. She blinks rapidly not wanting to pick it up. Chelse answers it. "It's Avatar Korra, Miss Sato." She says.

The young CEO swallows softly then picks up the phone. "Hey…baby." She says softly.

"Hey. How are things going over there?" Korra asks.

Asami takes a slow nervous breath. "It's…good. We should have the EMP system up and running soon." She averts her eyes. "I…I don't…think I'm gonna make it home tonight."

The avatar sighs sadly. "Oh…okay."

"Sorry."

"No it's fine, I know you have a lot of work to do." Korra lowers her eyes as she holds the phone. "Do…you…want some company?"

Asami answers quickly. "No. I mean…(sighing) no babe. I've gotta stay focused. If I don't get this system up and running we won't have a city left to save."

"Okay…well…I guess… I'll let you get back to it then." Korra says unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

The raven haired beauty wanted to see her partner desperately, but she couldn't fight the feeling that she could hurt Korra unconsciously. "I love you Korra. I'll…see you soon okay."

The young avatar smiles. "I love you too. See you soon." She says then hangs up the phone and lies back against the headboard.

Asami was scared. Korra could hear it in her voice. All this stuff with Koh and the war was probably overwhelming her. It was only natural. She was used to it by now but any normal person would be acting exactly the way Asami was. Korra wanted to find a way to soothe her partner. She knew as well as anyone that keeping a cool head in stressful situations was important.

She thinks for a few minutes then a smile comes to her face. She gets up from bed and puts her clothes on. She opens her bedroom door to see Azula standing there. Korra almost growls at the young woman. "What do you want?"

"For you to stay put. I was charged with your protection by Master Katara. If you die during my watch it would be… problematic." Azula says. Korra rolls her eyes and moves past her. Azula puts her hand against the avatar's chest stopping her. Korra looks down at her chest then up into the young woman's eyes. "It's late. You've done all that could be done today. You need rest. Your partner is fine. I'm sure you've already spoken to her by now, so you know that already."

Korra breathes roughly from her nose. "Look Azula you're my body guard alright, not my baby sitter."

"I don't see a difference. You're acting like a child running around as if you're invincible." The amber eyed woman says. "I don't think you fully understand the situation you're in Avatar." Korra moves her hand to the side and takes a step down the stairs.

Azula grabs Korra's wrist. Their eyes lock. Korra yanks her arm away. Azula doesn't let go. The amber eyed woman's expression is firm and immoveable.

"Take your hand…off of me." The avatar says very slowly still holding the woman's gaze.

"No." Azula says.

Korra immediately tries to firebend at her. Azula steps behind the avatar and hits her with two quick jabs, one in the upper back and the other just beneath the rib cage, then catches the temporarily paralyzed avatar before she falls down the stairs.

Korra gulps. "What…did you…do to me?"

Azula drags Korra back into the bedroom and puts her into bed. "It's called… chi-blocking, I think, effective isn't it?" Azula sits next to the bed. "It'll wear off in an hour or so. Listen to me avatar. This war… is nothing. The closer we come to the solstice the stronger the son gets. I don't know what his plans are but Master Katara said that he wants you. If he gets you I don't know what will happen. What I do know is that if you die the next avatar will more than likely be born in the new United Earth Empire. I don't think I need to tell you what kind of problems that would cause." She crosses her legs. "And besides traveling during the night isn't wise. Everyone knows it's more beneficial to attack under the cloak of darkness, even the son."

Korra takes a few deep breathes. She knew Azula was serious about protecting her, but this was taking things way too far. And why does she keep talking about Koh like that? Who's son is he? Lord Zuko told Korra after the meeting that his sister had a deep connection with the spirits. He didn't fully understand it himself, but he knew she had a lot of knowledge that could help Korra in the upcoming battle. "Don't ever do anything like this again Azula. What if…"

"All that matters is your life Avatar Korra and I will do anything to protect you, even if it's from yourself. And I seriously doubt anything will happen in the next hour that I can't handle. Rest now." Azula says.

Korra huffs then sighs as she lowers her eyes. She couldn't surprise Asami like she'd planned, not for another hour anyway. "Tell me what you know about Koh and why do you keep calling him…the son?"

Azula looks at her for a moment. "I was the guardian of the Great Mother until a week ago. He is her son. I am not allowed to speak the true names of their kind. That name you gave the son is not his true name, even so as a guardian, I can't speak it."

"What do you mean their kind? Koh is a spirit isn't he?" Korra asks her.

Azula shakes her head. "The Great Mother is not spirit, or earth, air, fire, water, or matter. The son was created by her. He isn't a spirit. The son is of earth."

"What does that mean? Aang said that Koh crossed over from the spirit world…that means he's a spirit." Korra says.

The amber eyed young woman takes a deep breath. "You and your predecessors haven't spent much time in the spirit world since the portals were closed. There are many kinds of beings there, spirit is only one of them."

"Have you been to the spirit world?" Korra asks.

"No."

"Then how do you know all this stuff?" The avatar asks her.

"The Great Mother taught me these things in order to protect her." She looks into Korra's azure eyes. "And I will use what she taught me as well as the knowledge of this world to keep you safe too."

Korra takes a deep breath. "Why is Koh doing all this, the weapons, Asami, this war…none of it makes any sense? If he wants me why doesn't he just come after me?" Korra asks her.

Azula lowers her eyes. "Because…his kind can't hurt you...not directly anyway." She looks up into Korra's eyes. "That's why I'm here. I don't have the power to stop him, but I can stop anything…or anyone… he sends your way. I don't know what the son wants with you, but I know it's not good."

The confused avatar looks away from Azula as she tries to process what she's just heard. It meant that Koh was purposefully attacking the people closest to her. But why would he do something like that. Aang said that Koh didn't hold a grudge against him for Kuruk trying to kill him. Kuruk tried to kill Koh because he took Ummi from him. But…then why did Koh take Ummi away in the first place. And if this all had to do with Ummi, why did he release her? And if he didn't mean to release her why hadn't he just taken Asami already like he'd done before.

What exactly was Koh… if he wasn't a spirit? And what does it mean to be 'of earth'. Korra thought to herself as the feeling began to return to her fingers and toes.

"Hmm, you're recovering more quickly than I anticipated. Do you still plan on leaving?" Azula asks her.

Korra shakes her head. "No. I need to talk to my past lives about what you just told me. They have to know something about this."

"Good. I suggest you speak to the first avatar, if that's possible as well as the light spirit. Though I don't think she'll be much help." The young firebender says.

"Why?" Korra asks.

"The Great Mother told me that most spirit world beings stick to their own kind and don't concern themselves with the goings on of others." Azula says then gets up and leaves the room closing the door behind her.

She heads down stairs then to the back yard and back up to the roof.

Fifteen minutes later Korra has regained the full use of her body. She sits up in bed and begins to meditate, remembering the feeling of love she has for Asami.

* * *

**Future Industries**

Asami continues to look over the map of the city figuring out the best positions for the EMP system. Thoughts of her partner never stop flowing though her mind. The best thing she could do for Korra right now was to stay away from her. She wouldn't risk putting her lover in danger and if worse came to worse she would willingly give her life to save Korra. She had no doubt in her mind about that.

Asami knew she couldn't stay away from Korra forever, nor did she want to, but until they found Koh she had no other choice. The spirit bug had manipulated her mind before, there was no reason he wouldn't do it again of course he had to come into physical contact with her first.

She huffs from her nose as she finds the letter from Lau in her paperwork. "Are you him?" She asks herself as she puts the letter down and lowers her head.

A small smile slowly spreads across Asami's lips as she feels a familiar warmth in her chest. "Korra." She whispers. It felt like when she lays with Korra. She takes a deep breath and sits back in her chair putting her hand over her heart closing her eyes.

The young CEO takes a few more breathes marveling at the thought of her lover. This was a part of their connection, she could feel it. Korra was thinking of her. She had no idea how she knew that, but she just… knew. Asami takes another breath then sits up at her desk now deep in thought. There was no way she would ever hurt Korra, she loved her too much. But that didn't mean that she couldn't do anything unconsciously. Their date night had proved that.

If what Azula said to her was true, then she needed to find a way to protect herself from Koh. Of course they had to find out who he was first.

**2 am**

Chelse walks into Asami's office. "Miss Sato, I just got a call from Cabbage Corp. Mr. Gan-Lan has to leave for Ba Sing Se this morning, apparently there was some damage to his father's estate as well as an issue with one of his farms."

"What? He can't leave right now. There's an army out there and I need to coordinate the EMP plans with him." Asami takes a deep worried breath. "Has…he left yet?"

"I'll go call his assistant back." Chelse says.

Asami lowers her eyes then looks at the phone on her desk. This was it. If they were gonna find out if Lau was Koh or not this was their chance. She gulps as she picks up the phone to call Korra.

Chelse peaks into the office. "Miss Sato his assistant said to come to the office as soon as you can." Asami nods.

The phone rings a few times.

"Who is it?" A voice asks in a very dominant tone.

"Korra?" Asami asks.

"No, this is Azula. The Avatar is meditating right now and can't be disturbed. What do you want Miss Sato?" The young woman asks quickly recognizing her voice.

Asami almost growls into the phone hearing slight disrespect in Azula's voice. "Tell her to meet me at Cabbage Corp as soon as she can. I'm going to talk to Lau."

"If I'm not mistaken Lau Gan-Lan Jr. is the co-owner of Future Industries, is he not. There is no reason for Avatar Korra to join you for that." Azula says.

Asami yells into the phone. "Look you little…." The phone clicks. Asami's mouth is completely agape for a moment. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, then clicks the phone and calls the apartment back. She speaks very slowly trying to compose herself. "Azula…"

"What?" The young firebender says.

Asami breathes out through her nose. "I understand…that you're looking after Korra…but this isn't a business meeting."

"And?"

The young CEO grits her teeth. "Lau…has one of the fake talismans."

"And the avatar suspects him of being the son? She's probably right. Spirits have a sense about these types of things. All the more reason both of you should steer clear of him." The amber eyed woman says.

"Azula!" Asami yells again.

"Miss Sato, do you have the ability to go into the spirit world?" She asks.

Asami furrows her brow. "What? No, but what does that have to do with…"

Azula interrupts her. "Neither do I. And as I told you a few moments ago, she is meditating meaning we have no way of alerting Avatar Korra of your situation. When she returns to her body I will tell her what's going on. For now stay where you are." Azula says then hangs up the phone.

Asami takes a deep breath as she puts the phone down. If Lau really was Koh, she couldn't let him leave the city. He had connections with Kuvira. Asami knew that from his father's funeral. If he made it into Ba Sing Se, they would have to go through Kuvira's army to reach him. Lin said that the main bug was in Republic City. If it was Lau, then this would be their only chance to try and put a stop to whatever he was planning. The young CEO swallows hard. She wasn't gonna let Koh hurt Korra, no matter what. "Chelse, call his office back and tell them that I'm on my way."

She goes to her closet and takes out a pair shock gloves and a few other smaller weapons. She then opens her desk drawer and pulls out some small tools. The young CEO sits down at her desk and changes the settings on her gloves as Chelse peaks her head into the office.

"Miss Sato, his assistant said to hurry and that Mr. Gan-Lan only had a small window of time. He said he knows about the conflict and was given safe passage by Kuvira to settle his affairs."

Asami looks up at her for a moment, then back down at the shock gloves. "Okay…thanks."

"Miss Sato…" Chelse says.

"Yes?" Asami says as she picks up the other glove.

"If you…want to wait for few minutes, I…I could call…Mako for you….if you like?"

"What?" The young woman says looking up at her assistant.

Chelse takes an anxious breath as she looks at the gloves then back up into her boss's eyes. "I've only seen you take out those gloves when you know there's gonna be a fight."

Asami lowers her eyes. "It's fine. Korra's…gonna meet me. It's just a precaution." She takes a breath as she finishes her modifications. Then she puts on a pair of regular gloves and gets up from her desk.

She walks past her assistant to the elevators. "Be careful Miss Sato."

"I will Chelse."

**Korra's Apartment**

"Who were you talking to just now?" Korra says walking down the stairs seeing Azula put the phone down on the hook.

"How was your meditation?" Azula asks.

Korra takes a sorrowful breath. "I know a little bit more, but not enough to make a difference, unless I can talk to that… Mother of Faces spirit that Aang told me about. Avatar Wan, didn't know of anything but spirits being in the spirit world." Korra sighs. "And you were right about Raava, her only focus has been on maintaining the balance of light and darkness. She's only learned about other things through my past lives, and none of them had even heard of the Mother of Faces until Aang."

"Well that's unfortunate. We need to leave." Azula says.

"What? Why?" Korra asks crossing her arms. "I thought you were 'scared' to travel at night afraid of the cloak of darkness or whatever." Korra says teasingly.

"I just got off the phone with Miss Sato, and based on the sound of her voice she isn't going to follow my orders. She's probably on her way to do something stupid right now." Azula says.

"What?"

"She's going to meet Lau Gan-Lan Jr. at Cabbage Corp. You suspect that he's the son don't you?" Azula says nonchalantly.

Korra's blue eyes widen. "What! Why didn't you say that in the first place?!" The avatar whistles and Naga breaks down the back door and comes barreling down the hallway.

She and Azula are out the door in no time. "Come on Naga! We gotta hurry girl!"

* * *

**Kuvira's Camp: Zaofu**

Everyone watches in amazement seeing the huge mecha suit towering over the mountains.

Baatar Jr. cups his hands behind his back as he locks eyes with Suyin.

"It's just Baatar, now… mother." He says with a smile. "So you must be sorry now that you've seen all the good Kuvira and I have done. The Earth Empire will finally be united."

"If you call marching all over the Earth Kingdom with Kuvira imprisoning and enslaving its citizens good, then you're more far gone than I realized. She really has brainwashed you hasn't she. You don't even care that she imprisoned your family." Suyin says.

He smirks. "No, on the contrary, she set me free. You're going to have to get over your grudge with her Mother. I'm sure you've heard that we're engaged. She's going to be an official member of our family. And I'm glad she imprisoned you, if she hadn't I doubt I would have seen my reclusive grandmother again. Speaking of…..guards take them away, me and my grandmother have some things to discuss."

The mecha soldiers lead them away. Toph hits her foot against the ground. Lin trips and falls, then gets back up to her feet. She then stomps her foot hard against the ground, she looks back and sees her mother nod. Lin tucks a small piece of dirt under her chest plate.

"What kind of game are you playing bug?" Toph says. "And what did you do with my grandson?"

He walks up to her then leans down and whispers in her ear. "Oh I did miss you little earthbender. Tell me, did you really think your plan was going to work? There is no where that I can't be." Koh says to her.

"Where…is…my grandson?" Toph repeats with a noticeable bite in her words.

Koh smirks. "That question is irrelevant. You'll never see him again." He starts laughing and nudging her. "Get it…because you're blind." He sighs despondently. "Oh I thought you had a sense of humor." Toph remains silent. Koh rolls his eyes. "He's with all the other bodies I've taken. He won't be found." Koh puts his hand on the old woman's shoulder and begins to nudge her forward.

"Do you know why I like you little earth bender? It's because you know the truth of this world. You understand the violent nature of your species and you don't apologize for it. You understand that that's just the way things are. Unlike the avatar, who believes she can change that nature."

He sighs again. "You know...you helped the previous avatar destroy a good friend of mine when you were younger." Koh squeezes Toph's shoulder causing the old woman to grit her teeth in pain.

"My friend understood the truth too. That at your disgusting core, your species are nothing but a bunch predators, only interested in domination and power. And you my little earth bender are no different. You ripped the iron armor from my friend's body allowing the avatar to pierce his chest. Tell me my dear. Did you know his name?" His fingers pierce her tough skin. Thick red blood stains her shoulder.

Toph winces. "I…don't remember."

Koh breathes in through his nose. "His name was Old Iron. And all he wanted to do was protect the one he loved from being corrupted by your kind's illogical ideals." Koh looks away from her with tears in his eyes. "Just like me." He takes in a breath composing himself then laughing. "Well, that was a long time ago." He stops walking then pushes Toph into a platinum room.

"Make yourself comfortable. If you try to bend even a screw in this room, I will kill your entire family. Do you understand?" He says.

Toph gulps and nods.

He shuts the door and walks away with a smirk on his face as he turns in the direction of Republic City. "That's right Asami…just a little closer."

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Asami takes a deep breath as she pulls up to the building. She swallows as she opens her brief case looking at the shock gloves inside. "I won't let you hurt Korra." She closes the case and puts her head back against the headrest for a moment. The young woman closes her eyes then puts her hand to her heart. She takes in a deep breath and thinks of Korra. "I love you."

Korra squeezes Naga's reins tighter feeling like her chest is on fire. "Yah! Yah! Move it Naga! Faster!"

Asami takes one more breath then gets out of the car and heads into the building. Her heart is beating quickly as she rides the elevator to the top floor. She feels a chill up her spine as it stops and the doors open.

Lau's assistant smiles and stands up from his desk. "Ah Miss Sato, perfect timing, follow me please." Asami half smiles and follows him down a long hallway. "Mr. Gan-Lan still had a few things to look over before he left." He says opening the door to one of the board rooms.

Asami walks in. "Lau…I need to…" She looks around, then hears the door close behind her. She gulps then clicks her brief case open keeping her back turned. "Where's…Lau?" The young CEO says as she takes slow shallow breaths through her nose.

Lau's assistant smirks. "Come now Miss Sato, he's not the one you came here for is he?"

Her heart is beating hard in her chest as she waits for the man to move closer to her in order to shock him. "Who else …would I be…here to see?" She asks slowly as her shoulder's rise and fall.

The man whispers in her ear. "An old friend."

She turns around with her gloves on only to lose her breath seeing a 15 ft centipede towering over her.

Korra eyes widen seeing Asami's car parked in front of the building. "No…" She says as she and Azula run into the building.

Korra immediately goes for the stairs. Azula grabs her. "The elevator is faster avatar." They enter the elevator. "Would you happen to have some sort of plan…in case the…." Azula stops talking.

"In case the what?" Korra asks.

"He's here." The young firebender says.

Korra growls. "I'm gonna kill him." She says as she goes into the avatar state. The elevator doors open. "Asami!" Korra yells.

Azula moves to stand in front of her. "Stop."

"Get out…of my way." The avatar says.

"Not until you calm down. Do you want him to hurt your partner the way he hurt Master Katara?" Azula says locking eyes with her as Korra grits her teeth. She deactivates the avatar state. "Good, follow me."

Azula takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as they walk down the hallway. She stops in front of one of the doors, then melts the lock.

"Ah…Avatar so glad you could make it." Lau's assistant says with his hand around Asami's throat as three duplicate assistants giggle as they stand around him. Korra takes a step toward the one holding Asami. "Aa…aa…aaaa, you wouldn't want your little fiancé to have an unfortunate accident now would you?" They all say in unison. The one holding Asami jerks her neck sharply.

"Korra…" Asami whimpers. "I'm sorry." She says with tears in her eyes.

The avatar breathes roughly through her nose. "Let her go, I'm the one you want right?"

"Aww, you want to give yourself in exchange for her, how sweet." He says taking a step back as Korra moves toward him.

Azula looks around the room trying to get a read on the situation. All four men had the son's energy, but something was off about them.

Korra smirks.

The assistant holding Asami raises his eyebrows. "I'm sorry is there something funny about this situation?"

"Yeah…you can't hurt me earth boy. So there's no point in your lackeys here." Korra says.

He smiles. "Oh…is that so?" He says squeezing Asami's throat a little tighter until she starts to choke.

"STOP IT!" Korra says suddenly going into the avatar state.

"Here's what's going to happen avatar. You're going to let us leave here or I'm going to snap her neck." He says as one of the duplicates breaks one of the wall to ceiling windows. "Now what's it gonna be?"

Azula speaks up as she locks eyes with the assistant. "Kill her."

"What?!" Korra exclaims. "No!"

He smirks as Asami begins choking again his fingers tightening around her neck. There is suddenly a loud crash. The closet next to the window flies open. A bound and gagged Lau hops out of the closet covered in centipedes. He throws himself against his assistant putting his cuffed wrists around his assistant's throat causing the man to release Asami.

"Asami run!" Lau yells as his body writhes in pain as the bugs bite him over and over again.

Azula fires blues flames from her mouth and hands at the three duplicates as Korra grabs Asami and moves her behind her.

"Don't move." Korra says to her partner while still in the avatar state. Asami closes her eyes as Azula's blue flames are intensified by the strong gust of air Korra is generating. The walls in the room turn coal black as Korra moves forward grabbing Lau's assistant by the neck, melting the metal. "You're dead!" She says lifting the man with one hand setting his body on fire then immediately putting her fist through his chest.

He begins laughing as he and the duplicates dematerialize into millions of bugs. "Ha haaa! That's right avatar…just like that, haaaa haahahaa!" Both she and Azula practically disintegrate the office trying to kill the bugs. The voice trails off quietly. "You've won avatar enjoy this short lived victory."

"KOH!" Korra yells out in anger as Azula extinguishes the flames in the room.

Korra now stands over Lau still in the avatar state, seeing bite marks all over the unconscious man's body. She huffs from her noise as Asami runs over to him, bending down to help him. Korra's eyes widen seeing the talisman light up. "Get away from him!" She yells.

Azula grabs the avatar's shoulder as she looks down at the man. "Avatar Korra I sense the son's energy in him, but…there's something…different. It's not as strong as the energy that was here a moment ago."

The still angered avatar continues staring down at him, then she averts her eyes and deactivates the avatar state. "Get me some water." She says through her teeth.

Azula leaves the room and comes back with a bottle of water she found on the desk in the lobby. She helps Asami up and moves her away from him.

Korra bends the water over Lau's body. She lowers her eyes in anger of what she saw. His body was full of dark energy just like Katara's assistant at the hospital. Could she really have been wrong about him this whole time? Maybe Koh had been manipulating him too and that's what she'd been feeling.

The irritated avatar sighs removing the water from his body and turning to her partner. Their eyes lock. There was anger, fear, and concern in Korra's eyes. Asami gulps as Korra moves toward her then closes her eyes as she covered in water. She winces.

Korra sighs apprehensively. "Why didn't you listen to Azula?" She asks.

Asami opens her eyes in shock. "What?" She was still shaken up and didn't quite comprehend what she'd just heard. Her mind tracked back to what Azula told her after the world leader's meeting.

Azula speaks up. "Avatar, bend that water back into the bottle when you're done with it." Korra nods.

"She told you not to come here." Korra says as tears streak down her cheek as she removes small bits of dark energy from Asami's body. Korra removes the water from her partner's body and pulls her into her arms. "Why didn't you listen?"

Azula bends down and listens to Lau's heartbeat. "We need to get him to the hospital." She says squinting her eyes suspiciously as she looks at his face. She picks up the bottle of water Korra had used to examine them.

Korra takes in a deep breath as she looks into Asami's eyes then gets up and walks over to Lau. She picks him up, her talisman glows as their bare arms touch. She swallows hard then airbends them all down to the street. "Azula, do you know how to drive?"

"Yes, I watched Miss Sato closely." She says.

Korra puts Lau in the back seat of Asami's car. Then she picks up Asami putting her on Naga's saddle and getting on behind her. "Let's go."

The two women are silent as the polarbear dog gallops down the street.

Azula looks in the rear view mirror watching Lau, then briefly catching Korra's focused eyes behind the car. She refocuses on the road. The young woman still felt Koh's energy, but it was very low. Nowhere near as strong as it was at the office. She still had her suspicions about Lau however. The situation seemed a bit too easy.

"The Great Mother told me stories about the son. She said that when she created him, she knew she would never desire to create another, because he was the greatest of all her creations." Azula looks at the rear view mirror again to see if Lau would react. "She also said that she gained greater compassion toward the humans because of the son's dedication to his counterpart." Azula focuses on the road again. "I can't recall his counterpart's name though…the one that was of…water."

Azula smirks knowing how sensitive beings from the spirit world were about their names. "Oh well, probably doesn't matter anyway, names are stupid, hers is likely just as foolish. Bet it was probably a human name too, idiotic unintelligent beings usually pick human…."

She's interrupted suddenly hitting a bump in the road causing her forehead to hit the steering wheel hard. The amber eyed woman looks at Lau again in the mirror seeing that the man is still unconscious. "Hmm…" She says rubbing her forehead.

* * *

**Republic City General Hospital**

**Underground ICU**

Korra and Asami hadn't said a word to one another the entire trip. When they got to the hospital the young avatar took her partners hand and walked her into Katara's room. "Stay in here." She says.

Asami takes a deep breath. "Korra…I…"

The blue eyed beauty raises her voice slightly. "Just stay here okay." She says firmly. Asami nods softly feeling admonished all of a sudden. Korra breathes out through her nose seeing the look on her partner's face she speaks a bit more softly. "Just…stay with Katara. Bumi will be back in a minute. I need to…see about Lau."

Asami looks up into her eyes with a small brief smile. "Okay." Korra nods then grabs a bottle of spirit water and leaves the room. Asami sits down next to Katara's bed and holds the old woman's hand. She felt so confused. She was terrified when she first turned around and saw Koh in his bug form standing in front of her, but for some reason when he coiled himself around her, she wasn't afraid anymore. Then there was the things he said to her before Korra arrived.

"If you had just stayed, we could have avoided all this. All I wanted was your happiness." He said as he lowered himself so that he was face to face with her. She saw tears in his eyes as he smiled sadly at her. "See…I learned how to smile after all…but that doesn't matter to you anymore does it. The avatar is your world now." He grits his teeth as he turns back into a human gently lifting the pendant around her neck examining it. He sighs and smiles. "Perfect." He says looking up into her eyes as his hand firmly grasps her throat. "It will end the way it began." He says tightening his grip, causing her to choke a bit. "Don't worry…my love, I'll let you enjoy your world a little longer."

Even while he choked her after Korra and Azula came in, Asami knew that he wasn't going to kill her. Azula must have known that too. Why was Koh doing all this? Asami thinks to herself.

Korra finds the doctor and explains the situation to him and hands him a new talisman. She had Lau placed in the room furthest from Katara. She and Azula go into Lau's room and ask the nurses to leave. "You can come back in after I'm done." Korra says to them.

Azula stands in front of the door then creates a flame and uses it to blacken the small window.

"Did you get anything off of him?" Korra asks.

Azula sighs. "No, unfortunately, but that doesn't mean anything. What are you planning to do?"

"I'm gonna remove the dark energy from his body." Korra says.

"Won't that kill him?" Azula asks.

"If Asami can survive it so can he. It's the only way to be sure." Korra says as she bends the metal on the bed securing his ankles, wrists, waist, and head. Then she opens the bottle of spirit water. She covers Lau's body and takes in a deep breath through her nose releasing it slowly from her mouth.

The water begins to glow. She swallows softly as she moves her hands back and forth. A bright light travels up and down his body. He begins to tremble. Korra creates ice over his mouth as she begins extracting the dark liquid from his body. Sure enough his body begins to thrash in the bed followed by muffled screams. Korra completely ignores it. Azula watches her intently noticing a bit of a killer instinct in the avatar right at that moment. She could tell that Korra didn't care about the man's pain.

Black tears stream from Lau's eyes as he turns his head slightly looking at Korra pleading for sympathy. She tightens her fists lifting more fluid from his body with a strong jerking motion. His chest lifts as he screams like he's being electrocuted as darkness drips from his chest.

Azula speaks up. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you didn't want him to survive this procedure Avatar Korra."

The blue eyed woman almost growls as she lifts both of her hands, Lau's body is almost completely in a contorted wheel barrel position, as it's violently slammed back down on the bed. Korra removes the water from his body and puts it back into the bottle. She touches his hand, and the talisman doesn't glow.

"Is he dead?" Azula asks.

Korra averts her eyes. "No. Let's go."

"A…sa…mi…" Lau whispers almost inaudibly. "O…kay?"

Korra stops at the door with her back turned to him. "She's fine."

"Th…th…thank…you…a…va-tar." He says.

She and Azula leave. Korra slams the door and motions to the doctors and nurses as they walk down the hallway.

"May I ask why you're so angry? This is what you wanted isn't it." Azula asks her.

Korra almost stomps down the hallway. She was even more pissed off now. They no longer had a lead on Koh. How could Lau not know that the people closest to him were frickin evil spirits or whatever they were? "This isn't right." Korra says stopping suddenly and turning to Azula. "Did you sense anything after I took that energy from his body?"

"Just this." Azula says holding up the bottle of spirit water.

"Urgh!" Korra grunts punching the wall.

"What! What happened?! Are we under attack?" Bumi says coming out of Katara's room.

"Sorry." Korra huffs lowering her eyes. Bumi shakes his head and goes back into the room. "He was right there! I had him… in my hands." Korra says scratching the top of her head with both of her hands. "Ugh!"

Azula looks back down the hall towards Lau's room. In spite of what she had seen and felt, she wasn't convinced about Lau. Something just didn't add up for her.

"Avatar Korra." One of the nurses says from a large desk. Korra turns to her. "I'm sorry to bother you, but there's an urgent call for you from President Raiko."

The avatar takes a few deep breathes composing herself before she picks up the phone. "Yes this is Korra."

"Avatar Korra, is everything alright? I've been trying to contact you for the last three hours." Raiko asks.

Korra takes another breath. "I'm at the hospital with Asami and Lau, we had a run in with Koh. They're alright. What's going on?"

"What's going on is that Lin Beifong hasn't checked in yet as far as the rescue mission and railway operation. Fire Lord Izumi and I have secured the borders and troops are guarding the rail lines into the city. We only have one more day until Kuvira's army is due to reach our borders. I need to know if Miss Sato is going to have that system of hers up and running in time." Raiko says.

"Asami is…." Korra says as he interrupts her.

"There's more Avatar Korra. I also received word from the White Lotus. Zaheer has escaped." He says.

Korra closes her eyes for a moment. That was the last thing she needed to hear right now. She takes a deep breath and focuses on her heart, like Katara had taught her. She calms herself and focuses on what she knows she can help with. "President Raiko, hold on, alright, let me go get Asami."

The caramel beauty takes a deep breath before she opens the door and walks into the room. Asami looks up at her. "The president needs to talk to you."

"Okay." The raven haired woman says as she leaves the room.

Korra lowers her eyes. "Has…there been any change with Gran Gran?" She asks Bumi.

"I don't know Korra. Have you taken care of that spirit yet?" He says with spite in his voice.

Korra stares daggers into the back of Bumi's head. She'd had about all she could take of her friend's pissy attitudes lately. She rolls her eyes and leaves the room just as Asami hangs up the phone.

"Baby…" Asami says softly as she finds Korra's eyes. "I need to go start putting the EMP devices around the city."

The avatar takes a deep breath now holding her partner's hand. "Are…you alright?"

Asami nods. "Yeah." She cups Korra's cheek and brings their lips together softly. "I'm…sorry. I didn't wait for you."

Korra lowers her eyes as she puts her hands on Asami's waist pulling her in closer. Their foreheads touch. "I can't get through this without you Asami. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." She looks up into beautiful jade green orbs. "Just…stay safe okay. And don't put your life in danger unless you have to."

Asami kisses her again. "I'll say the same to you." She says leaning into her partner as their lips passionately overlap. They slowly pull back from one another. "You're gonna go cut off the rail ways right?"

"Yeah."

Asami lowers her eyes. "The president mentioned something about Zaheer? What are you gonna do?"

Korra sighs. "I have to let the White Lotus handle looking for him for now."

Their eyes lock. "Korra what about Lau? Is...he..."

Korra shakes her head. "No, he's not Koh."

Asami looks up into her partner's eyes nervously. "Is it…okay with you…if I…"

The avatar takes a deep breath and nods softly. "Yeah…" She says reluctantly. It was the least she could do. The man had done his part in saving Asami's life and all he got as a reward was to be tortured by his business partner's fiancé.

"I'm gonna stop in to see him before we leave okay. Do you… wanna come in with me?" Asami asks. Korra shakes her head.

Lau lies alone in his hospital room with a smile on his face. Things were going more perfectly than he expected. He'd purposefully left his special water out in the open before the battle. Korra had unknowingly given him exactly what he needed to conceal his essence long enough to seem human. He transferred a majority of his power to his assistant during the fight, then absorbed the water through his skin and cocooned the core of his essence within his body.

Korra and Asami would have no choice but to trust him now. Their trust was the last piece of the puzzle.

* * *

**Kuvira's Camp: Zaofu**

**Wooden Prison**

"What's that?" Suyin asks watching Lin pull a small hard slab of dirt from her under her shirt. "How did you get that in here?"

"A message from mom….and it's dirt mixed with manure." Lin says. Bolin and Opal gag.

_**Sit tight, free yourselves in 11 days. Love you kids.**_

_**Toph**_

Suyin furrows her brow. "How does mom know all this stuff?" Lin takes a deep breath. "What is it?" Su asks.

"The solstice is 11 days from now."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted text with slight changes**

A:TLA comics: The Rift series

**General Old Iron to Avatar Yangchen &amp; Avatar Aang**

LoK Book 4 Episode 3 "The Coronation"

**Baatar Jr. to Suyin Beifong**

LoK Book 4 Episode 9 "Beyond the Wilds"

**Bolin &amp; Varick to World Leaders**

**According to AvatarWiki:**

Avatar:The Last Airbender comics: The Rift series

**General Old Iron** is a giant humanoid spirit who protected Lady Tienhai during the era of Raava, while she tended to the seashore of what would later become Earth Kingdom territory. After his friend passed away centuries later, General Old Iron went on a rampage against the people he beleived caused Tienhai's death, though relented after having struck a deal with Avatar Yangchen.

However, in 102 AG, with the land having been defiled by humans and his old armor being stolen, he rose again and threatened destruction of the city. After being vanquished by Avatar Aang and Toph, Old Iron, frustrated with the idea that humans only sought to dominate, permanently left the shore surrounding the Earth Kingdom city.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **Korrasami 22

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: ** PG / R / PG-13

**Notes: **Inspiration: **Beyonce – 1+1 **

Wooo, it's been like forever right. I don't like to go this long without updating. This is a long chapter though, I had a lot to squeeze in here. Quite a few surprises this chapter….well….you'll see. Apologies for the long wait. I rewrote this chapter like 3 times. I don't publish until I get excited about what I'm reading.

So much love to you all for the reviews, favs, follows, PMs.

* * *

**Republic City General Hospital**

After Korra spent time with Katara including an unusually emotive Azula, they prepared to leave the hospital.

Asami and Korra held hands as they stopped in front of Lau's room and stared at his door. "You can still come in with me if you want." Asami says. Truthfully she wanted her partner to come in with her. The young woman felt extremely on edge after what happened, but she also didn't want her fiancé to worry about her.

The avatar smiles softy. "No it's okay, you go ahead. I need to talk to the doctor."

Asami squeezes her partner's hand as their eyes lock. Korra trusted her and she trusted Korra. She could see it in her eyes. That was all Asami needed to know; she wasn't gonna let anything or anyone interfere with that…not even her past life. Whatever this was she'd been feeling lately, she would find a way to work through it. She was engaged to the most amazing, beautiful woman in the world, nothing was going to mess that up.

The young CEO takes a short breath as Korra releases her hand and walks over to the nurse's station. Asami turns to the door. The moment she touches the handle an intense vision flashes through her mind.

Asami watches herself hovering over Lau as he gasps with pain in the hospital bed grabbing her shoulders. She has a strangely loving expression on her face holding onto the handle of a dagger that she'd plunged into his chest. She gently brushes her lips against his then pulls back with glowing blue eyes.

Asami shakes the vision from her head as she holds onto the handle of the door not knowing what she'd just seen.

Korra watches apprehensively as Asami pushes the door handle and goes into Lau's room. She secretly hoped that her partner was going to change her mind about visiting him. Korra lowers her eyes as the door closes behind Asami. Sure Lau wasn't Koh, she knew that now, but for some reason she still couldn't help the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Asami gulps as she stands next to the door watching Lau sleep. She wants to cry as confusion wars within her. What was happening to her? She loved Korra and only Korra, but she also found herself wanting to be near Lau. "Who are you to me?" Asami whispers. Lau blinks slowly and swallows as he stares at the wall. Asami sees his chest raise and lower as he takes a deliberately deep breath. "Lau…."

"You okay…Miss Sato?" He asks quietly a single tear rolls from his eye as he turns to face her.

She nods then moves to touch his hand. He slowly lifts it away from her. "Lau…I just wanted to say…thank…"

"Don't." He says.

Asami gulps. "Lau…"

The amber eyed man laughs sadly. "I never should have come back here. I trusted him. How do you not know the person closest to you? It's pathetic." Lau says closing his eyes tightening his hand into a fist. Asami touches his hand. He quickly pulls it away. "I said….don't." He says not looking at her.

Asami lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath. She could understand how he felt. She knew better than anyone what it was like to have someone you trust betray you. "Lau, I'm not a spirit."

"How do I know that?" He asks.

"You remember that bracelet I told you about?" Asami says.

Lau swallows finally looking up at her. "Lot of help that was. You said it was supposed to glow or whatever. Mine didn't glow when my assistant shook my hand. It didn't glow when he punched me." He begins to cry. "It didn't glow when his hands turned into bugs."

Asami take a heavy breath. "I know…and I'm sorry. Korra and I didn't know that it was fake." She holds up her wrist then sits down next to the bed. "This is a real one and it's not glowing see? It means I'm not a spirit." They gaze into one another's eyes for a moment. "Lau…I need to ask you something." She says lowering her eyes.

Lau releases a heavy breath. "Miss Sato…"

"Call me Asami." She says.

He averts his eyes for a moment. "I'm…gonna leave town after all this is finished okay. I don't belong here. You can have Cabbage Corp."

Asami takes a deep breath. She'd heard him. She should have been happy but she wasn't. That vision she had earlier replays in her mind. "Lau, I know a lots happened. You should take some time and…think things over." She looks up into his eyes.

"Miss Sato…there's nothing here for me." He says with sadness in his eyes.

The young CEO feels her heart sinking as she unconsciously leans towards him. She stops as their eyes lock. She trembles hating the way she felt. It was like Koh was coiled around her again as she looks into his eyes. She felt disgusted with herself. Asami gulps slowly easing a blade from her sleeve. "Lau…." She swallows breathing through her nose. "Are you Koh?"

He stares at her then furrows his brow shaking his head. "No, I'm pretty warm actually. Why?"

Asami releases a tense breath. "I said…Koh….are you…Koh…not cold."

He smirks softly. "What's a…Koh?"

She lowers her eyes and tucks the blade back into her sleeve. She stands to leave feeling an ache in her chest. The young woman had no idea what she was thinking. Was she really going to stab him?

"A….sami…" Lau says. She stops at the door. "I'm…sorry. What's happening out there is my fault. I want you to know that I'm gonna do everything I can to fix it…before I leave."

Asami turns to look at him. "You shouldn't leave Lau. It's... not your fault."

"Why should I stay?" He asks.

Asami feels her stomach drop as their eyes lock. She gulps and averts her eyes then leaves.

The young CEO closes the door behind her then gently traces the jewels of her betrothal necklace with her fingertips. She lowers her eyes. "I love Korra." She says to herself not understanding why she didn't want Lau to leave town.

Korra glances at her with a small smile from the nurse's station. The smile leaves her lips as she notices the expression on her partner's face.

Asami hugs herself as she takes deep shallow breathes seeing the vision of stabbing Lau again. That wasn't a past life memory she experienced. It was her, and yet …it wasn't. What the heck was going on?

"You okay?" Korra asks as she puts her arms around her.

Asami blinks a few times and turns in Korra's arms. She takes a deep breath. Did Korra experience things like this with her past life too? "Baby, can we go home for a little while? I'm tired."

The young avatar furrows her brow slightly then briefly looks over Asami's shoulder through the small window in Lau's door. Had something happened between her and Lau? Maybe he told Asami about her harsh healing treatment. Korra gazes into focused jade green orbs for a moment. She nods softly seeing a strange look in her fiancé's eyes. "Okay. Let me find Azula." Asami nods.

**Hospital roof**

Azula stands in front of the six White Lotus guards in charge of watching Korra and Asami.

"Take these two bottles back to your headquarters. This is a bottle of water taken from the office at Cabbage Corp and this larger one is the spirit water the avatar used to remove the son's energy from Lau Gan-Lan Junior's body. Have them examined then report back to me immediately." She commands them.

One of the guards steps forward. "You have no authority over us. I am in charge of this detail. I give the orders here."

Azula walks up to the guard. He's a foot taller than her but as she speaks it seems like she is towering over him. "Do you really believe that?"

He looks down into her eyes. "Princess Azula…of the Fire Nation. I know all about you. Your family may have had power during the hundred year war, but that means nothing now." He says with disdain in his voice.

She takes a deep breath through her nose. "Wrong. True power, the divine right to rule and command…is not something that wears with time. It's something you are born with. I can see the history in your eyes. You were born with nothing, so you've had to struggle and connive and claw your way to the rank you are now. And you think that means something."

He opens his mouth to speak Azula cuts him off as she continues to hold his gaze. "But it doesn't." Azula takes a step toward him as nothing but pure power and confidence wafts from her voice. He gulps. "One of us has the right to rule and the other doesn't. Which one of us do you think that is?" She asks.

The guard swallows again unable to avert his eyes. Azula blinks slowly then pushes the two bottles into his chest. He grits his teeth and takes the bottles from her.

"I expect a report back as soon as possible. Don't mess up like you did with Master Katara….commander." She says. Then the young woman turns and walks to the edge of the roof and jumps off.

Korra finds Azula standing next to the car. "There you are. Where were you?" The avatar asks her.

"Tending to your well-being." She says quickly.

* * *

Asami walks over to the car. "Korra…I'm gonna ride back with Azula okay."

Korra furrows her brows for a second. "Uuhh…okay." She gets on Naga's saddle as she watches Asami go to the driver's side door and hold out her hand.

Azula locks eyes with her then puts the keys in her hand and walks to the other side of the car.

"You were riding the clutch on the way here. You also stayed in third too long it'll stall out if you keep doing that. I think that's why you hit that bump on Kuei Lane." Asami says as she drives down the street.

Azula stares out the window. "I seriously doubt you're here to give me driving lessons…have you changed your mind about that dagger?"

Asami swallows softly; she needed to find out what was happening to her. "Tell me what you know about Koh."

Azula turns to her and raises a curious eyebrow. "You probably know more about him than I do."

"Why is that?" She asks.

"You were in Cabbage Corp for quite some time before we got there. If the son wanted you dead he would have killed you the moment you set foot in that place." Azula says.

Asami takes a breath as she pulls up to a stop light. "So you knew he wasn't going to kill me then."

"No… but honestly it would have been easier that way, don't you think. He must have had a lot to say to you." Azula asks.

"How…did you know about that?"

She sighs as she stares out the window. "I didn't, you just told me and I'm sure that's not all you're keeping from your so called partner, is it." The young firebender says quickly.

Asami keeps her eyes focused on the road as she grits her teeth.

Azula glances at the young CEO as she puts her elbow up on the door. "You don't even know why you're doing it anymore do you? Keeping secrets; I told you…once he gets a hold of you…."

Asami interrupts her. "He's not controlling me. Korra took his energy from my body. I know what it feels like."

"Oh…then you're voluntarily keeping the fact that you're in love with your business partner from your fiancé. I saw the way you fawned over him at Cabbage Corp after…."

Asami hits the brakes angrily. "I'm not in love with him!"

Korra and Naga walk to the driver side door. "Hey is everything alright? Why'd you guys stop?"

Asami breathes in roughly through her nose as she turns to look at Korra. She swallows and half smiles. "Sorry."

Korra's eyes track from Asami to Azula. "Come on, let's get going." Asami nods. The avatar gallops ahead.

Asami takes a deep breath. "I love Korra."

"Then why haven't you told her about the changes you're experiencing?" Azula asks. Asami lowers her eyes for a moment then focuses on the road. "You can't…can you?"

Asami ignores her. "Koh called me... 'my love'. Why would he say that?"

Azula takes a deep annoyed breath. "Maybe you are." Asami furrows her brow. "The avatar said at the meeting that you shared a past life with the son. Were you his lover?"

The raven haired woman looks back up at the road. "No. I was… his prisoner." She says truthfully as she swallows. What she remembered from her past life was being held captive in that tree with him. The vision she had earlier however was active in her mind, but why was she stabbing Lau…she should have been stabbing Koh. "Maybe… I can use that to my advantage though. If he thinks I'm his lover, he'll let me get close to him again. I tried to shock him with my gloves; he didn't even flinch." They pull up in front of the apartment Asami turns to the young firebender. "Azula, do you know how to kill him?"

"No. But she probably does." Azula says nodding her chin towards Korra as she walks out of the apartment having gotten there before them.

Asami moves to get out of the car, she turns to the amber eyed woman. "Thanks." The young woman ignores her and gets out of the car.

Korra pulls Asami into a hug and whispers into her ear as Azula walks into the house. "Did she say something to you?"

Asami swallows softly as she cups the nape of Korra's neck. She closes her eyes and takes a deep apprehensive breath. "Let's talk upstairs."

Korra pulls back and looks into her partner's eyes. "Okay." They walk into the apartment. "Azula, stay away from my room and don't mess with the intercoms." The young woman doesn't answer. "Azula?" Korra rolls her eyes and walks out to the backyard then yells up to the roof. "Azula!"

"What is it?" The firebender asks sounding mildly annoyed.

"Are you gonna be up there for a while?"

"Unless you plan on leaving in the next 5 minutes….then yes." Azula says.

"Good, stay up there." Korra says.

Asami stands at the back door. "I'll meet you upstairs okay. I need to talk to her for a second."

Korra furrows her brow softly. "Okay."

Asami walks outside then looks up to the roof. She takes a deep breath and swallows. Then gets up on Korra's exercise equipment and begins climbing.

Azula rolls her eyes and waves the White Lotus Guards away. Asami walks up to her. "Azula…. I need you to do something for me."

The young firebender stands up and locks eyes with Asami. "You seem to be confused."

Asami furrows her brow. "About what?"

"We aren't friends…Miss Sato. I conversed with you for the sake of information that could benefit the avatar. I meant what I said at that meeting. You have energy like the son's and until that changes…. you …are an enemy. It's only a matter of time before it overtakes you." Azula walks up to Asami. "I have my orders and I will follow them, but if you give me any reason to think you might be a danger to Avatar Korra, I won't hesitate to take your life." Azula's tone is completely resolute.

Asami breathes in slowly through her nose locking eyes with the young woman. "Good. That's what I need to know. If something happens… I want to know that you'll do what has to be done."

"I can guarantee it." Azula says interrupting her.

Korra lowers her eyes as she airbends herself down from on top of her balcony. Her heart beats hard in her chest as she breathes slowly from her nose having overheard what Asami had just said. She walks over to her bed and sits down. She hadn't intended to ease drop; she was just curious about the voices.

A few minutes later her bedroom door opens. "Hey babe." Asami says softly as she moves to sit next to Korra on the bed. The young avatar half smiles slightly then stares at the floor. "What's wrong?" Asami asks as she runs her fingers through her partner's hair. She sighs leaning into Korra's arm. "I know how you feel. This isn't exactly how I thought we'd be spending our engagement either." She says with a sad chuckle.

Korra blinks slowly and takes a deep breath with her hands on her knees. She trusted Asami…but did her partner really trust her? What was she keeping from her? Korra gulps keeping her eyes focused on the floor. The young avatar smirks apprehensively. "Wars aren't exactly romantic…right." She takes a deep breath still trying to relieve the shock of what she'd heard a few minutes ago. "So, what…did you wanna talk to me about? Azula, said something to you, right?" She asks.

Asami takes a deep breath then takes her partner's hand. "I wanna talk about my past life."

Korra turns and looks at her. That wasn't what she was expecting to hear. "Did you remember something?"

Asami sighs and nods. "Kind of, that's why I need know what Gran Gran told you and what you remember."

"Are you sure?" Korra asks remembering her partner's reluctance on that topic. Asami takes another breath and nods again.

The young avatar admittedly felt very conflicted. She takes a deep breath as she looks into Asami's eyes deciding to put what she'd heard earlier from her mind for a few minutes.

"I'm ready baby." Asami says squeezing Korra's hand.

Korra releases a breath through puckered lips. "Okay well…when I said you were my wife….(looking up into jade green eyes) I meant it…."

**Twenty minutes later….**

The raven haired woman shed more than a few tears after finding out about all the sacrifices that had been made for her. Both Kuruk and Aang had died, just so she and Korra could be together. It was a lot to take in. She also had a thought as to why she wasn't afraid of Koh. Who knew how many years she'd spent in that tree with him, she'd probably gotten used to him even though it was her past life. This new information still didn't explain the vision she had at the hospital though.

Korra swallows softly as they sit in front of one another in bed holding hands. "That's everything I know. Do you feel okay to tell me what you remember?"

Asami looks up into the blue sapphires that were Korra's eyes for a moment, then lowers her eyes. "Korra…do you…feel things…from your past lives?"

The young avatar smirks softly. "I…feel you."

Green eyes meet blue. Asami smiles and takes another breath she was gonna prove Azula wrong. She could tell Korra the truth. "I need to…tell you something baby…but I don't know how to say it."

Korra gulps as she squeezes her partner's hands a little tighter. She loved Asami and she knew Asami loved her too. "I'm not going anywhere." Korra says steadfastly.

Asami swallows softly and takes a few more breathes. "I think…I've been feeling things from my past life...with Koh." She lowers her eyes as her heart beats a little harder. "And you….and….Lau." Asami gulps as she looks up trying to gauge her partner's reaction.

Korra takes a confused deep breath. "O…kay." The avatar lowers her eyes and looks around as though deep in thought. "What kind of feelings are you having?"

"It's like…forgetting someone that's important to you. Like…if you forgot me, but…you still felt that you knew me." Asami says apprehensively. Korra furrows her brow as her breathing gets a bit shorter. Lau was the only one on the avatar's mind. Asami cups her partner's cheek to get some eye contact feeling the need to reassure her. "I love you Korra and you're the only one I want to be with okay." The avatar nods. "I don't understand why I've been feeling like this…and I've been scared to tell you."

Korra takes a deep breath. "There's nothing you can't tell me alright. I trust you. Is that all you remember?"

Asami takes a deep breath with a small smile. "I remember standing with Kuruk…I was happy." They smile at one another. "We loved each other. And then I was pulled under water. I remember being inside a tree with rotten food…and bugs everywhere. He…Koh kept showing me all these different faces…then he cried." Asami's expression becomes very distant. "I remember…the exact moment Koh took my face. Everything was suddenly cold…and dark….and empty except for this small blue light."

Korra breathes in through her nose. "Those were the dreams you and I had right?" Asami nods. "What about Lau? Where do you remember him from?"

Asami shakes her head. "I don't really remember him honestly…I just…feel like I know him. Do you ever see yourself with someone…your present self? I've seen myself with him, but…it's not me." She doesn't know how to explain the vision she had at the hospital.

The avatar takes a long heavy breath as she thinks for a moment. "I think I know what you mean."

"You do?"

Korra nods. "Yeah. I felt like that when I met Katara and Toph and Lord Zuko…and (she breathes through nose) and you." Asami smiles then kisses her fiancé's hand. "Does…Lau remember you?"

Asami shakes her head. "I don't think so."

Korra lowers her eyes feeling self conscious about Asami visiting him in the hospital. "Do you… wanna be with him?"

"What?! No! I told you you're the only one I wanna be with alright." Asami exclaims. This was why she didn't want anything to do with her past life. It was too confusing trying to figure out who's who and what's what.

Korra nods. "Okay." The avatar says almost holding her breath. She realized how much courage it took for Asami to be open with her about what she'd been feeling, but her mind was still spinning knowing that wasn't all her partner was keeping from her.

Korra takes her fiancé's hand. "I understand. Thank you for telling me. I know that wasn't easy. Is… that all you wanted to talk to me about?" So much hinged on the answer to that question.

Asami is silent as she gazes into azure orbs. Fear rises in her belly. She nods. "Yeah…that's…that's all."

"Asami…you trust me, don't you?" Korra asks.

Jade green eyes widen. She nods cupping Korra's cheek. "I trust you completely. Do you…trust me?" She gulps feeling an intense pain in her chest suddenly. The avatar swallows and nods. Asami takes a focused breath locking eyes with her fiancé. "Korra, I really am sorry about not waiting for you today. But if I hadn't gone Koh would have escaped to Ba Sing Se. I couldn't let that happen. I went to Cabbage Corp today because I love you and I'm not gonna let Lau or Koh,… or anyone else hurt you. Do you understand that?"

Korra nods. "I know."

The raven haired woman lowers her eyes for a moment, then looks up at Korra. "Baby, I tried to electrocute him. You set him on fire and put your hand through his chest and he still didn't die." She takes a deep breath. "Do you know how to kill him?"

Korra stares at her partner for a moment. Something was different about her. "Kuruk said…" The young avatar begins speaking then stops.

Asami thinks for a moment. "That's right you said Kuruk was gonna kill Koh, how did he do it? Did he tell you how to kill him?" She says sounding almost frantic all of a sudden.

Korra stares at her partner seeing pain and anger in her eyes. "Asami…what's going on with you?" Asami furrows her brow. "I've never heard you talk like this before." She can't hold it in anymore. "What happened between you and Azula?"

Asami is silent for a full minute with lowered her eyes.

"Baby…please. Tell me." The avatar pleads.

Asami stares down into her lap. Her voice is low and sorrowful. "Korra…, I almost raped you the night of our first date."

Korra shakes her head no. "What? Asami…we already talked about that you were…"

The raven haired woman interrupts her. "Azula says I'll hurt you."

Korra pulls Asami into her arms. She felt intense relief hearing that.

Asami closes her eyes. "I don't wanna hurt you Korra…I don't wanna hurt you…" Tears stream down her cheeks. "I'll die before I let him take control of me again. Please…just tell me how to kill him. He let me get close to him today. I can do it…you just have to tell me how…."

Korra pulls back grasping her partner by the nape of her neck leaning into an intense tear filled kiss. Asami trembles immediately responding to her lover. She takes Korra's face between her hands as she sits up on her knees deepening the kiss. The young avatar releases her then reaches behind Asami pulling her shirt over her head.

Asami pants unable to stop herself from shaking as her unusually aggressive partner practically rips the clothing from her body and puts her on her back.

The raven haired beauty winces slightly. The young avatar's body is like liquid fire as she lies against her even with her clothes on. "Kor…ra…" She gasps as her partner vigorously massages her quickly moistening lower lips.

"I won't let him have you." Korra says as she plants scorching hot kisses on Asami's throat and chest. She licks a path down her lover's milky white torso, beads of sweat already forming on Asami's trembling abdominals.

Korra finally settles between Asami's legs. The warmth of her mouth against her fiancé's sex is searing.

The young CEO's eyes are welded shut as she releases a guttural groan completely helpless under her partner's tongue. Muffled unintelligible words flow from her mouth as Korra ravenously devours her. Korra pants gripping her lover's thighs tightly as Asami grabs her head with both hands.

Asami gasps as three long fingers begin thrusting into her sex. Korra licks and kisses her way back up to the crook of her partner's neck. "Even if you destroyed me… I'd never stop loving you." She husked roughly.

Asami cums instantly. Hot tears streak down her cheeks as she grabs a fistful of Korra's hair. Heart so full of emotion she can hardly speak knowing the truth of her partner's words. "…yours." Is all she can manage to say unable stop her body from trembling as her orgasm rolls through her. She almost loses consciousness.

Asami holds Korra with all the strength she has left in her body. She's tired. Unknown emotions, no sleep and stress had taken their toll on her. Korra pants as she hovers above her. "I'll take care of Koh." Korra pulls back and cups her cheek. "Just trust me okay." She whispers.

Asami nods trying to open her eyes seeing a strange expression on her partner's face. Korra furrows her brow. "What is it?" Asami says through her exhausted tear welled eyes.

Korra smiles softly. "Your eyes…looked kinda blue for a second."

Asami gulps as a sad smile comes to her face. She turns over and closes her eyes shedding a few tears remembering the vision she had at the hospital.

Korra wraps her arms around Asami's waist and kisses the back of her neck. "Let's rest for a few hours okay." Asami nods and quickly falls asleep.

A few minutes later Korra eases out of their bed. She walks out to the balcony and closes the door. "Azula." She says then waits for a minute. There is no response so she airbends herself up to the roof. "Azula." Korra says walking over to the reclining firebender.

"Are you ready to leave?" She asks as Korra stands over her.

"Stay away from Asami."

The amber eyed woman looks up at her. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean."

"I heard what you said to her and I heard what she asked you to do. As the avatar I order you not to hurt Asami." She says.

Azula closes her eyes and sighs heavily. "Alright."

"R…Really?" Korra says surprised by her quick response.

"Yes, is that all you wanted?" Azula asks.

Korra gulps. "Yeah, just... leave her alone. She's not gonna hurt me okay. As long as I can remove Koh's energy from her body, she'll be fine." Korra takes a deep relieved breath. "We'll leave in a few hours, get some rest." Korra moves to jump back down onto the balcony. "Promise me Azula."

"I promise I won't hurt Asami Sato." She says. Korra nods and jumps down from the roof.

The White Lotus guards reappear next to Azula. She still has her eyes closed. "The avatar's judgment is clouded. If Asami Sato becomes a threat you have my permission to eliminate her. I'll take responsibility. I want two guards shadowing Mr. Gan-Lan from now on as well. I have a feeling he'll be making a miraculous recovery soon."

Korra closes her eyes as she holds her partner in her arms. It meant everything to her that Asami was honest with her. She just had to find a way to protect her from Koh. Korra was more determined than ever to stop him.

Unfortunately she only knew of one way to do that, Avatar Kuruk's lost spear. She'd made quite a few trips to the spirit world trying to find it. She also enlisted the help of a few spirits who were still loyal to her. They agreed to stay and help her look for it.

Korra knew that they had hard days ahead of them. Stopping Koh, Kuvira, and now Zaheer, she would need the help of her friends now more than ever. She takes a deep breath remembering her mentor's words. "You are never alone." Korra takes another breath and tries to get some sleep. "I hope you're right Gran. I hope you're right."

* * *

**Inside Katara's Mind…more than a few days had passed**

Koh crawls around the tar like vines he has encasing the old waterbender. He's very pleased with himself. Things were going exactly as he had planned at every turn.

"Only a few more days now my naughty little bender." Koh says as he settles above her head.

Katara takes a deep breath. She hadn't seen him in what felt like an eternity. She had no idea of time anymore except for the slight shiver she felt in her body letting her know that the moon would be full soon. This gave her hope. If the solstice fell on the full moon that would give Korra an edge in the upcoming battle.

"Things won't go the way you think Koh." She says remembering she still had one more trump card up her sleeve. She just had to wait for the right time to use it.

He laughs as he hangs his head upside down in front of her face. "Oh….is that so?" He looks away from her then crawls down the vines. "Ah…that's right I forgot. You have no idea what's going on out there do you? Your loving children aren't very helpful when it comes to the news are they?" Suddenly hundreds of vines begin stringing themselves together a few feet in front of the old waterbender. A large black screen forms. "Allow me to update you my dear."

Images begin to flash across the screen. Katara lifts her head. She watches as Korra, Mako, Lau, Azula and Asami fly out over the mountains on the sky bison that had returned with an empty saddle from Zaofu.

"Look it's the rest of Kuvira's army." Asami says.

Mako speaks up. "Korra this doesn't make any sense. There aren't any train tracks this way. How are they transporting that super weapon of theirs?"

Everyone gasps as the ground shakes they can hear the sound of large footsteps. A mechanical monster steps out from behind a mountain. Asami takes a deep breath. "Apparently on a giant mecha suit!" The young CEO shouts.

Korra turns to Lau. "Did you know Kuvira was building that thing?" She asks angrily.

The amber eyed young man lifts his hands as he shrugs his shoulders. "Oh yeah…I mean Kuvira makes sure that every third party business owner is aware of her plans. I'm sorry did I forget to mention that." He says sarcastically then raises his voice slightly. "No, of course I didn't know!"

The giant suit gets into a fighting stance. Katara watches as the 25 story monster fires purple lasers at Korra as they fly away from it.

Koh provides commentary. "Oh don't worry…she got away. We can't her dying before our big day can we?"

A few hours later the giant mecha suit stands on the front lines of the battle field.

President Raiko radio's Kuvira ordering her to stand down, turn her army around and leave.

Kuvira's voice booms from the control center inside the giant suit. "President Raiko, you are in no position to give orders. I don't think you understand the power I possess. Let me make it clear."

Koh laughs. "Ha, ha…haaaa….look at them all running away like little ants." He says with a light chuckle as soldiers on the front lines of the United Republic Forces run away from the purple beam of light that creates a huge almost canyon like chasm in front of them. They both watch as Kuvira fires a beam destroying the battle ships in Yue Bay proving the devastating power of her weapon.

"Look, look, look you're going to want to pay attention here. This part was a bit of a surprise." Koh says seeming genuinely amused by what he was watching.

The metal bending general gives her orders. "You have 4 days to surrender Republic City and turn the avatar over to me. Give Baatar your location he'll present you with our terms." Her mecha army begins moving into the city then suddenly all at once they begin shutting down. The EMP system Asami and Lau installed was working perfectly.

Kuvira is genuinely taken off guard. "What was that?" She asks.

One of her operators speaks up. "It was an electromagnetic pulse. It shut down the mecha suits but our power source is fine."

The general takes a deep breath. "Locate the source of the pulse. Third and fourth mech platoons move in and continue the sweep."

The operator clears his throat. "Excuse me general, it seems the pulse is being emitted from multiple locations. The other platoons can't move in without being shut down."

Koh gasps. "Oh no…What's the general going to do now?" He asks laughing deviously.

"Radio Baatar." Kuvira says.

Baatar Jr.'s voice comes through. "I heard everything and I have an idea. For now I suggest a tactical retreat, position the mech just outside the mountain range. Let them enjoy their short lived victory. They will all pay the price for standing against the great uniter."

Kuvira smirks.

The screen shifts to an image of Korra, Azula, Lau, Asami, and Hiroshi in one of the Future Industries factories. Mako went to go help the president. They are frantically trying to figure out a way of stopping Kuvira.

Azula rolls her eyes. "The only way to stop that weapon is from the inside. It didn't stop when you all activated that EMP device, which means it's getting its power from somewhere else."

Hiroshi takes a deep breath. "She's right. We must act like an infection, break the skin and attack the vital organs. Disconnect the heart and the brain and this beast cannot live."

"How are we supposed to get inside? The suit is made of platinum." Korra asks him.

"Future Industries has plasma saws for cutting platinum. If we could put one on a mecha suit we could…" Hiroshi says as Asami interrupts him.

"Dad those saws are way too big. We'd never get the suits to move with that much weight." Asami says.

Koh nudges Katara. "And… cue the newest member of the team."

Lau clears his throat. They all turn to him. "We…uhhh…had a plasma saw on one of my farms that broke down, but we didn't have the money to fix it. I, umm, played around with one of the welding torches one day and added an electrical element to it. It…converted… into a smaller plasma saw. Maybe we can add something like that to one of the mecha suits that way someone could cut their way inside." He says nervously.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant." Hiroshi says nodding his head. "You heard him. Let's get to work Asami."

Korra takes a deep surrendered breath. "Good idea… Lau." He smiles and lowers his head as he blushes.

Koh sighs softly. "That's how it's done. You see my dear. Your avatar trusts me. And all I had to do was make sure she saw me trying to save her fiancé's life."

Katara watches the screen. The old waterbender knows the look on the avatar's face. Korra didn't fully trust the young man; she could see it in her student's eyes.

Korra's eyes track back and forth from Asami to Lau. She'd been uncomfortable since Lau checked himself out of the hospital that morning insisting that he'd do whatever he had to do to fix his mistakes. She wasn't buying it, but Asami said that she needed as many hands as possible to get the EMP system up and running. Korra couldn't stand how comfortable Asami seemed to be with him.

"Hey, I'm gonna go see who else we can get to help. Kuvira gave us four days. We'll have to attack in groups to get inside that thing. This might be our only way of stopping her." Korra says as her jaw clinches seeing Asami put her hand on Lau's shoulder.

Korra pulls Azula to the side. "Can you…stay here and watch them for me?"

The young firebender stares into Korra's eyes for a moment. Then she turns her back to Korra and watches Asami and Lau together. "No." Azula says after a full minute, interrupting the avatar already knowing what she was going to ask. "My duty is to guard you, not her." The young woman says still staring at Asami. "You're smart not to trust her though."

Korra furrows her brow. "What are you talking about? It's Lau I don't trust."

Azula turns to leave. "Well that's a start."

Asami watches Lau make the modifications to the welding torch. She takes a deep breath. She still couldn't believe that Lau checked himself out of the hospital after everything he'd been through. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard. You're still recovering."

He sighs heavily. "I meant what I said Asami. I'm leaving after all this is over. I'm only helping because it was my company that started all this."

"You…don't have to leave." She says apprehensively. He looks up at her then averts his eyes.

* * *

**Inside Katara's mind**

Koh nudges the old woman again. "I used to be the one begging her to stay. Now look at her." He shakes his head. "As fickle as ever."

Katara raises her eyebrows.

"…Mi…zu…" Koh says unconsciously. He watches Asami smile at Lau as they lift some equipment together.

Katara's eyes widen as she suddenly understands what her granddaughter told her. Mizu really was alive.

"Well let's change the station shall we?" Koh says. "Oh I know, how about we see how your precious granddaughter is doing huh." Katara gasps slightly. "What was that? How did I know you were thinking about your granddaughter? This is a prison for your consciousness my naughty little bender don't forget that."

**Air Temple Island**

Tenzin anxiously runs back and forth trying to make sure that the bison and airbenders are ready for their trip to the Northern Air Temple.

Lin Beifong still hadn't returned from Zaofu yet. Tenzin was admittedly worried, not just for Lin, but everyone.

Jinora swallows softly as she walks into her father's study with a tray of food and some tea. "Hey…dad." She says nervously. "Why don't you take a little break? Here I brought you…some food."

Tenzin breathes out through his nose and smiles softly at his daughter. "You're right dear. Can't teach you how to lead the air nation on an empty stomach now can I?" He says taking the plate from her.

She half smiles as she watches him sit down to eat.

"Oh where are my manners? Here dear, come and eat with me." Tenzin says.

Jinora shakes her head. "No…no I…I…I already ate. Mom…and I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay."

He smiles and hugs his daughter. "I love you so much. I am a very fortunate man to have such a caring and loving family."

The young airbender lowers her eyes. "We…love you too dad." She says averting her eyes.

**1 hour earlier….**

**Hidden Cave east side of Air Temple Island**

Zaheer sips some tea as Jinora comes in with another bag of food. "You look like you're preparing for a trip? May I ask where you're going?" He says.

"You already know what's happening out there Zaheer. The island is being evacuated." Jinora tells him as she tosses the bag of food near him.

"I thought we already discussed this. No one leaves Republic City until after the solstice." Zaheer says. Jinora opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted. "I don't think I need to remind of what will happen if you disobey me." He turns to her. Their eyes lock.

She gulps. "What am I supposed to do? My dad is….." Zaheer pulls a small vile from his pocket and tosses it at Jinora.

"You're the next leader of the Air Nation aren't you? Take care of it." He says as he opens the bag of food and begins to eat.

Jinora stares at the vial in her hand. "This…won't kill him…right?" Her eyes well with tears. Zaheer doesn't respond to her. She lowers her head having no other choice but to listen to him. It wasn't just her life that hung in the balance it was everyone she cared about too.

**Back in Tenzin's Study**

"I'm…gonna go check on Rohan." Jinora says sadly as she moves to leave the room.

Her father smiles up at her. "Jinora…"

She turns around. "Yeah dad?"

"I am the luckiest man in the world to have daughter like you. There is no one more suited to lead the Air Nation into the future." He says proudly.

Jinora half smiles. "I love you dad." She turns and leaves the room.

An hour later Tenzin can be heard vomiting.

Koh covers his mouth pretending to be surprised. "Oh….my goodness! How could she do such a thing to her own father?" He begins to laugh as Katara lowers her eyes. "That my naughty little bender. … is human love. And that is one of the many reasons why this world needs to end."

Katara had to admit that it hurt her heart seeing Jinora pour that powder into her son's tea, but she also knew that her granddaughter had no choice.

Koh yawns. "This is boring. Let's see what else is on." Koh says as the images on the screen shift again.

* * *

**Southern Water Tribe**

**Spirit testing hut**

The line stretches out the door as each member of the tribe waits to be tested to make sure they were not a spirit. Tonraq along with 4 trusted waterbenders surround the person to be tested. Large spikes of ice float in the air ready to skewer the citizen on the spot if the spirit talisman glowed.

Rasa and Septa walk into the tent together and get on their knees in front of Tonraq.

The leader of the water tribe takes a deep breath. "This must be done one at a time. I'm sorry but one of you needs to leave."

Septa squeezes her partner's hand. "I'm not going anywhere. If Rasa is a spirit…then…so am I."

Rasa speaks up. "I'm sorry Tonraq, but I'm not gonna let her go through this alone. It's both of us or nothing."

Tonraq lowers his eyes taking a deep breath through his nose. "Stand up Rasa." The two women stand. Tonraq nods his chin for one the other waterbenders to take a step back. "Rasa, take his place. If you are prepared to die with her, then you're also prepared to kill her if she is a spirit."

The young woman gulps as she looks into her partner's eyes.

Septa cups Rasa's cheek then gently brings their lips together. She smiles sadly as she pulls back from her partner. "It's alright baby…as long as it's you. I'll be okay."

A tear streaks down the female waterbender's cheek. Septa wipes it away. "I love you."

"I love you too." Septa says as Rasa reluctantly releases her hand.

Koh switches his faces to that of a young child and pretends to cry. Then he starts to laugh again. "What do you think Katara? Will Rasa really kill her beloved?"

"They aren't spirits." She says.

He smirks. "Is that so?" He says as his eyes start to glow.

The talisman bracelet is lowered from the ceiling of the hut. Tonraq nods to Rasa. The woman forms an ice spike as her heart beats like a jackhammer within her chest. "Touch the talisman Septa."

She gulps as she gazes into her partner's eyes. Rasa nods with a small reassuring smile. Septa breathes out through puckered lips as she lifts her hand to the talisman.

It glows brightly.

"NO!" Rasa yells as she leaps forward and covers her and her partner with ice stopping the ice spikes from the other waterbenders in the process.

"Surround the hut!" Tonraq shouts. "Rasa….unbend the ice."

"No! She's not a spirit Tonraq. You know she's not! She can't be. I won't let you kill her." She shouts. She looks into her partner's tear welled eyes. "You're not right?" She asks desperately.

Septa shakes her head. "No I swear."

Koh laughs. "I thought they weren't spirits Katara."

"What did you do?" The old waterbender asks.

He sighs. "Oh you'll find out soon enough." Koh says as his eyes stop glowing.

Septa opens her hand. "Look….look! It's not glowing anymore see! I'm not a spirit!" Rasa looks down at it. She picks it up and holds it in her hand then she smiles at her partner.

"Tonraq, the talisman isn't glowing anymore. It was a mistake." Rasa says as she creates a small hole in her ice shield. She holds the talisman in her hand it doesn't glow. Then she hands it back to Septa. The young woman does the same. The talisman doesn't glow this time.

The leader of the water tribe furrows his brow and takes a deep breath. "Rasa, unbend the ice."

"Promise me you won't hurt her." She says quickly.

He nods. "You have my word. No harm will come to either of you. Now come out of there."

As soon as the young woman drops the shield the guards grab them.

"What are you doing?!" Rasa shouts. "You promised."

"Neither of you will be harmed but you will be imprisoned away from the rest of the village until the testing is finished." Tonraq says. "Take them away."

The two women hold hands as their taken to the ice prisons.

Koh laughs again. "Let's check on your Northern brothers and sisters."

* * *

**Northern Water Tribe**

**Testing Room**

Desna rolls his eyes as the next person comes in to be examined. "How long must we continue this Eska?" He asks seeing his sister staring intently at her newest infatuation. "Eska." He says.

She ignores him as a strange smile comes to her lips watching the researcher from Republic City who had come to test the waters in the north for spiritual energy. "He's so rough…and uncultured." She laughs as he drops some of his test tubes. "He amuses me. I will make him mine. I enjoy the sweet scent of desperation that wafts from him."

"Eska…work now…play in eternal darkness later." Desna says.

Koh yawns. "You humans are so strange. That female is fully aware of my energy yet instead of attempting to capture me, she allows me to walk about freely caring nothing for the well-being of her kind. Humph….well surely your friend Zuko won't be so easily swayed right."

The images on the screen shift to the Fire Nation royal square people are lined up waiting to get tested by the spirit talismans.

Koh smiles seeing one of his duplicates still standing in line behind the Fire Lord, still disguised as a captain in the royal guard. "Oh well."

Katara swallows now thinking of her friend Toph.

Koh squirms around her body then moves to whisper in her ear. "Don't think that delicious little earthbending friend of yours will be around to help this time. I imprisoned her and her family a week ago." Koh sighs then sit in front of her. "I must say though, that woman really is a gem. She is by far the greatest bender of my essence that I have ever encountered…to bend platinum I never thought I'd see the day."

He transforms into Aang then cups her cheek gently. "So what do you think Katara? Are you still sure things won't go my way?"

She breathes roughly from her nose. "I know they won't."

Koh smirks then moves behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. He puts his chin on her shoulder and nods to the screen. An image of Asami appears. He sighs softly. "She's the reason I know they will." He says gently kissing Katara's cheek and disappearing.

Katara looks up at the screen. A tear rolls down her cheek. "Korra….." The old waterbender whispers.

* * *

**5 days until solstice**

**1 day until Kuvira's deadline of surrender**

President Raiko and General Iroh were very surprised to see the giant mecha suit retreating back into the mountains, apparently the EMP system worked better than they thought. Kuvira's retreat was a great sign. Now they waited to see if she had changed her mind about acquiring Republic City. They knew it was a long shot, so they prepared a backup plan.

Now that they had of way of stopping the individually manned mechs, they just needed to infiltrate the giant one and stop Kuvira for good.

Lau, Asami, and Hiroshi continued their work attaching modified welding torches to as many mecha suits as possible while Korra enlisted people she trusted to operate them.

**Korra's Apartment**

Korra and Asami finally had the opportunity to have some well deserved alone time together that day.

The young avatar sits on her bed waiting for her fiancé to come out of the bathroom. Today marked the third time she'd seen Asami show Lau physical affection. It was just a simple pat on the back, but the way they smiled at one another made Korra's blood boil. She was becoming increasingly insecure as the days rolled on. She needed to talk to someone she trusted about her feelings.

Tenzin was out of the question considering he had been sick for the past few days and could barely hold a conversation. Pema of course blamed Korra for her husband's mysterious illness.

The usually open hearted Kya was cold and distant. She thought Korra should have gone with Lin to help rescue the Beifong's. Now her girlfriend was M.I.A.

Bumi wasn't any help. He was extremely irritated that Korra would think about anyone else but Katara.

Mako was busy helping the President and General Iroh with their plans.

Azula wasn't shy about her feelings toward Asami so she wasn't any help.

Jinora was the last one Korra thought of. The avatar felt like an idiot for even considering asking a 12 year old for advice. Jinora was very mature for her age, but still…come on. Korra decided against talking to her once she saw how stressed the young girl was.

Jinora was busy training the new airbenders to try and help Korra out in the battle now that the evacuation to the Northern Air Temple was put on hold until Tenzin was well again. She seemed very nervous around Korra for some reason though. The young airbender did encourage Korra telling her that she was doing a great job and that she believed in her. She also told Korra that she should visit the Spirit Library and talk to Master Wan Shi Tong about the main floor.

Jinora was forced to keep her mouth shut about what was really going on thanks to Zaheer.

Korra sits back on her bed and closes her eyes. She knew her fiancé wouldn't be unfaithful to her, but she didn't know how to talk to her about it. She hated walking into that factory seeing Asami working side by side with Lau. He'd spent more time with her fiancé than she had lately, not that Asami seemed to mind.

This was a difficult topic for the self conscious avatar to approach. Neither she nor her partner were lar. So it was entirely possible that Asami could be attracted to Lau. Korra had to admit he was a good looking guy, but just because she wasn't interested in him didn't mean Asami wasn't. Maybe Asami just wanted a man. She and Korra hadn't actually had a conversation about that. This was uncharted territory for her.

Asami walks out of the bathroom in her usual black robe. She dries her hair with a towel. "Everything okay baby?"

Korra gulps as she breathes from her nose. Her friends couldn't give her any advice so she went by the public library after she left Air Temple Island and skimmed through a few books on relationships…and….the male anatomy. Korra averts her eyes. "Yeah…I mean yeah…(scratching the back of her head)." She moves nervously past Asami and goes into the bathroom.

Asami furrows her brow seeing her partner close the door. She giggles. "Babe, what are you doing why'd you close the door, are you doing number 2?"

"No." Korra says taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as she leans against the door. "Asami?"

"Yeah."

Korra gulps. "Do…you…" Her chest hurts just thinking about what she's about to say. "…wanna…be with guys?"

Asami furrows her brow then moves to the bathroom door. "Korra, what are you talking about?" She turns the handle. The door is locked. "Babe, what's going on?"

"Asami…." Korra says softly.

"No Korra. How many times do I have to tell you that you're the only one I want? We're engaged remember." She puts her hand on the door. "What's all this about?"

"Would you mind sitting down on the bed?" Korra asks.

Asami sighs. "Okay. I'm on the bed. Now what?"

Korra gulps. "Just let me talk for a minute okay."

"I'm listening baby." The onyx haired woman says as she crosses her legs anxiously. Every minute they were able to share with one another was precious now a days. They were both working so much they barely saw one another and now her partner wants to talk to her from behind a closed door.

The young avatar clears her throat. "I…don't like…how close you are with Lau. I've been thinking a lot about it. I can understand if you like him. (she stares at the door for a moment and smiles as her partner remains silent). I just want you to be happy, and I uhh,… I was thinking. Guys only have like one thing that girls don't." Korra unlocks the door. "So…., if you wanted, I could…give you…that thing." She says apprehensively peaking her head out the door.

Asami takes a deep breath. "Can I talk now?"

Korra gulps as she stands behind the door. "In a minute. Just... don't laugh okay… because I'm serious." The young avatar closes her eyes then steps out from behind the door naked.

"Korra what are you talking about?" Asami's eyes widen. She covers her mouth trying her very best not to laugh.

Korra timidly lifts her head as her partner stares at her. Asami bites her bottom lip and puts her hands on the bed. She takes deep breathes through her nose, trying to contain her laughter. Her body shakes slightly.

"What do you think?" Korra asks as she manipulates the uniquely shaped water. "It's…supposed to look like this right?"

Asami shakes her head unable to hold it in. She laughs out loud. Korra immediately covers her sex with her hands. Asami wipes tears from her eyes. "Korra…baby..." She says trying to catch her breath. "How are you... doing that?" Korra's entire body is beet red, she's so embarrassed. Asami sees her partner's hands moving about to release the shape of a very well endowed water penis complete with two testicles.

"Baby, don't…okay. I'm sorry. I…just wasn't expecting that." Asami stands up and walks over to her partner taking her face between her hands. She takes a deep breath gazing into Korra's eyes. "I love you. You know that right?" She looks down between Korra's legs still giggling slightly, but genuinely appreciative of what her partner was trying to do. Asami looks up into her eyes again and shakes her head. "I don't need or want anyone else but you." She kisses her then takes a few steps back and sits down on the bed.

Asami gazes at her partner silently for a moment then raises a curious eyebrow as her eyes travel up her partner's body. The longer she looked the more she wanted her partner's thoughtful gift. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Korra smiles shyly lowering her head. She takes in a deep breath finding her fiancé's eyes. "I don't want you to be with Lau. I mean you don't have to be with a guy at all…see?" She says as she hardens her water penis.

Asami sighs and shakes her head. She knew her interactions with Lau had been getting to her partner, but it was something Asami felt that she had to do. The young CEO noticed her shift in emotions right away. The longer she hung around him, the better she felt about Korra. It was strange once she stopped fighting her feelings everything changed, being with Lau made her want Korra even more. Her feelings toward Lau had become very specific, like a teacher and student. She wanted to help him. He was alone too, just like she was before she met Korra and her friends. Asami felt his loneliness, but she hadn't spoken to Korra about this new discovery yet.

"Baby, I don't want Lau, or a man, or even another woman. I just want you." Asami says adamantly. Her eyes fall to Korra's sex as she bites her bottom lip. Korra raises her eyebrows as Asami gazes up into her eyes. "You made that for me right?" The avatar nods. Asami smirks seductively opening her legs slowly. "Then...come give it to me."

Korra gulps as her eyes fall to her partner's already wet sex.

**Three hours later…**

Asami collapses on top of her fiancé as they both try to catch their breath.

"Fuck…" They both say in unison trying not to giggle.

Asami sighs softly. "Yeah, you're definitely a keeper. I love you Korra, always."

Korra smiles gently. "I love you too Mrs. Sato."

* * *

**The next day…**

**Future Industries Tower**

Lau looks out the window seeing the giant mecha suit in the distance. He and Asami had finished the preparations for what they called operation mosquito. Today President Raiko would send his final decision to Kuvira.

Korra and Azula were out getting the rest of the mecha pilots together to take down Kuvira's weapon. Jinora even sent a few of the new airbenders with them to provide support.

Lau takes a deep breath. "You…and Korra seem to be in good spirits today."

Asami smiles and sighs as she locks one of her cabinets. "Yeah, this war might end today. It feels good…to finally have some hope, thanks to you. Even with Koh around, stopping this war will take so much pressure off of everyone." She picks up some papers off of her desk. "Korra and I got a chance to talk last night. I think she finally understands that you and I are just friends."

He smiles as he lowers his eyes. "Friends…."

Asami stands next to him at the window. "You still plan on leaving don't you?" He nods. She sighs. "I kind of thought you would stick around. I mean I know your farms are important to you, but…you have friends here now. And we care about you."

He blinks slowly as he sighs then turns to her. "Naa, I think I'm done here."

Asami smiles at him then holds out her hand to him. He looks down at it and doesn't move. She giggles. "Come on Lau, you can't even shake my hand now."

He smirks softly releasing a breath from his nose. He closes his eyes as he takes her hand. Her talisman glows very brightly. Lau opens his eyes. Asami looks down at her talisman then up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He says as the smile leaves his face and metal shutters begin to drop in front of the windows.

Asami swallows hard and half smiles as she continues to shake his hand. He squeezes her hand a little harder as she tries to pull it back.

Then suddenly without warning Asami plunges a blade into the side of his neck with her other hand. Lau doesn't even flinch as centipedes begin pushing the blade from his body. Asami punches him hard in the face then breaks his nose with her elbow. Then she knees him in the groin as she tries to pull away from him. She pulls another blade from her thigh and slices his hand off. She yells for her assistant as Lau covers her mouth reattaching his hand as the office door closes on its own.

Chelse comes to the door thinking she'd heard something. "Miss Sato, did you need something?"

Lau speaks in Asami's voice with a soft laugh. "No Chelse, everything is fine. Why don't you get going. I'll wrap things up here."

Chelse takes a deep breath through her nose as she stands in front of Asami's door a strange blank expression on her face. She balls her hand into a fist then closes her eyes. "No problem Miss Sato. Have a good one." The woman says then she walks over to her desk and picks up the phone.

Asami bites into Lau's hand. He launches her across the room. Her body crashes hard into the opposite wall. She loses her breath but manages to get to her feet.

He smirks as his hand heals. "You are so ungrateful. Then again…you always were." Asami wipes the blood from her lip then runs to her closet and puts on her shock gloves. "Those didn't work very well last time remember."

Asami gets into a fighting stance as she pants. "What do you want with Korra?"

Lau closes his eyes and shakes his head in a flash his hand is around Asami's throat as he lifts her body up against the wall. She shocks his arm repeatedly as he chokes her. His voice is deep and low. "Korra…Korra…Korra…Kuruk…Kuruk….Kuruk. 523 years and that mongrel is still all you care about." He lifts her off the wall then slams her body against the floor. He yells in her face. "I gave you... everything!" His eyes well with tears as he releases her then walks away taking deep breaths.

Asami coughs up a bit of blood as she tries to sit up. "Take…me." She pants. Lau lowers his head. "You…want me back…right." Asami says as she shakily stands to her feet. "You can…have me. Just…leave Korra alone."

Lau lifts his head with his back still turned to Asami. "You want to save her life."

"Yes."

He smirks then turns around and walks toward her. The amber eyed man slips his hand under her betrothal necklace and rips it from her neck. He stares down at the pendant in his hand. "Alright."

He walks away rubbing the jewels with his thumb. "You will tell your beloved that you are in love with me and that I'm the one you always wanted."

Asami gulps hard lowering her head. She takes a deep breath. "Promise me, that you won't hurt her."

Lau turns around then walks back over to Asami. He gently lifts her chin. "Look at me." She keeps her eyes lowered. He yells as a dark mist wafts from him mouth. "I said, LOOK….AT….ME!" Asami gulps and looks up into his eyes. He smiles lovingly. "Tell me you want me."

Asami clinches her jaw as she breathes roughly through her nose. "I want you." She says with disdain in her voice.

He gently kisses her cheek releasing a trembling breath as his eyes well with tears. "Tell me... that I'm the only one you've ever loved... and... that...(he takes a deep breath) you're sorry for leaving me." He says with tears in his eyes.

The young CEO gulps. "You're the only one I've ever loved. I'm sorry for leaving you."

Lau smiles softly and sighs as his bottom lip trembles. "I love you too... and... I promise... I... won't hurt Korra. Do you believe me my love?" He asks genuinely.

Asami grits her teeth. "Yes."

He smiles and gently brushes his lips against hers. "Take off your clothes; I want to show you what I've learned." The young woman closes her eyes a single tear streaks down her face. "Do you need help my love?"

She shakes her head. "No." He takes a step back and watches her reluctantly removing her clothes.

His clothes disappear as he puts his hands on her waist kissing her neck. "Tell me you love me." He says as his venom soaks into her skin. Asami winces as her jaw clenches, not allowing herself to cry anymore. "Tell me please." He says again. Asami remains silent. He pulls back and looks into her eyes. Her eyes widen as his face transforms into a fake Korra look-a-like. "Tell me you love me." He says mimicking the avatar's voice perfectly.

Asami closes her eyes. "I…love you…Kor…."

He grasps her throat and whispers in her ear transforming back into Lau. "I love you too."

"Kor…ra" Asami whispers within her mind as she closes her eyes.

* * *

**Republic City General Hospital**

**Underground ICU**

Korra visits with Katara before heading to the front lines to meet Asami and Lau. She'd been feeling uneasy today for some reason.

She holds her mentor's hand. "Today's the day Gran. We're gonna stop Kuvira. We're gonna stop this war." The young avatar sighs lifting her eyebrows. "Asami and I are doing great by the way. Better than great actually. I don't even know what I've been so worried about. So you better wake up soon, so we can go visit Little Water Tribe together. Then…after that… maybe…. you can officiate the ceremony." Korra smiles really hard. "Yep! That's right Gran Gran, me and Asami are engaged and it's all because of you." The young avatar laughs to herself as a single tear rolls down her cheek. She wipes it away. "So hurry up and get well so you can marry us, okay?"

A nurse comes and knocks on the door. "I'm sorry Avatar Korra, but there's an urgent call for you."

Korra nods to the nurse and gently squeezes Katara's hand. "Well I guess that's my cue." Korra stands up and kisses her mentor's forehead. "See you soon."

"Hello this is Korra."

"Avatar Korra, this is Chelse, you need to come to Future Industries as soon as possible." She says.

Korra gulps. "Is Asami alright?"

"Get here as soon as you can." Chelse says.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later….**

**Future Industries Tower**

Azula and Korra ride the elevator up to the top floor. "I sense…something..." Azula says sounding confused.

Korra grits her teeth. "Koh…."

As soon as the elevator opens Korra makes a bee-line for her fiancé's office door. She runs inside to see Asami sitting at her desk. "Asami! Where is he?!"

Azula steps out of the elevator and looks around suspiciously.

Asami gasps as she stands up from her desk. "Korra…what are you doing here?"

"Azula sensed Koh, we need to leave. Come on…" The avatar says.

Lau comes walking out of the office bathroom. He stops in his tracks and gulps as his eyes track back and forth from Korra to Asami.

"You…" Korra growls.

Asami gets up and moves to stand in front of Lau. "Korra stop. He's not Koh. What's going on?"

The young avatar notices that Asami's necklace is gone. "Asami…where's your necklace?" She asks genuinely confused.

Azula walks past Chelse still looking around the office. "Are you, Miss Sato, and Lau Gan-Lan Jr. the only ones here?"

"Yes we are." Chelse says.

Asami lowers her head. "Korra…I'm sorry, but…I can't do this anymore."

Korra furrows her brow. "Do what? Asami didn't you hear me we need to leave. Azula…."

"Korra…just stop okay." Asami says as Lau puts his hand on her waist. Korra's eyes widen. She air punches Lau into the wall and lunges at him. Asami gets to him first. "Korra! What's the matter with you?!"

The avatar breathes roughly from her nose as she clinches her fist. "What's the matter with me?! What's the matter with you Asami?! Why are you letting him touch you like that?!"

The raven haired woman lowers her eyes. "I'm with him okay! I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you."

Korra shakes her head and furrows her brow. "What?! Asami…we….we talked about this yesterday. What, what's going on?"

Asami helps Lau up. "Look…I only slept with you because I knew it was gonna be the last time. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Find out what?" Korra yells. "Asami you're my wife. We're….we're engaged. You're not with him."

"It's over Korra." The young CEO says. "We don't have time to deal with this right now okay. We have a war to finish. Let's go." She says taking Lau's hand.

Korra airbends him against the wall again. "What did you do to her?!"

Azula senses Koh's energy in Asami's office suddenly. She runs for the young CEO's door. Her body suddenly stops moving. The office door closes. She grits her teeth trying to Will her body forward. She almost mechanically turns her head to see Chelse stand up from her desk.

Azula's body begins to float a foot off the ground. "Who…are you?"

A beautiful bright red aura covers Chelse's body as she stands in front of Azula.

The young firebender's eyes widen as she regains control of her body. She immediately bows down on one knee and lowers her head.

"Stand up guardian. I'm not gonna hurt you." Chelse says. The amber eyed woman slowly gets to her feet. "My essence burns very brightly in you Azula. Blue flames...hmm impressive, haven't seen that for a few generations now. I'm Seika by the way...and I have a small job for you. Once you complete it, I want you to go back to the Fire Nation."

Azula gulps with a bowed head she couldn't believe she was standing in front of the Fire Essence. "Great daughter of fire, I cannot abandon the avatar."

"Call me Chelse for now..." She says.

"I...can't..." Azula says.

Chelse raises her eyebrows. "Oh that's right, I forgot, guardians can't speak the names. Anyway listen, you're not abandoning her; you're serving the avatar by defending the Fire Nation. They're gonna need you for what's coming trust me."

"I understand. What do you need me to do?" Azula asks knowing that her hands were tied. Guardians can't disobey the essence of their bending element.

The fire essence holds out her hand. "Give me your daggers."

Azula furrows her brow then puts her two daggers into Chelse's hand. They are suddenly consumed with flames of every imaginable color. She hands one of them back to Azula.

"Take this and leave. You're done, that's all I need. When you get back home you'll know what to do. I'll let the avatar know you're leaving." Chelse says.

Azula blinks rapidly. She was extremely surprised and confused. "O...okay."

Chelse looks into her eyes almost as if she is reading her mind. "One more thing. Retract the order you gave those White Lotus Guards regarding Asami."

"But, she's a danger to Avatar Korra."

"You're really gonna disobey me?" Chelse asks raising a challenging eyebrow.

Azula clinches her jaw and gulps shaking her head. "No." She takes a deep breath and turns to leave. "Great Daughter, may I ask you a few questions before I leave?"

Chelse nods. "Make it quick."

"Why are you here and what does the son of earth want with the avatar?"

Chelse takes a deep breath through her nose and looks at Asami's office door. "I'm here because my little brother is an idiot...a powerful idiot, but still an idiot." She shakes her head. "He wants Korra to end his life."

"What will happen if he dies?" Azula asks.

"This world will end." She locks eyes with a contemplative Azula then nods her chin. "Go and be with your family. Don't tell anyone about this. A worldwide panic won't help anything." Azula moves toward Asami's office door wanting to be of assistance to Korra one last time. Chelse stops her. "Hey...what's happening in there is not your battle. She'll be fine. He can't hurt her remember."

Azula nods sorrowfully. She didn't want to disregard her friend Katara's request to help the avatar, but she had no choice. Besides she could sense that the Fire Essence held no ill will toward them. Azula takes one last look at Asami's door.

Chelse goes to sit back down at her desk. "The fate of this world will be decided on the solstice, not today. Leave Azula. She'll be alright. Trust me. "

The young firebender bows to Chelse and leaves the office.

"Korra, put him down! He didn't do anything to me!" Asami shouts getting between them as the avatar releases him. "We don't have time for this, Korra. We need to go stop Kuvira."

The avatar grits her teeth locking eyes with Asami for a moment. She closes her eyes and takes deep heavy breathes through her nose. Korra has no idea how to feel. This couldn't really be happening. She opens her eyes. "Tell me you don't love me."

The raven haired woman averts her eyes and walks past Korra pulling Lau behind her.

Korra huffs and walks out behind them. "Azula I need you to tell me...where…" Korra furrows her brow. "Azula?" She asks looking around the office.

Chelse clears her throat. "Avatar Korra, Azula received an urgent message telling her that she needed to return to the Fire Nation right away."

"What, why?" Korra asks.

Chelse shakes her head. "I'm…not sure. I'm sorry."

Korra shakes her head and takes a disappointed breath. "Great...now how am I supposed to find him." Korra clinches her jaw as she watches the elevator doors close on Asami and Lau.

Down on the street, she sees Lau opening the car door for Asami. Korra wants to cry. She huffs angrily from her nose and jumps on top of Naga and rides off to the front lines.

Lau reaches for Asami's hand in the car but she pulls it away. He smiles at her. "That was beautiful baby. Thank you for defending me in there." He says.

Asami clinches her jaw as she stares out the window feeling her own heart breaking. "I love you Korra." She says in her mind.

Chelse walks into Asami's office and watches the car drive away shaking her head. "Idiot."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Seika** Japanese word meaning **Sacred Fire**

**Quoted text with slight changes**

A:TLA Book 2 Episode 20 "The Crossroads of Destiny"

**Azula to Long Feng &amp; the Dai Li**

LoK Book 4 Episode 12 "Day of Colossus"

**Mako to Korra / Mako to Bolin / Asami to the group **

**Kuvira to Lieutenants**

**Hiroshi to Team Avatar**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **Korrasami 23

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: PG**

**Notes:** Inspiration: **Christina Aguilera Feat A Great Big World - Say Something / Me'Shell Ndegeocello - Fool Of Me**

Okay so short chapter here...not the end but short chapter. I was a bit over zealous in my update timeline as I don't always take into account...eating, sleeping, general merriment and the occasional "How do I get the readers from here to there?" aka WTF is writer's block moments.

That being said there was a moment when the Dimensional Lover went Super Saiyan. The author yelled in amazement. The lights flickered on and off looking at the number of readers following this story. "IT's over 800!" Dimensional Lover screams doing the best Vegeta impression ever. This is an amazing community, truly. Keep the reviews, PMs, favs and follows coming. Thank you.

* * *

Chelse uncrosses her arms as she walks away from the window then she locks up Asami's office and leaves the building. Off in the distance she can see the giant mecha suit still standing in front of the mountain range. The executive assistant looks around seeing that the street is deserted. Her body is suddenly covered in fiery red light then she vanishes.

Chelse reappears in the Spirit Wilds where the red light covering her body intensifies and begins to pulse. A few moments later three other colored lights appear, one gold, one white, and one violet.

A man with a heavy southern drawl in his voice speaks out from the violet light as his body begins to materialize. "What in the sam hill did you call alla us here for Seika, solstice ain't for nuther 4 days?" The light fades. The Matter Essence scratches the back of his head. The small man named Fuu has on a hazmat suit and rubber gloves with goggles on his head.

The jovial voice of the Air Essence speaks out from the golden light. "Gen Gen! How you been man! Gimme some love man!" Chili the owner of the singing bar appears then throws his arms around the small man.

"Get offa me airhead." The exterminator says sounding very annoyed.

A nervous yet soft spoken woman's voice comes from the white light of the Spirit Essence. "Kuki, Gensho, stop messing around." Chelse's little sister Lisa appears and moves toward her. "Is…Asami alright?" She asks.

"Yeah Tamashi, she's fine…for now." The Fire Essence says. They all turn to her. "Tsuchi, however, is out of control and unfortunately if this world disappears it'll cause a ripple effect that would affect the whole universe. We can't let that happen."

Chili takes a deep breath and sits down Indian style reclining against a vine. "What's his deal, man? He's got all of Mizu's memories and feelings. He should be happy man. Does he really still not know what the time limit's for?"

Fuu, the exterminator shakes his head and sighs. "If that idiot knew that we wouldn't be going through all this. Kid's more mixed up than a firefly chasing his own butt and as stubborn as ever too. No wonder Mizu left him."

Chelse's speaks up. "That's not why she left and you know it. But if she knew he was going to react like this she would have done things differently."

Lisa puts her hand on her sister's arm. "So what are we gonna do?"

Chelse takes a deep breath. "You all know the rules same as I do. We can't interfere with this without revealing ourselves to the humans. It's forbidden."

"But what about Azula? You revealed yourself to her then sent her away, we all saw it." Lisa says.

"She's the guardian of the Mother of Faces. She couldn't hurt Tsuchi even if she wanted to." Chelse says taking a deep breath. "We have to let his plan play out. Azula's assisting the avatar would be a hindrance to that."

Lisa sighs. "Then what can we do?"

"We only have one choice."

"And what might that be hothead?" The Matter Essence says.

Chelse looks up at the group. "When the solstice moon rises the line between the worlds will disappear. When the energy is at its peak…we'll awaken Mizu with our essence and memories."

"But what about Asami? She's mortal, if we force Mizu awake... we'll lose her." Lisa says.

Chelse looks into her sister's eyes. "We… don't have a choice."

Fuu speaks up. "Seika, you done lost your dang-on mind girl."

"Excuse me?" Chelse says.

"Since you know what Tsuchi's planning then you know he's gone have Mizu's body with him… right. How in the blazes we supposed to get close enough to wake her up? Yall forgettin about the dang-on AVATAR?! We show up in the middle of that fight, all hell's gone break loose. It ain't worth the risk. We outta just leave like everybody else has."

Chelse shakes her head. "Korra won't attack us."

"You don't know that." Fuu says.

The Fire Essence holds out Azula's dagger. "She won't get the chance to. We'll keep our distance alright… with this."

Fuu crosses his arms. "That's ur plan?" He shakes his head. "Now I know where Tsuchi gets his loony from. You just as foolish as he is. Have ya even considered how Mizu's gonna react?"

Black flames erupt from Chelse's mouth. "We're awakening her… and that's final Gensho!" She shouts then takes a deep breath through her nose trying to regain her composure. She knew what the risks were. They had all experienced it at one time or another, the surge of emotion that comes with awakening. It just came with the territory. Mizu would be no different. They also knew it would come at a great cost but there was no other choice. "This world can't be lost. She's… she's the only one who can fix this."

They all lower their heads. Gold, white, and violet lights begin to glow.

Chelse takes another deep breath. "I'll see you all in 4 days."

The gold and violet lights vanish. Chelse looks up as her sister's white light floats toward her. "Seika…?" Lisa says.

Chelse lowers her head as tears streak down her cheeks. Lisa reappears and wraps her arms around her. "A-sa…mi…." Chelse cries. "She doesn't deserve this Tamashi. She's been through so much because of that idiot."

Lisa takes a deep breath rubbing her sister's back. She sighs softly as she swallows. Her sister looks up at her. Lisa is quiet for a minute. "Seika…why did Mizu…."

Chelse sighs heavily as she lowers her eyes. "Because she loved him. She knew he would never visit the physical world on his own. She did it because she loved him. But he's still too dumb to see it." Chelse gives her eyes a quick swipe takes a breath then hugs her sister tightly and kisses her forehead. "You'd better get going kiddo, I'll be alright. Enjoy that girlfriend of yours while you still can."

The spirit essence smiles. "Will do." Lisa walks away as both their lights begin to glow. She turns back and looks at her sister with a smile. "Seika…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry okay…things are gonna be alright, with Asami…with everything you'll see."

Chelse sighs sorrowfully. "Tamashi…once Mizu revives…."

Lisa stares into her sister's eyes and smiles softly. "Korra loves her Seika…and what have you always told me about love?"

"It always finds a way." Chelse says. She watches Lisa's light disappear then releases a heavy sigh closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Not this time..." With that the Fire Essence vanishes from the spirit wilds.

* * *

**An Avatar Alone….**

Three days had come and gone like the wind. The battles had ended. The city was silent.

Korra sits in the rubble of what was left of her and Asami's apartment. Her head hung low. She closes her eyes as a tear slowly makes its way down her cheek. Solstice was just a few hours away. She lifts her head for a moment staring into the distant light of the new spirit portal she'd created during her fight with Kuvira three days ago. She can't help glancing over to the virtually untouched Cabbage Corp Headquarters.

Korra takes a deep breath closing her eyes. "Asami." She whispers softly. Korra felt sick as she runs her fingers through her hair. She shakes her head then punches her fist into the ground making the earth tremble. "Urgh!" The young avatar had made tons of mistakes in her life, but her most recent mistake cost her dearly. "You're dead Koh. Do you hear me?! You're dead!" Korra shouts thinking over the last two days.

**Three Days ago…**

**Republic City Borders **

**Front Lines**

Korra does her best to stay focused, but she's finding it difficult. How could Asami do something like this? Was her partner really throwing their relationship away like it was nothing? She thinks as she walks into the camp.

General Iroh meets her. "Avatar Korra, we're ready for your orders. As I told you yesterday, our main goal is to stop that giant mecha. I've got aerial and ground support ready to take the platinum welders in."

Korra gulps and nods then takes a deep breath. "Okay, once the president makes his announcement things are gonna get hot out there. I'm gonna need you all to look after each other and watch your backs. We'll only have a few openings so let's make them count." She says as Asami walks up to the back of the group with Lau. Korra falls silent as her and Asami's eyes lock.

The raven haired woman can't look away almost as if she's trying to telepathically communicate with her partner. "Korra, I love you. You know that. I know you do. Please don't give up on us." Lau cups Asami's cheek and turns her face toward his.

Korra focuses reading his lips. "Be careful Asami. Anything can happen out there. And don't worry, I'm sure as long as "we" do our part, Korra will be alright." He says with that disgusting smirk that Korra hated.

She blinks rapidly as General Iroh nudges her with his elbow. "Huh,..oh…" The avatar takes a deep breath. "Alright everyone get to your positions. Let's end this war."

She moves through the troops to the back of the crowd and stands in front of Lau and Asami. She takes a deep breath and lowers her eyes for a moment. "You two… are in city group four with Hiroshi." Korra looks into Asami's eyes almost unable to speak. "…Wait….for…"

Korra swallows and averts her eyes. "Wait for…General Iroh's signal before…you move in. You guys are our final cutting crew. If we aren't in by then we won't get another chance." Asami averts her eyes feeling herself about to cry. She moves to walk away when Korra speaks up again. "Asami, be…be careful okay…please." Asami lowers her eyes.

"Don't worry Avatar Korra, I've got her back." Lau says putting his arm around Asami's waist.

Korra glares at him clenching her jaw as he and Asami walk away. She gulps lowering her head. Was Asami really with Lau? It didn't make any sense. Why would she do something like this? Korra thinks as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath knowing she couldn't afford to get side-tracked right now; there were too many lives at stake. She holds her hand to her heart. "Asami I won't give up on us. I promise." She opens her eyes to see Asami off in the distance staring at her before the young CEO gets into a car and drives away with Lau.

Korra remembers Katara's words as she watches them drive off. "Things are not always what they seem to be." With that the young avatar gives her head a quick shake and heads off to get into position.

Lau roughly grabs Asami's jaw and looks into her eyes menacingly as they drive away. "That was cute my love."

Asami almost snarls. "What are you talking about?"

He smirks tightening his grip on her jaw. "That little conversation you tried to have with your ex. Don't do it again, you wouldn't want Korra getting the wrong idea, would you. The battle field can be terribly dangerous for her. You understand don't you?" Asami nods and he releases her.

After President Raiko radioed Kuvira telling her that he would not surrender Republic City airships covered in reflective metallic mirrors descended on the city. Kuvira fired her spirit vine cannon at them and in the blink of an eye hundreds of purple beams destroyed every single EMP device that had been planted around the city. It was like a fire had rained down from the sky.

Her mecha army immediately swarmed through the streets like ants. The skies were filled with explosions as Fire Nation planes destroyed the airships at the cost of many lives.

Fortunately General Iroh had prepared for the loss of the EMPs. The United Forces Army fell back allowing Kuvira's entire mech force to enter the city. Once they were all within the city limits. Asami's backup EMP at Future Industries Tower was tripped shutting down every mech in the area.

Hand to hand fighting began shortly after as the rest of Kuvira's ground forces moved in.

General Iroh's main force was used as a distraction to lure the giant mecha suit into the city. It worked like a charm.

A few of the new airbenders even did their part by blinding the giant mech suit's control center. Meelo, Tenzin's son, had the bright idea of using paint to cover the windows. It provided the opening the team needed to try and cut into the platinum beast.

The first three groups were only able to make a few small cuts into the machine's lower thigh with the assistance of the metal bending police force before being swatted away by its colossal hand.

Hiroshi's group got into position near the Four Elements Hotel. A group of earthbending soldiers cut one of the sky scrapers in half causing it to fall on the mech. Korra froze the giant's arms and legs in ice while Asami, Lau, and Hiroshi begin making the final cuts.

Kuvira pushes the spirit vine energy to full power trying to free the machine from its ice and stone prison.

"Get her out of here!" Hiroshi yells to Lau seeing the mech freeing itself as he continued cutting into it.

"Dad NO!" Asami shouts as Lau unclamps his suit from the giant mech. The young man grabs a hold of Asami's mech and forcibly removes it. "Let me go!" She yells. "Dad!"

Kuvira's giant hand comes down hard on top of Hiroshi's mech crushing him instantly.

In the end Asami's father Hiroshi made the last cut at the cost of his life.

Korra and her crew made their way inside the giant machine slicing through its metal interior section by section. The acting police chief Saikhan and another officer were able to cut through the mechanisms in the machine's firing arm. Kuvira quickly severed the arm from the mecha's body causing the spirit cannon to dislodge and drop into the spirit wilds.

General Iroh found the machine's power source while Korra fought Kuvira in the control center. The battle was fierce the two benders were evenly matched until General Iroh fired a lightning bolt at the power core. The energy of the spirit vines began to destabilize, before long it exploded splitting the mecha giant in half and sending shockwaves throughout the city.

Korra did her duty as avatar and rescued Kuvira from the destroyed mech. "It's over Kuvira. You're going to call off your army and surrender to President Raiko. You will…." Korra is interrupted as the General launches a brick at her knocking the avatar down momentarily.

Korra stumbles after the woman as she disappears into the spirit wilds. "Kuvira! Give up!" Korra shouts.

"Never." Kuvira whispers.

Korra searches the wilds. "Kuvira please…stop this madness it has to end now."

Kuvira's voice echoes. "If you really want to end it, then come and get me."

Korra followed the defeated general's voice to where the spirit vine weapon had fallen and came face to face with the huge barrel of its cannon.

Kuvira smirks as she pulls the firing lever. "Now it's over."

"DON'T!" The avatar shouts. Korra dodges just as the beam hits the ground. The vines in the spirit wilds begin glowing. "Shut it down!" She shouts.

"I can't!" The female general says as she's flung from the now out of control cannon. Just as the beam was about to hit Kuvira, the young avatar courageously jumped in front of it.

"Argahhh!" Korra yells as she goes into the avatar state. Raava's light and the energy beam of Kuvira's weapon collide.

After a full minute Korra disappeared as the light of a new spirit portal burst from the ground lighting up the night sky with a bright golden light.

Korra reemerged from the spirit portal to the sound of complete silence. There were no spirits, no people, just silence. Kuvira had disappeared as well.

The United Earth Empire army was in complete disarray. The colonel she'd left in charge commanded a full retreat back to Zaofu. And with that the war was over. Without the giant mech and the enemies' ability to disable the individually manned suits the Earth Empire would have no choice but to give up.

**Republic City Borders**

Kuvira slowly regains consciousness. "Ba…Baatar, what are you…doing here?" She asks.

Baatar Jr. smiles down at her. "Rest now my love, we're going back to Zaofu, to our home. We will take Republic City once you're well again." He says as they ride back to Zaofu on the railway.

"How…how are you…here?" She asks.

He smiles again. "Shhhh, there's nowhere I can't be if it means protecting the woman I love."

* * *

**Back at the Republic City Front Lines**

Korra finds soldiers congratulating one another as President Raiko announces the end of the war. Asami is the only one she has on her mind. She saw what happened to Hiroshi and wanted to comfort her partner.

She finds Asami in Lau's arms crying into his shoulder. Korra stands back behind a tent and watches them. She cringed seeing Lau rubbing Asami's back while kissing her neck. The young avatar closes her eyes and takes a deep breath then steps out from behind the tent and clears her throat. Asami looks up at her. "Asami, I'm…I'm so sorry about your dad. He saved us all."

Asami lowers her eyes. "Thanks. Let's go Lau."

Korra reaches out to her. "Asami, can we talk…please."

Asami swallows and turns her back on Korra. She kisses Lau on the cheek then looks up into his eyes. He nods to her then kisses her forehead and leaves to go wait in the car.

"Asam…" The avatar says as she's interrupted.

"Korra, I meant what I said." The young CEO says with a hard gulp still not facing her partner. "It's over okay. I'm sorry for….leading you on. That was wrong of me."

"But...we…we…we love each other." Korra says walking up behind her reaching out for Asami's arm only to have her pull away.

Asami grits her teeth and closes eyes. "I'm…in love with Lau. He's the one I've always loved. I know that now." She felt like she would vomit as soon as the words passed her lips.

Korra grabs Asami and turns her around. "Look me in the eyes… and tell me you don't love me." Korra was desperate. She couldn't accept what was happening.

Asami closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them. Asami knew that Korra would never give up on her. She'd have to lie in order to save the young avatar's life. "I don't love you. Now let me go." Asami's voice is cold and firm and her expression of self-confidence didn't waiver an inch.

Korra stares with disbelief into jade green orbs as she releases Asami's arms. She's speechless.

Asami takes in a deep breath through her nose and walks away towards her car. "Don't contact me anymore Korra. I don't want anything to do with you or this war." She says.

The young avatar can't fight the anguish and confusion that began coursing through her veins. "Asami I…I love you." Korra says.

The raven haired woman sheds a tear and continues on to the car. "Then let me go." Asami says softly before getting inside the car.

"Very nice my love. It almost sounded like you meant it." Lau says with a dark chuckle as they drive away.

That evening after everyone had been debriefed, plans were made to rescue the Beifong's from Zaofu as well as apprehend Kuvira.

Korra found herself unable to concentrate as General Iroh gave his recommendations for their next move. She couldn't get Asami off of her mind. Sure she was hurt, but something wasn't right. She could feel it. Her mentor's words kept replaying in her mind. Korra remembered the day after Asami first kissed her while she was asleep. Katara encouraged her to talk to the young CEO about her feelings. She said… "Asami is not the type of woman who does things for no reason."

This situation couldn't be any different. Maybe she was just in mourning because of her father. Asami wouldn't just dump her, even if they weren't lovers anymore they were friends first. Korra began to wonder if there was something else Asami hadn't told her about her interaction with Azula, maybe that was why she'd done all this.

So before Korra left the meeting she spoke to General Iroh about his great aunt Azula. Korra was still confused about why the young firebender had to leave so suddenly. It put her in a tough position no longer being able to locate Koh. Iroh didn't have an answer for her, but agreed to send a messenger to his mother and grandfather asking about the situation there. As far as he knew they were still undergoing spirit talisman testing on the citizens.

Korra's next step was to speak to her partner again, but how was she going to get through to her.

* * *

**Fire Nation**

**Royal Square**

An unusually tense Azula paces back and forth unable to take her eyes off of Captain Chit, one of the royal guards assigned to Fire Lord Izumi's protection.

Zuko furrows his brow. "Azula, is everything alright?" He asks nodding to the next citizen to step forward.

She breathes roughly through her nose. "Yes. It's Fine." The young firebender says quickly, feeling the son's energy coming from the man. Unfortunately the dagger the Fire Essence gave her wasn't just an accessory. It was almost like a chain around her neck preventing her from doing or saying anything related to Koh. Not just that but the dagger pulsed with a very specific message that Azula couldn't get out of her mind. "Not until the Solstice. Not until the Solstice. Not until the Solstice."

**The next day…**

Korra takes a deep breath with her back against a tree on the outskirts of the Sato Mansion. Chelse told her that the mansion was the most logical place for Asami to return to since it hadn't been affected by the battle. Korra knew her partner well enough to know that when she had a lot on her mind there was only one place she could go to relax…her workshop.

The young avatar takes a deep breath and gulps. "Okay Korra, you got this. Asami and I love each other and nothing is gonna change that. Just gotta stay calm and ask her what's going on." She swallows hard and breathes out through puckered lips then makes her way along the tree line to Asami's garage workshop.

She smirks softly seeing her partner in an old white halter top and some black baggy work pants under the hood of her favorite satomobile.

Asami takes a deep breath as she tightens a few lugnuts. Sweat drips from her brow. She continues tightening the screw as her breathing gets heavier. The raven haired vixen grits her teeth then suddenly pulls away and throws the wench at the engine. "Fuck!" She shouts closing her eyes taking a trembling breath.

Asami turns around as her body slides down to the ground in front of the car she lowers her head unable to stop her tears.

Korra instinctively moves toward her but doesn't speak up right away. She stands there and watches her partner cry.

Asami sniffles. "Kor…ra…" She whimpers shaking her head.

The avatar lowers her eyes. "Sa-mi."

The young CEO is startled lifting her head and wiping her face. She quickly gets to her feet and immediately averts her eyes. "You shouldn't be here. Leave. Now." Asami says trying to catch her breath.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me…."

"I said LEAVE!" Asami shouts her eyes now locked on Korra.

Korra swiftly walks up to Asami who backs up against the car. "Tell me to let you go, tell me that this betrothal necklace I'm wearing means nothing to you." Asami can't look away no longer able to breathe. Korra gently grasps the nape of her partner's neck moving to bring their lips together. "Tell me…" Asami's eyes begin to close as Korra's lips brush against hers.

Footsteps can be heard from the entrance of the garage. "Asami…baby, you in here?" Lau asks.

Asami gasps pushing Korra back and slapping her partner hard across the face as Lau walks up them. "I said leave." Korra furrows her brow in shock.

He walks over to Asami and puts his hand on her waist. "Avatar Korra,…this is a surprise. We weren't expecting you. I'm sure you have some things you'd like to talk to us about, but I don't think this is the best time. As you know Asami's dad…"

Korra takes a step toward Lau as Asami gets in between them. "I said leave Korra or I'll call security."

Lau wraps his arms around the young CEO's waist. He gently kisses her shoulder. "Asami, I thought you and the avatar were friends, there's no need for that. I'm sure she was just leaving…right?" He says looking into Korra's eyes.

The furious avatar practically growls squeezing her fists so hard that her hands begin to bleed. She looks at Asami for a moment then takes a step back. Korra needed to leave before she seriously hurt Lau. She lowers her eyes knowing what would have happened if he hadn't shown up.

"Just stay away from me. I'm with Lau now and that's not gonna change." Asami says.

Korra takes a deep breath then leaves the garage.

Lau turns Asami around and brings their lips together. "You're beautiful you know that."

The heiress pushes him away and walks back through the garage to the mansion. This was tearing her up inside having to keep pushing her fiancé away, but this was the only way she knew to save her.

* * *

That night Korra stayed on Air Temple Island. Tenzin was still ill, but had enough strength to thank her for ending the war.

She lies down in bed gently rubbing her cheek where Asami had slapped her. "Why are you doing this Asami? I know you still love me. I don't understand. What does he have that I don't?" The young avatar says to herself.

Korra tries to meditate to connect with Aang and the other avatars but she so mixed up emotionally that she can't focus. She had actually begun to believe that her partner might not love her anymore….that was until she finally got to sleep that night.

Korra found herself in the swamp again, the same swamp where she saw Asami covered in millions of bugs. Before her was that same huge hollowed out tree. The black water surrounding it was as thick as tar. She walks up to the door way. Asami sits in the corner with her knees tucked into her chest. "Asami?"

The weary woman lifts her head, then quickly gets to her feet and runs into her partner's arms. "Korra, I miss you so much." She grabs the nape of the avatar's neck then pulls her into a kiss. "I love you." The young woman whispers bringing their lips together tenderly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Korra pulls away slightly and looks into her fiancé's eyes. Asami's eyes were blue, bluer than any ocean Korra had ever seen. "Asami I…I don't understand. If you love me why are you pushing me away?"

Asami lowers her eyes then gazes up at her. "That's not me Korra its not me...please you know me you have to understand. I thought I was protecting you."

"What? Protect me from what?" Korra asks as she furrows her brow.

"...kill me...please..." Asami whispers.

Korra awakens to loud knocking on her bedroom door. She's still confused by her dream now staring at the clock. "Urgh…seriously." She says reluctantly getting up from the bed. She opens the door to two White Lotus sentries bowing to her. "What is it?" Korra says scratching the back of her head.

One of the men speaks up. "Princess Azula of the Fire Nation requested that we report the findings of her research to you as soon as it was completed."

The avatar furrows her brow. "What research?"

"On the water taken from Cabbage Corp and the healing of Lau Gan-Lan Jr." The sentry says. He hands her the paperwork along with a letter written by Azula.

_**Avatar Korra,**_

_**If you are reading this then I am either deceased or unable to communicate with you. If either of these conditions has occurred then you will no longer be able to locate the son as you had been with my assistance. **_

_**Which brings me to the subject of this letter. I had the water from Cabbage Corp examined along with the spirit water you used to relieve Mr. Gan-Lan Jr. of the son's energy. **_

_**If the water samples are a match then the son is closer than you realize and I advise you to use the upmost caution. Lau Gan-Lan Jr. is the true son of earth.**_

_**I thought it was strange that I felt different frequencies of the son's energy during your battle with his assistant. Given that the son's final form was said to be that of an insect he likely duplicated himself and transferred his energy during the battle in order to disguise himself.**_

_**Then there is the matter of Mr. Gan-Lan's …'abuduction'. The son had ample time to leave Cabbage Corp with Miss Sato before we arrived yet he waited. It's obvious that he wanted you to find him. Your fiancé was likely a part of his plan to deceive you into trusting him. Just as the fake talismans were made available so that he would no longer be a suspect.**_

_**I spoke negatively about the son's counterpart during the drive to the hospital that night. When I mentioned his counterpart, the daughter of water, the car suddenly hit a very hard bump in the road. Considering the situation this wasn't a mere common occurrence. The son is of earth and earthbent the road in order to disrupt my belittling of her. **_

_**These incidents only lead to one conclusion. Lau Gan-Lan Jr. is the son of earth.**_

_**With that being said…Avatar Korra, I am aware of how much you care for Miss Sato, but it is my duty to let you know of any potential dangers to your life. Due to Asami Sato's involvement and past life with the son, she will likely be used against you at some point. I advise you to eliminate her as soon as possible.**_

_**If this is not an option for you then I am truly sorry for what you may endure at her hands.**_

_**Azula**_

_**P.S. The Great Mother mentioned to me that each of the elements are paired to balance one another. When they are out of balance one is usually stronger than the other. With that being said water and ice attacks will deal more damage against his earth based attacks. **_

The avatar looks at the data on the water samples

**Cabbage Corp sample**

**Botanical: [[[[[-]]]]]**

**Spirit Water sample**

**Botanical: [[[[[-]]]]]**

Korra grits her teeth as the papers catch fire in her hand seeing that it was a match. "Lau…" She hisses. Now she understood. He was using Asami to hurt her. Koh forced Asami to break up with her. It all made sense.

She takes a deep breath. "Okay, give me a few minutes alright. Don't go anywhere." Korra says to the sentries before closing her door.

The young avatar gets on her bed sits Indian style and goes into meditation. It was easy for her to connect with her bond of love now knowing that Asami was being manipulated and still loved her.

"I need to speak with Avatar Kuruk." She says as he appears in front of her.

"All my knowledge is yours young avatar." He says.

"Not all of it. I still haven't been able to find your spear. I need you to tell me how to make a new one." Korra says quickly.

Avatar Kuruk shakes his head. "I am sorry Korra, but… I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?"

Aang suddenly appears next to Kuruk and places his hand on the man's shoulder. "The avatar is a friend to spirits and humans. Kuruk's spear was lost for a reason Korra. To weld such a weapon goes against…"

"You two have no idea what's happening out there!" The now angered avatar says standing to her feet. "Koh is behind all of it. He made weapons that use Vaatu's energy and are destroying both the spirit and physical worlds. He caused this war and who knows what else. He has to be stopped."

Avatar Kuruk shakes his head no. "Korra to destroy a spirit is to doom yourself to…"

Korra is beyond frustrated. "I already told you he's not a spirit, alright! He's… something else, something… more powerful than a spirit…(locking eyes with Kuruk) and he's got Asami. Your spear is the only thing that can…"

Aang lowers his eyes then looks up at Korra. "I'm sorry Korra, but we 'won't' help you recreate that weapon."

"Then what am I supposed to do. I need a way to fight him."

Aang and Kuruk begin to disappear. "You are not alone Avatar Korra, we are always with you."

She opens her eyes and shakes her head. "Ptttf, yeah right."

Thirty minutes later Korra is headed out to the Sato Mansion with 20 White Lotus waterbending sentries in tow.

* * *

**Sato Mansion**

"Alright, you guys stay out of sight until I give the word." She says to the sentries who nod and head off to different positions in the tree line.

The water tribe woman was ready to unleash a tidal wave of fury on Lau as she walks up to the door step. The butler greets her.

"Tell Asami that I need to speak to her it's urgent." Korra says.

The butler takes a deep apprehensive breath. "Apologies Avatar Korra, but Lady Sato has said that you are no longer allowed on the premises. Please leave miss."

"What part of urgent do you not understand?" She says gritting her teeth.

The butler gulps. "If you don't leave, I'll be forced to call security."

Korra takes a few steps down the stairs and moves to the lawn. "So call them." She says defiantly as she stands on the lawn crossing her arms.

Asami sees one of the alarm lights flash on the monitor near her bed she closes her eyes. "Korra just leave… please." She whispers pulling her knees into her chest.

Twenty armed guards come running out the front door. Korra holds up her hand telling the White Lotus sentries to stay back. "Asami!" The avatar yells as the earth crumbles in front of the guards. "Asami! I know you're trying to protect me!" Korra says fire bending at the men. "You don't have to anymore! I love you and I'm not gonna let you go! We're strong enough remember."

The raven haired woman's eyes widen as she gets out of bed and looks out the window.

"You should go talk to your friend my love we wouldn't want her to get hurt out there." Lau says from the bathroom.

Asami gulps and takes a deep breath then leaves her bedroom. Korra air upper cuts the guards across the yard just as she steps outside. "Korra stop!"

The young avatar catches her breath dropping one of the guards in her hand to the ground. "Asami….you need to come with me…right now."

The CEO lowers her head. "Korra…."

"I know about Lau." She says to her partner. Asami lifts her head their eyes lock. "You told me last night…at the tree." Korra says as Asami's eyes widen.

"Did someone call my name?" A shirtless Lau says emerging from the door way with a towel over his shoulders.

Korra grits her teeth. "Yeah….Lau…why don't you come down here so you and I can talk."

He smirks and puts his hands on Asami's waist and gazes into the young CEO's eyes. "She asked you to leave for a reason Avatar Korra. You should listen to your friend."

"Yeah well my hearing hasn't been very good lately…Koh." The avatar says.

Lau turns his head slightly now looking into Korra's fiery eyes. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch that."

The avatar blasts air and fire above her head creating a flare like explosion. The White Lotus guards begin pouring from the tree lines around the property only there are hundreds of them all carrying water gourds on their backs.

Two guards appear on either side of Korra.

Lau chuckles then moves toward them only to have Asami grab the nape of his neck and pull him into a kiss. He swallows softly as she pulls back from him.

Asami sighs as their foreheads touch. "Don't… please…just let me talk to her okay."

Their eyes lock. "Anything for you my love."

Asami half smiles and takes a deep breath then stands in front of him. "Korra…"

"Asami, get away from him, that's not Lau its Koh, he's been fooling us the entire…."

"I know." The young CEO says. Korra furrows her brow. "I'm in love with him Korra, so I'll say this one last time. Leave. I don't love you. I don't …."

"That's not true and you know it." The avatar says quickly. "I won't let you have her Koh."

The White Lotus guards quickly surround Asami and Lau.

Lau smirks wrapping an arm around Asami's waist. "Oh no…you've found me out. Whatever will I do?" He says sarcastically before laughing. Then he kisses Asami's cheek. "She's made her choice avatar, but… I'm a gentleman and I'd like to give you a fighting chance. How would that sound my love?" He says suddenly grasping Asami's throat then whispering in her ear before tightening his grip.

"Kor…ra, I'm…sorry." The young woman chokes out.

"Asami!" The avatar yells. "Let….her…go!" She says now in the avatar state as the White Lotus guards form large spirit water ice spikes pointing them at Lau."

He laughs maniacally as centipedes begin pouring from his feet in every direction covering the sentries from head to toe. "If you want her back, meet me on the roof of Cabbage Corp tomorrow at moonrise." Lau says as he and Asami begin to disappear into a cloud of bugs. "Oh and do be sure to come alone. I wouldn't want anyone interrupting us. If anyone other than you comes within 3 miles of my building they will die...and so will your beloved."

Korra lunges into the cloud falling through it and crashing through Asami's front door.

She and the White Lotus spend the rest of the day searching for Asami to no avail.

* * *

**Future Industries**

Korra also checks in with Chelse at Future Industries. "I really appreciate all your help Miss Chelse."

"I've known Miss Sato since she was a baby and in all that time, I've only seen her in love once." The executive assistant says meeting the avatar's blue eyes. Korra lowers her eyes. "She loves you Korra I know she does. I know this is hard, but don't give up on her. You're the only one who can save her." The avatar sighs nods and moves towards the elevators. "Avatar Korra…did you know that solstice is tomorrow?"

Korra nods. "Yeah, I know."

Chelse takes a deep breath. "I remember Avatar Aang saying that the line between the spirit world and the physical world disappears on the solstice."

"Yeah…."

"I'd imagine things will be different now that the spirit portals have been left open. Won't it help you fight that Koh thing that took Miss Sato?" Chelse says as Korra furrows her brow. "I mean…isn't the avatar part spirit? If the line disappears you'll be more powerful right?"

Korra lowers her eyes. "I hope so." She says sounding very discouraged as her eyes begin to water. "I don't know what I'll do…if anything happens to her." She whispers shaking her head shedding a few tears.

Chelse stands up from her desk and wraps her arms around Korra cradling the back of the avatar's head in her hand. "Everything is going to be alright." She says allowing Korra to cry into her shoulder. "One way or another." Chelse whispers softly.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted text with slight changes**

LoK Book 4 Episode 13 "The Last Stand"

**Kuvira to Korra / Korra to Kuvira**

**Fun facts about the original Lau Gan-Lan…..According to AvatarWiki**

Lau Gan-Lan is the son of the cabbage merchant and current owner of Cabbage Corp, the rival company of Future Industries in Republic City. He was framed by Hiroshi Sato as the manufacturer of Equalist weaponry.

**Non-avatar words and knowledge**

**Tsuchi** Japanese word for **Earth.** Color Green. Alias Lau, Koh

**Mizu** Japanese word for **Water.** Color Blue. Alias Ummi, Asami

**Seika** Japanese word for **Sacred Fire**. Color Red. Alias Chelse

**Kūki** Japanese word for **Air.** Color Gold. Alias Chili

**Tamashī** Japanese word for **Soul/Spirit.** Color White. Alias Lisa

**Genshō** Japanese word for **Matter/Phenomenon**. Color Purple. Alias Fuu


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **Korrasami 24

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: R**** / PG-13 **

**Notes:** SURPRISE! What two in one week! Oh snap! **The Full Moon Rises: Part 1**

Inspiration: **Beyoncé - Sweet Dreams (Live at Wynn Las Vegas)**

This song is Korra and Asami's love theme and it is the slow version of this song that actually inspired this entire story. You can listen to it anytime, but I encourage you to listen to it at the beginning of the Korra/Koh fight when Asami shows up. #TearbendingMaster….

We aren't done yet girls, guys, and others. Keep the review, PM, fav, follow and love train running. Love it!

* * *

**Solstice Morning**

**Four Elements Hotel **

**Partially demolished Penthouse suite**

Lau sits in a large leather love seat watching Asami dance for him. The beautiful vixen moves almost robotically in a tight black corset. Lau rolls his eyes taking a deep breath through his nose leaning his head against his fist on the arm of the chair. He watches her for a few more minutes then lowers his eyes.

"Why do you keep trying to resist me?" He says snapping his fingers. Asami immediately stops moving then stands up straight like a soldier. Lau takes a deep breath and gets up from the chair then moves to stand in front of her.

Asami's jaw twitches.

He shakes his head as he cups her cheek more of his dark energy seeps into her skin from his hand. Lau lowers his eyes then whispers in her ear. "I know you can hear me my love. You've been a naughty girl." He breathes in through his nose. "Tell me how the avatar found out that you were trying to protect her. How have you been communicating with her?" Lau asks.

He was genuinely surprised when Korra arrived on Asami's doorstep yesterday. He hadn't planned on revealing himself to her until the solstice moon had risen. Having been diligent in his monitoring of Asami he saw no openings for her to directly tell Korra what he was forcing her to do. Of course there had been a few lapses here and there, like her and the avatar's kiss in the garage, but for the most part he had complete control of the young CEO thanks to the venom flowing through her body. The amber eyed man takes a step back then touches Asami's throat gently.

Asami's mouth is the only thing that moves. "You monkey feathering prick! You're a fool if you think I'd ever betray my wife." She begins to laugh. "I can't wait to see what she's going to do to you. She knows you can't hurt her. She has no weaknesses like you."

He smirks and sighs gazing into her eyes. "Oh…I think she does Asami. I truly think she does."

"She's going to destroy you." Asami hisses.

Lau raises his eyebrows. "One can only hope. Now answer my question." Asami gulps and remains silent still unable to move her body. He blinks slowly then snaps his fingers again.

Asami unconsciously begins to take off the corset and lay down on her back. "I love Korra. She's the only one I have ever and will ever love. No one could ever love you. You sick bastard." She continues speaking unable to control her body as he lies down on top of her. "I could never love you. I despise you. Disgusting trash like you deserves to…" Asami gasps and gurgles slightly as he begins moving against her.

She can feel his chest convulsing as he cries trying to push his limp dick into her sex. He'd tried many times with her over the past few days, but he couldn't do it.

Lau whimpers. "Why won't it work?" He takes a trembling breath hovering over Asami, black tears dripping onto her face. "You said….we'd learn together. Why won't you teach me? Isn't this what you love about your precious humans Mizu? Isn't it?" He says continuing to move against her panting heavily.

Asami's only way of fighting back was belittling him during his attempt at sex as he rarely let her speak on her own. Occasionally her consciousness was able to break through the mental hold of his venom, but she felt herself getting weaker every minute that passed. She had no idea what he was planning to do with her. "You could never love anyone. You cold, putrid, cabbage slug. I bet your Mother of Faces can't even stand the sight of you." She says remembering reading that name in Avatar Aang's book of spirits.

Lau sits up grabbing Asami's throat with both of his hands. He shouts as he chokes her. "I gave you….EVERYTHING! You wouldn't even exist if it weren't for me!" His faces begin shifting one after another. "I took your faces Mizu! Did that mean nothing to you?! Everything I have ever done has been for you! For you MIZU! And what did you give me, huh?! You gave me torment, useless visions, ridiculous emotions, the knowledge that your…precious….human…world was more important than me!" His eyes widen in shock as one of Asami's eyes turns blue. He releases her immediately. "Mizu….Mizu….baby…." He says softly with intense concern. "Is that you?"

"My name… is Asami, you delusional butthole." She says gritting her teeth.

He furrows his brow and shakes his head suddenly taking panicked breaths. Lau looks down in Asami's now green eyes and sees his reflection. It's Ummi's face. "No….No….No!" He pants as he stands up then begins pacing the room. "Mizu…Can you hear me? Please tell me you can hear me! Come back to me please!" He says temporarily stuck in his most painful memory.

Asami blinks rapidly as she begins to regain control of her body.

Lau walks back and forth. "Please I love you Mizu. Can't you see that? I don't know how to fix this. Please… tell me how to fix you. Mother can fix you. I know she can."

Asami rolls over shakily pushing up on her hands and knees she crawls to the door toward a broken shard of glass. She wasn't going let Koh use her to hurt Korra anymore. Her body felt like lead, but she moved it with purpose and love in her heart. "Korra…I love you…and…you love me." Asami smiles sorrowfully. "So…I know we'll meet again...in our…next life…" She pants finally reaching the sharp piece of glass.

The amber eyed man suddenly stops speaking having heard Asami say the avatar's name. The heiress's body freezes just as she puts the glass to her throat. Lau takes a deep breath through his mouth. "You know… I really wish this useless flap of flesh between my legs would work Asami. I must say I rather enjoyed watching male humans disciplining their women with it. Strange… it worked perfectly well with Katara, but not with you. Maybe it was because I used Aang's body."

He sighs and walks over to Asami then grabs the hair on the crown of her head and drags her across the floor. "You enjoy sex with the avatar, it shouldn't matter which one." Lau says as he transforms into Avatar Aang then looks down at his still non-reactive penis. "Hmm….perhaps it needs stimulation?" He grabs her head then moves her face to his penis.

Asami can still speak. "Anything you put in my mouth you're gonna lose." He looks down into her eyes and smirks then pushes her head away.

Lau bends down to his knees keeping eye contact with her. "No… you're not Mizu. She's gone. You're just Ummi's pitiful reincarnation." He lowers his eyes and sits down next to her. "My Mizu. Even by human standards she was unfaithful and selfish…and…fickle (he says with a small smile) just like water. I thought she loved me, but she didn't. She left me… favoring your kind's company over mine. Bitch. Funny word isn't it. Bitch. They use it in a world called modern as both a derogatory term as well as a term of endearment. I'm sure you know what I mean though. That world is filled with humans too."

He gets behind Asami and wraps his arms around her. "Get your hands off of me." Asami says defiantly.

"Shhh." Lau says kissing her neck as more of his venom soaks into her skin. Asami loses her ability to speak instantly. He sighs softly. "She was so fascinated by you creatures, especially what you all call… family. Did you know that she and I have brothers and sisters? I've never met them. Mizu used to tell me about them…said they were in the human world." He giggles. "She was always trying to get me to come here with her." The smile leaves his face. "I told her it was dangerous. I told her what would happen if she kept visiting this world… but you didn't listen, did you? Didn't even care that your existence would end...didn't care that I'd be alone. And now here we both are…wanting to die. It's ironic really."

He turns Asami's neck so hard it almost breaks. The amber eyed man stares into her eyes menacingly. "That's why I'm looking forward to your reunion with the avatar. This time you really will die and so will she." He sighs. "So will everyone."

Asami's jaw begins to twitch again. Lau smirks then touches her throat. "You…promised me…."

He smiles softly. "Don't worry Asami I always keep my word."

* * *

**City of Zaofu**

**Wooden Prison**

Bolin, Wing, Wei, Baatar, Huan, and Varrick turn their backs and close their eyes as Lin, Suyin, Zhu Li, and Opal take off their clothes. They were allowed a few wooden bowls to eat from during their imprisonment. Lin, Baatar, and Varrick came up with an idea to free themselves using their sweat….and other bodily fluids.

Lin rings out her shirt into one of the bowls. She sighs heavily. "If Kya was here we wouldn't have to worry about this."

Suyin smiles. "You really do love her don't you?" The police chief's face turns red as she ignores her sister then begins to ring out her pants. It had been difficult for her being around her family for this long. She eventually ran out of things to talk to them about. And Suyin kept bringing up the mature waterbender which irritated Lin into complete silence. "It really is okay Lin. I'm happy for you. We all are."

The annoyed metal bender averts her eyes. "It's none of your business. I don't need your approval."

"Kya's really nice Aunt Lin." Opal says as she creates a small wind bubble and begins freezing the water into ice knives.

Bolin clears his throat. "Maybe you two could… double date with Korra and Asami."

The police chief stares at Bolin for a moment. "Shut up and strip we're finished." Lin says quickly. Bolin begins to squirm. She furrows her brow. "What's your problem, do you have to pee or something?" He turns and looks at her bashfully then gulps and nods. "Good, do it already. The more water we have the quicker we can cut our way out of here."

"I…I…can't go…with everyone watching." He says shyly.

"Seriously… again?" She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Alright everyone you know the drill, let's all turn around so the baby can empty his sack."

After a few seconds water can be heard going into the bowls.

Opal smiles proudly with her back turned. "Way to go Bolin, you're doing great honey."

He stops peeing. "Opal…can you…not talk to me right now please."

"Sorry." She whispers.

The cell is silent for a full minute. Bolin gulps unable to continue peeing.

Lin shakes her head clenching her jaw as another minute passes. "Oh for crying out loud…" The police chief says suddenly grabbing Bolin by the back of the neck. "Piss already!"

He's so startled that he turns around and pees right on her. Lin lowers her eyes slowly as she looks down at her pants, then back up into the young earthbender's eyes.

He smiles nervously. "Sss…sorry."

Lin growls then looks at Opal. "Get started on those knives." She turns and looks at everyone else. "The next shift change is in an hour. You all know the plan, stick to it and we'll get out of here alive."

They all nod and begin cutting into different parts of the cell as Opal freezes more Ice knives for them to use.

Varrick begins cutting next to his assist Zhu Li. He takes a deep breath and clears his throat. "I remember when I was a boy. I had an ostrich horse, named her Miss Beaks. I grew up on a farm. Did I ever tell you that Zhu Li? This was before the circus people took me away." She stops and looks at him for a moment then resumes cutting into the wood. "Anyway, I loved old Miss Beaks, but I… took her for granted."

Zhu Li sighs as she continues sawing. "Is there something that you wanted sir?" She asks him.

He takes a deep breath then puts his knife down and bends down to one knee and pulls a small box from his pocket. "Zhu Li Moon, will you…do the thing…for the rest of our lives. However short they may be." He says opening the box and presenting a ring to her.

Zhu Li's eyes widen as she puts her hand over her heart and nods. "Yes. This is exactly how I pictured our engagement."

Everyone turns and stares at them. "Are you kidding me?" Lin asks angrily as she stares at the metal ring in the box. She snatches it from Varrick's hand.

The engineering genius stands up. "Hey, what's the big deal? Can't a man propose to his one true love?"

Lin grabs his collar roughly. "You've had this the whole time?!"

He furrows his brow. "What do you mean? Of course I've had it with me. A person would have to be an idiot to not carry their valuables in a metal shielding box."

"Urrgh! Idiot!" Lin groans pushing him against the wall of their cell. "We've spent days pissing and sweating into bowls for nothing!"

Varrick crosses his arms. "It wasn't for nothing, how else were we supposed to pass the time constructively. First rule of long term imprisonment...Do activities that keep the mind and body engaged. Right Zhu Li?" He says proudly.

"Actually sir, there were a number of other 'healthier' options the group could have…" Zhu Li says as Lin scowls at her.

Suyin shakes her head. "Apparently your genius is limited to technology."

Lin metal bends the ring, then raises a challenging eyebrow as an idea comes to her mind. "Alright everyone listen up, I have an idea. Varrick I'm gonna need your input on this."

"Not a problem, Chief Beifong, whatever you need." He says.

Ten minutes later the engineering genius can be heard yelling from outside the prison.

Lin yells. "Guards! Guards! We need some help in here. Hurry."

Two of the guards take a wooden lift up to their cell.

Suyin, Zhu Li, and Opal are hysterical. "Please you have to help our friend, he's got a fever, he'll die if he doesn't receive care!" Zhu Li says.

One of the guards looks in to see Varrick shivering covered from head to toe in sweat and reeking of urine.

Bolin channels his acting skills. "Oh no. He…has…wet…himself…a-gain. What can we do? He…will…die…without ever…having known…true love. Please help him oh great keepers of justice. All hail …the great United Earth Empire." He says placing his hand over his heart.

As soon as the guard reaches for the door Lin kicks through it, knocking the guards off of the lift. "Nice job everyone." Varrick grumbles as he rings the urine from his jacket. "Suyin you take the boys and see if you can free mom. Opal, take Varrick and Zhu Li and scout the area. I've got to go find my men. Stay out of sight and we'll regroup at Aiwei's bunker."

"Umm, excuse me…but what about me?" Baatar asks.

Lin does a doubletake. "Oh sorry Baatar, I forget you were here." A deadpan expression spreads across his face. "Go with Suyin."

"Be careful out there."

* * *

**Republic City General Hospital**

**Underground ICU**

Kya and Bumi both hold their mother's hand. Katara's heart rate had increased exponentially. The doctors were fearful that the elderly waterbender was going to have a heart attack at any moment.

Kya takes a deep anxious breath. "Bumi, I think we need to tell Tenzin….and….see if we can get someone to find Korra."

Bumi huffs from his nose and lowers his eyes. "Mom's gonna be alright. She always is. Korra needs to find that spirit…and if she's here…then she can't really do that."

Kya sighs sorrowfully. "Bumi, we all want that spirit to be…" Kya stops talking suddenly feeling her own heart beating a little faster and harder than usual.

"Be what?" He asks.

A small smile starts to spread across Kya's lips.

"What is it Kya? This isn't the type situation to be happy about? Have you been smoking that incense again or something?" Bumi asks her genuinely.

She shakes her head as a joyful tear rolls down her cheek. "No…Sometimes I just forget that mom and I are waterbenders."

The aging airbender furrows his brow. "What are you talking about?"

The beautiful waterbender sighs. "She's fine Bumi. The moon's just gonna be full today." She says with a gentle chuckle wiping the tears from her eyes. "You still got it mom, you still got it."

**Inside Katara's Mind**

The master waterbender hadn't seen Koh in what felt like a long time, but she'd heard her children talking about the war. In her heart Katara knew that Korra was physically alright, but she was genuinely worried about the young avatar's emotional well-being remembering how adamant Koh was about Asami playing a part in completing his plans.

Korra would need her soon, she could feel it. The old woman could also feel the pleasant shiver of the full moon's pull on her body which meant that the solstice had arrived. Koh would face the avatar today and Katara would be sure to play her part.

She only hoped that Korra hadn't communicated with Avatar Kuruk. Aang once told Katara that Kuruk's spear was the only thing in the world capable of injuring Koh. If Korra had it, the old woman had no doubt she would use it, especially if it involved protecting Asami. Her pupil would kill Koh if she wasn't aware of the consequences.

The elderly waterbender had also contemplated Asami's role in all this. She was sure the young woman had no memory of being the Water Essence, so there was no way she could help Korra stop Koh, but the old woman still had hope. This was the first solstice in over 10,000 years where both spirit portals were open, anything was possible.

Katara sighs lowering her head. Even if Korra didn't kill Koh, how would anyone be able to convince a timeless entity to return to where he came from? They definitely had their work cut out for them.

Katara had her own problems to deal with however; the master waterbender still had to figure out how to escape her mental prison.

* * *

**Fire Nation **

**Royal Palace**

Both Zuko and Izumi were extremely worried about Azula. The young woman had confined herself in her room last night. She demanded that everyone leave her alone until the evening. Every time Zuko asked if everything was alright she responded the same way telling him that she was fine.

Izumi, Zuko and the royal guard had finished the talisman testing of everyone within the Fire Nation borders. To their surprise Koh was nowhere to be found.

**Inside Azula's room**

The amber eyed woman's entire body was completely engulfed in blue flames as she sat in a fire proof chair with her hands on her knees, gently rocking herself as her right foot nervously taps on the floor. She'd been repeating the same phrase over and over again to herself since sunrise. "Not until the solstice. Not until the solstice. Not until the solstice."

The young firebender's eyes are locked on the small table in front her where the dagger the Fire Essence had given her lay. It would soon be time for her to use it.

**Air Temple Island**

Jinora gulps making her way down to the hidden cave on the east side of the island. Today was the day. The young airbender felt extremely conflicted. So far everything that Zaheer had told her had come true. She couldn't disobey him now that the solstice had finally arrived, but she was scared and for good reason. If things didn't work out, she would lose her whole family.

"It's almost time, Master Jinora." Zaheer says to her. "Have you prepared yourself?"

She swallows hard lowering her eyes.

"Yorru!" Meelo shouts as he breezes past his sister into the cave.

Jinora gasps. "Meelo! What are you…doing here?"

"Mom told me to come find you so you can help prepare for the solstice rituals." The hyperactive airbender jumps on Zaheer's back. "Let's move out soldier, yip yip." He says kneeing the man in the back.

Zaheer smiles softly then blows a gust of air behind him catching Meelo. "Hello teacher it's good to see you again. Unfortunately I can't leave here right now, because I'm also preparing for a solstice ritual."

The young boy smiles. "Then come up to the house, we'll help you."

Zaheer shakes his head. "My ritual is different. Actually you'll need to keep it a secret. I'm planning something very special that will amaze everyone. So I need you to not say anything so I can surprise everyone. Can you do that?" He says putting Meelo down.

Meelo salutes him. "No problem soldier this information is safe with me." Then he turns to his sister. "That means you too soldier."

Jinora smiles apprehensively as her stomach tightens. "Yeah. Good job Meelo. Let's get going so we can help mom." He smiles and runs out of the cave. Jinora gulps then nods to Zaheer.

"6 pm. Jinora. No sooner, no later." Zaheer says as she nods again then leaves.

**Southern Water Tribe**

**Ice Prisons**

Tonraq had tested the entire settlement and there was still no sign of the spirit they were looking for. So he headed out to the prisons for one last test.

Rasa holds her partner protectively in her arms as Tonraq and six warriors approach their cell. "Is it over?" She asks him.

He nods. "We finished the testing but haven't found anything."

"You wanna test us again right?" Septa says lifting her head from Rasa's shoulder.

He tosses two talismans between the bars as the water tribe warriors with him create ice spikes all over the walls and ceiling of the cell. "Pick them up, both of you."

Rasa clenches her jaw as she locks eyes with Tonraq. Septa's bottom lip begins to tremble; her partner turns to her smiling softly. "It's okay baby, I'm right here, no matter what."

They both stand up. Rasa creates two small ice tables under the talismans raising them up to their waist. The two women hold one another's hands. "Same time okay?" Septa nods. "One….two…..(she gulps)….three."

Both women close their eyes and lift their hands to Tonraq.

"Open the cell. They're free to go." He says. They both tremble in tears as they walk into his embrace. "I'm so sorry." He kisses both of their heads and smiles. Rasa and Septa look up at him. Tonraq takes a deep breath. "Come on, let's get you two out of here."

As they exit the prisons music can be heard coming from the village. The water tribe was in high spirits as they celebrated the end of the war. This was also the first solstice full moon in years. "I have a feeling this is going to be a solstice none of us will ever forget." Tonraq says as he looks out onto the ocean wishing he could be with his daughter.

**Northern Water Tribe**

"Desna, laugh at my humorous quip." Eska says to her brother who rolls his eyes. "This is an important moment to be remembered. It is the last time I will speak to you as a virgin. I have chosen a man to copulate with." She says speaking of the researcher from Republic City. "Tonight under the solstice moon, I will make him mine."

Her brother rolls her eyes. "Whatever, just try and keep your animalistic vocalizations to a minimum please. I can barely sleep listening to you two talking all night."

Eska lowers her eyes apprehensively. "Perhaps…you should…sleep in a different location."

Desna's eyes widen slightly realizing that his sister was serious. They hadn't been separated since birth. It was an emotional moment for the young man. He takes a deep breath through his nose. "I…will…give that some consideration."

Eska nods softly then turns to walk away. She suddenly stops. "Brother…you will always…hold a place in the organ that pumps my blood. If you did decide to stay, it…would be…acceptable."

He takes a slightly relieved breath lowering his eyes. "Hmm. An ice coffin would greatly dampen, the level of noise enabling me to sleep more peacefully, I suppose."

Eska can't help but attempt to smile. "I agree."

He clears his throat. "Yes…well. I'll go and speak to the council about the spirit talisman findings."

"I'll accompany you." She says.

The twins head off to the temple together wondering how different things were going to be between after today.

* * *

**Back in Republic City**

Korra sits indian style on the roof of Cabbage Corp watching the sun go down. She'd meditated for a few hours before that. Aang told her that if she needed help, she'd be able to manifest as him or any of the other avatars for a short period of time and not to be afraid to call on them. She told him that she would think about it, but didn't think it would do any good since she had no way to really fight Koh other than with the spirit water.

The White Lotus placed spirit water gourds on the two remaining roof tops near Cabbage Corp in case Korra would need them.

The atmosphere was beyond tense, not just in Republic City…but everywhere.

**Fire Nation**

Iroh had returned home to update his mother on the situation. He became very concerned as he walked through the royal square. The people of the city were acting very strangely. None of them even acknowledged him; they just walked around with their eyes lowered.

"What's happening out there?" He asks his grandfather.

Zuko rubs Druk's head trying to calm the dragon down. "I'm not entirely sure." He says falling back as Druk suddenly begins hissing, growling and spinning in circles like a scared animal that had been backed into a corner.

Azula trembles in her room closing her eyes gritting her teeth as black flames begin to spark from her body.

**City of Zaofu**

Lin and the gang meet up outside of Toph's platinum cell. They watch apprehensively as the Earth Empire soldiers walk past them with lowered eyes, not even noticing their presence.

"It's like this all over the city Aunt Lin." Opal says as she holds on to Bolin's arm.

"Watch this." Varrick says. He walks in front of one of the soldiers and slaps the man. The soldier just stands there and doesn't respond. "Wait for it." Varrick says then he moves to the side. The soldier just continues walking like nothing happened. "Did you see that?" He asks the group.

"See what? Nothing happened." Suyin asks.

"Exactly." He says. Everyone furrows their brows. "No pupil dilation, no watery eyes, no blood rushing to the spot on his face where I slapped him, no nothing."

Lin rolls her eyes. "And?"

Zhu Li's gulps and takes a trembling breath. "They're dead."

"What!" The group exclaims.

"Good guess Zhu Li, but I have a different theory. I've heard of a certain poison that simulates death, I think everyone in this entire city might infected with it." Varrick says.

Toph knocks from within her cell. "That's a good guess but I'm afraid it's worse than that." The old woman says. "You all need to find a way out of here before the moon rises."

"Mom, we can't leave you here." Suyin says.

"What's going on chief?" Lin asks.

The old earthbender sighs. "What's going on is that Kuvira's gotten mixed up with that spirit bug you all have been looking for. He's controlling all of them and not just here either. I want you all to get on board one of those airships and high tail it out of here before the moon rises."

"What happens after the moon rises?" Bolin asks.

Everyone's feet are suddenly sucked into the ground. "You all have been busy, I see." Baatar Jr. says as he walks up to them.

"Let'em go bug." Toph says.

"Or you'll do what little earth bender? I haven't hurt them I just don't want my loving family to miss the party, that's all. The moon will be rising soon." He says to her.

Lin grits her teeth trying to free them but she can't bend anything, not even the metal on Baatar Jr.'s jacket. "What did you do?" She asks.

He smirks. "Oh don't worry; I'm just setting the stage. The bending will be back on in a few minutes. You all might want to save your strength." He says walking over to Toph's cell.

A powerful gust of air ruffles his hair. He turns to look at Opal. "Brrrrr, little sister if you keep that up I'll catch a cold." He giggles as he leans his face against the cell. "Now remember what I told you little earth bender. You stay in there alright a promise is a promise after all."

Kuvira walks up with a smile on her face. "He's amazing isn't he? I've never seen anyone bend earth the way he can."

Suyin furrows her brow and takes a deep concerned breath. "Ku…vira….Baatar Jr. isn't a bender."

"That's not your son, Su. Kuvira, you idiot! Can't you see that he's using you!" Toph says.

He laughs. "Oh come now grandmother, that's not true at all. Kuvira is the love of my life. I'd follow her into battle any day." Baatar Jr. looks at Suyin and Baatar. "You'd be surprised what a person can accomplish when their no longer living in their parents shadow."

Everyone gawks in amazement feeling the ground trembling. Off in the distance the Beifong's estate begins shaking then suddenly lifts out of the ground then hovers 100 feet in the air and comes crashing back down to the earth.

Baatar Jr. smiles then goes to stand next Kuvira. "You all sit tight; the show will be starting soon." He kisses her cheek. She smiles as she chokes feeling his dark energy seeping into her skin.

"I...love you...Baatar..." Kuvira chokes out.

He smirks. "Of course you do sweetie."

* * *

**Cabbage Corp roof**

Korra stands up and stares into the ocean's horizon, then she closes her eyes and takes in deep slow breaths as the moon begins to rise. With each breath she feels the cells within her body almost bubbling with energy.

**Fire Nation **

**Royal Palace**

Azula slowly opens her eyes as she stands up from her chair covered in black and blue flames. She picks up the dagger and walks toward the door a small smirk on her face. The door disintegrates as she passes through it.

"Barricade the doors!" Iroh shouts to the royal guard as the citizens begin pouring through the front gates. "Grandfather, take mother and get to the bunker. I'll go get Azu…."

His eyes widen seeing a mass of black and blue flames walking toward him. Druk bursts through the wall and runs up to Azula, she pets him then disappears. In a flash she reappears and has the royal guard Captain Chit pinned against the door. "Get to the bunker."

Zuko's mouth is agape. "A…a…Azula…what are…"

Rainbow colored flames erupt from her mouth. "Get to the bunker brother. Protect our family."

Captain Chit smirks as his body begins to dematerialize Azula plunges the dagger into his neck. He chokes unable to finish his transformation.

**The Full Moon Rises**

**Back in Republic City**

A dark cloud appears on the roof of Cabbage Corp. Lau walks out of it taking a deep breath. "Ahhh…do you feel that avatar?" He walks to the edge of the roof and watches the moon with his back turned to her. "Have you heard the story of the woman who became the moon spirit? Princess Yue was her name. The legend says that she gave her life to save the entire world."

Korra takes a deep breath. "Where's Asami?"

He smiles. "Oh don't worry, she'll be here shortly." He cups his hands behind his back. "Tell me avatar is one life really so important." He turns to face her. "I mean…in the grand scheme of things does one life really matter?" Lau takes a deep breath. "Now…many lives all together, that would have some value, don't you think?"

"What do you want Koh?" The avatar asks.

Lau puckers his lips. "What do I want? I want… to make you an offer."

She furrows her brow slightly. "What kind of offer?"

Koh waves his hand. Another dark cloud forms. Asami steps out of it wearing a red and black skin tight draping low cut halter top that exposes her cleavage and belly button, black pants with a single red stripe up the side of the thigh, and platinum toed boots. She has modified shock gloves that flash with purple electricity on both hands. Her hair is in a high pony tail. Her eyes are completely black. And her lips are the color of blood. The woman gazes with lidded eyes at her former lover.

Koh smirks as he stands next to her gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Here is my offer to you avatar. Asami…or the world."

Korra snarls at him. "What?"

Asami takes a fighting stance as six dark clouds begin to appear all around the roof. Each cloud begins to display images of her friends being restrained and fighting against large centipedes and armies of mind controlled citizens from every nation.

"Right now my subordinates are waiting for my command. They are going to kill everyone in this world, every nation, every man, woman, and child." Koh says.

The avatar angrily furrows her brow. "This is some kind of trick!"

"It's not actually." Lau says as the entire city becomes filled with noise. Korra can hear people screaming and shouting.

She can see Bolin and Opal in one of the clouds. "Don't you give up on me! I'm not gonna let things end like this. Get UP!" He yells as Opal coughs up blood. Bolin hits a large centipede with a boulder knocking it away from his girlfriend. Opal shakily stands to her feet as Bolin creates a lava moat around her. Wing, Wei, Suyin, and Lin, battle a crazed Kuvira. Baatar, Varrick, Zhu Li and four Republic City police officers are surrounded by mecha suits.

"Lin!" Suyin yells seeing Kuvira holding her by the throat. She and her sons create rock waves trying to knock Kuvira off balance.

Korra sees Lord Zuko, Druk, Azula, and Iroh in another cloud. Iroh holds the body of his dead mother in his arms. Zuko and Azula have created a wall of lightning and fire in the destroyed underground bunker to stop the soldiers from getting closer to them. A deformed Captain Chit limps back and forth on the other side of the wall unable to transform thanks to the dagger Azula lodged into his neck. "You can't keep that up forever." He says as Druk thrashes and rolls around on the ground firing blasts of intense flames everywhere trying to get the millions of centipedes off of his body.

Tonraq and Korra's mother Senna scream from another cloud as they tremble naked on their knees. Large bumps move on their own as centipedes crawl beneath their skin. The screams of citizens can be heard everywhere. Koh had infected their water system with small eggs invisible to the eye. They were all hatching at once, trying to chew their way out of people's bodies.

Desna raises his voice from another cloud as though mildly annoyed as he watches his sister Eska screaming in agony with a strange smile on her face in their shared bedroom. "I am so done with spirits." He says as centipedes crawl outside of the ice coffin he'd incased himself in.

Eska puts one of her arms around the head of the giant centipede in her bed trying to skewer it with spikes of ice as it moves against her. "Don't worry my little turtle-duck; I will free you from this foul beast. Then we will spend eternal darkness together." She says. Eska had fallen in love with the representative who was sent to test the waters in the Spirit Oasis. He transformed into a centipede while in bed with her.

President Raiko grits his teeth as a large centipede's pincers tighten around he and Buttercup's necks. "You won't get away with this. The avatar will stop you." He says as he sweats. Mako and a few officers do their best to subdue the mind controlled police force. Mako creates a wall of fire trying to protect them.

One of the clouds is completely silent, as Tenzin, the new airbenders, and his family float breathlessly with small cyclones over their heads sucking the air from their lungs on Air Temple Island. Jinora looks away as Zaheer laughs menacingly. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

Lau takes a deep breath and smiles. "I'm going to give you the choice you never gave me."

Korra breathes roughly through her nose still unsure of what she's seeing. "What are you talking about?"

Lau yells at her. "You took my world from me! Now I will show you how it feels to lose what you value most! I promised my lover that "I"... wouldn't hurt you...I never said anything about her not doing so."

Korra furrows her brow. "Wha…." She's interrupted as Asami's fist connects with her jaw knocking her across the roof.

**"You will kill her, or I will kill everyone in this world! Haaaa….ha ha ha haaa!**" He shouts laughing maniacally.

Korra wipes the blood from her lip as Asami runs toward her.

"She won't stop avatar. My venom runs through every single inch of that gorgeous body. You can't remove it without killing her. So choose." Lau says as he turns around and looks out onto the city.

Asami dodges as Korra airbends at her in an effort to keep the woman back. Asami's fists glow with purple energy as they connect with the avatar's stomach bringing her to her knees.

"I….I won't…fight…you…." Korra stammers out as her lover roundhouse kicks her hard in the face knocking her into the roof door. Tears stream down Korra's face as she closes her eyes seeing Asami running at her again.

Asami's consciousness screams silently from within her mind controlled body. "Korra…..please! I don't want you to die!"

The heiress punches Korra repeatedly in the chest and stomach.

The avatar grabs her lover's face between her hands and forcefully kisses her only to be hit with a brutal upper cut of purple lightning.

Asami's consciousness trembles. "Fight! Korra….please!" She yells as the avatar's body falls to the ground. Asami can see Korra with a sad smirk on her face.

The avatar whispers still crying. "I love you…" She says as Asami mounts her and begins punching her repeatedly in the chest and face. A flurry of purple light almost blinds her. She closes her eyes as she holds Asami's thighs. "Even…if you…destroyed me. I'll…never…stop…loving you." She whispers as she's about to lose consciousness.

"Korra….please…." Asami whispers having attained some control of her vocal chords as tears stream from the black coals of her eyes.

Asami puts her left hand around Korra's throat then holds up her right hand and charges the glove. The purple light becomes very dark almost black. She prepares the final blow. The young CEO's consciousness cries out as she's still unable to control her body. "I love you." She whimpers bringing her first down on her lover.

Korra passes out then suddenly goes into the avatar state. Her fist connects with Asami's jaw knocking the woman to the other end of the roof.

Lau turns around and looks at them. "Raava?" He says staring into the bright white light of Korra's eyes. He giggles. "Perfect, that worked better than I thought."

* * *

High above the building in the sky four bright lights glow in the distance.

Fuu, the Matter Essence speaks up. "Uhh…If we gone do this Seika. Now might be a good time. You see what's happened right?"

Chili looks at Chelse. "She got hit with too much of Vaatu's energy man. Korra's mind can't take it. We gotta get in there man."

Chelse shakes her head. "No…not yet. Let's see what she does."

Lisa puts her hand on Chelse's shoulder. "Seika…this has never happened before. Korra is unconscious! Raava is single minded without a human consciousness to guide her. You know what she's about to do. We have to go… now. If Asami dies, she'll reincarnate and there is no way we'll be able to find her fast enough to stop this."

"I said no. Just wait." Chelse says.

"Wait for what man?" Chili, the Air Essence says.

Chelse takes a deep breath and holds out the dagger. "Each of you take this and fill it with the essence, then leave."

Lisa shakes her head as she takes the dagger. "Seika…we can't leave you here to awaken her alone. If anything either me or Gensho should stay. Mizu is an opposing element to you remember."

"Stop questioning me Tamashi. I said leave." The Fire Essence says.

Lisa throws her hands up. "She is pure emotion Seika, we have no idea how she's gonna react. At least have Kuki stay here to enhance you." Chelse's eyes burn with multicolored flames. Lisa rolls her eyes. "Urgh! You're such a…..(she stops speaking and gulps seeing her sister's expression) Fine…fine but… we won't be far okay."

They hand the dagger back to Chelse and disappear.

Chelse watches as Asami gets up and runs at the avatar again. This was unexpected. Chelse lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath. If the light spirit was going to do what she thought she was going to do, then there might still be a way to save Asami's consciousness from being overtaken by her past life as Mizu.

Raava grabs the woman by the throat then lifts her into the air. "What is the meaning of this?" She asks seeming genuinely confused as she looks around the roof and down at her body unable to sense Korra for some reason.

Lau smiles then he clears his throat. "Allow me to fill you in. The energy inside Asami's body is connected to those creatures around the world, remove it and they will stop. Korra was unable to complete the task."

The light spirit lowers her head and thinks for a moment as Asami continues to struggle in her hand. Raava takes in a deep breath still trying to sense Korra to give her some input on what to do, but there is nothing. Under the solstice moon Raava can feel the spiritual pain of everyone in the world. It was like Vaatu had taken over again.

Within her body Korra regains consciousness finding she can see through her eyes but can't control her body. "Asami?" She says refocusing her vision. "Raava….What's going on? What are you doing?"

The light spirit looks up at Asami. "I will remove the energy and the world will be saved from this darkness." Raava says.

Lau smirks.

"You may die Asami Sato, but the balance will be maintained. Will you accept this?" The spirit says as Asami continues swinging and kicking at her.

Korra screams from within her. "Raava No! Stop, don't do this! PLEASE!" Korra is frantic as she realizes that the energy Asami had been hitting her with had temporarily disconnected her from the light spirit.

Tears stream from the heiress's steel black eyes. "Kill…me…..p…p…please." She says as she punches Raava in the face again, then grabs the avatar's arm and sends purple lightning through her body.

Korra groans from within her own body. "A..sa..mi! No!" She writhes in pain as the violet light fills her consciousness reconnecting her with Raava again, but she's in too much pain to take control. The light spirit trembles as well.

Raava surrounds Asami's head and body with air. The young woman's hands drop limp to her sides as the light spirit forces Asami down onto her knees and releases her. "You will feel no pain Asami Sato." Raava says as she puts her left hand on Asami's forehead and her right hand against the woman's chest.

"Thank…you…" Asami whispers. "Korra…love…you."

"No! Nooooo!" Korra shouts from within her body.

The white light of Raava's eyes increases as a dark green light erupts from Asami's eyes. The building begins to tremble as the two lights fill the sky.

Chelse takes a deep breath as the light becomes blinding. She makes her move as the energies battle for dominance until Raava's light increases and covers Asami's body.

The young CEO falls to the floor on top of a strange glowing dagger.

Raava turns to Koh. "It is finished." She says furrowing her brow as she begins to sense her partner again. "Korra?" She says touching her hand to her chest.

Lau smirks and nods. Every bug worldwide stops moving.

* * *

**City of Zaofu**

Bolin gulps and pants as his eyes track from left to right wondering what happened. "Ummm…okay, anybody got… a plan here…or a whole lot of bug spray, Nuktuk is running low on lava here. Just saying."

Suyin wipes the blood from Lin's forehead as her sons fall down to their hands and knees panting. "Mom, can you hear me? What do we do?"

Toph lowers her eyes. "Don't get comfortable. That bug is around here somewhere. I doubt he's finished."

**Fire Nation**

Captain Chit stares through the wall of flame and lightning completely motionless. Zuko takes deep breaths. "Azu…Azu…"

"Save your breath brother." She looks at her great nephew. "Iroh, if you don't release that woman's body and come help us, I will kill you myself. Do you understand? We must hold out until the moon gets lower." Azula says. "Hurry Korra." The young woman says to herself.

**Northern Water Tribe**

"Brother, are you alive?" Eska asks.

"Are you?" Desna asks taking a deep breath creating an opening in his ice coffin.

Eska stares at the bug lying next to her. "I am sorry my little turtle duck. I will never forget you."

Desna stands up out of the coffin. "It seems our citizens have stopped screaming as well. We should go observe the situation sister."

"I agree."

**Southern Water Tribe**

Tonraq takes his wife's trembling hand and pulls her slowly and painfully closer to him. Their open sores bleed onto the floor.

"T…T…Ton…raq…" She pants as tears fall from her eyes. "What's…going…on?"

He takes a deep breath and gulps. "The water, its tainted…the water…."

**Republic City: City Hall**

Mako helps President Raiko and his wife out of the giant bug's pincers. "Easy does it." He says wiping some blood from his eye. "Come on, we gotta find a safer place to hold up, while we can." The young firebender falls to his knees then looks down at his waist. He grits his teeth as blood drips from his side.

* * *

**Cabbage Corp**

Raava deactivates the avatar state. A now conscious Korra takes panicked breaths. "Asami?" She whimpers as she drops to her knees in front of her lover. She pulls the woman's limp body into her arms furrowing her brow as she tosses the no longer glowing dagger to the side then puts her ear to her partner's chest. "A…sami…" She chokes out as she checks her pulse. There is no breath coming from her body. Korra lays her down and opens Asami's mouth, she begins to perform mouth to mouth and pump her hands against her chest over and over again. "Come on baby…come on…"

Lau starts a slow clap. "Beautiful absolutely beautiful. Tell me Avatar." Lau says as he begins to walk around the roof. "How does it feel? How does it feel to be powerless, knowing that there is nothing you can do to save the one that you love? To watch the life slip from her body before your very eyes." He looks down at his watch then metal bends a huge obelisk with an orange sun stone at the top, up out of the roof. The stone begins to flicker as the moonlight hits it.

"Tell me!" He yells. "How does it feel?!" He shouts as his face contorts and his body begins to tremble. The bugs around the world begin to move again. "She's dead avatar!" He says as arms begin to sprout from his body. "You'll never be able to hear her voice again, never be able to feel her touch,…."

Korra is still desperately trying to breathe life into her partner.

Koh screams as his body begins to stretch. "She's DEAD avatar, it's too late to save her! But you can still save your world." He says as a hole opens in the roof next to him. One of his arms stretches and reaches into it. He pulls out a long spear. His hand burns as he holds it. Koh throws the spear on the floor a few feet from Korra. His body begins to harden as long dark scales grow out of his back.

Korra pants trying to breathe ignoring Koh's taunting. "You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine. Come on baby…get up…please. Asa...mi...p..p..pleaseeee..." She says continuing to pump her hands into Asami's chest as tears stream down her face.

"ASAMI!" The avatar yells.

Zaheer's face suddenly appears in the cloud of Air Temple Island along with Tenzin and the rest of the airbenders completely unharmed. "Avatar Korra…." Zaheer says.

Koh's face changes to that of Xai Bau. "What are you doing boy?!"

"Master Xai Bau is dead you beast. I know this because I took his life myself. I don't know what you are, but the avatar will stop you." Zaheer says then he calls out to Korra. "Avatar Korra… we may have been enemies once, but for now our interests align. You're stronger than this. You're stronger than him. That poison I gave you was death itself and yet it still could not contain you. Your power is limitless. Let that grief you feel fuel you. You are the only person in the world with the power to stop this senseless destruction." He says as centipedes begin overrunning the island.

Jinora speaks up. "Korra…please…this is Asami's world too, save it….for her."

_**Moonlight hits the orange sun stone completely blanketing the roof in its light. Koh now in his spirit bug form begins to grow as Korra continues to cry holding Asami's lifeless body rocking back and forth.**_

High in the sky Chelse furrows her brow as the other essences reappear around her.

Lisa looks down at the building. "Seika, shouldn't she be…awake by now?"

"Yeah." Chelse shakes her head. "I…I don't understand."

Chili shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe we didn't give her enough juice or something man."

Chelse continues to watch Asami's body. "Mizu…what are you waiting for?"

Korra takes a deep breath as she looks up at Koh. Her face fills with rage. She takes deep breathes through her nose as her entire body begins to glow with white light the tears evaporate from her eyes. She stands to her feet holding her lover in her arms. "For Asami." She says activating the avatar state closing her eyes as white light pulses through her. Korra focuses on her love for the woman in her arms.

The light becomes so bright that it's blinding.

Avatar Samui, the female water tribe avatar before Kuruk steps out of Korra's body then reappears in the Northern Water Tribe at the Spirit Oasis.

Avatar Roku steps out of Korra's body next and walks over to one of the clouds. He reappears in front of Azula, Lord Zuko, and Iroh.

"Black flames, my goodness times really have changed." Roku says as he nods reverently to Azula. Then turns his eyes to Captain Chit. The Fire Nation avatar grits his teeth. "Koh we will scorch every last one of your disgusting faces."

Then Avatar Kyoshi steps out and moves to the clouds appearing inside the platinum room with Toph. The elderly earth bender smirks. "Took you long enough twinkle toes." Kyoshi furrows her brow as Toph stands to her feet and splits the platinum box in half.

Kyoshi raises her eyebrows. "Impressive."

Avatar Kuruk steps out. He snarls seeing Koh then turns to Korra with tears in his eyes seeing Asami's body. He puts his arms around them. Kuruk sees something glowing out of the corner of his eye, it's his spear. The tall muscular avatar releases Korra and picks it up. He stares menacingly at Koh then plants the spear in front of Korra. "I was willing to suffer endless sorrow for her. If you are also willing to meet that same fate… then finish him." Kuruk moves past Koh and disappears into the clouds reappearing in the Southern Water Tribe.

Avatar Aang steps out last. He completely ignores Koh and stands in front of Korra looking down at Asami's body. "I'm so sorry Korra, please don't forget that you always have a choice. This world needs you. Choose wisely." He takes a deep breath then turns and looks at Koh with sadness in his eyes.

Koh smirks. "Aang…" He says shifting his face to match the airbending avatar. "You're looking well." He says laughing.

"Why are you doing this Koh?" Aang asks him.

The menacing bug chuckles darkly. "Humph…why don't you go ask your wife?" He smiles revealing shark-like teeth as he winks at Aang.

Aang huffs from his nose grits his teeth and takes a deep breath. He looks over at the cloud of Air Temple Island seeing Zaheer, Tenzin, and Jinora fighting off centipedes. Then the powerful avatar looks up into the sky at the full moon. Aang creates an air scooter and flies off the roof in the direction of the hospital.

"Pop quiz Avatar Korra…what do you do when someone you love betrays you?" Koh says to her.

A black cloud appears in front of him. Images of he and Katara appear.

Koh gazes into the old waterbender's eyes. "You're going to make sure Asami and Korra consummate their relationship."

Korra sees Katara and Toph kneeling in front of Koh.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I didn't hear you?" Koh says.

"Yes…" Katara whispers.

The images shift suddenly to a scene in the avatar's bathroom.

"Korra… won't do anything until her body is completely healed." Katara says.

"Hmm is that all…well I can fix that. Meet me outside the police station after your meeting with the little earthbender's offspring." Koh says. "Give this to your sick friend. Just two drops though. Anything more will kill her and neither of us want that, now do we."

Korra watches Koh speak to her mentor, telling her what he wanted her to do. She sees Koh giving the old woman the potion and watches as she administers it in the platinum room. The young avatar lowers her head as more tears flow. She breathes through her nose as her tears wet Asami's face.

The cloud disappears.

Korra takes deep tearful breathes closing her eyes shaking her head. She trembles remembering how often her mentor smiled at her. The young avatar felt sick. He had gotten to Katara too. Yet again Korra hadn't been there for the people who cared about her. She opens her eyes and looks down at her deceased lover's face. The water tribe woman sighs holding Asami a little tighter. She walks her over to the door of the roof and lays her down. The sorrowful avatar kisses her lips softly. Then walks to the center of the roof and pulls the spear up with one hand then goes into the avatar state with her eyes locked on Koh.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted text with slight changes**

Disney's Hercules (1997)

**Meg to Hades / Hades to Meg**

LoK Book 4 Episode 12 "Day of Colossus"

**Varrick to Zhu Li**

LoK Book 2 Episode 14 "Light in the Dark"

**Eska to Bolin**

**Non-avatar words and Knowledge**

**Samui **Japanese word for **Cold**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: **Korrasami 25

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: PG-13**

**Notes:** For Tsuchi and Mizu

**Paul Haslinger - Eternity And A Day...Underworld Remix / Paul Haslinger -** **Lucian and Sonja's Love Theme**

Alright here we go folks. We aren't done yet. Let me know your thoughts. I wrote a lot of this chapter last year before I even started the first official chapter of this story and as a reader I'm totally surprised things turned out this way, seriously. If you love Korra and Asami...stick around.

Much love for the reviews, favs, follows, and PMs. You all are amazing.

* * *

High in the sky Chelse continues to watch Asami's motionless body. "Mizu, come on, get up. You're the only one who can stop this." She says softly to herself as she thinks back to the moment all this first started.

**524 years ago…in the spirit world**

**One year before the start of the next 50-year 5-week cycle.**

Two glowing lights sit in front of a spirit portal mirror one red and one blue. They watch as Avatar Kuruk fights in an Agni Kai with a Fire Nation general.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mizu?" The Fire Essence says.

Mizu sighs. "You said I won't remember Tsuchi right? Kuruk's perfect Seika. Just look at him. He has such a zeal for life. His curiosity and desire for new horizons is as endless as the sky and the way Raava's light shines in him is beautiful. I couldn't imagine a better human companion."

Seika shakes her head and giggles. "Seriously? He's a total showoff and as bigheaded as a lion turtle. He goes through women like…well….like water."

Mizu laughs. "I see where Tsuchi gets his positive outlook from. I think he's perfect and he loves my essence like no one else I've seen." The Water Essence says moving a little closer to the mirror her light begins to fade. She runs her human hand over the top of it. "If this is the only way to help Tsuchi, then I'll do it. Does it hurt Seika? Becoming mortal?"

The Fire essence had the form of a man from the Earth Kingdom. "It's a little jarring at first, but it's exciting after that. The human senses are amazing, life becomes so small yet so big at the same time. You won't remember being an essence until you die the first time though."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Mizu asks.

"Kinda one of the rules. 'Humans can't hold the essence' the mothers say. They should have specified 'living humans' since their souls are eternal. We're immortal so when they die we merge with the part of them that's immortal and remember our essence when we wake up. They call it reincarnation." Seika smiles. "I have to say though it was a little rough on Kuki having to hold my memories though." She puts her hand on Mizu's shoulder. "How's Tsuchi with all this? I bet he's scared isn't he?"

Mizu lowers her eyes and sighs heavily. "He'll never admit it." She shakes her head. "I've never lied to him, but he won't believe me. I've told him everything, but he still thinks I just want to leave him. He's always getting on me about the physical world. Told me he's seen all he needs to. Seika I really think he's afraid of them."

"Afraid of who?"

"The humans… especially after what happened between Yangchen, Tienhai, and Old Iron; his hatred of them has gotten even worse." She looks up into Seika's eyes. "I just want him to be happy and he can't be happy being scared for me all the time. I love him so much Seika and I know he loves me too, even if he can't say it. And as much as he hates humans he can't deny how amazing they are when they're paired up and in love. He even told me that he wants to make love."

The Fire Essence raises her eyebrows. "Really? Wow…"

Mizu smirks. "Well, he said it in his own way, but I know what he meant. And I want that too; I want us to grow together, but that can't happen the way we are now. So if he won't go to the world…then I'll bring the world to him. This way he'll finally understand what I've been telling him all these millennia. I just don't want him to be afraid anymore. I want him to live and know what real love is."

Seika takes a deep breath. "It won't be easy for him Mizu. He's the youngest and the only one of us that has never been to the physical world. Humph…" She giggles.

"What?" Mizu says with a smile.

"You're kinda doing with the humans do. Throwing him in the water and seeing if he'll learn to swim….literally."

"But he will learn though right? He'll understand when he has my essence and memories won't he? Didn't Kuki and Gensho understand when you and Tamashi did it?" The water essence asks.

Seika nods. "Well…he should and even if he doesn't, he'll have to deal with it until you reincarnate. It's not like he'll die or anything. Humans don't have very long life spans, so a few years shouldn't hurt him. Once we hold one another's essence the time limit doesn't apply anymore. So he'll be able to come and go into the physical world whenever he likes. If everything goes well we can all hang out again soon. I doubt he even remembers us though. We crossed over almost right after he was born and went through all this already."

Mizu sighs. "You all look like humans to him now. He saw me with you last cycle and got really jealous, he couldn't even tell it was you."

The Fire Essence smirks. "Yeah, that sounds about right. I swear I think the mothers made that time limit just for him. He's such a baby. I've missed that knucklehead though. You're a real sweetheart for waiting with him for as long as you have. I'll be sure to keep a look out for him while he waits for you."

Mizu hugs her. "Thanks Seika. Wish me luck."

**Present Day**

Lisa puts her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Seika, maybe something went wrong."

Chelse shakes her head. "No, it didn't." She turns and looks at the other essences. "I know you all can sense it. She's awake down there."

"Yeah I feel her, but why ain't she gettin' up?" Fuu asks.

"Yeah man, she's just lying there, what's she waiting for?" Chili asks.

"I don't know." Chelse says.

* * *

**All around the world the avatars overwhelm Koh's forces.**

**City of Zaofu**

Bolin does a double take. "Okay…so yeah…either we're dead or I've been hit in the head way too many times today." He says to Opal as every centipede and mind-controlled soldier is simultaneously encased in earth and metal and lifted into the air by Kyoshi and Toph.

Opal tries to catch her breath as Suyin, Lin and the rest of the gang make their way over to them. "What are you talking about?" She asks seeing Bolin pointing with his mouth wide open. "Is that…Avatar… Kyoshi?"

"Not bad twinkle toes, but this fight is just starting." Toph says as the earth pillars Kyoshi made begin to tremble.

The avatar sighs seeming mildly annoyed. "Mind your tongue child this is not my first battle." Kyoshi says sternly.

All at once the pillars begin tumbling down and centipedes begin raining from the skies. Toph bends her platinum prison over her and her family.

Suyin furrows her brow. "Mom, I thought your cell was made entirely of platinum."

"It is." The old earthbender says hearing mechanical footsteps. "Knuckle up the real fight is about to start."

Everyone is suddenly sucked underground just as a purple laser blasts through the platinum creating a gaping hole.

"Why are you running avatar?" Kuvira asks laughing as she begins blasting into the ground with her modified mecha suit.

Kyoshi's eyes glow with white light. Then Kuvira is suddenly catapulted into the air as Toph and the gang resurfaces beneath her. "What is that mechanism covering that woman's body?" Kyoshi asks as she creates hurricane like winds blowing the centipedes and soldiers in every direction.

"It's a machine that uses spirit energy." Toph says.

"Let's relieve her of it. We will need two more to assist us while the rest of you subdue the remaining fodder." The avatar says.

Toph stomps her foot against the ground, not sensing Baatar Jr. anywhere. "Hmm. Where'd you disappear to bug boy?"

Bolin breathes nervously. "Umm…are you…Korra?"

"No. Now, which of you are volunteering? She'll be falling back to earth soon." Kyoshi says looking up into the sky.

"Lin Su, let's get this done." Toph says as Avatar Kyoshi's eyes begin to glow again.

The avatar stomps her large size 13 foot into the ground; huge pillars of earth and lava formed into spikes begin rising across the land. "She's coming."

"Chief, what's going on? How is Avatar Kyoshi here and how are you bending platinum? You told us it was too pure to bend." Lin asks.

"Heads up!" Toph shouts hearing lasers being fired from above them.

The avatar blasts an air spike into the falling general making her float momentarily.

Lin and Suyin launch metal ropes at Kuvira's ankles then pulling with all their might they slam her into the ground creating a huge crater.

Kyoshi raises a curious eyebrow. "Not bad." She says as Toph immediately begins ripping the platinum suit apart piece by piece.

Kuvira begins laughing. "The fun's just starting." She says as millions of bugs begin to cover her body. "Oh yes, Baatar! Yes!" She groans.

Kyoshi's eyes shine brightly as she slams the rest of Toph's platinum cell on top of Kuvira effectively crushing her. Everyone's eyes widen as they turn to the expressionless avatar.

**Fire Nation**

**Underground Bunker**

Azula, Zuko, and Iroh gawk at Avatar Roku as his eyes glow he creates a prison of Fire and Lava around Captain Chit and the mind control soldiers. He also covers Druk in lightning killing every bug on the large reptile's body.

**Southern Water Tribe**

Avatar Kuruk stands in the spirit portal with his eyes closed. Tiny almost invisible ice needles skewer every centipede trying to crawl their way out of people's bodies. It was like spiritual acupuncture.

**Northern Water Tribe**

Avatar Samui stands in the Spirit Oasis as streams of spirit water flow throughout the city. Centipedes begin falling frozen from the tribesmen's bodies.

**Back in Republic City**

Aang goes into the avatar state as he gets closer to the hospital. He can hear Korra's voice in his mind and Korra can hear his voice in her mind.

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" She cries. "I don't know how to stop this."

"Korra, as the avatar you must find balance, not just between spirits and humans, but between the past and present, between you and us. Remember this as you search for the solution to this problem with Koh. I don't know why he's doing this, but I have a feeling Katara might. Also, I don't think killing him is the answer. I realize how you must feel right now, but I urge you not to act rashly. Just hold on alright. This battle is not over. You are not alone."

The young avatar takes a deep trembling breath with intense anger in her eyes as Koh smirks at her. She tries to process Aang's words to her.

Another cloud appears showing Tenzin yelling at her at the hospital, then shifts to Kya and Bumi rebuffing her. The images shift again showing moments of Korra in tears. The young woman can hear her own voice and all the doubt she'd felt over the last 4 months. She can't bear looking at the cloud any more. She couldn't think bombarded by confusion.

Koh sighs. "Look how pathetic you are. Constantly being coddled, unable to do anything to protect the people you say you love. Look at yourself. Even now, you still can't think on your own. I did you a favor avatar. You didn't deserve her."

She lowers her head for a moment then looks over at Asami again.

Korra takes in a breath closing her eyes before speaking. "Why are you doing this?" She asks thinking of what Kuruk said to her earlier she knew what her predecessor meant. If she killed Koh, she'd never see Asami again, not in this life or in any other.

He smirks. "I already told you."

"You wanted me…to choose Asami…or the world." Korra says softly breathing through her mouth. "Asami, is my world."

Koh giggles. "Don't you mean…was?"

Korra growls trying desperately to hold back her anger. The avatar breathes out through puckered lips. "I'm asking you to…St….st…. (She swallows hard trying to contain her feelings) Stop this…and go back….to… (she sighs opening bloodshot eyes shedding a few tears) to where you came from." Korra says releasing a breath and lowering her head.

Koh begins to laugh softly. "Go back… to where I came from?" The smile leaves his face. "Didn't you hear me earlier Avatar, you took my world from me…I have nowhere to return to."

"I didn't take anything from you Koh."

**Republic General Hospital**

**Underground ICU**

Bumi and Kya furrow their brows hearing a familiar voice outside at the nurse's station. They both shake their heads in disbelief. Their jaws drop seeing their father walk into the room. "D…d…ddd…dd…." Bumi stammers.

Kya gulps. "Dad?"

He smiles as they both practically tackle him hugging the man with all of their strength. Aang kisses them both. "We don't have time kids I'm sorry. I have to wake your mother. Korra needs her." He says as they release him. He stands next to his wife's bed.

Kya furrows her brow. "Dad, how are you here?"

Aang closes his eyes placing his right hand on Katara's forehead and his left hand on her heart. The arrow on his head begins to glow.

**Inside Katara's Mind**

Aang appears in front of the waterbending master.

She raises her head as the dark screen behind him disappears. The old woman had been watching images of what was happening all over the world. "You won't get away with this Koh." She furrows her brow remembering what her husband looked like in his 40s.

"It's me honey." Aang says cupping her cheek.

Katara lowers her eyes. "This game is getting old Koh."

"Katara...It's me." Her husband says.

"I've had enough. How would you feel having to stare into Mizu's eyes every day? I may not know your specific pain, but I know what it's like to watch the person you love drifting away and have no way to stop it. But there are other ways to work through that pain. Stop this madness now. Or I'll make you."

Aang smiles softly wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Koh?"

"Kataang." He says. Katara's eyes widen as he pulls back and gazes into her eyes. She begins to cry.

"Aang…I…I don't understand. How…."

Aang takes a deep breath. "I don't have time to explain, I need to reconnect your consciousness to your body. Korra needs you." The old waterbender nods.

Katara gasps, opening her eyes after weeks in a comatose state. Aang helps her up.

"Mom!" Kya and Bumi shout hugging her.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as her husband lifts her into his arms.

"Wait, dad. What's going on? Where are you taking her?" Bumi asks.

Katara opens her eyes. "We have to help Korra. She...can't…" The elderly woman says with exhaustion in her voice.

"We're coming with you." Kya says.

"No, it's too dangerous. Go to the island and help your brother." Aang says looking at his children. "I love you both and I'm so proud of you." He smiles down at Katara. "Looks like I won the bet." He says to her.

She looks up at him in confusion.

He smirks. "I told you our first child would be an air bender." He winks at Bumi who smiles proudly.

Avatar Aang carries his wife as gently as he can on the air scooter making his way back to Cabbage Corp. "Katara…there's a mass around your heart."

"I know." She smiles to herself and giggles softly. "Life is so funny." Katara can't help her tears. "To have you here… on my final day. I would never have imagined." The old woman takes a deep breath. "She can't…kill him Aang."

Her husband takes a deep breath and smiles down at her as the air scooter moves up the side of Cabbage Corp Headquarters. "She won't." He says softly.

* * *

Koh looks away as Aang breezes across the roof. "Katara…pleasure to see you again." Koh says as he stands in his spirit bug form with the head of Lau at the top of his body. "You might be just what the doctor ordered. It wasn't enough for Korra to see her lover die. Maybe you're what she needs." He turns to Korra. "Tell me avatar. Do you still trust her knowing that I've been telling her what to do? Do you want to save her?"

"Don't listen….Kor…" Katara says as her chest tightens and her body slumps over.

Aang holds his wife up. "What is it Katara?"

"Even now you're still powerless and weak." Koh says.

"Leave her alone!" Korra shouts pointing the spear at him.

Katara gulps and closes her eyes. She whispers softly. "Mother of Faces…hear my request. Show us your son's memories." A bright light suddenly appears in the elderly woman's chest as she calls forth the energy that the 6 headed cosmic mother had given her the day she found Azula.

Koh furrows his brow as the clouds around the roof begin to show images of him and Mizu. He breathes roughly through his nose. "What is this?" He says looking back and forth at the images. "No….No! Nooooooo….." He yells as he tries to make the clouds disappear, feeling his mother's energy everywhere.

Korra furrows her brow as the pictures in the now golden cloud begins to change. She sees Ummi kissing Koh in the spirit world. She watches the Mother of Faces giving Ummi her face. The young avatar watches as Koh stares at Ummi and Kuruk at the spirit oasis. Her eyes widen as she realizes why he took the woman away.

Centipedes begin to attach themselves to Asami's still lifeless body. She suddenly floats into Koh's arms. He holds her tightly unable to stop his tears. "Mizu make it stop. Please...I love you." His faces shift suddenly then he growls holding Asami in front of his face. "You did this to me! You left me!" He screams.

"LET HER GO!" Korra yells angrily as she moves toward Koh.

Katara coughs. "Kor…ra. Don't, please."

Koh's body begins to thrash as his arms swish through the clouds trying to stop the visions of his memories.

"Korra!" Aang yells trying to get her attention holding his wife in his arms. "Come quickly, she's dying!" Korra isn't listening.

Koh holds the young CEO's body placing his pincers around her neck. "Stop this now you wench!"

Up above them, Chelse grits her teeth. She was surprised when she heard Katara call their creator's name. Seika had known the Mother of Faces since the beginning of time and not once had the entity ever intervened in her children's affairs. But this time was different. Some how or another Katara had received some of her energy. As the golden light began seeping into Tsuchi, the fire essence knew he couldn't take much more. She couldn't risk him harming Mizu. Rainbow flames appear in the clouds dissipating the energy and the images.

Koh looks around seeing that the memories have stopped, he takes a deep relieving breath then throws Asami's body to the other end of the roof. Korra runs and catches her.

The 25 ft. spirit bug looks over to Aang and Katara as his mind begins to clear. "She…is… a naughty little bender isn't she Aang? I don't know how you put up with her." He says taking a deep breathe through his nose. "I'm surprised my mother gave you such a gift. Foolish human you could have used that to save yourself." Katara's body suddenly flies up into the air. The old woman clenches her chest. "Good-bye, my naughty little bender." Koh says as he activates his venom causing her heart to explode within her body.

Aang airbends himself into the sky and cradles his wife. "Katara? Katara…can you hear me?" Aang lowers his eyes seeing that she was no longer breathing.

"Koh!" Korra shouts, her face is like a stone as she lays Asami's body down. She grabs the spear squeezing it so tightly that her palm begins to bleed as angry tears continue to stream down her cheeks. She points it then moves toward him.

Another cloud appears. Korra can hear her own voice resounding from it. "When I find that bug...He's dead! You're dead Koh! Do you hear me! You're dead! I'll crush him! I won't let him have you! What good are these powers if I can't even protect the people I care about?"

He smirks. "Oh, I see I got your attention. I get it; both of your women had to die. I never imagined you'd be so greedy. Just like Kuruk." The spirit stretches himself out and then puts two of his hands into the small crack in his chest where Kuruk had injured him all those years ago. "I do love that look in your eye." He says as he pulls the shell from his chest revealing a green glowing heart. He takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes. "You could stop me if you weren't so weak. I feel sorry for your friends."

Strange new images begin to form in the clouds. Screams of agony can he heard from each cloud as Korra sees her friends overrun with centipedes. "Save them, save your world or is the world still not enough for you." He says lifting his hands. Asami's body floats over to him.

Korra holds the spear with both of her hands. "I said…Leave…Her….Alone!" She yells as he drops her lifeless body to the ground.

"Oops." He says laughing as he lifts her body again and begins moving it like a marionette with his centipedes.

"Arggghhh!" Korra screams and runs at him, then is suddenly stopped in her tracks, gritting her teeth as her hands involuntarily open on their own dropping the spear.

Aang smiles softly helping Katara to her feet. "Korra…stop." The old waterbender says as she tries to catch her breath.

Korra's eyes widen. "Gran…Gran?" She furrows her brow seeing her mentor alive.

Katara breathes roughly as she points up to the full moon. The clever bender had blood bent Korra, as well as her own heart, knowing what Koh would do. "I don't have much time Korra, just… listen…" She says gasping for breath.

Aang releases his wife then catches Asami's body as it launches toward Katara to stop her from speaking.

Katara speaks up still trying to keep her body standing. "If you kill him…you'll destroy the" She is silenced as a piece of metal covers her face and her body is launched off the roof face first. Aang puts Asami down and flies after his wife.

"KOH!" Korra growls picking up the spear she runs at the spirit bug. Koh closes his eyes and bends down stretching his arms out wide exposing his heart.

Up in the sky, all of the essence's lights begin to glow preparing to stop Korra. Chelse's eyes widen as she stares down at the roof.

"Finally…" He whispers.

*** Heart Beat ***

*** Heart Beat ***

*** Heart Beat ***

A few seconds pass. Koh opens his eyes and sees the spear just a foot from his chest as Korra floats motionless gritting her teeth in front of him.

* * *

"Tsuchi…." A voice says softly.

Koh closes his eyes unable to stop his tears.

Asami stands covered with a brilliant blue light. She waves her hand destroying Kuruk's spear then looks up into the sky.

Fuu starts to get nervous. "Awww…hell, she's…she's lookin' right at us Seika. We should leave, yep we should definitely leave."

Chelse waves apprehensively.

Koh begins to giggle as he opens his eyes. "Mizu."

She floats Korra over to her then releases her. Korra immediately moves to take Asami into her arms. The glowing heiress gently pushes the avatar back and walks toward Koh.

Korra takes her hand seeing the same intensely blue eyes from her last dream. "Asami?"

The young woman then looks down into Korra's hand then she lifts the palm of the avatar's bloodied hand to her lips and kisses it. The avatar's entire body is covered in water and healed instantly. Then she lets go and walks over to Koh.

She lifts her hand to his face. "Don't touch me!" He yells slapping her hand away.

"Receive my kindness Tsuchi." She says moving to wrap her arms around him. He cries even harder pushing her off of him.

High above the building Chelse, Lisa, Chili, and Fuu all watch with fear in their eyes. "Oooooh….Shit…." They all say in unison.

Koh then melts the steel of the roof and puts Kuruk's spear back together.

Mizu lowers her eyes and breathes slowly through her nose. "Tsuchi…."

"Finish it Avatar!" He yells to Korra. He stretches out his hand and picks up the spear. It burns him as he tosses it at Korra. "Finish it!" He yells as he moves in front of Mizu. More black clouds appear on the roof. They show images of Koh raping Katara and molesting Asami. "Look Ava…ta…!"

In the blink of an eye, Mizu flashes in front of Koh putting her hand through his chest along with Azula's dagger. Koh begins hacking and choking as she lays him down on the roof holding his gaze. He desperately grabs her shoulders as he trembles involuntarily transforming back into Lau. The images in the clouds return to normal showing Korra's friends all around the world safe and sound. All the centipedes begin to dematerialize.

"How…dare…you…." She hisses.

He chokes coughing up blood. "Finish …it."

Mizu practically growls. "Oh no Tsuchi…this will not be over quickly. You will not enjoy this. You don't deserve the dignity of a human death."

He coughs up black tar as he tries to speak. "Mi…zu….my love…."

She grits her teeth pushing the dagger in deeper. The young avatar takes a step toward them. "Stay back Avatar." The water essence says firmly as she turns her head locking dark indigo blue eyes on the water tribe woman. She turns back to Tsuchi with tears in her eyes taking a deep breath. "I gave you…everything, Tsuchi. My memories, my essence…my life, so we could be free... together. To live and thrive in this world. How could you be so cruel?"

He closes his eyes before speaking. "You left me…for that human." She shakes her head. "You strickened…me…with your…essence."

Mizu takes a slow deep breath. "I didn't leave you for Kuruk." She says then looks up into the sky seeing the lights of the other essences.

Mizu grits her teeth staring into Chelse's eyes. She sends her a telepathic message. "How could you have let this happen? Why didn't you awaken me sooner?"

Chelse sighs heavily. "Tsuchi was obsessed with you Mizu. I didn't know how he was gonna react. Even with your memories he couldn't handle it. He took you from Kuruk then spirited you away. We had no idea where you were until he released you 21 years ago."

Mizu looks down at Tsuchi for a moment.

"We couldn't risk harming him while he held your essence. You don't remember any of this because… you didn't die. He took your face and held your soul between life and death. Once he released you I shielded your presence from him, but I knew he would find you eventually. And…I didn't awaken you because… I wanted you to have the chance at a normal life…" She locks eyes with the water essence. "The life you should have had…with the avatar."

Mizu lowers her eyes. "Tsuchi… I gave you my essence so that you could see how beautiful this world is through my eyes." She looks intensely into his eyes turning the dagger within him. "And you dared try to destroy it!"

He groans as his eyes begin to twitch. "Look…what they did…to you. You…you…you never…listened to me. You…were my world and this world, these…humans took you…from me." He screams out in pain as she grabs his testicles.

"No…YOU, never listened. I told you so many times, but you were so scared of the humans. (She mimics his voice) 'They'll hurt you Mizu, don't trust them Mizu, all they do is hump each other and reproduce destroying the land Mizu. There can be no balance between the spirit world and the human one, Mizu.' And all that other useless single-minded dribble you picked up from that bigot Old Iron."

Tsuchi tries to move his body away from his livid partner. The water rises from every spirit water gourd in the area. She skewers his shoulders and knees with ice spikes then forms a billy club above her head. "The balance…" He gasps.

"500 years with my memories... and all you can see is pain? 500 years and you're still stuck in your limited ideals claiming to understand the balance. Tsuchi balance, is change, adaptation and acceptance can't you see that? You really haven't learned anything. Why do you think your mother kept giving me all those faces?" Mizu shakes her head. "She wasn't just being nice. She loved you Tsuchi, I loved you. She wanted you to see the truth and not be afraid of it."

"What?" He says.

"We were meant to live and expand and share this world with these beings. The Mothers paired us and set the time limit….so we can live human lives…love, connect, grow old…and die Tsuchi. I gave you my memories so you could see that." He halfway opens his eyes. "And look what you did with your time here." She says ripping his balls off penis and all. He gurgles in intense pain.

Her eyes flash green for a moment as she grabs the billy club and shoves it up his ass almost impaling him. She whispers as he trembles unable to breathe. "That's for Katara, you prick." She says with a smile as her eyes turn blue again. "I will hold the balance now." Mizu pushes the dagger in further. Tsuchi's body begins to glow with lime green light.

Tsuchi feels his mind emptying of her essence. He sighs in relief. "Mizu…I didn't want to keep living… without you."

She gently cups his cheek as her eyes well with tears hearing Tsuchi's true voice. Mizu leans down bringing their lips together softly. "I never left you...my love..." Mizu says pushing the dagger through his back. "Rest now."

"Thank you." Tsuchi whispers as his body transforms into a deep green ball of light that covers Mizu from head to toe for a moment then vanishes.

Mizu stands and looks up at the other essences. Chelse nods her chin in Korra's direction. Mizu lowers her head then looks over at her.

The moon gets lower and the orange light of the sun stone begins to dampen.

Aang's body starts to fade slowly as Katara coughs up some blood. "Korra…" He says calling out to his successor.

Korra quickly runs to her mentor's side. "No, no, no, no…Gran Gran, you…you can't die. Please, don't die." Korra looks over to a still glowing Asami. "Help her...please."

The old waterbender smiles. "It's my time dear."

Mizu walks over to them and bends down next to Katara placing her hand on the old waterbender's forehead. "I am truly sorry for what Tsuchi did to you." She looks up at Korra. "Her heart is destroyed. I can't repair it." Korra lowers her head.

"Gran…" The young avatar whimpers.

"It's alright my dear. Come now, don't cry." Katara says taking both Korra and Asami's hands and putting them together. Korra and Mizu look up into one another's eyes. "You two…were meant to be together. Don't…let…anything, keep you…apart."

Mizu looks down into Katara's grey blue eyes and shakes her head no. "I'm…"

"I know…who you are sweetie." The old waterbender says with a smile. "Take…care of her… as you've always done."

Aang smiles as he looks at the horizon seeing the moon beginning to set. "It's time sweetheart."

The roar of a sky bison is heard as Oogi lands on the roof. Kya, Bumi, Tenzin and the rest of the family, run over to them.

Katara smiles softly as she and Aang look into their family's tearful eyes. "We're so proud of all of you. Take care of each other." Aang activates the avatar state, both he and his wife's bodies begin to glow. The elderly woman cups Korra's cheek. "It's going to be alright dear. I promise."

"Gran…" The young avatar says kissing the palm of her mentor's hand. She closes her eyes as they disappear. Korra bows down on her hands and knees then looks up Mizu. "A…sami?"

Mizu lowers her eyes takes a deep breath and stands to her feet.

Tenzin throws his arms around the avatar. "Korra I…am…so sorry, please forgive me. It was like something had taken over my mind. I'm so sorry for what I said to you."

"Yeah Korra, we all are." Bumi says as Pema and Kya nod.

She takes a deep breath and hugs him. "It's okay." She says softly moving out of his embrace.

Korra walks over to a still glowing Asami. "You're… not Asami, are you?" The avatar says sniffling.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm not."

Korra swallows softly. "You were…Koh's wife." Mizu nods. "Then you're…my wife too?"

Mizu averts her eyes.

In a flash, Chelse appears on the roof as a bright red ball of light. "Where is she Mizu?"

"Who are you?" Korra says startled by the fire essence's sudden appearance.

"You have no idea what you've done do you?" Mizu says staring at Seika with glowing blue eyes. "She's lucky to be alive."

"Mizu…where…."

Korra suddenly grabs Mizu's shoulders. "You're talking about Asami aren't you? Where is she? Give her back to me…please." She says with tear welled eyes. "Please."

Mizu sighs staring into Korra's eyes for a moment then cups the young avatar's cheek. Then she slowly leans in bringing their lips together. Korra closes her eyes allowing the kiss. Mizu pulls back with a small smile. "Mmm, I can see why she loves you… and I'm sorry."

Korra furrows her brow. "Sorry for what?"

Mizu closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as her body begins to glow again. The glow fades after a few seconds. She takes another deep breath and opens her eyes revealing jade green orbs.

Asami's eyes well with tears as she throws her arms around her partner. "Korra…oh, Korra. I missed you so much. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I couldn't control myself." She says gasping.

The avatar's eyes widen as she hugs her fiancé and cries into her neck. "I thought… I'd lost you. Asami…Asami."

Chelse gasps seeing the changes in Asami's inner light. She knew what Mizu meant now. The Fire Essence's light begins to fade and she disappears.

Korra pulls back as she and the young CEO's lips come together passionately. "Where were you? What happened?"

Asami takes in a deep breath through her nose and tries to explain what happened to her.

* * *

**1 hour earlier….**

**Inside Asami's body**

The young CEO opens her eyes to find herself in a place filled with millions of different kinds of blue light. "Hello?" She says.

"Quiet …" An invisible female voice says echoing everywhere.

Asami looks around; she can hear Koh having a conversation with Korra.

"I didn't take anything from you." She hears the young avatar say from some unknown location.

Asami's eyes widen. "Korra! Korra, can you hear me?!"

The invisible female voice sighs heavily sounding irritated. "In…credible. 500 years and he still hasn't learned anything."

Asami furrows her brow. "Hello? Who's out there?"

The invisible voice continues to speak. "Tsuchi you idiot…."

"Heeellloooooo?" Asami says turning in a circle before gasping as a watery female form appears in front of her.

"Who are you?" The woman asks quickly.

The young CEO furrows her brow. "I'm I'm Asami, who are you?"

The female entity lowers her eyes. "Mizu." She then looks up above them taking a deep breath and shaking her head. "Are you human?"

"Huh?"

Mizu sighs. "Are…you…human?"

"Uhh…ye…"

"Fuck!" Mizu says as she begins pacing back and forth. "Fuck!"

Asami takes an apprehensive breath. "Uhh, ummm…."

"Tell me what you remember." Mizu says quickly still shaking her head in aggravation.

"I…umm…I…" Asami says stammering.

Mizu grows to a height of 15 stories in no time flat and yells at Asami. "Stop rambling and tell me what happened before you woke up here!"

The heiress gulps. "Koh…made me fight Korra. Ra…Ra…Raava stopped me." She says in fear.

Mizu shrinks back down to a normal height. "Koh? Who's Koh?"

"He's a spirit bug who kidnapped me in a past life and he wants to kill Korra. He wants to kill everyone." Asami says taking a nervous breath. "Mizu right? I don't understand any of this. Am I dead? Are we dead?"

Mizu lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Tsuchi can't kill the avatar. But she can kill him thanks to Kuruk." Then she looks over to Asami. "And no you're not dead, but you are the reason why I'm stuck here."

"What? What do you mean? Where exactly are we and what are you?"

Mizu shakes her head. "Seika must have been trying to save you."

"Mizu, what's going on?" Asami asks.

The Water Essence rolls her eyes. "What's going on is that my partner the one you call Koh is out of control and I'm the only one that can stop him. But I can't do that because a certain someone separated me from the consciousness that controls my host body."

"Host body?"

Mizu sighs shaking her head again. "You, Asami. And if I don't merge with you in the next few minutes the world is likely to end."

Asami furrows her brow. "Then…merge with me. What's the problem? You're gonna help Korra right? And you can stop Koh."

Mizu takes a deep breath. "The problem is that this has never been done before. Even when Raava bonded with Wan he almost died and I… am not a spirit. If this doesn't work, you won't just die, your consciousness will be destroyed. And if by some miracle it does work I have no idea what effect it will have on you."

Asami lowers her eyes and thinks for a moment. If there was a chance that she could help the woman she loved stop Koh she was gonna take it. "Do it. I'm ready. I feel like I already died once today, what's one more time gonna hurt."

Mizu raises her eyebrows and smirks. "Keep that attitude and you just might survive this." Asami closes her eyes as Mizu covers her body in water. The raven-haired woman screams in agony as the water essence forces her way into her consciousness.

**Back in the present…**

Asami pauses as the reality of her situation sinks in.

"What is it Asami? What happened after you merged?" Korra asks.

"I…I don't know. I mean, I feel okay." She says looking up into her partner's eyes.

"Huh?" Korra says.

Asami turns looking for the bright red light. "Chelse..." She looks up into the sky, but the lights are too far away to see. The heiress had seen through Mizu's eyes what happened earlier. She also knew who and what her executive assistant was as well as the entity within her.

Chelse gulps as she floats in the sky with the other essences. "Shit."

Fuu, the Matter Essence shrugs his shoulders. "Well, even I wouldn't have figured somethin' like dat happenin. It's kinda funny right."

Lisa hits him in the shoulder. "Shut up, this is serious. What are they gonna do?"

Chili speaks up. "I don't see what the problem is man. Mizu's got Tsuchi's essence now. Worlds saved. Korra and Asami can get their love on, everybody's happy. It's all good man."

"It's not that simple." Chelse says looking down at the roof with concern in her eyes. "Asami doesn't realize what's happened to her."

Asami takes a deep breath then wraps her arms around her fiancé's neck and hugs her. She had no idea what she was going to do now that she had the essence of water itself hanging out inside her body. "I guess we have something in common now, huh?" She says softly.

Korra raises her eyebrows and rubs Asami's back. She apprehensively chuckles. "I guess so." She kisses her neck softly. The young avatar had a lot on her mind to say the least, but with Asami in her arms there was only one thing she wanted to know. Korra closes her eyes. "Asami…do you…still wanna marry me?"

Asami pulls back and pecks the avatar's lips then stares into her eyes. "Of course I do."

The avatar lowers her tear welled eyes and smiles. "I guess I gotta get you another betrothal necklace then huh."

The young CEO shakes her head. "No. I know where it is." She takes a deep breath as her eyes well with tears. "I'm so sorry Korra. If I hadn't trusted him…Katara wouldn't have…"

Korra pulls her partner back into her arms as they both cry. She sighs into Asami's neck. They had so much to talk about. Korra was still visibly shaken up. The water tribe woman trembled slightly as she held Asami with all the strength she had in her body.

This was the most emotional battle that she'd ever fought in her life. The only thing holding her together was the woman in her arms. She closes her eyes as Tenzin and his family surround them and hold them in their arms.

Katara was gone. Though they were overjoyed that Aang was able to be there with her in her final moments the loss they felt was palpable. Katara was their mother, their teacher, their doctor, their friend. She was a quiet shoulder to cry on. She was a gentle word of comfort telling them that everything was going to be alright.

Even though she was gone, Korra's only other clear thought was that…Gran Gran would know what to do. She sheds more tears knowing that she wouldn't be able to call on her mentor anymore.

Tenzin takes a deep breath before releasing them. "Come on everyone, let's go back to the island. It's been a long day and some rest will do us a world of good."

Korra gulps. "I can't Tenzin." She sniffles. "I'm the avatar. I have to go check on the situation. Koh attacked everywhere at once; he could still be out there. I have to make sure that…Koh's really gone."

Asami's body starts to tremble. "K….K…Kor…ra?" The young CEO gasps as her eyes suddenly glow with a brilliant blue light.

"Asami? Asami! What's wrong?" The worried avatar exclaims still holding her partner in her arms.

Mizu speaks up. "It's alright Avatar. Go and rest, all of you. The one you all call Koh can't hurt you anymore. From what I can tell your friends are all fine. They may be injured, but they'll live. Go and rest. We can discuss all this in more detail tomorrow."

"Who are you?" Korra asks.

"For now just know that I am a friend. We'll talk more tomorrow alright." She says softly before closing her eyes.

Asami takes in a deep breath then lifts her eyelids revealing jade green orbs. She stares at her partner then swallows. "It's…it's okay. She's telling the truth."

"Korra?" Tenzin asks questioningly.

The young avatar looks into her partner's eyes then nods. "Okay… let's go get some rest." Asami smiles softly.

They all get on board Oogi and head back to Air Temple Island.

Jinora takes in a deep breath and leans her head on Asami's shoulder. "I'm glad you didn't kill him Korra." She says softly.

Korra sighs sorrowfully. "Me too." She lowers her eyes then looks up at Asami and can't help shedding more tears remembering what Kuruk told her. She had almost permanently separated herself from the love of her life.

"If you had killed him, you would have end….." Jinora is interrupted by Asami covering her mouth as her eyes flash blue for a moment.

The heiress shakes her head. "Tomorrow okay."

The young airbender smiles up at her. "Okay… Mizu." Asami winks at her.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

They arrive at the island to find Zaheer in the White Lotus' custody. The airbender had turned himself in, stating that he would atone for his crimes. This wasn't a surprise to Tenzin having learned from Jinora that the man had been trying to save them. Zaheer bows to Korra and Jinora as he's escorted from the island.

After hugs from everyone, they all head off to their rooms for the night unsure of what the morning would hold.

The island is quiet.

Korra and Asami lay in bed side by side staring into one another's eyes, not speaking, just holding one another. Both of them recognized that the woman they saw in front of their eyes was different from the one they had known a few days before. Different Korra. Different Asami. But the same words ran through their minds. "I love you."

The avatar takes a deep breath as her eyelids get heavier and heavier. A tear rolls past her nose. "I don't wanna go to sleep." She says softly.

Asami scoots in closer to her lover and then caresses her cheek before leaning in to her lips kissing her partner gently. "I'm scared too."

"I lost you…" Korra whispers.

"I'm right here." Asami says quietly.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted text with slight changes**

A:TLA comics: The Rift series

**Avatar Roku to Aang**

Hancock (2008) Will Smith, Charlize Theron

**Mary to John Hancock**

300 (2006)

**Queen Gorgo to Theron**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: **Korrasami 26

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: PG-13**

**Notes: ** Inspiration: **Katy Perry - Unconditionally**

Thank you for waiting. MASSIVE Appreciation to all of you. This is not the end. Thank you for sticking with the story.

About the story in general. It's meant to be reread. Trust me you see everything differently once you know how things are going to turn out. It's full of Easter eggs and key points that can be easy to miss. I got this idea watching Legend of Korra Book 4. When that giant mecha suit showed up…I was like..Wwwwwhat! It was completely unexpected. Then I remembered when Opal and Lin went to rescue their family from Zaofu, there was one line of dialog. "Why would Kuvira remove all the domes? What's she planning?" That's when it clicked for me. So you might want to keep that in mind if you decide to reread it from the beginning.

Also I've included a **Q/A** section at the end of this chapter to address a few things some of you have expressed. Send me a PM if you have any other questions. More to come. Thank you all for taking this journey with me.

* * *

**Air Temple Island 2:00 am**

**Avatar Suite **

Korra trembled in Asami's arms not wanting to go to sleep. She felt like a child unable to stop her tears. Loss, pain and confusion warring within her as the images she'd seen in Koh's clouds replay through her mind. The whole world was helpless and so was she. The remembrances of seeing her fiancé's lifeless body shook her to her core. Katara was gone and in a way so was Asami. Korra's mind began to spin and when it did Asami's gentle words became like a soothing balm easing some of the pain in her heart. "I'm right here." Asami whispered to her. "I'm right here."

"Asami." Korra mumbles as physical exhaustion takes a hold of her. Exhaustion and confusion. Who was the woman laying next to her, the blue entity, Ummi, Asami? Korra couldn't help her feelings knowing that Asami wasn't just Kuruk's fiancé she was Koh's wife, his partner. She knew there was a big difference between the past life and the present one. But how was she supposed to respond to this. She knew intellectually that Asami wasn't anymore Koh's wife than Katara was hers, but it was still taking its toll on her.

Who was the woman she held in her arms? Was it Asami or a spirit? Korra was too mentally exhausted to think about it.

"I love you baby." Asami whispers.

Korra takes a deep relieving breath hearing those words as she's pulled by sleep. The sensation came calling like a warm blanket on a cold winter night. Sleep… and dreams.

The light of the spirit world is blinding as new senses fill the avatar's body. She can feel gentle yet strong arms around her as she takes in deep slow breaths. She feels a pulse on her forehead. Korra opens her eyes a quiet smile playing on her lips seeing Asami Sato in her arms eyes closed with a blissful expression on her face. "I missed you." Korra whispers.

The raven haired vixen smiles and giggles. "I missed you too."

The young avatar pulls back slightly and looks above their heads seeing spirits of all kinds floating happily around them. They were standing in front of the tree of time.

"Mmm." She can't help but smile and close her eyes as her lover's hand glides up her arm then grasps the nape of her neck. Their lips meet earnestly like they'd been separated for eons. The vixen moans deeply as she hungrily pillages the young avatar's mouth.

Korra's body heat rises as the kiss deepens. Powerful hands grasp a fistful of the water tribe woman's dark brown hair. This kiss was unlike anything Korra had felt before. Her partner's moans become intensely primal. If she didn't know any better she would swear that Asami was cumming. Every strong stroke of the woman's tongue causing Korra's body to shiver with want.

The heat between them is nuclear as their lips part. Korra yelps as her partner yanks her head back with a firm authoritative tug. She can hardly breathe exhaling steam from her mouth. "A-sami…" She says as her lover forces her down to her knees. Korra looks up in surprise seeing bright sky blue glowing orbs staring down at her.

Korra takes a gasping breath startling herself awake. She turns and gulps seeing Asami lying quietly next to her still asleep. She furrows her brow taking in deep breathes through her nose. She's completely unsure of what to think confusion and fear now swirling through her mind. Was that the entity or her partner?

She and Asami hadn't really discussed their dream sharing. They had just gotten used to it because it happened so frequently, but what did it mean? It was one thing to dream about someone it was another thing to consciously encounter one another in their dreams. "Asami?" She asks softly not really wanting to wake her.

"Mmm…" The pale skinned vixen moans taking in a breath through her nose then snuggling into Korra's neck sleepily.

Korra blinks rapidly and smirks apprehensively. Her mind immediately flashing back to the kiss she and the glowing blue entity had shared on the roof a few hours ago. The avatar takes another deep breath shutting her eyes pulling her partner in closer to her. If there was ever a time when Korra could use her Gran Gran's advice it was now. What was she supposed to do in a situation like this? She just wanted Asami not some freaky blue spirit. "I love you." Korra whispers softly as she forces herself to go back to sleep. She really was tired, this could wait a few more hours after all…it was just a dream.

Asami swallows softly opening her eyes but not moving right away. After a few minutes she was sure that Korra was asleep. She gently moves out of her lover's arms doing everything she can to fight back tears. The dream she'd just had was clear in her mind. She quickly gets out of bed puts on some pants and grabs a robe. She needed some time to think.

The island is still with only the sounds of sky bison sleeping soundly in the stables. Asami makes her way up to the meditation pavilion. She closes her eyes leaning against one of the pillars fresh tears streaking down her cheeks. It wasn't her in that dream. She knew it wasn't her because she felt like a voyeur watching the woman put her partner on her knees.

Asami shakes her head taking a trembling breath. Why couldn't she just have a normal relationship? Why was there always someone getting in her and Korra's way. The disgusted CEO opens bloodshot eyes and looks out on the Mo Ce Sea. The sound of the waves hitting the rocks beneath the pavilion are strangely soothing to the young woman. So much so that she climbs over the marble rails down to one of the large rocks that stood about 5 ft out of the water.

Asami is riddled with confusion and anger. This whole situation was completely messed up. How were she and Korra supposed to have a life together? This entity wasn't like Raava. She thinks sniffling a bit as she sits down on the rock, tucking her knees into her chest. She'd let Mizu have her body, but Korra was off limits Asami says to herself.

So what if she was Kuruk's fiancé, that didn't matter. "Stupid water essence." Asami says before furrowing her brow. How did she know that? Is that what this thing inside of her is? Asami thinks back to what happened after Mizu merged with her. Things felt odd, a bit like a dream. And she knew things…things that she shouldn't know. Somehow some way she knew that Mizu was made of water and her assistant Chelse was made of fire, but what was Koh made of? But that wasn't the only thing that had changed within her; she was feeling extremely unstable emotionally too. Right at that moment Asami felt like the water crashing against those rocks.

The heiress takes a deep breath and looks down at her hand. For a while during the fight she felt like her entire body was made of water. She gulps as she looks out at the sea, then apprehensively holds her hand out to it. She watches the water for a minute then takes a relieved breath seeing that nothing had happened. For some reason she thought she'd be able to bend it.

Asami hugs her knees into her chest with her chin between them continuing to watch the waves. "Mizu." She says softly.

A female voice yawns and then sighs as though it's irritated. "What?"

A startled Asami gasps standing to her feet as she looks around. "Who…Who's there?"

The voice sighs again in her mind. "You said my name didn't you?"

"Mizu?" Asami asks.

"Who else would it be?" The water essence says. The onyx haired woman gulps and sits back down. "This is going to take some getting used to."

Asami takes a deep breath and lowers her eyes. "What do you want?"

The water essence is silent for a moment then sighs. "You called me sweetness, not the other way around."

Asami averts her eyes apprehensively. "So that really is your name. I didn't think you'd answer."

Mizu huffs then sighs within her already irritated with her host especially the way Asami treated her counterpart. "The billy club was a bit much don't you think. You really did a number on him."

Asami furrows her brow. "On who?"

"You know who." Mizu says. The young CEO's jaw clenches remembering what she had done to Lau a few hours ago. She'd felt herself taking control for a little while during Mizu's talk with Koh. "You're a cruel woman Asami Sato. I know he did some horrible things, but I didn't expect you to go that far. He was already dying."

The heiress scoffs and shakes her head. "Please…you don't know anything. If you had even the slightest idea of the things he's done, you'd know that he deserved much worse." She says remembering how she felt the first time Koh's venom had infected her. For three days she saw nothing but bugs and blood.

Mizu is silent for a few minutes. She realizes that Asami is unaware of the fact that their merger gave them access to one another's memories. If her host knew that then she would have realized that Mizu knew everything Tsuchi had done.

Asami takes a deep breath as she stares down into the water remembering her dream. "Stay away from my fiancé."

The water essence chuckles. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Mizu wanted to roll Asami's eyes. "I'm not interested in Korra."

"Then why'd you kiss her." The young CEO asks quickly.

The water essence thinks she knows what she means. "Oh… you mean on the roof…"

Asami shakes her head. "That's not what I'm talking about."

Mizu sighs. "I'm listening." The entity says genuinely.

"Korra and I share dreams sometimes. You were kissing her a little while ago."

Mizu is having trouble trying to figure out what Asami was talking about. She'd put herself into a dormant state once the solstice ended. Truthfully she thought Korra was cute, but her preference was men. She'd only kissed her to bring Asami's consciousness forward.

Mizu begins sifting through her host's mind, but for some reason can't find the dream she's talking about. "I only kissed her on the roof alright and that was for your benefit, not mine. Whatever you saw in your mind as you slept was just your own psyche. Korra's a sweet girl but I don't swing that way." Mizu says genuinely.

"Yeah right…" Asami scoffs quietly.

"But… while we're on the topic of what's yours and mines, let me make something clear." Mizu says. Asami can feel her body heating up, sweat begins trickling from her forehead. "Everything you are…is because of me. You are nothing but a remnant of MY consciousness. I merged with you out of respect for my family. I didn't have to save you. If I had been awakened properly you wouldn't even exist right now. You might want to keep that in mind."

A surge of confidence flows through Asami's body. "Oh please…"

Mizu scoffs.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Asami says.

"Excuse me?" Mizu says quickly.

"Don't take me for a fool. I remember what you said in my mind while I was dead on that roof. I'm the consciousness that controls your body. You needed me. That's why you kept me alive. You wouldn't have been able to stop Koh without me. So don't act like you did me a favor. I may be a remnant but you're my past life Mizu. MY…past life. I remember how much we loved Avatar Kuruk and I felt how much you loved Koh too. I happen to be in love with Avatar Korra. And news flash…she's a woman, so that means you like women too."

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? Now you listen to me you little…." Mizu is interrupted.

"Asami!" Korra yells. She awoke a little while ago to find her partner missing from her bed.

Asami sighs then climbs back up to the pavilion. "Just stay away from her alright. She's mine." The heiress says to Mizu.

The water essence goes silent. This was not going to be an easy partnership.

"Korra I'm here." Asami says as she climbs over the rails.

Korra runs over and helps her up. "Are you okay?" Asami nods. "Why'd you leave? What happened?"

She swallows softly. "I just needed to get some air. I…had a bad dream. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry baby."

Korra cups her cheek and looks into her eyes for a moment remembering her dream. "It…it is 'you' right?"

Asami takes a slow deep breath and closes her eyes shedding a tear. She nods her head then hugs her partner. She knew it Korra was worried about this thing inside her too. She can't help her tears.

The avatar rubs Asami's back gently as she breathes into her neck. "We're gonna get through this. I know we will. We're strong enough remember."

Asami cries even harder. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Always."

Mizu remains quiet within her host just observing her and Korra's interactions. There was good reason for them to be afraid considering everything that had happened. Though she found herself wondering what Asami was talking about a moment ago. She hadn't kissed Korra had she? The watery being really had no recollection of it, then there was the fact that Essences aren't able to dream. So she couldn't have kissed Korra.

Watching the two young women she could feel Asami's love for Korra as they embraced one another. It was real. Tsuchi robbed her and Kuruk of their happily ever after but she hoped things could be different this time around. Through this new version of herself things had come full circle. Mizu smiles to herself realizing that she finally had her avatar. As irritated as the water essence was with Asami, she was also happy for them. But at the same time genuinely felt sad knowing the news the morning would bring.

"Come on; let's go back to bed okay." Korra says.

Emotional exhaustion had taken its toll on the couple as they lie in bed that night.

"Gran Gran said that everything was gonna be alright." The avatar takes a deep breath. "We have to believe her." Korra says rubbing her partner's back as they fall asleep.

* * *

**The next morning…**

**Future Industries 8:00 am**

Chelse sits behind her desk looking over the city schematics Asami and Lau had made for the restoration project. They were useless now that the city was in shambles. She was worried about Asami, having no idea how she was going to face her boss. Yes she was the Fire Essence but she was also Asami's executive assistant and confidant. Chelse wondered if the young CEO would be able to accept her now that she knew what she was.

The brown eyed woman had been watching over Asami since she was first born. She'd watched over her like a guardian angel even going so far as getting hired by Asami's father when the company was first getting started. She and Mizu had always been good friends, but things were different with Asami.

Having watched her birth and development was miraculous. She felt like a mother to the young woman. Which was a big deal considering that essences can't have children even in their mortal forms. Watching over Asami had been a gift. Just the thought of that journey being over was soul crushing to Chelse. What if Asami rejected her?

A white light suddenly appears in front of her desk. Chelse glances up from the paperwork for a moment then continues reading over them. "Tamashi this isn't a good time right now okay." She says giving her eyes a quick swipe.

"Seika, what are you doing here?" Lisa says manifesting into her human form. "Asami's not gonna be back here for a while with the city being the way it is."

Chelse opens up her desk drawer and pulls out a folder. "That doesn't mean that there isn't still work to do."

The Spirit Essence watches her for a moment then sighs. She knew what her sister was going through. She was worried about Asami. "Its gonna be alright Seika. Asami will understand. I know she will. You saved her life."

Chelse lowers her head as a tear streaks down her face. She breathes a few times through her nose. "How can she? I've doomed them. She and Korra will never be able to have a normal life together." She lowers her head remembering the changes in Asami's inner light thanks to her merger with Mizu. "I should have stopped Tsuchi the day he first walked into this office. None of this would have happened." She says in tears as Lisa wraps her arms around her.

"Shhh, come on, you know better than that. This was going to happen eventually and if it hadn't happened this way, Mizu would have overtaken her. If you hadn't stepped in Asami would have forgotten everyone she'd met in this life, even Korra. Trust me, she'll understand." Lisa kneels down and wipes her sister's eyes. "Me and the boys are gonna go by the island, you should come with us."

The executive assistant shakes her head. "No, I'm not ready to see her yet. Besides I really do have to make sure things are prepared for when she does come back. This city is going to need Future Industries like it never has before."

Lisa nods then kisses her cheek. "Alright. Come by my apartment later, it's still standing if you can believe that."

Chelse stands up from her desk. "Well this building is still here so anything is possible. I'll stop by."

"Kay, catch you later." Lisa says disappearing with a flash of white light.

Chelse walks into Asami's office to the floor to ceiling windows. She looks out on Yue Bay at Air Temple Island. "Forgive me Miss Sato."

**Air Temple Island**

**Sanctuary 9:00 am**

Chili, Fuu, and Lisa float far enough away as so not to be seen watching everyone take their seats in the sanctuary of Avatars. Tenzin, Grand Lotus Duke, Kya, Bumi, Pema and the kids all watch in awe as Asami's body glows with a gorgeous soft blue light.

Jinora holds Korra's hand. "It's gonna be okay." She whispers to the young avatar.

Korra half smiles apprehensively. Part of her believed that, but she was still scared. She and Asami spoke before coming to the sanctuary about the dream she had. Asami figured that since Korra had experienced it too, then maybe Mizu was right. Perhaps her psyche was just working overtime to cope with everything that had happened. Korra wasn't so sure about that, but she went along with Asami anyway.

Asami didn't know what Mizu was going to say to everyone. She told Korra to try and remember as much of it as she could. Asami was concerned because she couldn't really hear anything when Mizu had control of her body on the roof yesterday. But she could feel that the entity was being honest.

Mizu takes a deep breath. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Mizu. Before I begin I want to apologize for…" She's interrupted as Jinora raises her hand. The water essence raises a curious eyebrow. "Yes?"

Jinora releases Korra's hand and stands to her feet. "May I explain a few things before you get started?"

Mizu furrows her brow. "What are you like six? Sit down."

Jinora scoffs. "I'm 12 and I'm an airbending master. And I'm also pretty sure what I have to say is connected to the things you're going to tell everyone." Jinora says confidently.

"Humph, fine." Mizu says then she sits down next to Korra and waves her hand out telling Jinora to go ahead.

Korra gulps and glances at Mizu briefly before refocusing on Jinora. She felt very uncomfortable for some reason.

Jinora smiles and clears her throat. "Okay so, as most of you know I've been studying with Master Wan Shi Tong at the spirit library for the last few months. While I was there I discovered that our entire world was made by spirits, but not just any spirits, cosmic spirits. One of those cosmic spirits is the Mother of Faces. Gran Gran and Grandpa Aang met her when they were helping Lord Zuko and Azula search for their mother. The Mother of Faces is the spirit that created every face in the whole world…even all of ours. And she is Koh's mom, but Koh isn't his real name."

Mizu crosses her arms and legs and sits back in the chair. She lowers her eyes glancing at Korra from time to time as Jinora spoke. All she could think about was what Asami said to her that morning. 'You like women too.' Mizu rolls her eyes. It was preposterous. Besides the fact that Korra was a woman, to her eyes the avatar was only a teenager, there was just no way.

Jinora smiles seeing Mizu nod telling her to continue. After about twenty more minutes of explanations Jinora cups her hands behind her back and swings her body slightly. "And that's everything I know."

Everyone turns and looks at Mizu waiting for her response.

The water essence raises her eyebrows and gets up from the chair. "Well, I have to give that owl credit, he's well informed. Mostly everything you said was spot on save for a few things, Jinora right?" She says the young airbender nods and goes to sit back down next to Korra.

"Not bad. You're a pretty smart kid to have figured all that out. The Mothers are energy they are not spirits. Spirit is one of the many forms of energy. Tsuchi and I are two forms of energy that work well together. Water nourishes earth, Air nourishes fire, and matter nourishes spirit."

The young avatar raises her hand. Mizu nods to her. "So…when you cross over into our world after the time limit, you become mortal and forget who you were, right? What happens if you die?"

The water essence locks stern firm eyes on Korra. "Tsuchi and I were the last of our kind to cross over. My essence and memories were transferred to him when I became mortal. When one of us dies we enter the reincarnation cycle and our essence is returned. This is the normal way of things. The essence within us is immortal…or at least it was. If it is destroyed…this world and everything in it would cease to exist."

Korra furrows her brow. "But…you killed Koh…I…I mean Tsuchi."

"I destroyed his body and took back my essence. If that spear Kuruk created had pierced his heart you would have destroyed Tsuchi's essence. And by doing so you would have destroyed the world."

"W…w…what?" Korra stammers out taking deep breathes. Koh had been taunting her throughout their entire battle, it was like he wanted her to kill him. "Why did he…why would he want…"

Mizu rolls her eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is what happens going forward. Where is Kuruk's spear?"

The avatar looks at her suspiciously. "It's somewhere safe."

"Bring it to me. There is only one way to make sure something like this doesn't happen again. I have Tsuchi's essence now along with my own. It's how the mothers protect this world… like an insurance policy. Always keep one alive to hold the balance. That's the rule." She looks up at Korra. "That's why I was reawakened. It's… also why I apologized to you yesterday."

"Huh?" Korra says trying to process what she'd just heard.

"Now that I hold the essence of earth and water I can't die Avatar."

Korra takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "Okay so…so I'll protect you then."

Tenzin speaks up. "That's right. We'll all protect you."

Mizu sighs and lowers her eyes. "Avatar Korra… I'm immortal. Save for Kuruk's spear and the combined energies of the others of my kind, I cannot die. Do you understand what that means?"

* * *

Korra furrows her brow.

Mizu locks eyes with her. "I won't age. I won't get sick. I won't die."

Korra takes in a deep breath though her nose. "Okay."

The water essence softens her gaze then walks up to Korra and cups her cheek suddenly unable to look away. Her eyes accidentally fall to the water tribe woman's lips for a moment. She finds Korra's eyes again blinks rapidly then averts her gaze. "I'm… sorry."

The avatar's eyes slowly widen finally registering the information. "W…w…wait so that means A-sami won't…" Mizu nods. Korra smiles happily. "That's great!" She stands up grabs Mizu's waist and lifts her into the air. "This is GREAT!"

The water essence furrows her brow in surprise. "Avatar don't you understand?"

"Of course I do." She says happily putting the woman back down. "Asami won't die. That means she gonna be okay." Mizu pulls away from the avatar with a confused expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

The glowing woman shakes her head seeming irritated. "You're a fool."

"What could possibly be wrong with knowing that my fiancé won't get hurt or die?" Korra asks genuinely. To her mind this was perfect. She wouldn't have worry about any future enemies trying to use Asami against her.

Mizu looks at the group.

Kya raises her hand. "Okay so since you can't die then Asami can't die. I get that but are you like her past life? And since she has earth and water spirits…."

"Essences." Mizu says correcting her.

"Sorry, essences …inside of her does that mean that she's like Korra now? An avatar, I mean." Kya asks.

Mizu takes a deep breath. "In a manner of speaking yes I could be considered her past life. Asami and I have merged our consciousnesses, but we aren't in sync with one another. That's going to take some time. Only I can control Tsuchi and me's essences. I don't know that she'll be able to. With that being said, this is an unusual situation." Mizu lowers her eyes as the reality of her own predicament begins to set in. "I've never had a body that I wasn't in control of... so she and I are going to need individual training to get used to one another."

Pema raises her hand. Mizu nods at her. "Can…Asami hear us?"

"You'll have to ask her. As I said we aren't in sync, but…I can feel her. And right now she's…" Mizu looks over at Korra then lowers her eyes. "She's worried about what will happen once this meeting is over." Mizu takes a deep breath. "Where is the spear?"

Korra speaks up. "Is Koh really gone?"

The water essence takes a frustrated breath. "I don't like repeating myself avatar." Korra crosses her arms. Mizu rolls her eyes. "Yes, Koh the face stealer is gone, only his essence resides in me and I can assure you that he won't hurt anyone ever again." Mizu says.

"What about the rest of the essences?" The avatar asks. "Where are they? What if you or one of the others goes nuts the way he did?"

Mizu suddenly shifts into water. She grows to a height of 15 ft in no time flat. Her voice echoes darkly throughout the island as everyone scrambles in fear. "You mean like this avatar!"

Korra gets into a fighting stance. She moves her arms and legs in kicks and jabs trying to bend the gargantuan woman. Mizu giggles. "Oh please you can't be serious." The young avatar begins to fire bend at the watery titan.

High above the sanctuary Chili scratches his head. "Uhh, I think we should get down there man. She's taking things a little too far man."

Lisa smirks. "Na, that's just Mizu." She sighs softly unable to take her eyes off of the woman. As long as she could remember she always thought the water essence was spectacular. "Man, I wish the mothers had paired us up."

"Hey now woman, what am I chopped liver?" Fuu says in protest.

"Korra!" Bumi yells throwing Kuruk's spear in the avatar's direction.

Mizu catches it with a watery hand then shrinks back down to a normal size. She shifts back into Asami and breathes in deeply through her nose as everyone surrounds her. She stares at the spear in her hand. "This is a dangerous weapon. It's strange that such a small thing could cause so much trouble." Mizu says as she thinks of Kuruk.

The woman couldn't imagine how much grief he must have felt after losing her. He threw away everything that mattered to him including his position as the avatar. She knew that she had chosen the right human companion. Even in death he couldn't bear to be separated from her. Her heart began to ache for Tsuchi as well realizing that he'd felt the same way.

"What are you doing Mizu? We said we'd protect you." Korra says.

The water essence takes a deep breath. "Protect me? You just tried to attack me."

Korra averts her eyes. "Sorry. You, you just scared us alright."

The watery deity rolls her eyes. "Whatever, it's not like any of you can hurt me. This is the only thing we need protection from."

"We?" The avatar asks.

Mizu turns to Korra then lowers her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt any of you. I'm sorry for scaring you. Take your seats…please." No one moves. Mizu shakes her head and sighs. "We are…the invisible forces that keep this world spinning. I only revealed myself to you because the circumstances called for it. It is forbidden for us to interfere in major human affairs even as mortals."

Jinora speaks up. "What about Tsuchi?"

"Tsuchi was an exception. He crossed over 70 years ago after your hundred year war. He took over the face and memories of a man named Xai Bau from the White Lotus and started the group called the Red Lotus. His intent was to destroy Raava and end the avatar cycle. But things changed when Avatar Aang began searching for him."

Jinora sits back down in her seat enthralled in the story. "What happened when grandpa Aang found him?" She asks excitedly.

The water essence looks around at everyone. "Go back to your seats….please. I just wanted the spear."

Korra crosses her arms. "You could have just asked for it."

* * *

Mizu shakes her head and takes a deep breath through her nose. "Many years after Tsuchi took my face, my fiancé…(she can't help glancing at Korra for a second)... Kuruk asked Avatar Aang to give his life to release my soul. He knew that the next avatar would be a water bender. He thought we could be together again. I'm sure Kuruk wondered why it had to be an avatar's soul. It was because only a soul of equal or greater power could be exchanged for my release. He didn't know I was an essence. Avatar Aang agreed and gave himself to Tsuchi."

Mizu sighs with deep sadness. "Tsuchi's plans changed after that. It wasn't just Raava that he wanted to destroy anymore. It was everything and everyone." She stares blankly at the spear in her hand as though lost in a distant past. "Once I was reunited with Kuruk he'd end his pain where it first began."

The water essence lowers sorrowful eyes as one of Tsuchi's memories passes through her mind. "If he couldn't have me…then no one could, not even the world." She looks up at Korra. "That's why he wanted you to take his life." She takes a deep breath blinking slowly as Korra nods with understanding. Mizu averts her eyes. "Well I believe that's enough for now. Why don't we call it a day?"

Everyone nods.

Korra walks up to Mizu. She felt the pain in the woman's voice as she spoke. "I'm…sorry for…what Koh…I mean Tsuchi did to you. I know how Kuruk felt when Koh took Ummi away. It was the same way I felt when he took Asami from me. It was like my heart had been pulled from my chest, like living would be impossible. I can't imagine how you must have felt losing Kuruk after you gave up so much to be with him."

The watery vixen looks into Korra's aqua blue eyes. "It's the past. I'm fine."

Korra watches her for a moment then smirks softly. "You're right about me being a fool you know." Mizu shakes her head suddenly irritated. How stupid could this avatar be? No sooner did she have the thought when Korra spoke. "But I'm not stupid."

Mizu locks eyes with her.

"I am selfish though. The thought that I'll have Asami with me all the days of my life makes me happy, but I'm sad too. Because I won't see how cute she is when she gets sick. I was looking forward to making Gran Gran's arctic hen soup for her to help her feel better. We won't be able to sit in rocking chairs as old women and talk about our adventures forgetting things and laughing about them."

Mizu lowers her eyes.

Korra does the same. "And… since I haven't ever heard about any immortal children, I'm guessing she won't be able to have kids either." Mizu gasps unable to stop her eyes from welling with tears, how could Korra know that. "It's not a conversation Asami and I have had, but… I was kinda hoping she and I would have kids one day…with a dad of course. I thought that we would have a home together, grow old and die by one another's sides with our family around us. I'd thought about those things the first time she kissed me. But even knowing that those things can't happen I don't care."

Mizu sighs. "Avatar…I'm…sorr"

"Call me Korra alright." She says. Mizu nods then freezes as the avatar gently cups her cheek. They gaze into one another's eyes. The water essence can feel an intense almost painful pulsing in her chest. "I love Asami Mizu, from now until forever."

The water essence pulls away from her takes a few steps back then gets into a throwing stance with the spear.

"Hey wait…what are you doing?" Korra asks holding her hands up cautiously. The watery woman looked absolutely livid.

Mizu looks up into the sky locking eyes with Fuu.

The matter essence nods.

"I'm putting this somewhere it can't hurt anyone ever again." Mizu says launching the spear into the air with incredible force. Fuu catches it with his rubber gloves then disappears.

"Mizu." Korra asks thinking that the woman had ignored what she'd said a few moments ago.

"I'll be in touch when it's time for Asami and me to train. Good bye…Korra." Mizu says as the blue light around her body fades suddenly.

"Mizu wait." Korra says.

Asami takes a deep breath as everyone stares at her. "So…how did it go?" She asks.

The young avatar lowers her eyes. She'd seen the hurt in Mizu's eyes. This was such an odd situation. Mizu was nothing like Raava or Asami for that matter. She was her own person and for better or worse she had taken up residence inside Asami. Korra looks up at her partner and smiles softly taking her hand. "Come on, we have some things to talk about."

Everyone seemed to be a little less on edge, but understandably cautious of the entity after that. If Koh could become emotionally unhinged what was to stop Mizu from becoming the same way.

She was unlike anything or anyone they had ever encountered before. The woman seemed caring, kind, and full of goodwill but there was a dark side to her that worried everyone, especially Korra.

The young avatar remembered how much Asami had gone through since Koh first entered their lives. Her partner had been pushed to the edge mentally, emotionally, and physically. People rarely come through such warfare unchanged. And now she was going to have to break the news that Asami was going to have to live with this forever.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Q/A**

I'd like to address a few Questions and Comments that have been left in some of the reviews for this story. Everyone is entitled to their opinions this is what I love about Fanfiction..net.

This is just a story. I don't know anyone reading this story outside of this website, not that I know of anyway. So try not to take what you're reading personally.

A few of you have commented on the topics of virginity, rape, and sex over the course of this journey with me and Korra. Here are my answers.

**Q: Why is this story all about sex?**

**A:** Okay...uumm what? Seriously? If the only thing you're noticing is sex then you are reading the wrong story. Yes sex happens through out it's rated M for a reason, but that's not the point.

**Q: Why did Koh brainwash Asami into sexually assaulting Korra on their first official date? **

**A:** Because as much as he watched humans over the years he never quite understood what the purpose of sex was. He thought that the physical act meant that they loved one another. So in his impatience he attempted to rush our girls into action.

**Q: Why are you "glorifying virginity"? **

**A:** Okay so not really. If you see it that way, that's got nothing to do with me. I just looked at Korra and Asami's upbringing. Technically they were both pretty sheltered. Korra by her teachers and Asami by her father. They also lived in what in modern times would be the 1920s. People were pretty conservative back then. I wouldn't expect young people during that time to be as desensitized as our modern generation is about sex. We aren't born knowing how to have sex. We learn from society, from friends, from television, music, movies and our environments. Just an observation. I do personally think that sex is a beautiful and sacred thing whether it's the first time or the 100th. And having been with a few virgins myself I do like the idea of someone giving themselves to their partner as opposed to losing something. It's just a different feel.

**Q: Whats up with the rape and mutilation?**

**A:** Rape is considered one of the most violent crimes a person can commit second only to murder. When is it ever 'right' or 'justified'…never. Which is why it's so taboo. It comes out of the blue. People have visceral reactions to it even if they haven't experienced it and by and large it's considered to be 'evil'. It's just one of those things. One reason I applied it to this story is because of Lau/Koh/Tsuchi. He believed that he understood human nature and to him sex was a part of that nature (think Sigmund Freud on steroids). I've personally encountered people like him who believe that humans are naturally dangerous violent creatures. I think we might be the only self hating species on the planet. Makes no sense to me, I think humans are awesome.

I also know men and women who've been violated by same sex partners, family members, strangers, you name it. A few expressed to me that having the attacker suffer the same experience or worse doesn't take away the memory and trauma of the event, but it has sometimes given the assaulted person a small sense of relief.

Forgiveness is divine, but I'm also good friends with Eric Northman…just saiyan. **#TrueBlood S6 Ep9**

**Q: Did Lau rape Asami? **

**A:** No, he didn't have sex with her at all.

**Q: Why did Izumi have to die? **

**A:** I'll give you a hint. That famous Agni Kai in A:TLA. Just think about it for awhile. One of the themes of this story is... Full Circle. It'll come to you. And if it doesn't it'll be explained in later chapters.

**Q:** **Will there be a spirit world vacation?**

**A:** Heck yeah!


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: **Korrasami 27

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: PG-13**

**Notes: **Long somewhat emotional chapter...I kept trying to find places to cut this in half, but nothing felt right. Also I was in a bit of a cursing mood...so...yeah, that happened, but there's a reason for it. Other than that more to come. Thanks for waiting. Let me know your thoughts.

PM, review, fav, follow...you know the drill. Love you all for it all. I hope the Total Lunar Eclipse is treating you all well today.

* * *

**x**

Asami can't help but tremble after everything she had just heard. She stares contemplatively a stark expression painted on her face. It was strange. She'd heard the words, but somewhere within her she felt that she already knew them. Korra's message was just a confirmation.

Korra gulps holding her partner's hand waiting to see what her response was going to be.

Asami is somber unable to make eye contact with her worried fiancé. She breathes out through puckered lips as she stares down at Korra's knees. Her stomach is tight. She nervously chews on her inner cheek as a single tear slowly makes its way down her cheek.

"Asami?" The avatar says softly.

The heiress still can't look at her partner. She takes a trembling breath. "Korra…" She says trying to fight the pain in her throat. She's scared. "Do…do…do you…still wanna be with me?"

The avatar furrows her brow. "Of course I do. I love you." Korra holds her partner's hand a little tighter.

Asami takes in a heavy breath as tears stream down her cheeks. She finally looks up at her partner feeling a bit more secure in the woman's love for her. "This is a lot okay. Would you mind…giving me some time alone please."

Korra stares at her fiancé's face for a moment unable to read her expression. Sure Asami was sad, who wouldn't be, but there was an intensity in her eyes that Korra had never seen before. "I'm here for you Asami. You're not alone okay."

"I know…I just need some time."

The young avatar takes a deep breath and nods softly. She brings Asami's hand to her lips and kisses it then stands to her feet. "I love you baby, no matter what. You take as much time as you need. I'll be just outside alright."

To her surprise Asami smiles. "Thanks."

Korra furrows her brow slightly and half smiles. "Okay." Then she leaves the room. Korra is worried as she closes the door behind her then sits on the floor with her back against it. Asami's reactions were…odd. Not that Korra knew what a normal reaction to immortality would be. It just felt strange that her partner would be so quick to push her away.

Asami's face is blank as tears continue to flow down her cheeks. She can't stop them from falling. It was like her emotions didn't have an off switch. She locks the bedroom door then goes into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

"Mizu…" The heiress says as she stands in front of the mirror with her eyes closed. Anger, hostility, and sorrow overtaking her as she glares into her reflection. She takes a deep breath unable to stop the barrage of negative thoughts that were now assaulting her mind. "Mizu." She says firmly not hearing the entity respond to her. Asami is livid shaking her head in disbelief.

As if being sentenced to immortality wasn't enough she found out that Mizu wasn't the only being living within her body. There was one more entity, the one who started all this, the one who forced her to assault the woman she loved, the evil pig who raped and killed Katara, the delusional face stealing, life crushing centipede who'd made her life a living hell was alive and well inside of her.

All Asami could think of as she stared into the mirror was the weeks she spent living in fear of her face disappearing. Days with visions of nothing but bugs and blood, hours of his voice echoing through her mind. "Argh!" Asami yells as she punches the mirror shattering it. The paled skinned woman was sick with anger. She cries even harder watching as her hand heals instantaneously.

"WHY?!" She grunts looking down at the broken pieces of the mirror in the sink. Asami impulsively grabs a large shard and puts it to her throat. She wanted Koh dead. "Why can't you just DIE?!"

Mizu finally speaks up feeling the sensation. "What are you doing besides ruining a perfectly good mirror? You know that won't work."

"Shut up you bitch!" The heiress shouts.

Asami's hand begins to tremble. She involuntarily jerks it away from her throat and drops the shard. Mizu sighs then pulls Asami into her consciousness. The now furious CEO reawakens in a space filled with millions of shades of blue light. A watery figure stands before her.

"I hate YOU!" Asami yells feeling herself loose complete control of her emotions as she runs at Mizu. To her surprise the woman solidifies her body then shifts into Asami herself just as the young CEO grabs her by the neck with both hands. They fall to the ground. The raven haired vixen squeezes with all of her might. "Why! How could you save him after everything he did to me…to us…to the world? WHY?!"

Mizu allows the heiress to rage to her heart's content. The young woman finally tires herself out unable to stop her tears. "Why can't I…just have a normal life?" Asami says as she gets off of Mizu and lies next to her now emotionally exhausted. "Why? Why is this happening?" She says closing her eyes hating how cruel fate was. Not only could she not grow old with the woman she loves but she'd have to live with the thought that everyone she knew would eventually die one day and she'd be left alone. And the one who caused that pain was now living inside of her. The thoughts just wouldn't stop coming.

Mizu takes in a deep breath through her nose. She knew this wasn't going to be easy for the young woman. "You have to understand something Asami Sato; you're not normal and you never were. You're a piece of eternity." The water essence turns and looks at her human self. "A piece of me. No… you're definitely not normal." Asami turns to her and green eyes meet blue. "You should have disappeared after I merged with you…but you didn't. I don't know if it was because you're a part of me or if your own will somehow came into play, but whatever the reason it happened and now here we are. You have to accept that that's not going to change just like I have."

Asami can't help her tears. She closes her eyes shaking her head and covering her face with her hands. "But…why? Why did you save him?"

Mizu creates a watery screen-like box above them. "Because of the balance. I didn't have a choice. This isn't easy for me either you know." She takes in a deep breath. "Asami…I need to show you something and maybe after you see it you'll understand."

The young CEO takes a deep breath and looks above them. She can see amazing swirls of blue and green in the water. She wipes her eyes sniffling. "What is it?"

Mizu sighs. "It's Tsuchi and I before we chose our first physical forms." Asami lowers her eyes as anger rises in her belly. "He wasn't always…angry…and tortured." The water essence takes a deep breath remembering why she first fell in love with him. A small smile comes to her lips as she watches the images swirling around each other. "He was sweet, and shy… and quiet…and curious." She laughs to herself. "Oh he was so curious. He was endlessly fascinated by the way you humans…"

Asami sits up. "Let me out of here." She says quickly.

"Asami…" Mizu says softly.

The raven haired woman yells with furious sorrow in her voice. "I said let me out of here! I don't want to hear any of this! Don't you dare try and convince me that there was anything good in him. He was cruel and conniving with a heart as dark as the water in that swamp. He took everything… and everyone I loved away from me in one single moment."

"That's not true Asami. That's not true at all." Mizu says.

The young CEO gets up and walks away from the reclining entity. "What the hell do you know! You don't know anything! My father is dead because of him. Katara is gone along with who knows how many more people….and Korra…(she takes a trembling breath lowering her head as more tears flow)… Korra… will never be able to look at me the same way again." She says gasping for breath.

Mizu takes in a deep breath and interrupts her. "Korra…she loves you Asami. And like it or not so did Tsuchi in his own way. Sure he didn't show it the way humans are used to, but that was only because he didn't know how."

Asami turns and faces Mizu. "Love? You call manipulation and coercion, love?" She says bitterly as she squints her eyes hearing the faint sound of someone calling her name in the distance.

"Of course not." Mizu stands to her feet and locks eyes with the livid CEO. "I'm just trying to tell you that what exists in me now…in us…is just his energy. You won't hear his voice, or know his pain, or see his memories if you don't want to. What lives in us is the purest part of him. The part I fell in love with many millennia ago. And it is that pure love that brought you and Korra together."

"What?" Asami says.

"You would never have met Korra if Tsuchi hadn't kidnapped me."

Asami scoffs in disgust. "I can't believe you're justifying what he…"

"ASAMI!" Someone yells.

Mizu ignores the voice, but she knows who it is. "I'm not justifying anything. It's the truth. He loved me so much that he didn't want to live without me." Mizu shakes her head. "You wouldn't exist if he hadn't kept my soul from reincarnating. I would have died and been reborn 400 years ago, with my essence intact and no knowledge of Kyoshi, Roku or Aang for that matter. There would be no you and no Korra to love you."

Asami's jaw clenches.

"I don't expect you to accept all this right away. But I do expect you to acknowledge the truth." Mizu says.

The heiress crosses her arms. "And what truth is that?"

"Tsuchi and I are a part of you even more so than Korra is right now and if you don't get past your hatred of him, you really will lose everything. Love is what brought us together and it's the only thing that's going to see us through." The water essence says.

"You and I are in the same boat here Asami. We have to learn how to get along and work together." She breathes out through her nose. "I'm not too keen on the idea either, but it is what it is."

The room they're in begins to tremble as Mizu continues to speak. "The first thing you need to realize is that you've been given a gift that no human has ever had. But it will be wasted unless you release the hate inside of you. Asami just think about it. Immortality's not all bad. You'll get to see the world grow and change before your eyes. I really enjoyed it. You'll even learn what is to be partnered with an avatar. I didn't choose Kuruk for no reason. I bet you didn't know that the avatars partners are just as important as they are. There's a lot you can learn if you'll just…"

Asami quickly walks up to Mizu and slaps the woman across the face. Mizu blinks slowly as she stares into hostile green eyes. "Koh is a monster and as far as I'm concerned so are you. This isn't a gift, it's a curse. Now let me out of here…now." Asami says coldly as her eyes well with tears.

Mizu stares at her for a moment then shakes her head and averts her eyes. She'd tried to be nice, but clearly that wasn't working. "This is so fucked up." She quickly grabs Asami by the collar. "Do you think I asked for this? Do you?" She says now glaring at Asami with tear-welled eyes. "Do you have even a remote idea of what it's like for me? No… you don't." Mizu says as she release's Asami's collar. "But I'm trying to deal with it because this isn't just about me. I don't know you Asami and you don't know me. That needs to change, because this isn't about just us, it's about the world. Like it or not you and I are connected. And your hate and selfishness… is going to fuck it up. I'm not the monster here. I'm not the one with the problem. You are."

Asami starts to feel sick to her stomach as Mizu pushes her away from her. The water essence stares down at her. "But don't worry sweetness you'll see soon enough."

"What?" Asami says furrowing her brow as her vision starts to blur.

She wakes up on the bathroom floor in Korra's arms.

"Asami…Asami!" Korra shouts. "Come on baby wake up. Please!"

The heiress blinks slowly as she comes to. "Korra?" She asks as the avatar looks down at her with intense concern in her eyes. "Baby what is it?" Asami asks cupping Korra's cheek.

Korra gazes into her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Are you okay?" She says softly.

"Yeah." She nods. The onyx haired woman sits up then covers her mouth in complete shock. The bathroom was completely demolished, all the metal fixtures were warped, ice covered the walls and there was a gaping hole where the window used to be. "Korra…what happened in here?" Asami asks.

Korra holds her a little tighter. "I don't know." She says pulling away and looking apprehensively at her partner. "But…I think…Mizu might know. Can I… talk to her for a second?"

Asami lowers her eyes clenching her jaw then she takes a deep breath through her nose. "Mizu…" She says reluctantly. Her body begins to glow with blue light as her eyes turn blue and the glow fades.

Mizu looks up into the blue sapphires of the avatar's eyes and can't help the soft smile that comes to her lips until she realizes what she's doing. Mizu immediately pushes out of Korra's arms and stands to her feet averting her gaze. "Your little girlfriend better get a clue before she hurts someone."

Korra furrows her brow. "What? Mizu what happened?"

"Asami's what happened. She unconsciously let her emotions overwhelm our body."

The confused avatar shakes her head. "Huh? I don't understand. Didn't you say that Asami can't use your powers?"

"She can't. This happened after I brought her into my consciousness. Her negative emotions seeped through while we were talking." Mizu says as she unfreezes the walls and unbends the bathroom fixtures.

Korra lowers her eyes. "Okay…so what do we do? How can I help her?"

Mizu crosses her arms and sighs. "For one she and I may need to start training sooner rather than later. I wanted to give her some time to herself to process all this, but we might not have a choice if she keeps this up. Other than that maybe you should talk to her about her feelings toward Tsuchi. I know you both have every reason to hate him, but…it's affecting me."

Korra nods contemplatively. "O…okay." She says taking a deep breath then finding Mizu's eyes. "Thanks…umm. Are…you alright?"

Their eyes lock for a moment then Mizu blinks rapidly and shakes her head turning away from Korra. "Why? Do you care?" She asks.

The avatar scratches the back of her head. "Well…yeah I do and I'm sorry about this morning, that was…inconsiderate of me."

Mizu slowly turns back toward her unable to take the blush from her cheeks. "It's…okay. This is…new for all of us."

"Yeah it is. And I wanna get to know you." Korra asks.

As the water essence stares into the avatar's eyes she begins to feel a powerfully pleasant ache beneath her waist. Mizu blinks rapidly not knowing what the sensation is. "Huh?"

"I mean, if that's okay with you. I'm sure Asami feels the same way." Korra says to her.

Mizu takes in a deep breath through her nose at the mention of her host's name. She lowers her eyes. "Yeah…thanks." She says as her body glows and she shifts back into Asami.

The young CEO swallows and takes a few breathes unsure of what Mizu said to her partner. "So…what did she say?" Korra breathes out through her mouth thinking for a moment. She knew talking to Asami about Koh wasn't a good idea. If Asami's feelings really were the issue, there was only one thing the young avatar could think of to ease some of her partner's tension. "Korra, what did she say?"

Green eyes meet blue as the avatar smiles softly. "I… think we need a vacation."

Asami furrows her brow. "Huh?"

Korra takes her hand. "I mean, we don't have to leave right now or anything."

Asami shakes her head. "Korra…what? Mizu said …we need a vacation?"

"No I'm saying we do. She said that you two are going to need to start training soon… and… that…(Korra raises her eyes to the ceiling trying to think of the right words)… we… should spend some time together."

The suspicious CEO squints her eyes and puts her hand on her hip. "That's what she said."

Korra gulps and scratches the back of her head then lowers her eyes. "Yeeeaahh…for the most part." The blue eyed beauty takes a deep breath kissing her partner's hand. "Come on Asami, let's do it, just the two of us, anywhere you want. We've both been through a lot, we deserve some time off."

Asami breathes in through her nose and raises her eyebrows. "Really?" Korra nods to her. "O…kay." She thinks to herself for a minute then sighs apprehensively. "This… is probably gonna sound weird."

"What is it? Tell me." Korra says.

Asami swallows softly. "I've… always wanted to see what the spirit world is like."

Her fiancé smirks. "Sounds perfect."

Asami smiles. "Really?"

"Yeah and it helps that there's a spirit portal right in the middle of the park now too. So we don't have to travel too far…although I did wanna check in on my parents."

Asami speaks up. "Then… we should leave through the southern portal then." Korra looks up at her wondering why Asami wanted to take the long trip south. It was that moment that she realized where some of her partner's hate for Koh had come from. The centipede was responsible for Hiroshi's death. As she stood there gazing at her partner she realized that Tonraq and Senna weren't just her parents anymore they were Asami's too.

The avatar's eyes widen as she takes a deep breath. "Asami…I'm…I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I am so sorry about what happened to your dad." She says pulling the young woman into her arms.

"Thank you. I'm just glad… I was able to forgive him." The heiress says quietly allowing herself to shed a few tears. She sighs softly as Korra rubs her back. "I'm so tired. Honestly after everything that's happened the past few months…I think… a vacation would be a good idea."

Korra smiles and kisses her neck. "Okay. We'll leave in a few days then." She holds Asami's hand and moves to walk out of the bathroom, but the pale skinned beauty stops her.

Asami lowers her eyes. "Korra…am I responsible for what happened in here?" She turns her head slightly seeing the huge hole in the wall remembering what Mizu said to her before she woke up. Asami figures this was what the water essence meant.

The avatar gulps dropping her chin to her chest with her back turned to Asami. She was hoping her partner wouldn't bring it up. "Uhhh…kinda."

Asami jerks her hand away from Korra. "So that's why you wanna take this vacation. You wanna get the monster away from everyone right."

Korra shakes her head. "No! That's not it at all." The raven haired woman turns away from her. "Asami…look, I'm tired too okay. I wanna take my mind off of all this stuff for a while." She takes in a heavy breath. "I don't wanna think about immortality, or essences, or spirits, or anything. I just wanna be with my fiancé alright."

Asami shakes her head in frustration. She couldn't believe that Korra was using their relationship as a ploy to get her out of the way. "If you want me to leave just say it alright. I know I'm different now, you don't have to pretend to..."

Korra's jaw clenches when Asami doesn't turn around. She impulsively grabs her partner's shoulder and looks into her eyes. "Asami you died!" Korra says with watery eyes. "Don't you understand that? I saw you die! I lost you!" Fresh tears streaking down her cheeks. "I couldn't stop Raava." Korra lowers her eyes taking a gasping breath. "You…you weren't breathing…but you were…so cold. Your heart had stopped. I couldn't do anything...and I almost ended the world because of it."

Asami gasps pulling Korra into her arms. Mizu had been right. She really was being selfish. Her partner had been through just as much as she had if not more. Korra had proven her love over and over again. She would never discard her. Asami can't believe that she thought for even a minute that Korra ever would. "I'm… sorry." The vixen takes in a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Korra sighs and wipes her eyes. "Don't apologize okay. None of this was your fault."

"Korra…it's not yours either." Asami says.

The water tribe woman looks up into her lover's eyes. "I just wanna be here for you Asami, that's all. When I was hurt after Zaheer poisoned me… you and Gran Gran were the ones who helped me find myself again. I just wanna help you do the same." Korra takes a deep breath and pulls back from her. "We don't have to take this trip right now if you don't want to. Just know that I wanna be with you no matter what."

The young CEO shakes her head. "Korra…I…I..."

The avatar lowers her eyes with a small smile on her lips. "I want you to know… that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk or anything. I always wanna be here." She says looking up into Asami's tear welled eyes remembering the words that broke through the dark cloud of depression that held her captive so many months ago. Her lover's words, Asami's words.

The heiress can't help but smile hearing her own words spoken back to her. "Thank you." Asami says taking a deep breath. "So… when are we leaving?"

Korra smiles then walks with Asami out of the bathroom. "I spoke with Tenzin earlier and he's already started trying to get in contact with the other nations to get reports on what happened yesterday. So I figure maybe a few a days and we can get out of here."

They leave the bedroom. "Korra…are you…are you really okay…with me being immortal? You know what that means right?"

The young avatar pulls Asami down the hallway behind her. "I'll tell you what I told Mizu. I don't care about any of that. I love you."

Asami furrows her brow feeling her stomach tense up. "Wait…you told Mizu that you loved her?" She can't help raising her voice as jealously covers her face.

The avatar turns around. "What? No, I told her I love you."

Asami releases a relieved breath. "Oh."

"Come on I need to see if Tenzin has heard back from anyone yet."

Asami stops her. "Baby, while you're doing that…I think I'll go see if there's anything left of my office."

Korra turns to her. "You sure? If you give me a few minutes, I can come with you." The concerned avatar says.

The heiress shakes her head. "No…I'll be alright." She lowers her eyes. "It's not like I'll die or anything right?"

"Asami…"

"It's okay Korra. I just want to do everything I can… to feel normal again." Asami says.

Korra nods then gently grasps the nape of her lover's neck bringing their lips together softly. Asami closes her eyes as her partner pulls away. "You've never been normal to me."

"Huh?" Asami asks remembering Mizu's words to her.

"You're not normal Asami. You're extraordinary, you're incredible and you keep me on my feet. I don't think a normal person could do that." Korra says. Asami sighs with a half smile. Korra gives her another quick kiss. Asami grasps Korra's neck deepening the kiss for a moment. Korra pulls back with content smirk. "You…you sure you're gonna be alright?" Asami nods. "Okay then, I'll see you later." Korra releases her and walks down the hallway. The avatar stops suddenly. "Oh babe, I know it's a long shot, but if Miss Chelse is there, tell her… that I said thanks for her help."

Asami freezes. "O…okay." She takes a deep breath as her partner disappears down the hallway. She'd forgotten about Chelse. Did Korra know that Chelse was an essence…just like Mizu and…Koh. Asami can't help her thoughts. "If what Korra said was true about them being eternal, then Chelse knew that Mizu was inside of me all along. Then she knew about Koh too. Did she know the whole time? No she couldn't have. She wouldn't have let him hurt me." Asami thinks to herself gazing down the empty hallway.

A white light quietly and silently floats away from one of the hallway windows then disappears.

* * *

**x**

**x**

**Future Industries**

Chelse had been on the phone all morning. Her instincts were on the money. President Raiko was desperate for Asami's help. Hundreds of thousands of people had been left homeless and even more people were pouring in from other nations seeking refuge from what became known as the world wide Maashu crawler epidemic.

Fortunately the resourceful woman was able to get in touch with a few of the company's satellite factories. She arranged to have temporary shelters flown in to handle the overflow of people. In a matter of hours Chelse had come up with some provisional plans to get the city up and running again. It wasn't even close to what she knew Asami would be able to do once she was back on her feet, but it was something at least.

A bright white light suddenly appears in front of her desk again. She rolls her eyes with the phone to her ear waiting for someone on the other line to pick up. "Tamashi, I told you I'd be by later alright. Now leave I'm busy." She says separating the paperwork on her desk.

"Asami's on her way." Lisa says.

Chelse looks up from the phone. "What? Here?"

"Yeah."

"Shit. Umm….okay…can you…." She's interrupted as the person picks up on the other line. "Huh, oh…I'm sorry, yes if you can have those frames shipped in as soon as possible that would ideal. Yes I know about the attacks if you could just do what you can, I'll try to…"

Lisa smiles and whispers. "I'll stall her." Chelse nods desperately as her sister disappears.

Chelse closes her eyes continuing to listen to the person on the other end of the phone. She's scared out of her mind. Why was Asami coming there so soon? She expected her to be resting. Sure the young CEO was immortal now but that didn't mean that she no longer got tired. What was Asami thinking running herself so hard? "She needs to take better care of herself." Chelse says as she nervously stacks papers forgetting about the person on the phone.

"Oh…what, I'm sorry. I need to call you back. I'll…I'll have Miss Sato contact you as soon as she becomes available. Thank you." She hangs up the phone. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" The executive assistant's stomach was in knots. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate. What was she going to say to her boss about all this? "Maybe I don't have to tell Asami anything at all. Mizu probably told her right?" Chelse nervously thinks to herself.

Lisa reappears above Air Temple Island with Fuu.

"Hey where'd she go? And where's Kuki?" Lisa asks them not seeing Asami anywhere.

"Oh one of them there airbender kids flew her to the shore on a bison. I don't know where dat airhead disappeared to." Fuu says.

Lisa throws her hands up. "Urgh! You were supposed to be watching her."

"Fer what, ain't she going to see Seika? She'll be fine." Fuu asks.

"Urgh! You're such an idiot. Come on we need to slow her down. Seika's not ready to see her yet." Lisa says.

They catch up with Asami in what was left of the Little Water Tribe.

"You sure you don't want me to take you all the way?" Jinora asks her.

Asami shakes her head. "No, I got a good view of the open streets from up there. I think a nice drive will do me some good. Thanks Jinora…for everything."

The young airbender smiles. "No problem." She says pulling Oogie's reins. "Oh and if you and Korra need any more help I've totally got unlimited access to the Spirit Library now. So if there's anything you want to find out, let me know."

Asami lowers her eyes as she walks up to an abandoned Satomobile. "Thanks sweetie, but the only thing I want to know is how to not be immortal anymore." She opens the car door and looks up at Jinora. "If you find anything like that in the library, let me know."

Jinora raises her eyebrows in curiosity. "Oooookay…., I'll see what I can find. Oogie, yip yip." She says excitedly as the sky bison roars and takes off.

Asami sits in the driver seat with her eyes closed and her hands on the steering wheel for a few minutes. This is where she felt normal, behind the wheel of a car. The wind blowing in her hair, an engine revving with the push of the accelerator, this was what normal felt like to Asami Sato.

The young woman takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. She still had no idea what she was going to say to Chelse. The woman used to be a part of her normal routine but that wasn't the case anymore. Asami turns the key to the ignition, the gentle purr of the engine already soothing her nerves. She hits the clutch and puts the car in first and heads down the road.

Lisa sighs softly then slaps the matter essence's shoulder with the back of her hand.

"What you want now woman?" He says.

She rolls her eyes. "Just do it already."

He huffs then disappears. Asami's car suddenly stalls out. "There ya happy now?" Fuu asks reappearing next to Lisa.

Asami shakes her head and laughs as she stops the car. "Great….jusssstt….great." She sighs with a slight smile on her face as she gets out and pops the hood. "You asked for normal Sato and here it is." She identifies the problem right away, but she didn't have any tools on her.

She peeks out from under the car to check out the neighborhood. Her car had stopped in front of Chili the Nomad. To her surprise the place was still intact.

"Hey man, you need some help man?" Chili asks walking out of his shop. Fuu and Lisa are shocked. They weren't expecting him to just walk right up to Asami like that. "I heard your ride knocking out here man." He looks at the raven haired beauty. "Hey man, do I know you from somewhere?"

Asami furrows her brow for a moment. "Uuhh, y…yyeah. I'm Korra's…I mean Avatar Korra's partner Asami. I met you at my friend's going away party a few months ago."

Chili scratches his head. "Oh yeah…that's right! How ya been man?"

Asami can't help but giggle a bit remembering Chili's light hearted attitude. "Well…there was a war…so…"

"What! Seriously! Haaaa…I'm just foolin with you man, I knew about the war and all that. Me and my friends held up in the cellar of my place. I think we might have some tools or something you can use on your car too man. Come on in. Are ya hungry? We got plenty of food man." He says opening the door for her. "But seriously though, how ya been?"

Fuu crosses his arms. "Well now, he ain't as dumb as he looks."

Lisa grabs the hair on the top of her head. "Ugh! What are you talking about? If she remembers who he is she's gonna freak out."

Fuu rolls his eyes. "Didn't ya wanna stall her? Ain't that what he doing?"

"Ugh!" Lisa grunts then disappears.

Asami smiles softly hearing singing coming from the cellar as Chili opens the door. Chili announces her presence. "Hey everybody, you gotta hear this lady groove man, she's awesome." He turns to Asami. "Mind giving us more of your sounds man?" Chili turns to his friends. "She does a killer rendition of Four Seasons man."

Asami blushes. "Oh…haa…no, I…I just need to get some tools to fix the car."

"Awww, come on man…" Chili pleads. He then hits one of his friends on the knee. "Raj man, go fix her ride man, while she sings us a few bars."

"I said NO!" Asami says raising her voice. Everyone stops in their tracks. She takes a deep breath calming herself down. "I'm…sorry…I appreciate your help, but I want to fix it myself alright." She says looking up at Chili.

"It's cool man, no worries. I didn't mean to get heavy on you man. Just…let us know if we can help ya out up there." He says opening the door handing her the tool box.

She sighs lowering her eyes. "Thanks…and sorry."

Chili smiles. "No worries man, this war's had us all a little on edge. Don't worry about it man."

**Fifteen minutes later…**

**Future Industries**

Lisa reappears in Asami's office.

Chelse is pacing back and forth nervously. "Is she still coming?" She asks. Lisa nods.

Chili suddenly appears in golden light and wraps his arms around Chelse. He gently strokes her hair. "She's on the move. Probably about 10 minutes out. I did what I could man." He pulls back and looks into her eyes. "I can stay if you need me to babe. She's a little hot under the collar."

Chelse looks up at him and shakes her head. "No, I'll…I'll be alright its Asami, I'm used to her temper. You two head out. I wanna make things as easy as possible for her."

Chili looks down at her. "You know it's not just her man. Mizu let you go on the roof, there's no guarantee she'll do it again man."

"She would have settled things right then and there if she were really mad at me, but she didn't. I'll be alright trust me." Chelse says as Lisa and Chili nod then disappear.

The executive assistant takes a deep breath then walks out to the lobby to wait for her boss.

Asami makes a stop in front of her and Korra's old apartment on her way to the office. Their old life really was over. Their place was completely demolished and she couldn't help wondering if her relationship would end up the same way. Her thoughts flowing to Mizu's statement about watching the world change before her eyes. The more Asami thought about it, the more she hated the idea. The young woman's heart began to ache thinking she'd have to watch Korra become as old as Gran Gran. She shakes the thought from her mind and continues to the office.

Chelse gulps seeing the elevator light suddenly ping on. She takes deep breathes through her nose closing her eyes for a moment. "It's gonna be fine. It's just a normal day. Asami's coming into the office as usual….after a war…and becoming immortal…and finding out that she's the reincarnation of an eternal being that controls liquid….yeah totally normal." She says sarcastically breathing out through puckered lips as the light stops and the elevator doors open.

Asami steps off the elevator with her eyes lowered.

Chelse immediately stands to her feet. "Miss Sato…(she gulps) it's uhh…good afternoon. I'm…so glad you're alright. (She clears her throat) We've been inundated with calls since yesterday." The nervous woman picks up the stack of messages then accidentally drops them. She kneels down and begins picking them up. "I'm surprised the phone system is still up. There are…tons of messages. I can read them for you when you're…." She's interrupted as Asami kneels down and helps her pick them up. Chelse gulps again. "When you're ready for them."

Asami takes a deep breath through her nose as they both stand up. She hands her assistant the messages looking into her eyes. Asami can tell that Chelse was just as nervous as she was. "Thanks Chelse."

The executive assistant's eyes widen as they well with tears. She composes herself then moves to sit down at her desk. "No…no…no problem Miss Sato. It's…what you pay me for."

The young CEO can't help the small smile that comes to her lips hearing that. She and Chelse had the same idea of wanting things to feel normal. With that she takes in a deep breath and heads into her office. She stops midway to her desk and stares at the window remembering her last conversation with Lau. Asami breathes out through puckered lips then moves behind her desk and sits down. She plants her hands on either end of it remembering the feel of the dark cherry wood. For some reason she thought things would feel differently.

"This…is my office, my chair, my desk. I'm at work. (she gulps) Chelse is outside that door taking calls. I'm safe. I'm safe." Asami takes in a deep breath. "I'm safe." She sits back in her chair closes her eyes then opens the center drawer of her desk. After a few more breaths she stares down into it seeing her betrothal necklace. A single tear rolls down her cheek remembering when Lau ripped it from her neck. She furrows her brow as she picks it up seeing that it had been fixed.

Asami looks through her open office door seeing the edge of her assistant's desk. "Ch…Chelse."

"Yes Miss Sato." The young woman says hurriedly as she practically runs into the room.

"Did…you…"

Chelse releases a breath. "Yes mam." She says lowering her eyes. She'd heard what happened in the office after she called Korra that awful day Lau showed his true colors. He'd broken the necklace apart and called it a keepsake, handing the pieces to Asami. They hadn't been back to the office since then. Chelse found it and with the help of her fellow essences put it back together.

Asami takes a deep breath closing her eyes holding the symbol of her and Korra's love against her heart. "Chelse."

"Miss…Sato, I…I know there's probably a lot that you want to talk to me about. I'm ready and willing when you are, but, you…you…(she sighs in deep concern) just don't push yourself alright. I'll be here to answer whatever questions you have and help you along the way." Chelse says sincerely.

Asami breathes in through her nose then slowly makes eye contact with her assistant. The fact that the woman had fixed her necklace spoke volumes, but right at that moment there was only one question on the heiress' mind. "So you knew all along. You knew who Lau was and you knew about Mizu and my past life."

Chelse gulps hard and takes a deep breath lowering her eyes. "Miss Sato, I…I just didn't wanna lose you. I…am…so sorry for the pain I took part in causing you, but …if things hadn't happened this way (she gulps) you would have forgotten everything and everyone including Korra. Mizu would have overtaken your consciousness. I couldn't stand by and let that happen."

Asami swallows hard. Truthfully she wasn't angry with her assistant at all. This was a huge confirmation for her. She knew a few months back after she and Korra first made love that if she remembered her past that she would forget something. Now she knew for sure and Chelse had saved her from that. "So…are you the one who separated me from Mizu?"

The brown eyed woman looks up at Asami with surprise. "Yes…I was."

The young CEO takes in a deep breath through her nose. "Can you do it again?"

Chelse looks into her eyes understanding where Asami was going with this. "Umm…Miss Sato (she shakes her head) I'm sorry but I can't."

"Can't or won't?" The young woman says quickly.

"Can't….Miss Sato believe me, I would if I could. I know what all this means for you and Korra." Chelse says.

"Why can't you? If it can be done once, it can be done again. My father said that nothing was impossible. It's just like any other experiment; it doesn't always have to be done the exact same way. We can start by duplicating the circumstances…if we can just…"

Chelse shakes her head. "Miss Sato you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me." Asami says quickly and firmly.

The executive assistant takes in a deep breath. "Alright, but before I do, you must promise not to reveal my existence to anyone, not even Korra."

"Done."

Chelse nods as her hand begins to glow with bright red energy. A screen made of black flames appears. Asami can see what happened on the roof during the solstice. "First, something like this can only be done during major celestial events when the energy is easily accessible. As you can see at this point your body was full of Tsuchi's energy. My plan at the time was to fill your body with the energy of myself and the other essences to forcefully awaken Mizu. This was the only option. I hated it because it meant that Mizu would overtake you, but it was our only choice at the time. I watched and waited for the right opportunity to move."

Asami averts her eyes not wanting to relive her attack on Korra. "Okay, then what?"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Chelse says putting her hand on Asami's shoulder.

Asami sighs covering the woman's hand with her own. "I'll be okay, keep going."

"When Raava awoke suddenly that's when I knew there was a chance to save you. I'd seen the lion turtles energy bend in the past. For a brief moment there is a complete separation of energies within the body. When she removed Tsuchi's essence she also disconnected you from Mizu temporarily. That's when I injected our essences into your body and awakened Mizu."

Chelse looks at Asami. "Are you following this so far?" She nods. "Okay this is where it gets tricky. As you can see the separation didn't just involve me, it took Raava as well as the others. Now here is the problem." She says as the screen changes and they watch as green energy disappears into Mizu's body. "At this point there are now three energies in one body yours, Mizu's, and Tsuchi's. The essences of earth and water cannot be separated right now."

Asami furrows her brow. "Why not?"

"Well…because Tsuchi no longer has a separate body and he's unconscious." Chelse sees the confused expression on Asami's face.

"Why is he unconscious?"

"Because Mizu is the stronger essence and no more than two consciousnesses can operate within a body at one time. If we try and separate you from Mizu you'll…disappear and he'll wake up."

Asami sits back in her chair and stares at the ceiling. "So you're saying I'm stuck like this unless I wanna disappear from existence."

Chelse raises her eyebrows sorrowfully. "For lack of better words." She begins chewing on her inner cheek. "Sorry."

The vixen lowers her eyes trying to accept the situation. It wasn't like she had a choice. It was either accept the situation or track down Kuruk's spear and destroy the world. "This sucks."

Chelse clears her throat. "I can understand if you're angry with me for what I did, but…"

Asami sighs and smiles softly. "How could I be mad at you Chelse? You saved my life." She says standing up and pulling her assistant into a hug.

The screen disappears as Chelse begins to cry. "Thank you." She whispers.

* * *

**x**

**x**

The young CEO's body suddenly glows with blue light. Mizu pulls out of the embrace. "Well whoopty doo, you happy now Seika, because I'm not."

"Mizu." Chelse says as the now blue eyed woman sits down in Asami's chair and puts her feet up on the desk.

"Oh so you haven't forgotten that I was here? That's a surprise. Tell me something Seika…do you know what it feels like not being able to control your own body, sharing your consciousness with a whiny self-centered, hard headed brat that doesn't want to listen?" Chelse lowers her eyes. "No you wouldn't know would you."

"Mizu…I know this isn't the best situation, but I had no choice."

"Look I get it alright, I know why you saved her. But I'm the one that has to deal with this. I can't even imagine what the next year will be like with her…let alone the next hundred. Urgh…do you know she called me a bitch? Me? You know where she gets that from right." Mizu says.

"Well… she's not wrong." Chelse says under her breath.

"What was that Seika?"

The fire essence shakes her head. "Come on Mizu, give her a break. She just learned that she's immortal alright. That's not an easy pill to swallow. What do you want anyway?"

Mizu locks eyes with Chelse and takes a deep breath. "Besides for Asami to be more cooperative…" She says. "I'm…having some…issues."

The executive assistant furrows her brow. "What kind of issues?"

Mizu looks into her eyes. "What do you know… about being lar?"

"Huh?" The woman says furrowing her brow then raising her eyebrows realizing what Mizu is thinking. She shakes her head in protest. "Uhh uhh, nope. I want no part of this. If you're having problems with Asami now, mess with Korra and see what happens."

"I didn't say anything about the avatar alright. Asami seems to think that… I'm interested in women. I know I'm not, but I have come to realize that Asami wasn't the only one shifted by our merger. I think…her feelings are affecting me." She says remembering the throbbing she felt in her waist this morning as she looked into Korra's eyes. Mizu looks up seeing Chelse walk out of the office. "Hey where you going, I'm serious."

"And so am I. I don't want to get involved alright. Now I need Asami back in here in no less than five minutes, she and I have work to do. If there's anything else you want to talk about other than being lar…I'm listening." Chelse says sitting down at her desk.

Mizu crosses her arms in annoyance and thinks for a moment. She'd thought about sifting through Asami's memories again but decided against it not wanting to be influenced by the young woman's limited perspective. If Seika wouldn't help her there was someone else who would. Mizu closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as her body begins to pulse with blue light.

**Little Water Tribe**

**Lisa's Apartment**

The light spirit's onyx haired girlfriend moans with pleasure. "Ohh…ohhh…baby yes, don't stop. Ummm you're so good…ahh so good." The woman says as Lisa pumps her make shift strap-on in and out of her girlfriend. Lisa was extremely riled up from watching Mizu all morning. All she could think about was sex when she left Asami's office, not that her partner was complaining.

Lisa closes her eyes feeling a warm pulse in her chest. One of the others was calling her. "Urgh…now?" She says to herself quickening her thrusts bringing her partner to climax almost instantaneously before climbing off the woman.

"Baby…where you going?" The sated young lady asks.

"Be back in a sec I need to use the bathroom. I'm gonna use the one downstairs okay. I uhh….gotta do number 2." Lisa says running down the stairs going into the bathroom locking the door and disappearing.

She reappears in Asami's office in front of Mizu and is immediately grasped by the nape of her neck and kissed deeply. Lisa practically melts as Mizu's tongue enters her mouth. She can't help but moan. Mizu pulls back and stares into her eyes. Lisa's unable to get the smirk off of her face, this was like a dream come true. "Mmm,… damn…Mi…"

She stops talking as the water essence puts her index finger over her lip. "Did you like that?" Mizu whispers. Lisa nods enthusiastically. "Tell me why."

Lisa giggles. "Because you're hot."

"Do you mean my physical temperature or my appearance?" Mizu asks genuinely.

Lisa smiles in a daze. "Both I guess." She says giggling.

"Tell me how your body is responding to my touch." Mizu says bringing their lips together again.

The mischevious water essence feels a poke on her stomach then pulls back leaving Lisa breathless. Mizu raises a curious eyebrow as she looks down between the woman's legs seeing a false penis. "Hmm, that's new Tamashi. Do women use that for intercourse when men aren't available?"

Lisa sighs softly as she leans into the woman's lips. "Mmm, let me show you."

"Tell me what I wanna know and I might let you." Mizu says kissing her again.

Chelse walks into the office. "Urgh! Mizu…seriously? Are you trying to make my life more difficult? What if Korra had walked in here? Tamashi…Leave!…Now!" Lisa disappears.

"The avatar knows the difference between us."

"Mizu…this isn't right okay. You can't just go doing things like that. You and Asami are sharing that body and she's…" Chelse says.

The water essence ignores her. "But speaking of Korra, she and Asami are unique. I know all the previous avatar's partners usually have some type of special ability but she and Asami have dream sharing. I've never heard of that. Is it possible that I could experience it as a side effect? I've never known our kind to be able to have dreams."

Chelse is completely frustrated now feeling like Mizu is being disrespectful of Asami. "It's probably possible. There's no way to know how the merger affected either of you. I mean you said you're experiencing her feelings, there's no reason that can't apply to other abilities. But in all seriousness Mizu…don't pull this shit again alright. You have no idea how much work I had to do get Tamashi off of her infatuation with you. Also Asami and Korra are engaged. Don't screw this up for them just because you're curious. And don't lead my sister on just so you can experiment. Now bring Asami back."

Mizu breathes in roughly through her nose, crosses her arms, rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

Chelse stomps her foot. "Cut the crap Mizu! I'm serious. What's wrong with you?"

A dark blue glow covers the water essence's body. "She's what's wrong with me! I just wanted some fucking information Seika! Is there something wrong with that? Is Asami all that matters now?! Is she? She's not the only one who lost something Seika! How do you think I feel having to wake up to this? Kuruk's gone! Tsuchi's gone! And I have to deal with this child's pre-pubescent feelings leaking over into my consciousness every other minute!"

A bright burgundy glow covers the Fire Essence's body. "Mizu calm down…please." She says with sympathy in her eyes.

"That's the look right there. The same fucking eyes the Avatar stares at me with… like I'm some injured moose lion cub. I'm not Raava alright! I'm me! I have my own thoughts, feelings, and emotions. I'm not some human's tool. How do you think it feels to see someone else using my body living the life I should have had?! All you and everyone seems to care about is Asami."

Chelse's eyes widen she really wasn't expecting that. "Mizu, how can you think that after all we've been through? We're gonna find a way to work this out. You and Asami just have to learn to…."

"Fuck you Seika."

The water essence's glow fades and Asami's eyes turn green again. The young CEO looks around the room and sighs heavily. She lowers her eyes. "I really wish she could warn me when she's going to do that." She looks up at Chelse seeing the worried expression on the woman's face. "What happened?"

The brown eyed woman takes a deep breath and heads out of the office. She didn't realize until now that this was Mizu's first time holding the balance it was still new to her. Of course she was going to get emotional from time to time. "Mizu's… just trying to get used to things. She…wanted you to know… that she knows how you feel."

Asami lowers her head. "She has no idea how I feel."

"Miss Sato…Mizu and I are pretty old but that doesn't mean that she and I don't have things in common with you. We know the pain of loss and the pain of change. And just like you feel you're losing a part of your life, Mizu's lost that too by allowing you to live as the main consciousness in your body. Don't be so hard on her alright."

Asami looks up at Chelse. She hadn't really thought about Mizu's feelings. It had only been a day. Asami really began to wish that Mizu was more like Raava is with Korra quiet and available when she needs her. "I'll try. But she needs to respect me too."

After that conversation Chelse and Asami went to work trying to get things back to business as usual. And as they continued to make phone calls and look over papers things began to feel… like a normal day at the office. Asami felt a lot more at ease.

She had to admit it felt odd seeing Chelse use her powers but it was amazing too. She only wished she could tell Korra about her. Asami smiles to herself knowing how much her partner loved firebending. Of course waterbending was her first love, but firebending literally lit the young avatar up inside. If Korra knew Chelse was the essence of fire, she could only imagine how much fun the two of them would have together.

"Chelse, can I please tell Korra about you? It would make her so happy. She totally appreciates you and…." Asami asks.

"Miss Sato…."

"Come on….why not? Korra's the avatar and it's not like she can hurt you or anything. She already knows Mizu and Koh. And she told me that Mizu got rid of the spear. What's the harm in her knowing you? Just think about it okay. That's all I'm asking." The heiress says.

Chelse sighs. She really did hate to disappoint Asami, but no avatar had ever had any knowledge of the essence's existence until now. Korra really had changed the world. "Alright I'll think about it. I'm not saying yes, but I will think about it."

"Great!" Asami says.

As the hours passed the young CEO found herself embracing her new version of normal more and more. It helped a lot finding out that Koh was actually asleep within her and wouldn't bother her. She still detested the idea of him being anywhere near her though.

Her worries lessened whenever she looked at her betrothal necklace. She couldn't wait for Korra to put it around her neck again. It was like getting engaged all over again and technically it was. They were both different in so many ways. Asami wondered if her partner would still want to be intimate with her. Making love with Korra was yet another thing that made her feel normal. She hoped they'd be able to repeat their engagement night when they felt more comfortable with one another.

* * *

**x**

**x**

**Around the World**

Thanks to some advice from Asami, President Raiko was able to deploy military airships to each nation's borders to increase the reach of their radio towers essentially creating mobile phone lines. They received word back from the other nations very quickly.

Suyin reported in from Zaofu that she and her family were alright. Kuvira had somehow survived Avatar Kyoshi's last attack. Almost every bone in the general's body had been broken. But Kuvira's work to unite the earth kingdom had paid off in the long run as every state in the territory began reporting in to Zaofu for instructions. Lin's leg was broken but she said she'd be returning to Republic City the next day. Toph left for the swamp once the solstice had ended. Not all the news was good. Many people were missing or had died. If they weren't killed by centipedes then their own friends or family members had stopped them. There was also still no sign of Baatar Jr.

Every nation that reported in had one thing in common…missing persons.

Both the Northern and Southern Water Tribes reported many injures but no casualties as of yet as the attack on them had been more of a biological one. A lot of people had disappeared though. Tonraq requested aid to help locate the missing tribesmen.

The Fire Nation was in disarray and many of the citizens were in a panic having been attacked by soldiers. People wanted to start a revolt believing that Fire Lord Izumi had picked up Lord Ozai's mantle and turned on her own people. Azula advised Lord Zuko that it would be in the nation's best interest to reveal how Izumi died in order to stop the potential rebellion. Zuko wasn't in a hurry to make the announcement. Izumi was his only child and now that she was gone crown prince Iroh would have to step into the position of being the new Fire Lord.

And in Republic City President Raiko was hard at work with the surviving members of the police department and the army setting up temporary shelters for his returning citizens. He waited eagerly for Korra to get back to him with a report from the other nations so he could make a statement to the city about the bug attacks.

The young avatar stayed in meditation for quite a few hours talking with Aang getting advice about what to do next. He told her that now would be the time for her to step back from the lime light and let the world leaders handle things. He also advised her to choose her words carefully when talking about Koh. Now that the spirits were returning to both worlds she needed to make sure that people didn't have animosity towards them. Aang didn't think that Korra should reveal Koh's involvement.

**Future Industries**

Asami sits back in her chair with a sweet smile on her face as Chelse walks into the office.

Chelse furrows her brow seeing the smile on her boss's face. "Wow, this is a surprise. Is there a special occasion?"

The raven haired woman sighs softly and holds her hand to her heart. "Korra's meditating."

"Huh?"

Asami looks up at her. "It's still so amazing. I get this warm sensation in my chest when she does, like she's thinking of me. It feels good…normal like maybe things haven't changed so much." She says standing up from her desk with tear welled eyes. Asami moves to a file cabinet and puts some papers away as she prepares to leave. "I really needed this today. Thanks Chelse. Oh and Korra wanted me to tell you…thank you for her too… for your help."

The executive assistant raises her eyebrows. "Huh, why? All I did was encourage her."

Asami smiles. "No you saved my life too. Korra doesn't know that, but I hope it's something you'll be open to talking to her about one day." The young CEO grabs her jacket off of the coat rack. "Chelse, I noticed you haven't been very talkative since Mizu showed up. Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Well…there is one thing."

"What is it?" Asami asks.

"I think you ought to read up on the past avatar's partners. A lot of people don't know that their partners have powers too and most of them are also reincarnated. There's been a few rare occasions when they don't find one another in a lifetime, but that's different with you and this avatar. Mizu mentioned that you and Korra share dreams that might be one of your abilities."

Asami furrows her brow. "One?"

Chelse nods. "Yeah, I think Avatar Aang's wife Katara had future sight, most of them had that in one form or another. Chances are that you do too." The phone rings at her desk. "You might want to talk to Korra about it."

"Oh okay, I'll do that. Thanks Chelse…really."

"No problem Miss Sato. Have a good one." Chelse says picking up the phone watching her boss board the elevator. She was worried and not just about Asami but about Mizu. She'd never seen the water essence lash out like that before. She seemed full of resentment. The merger with Asami really was affecting her, but not just the merger, holding the balance was also taking its toll. Chelse needed to talk to the others about this. If this kept up it could cause even worse problems than it had with Tsuchi.

Chelse was also concerned about Mizu's 'lar' question earlier. "Please don't fall for her Mizu…please...not yet. They've got enough to worry about right now." Chelse says as she finishes up her paperwork.

* * *

**x**

Asami took the ferry back to Air Temple Island that evening. Her partner waited by the dock with a smile on her face. The two just held one another for a few minutes before heading up to the temple. Asami felt better than she had in a long time. Being in Korra's arms felt like coming home. Her emotions felt like her own again.

The two lovers went for a leisurely walk around the island just enjoying the breeze and discussing their day like they used to do. Korra wanted to have a meeting with the world leaders before leaving for their vacation. She also needed to have a talk with Mizu about the missing people. The avatar thought she'd know if Koh took them and if they could be brought back.

Asami wasn't thrilled. She strongly disliked the idea of Mizu spending more time with her partner, even though she knew it was neccessary. Chelse's advice also became like a nagging thorn in her brain. She'd need to start trying to get to know the watery woman at some point.

Other than Mizu's interruptions Asami's day was wonderful. She enjoyed preparing projects for President Raiko to work on so she and Korra weren't interrupted during their vacation.

The more Asami and Korra spoke the more they realized how much they missed one another.

The young CEO sighs leaning into her partner's shoulder. "This feels nice. I wish everyday could be like this." She says sitting next to Korra on the small patch of beach on the west end of the island.

The avatar smirks and lays her cheek on the crown of Asami's head. "Yeah. And now that things are settling down again, maybe they can be."

The raven haired vixen smiles then reaches into her pocket. "You know what would make this day even more perfect?" She asks.

"What's that?"

"If you would be my wife." Asami says softly. Korra sits up with a furrowed brow then turns to her partner seeing a box in her hand. Asami scoots away then gets on one knee and opens the box. "Korra will you marry me?"

The avatar looks down at the betrothal necklace she'd made for Asami unable to get the smile off her face. She takes it out of the box then looks up into her partner's eyes. "Are you sure? You know I'm gonna go down in history as the Avatar who almost destroyed the world, right?"

Asami sighs softly and lowers her eyes. "Are you sure you want to marry someone who's got two essence beings living inside of her…who'll live forever?"

Korra smirks then lift's her lover's chin. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Asami pulls her hair back into a pony tail and turns around while Korra fastens the clasp on her necklace. She smiles as her fiancé turns around and looks into her eyes. "That looks good on you."

Asami leans in gently brushing her lips against Korra's. The kiss quickly deepens as the avatar sucks on her partner's bottom lip. "Mmm, you wanna know what else looks good on me?"

The water tribe woman can already feel a throbbing between her legs as her lover's hands make their way down to the firm globes of her ass. "What's that?" Korra says matching Asami's motions.

"You." Asami says not hiding her desire. Their lips come together with bruising intensity. This kiss felt like the very first time, full of want, intensity and discovery. "I need you." Asami whispers into Korra's lips.

They slowly pull apart. The heat between their bodies is suffocating. Korra takes a deep wanting breath. "We should get out of here…off the island I mean. I don't want any interruptions." She says kissing the raven haired beauty's neck fervently.

Asami moans into Korra's ear. "Chelse told me that my mansion's still standing." The avatar suddenly stops moving then lowers her eyes. "Baby, what is it?" Asami asks pulling back to look into her partner's eyes.

Korra swallows hard still not wanting to make eye contact with Asami. The images she'd seen in Koh's clouds were still fresh in her mind. "Did…did you and Koh…do it…there?"

The young CEO's eyes widen. She shakes her head averting her gaze then stepping out of Korra's arms and turns away from her. "No. Why would you ask me something like that?"

The avatar gulps. "Asami, I'm…I'm sorry. I…just needed to know okay."

"Why?" The heiress asks quietly trembling feeling very insecure all of a sudden. All she wanted was Korra, but maybe being with Koh had tainted the avatar's desire for her. The last thing Asami wanted was a reminder of the things the centipede had done to her. She wanted to cry. The young CEO's body ached with want for her partner but maybe it was just too soon for them to take that step with one another.

Korra moves to stand in front of her. She cups her partner's cheek confidently. Asami looks up into her eyes. "Because you're mine and…I'm yours. And when we make love I don't want you thinking of anyone but me. I don't wanna be anywhere that reminds you of him."

Asami can see the seriousness in her partner's eyes. She takes in a deep relieving breath. "I understand …thank you baby."

Korra smirks softly feeling a bit nervous. It felt like an eternity since she and her fiancé had been intimate. "Soooo…where we going?"

Asami lowers her eyes and thinks for a moment. "Let's head out to the mansion. I know the perfect place."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted text with slight changes**

Legend of Korra Book 4 Episode 13 "The Last Stand"

**Korra to Asami / Asami to Korra**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: **Korrasami 28

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: NC-17 / PG-13**

**Notes:** **Inspiration:** Search and Destroy by Korrasami Artist kathrynlayno on DeviantArt

kathrynlayno. deviantart com/art/ Search-and-Destroy-509450522

**FYI:** This is a link. You just need to remove the spaces. It's a beautiful piece of work.

Next update soon. Super appreciate all the PMs, Favs, Follows, and Reviews. Stick with me guys, I just really need you to get a feel for what's happening with Mizu and Asami. It's important for what's coming up.

* * *

**x**

Tenzin lets Korra take one of the sky bison out to Asami's mansion. The light of the waning moon is a beacon of hope for the couple as they fly toward the outskirts of the city both anticipating their long awaited reunion.

But the closer they got to the mansion the more nervous the avatar felt. She couldn't stop thinking about Koh and the images he showed her before Mizu stabbed him. She would never have imagined he'd take things that far with Asami. He'd really done some horrible things to her. Korra wanted to be with her lover but she wondered if maybe they were rushing into things.

They'd both been through so much over the past year. Maybe being together so soon after the solstice wasn't such a good idea. At least that's what Korra began to think.

Asami leans over the bison's saddle and strokes the back of the avatar's hair. "I felt you meditating today, you know."

The avatar takes a deep breath as she stares out into the darkness of the night. "You did?"

Asami rests her chin on her forearms watching the movement of her partner's shoulders pulling the bison's reins. She couldn't wait to be in those arms again. "Yeah, I've felt it before. I get this warmth in my chest…sometimes it feels like…like maybe you're thinking about me."

Korra half smiles and lowers her eyes breathing through her nose. She didn't realize how in tune she and her lover were with one another. Maybe Asami felt the same way she did. Maybe it was too soon. "I do. I mean… I do think of you. I love you."

Asami leans over the saddle giving her partner a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too."

Korra sighs. "It's so weird. There's still so much we haven't spoken about, but it's…it's like we kinda know already without having to say anything. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do." The heiress says looking over the side of the saddle down at the water. It was true she did know. She knew how connected they were. In truth she felt just as nervous as her partner did about being together again. The problem was that she and Korra weren't alone anymore. And as much as Asami wanted that to change she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

**30 minutes later they arrive at Sato Mansion.**

Asami stares at the threshold of her front door. The yard was still in shambles from Korra's fight with the heiress' guards. The avatar reaches out taking her fiancé's hand. Asami turns to her seeming a bit startled suddenly remembering what it felt like when Koh had first tried to take control of her. She squeezes Korra's hand and takes a deep breath looking away from the doorway. "Come on, let's go."

Korra stumbles as the young CEO pulls her along behind her. Korra couldn't help how hard her heart began beating. She had no idea what Asami was thinking coming back here after everything that had happened. "Where?" She asks apprehensively. After a few minutes of walking they end up on a path behind the mansion that leads into a dense forest. "Asami, where are we going?" Korra asks not getting a response from her partner. She gulps as Asami holds her hand with more of a firm grip almost dragging her down the path. "A…sami…"

Green eyes remain focused forward. Asami swallows hard as her eyes flutter…her stomach tightens as anxiety sets in. She felt like she was having a panic attack. Asami breathes in roughly through her nose trying to focus her mind on the woman behind her. "I just wanna be with you Korra. If I'm with you everything will be alright."

The avatar furrows her brow; she'd heard Asami say those words before. It was the night of their first official date. Asami didn't know she'd been infected with Koh's energy. Gran Gran had to forcibly remove his venom from Asami's body. Korra stops walking and pulls her partner into her arms. Asami's eyes widen as Korra rubs her back. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." Korra whispers softly knowing what her partner was feeling in that moment. Asami was scared of Koh taking control of her again.

The heiress closes her eyes wrapping her arms around her lover's waist breathing into the crook of her neck. "I…need you….I'm sorry. I just…Korra, I don't know what's going on with me lately. Being with you is one of the only things that feels right to me."

The avatar kisses her neck. "You have me." She averts her eyes looking out into the forest feeling her partner trembling. They were moving too fast. It was too soon for this. Korra also couldn't help her own mounting fear around being with Asami. She had just seen her partner transform into a giant watery titan that morning. Mizu or not, it was still Asami's body. "Baby…we….we don't have to rush. Why don't we just…lay together huh? How's that sound?"

Asami holds Korra a little tighter. She closes her eyes trying to focus on the feeling of being in her partner's arms. Asami wasn't feeling like herself. All she wanted was to feel normal again and to get her mind off of these beings living inside of her. "I need you Korra. I want you. Please…my love." She says gently nuzzling her fiancé's ear.

Korra lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath hearing the desperation in her partner's voice. Was this really the right thing to do right now? She needed Asami too, but what if something happened while they were together. What then? "O…o….okay." She says nervously pulling back. Korra furrows her brow realizing that Asami's eyes had changed color again. This time they were a deep forest green.

"What is it?" The raven haired woman asks gently cupping Korra's cheek.

The avatar half smirks. "Its…it's nothing." She says lowering her eyes placing her hand on the small of Asami's back taking in a deep breath through her nose. "Come on, let's get going." Korra says gently nudging her partner forward.

Korra swallows softly as Asami takes her hand and guides them along the path. This would be the second time she'd seen Asami's eyes change color. It wasn't a huge change but she couldn't help but notice it. Asami's eyes were darker than usual. Korra looks up and out at the trees trying to rationalize the change. "It's just dark out here that's all." She says to herself trying to force a frightening thought from her mind. What if that was Koh just now?

They eventually reach a clearing where a large two story brick house sits beside a lake.

Korra raises her eyebrows at the sight of it. "Wow Asami what is this place?"

The pale skinned beauty smiles as they walk up to the front door. "This is…ours." Her partner turns and looks at her. "I had this place built a few months ago. I wanted it to be a surprise to go along with the betrothal necklace." Korra furrows her brow. Asami smirks. "You were always saying how big the mansion is, I thought it might be nice to have a place we could go that was more our size."

The water tribe woman takes a deep breath and smiles staring at the colonial style house. "You're amazing you know that."

Asami blushes and gives Korra's hand a little tug. "Let's…go inside. I'll show you around."

After a short tour complete with two kitchens, three fire places and a basement, they end up in the upstairs master bedroom. A huge double earth king size bed sits against the main wall beneath wide plantation windows. It's covered in the pelts and furs of different animals from both water tribes. The room actually reminded Korra of the birthing lodge back home.

"So…what do you think?" Asami asks apprehensively. "I talked to a few people who were native to the water tribe about it. I hope I got it right."

Korra lowers her eyes and smiles softly. She knew she'd never be able to deny Asami anything. The woman had gone to great lengths to make her feel at home from day one. Korra couldn't help thinking about the first night she and Asami had spent together after Jinora's anointment ceremony. She hadn't thought much of it at the time, but seeing all of her clothes from home really put her at ease. "I think…I have the most amazing fiancé in the whole world."

"Really?" Asami says bashfully.

Korra nods then walks over taking her hands in hers. Their eyes lock. "Thank you." They gaze into one another's eyes for a full minute until Korra takes a small step forward closing the gap between them. She plants a small sweet kiss to Asami's lips. Korra squeezes her partner's hands a bit. "Baby…I love you. And I want you to know that we can do whatever you wanna do. I just don't want you to feel rushed. We can…"

The avatar is interrupted as Asami grasps her face between her hands bringing their lips together. The young CEO takes in a deep breath. "I want you.…please." She whispers as their lips overlap. Korra closes her eyes drinking in the vixen's heavy sighs. "I need you." Asami whispers between kisses.

Korra gulps as a warm wet tongue snakes past her lips seeking it's partner. She releases a heavy breath and pulls back from her fiancé. She feels relieved seeing light jade green eyes staring back at her. "Can we…uhhh…get cleaned up…first?" She was hoping the time apart would cool her lover off.

Asami furrows her brow in confusion taking a deep breath. "O…o…kay." She says hesitantly seeing the nervousness in her partner's eyes. Korra smiles softly then backs away toward one of the bathrooms. Asami sighs and heads into the hallway bathroom sensing that her partner needed some time to herself. She was a little nervous too, but her desire for her water tribe woman overrode the fear in her belly.

* * *

**Inside the hallway bathroom….**

Asami glares into her own eyes. "Mizu…can you hear me?" She takes a few deep breathes not getting a response. "Mizu."

Asami can almost feel the entity rolling her eyes within her.

"Ugh…what?" Mizu says in her mind.

The young CEO breathes in slowly through her nose trying to compose herself. She hated that she even needed to have this conversation. "Chelse told me that you know how I feel. If that's true, then…"

Mizu sighs heavily. "Look…for the last time… I'm not interested in your little girlfriend alright. So whatever you two are doing leave me out of it. I could care less."

Asami lowers her eyes. She could hear irritation in Mizu's voice…but there was something else too, something familiar…loneliness. Asami takes a deep breath. "Mizu…I…I'm sorry okay. I know this isn't easy. I just don't know how to feel about all this."

Mizu looks up and out into the room of blue she'd sealed her consciousness in. The color shifts to a soft pale powder blue. She knew in that moment that Asami's apology was genuine. The water essence averts her eyes. "I know…me neither." She takes a deep breath as Asami goes silent. Mizu can feel her host's desire for Korra seeping into her mind and she didn't want any part of it. "Look…you should go. I don't like how this feels."

Asami furrows her brow. "How what feels?"

Mizu sighs. "Your…..Nothing. Just go. And don't call on me for a while alright."

"Mizu…what are you talking about?"

"I said leave!" The water essence shouts.

Asami can feel something close off within her mind. She breathes in and out through her nose and blinks slowly. Something felt different. She brings her hand to her heart and takes a deep breath somehow feeling more like herself again. "Thanks." Asami says softly.

**Bedroom bathroom**

The avatar stares into the mirror. "I love Asami. She's my fiancé….and she wants to have sex. This is normal. She loves me. We love each other." She says softly lowering eyes looking down into the sink. She gulps closing her eyes. Images of Lau's hands all over her partner begin to flood her mind. Korra shakes her head opening her eyes. She breathes in through her mouth wondering how her partner was 'really' feeling about all this. Korra felt nothing but apprehension especially after seeing the young woman's eyes change color earlier.

There was something different about Asami. Well everything was different about her now, but it was like she was a completely different person. Korra couldn't help worrying about her. She could see how much Asami was hurting and didn't want to do anything that would increase that pain.

After about ten minutes both women reemerge in the bedroom with nothing but robes covering their bodies.

Korra swallows hard as her partner approaches her. Asami gently cups her cheek. "Baby, is everything alright?" She asks seeing the nervous smile on Korra's face.

"Yeah…I'm…I'm fine." She says as she awkwardly tries to kiss her. Asami moves away then goes to sit on the bed lowering her eyes. "Asami?"

"Korra…I…I know I'm different alright. I just want things to be the way they used to be, before all this happened." The heiress says sorrowfully pulling her robe closed. She ties her robe and crawls into the bed. "Let's…let's just get some sleep."

The avatar takes an apprehensive breath and crawls into bed beside her. "Asami…I wanna be with you." She says as her partner turns away pulling her arm onto her waist. Asami scoots back nestling her butt into Korra's hips. "I…I just want us to take our time okay. We've been through a lot." Korra says feeling Asami take a deep breath. Korra snuggles into her lover then kisses her neck.

The young CEO shrugs her off. "Just stop okay. You don't have to. Let's just go to sleep."

Korra lies still for a minute taking in a deep breath. She was going to move past her fear. Asami needed her to. The brave young avatar slowly let's her hand trail down between Asami's thighs. The raven haired woman's eyes close feeling her partner gently cup her sex. Korra undulates her fingers softly. "I don't wanna go to sleep."

Asami breathes in roughly through her nose releasing a quiet moan feeling a sensual ache beneath her waist. Korra makes languid soft circles against her lover's quickly moistening lower lips. "Kor…ra…mmm." Asami moans as she turns over rocking her hips into the avatar's hand.

Korra gazes into jade green orbs feeling a bit calmer recognizing the eyes staring back at her. She slips a finger between the wet folds of Asami's sex. "Is this okay?" She whispers softly seeing her lover bite her bottom lip.

Asami cups Korra's face between her hands bringing their lips together. She sucks her partner's tongue into her mouth then grasps the nape of her neck deepening the kiss. In one smooth easy motion she urges Korra on top of her. The young avatar continues working her fingers inside the moaning beauty.

Korra pulls away from the kiss still gently but diligently pumping in and out of her wanton partner. "Asami…is…this okay? Am I hurting you? I just…don't wanna hurt you. I saw what he did to…."

Asami takes in a deep breath cupping her partner's cheek. Their eyes lock. "Korra… baby… I need you to listen to me. Can you hear me?" The young avatar nods apprehensively her eyes full of concern. Asami sits up then brings her lips to her lover's ear. "I need you, all of you. You don't have to hold back. Do you understand?" Korra nods again as Asami continues to speak. "I want you to…" The confident CEO drags soft full lips across her partner's cheek then gazes into her eyes. "…destroy me…" Korra's azure orbs widen as she stares into jade green eyes full of resolve. "Make me forget….then make me remember why I'm yours."

She could see the want, desire, and permission in her partner's gaze. Korra takes in a slow deep breath as determination spreads across her face. She lowers her eyes repositioning her hand.

Asami looks down between them then sees Korra's concentrated blue eyes staring up at her. She gasps suddenly digging her nails into the avatar's thick skinned shoulders as four long fingers thrust into her sex unapologetically. Korra wrenchs her partner's left hand from her shoulder and slams the woman down on her back pumping her fingers in and out of her.

The raven haired beauty loses her breath pushing her head back into the pillows. Hot kisses' peppering her throat as Korra intertwines their hands. She thrusts into her partner harder and faster. Asami's legs lock up unable to move. She gurgles with a chocked moan feeling her lover moving against her. Asami releases Korra's shoulder in favor of grabbing the firm globes of her ass digging her nails into the avatar's flesh.

Korra's adrenaline spikes. She feels like she's in heat. The water tribe woman isn't sure if its the pelts and furs splayed across the room reminding her of home or the animalistic groans escaping Asami's throat that fueled her, but she wanted to make Asami hers in that moment.

The heiress groans as Korra yanks her head back then bites down into the crook of her neck...hard. "Urgghh…." Asami grunts as Korra jerks slick hot fingers away from the woman's inflamed lower lips. The avatar moves like a viper snake down her partner's body.

Before Asami can open her eyes she feels her lover's tongue within her sex. The young CEO releases a trembling breath arching her back from the bed. Sweat trickles down her quivering abdominals as her body heat rises. Korra's mouth is searing, lips soaked in flames exploring the depths of her most secret place. "K…K….Kor…ra…." Asami pants unable to stop herself from cumming.

The avatar drinks from the fountain of her lover but it's not enough. Asami's life giving waters are unable to quench her growing thirst. She needed more. Asami yelps feeling Korra's lips suckling on her clitoris. Her throat is tight unable to breath. She grabs the hair on the back of her partner's head and begins pumping her hips roughly into her mouth.

Forceful callused hands grab Asami's thighs and hold her in position. Korra dives back into the heiress writing her name onto the woman's inner walls with every stroke of her tongue. A moment later the avatar's eyes almost roll to the back of her head as Asami floods her mouth with ambrosia. She furrows her brow drinking her woman in with loud gulps and moans. Her lover's cum was hot almost boiling.

"More…" Asami whimpers as sweat becomes steam against her body. Korra makes her way back up to the vixen's mouth.

"More?" Korra whispers bringing their lips together. Asami moans into her mouth enjoying the taste of her own juices pulling the robe from her partner's shoulders.

The young CEO rolls them over and straddles the water tribe woman then pulls the robe from her body and throws it onto the floor. Sweat trickles down her body as she takes panting breaths. "More." She says locking eyes with Korra.

Asami descends on the avatar's breasts taking a hard nipple into her mouth suckling as though her life depended on it. Three fingers thrust into the avatar's slick sex. The movement is hard and decisive without any teasing or warning. Korra is breathless her center pulling and pulsing against her partner's fingers.

Asami buries her face between the avatar's breasts licking and sucking on the skin she found there as she vigorously pumps in and out of her with long hard thrusts.

The vixen begins moving down Korra's already quaking body, like a woman on a mission. Nipping, biting, and licking. "I don't need anyone but you." She says. It takes all of the avatar's strength to lift her head and look down her body, dark green eyes flash as Asami reaches her goal.

The onyx haired woman licks her lips as she stares intently at the flush flesh in front of her eyes. She's looks mesmerized. "Let me show you…my love."

Korra pants heavily furrowing her brow. "Asami?" She considers moving her partner's head away but before she can do anything, scorching full lips descend upon her.

Asami suckles on her clit….hard still thrusting her fingers in an out of the now quivering avatar.

"Guuuaaaahhh!" The water tribe woman groans as Asami becomes ravenous licking and sucking on her lover's lips. Korra cums almost instantaneously.

The young CEO moves like a viper-hound quickly straddling the avatar again.

Something wasn't right.

Asami hovers above her. Korra pants grabbing her fiancé's hips registering something unexpected. She could feel that right now she and Asami were the same temperature. She looks up seeing light green lidded eyes gazing down at her. Asami breaks their eye contact and looks over at the night stand. Korra turns noticing the glasses of water.

"I want all of you." Asami says slowly leaning down over her avatar locking eyes with her lover again. "Give it to me."

Korra swallows softly then with a few quick hand movements covers her sex with water and forms a penis.

Asami looks down at her partner's sex then back up into her eyes. "Can you put it inside you?"

"Huh?" The avatar asks furrowing her brow.

"Put it…inside you. I want you to feel me… the way I feel you." She says.

Korra takes an apprehensive breath as her eyes flutter. "O…kay…" She takes her time and allows some of the water to enter her own body. She closes her eyes breathing in through her nose feeling her inner walls beginning the stretch.

Asami sits up on her knees then taking in a deep breath she slips her partner's firm watery member into her sex. The avatar's eyes fly open feeling her partner's hips moving against her. "Mmm…yes…" Asami sighs.

The avatar's hands shudder as she tries to concentrate on keeping the shape of her watery member. She can't help but feel the force of her lover's thrusts with the other end inside of her. The water tribe woman had never done anything like this before, but the more Asami moved, the more Korra began to enjoy the sensation. Her athletic body quickly adjusts to the roll of her woman's hips. Korra grabs Asami's waist then begins thrusting the warm pulsing member harder and faster.

"Uhhmm…." Asami groans throwing her head back as she and Korra begin moving to the same rhythm. "Fuuuccckkk…." She says closing her eyes as her whole body begins to shake.

* * *

**x**

**x**

**Within Asami's mind….**

Mizu sits in the room of blue that housed her consciousness as a wave of sound and sensation suddenly hits like a tsunami. She hears Asami moaning Korra's name in pleasure. The sound makes the entire room quake. Mizu blinks rapidly feeling a strange tingle beneath her waist. The watery woman looks down then breathes roughly through her nose.

This was a new sensation and yet…it wasn't. She thinks for a moment allowing the feeling to fill her up. The water essence creates a mirror of ice and watches as a pleasant blush covers her cheeks. She'd felt this before, this was arousal, desire and it was strong. She takes in a heavy breath as her host's moans reverberate throughout the space. Mizu closes her eyes as the ache beneath her waist increases.

She pants falling to her knees, she needs to release this pressure but isn't sure how.

"Ooohhh…..Korraaa..." She hears Asami moan.

Mizu looks up and out into the room of blue as a memory fills her mind hearing Asami moaning the avatar's name over and over again. "Kuruk…" Mizu says softly.

**523 years ago….**

**Northern Water Tribe**

**New Moon Celebration 312 BG**

Mizu gulps as she walks through the crowd of water tribesmen. This was her first new moon celebration. She'd watched many from the spirit world and thought they looked fun, but now that she was actually a part of one she felt uneasy about it. These celebrations were held twice a year, she'd only hoped that Kuruk was going to show up at this one since the leader of the Northern Tribe made the avatar promise to show his face having skipped the last 4 years in favor of the air bender's Yangchen festivals. Kuruk had a thing for helping the female air nuns break their celibacy vows.

Mizu smiles apprehensively as people stare at her and whisper.

The glow of moon moths began to shine in the light poles as the evening wore on. Kuruk was nowhere to be found. Mizu began to lose hope of ever seeing her would be human companion.

A strong voice suddenly echoes across the ice. Everyone turns their gaze to the ocean seeing a huge tidal wave approaching. "Ladies and….ladies…." Kuruk yells as he rides an ice board on top of the wave showing off his impressive waterbending skills.

Citizens begin to scream and panic as the hundred foot wave gets closer and closer. The leader of the water tribe calms them down. "It's just Kuruk." The old man says.

The young avatar does a front flip onto the top of the cliff as the wave disappears. "Don't you mean 'AVATAR….Kuruk' the arrogant young man says. The old man rolls his eyes. Both men and women begin to crowd around the handsome avatar and shake his hand.

Mizu smirks to herself standing back watching him. He really was handsome and so much taller than she'd realized. A water tribe woman who had been watching her for a while runs over to her. "Hey you… come on. Don't you know who that is over there? It's Avatar Kuruk, he's like never here. You'd better come meet him while you can."

Mizu smiles and shakes her head remembering the Fire Essence's advice to her about ignoring Kuruk to get his attention. "Oh…no I'm alright. He looks like he has his hands full over there."

The woman shrugs her shoulders. "Suit yourself, but you'll never get a man acting like that."

Mizu smiles as she looks over to the crowd of people surrounding the avatar. It was right at that moment that Kuruk set eyes on her. He raises his eyebrows in bewilderment. She gasps then quickly averts her eyes and moves away into another crowd of people. Her heart began to beat a little faster than usual and she couldn't stop smiling. This was a new feeling she wondered if it was because the time limit would be up soon. Of course she'd planned to stay past the limit anyway, but she wasn't expecting to feel something so powerful. She wasn't even mortal yet.

Kuruk shakes his head and furrows his brow then immediately begins pushing people out of the way, but by the time he makes it through the crowd the woman he saw is nowhere to be found. There were hundreds of people at the festival. He spends the next hour searching for her. Fortunately for him, the crowds had begun to thin out.

The avatar felt odd. He'd seen plenty of women in his life what should he care if a woman he's never met walked away from him, but he can't get her face out of his mind. And her eyes…they were as brown as lychee nuts he'd never seen anything like them before. The determined avatar takes a deep breath and punches his fist into his hand. He was going to find her no matter what it took. A teenage boy suddenly bumps into him spilling water cactus juice on the avatar. "Aww come on kid." The avatar says as the young man does a few movements pulling the liquid from the avatar's fur pelt. Just as the boy moves away Kuruk's jaw drops as he sees Mizu through the crowd.

It was love at first sight. The avatar makes a bee line for her, but once he's standing in front of her his voice leaves him.

Mizu gulps looking up at him shyly. Kuruk just stands there with his mouth open. Mizu smirks apprehensively. "Uhh…umm…I'm….my name is…Ummi. I'm from the southern tribe."

"Um-mi." Kuruk says as he smiles at her. "I'm…Kuruk…it's…nice to meet me. I, I mean nice to meet you." He says unable to look away from her. "You're…the most beautiful woman I've ever seen...ever." He takes her hand in his then kisses it.

Their eyes lock and Mizu feels an intense ache beneath her waist. She'd been watching this man for over ten years from the spirit mirrors she couldn't have imagined she'd feel this way upon first meeting him. "Th…th…thanks. You too."

He smirks softly and she almost feels herself melt. The young avatar moves in closer to her then whispers in her ear. "Can…we go talk somewhere?" Kuruk asks her. She nods as he pulls back, their faces are just a few inches apart. He can't stand it anymore. His eyes become heavily lidded as he leans into her lips and they share their first kiss.

* * *

**x**

Mizu lowers her eyes within the blue room as more of Asami's feelings flood her consciousness. The water essence pants and gulps remembering the feel of the avatar's lips on hers. She sighs sorrowfully wishing she could have called Kuruk's name the way Asami called Korra's.

"Korra….YES!" The young CEO yells as her water tribe stallion speeds up her thrusts while simultaneously hardening her water cock. Wet clapping sounds pulse through the room.

Asami throws her head back and grabs the sheets on the bed with both hands. "Urgh! Stay, stay with me! Don't leave me…please, don't ever leave me….Korra."

Korra takes deep panting breathes furrowing her brow feeling her partner's body gets hotter and hotter. "I…I…I won't. I won't."

"Don't stop…please... don't... stop…." Asami grunts.

The avatar can barely hold on as her partner rolls her hips faster and faster. "A…sami….you're…you're…." Korra says almost wanting to pass out feeling Asami's sex contract as she cums. "…hot."

"Fuck!" The pale skinned beauty yells squeezing the sheets between her hands as a final orgasm rips through her. She looks down at a wide eyed Korra. She pants softly registering her partner's shocked expression. "What…what is it baby?"

The young avatar smirks nervously and gulps. "Umm…the… bed's on fire."

Asami furrows her brow smiles then giggles. "Then put it out."

Korra half smiles then cover's her partner's hands with her own. "It…wasn't me." She pants.

She furrows her brow and takes a deep breath pulling her hands away from Korra's. Suddenly bright blue flames ignite in her hands. Asami's jaw drops as she looks through her fingers at her fiancé.

Korra extinguishes the flames and looks into Asami's eyes.

The young CEO gulps. "We, I…I need to talk to Chelse."

"Huh? Your assistant? Why?" Korra asks.

Asami blinks rapidly as her eyes dart back and forth in confusion. "She…umm, I just need to talk to her." She gets up off of her partner and out of the bed. The moment she does her hands ignite again. Asami gasps trying to shake the flames away.

Korra leaps from the bed and grabs her hands again. "Asami…stop okay. Did you firebend at your office today or something?" Asami shakes her head no. "Then why would she be able to help you? Calm down okay. I know this is scary but you shouldn't go anywhere right now. We should talk to Mizu about this."

"No, she…she….we need to talk to Chelse okay. Just trust me…please." Asami says with desperation in her eyes.

The avatar takes in a deep breath through her nose seeing the fear in her lover's eyes. Asami needed her trust and that's exactly what she was going to give her. "Okay, we'll go see Chelse, but first I need you to close your eyes and take a deep breath. I had a little trouble with firebending too at first. This'll help." Asami nods and does as she's told. "Okay, now hold it. You gotta focus now alright, breath out slowly, through your nose. Keep breathing out until there is no more air left in your lungs."

Korra slowly releases Asami's hands. "You're doing good babe, look." The green eyed beauty looks down at her hands seeing that they weren't on fire. "You've just got to stay calm alright. It'll be okay." Asami nods and gulps.

Fifteen minutes and a few burned blouses later they leave the house and head back to the city.

* * *

**x**

**3 am**

**Dragon Flats Borough**

Chelse rolls over in her bed with a groan hearing someone knocking frantically at her door. "Urgh, are you kidding me? Who in the blazes is even left on this block?" She gets out of bed and puts a robe on. "I'm coming alright!" She yells making her way down the stairs. She grabs a shock gun out of the drawer in the hallway. "Whoever you are, you'd better not be trying to rob me. I'm armed in here."

"Chelse it's me Asami."

The woman furrows her brow and opens the door. The woman quickly closes her robe seeing Korra avert eyes. "Miss Sato, what are you two doing here?" She stands aside as they walk in side by side then sit in the living room. Chelse locks the door and walks in behind them. "Okay what's going on?" Asami looks apologetically into her assistant's eyes then over to her partner. She nods gently.

Korra takes an apprehensive breath as she releases Asami's hands. They immediately ignite with blue flames.

Chelse's brown eyes widen as she looks back and forth from Korra to Asami. Fear sets in. Had Asami told Korra about her?

Asami gulps as Korra covers her hands again. "Chelse what do I do?"

The executive assistant nervously looks at the avatar. "Miss Sato…did you talk to…that spirit inside of you?" She asks apprehensively refocusing her gaze on her boss.

Asami rolls her eyes taking a frustrated breath. "Chelse please, Korra's the avatar alright. It's okay."

Chelse clenches her jaw locking eyes with the young CEO. "Miss Sato, I'm not sure what you feel I can do to help you." She says with significant bite in her voice. Chelse couldn't believe that Asami was putting her in such a vulnerable situation.

"Can't you see that this is an emergency?! Why else would I be here?" Asami says.

Chelse breathes out roughly through her nose. "You should check yourself into Republic General."

"Urgh! Seriously?!"

Korra shakes her head and sighs seeming irritated. She finally speaks up. "Look you're one of the essences right?"

"Excuse me." Chelse says in shock.

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning and my non-bending fiancé starts firebending. For some reason she thinks the only person who can help her is her non-bending office assistant, not the avatar or the immortal being inside of her. You don't find that weird at all? Geez…" Korra says as Asami turns and stares at her.

Chelse shakes her head. "I…I…I don't know what you're talking about."

Korra continues to speak. "Okay how about the fact that Mizu had a conversation with a red glowing ball of light before she released Asami on the solstice. Then Asami called… your name…and the red light disappeared."

Chelse huffs from her nose and crosses her arms. Korra shakes her head. "Just help her okay."

Chelse extends her hand to the avatar then looks away as Korra takes her hand. "I'm Seika." Her body is suddenly alive with flames she squeezes the young avatar's hand then glares into her eyes. Korra gulps. "And if you tell anyone about me, I will personally see to it that you and every avatar that succeeds you is permanently scarred. And I can promise you that the little number Ozai did on Zuko's face will be an improvement compared to what I'll do to you."

Asami's eyes widen. "Chelse geez, come on what's going on with you?"

"Miss Sato, our existence is kept secret for a reason alright. The avatar isn't the only one who keeps the balance it's our job to maintain it as well by being invisible. We can't risk humans trying to use us to gain power over others even if that human is the avatar. Not just that, but we're mortal we can still be hurt and die… unlike you."

Korra furrows her brow. "Then how come Asami's immortal and you're not?" The avatar asks.

"Because of Tsuchi. This happens the first time we cross over. Our counterparts hold our essence. The body becomes immortal to protect both essences. Then when we reincarnate we reclaim our essence. Mizu didn't die thanks to Tsuchi holding her between life and death. And because of the mother's fail-safe when his body was destroyed he defaulted back to Mizu. She had no choice but to absorb his essence and become immortal."

Korra takes a deep breath. "Okay so when he reincarnates Asami will be mortal again, right?"

Chelse raises her eyebrows surprised by the young avatar's intelligence. "Yeah that would be the case if he hadn't screwed things up. He can't reincarnate. He's unconscious, his body was destroyed, and he never became mortal. And unfortunately because of that he and Mizu are permanently bonded."

Asami sighs tired of hearing about her immortality over and over again. "Okay already. Can you please just make me stop firebending? You can do that right?"

"Unfortunately I can't not permanently anyway. It must have happened when Raava energy bent Tsuchi's essence out of you." Chelse says.

Asami turns to her partner. "Okay you unbend me then."

Korra furrow her brow then raises her eyebrows shrugging her shoulders. "Okay it's worth a try." She goes into the avatar state.

Chelse speaks up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Korra STOP! Miss Sato don't you remember what I told you. If Raava energy bends you you'll be separated from Mizu. If that happens you'll disappear and Tsuchi will wake up."

Korra deactivates the avatar state and huffs through her nose.

The fire essence takes a deep breath. "I need to talk to Mizu."

Asami lowers her eyes. "She…told me not to call on her."

Chelse furrows her brow and begins to glow with red energy. Asami's body suddenly pulses with blue light for a moment then stops. Chelse raises her eyebrows getting the water essence's message. "Korra, would you mind going out to the back yard please?"

"Huh? Why?" The avatar asks.

"Because I need to talk to Mizu alone." She says. Korra nods and leaves the room. "Alright Mizu…she's gone."

Asami's body pulses with blue light. She quickly stands to her feet and wraps her arms around Chelse's neck. Mizu trembles. "I can't…do this anymore Seika." She says with tears in her eyes.

The fire essence rubs her back gently. "It's okay. Just tell me what happened."

Suddenly without warning, Mizu begins kissing her neck then she pulls back and brings their lips together. Chelse's eyes widen as she pushes Mizu off of her. "What are you doing?!"

Mizu pants and falls to the floor. "I can't take this…please…make it stop."

Chelse furrows her brow seeing the deep blush in the water essence's cheeks as the woman looks up at her wantonly. The Fire essence suddenly realizes what's going on. She raises her eyebrows. "Mizu…oh…Mizu…I'm so sorry. You felt them together didn't you?"

The water essence lowers her eyes taking in deep heavy breaths. "I, I…I can't…I don't…know what to do.…help me." Chelse takes a deep breath and looks down the hallway to the back door knowing what the woman needed. Mizu looks up at her and shakes her head. "No Seika."

Loud sirens can be heard as a voice unexpectedly resounds outside. President Raiko's voice echoes through the city.

_**"Everyone…please stay calm and stay in your homes. All water benders please report to city hall right away. Once again everyone please stay calm and remain in your homes. Avatar Korra if you can hear this message please report to city hall."**_

Korra runs in from the back yard. "Guys I gotta go okay. The president is declaring a state of emergency. All the water in the bay and the entire city is falling up into the…" She stops speaking seeing the steam wafting from Mizu's body as the woman pants. "Uhhh…" Korra looks at Chelse. "Is…she okay?"

The water essence lowers her eyes and breathes out through puckered lips.

"Mizu, Korra can…" Chelse says.

"I said No!" The watery woman says closing her eyes. "I'm fine. Just…just (she gulps) give me a minute okay."

The executive assistant closes her eyes and sighs then turns and looks at the avatar apologetically. "Korra, you know that she and Asami are connected right?"

Mizu slams her fist into the floor and the whole house begins to tremble. "I….SAID….NO!"

The young avatar lowers her eyes then looks at Mizu seeing the same frenzy that had been in Asami's eyes a few hours ago. She takes a deep breath then bends down to one knee grasping the nape of Mizu's neck. Their eyes lock then Korra brings their lips together.

The water essence's eyes widen. Mizu pushes Korra off of her then slaps the avatar hard across the face. The water tribe woman blinks rapidly then locks eyes with the angered essence. "How dare you?" She pants. "Don't…you…ever…presume to put your…"

She's interrupted as Korra lunges at her grabbing her hands putting the watery woman on her back and kissing her again. Mizu practically growls as she begins over powering the avatar lifting her hands from the floor.

Korra goes into the avatar state slamming Mizu's hands back down and looking into her eyes. She deactivates the avatar state. "Just stop and let me help you okay! You know what's happening out there." Korra says.

Mizu turns her head away and closes her eyes shedding a few tears. "I... don't… want you."

The avatar lowers her eyes. "I know…and… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not Kuruk, but I need you to trust me anyway alright."

Mizu nods reluctantly. Chelse takes a deep breath and leaves the room.

"Give me your hand." Korra says softly as Mizu allows her to guide her hand down between her legs. The young avatar cups Mizu's hand in her own then begins gently helping the essence touch herself.

The watery woman keeps her eyes closed as Korra moves her hand in short circles around her clit. Mizu gasps as the avatar moves her hand a bit faster then down lower feeling her own wetness.

Mizu breathes in and out through her nose. She'd seen humans do this in the past, but she never would have imagined that it would feel this way. Korra releases her hand and begins to move off of her. "Wait…" Mizu pants turning her head and looking up into the blue sapphires that were Korra's eyes reminding her of Kuruk.

She grasps the nape of the avatar's neck and brings their lips together as her hand moves faster. The ache beneath her waist increases exponentially as her tongue slips past Korra's lips. Mizu pants into the water tribe woman's mouth as she cums. Their eyes lock for a breathless moment.

Korra averts her eyes as the water essence releases her. The siren outside stops just as the avatar gets to her feet.

Mizu zips up her pants and turns away from Korra bashfully. "What…what was that?" She asks softly.

"Its…an orgasm." The avatar says lowering her eyes. "How come…you don't know that? Aren't you like super old?"

"My kind's senses are different from yours. I've seen humans do it, but I wasn't mortal long enough to experience it." Mizu says with her back turned.

Korra furrows her brow. "Wait, you mean you and Kuruk didn't…." She asks turning to Mizu seeing the woman shaking her head no.

Chelse comes back into the room. "Well the sirens have stopped so I guess you're alright now, huh?" Mizu nods. "Good, maybe now you can tell me how a reincarnated water essence is firebending."

Mizu sighs. "One or both of Asami's parents must have been born in the fire nation colonies. So when Raava energy bent her, she unlocked her bending. You separated us remember. That has nothing to do with me. The fact that she's a firebender is irrelevant. And if you can't stop her bending then neither can I. Fire is your element, not mine."

Chelse nods contemplatively.

The water essence takes a deep breath then turns to Korra. "Avatar this...this can't happen again, alright." The watery woman says as Korra lowers her eyes and nods. "Asami and I need to start training right away. If it goes well she'll be able to control her firebending as well. Get yourself prepared." Mizu's body begins to glow.

"But wait we're going on vacation soon." Korra says quickly.

"And?" The water essence says seeming very annoyed and in a hurry.

"Mizu…" The avatar says calling out to her. Blue eyes meet blue. "Are you gonna be okay?"

She lowers her eyes. "I'm fine." She says even though she knew she wasn't. For a few brief moments she felt how Asami felt about Korra and she hated herself for it.

"Mizu…wait." Their eyes lock again. "There's something else I need to talk to you about. You too Chelse."

"What." The Fire Essence says.

Korra takes in a deep breath. "Asami's been acting strange since you guys merged."

"Of course she has; this isn't easy for either of us." Mizu says.

The avatar shakes her head. "No, that's not what I mean. Asami's acting like a completely different person. I think Koh…or I mean Tsuchi is affecting her somehow."

Mizu furrows her brow. "That's impossible, he's not conscious."

"You two are connected. If her feelings are affecting you, who's to say that you and his feelings aren't messing with her too." Korra says.

Chelse speaks up. She'd seen how tense Asami had been yesterday morning, but hadn't thought anything of it until now. "She might be right Mizu, anything's possible. This is your first time holding the balance, there's a lot that you don't know. This situation is new for all of us. And I have to admit even your reactions to things have been more erratic than usual."

The water essence rolls her eyes. "Okay so what do we do then? It's not like the three of us can sit down and talk this out."

Chelse takes a deep breath. "I'll…go consult with the Mothers and get back to you." She says locking eyes with the Water Essence.

Mizu is silent for a moment, then she averts her eyes knowing what Seika was really thinking. "Fine." She says as her light begins to fade and Asami's eyes shift to green again.

Korra looks at Chelse. "Is she really gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, she's just embarrassed." The executive assistant says.

Asami takes a deep breath. "Embarrassed about what?"

Chelse smiles apprehensively. "How…. about some tea huh? I'm gonna go make us some tea." The woman says as she practically sprints from the room.

Korra gulps lowering her eyes with a nervous smirk. "Uhh…umm…"

**TBC…**

* * *

**According to AvatarWiki**

**The New Moon Celebration** was an annual festival held between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes during the antebellum period before the Hundred Year War. It was a commemoration held to reunite the two polar Water Tribes. The celebrations were seemingly scheduled to correspond with a new moon. It was at one of these festivals that Kuruk met the love of his life, Ummi, sometime prior to 312 BG.


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: **Korrasami 29

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: PG-13**

**Notes:** Short chapter, but more to come. FUN FUN FUN

Feel free to PM (private message) Reviews, favs, follows all appreciated. Thank you all for being awesome and for sticking around.

* * *

**x**

**5 am**

Korra takes a tense breath scratching the back of her head. There was really no way Asami was gonna take this well. And now even Miss Chelse had bailed on her. "Umm…okay….sooo I have some good news…some… okay news….and….some please don't kill your fiancé because she loves you more than anything in the whole entire world and she would do anything to make up for what she had to do…news." She says trying to catch her breath.

Asami squints her eyes clenching her jaw a slow hard breath seeping through her nose. "Oookay."

The fearful avatar gulps as Chelse walks back into the room with three cups of tea. "Here Miss Sato why don't you have a seat and take a few sips of this." The woman says.

Korra breathes out through puckered lips then claps her hands together. Asami sits down on the couch. "Okay, so…um…good news first…(she holds her breath for a moment then lifts her hands) Congratulations….you're a firebender." Asami glares at her. "Yaaaayyyy…" Korra says weakly.

Asami averts her eyes then takes a sip of the tea. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. She didn't have anything against benders, but that didn't mean that she wanted to be one. The young CEO grimaces at the taste of the tea. "Uck…what's in this Chelse?"

"Have another sip, you'll feel better…I promise." The executive assistant says. Asami drinks a little more of it.

Korra is trembling. "Haa…" She says with a nervous chuckle. "Yeaaahh…how about the okay news next huh?" She takes a step back as her partner glares at her. This was not going well. "Sooo…it turns out that a certain someone's feelings might be affecting you."

Chelse crosses her arms then her body begins to glow with a burgundy red energy. She moves to stand next to Korra. "Mizu had sex with Korra." The woman says nonchalantly. "And I think she liked it."

The avatar chokes as her jaw drops and she loses her breath. "WHAT!" The water tribe woman shouts in fear. **(Google search: Korra is shocked face)** Chelse had totally thrown her under the bus. The glass cup in Asami's hand shatters. Korra looks back and forth between the two women. "Wait! Uhhh I…I….that's that's….that's not what happened. I mean…I had too…" Asami's eyes widen. Korra shakes her head frantically. "No No no no no….Wwwwwait, that's not what I mean! It's not like that…I mean technically it was, but…it wasn't."

The flustered avatar tries to compose herself and explain the situation rationally. She points emphatically at the ceiling. "There was water…in the SKY! And then the president called me! And there were sirens…."

Chelse takes in a deep breath through her nose. "They kissed too, there was even some tongue in there."

Korra goes pale feeling her stomach drop as she stares slack jawed at Chelse. The terrified woman slowly turns to see what fate her partner had in store for her. "Asami…I…I…" The avatar furrows her brow. "Asami?" She apprehensively approaches her partner who was now sitting up on the couch with her eyes closed and her hands at her sides. Korra waves her hand in front of the heiress' face. "A-sami?" She says softly getting no response.

The avatar takes a deep breath and turns to Chelse. "What did you do to her?"

Chelse sighs. "I gave her a mild sedati…"

"And what's your problem!" Korra yells interrupting her. "You know that's not what happened!"

Chelse looks at the angered young avatar. "You're not the one she needs to talk to right now."

Korra throws her hands up. "But why'd you say all that stuff to her? Now she's gonna think I'm being unfaithful."

The executive assistant puts her hands on the water tribe woman's shoulders and looks into her eyes. "She would never think anything like that. Miss Sato knows you." Chelse walks over to the couch and kneels in front of Asami. "Don't get me wrong she can get pretty jealous especially when it comes to you, but I've never known her to be as reactive and volatile as she's been lately. Mizu's also been acting oddly which is saying a lot considering that she's practically made of emotion. I said all that because I think you may be right about Tsuchi. And if you are then Mizu and Asami are the only ones who can do anything about it."

"But…you said you had to talk to your mother." Korra says.

Chelse shakes her head. "The mothers won't get involved. Once they set the laws they don't deviate from them. Mizu and Asami have to figure this out on their own."

Korra lowers eyes then moves to sit next to Asami on the couch. She'd understood what Chelse had done. She actually felt a sense of relief hearing it, but was still concerned about her fiancé. "So…is she okay? What did you give her? She kinda looks like she's meditating."

Chelse nods. "That's because she is. I gave her one of Miss Katara's brews. You should try it some time. She told me that the leaves were actually steeped in spirit water for 6 months then dried under the light of the full moon for added potency."

Korra raises her eyebrows in surprise. "You knew Gran Gran?"

"Of course I do."

The avatar's eyes widen. "Wait…what?"

* * *

**x**

**Inside Asami's mind**

The young CEO glares at Mizu seeing the smug expression on the woman's face. Asami couldn't believe that she'd started to feel sorry for this would be adulteress. The heiress felt betrayed, resentful, and full of rage as Mizu smirks at her. "You bitch!"

Mizu crosses her arms. "Tell me something sweetness….where'd you pick that word up from, huh? I've been watching this world for a long time and I don't think I've ever heard anyone use language like that…"

Asami marches toward the watery essence then is stopped by an invisible ice wall. "Korra…is mine! I won't let you have her!"

Mizu squints for a moment seeing that Asami's eyes were a deep forest green color. "Tsuchi…my love, is that you? Or are you going by Koh now?"

Asami furrows her brow. "What? Don't play games with me Mizu. Stay away from my fiancé."

Mizu raises a challenging eye brow. "Or you'll do what? Maybe you'll put your fingers inside me… the way Korra did." Asami growls as the water essence licks her lips. "Mmm, her hands are so…(she moans softly while covertly searching Asami's memories) warm. Mmm…I wonder how her tongue would feel."

Asami's entire body bursts into blue flames. She punches through the ice wall shattering it into millions of pieces then running toward Mizu. "She's MINE!" Asami yells as the watery woman's body becomes transparent and the livid CEO runs straight through her extinguishing the flames.

Mizu rematerializes.

Asami grabs the back of the woman's neck and slams her into the glowing blue floor then turns her over. In an insanely fast motion Asami puts her hand through Mizu's chest. "Payback's a bitch isn't it Mizu? You think I don't know. I saw what you did. I felt it. You seduced her! She could never love someone like you!" The angered heiress glares fiercely into deep azure orbs. "This is your fault. You took her away from me! You…and those eyes!"

The water essence gazes at her host's face then cups the woman's cheek. She was sure of who was affecting her feelings now. It wasn't just Asami's emotions she was dealing with. "Asami…listen to yourself. This isn't you. Focus on what you know is true. Think of Korra. You can do this. I know how you're feeling and I know this isn't you."

The young CEO pants angrily with tears in her eyes. "You don't know anything! She's….mine…" Asami shakes her head having heard what Mizu told her. "She's…Korra…is…my…she's my…" The confused young woman blinks rapidly trying to get a hold of herself. She pulls her hand out of Mizu's chest then crawls off of her. Thoughts of her beautiful fiancé fill her mind. "Korra is… She…she loves me." The raven haired woman is tired, confused, distraught, and afraid feeling an all too familiar heaviness in her body. She remembered the sensation well. It was just like when Koh had taken control of her. Asami locks eyes with the water essence as the woman sits up. "What is this…what's happening to me?"

Mizu takes a deep breath then closes her eyes. Millions of blue green screens appear high in the sky above them. Images of war, strife, and pain flash in every corner of dense blue space. Voices of fury and heartache echo in their ears. The faces of millions of people flicker on the screens one after another. The water essence sighs then looks up at Asami. "It's Tsuchi…his pain. This is what's affecting you…affecting us." She says as images of their shared past life as Ummi and her amnesia appear on the screens.

Sorrow spreads across Asami's face. She covers her mouth unable to stop her tears remembering the dreams she'd had of her past life with Koh. She watches as the centipede presents food to her only to have it thrown at his face. This was the first time she'd heard his true voice. Koh was afraid and full of grief and compassion. She hadn't realized that'd he'd been trying to take care of her the whole time.

Mizu begins to cry as well feeling an intense ache within her chest. She lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath finally knowing her partner's anguish. She had forgotten him; she couldn't have imagined the pain he'd been in believing that she no longer cared for him. Now she felt every bit of it. "I just wanted him to be free. I didn't know it would turn out like this." Both women turn and look at one another with understanding in their eyes.

Mizu breaks her gaze. The screens begin to disappear as one single screen takes their place. She understood how Tsuchi's pain affected Asami, now she needed her host to understand the new pain she was experiencing about Korra.

"Asami…Korra…didn't do anything wrong." Mizu says as the young CEO's jaw clenches. "I…I felt it…when you two were intimate. I don't know why." She says lowering her eyes. "It…it was like there was…something…moving in and out of me…." A blush covers her cheeks as she puts her hand down between her legs. "…here. I've never felt anything like that before. And when you and I switched a little while ago I temporarily lost control of my essence." Mizu looks up into jade green orbs. "She helped me."

Asami watches as Korra's face appears on the screen. The white light of the avatar state disappearing from her partner's eyes. The avatar shouts at Mizu. "Just stop and let me help you okay! You know what's happening out there."

"I don't…want you..." Mizu says. Asami can feel how much the watery woman was hurting.

"I know…and….I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not Kuruk, but I need you to trust me anyway alright." Asami can see the conflict on her partner's face. She could tell that Korra didn't really want to do what she knew she had to. "Give me your hand." Korra says.

Asami averts her eyes. "I get it okay. I understand." The screen disappears as she breathes in through her nose. "What are Korra and I supposed to do…not be together anymore?" Asami says furrowing her brow. She couldn't imagine having to abstain from the person she'd given her heart to.

Mizu takes in a deep breath. "No that's not what I'm saying. That's not the problem…well not all of it anyway. It's Tsuchi. I... 'We'…need to find a way to work through his feelings. It's the reason we've both been acting out of sorts. I've suppressed his energy for now but it won't last."

"What do you mean?"

"How are you feeling? You feel clear now, right? You're able to focus." Mizu asks.

Asami takes a deep breath raising her eyebrows. She really did feel different. The young CEO felt like herself again. "Yeah I do." She nods.

"This is my first time holding the balance. Tsuchi and I are bonded so it makes sense that our feelings are linked too. And unfortunately it's the same for you and me but because of the pain you experienced in your interactions with him, his negative emotions are coming to the surface in me. What you went through is still fresh in your mind. I feel it. I think that's also why you've been so violently jealous and territorial. He was like that too."

Asami crosses her arms and shakes her head. "Oh no that's not Koh…I'm serious about Korra. I meant what I said."

Mizu rolls her eyes. "Asami, you do realize that you and I share this body right? There's no getting around that. The avatar is….."

Asami raises her eyebrows and scoffs. "Yeah we share my body… not my partner. If this was like Raava and Korra I could understand. But Raava doesn't swap out with Korra to cop a few feels. I need you to respect my relationship. Korra is my fiancé not yours. Besides…you don't like women …remember?"

The water essence feels a tightening in her stomach as she and Asami begin glaring at one another. Mizu averts her eyes. "Look let's just stay on topic here. Tsuchi's the one we have to…"

The young CEO puts her hands on her hips. "Stop denying how you feel about her."

She knew how Mizu felt. This blue space they were in was full of the watery woman's emotions. And as much as Asami hated the idea of someone else being attracted to her partner, she could understand where Mizu was coming from. She'd loved an avatar too. If they were going to get along Asami needed her to be honest with her…or rather with herself. This was such a confusing relationship.

Mizu turns her back to Asami. "What does it matter? It's not like you're going to share her?"

"So you do want her." Asami says.

The water essence lowers her eyes. "I don't feel anything for her. She's just a kid."

Asami smirks. "Yeah a kid with eyes bluer than sapphires, gorgeous smooth skin, and the strongest warmest arms that have ever been created. A kid whose lips are so sweet she made you cum just by kissing you." Mizu's jaw drops. "Didn't think I knew that did you? Yeah, that's right…I felt it; she makes me feel that way too. But you couldn't possibly feel anything for a kid like that…right."

Mizu closes her eyes clenching her jaws. Asami comes up behind her gently placing her hand on the woman's shoulder. "We share this body remember." Mizu's shoulders rise and fall as Asami speaks. "Look, I know you lost someone you love… and I know Korra reminds you of him. I'm sorry about that I really am. But you have to understand, I don't want to share Korra any more than you would want to share Kuruk but… it doesn't mean I'm gonna dismiss your feelings either. If this is gonna work between us I need you to be open with me."

The water essence turns around and looks at her host. She realizes that the person in front of her was someone that she hadn't met before. Without Tsuchi's influence this young woman was clear minded, perceptive, and understanding. "I do…feel something for her, but…it's not what you think. I don't want her alright. I mean that. I don't even know her. The things I feel are your feelings for her, not mine."

She walks away from Asami. "I became mortal because I wanted to understand what it was like to feel the way you humans do toward one another. Like the way I felt when I was in Kuruk's arms. I liked it. It just felt…" She turns to face Asami again. "…right, you know? But I always knew there could be more."

The heiress takes a deep breath. "Yeah, that's love."

Mizu furrows her brow. "Is that what love feels like?" Asami nods. Mizu shakes her head. "But it can't be. That's not what you feel for Korra. It's different stronger somehow."

Asami lowers her eyes and sighs quietly trying to figure out how to describe her feelings for Korra.

The water essence takes a deep breath. "Asami, I don't feel that way about her. I won't deny that I feel something, but it's not that." She says honestly.

Asami looks up at her and nods. "Okay…so… what do we do about it? And what do we do about Koh?"

"Tsuchi…" She says correcting her.

"Whatever."

"It's not whatever Asami. It's his name. If you're not going to disregard my feelings, then don't disregard his. You and I need to train…and talk." Mizu says.

The young woman furrows her brow. "Talk about what?" Asami asks.

Mizu takes in a strained breath. "We talk about forgiving him." Asami's jaw clenches as she lowers her eyes. "And in regards to Korra…I can wait; humans don't have long life spans, a hundred years is a drop in the bucket."

Asami averts her eyes. "Humph…gee thanks."

The watery woman raises her eyebrows realizing what she'd just said. "Oh…sorry that's not what I meant."

The young CEO puts her hand on her hips rolls her eyes and sighs. "I know okay. I understand. But asking me to forgive him is a lot. I don't want anything to do with Tsuchi. It's enough that he's in my body. Why can't you just keep suppressing his energy? I mean I feel fine now and you seem okay too." She says knowing how much she despised him for making her hurt Korra.

"Asami, he became the way he did… because he suppressed my feelings within him." Mizu says shaking her head. "That can't happen again. Seika knows that too." She says looking above them. "When an essence makes a choice the mothers, the spirits, everyone honors it. That's why the spirits began abandoning the world. It's the price that comes with being an essence. The decisions we make don't just affect us they affect the whole universe. Tsuchi knew that too and yet he was still willing to make the choices he did."

The young CEO sighs heavily. "Fine, but we don't have to do that right now, right? Korra told me what Jinora said the other day. You all are pretty much eternal. Koh didn't become the way he did overnight, so you suppressing his energy for a little while isn't going to kill anyone."

Mizu sighs. "Well, that's true, but…"

"So Korra and I can afford to take a vacation and spend some time together."

Mizu shakes her head. "Asami…"

The young CEO puts her hand on the watery woman's shoulders. "Mizu…over the past year and a half Korra has stopped an equalist rebellion created by a crazed blood bender, an obsessed spiritual leader who started a civil war then unleashed evil incarnate onto the world, a terrorist organization who thought the way to peace was through destruction…"

Mizu opens her mouth to speak.

"I'm not done." Asami says taking in a breath. "Then… Korra had to fight her way through depression and a spinal injury in order to stop a tyrannical general. And don't let me forget to mention that this general was being controlled by a formally unknown entity called an essence who wanted to commit suicide and destroy the world."

Asami locks eyes with Mizu and takes a deep breath. "I have been with Korra through all of that. I don't think …one short vacation is too much to ask." Asami says.

The water essence closes her mouth then releases a breath through her nose. "Okay." She nods. "But you and I are still going to train vacation or not."

The raven haired beauty takes a deep relieved breath. "What's the training supposed to do?"

"Get us in sync with one another so my powers don't go out of control again. We'll better understand how to navigate each other's feelings too." Mizu says.

"Well since you're bringing up my feelings I'd appreciate it if you warned me before tossing me into this room again. If you can talk to me from within my mind there's no reason that you can't tell me that you need to switch out with me." The young CEO says quickly.

Mizu nods. "Agreed and while we're on the topic …what were you and Korra doing a few hours ago? You and I are connected by consciousness only. I shouldn't have been able to feel whatever was going on between you two physically."

Asami lets go of her and furrows her brow. "What do you mean?"

Mizu looks into her eyes. "I told you earlier. There was something inside you. I felt it."

The young CEO's eyes widen. She lowers her eyes as she realizes what it was. "Oh…uhh…yeeeeah….about that…" She nervously scratches the back of her neck. "Korra…kinda made a…(her voice is almost inaudible)… water p…en….is."

Mizu furrows her brow. "A what? I didn't hear you."

Asami rolls her eyes and sighs chewing on her bottom lip. "A water penis." She mumbles.

Mizu raises her eyebrows. "Oh…that makes a lot more sense now. She really is creative isn't she? So women do use that for sex when men aren't around huh."

"What….no…I mean, we do…but… it's complicated alright." Asami says with a deep blush covering her cheeks lowering her eyes.

Mizu nods her head. "Hmm, water huh? Oh! I know! Why don't I make one for you two, that way you won't have to worry about it interfering with me next time you're intimate?"

Asami's eyes widen as Mizu disappears. "Wait…what?"

* * *

**x**

**Back in Chelse's living room…**

Korra and Chelse are startled as Mizu stands up from the couch then moves to leave the room.

"Mizu? Hey wait, where are you going? Is Asami alright?" Chelse asks as she and Korra follow her out to the back yard.

The water essence rubs the bark of an apple tree. "This should work fine." She says taking a few steps back from the tree. Chelse and Korra furrow their brows as the wood starts extending in 5 different places around the trunk.

The avatar scratches her head. "Is she...wood bending?"

"Asami is fine Seika; she'll be back in a minute. And yes Avatar Korra I am. Its one of the benefits of combining water and earth. Come here I need you to tell me which of these you and Asami would like to use from now on."

The avatar walks over examining the strange new branches. Her jaw hits the ground when she sees five wooden penis' protruding from the tree. She's speechless. "Uhhh…uhhh…Uhhhhh…"

"You know what don't worry about it. I'll pick one." Mizu begins to massage her stomach. "Hmm, it felt pretty deep. Yeah, this one." She says pulling it from the tree and handing it to Korra. "Here use this next time you two are intimate. The water thing is a little too close to home."

Korra smiles nervously. "Uhh…thaaanks?"

Mizu stares into the avatar's eyes for a moment with a small smirk on her face. She takes a deep breathe through her nose then averts her eyes feeling the same tightening below her waist that she felt before. What she told Asami was true. She did feel something for Korra. But now that their feelings were no longer being affecting by her counterpart Mizu senses that she might genuinely be attracted to the young avatar. Her body glows brightly for a full minute then dissipates.

Light green jade eyes flutter open. Asami breathes out through puckered lips then looks up into apprehensive blue orbs. "Hey." She says lowering her eyes and tucking her hair nervously behind her ear.

Korra gulps. "Hey."

Chelse smiles softly as she looks back and forth between the two women. They really were a sweet couple. "Well… why don't I head back inside? I'm sure you two have some important things to discuss."

Asami nods softly then looks down at her partner's hands. She blinks rapidly gulps then averts her eyes.

Korra looks down at the 15 inch two sided wooden penis then back up at Asami doing a double take. "Uhh…it's, it's not mine. Mizu…she…uhh…" Korra says putting it behind her back quickly.

The raven haired woman swallows softly then half smiles. "It's okay… I know."

"You…do?" Korra says fearfully. Asami nods. "Asami…I, I didn't mean to or anything. I had to. All the water from Yue Bay had lifted into the sky, even the boats were gone. I called the president while you were meditating and found out that people's faucets started bursting."

Asami takes in a deep breath then gently cups her partner's cheek. "Baby…it's O-Kay. I mean it. I know. Mizu showed me what happened. I understand."

Korra furrows her brow. "So, you're…not mad at me?"

Asami leans into her fiancé's lips giving her the sweetest kiss she'd ever felt. "I love you."

The young avatar can't help but smile. "I…love you too." She says as she gazes into the most beautiful green eyes in the world. Korra's eyes begin to well with tears taking in the woman in front of her. She could feel the shift in her partner. It really was Asami, her lover, her friend, her knight in electrified shock gloves. She was really okay.

Asami pulls back slightly taking on a more serious expression as she pokes her fiancé in the chest. "But don't ever… do it… again." She says leaning into Korra's lips. "I'm yours Korra."

"And… I'm yours." The avatar says with a nervous smirk pulling her lover into her arms. Whatever happened between Asami and Mizu during their meditation had done the trick. This was her Asami; she felt it. This was the woman she was destined to spend the rest of her life with. Somehow some way Asami was back in her arms again. And Korra wasn't going to let anything get in the way of their happily ever after…not Koh, not Mizu not even immortality was going to stop that from happening. "I love you." The young avatar whispers again.

**A few hours later…**

Korra and Asami leave Chelse's house feeling at peace for the first time in months.

Mizu explained about Tsuchi and how the training was going to work. Korra was surprised at how easy it sounded like it would be. Mizu couldn't help but smirk seeing a glimmer of Kuruk's arrogance in the young avatar. She assured Korra that this would be unlike anything she or Asami had ever experienced before and not to take it lightly.

The water essence also told them she would discuss the situation about the missing people after their vacation as it wasn't something that would be easily remedied. Korra didn't have a good feeling about that and asked Mizu to at least give them an idea of what they would be in store for. All the watery woman would tell her was to enjoy her vacation while she could. She was reluctant to give them any more details, preferring to let the young couple enjoy their time with one another in peace.

Chelse told Korra and Asami about the avatar's partner's reincarnation cycle and how each partner had abilities of their own. And that Asami would have to figure hers out soon. Chelse felt they would need it in the future. She also told them that a certain water tribe healer may be able to help them better understand that cycle when they were ready.

Korra and Asami were thrilled to learn that they might see their beloved Gran Gran again someday. Korra immediately began coming up with a plan to find her. She was sure Iroh would be able to help her locate her mentor once they got into the spirit world.

Things were finally looking up for the young couple.

* * *

**X**

**X**

After leaving Chelse's place they head to the temporary airship port on the bay to await their friends from Zaofu.

Kya, Tenzin, Bumi, and President Raiko breathe a sigh of relief as Lin makes her way down the airship ramp. The worn out police chief has a crutch under her right arm and a cast on her leg as she steps on the ground.

Lin wasn't exactly looking forward to returning home. She knew who was waiting there for her. The battle torn metal bender also knew that her girlfriend wouldn't be happy about her leaving town so abruptly especially in the middle of a war.

Part of her hoped that the woman wouldn't show up today. It didn't take the police chief three steps before she saw Kya's tear welled gaze locked on her. Lin lowers her eyes. The mature waterbender practically slams into her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I missed you so much." She whispers unable to contain her tears.

Lin blinks rapidly in confusion as she apprehensively wraps her arm around the woman's waist gently kissing her neck with a serious expression on her face. "I…missed you too." She says softly.

The waterbender suddenly pushes out of her girlfriend's embrace then punches her in the shoulder. "Ow…" Lin says dryly not exactly shocked by the action. This was the Kya she knew.

The angered waterbender glares at her. "I can't believe you didn't tell me what was going on. I had to find out from Tenzin."

Lin furrows her brow as Kya punches her again.

"That's for not taking me with you. Did you think I wasn't strong enough to fight? Is that what you thought?" The angered waterbender says.

The police chief takes a deep breath as her girlfriend lifts her hand moving to slap her in the face. She closes her eyes and swallows. In truth Lin knew what a powerful waterbender Kya was, she was taught by the best. She just didn't want to risk losing her, that was really the only reason she hadn't confided in the woman. But if Kya thought that slapping her was fit punishment, then Lin would receive it with honor.

Kya cups her cheek and brings their lips together. Lin opens her eyes then raises her eyebrows not knowing what her girlfriend is thinking. "What was that for?" She asks.

The beautiful waterbender smiles softly allowing a few tears to streak down her cheek. "For coming back to me." Kya says wrapping her arms around the metal bender's neck again. "I love you Lin." She whispers.

The bewildered police chief looks up seeing everyone staring at them with smiles on their faces. She averts her eyes embarrassed by all of the attention.

Kya pulls back looking into her girlfriend's eyes. "Come on, let's get you home." She says seeing the fresh cuts and bruises on Lin's face.

Lin releases a heavy sigh. "I can't. I need to debrief the president on what happened in Zaofu."

President Raiko steps forward. "It's alright Chief Beifong. I already received word from Suyin on the situation. Let's discuss the details tomorrow." The man says with a small smile and a nod to her.

She nods back as Kya pulls her into her arms again. "Asami…would you mind if we…." Kya says as Asami interrupts her.

The young CEO smiles. "Of course not, that's why they're here." She says waving to one of the six Future Industries chauffeurs standing next to a line Sato mobiles.

Bolin comes walking down the ramp with a bandage wrapped around his head. "Guys! Oh man am I happy to see you! You will not believe who showed up in Zaofu." The young earthbender was excited to share about his harrowing adventure fighting alongside Avatar Kyoshi. He looks around not seeing his brother. "Hey where's Mako?"

Korra walks up to him. "He's at Republic General. He… got pretty beat up. Asami and I are gonna go by and see him later."

Bolin's lowers his eyes in regret. Shame now covering his face. "It was Kuvira wasn't it." He knew he shouldn't have trusted the woman. If he hadn't joined up with her, he could have been here to fight by his brother's side.

Korra shakes her head. "No, it wasn't Kuvira." She takes a deep breath, unsure of how to explain everything that happened while her friend was gone.

Asami sees the conflict in her partner's eyes. "Hey Bolin, why don't you head over to the hospital okay? I had a few of my cars brought here with drivers who know the city. We'll meet you over there later."

Bolin nods. "Thanks guys." He puts his hands on Korra's shoulders and looks into her eyes as his bottom lip trembles. "Korra…I just want you to know that you…are the best avatar… ever." Bolin pulls her into his arms hugging her tightly.

She furrows her brow and smiles. "Thanks." He then grabs Asami moving her into the hug. He nods with tears in his eyes then heads over to one of the cars. Korra smirks at her partner. They really had missed him.

Varrick and Zhu Li head down the ramp last walking hand in hand. "Well don't roll out the red carpet or anything." Varrick says sounding irritated. "We're only the heroes who helped save the world from total annihilation."

Korra opens her mouth to speak but Varrick interrupts her. "While you all were demolishing the city with Kuvira we fought the battle of a lifetime. As a matter of fact it's going to be the subject of my next mover. I'm calling it Versus: The Varrick Story. We'll start filming after my new fiancé and I tie the knot. And you all are invited… to the wedding…. not the mover. You're paying to get into that mover. It's gonna be a hit. I know it."

"No Varrick." Korra says. Everyone turns to her.

"Well…. I guess the avatar is entitled to a free ticket to the show. But just this once alright. You give someone an inch and they take a mile." The business man says.

"You're not making a mover about what happened out there." Korra says locking fierce eyes on him. "The people of the world lived through that nightmare once. They don't need to be reminded of it." The avatar says with a serious expression on her face. She meant it, but she was talking about herself more than anything. All she could think of were the images she'd seen on the solstice. Koh's cruelty knew no bounds. He'd put all of his dark deeds on display for Korra to see and she couldn't do anything about it. There was no way she was going to put herself through that again. Just the thought of it filled her with anger.

"Movers aren't made over night. I mean, I still gotta get the writers and actors, not to mention finding set locations. Production costs for this thing are gonna be through the roof. I figure it's gonna be at least a year before we can even consider…." Varrick continues speaking but no one is listening as he and Zhu Li walk to one of Future Industries cars.

Asami sees her partner's shift in mood. "Korra, let's put that on the back burner for now, we've got more important things to talk about right?" She says cupping the frustrated avatar's cheek to get some eye contact.

Korra sighs lowering her eyes then she nods. "Yeah you're right. Once we get word from the other nations, we can plan for our trip." She gives her partner a small smile then heads over to speak to Tenzin and President Raiko.

The president clears his throat. "I understand we owe you a debt of gratitude Avatar Korra. I didn't realize the extent of Kuvira's involvement beyond the war. Minster Tenzin told me about the Solstice and what you did to save us. I'll admit I don't understand a lot of it, spiritual matters aren't my forte. But this city and the world is fortunate to have someone like you around who does understand these things, and knows what to do about them. Thank you Avatar. If there is anything my office can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

Korra smiles at him softly. "Has there been any more word from the fire nation? If I need to I can travel there personally."

Raiko shakes his head. "A representative was due to arrive today. Lord Zuko's sister I believe her name was Azula. We have yet to hear from her though. I'm sure she'll head to our temporary city hall once she gets here."

"Okay, if you can let me know when she gets here, that would be great." Korra says.

And with that, they all parted ways for the day. Tenzin headed back to City Hall with the president. Bumi went back to Air Temple Island to help Jinora with the airbender's training. Lin went with Kya back to what was left of Little Water Tribe. Bolin made it to the hospital to be by his brother's side. And Korra and Asami headed to the remodeled police station to pick up some of Mako's things before their trip to the hospital.

The water essence speaks up in Asami's mind. "Not so fast you two. I told you that we needed to train and that's what we're going to do."

The heiress puts her hand on her partner's shoulder. "Hold on baby, Mizu said that it's time for us to train."

Korra takes a deep breath punching her fist into her hand proudly with a smile on her face. "Okay I'm ready. Let's do this."

Asami furrows her brow. "She says to…create a swimming pool and make it deep."

**TBC….**

* * *

Next Chapter….Tales of Republic City

Watch: **A:TLA book 2 episode 15 "Tales of Ba Sing Se"**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: **Korrasami 30

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: PG-13 / R**

**Notes:** Apologies for the long wait. This is a short chapter but more to come very soon. Massive thanks to those of you who found your way to my **** page. If you read my Fanfiction profile under the **NEW DEVELOPMENTS** heading you''ll see a link. Your support gives me more time to dedicate to these stories. It's so exciting! My stories will always be free to all. Your reviews and support are just icing on the already sweet cake of doing something I love.

Love me some Reviews, Favs, Follows, and PMs. Keep them coming, thank you, thank you, thank you Korrasami love to you all.

* * *

**X**

**The Tale of Korra and Asami**

After hours of walking around the city, actually walking around the city with Naga by their side, Mizu finally spoke up telling the girls what she wanted done.

"Urgh! This is impossible!" The frustrated avatar shouts sticking a shovel into the ground while Naga digs around her. Mizu told her and Asami that the pool needed to be dug by hand without any bending. "How deep does this thing need to be anyway?" Korra asks wiping sweat from her brow.

They'd been digging in the rubble where their old apartment used to be downtown. Renovations were slow so workers hadn't gotten to their street yet. Mizu thought it would be a safe spot to train in since there were no civilians around.

Asami takes a deep breath scooping up more dirt. "She said she'd tell us when to stop."

Korra grunts throwing more dirt out of the 6 foot hole. "This is stupid. How is digging a hole supposed to help you, huh?"

Asami shakes her head. "I don't know." She says with a huff; she was completely exhausted. "But I think we should take a break and go by one of my factories to pick up an excavator if she wants this thing any deeper. She never said we couldn't use machines."

Korra smiles with a toothy grin as she looks up at her partner. "Have I ever told you how sexy your brain is?"

Asami giggles tossing more dirt out of the hole. "Well you could stand to mention it more often."

Mizu speaks up within Asami. "That's enough let's switch out. It's time to get started." She needed them to be tired if the training was going to be effective.

The young CEO takes a relieved breath dropping her shovel to the ground. "Korra, Mizu says it's time to get started."

"Wooo!" The avatar says raising her hands victoriously. "Finally!" She says taking off her sweat drenched shirt.

Asami's body glows with blue light and Mizu takes a deep breath averting her eyes at the sight of Korra's bandage wrapped bosom. She clears her throat. "Avatar Korra, I need you to get out of the hole for a moment."

"Okay." The water tribe woman says swiftly airbending herself out.

Mizu turns to Naga, the polar bear dog licked her face in response. The water essence growled as Naga continued to lick her face. "Out." Mizu says. Naga jumps from the hole and sits next to Korra. "You two might want to stand back."

The ground trembles as the hole expands outward into a 50 ft deep chasm. The walls harden into an almost metallic looking material. Korra's eyes widen as water begins pouring from Mizu's body filling the huge hole in no time flat. "Alright you can come back in now." Mizu says.

"If you were gonna do that, then why'd we have to dig?" Korra asks jumping into the water.

"Physical preparation. How are you feeling?" The water essence asks her.

Korra furrows her brow as she treads water. "I'm alright I guess but, this water feels kinda strange though."

Mizu smiles. "Good, how long can you hold your breath?" She asks swimming around Korra nonchalantly.

"Uhhh…about 6 minutes."

"Great that should be fine. Now just like I discussed with you earlier, all you two need to do is be mindful of your feelings. I'm going to switch out with Asami. I'll talk her through what she needs to do."

"But what do I do then?"

Mizu smirks. "Just go ahead and take a deep breath, submerge yourself, and…act normal."

Korra shrugs her shoulders. "Oookay." She says taking in a deep airbending breath and going underwater.

Four minutes later Mizu follows her down about 20 ft. The avatar smiles at her and gives her a thumbs up. Mizu laughs then raises her hand. The water on the surface solidifies. "Alright Korra here we go. Remember what I said okay, just act normal." Mizu says speaking as air bubbles come out of her mouth.

The avatar cocks her head and furrows her brow surprised she can hear the woman. The glow around Mizu fades and Asami opens surprised green eyes. Korra waves at her. Asami waves back then furrows her brow hearing Mizu speaking in her mind.

"Alright Asami, I can feel your fear here. That's understandable and it's a good thing. What I need you to do now is to tap into my calmness. We can sync our consciousnesses by feeling one another's emotions. Feel my calm." Mizu says within her mind.

Asami blinks rapidly sending a thought to Mizu. "This is a little difficult with me not being able to breathe."

"That's the point. You need to be able to feel the difference between us emotionally. Now concentrate, allow my feelings to meld into you." Mizu says.

Korra smiles at Asami then taps her wrist and points to the surface. Asami nods then watches Korra swim up. Then she closes her eyes and tries her best to be calm.

The young avatar swims up and is stopped by ice. She tries to bend it over and over again but it's not working. Naga begins scratching at the ice unable to break through it. Korra's only got about a minute of air left. Desperation hits when she tries to create an air bubble around her body, but the water is too dense to push away. The water tribe woman starts to panic finding that she can't metal bend the walls either. Nothing was working. What was going on? The alarmed avatar immediately swims back down to Asami and grabs her trying to alert her to the situation.

"Mizu what's going on?" Asami asks within her mind.

"Focus Asami, everything is fine." The water essence says calmly.

Korra releases an air bubble from her mouth.

Asami screams within her mind. "Mizu do something! She's gonna drown!"

"She won't. Now do what I told you to do." Mizu says sternly.

Asami immediately tries to breath and discovers that she can't. Blue flames spark in her hands then dissipate. Asami can't breathe, she grasps her throat closing her eyes.

"HELP!" Asami shouts in her mind. Korra tries to firebend as well, but the water is stopping her. She goes into the avatar state.

The watery woman sighs. "Are you kidding me right now? You're immortal remember. Just calm down. You could help Korra if you would just…."

"MIZU!" The young CEO shouts again.

"Ugh…fine." The watery woman says sounding annoyed as she switches out with Asami. She grabs Korra's face between her hands staring into the glowing white eyes of the avatar state. Mizu gazes at Korra for a moment then leans in bringing their lips together.

The avatar's eyes widen feeling air flowing into her lungs. She takes in a deep slow breath from Mizu's mouth closing her eyes. The essence's breath was a cool fresh breeze dowsing the fire in Korra's chest with the life giving air she so desperately needed. The avatar takes in two more deep breathes unable to fight back an involuntary moan, puckering her lips and feeling light headed as Mizu pulls back from her. Korra deactivates the avatar state gazing into the water essence's crystal blue eyes.

Korra knew the woman floating in front of her wasn't Asami, but the young avatar's body couldn't tell the difference. She was turned on, a deep blush filling her cheeks.

"Are you alright? Can you go on?" Mizu asks still cupping the young woman's cheek. Korra nods unsure of how to feel. She'd never felt anything like that before; her lips were still tingling. Mizu lowers her eyes. "Asami can you hear me? I'm going to switch out with you again and this time I need you to follow my instructions." Mizu furrows her brow not getting a response from the young woman. "Asami…Asami?"

The heiress takes in a deep breath from within the blue room trying to collect her thoughts. "Mizu, I'm not prepared for this. We… need to stop…please." She says as calmly as she can. "I'm tired and I can't think."

Mizu takes in a deep breath allowing her host's feelings to seep into her consciousness. Asami was genuinely afraid and filled with anxiety. She thought she was going to die. "Alright." Mizu says softly.

The water around them shifts into vapor and lifts them out of the hole.

Korra coughs bending over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "M…Mizu…what…what was that?" She says taking a deep breath looking up at the watery woman. "When you said you were gonna put us in emotional situations is that what you meant?!" Korra asks feeling a bit irritated pointing at the hole. "Because that wasn't emotional, that was life threatening."

Mizu rolls her eyes. "Oh please, you two were fine."

Korra throw her hands up. "Did we look fine to you?! We were drowning and I couldn't bend down there!"

The water essence crosses her arms. "You weren't going to die alright. Asami's immortal and the avatar state is a defense mechanism that preserves your life. I shut down your earthbending for a bit. And there was no way I was gonna let you bend me."

"Why would you do something like that without telling me first?"

"It wasn't permanent. I told you the training was about invoking emotions. Besides, you seemed like you enjoyed it." Mizu says winking at Korra.

Korra's face turns red with embarrassment. "I…if you hadn't…you….urgh…." The young avatar pouts angrily turning her head away. "You're a horrible trainer."

Mizu smirks finding Korra's little pout adorable. "Yeah well, you're not the one I'm training, not yet anyway." She shakes her head and switches out with Asami.

The two women immediately wrap their arms around one another taking relieving breathes. "Are you okay?" Korra asks her fiancé.

Asami nods breathing into Korra's neck. "I was so scared."

Korra sighs. "Me too. I didn't think we were gonna make it for a second there." She says gently stroking Asami's hair.

Mizu scoffs within Asami's mind. "Oh, give it a rest already. It's not like you were gonna get hurt. Stop whining. You're fine."

"No we weren't." Asami says out loud. "You almost killed us. What were you thinking?"

Korra furrows her brow thinking Asami was talking to her. "Uh…umm I'm sorry. I couldn't bend anything down there and…"

Mizu raises her voice. "What part of IMMORTAL, do you not understand? And I know what I'm doing, you're the one who didn't listen."

Asami steps out of Korra's embrace. "What are you talking about? You didn't tell me to do anything."

The avatar scratches her head. "Umm…I…uh"

The young CEO finally acknowledges her partner. "Oh baby, I'm sorry, I'm talking to Mizu, gimme a second okay." Korra nods averting her eyes. She wondered if Asami was going to say anything about Mizu kissing her. It wasn't really a kiss but Korra knew how she felt when it happened.

"I told you to concentrate on letting my feelings seep into your consciousness. It was easy." The water essence says to her.

The raven haired woman shakes her head. "Yeah, you asked me to do that while Korra and I were drowning. How was that easy?"

The water essence takes a deep breath. "You just focus your attention on my feelings. It's the same way I tap into you." Mizu says not quite understanding why her host found this task to be so difficult.

Asami takes a deep breath; she and the watery being had some major work to do in understanding one another. "Mizu, I've never done anything like that before."

"Of course you have. You do it all the time." The water essence says.

"What do you mean?" Asami asks.

"I've searched your memories. You think about Korra and your friends often. You can tell when they're sad, or when Korra's feeling good without her having to say anything. You feel it don't you?"

The young CEO furrows her brow. "Yeah, but that's different."

Mizu sighs. "No its not, don't you know that you're empathic?"

"I'm what?" Asami asks cocking her head.

"You can feel other's emotions." Mizu says sensing Asami's shock at the revelation. "Did you forget that you're a part of me? If I can do it so can you."

Korra taps her foot and crosses her arms. "Would you mind letting me in on the conversation please?"

Asami looks up at her partner for a moment then lowers her eyes deep in thought. "Korra, we need to talk."

The young avatar raises her eyebrows. "Uh, yeah that's what I just said."

"No, I mean Mizu and me." Asami says looking up into her partner's eyes. "Just for a little while. I promise I'll explain once we've finished. Let's go to my office. Chelse should be there by now, maybe she can explain some of this. This might be one of my abilities."

Korra stomps her foot against the ground launching a piece of debris into the air with an earth catapult then blasting it with water from a puddle in the street. "Yeah alright, Mizu just better keep her hands off my bending from now on." The young avatar says incinerating the piece of falling gravel before it hits the ground.

* * *

**X**

**The Tale of Lin and Kya**

Lin takes an aggravated breath as Kya helps her out of the car putting her head under her arm. To say the police chief was uncomfortable would be an understatement. She couldn't stand the way her girlfriend began doting on her from the moment they set foot in the woman's new apartment.

Quite a few of the higher end condos in the neighborhood had been vacant before the war. Kya took it upon herself to move into one of them, with the president's permission of course. The place had an extra bedroom so Kya turned it into a healing room. Lin would be the first patient and the metalbender couldn't stand the thought of it. "Oh come on Lin don't be like that." The blue eyed woman says as she helps her girlfriend out of her armor and clothes and onto the water massage table. "If you had taken me with you…."

Lin rolls her eyes and grunts as she lies back on the table. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this am I?"

Kya shakes her head unwrapping the bandages on Lin's stomach. "Ugh! This is ridiculous, who worked on you in Zaofu, a blind butcher? I could have healed this with my eyes closed." She says seeing stitches along her girlfriend's rib cage.

Lin closes her eyes and sighs. "Can you at least turn that light down some?"

"No Lin, I need to see how deep the damage is." Kya was in full blown caretaker mode. Lin had no doubt in the waterbender's abilities, but couldn't help feeling apprehensive. Even though her girlfriend had seen her naked before, she felt nervous thinking about how much more damage her body had taken during the battle at Zaofu. A broken leg was the least of her worries.

The weary bender opens her eyes slightly watching Kya examining her. She was afraid of what her girlfriend would think of her. Her stomach trembled as she waited to see if Kya's facial expression was going to change during the examination. How could it not, she looked horrible.

It was one of the reasons Lin hadn't dated anyone in so long. Her own body disgusted her. Years of fighting, wars, and training had left her a broken woman. Lin never told anyone, but the armor she wore almost every day wasn't just for her physical protection; it was for emotional protection as well. Most people tended to shy away from the almost 6 foot tall, metal clad police chief, believing she was just a non-emotional recluse who didn't care about people.

Kya, of course knew better. She gently runs her hand along the wound on her girlfriend's abdomen. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were the one examining me." Kya says glancing up at Lin for a moment then continuing her work. The mature waterbender takes a deep breath then lowers her eyes. She did her best to fight the frustration rising in her belly. Who ever had patched her girlfriend up had done an awful job. Lin was going to be left with yet another scar. Even with her healing work it would still be visible. She hated the thought of it knowing how self-conscious Lin was about her body.

The police chief sorrowfully turns her head away and stares at the wall. Kya was revolted by her body, it was written all over the woman's face. "Just patch me up and I can be on my way."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kya asks furrowing her brow as she applies healing water to the wound.

The injured woman tries to get up from the table wincing. "You don't have to do this. I can go to Republic General, alright."

The mature waterbender gently pushes against Lin's bruised shoulders. "Baby, what are you doing? Lay down, I haven't even started working on you yet."

Lin sits up lowering her head. "I know how disgusting I look." The bruised bender finally looks up into Kya's eyes. "You don't have to be with me anymore alright. Just patch me up and…" She's interrupted by Kya's tender full lips pressing against hers.

The blue-eyed woman smiles softly. "Lin Beifong, you're not going anywhere, and neither am I. Now lie down." The metalbender averts her gaze and reluctantly complies. "You must have gotten hit in the head a little harder than I realized if you thought you were going to get rid of me that easily."

Lin closes her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Kya…

The beautiful bender shakes her head and begins applying healing water to her girlfriend's body. She knew what Lin was thinking and she also knew that the only way to get Lin's mind off of her warped self image was to change the topic. "You know what we need baby, a girls day out. How long has it been since we've been pampered? With all these constant emergencies popping up all over the place, it's probably been forever right?"

The police chief takes a deep breath through her nose. "Kya, I don't…

"That's exactly what we need. How does the Fancy Lady Day Spa sound? It'll be fun."

Lin lifts her head. "You're kidding right? Is that place even still standing? We haven't been there since we were kids. I couldn't stand it then and I can't stand it now." She says laying her head back down and closing her eyes. "I'm not going."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Kya asks as she begins moving water under Lin's body quietly and gently lifting her from the table.

Lin takes in a slow breath and then swallows softly with her eyes still closed. She knew what her girlfriend was trying to do. "Kya, I mean it. You don't have to be with me anymore if you don't want to. I can just leave when you're finished, we don't need to prolong this. I appreciate, the time we've spent together. I…"

After a minute she feels her body shift. She opens her eyes and sees her girlfriend hovering over her. Lin looks around the room and sees that she's now lying on the bed in the corner of the room. She takes a deep breath seeing that her body is covered in water. "What are you doing?"

Kya smirks. "Giving you another option." The blue eyed beauty says as she leans down into her girlfriend's lips. Lin can't help but moan into the slow deep of Kya's kiss.

Lin furrows her brow feeling the water around her body pulsating as Kya pulls back from her. She catches her breath. "Kya…" She says lowering her eyes. "You don't, have to do this. I'll be alright. I'm not a kid. Relationships end every day."

The beautiful bender shakes her head softly. "You really don't get it. I'm in love with you Lin, all of you. Sure you're a little rough around the edges, but you're amazingly sweet, gentle, kind, brave…and beautiful…body and all. I love you. I'd be stupid to give that up."

The metalbender averts her sorrowful green eyes. "Don't say that. I'm not beautiful, I'm ugly."

Kya sits up on her knees over Lin's hips. She takes off her shirt then lifts the chief's hand to the long fresh scar across her chest. "If you're ugly then so am I." Kya says as Lin looks up at her.

The green-eyed woman gasps sitting up in the bed. "Baby, what happened? Who did this to you?" Lin asks with anger in her voice. "I'll destroy them."

The older woman smirks with a soft giggle. "So I'm baby now huh?"

"Kya, who did this?"

"It happened on the solstice. According to Korra it was done by the same thing that probably hurt you too." Kya says cupping her girlfriend's cheek. "So tell me…am I ugly?" Kya asks genuinely locking her gaze on the metalbender beneath her. Lin grits her teeth and lowers her eyes. "Answer the question."

Lin lies back down on the bed. "You know you're not. You're…beautiful."

The waterbender gently lifts Lin's chin with her index finger. "And you're not?" Kya asks raising a challenging eyebrow. Her girlfriend averts her eyes choosing not to respond. "Lin? Do you really want to throw away something that took us so many years to find because of a few scars? Is that what you want?"

"No, but…." Lin says finally gazing up into her girlfriend's azure orbs.

Kya smiles then leans down bringing their lips together again. "Good." She says as her hand slowly snakes down between the earthbender's legs.

Lin gasps softly pushing her head back into the pillow away from her lover's kiss. "I thought you were…supposed to be healing me."

"That's what I'm doing." Kya says as she begins tenderly kissing the scratches and bruises on her girlfriend's neck and shoulders. "You're so beautiful." She whispers. Lin shivers closing her eyes as Kya continues massaging her sex. The waterbender kisses the scars on her chest and torso complimenting the woman all the while. Lin's eyes well with tears knowing her girlfriend believed every word. Each syllable was like an angered bettlewasp sting; each kiss a healing balm. "You're amazing…you're stunning…you're gorgeous…and strong…and kind…you astound me…I'm proud to be your woman…you're the most…"

The earthbender gulps as the water tribe woman kisses her way down her body. "Kya…"

Their eyes lock as Kya brushes her lips beneath Lin's belly button. "Yes baby?"

"I (she says swallowing softly)…I…love you too." Lin says apprehensively.

All Kya can do is smile. "I know, now let me take care of you." She says softly moving her mouth down into position meeting her lover's lower lips with achingly sweet tenderness.

"Fl…am…eooo….." Lin releases a trembling breath as a warm blush fills her cheeks. Kya does a few hand movements and the water around Lin's body begins to glow with pulsating light healing her injures. Kya closes her eyes relishing the sweet spice that was Lin Beifong's wetness. She gently yet hungrily reacquaints herself with her girlfriend's lower lips.

"Mmm…I missed you." Kya moans, her tongue stroking a little deeper into the metalbenders rapidly heating sex. Lin winces as the bone in her leg begins to heal. Kya licks her lips stopping for a moment. "Am I hurting you baby?" She asks panting softly.

Green eyes meet blue. Lin takes a gasping breath. "Don't stop." The police chief whispers.

The beautiful waterbender smirks then takes her girlfriend's flush moist lips back into her mouth again. "Uuhhmm…" Lin closes her eyes as a deep guttural groan escapes her throat. She knew she'd never be able to settle for anyone less than the masterful woman between her legs. Kya had claimed her completely, body, heart, and soul, there was no escaping now. The ache beneath Lin's waist is mind numbing as she runs her fingers through the silver locks of Kya's hair.

The pulsating water around her body massages every muscle and curve with warmth and fervor. Lin knew she wouldn't last very long. If there was an award for giving the best head it would go to the woman devouring her sex with reckless abandon. The waterbender was insatiable, savoring every moan, shiver, and whimper her girlfriend released. "K…K…Kya…I'm…I'm…." The trembling police chief pants as Kya signs her name to her inner walls.

"Mmm….." Kya moans, breathing out slowly through her nose turning the water around Lin's body into steam. The effect it has on the earthbender's body is immediate. By simultaneously raising her girlfriend's heart rate and temperature, she also increased the blood-flow in Lin's body heightening her ability to heal herself, with pleasurable side effects. The room lightly trembles as Lin cums.

Kya giggles happily, drinking in her lover's juices like she would die of thirst if she didn't get every last drop. There was nothing in the world better than the way Lin Beifong climaxed. The way her body gently quaked turned Kya on like nothing else. No matter how many times it happened, it always made the mature waterbender feel like she was the most powerful person in the world when it did.

Lin gulps, releasing an exhausted breath unable to keep her eyes open. "KKy…aa." She mumbles.

The pleased waterbender smiles as she sits up bending the water back into the basins around the room. She'd purposefully pushed her girlfriend to the limit. Kya crawls up Lin's body then plants a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Shhh…rest now baby, I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise."

Lin releases a heavy breath and practically passes out not realizing how tired she was.

Kya sighs softly then goes into the closet to get a bottle of spirit water. She felt the extent of her lover's injuries while she pleasured her. They were deeper than she realized. Fortunately, she knew what needed to be done. The waterbender breathes out through puckered lips as the glowing liquid around her partner's body shines with bright white light.

Kya sighs seeing a small smile on her girlfriend's face as she healed her. "I love you too baby."

Lin takes in a deep peaceful breath unconsciously acknowledging Kya's words.

* * *

**X**

**The Tale of Azula**

The Fire Nation princess had arrived in the city early that morning. She thought it best to keep her presence a secret for the time being. Solstice was over but there was no denying the presence she felt in the city. For a while she thought it was because of the spirit portal, but the closer she got to the gateway, the more the presence she felt dissipated.

Azula was sure that Korra had defeated Koh because the entity's energy had completely disappeared from the fire nation, but there was another presence in the city now, one that felt even more powerful than the son of earth.

As she stood in what was left of Avatar Korra Park, she felt a strange pull toward the portal and almost couldn't resist going into it. It was like someone was calling her. She gives her head a quick shake backing away from it needing to focus in on her mission. She had to find out who this new foe was before it was too late.

The young firebender considered getting in contact with the Fire Essence again, but thought it best to seek her out after she'd finished surveying the city. She also had no idea where the woman would be other than Future Industries Tower. Ever since the solstice had ended Azula's spiritual tracking skills had diminished substantially. The energies flowing through the city were so high that she couldn't differentiate between them.

After checking the perimeter of the city for a few hours Azula figured the best way to get information would be to check the hospitals in town. If there was a steady flow of injured people, she would know that there was a new enemy around.

**Republic General Hospital**

Azula puts a scarf over her head and hangs out in the waiting room. The flow of people seemed pretty normal considering that people were just starting to relocate back to the city. An hour into her watch a young earthbender comes running to the nurse's station out of breath.

"Ex…excuse me, can someone help me please." Bolin says now ringing the little bell on the desk. Azula glances at him covertly.

A nurse comes from the back room. "Yes sir, how may I help you?"

He swallows. "I'm here to see my brother. His name is Mako, he's a firebender on the Republic City police force. I heard he was brought to this hospital."

Azula raises her eyebrows at the mention of Mako's name.

"Yes, he's in room 417." The nurse says.

"Great thanks." Bolin says running toward the elevators.

The fire nation princess swallows softly wondering if Mako was alright. She watches the elevator doors close then heads up the stairs.

She opens the hallway door enough to see Bolin taking deep breathes through his nose before going into his brother's room.

"He's gonna be fine." Bolin says under his breath. "My big bro knows how to take care of himself. He's gonna be fine." He says whimpering trying to hold back tears then he nods and heads into the room.

Azula opens the stairway door a little more and then looks both ways down the long hallway not seeing anyone. She didn't sense any negative energy in the hospital so that was a good sign. Maybe things weren't as bad as she felt they were. She slowly makes her way to Mako's door and peaks into the small window.

The amber-eyed woman can't help but smirk seeing the smile on Mako's face as Bolin takes his hand. His stomach was heavily bandaged, he must have been stabbed. Azula's eyes roam the room anxiously trying to find any other indications of Mako's injuries.

The young firebender is talking about something, but Azula can't hear it clearly.

Bolin laughs out loud. "Oh man…classic Mako." Then he glances at the door and furrows his brow. "Hold on, I think there's someone out there." The earthbender says getting up from his seat then looking out the little window of the door. Azula holds her breath practically on the floor in front of the door. "Oh well, I guess I was just seeing things." He says heading back over to the bed.

Azula takes a deep breath through her nose, then takes up a different position on the left side of the door. She pulls a mirror from her pocket and angles it near the little window. She can see Bolin flinging his arms around like he's acting out some kind of story.

The young woman feels a pleasurable ache beneath her waist hearing Mako's voice. "Excuse me miss?" A nurse says behind Azula, startling her. "Are you here visiting? May I see your visitor's card?"

Azula gulps. "No…no I'm not. I don't have one I was…just leaving. Forgive me if I caused any trouble." She says moving away from the door.

"Oh no miss, it's no trouble at all. Security's been pretty lax since the war ended, but the avatar's orders still stand. Just touch this bracelet then give me your name and I can sign you in. We just have to document all visitors." The nurse asks pulling out a spirit talisman and a clip board.

Bolin peaks out the little window. "Hey bro….I think you've got a fan. There's a really pretty girl outside. I mean like….reeeeeeaaaally pretty. Want me to let her in? Looks like she might be in trouble."

"Sure why not I didn't think anybody else but Korra and Asami knew I was in here." Mako says.

Bolin opens the door. "There you are. I thought it would take you forever to get here. Go on in. Mako's been asking for you." He says putting his hand on her shoulder. "I was just gonna go get a bite to eat. You want me to pick you up something from the cafeteria?"

Azula furrows her brow. "No, I'm fine. I was just leaving."

"What are you talking about? You just got here." He says now pushing her into his brother's hospital room and slamming the door behind her. He then whispers to the nurse. "They haven't seen each other for a while."

"Uh…hello?" Mako says. The fire nation princess gulps hearing his voice.

Azula takes a deep breath then steps forward. "Hello." She says still hidden behind the wall.

Mako laughs unsure of who the mysterious girl is. "You can come in if you want. I'm sorry if my brother scared you."

The young woman's amber eyes shift back and forth nervously. Would he even remember her? She takes a deep breath and steps from behind the wall with her head down.

Mako raises his eyebrows as she pulls the scarf from around her head. She was stunning. "Oh…uh hey." He says staring at her like he was seeing her for the first time. This was not the same women he'd met a few weeks ago.

Azula lowers her eyes as she speaks. "I apologize for our last conversation. Apparently…I was…being forward." She says remembering what Asami told her at the world leader's meeting that day.

"Oh…uh, its…its okay." He says with a gulp. "I was being…uh (he furrows his brow trying to think of a way to make her feel better) umm…pretty…" He stops speaking seeing the young woman's amber eyes focused on him. Mako gulps again.

Azula lowers her head and looks away. This was an uncomfortable feeling not knowing what to say or do. She had this beautiful man's attention but had no idea what to do with it and she'd left her How to be social book at the palace.

Mako takes a deep breath as another minute passes and the silence became awkward. Azula rubs the back of her arm as she looks around the room.

"So, uh, how's the fire nation doing? I saw a lot of their soldiers out here during the war." Mako asks. The amber-eyed woman takes a deep relieved breath then tells him exactly what happened in explicit detail. Finally a subject she could talk to him about.

Mako can't help but smile seeing her light up with confidence the more she spoke. There was a regalness to her. When she told him that she was a princess of the fire nation, he didn't doubt it for a moment. It was so much easier to talk to her now without a bunch of dignitaries around.

He happily told her about how he saved the president during the solstice. He also told her a few stories about his time on the police force and the criminals he'd caught. Azula was very excited by his tales. From what she could tell he was a very brave and honest man. "So I said…looks like you guys should put more try in triad. And when you guys get to jail, tell'em Mako sent ya. Then I put the cuffs on them." Mako says with bravado. She laughs as Bolin comes back into the room.

"Okay guys I got some fire flakes and noodle chips. Who wants some?" The earthbender asks not reading the situation very well.

Azula takes a deep breath. "No thank you, I need to get going. It's was nice speaking with you."

"Oh uh, hey hold a sec." Mako says. "Hey Bo can you give us a minute?"

Bolin gives him a sly smirk. "Noooooo problem bro." He says winking at his brother as he leaves the room.

Mako scratches the back of his head. "So uh, I know you're a princess and everything, but I was thinking… maybe if you're in town for a while, we could…grab a bite to eat sometime." He averts his eyes remembering his doctor's orders. "In the…cafeteria." He says looking up at her nervously.

Azula remembers the things she'd read in Ty Lee's book. "Do you mean… a date?" She asks genuinely.

The young firebender raises his eyebrows. "Uh, yeah, is that okay?"

"I…I'd…like that." She says with a prominent blush in her cheeks.

"Really? That's…that's great. So, umm just let me know when you're free." He says trying not to sound too excited.

The thrilled young woman smiles then impulsively kisses him on the cheek. Mako turns and looks into her eyes.

The fire nation princess stares at him in shock, unsure of why she'd taken such an action. "S..s…sorry, was I being forward again?"

He smirks. "No, it's…it's okay." Azula takes a deep breath then breaks their eye contact and backs away from him. He can't look away from her. "So, I'll see you later then?"

She nods then hurries from the room feeling excited and scared at the same time.

"Hey thanks for coming by!" Bolin shouts seeing her run down the hallway to the stairs.

The earthbender comes back into the room with a sad expression in his face. Now he was really worried about Mako. Running pretty girls away was not his brother's style. "Mako what's with you? That girl totally liked you, I know she did. What happened?"

Mako lowers his eyes and rubs his cheek. "I…just got a date with the Fire Nation Princess."

"Who now?" Bolin asks quickly.

Mako smiles then sits back in his bed amazed by how lucky he was. Maybe being almost fatally injured wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**X**

**X**

Azula leaves the hospital on cloud nine but she knew she still had work to do before going to see the President. She couldn't shake the eerie sense that there was a new enemy in the city.

The young firebender wonders if the new enemy might be beyond the portal. She knew it was possible because of the way the portal's energy permeated throughout the city.

**30 minutes later….**

**Avatar Korra Park**

Azula takes in a deep breath then steps into the portal holding the dagger that the Fire Essence had given her in hopes that it would work on this new foe as well. She's surprised to see a field of purple flowers and an old man sitting at a table drinking tea. This person couldn't be the new enemy; she didn't sense any negative intent from him.

"Ah. Right on time." Iroh says standing up from the table with a big smile on his face, not the least bit surprised by Azula youthful appearance.

The Fire Nation princess furrows her brow as he walks toward her. "You…look familiar."

The old man laughs. "Well I should think so. We are family after all."

"Iroh?" Azula says remembering the large painting of him that Zuko had shown her. He nods. "My brother spoke very highly of you. It's nice to meet you uncle."

Iroh holds his arms out. Azula smiles softly then moves into his embrace. He takes a deep breath shedding a single tear as his arms enfold around her. "After all these years, this world can still surprise me."

When Korra first told him about his niece being alive he was overjoyed. He couldn't help but laugh at the fact that his deepest wishes and dreams were still coming true. The thought of Zuko and Azula living together happily lit him up inside. But nothing excited him more than the thought of sitting with his niece enjoying flame cakes again. They hadn't done that since she was 3 years old, but he'd never forgotten it.

"Do you happen to have a few minutes for your old uncle?" He asks walking her over to the table and pulling out a chair for her.

Azula nods. "Yes if you can give me some information about happened here during the solstice."

"There will be plenty of time for that. How have you been? It has been many years since I have seen you. Zuko and I had feared the worst when you disappeared into the Forgetful Valley all those years ago." He takes a sip of his tea looking down into the cup. "I had always hoped that you had run off and eloped with some young fire bender and lived a full life."

The young woman's eyes light up. "I…I have met someone. We're going on a date soon."

Iroh laughs. "Well, that sounds lovely. I'd love to hear more." He says smiling watching her pick up a fire cake.

After 20 minutes of catching up Azula prepares to leave having gotten a little bit more information from Iroh about the situation. He could only tell her what happened in the spirit world during the solstice. She still wasn't any closer to finding the new enemy though.

She hugs her uncle and tries to move but Iroh doesn't let her go. "Is everything alright uncle?" She asks.

He steps back holding her hands then looks into her eyes. "I am so happy to see the woman you've become and I am glad you found your way. Our family's future is very bright. I can tell. When you go back home tell Zuko not to worry and to trust crown prince Iroh. Things will work themselves out."

She furrows her brow. "Alright. I'll tell him. Is there anything else?"

Iroh sighs and walks back over to the table. "Tell Korra I said hello. And you take it easy on your new student Azula."

"What new student?" Azula asks as Iroh disappears. She shrugs her shoulders then leaves through the portal. Her next stop before city hall would be Future Industries Tower in hopes that the Fire Essence was there and could tell her about the energetic presence in the city.

**TBC…**


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: **Korrasami 31

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: PG-13**

**Notes:** Things are heating up. Let me know what you think. There are some surprises in this chapter, but don't be fooled, things are not as they seem to be.

Favs, Follows, Reviews and PMs make my day. I appreciate you all so much for keeping me fired up with your awesome feedback.

* * *

**X**

Korra stands against the wall outside Asami's office with her arms crossed anxiously tapping her foot over and over again.

Asami wanted to speak to Mizu alone for some reason. Korra didn't really have a problem with that. She just still had no idea how to handle what happened between her and Mizu earlier. Asami didn't bring it up at all during their conversation with Chelse a few minutes ago.

Did Asami just not care that another woman had kissed her fiancé?

First Chelse and Mizu spoke alone, then they invited Korra back in. The Fire Essence explained what Mizu's training was meant to do. It hinged upon them being caught off guard as that was the only way to invoke an authentically emotional response from them. Asami didn't agree with those methods, but she understood them. Korra was too preoccupied to give any input. After a few more minutes of conversation Asami wanted to speak with Mizu alone and asked Korra and her assistant for some privacy.

Korra huffs a small flame from her mouth for the umpteenth time. Why wasn't Asami including her in all this; weren't they supposed to be engaged? It was like Mizu was taking over their lives.

Chelse had had about all that she could take of the forlorn avatar. "Is there something you need to get off of your chest Korra?" She says looking down at some paperwork. Chelse could tell there was something bothering her. The young woman had been inattentive during their talk with Asami a little while ago, like she wanted nothing to do with it.

The avatar looks up at her then averts her eyes. "No."

"Well I'm due for a little break, how about you?" The executive assistant releases a deep breath from her mouth then stands up from her desk. "Come on, let's go."

Korra furrows her brow. "Where?"

"Follow me." Chelse says opening the door to the stairs.

The two are silent as they make their way down four flights of stairs. Korra follows behind her still not saying a word. They exit on the ninth floor.

The water tribe woman is nervous as she follows Chelse down three long dimly lit hallways. The walls, floor, and ceilings were pitch black. "Wh…where are we going?"

"What's the matter you scared?" Chelse says as she stops then hits an unseen button on the wall. An elevator door opens. Korra takes a step back. Chelse rolls hers eyes. "Get in already." She says to the apprehensive Avatar.

The elevator creeks and screeches as it moves down through the building. Korra gulps looking around the old elevator. "I…I, I haven't told anybody about you guys okay." She says in genuine fear of what Chelse could do to her.

The brown eyed woman smirks. "Oh I know." She says as the elevator comes to a stop with a loud crashing thud and the doors open.

Korra covers her eyes with her forearm as she's hit by a blinding light.

"Let's go avatar, I don't have all day." Chelse says.

Korra steps out into a huge stadium sized room full of weapons, punching bags and strange looking anvils. "What is this place?"

Chelse teleports to some lockers on one of the walls. "Something Miss Sato doesn't know about yet and I'd like to keep it that way for a while, thank you." She says flashing in front of Korra with some fire proof clothes and a unique pair of boxing gloves. "Put these on."

The Avatar slowly takes the clothes from her hands. For some reason all she can think of was Mizu. The essence had almost killed her earlier, what did Chelse have planned for her.

The executive assistant's body glows with a soft pink light. Her clothes transform into a skin tight pair of red shorts and a sports bra. The older woman was deceptively fit, Korra shyly averts her eyes. Chelse begins doing back bends and toe touches. "I'm just taking a wild guess here….something happened between you and Mizu right?"

Korra is wide eyed gulping in complete shock.

Chelse stretches her arms across her chest. "I thought you might want to blow off a little steam and talk about it. I can't imagine how confusing this situation must be for you. Things would be a whole lot easier if Miss Sato were willing to share you wouldn't it." She says looking up at Korra.

The young Avatar furrows her brow. "What? Why would you say something like that?" Korra asks feeling accused all of a sudden.

The brown eyed woman stands to her full height locking her gaze on the avatar. "Get suited up and I'll tell you."

Korra stares at her for a moment then heads to a wall bench to change her clothes. She's frustrated, annoyed, and confused. Asami had all but ignored her during their talk with Chelse. Korra felt like her feelings about the situation didn't matter. Then there was this thing with Mizu; how could Asami not know what happened, she was right there. She and Mizu were talking to one another the whole time when the essence had kissed her, but Asami didn't even bring it up. How was she supposed to feel about that? She was like a third party in her own relationship.

Korra walks over to Chelse. "Okay tell me what you meant."

The executive assistant takes in a deep breath. "I've got a few rules Korra. We're just sparring, but I do still want you to take it seriously. Use whatever you need, terrain, equipment, whatever, but no earth or metal bending and no avatar state, got it."

"Yeah okay." The water tribe woman says as Chelse gets into a fighting stance raising her fists up to her chest. Korra follows suit. "Anything else?"

"What happens down here stays down understand."

"Fine, now talk." Korra says.

Chelse comes out swinging with a flaming uppercut. Korra does a back bend followed by a flaming leg sweep. "You're attracted to Mizu."

"No I'm NOT!" Shocked blue eyes widen as she hits Chelse with an airbending blast knocking her halfway across the room. Chelse screams out in pain as her body is engulfed in flames. Korra immediately runs to her side. "Oh no! I'm sorry…just just hold on…hold on!"

The fire essence smirks. "Sucker." She says under her breath blasting Korra up into the ceiling.

Korra takes in slow deep breathes through her nose airbending the smoke from around her body before landing on the floor. She glares at Chelse. "Take it back."

"It's true, there's no way you couldn't be." The executive assistant says as several black flaming spheres appear behind her burning with multicolored flames.

"No it's not. I love Asami and only Asami." Korra says angrily.

"Exactly." Chelse says launching hundreds of flaming orbs at the young avatar. Korra furrows her brow dodging unable to extinguish Chelse's flames. She's already sweating. "Asami and Mizu haven't realized just how connected they are, but you have." She says surrounding Korra with four walls of fire.

"What are you talking about?!" The Avatar shouts trying to punch her way out of the oven she was in.

"Asami and Mizu are a part of one another." The executive assistant says as Korra launches herself through one of the walls. She dodges another airbending blast as the young Avatar runs toward her. "To love Asami is to love Mizu and vice versa." Chelse defends against a flaming kick to the face.

* * *

**Future Industries Tower**

**Asami's office**

Mizu sighs heavily within the young CEO's mind. The conversation wasn't getting them anywhere as Asami refused to accept that she had any empathic abilities. She thought Mizu must have misunderstood the memories she saw in her mind.

"You need proof?" Mizu says. "Ask Korra or Seika to come in here and I'll prove it to you."

"Fine." Asami says getting up from the couch. She opens the door. "Korra can you…" She furrows her brow not seeing her fiancé. "Chelse?" Asami asks wondering where her assistant had run off too. "Where are they?" She begins to smell something strange in the air. "And what's that smell?" She asks now walking down the hallway.

"What do you smell?" Mizu asks her.

The young CEO takes a deep breath through her nose. "Uhh, I'm not really sure, it's like…(taking another deep inhale through her nose) is that, sulphur?" She furrows her brow then examines one of the vents.

"We're switching out." The water essence says quickly.

"…Wha…." Asami says before being cut off as Mizu turns her body around.

She grabs Azula's wrist stopping a dagger from going through her throat. "Well what do we have here? A little firefly seems to have lost her way." She stares down at the dagger. Azula's hand trembles trying to push against her opponent's strong hold. Mizu looks up into the young firebender's eyes and smiles then pushes Azula off into the opposite wall.

The amber eyed woman quickly regains her balance spinning the dagger in her hand then engulfing it in flames. "What did you do with the Avatar you fiend?"

The water essence raises a challenging eyebrow. "Blue flames, what a happy coincidence. You might be just what the doctor ordered."

Azula creates a fire ball with her other hand. "Answer me!" Mizu just smiles at her. The young firebender throws the dagger and the fire ball then runs at Mizu.

The watery woman catches the dagger then metal bends the vent cover and launches it at Azula's feet. To her surprise the metal is liquefied almost on contact as Azula kicks a blue flamed foot at it and continues her assault.

"Where is the Avatar?!" Azula shouts bending walls of fire at her giggling opponent.

Mizu extinguishes them one after the other then squints her eyes. "Did Seika put you up to this?" Azula takes a deep breath creating lightning from her finger tips. The blue eyed woman starts full on laughing. "You can't be serious? Do you have any idea who you're dealing with sweetie?"

"You're the daughter of water. I warned the avatar that something like this would happen. She should have destroyed you when she had the chance. I wondered why the son of earth was so fascinated with Asami Sato." Azula is breathing fire as a smirk kisses her lips. "You were his whore." She says aiming her fingers in Mizu's direction. If there was even a remote chance for her attack to be effective she needed her enemy to be off balance and distracted.

The water essence's expression changes as anger now rises in her chest. She grits her teeth at the remark.

**Downstairs in the basement…**

The building trembles as Chelse holds Korra down. "Didn't I tell you not to earthbend in here?"

"It wasn't me!" Korra grunts trying to force the flame covered woman off of her.

Chelse furrows her brow looks up at the ceiling then closes her eyes and sighs. "Shit." She looks down at Korra. "Come on we need to get upstairs."

**Top Floor**

Lightning crackles through the air. Mizu sparks with electricity taking slow menacing steps toward the bound Fire Nation princess. "That was a smart move, a bit unorthodox, but smart none the less. Tell me…did you really think that was going to hurt me?" Mizu says bending over looking into Azula's livid amber eyes.

The young woman glares at her then fires hot blue flames from her mouth. The water essence leans down into Azula's lips giving her an ice filled kiss extinguishing the flames. Mizu smirks then stands to her full height putting her hand on her hip watching Azula blush. "Aww, aren't you cute, was that your first kiss?" Azula glares at her.

Mizu cups her opponent's cheek running her thumb softly over her lips. "Mmm, you're sweet. I like the look you're giving me right now. Let's put it to good use shall we cupcake." She releases the metal from the firebender's arms, legs, and neck. Azula gets to her feet furrowing her brow. Mizu holds the dagger out to her. "Take it, call it a freebie."

The princess slowly takes the dagger from her hand.

"If you can put even one scratch on me, not only will I let you live, but I'll put you to work too." She says as her eyes travel slowly up the princess' youthful toned frame. Mizu slowly licks her lips.

Azula squints suspiciously unsure of what this woman was planning or why she felt so hot all of a sudden. "What makes you think I'd ever serve someone like you?" The amber eyed woman asks before being blasted to the other end of the hallway.

"Come and get me." Mizu says suddenly switching out with her host. "School is in session Asami. It's time to train. All you have to do is keep this little firefly entertained for a while."

Asami takes a gasping breath. "Mizu, what are you…" The young CEO ducks as a blue fire ball whizzes over her head. Asami's fight or flight response kicks in and suddenly everything is in slow motion as she turns seeing an angered Azula running at her. Her green eyes widen as a wall of blue flames speeds toward her.

*** heart beat ***

*** heart beat ***

*** heart beat ***

Asami releases a fearful breath trying to shield herself as the wall of fire breezes past her. Azula jumps through the second wall of flames with the dagger in her right hand and a fire ball in her left. Asami catches both of Azula's hands. Her left hand shakes. The dagger is just a few inches from her face. "A….zula….what are you…doing?" The young CEO pants.

The amber eyed woman growls at her. "I've had enough of your games." She says pushing the dagger in closer to Asami's face. The heiress' hands suddenly erupt with blue flames.

Azula's eyes shift from her hands to Asami's eyes then back again knowing those weren't her flames. Amber orbs widen. Her mind is a speedway of thoughts trying to figure out how anyone other than the Avatar can bend metal, water, and fire. "What have you done?!" Azula shouts.

The young CEO takes advantage of her opponent's confusion and knees her in the stomach pushing her away from her. "What's your problem? Why are you attacking me?"

Azula takes a deep breath putting up her guard. "What have you done with the avatar?"

Asami furrows her brow. "I didn't do anything to Korra. Now tell me why you're attacking me."

The fire nation princess launches herself at the raven haired woman again. "You're lying!" She says throwing a few punches while swiping at Asami with the dagger. "You took the light spirit from her didn't you?!"

"What!" Asami yells as she dodges blow after blow. "Azula stop! I don't know what you're talking about alright." She catches her opponent's wrist then twists it behind her back putting her other arm under her neck. Azula runs her feet up the wall then pushes back slamming Asami's against the opposite wall trying to get out of the woman's grasp.

The raven haired woman has a firm hold on Azula's wrist as she's yanked forward. Asami smashes the princess' nose into her elbow then leaps into the air wrapping her legs around Azula's neck dropping the woman to the floor putting her into an arm bar. Asami forces Azula to drop the dagger then pulls hard tightening her hold. "AHHHH!" Azula yells putting her free hand against her captor's shin burning her.

Asami grunts. "Stop now or I'll break it." Azula's hands spark with blue flames. "I said stop Azula. I mean it."

"What did you do with the avatar? Tell me or I'll burn you to a crisp." She says still trying to free herself.

Just then Korra and Chelse come bursting through the stairway door. Chelse takes a deep breath and rolls her eyes. "Azula? What are you doing here? Miss Sato, can you release her please?"

Asami's eyes widen. She shrieks in pain as Azula fires a steady stream of flames from her mouth burning Asami's knee. With one quick pull Azula's arm snaps.

"Arrrgh!" The Fire Princess yelps. Asami releases her and they roll away from one another.

The young CEO's body begins to glow with blue energy. "Well congratulations kiddo, you did it." Mizu says getting to her feet. Her leg is already healed. She reaches down offering Azula her hand only to have it smacked away. The water essence giggles. "Awww, what's the matter, did the wittle baby get hurt? Want me to kiss it and make it better?" She says bending down to one knee and moving toward the blushing woman.

Asami takes deep breaths from within the blue room of her mind. "Mizu, what's going on?"

The watery woman appears in front of her and smiles. "We found your new firebending teacher, that's what."

"What?" Asami says furrowing her brow.

Chelse pushes Mizu to the side and helps Azula to her feet. "Heal her."

"Aww come on Seika, she'll be fine." She locks eyes with Azula. "Won't you cupcake?" The essence says in a soft seductive tone.

"Now Mizu." The Fire Essence says firmly. She holds Azula's waist to keep her body steady. Even though Asami was human her strength and speed had been greatly enhanced by the essence's presence within her body. Azula didn't stand a chance against her.

Mizu rolls her eyes and sighs. Her hand transforms into water and she places it on the princess' shoulder. Azula winces feeling her arm snap back into place. "All better." Mizu says gently stroking the blushing woman's chin.

Chelse takes a deep breath then helps Azula to one of the couches in the lobby. "What's the meaning of this Mizu?"

The water essence sighs with irritation. She didn't like that the fire essence was taking her toy away. "You can't train Asami Seika, you aren't allowed to get involved in human affairs and having Korra do it is completely out of the question."

The Avatar finally speaks up. "Who says I can't train her? I trained Opal didn't I?"

Mizu glances at Korra for a moment then turns her gaze to Azula. "Asami needs someone who isn't afraid to hurt her." The fire nation princess glares up at her. "This one is perfect." She says with a wink as Azula furrows her brow. "Now as we agreed, I won't kill you, but in exchange for my kindness you will train Asami in firebending."

"Who are you?" Azula asks. "You're not Asami Sato."

Mizu smirks. "Why do you say that?"

Their eyes lock. "Because as a guardian I can say her name. That shouldn't be possible. It means your energy is different from hers."

Korra gulps and lowers her eyes upon hearing that. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Chelse had spent that last twenty minutes trying to convince her that Asami and Mizu were one in the same.

She didn't understand it at first thinking that Mizu was just Asami's past life like her relationship with Aang as an Avatar. They're different people who share the same spirit. Asami's relationship with Mizu was different. Chelse told Korra that Asami and Mizu were one being and were never meant to be separated.

The Fire Essence explained that after their kind reincarnated they retained all the memories, thoughts, and experiences of every life they'd lived. So essentially they were the same person no matter how many times they reincarnated. That that was how the process was supposed to work. But things were different with Mizu. She didn't reincarnate properly because she didn't die. If she had died Asami's memory and personality would have been integrated into her. But since that didn't happen the two of them now lived as different aspects of one another.

Asami was Mizu's humanity and stability. Mizu was Asami's power, desire, and unpredictability. But the body they shared was the same, that's why Korra couldn't help her attraction to the water essence. That's what Chelse told her anyway.

Knowing all of that didn't make things any easier for the water tribe woman. Korra could admit that she was physically attracted to Mizu. But so what, it didn't mean that things would change between her and Asami. They loved one another. Besides it was Asami's body she was reacting to, not the water essence.

Chelse's words flash through Korra's mind. "If you love Asami then you love Mizu too." "Never." The avatar thinks to herself.

* * *

**X**

Eventually things settled down in the office.

To everyone's surprise Azula agreed to training Asami right away. Mizu wasn't surprised feeling that she'd read the young woman very well. She also knew the alluring effect her host's sensual nature had on people. Azula was easy pickings, besides since Korra was off limits she'd have to find a way to keep herself entertained somehow. A firebender would be perfect for that.

The Fire Nation princess had a different agenda however. She would use this opportunity to evaluate the water essence's weaknesses and keep an eye on her. The amber eyed woman still had her suspicions about the entity. If Tsuchi had flipped out there was no reason Mizu wouldn't do the same especially considering that he was dormant within her.

Truthfully she knew she wouldn't be able to do anything to stop Mizu, but she would at least be a first line of defense if things went awry. She also felt oddly drawn to the woman. If she read her physical reactions correctly, this was an attraction similar to what she experienced with Mako. It felt bizarre to even consider it.

Mizu got back to training right away. Asami made a few attempts to 'sense' the other's feelings with little to no success. Even Azula's contempt was difficult for her to pick up on. Mizu was a brutal coach constantly telling her what she was doing wrong. Chelse tried to reason with her watery friend telling her to take it easy on Asami, but Mizu was having none of it. In her mind she and Asami were connected so there was no reason the heiress couldn't do what she was asking her to do. Asami was just being weak and stubborn in her eyes.

Every hour that passed Asami seemed to become more and more distant, insecure, and confused about what she was supposed to be doing. It was understandable considering the verbal bashing she took from Mizu. What none of them realized is that Asami's empathic abilities were working perfectly; they were just looking in the wrong direction.

Everyone was so focused on Asami and Mizu that they didn't consider Asami and Korra's connection.

Korra hadn't said much once Asami and Mizu started training again. She felt terribly uneasy whenever the water essence spoke with her. She couldn't even look the woman in the eye anymore. How was she supposed to feel about all this? Chelse pulled Korra to the side again and tried to help her clear her head, but the young Avatar only felt worse. Korra felt like she could lose her partner over this.

Asami had had about enough, part of the reason she couldn't concentrate was because she saw the aggravation on her partner's face. She takes a deep breath and gets up from the couch in her office interrupting Mizu from speaking within her mind. "Let's stop for today." Asami says looking at Azula and Chelse then turning her gaze to her apprehensive partner.

Mizu throws her hands up from within the blue room of Asami's mind. "Ugh, come on, you've barely scratched the surface. Now, this time I need you to focus on..."

"No Mizu." The raven haired beauty says quickly. "I'm done for now and besides we all have other things we need to attend to today." She looks at Azula. "Don't you need to get to city hall?"

Azula locks eyes with her for a moment then looks away. "I'll be back this evening to check on your progress. I'll have my things delivered to your residence once I've concluded my business with the president."

"You're not staying with Korra and I Azula. There's no reason to. This isn't like when you had to protect Korra." Asami says quickly. The Avatar looks up at her upon hearing her name. Asami walks over to Korra and takes her hand squeezing it gently.

Azula puts her hand on her hip. "I didn't say anything about the Avatar. If I'm going to train you then I need full access to your daily routines in order to form a schedule for you. Fire can be dangerous and wild. And you're too emotional to control it. The only reason this room isn't on fire right now is because you're tired and the daughter of Fire is suppressing your bending. If you don't learn to manage it you could seriously hurt someone."

Chelse's eyes widen. She was surprised that Azula had picked up on that.

Asami furrows her brow. "Chelse I thought you couldn't stop my bending. What's she talking about?"

The executive assistant takes in a deep breath. "It's temporary and will only work when you're in my presence."

Asami lowers her eyes and sighs. This was so frustrating. What she wouldn't give to be normal again. "What am I supposed to do Chelse, move in with you?"

Azula speaks up. "No, you just need training, but if you are going to move in with the daughter of fire then there shouldn't be a problem with me staying with you as well."

"It was just a figure of speech alright." The heiress says.

Korra swallows softly and averts her eyes. "I, I'll help you. You'll…be okay." Korra looks at Azula and Chelse. "She'll be fine."

The pale skinned woman looks up at her lover and half smiles noticing Korra's distant gaze. She takes a deep breath. "Let's call it a day okay."

Chelse runs her fingers through her hair. "Agreed. Azula I need to speak with you before you leave." She says walking out of the office to her desk. Azula leaves behind her.

Asami closes her office door keeping her back turned to Korra. She closes her eyes and contacts the water essence in her mind. "Mizu, can you…"

"Yeah fine. I need a break too." Mizu says already sensing her hosts need for alone time with her partner.

"Uhh, okay. Thanks." Asami says softly swallowing before moving toward her fiancé. Korra lowers her eyes as Asami takes her into her arms. "I'm sorry, I know this has been a lot." Asami whispers wrapping her arms around the Avatar's neck.

The water tribe woman follows suit holding her lover as close as she can. Korra's eyes well with tears feeling slight relief the hug brought her. "I…I love you Asami."

The onyx haired beauty takes in a deep breath. "I love you too." She says kissing her neck. "Let's get out of here okay." Korra nods.

Azula was gone by the time they left the office. Korra knew she'd see her later at city hall though and she wasn't looking forward to it. Everything in the world seemed to be more important than her relationship right now and she hated it. The more she thought about Mizu the worse she felt. The realization that she and Asami would never be alone again, hit her like a ton of bricks. Mizu was nothing like Raava. Mizu was another woman all together.

Asami picked up on her partner's uneasiness right away as they drove up to the new spirit portal in the center of the city. She takes Korra's hand as she parks the car. "I'm glad we can finally have some time alone. I know today's been kind of crazy."

The young avatar stares down into her lap. "Yeah."

The heiress didn't need to use her 'new found' abilities to figure out that there was something going on with her partner. She felt the exact same way. All this new information all at once it was like her relationship was playing second fiddle to everything else in their lives. She puts her head back against the headrest and takes a deep breath staring into the bright light of the spirit portal.

The silence was refreshing. She had done enough talking today. All she wanted was to be with the woman next to her. She knew Korra had a lot on her mind and felt it was best to let her express her feelings in her own time.

Korra sits in silence for a few minutes trying to figure out what to say. She turns to see her partner's loving gaze focused on her. "Asami…" Korra says lowering her eyes taking in a deep breath. "Mizu…kissed me."

The pale skinned beauty feels a tightness in her stomach for a moment then tries to think as rationally as she can. Her hands catch fire again. Korra extinguishes it knowing what it meant. Asami releases a slow breath. "When?"

The nervous waterbender looks up at her. "During your training this morning when we were underwater. It was like you didn't even care."

Asami smiles softly then breathes a sigh of relief. "Of course I care I didn't bring it up because I thought you might have been embarrassed about it. Baby, she didn't kiss you, she was just trying to give you air. I sensed it."

"That's not how it felt alright." She says releasing Asami's hands sitting back in her seat and looking out the window.

Her fiancé furrows her brow. "What do you mean? How did it feel?"

Korra continues to look out the window. She doesn't answer right away suddenly feeling guilty. She can't even look at her partner. "Like…I was kissing you."

Asami takes a deep breath and sits back in her seat. The young avatar takes her hand again extinguishing new flames. That wasn't what Asami was expecting to hear. She knew what she sensed from Mizu earlier when they were in that hole. The watery titan genuinely meant to help Korra. Asami's stomach is in knots with the thought that her partner might be attracted Mizu.

The water essence was different from her in so many ways. Had Korra become bored with her already; they weren't even married yet. Maybe it was Mizu's personality or her body. Well she could actually understand the body thing. For all intents and purposes they were identical. Was she losing Korra?

Green eyes slowly close. Asami begins to feels emotions that weren't her own. Frustration, uncertainty, insecurity, fear, self-doubt, sadness, and anxiety. Asami looks over to see her partner sitting back with her eyes closed. Were these feelings coming from Korra? Maybe she really was empathic.

The young Avatar takes in a deep slow breath still not ready to look at her partner. 'I wish things were like they used to be.' Korra thinks to herself. This was all so confusing, she didn't feel anything for Mizu, but was she supposed to? Chelse told her that Asami and Mizu were a part of each other and that they may never realize it. She also said that in spite of that, Korra still had a choice.

Chelse didn't want the Avatar to feel guilty about her attraction to Mizu. She only meant to help her accept it and try to move past it. That was really all that she could do.

Korra exhales a heavy breath and opens her eyes. "Asami…I love you."

"I know." Asami says softly as a wave of intense sadness and confusion rushes over her.

Korra continues to speak. "I, I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about Mizu. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. You're the only one I wanna be with, but… she's inside of you." A single tear threatens to roll down the frustrated Avatar's cheek. "She looks like you, but I know the difference."

Asami takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment. The heiress realized she was genuinely feeling her partner's emotions. They were all focused on Mizu. Asami decided right then and there that she wasn't going to let the entities inside her get in the way of her relationship anymore. "We need to plan our vacation."

"Huh?" Korra furrows her brow.

Asami looks down at their joined hands. "Baby, I love you and I know you love me too, but this is our relationship, yours and mines, not you, me and Mizu. I'm tired of this thing getting in the way of that. I spoke to her earlier and she knows how I feel. She said she understood and that she'd wait for her time and I believe her. So let's focus on us from now on, okay."

"Wait for her time? What does that mean?" Korra asks before her eyes widen with realization. "Wait for me to die?" Asami looks up at her. The Avatar shakes her head. "No, no way that's not gonna happen. I won't let it."

"Korra…"

"No Asami, I'm gonna find a way to stay with you. I promise. I'm not gonna let…" She says confidently as her partner interrupts her.

Asami breathes out through her nose. "Korra…(she takes a deep breath speaking very slowly) I want us to get back to us and our life together." She says looking into determined azure orbs. "Can we do that please? No essences, no Azula, no immortality, no bending…just us, like we used to be." Korra can see the sincerity in her fiancé's eyes. She nods, that was all she wanted too. "I want us to leave tomorrow if we can. You finish up with your avatar business at the president's office and I'll get things prepared for Chelse. We could even leave from this portal if you want."

The water tribe woman marveled at her lover. All it took was a few words from Asami to set her mind at ease. She could tell that her partner meant it. "Yeah and we can still check on my…I…I mean our parents. I can ask Raava to take us to the southern portal, that way we don't have to spend time sailing down there." Korra stares into the most beautiful jade green eyes in the world. Asami's smile said it all. "You know we were meant for each other right?"

The heiress leans into her lover's mocha lips. Korra eagerly receives her partner's kiss. Soft sighs and exhalations fill the car as their kiss deepens. Pale fingers caress dark brown locks. Asami grasps the nape of Korra's neck pulling her woman over into her seat. The Avatar giggles into the kiss. "We won't be leaving tomorrow if we keep this up."

The raven haired vixen gently suckles on Korra's bottom lip before releasing her. "I'm okay with that. Once you finish with the president you're mine for the rest of the night got it." She says looking into sky blue eyes practically shining with mirth.

"I'm yours forever." Korra says.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**Three days later…**

Korra and Asami still hadn't left for their trip. They agreed on a weeklong vacation. Asami thought any longer than that would be pushing it. Both of them had a lot of work to do to make sure the world didn't fall apart while they were gone.

The avatar had gotten the information she needed from each of the four nations by then, including the water tribes. Her parents were recovering thanks to the work of Katara's apprentices. But there was still the issue of the missing people to deal with. Korra intuitively knew that it had something to do with Koh and would have to tell the world what happened at some point. And in order to do that it meant scheduling time to speak with each world leader personally.

She wasn't looking forward to it, but it had to be done. Korra cringed every time she thought about having to tell the story of the worst defeat of her life. She literally almost destroyed the world.

Asami and Chelse went to work trying to rally what was left of her company's work force to assist in the president's Republic renovation program. The city needed to expand its borders thanks to the damage done by Kuvira's weapon. But that wasn't the only problem; people were still migrating in from the earth nations in droves in an attempt to escape Kuvira's rule.

The president needed to meet with Suyin and figure out a way to use the chaos Kuvira caused to their advantage. If the people knew that the tyrant had fallen it would leave the Earth Kingdom in disarray again. It was a delicate situation to say the least.

Korra and Asami sure picked one heck of a time to leave, but the world leaders didn't have any choice but to respect their decision. They had saved the world yet again.

Both women had their work cut out for them.

After Asami's work day she headed to her training sessions with Azula. Both Chelse and Mizu thought it was best that Asami learn to suppress her firebending before she left for vacation.

Korra watched Asami's first few sessions with the young firebender and was impressed with Azula's self control and patience, but nothing excited the water tribe woman more than her partner's beautiful body in motion.

Asami was a natural when it came to bending. Korra expected nothing less from her genius fiancé. But she wisely decided to keep her praise to herself knowing Asami still wasn't ready to accept her new found ability. The practices would have been perfect if it weren't for Mizu. The watery titan made it a point to test Azula periodically and give her pointers on how to train Asami.

If Korra didn't know any better she'd swear the water essence had a thing for the fire nation princess. She was flirting with her, Korra was sure of it. This shouldn't have been a big deal her though. Chelse told Korra that that was just a part of Mizu's nature and not to take it so seriously. But the young avatar couldn't help feeling uncomfortable about it. Whether she liked it or not that was still Asami's body out there and to make matters worse Azula seemed to be responding to watery entity.

"Asami we're switching out." Mizu says from within the young CEO.

Asami furrows her brow still struggling against Azula's close range flame thrower attack. "What… right now?" She says trying desperately to increase the heat of her own flames to push Azula back.

"Yes, now." Mizu says quickly. Asami's body glows with blue light. The essence interlocks her fingers with the amber eyed woman's hands extinguishing the flames. Steam vapors waft from Mizu's hands as she moves her face in dangerously close to Azula's. She speaks with a seductive whisper. "You're taking it too easy on her. That's not why I spared your life cupcake."

Azula smirks squeezing the essence's hands with every last bit of her enhanced strength as a guardian while still attempting to reignite her flames. "Don't take me for a fool, daughter of water. If you were going to kill me you would have done it already. I'm starting to despise this game you're playing. And you're advisement of Miss Sato's training has been minuscule at best. Tell me what you're really after."

Mizu practically purrs moving her mouth a little closer to the young woman's apple red lips. A dark chuckle escapes her throat. "Mmm... you should let me release the energy binding your tongue so you can say my name properly. Would you like that?"

Chelse appears next to Korra, holding the young avatar's shoulder, effectively stopping her from going mad with rage. "That's enough Mizu." The fire essence says forcefully.

The water essence smirks glancing at her friend then locking eyes with Azula again. She takes in a deep slow breath then kisses the tip of Azula's nose. "Let's continue this conversation another time." She whispers softly as her body begins to glow with blue light.

Asami falls backwards as Azula releases her hands pushing her away.

Korra marches angrily toward the fire nation princess. "What's your problem?!"

Chelse speaks up. "Azula, I need to see you outside….now."

Korra earthbends a wall stopping the young woman in her tracks. "She's not going anywhere until she tells me what she…."

The Avatar is startled as the earth wall implodes and crumbles covered in black flames. "I said Now." Chelse says sternly suddenly appearing in front of Korra. Azula walks out of the training room. Irate blue eyes are locked into understanding brown orbs. "You and Asami should get going don't you think."

Korra gulps and averts her eyes knowing what Chelse was trying to do.

"Korra, what's wrong? I thought I did okay today." Asami asks seeing the tension on the waterbender's face. She'd noticed over the past few days that Korra seemed agitated after her sessions. She figured it was because things had been hectic at the president's office, but now she could see that there was something else bothering her.

The young Avatar half smiles. "Sorry, I guess I'm just kinda tired that's all."

Asami furrows her brow slightly knowing it was more than that. She looks over to her assistant. "Chelse?"

The brown eyed woman takes a deep breath and smiles. "You did great today Miss Sato, really. I gonna go talk to Azula about making a few changes to your training regimen. You're advancing a lot faster than I could have anticipated. Right Korra?"

The Avatar smiles softly. "Yeah."

Chelse sighs. "Well you two better get a move on. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back and give me a break. I've already gotten 30 messages from the president in the last two hours." Asami laughs wiping some sweat from her forehead and Chelse can't help but smile seeing the gratitude in Korra's eyes. The executive assistant walks toward the door. "Have a good time and tell Katara I said thanks."

Blue eyes widen with excitement. "You really think we'll see her."

Chelse nods. "I have no doubt about it."

Asami and Korra leave the training room and head to their mini-mansion on the outskirts of the city.

Chelse sits down at her desk staring at Azula silently for minute. "Mind telling me what you were doing in there today?"

The princess takes a deep breath. "You instructed me to keep the daughter of water's attention. That's… what I did." Azula averts her eyes speaking under her breath.

"Are you attracted to her?" Chelse asks cutting to the chase.

Azula's cheeks turn bright pink as she lowers her eyes. "I'm…uncertain of that." She says having to answer the essence of her element truthfully.

The executive assistant rolls her eyes with a heavy sigh sitting back in her chair. "Shit." She stares at the guardian feeling extremely irritated. "I thought you were stronger than this." The amber eyed woman lowers her head. "Go back to the fire nation Azula. Don't come back until I call you. And get your shit together. I want you over this little crush by the time they get back, understand."

"Yes, great daughter." Azula says bowing to her.

* * *

**Four hours later…**

Asami and Korra walk toward the spirit portal with backpacks full of all the supplies they could think of. Spirits fly nonchalantly around the area. Korra takes it as a good sign.

The two lovers stare into the light of the portal ready to start the first vacation of their lives together.

Korra looks at Asami. Asami turns her head and gazes into her partner's eyes, neither of them able to keep the smile off of their face. They walk up to the portal. Korra reaches out taking her lover's soft warm hand into her own.

They face one another as they step into the portal. Asami takes her partner's other hand as bright golden light begins to glow around them. "You ready?" The avatar asks.

"For you, always." Asami says sweetly. Korra pulls the vixen in a little closer and her lips find their mate. The two lovers kiss as they disappear into the light of the portal.

**Fire Nation**

**Royal Palace **

Crown prince Iroh takes in a deep breath stepping into his grandfather's chambers. There was something he'd needed to discuss with the former Fire Lord and he knew it was now or never.

"Grandfather Zuko?" Iroh asks.

The old firebender takes a deep breath. "Yes, Iroh, please come in." He was tired and weary. Having to plan his grandson's coronation and his daughter's funeral was more than he was prepared for. Zuko had lost Izumi's mother just a few years ago. He couldn't believe his only child was gone. The elderly bender was fortunate that Izumi had raised such fine man to take her place. "What can I do for you son?" Zuko says taking a seat at his desk.

Iroh clears his throat. "It's about the coronation grandfather." Zuko looks up and can see a bead of sweat trickling down his grandson's face. Iroh gulps and puffs his chest out and stands at parade rest with his hands cupped behind his back. "I have served this nation faithfully for the past 20 years as a commander of our military forces. It has become the strongest in the world."

Lord Zuko nods. "Yes, that's true, and your accolades have earned you the respect and honor of every nation. It is fitting that you should now lead the Fire Nation into a bright future." Zuko can see that his grandson is tense. "At ease Iroh, it's alright there is no need for formality right now. What's on your mind?"

The commander gulps. "Grandfather, I spoke with my mother before she died…before all this started. I…I told her that I wanted to continue my work with the military because it's where my strength lies. She agreed with me."

Zuko nods. "Alright, well you'll still be in charge of the United Forces. You'll only be leading them in a different capacity."

"Grandfather, I wish to renounce my title to the throne."

Lord Zuko's jaw drops. He swallows hard flaring his nostrils. "Iroh, I know your mother's passing was quite traumatic for you but, you must understand what this situation calls for. This is unacceptable. You have been groomed for this all your life. There is no one else who can take your place."

Iroh takes a deep breath. "With all due respect sir I believe there is someone far more capable of leading our nation. I elect my great aunt Azula to be the next Fire Lord."

**TBC…**


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: **Korrasami 32

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: PG-13 / R**

**Notes:** Apologies for the long wait. Long Chapter. Thanks for the support everyone! Quicker updates starting next month WOOT WOOT! Thank you supporters and Fanfiction readers. Reviews, favs, follows, PMs, love them all! They light my fire. MASSIVE APPRECIATION to my editor!

PS. For those of you concerned about Polyamory/Polygamy that's not what's happening here. This is a Korrasami tale despite what's being insinuated. This writer loves our girls.

* * *

**X**

**X**

The young Avatar holds her partner's hips firmly as the light around their bodies begins to fade signaling their arrival in the spirit world.

Asami giggles into their kiss feeling Korra's arms wrapping around her.

"Keep your eyes closed." Korra mumbles against her girlfriend's lips.

The heiress chuckles. "What? Why?"

"Just keep them closed."

"Korrraaa…."

"Just wait a sec okay. It'll be worth it. I promise." The Avatar says taking a step backward and then grasping her partner's hands. Korra sighs softly enjoying the sweet smile on Asami's face. She watches her girlfriend for a moment then releases her hands taking another step back.

Asami breathes in through her nose and exhales softly unable to keep the smile from her lips. "Can I open them now pleeease?"

"In a minute." Korra takes a deep breath and goes into the Avatar State. She speaks quietly to herself. "Okay Raava, you ready?" She asks. The clever waterbender visited this side of the portal a few times to prepare a special surprise for her mate. She wanted Asami's first time in the spirit world to be something she would never forget.

"Yes, my friend." The light spirit says from within her.

Korra inhales. "Okay, now you can open them."

The young CEO is giddy with anticipation. She breathes out through her nose and slowly opens her eyes. She gasps seeing a beautiful field of purple flowers and millions of colored lights. "Oh my goodness. Korra….this is amazing."

The Avatar smirks. "Come here."

The moment Asami takes her first step the field of flowers transforms and millions of purple flutterbies lift from the flower's stems. Asami gasps as the beautiful creatures circle around her. She laughs happily as her eyes well with tears. Asami could have never imagined things would be this beautiful. She sighs as a few of the flutterbies land in her hand. She's completely speechless looking into her partner's eyes.

"Welcome to the spirit world." Korra says with a gentle smile swallowing softly as she deactivates the Avatar state. The water tribe woman was overjoyed. She knew from this point forward that their lives would never be the same.

Korra takes her partner's hand and leads them further out into the field, into their new life together.

Their first stop would be the spirit wilds. Korra was anxious to show Asami what the wilds looked like on the other side of the portal.

"So, I was thinking maybe you could design something that looks more like this in the wilds back home." The Avatar says pointing to the uniquely shaped formations created by millions of intertwined vines and branches.

"This place is incredible. We're definitely gonna need to bring some of my architects here to take a look at this. Hey Korra, I forgot to ask you before coming here, but where do we use the bathroom?" Asami says bashfully as she begins to squirm a bit. She probably should have gone before they got there.

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Oh…uh, right." She scratches the back of her head and chuckles. "I've never actually gone to the bathroom here honestly, but a forest is a forest right, so maybe you could go behind those bushes over there."

Asami lowers her eyes with a deep embarrassed blush in her cheeks. "Well…just don't look over here okay."

Korra furrows her brow and smirks. "You're kidding, right? You walk into the bathroom on me like all the time."

"Korra, come on! I'm serious." She says kneeling behind a bush. "It's just been a while since I've been camping okay." The Avatar giggles as she walks away to give her girlfriend some privacy.

A few minutes later Asami reemerges and Korra just cannot stop laughing. "What?" She asks seeing Korra pointing to her feet. Asami rolls her eyes and kicks a long line of leafy vines from the bottom of her foot. "Yeah yeah laugh it up. You're gonna have to go sooner or later too. Now tell me where we're headed next."

The water tribe woman sighs happily already enjoying being with her traveling companion. "I wanna show you some of the places I go when I meditate from the physical world."

Asami walks ahead then stops when she hears her partner giggling again. "It's a natural human function Korra, is it really that funny?" She says turning around seeing a line of small plant spirits following in her footsteps. "Uhhh, can I…help you guys with something?" She says with a small smile.

"If it's not too much trouble, may we have some more water? It was quite refreshing." One of the little leaf spirits says.

"Hahaaaahaaaa!" Korra laughs out loud seeing the smile drop from her lover's face. "Oh man, this is great!"

"Korra! This isn't funny, what do I do?"

The Avatar is still giggling. "The faucet's closed for now guys, but maybe if you come back in a few hours…" Korra stops talking as Asami hits her in the arm. "What, it's true."

Asami leans down and looks at the little spirits. "I'm sorry, but I actually didn't mean to…water…you all. I apologize."

"No apologies needed ma'am. It's been a long time since we've had water like that here. It's special. Forgive us for bothering you." The small leader of the group bows and disappears along with the other spirits.

Korra wipes tears from her eyes. "Yeah, it's special water alright."

Asami hits her in the shoulder. "Real mature. Come on, let's go."

The blue-eyed woman finally stops giggling and lowers her eyes as they walk along a path out of the wilds. It really was pretty funny, but it also made a lot of sense to her. Maybe what Chelse had told her the other day was right. Maybe Asami and the water essence were one in the same. Korra clears her throat. "So umm, speaking of water, is Mizu okay?"

The heiress sighs and looks out into the woods. "Korra, we're on vacation remember. She agreed not to bother us and you and I agreed to have a normal vacation."

The avatar smirks apprehensively and nods her head. "Oh…right, sorry." She'd already forgotten her promise not to discuss certain things while on their trip, but she couldn't help the twinge of worry in her stomach. Raava always changed a bit whenever she visited the spirit world. Korra wondered if Mizu experienced the same thing.

After what felt like an entire day of sightseeing Korra snores while cuddled into Asami's bosom in the trunk of the Tree of Time. The Avatar spent the last few hours wowing her partner with every spiritual site she could think of, including Xai Bau's Grove.

Halfway out of the wilds Korra remembered that Raava could easily take them wherever they wanted to go. She used the light spirit to transport them pretty much any place she could visualize in her mind. Korra also learned a few things on their first official day beyond the portal. Like the fact that a day in the spirit world is equivalent to a whole week in certain places, like the area around the Tree of Time. Time was compressed there. She and Asami decided to stay awhile so they could extend their vacation.

Neither of them realized how tired they were. The young couple didn't become conscious of how much time had passed until Asami mentioned that the sun hadn't moved since they first arrived. Korra suddenly remembered that she'd never stayed overnight in the spirit world before. She had no idea if night time even existed there. What she did know is that they hadn't had any real rest since the solstice. Catching a few z's was long overdue. Korra felt that the Tree of Time would be the safest place for them, at least until she could find Iroh's Teashop.

**Within Asami's mind…**

Mizu sighs quietly as she lies on her back staring into the endless blue of her host's consciousness. The watery woman had a lot on her mind. Before the girls left on their vacation she and Asami made an agreement to hold off training until they were back to the physical world. The water essence also told Korra and Asami that she wouldn't bother them until they returned back home.

The couple was surprised by the overture and happily accepted the woman's generosity. Of course they were both sure that her silence wasn't going to be free and that they'd have to pay for it at some point, but they would worry about that once they went back to the physical world.

Mizu closes her eyes as intense sadness seeps into her heart. She takes a deep breath and slowly opens her eyes. A blue screen appears with Korra's face on it. Mizu stares at the image. A single tear rolls down her cheek the longer she looks into the young Avatar's eyes. Korra reminded her so much of Kuruk, but there was something different about this Avatar. The young woman held a level of gentleness that Kuruk lacked. Mizu's chest begins to ache when she remembers who Korra has given her heart to. It made everything she'd been doing lately seem futile. Blue eyes turn away and the screen disappears. She rolls over onto her side releasing a heavy sigh.

A few more tears streak down her cheeks. "This is never gonna work Seika. I may look like Asami, but I'll never be someone Korra wants." Mizu knew the moment the fire essence first approached her that the woman's plan wasn't going to work.

**Five days ago…**

**Asami's Office**

Korra and the young CEO sit across from Chelse trying to explain what happened during Mizu's training. The Avatar didn't express much other than a few comments supporting her partner's sentiments.

Chelse releases an understanding sigh. "Miss Sato this isn't an issue."

"How is almost killing us not an issue Chelse? Explain that to me." Asami huffs sitting back against the couch.

The executive assistant thought her boss had accepted her immortality by now. "Because you can't die Miss Sato. It's as simple as that. And the Avatar State is a defen…."

"That doesn't justify what she did, okay! Korra and I have spent the last year in life and death situations. This isn't healthy for either of us. Right Korra?" Asami says crossing her arms and turning toward her partner. Truthfully Asami understood what Mizu was trying to do earlier and technically the woman wasn't wrong. She really did need a way to feel the separation in their emotions, but that didn't mean they had to be happy about it.

Chelse watches the young avatar closely. "Korra do you have anything to add?"

The water tribe woman lowers her eyes. "I agree with Asami. And… I think Mizu shouldn't mess with my bending anymore. It…it kind of reminded me of when Amon took my bending."

Chelse takes a deep breath seeing the sorrowful expression on Korra's face. She knew that something had happened between her and Mizu. "Alright. I understand. Korra if you don't mind stepping outside for a few minutes, I need to speak to Mizu alone for a bit." The Avatar nods and gets up from the couch. "Asami, I won't be long, but I'm gonna ask Mizu to close you off alright. It's nothing personal I just want to hear her thoughts on this okay. Just because you two are together doesn't mean…." The executive assistant says.

The heiress nods interrupting her. "I understand." Her privacy was important to her too and Mizu deserved the same respect.

Korra closes the door to the office and Asami's body begins to glow.

Mizu is surprised feeling Seika's arms around her. She closes her eyes allowing her friend to hold her.

The fire essence takes a deep breath before speaking. She gently caresses the younger woman's head. Chelse couldn't imagine how difficult this situation was for Mizu. She sympathized with her, but also felt a sense of guilt knowing that she was the one who put her in that position to begin with. "Tell me what happened."

Mizu breathes in through her nose keeping her eyes closed as she speaks. "Korra was drowning. I honestly didn't think it was gonna come to that. I thought Asami would be alright." She takes a deep breath and steps back from Chelse's embrace, then looks up into the fire essence's unconditionally loving brown eyes.

"I had to give Korra air. At first it was fine (she gulps softly) then I felt her moan and she looked into my eyes. I, I shielded my feelings from Asami." Mizu lowers her head as azure orbs well with tears. "Korra loves her Seika. And I can't bear it. It's like Kuruk is right there in front of me…wanting me…wanting her, but I can't have him. I can't have her." Mizu takes in a heavy breath and looks up into her friend's eyes allowing a few tears to fall. "I promised Asami that I'd wait but…I…I."

Seika breathes in through her nose and cups her friend's cheek wiping a tear away. "You need to talk to Asami about this."

Mizu shakes her head. "Seika, I gave her my word."

"Mizu…I've known Asami all her life. She's kind, wise, understanding and willing to do what has to be done for the greater good." The fire essence says lowering her eyes. She remembers when the young CEO had come to her in tears after having to electrocute Hiroshi in order to rescue Korra. Asami was devastated, but that moment like so many others before it had shown Chelse what kind of a person Asami Sato was. There was only one way to solve this problem and Asami would just have to find a way to deal with it.

The water essence lowers her eyes. She can already tell that Seika was trying to come up with a plan that would satisfy them both, but she knew that would never be possible with the kind of love that Korra and Asami had for one another.

Chelse takes a deep breath. "Mizu, you two are gonna have to share her."

The watery titan laughs sorrowfully shaking her head. "You think I haven't thought of that. Why do you think I told Asami that I'd wait? She'd never allow it." Mizu lowers her eyes. "Besides, Korra and I haven't gotten the chance to get to know one another properly. I've only experienced Asami's memory of her and a few conversations here and there. What I feel for her is…."

The Fire essence cups Mizu's cheek again prompting the woman to look into her eyes. "Mizu, you, Korra, and Asami have spent lifetimes together as Ummi and Kuruk, as the light spirit and essence. Don't disregard that. You and Asami are far more connected than you realize." The water essence closes her eyes and turns away.

"I know what you're thinking Seika. As much as I'd like it to be true it's not. She and I are not the same person."

Chelse takes in a heavy breath. "You'd do anything for Kuruk wouldn't you?" Chelse continues seeing the water essence nod. "Asami feels the same way about Korra. I know this is an odd situation but it can be managed. All Korra and Asami want is to see one another happy. I (she gulps) I think if Korra approaches her with this, that she might be willing to…"

The blue-eyed woman furrows her brow. "Seika what are you talking about?"

The executive assistant walks away. "Look, for all intents and purposes you and Asami are both using one body…."

"Seika!"

"Mizu, just hear me out. If Korra can realize her feelings for you… on her own, this won't be a problem. I know she feels something for you. I can see it on her face."

The watery woman shakes her head. "No, she doesn't feel anything for me. It's Asami that she's seeing…not me."

Chelse takes a deep breath feeling a familiar pulse within her body. "Mizu, I have an idea. One of my energy bearers is on her way here. If you were to flirt with her I'm sure Korra would notice and…"

Mizu clenches her jaw and turns away from her friend. "So you think I'm so pathetic that I have to manipulate her into loving me. Is that what you're saying?" Her body begins to glow with dark midnight blue light. Anger and disgust fills her belly.

Chelse's body pulses with blood red light as she places her hand on her friend's shoulder. "No, Mizu that's not what I'm saying at all. Calm down alright…please." She knew this was a long shot, but she couldn't bear the thought of seeing her friend endure such pain after everything she'd been through. "I'm gonna talk to Asami. I feel like you two can come to a compromise, but it's not going to happen if Korra isn't on board. She cares about you Mizu, they both do in their own way. Korra just needs the chance to see you, that's all I'm saying."

The Fire Essence was admittedly torn. She loved Asami and even though part of her felt like she was betraying the young CEO, she knew the truth about her and Mizu's connection. They were just different versions of one being. She couldn't stand seeing either of them in pain. This was the only solution she could come up with.

Mizu is silent for a minute as she thinks over her friend's proposal. She didn't like it, but the more she thought about Korra the easier it became for her to answer.

Chelse sighs softly. "Mizu, even if you won't accept that you two are one, you can at least agree that you and Asami are a part of one another. You know that much right? Look, I'm sure if Korra knew that, things would be different between you two. All I'm asking you to do is…"

"I'll do it." The water essence says interrupting her.

"Are you sure?" The Fire Essence asks seeing Mizu nod. Chelse takes a deep breath. "Alright. She should be here in a few hours. Don't get pissy with her. I'm pretty sure she's gonna try and take your head off as soon as she sees you. And she actually can with the weapon I gave her so watch yourself. I know you can't die but she can still hurt you. Just remember the plan and try not to kill her."

Mizu turns around facing her friend. "There isn't a human alive that can harm me, who is this girl?"

"She's a guardian."

**Back in Asami's Mind…**

Mizu closes her eyes thinking over what she could do to push Azula's buttons a little more. She had to admit the little firebender was cute. It had to be one of the reasons Seika had chosen her, but she wasn't who she wanted. Her sights were set on Korra.

The blue-eyed woman suddenly feels a rumble tremble through her consciousness. She gets to her feet and looks around now seeing small slivers of green appearing throughout the space. "Asami." Mizu says. She then waits a moment giving her host a chance to answer. "Asami." She says a bit louder still getting no response. She unexpectedly feels a presence behind her.

Mizu turns around and sees Lau Gan-Lan Jr. standing there. "Asami!" She yells again wondering why the young woman hadn't answered her. Being in the spirit world must be affecting their ability to communicate with one another. The water essence breathes in through her nose roughly as she stares into her counterpart's eyes. He wasn't moving, but she could feel the malice and sadness wafting from his body. Something wasn't right. "Tsuchi, what are you doing here?"

Tsuchi smiles looking straight through her. "I knew you would come back. I've been waiting for this moment for centuries Mizu. I knew you would come back here."

Mizu furrows her brow seeing the vacant expression on his face. Something was wrong. She walks up to him and waves her hand through his body. It was like smoke. It was a mental recording that'd he preset.

He continues to speak. "You left me alone. You never listened to me. You said you loved me, but then you left me for that human. It's okay though, because I still love you. I knew you would come back one day, so I left you a gift." Tsuchi says.

An image of his swamp appears along with the wailing of the millions of souls he'd taken. "This is for you, my love. I have given my essence a decree. This will be our home for all of eternity. We'll be together forever, the way we were meant to be. No one will separate us ever again." The apparition disappears.

"Fuck." Mizu says as she attempts to search her counterpart's memories.

She can see him placing his pincers into the water of his swampy lair. His voice was dark and full of pain as he weaves a sorrowful will onto the land. "Let the one who is of water be sealed here for all time."

"ASAMI!" The water essence yells calling for her host again. Mizu tries to force Asami to switch out, but nothing was working. She knew what was coming. If Asami went anywhere near Tsuchi's lair they would be trapped.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**Vacation Day Number 2**

The girls started the day pretty early, or what they perceived to be early anyway. They headed for one of the Avatar's favorite places, Iroh's teashop.

Korra wanted to introduce Asami to him, but every time Raava seemed to locate him, he disappeared. "Oh come on, Iroh!" The water tribe woman yells deactivating the Avatar State.

Asami was exhausted. They'd been walking all morning, or maybe it was the afternoon. She couldn't really tell anymore. "Babe, I think we're walking in circles."

The irritated Avatar huffs. "We're not lost okay. Iroh just keeps moving that's all."

"Korra, we've passed this spirit mushroom five times already. Maybe we should just stop." Asami says.

"That's not the same mushroom." The water tribe woman says pointing at the rainbow colored plant.

"Yes I am." The mushroom says in a sweet voice.

Asami giggles as Korra begins rubbing the bridge of her nose. "See." She really was enjoying their vacation so far. "Let's rest for a little while. I'm sure we'll find him sooner or later. Or maybe he'll find us. This is the forest where you first met him, right?"

Korra releases a frustrated breath. "Yeah, it is. He should have shown up by now though."

The heiress looks up at the dark clouds beginning to form in the sky over the forest. She suddenly feels like a child again, afraid of the thunder. She moves to reach for her partner. "Korra, I think you should calm down."

"Asami what are you...talking...about?" The young Avatar ask looking down next to her leg to see a pint sized Asami standing next to her. "Asami, uhh, are you okay?"

The young heiress wraps her arm around Korra's leg trying to sheild herself from the storm. "I'm fine, why?" She says noticing that her voice didn't sound quite right. She looks up at her partner. "When did you get so tall?" Korra can't help but giggle. Lightning strikes across the sky. Asami plants her face in Korra's leg. That's when she realizes that something is wrong. Her hands were smaller and her clothes had changed. She steps away from Korra into a nearby puddle, then turns to look at her reflection.

The Avatar has to cover her mouth to hold back her laughter.

Asami gasps seeing her 7 year old self staring back at her. She turns to her giggling partner. "Korra! This isn't funny. What's going on? What happened to me?"

The Avatar takes a deep breath trying to compose herself. Her partner was too adorable for words. "This forest has a way of bringing out your fears. I turned into a little kid too my first time here." Lightning strikes again and Asami yelps then runs behind Korra to shield herself. "Are you afraid of the storm?" She asks. Asami lowers her eyes. That's when Korra remembered what Iroh once told her about her emotions affecting the spirits. This storm was her doing. She kneels down next to her partner. "Oh Asami, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

An old man quietly appears from the forest. "Avatar Korra, its good to see you again." Iroh says with a smile as he emerges from behind some trees.

Korra releases a relieved sigh seeing the elderly firebender. She walks over and hugs him. The dark clouds continue to boom above them. He pats her on the back softly. She takes a deep breath then turns to her partner. "Can you fix her please? I've calmed down I swear, but the storm won't stop."

He walks over to little Asami. "That's because it's not your storm." He kneels down in front of her then holds out his hands. The heiress looks up at Korra who nods letting her know that its okay. Iroh takes Asami's dainty hands in his. "Everything is going to be alright now. Korra and I are here for you." He says with a sweet smile knowing that what Asami was really afraid of was losing Korra. The Avatar smiles then takes her partner's other hand.

Asami nods then wipes her eyes as he walks them out of the forest. The clouds dissipate and the sun comes out. A full grown Asami takes a deep breath as they step into a beautiful valley of green and purple grass.

Korra sighs then smiles. "Asami, I'd like to introduce you to General Iroh….umm…the original one. I mean our Iroh is a general too, but this is his…"

Asami smiles, then looks down at her hands and clothes seeing that she's back to normal again. She throws her arms around Iroh who returns the hug. The young CEO suddenly remembers her manners. She pulls away from the hug and bows while balling her hand into a fist and placing her left hand above it with the fingers of her palm pointing upward in a traditional fire nation greeting. "Sorry. It's an honor to meet you sir. Thank you so much for your help."

Iroh raises his eyebrows and bows, giving her the same greeting. "The honor is all mine." He says with a smile then opens his arms for another hug.

"Anything for a friend." Iroh says as he escorts them to his tea shop located at the base of a large mountain on the outskirts of the forest.

**Hai-Riyo Valley**

"I see that my niece has become a better teacher than she used to be." Iroh says pulling out a chair at the table for Asami.

"Well, I've heard stories of how she used to be and I can't personally see any difference. Wait…your niece?" She asks before her eyes widen. "Azula is your niece?"

Iroh laughs. "Oh yes and I must say that I am a very proud uncle. I'm glad she and Zuko found one another again."

Korra is ravenously devouring the flame cakes on the table. "Hey, how come you kept on moving around so much?"

The jolly firebender laughs again. "I thought a game of hide and seek would be fun. Thanks to the light spirit, you seem to be finding things pretty easily lately."

The Avatar has a deadpan expression on her face as a few crumbs drop from her mouth.

"Well, I had fun." Asami says picking up a sandwich, giggling at her growling girlfriend.

Soon a few spirits join them at the table. May-Jim, a two-headed frog spirit, hops up behind Asami. "I think you may have some competition here Iroh." The male head of the frog says.

The female head scoffs. "How dare you look at another woman Jim! Does our marriage mean nothing to you?"

"Oh honey bump, I didn't mean anything by it. I swear. This young woman has very good Pai Sho energy. It's very strong in her." The male head says.

The female's hand hits him in the back of the head. "So, I'm old now!"

The young CEO turns around with a smile. "You two make a beautiful couple." She says smoothly. Both May and Jim blush. "I used to play Pai Sho a lot with my father actually."

A large turnip looking spirit pulls out a Pai Sho board. "Come and put your copper pieces where your mouth is youngin." The spirit says slowly.

Jim speaks up. "The humans don't use copper pieces anymore. They have some stuff called Wans. I think they named it after the first Avatar."

"Oh, who cares?" The old turnip spirit says. "Whaddya say youngin?"

Asami can't help glancing to the other end of the table. "Oh, I don't want to intrude."

"What's the matter? You scared or something? We invented this game ya know. I can understand if you're scared." The turnip says trying to goat the young CEO into a game.

Korra looks at her partner slyly. "Yeah Asami…you scared or something?"

The young CEO scowls at her partner then turns to a very excited Iroh who waves his hand toward the table.

"If you insist." She says softly.

**Que the music:** **"The** **Good, The Bad, and The Ugly" Soundtrack** created and composed by Ennio Morricone

Asami slowly rises from her seat with a look of confidence on her face. Korra told her of the old man's love of Pai Sho. Asami would put him to the test. Intense jade green eyes are locked onto the jolly amber orbs of her opponent.

**Four…hours…later…**

Korra whines as she cleans her dragon bird spirit's scales for the umpteenth time. "Urghhhh, Asami….aren't you guys done yet. I'm soooooo bored." The water tribe woman had traveled up the mountain to her friend's nest and flown as far as the eye could see, hoping her partner would be finished with the game by the time she'd returned.

Iroh speaks up as he stares intently at the board rubbing his chin. "Korra, your friend Asami is very wise. She spoke very eloquently earlier when she said that Pai Sho is a slow, careful, tender game of patience that takes a long time to finish perfectly."

The young Avatar huffs from her nose and furrows her brow hearing the words Iroh used. That was definitely Asami's language. She can't help but think of the quickie she and Asami had during one of their breaks while they were lost in the forest. Her partner saw how stressed she was and wanted to 'help' her out. "Well, you tell Asami that sometimes Pai Sho is fast-paced."

Iroh nods and rubs his chin again, still trying to decide his next move. "Hmm."

Korra gulps. "Sometimes one of the players just wants to finish the game quickly." She says scrubbing the dragon bird's scales a little harder remembering how quickly she came when Asami touched her. She was embarrassed. "Because sometimes one 'player' takes too long and the other gets impatient." Korra's face is red. She turns around and looks at the back of Asami's head. "Especially when the slow player has been teasing the other player the ENTIRE game!"

All the spirits turn and stare at Korra. Asami smirks keeping her eyes focused on the board. She really was talking about Pai Sho, but her girlfriend obviously had something else on her mind. Korra looks back and forth at them then turns around and continues to wash the dragon bird.

Iroh smiles. "Well, this has been the most thrilling game I've had in a long time."

Asami raises a confident eyebrow locking eyes with the elderly firebender. "Me too." She says prepared to move her final piece. The game was hers. There was no way Iroh could thwart her last move.

"So, what else do you two have planned for the rest of your vacation?" He asks placing the white lotus tile in the center of the game board signaling his victory. Asami's mouth is agape not expecting the move.

She looks up at the sweet smile on the old man's face as he winks at her. The raven-haired beauty sighs with a defeated smirk, placing her piece down on the board. "Well, there are a few more places we want to visit before we leave the spirit library. But we've mostly been wondering if you know where we can find Master Katara?"

The entire valley goes silent. Iroh has a somewhat serious expression on his face. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. I'm sure she'll find you."

Korra furrows her brow and walks over to the Pai Sho table. "Is she alright? She is here, right? One of our friends said she was here." The young Avatar asks.

Iroh nods and smiles softly. "Oh yes, she is here. It's just that no one 'finds' Katara."

"What? Why not?" The blue-eyed beauty asks.

Iroh takes a deep breath and lowers his eyes thinking for a moment. He'd encountered Katara a few days after the solstice and became immediately aware of how powerful she was. Her abilities truly were legendary, even in the spirit world. He looks up at Korra and Asami. "You'll understand when you meet her again, but I don't suggest you go looking for her, she moves around far more than I do. You can get lost easily, even with the light spirit's assistance."

Korra nods. "Oh okay. Thanks."

They then head over to the dragon bird spirit. Korra wanted to give her partner an aerial view. "Hey, can I drive?" Asami asks.

"Oh uh, well, I don't know. This isn't like riding Naga."

The vixen smirks then climbs on the dragon bird spirit's back. "I've flown planes before you know, but if you're worried, then come show me how it's done."

Korra scratches the back of her head and smiles. Then she gets on behind Asami. "Okay." Korra gulps then reaches for the reins she'd placed on him earlier. She wraps her arms around her partner's waist. "First, you need to hold these pretty tight." She says with her chin on Asami's shoulder.

Asami moves her butt back into Korra's crotch then grabs the reins. "Like this, Master…Korra?" She says softly.

"Ha…yeah, that's…that's good." She says with a blush as she takes her partner's hands. "Okay, now you just pull back on them a little bit." She smiles as Asami kisses her cheek sweetly. The dragon bird takes off into the sky.

"So, what's his name?" Asami yells as wind breezes past their faces.

"What?" Korra yells back.

"I asked what his name was."

"Oh, I don't know. He doesn't talk or anything. How did you know he was a boy?" Korra asks.

"I don't know anybody named Roy." Asami says.

Korra laughs. "No, I said boy. How did you know he was a boy?"

"He kinda looks like a boy, right." The young CEO yells.

Korra pulls the reins up and the dragon bird starts to descend. "Let's land."

Asami furrows her brow and looks below them. "Korra, it looks pretty foggy down there."

"Yeah, I think it might be the lake we're looking for." The Avatar says.

Suddenly the dragon bird starts to screech and growl. Asami pulls the reins back and swerves the large spirit bird away from the fog and onto a nearby cliff. She takes a deep breath as Korra gets off his back. "Korra, I don't have a good feeling about this place."

Korra looks over the edge of the cliff. "Jinora told me that there is a path to the library through a lake. And where there is fog there's usually water." The Avatar takes a deep breath and prepares to jump over the cliff.

"Stop." Asami says getting down from the spirit bird. "Can you ask Raava before you go jumping into some unknown fog, please?" The hair on her arms stood on end. This place creeped her out. She was scared for her partner. Somehow she just knew if Korra jumped in there that she wouldn't be able to find her way out.

Korra sighs seeing the concern on her partner's face. "Alright, hold on." She says closing her eyes and going into the Avatar State. "Raava, what is this place?"

"It is the Fog of Lost Souls. A spirit prison for humans." The light spirit says.

The Avatar gulps. "Seriously?"

"Yes. The fog is a spirit that infects the mind with madness, imprisoning you in your own darkest memories. I would advise against entering its midst." Raava says.

Korra turns around seeing her partner's eyes welling with tears. She immediately embraces her.

"I can't lose you Korra." Asami says softly. Her mind had gone back to when she and Korra first made love. This fog gave off the same feeling of forgetting Asami had back then.

The Avatar furrows her brow at the statement. "It's okay. You won't lose me." The water tribe woman says as she caresses Asami's raven locks. She could feel her lover's fear. It had been a long time since she'd seen her partner that way. Asami was trembling in her arms. "Baby, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." She says pulling back and finding tear-welled jade green eyes staring up at her.

Asami cradles herself in Korra's neck and closes her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so emotional. I just remember what it was like for me when we first got together."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Chelse told me, that if she hadn't separated Mizu and I….that I would have forgotten you. Korra…I knew when I first spoke to Lau." She opens her eyes and takes a deep breath remembering how easy it was to talk to the young man back then. "I knew there was a possibility of forgetting you. I didn't know how I knew, but I knew. I didn't want to risk losing you. That's why I didn't want to talk about my past life with you back then."

The water tribe woman lowers her eyes. "Oh." She says sadly. She didn't know until right at that moment that there was more going on with her partner than she realized. Korra takes a deep breath and smiles softly as she presses her cheek against her forehead. "Hey, but we're okay now. Plus we're on vacation..." She says looking at the jagged mountain ranges of the foggy valley.

Asami sighs and nods then pulls away from her partner. She wipes her eyes and smiles. "You're right. Right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up."

Korra smiles tenderly. "No, it's okay, you totally saved my butt there."

"I like your butt." Asami says sweetly.

Korra blushes. "I like yours too." She takes a deep breath and goes into the Avatar State. "Raava how do we get to Wan Shi Tong's library?" The light spirit is silent for a full minute. "Uh…Raava?"

"The entrance is moving Korra. It's going to take some time."

* * *

**X**

**X**

**Vacation Day 3**

**The spirit library**

After what felt like a full week of searching across the ever changing horizon of the spirit world, Korra and Asami finally come upon the ocean-sized lake entrance to the spirit library.

They were both scared to venture into its depths. Not surprisingly, they each had a flashback of Mizu's training session. The probability of drowning again was high. As they stood on the edge of a floating mountain, they could see clear to the bottom of the lake.

There were old fire nation boats from every era. Large trees and strange metallic looking ships that reminded them of squirrel frog tadpoles. Korra made an attempt to bend the water with no success.

"I'm guessing you probably can't firebend either?" Korra asks her partner thinking they could try and evaporate the water.

"No, I tried before we got off of Free."

The Avatar turns to her partner. "Free?"

"The dragon bird. That's what I named him. Free."

"Hmm. I like it." Korra gulps staring at the vast lake in front of them. She swallows hard gazing down into its crystal clear depths. "We're not gonna drown, alright." She says even though her confidence is wavering with every second she spends looking into the water. Korra reaches for Asami's hand. "Just stay with me."

Asami gulps looking down into the water. "Always." Neither of them moves for a few minutes. Frozen on the shore of the moving mountain. "Hey, Jinora said that she comes here a lot. Can't you call her or something?"

Korra takes in a slow breath. "No, Jinora has different spiritual abilities. She does something she calls astral projection. I don't know how to do that. Not yet anyway, but we're gonna be okay." The Avatar points to the dark hole at the bottom of the lake. "That's where we're going." She squeezes her partner's hand. "So, how long can you hold your breath?"

The young heiress sighs with disappointment. "About 3 or 4 minutes."

Korra gulps again. "Okay, so I can go for at least six. Let's hope that's long enough to reach the bottom. Raava can help us too."

The Avatar State is suddenly triggered. "Korra, let me go first." Raava turns to Asami. "Asami Sato, please hold on to me."

Without warning the light spirit grabs the green-eyed beauty's waist and dives into the lake.

Both Korra and Asami practically cough up lungs on the other side of the entrance.

They lie on their backs on the ground floor of the library looking up at a strange picture of the world, except there was no water. Asami takes in an exhausted breath, cocking her head to the side and squinting her eyes. She gets a oddly familiar sensation as she stares up at the huge mural on the ceiling.

"Where are we?" Korra asks.

The young CEO lifts her head and looks around seeing the floating shelves. "I…think we're in the library."

"Indeed you are." A large menacing owl with a long feather fluffed neck says angrily. Asami is frozen seeing the sharp talons on this creature's foot pining her to the floor. "It's been a long time since anyone has used this entrance. Who are you?" Wan Shi Tong says squinting his eyes at her.

"My…my name is Asami Sato and I'm…" She says quietly as her partner interrupts her.

Korra goes into the Avatar State. "I am the Avatar! The bridge between the two worlds! Who dares to…?" Korra is silenced as a large taloned foot slams her down to the floor.

The owl leans down. His beak is a few inches from her nose. "Your predecessor tried that trick too after I banished him and his kind from my conservatory." The barn owl says sounding very annoyed at Korra's lackluster display of power. "I don't suggest you try that again." He pushes his foot closer to her throat.

Korra deactivates the Avatar State and coughs up a bit more water. "Jinora said…"

Wan Shi Tong swerves his head extremely quickly. He's now eye to eye with Korra. "You know the little airbender?"

Korra glances at Asami. "Uh, yeah I do. We both do." She says gesturing over to Asami.

He takes an annoyed breath. "Are you also the one that has her researching a way to reverse immortality?" The large owl says looking over to Asami.

"Huh?" Korra says furrowing her brow.

Asami's eyes widen remembering the day she first found out that she'd never be normal again. Jinora had dropped her off in Little Water Tribe. It was a flippant request. "I…I didn't think she was serious."

"Serious about what?" The Avatar asks. She had no idea what Asami and the Owl were taking about.

"Korra! Asami!" Jinora calls out as she rides on the back of a large knowledge seeker spirit. "What are you guys doing here?" She asks excitedly. "Master Wan Shi, can you release them, please. That's Avatar Korra and…"

"I know who they are." The barn owl says still looking down at the two women under his feet.

"Asami, what is he talking about?" Korra asks looking over to her partner.

"I told Jinora that I didn't want to be immortal anymore." Asami says seeming very troubled suddenly. "Korra, I didn't think she was serious about helping me."

The master of the library sighs heavily as he releases them from his grasp. "It's a foolish pursuit. She's been here for months pestering me with questions."

Jinora giggles. "Oh come on, it hasn't been that long." She says to the owl.

Wan Shi Tong stares at Korra. "If you can convince her to leave, I'll allow you to peruse my collection."

The young Avatar lowers her eyes then she looks up into Wan Shi Tong's black beady eyes. "I'll see what I can do."

The master of library squints his eyes at Asami. "Hmm. You don't remember me do you?"

Asami shakes her head no. "This is my first time in the spirit world, sir."

Wan Shi takes a deep breath. "You may rest here for the night. Take the little airbender with you when you leave." He leans over and locks eyes with Korra. "If you steal or break anything I'll know it." The large owl says. Then he turns back to Asami. "Stay away from my study." She nods. He lifts his wings and flies away.

The young couple stares into one another's eyes unsure of what was happening.

Jinora sighs. "He's not a bad guy you know. He's just protective that's all. Come on, I'll show you guys around."

Asami gulps as she looks at the pictures on the walls. They felt eerily familiar for some reason. She takes a deep breath having actually heard what the owl asked Korra to do. "Jinora, I didn't mean what I said. I mean…. I did, but I didn't mean for you to spend months here researching it."

The young airbender laughs. "I only spend 3 days at a time here. Time works differently in the library."

Asami furrows her brow. "He said you'd been here for months."

Korra speaks up. "Did you find anything?"

Jinora and Asami turn to her.

"Yeah, sort of." The young girl says walking them over to the east wall. She points to the image of the tree with many faces. "This is one of the cosmic mothers. Tsuchi's mom actually. They call her the Mother of Faces. They're the ones who set the rules that the essences follow. If you ask her, she may be able to help you. Gran Gran told me once that Grandpa Aang got the Mother of Faces to change her mind once. Maybe you can do it too."

Really?" Korra asks.

Jinora nods. "Yeah, she listen's to Avatars. And if that doesn't work, there's something else you can try, but it's dangerous."

"What is it?" Asami asks. Some part of her already knew the answer.

Jinora takes a deep breath then walks over to the blue chandelier. She stands next to it and points to a mural of a centipede on the floor. "You'll have to go to Tsuchi's lair. I haven't been able to find it yet though."

"Why? What's there?" The water tribe woman says lowering her eyes. That was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Well, Mizu said that he didn't have a body anymore, right? I did some research and he's actually a type of water insect. If you find one of those bug spirits there, maybe they can make him a new body." Jinora lowers her voice seeing the saddened expressions on her friend's faces. "It's… just an idea. I don't know if it will work though."

The hazel-eyed airbender takes a deep breath. "Let's…keeping going, there's a lot I wanna show you guys."

Asami shrieks as they round the corner on the 1st floor seeing an old skeleton lying there. Korra reaches for the book in the man's hand.

"Don't touch that!" Jinora says quickly.

Korra furrows her brow. "Who, who was he?"

"That's Professor Zei. He was the last human that was allowed entry into the library before the master brought this place back to the spirit world." The young girl says solemnly.

After Jinora's tour, the knowledge keepers show Asami and Korra to their sleeping quarters.

Asami tried her best to get some rest, but she was too anxious. Neither she nor Korra expected to have the truth of their lives shoved into their faces today. They'd taken this vacation with the intent of being a normal couple. That was quickly becoming a pipedream.

Korra opens the door to their room. "Hey." She says quietly holding a few books under her arms. She walks over to the bed and climbs in next to Asami. "We're still on vacation right?" Korra asks seeing the pain in her partner's eyes. Asami sighs and nods. Korra timidly hands her a few books. "Here, I brought you some flowers."

The pale skinned woman furrows her brow looking at the books her partner found. She can't help but smile as she reads the titles. "Jasmine of Fire, The Girl called Moon Peach, Rose: The story of White Dragon Bushes." Asami sighs looking into Korra's hopeful eyes. The young CEO giggles. "Thank you, they smell lovely."

The Avatar lies down on her back. "So I was thinking we could visit the sky fields Iroh told us about. I think it'd be pretty fun feeling like we can fly." Korra says.

Asami takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Baby, about what Jinora told us. If there's a chance I could become…."

The Avatar takes her partner's hand knowing what the woman was thinking. "Jinora said it was just an idea. We're still on vacation remember. We can come back to the spirit world anytime. Don't worry about that right now okay." Korra turns over on her side placing her arm around Asami's waist. The young CEO turns in her embrace. Their eyes lock. "Let's just be a normal couple on a normal vacation, in a world full of spirits, please."

Asami sighs softly leaning into Korra's lips. The kiss is sweet at first. The heiress sheds a few tears as her partner's tongue slips past her lips. Korra holds her closer deepening the kiss.

Asami tugs at the Avatar's blue shirt signaling her to take it off. Their lips are still connected as they remove their clothing. Every second that passes is full of urgency. Korra wrenches her lips away and begins nipping and biting at Asami's neck and shoulders. "Kor…ra…." The pale skinned beauty moans wrapping her arms around her lover's neck.

The eager young Avatar grasps her partner's thighs as she settles between her legs. It had been so long since they'd enjoyed one another this way. No bending, no Mizu, no Koh, nothing but their bodies flush against each other. Korra closes tear welled eyes. The warmth of Asami's moist center against hers was overwhelming. "A…sa…mi…."

The pale skinned beauty runs her fingers through dark brown locks rocking her hips into her lover's passionate grinding thrusts. "I missed you." She whispers as the throbbing beneath her waist increases.

Korra springs up to her knees lifting Asami's calf over her shoulder. The Avatar moves her own body into a better position. Their legs are intertwined. She undulates her hips allowing the slick hot wetness of her center to mix with her partners. Asami trembles beneath her grabbing a hold of Korra's muscular thigh forcing the Avatar to grind faster and harder against her.

"As…ami…uoomm…Bay..be…."

"To…gether." The heiress pants as she pushes up, grasping the nape of Korra's neck. Their lips crash against each other in a passionate frenzy.

They fall against the mattress not caring about the beads of sweat dripping from their bodies. Korra cradles her head into Asami's bosom, breathing heavily eyes glazed over in ecstasy. Their bodies trembling in each other's arms. Fear, love, and surrender warring within them. Acceptance of the truth washing over them as sleep takes them to the place of infinite possibilities. No matter what they chose to do, their lives would never be normal again.

Silent tears streak down their cheeks at the realization of that fact.

* * *

**X**

**The Dream**

"Gran!" Asami and Korra call out into the sky. They turn to one another seeing that they weren't together. A large chasm separated them. They couldn't help but laugh, realizing that they both had the same idea of calling on Korra's mentor for help.

"Asami just wait okay. I'll be right there." Korra's voice echoes through the air. Then she tries to earthbend the stone, but nothing happens. "What's going on?"

The young CEO reaches out to her partner and is surprised as blue flames ignite in her hands, creating a bridge to the other side. Korra raises her eyebrows in surprise. She tries to firebend as well but is unsuccessful. "Korra hold on, I'm coming." Asami tries to move across the bridge she created but finds that the bridge is literally made of fire. Her foot simply passes through the flames. "Korra, I don't understand this. What's happening?"

Another young woman's voice echoes from the bottom of the chasm. "You never listen do you?"

Korra and Asami look over the edge of the cliff as a beautiful woman rises up into the sky on top of a block of ice. The Avatar furrows her brow. "Ka….Ka….Katara?"

"You know you really should learn to listen to your elders." Katara says. She jumps over to Korra's side of the chasm. "Iroh told you not to look for me didn't he? You really should pay more attention."

"Gr…gr…gran gran?" The water tribe woman says apprehensively. To her eyes, this woman was about 30 years old….and…she was…gorgeous. Korra has seen plenty of pictures of her mentor in her youth, but she would never have imagined that she'd be this beautiful…and tall.

"Stop gawking and listen, we don't have a lot of time." Katara says as she creates an ice bridge across the chasm. "Asami, try to walk across." The young CEO does as she's told, but the ice bridge shatters the moment she steps on it. "Hmm, this isn't good." She turns to her student. "Korra I need you to listen and listen well." She looks over to Asami too. "I want you two to stay away from Koh's Lair understand. Don't set foot anywhere near that place until you hear from me!"

The young Avatar takes a deep breath through her nose. "Gran Gran, I don't understand, what's going on? How come Asami can bend and I can't?"

"Korra, for once, just do as you're told." The young water tribe woman sighs and nods. "Alright now get going and enjoy the rest of your vacation."

"But Gran Gran, wait. Are you okay? What happened after the solstice? Where'd you go? How come people are being so secretive whenever we ask about you?" Korra asks.

The waterbending master lowers her eyes. "I don't have time to answer those questions right now, but I promise after this is all over you'll understand." Katara walks toward the edge of the cliff.

"How do we find you?" Asami asks from the other side of the chasm.

"Don't worry, I'll find you." Katara says.

The ground beneath the couple begins to quake. Katara jumps into the gorge just as it closes. Asami takes her partner into her arms. "What was that about?"

"I don't know." Korra says lowering her eyes.

**The next morning…**

The two young women discuss their shared dream. They're interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Wan Shi Tong hands Korra a map. "It's going to take you at least 4 days to get there. It's very dangerous. Take the route on this map, don't deviate from it."

Asami looks up into the great owl's eyes. "What's this?"

"The little airbender said you might be visiting Tsuchi's lair. It's impossible to find without this map." He says. Korra takes it from him.

Asami lowers her eyes, this couldn't be a coincidence. "Did Katara talk to you?"

"No." The owl says.

She squints her eyes at him. "You seem to be pretty well informed."

"I am he who knows 10,000 things. I am the curator of this conservatory." Wan Shi Tong says.

"May I ask how old you are?" The heiress remembered that Tsuchi and Mizu were supposedly as old as the beginning of time. If this owl knew about them he must as old as they were.

The large owl leans over so that he is face to face with Asami. He stares into her eyes for a moment. "You really don't remember me do you?" Asami shakes her head. "I would say that was sad, but I'm not susceptible to human emotion." He stands to his full height and gazes at Korra. "Are you the one responsible for this?"

Korra shakes her head. "Huh? Responsible for what?"

The owl's eyes track back to Asami. He inhales through his beak, looking her up and down as if to inspect her. "Hmm." He turns and spreads his wings. "Avatar, return that map to me once you've finished with it." Wan Shi Tong flaps his massive wings and takes off. Asami watches him fly away as an uncomfortable chill rolls up her spine.

Korra takes a deep breath. "Come on, let's go find Jinora. Gran Gran must have said something to her."

* * *

**X**

**Meanwhile in the Fire Nation**

Lord Zuko sits in the throne chamber deep in thought. Visions of his battles with Azula flash through his mind one after another. The young woman in the palace was not the same Azula that tormented him as a teenager, but the memories were still fresh in his mind.

Three loud knocks sound against the chamber doors. Zuko nods to the guards to open the doors. Azula enters.

"You summoned me, brother." The young woman says as she bows her head and bends down to one knee.

Zuko gulps clenching his jaw remembering the last time he'd seen his sister in the throne room. She had been sedated and was in a straight jacket. It was right before they'd gone to search for their mother. The elderly firebender clears his throat. "Have you spoken with Iroh?"

"Yes I have." Azula says.

"And what is your assessment." Zuko asks.

The amber-eyed woman inhales through her nose roughly. "I disagree with his decision, brother. It is illogical for me to become the next Fire Lord."

Zuko's eyes widen. He had no expectations when he asked her to come speak with him. But he definitely wasn't expecting this. "And what is your reasoning behind refusing his appointment."

Azula stands to her feet and looks up at him. "Iroh is known by the people of this nation. His accolades and achievements have formed a solid foundation of favoritism among them. The people do not know me and what they do know of me is based upon my past which is littered with malice and unkindness. If I took the throne it would mar the years you and my niece have spent earning back this nation's trust."

Lord Zuko takes a deep breath. This was truly a completely different Azula. "That is true, but I must consider Iroh's decision. I won't force him into leadership. Perhaps if the people were to get to know you, this new you, things would change. After all, you did save the world recently by protecting the Avatar and defending our nation against an all powerful enemy."

Azula breathes in through her nose. "Brother, even if the people were to nominate me, I do not think I am fit for leadership."

"Why is that?" He asks seeing his sister lowering her eyes.

She swallows softly as her cheeks redden with embarrassment. "I have been compromised. Emotionally." Azula says turning her head away.

"What do you mean?" He asks furrowing his brow.

Azula gulps thinking of Mako and Mizu. These feelings were so confusing. "I'm not prepared to speak about this subject clearly right now."

"Alright." He says with an apprehensive nod then takes a deep breath. "Azula, I've had some time to think. I realize some of your hesitation may be due to the trouble you've had acclimating to being around people again. I believe that if you were more refined and…personable that you could become the next Fire Lord. With that being said." He raises his hand motioning to the guards to open the door. A beautiful woman strides in. Azula furrows her brow, something about her was familiar. "I'd like to introduce you to the Royal Publicist. She's the granddaughter of a good friend of ours.

The woman smiles and brushes a long thick braid of hair over her shoulder. She holds out her hand. "Hi, I'm Ty La, it's nice to formally meet you, princess. My granny's told me a lot about you."

**TBC….**

* * *

**Quoted text/dialog with slight changes**

**Legend of Korra Book 2 episode 13 Darkness Falls**

Tenzin to Kya, Bumi, and the Spirit Mushroom

**Cubejello on tumblr for the Pai Sho meme series**


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: **Korrasami 33

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: PG-13 / R**

**Notes:** Here we go. Let me know your thoughts. And if you all like where things are going and want to show some support, feel free to check out the **** link in my profile under New Developments. $1 goes a long way. Next update in 4 days.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**Fire Nation: Royal Palace**

Lord Zuko sits on the throne watching his sister's reaction to Ty La. If Azula was going to become the next Fire Lord she would need to make some major changes. He wouldn't have considered her as a candidate at all if she hadn't delivered the message from his Uncle Iroh.

"Don't worry Zuko. Trust Crown Prince Iroh and things will work themselves out."

It didn't make sense to the elderly Fire Lord. But his uncle's advice had always been reliable. Truthfully Zuko didn't really understand his grandson's decision, but he trusted the young man's judgment as much as he did his uncle's when he was alive.

Azula was the only choice.

That scared him. If it weren't for the fact that she had lost her memory her candidacy would be completely out of the question. He couldn't help remembering that the Mother of Faces had returned their mother Ursa's memory. What if Azula's memory returned too? It would be like the hundred year war all over again.

"Brother." Azula says seeing the tense look on Zuko's face. She could tell that he'd given the decision to appoint her a lot of thought. She also knew what he was afraid of. She'd heard all the stories about her past. That was part of the reason she was reluctant to assume the throne in the first place. "I can't say that I agree with this decision, but I understand why it's needed and I'll do the best I can." Zuko nods and lowers his eyes. Azula swallows softly. "I know you're concerned about my past." The sibling's eyes lock for a moment. "I would be too if I could remember it, but I don't."

The amber-eyed woman lowers her eyes. "I'm glad the Great Mother took my memories. I can't begin to imagine what you went through with me back then." She raises her head and looks up at her brother again. "But that person is gone. And unlike the stories you told me of our mother, I won't ever ask that my memories be returned. I can assure you of that."

Lord Zuko takes in a deep breath through his nose. He can see the fortitude in his little sister's face. "That's…good to hear. Thank you." He smiles softly then turns to the young woman standing next to her. "Ty La, Azula will be in your charge from now on. I expect you to be as diligent with her as you were with Izumi and Iroh."

The bubbly twenty-four year old publicist was a savant when it came to creating campaigns and generating positive public interest. No one knew that this young woman was single handily responsible for the surge in Republic City's population over the last 15 years. She was so good that Zuko brought her into the royal cabinet to handle his late daughter's campaigns as well as shifting Iroh's public image after he became the youngest general in Fire Nation history. People weren't happy about that decision until Ty La started focusing the nation's attention on the power of youth.

"Not a problem Lord Zuko, I'm on it." She says grabbing Azula's hand and dragging her out of the throne room.

Azula stops her. "Brother, this isn't a good time for this. I'll be called back to Republic City soon."

"Why?" He asks.

"I've been given the task of training the Avatar's fiancé."

"Asami Sato? Training her in what exactly?" Zuko furrows his brow wondering what his sister could possibly be talking about. As far as he knew the danger from the rogue spirit was over and Asami would be returning to her duties as a CEO.

"Firebending." She says now looking down at her hand seeing that Ty La hadn't released her. Azula looks up into her eyes wondering why the young woman was smiling.

"How is that possible? She's a non-bender." The Fire Lord says.

Azula breathes out through her nose then looks up at her brother deciding to ignore Ty La for the time being. "The Avatar has the ability to energybend. It's believed that there was some sort of incident during the solstice that gave Asami Sato the ability to firebend." Azula had been instructed to keep the details about the solstice to herself until Korra decided what she would tell the world leaders about what happened.

Zuko nods. "Hmm I see. Well none the less, our nation's affairs take first priority. Ty La will accompany you to Republic City and wherever else you need to travel to from now on. The sooner she can start your campaign the better."

"Brother I don't think that's…"

"This is a standing order Azula. The Fire Nation's needs come first." He says sternly.

The young firebender takes an aggravated breath then turns to Ty La, who's still smiling at her.

The happy go lucky woman gives Azula's hand a gentle squeeze then looks toward the throne. "I completely understand Lord Zuko. Don't worry, I know exactly needs to be done. Are we dismissed sir?"

The Fire Lord huffs roughly and nods. He was admittedly worried not just for Ty La, but for Azula as well. If his sister remained socially inept ascending the throne would be impossible.

The young publicist drags Azula down the hallway explaining the plans she had for her.

"Okay so we are totally gonna be besties, I already know it. It's been forever since I've worked with someone around my age. I can already picture it. We can do each other's hair, and tell stories about people we've dated. It's gonna be just like when you used to hang out with my granny. She told me everything about you. This is gonna be so much fun. I wanna know all about what happened to you after you disappeared. We can make a day of it." Ty La says talking a mile a minute.

Azula pulls her hand from the young woman's grasp. "You were hired to be my publicist not my friend."

Ty La giggles. "That's true, but it doesn't take away from the fact that we have to get to know one another does it."

Azula is already irritated. She stares at Ty La wondering why her brother would assign her to such a juvenile person. She crosses her arms and averts her gaze. "Give me a list of any and all pertinent questions and we can this over with."

Ty La smiles enjoying the pout on the irate princess' face. She giggles. "You're adorable you know that?" She says putting her arm around Azula's shoulder. "I can see why my granny had that little crush on you when she was younger." Azula scowls as Ty La puts her hand on her shoulder and cups her chin to get some eye contact. "How about we meet half way?" She smirks seeing the slight blush in Azula's cheeks. "I'll give you a list of questions, but you'll answer them when I'm ready, agreed?"

Azula rolls her eyes. "Fine."

"Great, so when are you due back in Republic City?"

Azula sighs heavily. "In two days once the Avatar and Asami Sato return from their vacation."

"Perfect! That gives us plenty of time then." Ty La says happily.

The Fire Nation princess frowns. "Time for what?"

"Your first make-over! Yay!" The young publicist claps her hands. She's giddy with anticipation having already thought of a new look for her reluctant friend. "You're gonna be hotter than the Flameos by the time I'm through."

Azula can't stop herself from growling. This woman's perkiness would be the death of her.

* * *

**Back in the Spirit World**

**Vacation day number 4**

Korra and Asami head off to find Jinora. They needed to know if Gran Gran had contacted her. Both of them were worried about Katara's message. Asami didn't want anything to do with Koh or his lair. Then this giant owl just happens to show up with a map leading right to it. Something was definitely fishy.

They were supposed to be taking a break from their spirit work, not jumping head long into it. All she wanted to do was enjoy being with her partner.

They eventually caught up with Jinora and were surprised to learn that Gran Gran hadn't contacted her. Jinora had been researching the essences for a while and was really interested in helping Asami. She figured that Tsuchi would be the key to changing things for her since he was technically the one who started everything.

The information in the library could only get her so far though. So Jinora went to Wan Shi Tong for the information she lacked about Tsuchi. He told her that the only way of learning more would be to visit the Earth essence's lair. But the master of the library forbade her from going and refused to give her directions as no human other than the Avatar had ever survived the place.

The young airbender thought Korra and Asami would want to check it out so she requested that he give them whatever information he had. She didn't think he'd actually do though with it as Wan Shi seemed to really dislike Korra for some reason.

**5****th**** Floor: Avatar wing**

Asami follows her partner. They were trying to find a place to meditate. Neither of them realized how huge the library was until Korra discovered an entire temple with statues of every avatar inside.

"Well, this is definitely the right spot. Check it out." The water tribe woman says pointing to a statue of herself.

Asami smiles walking up to it. "She's cute, but she'd be cuter with her hair cut." Sadness covers her face the longer she stares at the statue. Asami could see how much Korra had grown over the past year and a half. A hard fact suddenly hits her like a ton of bricks. She doesn't want to think about it but she can't help it. Her partner was going to age. Every year Korra would get older. That was something they wouldn't be able to share together. She wasn't ready to face that yet. Here in the spirit world, they were equal just two normal people in love. Back in the physical world they were the avatar and an immortal.

Asami closes her eyes. "Baby, can we stay here for a while. I mean for the rest of our vacation."

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh? Why?"

Asami takes a deep breath and turns to her lover. "Jinora said that time works differently here, right. Staying here for a few more weeks would be fun."

The young Avatar could see a slightly desperate look on her partner's face. "Yeah, sure, no problem." She takes a pale warm hand in hers squeezing it gently. "What's wrong?"

The young CEO sighs and puts on a false smile. "I just want to spend more time with you, that's all."

Korra examines Asami's face for a moment then nods. "You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Asami leans into the sweetest lips in the world. "I know." She takes a deep breath and gives Korra little nudge. "Go meditate. I'll talk with you when you're done."

"What you gonna do while I'm meditating?"

"Oh, Chelse told me I should look up more information on the other Avatar's partners. Aaaand…this is the Avatar wing, so it's kinda the perfect place for that, right." Asami says.

Korra nods. "Okay, well I won't be long. I need to talk to Aang about a few things. Is there anything you want me to ask the other Avatars for you?"

"I guess if they know anything about their partner's spiritual abilities. That would be helpful." The raven-haired woman says.

"Got it."

While Korra meditated Asami immersed herself in all the books she could find. There was even one about Avatar Kyoshi.

Apparently Korra wasn't the only female Avatar that was interested in women. It was well known that Avatar Kyoshi had a female partner as well. Asami was surprised by the rumors about Kyoshi and her lover Chuugi. The legends say that she'd somehow impregnated her lover using the Avatar State.

Asami raises her eyebrows. "Whoa, seriously! Good thing Korra and I haven't tried that." She shakes a creepy thought from her mind as she imagines Korra's eyes glowing with Raava's light while they made love. She takes a deep breath then continues to read up on her partner's predecessor.

Because of the earthbender's history with men, people were inclined to believe the rumors about how her child was conceived. Avatar Kyoshi didn't exactly despise men, she just felt that they were weaker than women. Those that knew Kyoshi best also knew that she would never have allowed a man near her sexually, let alone near her partner.

The book said that the couple had a baby boy, but Asami couldn't find his name anywhere. People also spread rumors that Kyoshi had killed the child when she found out that her partner had given birth to a male. Asami didn't think that was true as she'd never heard of any Avatar not valuing human life.

There wasn't much written about Kyoshi's partner though. A few books mentioned how faithful and loyal Chuugi was to the Avatar. Another one of the books said that despite Chuugi's small physical stature she was as strong as a sky bison and always seemed to know where Avatar Kyoshi was no matter where she was in the world.

Asami scratches her head. Those abilities surprised her. Super strength and an internal partner locator weren't bad abilities to have. She wondered if she could try finding Korra sometime.

The young CEO also discovered that the airbending Avatar Yangchen had a female partner too at one time. But the woman was killed by villagers one night. Her partner's name was Tienhai and she was said to be so gentle that she could calm even the most savage of souls. It was believed that the person who killed her had been bewitched by a spirit, so that person wasn't susceptible to Tienhai's influence.

The more Asami read, the better she felt. The Avatar's partners were just regular people who had slight enhances and emotional abilities just like her.

**Half an hour later….**

Korra comes out of her meditation full of energy and appreciation for her partner. Aang and her other past lives had a lot to say about their significant others. Aang told her that Katara had become an enlightened being, but because of her contact with the Mother of Faces, she'd been given the opportunity to go beyond the enlightened state. He didn't know what choice his wife made after seeing her off into the spirit world, but he was happy to hear that Korra had reconnected.

Not surprisingly, Aang and the others were well aware of their partner's abilities. Katara had premonitions, retrocognition, and healing abilities. Tienhai was an emotional transmutor. Even Kuruk chimed in. He hadn't spent much time with Ummi, but he knew she was special right away. The one thing he remembered was how easy it was to talk with her. It may not have seemed like much, but it meant the world to him as he made it a point to never get close to anyone emotionally while he was alive. With Ummi he felt like he was talking to himself. Her love for him increased his love for himself and for others and he felt that he'd become a better human being. Hearing that the water essence was inside his fiancé made perfect sense to him because he truly did love water like no one else. He was genuinely happy for his successor.

Korra was even more proud to have Asami for a fiancé. Every past Avatar she spoke to said that their partners were perfectly suited for them. Where an Avatar was weak their partner's were strong. It was yet another way of teaching them how to keep the balance.

The young water tribe woman peaks quietly around a corner spotting her lover at a table reading from a few books. She tip toes up behind Asami raising her hands in the air preparing to scare her. "Rrrw….."

"Hey baby." Asami says still looking down at the book in front of her.

Korra sighs then kisses her on the neck and wraps her arms around her waist. "How'd you know it was me?"

The raven haired woman giggles as she kisses Korra's cheek. "Maybe because we're the only ones here."

"That's not true. Don't forget about the owl." Korra says running around to the other side of the table. She picks up a few books then puffs her chest out imitating him. "I am he who knows ten thousand things." Korra says as she deepens her voice then puts the books back down on the table one at a time. "These are my books. Don't touch my books. I am the master of these books."

Asami giggles then gulps seeing a large familiar shadow. "Uh, Korra…"

The young Avatar continues her impression. "Those books over there are mine too." She puts her hands under her arms then starts to flap them like a bird. "I know everything, even about the little men in the radio, because I am he who knows ten thousand things." Korra says with a chuckle. Then she notices the look on her partner's face. She gulps. "He's….right behind me isn't he?" Asami nods.

Wan Shi Tong's huffs from his beak ruffling the hair on the back of Korra's head. "Why haven't you left my conservatory?"

The embarrassed Avatar turns around slowly. "Uh, yeah about that. I was thinking since time works differently here that maybe Asami and I could stay for a while if that's alright with you. We wouldn't bother you or anything and we told Jinora to go home…" Korra scratches the back of her head. "Buuuutt, she's probably gonna come back though."

"Please Mr. Tong, we'd really appreciate it." Asami pleads with him.

The large barn owl looks at Asami then to Korra and back to Asami again. He takes in a deep breath seeing a familiar glimmer in her eyes. He felt the energy within Asami the moment she arrived in the library. He couldn't forget the water essence even if he wanted to. She was his first love after all.

Wan Shi Tong was a very proud spirit but he couldn't help the slight sting in his heart knowing that Mizu didn't remember him.

Mizu never reciprocated his love, but that didn't mean that he no longer cared for the beautiful bright-eyed owl she used to be. It was the first form the Mother of faces had given her. The great owl was still a pushover when it came to her. "If you wish to stay you must contribute some worthwhile knowledge to my collection."

Both girls raise their eyebrows neither of them expected him to say yes. "Does knowledge from the physical world count?" Asami asks. Wan Shi Tong nods to her. "Hmm, okay." Asami reaches into her backpack and pulls out the schematics for a new Satomobile she was building. "My company Future Industries is the largest supplier of consumer and military vehicles in the world. This is our newest model." Asami hands him the document then stares up at him with hopeful eyes.

Wan Shi Tong smirks slightly with a little nod. "A first edition, very nice." He swipes his wing over her hand then turns to Korra. "And what about you Avatar?"

"Huh? Uhhhh, oh I got it! If…you combine waterbending and earthbending, you can woodbend." Korra says nervously.

The master of the library frowns at her then rolls his eyes. "You're not very bright are you?"

"That counts as knowledge." Korra says quickly.

Wan Shi gazes at Asami again. "You may stay and continue to peruse my collection, but keep away from my study." He raises his wings and flies off.

Korra squints her eyes angrily at him, not liking the owl's attitude. She mocks his voice. "Stay away from my study, wah wah wah." She mumbles.

Asami places her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Baby, don't be like that. He's letting us stay here, be nice okay. Tell me about your meditation. What did the other Avatars say about their partners?"

Asami is surprised as Korra turns around grabs her waist and lifts her into the air. "Well how about the fact that I have the most amazing fiancé ever. You're perfect for me." She brings Asami down into her lips.

The vixen giggles into the kiss. "I feel the same way, but I wanna know what they said. There isn't much written about the other avatar's partner's other than Katara."

They spend the next hour discussing what they found. Korra's mind was blown when she heard about Kyoshi. She'd spoken to her during her meditation and the woman never mentioned anything about impregnating her partner or having a son. That was definitely something she wanted to discuss with her earthbending predecessor some time.

"So why did you need to know all this stuff?" Korra asks.

"Chelse told me to do some research to figure out what my abilities were, apparently the Avatar's partners have a cycle too and most of them reincarnate. I'm one of the few that isn't a reincarnation. Well a reincarnation of a human anyway. She's keeping something from me Korra. Mizu is too. It's something important I'm sure of it."

The Avatar gets up from the table then takes her partner's hand. "Come on, let's go."

Asami furrows her brow. "Where?"

"To the owl's study."

The young CEO shakes her head and pulls away from her lover. "Korra, no. Why would you do that when he told us not to?"

"Because I think he knows something. There's probably some super secret information hidden up there. We should check it out."

Asami furrows her brow as Korra drags her along behind her. "Baby what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I just wanna find out what that owl's hiding." But that was only half true though. Something had been irking the young Avatar since they first encountered Wan Shi Tong. This was Asami's first trip to the spirit world but he kept acting like she should remember him. Korra knew he wasn't talking about Asami, he was talking about Mizu. And it pissed her off.

Korra hadn't told her partner yet, but she was worried about Mizu. She understood what the water essence was doing by keeping silent. It was Mizu's way of respecting their relationship. Korra appreciated that. But she also knew that it wasn't like Mizu to not pop in from time to time like she did during Asami's training, she was mischievous that way. Being in the spirit world affected Raava, it was possible that it was affecting Mizu too. She was worried about her.

Korra couldn't help feeling protective of Mizu after what Chelse told her. What if Asami and Mizu were one in the same? If that was true then Mizu was hers too. Was it right for her to think that way? She and Mizu hadn't really gotten to know one another yet, but Korra knew Asami and that was enough for her right at that moment. And that meant that Wan Shi Tong was making googly eyes at her partner. Korra was having none of that.

"Stupid owl." She mumbles to herself.

Asami takes an anxious breath as she watches her partner. Korra seemed to know exactly where they were going. The young CEO felt a very clear emotion coming from her lover. Korra was jealous. But who was she jealous of? There was only her, Jinora, and the owl here.

They eventually stop in front of a huge set of doors on the top floor of the library. The beautiful doors were adorned with engraved mosaic tiles in the shape of every type of bird you could imagine.

"Wow, these avian symbols are amazing." Asami says as she runs her fingers along the tiled doors.

Korra gives them a big push and they head inside. The couple is awed by how large the room was. The mural on the ceiling which was technically the floor was breathtaking. There were pictures of animals they'd never seen before drawn into it. Korra can't help but smile, this room was completely different from the rest of the library. She was sure she'd find out what the owl was hiding.

She runs over to the huge desk in the middle of the room and tries to open one of the drawers. Asami wanders over to some uniquely shaped bookshelves. "Korra, what are we looking for exactly?"

"We'll know it when we see it." She says going through the oversized drawer. It was full of musty old papers with strange writing on them. Korra hoped she would find something about Mizu somewhere in here. The owl hadn't let them stay here just because they gave him some new knowledge. He wanted something from them. Korra figured it had to do with Mizu.

Asami takes her time strolling through the rows of book and artifacts. This room felt familiar. Well this whole place did actually. But this was her first time in the spirit world. She couldn't help the thoughts of Mizu that began popping into her mind. The water essence had probably been here before.

Asami spots a large chest at the end of one the bookshelves and goes to check it out. She's surprised to see that it's full of the beautiful blue crystals like the one's she saw on the chandelier on the main floor. "Korra, come here. Come look at this."

The Avatar is behind her in a flash wrapping her arms around her waist. "Wow, what's that?"

Asami runs her hands through the gems. "These were on that chandelier downstairs." She stops then lowers her eyes. They reminded her of the room of blue within her consciousness when she and Mizu would switch out. She turns her in lover's embrace. "Korra, what are we doing up here?" Asami asks. The young woman was genuinely concerned because she kept getting reminded of Mizu. They were supposed to be on vacation. Mizu should be the furthest thing from her mind.

The water tribe woman gazes into her partner's eyes for a moment, then leans into her lips giving her a gentle peck but not moving away. Asami looks down at Korra's lips feeling apprehensive suddenly. Korra kisses her again. Then moves her over to the side of the bookshelf and pushes her up against it. "You're mine, right?" The Avatar whispers.

Asami smirks with a soft giggle. She knew what was going on with her partner now. "Look at you trying to be all sexy." She cups her lover's cheek to get some eye contact. "Baby, are you jealous…of that owl?"

The caramel skinned beauty averts her eyes. "What? No, of course not." Had she been found out?

The young heiress switches their positions then covers her lover's lips with her own. "I love you baby, and you're the only one I plan on flying off with alright." Asami says softly watching a deep blush cover Korra's cheeks. She loved how adorable her fiancé was.

The blue-eyed beauty smirks then grabs the back of Asami's thighs and lifts her up. Asami wraps her legs around Korra's waist. The aroused Avatar carries her over to the oversized desk.

Asami can't help being turned on. They were in a new place. She knew her partner was spontaneous but even this was unexpected. "Is this why you brought me up here? What if a certain someone were to fly in on us?"

Korra's eyes are on fire with passion. She unzips Asami's pants and pulls her to the edge of the desk. Her fingers easily slip into her lover's sex. The raven-haired beauty was beyond wet. Asami releases a trembling gasp as she grasps the nape of Korra's neck. The Avatar smirks pushing her fingers in a little deeper. "Let him watch." She whispers mischievously as Asami pulls her in closer and their lips overlap.

The water tribe woman pumps her fingers into the flush wet heat of her lover's sex. Asami throws her head back unable to stop her hips from rolling into her partner's strong firm fingers curling within her. "Mmm, Korra!"

Asami nips at her fiancé's bottom lip before wrapping her arms around her neck pulling her in closer. Her eyes catch sight of a beautifully adorned owl statue behind them mounted on the wall. Its eyes were large faceted emeralds. For a moment she felt like she was looking at herself. She closes her eyes and turns her head away as she cums into her lover's hand.

"Don't stop, baby." Korra whispers into her ear as she continues thrusting into her. "I wanna hear you." The Avatar pants. She wanted Asami's voice to fill the room. She wanted that owl to know that he could never have her.

Asami sheds a few tears as she yells out cuming a second time. Her partner doesn't stop. She pants into Korra's neck. "Baby, that's….that's enough."

Korra blinks rapidly feeling Asami grab her wrist to stop her thrusting. She looks up into tear welled green eyes. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Asami shakes her head no. "I'm alright. I just… don't wanna be in this room anymore." She glances up at the owl statue on the wall. Thoughts of Mizu flowing through her mind again. She gets off the desk and zips up her pants then walks to the door.

Korra follows behind her. "Asami wait up." Korra sighs softly looking around the room one last time then closing the door behind them.

Wan Shi Tong steps out from the shadows of one of the book shelves. He stares at the door then lowers his eyes. He'd read enough on human behavior to know what the Avatar was trying to do. If he was going to continue to the let them stay there, he'd have to have a talk with them about Mizu.

Asami enters their room then shuts the bathroom door on Korra.

"Asami? What's wrong?" Her worried fiancé asks.

The young CEO sits on the edge of the bathtub with her head down. "I just need a few minutes okay."

"I'm…I'm sorry okay. I mean, I know that was kinda unexpected back there I just wanted…"

"Korra, I'm fine. I liked it. I'll be out in a few minutes alright." Asami says interrupting her. But she wasn't fine at all. She couldn't stop thinking about Mizu. Asami wanted to try and refocus her mind on her partner so they could enjoy the rest of their vacation. But the water essence was heavy on her mind. They'd agreed to not contact one another. But Asami needed to find out what was going with her. Was she just obsessing over the water essence or was Mizu having an issue within her.

There is a loud knock on their bedroom door. Korra opens it and sees Wan Shi Tong standing there.

"You and I need to talk…alone." He says.

The Avatar lowers her eyes then turns toward the bathroom. "Hey Asami I'll be right back okay."

"Okay." Asami yells from the bathroom. She hears the door shut, then closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. "Mizu, I…uh…can we talk." She sits in silence for a full minute. "I know we decided not to communicate, but this is kind of important alright."

She furrows her brow then takes an anxious breath. "Mizu? Hello? Are you there?"

Asami closes her eyes then places her hand against her heart trying to sense the water essence, but there was nothing. She was completely shut off from her. Asami was confused for a moment. Was Mizu keeping to their agreement or was there something wrong?

"Ugh…you know what, it's probably just me." The pale skinned beauty thinks to herself. "I'm just being paranoid." She takes a deep breath appreciating the water essence for her silence. She sighs feeling some relief. "Thanks Mizu." Asami breathes out through puckered lips as she stands up from the tub. "Alright Asami, you can do this. It's just you and Korra, enjoying a vacation together like a normal couple." She looks at herself in the mirror and gulps. "Mizu is keeping her end of the bargain. You can too."

* * *

**Main Floor**

"What happened to Mizu?" Wan Shi Tong asks with his back turned to the avatar.

Korra crosses her arms then turns her head away. "Nothing happened to her. She's fine."

The large owl quickly turns to face her. "If you're going to lie to an all knowing spirit, you should at least put some effort into it."

"Why are you so concerned about my fiancé huh? You think you know her? Well I got news for you flyboy…you don't."

"I could care less about your petty jealousies Avatar. She and Tsuchi make up the bodies of both the physical world as well as this world. Their energies have merged but for some reason or another Mizu's memory has been lost. If Tsuchi's consciousness corrupts her, both of our worlds will be in serious trouble." The owl leans down and locks eyes with Korra. "Do I need to tell you how volatile this situation is?"

"What are you talking about?" Korra asks.

"I gave you that map so you could do your job and correct this situation. Tsuchi must be dealt with." Wan Shi says.

Korra rolls her eyes. "Pttf, shows what you know Mr. 10,000 things. Tsuchi's been unconscious since he merged with her. And Mizu hasn't lost her memory, she's…she's just inside Asami, that's all." Korra lowers her eyes. She hated how confused she felt about the two of them lately.

"Are you saying that Mizu was separated from her host consciousness?"

The water tribe woman furrows her brow. "Uh…yeah, that's right."

"And you're sure that Tsuchi hasn't affected her?" The owl asks quickly.

Korra crosses her arm again averting her gaze. "He did at first, but Mizu fixed it." She looks up at him. "What's with you? How come you keep asking her if she remembers you? You're into Mizu aren't you?"

Wan Shi Tong turns away from her. "Mizu…was an associate of mine Avatar. She also happens to be a vital part of both of our worlds. Tsuchi's essence's is still very active here. Mizu may have suppressed him in the physical world but as you already know the spiritual world is different. If I had to make an assessment I'd say that he left a decree on his essence and the only way to reverse it would be to go to the place where the decree was made. Mizu would have known that the moment she first set foot here if her memory were intact. I'm…concerned about her."

"Oh…uhhh, okay." The Avatar says scratching the back of her head. "I'll, I'll ask her about it then."

The barn owl takes a deep breath. "Good. And Avatar, one last thing…." He takes a few steps away then turns around extremely quickly flying toward the Avatar. His beak is an inch from Korra's nose. "If you ever defile my study with your animalist mating rituals again, yours will be the next head mounted on my wall."

She gulps and smiles nervously. "Sorry?"

Asami is in bed by the time Korra gets back to their room. She changes out of her clothes then gets under the blankets cuddling up behind her partner then kisses her shoulder. "I'm sorry about earlier." Korra sighs.

The raven-haired beauty turns over and gazes into her lover's azure orbs. "I told you I liked it didn't I. I should be the one apologizing. I know you were worried about me. I…just had a lot on my mind, that's all. I'm okay now though." She gives Korra a gentle kiss then cups her cheek. "Are…you okay? I kinda heard the owl through the door. Is he mad?"

Korra half smiles. "Oh." She chuckles softly. "I'm not allowed in the study anymore."

Asami giggles. "I figured that."

Korra swallows hard no longer laughing. "He…wanted to know, if Mizu was alright."

Asami raises her eyebrows. "Really?" Korra nods. "Oh, well…I, she's fine. I actually tried to talk to her earlier. It turns out that she was serious about our agreement. She stayed silent…and I'm glad she did. I know how different things are going to be when we get back home. I can't even begin to tell you how good I've felt hearing my own voice in my head. It also really means a lot to me to have this time with you."

"Me too." The young Avatar says softly as she kisses her mate. Asami smiles deepening the kiss for a moment.

"I love you Korra."

"I love you too."

The pale skinned woman turns in her partner's arms then closes her eyes. "Good night, baby."

Korra sighs. "Good night." Now she was really worried about Mizu, but couldn't bring herself to ask Asami to try and contact the water essence again. What if Tsuchi was affecting her and she didn't know it?

**TBC…..**

* * *

**Quoted dialog with slight changes**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender Season 2 Episode 30 "The Library"**

Wan Shi Tong to Team Avatar


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: **Korrasami 34

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: PG-13**

**Notes:** More to come. Forward progress Yay! Review, Fav, Follow, PM. See you all in another 5 days. Thanks for the support.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**A Dream Deferred**

Korra giggles quietly in her sleep.

Two beautiful women lie naked in a field of midnight blue flowers under a pastel green sky as a gentle breeze enfolds them. Korra slowly opens her eyes feeling her mate's warm, full, soft lips over hers. This kiss is passionate yet rough and forceful. She smiles into her lover's lips then cups her cheek halting the woman's heated oral onslaught. "What's gotten into you today?" The Avatar asks with a small giggle.

Her partner pulls back from her revealing baby blue eyes. "Korra….you heard me."

The Avatar gulps. "A…sami?" The water essence leans down into Korra's lips again. Her tongue swims through the water tribe woman's mouth like it belonged there. A moan escapes her lips startling the young Avatar. Korra pulls back from her. They stare into one another's eyes for a moment. "Mizu…" She gulps again. "Are, are you alright?"

A dark solemn chuckle escapes the watery woman's throat as she stares into Korra's eyes. She cups the young Avatar's cheek staring silently into azure orbs.

Korra is taken aback as warm tears rain down upon her face. Her heart begins to ache watching Mizu cry above her. All she could see was her lover in pain. She wants to speak but she can't, what could she possibly say to soothe her.

"To love Asami is to love Mizu." Chelse's words echo through the water tribe woman's mind.

The Inuit woman's protective impulses kick into high gear. She swallows softly then takes Mizu's face between her hands and brings their lips together. This was all she could think to do.

The water essence cries even harder as their lips overlap. She takes a trembling breath trying to speak. "Kor…ra."

The Avatar gently kisses her lips then lies back in the grass. She averts her eyes then pulls Mizu down into her arms. "It's…it's okay. I'm here." Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Korra was scared out of her mind as she caressed the watery titan's back. Was this really okay? They were clearly in a dream and this clearly wasn't Asami. But whose dream was it, Mizu's or Asami's? Maybe something had really happened to Mizu and this was her way of communicating with them. "Mizu…."

The water essence takes a deep breath snuggling into Korra's chest. "When Tsuchi first took me from your world, I cried out for you, for my love, for my Avatar to save me, to hold me in your arms like this. You're one of the reasons I became human." She whispers.

Korra swallows softly, unsure of what to say.

"But I'll never have this. I'll never have you, not now." Mizu says sitting up. She stares down at Korra with sorrow in her eyes.

The young Avatar sits up and takes the tearful woman into her arms. Something wasn't right. "Mizu, it's okay…." Korra closes her eyes. "I'm, I'm here now. I need to know if you're alright."

The water essence pulls back. Their eyes lock. Mizu brings their lips together again. This time Korra reciprocates. Mizu has tears in her eyes as their lips part.

"Mizu, is being in the spirit world affecting you?"

She shakes her head no. "He's going to keep me here. I'll never be able to see you again."

Korra furrows her brow. "Who is?"

"Tsuchi." She says lowering her eyes. "I'm so sorry Korra. I wish we'd had more time together." Mizu grasps the nape of the caramel beauty's neck kissing her again.

Suddenly the green tinted sky begins to darken and crashes down on top of the two women.

Korra awakens in bed taking a gasping breath. She immediately reaches for her partner. "Asami! Asami!"

"What, what…what is it? What's going on?" The young CEO asks with grogginess in her eyes.

"Did you see that?" Korra asks.

Asami yawns. "See what?"

The water tribe woman releases a deep breath through her nose. Now she knew for sure that it was Mizu in that dream. "Asami, I…Mizu's in trouble."

"Huh? How do you know?"

Korra gulps. "Because she told me. We need to go to Koh's lair. I think he's done something to her."

All the expression leaves Asami's face. "What happened?"

Korra gets up from the bed and starts putting her clothes on and grabs the map. "Get dressed, I'll explain on the way."

They both say good bye to Jinora and Wan Shi Tong then head out to the spirit wilds.

**X**

**X**

Asami was very concerned, and kept reminding Korra of the warning Katara had given them. It didn't detour her fiancé in the least. She was still dead set on going. Asami was scared. She didn't want anything to do with that swamp. She'd already spent a past life there, she wasn't in a hurry to experience that all over again. She was also feeling anxious about Korra's dream with Mizu. There was definitely something her partner wasn't telling her.

"Will you wait up please. What's going on with you?" Asami asks as they climb over some very large vines and her partner moves on ahead of her.

The young Avatar sighs. "I'm fine. We need to keep moving."

The raven haired woman had had enough. She grabs her fiance's arm. "Korra stop." Asami takes a deep breath seeing that her partner won't look at her. "Talk to me please, this isn't like you. Just tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing alright." Korra breathes roughly through her nose pulling her arm from Asami's grasp.

"It's not nothing. First you randomly take me to that owl's study just to fuck me and now you're dragging me to Koh's swamp after dreaming about Mizu. What's going on with you? If something happened between you and Mizu just be honest and tell me."

They'd been traveling for over an hour, Korra had about as much as she could take of her partner's questions and distrust. She'd told her everything already. Why didn't Asami believe her? Korra grabs the hair on the top of her head and turns around. "Urgh! Asami, we just kissed alright. How many times do I have to say it? I told you, I thought she was you at first, but then I saw that she wasn't. She was hurt and seemed kinda confused and I tried to comfort her. That's all. We were naked but we didn't have sex or anything and even if we had it was just a dream."

"How can you say that? You know how connected we are in our dreams. We might as well be awake." Asami argues back.

Korra throws her hands up then walks forward and grabs Asami's arms. "Look at me. Nothing….happened." She quickly releases Asami and continues along the path.

There is nothing but dead air between them for a few minutes.

Asami can't take the silence, but she also can't take the uncertainty now festering in her heart. "Do you have feelings for her?" The young CEO asks.

Korra takes in a deep breath pulling down a few vines not answering right away. "I don't know."

"What?" Asami says quickly.

The blue-eyed beauty realizes what she just said. "Nothing." Korra averts her eyes then walks away.

"Korra just answer the question."

The frustrated Avatar stomps through a few bushes trying to make a path for them. "We need to keep moving. It's dangerous if we stay in one spot for too long. Keep trying to contact Mizu, okay. It might get easier as we get closer to Koh's lair."

"Korra!" Asami calls out.

Her fiancé turns around quickly. "I don't know okay! First you're with Azula and now that stupid owl has the hots for you. You think this is easy for me Asami? I know you two are different, but you're the same in a lot of ways too."

The green eyed woman speaks as calmly as she can. "Korra that's not me. Mizu and I are not the same."

"I don't care about that right now Asami. Helping Mizu means helping you. So can we please just stay focused on surviving the deadly path that stupid owl mapped out for us? He said it was gonna take four days, I don't wanna argue with you the whole time okay."

The young CEO takes a deep breath. This was the first time she'd heard Korra voice her feelings like this. Asami knew she was serious. She didn't realize how much this situation had been affecting her fiancé.

Korra sighs then takes her lover into her arms. "I just wanna find a way to fix all this so you and I can be together like we used to be." Korra says meaning every single word.

Asami kisses the crook of her fiancé's neck and holds her tightly. "I know. I'm sorry for pushing you." She sighs and closes her eyes.

"Me too." The Avatar says with a heavy sigh.

"Avatar Korra, I told you to do one thing, just one thing." A familiar voice says. The couple turns to see Katara standing a few feet in front of them.

"Gran Gr…" Korra gets out before her mentor grabs her and Asami by their ears pulling them back the way they came. "Ow…ow…ow…"

"What were you two thinking coming all the way out here?" Katara says.

"Ow, Gran, I told her not to go." The young CEO says. Katara finally releases their ears. "Tell her Korra."

The young Avatar rubs her ear. "Geez. Lay off okay. Mizu's in trouble. I had a dream last night. She told me that Koh had captured her. Asami's been trying to contact her but nothing is working. Koh must have really done something to her. We have to help her."

Katara sighs then hands them a bottle with glowing water in it. "She'll be fine once you leave the spirit world. Take this and go back home."

"She's in trouble Gran Gran. I know it." Korra asks.

"Mizu's fine, probably pretty scared though, poor girl. You two would have been done for if you'd gone anywhere near Koh's swamp. I haven't figured out what kind of trap he's laid there, but I know it's not good. The energy around that place is toxic. That's why I told you to stay away." Katara turns to Asami. "Go back home and finish your training. Trust me you're gonna need it sweetie."

Katara smacks Korra upside the head. "And you, stop being so hard headed and do as you're told. Asami's never been in the spirit world before and you're dragging her through areas not even you could survive alone. You're supposed to be protecting her."

Korra growls at her mentor. "I AM protecting her. Mizu said she needed help and she's inside Asami. And Jinora said that there might be a way to fix Asami if we can get one of those bugs in the swamp to make Koh a new body, then she can be normal again."

The beautiful waterbender shakes her head. "It's a good idea but it's not going to work."

"Why not?" Both girls ask in unison.

Katara can't help but smile for a moment appreciating how cute the two of them were. "Koh has to be reincarnated in order to get a new body. In order to do that he needs to be separated from Mizu. That can't happen without Asami disappearing. That's why Asami needs to continue her training. She and Mizu need to become one again." Katara says.

Asami blinks her eyes rapidly. "Wh…what? What do you mean...again?"

Katara sighs and lowers her eyes seeing that the young woman still wasn't aware of her connection to the water essence. "You haven't figured that out yet huh. I'm sorry I don't have time to explain it to you. Ask your assistant about it later." She turns to Korra. "Go back home. Follow the directions on that bottle and I'll contact you again soon."

Korra catches her mentor's wrist as the woman walks away. "Gran Gran wait…please."

The beautiful waterbender smiles softly then cups her student's cheek. She can see desperation and confusion warring within Korra's mind. With her newly enhanced intuitive abilities, she knows exactly what the young Avatar is thinking and feeling.

'What do I do? Help me please. Is Asami really Mizu? Is Mizu really Asami? Am I supposed to love them both? How can I stay with her? I don't want her to have to live this life alone. Why'd all this have to happen Gran? Why'd you leave me? Then there's all these people missing from the world and I know it has something to do with Koh. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Katara kisses Korra's forehead then gazes into her eyes. "Just follow your heart sweetie. Everything will be just fine. I promise."

Korra furrows her brow slightly. "How do you know all this?"

Katara smiles as she pats the young Avatar's jaw. "You could call it one of my special abilities." She says winking at Asami. "Now you two get a move on. Things might be a little jarring once you get back to the physical world, but you'll be alright. I'll contact you soon. Hold on to that map. You'll need it later."

And with that Katara vanished like dust in the wind leaving Korra and Asami with confused saddened expressions on their faces.

Korra looks at the bottle in her hand. There was a label on it, but no words are written anywhere. She gulps then takes her partner's hand. Their eyes lock for a moment. "Come on, let's…let's head home."

Both young women are silent as they walk hand in hand through the spirit wilds. Their minds were hard at work trying to process what Katara had just told them. What did she mean? It was all a bit too much to deal with right at that moment. What were they supposed to think?

"So are we still gonna go see your parents?" Asami asks with a blank expression on her face staring down at the path in front of them. Not wanting to think right now.

Korra felt pretty downtrodden too. "Oh, yeah that's right. I guess we should head to the southern portal then." She was completely unsure of how to feel. She takes a heavy breath and wraps her arm around Asami's waist. "Raava, can you take us to the southern portal please."

A few seconds later they're standing hand in hand staring at the portal not making a move toward it.

Asami is the first to speak up. "Korra?"

The water tribe woman swallows softly as she turns to her partner squeezing her hand. "Gran Gran said we're gonna be okay. I trust her."

Asami half smiles.

They squeeze one another's hands then step into the portal together.

* * *

**Physical World**

**Southern Water Tribe**

The moment they set foot in the physical world Asami begins screaming. She falls to her knees covering her ears in pain. She can hear Mizu's voice echoing through her mind. The young CEO passes out.

"Asami? Asami! Hold on!" Korra yells catching her.

The heiress' body glows with blue light for a moment. She grabs Korra's shoulder locking eyes with her. "What the fuck took you… so long?" Mizu says before she loses consciousness.

Fortunately, there was a welcome party from the tribe there to greet the young couple. They take Asami to the healers.

Korra is frantic as she pops up from her seat outside the healing hut. "How is she? Is she gonna be okay?"

"She's gonna be alright. It's just a mild case of exhaustion. A good days rest and she'll be fine Avatar Korra." One of healers says to her.

"But she was screaming and holding her ears." Korra says.

"We scanned her entire body including her brain, there was no damage. She's perfectly healthy."

Korra inhales deeply through her nose. "Can I see her?"

The healer smiles. "Of course you can."

Korra gulps apprehensively as she sits next to the healing pool and takes Asami's hand, unsure if it was Mizu or not. She closes her eyes bowing her head. "Gran Gran, you said everything was gonna be alright. What's going on?"

A few minutes later Tonraq and Senna walk into the room. "Hey honey, we heard what happened. Are you alright? How's Asami?" Senna asks.

Korra gets up. Her parents take her into their arms. "I miss you guys so much." They enjoy a long hug. Korra goes to sit back down next to Asami. "The healers said that she's just tired. I hope that's all it is."

"What do you mean?" Tonraq asks taking a seat next to his daughter.

The young Avatar lowers her eyes. "Asami's been different since the solstice. I can't give you all the details right now though." Suddenly the young CEO's hand lights up with blue flames. Korra immediately puts it out. Her parents furrow their brows. Korra smirks then scratches the back of her head. "Oh….uh yeah. Asami's….a firebender now."

Tonraq takes a deep breath. "Riiiight. Well, whenever you two are ready to talk with us, we're ready to listen." He says putting his arm around his wife.

Korra smiles softly. "Are you guys okay? I mean I heard what happened down here."

"No worse for the wear, just a few scars, but we're feeling fine." Senna says. "Is there anything we can do for you and Asami?" Korra shakes her head no. "Alright honey, we'll be at the palace, come by when she wakes up."

**X**

**X**

**The next day…**

The afternoon sun is high in the sky. Asami feels like she's floating in the ocean. This was a familiar feeling. The green-eyed beauty is reluctant to open her eyes, not wanting to awaken in the room of blue inside Mizu's consciousness. She takes a deep breath as the sound of gentle snoring reaches her ears.

She opens her left eye enough to see her partner sleeping next to her still holding her hand. Asami can't help but smile. The depth of love she had for Korra knew no bounds and she knew that her fiancé felt the same way.

The young CEO takes in a deep breath opening both her eyes seeing that she was in a healing pool. They must have made it to the Southern Water tribe. She gulps remembering hearing Mizu's voice blaring through her mind when they first got back from the spirit world. She was hit with a wall of emotion. Fear, sadness, frustration and it was all coming from Mizu. Katara's words are still heavy on her mind. Could it really be true? Were she and the water essence one person?

Asami had no idea how long she'd been unconscious, but she needed to see if Mizu was alright. She also had a few questions for the water essence.

The lily white beauty closes her eyes and speaks within her mind. "Mizu?" There's only silence. "Mizu, can you hear me?"

A groggy whimpering response is finally heard followed by a yawn. "Ughhhhh,..please tell me you can hear me now?" Mizu asks.

"Yeah I can."

Mizu sighs softly. "Good, let's talk back in Republic City alright. I'm exhausted. I've been calling you for months. You two have to go back through the portal to get back there. We're gonna get cut off again when you do, but I don't feel like talking about why that's happening right now."

Asami raises her eye brows. "Oh... okay, but can I ask you something first."

"What is it?"

"You...you said you'd wait until Korra and I weren't together anymore right?" Asami says.

Mizu is silent for a moment as guilt starts to set in. "Yeah." Had Asami somehow found out about Seika's plans.

"So why'd you kiss her?"

Mizu furrows her brows within her host. "What are you talking about? I haven't been anywhere near Korra since you two entered the spirit world." She says genuinely.

"But…Korra said she had a dream about you." Asami says.

The water essence searches her memories. "I'm sorry but I don't remember anything like that. I did sleep for awhile. Essences can't dream though. Our minds don't work like that."

"Are you sure?" Asami asks feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Of course I am."

The raven haired beauty takes a deep breath. "Okay." She was still concerned about the watery titan though. Mizu could feel it.

"I'll be fine. I'm really alright. What about you? How are you feeling?" Mizu says unable to fight the sudden anxiety creeping through her consciousness. Had she actually dreamed? That shouldn't be possible. Maybe the training worked better than she realized. Dream sharing was Asami's ability not hers.

"I'll be okay." Asami says.

"Good. We'll talk when you're back in Republic City." Mizu says.

Asami opens her eyes and sighs seeing her partner's sleeping face. Was Korra still hers or was she Mizu's now too? She hated the thought of it. Was Korra dreaming of Mizu? Asami takes in a heavy breath then lifts her hand to brush her partner's cheek.

Korra opens her eyes feeling wetness on her face. "Asami? Asami! Are you okay?" She says taking her lover's hand.

Asami smiles. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"It…it is you isn't it?" Korra asks.

Asami lowers her eyes and nods. "Yeah, it's me." Korra practically jumps into the healing pool with her and pulls Asami into her arms. Asami's eyes widen. She caresses the back of Korra's head. "It's okay baby, I'm alright."

Korra cries silently. She thought for a moment that Mizu had switched places with her. The thought freaked her out. What if she woke up to a different Asami one day? Sure she tried to comfort Mizu in that dream a few nights ago, but she wasn't ready to be with her or anything. Gran told her that all she had to do was follow her heart. Was she talking about loving Mizu? Korra closes her eyes speaking silently to herself. "This is so messed up."

The healers give Asami a few more checkups then release her from the healing hut.

The young couple spends the day at the palace with Tonraq and Senna getting reacquainted. They made sure to keep the knowledge about the essences to themselves.

Senna spent some time alone with Asami to talk about the wedding and how Korra proposed. Asami was proud to have such a sweet mother-in-law. She even opened up to Senna about when she'd first lost her mother as a child. Senna told the young CEO that she had no intention of trying to replace Yasuko, but she still wanted her new daughter to know that she would love her as though she'd given birth to her regardless, so she'd better get used to it.

Asami loved how accepting and inclusive Senna and Tonraq were of her. She couldn't have dreamed of better in-laws. Tonraq even showed her some of the new weapons he'd come up with in case of another attack. They were pretty primitive in her opinion, but she appreciated his excitement over them. It reminded her of own father.

Seeing Korra and her parents together was exactly what Asami needed. She felt more and more like a normal person as the day wore on. This is how their lives were supposed to be. No Mizu, or Koh, no essences, just two people in love. All she wanted to do was put what Katara said out of her mind.

The moon was almost full that night as she and Korra watch it rise from the bedroom window of the palace. "Why can't it always be like this?" Asami asks feeling Korra's arms around her waist.

The Avatar sighs laying her chin on her partner's shoulder. "One day it will be, you'll see." Korra kisses her neck. "Come on, I wanna show you something."

They leave the palace and head to a lodge near the healing hut.

"Hey this looks like our bedroom back home." The young CEO says.

Korra smirks. "Yeah, I thought it was kind of funny considering this is a birthing lodge."

Jade green orbs widen in surprise. "Seriously?!"

The Avatar laughs then takes her hand escorting her around the large hut. "Yeah." She walks her over to a pile of pelts on top of what looked like a hammock. "This is where the mother nests after her water breaks."

"Nests?"

"Yeah, she and the Kisuliuq will move the pelts around so she can…."

Asami furrows her brow, having never heard these terms in her life. "Kiss a who?"

The Avatar chuckles. "Kisuliuq, It's like a midwife. It's another woman who helps with the birth. Usually the dad's mom does it."

The young CEO smiles softly. "You know a lot about this huh."

Korra shakes her head and smirks softly. "Not really. I remember my mom showing me all this before they sent me off to my Avatar training. It's pretty much the only water tribe stuff I remember from back then other than training with Gran Gran."

The two are silent for a few minutes as the Avatar moves some of the pelts around to show her partner how it's done. "Korra…" Asami says as her partner continues moving around the nest. "Do you wanna have children?"

The water tribe woman stops moving. She's glad her back is turned because she doesn't want Asami to see her face. "I've thought about it, but I don't think it's for me." A sinking feeling hits her chest knowing she was lying. Korra didn't want Asami to feel bad. Mizu and Chelse had both told them that essences are unable to bare children, so Korra's dreams of seeing her partner pregnant were gone. Of course she could still give birth, but she didn't want her partner to be reminded of how different she was. "I'd rather spend all my time with you anyway. I mean, think about how much traveling we can do. If we had kids we wouldn't be able to….."

She stops suddenly feeling her partner's arms around her waist. They stand there in silence holding one another.

Korra takes a deep breath giving her eyes a quick swipe. "I'm just happy being with you. Everything else is extra."

Asami half smiles. "Yeah?"

The young Avatar gently rubs her partner's back. "Yeah. We're gonna get through this. I promise." Korra closes her eyes holding Asami a little tighter. She remembers the bottle Katara gave them. Gran Gran must have come up with a way to help them. Korra smirks wondering if its a potion to make her immortal, that would help. Of course it was a long-shot, but the thought of being with Asami forever made her feel better about their situation. Katara was back in their lives so anything was possible.

Later that night Korra and Asami say their goodbyes to Tonraq and Senna then head back through the spirit portal.

They hold hands in the purple fields in front of Republic City's portal. Neither of them were ready to go back to their lives there.

Asami sighs. "This has been amazing."

"We'll come back again soon…for another vacation, I mean." Korra says.

Asami swallows softly. "I'd like that." She takes a deep breath as the reality of their situation sets in. Their vacation was over.

"Korra, Mizu told me that essences can't dream."

The Avatar turns to her. "She's different from them then. I know what I saw and…I know what I felt." Korra says looking up at the portal again. She knew this was Asami's way of getting them prepared for life on the other side of the portal. "We'll ask her and Chelse when we get back."

Asami breathes out through puckered lips. "It's time I found out what they're keeping from me. Let's go."

* * *

**X**

**Republic City**

They were back in the physical world, but Mizu remained silent. It was like she sensed what was coming. Asami didn't have a problem with that. Chelse was the one she really wanted to talk to. She'd heard what Katara said to them a few days ago. "She and Mizu need to become one again."

Asami knew that the water essence had no idea about it. The conversations they'd had over the course of their merger had proven that. The one person who would know, would be the person who separated them.

The girls headed straight to Future Industries Tower to speak to the Fire Essence.

The elevator pings on the top floor. Chelse rises from her desk in the lobby. "Ah perfect timing. Asami, Korra this is…."

Ty La runs up to them. "O-M-G! Ahhh! This is awesome! Avatar Korra and Asami Sato in the flesh. I have so many questions. How'd you two meet? Was it love at first sight? Have you always been lar or were you scorned by a devious male lover?"

"Uhhhh…." They both say in unison before eyeballing Chelse.

The executive assistant smiles. "This is Ty La. She's Azula's new publicist and she'll be hanging around for a while."

"Where's Azula?" Korra asks.

"She's…." Chelse furrows her brow looking around the room. "Where'd she go?"

Ty La giggles as she steps over to Asami's office door which is wide open. "She's just a little nervous about her new look that's all. Come on out Zu-Zu."

A deep growl comes from behind the door. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"Nicknames are how we show friendship and familiarity with people we care about. Now come on out here. You look great." Ty La says.

"No." The Fire Nation princess says quickly.

"Oh come on. Didn't you say that Avatar Korra and Asami were friends of yours?" Ty La says grabbing the doorknob and pulling it forcefully.

"I never said that!" Azula shouts before trying to cover herself with her hands.

Asami and Korra are surprised to see the young princess dressed down for once. Azula wore fitted blue jeans, long black heeled boots, and a blood red sleeveless half halter top with a cropped black leather biker jacket over it.

Asami exhales from her nose. "Cute. Chelse, Korra and I need to speak with you….alone."

The executive assistant can see the serious expressions on both Korra and Asami's faces. "Right. Uh, Ty La, Azula, if you'll excuse us please. I'll contact you at the hotel when Miss Sato is ready to begin training."

The Fire Essence gulps as she walks into her boss's office behind Korra. She closes the door behind them. "So what can I do for you? How was your vacation?"

Asami get's right to the point. "Are Mizu and I one person?"

Chelse's eyes widen then she looks at Korra then back at Asami. "Uh, if you remember when I explained this before Miss Sato…. "

"Yes or no Chelse." Asami says.

The brown-eyed woman takes a deep breath. "Yes and no. Before I explain this I need to speak with Mizu."

Asami shakes her head. "No, answer the question."

Chelse exhales roughly. "You and Mizu were meant to be one person. If the reincarnation process had gone the way it was supposed to Mizu would have reawakened with both your memory and hers. You're still you, and she's still..."

"So, she's me?" Asami says softly.

"An eternal all powerful version of you, yes." Chelse says.

Korra speaks up. "So that's why she can share dreams with me."

The Fire Essence furrows her brow. "What? No, dream sharing is Asami's ability. I mean it's possible that Mizu may be able to activate it. We have no idea how this merger affected them. But even if she could activate it, she'd never remember it. Our kind can't dream even when we become human."

"Why not?" Korra asks.

Chelse sighs then moves to sit down on the couch. "When humans dream, your consciousness temporarily leaves your body. The mind doesn't know the difference between the waking life or a dream, some can even achieve it through meditation, like you. Our minds don't work that way. When our conscious leaves our body we die then move on to a new body. It's how we keep control of our essences."

Asami sits down next to her. "So I'm her too." She was really having a hard time taking it in. Even after Katara said it so nonchalantly she wasn't ready to accept it. If it was true then that meant that she was jealous…of herself. Talk about an inner struggle.

Chesle inhales deeply. "Miss Sato it's not exactly that cut and dry, alright. You know how different you two are. You're still your own person and technically she's still your past life."

The young CEO sits back and lays her head against the wall staring out into the room. She locks eyes with her fiancé.

Korra decides to change the subject. "Something happened to Mizu after we crossed over to the spirit world. She came to me in a dream and said that Koh, I mean Tsuchi was gonna keep her there. She was really scared and for some reason she and Asami couldn't talk to each other."

The brown-eyed woman lowers her eyes and releases a heavy breath. "Yeah I was afraid something like that was gonna happen." She looks up at Korra. "Did Katara give you anything?"

The Avatar is surprised. "Okay seriously, how do you know about that? And how do you know Katara?"

"Long story. What did she give you?" Chelse says. Korra hands her the bottle. Chelse's hand ignites in flames and words appear on the previously blank label. She reads it. "Shit."

"What?" Korra asks.

"What is it?" Asami says trying to look at the label on the bottle.

Chelse turns to her boss. "I need to talk to Mizu and Korra will need to leave."

Asami gets up from the couch. "No Chelse. We've had enough of all of these secrets okay. Just tell us what's going on. We can handle it alright. We're not kids."

"This has nothing to do with your level of maturity. I know how capable you two are. You'll know when it's time for you to know, alright. I need you to trust me on this. Please." The Fire Essence pleads gazing into her boss' eyes.

Korra huffs. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Wait. Where are you going?" Asami asks her fiancé.

"To Air Temple Island to mediate. I just need some space to think." The avatar says unable to look away from her partner.

Asami takes Korra into her arms. "We're strong enough, right?" She says softly.

Korra half smiles and nods.

"I'll see you in an hour." Korra says releasing her then walking out the door.

Asami's body immediately begins to glow with blue light. "Why are you lying to them?" Mizu asks.

Chelse huffs angrily emitting black flames from her nose. "It's the truth Mizu."

"It can't be."

"Search the memories we gave you. You know as well as I do that if the reincarnation process had gone properly we wouldn't even be having this conversation." The Fire Essence says.

Mizu lowers her head. "Then why have you been treating us like we're different from one another? Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because neither of you would have accepted it. That's why I waited until you started training. I figured if you two synced a bit you'd understand one another a little better. You were never meant to be separated, but I didn't have a choice. I couldn't let Asami forget Korra and I couldn't let you forget Kuruk. Forcing you awake was a risk in and of itself. If we hadn't given you our essence memories you would have received Tsuchi's corrupted memories and ended the whole world."

Mizu sheds a few tears understanding what her friend had done. She takes a deep breath.

Seika pulls Mizu into her arms and caresses her head. "Mizu, I need you to tell me what happened when you crossed over. Did Tsuchi wake up?"

The water essence shakes her head. "No, but he did leave me a message, a decree actually. His lair is meant to be my prison. Once I go inside, I'll be trapped there for eternity."

"Shit." Chelse says.

Mizu nods. "Yeah I know."

The Fire Essence releases her then plops down on the couch lays her head back and closes her eyes exhaling a heavy breath. "Did he leave an image of his lair?"

"Yes."

Chelse covers her face and groans. "Please tell me it was empty. Pleeeeeaaassseee."

"No, it's full of his victims. I've never seen so many people there before."

Chelse's body erupts in flames. "Mother fucking bitch ass, son of a shit munching elephant! God Damn it Tsuchi. I knew you were gonna pull some shit like this. Fucking Asshole, guh!"

"The fuck Seika, seriously."

The Fire Essence paces back and forth. "Do you have any idea how bad this situation is? Those are the missing people the four nations have been reporting. Fuck!"

Mizu can't help but smirk having never heard her friend curse like that before. "The decree was on me Seika. It's fine. Korra can free them."

Chelse shakes her head. "No she can't Mizu. The decree covers all water and Korra was born a waterbender. She can't set foot in that place, Avatar or not. And because it covers water, only water is allowed inside, meaning none us can enter either. He set this up in case his planned failed."

"So how are we supposed to free them?" Mizu asks.

Chelse picks up the bottle Katara left them and reads the label.

**Brew for temporary soul separation**

_Works for 2 weeks in the physical world and is equivalent to 2 months in the spirit world._

_For use in the lair of the Earth Essence._

_Provides protection against the Earth's influence_

_Contents to be imbibed on the eve of the next new moon…..by __**Asami Sato.**_

**_X_**

**_X_**

The Fire Essence takes in a deep breath looking into her friend's eyes. "You and Asami need to finish training."

"Seika? What's going on?"

Chelse sighs. "I don't know yet. I need some time to think. For now, just stick to the plan and continue training and synchronizing with Asami."

"What's with the bottle?" The water essence asks.

Chelse lowers her eyes. "Our only hope. Go ahead and switch out. I need to speak with Asami."

Mizu nods as her body glows with blue light.

Asami takes in a deep breath. Green eyes are locked into brown orbs.

Chelse swallows hard. "Miss Sato I know you have a lot of questions. I'll answer as much as I can when Korra gets back."

Asami releases an irritated sigh. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because this concerns both of you. You know those missing people the other nations have been reporting." Asami nods. The Fire Essence takes in a heavy breath. "They're in Tsuchi's lair and there is only one person who can free them."

The now worried CEO gulps seeing her assistant's eyes trained on her. "Who, Korra?"

"You."

"Yy...you mean...Mizu?" Asami asks already feeling her body tremble.

The executive assistant shakes her head. "No Miss Sato, I mean you. The sooner you get synced with Mizu the better."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Non-avatar words and knowledge**

**Wanting Hope** by Staccato Rhythm on Fanfiction dot net.

**Kisuliuq**: midwife, birthing hut language


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: **Korrasami 35

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: PG-13**

**Notes:** Sorry for the long wait, life happens but here's a long chapter as an apology...#LoveWins next update in a few days. I have some time off this week, so I'm giving that time to you all because I appreciate your interest in this story. As always I deeply appreciate reviews, favs, follows, and PMs.

* * *

**X**

**X**

The last two hours had been difficult for the young couple. Korra returned from an uneventful meditation with Aang and wasn't anywhere near ready for what Chelse had to tell her.

The young Avatar practically growled when she found out that Koh was the one who'd captured the missing citizens. She knew that the disappearances had something to do with him. But nothing could have prepared her for what she heard next.

Chelse takes in a hard breath as the Avatar begins to pace the room explaining how she was going to free the people the Earth essence had captured. "Korra you can't go into his lair. Tsuchi made a decree. Anyone who's connected to Mizu's water will be stuck there for eternity and those of us who aren't of water aren't allowed in. Even though he's unconscious the decree still stands."

"Look I'm not just some random bender. I don't care about some stupid law or whatever. I'm the Avatar if I can't get in there then who can?"

"Being the Avatar doesn't matter when it comes to us." The fire essence says as she picks up the bottle the girls had gotten from Katara. Her hand ignites in black flames. She tosses the bottle to Korra. "There's only one person who can rescue those people and it's not you."

As blue eyes skim the label Korra becomes livid. Koh was still hurting the people she loved. She couldn't help thinking back to their battle a few weeks ago standing in front of him on that rooftop.

"Tell me avatar, is one life really so important." He turns to face her. "I mean…in the grand scheme of things, does one life really matter?" Lau takes a deep breath. "Now…many lives all together, that would have some value, don't you think? I want to make you an offer. Asami… or the world."

The solstice was over but the situation hadn't changed. Koh still had them right where he wanted them holding Asami hostage. Chelse kept saying that he was unconscious. She said the energy that was active in the spirit world right now was from the decree Tsuchi made 500 years ago before all this started.

Korra was too pissed to hear it though. How could her mentor have come up with such a plan? Koh must have tainted Katara too. Fury and loathing was all Korra could comprehend now. And not just for Koh, but for all the essences. She wished she'd never heard of them; that they'd never existed. Yet again they threatened to take Asami away from her.

Yet again she was powerless, helpless, and incapable of protecting anyone. It was like she'd been poisoned all over again.

"Why! Why should Asami have to risk her life because of him?! This is Mizu's fault. She's the one who should get stuck there with him, not Asami!" Korra yells to Chelse.

Asami lowers her eyes as a single tear rolls down her cheek, not only feeling Korra's pain, but Mizu's as well.

The fire essence takes in a hard breath. "Korra."

The water tribe woman lowers her head taking in an almost panicked breath realizing what she'd just said. But the words couldn't be taken back now. She'd reached her limit. "I-I'm…the Avatar. It's my job to rescue those people. Asami…shouldn't have to….."

Chelse takes a few slow cautious steps toward Korra, then places her hands on the weary woman's shoulders. "I know this is hard, but we don't have any other choice."

Korra shakes her head shrugging out of Chelse's hands. "No. We're giving in to him just like before. This is another one of his tricks. I'm not gonna let that happen again." She looks up into watery jade orbs for a moment seeing the tears on her lover's face knowing that Asami wasn't the only one hurting. Korra shakes her head again. "I… am… not gonna let this happen." She heads out the door.

The distraught CEO gets up off the couch to go after her partner, but Chelse stops her. "Let her go." Asami releases a trembling breath trying to get a grip on her feelings, then moves toward the door again. Chelse grabs her wrist. "Miss Sato, I understand how you feel, but we don't have time for this. We've only got 29 days until the next new moon. You and Mizu are nowhere near ready. You need to…."

Asami's eyes flash blue as she glares at her assistant. Chelse releases her then takes a step back seeing her boss's eyes shift again. She knew what it meant. Asami and Mizu were connecting in that moment both focused on being with Korra. The executive assistant moves out of her way. Asami walks out the door after her partner.

The fire essence lowers her eyes as a sad smile comes to her lips as she thinks of how strong Asami and Mizu were. Neither of them batted an eye when they found out what they had to do. She could tell they were scared, but their courage was awe inspiring. Chelse was amazed. "You two are gonna get through this. I know you are."

**An hour later…**

The raven-haired woman finds Korra in the rubble of their old apartment looking at a picture of the two of them when they'd first started dating.

Mizu speaks up within her. "Asami, can I talk to her please?"

The intensely empathetic woman takes a deep breath knowing what the water essence was feeling. Asami knew Korra hadn't meant what she said earlier. Mizu didn't seem to know that though. The vixen needed to spend some time with her partner before she let Mizu express how she felt. Asami sighs. "Give me a few minutes okay. I'll let you know when she's ready."

"Okay." Mizu says as she cuts off their link.

The young Avatar tosses a few rocks at the broken wall that used to be their living room. She saw Asami's car drive up, but wasn't ready to talk with her yet. She still needed time to think.

Korra couldn't believe that Katara was the one who came up with this plan. Why didn't she tell them what was going on? Why did it have to be Asami? Korra's shoulders rose and fell hearing her partner's footsteps. She held her head down still looking at the picture in her hand. They were so happy back then. But the woman walking toward her wasn't the same Asami. Korra hated knowing that. "I guess you have that Avatar locator thing that Kyoshi's partner had huh?"

Asami smirks as she sits down next to her fiancé. "No. I just know you." She says caressing the back of Korra's head. They sit in silence for a few minutes.

The Avatar takes a deep breath still looking at the picture. "I miss them."

Asami holds the other side of the picture. "Me too."

Korra swallows softly. "I can't bear losing you again, Asami."

The green-eyed woman lowers her eyes. "But you can lose Mizu?"

Korra sighs, closes her eyes and shakes her head. She understood intellectually that Mizu and Asami were part of each other, but it didn't make things any easier for her. "I didn't mean that."

"I know, but she doesn't. I haven't quite accepted all this yet, but I think you should talk to her." The young CEO says. Korra nods.

Asami inhales through her nose giving the water essence permission to switch with her.

"You're right to hate me." Mizu says.

Korra furrows her brow and turns to see aqua blue orbs staring back at her. She sighs and looks down at the picture in her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier."

Mizu sits back on her hands and looks up into the sky. "Yes you did."

The Avatar shakes her head. "No….I didn't."

The watery titan looks over at the picture in Korra's hands. "If it weren't for my kind you two would be living happily ever after right now. If I went to Tsuchi's lair and freed those people, your problems would be over if that potion was permanent. You should ask your teacher for more of it. Asami would have her body back and I'd be locked away in the spirit world for eternity. All that would be left would be to erase your memories of us. Tsuchi's mother can do that pretty easily, so you two would be all set."

"I said that's not what I meant alright." Korra says quickly. She turns to Mizu. "It's Koh's fault. He's the one that started all this."

Mizu sighs lowering her eyes. "Yeah, but if I hadn't left him…."

"I wouldn't have met Asami." Korra interrupts her. Their eyes lock for a moment until Korra looks away. "I don't hate you Mizu. I don't hate Miss Chelse either. I hate this situation. It's just like what happened on the solstice. I couldn't do anything to stop him. All I could do was sit back and watch."

The water essence swallows softly then slowly lifts her hand and places it on the back of Korra's head the way Asami had. Korra closes her eyes allowing the contact. "I'm sorry for the pain we(Korra looks at her for a moment)…he… caused you. (Korra lowers her head again) What you and Asami have is…beautiful. In some ways I understood him. The world is a small price to pay for that kind of love."

Korra releases a heavy breath. How was she supposed to accept this? This wasn't Asami talking to her it was Mizu. What was Korra supposed to do?

Mizu continues. "The desire for that love was one of the main reasons I decided to become human. I gave everything I had for it."

"I know." Korra says softly.

The watery woman smirks with a sad chuckle. "No you don't. You couldn't possibly know." Korra looks over at her again. Mizu begins to feel self-conscious and removes her hand from the Avatar's head.

Korra gets up and walks over to where their fire place used to be. "'When Tsuchi first took me from your world, I cried out for you, for my love, for my Avatar to save me, to hold me in your arms like this. You're one of the reasons I became human.'" Korra turns to the water essence. "That's what you said to me in a dream while we were in the spirit world."

Mizu's eyes widen. There was no way Korra could know that unless she told her. "What?"

The Inuit woman takes a deep breath as silence fills the air. She holds her head down. "I'm your Avatar too." She says quietly. Their eyes lock. "And I'm not gonna let you go without a fight."

Azure orbs well with tears overcome with emotion seeing the resolve in Korra's eyes. Her mind flashes back to the day she lost Kuruk at the Spirit Oasis. 'I'll never let you go!' Kuruk shouted as he pulled her out of Tsuchi's clutches. Mizu's eyes flash green for a moment. She averts her eyes then switches out with Asami.

The young CEO blinks rapidly as she looks up at her partner feeling the sudden influx of Mizu's emotions. "I love you." Asami says almost involuntarily.

Korra takes Asami into her arms closing her eyes. "I love you too. I'm gonna fix this. I'll find Gran Gran and get her to tell me what she knows. Sending you into Koh's lair alone can't be the only way. It just can't be."

Asami inhales quietly as she rubs the back of her fiancé's neck. She could feel Korra's desperation, but she also felt an intense fear coming from Mizu. They were both scared. She was too.

Asami pulls back from her and looks up into determined azure orbs. "But what if it is?"

Korra lowers her eyes for a moment. The young Avatar had already made up her mind the moment she left Asami's office. She wasn't gonna let her partner go in there alone no matter what. "We're strong enough, right?"

Asami smiles softly and nods. "Right." She lowers her eyes knowing her partner wasn't gonna give up. "Well, if you're okay, I should… get back to training for now. Chelse said that Mizu and I have until the next new moon to get synced."

Asami looks up at her partner, her mind full of questions. The reality of the situation hadn't really sunk in yet. But the urgency began to worry her. "Korra, is there anything special about this next new moon? I mean it's one of the instructions on that bottle we got from Katara, but it doesn't make sense. There's a new moon every month isn't there? Why do I have to go at the end of this month?"

Korra nods with a heavy sigh. She was pretty pissed earlier, but she still heard what Chelse had to say. They didn't have any time to waste if they were going to rescue those people. "This is the first new moon after the solstice. It's when waterbenders are the weakest. It's almost like when firebenders lose their bending during an eclipse. I'm sure that's why Gran Gran chose it. I'll ask her about it when I find her."

"Korra we've been through this already. Katara told us not to look for her. I think we should listen. She said she'd contact us, remember?" Asami says not forgetting the fact that both Iroh and Katara had warned them about looking for her.

"We don't have a choice. Besides, I know her alright. She didn't tell us what was happening on purpose. She could have said something to us before we left the spirit world, but she didn't. It's why the label on that bottle was blank. She knew I was gonna come look for her once I found out."

Korra's concerned girlfriend puts her hand on her partner's shoulder then takes a deep breath. She'd seen something in Katara that the Avatar didn't. "Korra, I'm sorry but I don't agree with you. She's…different now. You saw that right? She's younger and stronger, and there's something else, something off about her. Korra, she came to us in our dreams. Then when we physically saw her, she disappeared into thin air. She's not the same Katara we knew when she was alive."

Korra knew her partner was right, but that didn't change the fact that they needed her mentor's help. "She's still my Gran Gran and she's never given up on us. That's something that will never change. I'm gonna find her. I have to. You get back to your training. I'm gonna head to the spirit portal and start searching."

**X**

**X**

The next few days are grueling for the young couple. Korra wasn't any closer to finding Katara. Each day she returned from the spirit world she immediately headed to Future Industries. Watching her partner was all the motivation she needed to keep searching for her mentor. But Korra found herself getting frustrated with Asami's training. She hated knowing the exact moment the women switched out. The water essence was still flirting with Azula. How was Korra supposed to accept her when she's all over another woman?

She'd already apologized to the water essence for what she said, so what was the big deal? Why was she still pushing up on Azula?

Korra even approached her partner and asked her to switch out so she could talk to Mizu. But the water essence insisted that they didn't have anything to talk about.

* * *

**Future Industries Tower**

**Basement Training Facility**

Ty La, Korra and Chelse stand off to the side watching Azula practically beat the ever living crap out of Asami. She seemed to be getting weaker. The young CEO is exhausted. She trained with the amber-eyed woman twice a day and despite being immortal she would still get soar after hours of defending against Azula's attacks and trying to mimic them. Mizu wasn't much help either.

Ty La bumps Korra's hip. "Soooo, you like her huh?"

Korra crosses her arms huffing a small flame from her mouth seeing Mizu grab Azula's ass. "She's my fiancé. Of course I do." Everyone agreed to keep the secret about Mizu's existence from the young woman, but the water essence's constant flirtation with Azula didn't help the situation.

The bubbly publicist smirks. "She's not the one I'm talking about."

"What?" Korra says taking her eyes away from her partner for a moment. "You can't possibly think I have feelings for Azula?"

Ty La giggles looking into Korra's eyes. "No not Azula. I'm talking about her." She points to the center of the room.

Mizu maneuvers out of the hold the fire nation princess has her in, then grabs the nape of Azula's neck and pulls her into a kiss.

Korra's eyes widen. She immediately marches toward them. "That is it!" She yells before being hit with two quick jabs in the back and falling to the floor.

"Oh sorry, are you okay?" The young publicist bends down next to Korra.

"What's your problem?!" The downed Avatar yells.

The young woman hits Korra with two more jabs unblocking Korra's chi then stands to her feet. She extends her hand to help Korra up. "I'm under strict orders to protect the princess. You looked like you were going to attack her, this was just a preventive measure."

Korra slaps her hand away then looks back over at Mizu and sees Asami running toward her. "Baby, what happened?" Her partner asks in genuine concern.

"What's the meaning of this?" Azula asks.

The Avatar clenches her jaw averting her gaze. "It's nothing."

Azula furrows her brow seeing an innocent smile on Ty La's face. "Training is finished for today. Ty La we're leaving." She leaves the room and her attendant follows behind her.

Asami moves to her partner. "Was it Mizu again? I asked her what was going on but…"

"It's nothing; we can talk about it later." Korra gets up and leaves the training room.

But later never came. Every time Asami tried to bring it up Korra would change the subject. As the days passed she noticed that Korra began distancing herself from her. She knew it had something to do with Mizu, but the water essence didn't have anything to say about it either. The two of them were supposed to be merging but they couldn't be any further apart. Every time she trained with Azula things seemed to get even worse between her and Korra.

**X**

**X **

**Meanwhile….At the Four Elements Hotel**

The young publicist was full of questions as usual. She needed to know what made Asami tick and why Azula seemed to be so interested in her.

Chelse had about all she could take of her though. The fire essence had a long talk with Azula about Ty La. She forbade her from asking any more questions about Asami.

The publicist deduced that Asami had a split personality and figured it was just some little known secret being kept from the public. Who would have thought that the CEO one of the world's largest companies was nuts? Well, she still wasn't as crazy as Iknik Blackstone Varrick of Varrick Industries though.

Still, Ty La was fascinated by Asami's other personality. She either had the hots for Azula or wanted to make Korra jealous. It was the oldest trick in the book. But she wondered if Azula knew that.

That night at the hotel Ty La jumps into bed next to Azula. She'd become accustomed to the firebender's warmth. Azula objected the first few nights, but Ty La wouldn't let up and eventually got her way stating that sleeping together symbolized closeness and acceptance. "So you know Crazsami is just trying to get Korra's attention right?"

The amber-eyed young woman rolls her eyes then turns over in bed.

"You guys really haven't been doing a great job trying to hide the fact that Asami Sato is nuts. I've met plenty of weird and eccentric business owners, but none of them have had a split personality. I think it's kind of cool."

Azula sighs in annoyance. "Don't speak of things you know nothing about child."

Ty La scoffs. "Child? Yeah right. I'm five years older than you."

"I'm inexperienced in some areas, but I'm chronologically 86 years old. I've told you how long I was with the Great Mother. You're a child compared to me. Do not speak ill of Asami Sato again." The princess says sternly.

"Fine. But you know what Asami's doing with you right? She's completely different when you two train together. She's playing a game. She's not interested in you. She's engaged to the Avatar." Azula closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep. "I mean not that you aren't pretty amazing yourself. I think you're one of the most beautiful, smartest, most perfect women in the world. You shouldn't settle for her." She snuggles up behind Azula then drapes her arm over her waist then whispers in her ear. "Besides, she's not your type… is she?"

Azula felt odd. What did Ty La mean by that? She'd learned enough from her publicist's almost constant attention to know that her words were meant to get under her skin. Teasing was her way of showing comradery. But this didn't feel like that. Azula had already expressed to Ty La that in spite of Asami Sato's behavior, she wasn't interested in women. She'd also ordered her to stop bringing the topic up. Was this Ty La's way of challenging Azula's authority?

She needed to rectify the situation as soon as possible, but what to do. Azula had been studying the young publicist behavior from the first moment they met. It was erratic to say the least. She would need to throw her off guard by doing something unexpected. Azula needed to show her who was in charge.

The amber-eyed princess releases a sharp breath then quickly turns over, grabs Ty La's chin and plants a kiss to her lips. Ty La raises her eyebrows in surprise. Azula examines the young woman's face. Ty La's eyes fall to the princess' lips. "Look at me." Azula commands. The young woman raises her eyes. "It's as I suspected, you're also unaffected by romantic female contact. If you'd been watching my interactions with Asami Sato, you'd see that I have responded to her overtures as you have, with disinterest. Now you will stop pestering me with your…" Her eyes widen feeling her attendant's lips against hers. Azula blinks rapidly as Ty La takes her face between her hands and deepens the kiss.

The princess's body is alive with sensation. She can't help closing her eyes feeling a warm wet tongue snake past her lips. Her heart rate skyrockets as Ty La grabs her ass. A moan escapes her throat surprising her. Azula reels back once she realizes that her plan had backfired. She rolls off the side of the bed panting. "Wh-what are you…doing? G-g-get out of here. Leave."

Ty La smirks perching her head on top of her fist.

"This, this is a breach of your contract. You're relieved of your duties."

"Okay, I'll leave on one condition."

"This isn't a negotiation. As the new Fire Lord, I command you to…"

Ty La hops out of bed, quickly moving toward Azula. "Then we have a problem considering you're not the Fire Lord yet. You need me." The young princess gets into a fighting stance. Ty La smirks raising a challenging eyebrow then follows Azula's lead. "Okay, if you can land at least one punch, I'll leave." She lifts her hand and motions for Azula to take her best shot. The amber-eyed princess scowls at her.

The two young women engage in hand to hand combat. Azula can't seem to land one hit as Ty La continues to evade her. The young publicist giggles. "Mmm, it's like we're dancing together, but how come you aren't firebending?" Ty La asks. Azula continues to swing away. "Go on. Do it. This fight won't be fair any other way. You do know that I'm the #1 chi-blocker in the world right? The only way you could touch me is if I wanted you to." Azula remains silent.

Ty La suddenly trips on something behind her then finds herself against the wall with a flame dagger against her neck. She gulps. She would have been frightened if it weren't for the calm collected expression on Azula's face.

"Then you must want me to." Azula says quickly. Ty La gulps. "You've done nothing but annoy and pester me since day one and now you're disobeying my orders. You're childish, unprofessional, and uncouth." The princess says.

Her attendant smirks. "You forgot cute."

"Quiet!" Azula says locking eyes with her. Ty La gulps again. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" The publicist says as she presses her head back further into the wall. Azula still hadn't moved that flame from her throat. She's legitimately worried for her safety.

"I've read all of your information about appropriate reactions to physical contact. You knew that kiss was false, yet you persisted in it. Why?" The amber-eyed woman asks.

Ty La has a serious expression on her face. "Because I feel just like Asami's other personality does. I want you to notice me."

"That's absurd. You're practically my shadow."

"That's not what I mean. I'm attracted to you Azula. I've admired you since I first heard about you."

Azula furrows her brow. "More of your grandmother's stories again. Do you know how foolish you sound? That person no longer exists. This makes no sense. I've shown you nothing but disdain. I only put up with you because my brother ordered it. What interest could you possibly have in me?" She says still holding the flame dagger dangerously close to Ty La's neck.

"That's just a front you put up to keep people away. You used to do that with my grandmother too. She told me everything about you. That's also why I know there's more to you than that." Azula lowers her eyes thinking she may need to speak with this Ty Lee person the girl keeps talking about. "May I ask you a question now?" Ty La asks. Azula takes in two deep breaths then nods. "Did you enjoy the kiss?"

The amber-eyed woman averts her eyes with a slight blush in her cheeks. "It…wasn't unpleasant."

Ty La smiles. "I'd like to kiss you again if that's alright."

Azula looks up at her for a moment then slowly extinguishes her flame dagger. She was pretty curious about what was happening between them. Her interactions with Mizu had been very confusing, so having a more willing experience with another woman might help her figure out the strange feelings she'd been having lately.

Ty La moves her face in a little closer to Azula's. She's startled as the princess suddenly slams her hands against the wall. "Why am I feeling like this?" Azula asks taking a panting breath.

Her attendant smirks. "Is your body heat rising?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel an unusual…"

"Yes." Azula says with annoyance.

Ty La smiles. "Chapter 8. When you're turned on your body has a natural physical reaction to…"

"How do I make it stop?" Azula asks quickly as she unconsciously moves her lips closer to Ty La's neck. Small blue flames erupt from her mouth with each exhale. Ty La bites her bottom lip relishing in the heat. She winces, forcing her head back against the wall as the flame almost burns her.

She slowly cups Azula's cheek. "Like this." She says leaning into soft pink lips. Ty La is trembling as she walks Azula back toward the bed. She'd been fantasizing about this for years. Up until a few months ago, she'd resolved herself to the fact that it was only a dream. Princess Azula was dead, there was no way she could ever meet the person that her grandmother had spoken so fondly of. Even if she were still alive she'd be an old woman by now. She wouldn't be the strong, decisive, beautiful, warrior Ty La had come to admire. All those pictures on her wall, all those stories were reminders of an impossible dream that could never come true. At least that's what she thought.

She pulls the future Fire Lord's shirt over her head. The flexible chi-blocker is mesmerized. She'd only seen Azula's toned abs in her grandmother's old pictures. She bends down to kiss them but is pushed back.

"Don't move." Azula says quietly. She snaps her fingers. Ty La's blouse drops to the floor engulfed in flames.

The young publicist shivers as her blouse turns to ash. She slowly looks up seeing curiosity in Azula's amber orbs.

"Now what?" Azula asks genuinely unsure of what to do.

Ty La smirks then leaps up into the air doing a front flip over Azula's head. Before the princess can turn around Ty La grabs her waist, flips her over and slams her down onto the mattress. "This." She says leaning down into Azula's lips.

**X**

**X**

* * *

**Back at Asami and Korra's mini mansion…**

Late that night Korra and Asami lie in bed for the first time in a few days. Korra spent most of her time searching for Katara in the spirit world, so having some one on one time was a treat for the young couple.

Asami drapes her arm over Korra's waist kissing the back of her neck. "Baby, I've really missed…" She stops speaking as her partner gets up from the bed. "Korra, stop." The Avatar lowers her head keeping her back turned. "I know things have been different lately. But have I changed so much that you can't bear to be around me anymore?"

The caramel beauty's shoulders rise and fall as she lowers her eyes.

"This is because of Mizu isn't it?" Korra remains silent. "Why won't you talk to me? Korra tell me what's going on, please." Asami asks.

Korra takes in a deep breath then stands up from the bed. "I just wanna find Gran Gran so we can…."

"And you have to go right now?" Asami's jaw clenches when her partner doesn't turn around. "You think I don't know that you've been avoiding me? It feels like we haven't been together in months. Do you even still wanna be with me?"

Korra turns around quickly. "How can you even ask me that? What do you think I'm doing all this for?!"

"Then why are you running away? Why won't you talk to me?"

The water tribe woman takes in a deep breath. "Asami I'm not running. I… I just don't understand. It's like you don't even care about what's gonna happen to you."

Asami furrows her brow. "Korra of course I care, I mean there's a chance I could go into Koh's lair and never…"

The Avatar shakes her head. "No that's not what I mean. I'm talking about this thing with Mizu. What's gonna happen after you sync with her? You're just going along with it. Do you even know if you're still gonna be you? Have you even thought about it?"

Asami sighs softly seeing Korra's aqua blue orbs welling with tears. She lowers her eyes. Asami had been so focused on her training and saving those people that she hadn't considered what was going to happen to her after she and Mizu merged. But why? Why hadn't she thought about it until now? "You're, you're right. I haven't thought about it." She looks up at her partner. "I'm sorry." The raven-haired beauty furrows her brow. "I…I didn't realize…"

Korra gets back into their bed scooting up next to her partner. "I don't wanna lose you. Every time I see you training (she lowers her eyes) I feel like you're moving further and further away from me. (Korra takes in a deep breath) Then there's Mizu, she's not…you…she can't be you. She just can't be." The young Avatar says as a tear streaks down her cheek. Every time she saw Mizu touch Azula, her heart would ache. Was Mizu the person Asami was turning into? Would Asami still want her after they'd merged?

Asami cups her partner's cheek so they can have some eye contact. Mizu suddenly switches out with her. "You're right, I'm not her and I never will be."

Korra's eyes widen as Asami's eyes turn green again.

The heiress blinks rapidly furrowing her brow. "Baby…I…"

Korra gulps then averts her eyes. She takes a deep breath, then kisses Asami's hand. "I'm, I'm gonna go meditate okay. There are still a few places I haven't looked for Gran yet." She gets up from bed.

"Korra?"

"I'm alright. I'll be back. Get some rest." The Avatar says quickly then leaves the room.

Asami lies back in bed. She'd felt what happened, though she had to admit it didn't feel the way it used to. She was in the blue room, but it felt like it was only a piece of her there this time. She decides to take a note from her partner and meditate.

Asami goes into meditation and stands face to face with Mizu in their shared consciousness. Mizu was giving her the silent treatment. "What did you say to Korra?"

"Nothing." The water essence says.

"Mizu, I've had enough of this. How are we ever going to sync up if you can't even tell me something as simple as that? How am I supposed to trust you?" Asami asks.

Mizu rolls her eyes. "It's not important. Just focus on mastering firebending. You won't be able to use it in the spirit world, but it can still help you with keeping your head clear while you're there."

Asami is silent for a moment then locks eyes with her. "You're trying to make Korra jealous aren't you?"

The water essence scoffs then turns her back on her host. "Oh please, that's ridiculous."

"I'm not stupid Mizu. I've also been human longer than you have. I see the look on Korra's face whenever she watches me. I can also sense the pain you feel every time you touch Azula. It's like you're forcing yourself to…"

"There's nothing going on alright. Azula's just fun to play with. I agreed not to interfere with your relationship, but that doesn't mean that I can't keep myself entertained." Mizu says.

Asami steps in front of the water essence so she can get some eye contact. "So you want to be with Azula?"

Mizu walks away from her. "No, I just said I was playing with her. Is that a problem?"

"Yeah it is when my fiancé sees me 'playing' with another woman. What's going on with you? We're supposed to be trying to sync up. Why are you holding yourself back from me all of a sudden?" Asami asks. The liquid controlling titian remains silent. Asami decides to change tactics. "Mizu, at least tell me what's going to happen after we merge."

The watery woman averts her eyes. "I don't know."

"Don't lie to me."

"It's not a lie. None of us have been through this before okay." Mizu lowers her eyes. "I don't know what's going happen to us. All I know is that if Seika hadn't separated us, I'd have all your memories. Talk to Seika. She should be able to explain it to you."

Asami walks up behind her. "Mizu…" The blue-eyed woman lowers her head. "I'm scared too okay, but the only way we're going to get through this is together. We're already syncing. I didn't even realize it until I spoke to Korra. I can feel you more easily now and honestly….it scares me. And I don't mean the thought of losing myself. What scares me the most is that you're keeping things from me. I've always been able to trust myself…and now, I can't anymore."

Mizu shakes her head then closes her eyes as guilt overwhelms her. It was her fault that her host began doubting herself. Mizu turns around locking eyes with Asami then she abruptly cups the young CEO's cheek and brings their lips together. Asami furrows her brow as she stares into sorrowful blue orbs. "I'm sorry."

"Mizu? Wha…" Asami asks as she's interrupted.

The water essence releases a heavy sigh. She had to lay things out of the table. The dumb plan Seika had come up with was causing her nothing but grief. "Asami, I have been holding things back from you, but it's not what you think. I mean…you already know how I feel about Korra." She says averting her gaze. Asami had her number already. She couldn't hide that even if she wanted to.

"Okay, we'll come back to that. What else are you keeping from me?"

"Tsuchi. You and I can't merge until you understand him. And in order to understand him, I have to open his pain to you. I can barely handle it myself, but since you're going into his lair you have to be prepared for what you'll see in there. I don't want you to get hurt." Their eyes lock. "When you're ready, just let Seika know. She'll tell you what you need to do to get prepared."

Asami nods. "Okay. Is that all?"

Mizu furrows her brow. "Is that all? Asami he's got hundreds of millennia worth of humanity's worst moments stored up inside of him."

"I'm talking about you. How are you feeling about all this? About me, about Korra?"

Mizu takes in a slow deep breath then wraps her arms around Asami's neck. The young CEO apprehensively puts her arms around Mizu's waist. They hold one another silently for a while. Mizu sighs softly planting a chaste kiss to Asami's neck, then gently brushing her lips against it. Asami eyelids flutter, trembling at the contact. Mizu exhales through her nose kissing a slow path up her host's neck. "How do I feel?"

The pale skinned beauty gulps looking at the back of Mizu's head. Was she supposed to answer that? "Umm…" Asami feels a strangely pleasurable ache beneath her waist feeling Mizu take her earlobe into her mouth. Her stomach tightens.

The water essence whispers in her ear. "This skin, these ears…." She pulls back taking Asami's face into her hands, she kisses her eyelids and the tip of her nose then brings their lips together. The bewildered CEO furrows her brow allowing the kiss. Mizu suckles on her bottom lip. "These eyes, these lips, they look and feel like mine and they've all been kissed by her."

"Mizu?"

The blue-eyed woman continues to cup Asami's cheek. "I hate that you're living the life I always wanted, knowing and experiencing the Avatar's love. Korra loves you, and only you. And I…am not you. You might have waited 7 or 8 years for that kind of love, but I have wanted it for millennia. I can't explain how it feels to be so close to it, yet so far away." She says slowly as tears roll down her face.

Asami suddenly embraces the sorrowful deity feeling the full breath of the woman's emotions like she never had before.

Mizu receives the embrace gently rubbing her host's back. She takes in a deep breath. "Thank you for asking. I'm glad you're able to understand." Mizu takes a deep breath. "Now go get some rest alright. You're gonna need it for the next part of the training."

The CEO steps out of their embrace. "Mizu, umm…" Asami averts her eyes tucking her hair behind her ear. "Why'd you…kiss me like that?"

"Because that's as close to Korra as I'll ever get. I'm sorry for betraying your trust." Mizu says as she slowly begins forcing the young woman back in to consciousness.

"Mizu…"

The water essence lowers her eyes gently hugging herself. "I won't try to make her jealous anymore. I knew it was a waste of time to begin with. I'm sorry."

The raven-haired beauty awakens with a gasp. She turns over to see Korra in bed next to her. Asami scoots into her partner's arms unable to get Mizu off her mind. She wonders if she should talk to Korra about it. Asami genuinely felt sorry for Mizu, but not sorry enough to give her what she wanted. She realized that she was holding herself back from Mizu as well. Korra was the one line that she didn't want to cross with Mizu. They weren't one yet and Korra was still her fiancé. She wanted to keep things that way. "At least for a little while longer." Asami whispers gently caressing her partner's cheek.

**The next day **

Something had changed. Mizu only came out once during training to advise Azula. Korra couldn't help but notice. She didn't hit on Azula this time. Mizu didn't bother to look at her at all. The young Avatar felt a sense of relief, but was worried too. Why had Mizu changed so suddenly?

Chelse takes a step forward and raises her hand. "Okay Miss Sato, Azula, I think that's enough for now, we need to move on to the next phase. Azula, you're dismissed." The Avatar moves to leave the training room. "Avatar Korra, stay put."

"I need to keep searching for Katara."

"I said…stay put." The fire essence says sternly.

The executive assistant sighs crossing her arms as her body begins to glow with burgundy light. "Miss Sato, I think you're ready to move on to emotional training. Did Mizu tell you about Tsuchi?" Asami nods. "Good, now take a deep breath and try to relax."

Asami breathes in and out. "Okay."

"Mizu, open the connection." Chelse says.

Asami furrows her brow then feels an intense ache in her chest. Her neck stiffens as overwhelming anxiety stabs into her stomach. She drops to her knees. Korra instinctively runs for her, but Chelse stops her. "Wh…wh…what…is…this?" Asami stammers out as images of sickness, wars, and grief stricken faces begin to bombard her mind. She screams at the top her lungs holding her hands to the temples of her head. Her eyes glow with forest green light.

The barbells and weights begin to contort and zip across the room as though they were possessed. The fire essence speaks up. "Do you feel that Miss Sato? It's Tsuchi. This is what Mizu felt while you two were in the spirit world. This is what you're going to feel when you first enter Tsuchi's lair."

"Asami!" Korra shouts moving toward her fiancé again. Chelse quickly grabs Korra and throws her toward the doors.

The glowing fire essence's voice rocks the room. "Do you understand what's happening right now Korra? This has to be done. If she's going to rescue those people she needs to know what she'll be dealing with in there. You won't be able to help her so you might as well get used to it. If you can't deal with it you need to leave."

Angry tears stream down the Avatar's cheeks as she forces herself to look at the agonizing pain her partner was in. "Asami." She whimpers then averts her gaze and punches the floor. The water tribe woman had about all she could take. She watches Asami writhing in emotional pain for another 15 minutes.

The raven-haired beauty passes out. Korra immediately tries to move to her again, but she's stopped by a wall of rainbow colored flames. "What did I just finish telling you?"

"No! Can't you see that she's hurt?"

The fire essence surrounds the Avatar in a wall of flames then steps inside of it. Korra becomes desperate and tries to bend her way out of the fiery cage. Chelse watches her with sorrowful eyes. "Korra, I'm sorry, but you need to understand that you can't do anything to help her when she's in there."

Korra goes into the Avatar state forcefully pushing through the flames. She runs over to her fiancé. "Asami? I'm so sorry. Asami baby, come on, wake up, please." The raven-haired woman's eyes open enough for Korra to see blue orbs looking up at her before she passes out again.

Chelse appears next to Korra and places her hand on her shoulder. "Mizu is the only one who can help her Korra, not you, not me, not even Katara can do anything once she enters Tsuchi's lair. Accept it."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." The water tribe woman whispers. "I might not be able to go with her, but I'm not gonna leave her alone." For an entire hour Korra held Asami in her arms telling her how much she loved and appreciated her. Truthfully she wasn't sure who she was holding against her chest. Her tears increased the longer she speaks wondering if Asami could even hear her. What if this was Mizu? Did it even matter?

Chelse had to look away, even she could feel Korra's pain.

Asami eventually awakened in her partner's arms. "Korra…" She says with an exhausted smile. "I heard you."

The Avatar sniffles seeing soft jade green eyes staring up at her. She cries into Asami's neck holding her as tight as she can.

Five days had come and gone and Korra found herself becoming even more irritated with the situation. Watching her lover suffer through training was unbearable. The spirit world became Korra's second home. Her life's mission was to find Katara no matter what. She was going to save her partner; she had to even if it meant forcing her mentor's hand.

The deadline for Asami's mission drew closer and Korra wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

With only a week left before the new moon, Asami began training with Azula again only this time she had to deal with Koh's emotions too. It was grueling and full of heart ache, but something began to change in the young CEO. Mizu became more and more silent. Asami's eyes would switch from blue to green frequently. It was evidence that the syncing was moving along successfully.

But other things changed as well. It frightened Korra some nights when they were in bed together seeing sky blue eyes staring back at her. She was even more startled seeing her partner's entire personality shift. Mizu would immediately move out of her arms and to the other side of the bed. The Avatar had no idea how to feel or how to respond to the woman. Asami didn't say much about it either other than that she and Mizu respected and trusted one another. They had come to understanding about things. That didn't make Korra feel any better though. She wanted her partner back more than ever.

Three days before the new moon Korra heads to Asami's office. She was going to find Katara if it was the last thing she'd do.

"Can I help you with something Avatar Korra?" Chelse says.

"Give me the map." Korra kept the map safe in the back of their top drawer at home. She was only going to use it as a last resort. Katara would come to her if she was in danger. Korra was going to disobey her mentor and go to Koh's lair by herself. The map was where it was supposed to be yesterday, but now it was gone. Asami hadn't left her sight that day and Chelse was the only other person who knew about the map. "I know you have it."

"I do, but I've been instructed not to give it to you." The Fire Essence says.

"By who?"

"By Master Katara." Chelse says locking eyes with Korra.

"What! Why?" The water tribe woman yells. Katara knew she was looking for her. Why would she do something like this?

The executive assistant gets up from her desk. "It doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't! Where is she? I'll talk to her myself." Korra shouts.

"You'll get the map back once Miss Sato completes her mission and not a moment before." Chelse says as she goes through a few papers in one of the file cabinets. "You should spend the rest of your time with her before she leaves. She needs it. Once she drinks the potion, she'll go into a meditative state. Her consciousness will leave her body and she'll enter the spirit world. Once she does Mizu's consciousness will take over her physical body. They'll still be connected through their…"

Korra shakes her head full of confusion and anger. "How could you do this? I thought you cared about Asami. You say you love her, but you're putting her right into Koh's hands. If you really cared about her you'd have told me you were in contact with Gran Gran. I could have stopped all this from…."

The fire essence locks black flaming livid eyes on the Avatar. "You think I want this for her?! You don't know anything! I have looked after her since before that light spirit inside of you was even a blip on the Mother's radar. I don't give a shit about those people in that swamp. Millions of humans are born and die every single day. But there is only one of her. Everything I'm doing is for Asami! You have no idea what it's like to be by someone's side for hundreds of millennia. What's your longest relationship Korra? 2 months? 3 years? You don't know shit." She says taking in an agitated breath.

"And as far as your precious Katara, you need to get a clue. She stopped being your mentor the day she died. You don't know anything about who she's become. You should be glad she's even helping you."

The Avatar furrows her brow. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Chelse lowers her eyes trying to get a grip on her feelings. She was more scared for Asami than anyone, but she'd been doing her best to stay strong for the young CEO. She takes in slow deep breaths through her nose. The fire essence also knew what Katara had become. She knew all too well. Her Mother's energy was strong in the waterbender, but Chelse still wasn't sure how it was possible. Some how or another Katara had been given energy from Tsuchi's creator, the Mother of Faces. But how and why? Chelse hated it for Korra though.

The Cosmic Mothers may have created them and everything in this world, but they could care less about it. She understood that right away when Katara first appeared to her. She just gave orders and left without any explanations, just like the Mothers would do.

But that wasn't for Korra to know just yet. The Fire Essence gulps knowing that she'd gone overboard. "I'm sorry. Just forget all that alright; it's been a long day. Go be with Miss Sato. She and Mizu haven't completely synced, but they've merged enough to do what needs to be done." The executive assistant pulls out some papers from the cabinet and sits back down at her desk.

Korra stares at her for a moment feeling its best not to press the woman. After all Chelse could burn her to a crisp if she wanted to. She moves to the stairs to go see Asami.

The moment the door to the stairs closes, Chelse breaks down in tears.

* * *

**X**

Korra heads down to the training facility. She opens the door slowly hearing some music playing. Her partner is demolishing a punching bag. The results of her training were evident.

Asami wipes the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand when she notices Korra. "Hey baby." She says sauntering up to her fiancé and giving her a peck on the cheek. "What's wrong?"

Korra looks into her eyes seeing them flashing from blue to jade green as they'd been doing for the past week. She sits down on one of the weight benches. Asami sits next to her and takes her hand. "Hey…" She says wanting her lover to look at her. "It's me baby, really." Asami says with a small smile. "I know this eye thing is pretty confusing, but I'm still me."

She stretches out her hand and some of the metal barbells begin to float into the air. She lifts her right hand and the sweat from her body pools into a bubble in front of them. She kicks a ball of fire from her foot. Asami takes in a slow deep breath through puckered lips trying to concentrate as she bends water, metal, and fire at the same time. "I'm…just a little extra now see. I'm still the Avatar's fiancé right."

Korra half smiles. She shouldn't have been surprised by how talented of a bender her partner was. Asami Sato was a genius after all.

Asami gets up from the bench still holding the elements she bent. "Come practice with me." Korra smiles then follows suit adding an air bubble to the bent elements. The two lovers circle each other doing a series of jumps, kicks, and somersaults. Asami laughs. "It feels like we're dancing together. Have you ever danced before baby?" Korra drops her elements then airbends Asami into her arms. They smile at one another. Korra gazes into her lover's color shifting eyes as the smile leaves her face. The pale skinned beauty giggles. "What is it?"

The water tribe woman wanted to cry as she gulps, still not fully understanding what Chelse said to her earlier. "I…haven't found Gran Gran yet." Asami wraps her arms around Korra's neck. "I don't want you to go."

The heiress closes her eyes. "I don't want to either."

Korra takes in a deep breath. "Let's get married."

Asami pulls back to look into her eyes. "What? Right now?"

The Avatar nods. "Yeah, right now. I wanna know that my wife is coming back to me."

The young CEO smiles. "Korra, what about our friends and…"

"We can have a ceremony for them when you get back. Please."

Asami bites her bottom lip then pulls Korra toward the double doors. "Let's do this."

**Republic City City Hall**

**Justice of the peace**

Korra and Asami were surprised by the man who was there to officiate their impromptu wedding. He was by far the strangest looking Chief Justice they had ever seen. He looked like some kind of bug exterminator wearing a hazmat suit, rubber gloves and goggles on his head with tuxedo t-shirt and a white clerical collar. Asami furrows her brow as she hands him the paper work.

The court official looks it over then clears his throat. "Alright, y'all got any of them there rings or anything?"

Asami speaks up. "Hey, I know you. You're the exterminator who came to my office 6 months ago." Mizu rolls her eyes within her.

"Yeah and what of it? Man can't have more than one job er somethin?" Fuu says. Chelse had a feeling something like this was going to happen. So she sent the matter essence in ahead of time to make sure the girls didn't run into any trouble because of Asami's eyes.

"Oh, no, it's fine, this is just an odd place to see you that's all." Asami says nervously.

"Y'all got any rings or what?" The disguised matter essence says.

Korra and Asami both remove their betrothal necklaces handing them to one another.

"Well alright, let's get this road on the show." He says. "Dearly beloved, we gather here today in da presence of these witnesses…." He looks around the room seeing that they were the only ones there. "Uh to join Asami Sato and Avatar Korra in matrimony. If anybody got a reason for these two to not be together – let'em speak now or forever keep yer mouths shut." He then cups his hand and rocks on his heels for a minute.

The girls smile apprehensively as they look around the room. Asami speaks up. "I think we can move on sir."

They hold hands taking in a deep breath finding one another's eyes again.

"Okay na let's see here. Uhh, will you Avatar Korra have this woman , Asami Sato, to be yer wedded wife, will ya trust and respect her, laugh and cry with her, love her faithfully through da good times and bad, regardless of what obstacles ya might face together, will ya honor her and keep her, so long as ya both shall live?"

Korra smiles and nods. "I do."

"Well alright, Asami Sato same questions." Fuu says.

Both women glare at him. Asami's eyes turn a dark indigo blue. The matter essence's eyes widen in fear. "Uhh right, sorry bout that. I mean will you Asami Sato have this here woman Avatar Korra, to be yer wedded wife, will ya trust and respect her, laugh and cry with her, love her faithfully through da good times and bad, regardless of what obstacles ya might face together, will ya honor her and keep her, in sickness and in health, so long as ya both shall live?"

Asami takes a deep breath as the smile returns to her face and her eyes shift to a solid jade green color. "I do."

"Alright, na y'all can exchange them necklaces. Repeat after me." He says quickly. "I (state your name)…. do promise ta..."

Korra interrupts him. "I think we can handle this part." She puts Asami's necklace on first. The words poured from her much easier than she thought they would. "Everything I am, everything I will be, everything I can be, is yours. You have me Asami Sato, not for just a minute, or just for now, you have me forever." She locks eyes with her spouse. "I mean it."

Asami wipes a tear from her cheek then puts her necklace on the Avatar. "You're my lover, my confidant, my companion…my….best friend and…my, my destiny." She fastens the necklace then breaks down into tears as the harsh reality of their situation sinks in. "Korra, I don't wanna go."

The water tribe woman takes her wife into her arms.

Fuu furrows his brow and takes a sympathetic breath. He knew what they were up against. The matter essence clears his throat again and speaks very quickly. So quickly in fact that the girls could barely understand what he said.

"By the power vested in me by the region of Republic City and the cosmic mothers of this here universe I decree this union between light spirit and water be sealed for all time. I now pronounce you wife and uh wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"Huh?" Both girls ask.

"Kiss each other doggone it, you're married." He says as he signs the paper work.

Korra is relieved seeing tear welled jade green orbs staring back at her as their lips overlap. She cups the nape of Asami's neck with both her hands deepening the kiss into a slow passionate display of oral perfection.

Fuu raises his voice. "I now present Mrs. and Mrs. Sato." Their lips part as they smile at one another with tears in their eyes. "Well congratulations. Good luck to ya. I'll catch y'all later, got a mole rat infestation on the west side wit my name on it."

Both women have disgusted looks on their faces as the door closes behind him. Asami picks up their marriage license. "Korra Sato, I like the sound of that."

The Avatar smiles. "Me too."

They get to their mini mansion as fast as humanly possible. Then practically race to the front door. Korra scoops her new wife up in her arms and carries her over the threshold and all the way upstairs. Asami jumps out of her arms and picks her up then carries her into the bedroom. Korra had to admit she was surprised by the overture. "I…didn't realize how strong you've gotten."

Asami smirks. "It gets better."

The newlyweds spend the next two days in one another's arms, making love and making plans for when Asami returned from the spirit world. Asami's eye color began to fluctuate throughout the night reminding Korra that her wife would be leaving soon and someone else would be here in her place. She still didn't know how to feel about it. Mizu had been all but silent for the last two weeks, but at least she wasn't hitting on Azula anymore.

**Saturday **

The new moon would be rising today. New Moons were meant to symbolize new beginnings, calmness, peace, and the mastery of your emotions. This moon was the exact opposite for Korra. Her wife would be going headlong into one of the most dangerous situations known to man and she couldn't do anything about it.

Asami would be gone for two weeks. That might seem like a short amount of time, but that was like an eternity to Korra. She knew she was going to spend all 1,209,000 seconds of it worrying about her wife. There was no way she could prepare herself for anything like this. No one could.

Korra and Asami held hands as they sit on the couch in her office. Chelse congratulates them on their marriage then proceeds to break down what was going to happen that evening.

**TBC**

* * *

**Quoted text and dialog with slight changes**

True Blood Season 6 episode 1

**Pam to Tara**

Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 3 episode 5 "The Beach"

**Ty Lee to Azula**


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: **Korrasami 36

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: PG-13**

**Notes:** Two chapters today folks. Apologies for the wait. Check out the **** link in my profile if you'd like to help me get these chapters out faster. $1 goes a long way. The story is totally free, a donation is just support to give me a few more hours away from work so I can write.

As always reviews, favs, follows, and PMs give me so much juice. More to come.

* * *

**X**

**X**

Chelse leaves the girls alone for a while so they can talk. She knew how hard this separation was going to be for them. It was only for two weeks, but it wouldn't be free of challenges. Chelse was worried about Mizu too. The water essence would finally have a body of her own. There was no telling how Mizu would feel when she'd have to give it up.

The Fire Essence also hoped that Asami and Mizu had come to an understanding with one another about Korra.

**Inside Asami's office**

Korra trembled slightly after Chelse explained that the water essence would be assuming Asami's identity while she was gone. It was vitally important that they keep things business as usual so people wouldn't become suspicious. That set the Avatar on edge.

The Fire Essence also told her that the only way to communicate with Asami would be through Mizu. Even though they were separated their telepathic connection would still be intact. Korra and Chelse would have up to date information on what Asami was experiencing. Korra didn't like the thought of that either. What if her wife got hurt or captured in there; what could she do about it?

Korra sits across from Asami. They gaze into one another's eyes. She wanted to burn the image of them into her mind, engraving the light jade green warmth of Asami's gaze onto her heart. She had to. It was the only way she'd be able to make it.

This would be the most difficult battle of Korra's life. The last year and a half of fighting was nothing compared to this. She wouldn't be the one fighting this time. And even the thought of standing by and doing nothing sent chills up her spine. Suddenly all she could think of were her failures as an Avatar.

The water tribe woman thinks back on her life and how naïve she was when she found out she was the Avatar. She thought she was going to change the world for the better. She was so immature back then having no idea what the world was really like. Her first enemy, Amon, gave her a huge wake up call. She was terrified when she saw him take people's bending away. That was something she heard only Avatar Aang could do. People started following Amon when he claimed that he wanted equality for everyone. The only problem with that was that he was willing to destroy people in order to get it. Then he took her bending away. He took away her ability to be the Avatar. Korra thought her life was over after that, but somehow some way she continued living.

Unalaq showed up less than a month after she defeated Amon and fooled her into opening the spirit portals, betraying Tenzin, and freeing Vaatu. The world was thrown into darkness for 24 hours. She almost gave up then too.

Things just kept getting worse after Vaatu destroyed her connection to her past lives. Sure the Air Nation had returned, but she ended up opening the door for Zaheer and because of him Kuvira got the chance to take over. Yet again Korra remembers being practically powerless and unable to do anything but get her butt whooped.

And now the mastermind behind the most devastating defeat of Korra's life was about to take Asami away from her…again. She was supposed to be the Avatar, the one person who could bring balance to the world but so far all she's done was mess it up. She begins to think that maybe the Red Lotus was right, maybe the world didn't need an Avatar anymore.

Asami takes her partner's hand as she gazes into worried blue orbs. She feels a barrage of emotions coming from her wife but is unsure of what to say to soother her. She knew Korra was just as scared as she was about what their future held. What if these were their last moments together?

The young Avatar sighs then lowers her eyes. "I'm the one who should be going in there, not you."

Asami squeezes her partner's hand. "Baby, I can't do this without you. We're a team right?" She says softly feeling her lover's confidence dropping like an anvil.

Korra looks up into her eyes knowing her wife was just trying to placate her, but it didn't make her feel any better. "Right." She says softly.

Mizu takes a deep heavy breath within Asami. The water essence's sensitivity to emotions was far more refined than her host's. She sensed what Korra was feeling much more intensely than Asami did. She'd been silent for almost two weeks now; she knew it was because she had almost completely synced with her host. But she couldn't keep quiet any longer, not if she was going to be dealing with Korra for the next two weeks. The watery woman speaks up within the raven-haired beauty. "Asami, let me talk with her."

Asami is silent for a moment contemplating Mizu's request. They were going to need to speak with the water essence eventually, but now didn't seem like the right time. Asami could sense what her wife was going through. The young Avatar felt responsible for what was happening. "Korra, this isn't your fault. It's, it's just life."

The blue-eyed beauty shakes her head. "And I can't do anything about it, just like always right?" She says looking up at her partner.

Asami exhales roughly. Mizu speaks up within her again. "Asami, let me talk to her. I'll keep our line open so you can hear us alright."

The heiress swallows softly. "Fine." She says within herself then she releases her wife's hand. "Korra, Mizu wants to speak with you, is that okay?"

The young Avatar averts her eyes and nods. She wanted to speak with Mizu too. There was so much they needed to clear up before Asami left. Mizu takes a deep breath as Asami's eyes turn blue. Korra lowers her eyes. "Hey."

"Hey." The water essence says not taking her eyes off the Avatar.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Korra asks.

"You can't help Asami or those people in Tsuchi's lair the way you are now." Mizu says.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I can't do anything to help anyone. That's the problem." Korra says looking up at her.

The watery titan sighs. "You're letting your fear of failure cloud your judgment. It's like you're fighting your old enemies all over again. If you keep carrying the pain they caused around with you, you'll never be able to face what's ahead."

Korra's eyes widen, it was like the water essence had read her mind. That was exactly what she was thinking. "You say that like its easy. How am I supposed to get past it?"

Mizu takes in a breath. "By learning from your enemies."

Korra furrows her brow. "What! What could I possibly learn from them other than how to destroy people's lives?"

The Water Essence sighs then holds out her hand and proceeds to point out what Korra's enemies wanted on her fingers. "I've seen your battles through Asami's and Seika's eyes. The man called Amon wanted equality, Unalaq wanted to bring the spirits back, Zaheer wanted freedom, Kuvira wanted safety and stability and Tsuchi…he wanted…to be acknowledged, to understand what love was."

The young Avatar lowers her head. "I guess."

Mizu takes a deep breath. "They were all out of balance and took their ideologies too far."

Korra sits back in her chair. "But they keep haunting me."

Mizu takes a sympathetic breath, as does Asami within her. "Because you haven't faced them. You haven't faced your real fears. What are you afraid of?"

A saddened Korra lowers her eyes and swallows softly. She hadn't realized until this moment that as brave as she was, she was always scared too. But what was she scared of? "I'm…afraid to lose."

"Why?" Mizu asks.

Korra can't look at her. This was so strange, the water tribe woman felt like she was talking to her mentor, like she couldn't help sharing her feelings. She also couldn't fight the words that moved past he lips. "Because I'll be alone." The young Avatar furrows her brow having never confessed that to anyone before. She looks up at Mizu. "How do I get past that?"

The water essence can't help her movements, feeling Asami moving within her. She cups Korra's cheek. "By understanding that you're not the only one fighting. You're not alone Korra. You've never been alone and you never will be." Mizu swallows softly as Korra lowers her eyes. The caramel beauty remembered when Katara first told her that. "I can help you see that, if you'll allow it." The Avatar nods. Mizu takes a deep breath. "Okay give me your hands. Close your eyes, clear your mind, and…try not to freak out."

Korra furrows her brow. "Ooookay." Then she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

Mizu smiles quietly. "Focus your energy on the water in your body, the water in the air, the water of the world; feel it moving through you." The Water Essence begins to glow with a brilliant sky blue light.

The young Avatar squeezes Mizu's hands as she has flashbacks of Asami's death on the solstice, but she also sees the other Avatars and Katara there by her side. The images shift to Zaheer sucking the air from her lungs, then the pain of that metallic poison coursing through her veins. She notices Suyin, her father, Asami and all of their friends, and the airbenders surrounding her. Korra's visions change again. She cries as she watches Raava being ripped away from her and yet again all of her friends are there by her side. She wasn't even alone when Amon took her bending away. Mako was there with her.

The water tribe woman pants and groans as the pain of her memories increase. "Uuhh…urghh…." It felt like the air is being forced out of her lungs by Zaheer's wind cyclone again.

"Let it play out." Mizu says softly.

"I…I can't!" Korra cries.

Mizu glows even brighter trying to sooth Korra's fears. "You can. Your friends are there with you, and so am I. Accept what happened to you. Don't fear what might have been."

The Avatar feels like she's falling. "I have no control!" She shouts trying to pull away from Mizu.

The water essence is connected to Korra now and can see the images of those battles from the Avatar's point of view. She gently holds Korra's hands a little tighter. "If you're falling we'll catch you. You're not alone. Those battles are over now. Release the fear." Mizu says as she tenderly pulls Korra into her consciousness.

The water tribe woman grits her teeth going into the Avatar state. She pushes through the violent emotional waters of her past. Korra releases a relieving breath feeling like she's floating in water. She opens her eyes and is surprised to find herself in the room of blue light where she meditates and meets the other Avatars.

* * *

**X**

She sees her wife standing a few feet away from her. "Asami?"

The young CEO turns around. "Korra? How did you get in here?" She says pulling her wife into a hug.

The Avatar looks over her partner's shoulder and sees Mizu. "She…brought me here. She helped me." Asami turns around seeing the watery titan walking toward them.

"How are you feeling?" Mizu asks.

Korra nods. "I'm, I'm better…thanks to you." Blue eyes meet blue. Asami clears her throat. Mizu lowers her eyes. Korra averts hers and takes an apprehensive breath.

Asami stares at the two of them then lowers her eyes. "Well, since we're all here; I guess we should talk." Mizu takes a deep breath and Korra nods. Asami swallows nervously. There was something very important she needed to discuss with them, but she wasn't sure how to say it.

The water essence speaks up feeling the full scope of both Asami and Korra's emotions in the infinite blue space of her consciousness. She rolls her eyes. "Korra, do you plan on having sex with me while Asami is gone?"

The now wide-eyed Avatar is speechless. "What! N-n-no! I-I wouldn't….I mean I …."

"Good, I have no intention of being with you either." Mizu says quickly as she turns to Asami. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

The young CEO's mouth is agape as a deep blush fills her cheeks not expecting Mizu to be so forward. "Uhhmm, not exactly." She says lowering her eyes. That wasn't what she was expecting. She and Mizu were just a few steps from being completely synced up. Asami could water and earthbend now, there was no denying how much they'd changed. The raven-haired beauty felt connected to Mizu. Their oneness was becoming evident. Asami began considering speaking to her wife about what that oneness would mean for their relationship but didn't feel that the timing was right. "I trust you Mizu." Asami says. Then she turns to her partner taking the Avatar's hand. "And I trust you too Korra."

Korra gulps as Mizu furrows her brow. Asami takes a deep breath. She didn't know what was going to happen once she entered Koh's lair, but she did know that she wanted her wife to be taken care of if anything went wrong in there. She'd been thinking about that for the last few weeks. "I…think you two should try and get to know each other while I'm gone."

"What?" Both Korra and Mizu say in unison. They look at one another then refocus their gazes on Asami.

The green-eyed woman lowers her eyes. "None of us know what's going on in there. I'm just saying that if anything goes wrong…."

"No." Korra and Mizu say at the same time again. Their eyes lock for a moment then the water essence looks away.

Korra shakes her head. "Asami, you're coming back."

"Exactly." The water essence says. "You not returning is not an option. Our connection is the only thing keeping Tsuchi unconscious." Mizu lowers her eyes. "You and I are almost merged. I… can't suppress him without your part of the consciousness we share."

Asami takes in a long heavy breath. "I'm just trying to be realistic. But regardless of what happens, I still want you two to get to know one another. I'm not saying I want you to be intimate, alright. It's just that if Mizu and I are going to completely merge I want my wife to know the woman she married." She looks at Mizu. "All of me."

Korra lowers her eyes and sighs. Then she finds her partner's eyes. "If anything happens I'm coming in there after you."

Mizu speaks up. "You can't do that. Why do you think we're even going through all this? The world needs its Avatar now more than ever." Concerned sky blue eyes meet determined aqua blue orbs.

"I'm not gonna lose her." Korra says then she turns to look at her wife. "I'm not gonna let him take you away from me again Asami."

The pale skinned beauty shakes her head then cups her wife's cheek. "Baby you can't come after me alright. Mizu's right, you have a duty to the world."

"Asami, no. This isn't worth…" The young Avatar says.

The young CEO smiles. "Come on, Korra, all those people aren't worth all this? You don't believe that. I knew when I first decided to be with you that the world would always come first. It's the only reason I'm going through with this. You're not alone remember." She takes a deep breath then grabs Korra and Mizu's hands putting them together. Asami looks down at their hands. "Just try okay."

Korra yanks her hand back then looks into her wife's eyes. "You don't think you're coming back."

Asami lowers her eyes. "Korra, I don't know what's going to happen alright." She raises her eyes and is greeted by an angry glare. She and Korra stare at one another for a full minute.

Korra clenches her jaw then turns to Mizu. She grabs the water essence by the nape of her neck and pulls her into a rough kiss. The startled water essence tries to push her away. Korra takes a firm hold of Mizu's arms then she turns to her partner. "Is this what you want?" Asami lowers her eyes. "You want me to forget about you and try to love someone who looks like you? It'll be easy for me, I mean she's gonna be disguised as you right?" She tries to kiss Mizu again.

Mizu pulls back and slaps Korra hard across the face. "What's wrong with you? Do you know her at all? Can't you see she's hurting too?"

The distraught Avatar walks up to her wife. Asami still can't look her in the eye. The green eyed woman's shoulders rise and fall as tears streak down her cheeks. "I don't want this for us Korra. I wanna come back to you. But whether I come back or not, Mizu will still be here. Mizu and I…are still merging. I just...(she shakes her head as more tears fall) I just want you to be able to accept me as I am."

Korra gulps knowing she'd acted like a total jerk. She takes her wife into her arms shedding a few tears of her own. "I'm sorry. I mean it. Just come back to me…please. Please, just come back. I love you Asami. I'll always accept you no matter what."

Mizu watches them, knowing that Korra would never be able to love her the way she loved Asami. She closes her eyes then gently pushes them from her consciousness.

The couple opens their eyes realizing that they were back in Asami's office. Asami holds her hand to her chest. "Mizu, are you alright?" She asks within her mind. The water essence is silent for a moment. "Mizu?"

Korra swallows hard seeing the pained expression on her lover's face. "Mizu, can I talk to you please? I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have…" Korra's eyes widen seeing grey blue tear welled orbs staring back at her. "I'm, I'm sorry for what I did in there. I didn't…"

Mizu lowers her eyes. "You should be with your wife before she leaves."

The young Avatar gulps then takes a restrained breath. She cups Mizu's cheek and brings their lips together softly. "I'm sorry."

Jade green eyes are fixed on Korra as she pulls back. The water tribe woman furrows her brow. Asami lowers her eyes. "She says thank you." Even though Korra was technically giving her what she asked for, Asami still felt uneasy about it.

Korra sighs apprehensively. "Was…was that wrong?" She asks nervously.

Asami shakes her head. "No, its fine. Let's go home okay." For all she knew these precious few hours together could be their last. The pale skinned beauty didn't want to spend them fighting with her wife.

Back at home they lie in one another's arms uncertain about what their future held.

But they weren't the only ones having relationship problems that day.

* * *

**Four Elements Hotel**

Ty La grabs Azula's wrist as she tries to leave the room. "Zu-Zu wait, please."

The Fire Nation princess yanks her arm away. "I told you to stop calling me that."

The young publicist wipes a tear from her eye. "I, I just don't understand. I thought we had something together. Why do you still need to see him?" She asks speaking of Mako. Azula had gone to visit him at the hospital a few times over the last month and it got on Ty La's nerves. She was the only one allowed to fawn over Azula.

"Because I'm attracted to him. It feels different with him than it does with you." The amber-eyed princess says plainly.

Ty La takes in a hard breath through her nose. "Has this last month meant nothing to you? You and I…we have something special. We're meant to be together. Can't you see that? Mako, doesn't know anything about you. He probably doesn't even care."

Azula lowers her eyes. "You're jealous."

The young publicist rolls her eyes. "Of course I am Azula. I, I…I love you."

"I care about you Ty La, but I don't know what love is for me yet. But what you've said about Mako is correct. It's also what makes things different with him."

"What?" Ty La asks furrowing her brow.

"He doesn't know me but he wants to." She looks up into her friend's eyes. "You think you know everything about me and because of that you don't want to know about the person I am now. I can feel the difference."

The twenty-four year old woman opens her mouth to speak. "Azula I…

The amber-eyed woman turns toward the door. "I haven't made up my mind about what feels best for me, but I will. Stay here. I'll be back in the morning."

Ty La watches the door close feeling like the door to her heart was closing right along with it. Maybe Azula was right, maybe she didn't know her as well as she thought she did.

She picks up the phone and calls her grandmother for some advice. If anyone knew how to deal with an indecisive Azula it was her best friend Ty Lee.

**Little Water Tribe**

Kya stands between Lin and the front door of their home. She'd spent the last few weeks nursing her lover back to health and now her Lin was ready to get back to work.

The fully armored police chief rolls her eyes. "Kya, move."

"No Lin, you're not ready yet. You need more time to heal."

The metalbender smirks then puts her hands on her girlfriend's waist. She gives her a sweet peck on the lips. Lin knew how much Kya enjoyed having her there so it made sense that she wanted her stay a little longer. "Baby, come on, don't be like this. I'll admit this has been fun for me too, but we've got to get back to the real world here."

The beautiful waterbender furrows her brow as she pushes away from her. "Lin, I'm not being sentimental. Your injuries are serious." Kya says with firm resolution in her eyes.

"Kya, I feel fine, now step aside." She says giving her girlfriend a gentle nudge.

The older woman stands firm. "I said no. Look, I didn't want to say anything to you until I was sure, but there is some kind of foreign energy in your body. I haven't been able to identify it, but I know that if you do too much there's a chance it could spread. I don't know if I can remove it without causing permanent damage."

Lin inhales sharply through her nose pushing past her partner.

Kya grabs Lin's arm. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

The green-eyed woman yanks her arm away locking eyes with her girlfriend. "I have a job to do."

Kya releases her arm. "Fine." Lin takes a few steps out the door then a wall of ice juts up from the ground in front of her. The police chief lowers her head and takes a deep breath. "You need proof I'll give it to you."

The irritated police chief releases a heavy sigh then looks up into the sky. "Don't do this Kya."

The waterbender liquefies the wall then takes a few paces ahead of her partner. "I'm not doing anything, you are." Green eyes meet blue. "If you won't believe me, then I'll show you. Don't hold back." Kya was serious and Lin knew it. Five medium sized boulders rise from the ground.

The earthbender attacks first. "I know what's best for me Kya! Stop trying to fix me!"

Kya easily slices through the stone projectiles. "I'm not trying to fix you. If you weren't so stubborn and pigheaded we wouldn't have to do this." She says launching ice spikes at her girlfriend.

"I'm not going to change Kya! Why haven't you figured that out? If you don't like it why are you still here?" The earthbender yells stomping her foot against the ground to lift the sidewalk under Kya's feet.

"I'm here because I love you." Kya says seeing a shift in her girlfriend's bending moves. Lin's eyes widen as pain begins shooting through her body. Her knees buckle. Kya is under her partner in two seconds flat holding her up. "I've got you baby, hold on. Just hold on." The waterbending healer says as she covers her hand in water then applies it to Lin's back.

Green eyes lower to the ground in shame. She felt fine a few minutes ago. What just happened? Lin thinks to herself.

Kya inhales roughly not giving her girlfriend any eye contact. "Are you still leaving?"

The injured metalbender remains silent.

"I'll call Korra. I think she might be able to shed some light on this." Kya says gently helping Lin back into the house. Her girlfriend replies with a small nod.

**Sato Mansion**

Korra and Asami were making up for lost time, having as much sex as humanly possible. The Avatar collapses in her wife's arms. She swallows and takes in a deep breath snuggling into her partner's bosom. They hadn't really spoken since they got home, their lovemaking spoke volumes, but there was still something Korra wasn't clear on.

She felt super guilty seeing Asami's reaction when she tried to apologize to Mizu earlier. Truthfully, she only kissed her because she thought it was what her wife wanted. Korra also thought it was the least she could do for disrespecting Mizu after the woman had helped her. "Do you want me to be with her?"

Asami takes in a long deep breath staring up at the ceiling not really wanting to answer the question. "She and I are merging into one person, I don't know what that's going to be like."

Korra is silent for a moment before she moves off of her partner and lies beside her. "That's not what I asked you." Asami averts her eyes. Korra watches her intently for a moment. "Why are you pushing us together if it's not what you want?"

Asami turns over on her side facing away from Korra. "Because I don't know what I want. I don't know what the right thing to do is. She's me, so how can I ask her to stay away from you." She takes a deep fearful breath. "And what if I don't come back?"

Korra crawls over her partner making her giggle. "I don't know what's right and I don't know what's wrong either, but I know you're coming back. Alright."

Asami nods. "Okay, but what about you? This isn't just my decision to make. What do you wanna do Korra? Mizu's going to be me while I'm gone. Will you be alright with that?"

A warm caramel hand cups a pale cream cheek. "There is only one you alright. And as far as Mizu, I'm fine getting to know her, but I don't plan on doing anything else. You're my wife." Korra lowers her eyes. "And…I'm sorry…about earlier, when I kissed her. I thought it was what you would have wanted me to do after what happened in the meditation."

The heiress leans into her partner's lips. "I love you Korra Sato."

"I love you too."

The phone rings. Asami reaches over her partner and picks it up. "Miss Sato, it's Chelse. There was an urgent call for Korra here at the office. She needs to head to Little Water Tribe to meet Kya. Lin Beifong is hurt."

**Little Water Tribe**

Kya holds her girlfriend's hand as she winces in pain. "Just hold on baby, Korra should be here soon."

Lin got much worse after their fight, she could barely move. There is a loud knock on the front door downstairs. Kya kisses Lin's hand. "I'll be right back okay."

"K-ya….g-g-go." Lin pants out, she felt like her insides were being pulled apart.

Korra and Asami immediately head upstairs. The young CEO feels sick to her stomach as soon as she walks into the room; she knew exactly what it meant. She takes in a hard breath. Korra furrows her brow. "Asami what is it?"

She whispers into Korra's ear. "Tsuchi's energy is running all through her body."

The young Avatar nods. "Kya, can you step outside please, we can take it from here."

The mature waterbender shakes her head. "No, I need to know what's inside of her."

Korra walks over to Kya and places her hands on her shoulders. "It's venom from the bugs we fought. Removing it is going to hurt her more than anything she's ever been through." Korra shakes her head in sorrow remembering Asami's training. "She might not survive. You don't wanna see that, trust me."

"I'll be fine Korra. I'm no stranger to death. I'm not gonna leave her." Kya says quickly. Korra nods in understanding.

Asami places her hand on Lin's forehead. The barely conscious police chief looks up seeing Asami's eye color flickering from blue to green. "This is going to hurt, but I'll try to numb your pain as much as I can." Asami says. Lin nods and closes her eyes unable to speak. Asami signals Korra to restrain the police chief.

The Avatar covers Lin's body with spirit water. Asami taps into the earth essence's energy in Lin's body. The young CEO takes a deep breath and begins moving her hands above the earthbender's stomach.

Lin's entire body starts to shake violently. Kya's stomach tightens knowing that there was nothing she could do to help. "I'm here Lin. I'm not going anywhere baby. I'm right here, just stay with me okay." She says with tears in her eyes.

Asami pools all of Tsuchi's venom into Lin's stomach, then she signals Korra to begin extracting it.

"Guuuaaahhh!" The metalbender shouts squeezing her fists so tight that they began bleeding.

Korra breathes out through puckered lips as the spirit water continues to fill with dark energy. Asami assists in the effort heightening the power of the spirit water. Lin's body starts to settle as the last of the dark venom is removed.

Asami places her hand within the now black water bubble. Her eyes turn dark green as the venom is absorbed into her hand.

Korra furrows her brow allowing the spirit water to heal Lin's reopened wounds. "Baby what are you doing; won't that hurt you?"

Mizu speaks ups. "She's fine. We're purifying the essence."

"Oh…okay." The water tribe woman says. "Thanks…for your help."

"You're welcome." Mizu says before her eyes shift to a light jade green again.

Asami looks down at a now unconscious Lin Beifong. "She's gonna be okay Kya." The relieved CEO says as she wipes a tear from her eye. Seeing the way Kya supported Lin reminded her of how hard her impending separation from Korra was going to be.

The beautiful waterbender takes her girlfriend's hand. "Thanks guys."

Korra and Asami watch Kya with Lin for a while. Korra whispers in her partner's ear. "Earth and water work pretty well together huh." Asami nods.

The girls head off to Asami's office to meet Chelse. Asami holds her wife's hand as they drive down the street. She can't help thinking about Koh. He seemed like he hated the water essence. The two elements were meant to support one another like Lin and Kya, what could have warped his mind so much that he'd want to hurt his counterpart by keeping her away from what she loved.

The water tribe woman can see that her partner is deep in thought. She squeezed her hand a little tighter. "We work well together too."

Asami looks over at her. "Yeah we do. We're gonna get through this."

* * *

**X**

**A few hours later….**

**Future Industries**

The fire essence gives them both a final run down of what was going to happen over the next two weeks in an effort to calm the couple down.

Asami nods as she holds the soul potion in one hand and her wife's hand in the other. "Uh huh." She says nervously not really hearing anything her assistant was telling them.

The Avatar looks into her eyes. "Come back to me okay."

The young CEO nods. "Okay." She gulps then takes one last look at her assistant.

Chelse smiles softly. "You're gonna be fine. The potion will transport you to the outskirts of Tsuchi's lair. It's a safe zone. It'll take you a while to get used to your spiritual body, so just stay there until you feel ready to move okay." Asami nods. "Remember your telepathic connection to Mizu. She'll relay your messages to us. With any luck you'll be back by the weekend."

The raven-haired woman kisses her partner one last time.

"See you soon." Korra says holding Asami's hand a little tighter. Her wife nods with tears in her eyes.

Mizu speaks up within her. "Asami, just relax okay. This won't hurt at all. Stay focused, we need our connection to be clear before you drink that."

"Okay." Asami takes in a few deep breathes with her eyes closed then she downs the potion.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted dialog with slight changes**

Legend of Korra Book 4 Episode 4 "The Calling"

**Toph to Korra**

Legend of Korra Book 4 Episode 9 "Beyond the Wilds"

**Zaheer to Korra**

Legend of Korra Book 4 episode 8 "Remembrances"

**Asami to Korra**


	37. Chapter 37

**Title: **Korrasami 37

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: PG-13**

**Notes:** Keep sharing the love folks. I appreciate all your feedback, favs, follows, and reviews. More to come.

* * *

**X**

**One hour later….**

Korra sits with her arms resting on her thighs anxiously bobbing her knee over and over again. She keeps a vigilant watch on her partner waiting for any sign that the transfer had been successful. "Asami?" She says raising her eyebrows thinking she saw a change in her wife's expression.

Chelse sighs looking up from some paperwork. "Korra, relax. It's going to take her a while to get used to not being in a physical body. You remember what your first time in the spirit world was like right."

The irritated Avatar practically growls at Chelse. "If you'd given me that map I could have at least met her over there."

The executive assistant looks up from her desk seeing Korra glaring at her. She gets up from her seat goes to the back wall and opens a safe that was hidden behind a painting. She tosses the map to Korra. "Here, have Raava memorize it, then give it back to me."

The blue-eyed tribeswomen furrows her brow. Korra immediately unrolls the map and looks it over. "I thought Katara told you not to give it to me."

"Do you always do what your parents tell you to do? She never said you couldn't look it at. Besides, I know you would have found it eventually." Chelse says with a small smirk. "You can't go into his lair Korra, but maybe if Miss Sato knows that you're close, it'll help her get through whatever happens in there."

Korra gets up and sits next to her partner on the couch. She watches the fire essence for a moment grateful for the woman's change of heart. She felt better knowing she could support her wife in some small way at least. "Thanks for this." Korra says holding up the map. "Hey Miss Chelse, did you mean all that stuff you said about Katara?"

Chelse nods then sits back down at her desk. "You met her right. You of all people should have felt how different she is."

**Forgetful Valley (Village of Hira'a, Fire Nation Territory)**

A huge pitch black void floats above one of the many lakes in the area. Nothing but silence can be heard.

From within the void five figures can be seen floating within the space, shining like bright stars.

One of the bright lights speaks up. "Wife of the Avatar, how is it that you came to be here among us?"

"The gift you gave me for helping your guardian changed me. Ever since I died I've been able to see through your eyes and feel through your heart that's how I found this place." Katara says.

The other three Cosmic Mothers speak in unison. "We will not alter what has been done. Leave us."

Katara smiles to herself. "I didn't come here so you could change me back. It's your fault that I'm in this position. I believe some reparation is in order."

The Mothers speak in unison. "We will hear your request."

"I'd like to speak with you about the rules of reincarnation you set on your children, specifically Mizu and Tsuchi." Katara says.

**Future Industries Tower**

Korra sits back against the couch. "Well, she's younger now and that was a little confusing at first. I mean I expected to see her, but I thought she'd be old like Iroh is."

Chelse crosses her arms. "That's it? That's all you noticed about her?"

The water tribe woman scratches the back of her head. "Well yeah, other than that she was my same old Gran Gran. She even pulled on Asami's ears like she used to do to me as a kid."

The fire essence furrows her brow. "Really?" Korra nods. Chelse averts her eyes now deep in thought. The Katara she encountered was distant and uncaring the way the Cosmic Mothers are. Every time she'd met the waterbender, the woman gave her orders then left without another word. "Hmm, maybe it's just me she has a problem with then."

Korra checks on her wife again. "So, what's Mizu like? You said you've known her from the beginning, right."

Chelse looks up at her and smiles softly. "She's kind of a bitch, but she's sweet too."

"What's a bitch?" Korra asks genuinely.

The fire essence laughs. "Don't worry about it. Mizu is, hmm? She's a really good person. She loves anything new, new people, new places, new experiences, all of it. She's fun, playful, mischievous…and kind, too kind actually. I can't even tell you how many times she almost got hurt trying to help people whenever she used to cross over. I completely understand why Tsuchi was so obsessed with her. She's inspiring and …she was my best friend."

Korra looks up at her. "Was?"

The executive assistant lowers her eyes. "When I separated her from Asami, I destroyed her chance to be with you. She hasn't said it, but I know she hates me because of it. First Tsuchi took her from Kuruk… then I took her from you." She says meeting Korra's eyes.

The young Avatar takes a deep breath as she turns to her wife. It was clear what the fire essence wanted. Korra had no idea what she was gonna do when Mizu woke up. Asami still hadn't answered her question on what she should or shouldn't do with the water essence. For now she decides to skirt the issue. "So is this gonna be like a telephone type of thing? Will Asami be able to talk to me? Will I hear her voice?"

Chelse gets up from her chair walks over to the couch then sits on the table in front of Korra. "Mizu will be able to tell you what Asami is telling her through their telepathic link. Don't ignore her Korra. Mizu cares about you as much as Asami does and I know you care about her too."

"Look, Asami told me to get to know her and that's what I'll do, but she's not my wife." Korra averts her eyes. "Not yet anyway. Asami said that they haven't merged all the way, so until that happens she's Koh's wife, not mine."

Chelse gets up from the table and looks down into Korra's eyes. "If you hurt her, I'll never forgive you."

* * *

**X**

**Spirit World **

**Outskirts of Tsuchi's Lair**

Asami finally opens her eyes and takes a deep breath. She looks around and sees that she's in a grove surrounded by bamboo. There is also a very ancient looking archway above her. She hears snoring and turns to see a large black and white bear sleeping behind her. She gulps then quietly steps out through the bamboo and releases a relieved breath feeling like she already escaped her first trial.

Her spirit body felt strange, like a heavy feather. It had an odd glow to it as well. She needed to take her new body for a spin so she heads out to explore the area. Chelse said this was a safe zone, so she should be fine.

This wasn't Koh's swamp. Asami was sure of it because the waters in this place were still clear….well clear for a swamp anyway. She walks a little further out and hears someone chanting.

"Ooooommmmm, Oooommmmmm, Ooommm."

She sees some type of animal person with a monk's robe on. The man kind of looked like a monkey. "Hello, sir. I'm sorry to disturb you, but would you happen to know what this place is?" She asks.

"Go…Away." The monkey man says then he closes his eyes and begins to chant again. Asami sits down on the rock and waits for him to finish. He opens one of his eyes. "You're still here."

"Oh, uh yeah, I just need to know where…"

"Oooommmm, OOOOOOMMMMM!" He begins chanting louder.

Asami rolls her eyes and steps down from the small mound. "Fine, I'll figure it out myself."

Then a small baby blue light floats between them. The monkey man speaks up. "Look, look, look, perhaps that thing can help you, go chase it."

The irritated woman crosses her arms. "For someone trying to find enlightenment, you're kind of a jerk." Asami says as she walks away from the mound.

She checks her surroundings again and decides getting to higher ground would give her a better view of the place. The small blue light floats back over to her as she begins to climb a tree. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Asami looks around. "Who said that?"

"I did." The little light says now floating in front of her.

"Aaaannnd, you are….?" She asks.

"You mean you don't recognize one of the most important members of Team Avatar." The light says.

The raven-haired woman furrows her brow. "Umm, are you a friend of Raava's or something?"

"What?" The light ball asks sounding very annoyed. The light floats over the water and sees its reflection. "Oh sorry about that." The light says as it begins to materialize as a handsome 30 year old man with a shaved head and a mohawk ponytail. "Do you recognize me now?"

Asami raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Councilman Sokka?" She says remembering the picture of the first United Republic Council members in her father's old office.

He stretches out his hand to her. "Meat, sarcasm, and boomerang guy at your service. Nice to meet you. You know we non-benders have to stick together. Team Avatar never really appreciates all we bring to the table do they? You're the idea person right?"

The young CEO smiles apprehensively. "Uhh yeah, but… I'm actually a firebender now."

Sokka furrows his brow. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"My wife, Avatar Korra, energybent me during our last battle and it turns out that I'm a firebender."

Sokka's jaw drops then he smacks himself in the forehead. "Why didn't I think of that? Aang never told me energybending works in reverse! I can't believe he held out on me. I would have been an awesome bender."

Asami smirks nervously. "May I ask why you're here?"

"Oh Katara told me to keep a look out for you." He says.

Asami freezes seeing the large black and white bear walking up behind Sokka. "Uhh, we should leave, calmly and slowly." She says pointing over his shoulder.

The water tribe warrior turns around. "Oh don't worry, this is an old friend of mine. His name is Hei-Bai. This amazing spirit tried to kidnap me once, but Aang gave him an acorn and we've been friends ever since. He can guide you into Koh's lair when you're ready." He pats the bear on the head. "Or you can let me show you around."

"Oh a tour would be nice actually, but just give me a minute. I need to contact my friends and let them know that I made it."

**Future Industries **

**Asami's Office**

Mizu takes in a long deep breath and opens her eyes to see Korra sitting in front her looking intently at her face. The water essence averts her eyes. "Asami said that she made it and that there's someone named Sokka there with her."

Korra releases a relieved breath. "Great. Wow, that's Katara's brother. Can she tell him hi and tell her that I miss her?"

Mizu takes an apprehensive breath as she gives Asami the message. "She says she misses you and…she loves you."

"I love you too." Korra says quickly with a smile.

Mizu gulps. "Would you mind giving me some space please?"

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh, ask her why she wants space when we're already like a world away from each other."

"I…want space Korra." Mizu says finally giving her some eye contact.

"Oh, right, sorry." The young Avatar says as she gets up from the table.

Chelse is sitting next to her on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

Mizu sighs. "I'm not sure." She says lifting her hand in front of her face then wiggling her fingers. Mizu smiles to herself then feels a slight chill against her skin and giggles. She felt completely different now that Asami was in the spirit world. Mizu was alive with curiosity. This was the first time she'd have a human body as an essence.

The fire essence smiles then pats her on the knee. "Take your time okay. Korra let's give her some privacy."

"Wait, what about Asami?" The Avatar asks sounding almost frantic.

Chelse puts her hand on Korra's shoulder. "She's fine. If anything happens, Mizu will let us know. Right?" The assistant says as she looks back at Mizu.

The water essence nods with a soft smile on her face. Being alone in her body was exciting. She had no idea it would feel like this. She gets up and goes into the bathroom to look in the mirror. She gently caresses her cheek and her lips enjoying the soft feel of them. These sensations were incredible. Her stomach suddenly growls. She looks down at it then smiles and makes a bee line for the office door. It flies open with a loud bang against the wall. "I'm hungry!" She shouts with a large excited smile on her face.

The fire essence smiles then turns to the Avatar. "Korra would you mind taking her to get something to eat?"

The water tribe woman half smiles apprehensively. "S-sure."

Mizu runs to the elevator. Chelse stops her. "Mizu, remember you're Asami when you're out in public, change your eyes."

"Oh right, sorry." The watery titan says changing her eye color to a light green jade. Then she turns to Korra. "How is it?"

The young Avatar looks at her for a moment then lowers her eyes. "It's fine. Let's go."

Mizu gasps excitedly. "Can I drive? Asami drives you right? I know how she does it. I've been anxious to try it."

Korra nervously looks at Chelse. "Uhhh…"

The fire essence nods. "Sure, you'll be fine. Ask Asami to help you. I'll make a reservation at Kwong's."

Down in the parking garage Mizu eagerly claps her hands in the driver's seat.

Korra gulps not expecting such a drastic change in the water essence's attitude and behavior. The woman was like a little kid. "Aaaaaare, you alright?"

Mizu starts the car and puts it into gear. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You're….different." Korra says with uneasiness in her voice.

"I've never had a human body before Korra." Mizu says as she speeds from the parking garage out onto the street. Korra has a death grip on her seat.

"SLOW...DOWN!" The Avatar shouts.

Mizu cowers in her seat like a little child. "Sorry."

The confused water tribe woman furrows her brow then takes a deep breath. "And what do you mean you haven't had a human body? You were Ummi weren't you? She was human."

Mizu nods. "Yes, but I didn't have my memory, abilities, or immortality as I do now." They sit at a stoplight and Mizu closes her eyes as she squeezes the steering wheel. "Mmm, I see why she enjoys this. It's like my whole body is vibrating. This feels incredible." Mizu moans relishing in the gentle purr of the engine. "Ooooohh yessss..."

Korra gulps hearing her moan even louder almost like she was having an orgasm. "Uh the light is green." They continue down the road. Korra wonders how Mizu knew where they were going. "Hey, uhh, Miss Chelse told you to ask Asami about driving. Are you talking to her right now? Is that how you know where to go?"

"Sort of. She's letting me tap into her memories while she taps into mine. She wanted to know how far she and her friend are from Tsuchi's lair so I showed her. I used to live there after all." Mizu says nonchalantly.

Korra slams her hand on the dashboard as she turns to face Mizu. "She's not going in there right now is she? We shouldn't be going to eat at an important time like this!"

Mizu rolls her eyes. "Relax, she's fine. It's going to take her a few weeks to get to his lair from where she is right now."

"Weeks!"

* * *

**X**

"You more than anyone should know that time works differently in the spirit world. Oh yay! We're here. Wooo, this place is fancy." Mizu says jumping out of the car and greeting the Maitre D'. "Reservation for Asami and Korra Sato please." She says confidently.

The man furrows his brow. "Yes, we received the call from your assistant Miss Sato. Your usual booth is ready for you and your…companion."

"My wife." Mizu says correcting him then interlocking her arm with Korra's and walking through the doors.

Korra whispers in Mizu's ear. "Hey be cool alright. Asami comes here a lot, everyone knows her."

"Yes, but they don't seem to know that she's married. That man called you her companion."

"That's because we haven't made the announcement yet okay. Relax." Korra says as they sit down at their booth.

Twenty minutes later Korra is speechless watching Mizu put away another cowhippo steak and 3 bowls of Omashu stew.

"MMMM! This is sooooo good!" Mizu says enthusiastically. "The texture and spice is amazing! And this wine….BURRRRP! It's delicious!"

Korra couldn't help but giggle having never seen her wife burp in public. The Avatar takes a swig of the wine then burps even louder. Mizu raises a challenging eyebrow then cocks her head to the side. The water essence drinks more of the wine then burps so loud that the whole restaurant shakes. They begin laughing obnoxiously loud.

The Maitre D' is mortified at their behavior. He goes up to the table and clears his throat. "Excuse me Miss Sato, but we have other guests, if you could please reframe from…."

"Buuuuurrrrrppppp! I'm sorry I didjin't catch dat." Mizu says slurring her words as she looks into his eyes.

Korra is holding her stomach and has to wipe her eyes because she's laughing so hard. She knew how inappropriate their behavior was, but the host's facial expression was priceless. Korra sighs then gets up from her seat seeing the deep blush in Mizu's face. She'd clearly had a bit too much to drink. "Okay, 'honey', I think we should call it a night."

Mizu begins to pout. "But I'm still hungry and we haven't finished the wine."

Korra smiles then helps her up. "We'll get it to go." She says to Maitre D' who smiles gratefully. In all his life he'd never seen Asami Sato act so uncouth. He wouldn't have considered revoking her membership if she weren't the richest woman in the world.

Korra takes a deep focused breath as she drives them out to the mansion. Her wife's driving lessons had really paid off, she'd only hit a few bumps along the way.

Mizu is knocked out by the time they get to the house. Korra picks her up and carries her inside. The water essence wraps her arms around the Avatar's neck. "Mmm, you're so strong." She nuzzles Korra's neck with her nose. "Just like Kuruk." Mizu giggles. "Buuuutt, you're not Juruk, are you?" She says tapping the tip of Korra's nose with her index finger.

Korra releases a heavy breath as she carries Mizu up the stairs. "No I'm not Kuruk." She kicks the door open then stares at the bed for a moment before looking down at Mizu. There was no way she was gonna get in bed with her in the condition she was in. Korra thinks for a minute then decides to sleep on the couch on the other side of the room. She lays Mizu in bed. The water essence tries to pull at the Avatar's shirt. Korra moves her hand away. "No Mizu, I'm fine."

"But where are you going?" Mizu whines.

"I'm sleeping on the couch. Tell Asami that I said I love her." The Avatar says before the watery titan pulls her down onto the bed. "Mizu, I said no."

The water essence forcefully grabs Korra by the collar then pulls her close until she's just a few inches from her face. Mizu just stares into her eyes for a moment then releases her collar. She then grabs Korra's arm and wraps it around her waist. Korra tries to pull back, but Mizu has a vice like grip on her wrist. She scoots her butt back into the Avatar's hips then closes her eyes and lays her head against the pillows. Mizu releases a long breath before speaking. "If you stay, you can talk to her."

Korra furrows her brow. "What do you mean?"

Mizu yawns before falling off to sleep. "Just stay." She whispers.

Korra lies still for a few minutes staring at the back of Mizu's neck. She inches her nose a little closer then inhales. Her heart aches catching the scent of Jasmine in her hair. The next two weeks were gonna be hell and she knew it.

What the heck did Mizu mean anyway? How was she supposed to talk to Asami while she was asleep? Korra tries to pull her arm away again, but Mizu snuggles into her even more.

Korra rolls her eyes in defeat. She wasn't going anywhere tonight. She eventually begins to fall asleep, then Mizu farts. Korra jumps a bit not expecting that. "Seriously Mizu, geez." She says with a giggle, this definitely wasn't Asami. The water essence turns over and nestles herself into Korra's bosom. The Avatar lies on her back to accommodate her. She even wraps her arms around her like she usually does with her wife.

Mizu takes in a deep breath. "Hello, Mizu? Tell Korra that Sokka and I had to find a new camping spot okay. Mizu?"

The water tribe woman furrows her brow then looks down at the water essence seeing her talking in her sleep. "A-Asami?"

"Korra? Is that you baby?" The young CEO says surprised to hear her wife's voice.

The excited Avatar raises her eyebrows now completely awake. "Yeah, it's me. Wow this is great!"

"Where's Mizu?" Asami asks.

Korra looks down at her chest nervously. "Uhhh, she's uhh, right here. She's asleep. She told me I could talk to you…if I…laid with her."

"Oh." Asami says not quite sure how to feel about that. Then she remembers something Mizu said to her earlier. "Oh that's right, she did mention that our connection would change when either of us are asleep. Soooo, how's it going?"

Korra continues to stare at Mizu. "I miss you. I know it's only been a few hours, but really I do."

"Wow, it's been 2 days here already." Asami says.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Korra asks.

"Chelse told us that time would be different in the spirit world remember. I would have been talking to you every other minute there if I told you everything that was going on here." Asami says.

"You can check in a thousand times an hour if you want to Asami. Don't leave me in the dark like that alright. I wanna know what's happening over there."

Asami sighs. "Baby, I'm not going to do that. I'd be taking up all of Mizu's time. I'm fine for now alright. I'm still in the safe zone. Mizu said it's gonna take me a few weeks to get to Tsuchi's lair. I'll let know when anything important happens I promise."

Korra nods softly. "Okay." The young Avatar didn't like the sound of that. Asami was more important than Mizu in her book.

Asami is silent for moment. "So, how is she?"

The young Avatar smirks softly exhaling from her nose. "Like a big kid. It's like everything is new for her. It's been nice to see her happy."

The raven-haired beauty sighs as she anxiously plays with her fingers hearing the tone of caring in her wife's voice. "So, you two are getting along then."

"Yeah, I think we're gonna be alright. We went by Kwong's for dinner and whoa can she put it away…" Korra begins recounting the day's events to her wife. Asami is completely embarrassed by the time Korra finishes talking. "Yeah, she's definitely not Asami Sato. There's only one of you." Asami half smiles with a small giggle. Korra takes in an apprehensive breath feeling her wife's distance. "Asami I want you to know that I…."

Asami interrupts her. "I trust you Korra, no matter what alright. It's getting pretty late, why don't you get some rest. I'll check in with you tomorrow."

Korra lowers her eyes. "Oh okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Asami says softly before cutting off their link.

* * *

**X**

Sokka looks up at her seeing tear welled eyes. "Hey, is everything alright?"

Asami gives her eyes a quick swipe. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go take a little walk alright."

Sokka nods. "Hey take Hei-Bai with you."

"You mean in case I get lost?"

The water tribesmen shakes his head. "No, he's a great listener.

The heiress sighs then nods to the black and white bear. He nudges her hand with his nose and she gets on his back.

After a few minutes of walking he comes to a stop at a large pond with beautifully clear water. She gets off of Hei Bai and he begins to nudge her again. "Hey stop." She says, but it's too late he's already pushed her into the pond.

Asami is surprised that the water is warm like a hot spring. She smiles then swims out a little bit and submerges herself. Hei-Bai comes in after her and carries her to the other side of the pond. They sit quietly in the water looking up into a beautiful violet sky filled with orange stars.

The pale skinned beauty soon begins to cry then lays her head against the large bear's arm. All she can think of is her wife in the arms of another woman. She shakes her head and wipes her eyes. "I should be happy you know, but I'm not. Korra's fine, and I don't want her to be."

She looks up at Hei Bai. "That's wrong of me isn't?" He licks her face. She smiles with a sad giggle. "I'm the one who suggested that they try and get to know one another. I mean I could have easily told Korra to stay away from Mizu and I know she would've, but then that wouldn't be fair to Mizu. This is so messed up. I mean I know she's me, but I still can't stand the thought of her being with Korra. I don't know what to do. I want this for both of them, but at the same time I don't. I hate feeling like this."

Hei-Bai gets up and goes back out into the water and transforms into a fearsome six legged beast. Asami is frightened at first until he bows down in front of her and begins to nudge her hand again. She swims out to him. Hei Bai begins to roar blasting light into the sky from his mouth, then he nudges Asami again. She smiles takes a deep breath then begins to roar along with him. With each yell she sheds more tears.

He transforms into his usual size when Asami is done yelling. She hugs him. "You really are a good listener." She scratches his head and they head back to camp.

Sokka smiles at them. "Feeling better now?"

She nods then snuggles up next to Hei Bai for a good nights sleep.

**The next morning…**

**Sato Mansion**

Korra yawns then looks down at her stomach to see a naked Mizu sleeping between her legs. She would have been worried, but fortunately her clothes were still on. She gets out of bed then pulls the covers up over Mizu and heads down to the kitchen to get some breakfast started.

The water essence inhales deeply through her nose and catches the scent of something delicious. She's out of bed in a flash letting her nose lead the way. "Korra?" She calls out making her way downstairs then holding the side of her head as a sharp pain pulses through it. It was throbbing like crazy. "Korra?" She calls out again as the pain increases.

"I'm in the kitchen." Korra looks up as Mizu walks in without a stitch of clothes on. She immediately averts her eyes. "Uhh, would you mind putting on a robe or something please?"

Mizu sits down at the table with her head in her hands. "What is this pain in my head?"

Korra smirks then picks up two pan lids clapping them together with a loud clang. Mizu's eyes widen as the pain in her head increases. "Congrats on your first hangover, now go back upstairs and put something on. Breakfast is almost ready."

The water essence takes a deep breath then shoots an icicle at Korra's head. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

The young Avatar chuckles as she dodges it then lowers her eyes. That little bending move had turned Korra on and she hated herself for it. "Mizu come on. When Asami asked us to get to know one another I don't think this was what she meant." Korra averts her eyes as Mizu gets up from the table and walks over to her.

"What do you think she meant?" Mizu asks as Korra turns away from her.

The water tribe woman gulps. "She wanted us to talk and (the water essence moves to stand in front of her) you're not being fair to me Mizu." Korra says clenching her jaw.

"Fair? What do you know about fair?" Mizu says snidely as Korra keeps her eyes on the stove. "Look at me Korra."

"No." Korra moves to walk out of the kitchen. "Do you even care how I feel about all this? You're not my wife."

Mizu grabs her arm forcing Korra to turn around. Korra closes her eyes tight until Mizu slaps her. Angry blue eyes are locked onto jade green orbs. Mizu grabs Korra's chin roughly and brings their lips together then pushes the Avatar back against the counter and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "Was it fair when you kissed me yesterday?"

Korra lowers her eyes. "I apologized to you for that."

Mizu scoffs. "Oh please, you think some halfhearted apology means something. You only did it because you thought it'd make things right with Asami. You don't give a fuck about my feelings so why should I care about yours." She says as she storms out of the kitchen. A minute later she comes back in and grabs a few pieces of sausage from the stove then leaves again.

Korra was speechless knowing that Mizu was right. She finishes cooking breakfast then takes a tray upstairs as a peace offering. The door is closed. She knocks softly. "Mizu?"

"What?"

"Uhh, can, can I come in?" The caramel beauty asks apprehensively.

Mizu rolls her eyes. "It's your house isn't it?"

Korra gulps then opens the door with a nervous smile. She takes a napkin off the tray then waves it. "Uhh, I come in peace?"

The still naked water essence crosses her arms averting her eyes.

Korra sits on the side of the bed putting the tray of food on the night stand trying to ignore her wife's magnificent body. "What do I have to do for you to accept my apology?" Mizu reaches for one of the plates on the tray. Korra slaps her hand away. "I asked you a question Mizu. I'm serious."

The blue-eyed titan crosses her arms again. "You're not gonna be able to do it."

Korra scoots closer to her. "Try me."

Mizu gazes into the Avatar's hopeful sapphire orbs then lowers her eyes and gulps. "Asami and I are becoming one Korra. But we're not there yet."

"Yeah and…"

Mizu sighs not speaking for a moment. "I am the essence of water. My name is Mizu. I am as old as the beginning of all things. I'm different from her."

Korra raises her eyebrows in confusion. "Ooookay."

The water essence's shoulders rise and fall. "Asami doesn't expect us to just talk Korra you know that just as I do." The Avatar lowers her eyes. "So...I want you to kiss me…" Korra clenches her jaw then takes a deep breath and leans into Mizu's lips. The Avatar wasn't concerned about that request. Asami knew they'd slept in one another's arms yesterday. What would one more kiss hurt? Mizu places her index finger against the Avatar's lips. "Kiss me like you mean it, like the way you kiss her. Kiss me like that and I'll know your apology is real."

Korra lowers her eyes then looks away. "I can't."

"I knew you couldn't do it." Mizu says turning her head away.

"What about you? Could you kiss me the way you kissed Kuruk or Tsuchi?" The water tribe woman asks.

Mizu looks up at her. Sky blue eyes fall to Korra's lips. "I can." The water essence says alluringly.

Korra exhales through her nose sharply. "No you can't. How could you? You don't even know me."

Mizu cups the young Avatar's cheek. Then she gazes into her eyes, waiting on Korra's permission. Korra gulps then closes her eyes. Mizu moves in. The moment their lips touch the Avatar feels fireworks going off within her body and she can't help but reciprocate. A slow passionate dance ensues within their mouths. A moan escapes Korra's throat feeling the water essence's fingers running through her hair. Mizu leans back into the headboard and the Avatar has no choice but to follow as every drop of liquid in her body responds to the water essence's call.

Ahh!" Korra yelps breathlessly when Mizu suddenly grabs a fistful of the dark brown hair at the back her head and yanks back sharply. The young Avatar pants unsure of what to do. Mizu sits up slowly guiding Korra off to the side of the bed and down to her knees between her legs as their eyes lock. The Avatar's sapphire orbs instinctively travel down Mizu's body landing on the wetness between her legs. Korra gulps wanting to taste her wife. Mizu gives Korra's head another quick yank for some eye contact. The water tribe woman swallows hard as she finds Mizu's now lidded color shifting eyes.

"When you can kiss me like that, I'll know you mean it." Mizu says releasing Korra then bringing her legs back up to the bed and picking up the tray of food on the table. "Thanks for breakfast."

"You're…welcome." Korra says still sitting on the floor next to the bed. She blinks a few times and takes a deep breath as she gets to her feet. "C-c-can you tell Asami that I said good morning?"

"She says she loves you."

"Tell her that I…love her too. And tell her that we kissed. Ask her if it's okay." Korra says as Mizu looks up at her with a deadpan expression on her face. "Tell her."

The water essence's heart is about to beat its way through her chest as she delivers the message. She knew Asami wanted them to be together, but that didn't mean they couldn't keep things to themselves for a while. What the hell was Korra thinking just putting it out there like that? "She…she says it's okay and that she wants you to know all of her."

Korra and Mizu both avert their eyes.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Quoted dialog with slight changes**

Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 1 Episode 20 "The Siege of the North, Part 2"

Aang to Meditating Monkey-man


	38. Chapter 38

**Title: **Korrasami 38

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: PG - 13**

**Notes: ** Thanks for your patience. Two Chapters this week. Reviews, Favs, Follows, and PMs appreciated.

MASSIVE Love for you folks who've found your way to support link in profile**.** If you like what you're reading and want to show some extra support, check it out** NEW DEVELOPMENTS** link in my profile**/dimensionallover.**. If everyone who followed this story gave **$1** I'd be able to write non-stop for the next two months.

**My Fanfiction will always be free**, and can be read all across the internet by everyone. Ultimately your help allows me to write more often. Your support makes all the difference. Korrasami love to you all. More to come.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**Back in the Spirit World**

Sokka watches Asami intently as the young woman gets up from her seat wiping her eyes. The water tribe warrior takes a deep breath not moving right away.

Asami sniffles. "We should probably head out if we're going to reach the next marker before daybreak."

He rests his forearms on his thighs raising his eyebrows. "Soooo, you're okay with your wife sleeping with someone else?"

The young CEO furrows her brow. "What? How do you know about that?" Asami says knowing that all of her conversations with Korra and Mizu had been in her mind. There was no way he could have heard it.

Sokka smirks as he gets to his feet. "Oh don't worry, I don't have any super powers or anything. Hei-Bai just talks in his sleep." Asami sighs lowering her eyes not realizing how heavy this situation was on her mind. It was bad if she was talking in her sleep. Sokka stands in front of her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's none of my business, but if it were me, I'd tell my wife the truth about how I felt."

The heiress shakes her head. "Sokka it's not that simple alright." She takes in a heavy breath and they begin cleaning up their camp site. "I'm not okay with it. It's just that the other woman is me, I mean…well… more like a part of me. She and I are becoming one person. It's important that Korra get to know her because by doing so she's getting to know a part of me too."

Sokka kicks some dirt over the fire they'd made. "Yeah but you don't really believe that."

"Huh, don't believe what?" She asks.

"If you believed that she was you, then you wouldn't have a problem with her being with your wife." He says as he picks up a pile of sticks looking up at Asami.

"But I do believe it."

"Be honest with yourself. You two might be 'becoming' one person, but that hasn't happened yet. So to you, she's not you. She's someone else."

The raven-haired woman lowers her eyes releasing an apprehensive breath. He'd just hit the nail on the head. Even though she and Mizu had almost completely merged, the heiress still saw her as a different person, but that wasn't the only issue.

Asami walks out to a large tree and leans against it while Sokka finishes cleaning up the area. "You're right okay, but that doesn't change the fact that this needs to happen."

"Why does it need to happen?" He asks.

Asami lowers her head. "Because of Mizu."

The water tribesman raises his eyesbrows. "So what's so special about her, that she gets a free pass to sleep with your wife and you have to stand by and take it?"

The pale-skinned beauty blinks a few times as feelings of guilt and sympathy rise within her. She hated how plainly Sokka was stating the situation. She turns to face him. "You don't understand alright. This needs to happen. She and I are going to be together for eternity. She needs to know that Korra and I accept her." Asami says taking in a pained breath. "You don't know what she's been through, but I do. She's never really had a chance to live but now she can. Right now she has her own body, and mind, and heart, and feelings. She's got it for two short weeks. That's nothing compared with eternity. It'd be cruel of me to deny her that." The heiress looks up into his eyes. "Wouldn't it?"

Sokka lowers his eyes and nods with understanding. "You really care about her, huh?"

Asami nods. "As much as I do myself."

"Then you should be able to tell her and your wife how you feel." Sokka says quickly. The young vixen lowers her eyes solemnly knowing that on some level he was right. "And you should do it before it's too late."

Asami gulps then takes the sticks from his hands then walks over to their bear companion. "We should get moving. Come on Hei-Bai lets go." She says softly as they start down the trail to their next camping spot. Asami didn't want to hear anything else Sokka had to say after that. There was no way he could understand how difficult this decision was for her. And besides, he was dead so what did his opinion matter anyway? It was none of his business.

Sokka shakes his head as he walks behind her.

**Republic City**

**City Hall: Presidential board room**

Mizu stares at President Raiko like a tired irritated child completely uninterested in what he had to say. He hands her a list of changes he wanted made to the old city reformation plans she and Lau had drawn up before the war. He clears his throat. "Excuse me Miss Sato, but is there a problem?"

She plasters on a fake smile. "No sir, everything is just fine. I'll look these over right away." Mizu snatches the papers from his hand then sinks down into her chair seeming bored and inconvenienced.

Asami's assistant Chelse who's seated behind her at the stenographer's station takes a deep breath then gets up from her seat. "Miss Sato, may I see you outside for a moment please."

"Suuuuurre." Mizu says quickly getting up from her seat excited for a break. "Please excuse me, Mr. President. I'll be right back."

He furrows his brow and nods. "Yes, that's fine."

As soon as they step outside the board room Chelse immediately grabs Mizu's arm and drags her into the restroom and locks the door. "What's your problem? What part of, 'you are Asami Sato', are you not getting?"

"But Seikaaaaa, it's soooo boring. Why couldn't I just stay with Korra today?" The water essence whines.

"Mizu we've been through this. This is Asami's life and soon it's going to be yours too. It's time you showed some respect for who Asami is. She's as important to this city as the Avatar is to the world. Don't screw this up for her." The fire essence says sternly.

"Urgh, fine. I'll finish the stupid meeting." Mizu says moving past her to the door.

Chelse stops her. "Mizu, this isn't just any meeting. That's the president of the United Republic in there. He respects Asami because he knows she cares about this city. If you disrespect him, Asami will lose her place on the board." Mizu rolls her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Mizu locks dark indigo on the fire essence, suddenly the entire building begins to tremble. "I have two weeks Seika. Two weeks! Two...Weeks before my being is merged with that human's for eternity. I will not spend it cooped up in some stuffy office!"

A bright red glow begins emanating from Seika's body. She suddenly grabs Mizu by the throat. "Calm…down." She says gritting her teeth as steam vapors begin wafting from Mizu. The water essence growls at her.

They are startled by a knock on the door. "Excuse me, is anyone in there?" A man asks. "Please shield yourselves under the sinks until the earthquake passes."

Mizu takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. The building stops trembling. She quickly grabs the fire essence's wrist. Seika's hand begins to tremble as Mizu slowly tightens her grip. "Don't think I've forgotten who put me in this situation Seika." The water bearing titan says menacingly as she forms an ice spike with her other hand pointing it at Chelse's stomach.

Chelse winces slightly knowing that Mizu would kill her if she made the wrong move. "Tsuchi put you here. I'll admit I had a hand in what's happening to you right now, but he's the one that started all this." Mizu releases her hand. Seika quickly cups her cheek to get some eye contact. "Mizu, please. Do this for Asami. Do it for Korra. Do it for you. This company is a way to help the world, not to mention paying for that house you and Korra are enjoying."

Mizu rolls her eyes and sighs. "Fine, but I get the whole day with Korra tomorrow."

Chelse sighs. "Mizu, come on, cut me some slack here."

"No Seika. Asami has finally opened up to letting me be with Korra. I never got to be with Kuruk. I'm not going to miss this opportunity because of a stupid meeting that can easily be rescheduled. Besides, I want to see what this body can do."

Chelse crosses her arms. "Alright, if you go in there and behave yourself, I'll give you tomorrow off, but you will stay for the entire meeting."

Mizu holds out her hand. "Deal."

**Air Temple Island**

Korra stands in front of Katara's memorial with her head lowered. She and Mizu didn't talk much about what Asami told them that morning. Korra just dropped Mizu off at Future Industries and went on her way.

They were supposed to be pretending like they were together as usual, so Asami being at work was normal. But Korra felt lost without her partner there. Sure she could go talk to the world leaders or take the spirit portal to go see her parents, but it all seemed so empty without Asami around.

Then there was the issue of this whole two for one situation between them. Was Asami really okay with her 'being' with Mizu? The young CEO hated the idea a few weeks ago, now she's the Captain of the Battleship Korizu all of a sudden. Korra could kind of understand where Asami was coming from. She knew Mizu's past with Kuruk too. It was sad that they never got to be together, but that didn't mean that Korra had to volunteer.

At first the water tribe woman didn't think she'd be able to resist Mizu. I mean come on, she didn't just look like Asami. She had Asami's body, every curve and crevice. It really helped that Asami and Mizu were so completely different from one another though, at least she could tell them apart. Korra was worried that she'd confuse them until Mizu popped out yesterday.

She had to admit she thought the water essence was pretty cute. Seeing her wife acting like a big kid was fun. For the first time she was able to let her guard down with Mizu. But mostly because she felt like she was babysitting the watery titan. That didn't stop Korra from getting turned on though. Seeing her wife be so naked and carefree was enticing. Korra hated being so horny around her. Whenever Asami even looked in her direction it was like the mommy/daddy button would switch into overdrive. She was grateful that her wife was just as athletic as she was so they could keep up with one another sexually. She couldn't be happier in that area.

But that just made Korra even more stressed about her wife's sudden change of heart around the situation. Was Asami so tired of her that she needed to pass her along to someone else? Korra felt conflicted even though that someone else just so happened to be Asami herself.

Korra shakes her head remembering what Mizu and Asami had said to her. Both of them knew what was coming.

"She and I are merging into one person." Asami had said.

"Asami and I are becoming one Korra." Mizu said.

The frustrated Avatar sighs heavily. "What is that supposed to mean anyway? Is that supposed to make me feel okay with all of this?" Korra says to herself as she stares at the placard on Katara's gravestone.

\- Always remember, you are not alone. -

If there was ever at time when Korra could use her mentor's advice it was now. "Gran, why is all this happening? You said everything is gonna be alright." She takes a deep breath. "But it's not. Asami's gone and so are you. What am I supposed to do now, huh? Tell me…please." She says closing her eyes and lowering her head.

A minute later she feels someone holding her hand. Korra smiles seeing Meelo looking up at her. "You look like a girl who needs to race air scooters with me." He says her.

Korra half smiles. "I'm not really in the mood right now Meelo. Maybe later okay?"

"Awww, come on pleeeease." He begs as he pulls her arm. "Ikki is helping mom and Jinora went back to the stupid library again. I'm bored."

The forlorn Avatar releases a heavy sigh. She really didn't feel like it, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to distract herself for a little while. "Okay, why I don't I give you a head start?"

"Really!" He says creating a cyclone of air under his feet. "Bring it on Korra! This time you're going down!"

Korra chuckles softly as she creates a cyclone of her own and follows Meelo down the winding trail away from the memorial.

"Feel my farts!" He yells as Korra gets closer to him.

She covers her nose and laughs. "Guh! That is rank Meelo. What have you guys been eating? I thought you were vegetarians."

"Victory is mine Avatar! Taste my fury!" He yells as he gets closer to the bottom of the pathway.

"Not a chance fartbender!" Korra says going into the Avatar state and quickly catches up to him.

Ikki comes walking out of the temple in time to see Korra and her brother speed past her. She lifts her hands. "Woooo go Korra go!"

The blue-eyed beauty smiles and sighs, lowering her eyes deactivating the Avatar state right before the finish line. Meelo speeds past her. She watches Meelo celebrating as Ikki comes over and congratulates him. The young Avatar smiles to herself yet again being reminded that she wasn't alone. "Thanks Gran." She says quietly. "Hey, I'm not gonna take this defeat lying down Meelo. Best two out of three?"

"You're on!" He says excited.

"Me too, me too!" Ikki says.

Pema comes down the path carrying her youngest son. "Rohan wants to be the referee."

They all spend the next few hours playing together lifting Korra's spirits with each passing minute. Korra hadn't realized how serious and rigid things had been lately. She needed this play time more than Meelo did.

She would still need to deal with Mizu that evening, but at least she wouldn't be so stressed about it. Asami said that she wanted them to get to know one another, maybe that's what they needed to do.

* * *

**X**

**Republic General Hospital**

Azula decided to be open with Mako about what was happening between her and Ty La. She really did care about him. It was important if they were going to be in a relationship that they be honest with one another.

Mako clenches his jaw lowering his eyes as he listens to her. The more he heard the more pissed off he became. She was talking about being with someone else like it was nothing. And that someone else just so happened to be her best friend. How did she expect him to feel about that after everything he'd been through? "Argh, I'm so over this."

Azula furrows her brow slightly. She's confused by his sudden change in mood. He was fine before she started talking about Ty La. "Mako, what's wrong?"

He huffs from his nose roughly not giving her any eye contact. "Just leave okay."

"Why? I just got here."

He quickly turns to her. "Is every woman in the world lar or something?!"

"Mako, what are you talking about?" Azula asks.

"First, Korra and Asami, even Chief Beifong is seeing Tenzin's sister, and now you. I'm over it alright. Just go be with your girlfriend and leave me alone." The young man says angrily.

Azula gazes at him quietly for a moment somewhat understanding why he seemed so angry with her. Apparently his history with women hadn't been very good. "Mako, I'm here with you because I want to be. Don't you understand that?"

"No Azula, I don't. And right now I really don't care. Just leave alright."

The fire nation princess gets up from her seat. "Are you attracted to me or not?"

He turns away from her. "Of course I'm attracted to you, but what does it matter now that you've got Ty Lee or whoever?"

"Her name is Ty La. And it does matter, because I'd like to date both of you. That's why I'm telling you about her."

"What!" He exclaims.

"You both have attributes that I'm drawn to. I believe this would be the most ideal arrangement. Would this be a problem for you?" She asks in complete seriousness.

The amber-eyed young man is completely speechless. Azula was serious and he knew it, but he had no idea how to feel about it. His mind is blown trying to comprehend the concept of dating two people at one time. He shakes his head and lowers his eyes taking a deep breath. "Azula, uhhmmm, I uh…I don't know." He gulps finally looking up at her.

She takes a deep breath as their eyes lock. The confident young woman puts her knee up on his bed then leans into his lips. "Take all the time you need to decide." She says getting up from the bed and moving toward the door. "For now, I'll do as you've asked and leave."

"Hey wait." He says calling out to her still unsure what to make of her offer. She stops at the door. "Are you asking me… to date both of you?"

"No, Ty La is mine. You'll be dating me and I'll be dating both of you. If you find someone else you'd like to date, you'd report that information to me and await my approval. If this is acceptable contact me at the Four Elements Hotel when you're ready to discuss it." Azula says watching him nod then avert his eyes.

She leaves then heads back to the hotel feeling positive about her decision. This really would be the best of both worlds in her mind. After all, none of the information she'd received from Ty La or the books she'd been reading seemed opposed to having multiple partners. Now she just needed to see how Ty La would feel about it.

**Future Industries**

**6:00 pm**

Korra is outside the building leaning against Naga waiting on the water essence to come downstairs. Chelse called her and said that Mizu had a rough day and needed to be cheered up. Korra immediately thought of Naga for some reason. Naga always cheered her up maybe it would work for Mizu too. But she wondered if the polar bear dog would be able to tell the difference between Asami and Mizu.

Mizu sluggishly walks out of the building looking completely whipped. She sways from side to side like she's about to fall over. Naga runs up to her and immediately begins licking her face. Mizu groans taking an exhausted breath like she wasn't in the mood.

Korra gulps in fear as the watery titan raises her hand. The Avatar winces in apprehension afraid of what Mizu was about to do to her animal companion. Korra takes a step toward Naga about to try to pull her away when Mizu suddenly takes a deep breath and tackles Naga to the ground rubbing her belly and hugging her. "Ooooh you know exactly what I need don't you girl! Grrrr, come here you gorgeous fur ball." Mizu says happily.

The water tribe woman's jaw is on the ground as Mizu bites Naga's ear rolling back and forth on the side walk. 'Who the heck was this woman?' Korra thought to herself.

Mizu laughs releasing Naga then quickly running and jumping into Korra's arms. She puts her index finger under the Avatar's chin and closes her mouth. "Wooo, I thought I'd never get out of there. So where we headed?"

Korra blinks rapidly before speaking. "Oh I uhh, I thought maybe we could hang out with Naga tonight since I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with her lately. It could be fun, right?"

Mizu places two fingers in her mouth and whistles. To Korra's surprise Naga scoots her snout between their legs and lifts them onto her saddle. Mizu grabs the reigns. "I'll drive." Before taking off, Mizu grabs the young Avatar's hands and places them on her hips. "You should hold on."

Korra averts her eyes with a slight blush in her cheeks. She was confused. Why did this feel so comfortable? Mizu wasn't her wife. They didn't even know one another.

"Woooooo!" Mizu yells as Naga gallops down the street.

They ride for an entire hour. Indigo begins to color the sky as night falls. Naga was taking them to the eastern boarder of the city. Korra furrows her brow not knowing where they were going. Mizu gasps seeing something up ahead of them. "Moon lakes." She says softly.

"Moon what?" Korra asks.

Mizu smiles. "Moon lakes." She says as Naga stops. "Kuruk told me about these. I always wanted to visit one." They get down off of Naga and Mizu unhooks the polar bear dog's saddle then begins taking off her clothes. "This is amazing. I never thought your dog was this smart."

"Mizu what are you talking about? And what are you do…ing?" Korra exclaims. Before she can finish speaking Naga and Mizu run towards the large dark murky looking mud pit.

"Come on slow poke you're gonna miss it." The water essence says running naked toward the pit.

Korra shakes her head, rolls her eyes, then takes off her clothes, making sure to leave her chest wrap and underwear on. Who knew what Mizu was planning? And how did finding a huge mud pit make her polar bear dog smart?

Naga spent most of her time on Air Temple Island whenever Korra was busy. The airbender kids told her that they would let Naga off leash a few days a week to explore the city while they watched her from above on a sky bison. They said they'd lost track of her a few times, but that she always came back to the island. Korra was as curious as they were to find out where Naga had been disappearing too.

The Avatar walks over to the pit seeing that Naga and the water essence are covered in mud. This was yet another reminder to Korra that her wife really was gone. Asami would never do something like this. "Mizu it's a hole full of mud. What's so special about it?" Korra says standing on the edge of the pit not wanting to get dirty.

"Jump in and see." The water essence says as she splashes mud on Naga like it was water.

Korra puts her foot inside and finds that it's warm to the touch. "Hmm."

Suddenly the water essence creates a mud whip and pulls Korra in. "Hurry up."

"Uck, what's the big deal? I was getting in." Korra says wiping some of the mud from her face.

Mizu just laughs and swims back over to Naga. "Just wait."

The moon begins to rise revealing the very beginnings of a crescent moon. As soon as the light hits the pit the mud transforms. It's like a lake filled with magnificent clear shimmering crystals. "Wow…" Korra says in awe.

Mizu swims over to her. "These lakes are only found in the Earth Kingdom. It's beautiful isn't it?" Korra nods with a small smirk then Mizu wraps her arms around her neck and pulls her in close. Korra gulps then averts her eyes. Korra blinks rapidly as her hands move on their own wrapping around Mizu's waist. The watery titan holds Korra quietly for a moment then whispers in her ear. "I'm scared too you know." Korra remains silent finally able to control her arms again, but she doesn't move them right away. Mizu sighs softly as she looks up at the sky. "You're wondering why you're so comfortable with me?" She pulls back and looks into Korra's eyes.

The young Avatar swallows softly wondering how Mizu knew that. She lowers her eyes. "It's…it's because you…look like Asami."

The water essence smirks then leans into Korra's lips placing a small kiss there. "Close but no. That's not the reason." She cups her cheek then leans into those soft sweet caramel lips again. Korra allows it for a moment then averts her eyes and moves away from her. Mizu giggles. "I'm surprised. I thought you would have figured it out by now. Even your polar bear dog knows who I am."

"What are you talking about?"

Mizu swims a few yards through the sparkling mud away from Korra. Their eyes lock then the water essence slowly lifts her hand in an elegant smooth manner as though she's painting a picture.

Korra feels a pleasant tingle rising up through her body. She blinks rapidly not expecting the strange sensations. The more Mizu moved her hand the more the Avatar's body began responding. She pants trying to get a grip on herself.

Mizu smirks again then begins to manipulate the crystal fluid surrounding them. She moves Korra toward her. "We've known one another for a long time Korra. Longer than you've known Asami as a matter of fact." She slowly grasps the nape of the Avatar's neck and brings their lips together again.

Korra closes her eyes feeling compelled to reciprocate the kiss. The two women begin sinking into the crystal lake until they are submerged. The kiss continues to deepen. Korra feels like she's floating in the ocean. Mizu moans contently into her mouth. The water essence's slow moan reverberates through the Avatar's entire being. That's when Korra gets it. She opens her eyes as their lips part and Mizu brings them back to the surface. A sweet soft smile plays on the water essence's lips knowing that Korra finally understood.

"You're…water." The blue-eyed Avatar says slowly. Mizu nods. Korra takes a deep breath. She knew that already didn't she? But it was like she'd only just realized it right at that moment. Mizu was the essence of water, no wonder she was comfortable with her. Korra loved the water. She always had. But the moment that thought registered with the young Avatar she immediately turned around and got out of the crystal pit. "Come Naga."

Mizu furrows her brow seeing the polar bear dog swim past her. "Korra, what's wrong?" She asks as she swims toward the edge to leave with them.

"It's just getting late that's all. Has Asami said anything to you?" Korra asks as she bends the crystal mud from her and Naga's bodies.

The water essence takes a deep breath. "No, she hasn't said anything all day, but she seems to be alright. Aaaare….you…. okay?"

Korra keeps her back turned to her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She tosses Mizu's clothes over to her. "Let's get going."

The ride out to the mansion was quiet for the most part, other than Mizu commenting on the scenery. She could sense how uneasy Korra was. She would have said something to her about it but Asami chimed in and told her not to.

The young CEO decided to check in with Mizu and felt the essence's emotions right away. She knew it had something to do with Korra. Asami wasn't too happy when Mizu explained what happened between the two of them, but had no choice but to accept it. She knew how conflicted her wife was because she felt the same way. "Korra will come to you when she's ready Mizu. Don't press her about it okay. She needs time to accept her feelings." Asami had said to her.

"And what about you? Are you really alright with me being with her?" Mizu asks her host already sensing the young woman's trepidation.

Asami breathes roughly through her nose remembering her conversation with Sokka a few days ago. She works overtime to mask her feelings. "I want Korra to accept you Mizu, because when she accepts you, she'll be able to accept me too once we've merged. Tell her that and tell her that I love her."

* * *

**X**

**Sato Mini Mansion**

Mizu and Korra sit down to dinner. "So what did you think of the moon lake?" The water essence asks as she devours the take out they got from Kwong's the other night.

The Avatar keeps her eyes focused on her plate. "It was fun." She says quietly then continues to eat her food.

Mizu chews slowly watching Korra push the food around on her plate. "Really, that's all you have to say about it?"

Korra takes a deep breath taking another bite of her salad. "I'm glad you and Naga liked it."

Mizu rolls her eyes, shakes her head, and scoffs. "You're a real piece of work you know that? I see why you and Asami get along so well. You're both emotionally constipated. Neither of you knows how to say what's really on your mind." She says as she picks up her plate.

"What?" Korra asks finally looking up at her.

"I told her how much fun Naga and I had at the moon lake." Korra stops eating. "She says she wants you to accept me, so that you can accept her when we merge. And she said she loves you." Mizu watches Korra's reaction or lack thereof then leaves the kitchen.

Korra lowers her eyes. She hated not being able to talk to her wife. Was Asami really okay with all this? How could she just spring this on her the day before she leaves? It wasn't fair.

Korra looks toward the doorway hearing Mizu walking up the stairs to the bedroom. She couldn't deny that she had feelings for the woman anymore, especially now that she'd figured out who Mizu really was. Waterbending was Korra's first love. And now the water was here in a physical form. It was surreal.

"She and I are merging into one person." Asami had said.

"Asami and I are becoming one Korra." Mizu said.

Korra sits back in her chair thinking contemplatively unable to get their words from her mind. "Sooo, they'll be one person, but how's that supposed to work. Will she be Asami or Mizu or….Asamizu,… Mizusami?" She scratches her head. All Korra knew was that she needed to be by herself for little while in order to figure things out. She takes a deep breath then heads upstairs.

She knocks on the door. "Hey, uh, Mizu, I'm uh, I'm gonna sleep in one of the other rooms okay?"

"No it's not okay. I'd rather you sleep in here with me. And stop talking to me through the door." Mizu says quickly. Korra sighs then opens the door. "There that wasn't so hard was it? I told you exactly how I felt. Now it's your turn."

Korra scratches the back of her head and averts her eyes. "I uh, I wanna be by myself for a while so I can think about things."

"What things?"

Korra gulps lowering her eyes.

Mizu smiles. "Are you ready to kiss me like you mean it now?"

Korra sighs keeping her eyes lowered. "No."

The water essence furrows her brow. "Why not? Korra I know how you feel about me…."

"I just need some time alright." She says finally looking at her.

Mizu gets up off the bed and walks up to Korra. "That's not something I have a lot of Korra. Right now, I'm me." She takes the Avatar's hand and places it against her chest. "Just me. When Asami returns that's going to change. She and I…"

Korra slowly pulls her hand away. "I know alright. I get it, but do you understand that I'm married? Asami isn't just my wife. She's the one I chose to give myself to; the one I chose to give my everything to. I love her. I can't just turn that off to be with some other woman even if that other woman looks exactly like her. My heart doesn't work like that okay."

Mizu continues holding Korra's hand. "I know it doesn't." She says lowering her eyes. "But, I also hope you know that you're the one I want to give 'my' everything to."

"Why?" Korra asks.

"Huh?"

"Why? Is it because I remind you of Kuruk?" Korra says as their eyes lock.

Mizu sighs. "I admit that it does have a little to do with it. I can sense that you love my essence as much as he did, but that's not why I want you." She smirks as she cups Korra's cheek. "I wish I could explain the way I feel when I'm around you, when I hear you say my name, when I look into your eyes. I didn't feel this with Kuruk or Tsuchi. When I first awakened within Asami her feelings for you seeped into me. I couldn't tell the difference between what I felt and what she felt. But now that we're separated I finally know how I feel." She slowly leans into Korra. Their lips slowly overlap. Mizu grasps Korra's neck eagerly wanting to deepen the kiss.

Korra holds Mizu's arms and pulls back. She gulps and closes her eyes for moment. "I need time …please." Korra says softly.

Mizu looks into her eyes then nods moving away from her. "Do you…want to talk with Asami?" She asks really wanting Korra to at least be in the room with her tonight.

Korra inhales through her nose then steps out of the room. "No, she's already made her decision, now I need to make mine. I'll be just down the hall okay." She says looking back at Mizu and closing the door.

Mizu comes out of the room behind her. "We'll spend the day together tomorrow right?" Korra nods then continues to her room.

Korra gets undressed then jumps into the bed. She lies on her back staring up at the ceiling. Asami and Mizu's words replaying in her mind. Korra mimics them like an irritated child. "We're gonna be one Korra. Ptttff…" She sighs placing her forearm over her eyes. "Yeah well one plus one is two. So what about me? Where do I fit in, huh? How can you be okay with this Asami?"

**Back in the spirit world **

"I'm not." Asami says to herself unconsciously responding to her mate then curling up against Hei-Bai.

Asami, Sokka, and Hei-Bai had settled in for the night. They would need to contact Korra soon as they'd be near Koh's lair in a few days. Asami hadn't spoken to her wife in weeks and even though she missed Korra terribly she felt it was for the best. Korra and Mizu needed time to get to know one another without her interference. She figured it was like a band-aid. If Korra and Mizu were intimate she'd hear about it after the fact and it'd be easier to deal with.

The water essence had kissed Korra more than a few times, but at least Asami knew about it. That wasn't so bad. She was getting used to it. After all, Mizu had kissed her too when they were in meditation a few weeks ago. Asami was surprised that she could still feel it. She wondered how Korra felt when she and Mizu kissed.

Jade green orbs close with a sigh wishing she were in her wife's arms. Asami smiles to herself remembering how amazing she feels whenever her partner was around. Loving thoughts guide her to sleep.

**Back in the physical world**

Korra closes her eyes wanting nothing more than to be with her wife. Part of her wanted to see if Mizu was asleep maybe she could talk with Asami like she had the other night, but she decided against it. This really was a decision she needed to make by herself.

Mizu sighs softly in the huge double earth king sized bed. She lies on her side staring at the wall knowing Korra was on the other side of it. She thought about sneaking into the water tribe woman's room, but didn't want to risk making Korra angry and messing up their day tomorrow. Every moment she spent with Korra was precious.

She and Asami would probably merge the moment Asami got back from the spirit world. She had no idea what it was going to feel like though, being one with Asami. Mizu takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She'd rather know what it was like to be one with Korra and maybe tomorrow she would be. Now giddy with excitement and anticipation the water essence falls off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

**Later that night….**

Asami mumbles in her sleep awakening within a dream. "Korra?" She calls out hoping her partner might be around. There is a large mirror in front of her. She can see her reflection. Her eye color is shifting back and forth from green to blue. Asami takes a deep breath as she approaches the mirror. Was this what her merger was going to be like? She places her hand on the mirror and is shocked as her reflection grabs her wrist and pulls her through it.

Asami gasps furrowing her brow unsure of what was happening. "Hey sweetness." The water essence says.

"Mizu?" Asami says taking the water essence's hand as the woman helps her up. The blue-eyed titan cups Asami's cheek then leans into her lips. The young CEO pulls back. "What are you do….ing?" She says as their lips meet again.

The water essence increases the force of the kiss grabbing Asami's wrists pressing her back against an invisible wall. She can hear Mizu speaking in her mind.

"I want to know what it feels like when she touches us. Show me how it feels." Mizu whispers in her mind as she begins kissing a path down Asami's neck.

The raven-haired woman's eyes flutter as the water essence releases her hands. "Mi-zu…" Asami pants closing her eyes feeling Mizu suckling on her rapidly heating neck. It felt so good. She furrows her brow. 'Why does this feel so good?' Asami thinks to herself feeling the weight of the titan's body against her.

"Because this body is ours. It's yours and mine." The blue-eyed essence says pulling back and locking eyes with Asami before gently bringing their lips together again. "I know you're worried about Korra and I being together. Don't be. Korra loves us…and this body." She says slowly licking Asami's bottom lip then looking down between their thighs. "I want to know how it feels…." Mizu says as their clothes begin to disappear piece by piece. Soft lily white fingertips trail unhurriedly over Asami's supple breasts down her delicately toned torso. Mizu's hands travel past shapely curvaceous hips before enfolding around Asami's waist and grabbing the firm globes of her ass. "To be touched." The essence whispers enjoying the feel of this foreign yet inherently known flesh under her fingertips. "Show me why Korra desires this body. Show me what it can do."

**TBC…**


	39. Chapter 39

**Title: **Korrasami 39

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: NC- 17 / PG -13**

**Notes:** **Inspiration:** **Pure Sin** by Dactyl and **How's that** by FKA Twigs

Please be gentle guys. I'm excited for your feedback. The shipping is strong here. Just hang in there for the rest of this Korrasami tale. And don't throw the baby out with the bathwater. Reviews, Favs, Follows, PMs appreciated.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**The dream continues….**

Asami lifts Mizu's chin for some eye contact. The raven haired beauty had to admit that she was intrigued. Something felt different between them. Was this what their merger would feel like? As Mizu touched her, Asami felt like she was touching herself. It was so odd. She'd never thought of their merger this way before. It was really happening. They were becoming one.

Asami smiled tenderly sensing curiosity and naivety through their enhanced bond. Mizu was dreaming and so was she. But something seemed a little off. Why was Mizu being so physical with her all of a sudden? Was she that curious about Korra that coming to her was a viable option? Asami gives the titan a chaste kiss on the cheek and their eyes lock. Then the water essence's eyes flash to a dark forest green. "Show me…please. Teach me." Mizu whispers leaning into her lips again.

Asami's eyes widen and before she has time to think her body reacts. She grabs Mizu by the throat, sweeps the woman's legs, and drops her to the ground. "Tsuchi?!"

Mizu's eyes flash back to an aqua blue. She takes a deep gasping breath then cups Asami's cheek. The raven haired woman's hands ignite in flames ready to roast her. The water essence takes Asami's face between her hands so they can look into one another's eyes. "It's me. Calm down, please."

Asami furrows her brow and shakes her head. "Mizu what's going on? I just saw Tsuchi. You felt like him too." The titan takes an irritated breath dropping her hands then lowering her eyes. "Mizu…"

"It's been like this since you left."

Asami's eyes widen. "Has Tsuchi woken up? Why haven't you told Kor…."

"No, he hasn't. I didn't want to worry her. I'm just having a little trouble with his desires. I can't tell what's his and mines." Mizu says unable to make eye contact with Asami. She felt like a weak pathetic child for needing Asami's help, but there was nothing else she could do.

"Mizu what's going on?" Asami asks.

"I…I can't fully suppress him without you here. This separation has weakened our connection."

Asami shakes her head. "Mizu, I feel you more strongly now than I ever have." Jade green orbs examine her likeness' face. She takes a deep breath and lowers her eyes. "Like…I know you're scared to be with Korra." Mizu looks up at her in surprise. "I felt it when you kissed me earlier."

Mizu lowers her eyes as Asami finally gets off of her. "I know you don't want me to be with her." Mizu says as Asami prepares a halfhearted rebuttal. "And as much as that hurts I'm prepared to accept that."

"What?"

"Asami my relationship with you is more important than being with Korra. Even if I had her for a short time, I have you for eternity. I'd rather not be on your bad side. If any part our consciousness is still divided when we merge we'll wind up hating ourselves. We can't risk that." Mizu says pulling her knees into her chest.

The young CEO shakes her head with a small smirk. The sensible woman in front of her was a complete 180 from the childish entity her partner had been describing. Asami takes a relieved breath. She felt a hundred times better knowing that she and Mizu were on the same page. "You're right about me not wanting you to be with her, but what you just said is exactly the reason it needs to happen." Asami says as Mizu looks up at her. "I know how conflicted Tsuchi was. I can't imagine if I were the same way. I have to come to terms with the fact that you're me and so does Korra."

Mizu looks the beautiful heiress in the eye. "I'm not you Asami. Korra loves you." Mizu lowers her eyes for a moment. "She loves me too, but in a different way. You and I may be two parts of a whole, but we're not the same and Korra knows that too. I want to be with her, but not like this."

Asami sighs. "But you're becoming me Mizu and I'm becoming you. Korra needs to accept it. I know my wife. I know how she is when it comes to big decisions. She doesn't trust herself. The longer she thinks, the worse she feels. She thinks she'll hurt me by being with you, but she shouldn't feel that way."

Mizu speaks up. "Why shouldn't she Asami? She's loyal to you. The only reason she even lets me near her is because you told her to. I don't want to mess that up. If you don't want me to be with her I'll..."

Asami smirks in awe of how strong and perceptive Mizu was. She's genuinely surprised that the essence was willing to let go of Korra. Asami takes her hand. Mizu looks up at her. "This is so crazy. I've been fighting you for so long. I didn't realize how similar we are."

Mizu lowers her eyes. "We're not that similar. I'm water remember. I'm adaptable. I can become whatever I need to in order to get my way. For all we know Tsuchi could be controlling me right now. How do you think he was able to fool everyone for so long? It was because of me. He's rigid, singularly focused,...and unyielding. It was my memory and experiences that made him what he was." The essence says regretfully.

"Just the fact that you know that tells me everything I need to know. I'm sure what you've said is true as well."

"Then how do you know that you can trust me?" Mizu asks.

"Because you're different from him. You're...me. Do you know that you're dreaming right now?"

"Huh?"

Asami turns to her. "You're dream sharing. We both are. And that's supposed to be my ability, not yours." The water essence lowers her head. "Mizu this merger is happening without us even having to make any effort. We need to accept it." They look at one another. "You're becoming me and I'm becoming you. I'm sure Korra understands that too." Mizu nods softly. Asami sighs breathing out through puckered lips. "So what do we do about our third wheel?" Mizu furrows her brow. "Tsuchi."

Mizu lowers her eyes and pulls away from Asami. She hated that his emotions had overwhelmed her earlier. Holding the balance was much harder than she realized.

Then there was the whole dream revelation. IF she was dreaming then maybe the merger really was happening automatically. But what could they do about Tsuchi? He was still a thorn in their sides so suppressing him was priority number one. "You and I need to find a way to physically reconnect. I don't know how we can with that potion still running through my system."

Asami thinks for a moment. An unexpected idea passes through her mind. "I…kind of felt connected…when you kissed me." She gulps and lowers her eyes.

Mizu stares at her for a moment then looks away. She was surprised that Asami felt that brief glimpse of connection as well. "I…didn't mean to do that." They look at one another for a second and turn away just as quickly. "Not this time anyway." Mizu says under her breath remembering the kiss they shared a few weeks ago.

"I know." Asami says unable to believe what she was considering. Why should she have Korra do something that she herself wasn't willing to do? Mizu releases a heavy sigh. Both women have their backs turned to one another. Asami takes an apprehensive breath. "Maybe if we…got…together…it would amplify our connection." The young CEO suddenly shivers as a wave of fear hits her body. She turns to see that Mizu is trembling.

The water bearing titan gulps as fear sets in. She'd never had proper sex before. Sure she's seen people do it, but with the level of sensitivity her body had been displaying lately she wondered if she could handle it. Asami places her hand on Mizu's shoulder. Mizu turns to her. Asami smiles softly. "Technically it would be masturbation… right?" Mizu lowers her eyes. She'd never done that either, save for her experience with Korra a few weeks ago. Asami gulps. "I could…show you how. Then…maybe you won't be so scared…with Korra."

Mizu releases a nervous sigh then fearfully leans into her host's lips. The young CEO felt yet another wave of emotion overtaking her. She sensed more of Mizu's fear, but there was gratitude too. Asami felt a strangely deep appreciation for Mizu as well. The more they kissed the more Asami began to realize what was really going on. They were truly becoming one. Mizu wouldn't be making love to Korra. Through their bond she would be.

New revelations sparked in Asami's mind, as their kiss deepened. They were both immortal so she wouldn't have to hold back. A deep breath is shared in unison as they pull away from one another. Mizu's eyes were suddenly bursting mirth, full of heat and passion reminding Asami of when she and her wife first confessed their feelings to one another. Asami smirks seductively as the scenery around them begins to change. "Let's do this." She whispers as their lips overlap again.

* * *

Korra takes in a deep heavy breath slowly opening her eyes. She closes them and places her hand on her forehead seeing that she was in the blue room where she usually meditates. Something felt strange though. The room felt bigger for some reason.

The young Avatar sits up in bed when she hears a familiar sound. It was a deep guttural moan. "Hello?" Korra says looking around the room. She gets out of bed. A door appears in front of her. She furrows her brow and opens it. The moment she does she can hear her wife's voice calling her name. She raises her eyebrows then steps into a long hallway. "Asami?"

Korra walks down the warped hallway following her partner's voice. "Asami, where are you?" She asks hearing the groaning get louder and louder. She finally spots a door at the end of the hallway. The Avatar puts her ear to the door.

"Mmm….damn." A woman pants. "A-sa-mi, GOD! Urggh hua hua hua…fuck."

"Mmhmm…" Asami moans.

Korra furrows her brow then turns the doorknob. Her eyes widen seeing her wife on top of another woman thrusting her entire hand into the groaning woman's sex. The Avatar takes a deep fearful breath almost unable to speak. She knew that was her wife on top of that woman. She'd recognize that ass anywhere. This was a nightmare; her punishment for thinking about sleeping with Mizu. "A-sami? What, what are you…doing?"

The young CEO leans down to kiss the woman beneath her slowly rotating her hand. The essence gasps grabbing a hold of Asami's shoulder whimpering into the kiss. Asami slips her hand from between two overwhelmingly wet folds. The raven-haired beauty bites her bottom lip relishing in the exhausted look on Mizu's face. They'd been fucking for what felt like hours before Korra showed up. Asami looks back over her shoulder locking eyes with her wife. She smiles then crawls off the bed.

"Mizu?" The Avatar says finding the watery titan's sky blue orbs as she tiredly lifts her head from the bed.

A naked Asami Sato saunters over to her wife. "I missed you." She says wrapping her arms around Korra's neck bringing their lips together.

Korra is beyond confused but finds herself unable to resist her wife. It'd felt like they'd been apart for ages. The water tribe woman stops the kiss once she feels Asami trying to pull her shirt off. "B-bay-baby stop. Stop! Stop it okay!" She says finally grabbing her partner's wandering hands. She looks past her wife to the bed. "What are you doing with her?"

Asami cups Korra's cheek to get some eye contact. Her eyes flash from jade green to blue and back again. "Getting to know myself."

The Inuit woman furrows her brow. "What?" Asami bites her bottom lip contemplatively before looking into her partner's eyes. The pale skinned beauty smirks taking Korra's hand and pulling her over to the bed. Mizu gets up and takes Korra's other hand yanking her down.

Asami and Mizu lie on either side of the apprehensive Avatar. Korra was scared out of her mind, but also couldn't help being turned on. She was in bed with two Asamis; who wouldn't be turned on?

Asami smiles softly as she lifts her lover's chin. "I want you to know all of me, baby. I mean it." She says looking over at Mizu.

The water essence smiles bashfully tucking her hair behind her ear as she looks down at Korra. "I'm sorry I've been so out of sorts lately."

Korra furrows her brow. "It's, it's…it's okay."

Mizu swallows nervously. "Korra, may I…kiss you?"

Korra gulps with anxiety as she looks at her wife. Asami smiles and nods. "It's okay. I want you to." She says lying down next to Korra.

"Are you sure?" The young Avatar asks seeing her wife nod.

The water tribe woman swallows softly lowering her eyes for a moment, then lifting them finding Mizu's lidded aqua blue orbs. She takes a deep breath then grasps the nape of the essence's neck. Korra sits up on her elbows before inching closer to her face. Their eyes lock for a moment. Mizu leans in but Korra pulls away.

"What's wrong?" The timid titan asks genuinely.

Korra sighs knowing this was all a dream. Truthfully, she wasn't sure whose dream it was. She'd be lying if she said she never thought about what it would be like to be with two Asamis. For all she knew this was her dream. Either way she wanted to be honest with the water essence about what she was feeling. "I'm sorry… for what I did to you the other day." Mizu lowers her eyes. "I mean it and I'm ready to kiss you." Blue eyes meet blue as Korra leans into Mizu's lips.

The watery titan releases a trembling breath into Korra's mouth unable to fight her tears. She could feel the young Avatar's heart. Korra really meant it. This was the kiss she'd waited centuries to receive. She melts into the warmth of the Avatar's body. Her Avatar was finally in her arms.

Asami smiles softly as she caresses Mizu's cheek with the back of her hand. Asami was in awe of how comfortable she felt watching her wife kissing…well… kissing her. She sighs. "Mizu."

The essence takes a reluctant breath pulling up from Korra's lips. She can hear Asami speaking within her mind. Mizu smirks then begins to kiss the Avatar's neck as does Asami. Korra's eyes flutter as both women's hands find their way down to her already moist sex slowing kissing a path down to her chest.

The Inuit woman is overloaded as two warm mouths gently suckle at her breasts. She looks down at her chest. Save for their eye colors the women were identical. Her mind is blown as they both smirk licking the toned crevices of her abs while still massaging her sex. Korra's jaw drops when they lift her thighs and dive tongue first into her center. This was paradise.

**3 hours and numerous positions later….**

Asami pants straddling her wife's face watching Mizu devour Korra's sex. "That's right, just like that." She says caressing the water essence's head. She feels her wife trembling beneath her thighs. They were so in sync right now. Asami could almost hear her partner's thoughts. She could hear Mizu's too.

The water essence removes her tongue from the delicious ambrosia between the Avatar's legs then repositions herself over Korra's hips. Mizu plants her hands on the water tribe woman's quivering abdominals then begins to ride her clit…hard.

Asami licks her lips enjoying the buck of her duplicate's hips against her wife's center. She had to admit she'd never realized how sexy she was until this moment. Watching herself like this was intense. The way her breasts bounced as sweat trickled down between her valley was enticing. She knew why her wife was always aroused around her.

Mizu closes her eyes throwing her head back, these sensations felt amazing. Feeling Korra's slick hot juices mixing with hers was indescribable. It also felt strange being watched as well. Asami's eyes were trained on her like she was studying something.

Mizu's eyes widen when Asami's expression changes. The young CEO starts to waterbend. A long thick liquid cock begins to grow from Korra's sex. Mizu gulps. She and Asami's eyes lock. "It's okay, if I can do it you can too."

Mizu breathes out through puckered lips hovering over Korra's sex. Asami cups her cheek then brings their lips together as she guides Mizu down on top of it. Korra suddenly unbends the water and taps her wife's thigh. Asami gets up off of her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Not yet okay." Korra says.

"Why not?" Both women say in unison.

The water tribe woman smirks then puts on a more serious expression as she looks into Mizu's eyes. "You won't remember this because we're dreaming." Mizu furrows her brow. Korra turns to her wife. "And it's her choice. She might not like the things you like." Asami smirks knowing that her partner had no idea what the two of them had been up to before she arrived.

The young Avatar suddenly lunges forward putting both of them on their backs. They gasp in unison as she penetrates them both with three fingers each, kissing their necks. "You're so beautiful." Korra whispers before gasping as she feels two sets of fingers enter her sex. Her eyes almost roll to the back of her head. Two Asamis really were better than one.

A mischievous smirk spreads across the water essence's lips. This was indeed fun and pleasurable, but there was someone else who had yet to join the party and she was anxious to see Korra really let loose. Mizu gently grasps the nape of Korra's neck and whispers in her ear.

The chocolate goddess furrows her brow then blinks rapidly feeling herself involuntarily going into the Avatar State. Mizu begins giggling. "That's right Raava, come out and play baby."

Asami's eyes widen feeling the shift in her partner's energy. If Korra accidently energybent them right now, there was no telling what would happen. "Oh FUCK! Korra! Wake up! Wake…UPP!"

* * *

**In the Spirit World**

Asami awakens to see a red faced Sokka staring at her while Hei-Bai whimpers covering his eyes with his massive paws. "What?" She asks.

Sokka scratches the back of his head and lowers his eyes. "You were…kind of….touching yourself and….you don't have any clothes on."

Asami looks down at her body and tries to shield herself with her hands. She quickly hides behind a tree. What the hell happened to my clothes?

**Back in the physical world**

Korra gasps as she awakens still in the Avatar state. It takes her a few minutes to deactivate it. She gulps. "Raava, are you alright?"

The light spirit is silent for a moment before answering. "Yes, I apologize. I don't know what came over me."

Korra takes a deep breath looking around the room seeing that she was back in the physical world. "I'm not sure what happened either but I'm glad you're alright." Korra sighs then get out of bed. She needed to check on Mizu.

She heads down the hall and raises her hand to knock on the door. She stops herself and just turns the handle and heads inside. To her surprise Mizu was still asleep. Korra goes over to the side of the bed and kneels down next to it. The water essence had tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Mizu, Korra, are you there?" The essence says in her sleep.

"Asami, yeah, I'm here. What's going on?" Korra says.

"My clothes have disappeared. This is my spirit body and my clothes haven't changed since I first got here, but now they're gone." Asami says.

Korra furrows her brow and takes a deep breath averting her eyes for a moment. Should she bring up what happened in their dream? What if she had had a dream about being with two Asamis? She didn't want to piss her wife off. "Umm, did you…uh, have any…weird dreams or anything….last night?" Korra asks nervously.

Asami raises her eyebrows. "Are you saying that that dream we shared affected my spirit body?"

Korra gulps apprehensively still unsure of what to say. "Uh, just to be clear, what…exactly did you…."

Asami rolls her eyes. "Korra I was there alright, I know we had sex with Mizu. And speaking of why did you go into the Avatar st…" The conversation is suddenly cut short.

Mizu opens her eyes and smiles seeing Korra kneeling next to the bed. She feels embarrassed and scoots away nervously tucking her hair behind her ear pulling the sheets up over her chest. "Do you usually watch Asami sleep or something?"

"Uh, sometimes." Korra says looking up into Mizu's eyes. The water essence blushes and looks away from her.

Mizu takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes. She furrows her brow wondering why her face was wet. This wasn't sweat it was tears.

Korra stands up and clears her throat. "Mizu, can you check in with Asami please?"

Mizu furrows her brow and looks at Korra. "She says, that her clothes are back?"

Korra smiles. "Good. Okay tell her that I'm still talking to Raava about what happened and that I'm ok and that I love her." Mizu furrows her brow and nods. Korra takes a deep breath. "I'll, uh, see you downstairs." She says quickly leaving the room. She knew Mizu wouldn't remember what happened last night. Korra also thought that Asami might have some things to talk to Mizu about.

The water bearing titan and the CEO converse for a few minutes while Korra goes to make breakfast. Asami asks Mizu about what they discussed in their dream leaving out the part about the sex. She thought it best to leave that out, considering how nervous Mizu was the whole time they were together. As usual Mizu had no memory of it anyway. Asami did tell her about Tsuchi though. Mizu agreed that she'd felt his presence within her, but didn't think it was too much of a problem. She felt like she was in much more control of suppressing him this morning. Apparently whatever they did to reconnect with one another worked.

Mizu told Asami to wait a while before going to Tsuchi's lair because she and Korra would be spending the day together. Neither she nor Korra would be able to focus if they knew Asami was in danger.

Mizu was pretty surprised with how comfortable Asami seemed with situation. The heiress even told her to have fun. Yesterday she could've cut her host's angst and jealousy with a knife, but now the young CEO was practically giving them her blessing. Mizu wondered what happened to change Asami's attitude so suddenly. But then again Asami wasn't the only one who had changed, she felt different this morning too. Mizu felt exposed and naked but wasn't sure why.

Korra smirks seeing that Mizu decided to wear a robe down to the kitchen today. The immortal beauty pulls the ties on her robe a little tighter when she sees Korra watching her as she sits down at the table. Korra chuckles. "What no peep show this morning?"

Mizu averts her eyes. "It's just… a little chilly down here that's all."

Korra puts a plate down on the table in front of Mizu then heads back to the stove. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, right?" The blue-eyed titan blushes. "So how'd you sleep last night?"

Mizu takes a deep breath. "I slept fine, but my eyes were wet this morning for some reason. I think I may have cried last night. It's likely do to my connection with Asami. She misses you."

"I miss her too." Korra says sitting down at the table. "Sooo…did you…have any dreams last night?"

Mizu eats some eggs. "What's with you two? I already told you essences don't dream didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. I just thought you might have dreamed about something that would have made you cry."

Mizu furrows her brow. "Like what?"

Korra looks down at her plate. "What if I kissed you… like I meant it?"

The water essence looks up at her. They sit in silence for a minute. "I'd…" Mizu lowers her eyes. "I'd be happy." She knew she'd feel much more than that. If Korra really kissed her, Mizu could die tomorrow and know that her life hadn't been wasted. That kiss would mean that she'd felt true love for the first time.

Korra smiles softly and takes a deep breath remembering how things felt between them in that dream. "Good. I think I'd be happy too." The water essence looks up at her. Korra takes another bite of food. "So, did you have any plans for us today?"

Mizu smiles. "I thought you could show me around the city."

The young Avatar nods with a small smirk. "Okay."

They finish breakfast and head out on the town.

* * *

**X**

**X**

Mizu's on Korra's arm for the entire day. They walked hand in hand around the spirit portal where Avatar Korra Park used to be. Mizu wasn't feeling like herself and didn't like it one bit. Part of that was because Korra seemed so much more confident today. The mischievous essence preferred when Korra was nervous and standoffish. As they walked around the portal Mizu smirks then covertly pinches Korra's butt. It made her feel naughty knowing she would get a rise out of the Avatar. To her surprise Korra responded by diverting her attention then pinching her right back.

Then they snuggled up together in a two person turtle duck boat to float across the lake in front of Harmony Tower. Mizu was uncomfortable with how good that felt. She decides to lean over the side of the boat arching her back seductively knowing Korra would pull her back in. Instead, the water tribe woman gets behind her matching Mizu's pose, looking very much like a pin-up girl. The now irritated titan crosses her arms and sits back down. She rolls her eyes when Korra pulls her back into her arms.

Korra took the essence back out to Air Temple Island and Tenzin let them ride on a sky bison so she could show Mizu an aerial view of the city. Korra was shocked when Mizu disappeared from the saddle then reappeared floating in the sky half a mile ahead of her.

Mizu explained that her essence was made of two elements called hydrogen and oxygen, and that the people in this world hadn't discovered that yet. She said that oxygen allows her to manipulate her essence the way airbenders do. Korra was amazed. While Mizu seemed childish at times, she was also very knowledgeable. She was like a new woman today.

They stopped by Future Industries to check on Chelse too. The fire essence felt at ease with the change she saw in Korra. The young Avatar had finally realized who Mizu was. She could see it in Korra's eyes. Chelse could also see Mizu's nervousness. The water essence had finally found the real thing after eons of waiting.

To anyone watching Korra and Mizu maundering about the city that day, they were just a young couple in love. But there was so much more going on. They were learning about each other.

The watery titan squeezes Korra's hand as they walk down Azulan Boulevard. "How come you're being so nice to me?"

Korra furrows her brow. "Do you want me to be mean or something?"

Mizu shakes her head. "No, this just kind of feels like what dates are supposed to be like." She says to Korra.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Korra says gazing at the blushing woman.

**Sato Mansion**

**7:00 pm**

The drive back out to the mansion was fun. Korra let the water essence drive. Once they got off the city roads, Mizu really let loose. Korra didn't seem to have a problem with it this time around, even when the woman almost flipped the car over during a high speed turn. Korra just laughed her head off.

It seemed like nothing Mizu could do would get Korra riled up. The water essence had one more trick up her sleeve though.

As they got closer to the mansion Mizu began to explain how her and Tsuchi's abilities worked so she could teach Korra how to woodbend.

"That doesn't make any sense to me. That would be like Asami suddenly being able to go into the Avatar State just because she knows me." Korra says as they walk into the house.

"Look, I already told you our essences are combined so his abilities are also mine and vice versa. Tsuchi could only change his faces, but I have the ability to change my entire form. He learned how to combine them and that's how he was able to completely transform himself. Be he was only scratching the surface. I can become anyone." Mizu says now standing in front of Korra on the stairs. "Everyone on this planet is made up of my essence. I just have to tap in and transform. I'm serious, pick anybody from any time period." Mizu says. She was ready to freak Korra out.

The Inuit woman crosses her arms and raises her chin. "Avatar Kyoshi."

The water essence transforms.

"Okay how about Lin?" Korra asks. Mizu transforms again. Korra smirks and raises a challenging eyebrow. "Naked."

The smile leaves the essence's face. This wasn't going as planned. "This doesn't creep you out?"

Korra giggles. "Nope. Okay, okay uh, how about Asami…age 6." Korra's eyes widen as Mizu transforms into an absolutely adorable little girl. Korra runs over to little Asami and picks her up. "Oh my goodness, you are so cute. Look at those little cheeks." She says rubbing her cheeks against the little girl's. "We have got to get a picture of us for Asami. She's totally gonna flip."

Mizu rolls her eyes then transforms back into her original body. Korra's strong warm arms are still wrapped around her. Their eyes lock. Mizu gulps then tries to pull back.

Korra hugs her a little tighter. "Hey what's up with you today? Why do you get distant whenever I mention Asami?"

"You've been treating me like her all day, being all lovey dovey and stuff. I'm not her." The essence says lowering her eyes.

Korra releases her then cups her cheek. "I know you're not… but you will be. You're merging remember? Besides, I haven't been treating you like Asami. She would never do some of the stuff you've done today. You're different." Korra says softly. Mizu lowers her eyes.

For the entire day she'd tried to get their shared dream out of her mind, but she couldn't. She thought about telling Mizu but the woman was nervous enough around her. Korra thought that was strange though. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that Mizu already knew about it with how shy she'd been all day.

The Avatar couldn't deny how good the dream felt. It was awe inspiring to see the water essence so free and happy. She wanted to see her that way again. "But I know you're a part of her too and I accept that now."

"You do?" Mizu asks.

Korra nods. "I had a dream about you last night actually."

"Really?" Mizu says raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you were happy." Korra says gazing into Mizu's eyes. "We kissed. And I'd like to kiss you again if that's alright?"

Mizu's eyes widen. "What, like right here, right now?" She says nervously.

Korra nods. "Yeah."

The titan's heart is about to beat from her chest. What was with Korra today? The Avatar was being so suave and confident. Korra didn't even try to shut down the weak flirting attempts she'd tried to make throughout the day. It was like Korra knew her. The water essence gulps. "O-okay."

Korra smirks softly then leans into full supple pink lips.

The water bearing titan immediately reciprocates. This kiss felt like a memory, like déjà vu. She moans into Korra's mouth as strange images begin to pass through her mind, like she'd done this before. Unfortunately she doesn't have time to think over what she's feeling.

Korra aggressively grabs the back of Mizu's thighs allowing the woman's legs to wrap around her waist.

Mizu trembles being overpowered by the Avatar's passionate desire for her. She couldn't feel a single shred of doubt in Korra's actions. Korra wanted her, like really wanted her and she wanted the Avatar too. It was like a dream come true.

The water tribe woman carries Mizu up to their bed room. "Do you want me?"

"What? YES! What do you mean? Of course I want you!" Mizu pants peppering the young Avatar's neck with kisses.

Korra kicks open the door then lays Mizu down. She backs away from her then starts taking off her clothes. She needed to address the few things before they got down to business. "I'm not Kuruk. I'm not Tsuchi either. Asami knows that so you should too. I'm me." Mizu gets up from the bed and stands face to face with her. "Do you want me Mizu?"

Mizu grasps Korra's face between her hands remembering when she told the young Avatar that she didn't want her. She was so full of anger and resentment that day after feeling Korra and Asami making love. She'd never apologized to Korra for that. The water essence gazes into the bluest sapphires on the planet. "You're all I've ever wanted and I'm sorry I made you feel otherwise. I was afraid back then… because I thought I couldn't have you but I'm not anymore."

Mizu's clothes fall to the floor as Korra leans into her lips.

* * *

**20 minutes later… **

Korra giggles as Mizu snuggles into her arms in total bliss. "Not bad for your first him huh?" Korra says."

"Mmm, that was incredible." She never thought the human body could feel such pleasures. Love making was everything she imagined it would be, but it did feel a bit lacking for some reason. She sighs gently kissing Korra's neck. "But how come you didn't do the thing you did with Asami?"

Korra furrows her brow. "What thing?"

"The water thing."

Korra looks down at her genuinely surprised by the question. "Oh umm…I thought you might wanna do something different." In reality she was worried because of what happened last time. If all the water in the city decided to fly up into the air when she used it on Asami; what would happen if she used it on Mizu?

The water essence blinks a few times contemplating Korra's words. "You know what, you're right I do."

Mizu grabs the hair on the back of the Avatar's head and pulls her off the bed again. Korra smirks. "Mizu, come on. What are you doing?" Rain begins to beat against the windows outside as Mizu lowers Korra down to her knees.

"Kiss me." The essence says as she looks down into Korra's eyes. The Avatar tries to get to her feet only to have Mizu force her back down again. "Kiss me down there." The titan's eyes glow with soft blue light.

Korra smirks as she takes the slick wet folds of Mizu's lower lips into her mouth. The water essence closes her eyes. The sensation of Korra's tongue within her was just as exhilarating as it had been a few minutes ago. Korra intuits that the water essence wants things to be a little rougher so she obliges her. Mizu is thrown off balance as strong firm hands grab her ass then lift her off the ground. Mizu's hands touch the ceiling.

Korra sits on the bed then lies back allowing Mizu to straddle her face. Mizu's hips move on their own grinding into the wanton woman's mouth.

The Avatar closes her eyes enjoying the sway of Mizu's hips as well as her taste. She tasted completely different from her wife.

The essence pants as her body quakes, the entire house trembles as she floods Korra's mouth. She was so sensitive to the Avatar's touch.

Korra grabs Mizu's thighs about to flip her over. Mizu bucks her hips pushing Korra back down onto the bed. She crawls down the Avatar's body. "Let's do something you and Asami have never done. I want to show you how extensive my powers are." Mizu says. Korra furrows her brow. "You're going to give me what Kuruk couldn't. What do ya say?" Mizu whispers.

Korra's eyes flutter as the water within her lower body moves on its own. She pants almost wincing in pain as her clitoris swells with fluid. "Mi-mi-mizu, wh-what are you doing?"

"It's okay. Just relax, you're alright. Don't resist it." Mizu say softly kissing Korra's neck caressing her hair.

"How…are…you doing this?" Korra stammers out. She trembles as the water essence runs her fingertips over her elongated clitoris. She can't believe what's she's seeing. This wasn't a water penis, it was an actual penis. Korra can't move it's like she's being held down.

Mizu giggles darkly as she moves down the Avatar's body. "I've always wanted to try this." She says diving tongue first into Korra's sex. "Mmmmmm…." Korra shuts her eyes, she was completely over stimulated. It was like Mizu had control of her entire body. Mizu sits up wrapping her hand around Korra's clit.

Korra struggles trying to shake her head no as she watches her new body part disappear down the essence's throat. "Gu…ah…." She whimpers as her lover's head bobs again and again up and down the length of her throbbing member.

Mizu drags her tongue from Korra's lips to the tip of her now nine inch long penis. "Do you like it?"

The Avatar has tears in her eyes. "Mi-mi..Mi-zu…" The watery titan was like a completely different person.

The essence sits up hovering her hips over the Avatar's sex. She bites her bottom lip slowly lowering herself down. She closes her eyes releasing a trembling breath as Korra's member penetrates her sex. She looks down at the pained expression on the Avatar's face.

Korra gulps taking panting breathes holding Mizu's hips. She can hardly speak staring up at the dominant, controlling, and aggressive woman above her. Korra didn't know what to do with herself. "Mizu, t-t-take it easy okay. I've never done this before."

"Me either." The titan smiles then begins to be move her hips.

Korra takes a few deep breathes trying to acclimate to what she's feeling. Tiny electric pulses spark throughout her body. She could feel her clit rubbing against the essence's tight inner walls. She'd never experienced anything like this before. Was this what it was like for men? She could barely move her senses were too overloaded.

Mizu rocks her hips a little harder. "Uhhmm, this is….excellent…huaaa. So good. Mmm, it's so good." Korra's jaw drops as Mizu plants her hands against her abs to get some leverage. The movement of the water essence's hips becomes chaotic. "Don't hold back Korra. You want all of Asami, don't you? Well I want all of you." She leans down then whispers something strange into Korra's ear.

Korra goes into the Avatar State and grabs the woman's thighs. With each thrust thunder and lightning rumbles across the sky outside the window. "Mi-zu…." The water tribe woman gasps feeling something primal taking over within her.

"Korra! More!" Mizu groans as paintings begin falling off the walls the more the house shakes. "More…I want more!"

"Arggh!" Korra yells as she surges up hooking her arms under the titan's thighs putting her on her back. The Avatar holds her down thrusting into her deeper and harder. Her hips were moving on their own.

The water essence looks up seeing the white light of the Avatar State. "Fuck yes! There you are. Come here." She pants grasping Korra's face between her hands bringing their lips together roughly.

**2 hours later…**

Korra trembles collapsing on top of Mizu as the Avatar state is deactivated. "Mizu? What, what…did you…?"

Mizu giggles. "Mmm, that was good wasn't it? Raava's feisty isn't she?"

"What? Mizu how did you trigger me like that?"

Mizu releases a pleased sigh. "When you and Asami were married, the light spirit was bonded to me as well. I can command anything connected to me. I know you're worried about Asami. Our connection is still intact. She's fine and so are you. Raava didn't energybend me or anything." She says gently caressing the Avatar's hair like the news she had just given Korra was meaningless.

Korra gulps trying to contemplate the ramifications of an emotional childlike deity being able to control the Avatar. Thank goodness she'd be merging with Asami so maybe this wasn't as dangerous as she imagined it would be. Korra was still concerned about her wife though. What if Raava had cut off her and Mizu's connection? "Mizu are you sure Asami's okay? Can you check on her please?"

"She says to let her know when we're finished." Mizu says quickly.

Korra releases a sigh of relief. The two are silent for a minute. To say she had a lot on her mind was an understatement. Korra was still in a state of disbelief over what she and Mizu had done together. Her clit was back to normal, but Korra was still reeling having never had sex like that before. She thought about her first time with Asami. She'd gone into the Avatar State then too, but this was different. She and Raava also experienced one another on a whole new level this time. Was she really ready to have such a powerful partner? The young water tribe woman takes a deep breath. "Mizu…"

"I remember watching Raava when I was younger. I always thought she was a beautiful being. Her light lit the whole world. She was so free, even though she was bound to Vaatu just like I was bound to Tsuchi. I longed for that freedom. Then you humans came along and gave her even more of it, by separating her from Vaatu. I was so surprised when she bonded with you. I wanted to know why she chose you ….and now I do."

The water essence sits up to get some eye contact with the Avatar. "It's because your kind knows something more powerful than we could ever imagine. You know love and now thanks to you, so do I. I knew you were the one the first time I kissed you on that roof. I loved you before I knew you, and I will never leave your side for as long as I live."

Korra takes a deep breath sitting up. Gazing into those brilliant blue orbs was like gazing into the ocean, like she was gazing into herself. "I…I love you too." Korra is overwhelmed with emotion recognizing that she was in love with Asami, all of Asami and it was really okay for her to be, nothing felt more right.

Korra and Mizu lie in one another's arms having finally accepted one another. Now they just needed to make sure that Asami's other half would be able to share it with them.

**The next day…**

The girls meet up with Chelse at Future Industries. Mizu needed to get back to being a CEO for the rest of the week while Korra got prepared for the fight of her life.

Mizu sits at her desk. "Asami will be arriving at the barrier around Tsuchi's lair tomorrow. Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yeah, but I want to see her before she goes in there." The young Avatar says lowering her eyes. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to Asami.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Chelse says seeing desperation in her eyes. "You can't go into his lair Korra."

"I know alright. I just wanna be there for her. I'm going to do everything I can to help her."

Chelse puts her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Come right back okay. You'll only be able to communicate with Asami through Mizu once she goes inside."

Korra nods and sits down on the couch preparing to go into meditation. Mizu sits down next to her and takes her hand. "I told her that you want to come see her." The water essence lowers her eyes. "She said…she doesn't want you to come."

"What! Why?"

Mizu takes a deep breath as her eyes turn jade green so she could deliver Asami's message. She cups Korra's cheek. "Baby, I'm not gonna be able to go through with this if I see you. Even being with you the other night was overwhelming. It's already been a month, I can't breakdown now. I won't be alone alright. Sokka and Hei-Bai are with me. Just stay there and wait for me okay. Please." She says planting a soft kiss to the Avatar's lips.

Korra covers her wife's hand with her own. "Asami…"

"I'll be back baby. I promise. Do this for me, please." Mizu says speaking as the young CEO.

Korra swallows hard and nods. "Okay. I love you Asami."

"I love you too and I'll see you soon."

**In the spirit world**

Asami wipes tears from her eyes. "Thanks Mizu." She says within herself as she stands in front of the barrier to Koh's lair.

Mizu speaks up. "Asami are you sure you want to do this right now? Things are going to be different for you and me once you pass through the barrier. Korra may not be able to go in with you but she can at least..."

"No, Mizu I don't want her worrying about me more than she needs to. She's been through enough already." Asami says as she stares at the pitch black dome around the swamp. "You told me that my initial contact with the barrier would be the hardest. I don't want her to know until I get through it okay. If she knows I'm hurting she won't be able to take it." Asami says.

The water essence takes in a deep breath. "I understand and I'll respect your wishes but I need you to do something for me. Once you've acclimated to his energy step back out beyond the barrier."

"Why?" Asami asks.

"I want to be able to tell Korra that you'll be back and mean it."

The young CEO knew what Mizu meant. There was no guarantee that the potion had cleared Mizu's essence from her body. There was still a chance she could be trapped in the Earth essence's lair. Truthfully, Asami was curious about that too, but she wasn't looking forward to what she would need to go through in order to figure that out.

Asami gulps then nods to Sokka who transforms into a small ball of blue light. She closes her eyes breathing through puckered lips. "I'll be back baby." She says to herself as she steps through the barrier.

Blinding pain shoots through her body and mind. This was 100x worse than what she experienced in training. She falls to her knees in the pitch black water of the swamp. This wasn't just Tsuchi's pain she was experiencing. It was the pain of everyone he had taken.

**Back in the physical world**

Mizu takes a deep breath closing her eyes hearing Asami screaming in her mind. She holds the edge of the desk. Her hand trembles.

Chelse furrows her brow. "Mizu?"

A worried look spreads across Korra's face. "Mizu! What's wrong? What happened? Is Asami okay?"

The water essence plasters on a fake smile, opening her eyes, exhaling through her nose. "I'm fine, just a little headache that's all. Asami is…setting up camp for the night. She says she'll check in with us tomorrow."

The fire essence lowers her eyes and walks back to her desk knowing that Mizu was lying. If Asami and Mizu wanted to keep things from Korra that was their business.

Korra inhales deeply then takes Mizu's hand. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Mizu nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not looking forward to being here all day. I'd rather spend my time with you."

Korra smiles softly. "I'd like that too." Korra lowers her eyes seeing the change in the water essence's demeanor; she knew that something was off. Korra also knew her wife and how protective she was of her. Asami was keeping something from her and Mizu knew what it was. Korra takes in a deep breath. "Mizu, can you ask Asami how far she is from Tsuchi's lair?"

Mizu furrows her brow. "Oh she's not far. She said she's camping for the…." She's silenced as Korra cups her cheek. Their eyes are locked for a moment. Mizu lowers her eyes as a tear streaks down her cheek. Asami's pain was intensifying with every passing second and so was hers.

Mizu eyes suddenly shift to a dark forest green. "Kor-ra..." A devilish smirk spreads across her lips. "She's mine Avatar."

Korra's eyes widen. "NO, Asami hold on!" She grabs the essence's arms as she goes into the Avatar State.

Mizu begins to scream as her eyes shift back to blue again. She grabs the young Avatar's shirt. "Korra, she…she needs… you." The angered inuit exhales roughly then releases Mizu and heads to the door. "Korra. Don't pass through the barrier, please."

The Avatar grabs the doorknob but can't seem to turn it. She couldn't move at all. She could feel the weight of Mizu's power flowing through her body. Korra takes a deep breath and lowers her eyes. "Mizu, I won't go through the barrier, I …"

"I lost Kuruk." Mizu says taking in a sorrowful breath. "I saw Tsuchi in the water at the oasis, but I didn't remember who he was. If I had told Kuruk, none of this would be happening. I can't lose you too." The water essence says as she releases her.

Korra walks back over to the desk and kisses Mizu gently. "You won't...Asami." Mizu looks up at her with tears in her eyes. "I won't come back without you." Korra says quickly heading out the door.

Chelse comes back into the office and holds Mizu in her arms. Her body glows with burgundy red light. She whispers in Mizu's ear. "You're gonna be alright Miss Sato. Korra's coming. Just hold on." She says cradling Mizu's head on her shoulder. "Damn you Tsuchi."

Korra breathes out roughly before stepping into the spirit portal. "Raava, take me to my wife!"

**Forgetful Valley (Village of Hira'a, Fire Nation Territory)**

Five bright lights begin fade into the void of darkness.

"We have made our decision wife of the Avatar." The Cosmic Mothers say in unison. "If Asami Sato and Avatar Korra comply with our wishes we will grant your request."

**TBC…**


	40. Chapter 40

**Title: **Korrasami 40

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: PG-13**

**Notes:** Sorry for the long wait. Been a busy two weeks. More to come. Thanks a bunch for all the support everyone. See you as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience. Favs, Follows, Reviews, and PMs appreciated.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**Forgetful Valley (Village of Hira'a, Fire Nation Territory)**

Katara takes in a deep breath. She'd been speaking with the cosmic deities for days trying to negotiate a deal with them, but the mothers were beyond stubborn. "I don't agree with your terms. They're completely unreasonable. This will dramatically change their lives, not to mention the lives of your children. Avatar Korra and Asami have already been through enough because of you. The least you could do is…."

"Our decision is final. The choice will be left up to them. Your approval is not required." The Cosmic Mothers say.

"It'll be like they don't have a choice at all. You took pity on Rafa all those years ago because of what Tsuchi had done to him. Now you have a chance to do an even greater good and you're going to turn away from it. I can see where Tsuchi inherited his madness." Katara says angrily.

The Mother of Faces raises her voice. "Mind your tongue human. My energy may have changed your form, but you are not one of us." The bright light floats closer to Katara. "I only allowed you into our sacred space because of your assistance to my guardian."

"What about your children? Your laws are the reason they turned out the way they have. What kind of Mothers are you? You're not creators; you're destroyers." The waterbender says defiantly.

"Your ways are not our ways wife of the Avatar. It is not for you to understand. Now leave us." The Cosmic Mothers say in unison.

Katara's light moves out of the void. This wasn't the outcome she had expected, but it was better than nothing. At least Asami and Korra would have the chance at a normal life.

**In the spirit world**

Asami grits her teeth as the pain of millions of people bombards her mind. She can't think. All she can do is breath. Sokka and Hei-Bai have their guard up as a shadowy figure appears a few yards ahead of them.

A bright forest green light takes form. Hei-Bai transforms to attack the creature just as he and Sokka are thrown out through the barrier's dome by a mysterious force. Korra ducks as they fly over her head. Sokka and Hei-Bai don't seem to notice her. They immediately try to run back into the barrier and find that they can't enter it. "Arrgh!" Sokka yells as he begins hitting the dome with his boomerang.

Korra takes a deep breath. She was scared for her wife. "Screw this! Asami, I'm coming!" Korra yells going into the Avatar State as she runs toward the barrier.

Sokka notices her then grabs her shoulder. "You're Avatar Korra, right." She nods and takes a deep breath. "Then you know what happens if you pass through that dome." Korra lowers her eyes. "You should leave. Hei-Bai will stay here with her. I need to go find Katara."

"What's going on in there?" The young Avatar asks.

Sokka looks at the barrier. "I don't know. Hei-Bai and I should be able to pass through that barrier, but we can't for some reason. This doesn't make any sense." He looks at Korra. "And you're not supposed to be here either. Katara said that Koh was gone and that you'd be showing up after Asami escaped with the missing people."

"What are you talking about? Koh is gone. I saw it with my own eyes."

Sokka sighs heavily as he looks at the pitch black dome surrounding the swamp. "There's something in there with Asami. I don't know what it is, but Koh is the only one that's able to keep us out. If it's not him I don't know who else it could be." He walks away from Korra. "You should leave. There's nothing you can do here." He says before transforming into a blue ball of light and floating away.

Korra exhales roughly from her nose, taking panting breathes. Her wife was in danger and there was nothing she could do about it. It was her worst fear realized. Korra gulps then turns to the barrier. Hei-Bai continues to knock all six of his massive paws against the barrier. The transformed spirit bear roars at it, blasting white light from his mouth. Korra goes into the Avatar State again thinking she might be able to bend a hole into the pitch black dome.

Hei-Bai grabs her and pulls her away from it. "Arrg-ah! What are you doing? Let me go!" Korra shouts trying to struggle out of his grasp.

He then transforms back into his bear form and starts nudging Korra away.

The water tribe woman looks into his eyes understanding what the bear was telling her. She couldn't touch the barrier without getting stuck not even in the Avatar State. Korra nods then looks away in frustration. Hei-Bai transforms and goes back over to the dome. Korra breathes out through puckered lips sitting down on an unearthed tree root. She thinks back to when she watched her partner's training sessions with Koh's energy. There was only one thing she could do to help her wife.

"I love you Asami Sato." Korra says looking up at the dome. She was going to support her partner, the only way she knew how. "I remember when I first saw you at that party with Mako. You…you were… beautiful." She says lowering her chin to her chest. If this was all she could do to help Asami, she would do it to the fullest.

**Inside the barrier…**

Asami feels like she's about to pass out. "Kor…ra…" She stammers out somehow hearing her wife's voice amongst the millions of voices assaulting her mind. Suddenly two strong yet gentle hands take hold of her shoulders and she feels the pain in her mind begin to dissipate. Asami closes her eyes and takes a deep breath feeling someone helping her to her feet.

She sways a bit as she opens her eyes to see her wife holding her up. "Korra?" She says looking up seeing the young Avatar's signature smirk. Asami's eyes widen when she sees dark green eyes staring back at her. She pushes the imposter away. "Who are you?"

"I thought using this form would help us communicate with one another." The imposter says before transforming into Lau Gan-Lan Jr.

"Tsuchi?" Asami says angrily.

He nods then transforms into Korra again. "Hi, Asami…" He says softly. The young CEO clenches her jaw then steps back toward the barrier. "Wait, please. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I really am. I was blinded by rage and confusion because of Mizu's emotions, but I'm not anymore. Believe me please." He moves toward her.

Asami cold clocks the entity in the jaw. "Why should I believe anything you have to say?"

The green-eyed being adjusts its jaw. "I-I know why you're here." Asami furrows her brow. Tsuchi lowers his eyes. "And I want to help you." He looks past her to the barrier. "Go back outside then come back and I'll show you where the people are. It's the least I could do."

Asami swallows hard with an apprehensive nod then steps back through the dome. Was that really Tsuchi, if so then that shouldn't be possible? He was inside of Mizu wasn't he?

The Avatar's eyes widen. "ASAMI!" She gets up and runs to her mate. "Are you alright?" She asks cupping Asami's cheek.

The pale-skinned beauty looks back at the dome curiously. "Yeah, I'm…I'm okay. What are you doing here?" She was surprised to see her partner there even though she'd heard Korra's voice breaking through the barrage of pain she was experiencing. She thought she was just imagining it.

"Mizu said you needed me." Korra says.

Asami lowers her eyes then tries to contact the water-bearing titan. Mizu wouldn't have sent Korra there unless the situation was dire. She furrows her brow not getting a response from her. Something wasn't right. Asami looks up at her partner. "Korra something's wrong. I can't sense Mizu. The energy from the dome must be affecting us." The concerned CEO looks at the dome then takes a deep breath. She needed to find out what was happening. She had a feeling that the Tsuchi imposter would know what was up. "I'll be right back."

Korra grabs her partner's wrist. "Asami, wait what's going on?"

"I don't know. But none of this is right. Something must have happened to Mizu. And there's someone in there that claims to be Tsuchi. But that shouldn't be possible if he's still dormant inside of her. Whoever that is in there said they know where the missing people are. I'm gonna see what else they know. Baby, go back to the physical world and check on Mizu." The young CEO says as she looks back at her partner.

Korra shakes her head. There was no way her wife was thinking clearly after being in there, especially if the Earth essence had manifested again. "Asami, no. You can't go back inside if…."

Asami quickly turns toward her worried lover. "Korra, am I your partner or not?"

The young Avatar furrows her brow. "What? Of course, you are. Asami what does that have to do with anything? I'm trying to keep you safe. If that's really Koh in there he could be planning to…"

"Do you trust me?" Asami asks quickly.

Korra takes in a rough breath locking eyes with her wife. "You know I do."

"Then trust me to do this. I'm the only one who can help those people Korra. I'm not doing this just for them; I'm doing it for you, as my wife, as the Avatar. You've fought for the world, now let me fight for you." Asami says to her wife.

Korra nods softly. "Yeah but you're not gonna do it alone. I wanna help."

"Then go make sure Mizu is alright. I'm going to find out what that imposter knows." The CEO says.

"I love you." The Avatar says gently cupping Asami's cheek.

The raven-haired woman leans into her partner's lips. They gaze into one another's eyes for a moment, knowing that things had changed between them. "I love you too. I'll see you soon." She quickly backs away then disappears through the barrier.

Korra takes in a heavy breath appreciating her wife's courage, but hating the woman's stubbornness at the same time. "I love you Asami Sato! I'm gonna go check on Mizu but I'll be here when you get back, you hear me. You're not alone! We're a team!"

Asami smiles to herself loving her wife even more than she thought possible, but she needed to stay focused on her mission.

A few yards ahead of her she sees the Tsuchi imposter still disguised as Korra. He's standing with his back turned. "You came back." He says.

"Of course I did. I'm here to save the people who disappeared from my world. Now tell me where they are. And if you don't mind, I'd appreciate if you disguised yourself as someone other than my wife." Asami says as she takes a few cautious steps toward him.

Tsuchi takes a deep breath. "I think this is best for now. I don't want you to get defensive about the things I need to say to you."

"Fine, but take me to where the people are while you talk." She says quickly.

Tsuchi turns to her then holds out his hand in front of him. She follows him. They walk through the vast swamp together. "I'm Tsuchi. I am the essence of Earth. I brought those people down here. They are the only reason you and everyone in your world are still alive."

Asami furrows her brow. "What are you talking about?"

"I cut off your connection to Mizu when you passed through my barrier. It was the only way I could keep her from hearing us." He says.

"What?" Asami asks still not completely sure of who she was talking to. "Look, I don't know who you are, but you're not Tsuchi alright. You can't be. He's dormant inside of her."

The disguised being looks at the young woman. "I'm not dormant, not anymore. I woke up the moment you separated from her." He gazes at Asami with regret in his eyes. "It…just took me a while to get my bearings." He takes a deep breath. "I'm truly sorry for how I treated you." He lowers his eyes then looks up at her again. "I wish I could prove that to you, but we don't have a lot of time. I need you to listen to me. I know you couldn't hear me while I was alive… but I meant everything I said to you about Mizu back then. She is not who you think she is. She's selfish… and fickle. She only cares about herself. She's manipulative…. and angry. I always told her hanging around with your kind would affect her, but she never believed me."

Asami furrows her brow. "What are you trying to say?" The heiress asks.

"I know that the Fire Essence separated you two. I…uh never met her while I was in my physical body, but I know of her closeness with my counterpart." He looks at Asami. "She made a terrible mistake when she split you two apart. You are everything good, and descent, and pure in Mizu. The moment you two were separated Mizu's negative qualities were given their own consciousness. Everyone you know is in danger."

Asami shakes her head. "You're lying. I know Mizu. She's…we're a part of one another. She can be childish and stubborn but she's not evil…unlike you."

Tsuchi shakes his head sorrowfully. "That's what she wants you to think."

* * *

**Back in the physical world**

**Future Industries**

Seika holds Mizu in her arms comforting her friend. "It's going to be alright Mizu. I promise. Asami will be back and so will Korra. You'll finally get the happily ever after you de….serve…" The fire essence slowly looks down with a heavy gasp as blood trickles from her mouth. "Ga..ah…ah…" An ice covered hand goes through her abdomen as she finds dark forest green eyes looking up at her. "Tsu-chi…"

A green-eyed Mizu smirks sweetly. "Hmm, I'm not really sure. The memories aren't like they were before. You're Seika, right? I don't think we've been properly introduced."

Chelse grits her teeth. "Grr-uhh, Mi-zu…wake…wake up."

Mizu slowly stands to her feet as the fire essence trembles, grabbing her shoulders as she was forced to move. "How about we make this a little family reunion huh? Call to the others."

"N…n…no." She says before yelling out as Mizu turns a watery hand within her.

"I said, call to them, now."

Seika shivers as she closes her eyes. Her body starts to glow with bright red light letting the other essences know what was going on before they arrived.

Within a few seconds, three bright lights appear in the office surrounding them.

The white light of the spirit essence moves toward Seika. "Mizu! Wake up! You can't let him overcome you like this." She yells shifting into a physical form so she can help her sister.

Fuu, the matter essence moves behind them. "Mizu! Get a hold er yerself girl. Yer dang on balance is all off, put that boy back ta sleep already. Ya hear me girl?"

The golden light of the air essence begins to increase seeing his counterpart in danger of losing her life. "Tsuchi man, let her go man. I don't wanna hurt you man."

Mizu smiles. "Well now the gang's all here. Nice of you to join us. Where is Kuruk's spear?"

Fuu speaks up. "It's gone. Now either you let Seika go, or we gon' open a can a whoop ass in here. And I can promise you small fry, is gone stink the high heaven by the time we finish with you. Now let her go." Fuu says seeing the dark green aura around the water essence.

Mizu smirks turning herself and the fire essence toward Fuu. "So you're the one who hid it. If you fetch it for me you all can be on your way." The Matter Essence takes on a physical form then raises his fists.

Chili, solidifies his body then takes a step toward Seika, if he could just touch her, his essence could enhance hers and she could escape.

The water essence takes a deep breath then raises her free hand seeing her so called siblings ready to attack her. All of a sudden all three essences freeze unable to move. "Did you know that 60% of those human bodies you all are encased in are made up of water? The other 40% is made up of carbon, nitrogen, calcium, and phosphorus…in other words Earth. I wonder if the Mothers did that on purpose."

She liquefies her hand within the fire essence. Chelse screams out in pain. Mizu smiles as she floats the other essences to the other side of the room seeing their bodies begin to glow. "Aaa, aaa, aaa, you three. No transforming unless you want me to kill her. Then you'll have to wait until she reincarnates, right? Or perhaps, I'll just kill all of you, then we can all take part in this eternal marionette show the Mothers have us performing for them. How does that sound?" Mizu says looking around at each of them. "I don't know about you but I'm bored of it. Where is the spear?"

Seika pants for breath as she tries to speak. "Ts-tsu-tsuchi, what do you…want? Why…are you…doing this?"

Mizu looks up at her. "Bring me the spear or I will kill her and flood this entire planet."

"Why? What are you after?" Lisa, the spirit essence, asks.

She takes an irritated breath looking over at her. "I'm going to end this where it first began. Now bring me….the spear." She says getting a tighter grip on Seika's intestines. The fire essence coughs up more blood.

* * *

**Tsuchi's lair**

The earth essence continues to tell Asami of all of Mizu's faults as he guides her through his lair. "Asami, I'm only doing this so I can help you and your friends. She's the one who corrupted me. And I can see she has corrupted you too." He says.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Asami says as she begins hating the sound of her wife's voice coming from the monster. This entity sure did feel like Koh to her, but there was something different about him. She couldn't sense any aggression or malice from him. Mizu told her that he was still asleep and that she had suppressed his emotions. This couldn't possibly be Tsuchi. Asami thinks as she follows him into a long corridor.

The disguised essence lowers his head. "She convinced you to let her sleep with your partner didn't she?"

"What?"

"She made up some story about you two not being able to connect without it." Tsuchi shakes his head and sighs.

"How do you know that?" Asami asks quickly.

"If you only knew how many homes she's ruined. Every time she crossed over it was the same thing. It was even worse the first time she went to your world as a man. It was a blessing that we are unable to reproduce. She was far worse than Kuruk ever was." He laughs. "It was the same story every time. I don't know how to make love. I'm scared. Can you teach me? Ha, oldest trick in the book."

Asami gulped when she heard that. For the first time, she felt a twinge of doubt within her heart. "You're lying. I've seen Mizu's memories. She would never…."

Tsuchi looks back at Asami. "She showed you what she wanted you to see." He turns and continues down the tunnel. "That's just how she is. It got worse every time she visited your world. She was infatuated with your kind especially the way you emotionally manipulated one another." Tsuchi looks back at her for a moment seeing that she was listening to him and that his words were affecting her. "I'm sorry. I truly am." He takes a deep breath as they turn into a tight corner. "Come on, the people are down here."

The young CEO lowers her eyes and takes a worried breath. Had she really been duped this whole time? No, she wouldn't believe Mizu could do something like that. Mizu was a part of her. They've been fine during their separation. Korra would have told her if anything out of the ordinary had happened. Whoever this entity was, he was lying.

Asami's eyes widen as they come upon a huge underground cave stretching back farther than she could see.

Baatar Jr. notices her first. "Hey! Hey! You're Asami Sato aren't you? Did he get you too? How did you get out? Help us! Please help us! Tell us how you escaped!"

Millions upon millions of people begin reaching up toward her and jumping up towards the ridge. They start piling on top of one another trying to climb up to her.

Tsuchi lowers his eyes. "Asami" The heiress turns to him. "If these people leave, everyone in the world will die."

"Why?" She asks still in shock over what she's seeing.

The earth essence takes a deep sorrowful breath. "I left my decree because I knew Mizu would have to come here. I wanted to trap her to keep her from… destroying your world. I never would have imagined that she'd send you in her place. She's the reason I wanted to kill myself. Everything changed when I attained her essence. All those millennia she spent visiting with humans had warped her mind. I'll admit I didn't like the way you people lived, but I didn't hate you. It was different for Mizu, to her humans were an infestation. She became bored of them and wanted to start over fresh, keeping a few humans alive so they could reproduce and live the way she wanted them to live." Asami turns to him. "I couldn't stand by and watch that happen."

"Now I know you're lying. When she became mortal, she lost all of her powers and memories. She was harmless."

"She would've been harmless until she died and reincarnated with her memories and powers intact." He lowers his eyes. "I knew I could at least stop that from happening. It was the only way to keep her plans from coming to fruition." He looks up at Asami. "I won't lie. I was obsessed with her and her longing for love. I didn't want her to leave me. I was scared of being alone. With her emotions and feelings running through me, I lost control of my logical mind. I wasn't completely lost though, I stopped her from reincarnating. I'm also glad I stopped her marriage to the Avatar in time."

"Why? Why did you stop their wedding?" Asami asks as she tries to make sense of everything she was hearing.

He looks into her eyes. "Mizu can control anything or anyone that's bonded to her. I'm sure you've experienced it as her host. If she had married the Avatar the light spirit would be at her command. If she had control of the Avatar nothing would be able to stop her."

Asami gulps and lowers her eyes taking a nervous breath. Did that mean that the water essence could control Korra now?

Tsuchi lowers his eyes. "You married her didn't you?"

Asami's eyes dart from left to right wondering what kind of mayhem Mizu might be causing right now. This wasn't right. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.

* * *

**Outside the barrier**

Sokka and Katara appear. Korra's eyes widen. "Gran Gran!"

Katara furrows her brow. "Korra? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" She'd specifically told the fire essence to keep the map away from Korra. There was no way the Avatar should have been able to find the swamp without it. According to her visions, Korra wasn't due to arrive until Asami was outside the barrier. Something must have changed, while she met with the Mothers.

"I looked at the map you told Miss Chelse to keep away from me."

"You need to leave, right now." Katara says quickly.

The young Avatar moves toward her mentor. "But Gran, Asami is…."

"I said NOW, Korra! Leave! RUN!" Katara shouts as she feels the shift of energy in the air.

Korra furrows her brow then begins to walk away placing her hand against her chest. She takes a deep breath hearing the urgency in her mentor's voice. "Fine. Raava take me to….."

She's interrupted as five people suddenly appear in front of the dome.

"Korra, baby, don't leave yet. I need to talk to you." A blue-eyed Mizu says still holding the fire essence in her hand.

The Avatar sees Chili, the owner of the singing bar, Fuu, the guy who officiated her marriage to Asami, and a young woman who looked a lot like a younger Miss Chelse. "Mizu, what's going on?!" Korra shouts seeing Asami's half way impaled assistant on the water essence's arm. "What are you doing?"

Mizu smiles. "It's okay baby. Everything is going to be fine now. These are the other essences. I found out that they were planning to hurt you. I wasn't going to let them do that." She holds the fire essence in the air. "This one was the mastermind. She was working with that naughty little waterbender over there."

Korra squints her eyes remembering everything Koh said on that roof during the solstice. Only one person referred to Katara that way. The water tribe woman immediately goes into the Avatar State. "KOH, what did you do to Mizu!" She yells moving toward Mizu.

The water essence's eyes shift to a dark green and Korra stops in her tracks. "Aww, baby, you're no fun at all."

"MIZU!" Korra shouts in an attempt to wake the other half of her partner. "Mizu, please! You're stronger than this! I know you are! Fight HIM!"

Deep within the water essence a still small voice whispers. "Kor-ra…"

The mind controlled essence turns to Katara with a devious smirk. She drops Seika into the water then lunges at Korra with the spear she had hidden behind her back. Katara flashes in front of her pupil. Mizu stops just before the spear is about to plunge into her chest. Katara doesn't even flinch.

Mizu smiles then winks at her. "Ooo wee, somebody got a little upgrade while I was away. I like it. It suits you. I can see the Mother's energy in you. Would you mind calling them for me? I want to have a little chat with them."

Katara raises her chin then takes a step forward moving Mizu back. The water essence gulps and continues moving backward as Katara's body begins to glow with a bright blindingly silver light. "Allow Mizu to regain control and we can settle this peacefully."

Mizu moves the spear away as a strong force of energy knocks the water essence a few feet back. She begins to giggle softly then quickly goes into full blown laughter. "Peacefully! Peacefully?" She says taking a deep breath as a menacing expression spreads over her face. "If the Mothers wanted peace they never would have created me." Three gigantic animals start to emerge from clouds of mystical vapor around the swamp. They were the guardians of the Cosmic Mothers. There is an eel hound, a fire ferret, and a flutterby.

Katara takes in a deep breath. "Tsuchi, I'll say it one more time. Allow Mizu to regain control…"

"Or you'll do what? Tell my mother?"

**Inside the Barrier…**

Asami shakes her head and raises her hands. "Just-just stop talking alright." She says taking a deep breath. Mizu wasn't the person Tsuchi had been describing. Asami wasn't going to turn her back on her other half even if that other half was evil. She would hear it from Mizu herself. "I came here to get those people and that's what I'm going to do. Now if you really are Tsuchi and you want to help me, then bend a staircase down into that cave so they can leave with me."

Tsuchi furrows his brow. "Asami, haven't you been listening to anything I've said to you. If you lead them out of here Mizu will kill everyone. I know how horribly I treated you, but that's nothing compared to what Mizu will do now that she has my essence."

"If you want me to trust what you're saying, then let those people out of there." Asami says looking into his eyes.

The Korra imposter lowers his eyes, takes a deep breath, then creates the staircase. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Asami looks down into the chasm. "Alright everyone follow me."

She leads them out toward the edge of the barrier then turns toward the crowd. "Everyone wait here. I'm going to go outside first and ask the Avatar what we should do next."

"But the Avatar is right there. Just ask her right now." Someone says.

Asami looks at Tsuchi. "Transform so they know you're not her."

He nods then turns into Asami. The crowd gasps. An angered general moves towards the earth essence. "That's the bastard who brought us down here!" The crowd begins to murmur with hostility.

Asami takes in a deep breath. "The monster that brought you here is dead. This… spirit… is trying to help us. Calm down, please. Let me go speak with the Avatar. I'll be right back. It's important that you all stay here. If you try and pass through the barrier you could die."

The people begin to murmur with cautious nods and grumbles.

She gulps then turns to Tsuchi. "Are they gonna be okay here with you?"

He lowers his eyes then looks at the barrier. "I'm not the one you need to be worried about." He gulps hard. "Be careful out there."

* * *

**X**

Asami furrows her brow slightly then steps through the barrier. She's surprised to see everyone standing around. "Korra, what's going on?" She asks. The young Avatar huffs through nose roughly. "Korra? Chelse!" She runs to her assistant. "What happened? Are you alright? Who did this to you?"

The blue-eyed water essence steps toward them with her arms out to hug Asami. "I'm so glad you're alright."

The suspicious CEO holds Chelse in her arms. "Mizu. What did you do?"

Mizu half smiles and lowers her head. "I'm not sure what you mean. We… came to help you. Didn't we?" She lifts her hand and everyone nods. "When our telepathic link was cut off Seika figured something was wrong." She looks up at Asami. "This was her idea, not mine. Are you alright? Did you find the missing people?"

Asami is quiet for a moment wondering what was really going on. She looks at Chelse, Katara, and Korra waiting for them to speak, but they remain silent. Something was definitely wrong.

Mizu smiles at Asami as a large dark void starts to appear above the dome around the swamp. "If you found the people why don't you bring them out here so we can take them back to the physical world where they belong? You should hurry. I don't know what that void is, but it doesn't look good."

Asami releases her assistant and takes a deep breath locking eyes with her duplicate. "Mizu…did you do this?"

The young CEO furrows her brow hearing a faint whisper within her mind. "Not…me. R-un."

Asami swallows not quite understanding the voice. All she could think about was what Tsuchi told her. "Mizu, there is someone inside the swamp that seems a lot like Tsuchi. He said some things about you that I don't believe. This can't be you. It can't be."

Katara lowers her eyes seeing Asami's confusion.

The water essence walks over to Korra wrapping her arms around her neck. She kisses the Avatar roughly. "You're really naïve you know that? Of all the humans I've encountered you are the absolute worst. It sickens me knowing I incarnated into someone like you. You and this Avatar have so much hope for the world; so much hope for the human race." She looks at Asami. "You're disgusting." Mizu smirks. "But I have to give you some credit though. You were a decent fuck." She grabs Korra's chin looking into the Avatar's eyes. "You're certainly more imaginative than our wife is. Isn't that right?" Korra growls as the water essence pushes her away.

Asami takes a step back to the dome as she watches Mizu move toward her. "No Mizu, this isn't you. It-it just can't be."

Katara flashes between Asami and Mizu. She cups the confused CEO's cheek. "Everything is going to be alright. Just stay right where you are okay."

"Gran Gran, I don't understand. What's going on? How is this possible?"

Katara looks deeply into her eyes. "It's…gonna be alright."

"Is that really her? Has Mizu turned evil and what about that thing inside the swamp? He claims to be Tsuchi. Gran Gran, how is that possible? Why is this happening? None of this makes sense."

Katara looks up at the void as a large branch like foot steps out of it. She looks into Asami's eyes. "It will. For now I need you to listen. Don't move and don't speak unless you're spoken to. Understand?" Asami nods. Katara turns to the immobilized essences. "That goes for all of you."

"Humph." Mizu smirks then spins the spear in her hand as she walks away from Korra and Asami.

Four gargantuan tree-like entities step out of the void.

**The Mother of Faces**

\- Origin of separateness and identity, mother of Tsuchi/Earth and Seika/Sacred Fire

**The Mother of Hands**

\- Origin of creation, mother of Genshō/Matter

**The Mother of Minds**

\- Origin of consciousness, mother of Kūki/Air and Mizu/Water

**The Mother of Plexus**

\- Origin of Will, mother of Tamashī/Spirit

Asami finds her way over to her wife and takes her hand. Korra squeezes Asami's hand. She didn't know what the hell was going on either. All she knew was that Mizu was keeping her from moving because Tsuchi was influencing her. At least that's what she thought. There was no way Mizu would turn on them.

"Hello... Mother." Mizu says looking up at the Mother of Faces.

The 10 story tall entity looks down at the water essence then over to the dome barrier around the swamp. "Tsuchi, what is the meaning of this?" She says noticing her son's split energy. Some of his essence was flowing from the dome.

Mizu smirks holding the spear more tightly. She jumps into the air as quick as lightning and plunges the spear into the Cosmic Mother's chest. "Meaning? Oh, I just wanted to thank you for creating me." The large tree-like being looks down at the spear then into Tsuchi's eyes. "Goodbye Mother."

A dark golden light starts to shine from the wound and one of the mother's faces begins to wither.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Avatar Words and Knowledge according to AvatarWiki**

**Mother of Faces** is the only spirit in the Avatar Universe known to have children. She is the mother of Koh, the face stealer.

She appears in _**Avatar: The Last Airbender—The Search**, graphic novel _

The Mother of Faces was originally conceived with the design of a Korean queen, but the trial sketches were enough to make the creators realize that this approach would not work. Once Michael Dante DiMartino began his collaboration the current design was finalized, with inspiration having been drawn from depictions of Quan Yin, goddess of compassion. The team also hoped that the Mother of Faces would feel "primal, ancient, and mysterious." For this purpose, images of multi-headed Hindu goddesses were used in her design.


	41. Chapter 41

**Title: **Korrasami 41

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: PG-13**

**Notes:** Sincere apologies for the unusually long wait time on this. See you guys in a week. PM, fav, follow, review. Your encouragement and support brings me back to this story again and again. If you want to show some extra love check out the** NEW DEVELOPMENTS** link in my profile**/dimensionallover. **I appreciate the support. **$1** goes a long way in giving me more time to write.

* * *

**X**

Mizu lands on the ground turning her back on the Mother of Faces. She releases her watery hold on everyone. Korra, Asami, and the others heed Katara's warning and remain still. Mizu closes her eyes exhaling deeply. "It's finally finished." She says speaking in Tsuchi's voice looking around at everyone. "You can feel it now can't you?"

This was the earth essence's final gambit. Ending the mothers would end it all, life, pain, everything. He realized the true cause of his torment was his mother and her rules. She was the one who created him. She was the one who paired him with Mizu. The mothers created humans as well. They set this whole foolish game in motion, but he would be the one to end it. He would free everyone. If he ended the mothers, all existence would end as well.

Mizu walks toward Seika. "Once our mother is gone the others will fall too; no more absurd rules and laws, no more people, no more pain…"

Tsuchi interrupted as a gargantuan tree like hand scoops him up. The Mother of Faces stares at Mizu for a moment seeing the strange state of her son's essence within the woman. She pulls the pencil sized spear from her chest. Her withered face instantly regenerates. She looks at the spear between her fingers with genuine curiosity then gives the spear to the Mother of Hands. The other three mothers crowd around one another examining the strange object before poking one another with it. To the spectators below, the mothers looked more like inquisitive animals than all powerful cosmic deities.

Tsuchi's mother's eyes begin sparking with anger as she stares at her son's clouded essence. "You dare try to extinguish that which cannot end?!" Her voice shakes the ground.

Tsuchi spits a slimy stream of water at the deity's face.

The great mother's eyes widen seeing the contempt on her son's face. She glares at Tsuchi. The dome around the swamp suddenly flashes with a green light. The mother of faces furrows her brow noticing that there was indeed two Tsuchi's. How was this possible? How had he become separated from himself and Mizu? The great mother's rules for her children's preservation made that impossible.

Her faces begin to shift position. She puts a new set of glowing eyes on Tsuchi and notices an oddly colored fluid flowing through Mizu's body. She takes a deep breath then looks down at Asami seeing a similar glow. The plant like titan turns to Katara. "Wife of the Avatar our agreement is no longer valid. Mizu and Tsuchi already have new bodies."

Katara clears her throat and steps forward. "Great mother, I know how things may look to you, but I can assure you that Mizu and Tsuchi are still bonded. What you see within their bodies is an elixir I created because of your son's decree. It is only temporary. They will revert back to their original state very soon."

"What decree?" The Mother of Faces asks.

Tsuchi shakes his head. "Ever the absent mother, aren't you? You never cared about me; none of you ever cared about any of us. You should all just die!" She yells creating ice spikes all over her body that pierce the mother's giant hand. "You're nothing but heartless disgusting…."

The Mother of Faces slams Mizu down into the ground then creates a cage of golden light around the watery essence. "Silence child." She turns to Katara. "Speak wife of the Avatar." Tsuchi fumes as a golden collar of light tightens around his throat choking him.

Katara gulps. "Your son decreed that he and Mizu would be trapped in his lair for eternity. This wouldn't have posed a problem except for the fact that he also trapped millions of the physical world's citizens in his lair during the solstice in order to lure her here. I created that elixir in order to free his kidnapped victims."

Asami swallows nervously trying to process everything she was hearing. She felt like she needed to inform Katara of what happened inside the dome. She opens her mouth to whisper to the mature waterbender. "Gran, there's someone inside the…."

Katara continues to speak. "My elixir was meant to give Mizu's human consciousness a form since she was the only one who could enter his lair. But it affected your son as well. I hadn't anticipated that. The other part of his consciousness is within the barrier around this swamp. They will return to their original state once my elixir wears off."

Asami lowers her eyes deep in thought. "So that really is Tsuchi inside the dome. Was he telling me the truth?" She asks herself before glancing over at an extremely pissed off Mizu. The water essence was like a completely different person. It was clear that Tsuchi was affecting Mizu, but what if what the earth essence told Asami was true. If it were then Mizu was the one in control of that body right now.

The great mother looks down at Tsuchi then over to Asami. These new developments were unexpected. This was the first she'd heard of Katara's elixir. It had greatly affected her son apparently. The giant entity glances down at Katara remembering their conversation about her son's madness.

Had he truly lost his mind? She'd accepted Tsuchi's decision to end his life but if he was purposefully bringing humans to their world then he'd strayed from the path she set for him when she'd first created him. He was meant to be like his brothers and sisters, learning about life in the physical world. Mizu was supposed to assist him by sharing her essence with him. What had gone wrong? She needed to understand what was happening. The laws she and the collective had set had clearly been tampered with.

"You are the reincarnation of Ummi." The mother says. The young CEO gulps and nods. "How did you become separated from Mizu? Your consciousness should have merged with hers upon her awakening. The elixir in your body was not the cause." She noticed right away because Asami's light was slightly brighter than Tsuchi or Mizu's.

Asami furrows her brow then turns to Chelse then to Katara unsure of what to say. "Uh…I umm…."

Chelse closes her eyes straining to speak trying to hold her insides together. There was no way this situation was going to end well. The moment she stabbed Asami on that roof during the solstice, her own fate was sealed. The mothers didn't have many rules, but the few rules they did have were iron clad.

Essences could live freely in the physical world, hell they could even destroy it if they wanted to, so long as they didn't interfere in one another's awakening process. She was in trouble. By forcefully awakening Mizu, she broke a sacred precept. "It was me… mother."

The gigantic deity's faces shake and tremble with anger as she reaches toward the injured fire essence.

The other essences know what's about to happen. Lisa flashes in front of her sister. The giant hand stops a few inches from her face. "And me!" She yells.

Chili, the air essence joins Seika gently placing his hands on his counterpart's shoulders lending her his energy to help her heal. "And me too man."

The matter essence scratches the back of his head. "Aww hell." He takes a deep breath and walks over to the others. "I, uh, had a hand in all this too." He says softly as he lowers his eyes feeling his creator's glare.

It was true. Each of them lent their energy to awaken Mizu, but they didn't have any other choice if the world was going to be spared.

The other three mothers look down at their disobedient children. "Why did you not leave when Tsuchi chose to die? Without earth and water this planet would not exist." They ask in unison.

Fuu clears his throat. "Yeah, well we uh thought about dat. And ya'll are right. We probably shoulda left, but things ain't as simple as all that." He looks toward Korra. "There're good people on this world, they shouldn't have had to suffer just cause Tsuchi got confused." He lowers his head knowing his words wouldn't really make a difference. "We ready for whatever ya'll gonna dish out, but we humbly ask that ya'll spare this world."

Seika, Kūki, Tamashī, and Genshō lower their heads. They knew their creators all too well. This was the end for them. They didn't know where they'd be sent, but they knew their lives on Earth were over.

Genshō takes Tamashī into his arms. "It's been good run gal. Maybe the next place we go I'll come back as a woman and you'll think about lookin' my way, huh?"

Lisa smiles placing a gentle kiss to his lips. She giggles. "Naa, I'd come back as a gay man just to spite you pipsqueak."

Chelse swallows squeezing Chili's hand a little tighter. He'd been transferring all the essence he could into Seika desperate to help her heal. She sighs quietly. "It's okay baby, you can stop now. It doesn't matter anymore. I won't need this body when they're done."

Chili shakes his head then smiles down at her. "It's not okay, man. But maybe it will be if you let me see you smile before we go." He smirks then pulls a small guitar from over his shoulder. "One more song for the road. Oooooh, don't let the mo-thers get you down. Don't let the falling lights turn your smile… into a frown. When the time is darkest that's when you need a clown! Hey! Don't let the mothers get you down Seikaaaa." She looks up at him with a small smile. "There's my girl. You always know how to light my fire, man."

The mothers surround the essences. "Very well, we shall spare this world but the price must be paid for disrupting the balance." They lift their gigantic palms. Bright sparks of multicolored light start to form in their hands.

Katara's eyes widen seeing that the deal she'd made with the mothers was about to be obliterated. They were going to unmake all the essences. "Great Mothers, wait, please! What about our agreement?!"

"Silence! This does not concern you!"

* * *

**X**

Korra gulps. Things were about to get really bad, really fast. She'd been listening intently and truthfully only understood bits and pieces of what she heard. All she knew for sure was that Mizu and the essences were in danger, which meant Asami was in danger too. The cosmic mothers were angry. But it was all Tsuchi's fault. Why should Chelse and the others be punished because of him? They saved Asami's life. Korra couldn't let people like that die without a fight. The Avatar takes a deep breath then looks to her mentor for guidance. "Gran Gran, what do we do?"

To her surprise Katara meets her gaze then lowers her eyes. "WE don't do anything."

"What? Gran, you can't be serious. This isn't right! They saved us! They tried to save everyone! We have to help them!" Korra pleads having seen the way her mentor spoke to Tsuchi's mother. "Can't you talk to them or something?"

Katara shakes her head no. "Korra, I made an agreement with the mothers." She says lowering her eyes and shaking her head again. "I can't interfere."

Korra grits her teeth. "Miss Chelse was right. You really have changed. The Katara I knew would never stand by and let innocent people get hurt like this." Katara keeps her eyes lowered. The young Avatar huffs roughly from her nose then looks into Asami's eyes as the mothers' light grows brighter and brighter. "Asami…I have to try and…"

The heiress takes a deep breath and nods already feeling her partner's resolve and desire to act. "I know." She grasps Korra's face between her hands bringing their lips together. "I love you."

In that brief moment Asami saw what the rest of her marriage would be like. This was Korra and this would always be Korra, a woman, an Avatar who would jump head long into danger, risking her life for another. This was her wife standing before her unconsciously asking for permission to do what her heart told her was the right thing to do.

In that brief moment, she accepted that one day her partner would die and there was nothing she could do about it. Asami made up her mind right then and there that she would never let Korra go. The raven-haired beauty was sure that Mizu would agree with her. They would find Korra's next incarnation. She and the Avatar would be together for eternity.

Korra takes in a heavy breath. "I love you too." The water tribe woman says.

Asami gives her one last kiss and a gentle push. "Go." She says.

Korra shifts into the Avatar state then launches herself into the cosmic mother's blast.

Korra could only hope she'd be able to bend the energy the way she had during her fight with Kuvira. This was all she could think to do. It was just energy, right? If she could bend a spirit portal into existence, this would be a piece of cake, right? Right?

The moment the light hits the young Avatar she blacks out.

**…**

**Heart beat**

**…**

**Heart beat**

**…**

**Heart beat**

**…**

Strange images begin flashing through Korra's mind. A muffled voice reaches her ears. Korra tries desperately to open her eyes. She can barely make out the image if front of her. This wasn't the swamp. Where was she?

Her wife giggles. "Baby, come on why aren't you dressed yet? We're gonna be late for Aang's regeneration. You said you wanted to get there before he woke up didn't you?"

Korra furrows her brow unsure of what was happening. She couldn't move her body. She felt like she was in a dream. "A-sa-mi?"

The heiress moves closer to Korra gently brushing their lips together. "Mmm, that must have been some dream you were having. Are you missing the old times again? You haven't called me that in ages." Asami pats Korra's chest then walks towards a key pad on a wall. She hits a few buttons. The wall disappears. She grabs a small blue cube off of a shelf then tosses it at Korra. "Hurry up and change or we'll be late. Traffic to the Jupiter Temple is nuts at this hour."

"Asami…what?"

"Its Yasuko this time, remember?"

**…**

The scenes flash and change yet again. Korra can't keep her eyes open.

**Heart beat**

**…**

**Heart beat**

**…**

**Heart beat**

**…**

She furrows her brow as her eyes close on their own. She can faintly hear babies crying in the distance. Then the sound of her partner grumbling sleepily in her ear. "Mmm…it's your turn Avatar." Asami mumbles.

"My…turn?" Korra whispers.

Asami yawns. "The milk's in the fridge."

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Korra! Korra! Wake up, please! Don't leave me, not like this. Please… not like this." Asami cries.

"What in da hell was she thinking?" Fuu, the matter essence asks as he scratches the back of his head. The small man was surprised when he saw the Avatar fling herself into that blast. He knew Korra was a little off her rocker, but he didn't think she was nuts. The light spirit was no match for the mother's energy. Korra should have known that she didn't stand a chance, but why would she risk herself for them like that? They barely knew each other.

Chili helps Chelse to her feet as they watch their creators prepare another blast of light. "Mother stop this!" She yells. "Please! Are you so out of touch that you can't see this human trying to protect us?! This world may be able to go on without our physical presence, but it won't be able to survive without Raava. Are you going to destroy her too?"

The Mother of Faces moves her hand away and the other mothers follow her lead. "Asami Sato, take Avatar Korra and move away." The mothers say in unison.

The young CEO shakes her head. "No! This isn't fair. Why are you punishing them for saving my life? This is Tsuchi's doing, not theirs!"

Chelse puts her hand on Asami's shoulder then gives her a sad smile. "Miss Sato, please. Just do as they say."

Korra starts to come to holding the side of her head. "Urgh, man that hurt. What's wrong with you?" She stumbles trying to get to her feet.

Asami kisses the side of her head. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Chelse's eyes widen. Who in the world was this kid? Not only had she survived a blast of cosmic energy but she got up from it like it was nothing. The fire essence shakes off her disbelief and focuses on the matter at hand. "Korra take Asami and leave while you can. That potion is still active in her body, so even if we leave Asami can still…"

"I wasn't talking to you." The water tribe woman say as her partner wraps her arm around her back to help her up. "I was talking to them." She says looking up at the Mother of Faces. "Why are you all doing this? Tsuchi is the one to blame for all of this. The others saved my wife's life. They saved everyone in my world, but what did you do huh? Nothing, that's what."

Katara speaks up in an attempt to silence the young Avatar. "Korra, that's not true! You don't know what you're saying."

"No Gran Gran." The Avatar says looking back up at the Mother of Faces again. She points up at the now 25 story titan. "You didn't do anything to help any of us. You didn't even know about it. You're supposed to be a mother? Why don't you try talking to your children instead of punishing them for one person's actions?"

The four essence's jaws drop. Did Korra actually just tell off the creators of the universe? If things weren't dire before they certainly were now. None of them were going to make it out of the spirit world alive.

The Mother of Faces shrinks down until she's about 15 ft tall then she approaches Korra. "You are no better than your predecessor, teeming with arrogance. The Avatar is supposed to be the best of humanity, yet look at you. You jump into our sacred light and defile it with your presence! Then admonish me for something you have no clear understanding of! Avatar or not you humans are all the same; selfish, shortsighted, and insolent! Leave and take your wife with you!"

Korra releases Asami then walks over to the cage of golden light that imprisoned Tsuchi. "Fine, then let her out of there!"

"What?" The great mother asks.

"My wife is inside your cage. Let her out and I'll leave." Korra says defiantly. She only hoped this plan of hers was going to work. If she could just get in touch with Mizu maybe the water essence could do something about all this. She could tell earlier that Tsuchi had somehow taken control of the other half of her spouse. If Mizu regained control again, maybe she could talk some sense into her parents.

The Mother of Faces turns to Asami then to Mizu then to Korra. She hadn't recognized it before. Raava and Mizu were bonded. If she punished Tsuchi and Mizu, she'd affect the light spirit as well. That would go against her children's wishes to spare the world. She lowers her eyes for a moment trying to come up with a solution.

Korra takes a deep breath and gulps. She'd heard what the cosmic mother had said, maybe she had taken things too far. "Umm, excuse me, your uh, face-iness, please. There has to be some other way to make this right. I apologize. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. You're right, okay. I don't know much about the spirit world. I only just got connected with Raava and my past lives like a year ago. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I'm sorry."

Korra takes in a deep breath. "Look, I may not know about a lot of things, but I know about being human. It can be aggravating. People are so ungrateful sometimes, but we still care about each other and we look out for one another. The relationships we build make our lives worth living. I don't know about your relationship with your kids, but in my world parents talk to their children and help them learn from their mistakes. And if you really created us, then you should understand that. Can you at least try and talk to Mizu or Tsuchi before you make up your mind about punishing them?"

Chelse, Chili, Lisa, and Fuu are floored noticing that their mother was actually listening to the Avatar.

"Your predecessor said something similar to me some time ago. Human relationships are not like ours, but perhaps there is merit in your words." The great mother deactivates the golden collar around Tsuchi's neck. "Speak my son."

Tsuchi starts to giggle. "Oh this is rich. So after eons of willful neglect now you want to hear what I have to say. Okay fine. You can die. If you die all the suffering of everyone you've ever created will end." Tsuchi turns to Korra. "Even your suffering Avatar."

"I'm not suffering. I'm fine." Korra says quickly.

Tsuchi's voice shifts back to Mizu. "Oh really? Is it because you think I love you? Well I don't. I can't. I never did. You humans are all the same, falling for anyone with a sob story. Did you really think you were my first, Avatar? I bet you've never even thought about how old I am or how many times I've visited that disgusting ball of dirt you call a world. Sex was one of the first things I checked off my list on my first trip there." Mizu giggles. "You were one mediocre fuck among millions. Tell me, does that make you happy to know that baby?"

"You may be able to mimic Mizu, but you're not her, so don't waste your breath." Korra says.

Mizu smirks then looks over to Asami. "Your loving partner knows I'm telling the truth. Don't you Asami?"

The young CEO lowers her eyes. Korra furrows her brow then takes in a deep breath. "Asami don't listen to him alright. We know Mizu. You know yourself. He's just trying to get under our skin."

Mizu begins to laugh again. "You should get a prize for being the most naïve Avatar." She sighs. "I really don't know why you put up with her Asami. Oh wait, yes I do. That yum between her legs is…."

"Be quiet!" Korra shouts.

"Gasp, how could you talk to your wife in such a manner?" Mizu says with dark laughter.

Korra looks into the earth essence's dark green eyes. "Mizu, if you can hear me, please help us."

"What exactly do you think I can do sweetie? Those colossal bitches don't care about us. There is nothing any of us can say that's going to change their minds. That's why they need to die. They are the epitome of selfishness." Tsuchi giggles. "And they wonder where the humans get it from."

Korra boldly puts her hand though the golden bars of the cage and cups Mizu's cheek. "I know you're in there Mizu. We need you, please. Don't let him control you like this."

Asami can hear a quiet voice in her mind whispering her wife's name. "Kor-ra…" She can't tell if it's her own voice or Mizu's.

Tsuchi's eyes turn blue. He gently kisses the palm of her hand. "Korra, I'm here. I love you. Your love saved me. Everything's gonna be okay now." The Avatar smiles softly raising hopeful eyebrows. Tsuchi starts to giggle again then pushes Korra's hand away. "Is that what you expected me to say? Love conquers all? You really are a fool."

Asami gulps still unsure of what to believe.

The Mother of Faces reactivates the collar around Tsuchi's neck. She'd heard enough. That part of her son sounded like a human. It was like he had lost the mental fortitude that made up his essence. She takes a deep breath then turns to the dome over his lair. "Tsuchi, do you desire the destruction of existence?"

It is silent for a minute then the dome starts to glow with dark green light. "No Mother. That part of me has been tainted by Mizu's memories. I desire to live, but more than that, I desire to live separately from my counterpart. I ask that you dissolve our union."

Asami swallows hard having heard what the Tsuchi under the dome had said. Had Mizu been corrupting him this whole time?

The great mother thinks for a moment. Her rules were absolute. Water and Earth were matched to one another because of their complimenting elements. To dissolve their union would unmake the world. "I cannot fulfill that request, my son."

* * *

**X**

Katara steps forward. "Perhaps you can. Great Mothers, I believe the agreement we made is an appropriate solution to all of these problems. If Mizu and Tsuchi are separated your other children will be cleared of their infractions against you, correct?"

The Mother of Faces turns to her. "Yes, that is correct."

Korra and Asami's eyes widen. What agreement was Katara talking about? If Tsuchi and Mizu could be separated Asami wouldn't be immortal anymore. The Avatar swallows softly feeling a small glimmer of hope within her chest. "Gran Gran, would you mind telling us about this agreement." She walks over to Asami and takes her hand. "Whatever it is, let's try it. If it means we can have our lives back, we're all in."

Asami takes a deep breath then turns to Katara. "Yeah Gran, what is it?"

The Mother of Faces nods then steps forward in front of the young couple. The other three mothers surround them. Seika and the others are beyond confused having no idea what Katara was talking about. Under the mother's universal rules there was no way for Tsuchi and Mizu to be separated in their current condition. But if it were really possible it would clear them of the crime of forcefully awakening Mizu. That must be one hell of a solution. They thought.

"Avatar Korra, Asami Sato, if you agree to our terms punishment will be withheld and balance will be restored." The tree-like titans say in unison.

Korra and Asami hold one another's hands. "Okay, tell us what we need to do."

Katara lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath waiting for the mothers to deliver the terms. "Korra, Asami, don't speak until you have heard everything they have to say." The girls nod apprehensively. How bad could a deal between Katara and the cosmic mothers be?

The Mother of Faces speaks for the collective. "You have two options. The first is the most preferable to us. Asami Sato, since our children are housed within your body we will transfer their essences to your womb. Avatar Korra, you will shift Raava's nature and impregnate Asami Sato."

"Wait…what?" Korra asks in complete surprise. "How am I supposed to…"

The mother continues to speak. "Through the process of birth Tsuchi and Mizu will be given new bodies and reenter the reincarnation cycle properly. Avatar Korra, once the birth is accomplished you will relinquish the light spirit and allow it to be passed on to a newly born human who holds the element of earth. You will no longer be the Avatar. We will hold your soul until the light spirit has passed on to the next nation in the cycle. We will revive you once the process is complete."

The girl's jaws drop as do the other essences. Were the mothers really expecting Korra to die?

"The second option is to permanently bond Mizu and Tsuchi's consciousnesses within Asami Sato. If they agree Asami Sato will remain immortal as will the avatar." Korra furrows her brow. When did she become immortal?

"Avatar Korra, if you choose this option you will be the last Avatar. We will charge you and the light spirit with guarding the essence within Asami Sato until time ends. This option would be ideal for you Avatar. Since your defilement of our sacred light has already altered your form."

"W-w-what?" Both Korra and Asami are completely speechless.

"If you two agree to either of our terms balance will be restored." The mothers turn to Katara. "Wife of the Avatar, how long will the elixir remain in Mizu's body?"

Katara finally lifts her eyes. "One more month here and one week in the physical world."

The Mother of Faces nods. "Very well. Asami Sato, Avatar Korra, you have one week to come to a decision."

The frog finally leaps from Korra's throat. "You can't be serious! What if we can't decide by then?"

"Making no decision is also a decision Avatar." The Mother of Minds says.

Korra swallows hard. "But how? How do I change Raava? And aren't Mizu and Tsuchi already bonded to Asami? This is impossible."

The great mother looks down at them. "It is within your power to change the light Avatar, many of your previous incarnations have done so. And you are correct, their essence has bonded. We are speaking of their consciousness. It will be your duty to get them to bond, if that is the option you and Asami Sato choose. If you do not make a decision we will take the essence from this world and humans will lose the ability to manipulate the elements. Tsuchi's decree will stand. He and Mizu will be bound here for eternity. And you Avatar will lose what you have been fighting to keep." She says looking down at Asami.

Jade green eyes widen knowing exactly what the deity meant. Tsuchi's decree will have been fulfilled and she would be trapped with them for eternity. She would lose Korra. Asami turns to her partner unsure of what to think. This was a lot to take in to say the least but there was another issue that needed to be addressed before they discussed anything else. Asami takes in a shallow breath. "Umm, excuse me…mothers?" They all look down at her. She points to the dome. "What about the people inside Tsuchi's lair? I…we came here to free them. Tsuchi said they'd be in danger if they left the swamp. He said…that Mizu would hurt them." The heiress says looking over to a smirking Mizu.

The Mother of Hands speaks. "That is none of our concern. For now…." She raises a 10-fingered hand. Suddenly everything and everyone in the swamp except the mothers, Korra, Asami, and Katara freeze turning into a gray stone like material. "We will remain here until you return. Once a decision has been reached you may do what you wish with the humans. I have given your consciousness physical form so you'll be able to pass through the portal. You may go back to your world if you wish or remain here."

"No." Asami says quickly. She'd had about all she could take. "We're not leaving without those people. If it's in your power to free them then let them go."

Katara opens her mouth to speak but Asami interrupts her. "Those people inside the dome are not responsible for what's happening out here. If what you said is true and bending will be taken away from our world then at least let your son's victims spend as much time as they can in the world they grew up in." The young CEO had had enough of the mothers telling them what to do.

The Mother of Hands practically growls not appreciating Asami's tone. She considered disintegrating the young woman's body, but the Mother of Plexus stops her. The creator of Will was impressed with the young woman's bravery. "Very well Asami Sato. We will do as you have asked."

Korra exhales deeply as she stares at the ground. All she could think of was her wife. "No. Leave them there."

Asami furrows her brow then turns to her partner. "Korra, what? Why? They're the reason we're even going through all this. The least we can do is free them."

The young Avatar sighs then looks up into her wife's eyes. "Because you and I need time." She says quickly then she lowers her eyes. As shocked as Korra was she also felt unusually clear minded. Maybe it was because of those visions she saw earlier. This couldn't all be a coincidence. "I don't know how they expect us to do what they're asking, but I know we need all the time we can get to figure it out. Those people in there are gonna ask a lot of questions Asami. Questions I can't answer right now and I don't know if I'll ever be able to." She takes in a slow breath. "As much as I want to free them, the decision we have to make is more important."

Katara can see the dejected expression on her student's face as she spoke. She admired the young Avatar, knowing how difficult of a decision that was for her. The compassionate waterbender needed Korra and Asami to know that she was still on their side and that they weren't alone. "Mother of Faces, I have another request. Let me handle Tsuchi's victims." Korra and Asami turn to the mature waterbender. Katara smiles quietly. "You two go on ahead. I'll take care of the people inside the dome. They'll be alright."

The Avatar's eyes well with tears as she looks into her mentor's eyes. Korra lowers her head. How could she have ever believed that Katara wasn't going to be there for them? Even in death her mentor was still fighting for them. Korra felt like a jerk for what she said to her teacher earlier. "Katara, I'm sor…

Katara walks up to the couple then gently places her hand on both of their cheeks. "I'm sorry for putting you two in this situation, but this is all I could do for you. Let's talk on the other side alright. I won't be able to stay for long, but I'll help as much as I can." She gazes into both of their eyes then smiles softly. "You're going to get through this. Do you want to go back home?" Korra nods softly. Katara turns back to the mothers. "They're ready."

Asami squeezes Korra's hand. The Mother of Minds' eyes start to glow. "Return within the time limit or lose all that you have gained." Asami and Korra are covered in golden light. They vanish from the swamp then reappear in the purple fields of the Republic City spirit portal.

Asami pulls her wife into her arms. They stand in silence holding one another completely overwhelmed by their circumstances. Asami releases a sorrowful sigh. "Korra, what do we do? Should we stay on this side of the portal… so that we have more time?"

The Avatar closes her eyes holding Asami a little tighter. "No, let's go home."

"Korra?" Asami says softly feeling her partner trembling slightly. She was scared. They both were, but how else were they supposed to feel. The fate of the world was literally on their shoulders…again.

"I'm so glad you're alright. Please. Let's just go home for now. We'll work through this when Katara gets back." The water tribe woman whispers. No matter what they decided to do, there was one thing Korra was certain about. She would always choose Asami whether it was for a few minutes or for eternity.

**TBC…**

* * *

Okay Korrasami lovers, its decision time. FYI one of your options will be the beginning of a whole new story.

You all were right there with our heroines, listening to the mother's terms.

**Option 1:** "Adventures in Baby-bending"

**Option 2:** "Who wants to live forever? …or… "Princes (Princess') of the Universe" by Queen

**Option 3:** "Green is the new black"


	42. Chapter 42

**Title: **Korrasami 42

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: PG-13 / R **

**Notes:** Long wait **#LifeWork&amp;Life**, long chapter as an apology 10,000+ ….emotion, exposition, excitement, and exploration. Have fun. Thank you all for the continued support. And all of the input on our girl's next important decision! You all are amazing! Favs, Follows, Reviews, and PMs keep my fires stoked and hot. More to come!

**NEXT CHAPTER….the choice is made…your choice (drumroll please)**

* * *

**X**

Korra finally releases her partner and takes her hand. "Are you ready for this?" She asks softly. This wasn't an easy question for the young Avatar to ask. Korra was fully aware of what the mothers had done to her partner. She could see it, but she couldn't explain it. The mothers had changed both of them. Korra couldn't help thinking back to when they first returned from their vacation a month ago. What if Asami passed out again? This wasn't Asami's physical body. It was her consciousness that was about to pass through the portal. Korra had no idea how it would affect them.

Asami looks over Korra's shoulder at the portal. She lowers her head and gazes at their joined hands. This body didn't feel like her spirit body; it felt like her normal body. What would going through the portal do to her without Mizu? Asami squeezes Korra's hands sensing her lover's concern. She breathes out through puckered lips. "I'm not, but we have to do what we have to do, right?" She says looking up at her partner.

Korra smirks nervously. "Well, not exactly. I mean we could stay here for a while. I just thought going home would make things easier for us."

The raven-haired woman steps around her lover and faces the portal. "Then let's go."

They both take a deep breath then step into the pillar's golden light.

They successfully made it back to Republic City. Both women immediately begin examining themselves patting their bodies down making sure they were 'all there'.

Korra gulps watching her lover intently. "You okay?"

Asami exhales quietly. "Yeah, I think so."

Korra releases a slow apprehensive breath as she lowers her eyes. "Can you bend?" The Avatar asks.

Asami furrows her brow, she was not expecting the question. She swallows softly then raises her hand. Her eyes widen as a blue flame appears. "I guess so. Wow."

Korra swallows hard. "What about earth and water?"

Asami lowers her hand, confused by her wife's questions. "Korra, what's going on?"

"Can you try, please?" The young Avatar asks pointing to a small puddle of water a few yards away from them.

The young CEO sighs then plants her feet and moves her hands. To her surprise, the water rises along with a small boulder. Asami gulps exhaling slowly from her nose and lowering her hands. "Korra….how is this…possible?"

The caramel beauty releases a relieved sigh. "She's okay." The water tribe woman says softly.

"Korra?"

The young Avatar takes in a deep breath. "If you can still bend water then you and Mizu are still connected. It means…" Korra lowers her eyes. "It means she's still alive." She looks up at Asami unable to hide the heaviness of her heart.

Asami averts her eyes. Korra didn't need to say a word. The heiress could feel the guilt seeping from her lover's pores. Korra felt like she'd abandoned Mizu, a woman who may very well have been deceiving them for the past few months. The woman who impaled Chelse and is partly responsible for what was happening to them; that was the woman Korra felt she'd let down. Asami swallows hard and closes her eyes unable to shake the day's events from her mind. She didn't know who or what to believe anymore.

The Avatar catches on right away. "I know how things looked back there Asami. But that wasn't her. It wasn't you. It was Tsuchi." Korra says seeing the pain on her partner's face.

"How do you know that?" Asami says finally finding Korra's gaze. Anger rises in her belly.

"Because I know you." Korra says without a hint of doubt in her voice.

"How do you know that she hasn't been using us this entire time, huh? We have no idea what any of them is capable of. Even Chelse was keeping things from me. And you saw the others; they've been here the whole time watching everything. They even married us."

"This is about us. It's about you and me, and she's you. No matter what she's done in her past or even recently, she's still you. And I love and trust you Asami Sato; all of you." Korra says watching her lover lower her eyes. "Look, I don't know what happened to you after you passed through the dome, but I know what happened to Mizu. I saw Tsuchi take control of her and I saw her fight back. I'm not giving up on her because I'd never give up on you."

Asami looks up at her wife. "Korra, it's not that simple."

"Can you try and contact her? Please?"

Asami swallows while exhaling roughly from her nose, not forgetting who she was talking to. When had Korra ever given up on anyone she cared about? Asami closes her eyes and speaks within her mind, not wanting to say the essence's name. What if she responded? "Mizu, can you hear me?"

A full minute later Asami releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looks up at Korra and shakes her head.

The Avatar sighs. "Okay. I think you should keep trying to contact her. When Katara gets here we'll see if she can help. Is that alright with you?" Asami nods reluctantly. "Okay. Let's head home."

X

The next hour and a half is spent in virtual silence as they travel to their cottage in the woods. Korra never releases her wife's hand as they drive out to the estate.

Asami is deep in thought as she watches the road. She knew how much Korra loved her, but resented the fact that her wife loved Mizu too. She needed to talk to her partner about that, but couldn't quite find the words and the silence was starting to irritate her. "So, should we tell Tenzin and the others that we're back?"

Korra shakes her head as she stares out the window watching the sunrise. "No, not yet. I want to wait for Gran."

The young Avatar's mind was ablaze with thoughts and scenarios around what happened. She could barely comprehend any of it, yet somehow it all seemed to make sense. The world felt so different to her now. Whatever the mothers hit her with had changed her, but there was no telling how.

Korra felt for a few moments that if she held on to any one of these thoughts long enough, they might materialize out of thin air. It was like she was more powerful than ever. But even with all the power in the world, she hadn't been able to save Mizu. She couldn't save any of them, not even the woman sitting next to her. Asami was still being held hostage. They all were.

What was she supposed to say to her wife, to the world?

Asami sighs. She felt like they were miles away from one another and couldn't shake the feeling that it was Mizu's fault. Which meant it was her fault for even suggesting that they get together in the first place. Mizu told her that she would have been alright not being with Korra. Asami couldn't figure out why she hadn't accepted the woman's offer. She shakes her head remembering the last dream she and Mizu shared. She hated the fact that she was the one who initiated their love making. Asami takes a deep breath recalling sensing Mizu's emotions back then. They seemed so clear. Was the water essence just blowing smoke up her ass manipulating her? "Korra we need to talk about what happened."

Korra turns to her. "We will. But later though, okay?" The water tribe woman says giving Asami's hand a gentle squeeze. "I think we should rest first."

The heiress rolls her eyes. Why the hell was Korra so calm? Four gigantic trees just told them that their lives were over. "Fine." Asami says taking an irritated breath.

**Sato Mini-Mansion**

Once they're inside Korra finally releases her wife's hand. "I could really use a bath. I'm gonna head up."

Asami looks her wife up and down unsure of what was going through her mind. They hadn't spoken in over an hour and those are the first words out of her wife's mouth. She shakes her head softly. "Uh, o-kay?" She watches Korra ascending the stairs.

The Avatar turns around. "I wouldn't mind some company." Asami stares up at her for a moment then follows her.

They move about the room silently. Asami avoids eye contact with her partner and Korra can't help but notice, but she doesn't bring any attention to it. A few minutes later when the bath is drawn Korra sighs as her body sinks down into the water. Asami cautiously approaches the huge claw-footed tub. Somehow this didn't seem like the appropriate thing to be doing after everything that had happened. There was so much they needed to talk about. Like the fact that they'd both slept with another woman.

Asami could not get Mizu off of her mind. It pissed her off like nothing else. So what if the woman was her duplicate. The fact that she'd allowed herself to be duped into cheating on her wife was unforgivable. More than that, Korra hadn't realized it yet. She swallows softly still holding a towel over her body.

Korra can see her wife's mind hard at work. She takes her hand, briefly distracting Asami from her mental musings. Their eyes lock. "I just wanna hold you okay, pretend things are normal for a while." The muscles in the heiress' stomach tighten hearing that. Things weren't normal; things were never going to be normal again. "Please?" The Avatar begs, giving her wife's hand a gentle tug.

Asami slowly lowers the towel and steps into the tub averting her eyes. She steps in then sits in between her wife's legs. Korra scoots up closer and wraps her arms around her then lies back in the tub. Asami releases an apprehensive breath feeling Korra's heart beating against her.

The Avatar closes her eyes relishing in the feel of having her partner in her arms again. "I missed you." She whispers softly kissing the heiress' temple. "I missed you so much."

Asami closes her eyes as the past month of separation from her wife hits her like a ton of bricks. Her bottom lip begins to tremble. She can't help her tears feeling Korra's warm toned arms enfolding around her. This wasn't a dream. This was reality. She and Korra were finally back together again. But once this week ended, they'd never have anything like this again. Asami trembles. Her chest convulses unable to hold back her feelings. "Oh, Korra…"

The Inuit woman holds her lover a little tighter kissing her shoulder. She closes tired eyes sharing in her wife's pain, knowing that the next decision they made together would change their lives forever. The woman in her arms had been through so much because of her. She'd literally been split in two. Korra was going to do whatever she could to make things right. Sure being the Avatar's wife was tough. Korra had heard enough of Katara's stories to know that, but no one deserved what Asami had been through.

The heiress cries for a few minutes. Tear-welled jade green eyes open slowly. She catches a glimpse of their reflection in the mirror. All she can think of is Mizu in her wife's arms. She closes her eyes again. Had her wife held Mizu like this too? Old jealousy starts to overwhelm her.

Korra lets Asami cry then bends some liquid soap from a bottle next to the tub. She puts some in her hands then begins to rub her lover's shoulders. "We don't have to talk or anything right now okay. I'll get us cleaned up." Asami turns around and grasps the nape of Korra's neck with both hands. Korra half smiles surprised by her wife's sudden move. Asami leans into her lips.

The young CEO's eyes remain closed deepening the kiss feeling her lover's finger tips trailing up and down her back. Silky warm hands travel languidly over dainty toned shoulders coming to rest on her collar bone. Korra sighs contently into the hungry kiss. Her hands move on their own. She knew the body in front of her all too well. She moans as the swell of Asami's milky white breasts fills her hands. She wasn't expecting or anticipating intimacy so soon after everything that had happened, but if Asami was ready she certainly wasn't going to deny her.

The young Avatar's hands shiver savoring the hardening of her lover's nipples against her palms. She smiles to herself knowing that Mizu's body had the same reactions to her touch. Quiet almost inaudible exhalations escape the heiress' lips. Korra massages her wife's ample mounds for a minute then works her way down a delicate trembling torso. Steam slowly rises from the water making it a little harder to breathe.

Asami wrenches her lips away kissing a path down her wife's neck. "Is she better than me?" Korra furrows her brow for a moment registering what she just heard.

"What? Who?" The blue-eyed Inuit asks with genuine curiosity.

Asami leans Korra's head back to gain more access to her throat licking and biting at the warm smooth flesh she found there. Steam from the water camouflages her tears. It hurt her to even ask the question. "Mizu. Do you like her better?"

Korra smirks with a slight giggle grabbing her wife's hands stopping her movements. "Wait a minute, you're asking if you're… better than you?"

The heiress swallows as green eyes meet blue. "Yeah." She whimpers.

The smile leaves the Avatar's face as she gazes into focused jade orbs seeing that her wife was serious. Korra replays Tsuchi's words in her mind. She remembers the expression on Asami's face as Tsuchi spoke in Mizu's voice. Doubt was etched into her wife's delicate features. Had those few words been enough to break her wife's resolve? Had she really believed him? "Asami… that wasn't Mizu back there. You know that right?"

The young CEO feels a hard lump in her throat. She stands up and gets out of the tub frustrated that her wife didn't answer her question.

"Asami, that wasn't her." Korra says following her partner's lead.

The raven-haired woman bends the water from her body, grabs a robe, and then moves to open the bedroom door. "What if it was?"

Korra furrows her brow. "But… it wasn't. Asami what's going on with you?"

The frustrated CEO sits down on the bed and lowers her eyes. How was she supposed to tell her partner that they'd been betrayed by someone they trusted; that the other half of herself had been making a fool of them this entire time? "Korra, do you remember the conversation the mothers had with Tsuchi?"

"Yeah."

"You heard the one inside the dome talking. You know there were two of him right?" Asami asks. Korra nods. "Well, I met the one inside the dome. He was… different. He wasn't like he was before."

The Avatar releases a hesitant breath then moves to sit next to her wife. "Okay and?"

Asami gulps. "He and the one inside my body were saying the same things. And I…I believed him."

Korra shakes her head. "Asami…why would you even consider trusting anything he…"

"Korra you weren't in there with him alright. I felt it. He was telling me the truth. I didn't want to believe it at first, but the more I thought about it…" Asami says watching her partner open her mouth to speak. "Korra just think for a minute okay. How is it possible for Mizu to be so old and to have visited our world so many times and never experienced some of the things we take for granted? That doesn't seem strange to you?"

Korra shakes her head again in disbelief. "Asami…"

"It doesn't make any sense, none of it does. Either she was lying or she willingly withheld this information from us…from me." Asami says quickly interrupting her partner. The irritated vixen pulls the ties on her robe a little tighter. She takes a deep breath and walks to the window needing to compose herself. Mizu had betrayed them. "Why would she do something like this?"

The heiress couldn't help thinking about her father and how he'd turned on her during the Equalist movement. She'd trusted him too. She closes her eyes knowing she'd forgiven him, but this thing with Mizu made her feel sick to her stomach. It was like she was back in that hanger watching her father trying to kill her. Only this time she was being killed from the inside out. "I'm not going to allow her to make me turn on the people I love."

Korra remains seated on the bed unable to believe what she was hearing. She takes a slow steady breath. "Are you listening to yourself?"

Asami keeps her back turned as she looks out the window. "You're the one who's not listening. I know what I felt from him inside that swamp Korra. I couldn't hear him before, but I heard him today and I know he was telling the truth."

Korra lowers her eyes. "And was he telling the truth when he fooled us into thinking he was Lau Gan-Lan's son?" Asami turns around. "What about when he said he didn't know anything about Kuvira's weapons; was he telling the truth then too?" Korra gets up from the bed then moves to stand in front of her wife. "You better than anyone know how deceitful he is. He fooled all of us. And what about everything he put you through. Did you forget about all that?"

Asami lowers her eyes. Of course she hadn't forgotten, no one could, but she couldn't deny the ease she felt with him in that swamp a few hours ago either. Tsuchi wasn't full of malice and anger like he was before.

Korra gazes at her for a moment. "We can't trust anything he says."

"But we can trust Mizu?" Asami asks quickly.

"Yeah. We can trust YOU." Korra says firmly.

The heiress averts her green eyes. "Stop saying that. I'm not her and she is not me. I would never do the things that she's…"

Korra cups her wife's cheek. "And neither would she." Korra says as her partner looks up into her eyes. "Asami, you and Mizu are a part of one another. I saw it while you were away." Korra lowers her eyes for a moment the releases a reluctant sigh. "Look, Miss Chelse told me that you're Mizu's humanity and that Mizu is your power and that you were never meant to be separated. She told me that the reason I couldn't help being attracted to her…is because she's you. And she was right. I felt it every time we…."

Asami backs away shaking her head and lifting her hands to keep her wife from touching her. "Korra, just stop okay. I hear you. I know how much you care about her."

"Asami, I care about YOU." Korra says fiercely.

"I- I can't disregard what Tsuchi said alright. Yes he tricked us in the past, but that wasn't the case this time. I can't explain it, but I know what I felt. Somehow I know what Tsuchi told me is the truth… and I-I can't merge with Mizu after hearing it. I won't."

The Avatar shakes her head. "Asami we've been through this. There's just no way. There's no way anything he said about Mizu is true. It can't be."

Asami walks away from her wife in frustration. "Urgh! You're not listening to me!"

"Yes I am! You just aren't making any sense. You were fine with Mizu before and now all of a sudden you're not? Think about that for a minute. If Tsuchi tried to overtake Mizu maybe when you went through that dome he probably did the same to you." The heiress shakes her head. "The Asami I know trusts her friends and doesn't turn on them because some two-faced bug made up some stupid stories!"

"Korra!" Asami says beginning to pace back and forth. "One of my abilities is empathy and it's been 100% correct since I began training. There is no reason for me to doubt that now."

The young Avatar puts her hands on her hips. "Okay well did you sense any of this from Mizu before all this happened?"

"No." Asami says looking away for a moment. "But it's probably because we can cut ourselves off from each other. There's no telling how much she's been keeping from me. The merger isn't happening. And why are you defending her? I'm the one you married Korra. I'm your wife, not her."

The confused water tribe woman furrows her brow as her partner glares at her. She takes a deep breath. "Asami (she lowers her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts)…can you feel how I feel right now?" The heiress' jaw clenches as she nods averting her eyes. Korra desperately needed her wife to understand, maybe she already did. Ever since the young Avatar realized who Mizu was her heart felt conflicted. She had an excuse for her feelings toward the watery titan. Waterbending truly was her first love. But even so she still felt guilty every time she mistakenly glanced at Mizu thinking she was being unfaithful to her wife. She felt horrible. Then she found out that Asami and the water essence were one being, two parts of a whole. Asami accepted Mizu and urged Korra to accept her as well, to accept Mizu as Asami. And she had.

"I don't see Mizu as separate from you. She's not better than you, she 'is' YOU." Korra swallows softly. "You told me you wanted me to love all of you. As your wife, I do. I love you Asami; I'll love you forever."

The young CEO lowers her head. This was all her fault. She was the one who pushed her wife into Mizu's arms for the sake of this stupid merger. Her partner's feelings were clear. Korra was in love with both of them. Asami closes her eyes feeling Korra's arms wrap around her waist.

"Let's rest for a while, alright. It's been a long day, or week, or whatever it's been. We're both tired." Korra says.

Asami nods against her shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispers sensing her lover's sorrow due to their argument.

"Don't be." She says kissing her wife's forehead. "This is my fault. I should have done more to protect you, both of you."

Asami swallows softly wrapping her arms around Korra's neck. "You really love her." Korra nods. "And you believe she's me?"

Korra nods. "I know she is."

"So what are you going to do if I give birth to her?" Asami asks.

The Avatar averts her eyes not answering right away. Just hearing those words made her flinch. Of course Asami wanted Mizu out of her. It was obvious the way the heiress had been talking about the watery titan. But the last thing Korra wanted to do was think about how much of a bind they were in. The mother's options were total shit and she was going to find a way around them if was the last thing she'd do. "Asami, let's not talk about this right now, okay. Please? Let's just rest."

The raven-haired woman looks into her partner's eyes and nods softly. She takes Korra's hand and pulls her over to the bed. Korra was right, sleep would do them some good.

**X**

They lay down in bed as sunlight beams through their windows. Korra might have seemed calm to her wife, but inside she was full of anxiety. They only had 7 days to make a decision that would affect the whole world.

Asami lays down next to her wife consumed with emotion. In all her life, she never would have imagined she'd be in a situation like this. She knew being with Korra came with risks, but this was way beyond that. She also knew somewhere deep inside that this probably would have happened whether she was with Korra or not. She was the reincarnation of the essence of water for goodness sake.

That was yet another issue. What would she do when Mizu was gone? Even though Asami didn't feel she could trust Mizu anymore she knew that she and the watery titan were a part of one another. Sure she'd lived her life not knowing about Mizu for 21 years, but that didn't mean that the water essence hadn't influenced her. What would she do without her? What would Korra do?

The young couple wasn't sure if it was mental exhaustion or stress, but by some miracle they were able to fall asleep.

**Nightmares &amp; Daydreams**

Korra lays back in an easy chair. "Uoomm…" She moans quietly feeling the delicate tickle of a pleasurable ache beneath her waist. She recognizes the sensation right away. A warm wet tongue strokes slowly against her lower lips. She gasps softly opening her eyes to see her wife between her legs. "A-sa-mi…"

Turquoise orbs meet the Avatar's sapphires for a moment. Korra furrows her brow. Asami's skin was a little darker, almost olive colored. The woman closes her eyes and continues her oral assault on the quivering water tribeswoman. Korra cums almost instantaneously. "Mizu?" The Avatar asks. Her wife's eyes were usually either blue or green. This was different; maybe they'd finally merged, wait, how was that possible? Korra takes a deep breath looking around a dimly lit room. Where the heck was she?

The young woman smirks getting up off of her knees and straddling Korra's lap. "No." She says grasping the nape of the Avatar's neck then moving to whisper in her ear. She grabs Korra's hand and places it down between her legs massaging her sex. "We should hurry before mom gets back." The confident vixen says planting butterfly kisses against her lover's neck.

Korra's furrows her brow. "What?"

The young woman leans back then gazes into confused blue eyes, a blush comes to her cheeks. She tucks her hair nervously behind her ear and bites her bottom lip. "Come on mommy don't make me beg again, it's embarrassing." She says leaning into the water tribe woman's lips.

An expression of sheer dread spreads across Korra's face as she realizes what's happening. She pushes the girl off of her. No sooner had she blinked than the woman disappeared. Korra finds herself surrounded by darkness.

A menacing giggle begins to echo through the space.

"Who's there?!" Korra yells.

"Did you enjoy that mother?" A male's voice asks.

Korra recognizes the voice right away. "Koh! You, you filthy…d-d-d-disgusting… cabbage-slug!" She yells breathing fire, barely able to speak as she goes into the Avatar state.

He giggles again. "Come now mother, I'm just having a little fun with you. No need to be mean. Mizu and I are going to lose our memories once we're born, but she's still not going to be able to resist you once she comes of age. You might as well get used to it. Ha, she'll be a mother fucker…we both will."

"I'm not your mother you sick freak!" Korra yells, then began to blast light in every direction to ferret out her hidden enemy.

"Not yet, but you will be." A bright green light starts to glow in the distance. Lau Gan-Lan Jr. appears with both Asami and Mizu standing on either side of him.

Korra instinctively begins running toward them. "Asami! Mizu!" She yells frantically creating flame boosters beneath her feet. No matter how fast she flies they just keep getting further away. Both women remain motionless with blank expressions on their faces.

Lau strokes Asami's hair lovingly. "She's already made up her mind. You know that right? She wants us gone. And the only way that's happening is if you knock her up." Lau sighs gently caressing Asami's cheek. "It's appropriate that she hates us. She'll be just like our creators, such sweet irony. The mothers don't want to help you, you know. They're just trying to save face by maintaining their rules. That's why your options are so limited." He lowers his eyes. "I'm sick of it and I'm sick of them."

Lau looks toward Korra. "I can't blame Asami though. At least she has a reason to hate us. I fucked her up and tried to force myself on her. And Mizu fucked you. Humph, she'll probably put us up for adoption as soon as we're born. I don't know any human compassionate enough to care for an enemy who has done what we've done to your kind."

"Let….THEM….GO!" The enraged Avatar shouts firing blasts of air and fire at him, still unable to reach Lau. Her heart fills with overwhelming panic as the green lights gets smaller and smaller.

"You know we aren't going to have a very good relationship if you don't start listening to me mom." Lau says.

************* Kor…..ra…..*********** Mizu's voice whispers.

The Avatar stops in her tracks knowing that wasn't Koh she'd just heard. Lau stops moving too. She huffs roughly from her nose, eyes glued on her enemy. Korra glances at Mizu seeing that the woman's lips weren't moving. She takes in a deep breath trying to compose herself before speaking. She wasn't sure if this was a dream or a visitation, either way she needed to take it seriously. She closes her eyes for a moment, then opens them exhaling from her nose. "Asami and I haven't made up our minds yet."

She needed to buy some time for Asami to make a move. Maybe she could contact Mizu.

He raises a challenging eyebrow. "Oh, so you were listening?" Korra remains silent. He smirks then moves a little closer to her. "We already know what Asami wants. Which choice were you leaning toward?"

"First tell me who you are?" Korra asks already knowing the answer to her question. "The mothers froze the essences in the swamp." Korra says out loud while mentally calling out to her wife.

\- "Asami, can you hear me? Now's your chance, talk to Mizu. Asami, Asami…" -

Tsuchi sighs and rolls his eyes. "We don't have time for games Korra. You know who I am. I've been waiting for you to fall asleep for a while now. Asami's dream sharing ability really does come in handy, doesn't it? And you're right about the mothers, but they didn't freeze our consciousnesses." He locks eyes with her then sees her look at Asami. "You seem a little distracted; let me help you out." He waves his hand and Asami disappears. "Better?"

Korra's eyes widen. "ASAMI!" She glares at Koh. Had he seen through her plan? Could he hear her calling out to her wife? "Bring her back! NOW!"

"I will in due time. I need to know what you're planning to do with us first." Tsuchi says.

* * *

**X**

Asami finds herself falling down a dark hole, finally able to control her voice again. "Korra!" She yells. The last thing she expected when she laid down to sleep was to see Lau Gan-Lan Jr. It was like the winter solstice all over again. She couldn't speak or move or do anything to support Korra.

Her heart broke seeing her wife giving all she had to save her…again. She was tired of all of this, especially the essences, even if she was technically one of them herself. She shakes her head having heard Tsuchi's conversation with Korra. He was right. She did want them out of her. 'Putting them up for adoption wouldn't be a bad idea.' She thought to herself then rolls her eyes. She would never do something like that. She'd seen too many kids on the street thanks to the adoption regulations in the city. "Fucking asshole." She says to herself thinking of the earth essence. Then she furrows her brow. She'd never used language like that before.

It was right at that moment that Asami realized she was in a dream. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and then lands on the newly imagined ground she'd just thought of. The heiress lifts her hands above her visualizing a bright sun. A grassy meadow appears around her. She places her hands on her hips surveying the scenery. Those were Mizu's words earlier, not hers. "If he's here that means you're here too."

So the essence's bodies were frozen but their minds were still working. Asami hated that Tsuchi could dream share with her. But she wondered if he would remember any of this. Mizu and Chelse said that essences couldn't dream. "Pffft, they were probably lying about that too." Asami said to herself.

"A-sa-mi…" A woman's voice whispers.

The heiress' stomach tightens knowing who it was. She takes in an angered breath. "Mizu, where are you?"

"Can't…move." The water essence says.

Asami remembered being frozen next to Lau earlier. Korra had called out to both of them. Mizu must have been there too. The water essence must still be there with him. "Can you see Korra? Is Tsuchi still there?" Things are silent for a minute. "Mizu?" Asami breathes through her nose. "Mizu?"

**Korra's dreamscape**

The Avatar almost growls in irritation. "Look the mothers gave us seven days to decide, alright. I haven't made up my mind. But what I do know is that there is no way I'm gonna let my wife spend eternity in your swamp. If you wanna talk there's only one thing I wanna hear from you."

"And what's that?" He asks as he raises his eyebrows.

"Reverse your decree and let Mizu…."

Tsuchi smiles then raises his hand. "Hold on a second please." He turns to Mizu seeing the woman trying to move her lips. "Mizu my love, I'm surprised you can speak." He cups her cheek and looks into her blank blue eyes. "Why don't you go keep our new mother company for a while huh? Korra and I have some things to discuss."

Korra's eyes widen watching Mizu disappear. Her body moves like lightning. Suddenly she's standing next to Tsuchi. His eyes widen as Korra's flame covered fist connects with his jaw, launching him further into the darkness. "Mizu!" Korra yells, then she begins to wave her hands around her as if she's feeling the air for some sign of her wife. "Mizu?"

Rage and hostility cover her face as she turns toward the earth essence's green glow.

He smirks and gulps as blood trickles from his lip. For some reason, he couldn't move. He looks at Korra and sees the reason why. The Avatar's body glows with an all too familiar light. In a flash, Korra is standing over him. He smiles weakly as a single tear rolls down his cheek. "That's right mother, let it out. Let it all out." He says as Korra's fist slams into his nose.

"Bring them back!" Korra shouts.

**Asami's dreamscape**

The young CEO stops in her tracks as a cage of green light appears out of nowhere onto her path. She couldn't miss the woman inside. "Mizu."

A drained weakened water essence can barely lift her head. She stares at Asami from the corner of her eye feeling the heiress' hatred for her. Asami swallows then moves toward the cage raising her hand to touch it. "Don't." Mizu says, her voice barely a whisper. "You'll…be trapped…too."

The cage begins to flicker. Mizu furrows her brow wondering what was happening.

Asami exhales slowly from her nose. Now that the object of her resentment was in front of her she wasn't sure what to say. She walks around the cage not taking her eyes off of the water essence. Asami's eyes begin to well with angry tears as she thinks of all of the compromises she'd made for Mizu. She'd actually felt sorry for her. She'd trusted her. "Why?" Asami chokes out.

Mizu stares at the ground. "Why what?"

"Why'd you lie to me?" Asami asks.

Mizu exhales softly still unable to lift her head. "I never lied."

"Yes you did!" Asami yells. "You used me! You made me believe you needed me just so you could be with Korra! And she was just another notch on your belt!" Asami's hands light up with blue flames. "How could you do that to us?!" The blue-green sky of the dream Asami had created starts to tremble and shake, lightning sparked through the clouds. She looks above her wondering what was happening then refocuses on Mizu. "I can't believe I actually felt sorry for you!"

Mizu closes her eyes and shakes her head as thunder continues to boom through the sky. She takes in a heavy breath as the cage continues to flicker. "No…it...it wasn't…like that." Mizu whimpers.

"Tell me Tsuchi was lying." Asami says as her bottom lip trembles. "Tell me! You were the one who taught me to use my abilities. Tell me he was lying."

\- Booooooommm!- A loud spark of lightning flashes across the sky. The cage around Mizu disappears.

The water essence doesn't move. She stays seated on the ground. "He wasn't…but…" Mizu says raising her gaze slightly up above them. Her throat starts to tighten feeling Tsuchi's presence drawing nearer.

"But what, Mizu?" Asami asks. She and Mizu's eyes lock. Asami can feel words forming in her mind. She understood that something was stopping Mizu from speaking.

The sky cracks open. A giant ball of green and white light comes barreling toward the ground crashing between Mizu and Asami.

Black flames erupt from Korra's mouth as she stands to her feet holding Lau by the neck. "Tell me where they are! NOW!"

"Korra!" Asami shouts surprised by her partner's sudden appearance.

The Avatar drops Lau's bloodied body to the ground and runs to her wife. "Asami, thank goodness! I'm so glad you're alright. What happened? Is Mizu here too?"

Tsuchi smirks moving his broken body over to Mizu. He forces their lips together. His body is instantly healed then he stands to his feet. He grabs a fist full of Mizu's hair and lifts her up into the air. "Well mother dear that was a lovely chat. We'll have to do this again sometime soon."

Korra releases Asami and makes a grab for Mizu as the ground around them explodes with dark green light.

* * *

**X**

Both Korra and Asami are startled awake gasping for breath.

"Are you alright?" The Avatar asks.

The heiress is quiet for a minute. "He only spoke… from his perspective of things. That was 'his' truth, not mine." Asami says hearing the words Mizu sent into her mind. She lowers her eyes, deep in thought. "Merge with me."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Korra asks trying to catch her breath.

"We need to go to Chelse's apartment." Asami says quickly.

The Avatar furrows her brow. "What?"

"I need to talk to Mizu." She says before getting up from the bed.

Korra crawls off the bed after her and quickly stands in front of her wife grabbing her shoulders. "Asami, I need you to stop for a minute and tell me what happened."

The green-eyed woman takes a deep breath. "I spoke to Mizu after Tsuchi pushed me away from you. She was hurt and weak. She told me to merge with her. Why would she say that knowing the choices the mothers gave us?"

Korra lowers her eyes. "She knows something."

"Exactly. That's why we need to go to Chelse's apartment." Asami says watching Korra raise her eyebrows in confusion. "That special sedative tea Gran Gran made is there. It can help us meditate. I might be able to contact her again." Asami moves toward the dresser to grab some clothes.

Korra stops her. "Koh said that you've made up your mind. Have you?"

Asami releases an irritated breath. "Oh so you believe him now?"

"No, that's why I am asking." Korra says quickly.

"So you're ready to talk now?" Asami asks. Korra releases her then lowers her head. The young CEO sighs then puts on her pants knowing what her wife's hesitance meant. "I haven't made up my mind, alright. I need to hear what Mizu has to say first. Have you decided anything?"

The Avatar shakes her head no. "No, not yet. I don't know, I just…I feel like there's more going on here than we realize."

"Like what?" Asami asks putting a jacket on and tossing Korra's shirt over to her. She was actually happy that her partner was finally opening up to her.

Korra stares at her shirt contemplatively. "I don't know. It's like the choices they gave us don't make sense. They said I'm immortal, right?" Asami nods. She felt sick to her stomach when the mothers first said that. It was like things went from bad to worse. Korra releases a hesitant breath. "If we…pick the babies…." Asami lowers her eyes. "They said I'd have to die and that they'd bring me back. How can an immortal die? And if Mizu and Tsuchi are out of you, then you'll be mortal again, but I'll be immortal. That'll put us right back where we started. These choices don't make sense." She says.

Asami sighs as they leave their bedroom. "Korra, are you forgetting that the mothers created everything? They probably have a way to make you mortal."

Korra lowers her eyes stopping on the stairs. "I wouldn't be the Avatar anymore."

Asami stops at the front door then turns around and takes her partner into her arms. She hated to admit it, but right at that moment she didn't think it would be such a bad thing to live a normal life with Korra. No enemies trying to kill them, no random encounters with spirits, just a regular life. But she knew how much being the Avatar meant to her wife. "We're (she sighs softly)…we're strong enough, right?"

"Yeah." The water tribe woman says under her breath before pulling away from Asami a bit.

"Korra, I know you don't want to talk right now, but I need to ask you something?" She says lifting her wife's chin for some eye contact. "If…if you and I decided to…give birth to them, Mizu would be able to control Raava, right? Maybe that's why the mothers are making you give her up. Have you thought about that?" Asami says softly watching blue eyes lower sorrowfully.

Korra's eyes well with tears as she steps around her wife and walks out the door. She knew what Asami was trying to say, but she'd never believe that Mizu would use her to hurt people. The water essence wasn't like that. "Let's go. We need to talk to Mizu."

**Spirit World: Koh's Lair**

Katara clears her throat looking up at the cosmic mothers. She'd finished the preparations for freeing the kidnaped citizens and was in a hurry to get back to Korra and Asami. "Well if that's all, I'll just be on my way then." She says as her body starts to glow.

"Wife of the Avatar…" The Mother of Faces says.

"Yes great mother?"

The large tree like entity bends down to her knee until she is face to face with Katara. "Choose your next actions wisely. We are aware of your affinity for the Avatar. In spite of her current state, she is no match for us. Do not interfere with our judgment. Our laws are absolute and a choice must be made. "

Katara half smiles. "Yes, I understand." She says with a bow then disappears. The enlightened bender reappears at the entrance of the Republic City spirit portal. She lowers her head. Of course she knew how powerful the mothers were, that didn't mean she was going to turn her back on Korra because of it. Her student needed her now more than ever.

She takes a deep breath and steps through the portal. Katara knew that because of her new form she couldn't stay in the physical world very long so she had to make this visit count.

**Republic City**

**Dragon Boroughs**

Fortunately the Avatar's newly enhanced energy signature wasn't hard to locate. Katara tracked the girls to an old loft apartment in the area. She goes to open the door but is stopped by a wall of blue flames. Apparently she wasn't the only one who'd picked up on Korra's power levels.

"Good seeing you again Azula." Katara says keeping her back turned.

The young firebender squints her eyes. She felt the energy in the city shift the moment Korra arrived back in town. The energy was so vast she was having trouble locating her. She finally began feeling the energy moving an hour ago and decided to follow it. Just as she was about to cross the street a strange woman appeared out of thin air and moved toward the Avatar's location. Azula recognized some of the energy, but this woman couldn't be the great mother. The cosmic entity had never taken a human form before. Perhaps the water essence was back. This woman reeked of water. "What do you want with the Avatar?" Azula asks.

Katara turns around with a small smile. "I see you inherited your Avatar tracking skills from your brother. How is Zuko by the way?"

Azula furrows her brow. "Who are you?"

The waterbender conjures an image of her older self in her hand. "My name is Katara and I looked like this the last time you saw me in the Forgetful Valley."

The flames disappear. "Master Katara, please forgive me. I didn't recognize you."

"It's alright, but I don't have a lot of time. Let's go inside. Mako, Ty La, come on out." She says walking back toward Chelse's apartment.

Mako steps out from an alley and Ty La leaps down from a nearby rooftop.

"What are you two doing here?" Azula asks angrily directing most of her rage toward her girlfriend. "I told you to stay at the hospital with Mako."

Ty La walks past Azula nonchalantly. "I am 'with' Mako. You never said we couldn't follow you. Besides it was his idea." She says pointing at him.

Azula would have lit a fire under his foot, but he wasn't completely recovered from the solstice battle. "What do you have to say for yourself?" She asks him.

"Look Azula, you're driving me nuts giving me orders all the time. I'm your boyfriend, not your servant. I've been a police officer, a detective, and a professional bodyguard. I'd look like an idiot if I couldn't lookout for my own girlfriend." Mako says firmly.

The Fire Nation Princess couldn't help the small smirk that graces her lips. She and Mako were definitely getting more comfortable with one another. The longer they hung out the more he began asserting himself. She pulls him into a quick kiss then pushes him away. "Thanks." She says under her breath walking toward the apartment.

He smiles raising his eyebrow not expecting such a pleasant response from her. "No, no problem."

Katara releases a heavy sigh when she finds Korra and Asami deep in meditation. The tea she'd given the fire essence was sitting on the table. It could be hours before they came out of it. She'd have to leave in a matter of minutes. She turns to Azula and the others. "Alright you three, I need you outside guarding the perimeter while I try to contact Korra." They all nod and leave. "Jinora, I know you're back there." Katara says knowing how sensitive her granddaughter was to all the spiritual energy moving around the city.

The young airbender's bottom lip trembles. She sniffles in her astral form. "Gran Gran…we thought you were gone."

Katara sighs softly. She would never be able to contact Korra with all these interruptions. "I am gone, sweetie. This is my spirit body. Now come have a seat next to me. I need you to help me contact Korra. She and Asami aren't in the spirit world."

Jinora floats over to her grandmother then sits down. "So they're on the astral plane?"

"Yes and they're not alone. I need you to help me find them. Can you do that?" Katara asks. Jinora smiles and nods wiping her nose. "Good girl. Now you need to be careful." Katara says placing her hand on Korra's forehead. "Alert me immediately if you sense any danger and I'll pull you back." She says placing her other hand on Jinora's head. The enlightened waterbender had already seen the events unfold thanks to her ability to intuit the future. Her granddaughter's skills in the astral realm were highly sought after even in the spirit world.

Ever since the young airbender assisted Korra in bringing down the dark Avatar, her name began to spread in the spirit world. A human with such a strong spirit appears maybe once in a thousand years. Katara was proud of her grandchild's achievements.

"Gran, how will I find her?" Jinora asks anxiously for a new adventure.

Katara smiles. "Just follow the brightest light you can see and it will lead you right to her. Hurry now. I can only maintain my form here for another 10 minutes."

**Astral Plane: Dream World**

Almost as soon as the young airbender enters the astral realm an enormously bright ball of light catches her attention. She flies as fast as she can towards it. Booming thunderous shockwaves can be heard and felt the closer she gets to the light. Each boom was like a pulse of energy shifting the nature of everything around her with every blast. What was going on over there? Sure Korra was powerful, but not even the Avatar had the energy to affect space as vast as the astral plane.

**Inside the dream **

Korra slams Lau against a newly created wall of black flames. He screams out in pain. "Release my wife! NOW!" Korra yells.

As soon as they arrived they saw Mizu in the earth essence's cage unable to talk or move. Asami immediately began trying to mentally contact the watery titan, but nothing seemed to work. Asami told her partner the things she saw in their last shared dream. Korra deduced that her physical assault had weakened Tsuchi's hold on Mizu. And if it worked once it would work again.

Tsuchi smirks coughing up blood. "You know this is only my consciousness, right? No matter how much you hit me, you'll never be able to end me, mother."

Korra frowns as she creates a fireball in her hand. "Oh, I know. You're immortal. Just like me, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you. But I noticed that you made my wife heal you last time." The smile leaves Tsuchi's face. Korra furrows her brow. "You remember… don't you?" Tsuchi spits blood in her face. Korra wipes it away. How was it possible that he remembered the last dream but Mizu didn't? "Seika said that you can't dream." Tsuchi smirks. Korra moves an intensely hot fireball closer to his face. "Release Mizu and tell me what's going on. Now!"

His eyes track over her shoulder to a small golden light. "Not a problem mother. I'll release her, but first I need to have a little chat with my friend."

"What?" Korra asks furrowing her brow as an explosion of green light knocks her a few meters away.

Tsuchi makes a bee line toward Jinora.

"GRAN!" The young airbender shouts. The moment she does her body transforms and Tsuchi stops a few inches from her face.

Katara's gray-blue eyes lock onto him. "You are making this far more difficult than it needs to be. You know that right?"

The earth essence would have scowled at her, but he couldn't move. Unlike Korra, Katara had complete control of the portion of his mother's energy within her body.

Katara floats his body to the side then flashes down to Mizu's cage. With a flick of the wrist, Tsuchi releases a muffled groan and the glowing cage around the water essence disappears.

Korra runs over to them. "Gran, you're here."

Katara nods. "Listen carefully, I don't have a lot of time right now, but I'll be back as soon as I can." She walks over to Asami and cups her cheek looking into her eyes. "You're right about Tsuchi." Green eyes begin to well with tears. "But you can't lose faith in Mizu because of it. He only spoke from his perspective of things. He spoke 'his' truth, not hers, right?"

Asami lowers her eyes remembering the words Mizu had left in her mind a few hours ago.

Katara takes a deep breath. "Sweetie, things aren't always what they seem to be. This is going to be difficult to hear, after everything you've been through, but you still need to merge with Mizu."

"But, but how? Why?" Asami asks.

She takes Asami's hands continuing to look into her eyes. "Trust your feelings, trust yourself…and trust Mizu. The version of Tsuchi under the dome is his original state. He's the one she fell in love with. He's also the Tsuchi who can be reasoned with. I know you and Korra haven't made up your minds yet. Things aren't as bleak as they look. I'm going to send him away for awhile, but he'll be back. Talk to Mizu."

Asami lowers her eyes and furrows her brow slightly. "But Gran, if what he said was true how can I trust her?"

Katara smiles softly. "That's something you need to talk to her about. I'm sure you've noticed that you two are still connected. Once he and I are gone, she should be able to speak again."

Katara releases Asami then turns to Korra. "The world's citizens will be returned to their nations incrementally over the next few days. Their memories have been altered, but they'll be alright. They all believe the Avatar and Asami Sato found them wandering the spirit world and returned them to their homes. I think it's wise for you to stay out of sight until it's time for you to return to the mothers with a decision. Azula, Ty La, Jinora, and your friend Mako will be waiting for you on the other side."

Katara's body starts to disappear. "Korra, I know you have a lot of questions. Believe it or not the answers are inside you." Warm gray-blue eyes find the focused gaze of her student. She takes a deep breath. "Those visions you saw when you were hit with the mother's energy were of you and Asami's future and they're very real." The Avatar's eyes widen. "I know they weren't very clear, but I need you to tell me what you saw and felt."

Korra swallows then glances at her partner. "First I was in bed in a weird room. Everything was kind of see-thru with strange lights blinking on the walls. Asami was there. She said we were gonna be late to meet Aang at someplace called Jupiter. I called her name. She smiled at me and said that I hadn't called her that in a long time. Then she kissed me and threw a small glowing blue box at me and told me to get dressed."

Katara nods. "What else did you see?"

The Inuit woman sighs. "I didn't see anything after that. I (she looks over at Asami again then lowers her eyes) I heard babies crying. Then Asami told me it was my turn to feed them. I woke up in the swamp after that." Korra looks up at her mentor. She had so many questions. "Gran I don't understand any of this. What are we supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to live." The enlightened waterbender says. She takes a deep breath. "Those visions mean that your future is in your hands. I know the mother's options seem absolute, but they're not. You are so much more than an Avatar now Korra. That light they hit you with changes everything about the choices you two have to make. Their energy is the key. Try focusing on it. It should be similar to your connection with Raava." Katara's body disappears but her voice was still there. "You have more than three choices, far more. You have the energy that creates worlds within you, use it."

With those final words Katara and Tsuchi disappear.

"Gran…wait!" Korra says reaching for nothing but empty space. She turns to see Asami staring down at an un-caged Mizu.

"I got your message." Asami says. "I'm listening."

Mizu lies down on the ground then looks up at the sky. She takes a deep breath. "Tsuchi knows what we know. He had access to both of our thoughts and memories. I don't know how he remembered the dreams. It shouldn't be possible. What I do know is that he told you of my past to disrupt our merger."

"So you really have been with millions of people." Asami says. Korra remains silent remembering the horrible things Tsuchi said yesterday.

The water essence looks up at Korra and Asami for a moment then lowers her eyes. "I just wanted to know what the human experience was like. And sex looked so amazing and fun. The way men and women moaned and yelled; the way their bodies crashed into each other over and over again was enthralling. Every time I crossed over, I tried it. I did it as much as possible." She looks at Asami. "But our bodies don't work like yours. I never felt anything. I couldn't even taste the food. But that didn't stop me from trying… and hurting a lot of families in the process. The human lifetime is short, it wasn't something I thought I needed to tell you."

Asami opens her mouth to speak, but Mizu interrupts her. "We were becoming so in sync with one another that I thought you understood. I thought you knew. Asami, I couldn't feel or sense anything until you…and Korra. Not even my time as Ummi could measure up to what you two have given me."

The young Avatar averts her eyes unsure of what to feel.

Asami takes in a deep breath. The watery titan was telling the truth. "Mizu, he said you wanted to kill everyone."

The water essence sighs heavily and closes her eyes as tears streak down her cheek. Tsuchi really didn't understand her at all. "God, he's such an idiot." She laughs weakly to herself. "I get pissed one time and he thinks I want to remake the whole world." She turns her head to regard her human host. "I'd never destroy something as beautiful as this place."

"I wish I had time to convince you, but I don't…and I'm sorry about that. I thought…I thought you and I were closer than this." Mizu says blues eyes welling with tears.

Asami is focused not allowing Mizu's feelings to sway her. "You told me to merge with you. What about the mothers' terms?" Asami asks.

"This is the only help I can give. And unfortunately, a choice still has to be made. If you and I merge, the mothers won't separate us. It was our separation that caused this problem. If we merge, they'll consider the problem solved and the others will be forgiven. In all the commotion, no one brought it up. All the mothers care about is making sure their laws of balance are upheld."

"But what about Tsuchi?" Asami asks.

"Give birth to him, or convince him to merge with us…or learn to enjoy living in his swamp for eternity without our newly immortal beloved." Mizu says turning to Korra.

Blue eyes meet blue. "No matter what you choose you'll still be immortal. The mothers' energy is in you just like it's in Katara and they're not going to change that."

The young Avatar speaks ups. "But what about…"

Mizu shakes her head. "The first option? It's not a true death. They're only separating your soul from your body long enough for Raava to transfer to the next nation in the cycle. Once it's done, there will be a new Avatar and you'll be right back where you started."

"No, I won't. What's the next Avatar going to do without me as their past life? I'm the one who changed the world." Korra asks quickly. Both women turn and look at their wife with shock in their eyes, not expecting the question.

Mizu swallows hard. "Uh…well, technically you'd still be…"

"You don't understand and neither do the mothers. If I don't die it's going to throw off the whole cycle. The mothers' options are full of holes. Gran said that those aren't our only choices. Do you know what she meant?"

Mizu lowers her eyes. "She's talking about defying the mothers. It's not a good idea. You might have their energy, but you're no match for them."

"Then that's what we're going to do. Merge with me." Asami says. Both Mizu and Korra turn to her. "I'm not going to let my wife fight alone."

Korra takes a deep breath. "Asami, I agree with you two merging, but I don't think fighting cosmic spirits is the best idea. We've been through enough. Maybe if we just talk to the mothers they'll…."

Mizu shakes her head. "Korra, baby, as much as I want to support you here, there is just no way around this. The mothers rarely bend. You two have to make a choice. That choice will be a little easier if Asami and I are one. But we can't merge until this potion wears off."

The water essence says turning to the young CEO. "His essence has overcome me." She says with a sad half smile. "I guess I still want him to be happy." Asami lowers her eyes. Mizu sighs. "What you told me when we first met was appropriate after all. I do need you Asami, now more than ever." She says as green eyes meet blue. "We can't merge until you two stand before the mothers, but I'll be counting on you. Don't let him overtake you. Whatever you two decide to do after our merger, I'll support you to the best of my ability, but I urge you not to defy the mothers. They can unmake existence in the blink of an eye."

Asami nods. "Korra..."

The irritated Inuit sighs scratching the back of her head. "Yeah I know, we need to talk."

**TBC…**


	43. Chapter 43

**Title: **Korrasami 43

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: **PG -13

**Notes:** Two chapters this week everyone. Thanks for your patience and support. Loving all the reviews, favs, follows, and PMs. You all are keeping my fire burning.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**Elsewhere on the Astral Plane…**

Korra and Asami weren't the only ones trying to work out their situation.

Tsuchi and Katara float aimlessly in a rainbow colored nebula of moving space. The waterbender had released Tsuchi's throat expecting the essence to give her a mouthful, but he kept silent not wanting anything to do with her. She'd spent the last half hour trying to get him to explain his animosity towards Korra, but he wouldn't say a word.

"Tsuchi, I'm not your enemy and neither are Korra and Raava." Katara says softly. "Believe it or not we're all trying to help you. Even the mothers are doing their part."

The earth essence rolls his forest green eyes. "That's petty human reasoning for someone who's supposed to be enlightened my naughty little bender. You have no idea what you're talking about."

Katara raises surprised eyebrows. "Well aren't you the pot calling the kettle black? I don't know what _**I'M**_ talking about? Have you looked at your actions lately? You're more emotional than Mizu is." Tsuchi glares at her. "You're running around like a whining child throwing a temper tantrum trying to get your mother's attention."

"I don't need to explain myself to you!" He shouts back.

"Fine. You don't want to talk then you can keep listening. Right now Korra is more powerful than you and the other essences combined. She might even be more powerful than the mothers."

"Pttff…"

Katara raises her voice. "If you don't try and work with her, she's going to destroy you." The enlightened woman takes a deep breath. "I've seen it."

Tsuchi sighs heavily in annoyance as he regains the use of one of his feet. He lowers his eyes. It was well known that none of the waterbender's premonitions had ever been wrong. But there was a first time for everything Tsuchi thought. "She can't destroy me. That would go against the mother's terms."

"She can do whatever she wants after she and Asami make their choice. If you think Korra's going to keep you around after everything you've done to them then you really have lost your mind. Once she understands how to use the mother's power you'll be the first one she comes for, unless you start working with her."

Tsuchi lowers his eyes. He knew the waterbender was right. The mothers wouldn't care what happened after their terms were fulfilled. "That spineless Avatar isn't going to do anything to me. She can't."

Katara takes a deep breath as her body starts to disappear from the astral plane. "If you don't let go of your hate and stop trying to punish her and Asami for your pain, she's going to destroy you." He averts his eyes. Katara can sense what he's thinking. "It won't matter if you're her child or not."

Tsuchi looks up with wide eyes as Katara's body disappears and he's freed from her power. He was counting on Asami giving birth to him. He needed another chance to destroy the mothers even if it meant waiting a lifetime. Korra wouldn't hurt her own child. But what if his mother's energy had changed her? Would the Avatar really destroy him? His essence still made up the world. For all intents and purposes, Korra had a duty to protect him.

Tsuchi lowers his eyes deep in thought. If Korra learned how to control the mother's energy she could unmake him. That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted existence to return to its original state, to free everyone from the mother's control.

Katara takes in a last deep breath as her spirit body reappears in the physical world. She only hoped her little ruse had worked. Of course, Korra would never hurt a child. But the enlightened bender knew that the Avatar's visions couldn't possibly come true if Tsuchi hadn't cooperated with them. This was all she could do to assure that would happen. The rest would be up to Korra and Asami.

**Back in the dream**

The concerned couple listens as Mizu explains the mother's abilities to them. The young Avatar was actually happy for the detour in conversation. She wasn't looking forward to explaining what she was dreaming about before Koh showed up. It still freaked her out.

What if it was true? What would she do if her own daughter was attracted to her? Technically the girl would be Mizu, but would knowing that make it okay? She shakes the thought from her mind then averts her eyes. How the heck was she supposed to get Asami pregnant in the first place? This whole situation was nuts.

Asami listens intently. Apparently Korra had access to an enormous amount of power. Each of the cosmic mothers controlled a different aspect of life and now Korra did too. The young CEO's mind was hard at work trying to figure out how to use that to their advantage. She turns to her partner. "Korra, if what she's saying is true then maybe you can help us merge. Korra?" Asami says seeing that her partner was distracted.

"Huh?"

"Are you listening to all this? It's kind of important."

Korra looks at the water essence then turns to Asami apprehensively. "Huh? Oh, oh yeah. I…I was just wondering how Koh (she averts her eyes) was able to remember the last dream we shared. That was strange wasn't it?"

Asami furrows her brow. "Yeah…but that's not important right now. Didn't you hear what Gran Gran said? You have the mother's powers. We need to learn how to activate them so we can figure a way out of this situation. What's going on with you?"

Mizu steps forward and cups Korra's cheek. Their eyes lock. The watery titan takes in a slow breath. She knows exactly what's bothering the Avatar. "You won't have to worry about that once Asami and I become one again."

The heiress speaks up. "Worry about what?"

Korra lowers her eyes feeling ashamed of herself. Was Tsuchi just playing a cruel joke on her or had she actually dreamed of being…with her own daughter?

Mizu turns to her host. "About you giving birth to me."

A dark green light appears behind them. The earth essence clears his throat.

Asami and Korra take a fighting stance. Mizu lowers her head. Something wasn't right. Why hadn't he taken control of her yet?

Tsuchi huffs roughly from his nose then turns his back to them. "If you're really going to turn your powers against the mothers, I'll help you. I'll push Katara's potion from our body so you two can merge."

The girls furrow their brows and speak in unison. "What?"

"You heard what I said. Now do we have a deal or not?" The earth essence says firmly.

"What?" The women say again in complete surprise.

Tsuchi rolls his eyes and turns around. "I said I'll help you." He glances over at a now wide-eyed Mizu.

Asami and Mizu both exhale roughly. They can feel the truth of his words. "He's serious."

Korra looks back and forth between them before glaring at the earth essence. "I don't buy it." She walks up to him and grabs his collar with a flamed fist. "What are you planning?"

Tsuchi averts his forest green eyes. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was genuinely scared of Korra now that she had his mother's powers. "I'm removing Katara's potion as we speak. Either you take advantage of that or you don't."

Mizu blinks rapidly as the pain starts to throb through her chest. It was happening. She could feel it. The potion was beginning to pool within their shared body. She grits her teeth and falls to her knees. Asami starts to pant.

The flames in Korra's hand intensify. She needed to get control of this situation and fast. "What are you doing to them? Stop it!"

She and Tsuchi's eyes lock. "I can't." He says.

Mizu speaks up. "K-k-kor-ra…it's happening." She stammers as Asami falls to the ground. The young CEO's body starts convulsing violently.

The Avatar releases Tsuchi and runs to her partner. "Asami! Asami, just, just hold on. Mizu can't you do something? We're not ready for this! We need more time!"

The water essence shakes her head. "N-no. She'll…I'll…we'll be fine." She gasps as her own body starts to shake and tremble. "It's just…our…conscious…ness." She collapses.

"NO! Nooooo!" Korra yells. "Gran, somebody, help!"

Tsuchi takes in an apprehensive breath seeing his mother's energy wafting like steam from the Avatar's body. "This is what you wanted isn't it Mother, to be with that whore. You should be happy. I've given you a gif…"

Korra turns with a fierce glare lifting her palm toward the earth essence. Her body glows with a brilliant golden light, brighter than a thousand suns. "You! You did this!"

The green eyed man starts to choke. A deep golden light covers his body.

**The Spirit World**

**Koh's Lair**

The Mother of Hands glances down at their frozen children. The tree like deity cocks her head in confusion seeing an odd liquid dripping from Tsuchi's body. She bends down to one knee to get a closer look.

Sure their children's consciousnesses were still active but that didn't mean that they had the ability to move. To her eyes Tsuchi seemed to be sweating. The gargantuan being squints trying to figure out what was happening to him.

The Mother of Plexus notices as well. A small smile comes to one of her faces. There, happening before them, was an act of pure will and she found it to be beautiful. She kneels down in front of the essences then gently strokes her daughter Tamashi's face. Her daughter had given birth to all the spirits including Raava. And some of the light spirit's aura glowed around Tsuchi's body.

The combined will of her and the other mothers was absolute but seeing her power at work in such a unique way felt strangely enriching. Just what was the Avatar planning to do?

**Back in the dream**

"This is all your fault! Why can't you just leave us alone?" Korra growls.

Tsuchi's body starts to contort. He screams in agony as his wrists and ankles snap like twigs under the force of Korra's power.

Asami raises a shaky hand to her lover's cheek. The angered Avatar gasps looking down into her partner's color-shifting eyes. Asami shakes her head and smiles softly. "Let him go." Asami whispers.

Korra furrows her brow as Asami's body starts to vibrate and flash with blue light. "Asami…"

"It's…okay, baby. He…can't hurt us anymore." The heiress says as her body completely disappears.

Blue eyes widen in fear. "ASAMI!"

Mizu lifts her head. Her own body starts to vanish. "Kor-ra, its o-kay. Wake up."

"MIZU!" The Avatar yells lunging towards the water essence in an attempt to hold on to her.

Tsuchi's body drops to the ground. Korra runs over and picks him up. She yells into his face. "Bring them back! NOW!" Tsuchi's dark green eyes go completely blank. The frustrated Avatar furrows her brow then shakes him violently. "I said…bring them back! Do you hear me?! Do it!"

The earth essence's body remains limp and motionless as it starts to vanish.

"Korra." Her mentor's voice echoes softly throughout the vast space.

The water tribe woman gasps looking all around her. "Gran Gran? Help! Please help us! I don't know what to do!"

"Wake up, sweetie. Just wake up."

Korra takes an exhausted livid breath then immediately goes into the Avatar state. "Raava! Wake me up!"

* * *

**X**

**Chelse's apartment: Dragon Boroughs**

Korra's eyes flash with white light. She awakens with a gasp deactivating the Avatar state. "Asami?" She says frantically turning to see her partner laid out next to her. "Asami, no. Don't leave me, please. Please wake up."

The heiress takes in a long slow breath before opening her eyes. "Kor-ra."

The distraught Inuit pulls her wife into her arms. Tears stream down her cheeks. Korra takes Asami's face between her hands gazing into light jade green eyes. "Are you okay? Please tell me you're alright?"

The raven-haired woman nods softly with a small smile before exhaling slowly. "I'm alright." She sits up in her lover's arms. "I'm…better than alright." She lowers her eyes in contemplation, marveling at how relaxed she felt. Asami gulps then looks up into worried azure orbs with a slight smirk. "Korra, it worked."

The Avatar swallows softly. "It…did? Are you sure?" Asami nods again. "So, are you…you?" Korra asks not really knowing what she was asking. Was Asami, Asami? Or was Asami, Mizu? She wasn't ready for this. Just a few minutes ago Tsuchi was torturing them. What was going on?

The heiress takes her lover's face between her hands and brings their lips together gently. "It's me baby. It's really me." The avatar raises unsure eyebrows. Asami releases a relieved breath. "Korra, I know everything she knows. I finally understand."

Korra gulps. "She?"

"Mizu. We're one. We merged." Asami says.

Korra smiles softly. "So, she's, I mean, you're both okay?"

Asami smirks then leans into her partner's lips. She gently sucks Korra's bottom lip into her mouth. A moment later a warm wet tongue finds its partner. The Avatar moans into the kiss somewhat surprised by the impromptu gesture.

Korra's eyes close feeling the water within her body moving with purpose, like a gentle caress. She'd felt this before. It was like their first kiss, but this was much deeper. This was Asami, the real Asami. Korra could feel the difference.

Asami urges her down to the floor. Korra grabs the vixen's arms stopping her. "Asami wait."

The young CEO recognizes the concern on her wife's face. She immediately releases Korra feeling frightened all of a sudden. It was like she couldn't control herself for a second. Asami sits back on her calves and tucks her hair behind her ear trying to process what had come over her. "Sorry."

"No, it's…it's okay." Korra says. "Are you sure you're alright? I mean a lot happened back there."

Green eyes lower under a crinkled brow. "I-I just missed you. I missed you so much." Asami says with tear-welled eyes.

The water tribe woman furrows her brow. "I…missed you too."

Asami lowers her eyes as a single tear rolls down her cheek. "Korra" Asami sighs as the pain and loss of Mizu's memories flow through her. There was so much about the water essence that she couldn't understand until now. Mizu treasured every single second she spent with Kuruk. She'd truly fallen in love with him. So much so that when Tsuchi spirited her away she felt like she had lost her whole world. And now she'd found it again. "God, I wish I could explain this. I just."

The Avatar pulls her wife into her arms. "You don't have to explain anything. I love you too. Always." Korra says confidently. She knew those weren't just Asami's words, but Mizu's as well.

Asami cries for a few more minutes then wipes her eyes and sniffles. "I'm, I'm really alright. This is just a lot to take in. I'm sorry." She says pulling away enough to look into the most beautiful sapphires in the world.

Korra smirks softly feeling the love pouring from her wife's gaze. She leans into the heiress' lips. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We're strong enough remember?"

Asami nods. "Right." She smiles quietly in awe of how much more in love with Korra she was. Suddenly spending eternity with the Avatar didn't seem like such a bad idea. "I'll be alright baby, really. But we need to figure out our next move. I'm sure the mothers know what's happened."

Korra sighs as the smile leaves her face. It was strange but the mothers didn't matter to her right at that moment. "Is…he…inside you now to?"

Asami takes a deep breath. "Yeah, he is." She lowers her eyes. "But he's not controlling me anymore." Asami gulps as she taps into his emotions.

"But then how are you here? What about your body in the spirit world?"

"Tsuchi kept enough of the potion inside our body to keep our consciousnesses separated. I know this is going to be hard to believe Korra, but he's trying to help us." Asami says.

"No, not after everything he's put us through. He's planning something he has to be. He tried to kill his own mother. Why would he help us?" Korra asks with anger in her eyes.

Asami sighs sorrowfully holding her hand to her chest. Things were so clear to her now. "Because he's scared. He's always been scared."

"Scared of what?" Korra asks quickly.

A contemplative yet compassionate expression covers her face. "Scared of living, scared of humanity, scared of you. He's scared of everything, at least this part of him is. Korra, he doesn't want to die." Asami says gazing at her lover.

Korra furrows her brow and shakes her head. "That doesn't make any sense. He's immortal. He's just trying to fool us again and I'm not gonna fall for it."

Asami sighs again. "Korra, baby I know how this looks. But that's not what's happening here. The splitting of his essence is affecting him. He's scared and he's hurting. I think we need to…"

Korra averts her eyes. "Yeah, well so are we. What did he expect after getting us mixed up in all this? Don't ask me to feel sorry for him Asami, because I won't. I'll never forgive him for what he did to us." She looks into her partner's eyes. "Never."

Asami lowers her eyes. "Korra no matter what choice we make he'll still be a part of it." The Avatar grits her teeth and huffs hating the truth of her wife's words. "We still have time to figure this out alright. But we can't disregard him, not after what he did for us today. I know how that must sound coming from me, but I mean it."

Korra stands to her feet extending her hand to her wife to help her up. "Gran Gran said that we had other choices. If any of them involve getting him out of our lives that's what I'm voting for. Come on let's head back home. We'll take some of that tea with us so we can use it later."

Korra opens the front door and finds Azula staring at her.

The firebender looks her up and down then steps forward causing Korra to step back into the house.

Mako waves at them. "Korra, Asami, hey are you two alright? We had no idea you guys were back."

Azula places her hand against his chest when he tries to follow them into the house. "Wait out here. I need to speak with her alone." She steps inside and closes the door in his face.

"Hey!" Mako shouts.

Ty La giggles with a sweet sigh as she stares longingly at the door. "I think we might be two of the luckiest people in the world."

Mako furrows his brow. "What? How is being blown off lucky?"

Ty La smiles. "Everything Azula does is beautiful."

Mako crosses his arms and posts up next to the door. "Pfft, more like rude and stuck up."

**Inside Chelse's apartment**

Korra rolls her eyes. "Alright, Azula what do you…" She stops speaking as the fire nation princess drops down to one knee and bows her head. "…need to talk to me about?"

The young firebender takes a deep breath keeping her eyes lowered. "Great Mother, may I ask why you have taken a human form?"

"Uhhh?" Korra says. "I'm not…

Asami steps forward. "Stand up Azula." The princess remains motionless. "I said, 'Rise', guardian." Korra furrows her brow.

Azula lifts her head and opens her mouth to speak but she can't push Asami's name past her lips. She gulps realizing what that meant. The woman standing in front of her was a complete essence. "Daughter of water…"

Asami lifts the firebender's chin with her index finger then leans down into her lips.

Korra's eyes widen as do Azula's feeling the CEO's tongue snake past her lips. "Asami! Hey! What are you doing?" Korra shouts.

Azula falls backwards onto her butt then wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "What's your problem Sato?" She says raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Asami?" Korra says.

The raven-haired woman looks down at the shocked princess. "Calm down. I just removed the bind the mothers placed on your tongue. You need to be able to say my name when we're in public alright."

Azula gulps and averts her eyes as a deep blush fills her cheeks. Korra huffs roughly from her nose as Asami gives her quick peck on the cheek. The young CEO smirks. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"No." Korra says averting her eyes with a deep pout. This new Asami was definitely going to take some getting used to.

Azula finds her voice once again. She lowers her eyes. "Great Mother…"

"Stop calling me that, okay. I'm not them." Korra says to a noticeably apprehensive Azula. She extends her hand to help her up. "Look, they hit me with their energy a few days ago and now I have some of their power. But I'm still me." Azula gulps then takes the Avatar's hand. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Azula gives her jacket a tug trying to maintain her dignity. She can't even look at either of them anymore. "What happened to you two? Master Katara has changed as well."

Korra lowers her eyes for a moment trying to think of what to say.

Asami speaks up. "It's a long story. Are you going to be in the city for the rest of the week?" Azula nods. "Come by our mansion on Thursday. We'll talk then. Your knowledge of the mothers might be able to help us." She turns to her partner. "You okay with that?"

The Avatar sighs. "Yeah."

"Good, then let's head out." Asami says hurriedly.

Mako and Ty La greet them as they exit. Mako pulls Korra to the side so he can have some one on one time with his friend.

Ty La squints her eyes suspiciously seeing the blush in Azula's cheeks. She'd only seen the princess blush during Asami's training a few months ago and she was having none of it. She was already contending with Mako for her princess' attention. The publicist didn't want to add Asami Sato to that list. She zero's in on the young CEO then boldly pulls her to the side.

The heiress raises surprised eyebrows. "Uh, can I… help you with something?"

"Azula doesn't want you."

Asami furrows her brow. "Uh okay?"

"So keep your slimy hands off of her." Ty La says.

The raven-haired woman raises a challenging eyebrow not appreciating Ty La's tone. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said. And I don't care about your little secret either." Ty La says accusingly.

"Secret?"

"Everyone else acts like it doesn't exist. But I'm over trying to protect your feelings. Keep your split personality away from my girlfriend." The publicist says.

Asami lowers her eyes remembering when she trained with Azula. Of course things looked odd whenever she and Mizu switched out, but she knew what her true feelings were. And Ty La had watched it all. The young CEO looks up into her eyes. "You don't have anything to worry about okay. I just wanted to make Korra jealous back then. I'm not attracted to Azula."

"Yeah well, maybe you aren't but the other side of you is; so back off."

Asami takes a deep annoyed breath and nods. "No problem, I understand." She moves to step around her.

Ty La grabs Asami's arm. "Hey, I'm not done talking to you."

Korra's eyes widen suddenly feeling a slight drop in the temperature. She looks over to her wife.

A spark of defiance and irritation suddenly flares in Asami's chest. She looks down at Ty La's hand then steps forward invading the woman's personal space. "Yes, you are. I already said I'm not interested in her. Now let go of me." She says firmly.

Ty La gulps releasing her. She felt like a cornered animal under Asami's jade green glare.

Korra moves quickly placing her hand on her partner's shoulder. "Hey, everything alright over here?"

Asami takes a deep breath finding Korra's concerned gaze. "Yeah it's fine. Let's go."

They head back out to the mansion after telling Azula, Mako, and Ty La to keep quiet about seeing them.

Korra covertly watches her partner out of the corner of her eye. What was that back there? Was that really Asami? _'Why do my relationships have to be so complicated? It's like there's always something getting in the way.'_ The Avatar thinks to herself.

She knew her wife had gone through a huge change, but had she lost control of herself in the process. Her mind flashed back to when Mizu first introduced herself to everyone at Air Temple Island. The watery titan had grown into a giant. Korra thought Mizu was going to crush them. Fortunately, she didn't, but the woman's mood swings were definitely a problem. Maybe Asami was more Mizu now than they realized.

The raven-haired woman swallows roughly keeping her gaze on the windshield. Her senses were so heightened now. She felt what her wife was thinking. "Korra, I wasn't going to hurt her."

"Huh?" The Avatar says pretending that she hadn't heard her. _Crap how'd she know?_

Asami sighs. "I said I wasn't going to hurt her."

Korra looks out the window. "I didn't think you were." She says apprehensively.

Asami releases an exhausted breath then pulls the car over. She turns off the ignition and sits back in her seat looking out at the valley ahead of them. They sit in silence for a minute. Korra gulps lowering her eyes. "I know I've changed, but I'm still me." Asami says softly.

"I didn't say that you weren't." Korra says quietly turning to her partner. "This is new for both of us, but it doesn't change how I feel about you. Asami, I…"

Asami closes her eyes laying her head against the headrest. "Korra…" She opens her eyes feeling a warm hand covering her own. Green eyes meet blue.

"I love you, Asami Sato. All of you." The Avatar says sweetly.

Asami leans over the center panel into the sweetest lips in the world. "I love you too Korra Sato." The Avatar smirks loving the sound of her new last name on her wife's lips. Asami cups her cheek. "This is going to take some getting used to huh?"

Korra nods and sighs with a sad smile. "At least for the next six days anyway."

Asami sits back in her seat. They still had a decision to make. But thanks to the new knowledge now flowing through her mind, their choice would be a little easier. At least she hoped it would be anyway. "We're going to get through this. We have to."

"I know." Korra says.

They head back home hand in hand.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**Sato Cottage**

Korra only had one thing on her mind once they reached the cottage. She wasn't going to let anything else get in the way. She grabs her wife's hand stopping her as they reach the front door. The water tribe woman scoops the heiress up into her arms.

Asami giggles. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"Carrying my wife over the threshold."

Asami furrows her brow. "But you already did this the day we got married."

Korra shakes her head no. "This is the first time for both of us." Their eyes lock.

The pale-skinned beauty shivers with desire. Korra was acknowledging her, accepting her. She gulps seeing the yearning in her wife's blue sapphires, but she wasn't ready. Too much had happened today. Besides that, she wasn't completely used to her new body yet. Why was her wife moving so fast? "Korra…umm maybe we should talk about…" She's interrupted by a gentle kiss.

Korra exhales a slow breath as their lips part. All she wanted to do was take care of the woman in her arms. The door unlocks then swings open.

Asami looks at the door completely baffled. Korra was still holding her in her arms. Had she bent the locks or something? "Baby, how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Korra asks. Asami points to the door. The young Avatar furrows her brow. "You unlocked it didn't you?" Asami shakes her head no. "Maybe, the wind blew it open?"

The green eyed woman smiles softly as her wife carries her over the threshold. "Yeah, a wind named Korra. You might have more control of the mother's powers than you realize. Baby, we need to…"

Asami is interrupted by another gentle kiss as the Avatar carries her up the stairs.

A minute later Korra sits her down on their bed and starts to disrobe. Asami immediately stands to her feet grabbing her lover by the nape of her neck. They didn't have time for this. Korra instinctively leans into her lips. Asami stops her. "Baby, I want you too. I really do, but we need to talk about what happened. Things have changed for both of us and I'm sure the mothers can sense it to." The water tribe woman averts her eyes. "Korra please, we can't ignore this."

Green eyes meet blue. "Can't we forget for a while?" The Avatar says full of desperation.

"Korra…"

"I just wanna be with my wife." Korra says eyes welling with tears. "I'm tired of all this. We can't even be happy in our dreams anymore." She says lowering her eyes allowing a few tears to roll down her cheek. "I'm tired of…"

Full red lips cover the Avatar's mouth with a messy imprecise kiss. Korra hungrily reciprocates wrapping her arms around the vixen's lithe frame.

Asami grasps a flushed caramel face between her hands stopping the kiss, leaving Korra breathless panting for more. Asami gulps closing her eyes as their foreheads touch. "Baby, it's not just the mothers I'm concerned about. Everything I feel is new to me. I don't wanna hurt you."

The lustful Inuit smirks. "What happened to us being immortal?"

Asami gazes intently into heavily lidded blue orbs. "That doesn't mean we can't be hurt. I'm still adjusting to everything my body can do."

Korra leans into parted lips. "You won't hurt me." She whispers.

Asami closes her eyes into their kiss. "Korra…"

"You won't hurt me." The Avatar repeats inaudibly.

Asami releases a trembling breath feeling warm smooth hands slipping into her slacks grasping her ass. Supple caramel lips gently caress her throat. Her muscles feel as if they've atrophied. She can't move. The heat of Korra's breath and tongue are searing against her neck. They hadn't even gotten undressed and she was already over stimulated.

Sure she and Korra had made love before, numerous times actually, but this was different. It was like every single cell in her body needed the Avatar's warmth. What was happening to her?

Korra stops molesting her wife's neck long enough to realize that Asami wasn't moving. She gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek as she unbuckles her mate's belt. "What is it?"

Asami gulps slowly opening desirous green eyes. "Don't move." She lifts one finger to the collar of Korra's shirt then trails a single flame down the center of it. Who knew how much time they had left? If Korra was ready then so was she.

The water tribe woman smiles softly then lets her shirt and chest bindings fall to the floor. Asami's clothes practically disappear from her body soon after. It was like her body had a will of its own. The raven-haired beauty watches as concentrated blue eyes languidly trail up her trembling frame. For some reason, this felt like their first time all over again, only this time the Avatar wasn't full of fear. Korra was full of courage and certainty.

The Avatar steps forward and scoops her wife up into her arms.

Asami is speechless.

The water tribe woman smiles contently then lays her wife down on the bed. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you either. I promise."

Korra gasps as her wife flips her over. She gulps staring up into lustful jade green orbs.

Asami smirks. "So you think our daughter does it better?"

"Huh?"

"Let mamma show you how it's done."

**TBC…**


	44. Chapter 44

**Title: **Korrasami 44

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: ** NC-17 / PG-13

**Notes:** Song: **Feel it by Jacquees** feat. Lloyd &amp; Rich Homie Quan

* * *

**X**

**X**

Before the Avatar has a chance to protest Asami's lips cover hers. A strong wet tongue begins actively circling her own.

The heiress lowers her body, eagerly massaging firm caramel mounds, moaning as dark nipples harden against her touch. She plants her already gushing sex against her wife's clit. One thrust was all it took.

The Avatar whimpers into Asami's mouth unable to hold back what had to be the fastest orgasm she'd ever experienced.

Asami pulls up finally allowing her partner to breath.

Korra pants and gulps shaking her head trying to get a grip on herself. What had Asami just said to her? "A-Asami, what did you…what did you say?"

The heiress smirks then slowly grinds her pussy against her lover sex again.

Korra quickly grabs her hips and gulps again as her head starts to clear. She looks up into lidded green eyes. "I…." Korra lowers her eyes. "I didn't mean to dream…about her. I didn't know what was going on. She, she looked like you." The embarrassed Avatar finally finds her partner's gaze again. "I'm not like that."

The vixen giggles then leans down over her lover. She stares longingly at Korra. "I know baby. You're amazing you know that?" The Avatar furrows her brow slightly. Asami smiles. "You have nothing to feel guilty about. It was me in that dream." Azure orbs widen in surprise. "Tsuchi was controlling me. Did you forget that I can change my form?" Korra averts her eyes and nods remembering the day Mizu demonstrated that ability.

Asami sits up and takes a deep breath then transforms. "I looked like this right?" Korra's jaw drops seeing the young woman from her dreams sitting on top of her. Deep turquoise orbs stare down at her. "Tsuchi has no idea what our child will look like so he made turn into this. I think it's kind of hot that you thought about it though. It feels good knowing you'd still take care of me regardless of what I look like." Asami says with a half smile.

Korra averts her eyes. "Can you…change back….please." She whispers.

Asami immediately reverts back to her original state seeing the sadness on Korra's face. How could she be so stupid? "I'm…I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Baby look at me, please." Green eyes meet blue. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just…"

Korra sighs then wipes her tearful wife's eyes. "Don't apologize. I just want you okay. Just you." The water tribe woman says as she sits up grasping her wife's face between her hands. Their lips meet softly. "You're all I want."

A passionate kiss envelopes them as two tongues fight for dominance. Asami pants pulling away from her lover. "Lie back." She says slightly out of breath. The young Avatar complies. Asami follows her kissing Korra's forehead, then her nose, then both cheeks. She nibbles on her earlobe then kisses a slow path down the panting Avatar's neck. "I missed you." She whispers.

Korra groans feeling a powerful ache beneath her waist trembling with each searing kiss her partner left against her skin. "Miss-ed you...too."

Pale hands of pure silk relish in the warmth of the rapidly heating flesh beneath them. Caramel fingertips trail slowly down Asami's back. Heavily lidded blue eyes are glued on the ravenous woman licking, kissing and nipping her way down a trembling form. Korra sighs with want as her wife suckles on the hard nubs protruding from her breasts.

Asami moans slipping one of her hands between her partner's legs. She closes her eyes drinking in the slick heat she finds there. The heiress plants a sweet kiss to her lover's quivering abdominals then sits up lifting her fingers to her lips. She takes the soaked digits into her mouth. "Mmmmm." She says before laying back down lifting her partner's thighs onto her shoulders.

Asami sets a wanton gaze upon the beautiful wet flower she'd been longing for. "How long has it been since I've tasted you?" The water tribe woman's head is spinning as her pussy begins to tingle with anticipation. Asami moistens her lips as she continues to examine the delicacy that awaits her like she's seeing a work of art for the first time. She meets her partner's gaze for a moment. "I want this forever."

Korra gulps feeling the heat of her lover's breath against her. "I'm yours."

Green eyes refocus upon their prize. She leans in with an open mouth flattening her tongue. A slow heavy stroke between impossibly wet folds sends Korra's eyes rolling to the back of her head. The purring moan that escaped Asami's throat threatened to induce yet another instantaneous orgasm from the trembling Inuit. But some how she was able to hold back.

**X X X**

Their reunion was full of tears, discovery, and power, unbelievable power. They chose to consummate their love without any bending, but it didn't deter them in the least. Every time their hips collided they thought the world would break apart. This was the height of intimacy for them. Asami's new overwhelming wetness drove Korra wild. She couldn't get enough of it. Her wife's pussy pulled her in over and over again until their lower lips were plump and swollen.

Every kiss was a tsunami. Asami drowned in every stroke of her lover's tongue. She had to remind herself to breath. Korra was determined to take every single inch of Asami Sato into her mouth.

Every quivering breath was a hurricane. Asami mewled with each pump of Korra's heated fingers within her sex. Biting into her Avatar's neck for comfort; engulfed by her strength and ferocity. The water tribe woman was like a machine unable to stop herself. The ecstasy of being inside her wife again was intoxicating. She felt every buck of Asami's hips down to her core. Hot panting breathes against her ear let her know she was hitting all the right spots. And she would hit them endlessly if her raven haired vixen allowed her to, world be damned.

They weren't sure how long they'd been going at it, but for a few blissful moments they could taste the sweetness of eternity.

Lying in one another's arms was magical. Both their senses were heightened beyond what they could comprehend. Korra snuggles into her wife's bosom. The sound of Asami's heart beat is like the quiet of a passing storm, soothing Korra to her core. The water tribe woman sighs softly not allowing her eyes to close. She smiles to herself feeling the scratches her wife left on her back rapidly healing. It stung a bit, but it was worth it.

Korra was surprised by how filthy her lover's mouth had become. If they weren't in the throes of passion she would have been embarrassed.

"So, let's hear it." Korra sighs softly.

"Mmm, hear what?" Asami moans.

The Inuit is quiet for a moment trying to collect her thoughts. She had a lot of questions, but nothing seemed very important. "How do you feel, being you? Being with me?

Asami looks down gently caressing her lover's dark brown mane. "Like heaven."

"Heaven? What's that?"

Asami smiles as she gazes out into the darkness of their bedroom. All of Mizu's knowledge was hers now. "It's a place people go when they die, a place where all their dreams come true."

Korra raises her eyebrows. "You mean the Spirit World?"

Asami giggles. "Kind of, but it's a little different." She inhales deeply closing her eyes. "It's so incredible baby."

"Heaven?"

Asami chuckles again. "I'm talking about being myself, this merger. I'm still me. I can remember every single one of my birthdays, my mother and father, our first kiss, our first date." She laughs out loud then sighs as if reliving a memory. "Gran Gran walking in on us the day I finally decided to tell you that I wanted to go all the way."

Korra shakes her head. "Urgh, that was so embarrassing."

Asami smiles and sighs as new thoughts flow through her mind. "Yeah, it was. But I also remember when this world was born. I remember eternity. I remember Seika and the others. I remember every single one of my faces. And I remember Kuruk." She sighs. "I remember making love to you after our outing in the city, the day before I crossed the barrier. I remember how scared I was when I felt Tsuchi forcing his way into my consciousness. I remember everything."

Korra sits up looking down into her partner's eyes at the mention of Tsuchi's name. Asami was really Mizu and Mizu was really Asami. She was sure of it now. That meant that Asami had probably made up her mind about the mother's choices too. If they were going to have this conversation, it was now or never. Korra felt relaxed enough to accept her lover's choice, whatever it was going to be. The apprehensive Avatar gulps.

"What is it baby?" Asami asks cupping her wife's cheek.

"Do you wanna give birth to him?" Korra asks quickly.

The heiress could feel her partner's fear and anxiety. She gazes into her lover's worried eyes. "Are you ready to talk now?" Asami asks. Korra nods. The vixen urges her partner to lie back down on top of her.

She releases a deep breath through puckered lips as she caresses the blue eyed beauty's back. "I don't know what the mothers are going to do once they figure out what's happened."

"They're not gonna do anything. I can feel them." Korra says quickly.

"You can?"

Korra nods. "Yeah. They can see what's happening but their just standing there like they were before. They don't care." She takes a deep breath. "So tell me what you decided?"

Asami looks down at her partner then licks her lips and stares up at the ceiling. "There's so much about Tsuchi that I didn't understand until now. All the clinginess, the hatred, the lashing out, he's an eternal child full of fear and confusion. He needs a mother, a human one. And I think he should have one."

Korra swallows hard trying not to grit her teeth.

Asami feels it. "If this world were different, I honestly wouldn't mind raising him."

Korra holds her breath. "Different how?"

"There are worlds out there, Korra, countless worlds where our essence is meaningless. There's no bending, no portals, no Avatars. People use science and technology to move the elements." The heiress goes silent for a moment allowing new thoughts to fill her mind. "Even without bending they still find ways to hurt one another though. That's just how people are. Sometimes I wonder how different our lives would be if you and I lived in a world like that."

Korra sits up with confusion covering her face. "I don't understand what you're…."

The heiress raises her voice cutting her lover off. "The only way I would give birth to him is if we lived in a world like that, but we don't."

Korra takes a deep perplexed breath. What was her wife trying to tell her? Did she want to be his mother or not?

Asami gulps. "We live in a world of spirits, and bending, and Avatars. And I choose you." Korra lowers her eyes. Asami cups her cheek wanting some eye contact. "Korra, I feel sorry for Tsuchi. I really do, but he's not my mate anymore, you are. If we have to choose from the options the mothers gave us, then I choose you. And I choose you for eternity."

A wide-eyed Korra blinks rapidly. "Huh?"

"I'm saying I want to be with you forever. I will never leave your side as long as I live." Asami says firmly.

Korra's heart almost melts hearing the words Mizu had spoken to her after they first made love. "I-I-I choose you too, but I thought you wanted to fight this."

Asami nods. "I do, but I understand what we're up against now. It's not going to be easy. If we don't do this just right the mothers won't just retaliate against us. They'll destroy everything. I'm saying that if we decided not to fight I'd choose to remain immortal with you."

"If you stay immortal that means Tsuchi will still be inside you." Korra says.

"Yeah." Asami says lowering her eyes.

"Will you be different? I mean more different than you are now."

Asami swallows and sighs with a sad nod. "His consciousness will bond with mine. I'd need to convince him to go dormant before that happened or I really would end up with a split personality."

"What do you mean?"

Asami shakes her head. "It's nothing just something Ty La said."

"Do you think you can convince him to do that?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean he helped me merge with myself. I wasn't expecting him to do that. Anything's possible." Asami says.

Korra sits back and scratches the back of her head. "So, if you can't convince him to do that, then the baby thing would be our only option. I mean if we don't fight." Asami furrows her brow. Korra takes a deep breath placing her hands on her knees bracing herself for what she needed to say. "I want to be prepared okay. You can't get pregnant until the mothers move his energy into your stomach. So…we'd need Raava for that. Do you know how to make Raava change her nature or whatever."

Asami sighs sorrowfully feeling that her mate hadn't heard her. She didn't want to give birth to Tsuchi. Asami shakes her head no. "I've only been watching her all these years. Up until recently I'd never actually spoken to her before. Korra, listen to me. I meant what I said. If we have to choose then I choose you. I'll only give birth to him if we live in a normal world. He'll lose his memory once he's reincarnated, but when he dies, he'll get all of it back. I don't want to risk having to go through this all over again. At least if I bond with him we can control him. And you and I will be together."

The water tribe woman swallows hard. "I want him out of you. And the only way to do that right now is for the mothers to agree to move his energy. Can you still control Raava, like you did before?"

Asami nods apprehensively. "Yeah, but I can't change her."

Korra nods deep in thought. "Like I said, I just want to be prepared. I'll ask Raava and my past lives how they did it."

"Korra…haven't you been listening to me? I wanna be with you. Isn't that why we're standing up to them?"

"I have been listening Asami. Believe me. I have. Ever since I got hit with all that energy I can remember everything that's happened. I'm not gonna let anyone take you away from me again, not the mothers or Tsuchi. They said that a lot of the past Avatar's have changed Raava. If they could do it then I can too."

"But Korra, I…."

"I know. And I've decided that I want him out our lives." The Avatar says firmly.

Asami gazes at her partner for a moment. "So what are you going to do?"

"Gran Gran said that we had other choices. I also heard everything Mizu told us before you two merged. If I really do have new powers then I'm gonna use them." Korra says confidently.

"How?"

The water tribe woman raises her chin and takes a deep breath. "If the mothers can change the world, then so can I. I want things to go back to normal. I want us to be like we were before all this happened." She stares pleadingly at her lover. "Are you with me?"

An astonished Asami can see the resolve on Korra's face. She hesitates then smiles softly. "Of course. Always. But are you sure?"

Korra exhales slowly. "Yeah. I just want us to be free."

Asami cups Korra's cheek. "I trust you."

"Then let's do this."

* * *

**X**

**X**

Over the next three days, Asami trains and teaches the Avatar how to access her new powers. The information they got from Azula was helpful as well. The fire nation princess had in-depth knowledge of the Mother of Faces. They were surprised to learn that the great mother held every memory of every being that had ever been created. Tsuchi was able to remember their dreams because of his mother's power. It turns out Seika could do it too, but she chose to discard the ability when she first reincarnated wanting to be like a normal human.

Asami finally understood Tsuchi's hatred of his mother. The Mother of Faces could have restored her memories after he'd spirited her away from Kuruk, but she didn't because of the rules they'd set. At the time, the water essence understood the great mother's actions. The tree like deity meant to help him adjust to his own essence by living in the physical world. But the heiress had a new point of view now, thanks to her human experience. The mothers created humans to be emotional beings, but they lacked the ability to empathize with them. That was why this system they set up needed to be changed or there would always be another Tsuchi to disrupt things.

Korra discovered that she could materialize anything she thought of. It was fun at first. She even created a few Asami's and gave Naga the ability to speak. Apparently even though she'd rescued Naga as a puppy, the polarbear dog regarded Korra as one of her cubs.

Things got scary when the Avatar tried to recreate Katara. She made a pretty descent duplicate of the waterbender's new body, but when she tried to give it the ability to speak and move; it exploded with golden light. Apparently some beings couldn't be recreated.

The Inuit learned something very important the more she trained. Creating wasn't easy. There were details involved that she literally couldn't imagine and that was a problem. Asami told her that was why there were four great mothers. It was virtually impossible for one person to create life by themselves. Each mother had control of a different attribute of the creation process.

Korra was discouraged hearing that but still felt she could manage it. In the Avatar's mind, the world had already been created by the mothers so all she had to do was change a few things around. Asami agreed with Korra's logic and worked with her partner to figure out what parts of the world she needed to focus on altering.

Korra had her work cut out for her. They only had two days left and there was still a vital piece of the puzzle she hadn't figured out yet.

She heads out to the lake at the back of the cottage, sits down and goes into the Avatar state. According to the mothers, there was only one way to get Tsuchi out of her mate's body.

"Raava, we need to talk."

"Yes, my friend." The light spirit says from within her.

"You know about what's happening right?" Korra asks.

"Yes. And as a keeper of the balance I must urge you to turn away from this path. To change the world is to disrupt the balance." Raava says.

"It's already disrupted Raava. There's no turning back now. This is our only choice. Have you figured out how to change your nature?"

"Korra this isn't wise."

The Avatar sighs. "Raava, please. You don't have to keep telling me how bad things are okay. I know because I'm living in it but I'm still the Avatar and I have to do what I can to make things right. If I can free Asami we may be able to turn things around. Please, tell me what you know."

Raava is quiet for a moment. Her host had been nagging her for the past few days. She adamantly understood what Korra was doing, but it was her job to let Korra know the dangers of what she was asking for.

"Raava…please." The Avatar begs.

"Vaatu's energy represents the masculine element of light. Each time my nature was shifted into his, problems occurred in the spirit world. They were minimal, however. But that was due to the fact that he was imprisoned in the Tree of Time and couldn't directly influence the light of the world. Thanks to your efforts at harmonic convergence he's been transmuted into his primordial form. In his current state, he has no knowledge of darkness. That may change if his nature is reactivated; which is why I don't recommend doing this."

Korra nods to herself. "I know it's risky, but if we stopped him once, we can stop him again. With my new powers, it's a risk I'm willing to take. Do you know how to activate his nature?"

Raava sighs sorrowfully. "It must be willed."

"What do you mean?"

Raava envisions all the past Avatars who performed the rare feat. "I do not have the power to manipulate his nature. I can only subdue it. It was by my previous hosts' will that the shift occurred. Speak to them." The light spirit says.

The Avatar takes in a deep breath. She only knew of one Avatar who would understand what she was trying to do. "Avatar Kyoshi, I need your wisdom."

A few seconds later the earthbending Avatar appears before her. "What troubles you Avatar Korra?"

The water tribe woman gulps exhaling roughly from her nose. "I need to know how you got your partner pregnant."

Avatar Kyoshi lowers her eyes. "My wife wanted a child and I desired to give her one."

"Uhhmm, yeah, I kinda got that. I need to know…how."

Kyoshi raises a curious eyebrow. "I found it worked best when she was on her back. I laid between her legs and planted my hands just below…"

"What! No! That's not what I meant. I'm talking about the Avatar State. Raava says it has to be willed?" Korra says.

The militant Avatar takes in a slow breath looking back up into her successor's eyes. "Do you love your wife Avatar Korra?"

The water tribe woman furrows her brow. "Of course I do, more than anything in the world."

"Do you two want a child?" Kyoshi asks plainly.

Korra lowers her eyes not answering right away. It was a tough question. Sure before all this nonsense with Tsuchi she'd thought about having a life like that with Asami, but she never thought she'd be able to do it without a guy being involved or adoption. "I don't know. I mean I guess we do, but that's not the issue right now. I need to know how you changed Raava so I can get Asami pregnant."

"Then you have a problem." Avatar Kyoshi says.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm asking you about…"

Kyoshi shakes her head. "You can't change the light spirit as you are now."

"Why not?" Korra asks.

"My wife and I had a strong desire for a child. We loved one another. It was that love and desire which gave me the ability to impregnate her. It also gave the light spirit the power to change back to its natural state afterwards."

Korra lowers her eyes. "So what are you trying to say?"

"If you try and force the light spirit to change without a bond of love and a pure desire as a foundation, the world will be plunged into a darkness that it will never escape from." Kyoshi says as her body starts to disappear.

"Avatar Kyoshi wait." Korra says finding the courage to connect with her predecessor's powerful gaze. "What, what happened to your son?"

"He lived a long life in the northern water tribe."

"WHAT! Seriously?" Korra shouts.

"We had to hide him away because people feared him. Many even tried to kill him."

Korra lowers her eyes. "Oh." She'd never considered how others would feel about two women having a child together. "Can I ask how you managed to hide an earthbender in the water tribe?" Korra asks.

"My wife was a non-bender from the water tribe. Our son was born a waterbender." Kyoshi says.

"Earth and water." Korra says to herself as Kyoshi begins to disappear.

"It's seems you are troubled in more ways than one. I offer you this wisdom Korra…" The earthbender says locking eyes with her successor. "Just as earth and water nourish and support one another; you and your partner's desires must be aligned if you're going to succeed."

Korra stays out by the lake for another hour trying to accept Kyoshi's wisdom. She struggled with the last part of her predecessor's message. Of course she and Asami wanted the same thing. She really did want to have a child with her wife, but she'd be damned if that child was going to be their mortal enemy.

Asami peaks out through the window and sees that Korra is no longer meditating. This week had been one of the hardest they'd ever experienced as a couple, but she had to admit she liked it. It felt good just being with Korra again, training with her, making love, eating and even sleeping, it was all a revelation to her.

To both of their surprise, their dream sharing had gotten back to normal again since her merger. It was like Tsuchi didn't exist anymore. Asami knew differently, but thoroughly enjoyed the break from her counterpart's torturous routine. He was weaker now that his essence was split between their body and the dome. Her essence was more powerful than his again. But why had he allowed it? She still couldn't understand why he'd had such a dramatic change of heart.

Whatever the reason she was grateful for it. Asami smiles to herself imagining for a moment what life would be like if she were mated with Korra for all time. She and the Avatar would be the eternal lovers that she and Tsuchi were meant to be.

She initially hated the idea of immortality when the mother's first gave them that option a few days ago, but things were different now. She was whole and could see the beauty of eternity in her mind. The more she thought of Korra the more she wanted it.

* * *

The heiress shakes the thought from her mind then prepares some food and heads out to the lake. "I brought you some tea and sandwiches. I thought you might be hungry out here."

Korra smiles softly as she takes the tray. "You're sweet. Thanks." Korra says turning back to the lake.

Asami furrows her brow slightly then sits down next to her. "Are you okay? You seem out of sorts." Korra looks up at her. "I mean a little more than usual."

"Sorry, I've just been thinking about what Raava and Kyoshi told me. They're both concerned about the balance. Pfft, as if we even have a balance to protect anymore."

"What did they say?" Asami asks.

Korra exhales then glances at her partner before turning her gaze back onto the lake. "I can't get you pregnant unless we both want a child."

The CEO lowers her eyes. Did Korra not care about their other option? Tsuchi was too weak to speak now. She wouldn't be able to communicate with him until they were back in his lair. But they still had a chance to convince the earth essence to yield his consciousness. She huffs roughly and closes her eyes for a moment. She needed to support her wife right now.

If things were normal there was no doubt in her mind that she would to have a child with the woman she loved. "We do want a child."

Korra shakes her head. "No, we have to actually want…and love the child we'd be having. Kyoshi said that our desire for a baby has to be pure. And as much as I'd like to have a kid with you some day, I don't want it to be Tsuchi, do you?"

Asami sighs then raises her eyebrows. "If that was my only choice, yeah."

"What? Asami, how can you say that after everything he's put us through! After everything he's put the world through!"

The pale-skinned woman cups her partner's cheek knowing that her wife didn't understand her new perspective. "Because mentally he's a child."

"Asami!"

"Baby I've been thinking about it. He's no different than Mako was as a kid." The heiress says softly.

"What?"

"Mako told me what it was like growing up on the streets with Bolin. They did a lot of bad things and hurt a lot of people, but it wasn't because they were evil. They just didn't know any better." Asami says.

"Asami he tried to destroy the world…twice! He tried to kill his own mother! He raped Katara! And he abused you! Why are you sticking up for him?"

The young CEO shakes her head. "Baby, that's not what I'm doing. Calm down." Korra huffs and refocuses her gaze back out onto the lake. Asami caresses the back of her wife's head and hands her a sandwich. "I'm not saying that he's cleared of everything he's done. I'm saying if that's our choice then we have an opportunity to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again."

Korra turns her head away and stares out into the forest. This wasn't what she wanted. She hated Tsuchi. Just the thought of her and Asami providing a loving caring home for the world's most treacherous villain made her sick to her stomach.

Asami wraps her arms around Korra's waist and gives her a gentle kiss on the neck. She lays her head against the Avatar's back aware of what her partner was going through. She laughs softly to herself. "It's crazy to think that just a few days ago I thought Tsuchi was the worst thing that ever happened to me. God, my dad even suggested that Lau father our children."

Korra furrows her brow. "Seriously?"

Asami chuckles. "Yeah. Dad mentioned it the day he helped us build those modified mecha suits." She sighs. "That seems so long ago. Hard to believe it's barely been six months. We've been through a lot haven't we?" Korra nods. They sit quietly for a while. Asami closes her eyes soaking in her lover's warmth. "You're all I want. I love you so much Korra. I can't even begin to explain how much." She says with tears in her eyes. She would give all she had for the woman in her arms, including eternity.

"I know baby. I love you too, more than anything. That's why I want him out of you." Korra says lowering her eyes.

Asami releases a resolved sigh. "Okay then. Let's do it."

"Do what?" Korra asks.

"I'd be lying if I said I never thought of having a family. I know you've thought about it too. You said so yourself the day you found out I was immortal."

Korra sighs and shakes her head remembering everything she said to Mizu back then. "Not like this Asami. It shouldn't be like this."

"But here we are and whether we like it or not we have a choice to make." Asami says as Korra lowers her head. Asami sits up and lays her chin on her partner's shoulder. An idea suddenly comes to her mind. She takes a deep breath. "Baby, let's forget about Tsuchi."

"Huh?"

"I said forget about him. If we're going to do this, let's do it on our terms. We'll be mortal when all this is over right?"

Korra sighs. "Asami…"

"Korra Sato, I want to have your child."

The young Avatar knew what her partner was trying to do, but she wasn't going to let her have her way. This wasn't as simple as Asami was making it out to be. "No, you don't. You just want me to be okay with birthing Tsuchi."

"Korra, you're about to change the entire world. There's no reason we can't have our own child." Asami says quickly. The water tribe woman turns around in her partner's embrace. "There's nothing we can't do together. You said we both have to want this. Well, I want to have our baby. What about you?"

The contemplative Inuit gazes into the most determined jade green orbs she'd ever seen. "Do you really think we can do this?"

Asami cups her lover's cheek. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Korra leans forward into plump red lips urging her lover down to the ground. She rests her head against Asami's bosom. "I'm scared Asami. And I don't just mean of having a baby. This isn't like when I left the spirit portals open. At least people were able to adapt to that. If I mess this up, there's no going back."

Asami inhales and exhales slowly as she caresses Korra's hair. "Baby…I think we should tell the others."

Korra's stomach tightens. Blue eyes are welded shut unable to control her tears. "You think I'm gonna screw it up."

Asami interrupts her. "Never. I believe in you Korra and I trust your power. It's the mothers I'm worried about. I think our friends have the right to know. After all, you won't just be changing our lives you'll be changing theirs too."

Korra gulps. "You're right." She sighs. "You're right, but I need some time okay. It all seems clear in my head, but I have no idea how to explain it."

The raven-haired woman nods. "You're not alone remember?" She continues to caress her partner's back for a while. "I'll always be here for you." Korra closes her eyes remembering her Gran Gran's words. The old waterbender was right of course. She had the most amazing partner in the world. "Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Don't ever forget that. I will always love you." Asami says quietly.

Korra sits up furrowing her brow unsure of what her partner meant. "Asami I couldn't forget you even if I tried. You're the love of my life. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." The heiress smiles softly. Korra gazes into her eyes. "We're gonna make it. I promise."

Asami gives her lover a gentle peck on the lips. "I know." She sits up then scoots out from under her mate. "I'm going to see about the others. Hopefully, they can all get here by tomorrow. It'll be good to see everyone again. I know Bolin will be happy to…."

The Avatar watches her wife and notices a faraway look on her face. "Asami what's wrong?"

The green-eyed woman stops in her tracks keeping her back turned for a moment. "Everything's fine. I'll see you inside." She says with a smile then heads into the house. She didn't have the heart to tell her lover how she was really feeling. The thought of eternity with her Avatar lit her up inside. She would never tire of looking into those eyes, but that wasn't what her partner wanted. But oh how she wished it were.

The hopeful CEO wasn't going to fool herself though. Eternity didn't come without pitfalls. She had Mizu's memories to draw from and not all of them were pretty. She had no idea how she would feel watching all their friends die as the years rolled by. That was also the reason she wanted to tell everyone about what was going on.

There were no guarantees when it came to dealing with the mothers. Sure Korra was a powerhouse now, but that didn't mean she could withstand going toe to toe with them. They could make everyone in the world immortal if they wanted to. Even though her partner seemed certain that the mothers didn't know what was going on; Asami still felt uneasy.

No essence had ever turned against the mothers except for Tsuchi. And the only reason he was still alive was because Seika made them promise to spare the world.

She believed in her partner and the plan they'd come up with. But it wasn't going to be easy. And if by some miracle it went off without a hitch, they'd have a child to take care of. In just a few days they'd be free of their immortality and the mothers and she'd be pregnant. But at least she'd have Korra and that's was enough for her.

Asami hoped being around their friends would help ease some of her woes.

**X**

**X**

**The next day**

Bolin and Opal were the first to arrive.

The eager earthbender tackles his best friend with a bear hug. "Korraaaaa!" He yells lifting her off the ground.

Opal embraces Asami in a long sweet hug giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We missed you two so much."

"We missed you too." Asami says walking them into the living room. "Bolin you can put my wife down now."

He shakes his head. "No way, I am never letting Korra out of my sight again." The young man says carrying a giggling Avatar into the living room.

He sits her down in a chair in the corner of the room then squats next to her. "So what's the good news? Can you tell me before everyone gets here? I promise I'll act surprised later. See check it out." He whispers then proceeds to make a few excited facial expressions.

Korra smiles placing her hand on his shoulder. "If it's alright with you I'd rather wait okay. It's pretty big news."

"Come on Korra, pleaseee. What's the big deal? It's not like Asami is pregnant or anything." Bolin says nonchalantly.

Blue eyes widen in surprise. "Why would you say that?"

Bolin furrows his brow. "Relax, I'm joking. We got excited when you guys asked us to come over. Opal and I were talking about how cool it would be if there were a little Asami or Korra on the way. You two are like the only married couple we know other than Tenzin and Pema. We know you're both girls but we can still dream."

"Right." Korra says with a half smile lowering her eyes. Why had she agreed to do this? How the heck was she going to explain this everyone?

A few minutes later the others arrive. Azula, Mako, Suyin, Tenzin, Kya, Lin, Bumi and Jinora take seats in the living room to await their friend's news.

**TBC…**


	45. Chapter 45

**Title: **Korrasami 45

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: PG-13 / R**

**Notes: **Apologies for the wait everyone. I have been working a lot lately so I write when I can. I super appreciate those of you who've donated on **NEW DEVELOPMENTS** link in my profileSee you all next week for another update.

* * *

X

"Hey Bolin, I'll be right back okay." Korra said getting up from her seat.

The handsome earthbender furrows his brow wondering what had come over his friend. He was only kidding around and hadn't meant to offend her. "Uh, yeah sure, no problem."

The Avatar covertly watches her partner greeting everyone as she heads into the kitchen. She couldn't help but notice the forced smile on her wife's face. She was the one who put it there. Anxiety and guilt start to set in. This wasn't what Asami wanted and she knew it. She knew four days ago when they first spoke about the mother's choices.

She was forcing this decision on her partner and she hated herself for it.

Asami walks Tenzin into the living room. She sees her wife disappear into the kitchen. She sighs lowering her eyes knowing that Korra was beating up on herself again. No matter how many times she told her partner that she trusted in their decision Korra continued to doubt her. She follows her into the kitchen. "Babe, are you okay? What's wrong?"

The Avatar shakes her head not speaking right away. "What am I supposed to say to them? There's no way any of this is gonna sound…"

Asami takes her lover's face between her hands then gazes into her eyes silently full of knowing. They'd practiced her speech a hundred times already. There was no way she wasn't prepared. Korra lowers her eyes in shame. Asami can feel the guilt streaming from Korra's heart. "Baby you gotta stop doing this to yourself."

Korra shakes her head. "You don't deserve this."

Asami lifts the Avatar's chin for some eye contact. "I don't deserve to be with the woman I love? I don't deserve to have a child with her?"

Korra lowers her eyes again. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

Asami pulls the forlorn Inuit into a hug. They'd had this conversation too many times to count. "Korra you aren't the only who's making this decision. I'm choosing to do this because I believe it's our best option. I'm doing it because I want to." She pulls back to gauge her partner's response.

"But this isn't what you want. You wanna be…."

Asami shakes her head. "I want to be with the woman I love. And I need you to accept that." Korra nods solemnly. Asami gives her quick kiss on the lips. "Now stop sulking." She turns her around and smacks her on the butt. "And get out there. Our friends are waiting."

Korra breathes out through puckered lips as they leave the kitchen.

They spend a few minutes greeting their friends then everyone takes their seats in the living room.

Tenzin stands up. "Korra, Asami, on behalf of everyone here and on behalf of the world, I want to say thank you." The Avatar furrows her brow. "We've received reports from all four nations. Their missing citizens have begun returning."

Suyin nods. "The fact that you rescued my son after everything he did to support Kuvira speaks volumes. Thank you."

Korra scratches the back of her head as she stares at her partner. Apparently Katara had done what she said she was going to do. "Uhh, right." Asami winks at her.

"Best….Avatar….EVER!" Bolin shouts.

Tenzin smiles as he takes his seat again. "So I'm sure I'm not the only one interested in the news you have for us."

Azula crosses her arms and huffs sitting back in an easy chair. She knew whatever Korra was about to tell them would be life changing. Neither Korra nor Asami gave her any clue of the situation when she spoke to them a few days ago. It put her on edge.

Mako leans into her shoulder seeing his girlfriend's stiffness. "Hey relax okay. It's not like the world's gonna end or anything. Korra's got things handled."

Azula zeros in on the Avatar. "We'll see."

Korra gulps exhaling roughly from her nose. Asami gives her a nod of reassurance. "Okay, here goes…."

**Twenty minutes later**

Every mouth in the room is agape with disbelief.

Korra takes in a deep exhausted breath knowing what those reactions meant. "Gran Gran says I'm strong enough to do it. So, that's what I'm gonna do." Korra says turning to her wife.

Bolin's bottom lip begins to tremble as tears form in his eyes. "Soooo…you're saying…. there's gonna be a little Korra or Asami on the way?" He squeaks out clasping his hands together against his mouth.

The Avatar lowers her eyes. Asami takes her hand and smiles softly. "Yeah, that's the plan. So…how do you guys feel about all this?"

Tenzin gazes contemplatively at the floor. He'd listened intently as Korra explained the options she and Asami had to choose from. This would be an impossible situation for anyone. But the amount of power it would take to do such a thing was terrifying. "Korra, I can't imagine how difficult of a decision this has been for you two. But with all due respect, you should have contacted us sooner. This doesn't seem possible."

The water tribe woman turns to her wife. "Well it is." Asami steps forward and demonstrates her new abilities. She bends earth, water, and fire then proceeds to transform into every person in the room.

Kya smirks then whispers to Lin. "Wow. I see why you like me. I'm hot."

Lin shakes her head as she looks up at Asami seeing the young CEO transform into her. She averts her eyes. "This is no time for games." She says gruffly.

"This isn't a game Chief Beifong. We need you all to see this." Asami says transforming into Opal.

"Whoa…" Opal says looking at herself.

"It's different right?" Asami says mimicking the airbender's voice perfectly.

Bumi raises his hand excitedly. "Ooo, do me next!"

Korra follows suit creating duplicates of everyone. They all gasp in amazement. "I can make anybody." She says looking around the room. She takes a deep breath. "I can't make them move or talk yet, because you guys are… still using your bodies." She says under her breath.

Tenzin and Jinora's eyes widen as the gravity of what they were seeing sinks in. "Korra are you saying that we'll be….

"It's too complicated to explain." Korra clears her throat. "But I know I can make it work. Watch this."

Pabu and Naga begin arguing with one another. "How come you're always jumping on Korra? You've got your own human. Stay away from her or I will eat you whole." Naga growls.

"Give it your best shot! I won't go down easy." Pabu squeaks.

Bolin looks back and forth between them then stands up to intervene. "Guys come on, don't fight. We're all friends right?"

Pabu sits up on his hind legs. "No way Bolin, I'm sick of her saying I'm not a part of this family."

"What! I never said that! That's it fur ball. You're going down." The polar bear dog snaps. Both animals fur begins to stand on end as they puff themselves up to appear larger.

Bolin turns to his brother in fear. "Mako what do we do? We can't let them do this!" A moment later the fire ferret leaps onto top of Naga's head then curls up for a nap. Bolin furrows his brow then walks over to them. He pats the fire ferret's head. "Pabu? Are you guys okay now?" The little creature licks his hand then goes back to sleep. Bolin turns to Korra and Asami. "Uhh, what just happened?"

Korra swallows hard. "I know that wasn't the best example, but we're serious about this. I know I can make it work." She walks over to her partner and takes her hand then closes her eyes and snaps her fingers. Suddenly Toph, Tonraq, Senna, Zuko, Iroh, Desna and Eska appear in the room.

Iroh is soaking wet having been in the shower just a few moments ago. He pulls a towel tightly around his waist and clears his throat. The embarrassed general stands up straight puffing out his chest seeing that everyone staring at him. "It's… nice to meet you all again." He says nervously.

Tonraq grabs his wife and pulls a weapon from his waist. "Korra, what's going on here?"

Azula walks over to the bewildered fire lord and places her hand on his shoulder. "What's the meaning of this?" Zuko asks.

"It's alright brother." Azula says. "The Avatar is demonstrating the powers of the Great Mother."

Lord Zuko looks into Korra's eyes. "Explain yourself."

Bolin speaks up. "Yeah, how come you didn't zap us here? That would have been so cool!" Everyone turns to him. He smiles nervously. "Or…not?"

"Mom?" "Chief?" Suyin and Lin say getting up from the couch.

Toph stomps her foot against the floor then raises a curious eyebrow noticing that the earth under Korra's feet hadn't moved. "Send me back to my swamp twinkle toes. I got a stew on. I already know what's going on and it's got nothing to do with me. I'll probably be dead in a year anyway."

Suyin stomach tightens hearing that. She speaks up. "Mom, if you know what's happening then come back to Zaofu with us. Please. I know it's been a long time but…"

"Su…" The old earthbender says softly. "My time is done and the whole family thing never suited me. I know I wasn't the best mother, but somehow or another I ended up with two great kids. Two strong women who were willing to risk their butts to save the world. As long as my girls are happy that's all I could ask for." She turns to her oldest daughter. "Don't be an idiot and screw up what you got going for you."

Lin opens her mouth to speak but Kya covers it with her hand. "We'll be fine Aunt Toph."

The aging bender turns to Korra. "I don't care about my memories. Send me back."

Tenzin furrows his brow. "Memories? Korra what's she talking about?"

The Avatar takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. Everyone's eyebrows raise in unison as a strange knowing seems to enter their minds. Korra shows everyone the choice that she and Asami have made.

Toph rolls her eyes. "I said I don't care. Now send me back to my swamp. My stew is gonna burn." Korra waves her hand and the old woman disappears.

"Oh my goodness!" Senna shouts then runs over to Asami. "How did this happen? When are you due?" She says having seen Asami's pregnancy in her mind.

Asami smiles and takes her mother-in-law's hand. "It hasn't exactly happened yet."

"Korra this is…I, I don't know what to say. Are you sure you can do this?" Tenzin asks solemnly.

The Avatar takes in a deep breath and lowers her eyes. The floor flashes with a strange almost electronic pulse. She furrows her brow then turns to Asami. "What was that?"

The heiress shakes her head. "Later okay."

"What was what?" Tenzin asks.

Korra looks around the room seeing that no one else noticed what happened. "A lot's happened alright." She looks around at everyone. "We just needed you guys to know what's going on. I can't explain all of it. But I feel like this is the right decision. Tomorrow the world's gonna be different and we wanted to give you guys the choice of keeping your memories."

Jinora's eyes widen. "Of course I wanna remember all this! Korra does this mean you're gonna be able to bring Gran Gran back?"

Zuko's eyes widen hearing that. "And Izumi?"

Korra shakes her head no. "I don't know how to bring back the dead, but the mothers might know, so I'll do what I can. And…Gran's too powerful for me to recreate. I tried to already." She looks around at everyone again. "So what do you guys wanna do?"

Kya squeezes Lin's hand. If it hadn't been for the war they wouldn't be as close as they were now. "I want to keep my memories."

Lin looks up into Kya's soft azure orbs. "Mine too."

Azula speaks up. "This is foolishness. If you really wanted to help the world you two would choose immortality. It's illogical to choose anything else."

"What!" Everyone practically shouts.

Azula glares into Korra's eyes. "You don't have the skill or the mental fortitude to change that many worldwide details. You're too attached and selfish. Your favoring of Asami Sato is proof of that. You're risking the world for the sake of one relationship. Have you forgotten that your duty is to the world? The Mother's choices aren't unreasonable, you are."

The Avatar's stomach tightens. Of course Azula would say something like that. The fire bender knew how powerful the mothers were.

Asami steps forward. "This isn't up for discussion. We've already made our decision. Now do you want your memories or not?"

Resolute amber eyes are locked into fiery jade green orbs. "I choose to keep my memories, but it won't matter. To defy the mothers is…." Ice suddenly covers her mouth.

"Good. Has everyone else made their decision?" Asami asks.

Tonraq walks over to his daughter and pulls her into his arms. He kisses her forehead. "I'm with you honey, always."

"Me too." Senna says wrapping her arms around them.

Desna rolls his eyes. "As long as you aren't going to let us expire your decision is acceptable."

Eska sighs with irritation. "I agree. Restore the balance in whatever way you wish cousin Korra. Should you survive you are welcome to visit us in the north. Now some of us would like to go home. We have business to attend to."

* * *

**X**

**X**

Korra nods then waves her hand and they disappear. After a few more minutes of discussion everyone is sent away to prepare, but not before Mako and Azula have it out on the front porch.

The frustrated former detective yells as his girlfriend gets into her car and drives off. "Urgh! Fine be that way! It's not like we care about each other or anything!" He slams the door and heads back inside.

Asami, Korra, and Bolin sit together in the living room. Korra holds her partner's hand as their shared ex sits next to his brother. "Everything okay?"

Mako takes a hesitant breath. "Yeah, it's fine. I'm more concerned about you two. Are you sure we can't come out to that swamp with you guys?"

"I know we can help." Bolin says. "I mean there's nothing the Super Team Avatar can't do, right?"

Korra furrows her brow. "Super…team?"

Bolin smiles. "Totally. You and Asami have extra powers now and we do too. I can lava and earthbend. And Mako can lightning and firebend. I'm sure we can take down those spirits if we work together. There's four of them and four of us."

Asami giggles and sighs appreciating her friend's naivety. "What do you think baby? Four on four sounds good right?"

Korra smiles. "Right, if this was a regular fight, you guys would be the first one's we'd call." Bolin smiles then hits his brothers arm with the back of hand then puffs his chest out. "I wish we could take you guys with us." She says lowering her eyes as her smile begins to fade. Her signature smirk returns as she gazes at Asami and her friends. She imagines how happy they're going to be once everything is back to normal. "I'm gonna make things right. I promise."

She puts her hand out in the center of them. Bolin immediately puts his hand on hers. "Things are already right Korra. We're the new super Team Avatar! And there's nothing we can't do!"

Mako nods. "He's right. We may not be able to come with you guys, but we've always got your back." He says putting his hand in.

Korra lowers her head. "Wow guys. I-I don't what to say."

Mako takes on a more serious expression. "You don't need to say anything. We want you to know that we'll follow you into battle no matter how crazy things get. No matter what world you're in we'll always be here for you."

Asami smiles softly and puts her hand on top. "Thanks guys." She inhales deeply feeling her throat and stomach tightening. Who knew when they'd be able to do this again? They all smile at one another.

Bolin clears his throat. "Uhh, hey Korra, can I talk to you for a minute? Privately?" He asks standing up from his seat.

"Sure." Korra says following him into the kitchen. "What's up?"

He inhales deeply. "Okay, about the baby thing, I don't want to be too pushy or over step any bounds but…."

The Avatar raises curious eyebrows. "But…what?"

The earthbender gulps. "If it's a boy, Bolin's not a bad name to consider and if it's girl…Borra or Korlin, just putting that out there. I'd make a super great uncle. That's all I'm saying."

Korra lowers her head and can't help but laugh. "Thanks, I'll keep those in mind."

Bolin releases a relieved breath. "Cool. Cool." He begins to rock on his heels and puts his hands in his pockets. "Sooo…how you are guys doing?"

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh? What, besides getting ready to change the world?"

Bolin gives her a sad smirk. "I'm not the most observant guy, but I've seen the way you've been looking at Asami for the past hour. Did you two have a fight or something?"

Korra takes in a breath then lowers her eyes and pulls up a stool at the counter. She'd really missed talking with her friend. Korra sighs heavily. "She says she's okay with all this, but deep down I know she's not. She doesn't want this."

The young earthbender sits down next to her. "What does she want then?"

"Immortality."

Bolin furrows his brow. "Whoa. That's heavy. Are you sure?" Korra nods. "Then how come she got all mad when Azula mentioned it earlier?"

Korra turns to her friend. "I…I don't know."

He puts his hand on the Avatar's shoulder. "I think you ought to talk to her. I mean from what I know of Asami she doesn't do things that she doesn't wanna do. And she trusts you. We all do." The green eyed man says with a small smile.

"Uncle Bolin huh?" Korra says getting up from the stool.

The young man's eyes start to water. "Korra, don't say that unless you mean it."

She pulls him into a hug. "Of course I do."

**Back in the living room**

Mako holds Asami's hand as she looks towards the kitchen. "Hey, I want you to know that I'm really happy for you two."

Asami smiles as she squeezes his hand. "Thanks."

"I wasn't surprised when I heard you'd gotten married either. I wish I could have been there." Mako says.

The heiress sighs. "Yeah, me too. We were in a bit of a hurry, but we're going to have a ceremony once this is all over with. Maybe…you can walk me down the aisle."

He raises his eyebrows. "Wow, really! I-I'd love that."

"Great." She says looking towards the kitchen again.

Mako furrows his brow. "You doing alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, all things considered, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Asami says looking into his eyes.

He takes a hesitant breath and scratches the back of his head. "Well, it's just that things are moving pretty fast for you two." He says averting amber eyes.

Green eyes lower to the floor with a sad giggle like she'd just realized something. "Geez, you're right."

Mako crinkles his brow again. "I am?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. Korra's probably feeling pressured."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Asami shakes her head. "No, it's okay. I needed to hear that. I'm still getting used how different I am. None of this seems fast to me anymore." She looks toward the kitchen longingly. "It's like I've been waiting an eternity for her and now that I have her I wanna do everything all at once."

"Even having a child? That's pretty serious." Mako says continuing to avert his eyes and clearing his throat. "So…uhh…how's how's… that gonna work? I mean is it, like already done?" He asks looking up at her briefly then lowering his eyes again.

Asami smirks already getting a sense for where this conversation was going. "No, not yet, but we've already got things sorted out."

"Oh. Well, that's good then." He says sadly.

Asami cups his cheek and giggles. "Don't worry if we were going to choose a father for our child, it'd be you."

Mako furrows his brow. "Then who's gonna…"

"Korra's the Avatar. There isn't too much she can't do."

The young firebender's eyes widen. "Whoa, seriously?" Asami nods. "That's, that's great! I mean wow. Her Avatar powers are as incredible as she is."

Asami smiles. "Yeah." She sighs. "Sooo…you feel better now?"

He smirks shyly. "Oh, uhh, yeah. Sorry I wasn't sure how to talk to you guys about that."

"I think you did fine." The CEO says sweetly.

Mako sighs with relief. "Well if your son or daughter needs a protective firebending uncle you know who to call."

Asami nods contemplatively and rubs her chin. "Hmm, you're right. Iroh."

"What! Hey, I was talking about me." He says as Asami jumps into his arms.

She kisses his cheek and wraps her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

He enfolds his arms around her and smiles. "I should be thanking you two for giving a bum like me a chance."

Bolin walks sniffling out the kitchen and joins their hug. Korra squeezes in too wondering if this was going to be the last time they'd be together like this.

**Kya and Lin**

The mature waterbender had been watching her girlfriend intently on their drive home. Lin's usually aloof controlled exterior was visibly cracking. Kya cautiously places her hand on the police chief's thigh. Lin squeezes the wheel a little tighter.

Kya gulps. "I'm…I'm scared too." She says softly.

The metalbender's jaw clenches as she focuses on the road ahead. Of course she was scared. Who wouldn't be? She'd spent years building what she thought was a happy life. But all she'd done was emulate her mother. She'd finally found real love and happiness and it was about to disappear because of two stupid kids. "Flameo!" Lin yells hitting the steering wheel.

Kya jumps. "Lin, it's gonna be o…."

"No it's not!" She shakes her head as her eyes well with tears. "No it's not. This isn't fair. Why is it always like this?"

Kya lowers her eyes. "Stop the car." The police chief continues to drive. "I said stop the car."

Lin swallows hard and pulls over.

Kya immediately gets out, runs to the driver's side door, and pulls the green eyed woman out of the car into her arms. "I'm not going anywhere. You hear me."

And with those sweet words to comfort her, Lin Beifong released tears she'd been holding in for years. A stupid job had taken her mother away from her. A dysfunctional family had taken her sister away. And as for romantic relationships the only real lover she had was Tenzin and he had the responsibility of the air nation on his shoulders.

No one she'd ever met had room for her in their life. But after reconnecting with Kya she realized that it wasn't her lovers that didn't have space for her. She was the one who didn't have the space and time for herself.

The woman in her arms had shown her how to love herself again. And now the world was about to take that away from her. Lin wraps her arms around Kya's waist pulling the woman in closer as she sobbed into her neck. "Kya…why does it have to be like this?"

"It's gonna be alright baby. I know it will. Korra's not alone. She has Asami and my mom and dad with her. And if you can't trust that, then trust me. I'm not gonna let you go without a fight." Kya says pulling back cupping her lover's cheek and bringing their lips together.

Lin melts into the kiss as a soft rain begins to fall around them. Kya walks her girlfriend backward towards the car then opens the back door and pushes her inside.

Green eyes widen in surprise as her lover climbs on top of her. "Kya what are you doing?"

The blue eyed bender uses the rain outside to frost the windows. "Making the most of the time we have."

**Iroh and Zuko**

The elderly fire lord walks down to the catacombs and stands before his daughter's grave. After seeing the Avatar's new abilities he began to believe that anything was possible. Maybe he would wake up tomorrow and see Izumi in the throne room. Korra said that she didn't know how to bring back the dead, there was no reason something couldn't change between now and tomorrow. The Avatar had the ability to change the world, bringing back the deceased would be a simple task in comparison. Was it wrong to hope?

He places his hand against the fire nation insignia on the mantle allowing a few tears to trickle down his cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Zumi. I'm so sorry."

"Grandfather?" Iroh says.

Zuko takes in a deep breath to compose himself. "Yes, son?"

He stands next to his grandfather feeling his mother's loss all over again. "Did you and Avatar Aang ever deal with anything like this?" The general asks.

The fire lord shakes his head. "No, not like this. I don't think even Aang could have imagined anything this catastrophic. He and I had dreams of changing the world, but this is on a completely different level." He says placing his hand on Izumi's personalized insignia.

Iroh takes a hesitant breath. "The Avatar doesn't seem very sure of her powers."

Zuko gulps. "No she doesn't."

Iroh's eyes well with tears. "Even so…do you think she can bring…."

"Don't do this to yourself son. You heard what Avatar Korra said just as I did." Zuko says turning to see Iroh lowering his head. He places his hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Let's not spend this day dwelling on the actions of others. My uncle, your namesake once told me not let others force their destiny on me. It doesn't matter what the Avatar does…or what your mother would have done. Right now it's time to look inward and ask yourself what you want for your life. There will still be a fire nation tomorrow and it will still need its general."

Iroh takes in a deep breath and nods. Zuko pats his shoulder again as they leave the catacombs.

**Tenzin and Pema**

The airbending master stands in the hall of Avatars in front of his father's statue. "All those years you took me penguin sledding I never understood what you meant until now. Life is one big bumpy ride and we never know what's around the corner. Sometimes all we can do is hang on. It's amazing dad. Korra's amazing. She's done more in her two years as Avatar than most did in a lifetime." He lowers his head. "She's literally about to change the world and there's nothing I can do to guide her."

Pema walks in and takes his hand. He turns feeling her hand trembling in his. "Everything will be fine. It has to be." He says cupping her cheek then pulling her into his arms hearing her tears. "I'm scared too, but we can't lose faith now. We trusted my father. And now we have to put that same trust in her." He pulls back looking down into brown tear welled eyes. "She hasn't given up and neither can we."

"He's right mom." Jinora says holding Rohan on her hip. Ikki and Meelo stand next to her unsure of why their mother is crying.

Bumi places his hand on his niece's shoulder. "Why don't we celebrate, huh? It's almost my Meelo's birthday right."

"WOOOO capital suggestion soldier! Party!" Meelo shouts.

**Bolin and Mako**

Mako breathes out through puckered lips as he and Bolin drive back out to the city. "That was pretty deep back there. I don't know about you but I wasn't expecting things to turn out like that."

Bolin sighs. "I know right. We totally should have asked Korra to zap us home. That would have been so cool."

Mako stares dumbfounded at his brother for a moment. "Bo, you've got to be kidding me? Korra is about the change the world and have a kid with Asami. And all you can think about is getting zapped home?"

"Oh come on, don't act like you weren't thinking it." The earthbender says.

"Bo this is serious!" Mako says.

"I know!" Bolin squeals. "I hope they have a boy so we can teach him how to do manly stuff. Like shaving and brushing his hair. Maybe he'll be a super bender like they are and we can help him rise through ranks of the pro-bending league to superstardom!"

"This isn't a game Bo! Do you even know how Asami's gonna get pregnant?" Mako shouts.

Bolin rolls his eyes. "Come on bro, Korra's the Avatar, I'm sure she's got it handled. You should just be glad you two aren't dating anymore. I don't think I would have been able to deal with her getting you pregnant." He says imagining his brother with a pregnant woman's belly. His face grimaces. "That'd be weird."

Mako blinks his eyes slowly in disbelief. "Bo, men can't get pregnant."

"Hey you don't know that. You saw what Korra did back there. Anything is possible." Bolin says.

Mako shakes his head. "So I guess you don't care about her changing the world either?"

"Nope and neither do you." The earthbender says. Mako nods contemplatively. "Korra's the best Avatar ever. So far all she's done is make the world better. So whatever we wake up to tomorrow is gonna be awesome."

Mako sighs. "Yeah."

"You're just mad because you had a fight with a certain someone. How are things going with you and Eska anyway…I mean Azula." Bolin says slyly.

Mako glares at his brother knowing what he was insinuating. "It's not like that! She doesn't tell me what to do alright! She respects me and she cares about me. I know she does. She…(he lowers his eyes) she just doesn't always know how to show it."

**Azula and Ty La**

The young publicist turns the page of the book she's pretending to read as Azula walks through the door. "So you finally finished with your top secret meeting that I wasn't invited to."

"Yes." Azula says kicking off her shoes and taking off her clothes.

Ty La raises a curious eyebrow then follows her girlfriend's lead. "Maybe you should go to secret meetings more often." A few seconds later Azula is on top of her slipping her fingers between eager wet folds. "I like it when you're like this." Ty La whispers spreading her legs a little wider. Azula stares into her eyes. The non-bender furrows her brow then cups her lover's cheek seeing a strange expression on her face. "What's wrong? Why are you stopping?"

Azula takes a deep breath then slips her two middle fingers into her girlfriend's sex. "If these were our last moments together is this how you'd want to spend them."

The flexible contortionist bites her bottom lip then lifts her leg placing her thigh on her lover's shoulder. "As long as I'm with you and you're happy, I could care less what we were doing. But this is definitely at the top of my list. Uuoomm…"

The fire nation princess thrusts a little faster into the moaning woman beneath her. "So my feelings are the only ones that matter? Why don't you argue with me anymore?"

"Mmm, why, why would I…argue when I …Ahh….ahh…agree w-w-with you?" Ty La groans.

Azula lowers her body a little further as a small smirk of dominance covers her lips watching her girlfriend tremble. She gently kisses her neck breathing small blue flame past her lips. "Don't you dare cum." She whispers.

"Mmm, Zu-la, please…." The publicist whimpers helplessly.

"Tell me why you're with me." Azula commands.

Ty La gasps and pants feeling the increase in her lovers speed. "You're…you're perfect…and…str…str…strong….aaahhhh….."

"That's not a reason. Tell me Ty La." The fire nation princess says as she shifts her hand and curls her fingers, using every technique Ty La had taught her with masterful skill.

"Guua…ahhh!"

"Tell me…baby…" Azula whispers leaning down into her ear.

Ty La trembles as if that single word had suddenly covered her entire body with warmth. She can't hold back anymore. "You're…my dream. My…dream. You came true." She pants.

Azula sighs understanding what her girlfriend meant. Apparently she'd had dreams too before the great mother found her. People said she wanted to be fire lord and that she wanted to rule the world. They said that was all she cared about. That ruling was her dream.

Ty La felt that same passion towards her. Azula kisses the young woman's heated neck. "This can't be all about me." Azula says genuinely as she pulls back trying to make eye contact with the writhing woman beneath her. "Your thoughts and feelings matter to me, Ty La."

"Mmm…." The contortionist groans feeling like her eyes were nailed shut. She grabs Azula's wrist feeling the woman's fingers heating up within her. "Ahh….Ahhh…."

"Cum for me." The princess whispers.

The young publicist pants releasing a high pitched tone as her orgasm hits. "F-F-Flameo…Zuzu…" She says trying to catch her breath and stop her head from spinning. "What…what are you babbling about?"

Azula lowers her eyes moving off of her. "I care about you."

Ty La furrows her brow. "What? I know that. Why are you…"

Azula swallows hard. "Mako doesn't think I care about him."

Ty La rolls over sitting up resting her head against her fist. "Urgh, is he like the whiniest firebender in the world or what. Why do you let the things he says bother you? You're the princess of the fire nation. You're about to be crowned the Fire Lord. He should be happy you let him stand next to you."

Azula gets up from the bed and begins putting her clothes back on. "Get dressed." She says to her girlfriend.

"What? Why? Where are we going?"

"To Mako's apartment."

**Tonraq and Senna**

Senna buries her head in her husband's chest. "She's gonna be alright isn't she? Please tell me she's going to be alright."

The overprotective mother of the Avatar was beside herself with worry. Not only was her child about to attempt the impossible but her daughter was also about to become a parent to boot. This was all too much to handle. Senna felt helpless unable to do anything to support her daughter through any of it. This was one of those moments when she hated that Korra was the Avatar.

"Of course she is honey. Katara and Aang are watching over her." He says firmly still trying to process everything that had happened over the last few hours. Korra and Asami had changed so much since he'd last seen them. They seemed expanded, larger, so far beyond them now. They felt like spirits.

It made sense to him remembering everything Korra had shown them in their minds. She'd been hit with those mother spirits energy and Asami had merged with a spirit similar to Raava. It was a lot to take in. Somehow someway in spite of the changes Korra and Asami were still human. They were still his daughters and he would do all he could to support them even if they were beyond him.

"They're going to be fine. We all are." Tonraq says holding his wife closer. "Let's get some rest."

**Suyin and Kuvira**

The matriarch of the metal clan decided it was best to keep the Avatar's plans to herself. There was nothing any of them could do about it anyway. She visits with her husband and children for what felt like the last time. It amazed her how much admiration, love, and appreciation they had for one another. She wished her mother could be there to enjoy it.

Late in the evening she decides to visit her former Captain of the Guard.

The mature metalbender stood silently next to Kuvira's hospital bed watching her sleep. Her heart ached seeing the pain on the former tyrant's face. She hated seeing the woman she raised in such a horrible condition. Enemy or not she still cared about her and if things didn't go well with Korra tomorrow Kuvira would never have the chance to redeem herself. Suyin leans down slowly and brushes her lips chastely against Kuvira's then sits down next to the bed and holds her hand.

The former tyrant opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling having felt the tender gesture. She takes in a deep breath then closes her eyes. "I would have crushed my body a year ago if I knew this was what it was going to take."

Suyin gasps seeing Kuvira trying to look at her but unable to move her head because of the neck brace. "Vira, what did you say?"

The injured bender watches her for a moment then stares up at the ceiling again. "You heard what I said." She mumbles.

The older woman lowers her eyes remembering what happened between them a year ago. She knew her adopted daughter was attracted to her, but chose to ignore her advances figuring it was just a childhood crush that would wear off. After all she was the first person to show Kuvira affection after her parents abandoned her. Of course the young girl was drawn to her.

But it wasn't a crush for the young earth bender. Kuvira was in love with her. Once she was appointed as Captain of the Guard she had the guard's schedules changed so she could spend more time guarding Suyin. She began leaving explicit love letters for Su in private places around the palace, but the matriarch never responded to any of it. After months of chasing she confronted Suyin after one of their dance rehearsals.

Needless to say things didn't go how she'd planned.

"Kuvira…" Suyin said softly.

"You had no problem bringing other women to your bed, but never me. I guess the one who actually cared about you wasn't good enough." The injured tyrant says taking a deep breath. "It doesn't matter now anyway. I doubt any of us will be here tomorrow."

"What?" Su says. "How do you…"

"That thing that controlled me, I can still feel it sometimes. The Avatar's about to do something…and it's scared, like the world is about to end."

Suyin swallows hard deciding to sidestep what she'd just heard. "So, you…you did all this, because I rejected you?"

Kuvira huffs from her nose. "The thing with Baatar...yeah." The Captain looks into her mentor's eyes. "But not the weapons…and the takeover. That thing infected Baatar and I, and we lost control." She closes her eyes and a tear streaks down into her hair. She'd seen all the pain and devastation she'd caused and was powerless to stop any of it. She takes in a hard breath unable to shake her head. "I'm sorry." Sniffling. "I am…so so…sorry. I never intended for any of…"

She's rendered speechless as Suyin kisses her again. The matriarch cups her cheek. Kuvira hears the doors being bent shut. "Su…" Kuvira says.

The older women starts taking off her clothes then gets on top of the bed. "If the world is still here tomorrow, this doesn't leave this room. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Kuvira says in awe of what she is witnessing.

Suyin sits up on her knees then bends several acupuncture needles into Kuvira's body. "Can you move?" She asks. Kuvira's eyes widen feeling sensations all through her body. She nods still not believing this was actually happening. Su removes the needles then looks down into the younger woman's eyes. "I didn't turn you away because I didn't want you." Su gently caresses Kuvira's hair. "I sent you away because we'd never have a future together."

"You don't know that. We could've..." Kuvira says as she's interrupted.

"I raised you Kuvira." Su says raising her eyebrows. "I knew from your letters that you no longer saw me as your mother, but that didn't change the fact that you grew up alongside my children."

Kuvira averts her eyes. They weren't blood relatives so what should it matter. How could Su be so small minded? She was 5 years older than Baatar Jr. That was enough of an age gap for things to work between them. Su cups her cheek for some eye contact then brings their lips together softly. "I do want you to find happiness some day, but it can't ever be with me." Kuvira sheds a few tears. "Knowing that… do you still want..."

The younger woman takes in a deep breath. "More than I want to breathe." She says lifting her palm to Suyin's cheek. "I love you. I've always loved you."

Suyin leans down into her lips.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted text and dialogue**

**Legend of Korra Season 4 Episode 13 "The last stand"**

Tenzin to Korra

Mako to Korra

**A:TLA Season 2 Episode 17 "Lake Laogai"**

Iroh to Zuko


	46. Chapter 46

**Title: **Korrasami 46

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: **NC-17 / PG-13

**Notes: **Alrighty here we go, stay tuned for more. This is a very short arch. I hope these edits have cleared a few things up. If not, PM me.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**Sato Cottage**

**6 pm**

Korra furrows her brow feeling strange electronic pulses throughout her body. Moments later odd unexpected images fill her mind.

Two calloused hands crush the metal of a car door. "Uaahh, uhh…K-K-Ky…a…" Lin pants.

The blue-eyed waterbender sucks on a strained heated neck. She rotates her hand folding her thumb into her fingers until she's able to slip her knuckles smoothly into her lover's sex. "Mmm, you feel so good baby." Kya says as she sits up finding lidded green eyes staring at her. Lin's chest heaves. "Do you want me to stop?" She asks. Their eyes lock.

The police chief finds her voice again. "Never." Kya smiles then leans down into her lips. Lin releases a guttural groan as her lover gently pumps into her.

Kya watches her with baited breath. "You're so beautiful Lin."

Korra blinks rapidly and shakes her head. The images change again.

A warm, steady hand snakes down between Suyin's legs. The mature bender smirks reading Kuvira's movements. "Are you in a hurry?" Suyin gasps as the young woman's hand finds its target.

"You're wet." Kuvira says gently massaging the rapidly heating flesh in her hand. Her palm undulates against her mentor's clit. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you, how long I've watched you." She closes her eyes as Su releases a quivering breath feeling Kuvira's fingers tenderly stroking both of her entrances at once.

"Memorizing every move you've made…. (licking her lips as a slick heat coats her fingers)… the way your back arches… (teasing her lover's entrance)… the curve of your hips,… (Su's bottom lip trembles having never been touched with such purposeful intent before. A drop of saliva trickles from the corner of her mouth) …the ride of your breasts." Kuvira whispers as she leans up with an open mouth to catch the drop on her tongue. She licks a path from Su's throat up to her mouth. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to taste you."

Korra gulps staring at the floor with a wide-eyed expression on her face. What the hell was going on?

Asami furrows her brow. "Korra? What's wrong?"

Azula trails her tongue up Mako's chest enjoying the focused expression on his face as Ty La rides his dick like it's going out of style. "Zula he's, he's big…he's so big." The publicist moans.

"Yes, he is." Azula says as she prepares to mount his face. "Are you enjoying this Mako? I want you to enjoy this."

He pants and gulps. "Yea, yea…yeah, I…I am."

"I want you to have as much as you want tonight. I want you to know how much I care for you. I'm giving you all of me. Do you want it?" She says as her tongue slips past his lips. He gasps then nods. She smirks then grabs a fistful of the hair on the top of his head as she straddles his face. "Good then open your mouth." Her head falls back as his tongue burrows into her entrance. She starts a slow grind against his mouth as their eyes lock.

Korra exhales roughly from her nose furrowing her brow.

Asami cocks her head in confusion. "Korra?" She says as she caresses the back of her unresponsive lover's head.

Bolin clears his throat standing in a heroic pose dressed as Nuktuk. "Excuse me miss, but I heard there was a beautiful airbending damsel in distress somewhere nearby. Would that happen to be you?"

Opal giggles sitting up in bed with her hands clasped together. "Oh Nuktuk, what can I do to thank you for saving me?"

Bolin raises a knowing eyebrow. "Oh, I've got a few ideas."

The Avatar blinks rapidly finally acknowledging her partner. "Huh?"

Asami smiles then takes her hand. "Come on you need a break."

The house is quiet as Asami leads her partner to a hammock in their backyard.

Korra takes a deep breath being dragged along behind her. "They're scared."

"Of course they are." Asami says, lying down in the hammock.

"I can…hear them, see them. They think I'm gonna end the world." Korra says looking down into calm green orbs. The moment everyone left she began hearing their thoughts and seeing visions of them in her mind. It frightened her. What were these powers turning her into? What was she becoming?

Asami pulls Korra down into the hammock. "We trust you."

Korra swallows hard. "Asami, what's happening to me?"

The CEO takes in a deep breath. "Your powers are growing. You touched everyone's minds and connected with them. The mothers could do that too if they wanted to."

The water tribe woman closes her eyes. "Asami, I'm not gonna be able to do this if my powers keep changing like this. If I don't follow our plan perfectly..."

"You're not alone. I'll be there to support you and so will the other essences. We're gonna make it. The growth of your powers is just a side effect. Everything will be fine as long as you stay focused." Asami says, pulling Korra into her arms. They lay silently for a while. She thinks about her conversation with Mako. "Korra…I'm, I'm sorry things are moving so fast. I-I know this is a lot. I…"

The Avatar closes her eyes and shakes her head. "It's not your fault. It's just how our world is. But I'm gonna change that, right?" She gulps as her partner nods. An unsettling thought creeps into her mind. "Asami, I know we spoke about this already, but maybe Azula's right. I mean look what's happening to me."

"Azula is a guardian. She can't help but side with the mothers. And I know you're still concerned about me. So I'll say this one last time. I don't need to be immortal to love you. I do want it, but that's not important. Our spirits are eternal...and, and that's enough for me. Even if we die, I'll find you. I promise." Asami says doing everything she can to convey confidence in her wife.

"So you're really okay with this?" Korra asks as the tree suddenly flashes with the same electronic pulse they saw inside the house earlier. "Did you see that?"

Asami squeezes Korra a little tighter. "I did. You have to stay focused baby."

"What's happening?" Korra asks.

"It's the mother's powers, well your version of them. The power is timeless. Tomorrow hasn't happened yet, but it's about to. If you think too far ahead you'll…"

"Pull everything into the future." Korra says fearfully.

Asami hesitates. "Yeah." The raven-haired woman takes a deep breath then begins to pull at her lover's clothing. "Lie on your back."

Korra complies as Asami burns the remnants of their clothing away. "What are you doing?"

"Helping. You need to get your mind off of your powers for a while, and we need a dress rehearsal." Asami says, straddling her lover in the hammock. She looks down between the Avatar's legs then up into curious blue sapphires.

Korra gulps. "Dress rehearsal?" Her eyes widen sensing what her wife meant. "Oh."

"I know it hurt last time. I'm sorry about that. But I know how to control it now and…I think…we should practice…before we do it tomorrow." Asami says unconsciously grinding her hips into her partner's already moistening folds.

"O-kay." Korra says, firmly grasping her wife's thighs.

Asami licks her lips as her eyes travel down her partner's body until they reach an already plump clitoris. She looks up into her partner's eyes then plants her hands on either side of the Avatar's head. "Trust me okay." Korra nods as Asami leans down into a kiss.

With each gentle undulation of Asami's hips, Korra can feel a pleasant tingle beneath her waist. The sensation of her partner's warm pink nipples hardening against her breasts was tantalizing. Everywhere she touched was on fire. Asami pants and moans into their kiss continuing to pump her hips against her lover's clit. A few moments later she pulls away breathless while she and Korra both look down seeing the prominent fruits of her efforts.

Nine proud, hard inches of throbbing water tribe cock stand erect between them. The Avatar almost can't believe it. This was completely different from last time. This formerly foreign object protruding from her clit felt like it belonged to her.

Asami takes a deep breath sitting up on her knees. Her sex hovers above the Avatar's pulsing member as streams of clear liquid trickle down its thick head in preparation for what was coming. "Looks like it's working." Asami says nervously.

Korra gulps. "Yeah."

"You, you ready?" She asks. The Avatar nods. Asami lowers herself allowing the fat head of Korra's shaft to part her moist folds. They both gasp as it slips into place: the perfect key for the perfect door. "Oh… Kor-ra…" Asami pants, unable to move. She shuts her eyes tightly remembering how desperately she wanted to feel this sensation eons ago. It was better than she could have imagined. The mixture of Mizu's emotions and her own made this moment so much more special.

They both sit still, mouths agape, trying to take in the varying sensations running through their bodies.

Korra closes hazy azure orbs lost in the warmth of her wife's wetness. She could feel the heiress' inner walls tightening around her shaft trying to take more of her in. Pure ecstasy. She didn't want to move and began working overtime, trying to pry her eyes open. She finally finds her partner's gaze. "I can… feel you." Korra whispers.

The green-eyed woman swallows roughly discovering her voice again. "I can feel you too."

The eager young Avatar moves her hands to her lover's waist then gently raises her hips.

Asami's face wrenches. She releases a trembling breath placing her hands against Korra's muscular stomach. The overwhelming pleasure of the ache within her was almost incapacitating; it felt so good.

Korra takes a firmer hold of Asami's hips and thrusts again. The vocal acceptance from her wife's throat pushed her overboard rendering her unable to stop.

Asami whimpers as the head of Korra's cock finds deeper places to touch. Her eyes go white with yearning as the Avatar finds her rhythm. "Oh God…" She moans as ripples of bliss roll through her body.

Tears stream from Korra's eyes as the ache beneath her waist increases. Her wife was cumming, and she felt every bit of it. Feeling Asami tightening around her cock was exhilarating. She never wanted to stop. She's dizzy with lust unconsciously rutting into her mate like an animal. Hypnotized by the bounce of the most perfect breasts in the world.

The heiress suddenly falls forward on top of her. A strange blue glow radiates from her eyes as she grabs the knot of the hammock above Korra's head. "Mmm. Your turn." She grunts.

The Avatar's jaw drops feeling her lover's hips rolling against her. She looks up seeing a familiar expression on her wife's face. "Let's take it for a drive." Asami whispers into her panting partner's ear bucking her hips roughly. "First gear."

"Mmmm…" Korra moans feeling as if her wife's pussy was moving in every direction at once. Her eyes close and her head falls back against the hammock. Then she feels a sudden shift. Asami had changed things up on her….literally.

Blue sapphires widen seeing the heart-shaped curve of the heiress' ass lowering onto her pelvis.

Asami looks back at her as she begins undulating her hips. "Second."

Korra gulps seeing that her wrists were restrained with metallic shackles over the hammock's edge. She hadn't even felt when it happened. "Asami fuck!"

The raven-haired beauty giggles. "Yes, ma'am."

The Avatar pants and groans with every roll of the exquisite hips. But soon frustration begins to set in. She needed to grab a hold of those hips like her life depended on it, but she couldn't move.

Korra loses her breath when she feels two fingers slip into her sex.

Asami leans back against her lover grasping the nape of her neck. "Mmm, third." She whispers torturingly.

The pleasurable ache flowing throughout Korra's body is overpowering. Her mind starts to drift into imagination, and she wonders if they could always make love like this. It thrilled Korra to feel her lover's powers coursing through her body. Unafraid, unlimited, timeless, and eternal.

Something suddenly snaps within Korra and she can't take it anymore. "Okay, you wanna play? I can play." She whispers while going into the Avatar State.

Asami gasps, finding herself on the ground on her back with a glowing Avatar between her legs. She giggles seeing the light in her wife's eyes. "I wondered how long it was going to take you to…."

Korra smirks as her wife's giggles are replaced with moans as she plows into her over and over and over again. Asami's thighs tighten around Korra's waist. "Hua…huaaa…uhhh…"

Korra's hands dig into the dirt near Asami's head as she thrusts harder, needing her lover to feel every last inch of her. The ground begins to tremble as she climaxes.

Asami's eyes widen feeling a change in her partner's energy. The sky, air, and scenery start to flash with the same electronic pulse they'd seen earlier. Asami grabs the hair on the back of Korra's head and pulls back roughly. The Avatar's eyes flash with brilliant white light.

"I love you." Korra moans.

"I… love you too." Asami says as Korra's eyes shift to an intense violet. "Oh shit! Korra stop, not yet!" Asami yells but her partner isn't listening.

The young CEO gulps then closes her eyes trying to remember how to command Raava. The words finally enter her mind. She whispers into her lover's ear.

Korra freezes as the Avatar State is deactivated. She blinks rapidly and takes a few deep breaths then smirks. "That wasn't fair." The smile leaves her face seeing the surprise in her wife's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Asami shakes her head and exhales cupping her cheek. "Baby you didn't feel that?"

The Avatar furrows her brow. "Feel what?"

Asami gulps then sits up, pressing her forehead against Korra's. They both close their eyes.

Korra swallows hard having seen what happened through her wife's eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Did I hurt you? Are you alright?"

Asami nods. "Yeah, I'm fine." She half smiles. "I-I just wasn't expecting that. When I said practice, I didn't mean all the way." She says sincerely as she lowers her eyes and stares at her stomach. There was no way she was pregnant on account of the fact that they were both still immortal. But what if she were?

Korra gulps then closes her eyes. "Raava, are you alright?"

"Yes my friend." The light spirit says. "Has something happened?"

The Avatar furrows her brow. "Did your nature change?"

Raava is silent for a moment. "No, it hasn't. Have you willed the change?"

"No."

Korra raises her eyebrows shyly gazing at her partner. "I don't know what happened and neither does Raava. I-I wasn't trying to." The nervous Avatar averts her eyes.

"I know baby. I think it was another time jump."

"D-d-did it work? Can you…feel anything…in there?"

The heiress giggles apprehensively. "No. It won't happen that fast and I'm still immortal, so the mother's rules still apply. I can't get pregnant yet." She takes a deep breath sensing her lover's anxiety. "Korra, baby, your powers are expanding really quickly. I think we need to…"

Korra lowers her eyes. "We've still got one day left. I can hold out until then." She says already knowing what needed to be done.

Asami releases a deep breath as Korra gets to her feet. "Korra, there's a reason the mothers don't stay in this world for extended periods of time."

"I know alright!" Korra says with tear welled eyes. The heiress takes her lover into her arms. She knew her partner had been putting on a brave face for the last few days. "I didn't ask for any of this. This is our world too! And I don't want it to change!" Asami gulps seeing dark clouds rapidly collecting above them.

"Korra baby…"

"Why are we even in this situation to begin with, huh? Why can't those stupid mothers just undo what they did? Why do I have to do it? And what if it doesn't work? What if everything…"

"Korra Sato" Asami says softly waiting for her wife to stop speaking. "I need you to calm down." She says pointing up at the sky. Korra takes a few deep breaths then lowers her eyes. "We don't have a choice. We'll have five spirit days left once we enter the portal. That's plenty of time to get your powers in check." Korra looks up into determined jade green orbs.

Asami cups her chin. "You're ready baby. We're ready. Our friends are ready and so is the world. Do you know how I know that?" Korra shakes her head. "You remember those flashes we saw earlier?"

The Avatar nods. Asami smiles softly. "Those are the mother's full powers. Those flashes wouldn't exist if you hadn't succeeded in changing the world. That was the future baby. It's done. You did it."

Korra's eyes widen. "R-really?"

Asami raises her eyebrows. "Yeah." The young Inuit averts her eyes now deep in thought. Maybe things really were okay. Asami cups her cheek for some eye contact. "It's gonna be okay, but first we need to get you into the spirit world, before you outgrow this place." Korra nods. "Go get packed. I'll be right behind you."

"Asami, is this really what you want to do?" Korra asks.

"I trust you Korra." The heiress says. The Avatar nods then heads into the house.

The young CEO lowers her eyes. She knew how stressful this situation was for her partner. Asami knew Korra wanted nothing but her happiness. Asami wanted the same thing for Korra.

It would be easy for them to choose immortality, but living that way would be a whole different story. They needed to stick with the choice they'd made together. It was for the best.

Besides from what Asami saw, Korra really had changed the world, but she was unsure of what type of changes had been made. The flashes hadn't revealed anything significant. All that mattered was boosting the Avatar's confidence. And getting Korra into the Spirit World before her powers got out of control.

Never in all of history had an Avatar been this powerful. Asami didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, but she knew she trusted her wife. And that's all that mattered.

* * *

**X**

**Two hours later…**

**Spirit World**

Korra couldn't help the small smile on her face as they passed through the portal.

The glimmer of hope in Korra's eyes started to fade away as the purple field that usually greets them had turned into an ocean of chaotic multi-colored flashing light.

Asami squeezes her hand. "The mothers don't exist in the spirit world either. The space is just responding to your presence. Try taking a deep breath and remembering how the field used to look." Korra's jaw clenches, then she closes her eyes, and does as she's told. Asami smiles. "Good baby. Look."

The Avatar releases a sigh of relief as swarms of violet flutterbies swirl around them. "Am I going to have to keep doing this?"

Asami shakes her head then sits down in the field pulling her partner down with her. "No, the world will adjust if we stay here for a few minutes, but you do need to stay focused. Lie back and think happy thoughts."

"Seriously?"

The pale-skinned beauty smiles then lays her head against Korra's chest. "Yes." She says taking a deep breath. "I love you Korra."

The Avatar looks down at her for a moment as if she hadn't expected to hear that. "I love you too."

Asami sighs softly enjoying her lover's strong heartbeat. "We're gonna be okay baby. You just have to stay focused. We also need to stop by the library and pick up a few things before we head to the swamp."

Korra looks up into an orange sky. "Yeah, me and your ex have a score to settle."

Asami sits up. "What? Who are you talking about?"

"The owl."

The young CEO sighs then lies down on her back and delves into her memories. She was surprised by what she saw. "Korra, it's not what you think."

The Avatar sits up. "I think he's a pompous bird brain that's got a thing for my wife. Let's get this over with. Raava, take us to…"

Asami speaks up. "Korra, wait." The water tribe woman lowers her head. "Wan Shi and I were just friends. I met him when he was just a fledgling with a cart full of books from the physical world. My first physical form was an owl. It was only natural that he was attracted to me, but it never went anywhere."

Korra pulls her partner into her arms. "As long as you didn't lay eggs with him or anything I'm fine."

Asami rolls her eyes as they disappear. She scoffs. "Korra, don't be a jerk."

**A minute later…**

They reappear on the edge of the lake entrance to the library. "Let me go first." Asami says.

**The Spirit Library**

**Top Floor**

Asami takes in a deep breath. She's immediately greeted by a small knowledge seeker who leads her down to the next floor. The small fox-like creature whimpers to get his master's attention.

The great owl turns around releasing and irritated breath. "Why have you returned to my conservatory?"

Asami smirks. "Well, you're as cheerful as ever. Has it really been that long Shi-Shi?"

His eyes widen, and the smallest of smiles touches his feathery cheeks. "Mizu?"

"You've grown." She says sweetly.

He puffs his chest out proudly then clears his throat. "I-I see your memories have returned. And you've finally managed to suppress your counterpart." The great owl cocks his head as he looks at her. "Well part of him anyway." He takes a deep breath then moves a little closer to her. Their eyes lock. "Your eyes… are still as green as the Venusian ponds. How have you been?" He asks leaning down a little further now only a breath away from her face.

"Married." Korra says as she jumps down from above them creating a small crater in the floor. A few seconds later a worn out piece of stone from the ceiling lands next to her.

The gigantic owl spreads his wings in a show of dominance, infuriated by what he'd just seen. "These hallowed halls are older than every member of your species combined! How dare you!"

Korra steps forward pointing angrily at the avian being. "Yeah well maybe you shouldn't be hitting on my wife flyboy!" To her surprise the owl's eyes widen, he retracts his wings and bows to her. She furrows her brow then looks at Asami then back to Wan Shi. "That's, that's right. You, you better apologize." She says unsure of what was happening.

Asami and the great owl are trembling. She lowers her eyes. "Korra, I need you to leave us alone for a few minutes please."

"Asami he just tried to make a move on you." The young Avatar argues.

"Korra."

The water tribe woman rolls her eyes. "Urgh, fine. I'll be in the Avatar wing." She says with annoyance before walking over to a penitent Wan Shi Tong. "You'd better keep your feathers off my wife if you know what's good for you."

"Korra!" Asami says a little louder.

The caramel-skinned beauty growls then airbends herself over a ledge down to the lower levels.

Asami swallows softly then gently runs her hand along the top of the great owl's head. "Hey, it's okay. Really, it's okay. Stand up. She's not one of the mothers."

He yanks his head away from her hand. "No human should have that kind of power and if it continues to increase no world will be able to contain her."

Asami averts her eyes knowing he was telling the truth. "I need all the information you have on the mothers."

He nods then spreads his wings. "Can you still fly?" The great owl can't help but smirk watching Mizu float into the air. "Follow me." They head down to the main floor. "What are you planning to do?"

"After the mothers separate Tsuchi and I, we're going to neutralize them, then Korra's going to give their energy back to them." Asami says.

Wan Shi Tong stops in mid air. "You intend to use my knowledge to defy them."

Asami lands on the main floor ceiling and looks up at her friend. "I know how you feel about wars and fighting Shi-Shi. If you help us no one's going to get hurt. This is the only way to undo what the mothers have done. Please. I wouldn't ask if there were any other way."

The great owl lands gracefully on the ceiling. He stares into Asami's eyes for a moment as if he was searching for something. He lowers disappointed eyes then turns and walks toward a dimly lit corridor. "This way."

Asami follows along behind him until they reach a large attic door. He opens it and goes inside. It's an incredibly large room filled with millions of books. Asami smiles, already noticing a book with the information they'd need. "Perfect."

The great owl takes a deep breath. "Mizu, is this your choice or the Avatar's?"

She flips through a few pages. "It's a choice she and I made together. And it's the only choice that's going to bring balance back to the world."

He walks toward the door. Glowing blocks covered with strange hieroglyphics start to shoot out from the walls, floor, and ceiling. Asami's eyes widen as she feels her body weakening. "Shi-Shi what are you doing?"

"I am sorry Mizu, but I have made a choice as well." Wan Shi Tong says as he steps through the door and metallic bars spring up behind him.

"Wan Shi! Don't do this. Please. If you care about this place, if you care about your life, don't do this. You know how strong Korra is, and her power is increasing every minute. If she thinks you've hurt me…." Asami pleads as he interrupts her.

"That is precisely why I'm sealing you both. Time among the humans has tainted you Mizu. Only an arrogant, foolish mind would think they are strong enough to challenge the four cosmic energies of creation. Your meddling with them would have destroyed us all. This is for your protection and mine." He says as the door is sealed behind him.

"Wan Shi!" Asami yells before rolling her eyes and pulling up a chair. She should have known he was going to pull something like this. She shakes her head then smiles softly feeling a familiar warmth in her chest. "Perfect timing baby." Asami closes her eyes and goes into a meditative state.

**10th Floor**

**Avatar Wing**

Korra releases a heavy sigh from within the room of blue as she speaks to Avatar Wan. "How did you deal with all these emotional spirits back then? I mean they're worse than people are."

Wan laughs. "Ha, I see what your problem is."

"Huh?"

"You think they're different from each other, but they're not. Other than being non-physical the spirits have a lot of the same emotional traits that humans do. They're arrogant, entitled, and short tempered. Part of the problem in my time was that some spirits thought they were better than humans. That was Vaatu's problem. Spirits are just different types of people living in another part of the world. Don't get me wrong, they know a lot more than people in the physical world, but the spirits don't know everything. Even Raava had a lot to learn when we first met."

The light spirit speaks up. "I wouldn't have had to learn anything if you hadn't separated me from Vaatu."

"Oh come on Raava, there's no way you're still holding that over my head." Wan says.

Raava laughs softly. "No, my friend. In spite of it all, I am grateful. You opened up a whole new world to me."

A pitch black screen suddenly appears in the room of blue. "Korra, Korra baby can you hear me?"

The young Avatar furrows her brow. "Asami? Hey, yeah. I can hear you, but I can't see you. What's up?"

The heiress releases an apprehensive breath. "Okay I need you to stay calm alright."

Korra squints her eyes suspiciously. "Ooo-kaayyy…."

Asami sighs nervously. "First, promise me that you won't destroy the library."

The Avatar furrows her brow. "What?"

"Just promise me." Asami says quickly.

"Fine, I promise. Now tell me what's going on."

Asami gulps. "Promise that you won't hurt or kill Wan Shi Tong."

The water tribe woman grits her teeth. "Asami…"

"Promise me Korra."

"Asami if he did something to you…."

"Korra promise me." Asami commands.

The young Avatar growls. "Alright, I promise. Now tell me what he did."

The pale-skinned woman gulps again. "He got a little freaked out when I told him what we were planning."

"And?" Korra says already boiling with hostility.

"He…kind of locked me up in an essence proof room and is trying to seal you in the conservatory to protect the mothers." Asami says quickly but timidly. She gulps waiting on her partner's response. "Uhh, Korra? Are… you still there?"

**30 seconds later…**

Asami opens her eyes and lowers her head hearing loud crashing and booming as her partner's voice echoes through the library. "Get back here you backstabbing rat-viper!"

"I will not allow you to interfere with the cosmic creators! This is for the good of both of our worlds!" Wan Shi yells.

"Allow THIS!"

The owl lets out a gut-wrenching screech as Korra slams him into the ceiling with her bare hands. "Listen up you pompous blow hard, you've got three seconds to tell me where my wife is …"

Asami takes in a deep breath then whistles.

In a flash, Korra is standing on top of the cell door. "Asami, Asami…where are you? Are you hurt?"

"Down here." Her wife says. Korra presses her ear to the floor. "The door is easy to open from the outside. All you need to do is push the…." She steps back as the door caves in. "Floating stones on the wall."

Korra pulls her into her arms. Asami sighs looking over her lover's shoulder. She pats Korra's back. "I'm fine baby, really."

She walks over to her former friend. His beak was broken and one of his eyes was already starting to blacken. "Korra I told you not to hurt him."

"Hurt him? Seriously? Look at me! His talons almost took my arm off." Korra says begrudgingly.

Asami lifts her hands covering them both with water. Korra and Wan Shi Tong are healed instantly.

The heiress cups the owl's cheek. "Shi-Shi why did you do this? You knew you were no match for her. What do you know that we don't?"

The great owl gets to his feet and lowers his head for a moment. Korra scowls at him. "Avatar Korra, the spirits have felt your powers growing over the past months. You are beyond us now. If you destroy the mothers, you'll be destroying..."

"What?" Korra asks.

Asami sighs and shakes her head. "Shi-Shi I know a lot's happened, but that's not possible. Korra's powerful, but not that powerful. The only way to destroy the mothers is to unmake them. Their powers don't allow that."

"That is correct. 'Their' powers don't allow that, but the Avatar doesn't have their power, she has a combination of powers and a human mind. A mind with an unlimited uninhibited ability to create and uncreate." The master of the library says.

Korra furrows her brow. Asami lowers her eyes understanding what he meant.

The owl takes a deep breath. "There is a reason humans can't remember their previous lives. If they did, their evolution would be accelerated. They'd have the ability…."

"To create anything." Asami says solemnly.

"I'm not gonna destroy anything, alright. Asami and I have a plan." Korra says.

Asami swallows hard. "Let's go Korra. We're leaving."

"Huh? Asami what's going on? Are we not gonna talk about what that jerk did to you?" The Avatar asks.

Asami shakes her head. "No, let's go."

Wan Shi Tong lowers his eyes, lifts his wings and prepares to fly away. "Avatar Korra, if you care anything for either of our worlds you will stay away from the cosmic mothers."

**Lake Entrance**

Korra grabs her partner's arm. "Asami, what's going on?"

The heiress gulps. "Call Katara."

The Avatar furrows her brow. "Asami you know I can't do that. We tried already remember? Besides, Iroh said that she's too powerful to be…"

"Just do it." Her partner commands.

A look of concern spreads across Korra's face. She didn't understand what was happening, but apparently her partner did. Korra closes her eyes and inhales deeply through her nose picturing her mentor in her mind.

"You caught on faster than I thought you would." Katara says.

The Avatar opens her eyes and steps back seeing her mentor standing between them.

"Fuck." Asami says. "He's right."

"Watch your mouth Asami. That owl knows a lot, but he doesn't know everything." Katara says as she cups Korra's cheek. "So what do you think sweetie? Do you think you're ready to change the world?"

Korra lowers her eyes understanding just how much more powerful she was now. She'd called Katara to her, something that was supposed to be impossible. "I…I honestly don't know. Everything's happening so fast. Do you think I'm ready Gran?"

"Tomet nosce." The enlightened bender says.

"Huh?"

Asami sighs softly. "It's language from another world. It means know yourself."

Katara nods. "Bingo. I'm going to let you in on a little secret Korra." She moves her young student a little closer to her wife and joins their hands together. "Trusting your powers is just like being in love. No one can tell you that you're in love. You just know it through and through, bone to marrow."

Korra swallows softly. "I don't know Gran. This is big. I just don't wanna mess any of it up. Tell me what I'm supposed to do."

The mature woman smiles softly. "Alright, let me get a good look at you." She takes the young Avatar's face between her hands. "Open your mouth, say 'ah'."

Korra furrows her brow. "Aaaaahhh….."

Katara releases her and nods then she takes Korra's hands and examines them. "Okay. Now I'm supposed to say, 'Hmm, that's interesting, but...' And then you say…"

"But…what?" The Avatar says nervously.

"But you already know what I'm going to tell you." Katara says.

Korra gulps feeling her self-confidence wavering. "I'm not ready am I?"

Katara smiles softly and shakes her head. "Sweetie you don't need me or anyone else to…"

Asami cuts her off and pulls her partner to the side. "Korra, do you love me?"

The Avatar furrows her brow again. "Of course I do."

"Then you'll be fine." Asami says as Korra looks over to her mentor again. Asami cups her cheek for some eye contact. "Korra, look I'm scared too alright. It's normal. When has anyone ever done anything new and not been a little nervous?"

Korra lowers her eyes. "Asami this is different."

"No, it's not. Right, Katara?" Asami says before noticing that the woman had disappeared. "Katara?" Korra takes in a deep breath and prepares to call her mentor back. "Let her go. She said everything she needed to."

"Asami, she said I wasn't ready!"

"No she didn't Korra, you did. You said you're not ready. But it's not true, you are."

"How do you know, huh? You saw what I just did. How do you know I can do this? I saw how scared you were while the owl was talking. You think I'm gonna mess it up. You think I'm gonna…" Korra says full of doubt.

Asami grasps her lover's face between her hands and kisses her. Their eyes lock. "You can do this. I trust you. If I believed there was any possibility of you messing things up I wouldn't be here." Korra nods. "I need to show you something. This is why I know you can do it." She brings their foreheads together.

Asami shows her how to neutralize the mother's powers if they tried to attack her. "Do you understand?" Korra nods again. "Just stay focused on the plan we came up with and everything will be fine. That's all you have to do alright."

Korra gazes into her lover's eyes. "Asami, I'm scared. I just want this to be over with."

The young CEO wraps her arms around Korra's neck then whispers in her ear. They disappear then reappear in front of the Tree of Time. She releases her then steps into the tree and waves her hand over the wood. Soft moss, grass, and flowers grow in the center of the tree. Asami sits down in their little oasis then pats the spot next to her. "Come here." Korra reluctantly joins her. They lie together in the grass as small spirits start to surround them. "Tell me what it's going to be like when things are back to normal."

"Huh?" Korra asks.

"Close your eyes and tell me how awesome our new life is going to be." Asami says, resting her head against Korra's chest.

Korra sighs. "Asami…I…"

"Tell me, please."

The somewhat discouraged Inuit takes a few deep breathes then closes her eyes. "We're…we're happy." She exhales slowly through her nose. "It's quiet…and peaceful."

"What else?" Asami asks sweetly.

"Asami what do you want me to say?"

"Korra you're about to change the world. You should know what you're changing it into."

The Avatar opens her eyes and looks above her and is surprised by what she sees there. "You're being swarmed by reporters in front of Future Industries. You're smiling, and Miss Chelse is there with you."

Asami snuggles into her wife's bosom. "Mmm, I like that. What else?"

Korra smirks. "You're pregnant, but you're not showing yet. You're beautiful." She sighs then furrows her brow. "Bolin and I are…delivering packages? Ha, Mako's getting a hotfoot from Azula."

"Huh?" Asami says.

"I'm visiting Tenzin…at a mu-se-um?" Korra says.

Asami sits up. "What? Korra what are you talking about?" The Avatar points up into the tree. "Whoa." She says looking up to see hundreds of floating bubbles with moving pictures of their friends in different places around the city, but she doesn't see Korra in any of them. "Baby, where are you? I don't see you in any of them."

Korra squints her eyes trying to find the one with her and Bolin in it. "Look, look, there I am."

"Yeah, but why aren't you in any of the others?" Asami asks sounding worried.

One of the little spirits sitting in the tree with them pulls on her pant leg. "These are the Avatar's memories, so they're seen through her eyes."

Asami nods. "Oh, that makes sense. But this doesn't look like Republic City."

"And I don't remember any of this, so how can these be my memories?"

The spirits laugh. "Did you forget where you are Avatar?"

"Oh tree of time, that's right." She says with a sigh of relief placing her hands on her hips. "Things are gonna be okay." She takes her partner's hand.

Asami pulls her into a hug. "I knew you could do it." She can't help but smile seeing the relief on her lover's face. She cups her cheek then brings their lips together. "Mmm…I love you."

Korra smirks in a daze from the deep kiss. "I love you too. You ready?" Asami nods. "Then let's do this."

They step outside the tree and Korra tells Raava to take them to the swamp. The moment they disappear the images within the tree flash and fritz before changing completely.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**Koh's Lair**

The Mother of Plexus is the first to notice them. The gargantuan deity raises a curious eyebrow. "Fifteen physical world hours remain before the choice is to be made."

Korra gulps. "We know. Uhh is it alright if we hang out until then?"

The Mother of Minds kneels down examining Asami with red glowing eyes. Asami gulps feeling the energy within her body reacting to the oversized titan. "Is everything alright mother?"

Korra's eyes widen not expecting to hear that. This was Mizu's birth mother. She'd heard of spouses having trouble with their in-laws, but this was on a whole other level. She gulps then holds out her hand. "It's, it's nice to meet you, ma'am. I love your daughter."

Asami rolls her eyes.

The Great Mother ignores her and remains focused on Asami. "Are you well my daughter?"

Asami clears her throat. "I am, and we'd like to stay and wait. Will you allow it?"

"You may stay." The tree like titan says before retaking her position at the edge of the swamp.

Korra wipes her brow nervously. "Thanks." She smiles anxiously at Asami.

The young CEO sighs then places her head against Korra's forehead. "If you don't relax you're gonna give us away."

"Sorry."

"Just stay calm. I'm going to see if I can negotiate with Tsuchi. Don't speak unless you're spoken to and if you don't know what to say, don't say anything. Got it?" Korra nods. Asami kisses her. "I'll be back in a bit."

The heiress shifts her body into water then walks over to the dome.

The Mother of Faces speaks up. "Mizu…."

"Yes, Great Mother?" She says almost feeling herself freeze up in fear.

"What are you doing?" The Mother of Faces asks.

"I'm… going to speak to my counterpart." The great mother looks down at her for a full minute. Asami gulps. "Is…that…okay?"

The 25-story deity takes in a deep breath. "His energy is unbalanced. Do not provoke him."

Asami gulps. "Yes, Great Mother." She says before looking back at Korra then passing through the dome.

Korra takes in a heavy breath then sits down on an uprooted tree limb. She places her hands on her knees and taps her foot. Over in a far corner, she notices the frozen essences and her still caged wife.

'What's going to happen to that Asami once everyone is unfrozen?' She thinks to herself. What if part of her wife was still in there? But then if that was the case then who's she been with for the past week? Korra shakes the thought from her mind then gets up and strolls over to the frozen essences. The cautious Avatar covertly watches the mothers to see if they'd react. The deities just continued standing around like…well….like trees, not moving or responding.

Korra swallows hard as she stands in front of her wife's cage. She peeks up at the mothers again then focuses on her wife. She leans into the cage and whispers. "Asami, hey Asami, if you're in there give me some kind of sign okay." The water tribe woman closes her eyes and focuses on her partner.

Inside the dome, Asami feels warmth within her chest. "Tsuchi can you give me a minute, please?"

"Why?" He asks.

"I just need a second to…uhh…think about…how much your feelings matter to me." She says pulling the excuse out of her ass.

"You have one minute." He says quickly.

"Great. Thank you." Asami says turning her back on him then placing her hand on her chest and closing her eyes. "Korra, what's going on? This better be important."

The Avatar gasps. "Asami? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be? Tell me what's happening."

"Okay, just, just hold on. I'll get you out of there." Korra says.

Asami furrows her brow. "Out of where? Korra? Korra?" She says no longer feeling the warmth in her chest. Her eyes suddenly widen realizing what her partner meant. She closes her eyes and tries to contact her wife.

"Time is up Mizu." Tsuchi says. Asami walks toward the edge of the dome. "If you leave, do not come back."

The heiress stops in her tracks.

Korra takes a deep breath trying to focus her energy. She reaches into the cage and touches her wife's hand. She smiles seeing pale lily white skin beginning to appear.

The Avatar feels the hair on the back of her neck stand on end suddenly. She turns slowly to see the giant eyes of the Mother of Hands trained on her.

"What are you doing Avatar?" The mother asks.

Korra gulps as her eyes dart back and forth. "What do I do?! What do I do? What did Asami say? Don't say anything. Okay, so I should keep quiet. But then what? Did she see me? Oh no, what if they all saw me?"

The Mother of Hands cocks her head then bends down to one knee lowering her colossal face down to make eye contact with the terrified Avatar. "Answer my question human."

Korra looks up at her deciding to keep her mouth shut. The titan looks over the Avatar's shoulder to Mizu and notices that her hand is no longer solid. She reaches a gigantic finger into the cage and re-petrifies the essence's hand. She glares at Korra. "Step away from them. The time of decision has not yet come."

Korra swallows hard then takes a few cautious steps away from the cage and back over to tree root she previously sat on.

The Mother of Hands watches her for a moment then returns to her post at the edge of the swamp.

Korra releases a relieved breath then closes her eyes and tries to contact her wife again. "I'm gonna get you out of there Asami; I promise."

"Korra?"

"AHH!" The water tribe woman jumps feeling a hand on her shoulder.

Asami rolls her eyes. "Get me out of where? What are you talking about?"

Korra holds her chest still in shock and panting. "Geez, don't scare me like that."

Asami lifts her hand and furrows her brow in confusion. "Korra what is going on with you?"

The Avatar takes a few deep breaths. "Part of you is still in that cage over there."

Asami sighs cupping her naïve lover's cheek then pulls her in close and closes her eyes. The Avatar swallows then follows her partner's lead. They meet in the room of blue within Korra's mind. "Korra, I know you're nervous, but you need to think about the situation we're in. Did you forget I'm merged? Tsuchi released my energy from that body remember. What were you doing when you called me earlier and why are you so jumpy?"

The Avatar lowers her eyes scratching the back her neck. "I…uhh kinda tried to unfreeze your body."

Asami's eyes widen. "Did they see you?"

Korra sighs with guilt. "One of them did. She asked what I was doing." Asami shakes her head then begins pacing. "I-I didn't say anything. Just like you told me to do. She told me to leave you guys alone. Nothing else happened I swear."

Asami begins to massage the temples of her head. She releases a slow breath. "Korra, are you sure that's all that happened?"

The Inuit nods. "Yeah. Look, I'm sorry okay. You're right I wasn't thinking, but I'm sure they haven't figured anything out. I mean they would have done something to stop me right?"

Asami lowers her eyes deep in thought. The mothers weren't reactive beings. If they'd sensed Korra's intent, they would have done something. "Yeah, I think you're right."

Korra releases a breath of relief. "So, what happened with Tsuchi?"

Asami sighs averting her eyes in sorrow. "He…umm…(gulping) he says he wants to be free of me, and if he can't be, as long as he…forgets me, he'll help us."

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Really? That's great. It's what we need right?"

Asami half smiles telling only half the story. "Yeah." She says gazing into her partner's eyes. "So you ready for this?"

Korra squints a bit seeming unsure of Asami's feelings. "Yeah. I mean I'm as ready as I'm gonna be. Are…you…ready?" She asks apprehensively. "I mean you want Tsuchi out of you too, right?"

The pale skinned beauty takes Korra's hand. "Of course." She says with a half smile.

The water tribe woman takes in a courageous breath. "Okay then. Let's do this."

**15 hours later…**

Asami and Korra hold hands standing in the center of the swamp looking up at the four gargantuan mothers of creation. Asami gulps. "Korra no matter what happens, don't let go of my hand." The Avatar firms up her grip.

The Mothers speak in unison. "Avatar Korra, Asami Sato, the time of decision has come."

The Mother of Hands unpetrifies the other essences. Asami's other body collapses in the cage. The heiress squeezes her lover's hand then closes her eyes.

Korra swallows softly then steps forward. "Great mothers, we choose to give birth to the earth essence."

"Very well." The Mother of Faces says. The multi-faced spirit turns to the dome. "Tsuchi, my son, the choice has been made. You will be separated from Mizu and re-birthed as a human child. You will enter the reincarnation cycle in accordance with our precepts. Will you comply?"

The dome glows with green light. Asami squeezes Korra's hand a little tighter as her counterpart speaks. "I will comply as long as the memory of water is permanently taken from me."

The other essences eyes widen hearing that, but they dared not speak or move.

The great mother turns to Asami. "Mizu, will you…"

"Yes, great mother. I agree." The young CEO says.

Chelse, the fire essence grits her teeth, not believing what she was hearing. What was Asami thinking? Did she forget that their memories were connected. Tsuchi was basically asking for her memories to be erased.

The Mother of Faces touches the dome with one hand and Asami's stomach with the other. A dark green glowing light travels through her arm into her chest then out of her other hand into Asami's body.

The mothers speak in unison. "The terms have been met. We will now return all…."

As the mothers continue to speak Korra's body starts to glow with multi-colored light. Asami closes her eyes and sends a message to the other essences through their telepathic link. She lays out their plan to them.

Fuu, the matter essence's jaw drops seeing the shift in Korra's energy. "Oh Hell, have ya'll lost yer damn minds?!"

Chili, the air essence, and Chelse yell out to them.

"You can't do this man!"

"Asami you don't know what you're doing! Stop her now!"

Lisa, the spirit essence, starts to choke. Her body flashes and flickers with electronic energy.

The light radiating from Korra's body expands encasing her and Asami in a ball of rainbow light.

Four giant tree-like hands penetrate the light taking hold of both Korra and Asami. "Defiler! You dare to challenge our will! "

"Asami!" Korra yells losing her grip on her lover.

"K-Kor-ra, don't….don't stop! No matter what happens. Don't…stop!" The heiress says as her fingers start to give way.

"ASAMI! Hang on!" Korra yells.

The green-eyed woman smiles softly feeling the strength leaving her body. "Korra, it's okay…just don't forget that I love you. No matter where or who I am, I will always…love you." She says as the mothers pull her back down into the swamp.

The Avatar yells out focusing all the energy she can on the new world. Their world, where they'd finally be happy and free of Koh. Their friends would be safe and so would the world. Her heart begins to ache for Asami. Her partner wanted more for them. She wanted them to be together forever...to be eternal.

"Asami..." The Avatar whimpers.

_**"If this world were different, I honestly wouldn't mind raising him."**_

_**Korra holds her breath. "Different how?"**_

_**"There are worlds out there, Korra, countless worlds where our essence is meaningless. There's no bending, no portals, no Avatars. People use science and technology to move the elements." The heiress goes silent for a moment allowing new thoughts to fill her mind. "Even without bending they still find ways to hurt one another though. That's just how people are. Sometimes I wonder how different our lives would be if you and I lived in a world like that."**_

_**Korra sits up with confusion covering her face. "I don't understand what you're…."**_

_**The heiress raises her voice cutting her lover off. "The only way I would give birth to him is if we lived in a world like that, but we don't."**_

_**Korra takes a deep perplexed breath. What was her wife trying to tell her? Did she want to be his mother or not?**_

_**Asami gulps. "We live in a world of spirits, and bending, and Avatars. And I choose you." Korra lowers her eyes. Asami cups her cheek wanting some eye contact. "Korra, I feel sorry for Tsuchi. I really do, but he's not my mate anymore, you are. If we have to choose from the options the mothers gave us, then I choose you. And I choose you for eternity."**_

_**A wide-eyed Korra blinks rapidly. "Huh?"**_

_**"I'm saying I want to be with you forever. I will never leave your side as long as I live." Asami says firmly.**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**_The gigantic tree-like hands holding Korra disappear from her body as the light expands covering the entire world._**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Swirls of energy and color converge on the Avatar, showing her visions of their future.**

Whoosh….

Whoosh…

Whoosh…

"Mmm, Korra, deeper…" Asami moans as her wife goes into the Avatar state.

"You feel so good. I think I might miss being with you like this." Korra groans as her eyes shift from white to violet.

The heiress giggles. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure we'll make do."

Vroom…

Vroom…

Vroom…

"We're gonna be parents." Asami says.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you two. I promise." The Avatar sighs.

"I love you Korra."

"I love you too."

Boom…

Zap…

Blang…

**Fritz...Fritz...Fritz...an ever changing future.**

"It worked." Asami says happily. "I think we're gonna be okay."

"Do you think we made the right choice?" Korra asks.

Asami smiles. "Whether it was right or wrong, we've got an eternity to figure it out."

"Is the world going to be alright with an immortal Avatar?"

Crash…

Bing…

Buzz…

**(Alarm sounds) Bleeeep….bleeep….bleeep….bleeep…bleeep**

Korra shakes her head back and forth as a familiar voice permeates the darkness in her mind. Bright lights flash behind her eyes. **"You're almost done sweetie. There's a little more to do now. Stay focused."**

"Katara? What's, what's going on? Where's Asami? What happened?" The Avatar asks groggily unable to feel, see, or sense anything.

**"She's fine, everyone is. You're between worlds; between you and Asami's desires. Find your way back to us." The enlightened bender says.**

"Wh-what? I don't understand."

Bleeeep…bleep….bleeep…..bleeeeeeep….

"Ka-tara?" The water tribe woman says in her sleep.

"Hey Korra, come on already, wake up we're gonna be late." A man says gently shaking her.

Korra inhales roughly from her nose over and over again. She feels like she's returning to her body. "A…sami." She mumbles as a startling vision enters her mind. "Asami!" She yells sitting up quickly and hitting her forehead on a plank of wood above her. "Oww, geez!"

Korra's vision clears and she sees Bolin sitting across from her laughing.

"I told you that bar wasn't a good idea." He says pulling a green jumpsuit up to his waist. "Now hurry up, we've only got twenty minutes left to clock in."

Korra rubs her head and furrows her brow unsure of who or where she is. "What, what are you talking about?"

He sighs zipping up his suit. "Korra, don't do this to me again. I busted my butt to get you this job. You gotta at least make it past probation."

Korra blinks rapidly as her head starts to clear. She looks around a small dorm sized room with two sets of bunk beds and a dirty window on one side. There is a small dresser between the beds with an old lamp. Pants and shirts are on the floor. A closet with a broken door that's falling off the hinges is on the opposite wall.

She almost robotically starts putting on the clothes she finds at the end of the bed then follows Bolin out the door. There is a temporary badge clipped on the pocket of her suit.

**Venture Industries, New Republic City, EK**

**Mobile Message Courier**

**_Korra Santo_**

**60 day pass Zones A-R-K**

They get downstairs, and a blinding light hits her eyes. Korra blinks rapidly and gasps as her memory returns. She grabs Bolin by the collar. "Where are we?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Bolin asks.

"Tell me where Asami is."

Bolin furrows his brow. "Whoa, Korra, calm down. What are talking about? Asami who?"

"Asami Sato! My wife Bolin! Where is she?"

The young man starts to laugh. "As in the CEO of Venture Industries, Asami Sato? Come on, we need to get going." He says pulling away from her then unlocking his bike from the rack.

Korra grabs his shoulder. "Bolin, stop. I'm serious."

"Look, we can talk on the way, alright. You can't be late again. Grab your bike." He says.

Korra huffs then walks over to the rack. By process of elimination, she decides the dark blue bike must be hers. She grabs the lock and breaks it. Bolin furrows his brow.

"What?" She asks.

He shakes his head. "Nothing. Let's go."

They ride down streets full of yellow taxis stuck in bumper to bumper traffic.

"It was a dream alright." Bolin says as they cross another street. "Not only is Asami Sato not a lesbian, but she's dating Mako James."

Korra furrows her brow realizing how different things were. She needed to go along with it for now. "Mako?"

"Seriously Korra, he's only the most famous basketball player in the world right now. Wake up."

Korra takes a deep breath as they turn another corner. "Do people bend here?"

"Bend what?" He says stopping suddenly and kicking a car that almost hit him. "Hey watch it, asshole!"

Korra gulps. "The elements earth, air, fire, and water."

Bolin looks back at her as they wait for the light to change. "You mean like Avatar, the last airbender?"

"What?" She asks.

Bolin rolls his eyes. "Geez Korra, it's only like the number one rated anime in the world." He takes in a deep breath and holds his fist to his chest proudly. "Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished."

Cars start honking around them. Bolin continues his speech. "A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world."

Bolin wipes his eyes. "Wooo, it still chokes me up just thinking about it. I heard they're creating a new series with a female avatar next time."

Korra gulps as they stop in front of Venture Industries and Bolin gets off of his bike. This wasn't her world. Had she really botched the change that badly? "Hey Bo, I'll be in in a minute okay."

He shakes his head seeming annoyed with her. "Korra whatever you've got going on, you need to shake it off alright. They're timing us today, and we can't afford another screw-up."

She smirks sadly and nods. "Yeah, I got it."

He walks into the building, and she ducks around the corner into an alley. She breathes out through puckered lips then lifts her hand. A small flame appears. She takes a deep breath then stomps her foot and a small piece of rubble lifts into the air. She does a few hand movements and bends some water in a small puddle, then blows the top off of a garbage can. She looks back and forth then sits on the stoop of a door and brings her fists together.

She's suddenly in a room of white. "Raava, are you there?" No answer. "Is anyone there? Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Wan, anybody?" No answer. She gulps then gets up and looks at her reflection in the glass door. Her eyes were still glowing, but there was no sign of Raava.

"Korra! Hey, Korra! Where'd you go?" Bolin calls out from the corner.

"I'm here. I'm coming." She says deactivating the Avatar State. She swallows hard as she walks into the building with her friend. "So you don't know how to earth or lavabend?"

He laughs again as they sign in at the front desk. "That must have been some dream you had, seriously. I can't even imagine how cool that would be. I think I'd rather be an airbender though if I had the choice. I mean who wouldn't want to fly everywhere right?"

The woman at the desk gives them a handheld GPS. "You're logged in. The destinations are updated every three minutes. Zones A, R, and K are being timed today. Make sure you clock your lunch hour separately."

Korra half smiles. "Thanks."

They head back outside. "Hey, Korra are you sure you're okay?" Bolin asks. The young Avatar isn't listening. She somehow unconsciously knows how to fit the GPS onto her bike and turn it on. "Korra?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Let's do this." She says apprehensively. They ride off down the street. "So Asami works in this building right?" She says looking back at him.

Bolin furrows his brow, then stops suddenly. "Korra watch out!"

The Avatar's eyes widen as she metalbends a dent into a delivery truck that was about to crash into her.

People begin to crowd around her. "Are you alright miss? How are you not dead? Someone call an ambulance." She picks up her bike and walks across the street. "Hey wait don't you want to file a report, this guy almost took your head off?" Someone asks.

"I'm fine. Bolin let's get out of here." Her friend stands there with his jaw on the ground. "Bo, let's go!" Korra yells as she rides away.

Bolin quickly catches up to her. "Soooo, we're not going to talk about the fact that you just got hit by a semi and left a huge dent in it?"

"No." She says pedaling faster.

"Oookay."

"Where's our first stop?" She asks trying to stay focused.

"The Museum of Natural History." He says.

'Tenzin.' She thinks to herself remembering what she saw in the tree of time. Maybe he still had his memory.

"Bolin, does Asami work in our building?"

"Yeah sometimes, why?" He asks.

She focuses ahead of her as the reality of the last few hours sets in. "I need to tell her that she's pregnant with my child."

Korra had a clear vision of what their new world was supposed to be like. And this wasn't it. Gran said that she was between worlds, between what she and Asami wanted. That meant that this was her world. She could feel it. There was also something else she felt even more strongly though. Her wife. There was no doubt in her mind that the vision she had of impregnating Asami had come true. But she needed to see it with her own eyes.

"Uhhhh…riiiight. Hey, Korra let's take a left up here." Bolin says nervously.

"The map says the museum is straight ahead."

"I know. We're going to the hospital to get you checked out. I'll call in and let the office know what happened." Bolin says.

"I said I'm fine Bo. Aren't we getting timed today?"

He grabs the handle bar of her bike and slows them down to a stop. "Korra, you just got hit by a truck, and you think Asami Sato, a 'female' billionaire, who you've never met, is pregnant with your child." He looks into her eyes. "You're not fine. I'm clocking us out."

Korra grabs his wrist stopping him from turning off their timer. "I need to show you something, but you have to promise not to freak out."

He shakes his head. "Korra, you're hurt. Let me get you to a doctor." She huffs from her nose gets off her bike then drags him into an alley. "Ow ow ow, geez what are you doing? And when did you get so fricken strong?"

"You know about the Avatar, right?" He nods reluctantly. "Well, I'm the next one."

Bolin shakes his head sorrowfully feeling scared for his friend. "Korra, please, this isn't good. I think you might really be hurt. You're…" He loses his voice as he watches her bending the four elements. "…y-y-you're…"

"I'm the Avatar, and I need your help."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quote dialogue with minor changes**

**The Matrix**

_Oracle to Neo_


	47. Chapter 47

**Title: **Korrasami 47

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating: **PG-13

**Notes:** Korra's New World Backstories.

* * *

**X**

Bolin's bottom lip trembles as he releases the most girlish squeal in the world. "Y-y-y-you're a….superhero! Korra! This is the most incredible thing in the history of mankind! We gotta tell….."

Korra covers his mouth and looks around cautiously. "Quiet, it's not that simple alright." Then she spends the next few minutes explaining the situation to him…well as much as she felt he could understand anyway, which wasn't a lot.

Bolin couldn't comprehend how his best friend suddenly woke up with super powers. He insisted that there had to be a radioactive spider in their room somewhere. Korra assured him that that wasn't the case and did her best to keep him calm.

If she was going to figure her way out of this situation then she would need his help. Bolin happily agreed and the two friends eventually got on their way starting the work day. Korra thought it was best to locate her other friends to see if they remembered anything.

"Korra I'm just saying all you need to do is save like one rich person and we'd be set for life. We wouldn't need to do this stupid job anymore. It'll be easy. We head downtown to one of the news stations and wait for one of the celebrities to get robbed. You'll be on TV and everything. We'd be killing two birds with one stone."

The Avatar shakes her head as they stop in front of the museum. "I said no, Bo. I need to lay low and find out if anyone in this world remembers me."

"But we do remember you." He says.

"No, the real me."

Bolin rolls his eyes with annoyance. "Oh you mean like 'your wife', Asami Sato? You might have superpowers but I think that spider venom fried your brain."

Korra throws her hands up. "Urgh! For the last time, nothing bit me. I'm not from another planet. And I'm not a..a..a mutant or X-man or whatever! I'm just me! The world wasn't like this an hour ago alright."

"Hey, hey take it easy. I'm just saying we shouldn't rule out any possibilities. You don't even remember that I got you this job. There's no telling how many changes you and your mom made to the world." He says furrowing his brow as dark ominous clouds gather in the sky.

"Argh! They're not my mothers!" She yells.

Bolin points into the sky. "Uhhh Korra…."

The Avatar takes a deep breath knowing what was happening. Apparently it didn't matter what world she was in; her emotions still affected the environment. The clouds quickly begin to dissipate.

Bolin watches the sky as his friend heads up the stairs to the museum's entrance. He runs and catches up to her. "You know there's a comic book character that controls the weather, right. Her name is Storm. I'm not saying that should be your name or anything, but you should think about it. I mean you can't go around calling yourself the Avatar. People are gonna think you're a total otaku."

Korra shakes her head and continues up the stairs. She stops at the front desk. Her eyes widen seeing Pema there.

The former air acolyte was a neatly kept museum attendant. She wore a gray skirt suit with a long black tie. Pema has a strange forced smile on her face. "Can I help you?"

Korra gulps. "Uhh, this is probably gonna sound weird. But do you…remember me?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean." Pema says.

Korra lowers her eyes sadly. Pema and Tenzin probably weren't even married in this world. Korra sighs. "Never mind. Uhh I'm a mobile messenger, here to uhh, pick up a package from Tenzin." Korra says nervously.

Pema stiffens up. She seems to be gritting her teeth. "Mr. Kong Qi…is a busy man Miss Santo. Perhaps you should call and make an appointment like the rest of us. He no longer has you on his schedule." She says with a significant bite in her voice.

Korra furrows her brow. "Uhh, oookay?"

Bolin steps up. He looks down at the woman's nametag. "Pema, is it? I'm not sure if you noticed our uniforms. We're here from Venture Industries. As my associate said we're here to pick up a package. So if you could go ahead and do your job and call the museum director, we'd really appreciate it."

Pema half smiles then picks up the phone. "Mr. Kong Qi, Miss Santo… and an associate are here on behalf of Venture Industries. Yes sir, I understand." She hangs up the phone. "He says to head around to the back of the building. He'll meet you there."

Bolin furrows his brow. "Look we don't have time for this. His office is right there."

Korra grabs her friend. "It's okay Bolin. Let's just head around back."

He shakes his head as they leave the museum. "Korra, what's the big deal? The guy's office is right there. And in case you forgot we're still getting timed. If you really want us to keep this stupid job we need to get going. They're trying to waste our time, especially that lady. If I didn't know any better I'd think she had it out for you." Bolin says.

"I think you're right. But I need to find out why. We were all friends in my world so if she's mad at me then its for a good reason." Korra says.

They reach the back of the museum and find that the service door is locked. Bolin knocks a few times but no one answers. They turn to leave and Tenzin's voice comes through a speaker on the wall. "Miss Santo, come inside. Your… friend can wait out there."

"Whatever, just hurry up." Bolin shrugs tapping his watch and leaning against the wall. He mumbles to himself. "We wouldn't have to keep this dumb job if you used your powers."

The door unlocks. Korra walks in then heads down a long oddly familiar hallway. For the first time since she awoke that morning things felt…normal. She'd walked down this hallway before, but when?

She sees a thick wooden door with Tenzin's name on it. Why did this feel so familiar?

She heads inside and sees a tightlipped Tenzin in a grey Armani suit and short brown hair sitting behind a desk. He looked so odd without his tattoos. The large room is filled with artifacts from all over the world.

Tenzin shakes his head as he watches her. "Pathetic. This is what you call being a success, huh?"

Korra furrows her brow. "Uhh…. I'm… sorry?" Not knowing what he was talking about.

He frowns angrily then tosses a thick sealed document folder at her. "You could have been something Korra. My father left you a legacy and this is how you repay him?" He shakes his head in annoyance. "By becoming a minimum wage …postman."

Korra gulps then moves to sit down in the chair across from Tenzin. "Uhh, yeah. Look this is gonna sound really strange to you, but I need you to tell me what you know about me."

"I know you were in line to become one of the finest lawyers in this city. I know my father believed in you so much that he made sure your education at Sing Se University was completely paid for." Tenzin stands up. "And I know you've squandered every bit of assistance and support my family has given you for the last 3 years. My father adopted and trained you because he believed you could make a difference in this city, but all you've done is piss all over his dreams and mines. That's what I know about you Korra."

The young Avatar swallows hard feeling like she'd heard some of this before. She lowers her eyes. "What was his name?"

Tenzin furrows his brow. "Excuse me?"

"Your father's name. Say it."

The tall irate man huffs from his nose then puffs out his chest. "Aang Kong Qi, Leader of the United Council for Justice. The man who with his dying breath decided you were worth a damn."

Korra swallows getting up from the chair. She takes a few deep breaths then finally looks up into her former mentor's eyes. "I'm sorry." Her eyes well with tears. Tenzin furrows his brow having never seen her act this way. "I'm responsible for this. Aang was a great man, a great leader. I'll never be as good as he was, but I'm not gonna give up. I'm gonna make things right Tenzin. I'm gonna fix this. I promise."

She quickly walks out the door.

Tenzin furrows his brow. The Korra he had always known was stubborn, uncaring, and belligerent. The young woman who'd just walked out of his office was none of those things. "Korra…"

The backdoor flies open startling Bolin. He sees his friend wiping her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened in there?"

"Nothing." Korra says wiping her eyes again and grabbing her bike. She puts the folder from Tenzin in her bag. "Let's drop this off and head to our next pick-up."

Bolin watches the Avatar ride away from the museum and follows her a few moments later.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**The day rolls on…**

Korra is mentally and emotionally exhausted by the end of the day. She encountered her friends on almost all of their deliveries. No one remembered her.

Lin worked as the Chief of police for the New Republic Police Department and thought Korra was a total loon. Kya was a nurse at the hospital and insisted the water tribe woman talk to one of their drug counselors.

Wei and Opal worked at a temporary staffing agency. They said they'd gotten Korra a few jobs in the past but didn't know anything else about her.

Korra told Bolin that he and Opal were an item in her world. He couldn't believe it. "No way Korra, she's way out of my league."

Half a block away from Venture Industries the young Avatar musters the last bit of hope she had left. Her heart almost stops seeing a swarm of reporters and cameramen crowding around the entrance to their building. Blue eyes begin welling with tears knowing what that meant.

Bolin pulls up beside his friend. "See I told you she worked in our building." A song begins to play from his GPS as Asami comes into view.

_\- I can't fight this feeling any longer….and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow…"_

_\- What started out as friendship has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show…. I tell myself that I can't hold out forever….I said there is no reason for my fear."_

_\- Cause I feel so secure when we're together…You give my life direction….You make everything so clear."_

_\- And even as I wander, I'm…. keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window…on a cold, dark winter's night…And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might…._

_\- And I can't fight this feeling any-more….._**_(REO Speedwagon – Can't Fight this Feeling)"_**

"Urgh! Bo turn that off." The annoyed Avatar says.

He quickly turns the volume down. "Ok geez, don't get your panties in a twist. It wasn't me. It was Pandora."

Korra can't help but smile seeing her lover's face. The soft glow around her was unmistakable. Asami was pregnant. Korra was sure of it. She lowers her eyes for a moment as fear sets in. "What if she doesn't remember me? What if she doesn't know she's pregnant?"

Bolin grabs her shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Korra, stop. Look it's been a really long day okay. You're not thinking straight."

Korra shrugs his hand from her shoulder. "After everything I've shown you, you still don't believe me!"

"Calm down alright." He says looking around cautiously. He pulls his friend in closer to him. "Korra, I can get behind you being from another world okay. After seeing your powers that's totally believable. But a woman getting another woman pregnant isn't biologically possible. And saying something like that in front of our boss who's currently surrounded by reporters is suicide."

Korra steps away from him. "She's my last hope Bolin. I have to try." She drops her bike and runs toward the reporters.

"Korra wait!" He shouts.

"Asami!" The Avatar yells.

Cameras snap and flash around the young CEO. "Miss Sato, Miss Sato, is it true that you and Mako James are getting married in the fall? Miss Sato reports are saying that Venture Industries has supported the Red Lotus terrorist group. What do you have to say about that? Miss Sato your company's stock has fallen fifteen points in the last month. What do you plan to tell your stockholders? Miss Sato….Miss Sato…."

The reporters swarm around her as she stands at the curb waiting for her car to be brought around.

Korra pushes through the crowd. "Asami! Asami!" She yells as she forcefully pushes one of the reporters to the ground. "Asami!" Korra shouts making it to the center of the crowd as she reaches out to her wife.

Jade green orbs widen as their eyes lock. Korra smirks with a sigh of relief seeing the expression on her partner's face. "Asami…" As she reaches out to her lover a strong olive colored hand grabs Korra's wrist then twists her arm behind her back. "Ahh, ahh…Miss Chelse…geez…it's me, it's me Korra!" The Avatar pleads.

The executive assistant furrows her brow then pushes Korra back out into the sea of reporters. "Keep your hands off of Miss Sato."

"Seika…please, please you gotta remember me. You have to." Korra says.

Chelse's eyes widen hearing that name. The car pulls up in front of the building. The driver gets out and moves to open the door.

Korra makes a move for her wife. "Asami, Asami, please, please, please. You know who I am, don't you? You recognize me. I can see it in your eyes. Please. Don't leave." Korra starts to panic as the CEO steps toward the car. "ASAMI! Asami! Y-y-you're, you're pregnant! You're pregnant! How would I know that if we didn't know one another?"

Asami turns and looks into her eyes. "Excuse me?"

The reporters start clambering and snapping pictures again. "Miss Sato, Miss Sato! Is it true? Are you and Mako James expecting a child? When's the due date? Are you having a boy or a girl? Miss Sato, Miss Sato…"

Korra runs for the car door then is suddenly knocked to the ground by a heavy hand to the back of her neck. Chelse unbuttons the front of her blazer revealing a gun on her hip. The reporters and photographers begin stepping back. "Miss Sato, get in the car please." The heiress nods and does as she's told. Chelse touches a microphone in her ear. "Security. Clear the area."

Six men in military uniforms come out of the building and begin shooing the reporters away. Chelse kneels down and turns an unconscious Korra over and reads the badge on her pocket. "Hmm, a courier huh?" She looks up into the crowd knowing Asami's company sends mobile messengers out in groups of two.

Bolin gulps when he's spotted. Chelse speaks up. "Hey you. Come here. You know this girl?"

He nods. "Y-y-yeah. I-I I mean yes ma'am."

"She's fired. Unless you want to join her, you'll make sure she stays at least 100 ft away from this building and Miss Sato. Do you understand?"

Bolin gulps again then steps forward. "I-I-I understand, but please let me explain."

Asami rolls down the window slightly so she can hear what's being said.

"I'm listening." The executive assistant says.

Bolin releases a shaky breath. "Well uhh, see, ummm…uhh, Korra's umm…."

"Any time today kid." Chelse says rolling her eyes.

He lowers his eyes trying to figure out what to say. He certainly couldn't tell them the truth. As Korra's sidekick he had to protect her identity. "Uhh, okay here goes. Korra said she had a crazy dream about Miss Sato last night. I thought it was really weird because she'd never met her. She's been talking about it all day."

Chelse shakes her head and lifts her hand. "That's enough. You're fired."

"Ma'am, please hear me out. Our zones were getting timed today. We were doing great, then this truck came out of nowhere and hit Korra. I mean really hit her. I told her we should clock out and call in so I could take her to the hospital. But she told me not to and we kept working. We made all our deliveries and finished with time to spare. She did it because she didn't want to lose this job. She's just had a long day okay. I know she was in the wrong for coming at Miss Sato like that, but she didn't mean it."

Chelse takes a deep breath as she looks down at Korra's face. She knew the young man was telling the truth. Times had been hard for people since the war. People would do anything for work nowadays. She looks back at the car and sees Asami give a slight nod through the tinted window. She raises her eyebrows surprised by her boss' response. "Alright kid. Take your friend home. She's still fired and you still need to keep her away from this building and Miss Sato."

Bolin is about to open his mouth to protest.

"Have her report to factory 4 on the westside, Monday morning. I'll talk to the foreman about hiring her." Chelse finishes.

"Wow, wow! Thank you, thank you so much. We won't let you down. I promise." He says picking Korra up.

Chelse stands up and calls one of the guards over. "Have every single one of those cameras confiscated and have the reporters sign gag orders."

She gets into the car and sits across from her boss. "Well that was different."

Asami reads over the notes for her next meeting. "Yes it was."

Chelse stares at Asami for a full minute. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Like what?" Asami says as she turns another page.

"You recognized that woman."

Asami averts her eyes for a moment then continues reading her notes. "She just surprised me that's all."

Chelse takes in a deep frustrated breath. "With all due respect Miss Sato, that's bullshit." The heiress finally gives her some eye contact. "I've been training with you since you first learned to walk. And never once have you let a complete stranger…."

Asami lowers her eyes. "I don't know her alright, not… physically anyway."

"What? Is she one of your facebook friends or something?" Chelse says sarcastically.

"Oh, please." Asami says looking out the window.

The executive assistant huffs from her nose. "Miss Sato, how do you expect me to protect you if I don't know what's going on? Was anything that woman said, true? Are you pregnant?"

Asami scoffs. "No, of course not. I haven't slept with anyone in over a year."

"So you and Mako still haven't…"

"No. He's…we don't have that kind of relationship." The tech genius takes a deep breath then looks into her assistant's eyes. "And while we're on the topic of truth, I saw how you reacted when she called you… Seika? That's an interesting name. Is that someone you know?"

Chelse lowers her eyes having not heard that name in over 20 years. "Before I met your father I was in the army." Asami lowers her eyes remembering all the weapons her father used to make for the military before he was arrested. "I was an explosives expert in an above top secret unit. My handle was…Seika. It means sacred fire. Only 5 people in the world know that."

The executive assistant releases a heavy breath then looks up at her boss. "I don't know who this Korra Santo is, but either she's psychic or she's connected. And if she's connected then we have a problem."

Asami sighs then picks up her paperwork again. "She's not connected."

"And how do you know that?"

"I-I just know." The CEO says apprehensively. "I doubt any government or corporate group would hire someone who'd blow their cover the way she did today. She seemed…like she was… scared or something."

Chelse raises her eyebrows. "Well aren't you being awfully empathic today?"

"Let's discuss this later alright. We have a meeting to prepare for." Asami says quickly.

Chelse opens up her briefcase. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

**X**

**5 hours later…**and Korra is still unconscious.

**Bolin's Apartment**

The concerned bike messenger bobs his knee over and over again as he watches over his friend. He'd taken her to the hospital. The doctors said that she hadn't sustained any injuries and that she just needed some rest, but he was still worried.

**Inside Korra's mind**

The young Avatar feels someone moving on top of her. She takes in a deep breath and a familiar scent hits her nose. She smiles. "Asami." Sure enough the raven haired beauty sits up. Korra furrows her brow as blue eyes stare down at her. "Mizu?"

The water essence smiles with tears in her eyes. "Hey baby. It's been a while huh?"

"Mizu what's going on? How are you here?" Korra asks trying to sit up.

"No, no, baby, stay still. Seika hit you pretty hard. She almost killed you."

"What?"

Mizu takes in a deep breath. "You transported yourself to a mortal world, but your powers are still active, which means so are everyone else's. They just don't know it. And it would be best if they didn't find out." Korra opens her mouth to speak. Mizu puts her finger over her lips. "I know you have a lot questions, but let me finish alright."

Korra nods then Mizu snuggles her face into the crook of Korra's neck. "I'm here right now because the Asami of this world is dreaming. She's dreaming of you and she has been for many years. She loves you, but she doesn't know you. And…that's… because of me." She says taking a deep breath. Tears streak down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby."

The Avatar takes a deep breath and furrows her brow. "Sorry for what?"

Mizu sniffles. "I, uhh…I agreed to erase Tsuchi's memory of me. It was the only way to get him to agree to leaving my body."

"I don't understand." Korra says. Asami said that to her before. She didn't see the problem.

The water essence takes in a hesitant breath then sits up and cups Korra's cheek. "Baby…our memories are connected, intertwined. To erase one is to erase the other. It was the only way."

Realization finally hits Korra's mind. "Wait, are you saying…that you're going to lose your memory?"

Mizu lowers her eyes allowing more tears to flow. "I already have."

Korra shakes her head and tries to sit up again. "No, no, this isn't happening." Mizu pushes her back down onto her back. "Mizu, if you've lost your memory then how are we having this conversation right now, huh?"

The essence takes another deep breath. "Because the choice was made in our dimension, not this one. When you return to our dimension, I'll have forgotten you. I'll have forgotten everything." She swallows hard.

Korra huffs roughly from her nose still not accepting what she'd just heard. "So what's happening in our dimension right now?"

"Time has stopped there. It stopped because you neutralized the Mothers just like Asami told you to. It's going to stay timeless until you return."

"So the Mothers, and the essences, and all my friends, what's happened to them?" Korra asks.

"They're frozen like the other essences were before we made our decision."

Korra takes in a heavy breath. "So, they're okay?"

Mizu nods. "Yeah."

"What about Asami?"

Mizu lowers her head. "I told you. She's…she's dreaming of you."

Korra's eyebrows raise. "Wait a minute. Is the Asami in this world… my Asami?" Mizu nods sorrowfully. Korra has a flashback to what happened in the swamp.

**"Korra, it's okay…just don't forget that I love you. No matter where or who I am, I will always…love you." Asami said as the mothers pulled her back down into the swamp.**

Her wife knew this was going to happen. Korra furrows her brow now deep in thought. "Gran Gran said that I'm between worlds. So does that mean that Asami is too?"

Mizu nods again. "Yes."

Korra breathes out through puckered lips. "That's why you didn't want me to let go of your hand." She looks up into Mizu's eyes.

The water essence averts her eyes as more tears flow. "I'm…sorry." She whimpers.

Korra cups her cheek then swallows as her own eyes well with tears. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm gonna fix this."

"Korra…" Mizu cries.

"Mizu, do you know how to get us home?" Korra asks. The water essence shakes her head no. "But you said you used to travel to other worlds. That's how you know about all this right?"

The watery titan sighs. "Normally we use the Mothers as a homing beacon, but we can't now that they're neutralized. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. I don't know what happened."

Korra swallows. "I happened."

Mizu shakes her head. "No baby, this wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I couldn't decide at the last minute, so I imagined both worlds. That's why this happened." Korra says sadly.

Mizu furrows her brow. "Both worlds?"

Korra nods. "Yeah, I made a world where we chose to be immortal."

Mizu cries even harder then pulls the Avatar into her arms. "Oh Korra. God. I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too." She says rubbing her partner's back. "But I'm gonna need some help to figure a way out of this. How do I get to the other world I made? They can still bend there and I'm still the Avatar so maybe our friends can help."

"It'll probably happen when you fall asleep." Mizu says.

Korra furrows her brow. "But I'm asleep right now aren't I?"

Mizu shakes her head. "No you're unconscious. Seika knocked you out."

"Then how am I in your dream?"

Mizu smiles. "Because we're connected. We can still telepathically and empathically communicate with one another no matter where we are. She's…I'm calling out to you in my sleep."

Korra looks up at her. "You're saying I can talk to her?" Mizu nods. "But she doesn't know who I am."

"Right." Mizu says.

Korra sighs heavily knowing what that meant. "So I need to get her to fall in love with me again. What do I do? How do I win you back?"

Mizu smirks. "I'm going to watch a fight this weekend."

"Where?"

Mizu furrows her brow as she tries to search through this world's memories. "I, uhh, I don't know. I don't think she's decided yet."

"Okay well that's at least something for me to go on. Is there any chance you can help wake me up?"

The water essence sits up then straddles her wife's waist. "Definitely." She says leaning down into Korra's lips for a deep kiss. The Avatar instinctively grabs the firm globes of her wife's ass and squeezes. "Mmm…harder…"

* * *

**Asami's Penthouse apartment**

"Fuck!" The heiress gasps sitting up in bed having been startled awake by yet another dream. She takes in a few deep breaths averting her eyes. "What's happening to me?"

She shakes her head then gets out of bed. She slips on a pair of shorts and a sports bra, then walks down the hallway to her mini gym. She grabs some boxing gloves and goes to work on a punching bag.

To say the day had been stressful would be an understatement. Her meeting with Mayor Raiko was a disaster. The man apparently thought she was a miracle worker as he expected her company to provide temporary housing for thousands of refugees who were fleeing from the war.

Then she met… "Kor-ra..." The engineer says as she digs then punches into the bag from her hip. She'd been dreaming about this blue-eyed Inuit since she was a child. It was shocking to find out that the woman was real but knowing that she'd been employed by her company was overkill. She remembered what Bolin said. Korra had been dreaming about her too.

Asami continues demolishing the punching bag recalling the graphic nature of her dreams about Korra. She wasn't a lesbian, but fucking Korra was something else entirely. The things they'd done together were beyond imagination. Literally. As creative as Asami was, the acts she'd seen in her dreams were things not even the best erotic novelists could come up with. There were so connected.

Korra even grew a dick in a few of them and mmm did it feel good to…. Asami grunts shaking the thought from her mind. Who the hell was this girl, and how was she real? And what was she talking about? There was no way she was pregnant.

Asami takes a deep breath wiping some sweat from her brow. She picks up the phone and calls her boyfriend.

The phone rings a few times.

"Hey babe." Mako says. "You alright, you sound like you're out of breath."

"Yeah, I just finished working out. I thought I'd give you a call and see what you're doing this weekend." Asami says.

"Oh, well…I don't have any plans, but I know I'll be in town. What's up?"

Asami grabs a towel and wipes her neck. "I was thinking about heading to the pits. Ronda Rousey is being challenged by a new comer. Maybe we could che…."

"Ow Fuck! Zula, what the hell is wrong with you? What are you, like seven? Shit!" Mako yells.

Azula growls at him. "Who is that? Your little fake girlfriend again?"

Mako picks up the phone. "Asami hold on for a second okay."

"Yeah, sure." The heiress says. She can hear them whispering in the background.

"Zula, you seriously need to stop this shit alright."

"Stop what? I told you if you cheat on me that you'd get burned." She says.

He covers her mouth. "Keep your fucking voice down and stop acting like a child. You're eighteen years old and you lit a match to my $300 sandals while my foot was still in it. You're taking this too far." He grunts as she grabs his cock.

"Don't forget whose dick this is." She hisses.

He shakes his head then picks up the phone. "H-hello?" Asami remains silent. Mako pulls the phone away from his ear then hits a few buttons. "Hello, Asami?"

"Oh hey, you're back. Is everything alright?" She asks as she looks at herself in the mirror with a disgusted expression on her face. She'd heard their entire conversation. "How's your sister doing?"

Mako sighs despondently. "Being a brat. I really don't wanna talk about it. So we're hanging this weekend, right?"

Asami releases a deep breath. "Right. I was hoping we might be able to catch a…"

"Cool, I'll call you when I'm in town." He says quickly hanging up the phone.

"...movie." Asami says as the phone clicks.

She stares into the mirror wondering why she continued to put up with Mako. It was obvious that he didn't really like her. And his relationship with his sister was unusual to say the least. Asami knew from the moment she first met Azula that the two of them were fucking. There was something about the amber eyed young woman that was just…off.

In spite of being born in the slums, Azula carried herself like she was royalty. The mafia bosses she worked for even took to calling her 'princess'. She'd been mentally and emotionally abused by her last family. Her father Ozai was in jail for attempted murder. To say Azula was troubled would be putting it lightly.

Mako's family had a bleeding heart for the neglected. They adopted her 10 years ago after their daughter passed away. Asami had to admit she felt better knowing that Azula was his adopted sister. But it still pissed her off that he thought he was hiding it.

She only started dating him to get some of the heat off of her company after her father's arrest. The tabloids love romance and drama. And A-list celebrities dating athletes is always good for diverting attention.

Truth be told she hadn't been in a real relationship in over 4 years. Asami heads back into her bedroom and opens a small drawer on her nightstand. She pulls a picture frame out of it. A small smirk comes to her face. "I still miss you baby." She says softly tracing the uniformed woman's cheek.

Her girlfriend, Staff Sergeant Kuvira Lang had died in the war. Asami thought she'd never get past it when it first happened. She and Kuvira wrote each other letters and Skyped every other weekend while she was deployed. Then it all just stopped. A month later Asami found out why. She cried for weeks and no one but Chelse knew why.

Asami lies down in bed placing the photo next to her on the pillow. She stares into her lover's eyes and Korra's face suddenly flashes into her mind. Asami's eyes flutter then she averts them feeling guilty all of a sudden. "I won't let anyone take your place, I promise." She says admonishing herself for allowing the mental slip up.

**The weekend**

Bolin had spent the last two days trying to convince Korra to lay low and get some rest, but the Avatar awoke from her almost comatose state full of vigor and motivation. She was going to get her wife back if was last thing she'd ever do.

After riding around the city for hours Korra feels a familiar sensation in her chest. It was exactly what she felt when she meditated. It felt as though Asami was laid against her.

"The Pits" She reads the large neon sign on the building. Bolin pays the fee and they head inside.

The place was dirty and smelled like musk and blood. Korra loved it. Bolin on the other hand felt like a germophobe. It was one thing to live in his own filth but to be around someone else's was a whole different story. "Korra there is no way someone like Miss Sato would hang around in a place like this."

The water tribe woman walks around a large caged ring feeling her heart beating a little faster. "No, she's here."

"How do you know that? There are thousands of people in here." Bolin says.

A tall man stands in the center of the ring with a microphone. "Alright folks, its that time of the night again. Time to separate the warriors from the wussies. Is there a challenger willing to step into the ring with the champ. If you last one minute you win $2000. If you win by knockout or submission, you get to add $10,000 to your bank account and a chance to defend your spot next week. What do you say folks? Is there anyone brave enough to step into the ring?"

"I'll do it." Korra says.

Bolin grabs her shoulder. "Korra, w-w-what are you…doing? That woman's a killer. Look at her she's bigger than me."

"You said you wanted to earn some extra cash right?" Korra says stepping into the ring.

She looks into the crowd searching for the most beautiful jade green orbs in the world. "Come on baby. I know you're here." She says to herself. Right at that moment she looks up toward the top of the cage to the box seating and finds her target.

Asami was looking right at her. Korra takes off her shirt and tosses it to the side. The crowd whoops and hollers. The announcer begins explaining the rules but Korra isn't looking or listening.

"I know you can hear me. Tell me how you want this fight to go and I'll do it." Korra says in her mind, not taking her eyes off of Asami.

The young engineer furrows her brow.

Mako smirks. "She's looks pretty fit, but I think this match is going to Holly. What do you think?" Asami doesn't respond. "Babe? Asami? Hey."

"Huh?" She says unable to take eyes off of Korra. The caramel skinned young woman was the spitting image of Kuvira. Broad shoulders, muscular arms, chiseled abs, and an ass you could bounce a quarter off of. "Did, did you say something?"

"Yeah, I think Holly's got this one."

Asami shakes her head. "No, you asked if I could hear you." She says finally giving him some eye contact.

"What? No, I didn't." Mako says. "Are you okay?"

Asami looks back down into the ring and Korra's eyes are still trained on her.

The Avatar winks at her. "That's right I'm talking to you. Now how do you want this to go?"

Asami gulps unsure of what was happening to her. She apprehensively responds to the voice in her head. "End it quickly."

Korra smirks then takes a fighting stance and focuses on her opponent.

The bell rings and the larger woman rolls her shoulders then pops her neck. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll make sure this doesn't hurt too much."

She runs at Korra. The Avatar sits back into her hips easily avoiding the woman's punch while simultaneously bringing her knee crashing into the woman's jaw. Holly drops to the mat like a rag. (**google: Ong Bak Knee Knockout**)

The entire arena goes silent. The announcer is speechless. "Uhh, uhh, the…the, the win-ner, by, by knockout… 'Hey what's your name again?'

"Avatar Korra." She says looking up to the box seats again seeing that Asami had disappeared. Korra quickly exits the ring.

Bolin smacks himself in the forehead. "Otaku much Korra, seriously. I told you not to call yourself that. You just went from bad ass to nerd. BAD ASS...to nerd. You might as well have said your name was Captain Kirk. Hey, where you going? What about the money?"

"Get it for me. They saw you with me. It should be fine." Korra says running out the door.

Asami breaths roughly from her nose as she and Mako speed away from the building.

"Whoa, Asami, slow down! What the hell is going on?" Mako shouts as he holds onto the car door.

A wild eyed Asami grips the steering wheel even tighter as fear surges though her body unable to get the sound of Korra's voice from her mind. Did that actually just happen? It couldn't have. There was just no way.

The car comes to a screeching halt in front her building. She takes a deep breath trying to think of a way to get a grip on herself. "I need you to come upstairs with me. I know I haven't asked you that before, but this is kind of important." Asami says staring out the windshield.

Mako raises his eyebrows then looks away nervously thinking she wanted to have sex with him. "Oh, uhh, wow, I-I-I wasn't…expecting this. Can we…maybe uhh talk this over before we…"

Asami turns quickly and grabs his collar pulling him over the center console. "Look you self-absorbed asshole. We've been dating for two years. And in that entire time you've only made moves to touch me when we are in public surrounded by reporters. Now that means one of two things, either you're gay or you're fucking someone else. We both know what the answer is. Now I'm asking you to be my boyfriend for just a little while… "

Mako averts his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She lets him go then sits back in her seat and shakes her head. "I'm sick of this Mako. Is she blackmailing you or something? Or are you really in love with her?"

"Who?" He asks.

"Azula."

Mako gulps then stares out the window. He pulls a small sheet of paper out of his pocket then drops it on the floor and points to it keeping his back turned to the heiress. "Wow Asami. You've got a real problem. Maybe this is why your previous relationships never worked out. The only reason I haven't made a move on you is because you haven't seemed interested in me and now you're insinuating that I'm sleeping with someone else. How are we supposed to trust each other?"

Asami reads the note. "We're being watched and recorded. Don't piss her off. Meet me in the locker room after the game on Monday."

Mako takes a deep breath then turns to face her. "Look why don't we call it a night okay. I'm not sure what happened back there but I know us rushing into bed with each other isn't the answer."

Asami nod slowly. "Right." Suddenly Mako's behavior made complete sense. He was a star basketball player. If things came out that he was in an incestuous relationship his career would be over. His sister was blackmailing him. "Sorry for blowing up like that. I've just been having a rough time. I was attacked at my office a few days ago and thought I'd feel better if we spent the night together."

His eyes widen in surprise. He instinctively takes her hand. "Asami, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Mako says before hearing a voice in the bud in his ear. Then his phone rings. "Hey, uhh, I gotta go okay. I really am sorry. I'll call you later."

Asami sits alone in her car for a few minutes after Mako leaves. This was by far the craziest night of her entire life.

Asami swallows hard as she rides the private elevator up to her penthouse thinking about what happened at the fight club. It was like her dreams had become a reality. Korra had communicated with her just as she had in her dreams.

The frightened young heiress looks down at her stomach wondering what else was possible. And to make matters worse, Korra was the splitting image of her ex. Asami couldn't deny it. Those ocean blue eyes and caramel skin only enhanced Korra's beauty. She huffs roughly from her nose unable to comprehend what she was experiencing. "This can't be happening. It can't be." She shakily unlocks her door then picks up the phone. "Chelse…I-I-I need you, p-please come."

"Miss Sato? What's wrong? Has something happened?" Chelse asks sounding a bit frantic.

Asami sits down on one of the couches and holds herself. "Just come…please."

Ten minutes later Chelse pulls up to the building. Three black sedans pull up behind her. She gets out of the car and looks around. Her eyes are immediately drawn to the building across the street. "I want the entire area swept starting with the roof of that building."

Asami runs into her arms the moment she walks through the door. She rubs Asami's back gently. "It's okay. Just tell me what happened." The visibly shaken CEO softly kisses her assistant's throat then wraps her arms around her neck. Chelse takes a deep breath and remains unresponsive. "Miss Sato…"

The engineer kisses her jaw then brings their lips together as she cups Chelse's face in her hands. The bodyguard returns the kiss allowing her employer's tongue to enter her mouth. Their lips part a minute later. Chelse stares at her boss. "You alright?"

Asami closes her eyes releasing a relieved breath. "I'm sorry. I just needed to feel something real."

Chelse nods then walks her over to the couch. She knew Asami well enough to not take what she'd done personally. They didn't have that kind of relationship. She also knew that Asami hadn't really opened up to anyone but her since Kuvira died. "It's okay. Tell me what's going on."

* * *

**X**

**Fifteen minutes later…**

Chelse sits on the edge of the couch deep in thought. "Unfortunately that doesn't surprise me. The princess has about three contracts on her head right now. She's a criminal prodigy. I feel sorry for the James's for not doing their homework before they adopted her." Chelse looks up into Asami's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"My job is to keep you safe Miss Sato. I had Mako's entire family checked out. He's clean… and so is his sister in spite of her reputation in the underground. I need you to stay out of this."

"Chelse we have to report this to the authorities."

The bodyguard sighs. "Report what, that your boyfriend's little sister is jealous of your relationship?" Asami furrows her brow. Chelse shakes her head. "Miss Sato, she's burned a lot of bad people, but legally there is nothing anyone can do. Azula is single minded and methodical, but she doesn't usually hurt her marks." Chelse takes Asami's hand. "If she's watching him then you have a decision to make. Either dump him or keeping using him."

Asami pulls her hand away hating the truth of her assistant's words. She knew Mako was just a tool to keep the press distracted while she cleaned up her father's mess, but that didn't mean she didn't care about his well being. For all intents and purposes they were still friends.

Chelse gets up and walks over to the bar and pulls out two glasses. "Now this situation with that courier concerns me." She sits a vodka tonic down on the table for Asami. "Back when I was in the service there was a government sponsored program called the Stargate Project. It was created to study psychic phenomena for military use. Most of the participants were able to use a skill called remote viewing. That's what it sounds like happened to you. And if it is then there is a real chance that this woman is in deeper than we realized." She pulls a folder out of her brief case and hands it to Asami.

The CEO looks over the documents. The folder was full of information about Korra. "This all seems pretty normal. She was adopted at age 4 by a good family. She came to New Republic City a few years ago. This doesn't mean anything." Asami says.

Chelse takes a deep breath. "This woman Korra Santo, she could be anyone. Adoption records are tampered with all the time. Just like with Azula. I think she's a threat and I want to get you out of the city before anything else happens. As soon as you're secured I'm going to bring her in for questioning."

Asami places her hand on her assistant's arm and takes a deep steady breath. She understood the woman's concern but in spite of her fear, she didn't get the sense that Korra wanted to hurt her. "Chelse, calm down. I admit that I'm scared, but that's not why I called you over here. I just needed to make sure I wasn't losing my mind." Asami lowers her eyes. "I don't think she wants to hurt me. It actually…kind of felt…natural. I don't really know how to explain it. Maybe it's because of all the dreams I've had about her."

Chelse shakes her head having had firsthand experience with people from the program. "Miss Sato, I don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation. If you're really dreaming about her then she's probably been priming you, leaving subconscious signals so you can…"

"For 17 years Chelse?" Asami interrupts. Slightly ashamed brown eyes turn away from her. "So a three year old Korra Santo and who ever she's been working with snuck into Hiroshi Sato's highly secure mansion and planted mind altering devices in his only daughter's bedroom? Do you have any idea how ludicrous that sounds?"

Chelse rolls her eyes and sighs heavily. "That's not what I mean and you know it. Didn't you say she reminded you of Kuvira? That doesn't strike you as odd?" Asami lowers her eyes. "This doesn't seem like a coincidence and I don't trust her."

"So why'd you assign her to factory four?"

"To keep an eye on her. There's something off about her. I know it." Chelse says.

Asami takes a sip of her drink. "But you trust the criminal mastermind that's blackmailing my girlfriend." Chelse furrows her brow. "Boyfriend. You know what I mean."

"Look I've already got a unit sweeping the area for whoever she has watching you two. And yes, I trust Azula not to hurt you, because I know how she works. Korra Santo is another story. Until I know who she is, she's a potential threat." Chelse takes another sip of her drink and gets up from the couch. "I'm staying in the guest bedroom tonight. I want to hear more about your dreams tomorrow."

**X**

Asami squeezes her pillow softly as she stares out the window. "How are you making me dream about you? And why did you wait until now to reveal yourself?" Asami asks in her mind scared that she might receive a response. But there was only silence. "Korra, who are you to me?"

Korra sits on the roof of Asami's building with tear welled eyes having heard her partner's questions in her mind. She whispers aloud. "Your wife."

**Outside 'The PITS"**

Bolin looks up and down the street. There is no sign of Korra. He shakes his head and picks up his bike to make his way home.

A soft delicate hand grabs the handle bar of his bike. He looks up to see a gorgeous young woman with long raven hair and deep golden amber eyes smiling at him. "Uhh, can I…help you with something?"

"You can actually. I'd like to talk with you about your friend, Korra." She says.

He furrows his brow. "And…who are you?"

"My name is Azula and I think she and I can be of assistance to one another."

**TBC…**


	48. Chapter 48

**Title:** Korrasami 48

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Asami's New World Backstories. Musical Inspiration: **All I Ask by Adele / **PM me with any questions.

* * *

**X**

Korra opens the door to Bolin's apartment as quietly as she can. She's surprised to see her friend waiting up for her.

He tosses a manila envelope at her. "Way to leave me hanging, Korra. It's not like I care about your safety or anything. I mean I only stayed up for two days watching over you after you were hit by a truck and knocked out by a corporate bodyguard. It was nothing. I do it all the time."

She lowers her eyes. "Sorry."

Bolin shakes his head as he sits up in bed. "What the heck happened back there?" Korra looks at the money in the envelope then tosses it back at him.

"Put that in a safe place." She sighs then begins taking off her clothes. "I saw Asami and Mako."

His eyes widen. "WOW! Seriously!"

She nods. "Yeah they were in the box seats above the ring."

"So if you saw her why'd you leave?" He asks.

Korra starts to put her clothes away. "Asami left before the announcer came back into the ring. She left because I scared her. I needed to explain what happened."

Bolin shakes his head knowingly. "Geez Korra, did it occur to you that she might have left because you tried to grab her at her office four days ago? What were you thinking?"

Korra gets into bed then stares up at the bunk above her. "I need her to remember me Bolin or…at least be willing to get to know me again."

"She'll remember you alright. She'll remember to get a restraining order against you for stalking her." Bolin says lying back in his bed. "This isn't laying low Korra. You could get us both in a lot of trouble if she sees you again. Her bodyguard said you need to stay at least 100 ft away from her remember."

Korra rolls her eyes. "I know that alright. But it's not like I can control where she's gonna be 24/7."

"Yeah, but you knew she was gonna be at the fight tonight and you went anyway." He retorts.

"She's pregnant with my child Bolin." Korra turns over in bed and stares at the wall. "I can't ignore that. One way or another I gotta find a way to get close to her before she starts showing."

Bolin sighs heavily. "Korra…"

"I know you don't believe me okay. I get it. It's not normal in my world either, but it still happened. And if I don't find a way to convince Asami that I'm telling the truth, things are gonna get bad." Korra says closing her eyes.

Bolin suddenly remembers what happened after Korra left the club. "Look I'm not saying I'm completely on board with what you're doing but… I think I met someone tonight who might be able to help you with her."

"Huh? Who?"

Bolin takes a hesitant breath. "This girl named Azula stopped me outside the club and wanted to…"

Korra's eyes widen. She quickly turns over. "Seriously, Azula!? When? What did she say?" Korra hadn't even considered the fire nation princess among the list of people to look for.

He furrows his brow. "Do you two know each other or something? Because I thought it was kind of a weird coincidence that you're the actual Avatar and she's named after the evil hot princess from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I asked her about it and she was all like, 'Excuse me, but could you please stay focused on what I'm telling you.' And I was like, 'Hey you're the one who stopped me.' And then she was like, 'You're not very smart, are you?' And then I was like, 'You know what, you're right, if I was smart I wouldn't have let you stop me outside this club in the middle of the night.' And then she was like …."

"Bolin!" Korra shouts with annoyance. "Tell me…what she said."

He gulps seeing the serious expression on Korra's face. "She said she saw you tonight and wants to help you out with Miss Sato. She said she'll meet you at New Republic Central Park, Monday night at 11."

Korra blinks rapidly as she stares at the floor. Was it possible that Azula remembered her? Why would she want to meet at the park? Her eyes widen. "The spirit portal." Korra leaps out of bed and starts to grab some clothes out of the drawer.

"Hey wait, where you going? Korra I saw her hours ago, she's gone by now and she doesn't want to meet you until Monday." Bolin asks running to the closet and pulling out a jacket. "Wait up. I'll come with you."

They speed down the street on their bikes.

"I might be able to get back to my world Bolin." Korra says as they turn down another street.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I opened a doorway into the spirit world in the park. I might be able to tap into the energy of it from here." The Avatar says as they pull up to the park.

**X**

**New Republic Central Park**

Of course there was no pillar of light bursting from the ground, but she wasn't expecting to see one.

Bolin grabs a hold of Korra's arm and pulls her in close to him as he anxiously looks back and forth. She furrows her brow. "Uhh…What are you doing?"

"Keep your voice down." He whispers as they walk into the park. "Korra, I'm not sure if you're aware but this is one of the most dangerous city parks in the country. And it's 1 a.m. in the morning. There are muggers, and rapists, and stranglers, and people who smell like pee, and…"

"Bolin, calm down. We'll be fine. I'm the Avatar remember." She takes a knee closes her eyes and goes into the Avatar state.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asks.

She places her hand on the ground and a path of light appears in her mind. "It's this way."

They leave the paved walking path and head into a wooded area. "Korra, come on this is dangerous." Bolin says as the Avatar creates a small flame in her hand. Bolin smacks her hand down.

"Hey, what's your problem?" She asks.

Bolin shakes his head then picks up a thick branch and hands it to Korra. "I told you…there are people out here." He looks around again. "We just can't see them, but they're here. You can't walk around with fire in your hand."

"Oh, right." She says lighting the end of the branch. They go deeper into the park.

Bolin smacks a bug on the back of his neck as they continue on. "Are we there yet?"

Korra nods then sits down on the ground. "Yeah, we're here. Hold this." She says handing the homemade torch to her friend.

"What are you gonna do?" He asks then gasps as Korra's eyes glow with white light before she closes her eyes. He smirks. "Man, that is too cool."

The green eyed man sits down in front of Korra then furrows his brow noticing a weird blue light in the distance behind her. For a second he thought it was a flame. It disappears a few seconds later. He shrugs his shoulders figuring it might have been a passing car.

Korra releases a sorrowful breath then opens her eyes as she deactivates the Avatar State.

"Did it work? Are you… going back home?" Bolin asks hesitantly.

She shakes her head. "There's a lot of energy here, but it's not from the spirit world. I can't connect with it."

"Soooo, now what?" He asks.

"We go home. I'll meet with Azula and see what she knows."

**Bolin's Apartment**

Korra gets into bed. "Hey Bo, what did you think of her?"

"Of who?"

"Azula." Korra says.

Bolin smirks. "She was kind of a bitch but she was pretty."

Korra rolls her eyes. "That's not what I mean. Did she seem… like a good person?" Korra says staring up at the bunk bed above her. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Azula's past in her world. Based on the version of her friends she'd already met the chance of Azula being a nice person was pretty low.

He furrows his brow. "Uhh…I guess. I mean she said she wanted to help you. But honestly I'm still not sure why. She said she saw your fight, but I don't know what that had to do with Asami Sato. It was kinda weird."

Korra turns over in bed and looks at him. She'd only heard stories about Azula as a kid. Korra wondered how accurate this world's history of her past life was. She takes a deep breath before speaking. "Hey would you mind telling me about that Avatar show?"

Bolin quickly sits up with a big smile on his face then he reaches under his bed. "Oh, I can do better than tell you." The young bike messenger squeals then stomps his feet happily on the floor as he holds up a book sized box with weird pictures on it. "I've got the DVD box set baby!"

The Avatar furrows her brow not knowing what he meant.

Bolin smirks, hops out of bed, then runs to the closet. He pulls a portable DVD player out then gets into Korra's bed and puts one of the discs in.

Korra's eyes widen seeing a small mover screen. "Why do they look like that?" She asks him, seeing these weird colorful versions of Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Zuko. It felt so odd. It was like she'd been here before. These moving pictures, this machine, even lying with her friend like this.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"They don't… look like us." Korra says honestly. These were the oddest looking moving pictures she'd ever seen.

Bolin furrows his brow. "What? Did you think it was gonna be live action? This is an anime, don't you remember." He gazes at his friend for a moment then lowers his eyes. "You're really not my Korra anymore, are you?"

The water tribe woman shakes her head and lowers her eyes. "I honestly don't know." She takes a deep breath remembering how she felt over the last few days. "I mean some things seem really familiar but it's all kind of a blur. Sorry."

"Hey you don't need to apologize. We're friends. I'll have your back no matter how crazy things get. No matter what world you're in I'll always be here for you."

Blue eyes well with tears remembering when he and Mako said those words to her and Asami. "Thanks."

Their eyes lock. "I know this has been a lot for you. I want you to know that you're doing a really great job." Bolin smirks softly as his eyes fall to Korra's lips. He slowly leans into her.

The Avatar furrows her brow. "Thanks….uhh…what are you doing?"

Bolin stops then raises surprised eyebrows. "Huh? Oh, I, uhh, nothing. It's nothing."

"Were you trying to kiss me?" Korra asks accusingly.

Bolin clears his throat then holds up the DVD box. "What? No, no I was just getting comfortable. You ready for an Avatar marathon? I know I am."

"Bolin, you were about to kiss me!"

"Just drop it okay." He says lowering his eyes.

"I'm not dropping anything. Bo…are… are we…together?" Korra asks still in shock. She hadn't even considered the possibility.

The former earthbender shakes his head releasing a hesitant breath. "It's not like that. I just wanted to make sure you weren't my Korra."

"What?"

He rolls his eyes. "Look we…we just used to mess around sometimes." He turns on the DVD.

"What do you mean?" Korra asks.

Bolin sighs heavily. "Promise you'll drop this after I tell you."

Korra furrows her brow slightly. "Okay. I promise."

He looks into her eyes for a moment. "You really don't remember?" She shakes her head no. He averts his eyes and exhales roughly. "You're only into girls and you always have been, but you told me that if you were ever gonna be with a guy, that it'd be me. So whenever you don't have a girlfriend…(he looks at her shyly)…we mess around." He says lowering his eyes.

Korra takes in a deep breath. "Bolin…I'm married to Asami." He looks up at her for a moment then averts his eyes again. "You really don't believe me, do you?"

"You weren't married to her last week." He says under his breath. Korra lowers her eyes. "I'm sorry okay. It's not that I don't believe you or anything. This is just a lot to take in. I mean you woke up as a completely different person and you've got those powers…" Bolin takes an exhausted breath. "Look, I don't wanna talk about this anymore, let's just start the marathon okay?"

Korra nods. Bolin hits the play button.

"Water…Earth…Fire…Air.

My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days. A time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the water tribes, earth kingdom, fire nation, and air nomads. But that all changed when the fire nation attacked.

Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders, but when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred years have passed and the fire nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the earth kingdom to help fight against the fire nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe.

Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the air nomads and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."

Book one: **Water**

Chapter One: **The Boy in the Iceberg**

* * *

X

X

X

**A Whole New World**

Korra moans softly in her sleep feeling a strong warm hand massaging her sex. Soon hot succulent lips suckle on the crook of her neck.

Korra growls in protests trying to awaken herself. She pants roughly from her nose finally able to open her eyes. She pushes the assailant off of her. "Bolin, what the hell is your problem! What part of I'm married do you not understand!" She yells.

"Really Korra, Bolin?" Asami says with a smirk.

The confused Avatar is shocked by the vision of the woman on the floor in front of her. "W-w-what...what were you doing to me?"

The heiress gets to her feet. "Well I was trying to wake my partner up in a sweet way this morning." Asami gets back into bed. "But it seems like she has someone else on her mind." Asami giggles then snuggles up to her still panicked wife. "I wonder what Opal's gonna say when she hears you've been dreaming about her husband."

Korra huffs from her nose scanning the room still unsure of where she was.

Asami furrows her brow as her partner scoots away from her. "Korra, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I don't know where I am."

Asami gulps knowing her wife is serious. "Okay, just relax. You're gonna be fine. You were traveling again, weren't you? Why do you keep going off on your own?"

"Traveling?" Korra pants.

Asami nods. "Yeah, I can help you, but I need you to calm down first."

Korra nods and takes a few deep breaths. "Okay. Now what?"

Asami holds up her hand. "Focus on my hand okay." Korra nods again then stares into Asami's palm. A bright ball of light appears and almost blinds the young Avatar.

Korra baulks back into the headboard to shield her eyes. Her memory returns. She grabs her wife. "Asami?" She looks her over. "Asami, what are you doing here? Is it really you?"

The CEO smirks then wraps her arms around Korra's neck. "You bet it is."

"You remember me?" Korra asks unable to stop the tears streaking down her cheeks. "Y-You really know who I am?"

Asami smiles, shakes her head, and sighs. "Korra, we've been married for almost 20 years. Of course I know who you are. What's gotten into you?"

Korra sits back. "What? That, that's not…possible." She looks around seeing that she's in their bedroom at the cottage. "Asami, what world is this?"

The slightly irritated heiress sighs, rolls her eyes, then gets up out of bed. "Snap out of it babe. You're starting to freak me out." She says grabbing a robe.

"Asami! I'm serious. I changed the world a few days ago." Korra lowers her eyes. "But I messed things up. Mizu said I transported myself to a mortal world. She said that she'd lost her memory. And that's exactly what happened to the Asami in the other…."

"Who?"

Korra's eyes widen as she gazes at her wife. "Mizu."

"Who's that?" Asami asks as she grabs a blue robe and tosses it to Korra. "Did you meet someone while you were traveling? You know that's forbidden right? Urgh, I don't understand why we need to keep having this conversation Korra."

The confused water tribe woman gets out of bed and grabs her wife's arm just as she opens the bedroom door. "Asami, you don't know who Mizu is?"

The green eyed woman furrows her brow then takes a deep worried breath. "Korra, whatever this is you need to drop it alright. And I mean like now. I can't believe you're being so insensitive." She pulls away from her partner and walks down the hallway in tears. "I thought we had gotten over this already." She says under her breath.

Korra follows her down the hall. "Over what?" Asami shakes her head as Korra grabs her again. "Asami, over what?" The Avatar asks desperate for information. What kind of world was this?

"Do you really not remember?" Asami asks with intense sadness and frustration in her eyes.

Korra gulps. "Asami, I need you to listen to me okay. And I need you to believe me. We only got married a few months ago. I'm not from this world."

The beautiful engineer takes in a deep breath then wipes her eyes. She couldn't ignore the fear on her wife's face. Korra had forgotten things before, but not like this. "Okay. Let's talk downstairs."

**X**

**X**

"I don't know anyone named Mizu or Tsuchi. There are only five of us me, Seika, Genshō, Kūki, and Tamashī." Asami says lowering her eyes. "I control water and earth, but I was reborn as a firebender. Eighteen years ago I was split in half. My dark side tried to destroy the world...I tried to destroy everything. The mothers took my memory as a punishment for defying them. They reunited me with myself then strickened you with immortality for trying to stop them. You and my light half were in love." Asami takes a deep breath as her eyes well with tears. "I forgot you Korra. I forgot everything. I was so scared and alone." She looks into her lover's eyes. "Korra if you've forgotten me…I can't. I just can't…" Asami cries.

Korra takes her wife into her arms. "Shh, shhh, it's okay. We're gonna figure this out." Korra says lowering her eyes.

Mizu was right. She'd transported herself to this new world in her sleep. She and Asami were immortal here and they both still had their powers. Asami was the essence of both earth and water and was also able to firebend, just like in her world. Korra was an immortal Avatar with the powers of the cosmic mothers at her command. But she'd chosen to bind herself to the mothers' rules to keep the peace.

That was why Asami seemed so frightened earlier. She thought Korra had willingly broken one of the mothers' rules by getting involved with someone from another world. But after hearing Korra's story Asami knew that that wasn't the case.

The engineer cups her wife's cheek. "Korra you have to know that even though I'd forgotten you back then I knew there was something between us. I need you to understand that baby. It doesn't matter what state of mind I'm in. I'll always know that I love you." Blue eyes lower in contemplation thinking of her pregnant amnesic wife from the other world.

Asami continues. "I can't imagine how hard it was for you back then. Don't give up on us okay. I'm sure that other me will never forget…this…" She lifts Korra's chin and brings their lips together.

The Avatar melts into the kiss. Tears stream down her cheeks. It'd felt like ages since she'd touched those lips. "I love you." Korra sighs as Asami slips their robes off.

**An hour later…**

They lie on the floor in one another's arms.

"Asami I need to get back to my world."

The pale skinned woman lowers her eyes shedding a few tears. "You still don't remember?" Korra shakes her head sorrowfully. Asami takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes again then stares up at the ceiling. She thought for sure this lapse in her wife's memory would have corrected itself by now. Asami decides to continue talking to her mentally displaced partner. "Okay. If the mothers have really been neutralized in your world this is going to be difficult."

"Why?" Korra asks.

"Have I ever told you how vibration and frequency work?" Korra shakes her head no. Asami thinks for a moment. "Hmm okay. Well first of all it's not your body that's traveling, it's your consciousness. Your consciousness has its own frequency. The body you're in right now is the Korra of this world. Every world has a Korra just like every world has a me." She looks at the Avatar. "You following me so far?" The Avatar nods. Asami looks into her eyes. "Do you really not remember any of this?" Korra shakes her head no.

Asami sighs then rolls her eyes. "So, each world has its own frequency too, like a radio. The mothers are the stations. You turned off the station of your world. So now you're tuning yourself to the worlds closest to the frequency of where you came from."

Korra furrows her brow. "Wait. You mean I didn't create this world?"

"Uhh, yes and no." Asami says.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"All worlds exist Korra. Every choice anyone makes creates a whole new reality. It's more like you aligned yourself to this world's frequency because it matched something that you wanted. In the other world I'm pregnant. In this world I'm immortal. In the world you 'originally' came from we'd just gotten married. There are an infinite number of Korras and an infinite number of Asamis."

Korra scratches her head feeling very confused. "So, if I wanna get back home I, uhh…have to find my world's radio station or frequency or whatever?"

Asami nods. "For lack of better words….yeah."

"How do I do that if my station is gone?" The Avatar asks.

Asami cups her wife's cheek. "That's the problem babe."

Korra eyebrows raise. "Wait the mothers exist in this world too right? I still have their powers. I can ask them how to reconnect with my world."

Asami scoffs raising a curious eyebrow. "You're kidding me right?"

"No. I'm serious."

Asami gets up off of the floor seeming irritated. "So you're going to go to the mothers and tell them you neutralized them in another dimension and now you need their help. Yeah, that's gonna go over really well." She says sarcastically as she puts an angered arm into her robe. "I can't believe this."

Korra lowers her eyes. She hadn't thought about that. "Geez, you're right. Hey, where you going?"

Asami tosses Korra her robe. "To the living room to call the others."

Korra quickly catches up to her. "Asami wait. What's wrong? Why are you in a hurry all of a sudden?"

Green eyes meet blue. The raven haired woman takes a deep breath. "I want my wife back, Korra. And you clearly aren't her." Blue sapphires widen in surprise not expecting to hear that. "I want to get you back to your 'real' Asami, the one who remembers all the times you shared together. That's what you want isn't it?"

"Asami…" Korra whispers as she sits down on the couch. A strange unknown pain fills her heart as she watches Asami's body start to glow with turquoise light. They'd made love an hour ago, but it was like it meant nothing. She lowers tear welled eyes. This was worse than Asami not remembering her. She felt discarded.

Chelse arrives first. The fire essence furrows her brow seeing the odd distance between the two women. "Uhh, is everything alright?"

Asami averts her eyes. "No its not."

Korra looks up at her.

"Ooookay?" Chelse says.

Korra sniffles then speaks up unable to take her eyes off of her wife. "I'm not from this world. I accidentally cut myself off from my world…and my wife." Asami looks at her then turns away. Korra lowers her eyes. "I messed up. I need your help to get back home."

"You've been traveling again huh?" Chelse says.

Korra finally gives her some eye contact. "I don't know. This stuff is all new to me."

The fiery titan smirks at Korra. "So that's why you're getting the cold shoulder." She smacks Asami in the back of the head. "What the hell's wrong with you? You know this isn't her fault."

Asami bats her hand away. "I'm tired of her shit Seika." Korra furrows her brow. "It's only been 20 years and she's already bored. What's the next thousand gonna be like, huh? It's not my fault I lost my memory. It's like she's doing this on purpose."

"Asami you know better than that." The fire essence says.

"This isn't like the last time Seika. She's acting like she doesn't remember anything." Asami retorts.

Chelse creates a ball of light in her hand then walks over to the disheartened water tribe woman. She had to do this for Korra about ten years ago too. After the two love birds returned from a dimensional vacation together her memory was a little scrambled.

The Avatar just needed a little jolt to help readjust her to this version of the world again. Asami was scared out of her mind thinking her wife had lost her memory back then. Korra started traveling on her own to prove to Asami that she would never forget her no matter what world she was in. Asami, of course didn't see it that way. She thought her wife was using it as an excuse to create some distance between them. Chelse became a constant intermediary whenever Korra came back disoriented and forgetful.

The fire essence shakes her head and rolls her eyes with a small smile. "Hey kiddo, you'll be fine alright just look at this."

Korra shakes her head as a flash of light blinds her. "Argh!" It takes a few minutes for her eyes to readjust to the room. "I really wish you two would stop doing that, geez." She says rubbing her eyes.

Chelse furrows her brow then aggressively grabs the Avatar's chin and looks into her eyes. She immediately sees the difference in Korra's vibration. "Oh shit."

"See I told you. She's completely lost it this time and she didn't even bother to tell me she was gonna travel last night. She doesn't tell me anything anymore." Asami says.

Chelse shakes her head. "Asami, she hasn't lost her memory. This isn't our Korra."

The heiress starts to panic. "W-w-what do you mean? Of course this is our Korra."

The fire essence shakes her head again. "Look at her vibration. It's off by .02 kilohertz. She's not from this dimension."

Korra scratches her head. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Katara told me that I was between what me and Asami wanted…I mean between worlds. She said I had to find my way back to my world."

Asami and Chelse quickly turn to the Avatar. "Katara? You've been in contact with Katara?"

The blue eyed woman furrows her brow. "Yeah. She spoke to me in a dream before I woke up in the other world."

Chelse begins pacing back and forth. "This means our Korra didn't leave here on her own." She looks at the young CEO. "Asami we have to get her back to her world."

The raven haired engineer shakes her head. "Seika, she said she neutralized the mothers in her dimension. Getting her back home is almost impossible."

The executive assistant lowers her eyes. "Asami, if she doesn't go back Katara won't release our Korra. And if she doesn't release her all the dimensions connected to us will become…."

The now irritated Avatar gets up from the couch. "What do you mean… 'release'? Look I know this isn't my world, but I know my teacher. Katara isn't holding anybody captive alright. She wouldn't do that. She's not like that."

Asami lowers her eyes hugging her herself. "Katara changes after she dies Korra. She becomes a powerful spirit. It happens on every world. She's right up there with the mothers when it comes to power and keeping the balance. If she senses that something is off she does what she has to to fix things. She hasn't hurt my Korra, she's only holding her."

Chelse looks up into the Avatar's eyes. "How did you get here?"

"Tell me what's going on. Maybe there's something I can do. I can try and contact Katara. I have enough power to do that in my world." Korra says.

The fire essence takes an aggravated breath. "Don't. You're not from this world. It's forbidden to bring Katara here, she's too powerful."

"I don't understand. What am I supposed to do then?"

"Korra, even if we tried to explain you wouldn't get it. Now please I need you to tell me how you got here?" Chelse repeats.

Korra stares at Chelse for a moment then lowers her eyes. "Mizu said it happens when I fall asleep. I slept a lot in the other world but this is my first time traveling or whatever."

"Who's Mizu?" Chelse asks.

Korra shakes her head. "Geez, not you too."

Asami chimes in. "That doesn't matter. Do you know how to fix this?"

Chelse nods. "Yeah, unfortunately our options are limited. Asami, I need you to contact the mothers while I…"

"What! Seika, you can't be serious? If they find out she's not..." The baffled CEO shouts.

Stern brown eyes meet angry green orbs. "Do you want Korra back or not?" Chelse says. Asami grimaces then lowers her eyes. "Contact… the mothers." Chelse turns to the Avatar. "I'm sorry but you're gonna need to go back to sleep for awhile."

"Why?" Korra asks watching Asami look back at her as she leaves the room. "What are you planning to do?" Korra couldn't help but notice the fear on her wife's face.

"Get you home." Chelse says walking into the kitchen. She comes back out a few minutes later with a cup of tea. "Here, this will help you sleep. With any luck you'll wake up in the world you just came from."

Korra furrows her brow lowering the tea cup from her mouth. "But that's not my home. That's not where I'm from."

"I know. Look, you can't be here when the mothers arrive alright. They'll know you're not from this world. Things will be bad for all of us if they find out." Chelse says.

"So, what's gonna happen to me…and the other me?"

"After we put you to sleep, we're gonna ask the mothers to locate our Korra. If they agree, and that's a big if, we'll have a better idea of where to send you when you travel back here." The fire essence says.

Korra takes a deep confused breath. "But…you said she's with Katara."

Chelse nods. "Exactly. If we can get 'you' back to Katara, then you can get home."

"But if I travel, I don't know when I'll come back here. I slept for almost a week in the other world and I never went anywhere. And how will I know what's happening here?"

"You won't. Look I can't make any guarantees alright. This is the best we've got. Now are you on board or not?" Chelse says.

Asami comes back into the room and stands next to Korra. She apprehensively takes the cup from the Avatar's hand. "We shouldn't do this right now. It's too dangerous. We should give her time to acclimate to this dimension."

The fiery titan stares at her employer. "Asami, what are you doing?"

"If Katara took our Korra, then she did it for a reason." Asami says to Chelse before turning and gazing into widened blue eyes. She cups her wife's cheek. "That means you're here for a reason too."

"She can't stay here Asami. Her frequency isn't stable. She's gonna shift back to the other dimension at some point. We can't get our Korra back until…"

"And what if you're wrong?" Asami says turning and facing her friend. Chelse opens her mouth to speak. "I know she's gonna shift back, but we don't know that Katara will send our Korra back once she's gone."

Chelse furrows her brow staring at the young CEO for a moment. Her eyes widen when she realizes what Asami is thinking. She steps forward grabs Asami's arm and pulls her into the kitchen and slams her against the wall. "Are you kidding me right now?"

Asami averts her eyes. "What?"

"You want her to stay gone don't you?" Chelse says accusingly.

"Don't be silly." Asami says quickly.

"You're trying to start over fresh with a brand new Korra that hasn't been married to your emotionally erratic ass for the last 20 years." The disappointed executive assistant shakes her head. "I can't believe you."

Asami lowers guilty eyes. "That's not what this is."

"Then what is it?" Chelse asks.

Korra walks into the kitchen. "Uhhh, hey,…" Asami lowers her eyes as Chelse releases her. "Umm, I-I know you two know more about this situation than I do, but I think I should have some say in this."

Chelse sighs heavily then nods. "You're right. What do you wanna do?"

Korra looks into her wife's eyes then gulps. This was what her Asami wanted. She wanted them to live like this, together… forever. "I'll…I'll…I'll stay. I'll stay until… I learn how to travel between the worlds." She says lowering her eyes. Asami smirks softly. "You can teach me, right?"

Chelse shakes her head. "You're both idiots." She looks at Asami. "The moment she leaves you call me, understand? We're still need the mothers powers to fix this."

The heiress nods. "I understand and thanks." The fire essence starts to glow with red light. "Seika, wait. How come you're the only one who showed up?"

"Contrary to belief our brothers and sisters have their own lives Asami. I work for you. They're not obligated to show up just because you got into an argument with your wife." Chelse says as she disappears. "Good luck." She whispers to Korra.

The Avatar furrows her brow then gulps when she notices the lidded green orbs locked on her.

Asami smirks. "Hey, you okay?"

Korra nods slowly then lowers her eyes before looking up at her wife. "Do you think I made the right choice?" Asami smiles softly as her eyes well with tears. "What is it? Did I say some something wrong?"

Asami shakes her head. "No, no, it's-it's just been forever since you've asked me that." She gives her eyes a quick swipe. "And yes, I think you made the perfect choice. Come on. Let's go get dressed and I'll show you around."

Korra doesn't move. "Asami, I meant what I said. I really do wanna learn how to travel. It'll make whatever is happening to me a lot easier."

Asami nods. "I know. There'll be plenty of time for that. Don't worry." She takes Korra's hand in hers. The Avatar lowers her eyes. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier. I know how confusing that was. It won't happen again. I promise." She says kissing her on the cheek.

Korra smirks quietly and they head upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

**Outside on the front lawn**

Asami starts floating into the air. Korra furrows her brow. Asami smiles. "Babe what are you waiting for? Get up here."

The apprehensive Avatar takes a hesitant breath. "Uhh, I thought we were driving."

Asami floats back down to the ground and takes her wife's hand. Korra pulls back. "What's wrong? I taught you how to fly didn't I?" Korra shakes her head no. "Oh, sorry. Umm, okay, come here." Asami says wrapping her arms around her lover's waist. "Just hold on to me okay."

Korra blushes as she wraps her arms around Asami's neck. The heiress smirks then leans into her lips. Korra sighs into the kiss. A few moments later a gentle breeze ruffles her hair as their lips part. The Avatar gasps seeing that they were hundreds of feet off the ground. "Whoa."

The raven haired vixen giggles. "Close your eyes for a second okay." Korra does as she's told. "You can open them now."

Korra gulps seeing that she's floating hand in hand with her wife. "How are you doing this?"

"I'll show you one day."

Korra smiles as they fly toward the city hand in hand. The view was magnificent. The smile slowly leaves her face as she thinks about what happened earlier. "Asami?"

"Yeah."

"Have things really gotten that bad between us?" Korra asks.

"What do you mean?"

Korra releases a slightly held breath. "I overheard what Miss Chelse said to you in the kitchen and the stuff about us arguing and me leaving a lot. Do you not want to be with me anymore? I mean the other me."

Asami shakes her head taking in a sorrowful breath. She pulls Korra into her arms stopping their flight. "It's not like that baby. It's not like that at all. I love you. I always wanna be with you." Asami pulls back remembering that this wasn't her wife.

"Korra, couples disagree sometimes. It's normal, but that's not why I'm doing this." Asami takes a calming breath. "The moment I found out that Katara was involved I knew there was more going on here than me not getting along with my wife. I think one of the reasons Katara brought you here is to help you prepare for what's gonna happen in the future."

"What do you mean?" Korra asks.

Asami lowers her eyes for a second. "I mean my memory loss. I've seen it happen on other worlds too. The way it occurs varies depending on the dimension, but it always happens. It's unavoidable." Korra lowers her head. Asami cups her chin for some eye contact. "But we always make it through. We're strong enough remember?" Aqua blue orbs well with tears hearing her wife speak those words. Asami half smiles. "I also think you're here for me."

"Huh?" Korra says.

"It's been over twenty years since we first met. We've both changed so much. I think you're here to remind me why we fell in love. She and I don't talk about the old days anymore, mostly because I can't remember them. All of our adventures with Bolin and Mako, the moment we first realized that we were attracted to one another, our first date…" Asami's eyes fall to Korra's lips. "…our first kiss. Those memories are still fresh in your mind. Our relationship is still new to you and I think you're here to share that with me."

Korra raises her eyebrows as an idea pops into her mind. "Hey we're still telepathically connected right?" Asami sighs then lowers her eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Asami swallows softly. "I know what you're thinking. A few years into our marriage I asked my Korra to show me what I had forgotten. She said no. She told me not to think about the past anymore. She said our future together was all that mattered."

The young Avatar thinks for a moment. She and her alternate were definitely different people. There was no way she could deny her wife anything she wanted. She even created a whole new world for her for goodness sake. Korra rubs the back of her neck. "I can't say I disagree with that, but I'm a different Korra. I can't see there being any harm in me showing you what our life is like on my world. Would that be okay with you?"

Asami is unable to take the smile from her face. "I'd love that." The water tribe woman leans into her wife to put their heads together. Asami looks over Korra's shoulder. "But we can do it later."

"Huh? Why not now?"

Asami points over her wife's shoulder. "Because the skies are busy this time of day."

Korra's jaw drops as she lays her eyes on the most massive airship she'd ever seen. Asami grabs her stunned wife then maneuvers them out of the gigantic ship's path. Thousands of people wave at them from the on board windows.

Asami smiles. "Come on we better hurry. Azula is flying in to show off her new grandson today."

"Grandson!" Korra exclaims.

"Yeah her daughter Ursa just gave birth a month ago. It's been a while since the fire nation had a young crown prince so this is a pretty big deal." Asami says.

Korra's eyes widen seeing six more huge airships. "Did she bring the whole fire nation?"

Asami giggles. "Knowing her she probably did. Azula, Mako, and Ty La have a pretty big family. Mako had eight girls with them."

"Eight! Seriously!"

"Yeah. Ursa's is his only child by Azula. And apparently septuplets run in Ty La's family. So he's been dying to have another guy in the palace besides Iroh."

"Wow."

* * *

**X**

**The next three days were a whirlwind. So much had changed. It was like she'd stepped 20 years into the future. If these were normal circumstances she'd consider staying in this world. It was almost identical to her own.**

Azula's new grandson is named Lu Ten after their Uncle Iroh's son.

Kai and Jinora had been married for 16 years and were expecting their third child.

Tenzin and Pema had another daughter who they named Katara.

Ikki became a strategist in the United Forces Army, while Meelo rose up through the ranks and became the youngest general in history.

Opal and Bolin got married a year after she and Asami had.

Lin retired as Police Chief. And she and Kya opened a school for kids with special needs. That blew Korra's mind remembering how Lin felt about children.

Kuvira became the leader of Zaofu last year after Su officially stepped down. Apparently they got married about 10 years ago, two years after Su's husband Baatar died. Their marriage was as unexpected as Baatar's passing. In light of Kuvira's history most people believe the former tyrant had something to do with his death.

Korra's parents Tonraq and Senna were doing very well leading the water tribes into even greater peace and prosperity.

President Raiko served another eight year term as president of Republic City. The new president is a woman named Kalaa. She's a middle aged waterbender with a very good head on her shoulders.

Korra was in awe of how much had changed in just twenty short years. She knew this world was different from her own, but still couldn't deny how right things felt. Hanging out with her friends was as fun as it had always been even with her not knowing the details of this new world.

Azula was still annoying thinking that no one knew better than she did. She was even worse now that she was the fire lord. Mako was now the prince consort to Azula but the royal title didn't mean much to him. He told Korra that he'd rather be in the probending stadium or busting criminals again. Of course Azula and Ty La wouldn't allow that even though their children were of age. Acording to Ty La he had an image to uphold as a member of the royal family.

Mako still found ways to get his jollies. He told Korra he'd convinced Bolin to sneak out to the stadium next week and that she should come with them to have a little fire ferret reunion. Korra said she'd get back to him on that as she wasn't sure she'd still be there. Even as an almost 40 year old man he hadn't changed a bit save for a little gray in his hairline.

Lin was still a Beifong through and through. The kids at her school nicknamed her the Iron Giant because she was strict with them. Kya told Korra that Lin had a speech impediment as a child as well as some social anxiety and had always had a heart for kids with similar issues. But she purposefully stayed clear of children because she didn't want to be reminded of her own childhood. Over the years Kya helped her through her fear and they ended up founding a school together.

Back on Air Temple Island, Tenzin was dealing with child related problems of his own. He shouldn't have been surprised when his son approached him about joining the military but he was still against it. Airbenders were trained to be pacifists after all. Even though they helped the United Forces defeat Kuvira and the dark earth twenty years ago the elderly airbender was still against his son joining up.

But then Ikki approached him with a similar request telling her father that the air nation needed to be brought into the modern times. After many long discussions with Jinora and Pema he reluctantly gave them his blessing. Fortunately Tenzin's youngest daughter Katara was more than happy to fill her siblings shoes as an airbender teacher.

Jinora was still the leader of the air nation though. So her decision was always the deciding factor. She actually agreed with Ikki but mostly because they had others there to replace her and Meelo. Jinora's twin boys were both amazing airbenders and wildly intelligent. And she had a feeling her and Kai's new daughter would be one as well.

Korra was amazed at how elegant and refined Jinora had become. And her pregnancy made her glow all the more beautifully. The Avatar was sure that of all her friends Jinora could tell that she was different. The beautiful airbending master was as intuitive as Katara was. "Korra I'm glad you're back. I hope you stay around for awhile."

"Huh? What do you mean 'back'?" Korra asked.

Jinora rubs her belly. "Asami needs her friend more than she needs her wife right now." She said then headed out to the meditation pavilion to give a class.

Part of Korra understood what she meant. Was her alternate really that bad? Had Asami's memory loss changed her that much? That was something the Avatar couldn't mentally reconcile.

This world felt like what her world was going to become. Bolin and Mako were still Bolin and Mako. Tenzin was still a great teacher and counselor. Everyone was just a bit older and wiser. If no one else had changed then why had she? The more Korra thought about it the more she realized that the only thing that didn't feel right about this world was what was happening between her and her wife.

They made love the day she first arrived, but hadn't touched one another since then. Asami would give her a hug and an occasional kiss on the cheek, but wouldn't allow her to sleep in the same bed with her. The heiress said she didn't want to get confused.

Korra could sort of understand but didn't think it made any sense. How was she supposed to show Asami why they fell in love if they couldn't…well...be in love.

Asami did open her mind to Korra to show her how traveling was done. The Avatar had her work cut out for her there.

Korra offered to share memories with her withdrawn spouse, but every time she brought it up, Asami would come up with some bogus excuse.

"Asami what's going on? Why are you being so distant. I mean I get why we're not sleeping together. It's because I'm not your Korra. But why don't you want to see what our life was like. You said I'm here to help you too, right?" Korra says.

They decide to take a break and feed the turtle ducks in their back yard.

"You're different." Asami says tossing a few pieces of bread into the lake. The engineer glances at her wife then focuses on the lake again. "And it scares me."

"Different how?" Korra asks.

Asami sighs watching the turtle ducks swim up to the shore. "You treat me like your equal, like what I have to say matters." She looks at Korra for a moment.

The now angered Inuit furrows her brow. "What? Asami, is…is the other me mistreating you?"

The CEO shakes her head. "No, that's not what I mean. My Korra is…different. She changed after I lost my memory. She's just…overprotective with me. Back when this first happened Bolin and Mako told me stories about how confident and headstrong I used to be. I went from being a strong proud woman to being a child. I couldn't do anything for myself. It was really hard for my Korra. Seika and the others helped me relearn how to run my business and fill in the blanks about my powers and abilities, but my wife had to teach me how to relearn my life, our life. I'm afraid that if I see your memories…(Asami lowers her eyes)…Korra, I don't want to miss something I'll never have."

Korra takes a deep breath as a very specific memory flows into her mind. She gazes out onto the lake. "I was sick once too. I'd gotten hurt really bad, poisoned actually. I was paralyzed from the waist down, but my legs weren't the only things that were frozen, my heart and spirit were too." She turns and looks at her wife. "Until you came along. You brought me back to life and helped me regain my confidence. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Korra takes a lily white hand in hers. Their eyes lock. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not as good at taking care of you as you were of me. I'm sorry I…I mean she…didn't know how to handle what was..."

Jade green orbs well with tears. It was as if her Korra were saying those words to her. She'd heard her wife apologize millions of times, but not like this. This Korra meant it. Asami leans into the Avatar's lips.

A few deep moans later Korra is on her back. Asami pulls at her pants. She halts her wife's kisses knowing where this was going. "A-Asami, Asami wait. I heard you earlier. I don't want to mess things up for you. I can understand how confusing this is."

The heiress gazes down into soft loving azure orbs. The woman beneath her was everything she knew her wife wanted to be but couldn't be. This Korra trusted her. This Korra was the one her wife didn't want her to see, the one who put her first. "You won't."

**TBC… **


	49. Chapter 49

**Title:** Korrasami 49

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating**: R / PG-13

**Notes: **Thanks for waiting. Minor time paradox in this chapter, but I'm sure you all will understand especially if you're still along for the ride. Fingers crossed for 3 chapters this month.

* * *

**X**

**X**

"You won't." Asami whispers again.

Korra moans softly as warm multicolored flames turn their clothing to ash.

Asami leans down placing an achingly sweet kiss on her lover's lips. "How long have you been immortal?" She asks.

The Avatar feels a familiar gentle pulse within her mind. Asami was telepathically connecting with her. "A couple weeks I guess."

Asami smirks appreciating the innocence on the Avatar's face. She and Korra's alternate had done things together that only the immortal could do. It was all she knew now. Asami decided in that moment that she was going to do things differently with this Korra. This would be her new first time and this time she'd remember it. The heiress' eyes shift from a light jade green to turquoise.

Azure orbs widen in fear. Asami furrows her brow sensing the change in Korra's emotions. She shifts her eyes back to normal then sits up. "You're…you're afraid. Did I do something wrong?" The Avatar gulps then lowers her eyes averting her gaze. An all too familiar pang of unworthiness fills Asami's heart. Her lover was shutting her out again. "It's okay. I understand."

Korra takes a deep breath then cups her wife's cheek prompting her to bring their heads together. The Avatar shakes her head knowing what Asami was thinking. "No…it's, it's not like that. I want to, I just…." Asami lowers her eyes. Korra swallows again. "Can I…show you something? Don't think less of me okay."

Green eyes meet blue. The heiress nods. Korra shows her what happened the night Koh pretended to be their daughter. The young engineer trembles feeling her eyes well up with tears. Asami wraps her arms around her wife's neck. She cries softly while peppering Korra's neck and shoulders with kisses. Korra rubs her back furrowing her brow wondering why Asami was so emotional all of a sudden. Sure that was a nasty trick Koh had played on her, but she'd gotten over it. "Thank you….thank…you…thank you." Asami whispers over and over again until she finds sweet caramel lips to kiss.

"For what?" Korra asks.

Asami wipes her eyes. "For letting me in."

Korra furrows her brow. Just what kind of person had she become in the future? It was one thing to not listen to her wife, but not sharing with her was unimaginable. "Asami…what happened to us…"

The CEO interrupts her with a kiss urging Korra to lie back again. "Mmm…" Korra moans as their tongues dance within her mouth. Her eyes flutter feeling Asami's fingertips trail unhurriedly down her throat and chest. "Asami…"

Asami suckles Korra's bottom lip into her mouth before sitting up. "You're so beautiful." The engineer says quietly allowing her tear welled eyes to take in every inch of the smooth sun-kissed skin beneath her. Right at that moment she was seeing her wife through fresh eyes. It was like she was seeing her for the first time, through the eyes of love, not through the eyes of fear that colored her world after her memory loss.

Korra cups her partner's cheek for some eye contact. She needed to understand how they'd become so separated from one another. Even if her wife had lost her memory she would never turn her back on her. "Asami…please…I need you to tell me…."

"Show me how we first made love." The teary eyed heiress demands. The Avatar releases a deep resigned breath. "Make love to me." Korra lowers her eyes. "Make love to me… and I'll show you what happened between us…but, but… I want to see your memories too. You have to promise that you won't hold anything back. Promise me." Asami pleads.

"I promise." Korra felt like an ice spike had been plunged into her chest. Asami sounded desperate. Was this what their relationship had become? Some kind of freaky barter system? Her alternate had better hope that they never met in person. Korra was sure she'd beat the shit out of her for what she'd turned their wife into.

The Avatar is pulled from her thoughts as soft apple red lips meet their warm caramel counterparts. She was going to make up for what her alternate had done. She wraps her arms around Asami's waist lifting her up then laying her down on her back. Korra remembered their first time like it was yesterday. If this was what Asami wanted, then she would give it to her.

Ocean blue orbs slowly roam over lily white porcelain flesh. Korra licks her lips. Asami swallows softly unsure of what her lover's gaze meant. She and her wife rarely gazed at one another anymore. Love making was just a task couples did with each other. The romance of it all had faded decades ago.

Asami thought back to their earlier session on the kitchen floor. It was strange that her wife wanted them to take their time. It was unusual. Now she understood why. This version of her wife still knew how to make love. But that didn't mean that Asami no longer desired her partner's 'let's get this done' attitude. Right at that moment she hungered for it. "Korra…touch me…please."

The Avatar smirks thinking that Asami remembered more than she realized. Her wife had said those exact words the first time they were together like this. Korra cups Asami's cheek then gently traces her lips with her fingertips. She leans down into Asami's pale swan like neck suckling and kissing at the skin she finds there. She smiles to herself knowing that she couldn't pretend to be a novice at this. She knew every inch of the body beneath her. The heiress' body trembles as Korra nibbles on the crook of her neck.

Asami felt like she was going insane. Her body quivered with every caress of her lover's lips against her skin. Her wife had never touched her like this before. This Korra's movements were so patient and purposeful. Asami gasps as sweet lips kiss her nipple.

"Can I lick it?" Korra asks quietly.

Asami chest heaves furrowing her brow in complete awe of the gentle blue eyes gazing up at her. She nods watching Korra take a hard pink nub into her mouth. Asami pants. Her mouth is agape unable to comprehend the sensations running through her body as the water tribe woman tenderly suckles at her tit. "Uhh…uhhh….mmm…." Asami moans closing her eyes feeling that she was about to cum.

Korra smiles releasing a now swollen nipple from her mouth. Green eyes meet blue. Asami catches her breath. "Kor…ra…"

The Avatar holds her lover's gaze then continues to kiss her wife's breasts, then the crevice of her trembling torso, her belly button, finally planting a soft kiss to the hood of Asami's already hardened clit. Her breath is hot against the heiress' overwhelmingly wet lower lips. Still Korra hadn't dropped her gaze. "Can I…"

"Fuck! Yes!" Asami blurts out.

A mischievous smirk appears on Korra's lips allowing her fingertips to graze Asami's wetness coating her fingers with slick heat. Korra finally lowers her eyes and stares at her fingertips. "Taste." She whispers taking the wet digits into her mouth.

Asami's neck aches trying to watch her wife's movements. This was too much. Her body was on fire. If Korra didn't take her soon she was sure she would expire from want. "Kor…." She manages to eek out before her eyes roll to the back her head as a warm tongue parts her lips. "Fuuckk…"

Her body vibrates in ecstasy. She bites her bottom lip hearing her lover moan into her pussy. Soft smacking sounds reach her ears. Asami feels she's about to pass out. Korra cups the firm globes of Asami's ass then begins rocking her wife's sex into her mouth. Asami pants grabbing the hair at the back of Korra's head, hanging on for dear life as she cums.

The ravenous Inuit swallows hard drinking every drop her wife had to offer. Asami groans with sadness as the warmth of Korra's mouth disappears from her center. A second later her sadness dissipates as the Avatar's tongue slips into her mouth. Her head is spinning as Korra's rolls them over.

She pants as Korra smiles then takes a lily white hand and moves it down between her legs. Asami's jaw drops feeling how wet her lover was for her. The young engineer gulps understanding what her partner wanted, but she needed more. So she takes the Avatar's free hand and moves it to her sex. "Together." She whispers.

Korra looks up into her eyes. "Baby, this wasn't how we…"

Asami closes her eyes placing her forehead against Korra's. "I want you to show me and I'll show you too. Together."

Korra smiles softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Korra Sato." Asami whispers slowly pumping into her mate.

The two lovers are in sync thrusting their fingers in and out of one another. Kissing, panting, licking, moaning, sighing as their body heat rises.

Korra feels the gentle pulse of Asami's energy in her mind and does her best to concentrate. A few seconds later tears stream down both their cheeks as they share in one another's memories.

**Meanwhile…**

**Katara's Dimension**

Korra's alternate is furious as she floats in a multi-colored void watching her wife fuck her duplicate. She grits her teeth balling her hands into fists. 'After everything I've done for you, all the years I spent trying to fix your mistake. This is how you repay me Asami? This is the thanks I get? Fuck you. Fuck you!'

Korra shakes her head and averts her eyes. "Katara!" She yells. "Kataraaaaa!" Waves of energy waft from her body creating water-like ripples through out the space. Korra looks around trying to ignore the sound of her wife's guttural groaning. "Why do you keep doing this to me?! Huh?! I did what you wanted didn't I?! Katara!"

Katara's voice booms throughout the void as she sighs. "You still don't get it." A beautiful thirty year old Katara appears floating next to her irate pupil.

Korra glares at her mentor as she points at the screen. "What am I supposed to get? That my wife doesn't give a shit about me after I gave my fucking life for her? Is that what I'm supposed to get?"

Katara waves her hand nonchalantly. "Oh please Korra. Are you blind now too?"

The Avatar throws her hands up. "Katara, she knows that's not me! We've traveled together. She knows the difference. I have never cheated on her, ever. And I could've, believe me I could've but I didn't. And you wanna know why? Because I love her! Everything I have ever done has been for her. And what do I get for it?" She points to the screen. "This…and my dead past life ex-wife kidnapping me in my sleep."

Katara aggressively grabs the Avatar's jaw and turns her face to the screen. "Look at her Korra."

The Avatar rolls her eyes. "You don't think I know what my wife looks like?"

"Not her. Her." Katara says releasing her student's jaw. "Look closely."

Korra reluctantly watches her duplicate grinding her clit into her wife's pussy over and over again whispering in her ear. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I love you so much.'

An irritated Korra snarls then averts her eyes. "Her technique is sloppy. She's wasting her time. Asami doesn't get off on that anymore." The moment she finishes the sentence she hears her wife wailing in ecstasy. Korra crosses her arms and turns her back to the screen.

Katara floats in front of her wayward pupil then cups her cheek for some eye contact. A single tear rolls down the Avatar's cheek. "That's you Korra. The 'you' you were before all this happened."

The Avatar lowers her eyes allowing more tears to flow. "Why are you doing this to me again Gran? Why? You told me to choose between what Asami and I wanted. So I chose her. You pulled me back here before and I chose her again. I'll always choose her. Why can't you understand that?"

The enlightened water tribe woman wipes Korra's tears. "If you chose her then why haven't you opened up to her? Why haven't you shared your memories?"

The now angered Avatar pulls away from her mentor. "Is it wrong to want to protect my wife?! If she'd told me about Tsuchi's deal I would have been able to stop all this from happening." Korra lowers her eyes shedding more tears. "She sacrificed everything we had just to give me what I wanted." Korra whimpers. "She said she trusted me." Korra shakes her head. "But she didn't. She should have told me. We still had time." Blue eyes close in shame. "I let her down. I let everyone down."

Katara takes Korra into her arms and allows her to cry. The beautiful waterbender caresses the back her Korra's head. "Shhh, come on now. Don't start that again."

Korra pulls back. "Why did you bring me here? Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Because you still haven't made up your mind." Katara says.

"Yes I have! I just told you I…"

Katara interrupts her. "Then why are you still searching for your old world? You say you've never cheated but you disappear for days on end keeping secrets from your wife not even bothering to give her an explanation when you return. You call that being faithful? Asami may not know why you've been traveling at night, but I do. After all these years you still haven't made up your mind."

"What else did you expect me to do Katara? You told me to find my way back to you. You told me I could go back home. This is your fault." Korra says averting her eyes.

"Do you remember what I asked you before you and Asami left for Tsuchi's swamp that day? I asked if you thought you were ready to change the world. I asked 'YOU' what 'you' wanted, not what Asami wanted, not even what the world wanted. I asked you to trust in you. And twenty years later you're still making others responsible for your decisions, giving your power away. This didn't happen because of Tsuchi, Mizu, or Asami. It happened because you were indecisive. I gave you chance after chance, but I can't anymore. The choice has been made for you. That's why I brought you here… and why I sent the earlier you there. It's over."

Korra's eyes widen hearing her mentor's revelation. Her heart beats hard as her chest tightens. She lowers her eyes and heavy tears begin to flow. She couldn't deny any of what Katara had said. She just wanted things to be like they were before, when it was just her and Asami.

Katara takes a deep breath. "Even if you managed to find the old world, you couldn't return to it. Your vibration has changed too much from visiting all those other worlds. You can't go back." Katara says pointing to the screen. "But she can." The Avatar looks up at the screen watching her duplicate holding their wife in her arms.

Korra lowers her head finally releasing two decades of tears, two decades of searching in vain. "Gran…."

"Making no choice is still a choice Korra. You say you chose Asami, then choose her. Stop shutting her out. Stop traveling alone. Be the woman she fell in love with all those years ago."

The tearful Avatar looks up at her. "What about our world, our friends?"

"Don't worry. Unlike you that Korra knows what she wants." Katara says pointing to the screen again. Korra lowers her eyes.

**Back in the Immortal Dimension…**

**Two weeks had passed.**

Asami caresses her wife's hair then lightly kisses the tip of her nose. They'd had another amazing week together. Asami wasn't just in love. She was in appreciation, adoration, bliss, contentment, heaven, paradise. But she could feel Korra's vibration shifting as the days passed. She'd taught Korra how to travel using their shared memories, but unfortunately there was only one way to test it out.

"No… no, don't go to sleep baby, please. Tell me about the time I rescued us from the desert or about the night I discovered I was a firebender, or our time at the singing bar. Just don't go to sleep."

Korra opens lidded eyes with a sweet smirk then cups her wife's cheek. "Okay, I've got a few more Korrasami stories in me." She notices green tear welled eyes. "Hey what's with the water works?"

Asami releases a heavy breath as she moves in closer to Korra. "I…I don't want you to go."

Korra sighs. "Asami…baby come on. Don't be like that. I can't take it."

"Stay with me…please." The engineer begs.

Korra half smiles sadly. "I love you so much."

"Then why can't you stay." Asami says.

Korra exhales slowly thinking of her Asami back home. She looks into the most beautiful jade green orbs in the world. "Because I don't belong here, baby. You're waiting for me. And I'm nothing without you." Korra leans back against a pillow. "And we can't forget that you're pregnant in the other world. I'm not gonna let you go through that alone."

Asami snuggles into Korra's chest. "Why are you so good?"

Korra smirks. "Because I'm married to the most amazing woman in the world."

The young CEO closes her eyes and sighs. "I wish she was like you." Asami says speaking of Korra's alternate.

Korra furrows her brow wrapping her arm around Asami's waist. "She is. She's just been through a lot. You both have. Give her a chance to…"

"I've given her twenty years." Asami says quickly.

"And she's given you eternity. You told me not to give up on you. Well now I'm telling you not to give up on her." Korra says.

Asami sheds a few tears. "I love you."

Korra closes her eyes. "I love you too." She takes a deep breath. "I'm gonna try to travel okay?"

"I'll be right here when you get back." Asami sits up then takes Korra's face between her hands then brings their lips together.

The Avatar suddenly felt like she was floating unable to stop herself from falling asleep. "Sa..mi…"

The heiress furrows her brow then pulls back. "Korra, baby?" Her eyes widen seeing hard ice blue eyes glaring back at her. She gulps as a tight knot forms in her stomach. "Korra?" She apprehensively climbs off of her wife then tucks her hair nervously behind her ear. "Hey."

Korra averts her eyes then swings her legs off to the side of the bed.

Asami gulps again unsure of what to say. It was obvious that her wife was angry. A thought occurs to her. 'If Katara really took her then she probably knows what happened between me and the other Korra. Of course that must be it. Oh God!' "Korra, I…umm. I..."

"I know alright. Just give me a minute." Korra says quickly.

Asami swallows again. "Baby, I'm…sor…"

"Fuck, Asami! Don't. Just….just don't say anything." Korra yells keeping her back turned. She couldn't help that her mind kept flashing back to seeing her wife in her duplicate's arms. Korra shakes her head exhaling from her nose roughly.

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Korra is fuming but she's not mad at her wife. She's angry with herself. "Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for." The Avatar says softly. "This is my fault. If I had been open with you this wouldn't have happened."

Green eyes widen in complete shock. Was Korra Sato actually apologizing to her?

The Avatar finally turns around to meet her wife's gaze. "I'm..." Korra lowers her eyes as guilt sets in. "I'm sorry." Tears streak down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. I'm sorry for not being here when you needed me. I'm sorry for …"

Asami immediately pulls her wife into her arms shedding tears of her own releasing a trembling breath. "Korra…Korra, if this is real, (Asami gulps)… then show me." Asami says. Korra looks up unable to hide the fear behind her eyes. It had been eighteen years since they'd shared memories together. It was a bold request but everything Asami experienced with Korra's alternate told her that she had to try. "Show me."

Korra grasps the nape of her partner's neck pulling her into a long deep passionate kiss. A breathless moment later their eyes meet. Korra takes a heavy hesitant breath. "T-together okay."

A single tear streaks down Asami's cheek feeling her lover's hands trembling. "Okay."

Korra gulps closing her eyes. "D-d-don't leave me, Asami, please."

Asami cups her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

* * *

**X**

**Back in New Republic City…**

Korra awakens to see Bolin sleeping next to her with the DVD player still in his lap. Had any time passed in this world? She'd been gone for almost three weeks. She lies back in bed noticing that she still had her memory.

It was just like she'd seen in Asami's memories. Once you travel to a new world once, you attain a small bit of its vibration and you don't lose your memory when you travel back to it. Now all she had to do was refocus on the immortal Asami's vibration and travel back to her.

Korra was admittedly worried though. What if her jerky self was in Asami's arms right now? Korra takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She envisions Asami in her mind then tries to travel. It doesn't work. "Oh that's right I need to be asleep first. I'll wait a day or two and try again. Besides Miss Chelse said it would take some time to get the mothers to agree to help us."

She sighs and closes her eyes thinking of her wife. She still needed to figure out what was happening in this world.

Korra opens her eyes and looks at the DVD player. The last thing she remembered was Zuko and Azula fighting a brutal Agni Kai under Sozin's Comet. Azula was out of her mind back then. So far everything she'd seen on the mini-mover screen matched up with the stories Katara and Zuko told her about the war. She only hoped this world's Azula wasn't that bad. At least she didn't have to worry about her firebending. Fortunately no one in this world knew about bending other than from this show.

Korra pulls the DVD player onto her lap and hits a few buttons to turn the volume down. She watches Aang take Ozai's bending away and shakes her head. "Wow, Aang. You were incredible. All I could do at thirteen was make a few tidal waves." A few moments later she watches Aang take Katara into his arms and kiss her. Korra takes a deep breath and lowers her eyes. She missed her wife. "We're gonna get through this Asami. I promise." One way or another she was going to find her way back home if it was the last thing she'd do.

But first she needed to see things through with her wife here in this world. Korra closes the DVD player then lies back against a pillow. According to the other Asami's memories, all Asamis liked martial arts, technology, and dancing. Of course Korra already knew about the martial arts and building things, but Asami never once mentioned anything about dancing. She wondered what else she didn't know about her wife.

**Monday**

**6 am**

**Factory Four**

"Good luck in there today Korra. I'll pick you up later okay." Bolin says as he leaves the factory parking lot.

Korra waves then takes a deep breath staring at the doors. At least she still had a way to stay connected to Asami. This job was a stroke of luck after what happened at her office and Korra planned to make the most of it.

"Okay Korra you got this." She says to herself as she walks through the double doors.

The receptionist points down the hall. "Third door on your right."

"Oh okay." Korra nods. "Thanks."

She walks into the small office and sees Asami's bodyguard and the factory foreman.

"Have a seat Miss Santo." Chelse says.

Korra swallows hard. "Hey Miss Chelse, I'm really sor…"

"Redding."

"Huh?" Korra asks.

"My last name is Redding, Miss Santo."

"Oh right, sorry." Korra says finally taking a seat in front of the desk.

"Mr. Williams can you give us the room please?" Chelse says to the factory manager. He furrows his brow, nods, then leaves the room. Chelse moves to sit at the front of the desk right between Korra's legs. The Avatar apprehensively looks up at her. "Who are you with?"

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh? I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean. With who?"

Chelse almost growls. "What organization are you working with?"

"Uhhmm, I'm not working for any…"

"How do you know my name?" Chelse asks quickly.

Korra swallows then lowers her eyes. "Uhh, I, uhh, I heard …Asami…say it one day?"

"Please don't insult my intelligence Miss Santo. Lying doesn't suit you." Chelse says not taking her eyes off of Korra.

The young Inuit takes a deep breath. She was actually sweating. If Seika knew her powers were still active she'd probably burn her alive. "It's… kind of a long story. One that you're probably not gonna believe anyway. Look just go ahead and fire me…"

The former fire essence raises a curious eyebrow then grabs the phone. "Lucy, this is Mrs. Redding, tell the foreman I'll handle the new hire's orientation today." She hangs up the phone then looks at Korra. "I'm listening."

"Miss Chel…uhh I mean Miss Redding, you already think I'm nuts because of what happened with Asami. I don't want to make things any worse. I made a mistake okay. I appreciate you and Asami giving me another chance but…"

Chelse leans forward with a menacing expression on her face. "I don't think you understand the situation you're in…Korra. You don't make the rules here, I do. The only reason you aren't behind bars right now is because I haven't made the call. So I'm going to ask you one more time. How…do you know… my name?"

The Avatar gulps knowing she was serious. "What happens after I tell you?"

"If it's the truth, next you tell me why you're interested in Miss Sato." Chelse says.

"Okay." Korra nods. So far it seemed like no matter what world she was on Chelse was a trustworthy person. There was no reason not to trust her now. "But you have to promise me I can keep this job."

Chelse leans back against the desk exhaling slowly from her nose. She squints her eyes unsure of what kind of game Korra was playing. If Korra was a spy or an informant she was stupid or a genius. "Fine. Now talk."

Korra gulps again. "I'm…I'm not…from here. But it seems like everywhere I go…I'm able to trust you. So I'm gonna trust you here too."

Chelse furrows her brow. "Okay."

**Two hours later…**

Chelse has her jacket off and is sitting behind the desk with her feet kicked up on the edge of it. "So let me get this straight…" She says looking up at the ceiling. "You're from an alternate world that's modeled after a kid's cartoon where you, me, and Asami Sato are crime fighters. And you're the Avatar, our leader. Is that the gist of it?" Korra nods apprehensively. "Oh and you and Miss Sato are an immortal married couple who have the ability to communicate via your dreams."

Korra averts her eyes knowing how foolish all that sounded. "Yeah, but I'm mortal here and so is she."

Chelse takes a deep breath and nods then puts her feet down on the floor. "Okay."

Korra furrows her brow seeing Chelse grab her jacket. "Okay?"

"Yeah." She puts her coat on then hands Korra a folder. "Take this to the second floor. They'll issue you a badge and gear."

Korra gets up from her seat. "Wait Miss Chel…I-I mean Miss Redding, is that it, is this really okay? I mean you believe me? What about Asami?"

"I promised that you could keep this job and I meant it. I believe…that you believe what you're telling me and that's good enough for me. But if I catch you anywhere near Asami Sato…" She pulls one of the handguns from its holster and points it at Korra's head. "This will be the last thing you ever see. Got it?"

The blue eyed woman nods nervously. "Yes ma'am."

**Downstairs in the parking lot**

Chelse gets into her car then pulls out a cell phone. "Encrypt line. Authorization: Mike Oscar Tango Hotel Echo Romeo 4-1-2-6 Sierra. Connect me to the Secretary. This is agent Seika requesting activation of the White Lotus. We have a problem, a major one. There is an Omega Class traveler in the city. Yes sir, I'm sure. No sir, she doesn't seem dangerous, but I don't want to take any chances after the last one. I know what she's here for and the lotus should be enough. Thank you sir."

She hangs up the phone then looks up at the building then down at her phone again. She hits a few buttons then pulls out of the parking lot. "Hello, Miss Sato, I need you to meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes. Yes it's important. "

**Inside the building**

Korra heads up to the second floor with a small smile on her face. That went a lot better than she expected. If she could get Chelse to believe her then there was a chance Asami would too. Things were finally starting to look up.

Now all she needed to do was find out what Azula knew.

* * *

**10:30 PM**

**Venture Bank Stadium**

**New Republic City Fire Ferrets vs. Sing Se Wolfbats**

Asami sits on the sidelines looking at the bracelet Chelse had given her. She'd never seen her assistant so frazzled before. She would have been worried, but Chelse insisted that everything would be fine as long as she kept this bracelet with her at all times.

A loud whistle pulls her from her thoughts. She looks up to see a referee pushing Mako and another player apart. He really was an Adonis. Perfectly sculpted body, 6'2", 200 lbs, all lean muscle, gorgeous tangerine eyes, and as handsome as the day is long. She only wished he was as assertive with her as he was on the court.

When she first met him she was genuinely attracted to him at least until she met his little sister. Talk about a red flag.

Asami had a few specially picked guards check the area. Azula was nowhere to be found. Maybe Mako knew she wasn't going to show up for this game.

With twenty seconds left on the clock, Mako crossover dribbles between his legs then pump fakes his opponent. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, he fades away from the three point line. "And its good!" The announcer shouts. "Final score Fire Ferrets 93, Wolfbats 90! Mako James has done it again folks. The Ferrets are on their way to the playoffs."

Asami gets up from her seat then heads back to the locker rooms before the players exit the court.

**New Republic Central Park**

**11 PM**

"That's far enough." Azula says from the shadows.

Korra squints only able to see the bottom half of the fire nation princess' body. "Azula, right? Was there some reason you wanted to meet out here this late at night?"

Azula steps out into the light then looks the Avatar up and down as she licks her lips. "That's none of your concern. Mmm, I can see why she likes you." She says slowly circling Korra.

The Avatar gets an unsettling chill up her spine. "Who?"

Azula smirks. "Not to bright though." The princess looks over Korra's shoulder. "You can tell your friend to come out from behind that tree."

"Shit." Bolin says under his breath.

Korra takes a deep breath. She wasn't sure if it was her Avatar senses kicking in or some leftover fear from watching that Avatar anime show the other night, but she didn't have a good feeling about this. "You didn't come out here for him. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Straight to business huh Avatar?" Azula says.

Korra's eyebrows rise. "Y-you know who I am?"

"You're the Avatar, master of all four elements, destined to save the world, right?"

Blue eyes widen in surprise. "Azula, you remember me?"

The amber eyed woman giggles. "I took the liberty of looking up that show your friend mentioned the other night. I have to say that princess and I really do have a lot in common. You two must really love that show. Avatar Kor-ra. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Korra furrows her brow. Azula rolls her eyes and sighs. "Isn't that what you called yourself at the fight?"

Korra releases a relieved breath. "Oh, right." Of course Azula didn't remember her. "Anyway, what did you want?"

Azula's eyes dart from left to right very quickly. She takes a minute and looks around the park. "Hmm…let's…have this conversation elsewhere."

"Huh? Why?" Korra asks genuinely confused.

Azula smiles. "This way please." Korra and Bolin follow her. She pulls out a cell phone. "The park is full of filthy white bread crumbs. Clean it up."

A black car pulls up. An old woman gets out of the driver's seat and opens the door for them. Azula gets inside. She pats the seat. "Don't worry, I don't bite…much."

Korra and Bolin get inside. Azula hits a few buttons on the door and the windows become tinted. "I want you take Asami Sato off my brother's hands."

"Brother? You mean Zuko?" Korra says.

Azula glares at her for a moment then relaxes her gaze. "Ahh you're….still thinking of that television show, of course. My brother's name is Mako."

Bolin's eyes widen. "Mako James!"

"Yes. I'd like you to assist me in breaking them up." Azula says.

Korra furrows her brow. "Why?"

"Because he's mine." Azula says with a voice full of hostility. She takes a deep breath then grabs a water bottle from the ice chest. "Asami doesn't care about him. She's just using him. Besides she prefers carpets over cocks anyway. I saw the way you two were eye fucking the other night. So do we have a deal?"

The Avatar inhales slowly. "Are you and Mako…"

"Yes is that a problem?"

Korra looks disgusted. "But…he's your brother."

"Adopted…brother. If you agree I will supply you with the information you need to get close to her. Now do we have a deal? We're running short on time." Azula says.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Amber eyes rolls in irritation. "That day in front of Venture Industries, you mentioned that she was pregnant." Korra nods not knowing how Azula found out about that. "Well Mako hasn't fucked her yet, but he will, very soon. About fifteen minutes from now as a matter of fact. I decided to let him off leash for the evening. I'm sure he's anxious to take advantage of it."

Azula giggles menacingly as she looks down at her nails. "Poor thing is all pent up. He'd fuck anything that wasn't me right now. Hard too." She says with a far away gaze before crossing her legs. "He's quite fertile." She says rubbing her belly locking eyes with Korra.

"What!" Korra shouts.

"Agree to partner with me and I'll stop them."

Korra swallows hard. She had an inkling of how diabolical Azula could be, but this was beyond her imagination. "Why are you doing this?"

"The clock is ticking Avatar." She says with a wink.

**Venture Bank Stadium**

Asami paces back and forth in the private locker room. Mako still had a few interviews to do. She checked the room with an electroscope and didn't find any listening or monitoring devices. Azula couldn't hear them in here.

Asami really did feel bad for Mako. Just how long had his sister been torturing him? And what kind of information did she have on him that had him so scared?

The door opens a few minutes later. Mako takes a deep breath and smiles. "Hey, thanks for meeting me."

Asami half smiles. "No problem. I wish the circumstances were better."

Mako nods. "Me too."

Asami inhales hesitantly. "What does she have on you?"

He lowers his eyes and sighs. "It happened five years ago. She snuck into a party me and the guys were throwing. I was wasted… and high." He looks up at Asami. "I didn't know it was her." He averts his eyes. "Someone recorded it. She was only fourteen."

"Oh Mako, I'm so sorry." Asami says.

Mako shakes his head. "She told me it was just a mistake and she'd make it disappear if I…if I…" He shuts his eyes thinking of how stupid he was for believing her. Then he looks up at Asami. "I'm sorry."

"No, no you have nothing to be sorry about." The CEO says.

"Yes I do. I should have told you what was going on up front but I was scared. God I remember when I first saw you. I almost crashed my bike. I thought I was dreaming. For so long all I could see was Azula." He lowers his eyes again. "You were like a light in the dark. I thought I'd finally be able to have something normal." Asami cups his cheek and their eyes lock. "Can I… kiss you? Please? I've wanted to for so long."

Asami smirks softly then leans into his lips. A minute later his hands are everywhere as their kiss deepens. The heiress gasps when he slams her against the wall. He begins kissing her jaw and neck roughly, panting heavily. "Mako, M-mako…"

"Mmm… fuck you're so beautiful." He grunts.

Asami gulps feeling his hands unbuckling her jeans. "Mako, wait." Her head is spinning.

He grabs her ass roughly. "You have no idea how long it's been. I need you." He pants. "And you need me."

"Mako, not like this." Asami says pushing him off of her.

He pulls his dick from his shorts then picks her up off the floor. She grabs his throat with one hand then slams her forearm into his nose as he tries to kiss her. "I said no!"

He drops her, shakes his head, then covers his nose and mouth trembling. "Oh God. Oh…oh God, I'm so sorry. Asami, I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't…"

The locker room door bursts open.

**X**

**New Republic Central Park**

Korra looks at the folder in her hand as Azula's car pulls away. Somehow nothing about this deal felt good.

"Everybody wins Avatar. You get Asami and I get Mako. It's the best of both worlds." Azula had said to her. Korra couldn't help the sick feeling she had in her stomach over it.

Bolin puts his hand on Korra's shoulder. "I don't know about you but I feel like we can trust her."

"Pfff." Korra huffs. "I'm sure that autographed picture of Mako has nothing to do with it, right."

"Whatevs. So what's your little Asami Sato cheat sheet have on it." Bolin says.

Korra furrows her brow. "She gets private dance lessons at the Beifong School on Tuesday nights." Why hadn't her wife ever told her that she liked dancing?

The cheat sheet also had tons of addresses Korra could watch Asami from without being noticed. Azula had really done her homework, but why?

"Hey Bo, I'm gonna go check a few of these places out. I'll meet you back at the apartment." Korra says.

Bolin gives her a hug and they part ways.

**An hour later…**

**Sato Penthouse**

Chelse grits her teeth as Asami recounts her evening.

Asami shakes her head. "He wasn't himself. I've never seen him like that. He was desperate. She's really screwed up his head."

The executive bodyguard takes in a slow aggravated breath. "I'm tripling your security. And your private time will need to be monitored from now on. You dumped him right?"

Asami lowers her eyes. "I'm not authorizing that. And no I haven't dumped him."

"What! Miss Sato…"

"Chelse, I want a normal life. I can't have that being surrounded by guards 24/7. And Mako's my friend. And he's in trouble."

The former fire essence pulls out her phone. "You're damn right he is. I'm gonna have his ass fined and suspended."

Asami grabs her assistant's wrist. "Chelse, no. I'll handle this, my way. He needs help." Chelse rolls her eyes. "I'm not saying he's off the hook alright. This is a delicate situation." Asami lowers her eyes and sighs remembering the fear she saw in his eyes after what he'd almost done. "If it wasn't me in that locker room, it would have been someone else. He might be suffering from Dai Li Syndrome."

Chelse heads to the bar and mixes some drinks. "You told me that he hates Azula."

"I think he thinks he does. Some part of him identifies with her now but he doesn't realize it. He's been brainwashed." Asami says.

Chelse picks up the drink and hands it to Asami. "As your bodyguard I request that you dump him immediately."

The young CEO takes the drink. "And as my friend?"

Chelse rolls her eyes and sighs. "Miss Sato, don't ask me to compromise on this." Asami moves to put the drink to her lips then stops herself and puts it back on the table. Chelse notices. "What's the matter? You don't like electric hammers anymore? I'd think you need a drink after what happened."

Asami takes a deep breath. "I'm not thirsty."

Chelse squints her eyes then notices Asami's bracelet.

**Across the street…**

Korra wipes her brow as she sits in one of Azula's secret stakeout rooms sending a very specific thought to Asami. "I'm not thirsty." The last thing she needed was for her wife to jeopardize the pregnancy with alcohol.

Chelse slowly puts her drink down. "Miss Sato, I'll be right back."

"Chelse, I really need your cooperation on this. You said that law enforcement can't do anything, but maybe I can."

"I agree with you. I just need to make a phone call. One minute please." The assistant says. Asami nods.

Chelse heads out the door with her cell phone to her ear. "Do we have a location?"

"No ma'am." A man says.

"What do you mean 'no'? If Asami's bracelet is active that means she's in the vicinity."

The man clears his throat. "The target must be in a shielded location. We lost her at the park."

"I'm listening." Chelse says.

"Our operatives were taken out by the Red Lotus. She's in deep commander."

"Or someone else knows who she is. Who was she there to meet?" Chelse asks.

"Azula Taiyō."

Chelse inhales deeply and closes her eyes breathing out through puckered lips. She starts to laugh.

"Uhh commander?" The man says nervously.

Chelse catches her breath. "Wow. This is too good to be true. Code Blue. Activate Katara."

"Commander, we need authorization from the president to…"

"I said Code Blue lieutenant. If that arrogant little bitch even sneezes I want to hear about it. We finally have a solid lead on the Red Lotus. I'm not going to let it slip by. Now get it done." Chelse says before hanging up the phone. "You might just save the world after all Avatar."

**TBC…**


	50. Chapter 50

**Title:** Korrasami 50

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating**: R / PG-13

**Notes:** Loving nod of FanFiction appreciation to **The Black Dahlia** by inukunsgirl

* * *

X

Chelse returns to Asami's penthouse then looks out the window to the building across the street.

The young CEO notices. "Is everything okay?"

Chelse takes a deep breath seeing a small light flicker in one of the apartments she was looking at. She was sure Korra was in the area. And the building across the street had the best vantage point. "I've got some of my former associates looking into Azula. I'll let you know when they get some reliable information. Have you had any contact from Korra Santo?"

Asami lowers her eyes remembering what she felt a few minutes ago. There was no doubt in her mind it was from Korra. Asami was curious about what was happening between them. There was no way she'd be able to discover anything while Chelse still had her guard up. "No, I haven't. Why do you ask? You saw her at the factory today didn't you?"

Chelse takes in a slow breath squinting her eyes to get a better view of another apartment. "She's obsessed with you. She believes you two are married and that you met each other in a past life." Chelse walks away from the window sending a text message on her phone. "She also believes that she got you pregnant a few weeks ago."

Asami furrows her brow surprised by that information. "What?"

Chelse sits down in an easy chair then sends another text. She puts the phone in her pocket then gazes at her boss for a moment. "The girl is batshit crazy, but I'm leaving her on the pay roll so I can keep an eye on her." She picks up her drink then motions toward Asami's wrist. "That's what the bracelet is for. It's new technology that will alert you whenever Korra Santo is around."

Asami looks at her wrist suddenly very curious. She takes it off and examines it. "Is that even possible? I mean the recent advancements made in our ability to map DNA sequences has grown by leaps and bounds, but the technology doesn't allow for anything like that. You might be able to track a moving person or object with a cell phone, but not DNA. Something like this shouldn't exist." She finally finds her assistant's eyes. "Chelse what's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. I'm just doing my job." The brown eyed woman says quickly. "Your father hired me to protect you and that's what I'm going to do."

Asami holds up the bracelet. "Protect me from what? I may be young Chelse, but I'm not stupid. I've had stalkers before and you've never had to go this far. Why is Korra different?"

Chelse takes another deep breath locking eyes with Asami. "Because everything this stalker told me matches up with the dreams you've been having."

Green eyes widen. "What?"

Brown eyes lower in contemplation. "I can't explain all the details alright. Just know that I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Asami averts her eyes feeling her heart beating a little faster. But for some reason she wasn't afraid. One of the charms on the bracelet had a light glow to it. "Is she here right now?"

Chelse nods. "She's at least 200 ft away probably in the building across the street."

Asami gulps then looks up at her assistant. "Chelse…maybe…I should try and…."

"No, Miss Sato." The bodyguard guard says almost raising her voice.

"Why not? Maybe if we find out what she wants from me we can settle this peacefully." Asami says timidly.

"Because I don't know what else she's capable of." Chelse takes Asami's hands. The heiress furrows her brow feeling her assistant's hands trembling. "Just…just let me handle this okay. Please." She holds up Asami's wrist. Her cell phone goes off. "Alert me if this gets any brighter. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise."

Chelse quickly exits the penthouse.

Asami has an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Chelse was genuinely scared. Asami cautiously approaches the window. Her heart was racing. Everything she'd heard confirmed that Korra wasn't just some random woman. Their connection was real and right at that moment she knew it was something she didn't want to lose. Chelse was going after Korra. She was sure of it and there was only one way to stop her. Asami swallows seeing that the charm on her bracelet was a little brighter. Her stomach is full of anxiety. She needed to protect Korra and couldn't help the mental whisper that escaped her mind. "She's coming. Run."

Korra's eyes widen, immediately getting the message. Her heart almost skips a beat. "T-T-Thank you….(apprehensive gulp) I- I love you." She whispers back nervously. Korra waits a few moments and doesn't get a response. She smacks herself in the forehead feeling like an idiot. Of course Asami wasn't going to respond to that, she's a crazy stalker now.

The water tribe woman goes into the Avatar State then places her hand on the floor. Korra furrows her brow. There was no one around save for the people who lived in the building. Was Chelse coming after her or not?

She waits for an hour and there is still no movement. Korra sneaks out through an underground entrance and heads back to her apartment. She keeps a low profile unsure if Chelse was going to pop out from around a corner and shoot her. But the coast was completely clear. What was Asami so worried about?

Bolin sits up in bed. "So did you find out anything good?"

"Kind of. But I don't understand any of it." Korra says sitting across from him. "I don't get why Azula is helping me."

"What do you mean? She said she's got a jones for her brother's d. Nuff said." Bolin says nonchalantly as he takes a bite of an apple.

"But that can't be all she's getting out of this. Something doesn't feel right. And I…I don't know how but I think she knows I got Asami pregnant." Korra says deep in thought.

"What? Come on Korra, not this again." Bo says.

Korra looks up at him. "Azula said she didn't remember me, but she threatened me. She threatened me with something that would mess up things between me and Asami. It-It doesn't make any sense." Korra takes a deep breath then gulps.

She shakes her head then lies back on the bed. She's legitimately tired, which right at that moment was a really good thing. Traveling would be easy tonight. Maybe the immortal version of her wife would be able to shed some light on the situation, especially with regard to Azula. Heck maybe she should just ask the fire lord herself.

**Ember Island Tower**

**James Penthouse**

Azula sits in a recliner wearing a burgundy silk robe watching the front door. This evening had gone so much better than she'd anticipated. Everyone played their parts perfectly including the White Lotus. It wouldn't be long until her ultimate goal was accomplished. But first a celebration was in order.

A tearful guilt ridden Mako walks through the door. He's emotionally exhausted, still unable to believe what he'd almost done to his girlfriend. What the hell was wrong with him?

Azula smiles. "Brother, so good to see you. Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" He ignores her then heads to the kitchen and pulls a bottle of cactus wine from the cellar. She walks into the kitchen then stands behind him and begins caressing his back.

He takes a long swig from the bottle. "It was fine. We won."

Azula giggles. "No not that silly. I meant with Asami."

His eyes widen. "I-I don't…know what you're talking about."

Azula sighs then presses her cheek to his back and closes her eyes. "You said you wanted her didn't you? Diversity is the spice of life you know. And I thought it was only fair that Asami get a taste of what she's been missing."

"What?" He asks inhaling deeply and gritting his teeth.

Azula smirks wrapping her arms around his waist. "I knew you were meeting her tonight so I decided to let you have some fun. Call it… a generous gesture. It was for the best really. Now you know she's no good for you."

Mako quickly turns around and grabs Azula's throat. "What did you do?"

Azula cups his cheek. "Come now brother, you know you can't have anything normal after everything we've shared together." She rubs his crotch with her other hand. "I told you who this dick belongs to, didn't I?"

A distraught Mako growls at her. "What are you talking about?"

"All Asami had to do was show you a little affection and you lapped it up like the good little dog you are."

Mako flashes back to feeling Asami's lips against his.

"But you wanted more of it didn't you? So you tried to take it." Mako starts to squeeze her throat. "Just like I taught you." She strokes and tugs at his dick. "So well trained."

"You…you made me…hurt her." He says hating that his dick was getting hard.

Azula giggles. "Now you're just being silly. How could I make my big brother do something he wanted to do?"

"Shut up. That's not true. I didn't mean to…" Make says angrily.

Azula sighs. "Tell me. Did she enjoy it as much as I do?"

"I said shut up!" He yells.

Azula smirks. "Or what? You gonna cry? You gonna call mom and tell her that I'm teasing you. Oh I know, why don't you call Asami and see if she can…."

Mako turns her around and slams her face down on the counter busting her bottom lip. He unzips his pants then thrusts himself into her over and over again. "I said shut up you stupid bitch! Shut…the fuck… up!"

"Oh, Uhhh! Mako! Mmm, Yes! Such a good boy!" She wails.

"Why! Why! Why me? Why are you doing all this?" Mako growls.

"Please Mako, mmmm….what ulterior motive could I have other than my own enjoyment. We're perfect for each other."

"You're lying! Don't fucking lie to me!" He pulls her up by the hair on the crown of her head, then sticks his dick up her ass making her cry out.

She laughs manically. "Mmm, so I'm lying. What are you going to do about it?"

A single tear streaks down Mako's cheek. "I hate you! I fucking hate you! You did this to me!" He says grabbing her hips and slamming her chest against the wall thrusting himself into her.

"Mmm, yes, yes! Uhhmm, I love you too brother! Put it down my throat next."

Mako cries unable to stop himself. "I hate you."

An hour later…

An exhausted Mako cries himself to sleep.

Azula rolls over next to him with a satisfied smile on her face. She wipes some blood from her nose then licks it off her finger and stares up at the ceiling. "Mmm, thank you Korra. I'm really going to enjoy it here."

* * *

**The next day**

Korra awakens to see a bunk bed above her. She'd followed Asami's directions. Why was she still in this world? Had she done something wrong? "Shit."

Against her better judgment Korra decides to go to work. She's called into the factory office right away. Asami's assistant is sitting behind the desk. "Come on in. Have a seat." Chelse smirks. "So how was your night?" She says putting her gun down on the desk.

Korra gulps. "Uhh, it, it was fine."

Chelse grabs a bottle of water from the floor and offers one to Korra. "Are you thirsty?"

"No ma'am."

"You sure?" Chelse says holding out the bottle. Korra apprehensively takes it. "I knew you were. A woman always knows."

Korra holds the bottle in her hand as she scans the room. "Did…you need me for something?"

"Integrity." Chelse says.

Korra furrows her brow. "Integrity?"

Chelse nods then picks up her gun. "I think integrity is important Korra. In fact I think it's one of the most important things in the world. If a person can't honor their word they're nothing." She points the gun at Korra's head.

The Avatar gulps. "Uhh, I-I-I agree with you."

"Do you? Because I had you followed last night." Chelse says quickly.

"What!"

The executive assistant continues. "You were watching Miss Sato from the building across from her penthouse. And as I recall, I told you that if you came anywhere near her, that this would be the last thing you saw. I am honoring my word. Did you honor yours?"

Korra pants holding her hands up. "Uhh, I, uhh…I-I…"

"Why shouldn't I pull the trigger?"

"Because she's my wife…and, and I don't know what you're talking about." Korra says fearfully.

Chelse puts the gun down. "Where were you watching her from last night?"

Korra gulps remembering one of Azula's rules. Deny every accusation. "I don't…know what you're talking about."

Chelse puts her elbows on the desk and intertwines her fingers. "Oh okay. Well maybe it was some other Korra Santo. Would you like to hear about something the other Korra Santo doesn't know? When she wasn't watching 'her wife' last night Miss Sato was getting sexually assaulted in a Venture Bank stadium locker room by Azula's brother."

The room lightly trembles as Korra lowers her eyes. Could she have stopped it if she'd taken Azula's deal sooner?

Chelse swallows hard knowing where that energy was coming from. "I know you met with Azula last night." The Avatar looks up at her. "She is not your friend Korra. She's dangerous more - dangerous than you realize. She set you and Miss Sato up. But what I don't know is why? If you help me bring her in… maybe… I can help you get what you want."

Korra takes a deep breath then gets up from her seat. "Miss Redding, you know what I want. And I know how much you care about Asami. In spite of everything I've told you, you still think I want to hurt her. That's not what I want. She and the baby need me." Korra lowers her eyes. "And I'm not going to let them down. If you don't believe that then we've got nothing else to talk about. If it's alright with you I'd like to get back to work."

Chelse slides a cell phone across the desk. "The problem isn't that I don't believe you Miss Santo. It's that I do. That's for you. When you decide you actually want to protect Miss Sato, you have my number."

Korra picks up the phone then walks out of the room.

"Oh and Korra, one last thing." Chelse says firing her gun. Korra ducks as a single bullet flies past her ear hitting a Kevlar target on the wall. "Stay away from her. I won't miss again."

**End of the day**

Bolin rides up on his bike. "Man today was brutal, but check it out. I got Opal's number."

Korra nods then grabs her bike from the rack. "I told you she liked you." A phone falls out of her pocket.

"Oh snap, Korra, this is the new Interstellar 6. Where'd you get this?" Bolin asks.

"My boss gave it to me. You want it?" Korra says.

"Whoa seriously? Don't you need it for work?" He asks.

"Not really." Korra says as they ride away from the factory. She wasn't stupid. She knew Chelse wanted to keep tabs on her. For some reason it reminded her of the GPS that she and Bolin had on their bikes. If she was going to shadow Asami, she couldn't have something like that tracking her.

And that was one of the notes on the Asami cheat sheet.

_**7\. If anyone gives you any cards or electronic devices dump them.**_

**The Beifong School**

**7 pm**

Asami's class wasn't due to start for another two hours. Korra decided to check the place out. She wasn't surprised to see who the lead teacher was.

A gorgeous Suyin Beifong waltzes up to Korra and takes her hand while the Assassin's Tango plays in the background. She spins the Avatar around then dips her. "My goodness you're the splitting image of my late daughter. What's your name sweetie?"

"Kor…uhh…Korin. My, my name is Korin." The Avatar says.

_**5\. Never give your real name to anyone associated with Asami Sato.**_

Su holds Korra's hips as she guides her across the room. "Mmm, Korin what a beautiful name." Su spins her around then holds her from behind. "Arch your back, loosen your shoulders."

Korra giggles with a half smile. "Oh okay." She says nervously allowing Su to gracefully guide her around the room.

Suyin palms Korra's ass then slides her hand down her thigh whispering in the Avatar's ear. "Relaaaax sweetie, slow, smooth, purposeful movements." Korra trembles as the masterful dancer turns her round, their bodies are still entwined. Their lips are only an inch apart. "Like fucking."

Korra gulps unable to speak. "Uhh…"

Su smirks then kisses the tip of her nose and moves away. "So when are you signing up for my class?"

Korra releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Shit that was hot. She shakes the daze from her mind. "Uhhh, I was, I was hoping you could give me some information about the types of dance you teach and…if you give private lessons."

Su grabs a towel. "My my my, you move fast don't you?" She says with a wink. "Do you have any formal training?"

"In martial arts." Korra says.

"Hmm, well you certainly have the body for it." Suyin hands her a sheet of paper. "Auditions for my program start next week. Come up with a good routine and I'll consider…letting you work under me."

Korra half smiles. "Thanks."

"Was there something else you wanted? I have a class starting in a few minutes." Suyin asks.

Korra swallows hard pretending to read the paper. "You mentioned a late daughter."

Su stares at Korra for a moment. "Her name was Kuvira. She died in the war fighting against the Red Lotus. Did you know her? Were you in the military?"

Korra lowers the paper. "No ma'am. I was just wondering who you thought I looked like. Thank you both for your service."

Su nods.

Korra leaves then heads for a building near the school. Every single one of Azula's secret rooms had telescopes, TV screens and headsets, and even a few guns. She wondered if she should be further away from Asami as she wasn't sure how Miss Chelse found out that she was watching them last night. She didn't notice anyone following her, not even with the Avatar State.

She looks through the telescope and sees Asami walking up the stairs to Suyin's studio. How did Asami always find ways to become even more stunningly beautiful? All she had on were black tights and a white cutoff tank top. Korra sighs watching her wife warm up. That's when she notices the bracelet on Asami's wrist. It had the White Lotus symbol on it. Korra quickly sits up. Did the Lotus exist here? Was it possible that they were watching her? But why hadn't she picked up on it?

She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and goes into the Avatar state. Then she places her hand on the floor. She doesn't see anyone suspicious. Miss Chelse was downstairs waiting on Asami. What was going on? Miss Chelse said that she had someone watching her.

Korra furrows her brow then averts her eyes. If the lotus was watching her then why couldn't she see them? Maybe she wasn't looking in the right place. She takes another deep breath then puts her hand in the air. It was a dumb idea, but it was worth a try. Her brow raises in surprise as she senses 30 Lotus sentries posted up in different places around the campus. For some reason their energy felt like hers. That was one mystery solved. But were they enemies or friends? Korra had no choice but to stay put until they left.

Fortunately she had the best seat in the house. She got a little jealous watching Suyin stretch Asami's back and hamstrings out. Su was literally in between her wife's legs.

"I met a lovely young woman today. I swear for a moment I thought my Kuvira had walked through the door, safe and sound from the war." Su says.

Asami takes a deep breath stretching her arms out not responding to the statement right away. "Not a day goes by that I don't think of her."

Korra furrows her brow hearing that.

Su helps Asami up then gives her a hug. "You two were so great together, best dancers in my troupe." The older woman gives her eyes a quick swipe. "Well that's enough of all that. Where are you starting tonight dear?"

Asami closes her eyes exhaling softly. "Make me whole."

Su smiles sorrowfully remembering that song very well. It was going to be Asami and Kuvira's wedding song. "Oh sweetie… I didn't bring that up so you could…"

"It's okay Su. I haven't danced with her for a long time. I'm sure she misses it too." Asami says keeping her eyes closed. Korra couldn't miss the tear that rolled down her wife's cheek.

Su heads over to the musical equipment in the wall then hits a few buttons. She takes a deep breath. "Alright dear chin slightly raised shoulders back. Graceful swan steps forward on the mound… and…1…2…

_Make me whole by Amel Larrieux_

_Darling I want you to listen_  
_I stayed up all night, so I could get this thing right_  
_And I don't think there's anything missing_  
_Cause a person like you, made it easy to do_  
_I've waited for so long, to sing to you this song_

Suyin continues to instruct her. "And bow in reverence…lifting into the sun…"

_Cause your eyes are the windows to heaven_  
_Your smile could heal a million souls_  
_Your love completes my existence_  
_You're the other half that makes me whole_  
_You're the only other half that makes me whole_

Korra is in tears realizing that Asami and Kuvira were in love. The way her wife moved spoke in ways that no words ever could. For a few moments Korra thought she should leave. She actually felt unworthy of Asami. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

But then something happened as the song ended. The heiress stopped at the window. Korra froze seeing Asami's eyes trained on her. Could she actually see her?

The smallest mental whisper vibrates through the Avatar's mind. "I know. I don't know how, but I know."

"Really?!" Korra answers back in disbelief of what she'd just heard.

Asami lowers her eyes then quickly steps away from the window.

Suyin smiles and sighs contently. "That was beautiful. I felt her in the room with us."

Asami nods wiping her eyes. "Me too. Su, I think I need to…"

Suyin cups her cheek then kisses her on the forehead. "Get some rest. I'll see you next week dear."

"Thank you."

Chelse meets her downstairs. "You're done early. Everything alright?"

Asami nods. "Yeah."

Chelse gets another text message. 'No sign of the eagle.' She looks up at one of the buildings she thought Korra was in then gets into the car.

Korra watches them leave then goes into the Avatar State to check the area. The sentries started leaving. She follows one of the paths of light and ambushes them on the roof.

"Oh Fuck!" The man gulps seeing glowing white eyes glaring at him.

Korra grabs him by the collar and speaks in her Avatar voice. "Why are you people following me? And why do you feel like me?" He immediately pisses himself. She looks down seeing a small puddle forming and rolls her eyes. "Answer me." The man remains silent trembling in fear. Korra deactivates the Avatar State. "Look, I just want some answers. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. You guys obviously aren't trying to capture me. You have my work and my home addresses, so what's your deal?"

The man opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Korra rips the emblem off his shoulder. "You're with the White Lotus right? Aren't you guys supposed to be protecting me?" The young sentry whimpers. Korra shifts into the Avatar State and growls menacingly.

He finally finds his voice. "T-t-t-tra-traveler. Y-y-you're…a…traveler. We w-w-w-watch t-travelers."

Korra furrows her brow as the glow leaves her eyes. "What did you say?"

He takes in a fearful breath. "L-l-look th-th-this is my…f-f-first…m-mission. D-don't kill me, please."

The Avatar rolls her eyes. "I told you I wasn't going to hurt you. Why are you following me and why do you feel like me? And how do you know about traveling?"

The sentry seems a little bit more calm. "The others are gonna come looking for me in a few minutes, so I can't tell you a lot okay?"

Korra nods. "Okay."

"Travelers show up here every ten years or so. They're from different worlds. These wristbands can detect and match your unique vibrations. It's our job to watch you all and make sure you don't cause any trouble. Most aren't dangerous, but some are so super powered they could destroy a continent if they wanted to. They tend to leave once they find what they're looking for. Unfortunately most of you are here looking for certain people. So there are always strange disappearances whenever one of you shows up. That's all I know."

Korra nods then lets him go. The man turns back toward her as he prepares to leave the roof. "Hey Avatar…" The water tribe woman looks up at him. "You seem like a good enough person so I'll give you some advice. Leave Asami Sato alone for her sake and yours. You may be powerful but if you get on the commander's bad side you're dead. All she has to do is give us the order."

Korra lowers her eyes. "Yeah that much I know." The threat of Chelse destroying her didn't matter though. She had to get her wife back. Besides she wasn't planning on taking Asami anywhere, especially since she still had no idea how to get back to their world. She just needed Asami to remember her so they could be together in time for their child's birth. Why couldn't Miss Chelse understand that?

* * *

X

Korra maintains the Avatar State as she heads toward Asami's penthouse. She thought this would be a good time to try and talk with her wife since she was the one who initiated the mental contact this time. Korra could see that Asami was still scared of her, but at least things were moving in the right direction.

There were no sentries around Asami's place. The engineer was alone. That was odd. Korra keeps her distance this time choosing a spot further away from Azula's stakeout spot.

Should she comment on how beautiful Asami's dance routine was or maybe just say hi. Yeah, hi is definitely the better option. "Uhh, hello?" She says mentally. No answer. "Hello, Asami?"

"H-hello." The heiress says back.

Korra breaths out through puckered lips then gulps. "Hi."

"Hi." Asami answers back.

They are both silent for a minute. Korra scratches her head. "Uhh, good…weather today?"

Asami sits up in bed then gulps. "I told Chelse that I wanted to be alone tonight." Korra furrows her brow. "I-I knew you'd come. Please, tell me how you're doing this? How… we're doing this?" She asks nervously.

"It's kinda complicated."

"Why have I been dreaming about you all my life?" Asami asks.

Korra sighs. "That's even more complicated."

"At least tell me who we are to each other."

Korra lowers her eyes. "Who do you think I am?"

Asami takes a deep breath and lowers her eyes then gets up from bed and goes to the window. "Chelse said that you said… you're my wife." Her bracelet starts to glow very brightly. She gulps. "W-where…are you, right now?"

"Outside your window."

Asami steps back. "Stay away." The glow quickly fades.

"Sorry." Korra whispers airbending herself back to the where she was before.

Asami places her hand on her heart and closes her eyes. "Look I know who you think we are to one another, but I don't know you. I mean, I do, but I don't. So don't think what you're doing is right because it's not. You're stalking me. Dreams or not, you're trespassing."

Korra takes a deep breath. "Then why'd you contact me?"

Asami averts her eyes. "I hoped… you were my fiancé's spirit returning to me."

"You're lying." Korra says.

"Chelse thinks you're dangerous and wants to keep you away from me and I want that too. In order for that to happen I need to know what you want from me." Asami lowers her eyes. "So…I'm listening. I can't promise anything but maybe we can work something out." Asami says quickly.

Korra sighs this wasn't going well at all. "Okay, I'll tell you but I need you to relax first okay. Go get in bed. Lie down and close your eyes."

Asami begins frantically looking around her room. "What are you gonna to do me?"

Korra sighs sorrowfully. "Nothing, I'm like two buildings away from you. Calm down. I just need to show you why I'm here. Now please, try and relax.

Asami takes a deep breath then does as she's told.

Korra was going to try something she and the immortal Asami had done together. "Can you see me?"

Asami starts panting from her nose seeing Korra in her mind. "Y-yes." Fearful tears stream down her cheeks at the apparition in front of her. She was still in her room, but it was like Korra was right there with her. "Stay back."

"It's okay, I'm not anywhere near you. Try and relax alright." Korra says. Asami nods in her bed. Korra envisions the memory of them making love before she transported herself to this world.

Asami's eyes flutter as her body lights up with sensation. She could feel Korra touching her, kissing her…fucking her. It felt so good, like when she was with Kuvira, but this was so much deeper. It scared her. "S-stop it." She whispers.

Korra continues to allow the vision to play in their minds. Then she notices Asami's mental body enfolding her arms around herself. "Hey, are you okay?"

Asami shakes her head back and forth in her bed. A powerful ache vibrates beneath her waist. She can feel the Avatar pumping herself in and out of her sex.

"Asami?" Korra says furrowing her brow.

The heiress releases a trembling panting breath knowing she was about to cum. Guilt overwhelms her. "I said…Stop!" Asami yells sitting up in bed.

Korra is startled out of the vision as car alarms sound on the street below and fire hydrants burst. She gulps seeing Asami panting through the window. Her essence powers had manifested for a moment. "Calm down okay, please."

"Stay away from me."

"Huh? What's wrong?" The Avatar says seeing her wife hysterically leaping out of the bed and backing toward the door. "Asami wait, please…you need to know that you're pregnant and how you got that way. You and I…" Korra pleads.

"I said, stay…the fuck… away from me!" Asami yells then grabs the wall feeling her building tremble again.

Korra gulps. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving." She goes into the Avatar State and stops the building from shaking then metalbends the fire hydrants closed. "Just take care of yourself, for our baby's sake."

One block away Chelse and the White Lotus sentries watch as Korra leaves. Now they'd seen firsthand just how powerful the Avatar was. Chelse had seen many travelers in her 30 year career, all with varying abilities. But nothing like what she'd just witnessed. The situation was worse than they thought. Korra was a living weapon and if the Red Lotus got a hold of her nothing would be able to stop them.

Chelse pulls out her cell phone. "Is Katara up and running yet?"

"Three hours until activation commander." A man says.

"I need that threat assessment as soon as possible." Chelse says lowering her eyes. "I'm sorry Miss Sato." She says to herself, hating that she'd baited her boss into helping her.

Asami runs to her window and closes the curtain, then runs into the living room. She squeezes a pillow to her chest and closes her eyes as tears streak down her cheeks. "Vira…I'm sorry. I am so, so, sorry." She takes in a tearful breath feeling ashamed for what happened between her and Korra. She felt like she'd betrayed her deceased lover. "I'm sorry. I love you so much." She whimpers falling into the massive pillows on the couch. "I love you." One of the reasons she dated Mako was because she knew she'd never fall in love with him. But this thing with Korra was tearing her up inside. How could she be in love with someone she didn't know?

**The next day…**

Another night and Korra still hadn't been able to travel. What the heck was going on? She replayed her wife's instructions in her mind and followed them exactly. But she was still here. What was she doing wrong?

The apprehensive Inuit went to work ready to confront Chelse about being a part of the White Lotus. But her fiery boss was nowhere to be found.

"Uhh, excuse me Mr. Williams. Is Ms. Redding coming in today?" Korra asks.

The gruff man looks up at her for a moment then continues to write at his desk. "Ms. Redding doesn't run this factory, I do. What do you want?"

Korra swallows softly. "Oh, sorry. I need to speak with her about something personal. Do you know when she'll be back in?"

"No. Anything else?" He says quickly.

Korra lowers her eyes. "No sir. Thank you." She leaves the office wondering if she should catch another one of the Lotus sentries and see what they had to say. There were at least 60 of them stationed around the factory today. It was clear that something had changed because of what she did yesterday. Were they getting ready to take her out? Did Asami tell Chelse what happened between them?

Korra still had no idea why her wife got so freaked out. The dreams they shared were way more graphic than what they reviewed the other night. All she did was show Asami a vision of a memory, what was so bad about that?

The Avatar decided it was best to keep her distance for the time being. She needed to give Asami time to settle down. Besides it's not like she could get anywhere near Asami with sentries everywhere even with Azula's instructions.

The water tribe woman was desperate to blow off some steam. Nothing was going the way she needed it to. There was only one thing she knew to do to get her head back in the game.

**The Pits**

**Fight Club**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's welcome our newest amateur lightweight challenger back into the ring, the knock out kid, your three seconds to heaven, the otaku queen….Give it up for….Avatar Korra!" The announcer says.

Korra rolls her eyes at that last nickname looking over at an excited Bolin. He mouths something to her that she already knows. "I picked that last one!" He says giving her two thumbs up.

**Two weeks later…**

Chelse paces back and forth in a computerized room beneath city hall. There is a large wall wide monitor and a single control panel in the center of the room with the name K.A.T.A.R.A. engraved on it.

Chelse shakes her head. "Katara, locate targets."

"Time: 6:39 pm. Korra Santo is leaving Venture Industries manufacturing plant. Asami Sato is on the 15th floor of Venture Industries Headquarters in a meeting with the CFO of Cabb Incorporated. Azula Taiyō is in the penthouse suite of Ember Island Tower."

"Fuck. Azula's been there for the past two weeks without making a single phone call. What are we missing? What's she waiting for? Katara pull up the surveillance footage from June 1st."

A computerized female voice resounds throughout the room as new images appear on the screen. "June 1st Azula met with Ty La Lancaster in the lobby of Ember Island Tower. Ten years ago Ms. Lancaster was sent to a juvenile reformation facility after being arrested for smuggling. She is the daughter of a known Red Lotus sympathizer. Based on recent events regarding Korra Santo, Azula and this footage there is a 97.8% chance that Azula Taiyō has taken over leadership of the Red Lotus terrorist cell."

"How is that possible Katara? Last year that kid was still shoplifting from department stores. Half the underground has hits out on her. What the hell happened?" Chelse says.

The Katara system speaks up. "Overnight changes in behavior and routines. New affiliations with known criminal leaders and bosses who were formerly enemies. There are only two possibilities. Either Azula Taiyō has attained information that is detrimental to those in power or she is a traveler."

Chelse furrows her brow. "What? Katara you told us that only one traveler at a time is allowed access to our world. There is already one traveler here. Korra Santo. Besides, Azula's vibration hasn't changed. Korra is the only one in the world with an altered frequency."

"That is true." Katara says.

Chelse takes a relieved breath. "So… Azula has dirt on the Red Lotus and the underground."

"That is highly likely." Katara says.

Chelse lowers her eyes then places her cell phone on a scan pad in the center panel. "Alright. That's something at least. Download your remote access to my phone. I want minute by minute updates on Azula's whereabouts and communications, even if she's dialing room service. I want to know everyone that goes in and out of that building."

"Transfer complete."

"Katara, I know the chances of change are slim, but I need you to run our options on that threat assessment again alright. Even if there is the slightest change I want it listed as a possibility."

"Understood."

Chelse sends a text message to Asami as she leaves the computerized room. "I'll see you at 7:30." The executive bodyguard takes in a deep breath staring at her phone. "If I have to choose between you and Azula, I choose you Miss Sato."

* * *

Later that evening...

X

X

Bolin meets Korra outside The Pits. "How's it going champ?"

The Avatar sighs despondently. "Asami's still not talking to me. I wish she would at least tell me what I did wrong."

"I'm not a love guru or anything, but I'm going to guess it was the stalking that turned her off." Bolin says.

Korra shakes her head. "Stop saying that. I told you what happened at her dance class. She's the one who contacted me, not the other way around." The weary Avatar looks up at the neon sign on top of the building. "Now I can't even ask her alternate how I messed all this up. There's no way I'll find my way home at this rate."

"Huh?" Bolin says.

Korra releases a heavy breath. "Nothing let's get this over with." She says heading into the building.

"Alright folks, who's willing to step into the ring with the Avatar tonight?" The crowd grumbles for a few minutes, but no one is moving. "No takers? Come on, who's scared to take on one little girl?" The announcer says as all the lights in the building suddenly go out. "Stay calm folks, we'll have the lights back up in a moment." Red light beams start to illuminate and dance around the ring. "Oh my! Ladies and Gentlemen you are in for a treat tonight! It appears the true champion has decided to return to our hallowed ring this evening to show our challenger whose house this is."

The crowd is going crazy.

Korra feels a burning heat within her chest and furrows her brow as more lights start to flash around the ring. "Asami?"

"Give it up for…the Black Dahlia!" The announcer yells and the crowd goes wild.

Korra's eyes widen as the lights come back up and she sees a masked Asami Sato standing across from her. "What are you doing here?"

Asami puts her fists up in front of her chest. "Getting you out of my head…for good."

Korra furrows her brow. "What?"

The announcer stands between them. "Alright you both know the rules. Let's keep this fight clean ladies."

Korra drops her fists. "I'm not gonna fight you."

The bell rings as the announcer leaves the ring. Asami comes at Korra with a leaping knee to the face. "Good that'll make things easier."

Korra steps back blocking the heiress' fist. "Asami stop."

The CEO lands a clean hit to the Avatar's abdomen. Korra drops to her knee. "I thought you said you weren't gonna fight."

Korra pants as she gets back up to her feet. "I'm not. Why are you doing this? Don't you know how dangerous this is?"

Asami throws a barrage of punches and kicks at Korra. "Stay out of my head."

The Avatar does her best to block, but she can't stop them all. "Asami, A…sa…mi…stop! "I'm, I'm not…gonna fight you. The baby…"

Bolin yells from the outside of the ring. "Booooo! Stop talking! Korra, Korra! What are you doing? This chick's nothing. Put her down already! You're already past the minute mark."

Asami somehow gets Korra on her back then mounts her waist and begins pummeling her face. "You sick fuck! Stay the fuck away from me. You hear you me! Stay…AWAY!" Asami says with tears in her eyes. For some reason each blow she successfully landed was like a knife to her heart. "You aren't her! You'll never be her. So just stay away."

Korra grabs her wife's wrists and pushes her up off of her. "Who are you…talking about?" The Avatar pants.

Asami uses Korra's momentum to slam her knee into her opponent's face. "Let go of me!" She shouts, freeing one of her wrists.

"No." Korra says with a busted nose. "I'm not gonna let go until you…." A brutal right hook drops Korra to the mat.

Asami pants as tears continue streaming down her face. She kicks the Avatar in the pancreas. Korra rolls over onto her stomach in pain. Asami jumps on her back then starts punching her in the back of the head. "Leave me the hell alone or I will end you! You hear me? Just stay away from me."

The announcer begins ringing the bell over and over again.

Korra rolls over and grabs her wife's thighs. "Even…if you…destroy me, I'll never stop…loving you."

Asami's eyes widen as she lands a finishing blow knocking the Avatar unconscious. The announcer runs up and separates them. She gets up off of Korra then runs to the locker room. She's panting unable to stop crying. Kuvira had said those exact words to her the last time they sparred together. Why did they sound so right coming from Korra's lips?

Bolin's eyes widen seeing Korra's eyes lighting up as the announcer bends down to see if she's conscious. "Oh shit, not now." Bolin says running into the ring and pushing the announcer away. "Back off."

Korra gets up as the glow leaves her eyes and heads into the locker room. The announcer crawls toward the chain link cage in fear. Camera lights are flashing everywhere.

She catches Asami at the back door. "Asami." She says firmly. The young engineer stops, wipes her eyes, but doesn't turn around. "I'm not Kuvira, but I am your wife. And right now, I don't care if you believe me or not. I'm gonna say this one time and one time only. If you ever pull this shit again, I will…put you down."

Asami turns to face her. "What did you say to me?"

"I am not gonna let you endanger yourself or our child." The Avatar says.

Asami steps forward and pushes Korra hard in the chest. "Who the hell do you think you are, you psycho?" She pushes her again. "And you have the gall to threaten me. You don't know me! You don't know anything about me! I could make one phone call and have your ass shipped to Sing Se prison for the rest of your life." The heiress pushes Korra into a row of lockers. "You think because you mind fucked me that I somehow got pregnant? How insane are you?"

Asami moves to push her again. This time Korra grabs her arms and pushes Asami against the wall cradling her with a cushion of air. "You think I'm saying this for no reason? You think I let you beat the shit out of me because I like it? Have you even bothered to take a pregnancy test just to prove me wrong?" Korra furrows her brow seeing Asami avert her eyes. "You know...don't you?"

Asami tries to free herself of Korra's hold. "Get… off of me!"

The truth was Asami found out a week ago. She took seven home pregnancy tests and had her personal physician run another three tests privately. They all came back positive.

Korra gazes into her wife's angry eyes. "Asami…you found out you're pregnant, didn't you? You know I'm right."

The heiress averts her eyes, now trying to kick her assailant. "I said, get off of me!"

Korra pulls her off the wall then firmly pushes Asami back against it. "Asami!" Livid green orbs lock on to soft tearful sapphires. Korra crushes her bloodied lips against her partner's.

Asami struggles trying to bite the Avatar's lips, but they're so warm. She shakes her head. "No, no…" She mumbles hating how good this felt. She went there to end things with Korra not makeout with her. So what if she was pregnant there could be any number of explanations. There was no way a woman she barely knew got her pregnant.

Korra increases the force of the kiss then releases Asami's arms and places her hands on her waist. "I love you." She says kissing her again.

Asami feebly pushes against Korra's chest with tears in her eyes. "No please. Just just leave me alone, please…." She whimpers allowing the Avatar's lips to meet hers again.

The Avatar half smiles sadly and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I love you Asami." Korra whispers gently caressing her wife's stomach. "I love...you, both of you. And I'm not gonna let you do this without me. So please don't ask me to." Korra says with a gentle kiss. "Please."

The heiress can no longer fight the truth and love she saw in Korra's eyes. She couldn't understand how any of this was happening but she somehow knew that she was meant to be in this woman's arms.

Korra kisses her again and Asami tearfully allows a warm wet tongue to slip into her mouth. Before she knows it she's wrapped her arms around Korra's neck, hungrily pulling their bodies closer together. "Mmm…" The building starts to rumble.

The back door suddenly bursts open. Chelse and four heavily armed men rush in firing shots at Korra.

The Avatar's eyes roll to the back of her head as she passes out and drops to the ground.

Asami trembles and drops to her knees cradling Korra's head in her lap. "Ch-Chelse, what, what did you do?"

"She's just tranquilized." The bodyguard says quickly before glaring at her boss. "Why did you lie to me? How am I supposed to protect you like this? Step away from her and come with me."

Asami looks up into her eyes. "I'm pregnant Chelse."

"What? I thought you said you stopped Mako from…"

Asami cups Korra's cheek in her hand. "It's not his." She says with tearful eyes looking up at her assistant. "I know you're hiding something and you're going to tell me what it is. Now." Chelse lowers her eyes. "Who is she damn it?!"

Chelse takes in a deep breath. "We can't talk here." She motions to the men to get Korra.

Asami grabs her protectively. "Where are you taking her?"

"Some place safe." Chelse says as the men pry Korra from Asami's hands. "Miss Sato please. We're not going to hurt her. You'll see her tomorrow. I promise." Asami releases her grip. "Let's get out of here."

**Ember Island Tower**

Azula's cell phone pings. A video message pops up with a message beneath it. 'Watch til the end.' She smirks seeing Asami and Korra fighting at the Pits. "My, my, my, Avatar that was fast." She quickly sits up in bed seeing bright white light flashing from Korra's eyes as the Avatar leaves the ring.

She takes a deep breath then picks up the land line phone and makes a call. "Keep an eye out for white bread trucks. Let me know where they're delivering to. I'd like to order two loaves for breakfast. Thank you." She says then hangs up the phone and re-watches the video.

Chelse's phone pings with a message. "Call was made from Ember Island Tower. 10:30 pm. City wide surveillance shows that 13 companies dispatched delivery trucks within 5 minutes of the call. Companies have now been placed on the black list. Prepare for incoming."

"Come and get me, you little shit." Chelse says.

**TBC…**


	51. Chapter 51

**Title:** Korrasami 51

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating**: PG-13

**Notes:** Wooowhooo, happy leap year everyone. I promised three chapters this month and here is the third. Super proud of myself. More to come, we're almost through this thing.

* * *

**XXX**

Chelse bangs on the cage telling the driver to stop the van.

Asami looks around. "Chelse what's going on?"

"Miss Sato, I'll meet up with you a little later. The guards will take you and Korra to a safe location." The former fire essence says.

"Chelse…"

"I believe the Red Lotus is after you two. Please just follow my instructions and I'll fill you in as soon as I can."

Asami nods then gets out of the van.

**Thirty minutes later…**

"Are they still tailing us?" Chelse asks. She had no idea what Azula was up to, but she wasn't going to let her get her hands on Korra no matter what.

"Yes." Katara says.

Chelse hits a few buttons on her cell phone. "Katara, I need eyes in the sky. Did the cargo reach Air Temple intact?"

"Yes, but I can't say the same for you. You've got seven incoming." Katara says. "Back up has been dispatched and we have two drones six minutes from your location."

Chelse pulls two pistols from her hips then taps on the cage and nods to the driver. The man hits a switch and the back doors become see-through. "Did anyone follow Korra?"

"No. It appears Korra Santo was not the target. There is a blockade being formed five miles in front of you." Katara says.

Chelse furrows her brow. "What?"

Pictures pop up on the phone. "Enemy facial recognition scans incoming. Zaheer Munford. Escapee from the Toph facility and former second in command of the Red Lotus. Ghazan, former special ops officer in the United Earth Army. P'Li, demolitions expert from the Yue region, and Ming-Hua Khan."

Chelse takes a deep breath. "Fuck. Send that information to the president." The executive bodyguard furrows her brow seeing the vehicles that were following her backing off. "What are they doing? Katara, I need an ETA on those drones…."

A loud crash hits the top of the van. Chelse fires a few shots through the roof. The footsteps stop. The two dummy vehicles on either side of her van explode. Chelse crouches into the corner as two women come crashing through the back door. Another huge explosion in the road causes her van to swerve.

Chelse is able to fire a few shots at them before two silver sharpened needles get lodged into the barrel of her guns. She immediately drops them then pulls out two large combat knives. "Alright ladies, care to dance."

Ty La smirks. "Not really I'm more of a wallflower, but if you insist." She runs at Chelse.

The other young woman rolls her eyes as she leans against the side of the van. "Ugh, this is so lame. Why do we have to do this?"

Chelse manages to get Ty La in a choke hold. "M-M-Mya…l-little… help?" Ty La coughs.

Chelse keeps the knife pressed against the young girl's throat. "Myomie Hilt? What are you doing working for the Red Lotus? Your mother is a senator."

"My mother is a glorified secretary who opens her legs for every man on the hill with a title. She deserves what's coming to her." Myomie says spitefully.

"Twenty…seconds…" Ty La whimpers.

Mya rolls her eyes again. "Ugh fine." She says launching a few knives at Chelse.

"AH!" Ty La screams as Chelse uses her body as a shield. "Fucking fuck…Mya! Aim!"

"I wasn't aiming for you idiot." Myomie says throwing another knife that barely cuts the bodyguard's cheek.

Chelse pushes her blade further into her captive's throat. "Do that again and I fillet her. I know Azula is the new leader of the Red Lotus. Why is she after me? What does she want?"

"Now Ty La." The younger woman says quickly as her partner elbows Chelse in the stomach.

Another explosion launches the van into the air. Chelse loses her grip on Ty La as the vehicle rolls down the express way. Chelse immediately tries to scramble to her feet as the van comes to a stop, but her vision is blurry. She's dizzy.

Mya kicks one of the blades from Chelse's hands. "You should probably stop moving."

Chelse shakes her head. Something was wrong. She couldn't move her body the way she wanted to. She'd been in plenty of explosions, this one was nothing. What was happening to her? That's when she remembered the cut on her cheek. She weakly lifts her hand to her face.

"That would be the toxins kicking in. The more you move the worse it'll be for you. I mean you can move if you want to, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Chelse falls to her knees. "K-K-Ka-ta…r…." She says as she blacks out. She can hear people talking around her.

Zaheer picks up Chelse's body. "Look at you Redding. You could have been something. You had the chance to fight for something that mattered. You could have made a difference." He growls as he watches her drool. "But look at you now. Nothing but the dog of a corrupt state." The bald heavily tattooed man takes an irritated breath as he tosses her body into a van. "And I've become a dog who picks up old newspapers from the street for a tyrant." He slams the door to the van. "This is madness. We should be picking up that traveler not this piece of government filth."

Ty La and Myomie get into one of the vans. "Zaheer, can it, unless you want to end up like Xai Bau. Orders are orders. If you aren't challenging for leadership then shut the fuck up."

Chelse can't move or see but she knew what she heard. There was dissention in Azula's ranks.

* * *

**Air Temple safe house**

Asami found herself in a large underground studio apartment with a large bed like the one in her penthouse, two love seats, a small kitchen , a bathroom, and a little dining room table. She sits down on her bed and lowers her eyes deep in thought.

She understood the seriousness of the situation but Korra was heavy on her mind. She needed to know if Korra was alright. Asami takes a deep breath then closes her eyes. "Korra…are you there? Can you hear me?" She whispers telepathically then sits quietly for a minute but doesn't hear a response. "Korra?" She sighs. "She must still be unconscious."

Asami walks up to the large door and knocks. "Uhh, hello?"

A voice comes from a control panel on the wall next to the door. "Yes, Miss Sato?" A man says.

"I'd like to see Korra. Is she alright?" Asami asks.

"I'm sorry Miss Sato but we can't allow that until the commander gets here."

"I just want to know if she's alright." Asami almost shouts.

The man is silent for a few moments. "She's fine ma'am."

"How long will she be unconscious?" The heiress asks.

"I'm sorry but we can't…"

Asami kicks the door then turns off the control panel. "Damn it Chelse."

**XX**

**XX**

Korra can see Mizu floating above her. She was unconscious again, but things felt different this time.

"Korra…. Azula is planning something, be careful."

"Mi…zu, what? What's… happening? I don't …under…stand." The Avatar says slowly.

The water essence cups her cheek. "Whatever you do, don't leave her there."

"What? Who?"

"Azula." Mizu says.

In a flash Korra finds herself surrounded by darkness. Then bright blue laser beams start flying past her.

She gasps then passes out.

**Immortal World**

All of a sudden Korra can hear her wife giggling. "Baby, come on why aren't you dressed yet? We're gonna be late for Aang's regeneration. You said you wanted to get there before he woke up didn't you?"

Korra furrows her brow unsure of what was happening. "A-sa-mi?"

The heiress lies down on top of Korra gently brushing their lips together. "Mmm, that must have been some dream you were having. Are you missing the old days again? You haven't called me that in ages." Asami pats Korra's chest then walks towards a key pad on a wall. She hits a few buttons. The wall disappears. She grabs a small blue cube off of a shelf then tosses it at Korra. "Senna hurry up and change or we'll be late. Traffic to the Jupiter Temple is nuts at this hour."

"Asami…what? Who are you talking to?" The Avatar says.

"Yasuko and Senna baby. You're the one who decided on our mother's names this time around. Now hurry up." The engineer says.

The water tribe woman looks around the room nervously. This felt like the immortal world but how could she confirm it. She still had her memory so that was a good sign. "Uhh, Asami…can we talk for a second please?"

The green eyed woman rolls her eyes. "Senna, seriously what's going on with you today?" She says until she notices the confused look on her wife's face. Jade orbs widen. Asami jumps into the Avatar's arms. "Korra! Oh my god!" She says pulling back and looking into surprised blue sapphires. "Korra!" She says giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Where have you been?"

The Avatar furrows her brow. "Uhh…"

"It's me. It's me Asami. You finally traveled back here. I had no idea what happened to you." The eternally young CEO says.

"Asami? Is it really you? I made it?" Korra asks.

"Yes baby." She says bringing their foreheads together.

Korra moans closing her eyes feeling her wife's energy flowing through her body. She was immortal again and admittedly missed how good it felt. She felt strong and weak in Asami's arms all over again. The Avatar smirks feeling her lover's lips against hers. That small gesture snapped her back into reality remembering her pregnant wife's kiss.

"Asami, she, we, she…she knows she's pregnant. We kissed. I gotta get back. I don't know what happened. I blacked out. I don't know how I got here." The frantic Inuit says quickly.

"Calm down baby. Calm down and show me what happened." The heiress says softly. Korra takes a few deep breathes then nods.

**Five minutes later…**

Asami is startled out of their vision sharing as her phone rings. "Just a second baby."

Asami taps her wrist. "Hello. Oh Yoni sweetie, I'm sorry. Mom and I are going to be late. We have a little bit of an issue at home. Yes we're fine everything's okay sweetie. Tell Aang that we'll see him later this evening okay. We love you too. Bye."

Korra averts her eyes. "Uhh, who was, who was that?" She asks sheepishly.

Asami cups her wife's cheek and brings their heads back together. "One of our daughters."

"What?! How? I thought immortals couldn't have children." Korra almost shouts.

"Stay focused baby. I need to see what happened before you passed out." Asami says.

Korra nods then finishes sharing the vision. "So what do you think?"

"Well, I think your Asami had a good reason for not talking to you after you shared your memory." The engineer says.

Korra furrows her brow. "What? Why?"

Asami smirks. "Babe you're used to sharing memories with 'me'. When you and I share memories we also experience them remember?"

The light bulb goes off in the Avatar's mind. "Oh geez, you mean she felt all that?" Korra says smacking herself in the forehead. "No wonder she was scared of me."

Asami nods. "She was also in love with someone before you. I could feel the guilt in her heart when you bonded with her."

Korra rolls her eyes. "Yeah Kuvira, of all people."

Asami furrows her brow. "Really? From what I can sense that world's Kuvira is almost identical to you energetically. That might be why your Asami's feeling so confused. I'd feel the same way if I were in her shoes."

Korra sighs. "So how do I win her back?"

Asami lowers her eyes deep in thought. "Just give her some time. She needs to accept that her dreams are memories. When she does, she'll realize why she fell in love with Kuvira."

Korra throws her hands up. "How is that supposed to help me?"

"It'll be fine babe, trust me. I'm actually more concerned about the Seika in that dimension. She is very protective of your Asami. Were they lovers?" The heiress asks.

"What! No, no way." Korra lowers her eyes. Something like that had never occurred to her. "I mean, I don't think so. I don't know. Why?"

"I could hear her voice before you completely passed out. She's the one who shot you. You need to be careful baby. You're mortal in that universe. And based on what you've shown me that Chelse isn't like the others. Her threats aren't empty. She really will kill you if you get in her way. You should stay away from both her and Azula."

Korra grits her teeth then lowers her head. "I knew there was something off about Azula." Korra gets up from the bed. "Come on I need to talk to her. Maybe she can tell my why her alternate is pretending to help me."

Asami grabs her wife's wrist. "Korra, baby… Azula….Azula passed away some time ago."

"No." Korra says sadly. "Seriously, what happened? I've only been gone for a few weeks. Is Mako okay? Are you alright?" Korra asks.

Asami releases a slow sorrowful breath. She swallows softly realizing why it had taken Korra so long to get back to her. "Honey, she…they died."

"What do you mean?" The Avatar asks.

"You've been gone for almost 1000 years." Asami swallows again as she stands and cups Korra's cheek. "Time…passes differently between these two worlds."

The Avatar lowers her eyes as she tries to come to grips with what she'd just heard. This was one of the harsh truths of immortality. All of their friends and family were gone. A single tear rolls down her cheek. How was she supposed to accept something like this? "I-I don't….understand."

Asami pulls her wife into her arms. She remembered how they felt the day Jinora passed. The master airbender had out lived every one of their friends. She was 203 years old. Tenzin and Pema had died a century before her. "I'm sorry." She caresses her wife's head then pulls back and looks into two tearful blue eyes. "They're only gone on this world baby, not yours. Okay?"

Korra nods then wipes her eyes still sniffling. "Are you…and the other me, doing alright? I mean are we together?"

The engineer smiles softly. "Yeah it was rough for a while there but we're doing amazing now. Right after you left, she started opening up to me. We travel together and…" Asami walks over to the wall and hits a few buttons. A dresser rolls from it. She picks up a holographic moving picture frame. "We've had ten children over the years, seven adopted and three genetically engineered from our DNA."

She points to a beautiful young woman about 17 years old with light sun-kissed skin, long dark brown hair and turquoise eyes. "This is Yoni. She's on Jupiter right now going to school for astrophysics." Asami watches Korra closely. "And she's the captain of her school's probending team." The Avatar looks up at her. "She's a firebender." Asami says with a wink before pointing to a green eyed 10 year old boy who's flexing his muscles." That's our son Bolin and he's an airbender. He takes after Meelo though." She points to their other daughter. "And…this is Mizu. She's 14 and she's a waterbender." Save for the blue eyes Mizu was the spitting image of Asami.

Korra covers her mouth allowing a few more tears to trickle down her face. "They're beautiful." The tearful Inuit lowers her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Asami asks putting the picture down.

"I-I'm, we're gonna be parents." Korra says looking up at her wife. "Asami, I have to get back to her."

The heiress nods. "I know baby. I'll help you, but first I need to tell you what Chelse and I found out. Let's go lie down."

They get into bed. "Katara's been keeping you from traveling back here. She's also been keeping my Korra from traveling to certain places. Something connected to your vibration is throwing off the balance and she couldn't risk you spreading that frequency to other worlds."

"Then why'd she let me through now." Korra asks.

"So I could warn you. When you neutralized the mothers in your dimension, you also neutralized the effects of their powers. The mothers said an event like that would send ripples throughout all dimensions. That wave of dissonance came into contact with our world. I believe the same thing may have happened on the world you're in. It affected Azula." The young CEO lowers her eyes.

"What happened?" Korra asks.

Asami takes in a hard breath. "Her personality completely changed. She thought everyone around her was trying to take her crown, even though she'd long since passed it down to her grandson." Asami looks up into her partner's eyes. "She also became obsessed with destroying you."

Korra gulps feeling a chill up her spine. "Are you saying that my Azula has her memory back?" Korra takes in a steady breath as she looks into her wife's eyes. "What should I do?" Asami lowers her eyes. "Asami, what do I do?"

The heiress swallows softly not wanting to look into Korra's eyes. "When our Azula, was back in her right mind, she told us something. She said…,"

**Flash back 923 years ago…**

A now 75 year old Azula sits up in bed at an intensive care facility. Mako, Korra, Asami, Ty La, and three of their daughters are in the room with her. The former Fire Lord takes in a deep exhausted breath. "I need you all to listen to me and listen well. If I ever revert back to my old self, kill me."

Mako shakes his head. "What? Azula, calm down alright. Look you had a few bad days." He says glancing at Korra sorrowfully. Azula tried to take her head off a week ago. He turns back to his wife. "Korra's fine, right? You didn't cause any major…"

"Don't patronize me! If she weren't immortal she'd be dead." Azula says before lowering her eyes. "There is something very wrong with me. I can't remember what happened, but I know how it felt." She looks up into the eyes of everyone in the room. "I was sadistic, full of misguided rage, pain, and resentment." She locks eyes with Korra. "Even without my bending I'm too dangerous to be kept alive."

**Present day**

"What? Why? Why would she tell you all to do something like that?" Korra asks.

"She said it would be a kindness." Asami lowers her eyes and sheds a few tears. "She said she'd rather die than end up like her father alone and crazed in a cell for the rest of her life."

**Back in Azula's Hospital room**

"We spent years trying to heal the wounds my father scarred onto the world. I will not play a part in recreating them. If I become that woman again, kill me." Azula says looking into Korra's eyes.

**Present day**

Asami takes a sad breath. "She came after you when she lost herself again." Asami shakes her head and closes her eyes. "And when the time came you wouldn't do it." Asami breaks down in tears. "So…so so she…she kidnapped our little girl….she….

**Flashback 923 years ago**

Azula laughs manically from the top of Harmony Tower. Lightning flashes through the sky as torrential rains threaten to flood the river beneath the tower. She holds Korra's five year old daughter by the hair at the crown of her head. "Avatar, does this belong to you? She's been calling out to you for hours. You really are a horrible mother even worse than mine leaving her child in the care of a violent psychopath. You should know better."

"Mom-my…" The little girl whimpers. She'd been very badly burned. Bloody urine trickled down her legs.

Korra's eyes glow white with rage as she launches herself to the top of the tower.

Azula quickly grabs the child's neck and hangs her over the edge of the tower. "Not so fast Avatar, we aren't finished playing yet. I will have one of your heads tonight - either yours or hers."

"Ma-ma-mommy…" The child cries.

"It's okay honey, mommy's here. I'm right here. Azula, please let her go." The Avatar says as calmly as she can.

The former fire lord smirks as blue flames erupt from her hand. The child screams out in pain. "Really poor choice of words." Azula snaps the child's neck and drops her.

**Present day**

Korra's eyes widen as she realizes what happened. "I killed her." Asami nods. Korra pulls her into her arms.

"She lost her mind Korra. If our Azula was affected then yours probably was too. You can't trust her." Asami says.

Korra takes a deep breath. She'd heard what she needed to. Hopefully her Azula hadn't become that crazed. She wasn't looking forward to finding out. "I-I understand. Was that all you found out?"

Asami pulls back and gazes into her wife's eyes. "I'm sorry. The mothers said that any dimension without their vibration doesn't exist."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we still don't know how to get you home. We even tried contacting Katara." Asami says.

Korra half smirks sorrowfully. "Chelse said it was a long-shot anyway."

"I'm sorry." Asami says giving her a gentle kiss.

"It's okay. I know you tried." The Avatar says as she returns the kiss with tear welled eyes. "I'll figure something out. I-I better get going. She's waiting for me."

Asami cups her wife's cheek examining her face. "I'll miss you, Korra."

Korra could see a deep sadness behind her partner's eyes. That's when she understood. "I can't come back here, can I?"

Asami shakes her head no. "My Korra shared her memories of Katara with me. She said you're the one who can find the way back home."

Korra half smiles. "I wish I could believe that. I don't know what to say."

Asami lowers her eyes as if remembering something. "Trusting your powers is like being in love. That's what Gran said to you the day we changed things. Tell me you love me." Asami says.

Green eyes meet tear welled blue orbs. "I love you Asami Sato, with all that I am."

They bring their heads together. "And I love you Korra Sato… forever. Korrasami…"

The Avatar sighs and smiles. "Forever baby."

A minute later the alternate Korra sits up in bed gasping for breath. "Send, send me back Yasuko. Send me back now!"

"Senna, what's going on?"

"She can't kill Azula. If she kills her she'll never get home." Korra's alternate says quickly.

"What?!" Asami gasps.

"Send me back! We have to stop her!" They both bring their heads together but nothing happens. "Katara, Katara! Let me through! Kataraaaa!"

* * *

**X**

**Back on the mortal world**

Chelse is on her knees with her ankles and wrists shackled behind a wide pole against her back. Someone splashes a bucket of cold water on her. She lifts her head and sees Azula sitting in a chair about ten feet in front of her. Chelse can't help but smirk. This wasn't a part of her plan, but she'd take what she could get at the moment. Azula had finally slipped up. It wouldn't be long before Katara zeroed in on their location. The Red Lotus was finished.

The former fire nation princess gets up from her chair and walks toward her captive. "Seika, Seika, Seika. Mmm, I can't even begin to tell you how good it feels to be able to say your name." She says taking a knee in front of the former fire essence. Azula slaps her hard across the face. Chelse growls at her. She roughly grabs Chelse's jaw digging her nails into her skin drawing blood. "In my weakness I bowed to you, but that will never happen again. Now you will bow to me. Everyone will."

The bodyguard grunts. "You're delusional." Chelse looks around the large room. "And here I thought the Red Lotus stood for freedom, but here you are creating a tyrant. You're nothing but a bunch of idiots following the orders of a psychotic teenager." Zaheer lowers his eyes.

Azula glances at her subordinate then back at Chelse. "Oh, well look at you. Do you really think a few colorful words will turn these fools against me? Zaheer, bring me my chair." The man immediately obeys.

Azula sits the chair between her legs and folds her arm over the top of it as she stares at Chelse. "Their obedience looks odd to you doesn't it? Well it should. After all less than two months ago, I was just a petty thief who got off on blackmailing her superstar brother. Half the criminal minds in the city had it out for me, but here I stand as the head of the most lethal terrorist régime in history. It's a fantastic story isn't it? Kind of like how you think someone is going to come rescue you." Azula pulls Chelse's phone from her pocket. "And then they'll arrest me and my lieutenants and you'll be praised as the hero who took down the Red Lotus. Shall we wait and see what happens?"

Everyone is silent for a few minutes. Chelse gulps wondering where her back up was.

Azula sighs. "Hmm, that's odd. Where is the New Republic City Police Force, or the Army? What about the White Lotus? Oh I know, why don't we ask Katara." Chelse looks up at her. Azula taps the phone and clears her throat. "Uhh hemm, Katara? Katara are you there?" She looks at Chelse. "Oh my, it appears she's busy. I'll try her home number." Chelse furrows her brow. Azula looks her dead in the eyes. "Mike Oscar Tango Hotel Echo Romeo 4-1-2-6 Sierra." The former essence's eyes widen. "Mothers right?"

The princess tosses the phone behind her onto the floor. "Do you understand how outclassed you are now Seika? Do you understand why they've chosen to follow me? You see, this world is mine, you just don't know it yet. And there is nothing you can do to change that. Absolutely… nothing. So your only option is to cooperate. If you want to stay alive you're going to follow my orders. If you want to die, that can easily be arranged."

Chelse gulps. "What do you want?"

"Call off the White Lotus. Stop interfering with Korra and Asami Sato's relationship. And don't discuss our meeting with anyone." Azula says quickly.

"What?" Chelse asks genuinely.

Azula grabs the secret agent's throat. "Do we have a deal or not? Keep living or start dying, those are your choices." Chelse starts to speak. "Aa, aa, aaa, don't ask why. I need a yes or a no."

Chelse grits her teeth. "I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine."

Azula rolls her eyes. "Fine. What is it?"

"Are you a traveler?" Chelse asks.

Azula smirks. "No. Now what's your answer?"

"I'll do it." Chelse says lowering her eyes.

Azula sits back in her chair with a smile. "Excellent. See that wasn't hard at all." She stands to her feet. "Zaheer, bring me a blow torch please." Chelse furrows her brow as he walks over to her. "Hold her in place."

Chelse huffs from her nose as she struggles in his grasp trying to bite his hands. "What, what are you doing? I thought we had a deal."

Azula smiles. "Oh we do. I'm just sending the Avatar a little message. She's dense, but I think she'll understand. Hold still."

Chelse screams out as searing heat burns and melts the skin around her right eye. She pants as Zaheer releases her face. "You're, you're…cr-crazy…."

Azula sits back and stares at her prisoner. "What do you all think? Looks good right?" They all look around at one another in confusion. Azula gasps suddenly. "Shit, I put it on the wrong side. Oh well." She gets up from the chair and moves to leave the room. She laughs to herself. "I must regain my honor. Hahahaaaa. Ahh, good times." She takes a deep breath. "Drop her off at the dock."

**Air Temple Safe House**

Korra finally comes to. She has a throbbing headache. "A-sami?" She says out loud rubbing her head as she looks around a very nice studio apartment. "Where the heck am I? Hello?"

Elsewhere in another room the heiress feels a warmth in her chest. She immediately knows who it is. "Korra, are you there?" She says mentally.

The Avatar is still in a daze and thinks Asami is in the room somewhere. "Asami, hey, yeah I'm here. Where are you?"

A White Lotus sentry watches Korra from the control room. To him she's walking around the room talking to herself. "What's she doing?" He asks another sentry.

"I don't know man. Why are some of these travelers so nuts? Turn up the volume."

Korra wobbles into the bathroom. "Sami hey, Asami where are you? Come, come here." Korra giggles. "Why are you hiding?"

One of the sentries shakes his head. "Geez the commander wasn't kidding, that girl's got it bad. I mean don't get me wrong, Sato's pretty hot, but she's not worth losing your mind over. Now the police chief…mmm, yeah. I wouldn't mind doing time for her."

"Beifong! Fuck man, she'd break you in half." The other sentry says.

He sighs contently. "I know. Ooooh, I saw her run for the Bear marathon. Her thighs are like a steel vise. What I wouldn't give for a few minutes between those. That'd be the way I wanna go."

The heiress furrows her brow not getting a response. For some odd reason she can feel that the young Avatar is out of it. "Korra, uhh, I'm talking in your mind…I hope. You were tranquilized a few hours ago. I think you might still be under the influence."

The still wobbly Avatar goes to sit on the bed finally responding mentally to her wife. "Oh, hey, yeah, that makes sense. Where are you?" She says falling back onto the bed with her eyes closed.

"I'm in some kind of safe house apartment. I think you are too." The young CEO says.

Korra yawns. "Hey I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't know you could feel all that. I didn't mean it."

Asami furrows her brow then widens her eyes when she understands what Korra meant. "Oh. Yeah, I kinda figured that. I…I accept your apology." The two are silent for a minute. "I'm sorry I beat you up."

Korra speaks up still not quite sober yet. "It's okay, you had a good reason to. How'd we get here?"

"Chelse. She said the Red Lotus was after us." Asami says.

Korra takes a deep breath. "Are you sleeping with her?"

Asami furrows her brow. "What? No. What brought that on?"

"She's too protective of you. She shot at me." Korra says groggily.

"Korra, you were stalking me. What did you expect? She's a highly trained personal bodyguard. Her last assignment was the president's private detail." Asami says.

Korra sighs heavily. "I wasn't stalking you. I told her who I was and who you are. I thought she understood. You're my family and you're having my child."

Asami is silent for a minute. She looks down at her stomach. "Korra, this whole situation is impossible. Do you understand that?" The water tribe woman doesn't answer. "I…I don't know or remember you. As far as I'm concerned you're just some weirdo who showed up out of nowhere and told me I'm pregnant with her child. And for some reason you expected me to accept that?"

"Why'd you kiss me?" The Avatar asks starting to feel a little more like herself.

Asami's face turns red. "What, no, no I didn't. You…you kissed me." Asami says.

"Yeah, and you didn't stop me." Korra says raising a challenging eyebrow.

"I-I, that's not what happened." Asami says stumbling over her words remembering how her body responded to the blue eyed woman.

Korra smirks softly. "Asami some part of you knows who I am. You can at least admit that much to yourself."

Asami lowers hers eyes. "It's because of the dreams."

Korra rolls over in bed. "Asami those aren't just dreams. They're our life. I know how unbelievable all of this is, but that's us, that's our world. And if you give me a chance I can prove I'm telling the truth."

Asami takes in an apprehensive breath. "How?"

Korra sits up raising her eyebrows. "Besides knowing you're pregnant and how you got that way?"

Asami rolls her eyes. "There's no guarantee it was you."

"Come on seriously? Who have you been with in the last two months?" Korra retorts.

"Look I'm giving you the chance to prove that this isn't all in my head, so prove it." Asami says.

Korra has an idea. "Hmm, okay. Do you remember seeing me moving earth, air, fire, and water in your dreams?"

"Yeah."

"Great I'll show it to you in person. Would you mind if I came to see you? Would that be okay? I don't wanna scare you." Korra asks.

Asami takes in a nervous breath. "Okay, but if I ask you to leave..."

Korra nods. "I understand, give me a minute." She goes into the Avatar State and places her hand on the floor, then lifts it into the air. She can see where everyone is. She deactivates the Avatar State then goes over to a large metal door. "Excuse me guys can I talk to you for a second?"

The guards outside the door freeze. One of them nervously hits the intercom. "Yeah?"

"First my name is Korra. I know things have been a little crazy but I need you all to know that I'm not gonna hurt any of you."

The guard furrows his brow. "Uhh, okay."

"Okay, good, good. Now, I'd appreciate if you guys could help me out."

The guard gulps. "Uhh, Korra, we…we aren't authorized to do anything for you until the commander arrives."

"I totally understand." Korra says. "But I just need one little favor. Can you open this door for me please?"

The guards gulp. "We can't open the door ma'am."

"Ooookay, then….can you promise not to shoot me?" Korra asks genuinely.

"Nooooo?"

Korra releases a heavy breath. "Well then I owe you guys an apology."

"For what?" One of the guard's asks.

Their guns start to rattle then their bullets melt. The door begins to crinkle like a piece of paper then it flies off the hinges. "For that."

Alarms sound all over the facility.

A minute later Korra walks down the hallway toward Asami's room. The four guards point their guns at her. She raises a challenging eyebrow.

Asami stares wide eyed at the door hearing the guards yelling outside. There is a knock on her door. The heiress furrows her brow. "Uhh hello?"

Korra smiles. "Would you mind standing away from the door for a second?"

Asami moves to the opposite wall. "Okay."

The Avatar turns the door into a ball of liquid metal. "So, metal is a form of earth." Asami gulps. Korra half smiles then goes into the Avatar state. "And this is fire, air, and…water."

Asami watches as the possible co-parent of her unborn child bends the four elements.

Korra swallows nervously deactivating the Avatar State. "So…is this…proof enough?"

Asami lowers her eyes. Korra was exactly how she'd seen her in her dreams. "I-I could…do things…in my dreams too. Show me how to do that and I'll believe you."

Korra scratches the back of her head. "Uhh, well, uumm, that's kind of…" The lotus guards fill the room. Korra holds her hands up in surrender. "Complicated."

"Don't move!" The guards yell.

* * *

**New Republic City Pier **

"Hey, hey lady, you alright? What in da sam hill happened to ur face?" An old fisherman asks.

Chelse opens one of her eyes just as the sun is rising. Her face is throbbing with pain. "Where am I?"

"The port ma'am. Can I call ya a cab or take you to the hospital or somethin'?" The man asks.

Chelse shakes her head. "No, but I could use a phone if you have one."

The old man shows her to a dilapidated phone booth. Chelse wasn't going to let Azula have her way but at the moment she needed to play along in order to find out what the young woman was planning. There was one thing Chelse was certain of. Azula lied to her. The princess was a traveler. She was sure of it. No one but the president and one other agent knew how to get access to Katara. Not only that but she'd dropped Chelse off less than a mile from the Air Temple. Only a traveler would have that information.

Something was very wrong. Katara said there could only be one traveler in their world at a time. Had Katara betrayed them, or maybe she'd been tampered with? The phone stung against Chelse's cheek. She was going to pay Azula back tenfold for scarring her.

**Air Temple Safe House**

One of the guards pointing his gun at Korra touches his ear then furrows his brow. "What? Are you sure? Do you have a confirmation? Alright. Understood." He nods then releases a worried breath and lowers his gun. "Stand down."

All the sentries turn and look at him. "You heard me I said stand down. Clear the room. Miss Sato, the commander will be here shortly."

Korra and Asami furrow their brows then glance at one another as the sentries leave the room.

"Uhhh, what was that about?" Korra asks.

Asami lowers her eyes and tucks her hair behind her ear. "You should probably leave before Chelse gets here." Asami was scared. If her bodyguard knew what Korra could do, she'd probably kill her on the spot. It was one thing to see Korra bending elements in a dream but to see it in real life was frightening, not to mention the glowing white eyes.

The Avatar swallows softly. The fear written on her wife's face was disheartening. Korra thought if she proved that Asami's dreams were real that her wife would be able to trust her. Things weren't looking to good. "I, uhh, I didn't…scare you did I?"

Asami looks up at her. "A little, but that's not why you should leave. I'm concerned about Chelse."

Korra lowers her eyes remembering what her immortal wife said about her. "Me too. I know she's just trying to protect you, but I don't understand why she thinks I'll hurt you." She finds Asami's eyes. "I'd never hurt you. I love you."

The heiress averts her eyes. "Don't say that."

"Asami, I can't help how I feel alright. You're my best friend whether you remember it or not. Those dreams you've had are us. They're real because I lived them…and so have you." Korra says watching her wife lower her head. "Maybe if I show you how to bend you'll remember something."

Asami can see hope in the endless blue of Korra's eyes. "Do you really think I can do it?"

Korra smiles softly unable to hide her excitement. "We won't know unless you try."

Asami nods. "Okay but make it quick. You need to be back in your room before Chelse gets here."

The Avatar moves to stand in front of her. "First of all it takes years to learn how to bend so making it quick isn't gonna happen." In spite of her wife shaking the entire block a few weeks ago, Korra knew bending wasn't possible for people in this world. But this would give her and Asami a reason to hang out with one another. "Let's start with some basic movements. This is the ostrich-horse stance."

Asami raises a curious eyebrow. "You mean horse stance."

"No I mean ostrich-horse." Korra says.

"I've taken martial arts all my life Korra. I know what the horse stance looks like." Asami says correcting her.

"Your legs are too far apart." The Avatar says. Asami adjusts herself. "Now they're too close together." Asami rolls her eyes then moves again. Korra huffs from her nose then leans down. She moves one of her wife's legs. "Here." Asami swallows feeling Korra's hands against her thigh. "See do you feel the difference."

"Y-yeah," Asami says as Korra adjusts her other leg. She can't take it anymore. The heiress stands straight up taking Korra along with her. Their eyes lock. "I-I got it…okay."

Their faces are just a few inches apart. "Okay." Korra says softly.

Asami feels warm all over having Korra's hands on her waist. Her eyes accidentally fall to the Avatar's lips. She unconsciously leans in. Korra happily accepts. The heiress can't help herself. She moans into the kiss then catches herself. What was she doing? "Fuck." She says gently pushing Korra away.

"What? What's wrong?" Korra asks.

Asami catches her breath removing her wife's hands from her waist. "I can't do this."

Korra speaks up. "Asami, I don't understand. You know me."

"No she doesn't." The executive bodyguard says. "She's not from this world Miss Sato. People can't manipulate the elements in this world the way they can where she's from. She's playing you. That's what travelers do." Chelse says staggering into the room.

The Avatar takes a few steps away from Asami seeing the gun in Chelse's hand.

Asami moves to comfort her assistant. Her face was bandaged and she had bruises on her arms and legs. "What? Oh my god, Chelse, what happened to you?"

"The Red Lotus happened." The executive bodyguard says. Then she turns to Korra. "You're going to tell me everything you know about the Lotus on your world."

The Inuit lowers her eyes. "Why should I help you? You don't trust me, you think I'm crazy, and you wanna keep me and Asami apart." Korra says already preparing to liquefy Chelse's gun.

Chelse stumbles toward the Avatar. "Do you know what you and your kind are Korra?" The water tribe woman takes a step back. "You're a plague. You're death." Chelse shouts pulling the skin graft bandages from her face. Korra's eyes widen seeing the burns. "You don't know how to create anything but death and destruction. You people come here to our world and you break people's homes, you ruin lives. Every…single…one of you...is…is…" Chelse says as she loses consciousness.

Korra catches her.

Three guards run into the room after her. "Commander!" They take Chelse from Korra's arms.

Asami steps forward. "What happened to her?"

"Everything's fine ma'am. We've been authorized to see you both home." One of the sentries says.

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Has the Red Lotus been stopped? Chelse said we were in danger." Asami says.

One of the guards turns to her. "Those are the commander's orders Miss Sato. We'll know more once she's stabilized. Until then her orders stand." He looks at Korra. "You're both free to go."

Korra lowers her eyes having recognized the scar. Was that Azula's handy work? She hoped it wasn't. She had enough on her plate right now without having to worry about a crazed fire nation princess running around. Maybe it wasn't Azula. After all Miss Chelse said the Red Lotus was involved. There was only one way to know for sure though. "I, uhh, if everything is okay, I'm gonna head out." Korra says moving toward the door.

Asami grabs Korra's shoulder. "Who are you? What did Chelse mean when she said you're not from this world?"

The Avatar takes in a deep breath then lowers her eyes for a moment. How could she possibly explain all this to her wife? She barely understood it herself. An idea springs into Korra's mind. She looks up at Asami. "Have you ever seen anime?"

The heiress furrows her brow. "What?"

* * *

**An hour later…**

**Sato Penthouse**

After quite a bit of running around Korra drops Asami off at home with a DVD box set. "Here, this will help you understand some of what's going on. This is us, you and me. Watch this and we'll talk about it later."

Asami takes the Avatar's hand. "Korra, wait. Where are you going?"

The water tribe woman can't help but smirk as she looks down at their hands. "I just need to check on a few things. I'll be back soon. I promise." She leans into Asami.

The engineer leans away releasing her hand. "What are you doing?"

The Avatar averts her eyes. "Oh, uhh, I uhhh, nothing, nothing. I wasn't doing anything."

"You were trying to kiss me."

"Huh?"

Asami rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Korra, I know how all this looks, but we're not together okay. I didn't mean to kiss you back there." The Avatar opens her mouth to speak. "Look even if everything you've told me is true, it doesn't change how I feel. I don't know you alright. So stop acting like I do." Asami lowers her eyes. Korra sighs then moves to leave again. Asami grabs her. Korra keeps her back turned. "I'm…I'm sorry okay. I'm sure this is hard for you too. I don't know how I'd feel… if Kuvira ever forgot me." Korra keeps her back turned. Asami squeezes her hand. "But I know I wouldn't give up on her."

Korra releases a rough breath, turns around, and grasps the nape of Asami's neck. The heiress gazes into tear welled azure orbs. Korra brings their foreheads together. They close their eyes. Asami is moved to tears. Korra didn't need to say a word. Asami could feel what her wife was feeling.

Korra slowly pulls away and cupping Asami's cheek. "I'll be back soon." Asami nods then steps back through her door.

**Bolin's Apartment**

The bike courier is livid with his friend. He tears into Korra the moment she walks through the door. "Urgh! What is the matter with you?! I almost went to the cops to file a missing persons report! Why do you keep doing this to me? Do you know that you're glowing it up all over the internet right now? You need to lay low. There could be government agents trying to kidnap you as we speak."

Korra goes looking through the closet for the folder Azula had given her. "Been there done that."

"What?" Bolin exclaims.

"They just let me go a few hours ago. I need to figure out what's going on." Korra says nonchalantly.

"Again... what?" Bolin asks.

"Finally." Korra says to herself as she finds the folder and begins looking through it.

Bolin throws his hands up. "Korra haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying. You're a wanted woman. We can't stay here. There are rumors flying around that the Black Dahlia, is really Asami Sato. If her crazy bodyguard finds out…"

"Bolin geez, will you shut up for a minute please. I heard you alright. I need to think." Korra says now pacing the tiny apartment.

The Avatar tries to think through everything she'd learned recently. 'If Miss Chelse got that scar from Azula then Azula's working with the Red Lotus on this world. The chances of them being good guys are pretty much zero based on what they did to Miss Chelse. That scar looked exactly like Lord Zuko's. If it was Azula who did it then she probably has her old memory back. Which means she's evil, but then why hasn't she come after me? What's she want? And why does she want Asami and me to be together?'

Korra shakes her head. "Crap, I'm gonna to need to talk to her." She stops pacing seeing a teary eyed Bolin watching her as his bottom lip trembles. She furrows her brow. "What?"

He takes a deep breath. "Are you about to go defeat the fire lord? Is Team Avatar gonna be a thing because I can totally be your Sokka." Korra rolls her eyes then walks out the door. Bolin runs after her. "Korra I'm serious. Let me help. You have no idea how much I love Avatar. How much I love you."

The blue eyed woman turns around holding intensely hot flames in her hands. "Bolin! This isn't a game. This is real life and it's dangerous. I may be able to bend, but people out there have guns. Don't be stupid."

He grabs her shoulders. "Korra besides being the Avatar, you're my best friend. I'm not gonna let you do this alone."

Korra lowers her eyes remembering the Immortal world. "I don't want you to die."

Bolin smiles softly. "Come on Kor, I'll be fine. I'll stay out of sight until you need backup, okay?" He walks toward the elevator . "You're just gonna talk to her right?" He passes out as Korra strikes him in the back of the neck.

"I'm sorry Bo. I'm not gonna let anyone else get hurt because of me." Korra says sadly as she grabs his feet and drags him back into the apartment.

**45 minutes later…**

**Ember Island Tower**

Korra reads over Azula's worksheet again. She had to complete a specific set of tasks in order to contact Azula and this was the last one on the list.

Korra gulps as she walks up to a security guard.

The man looks down at her menacingly. "Do you have a reservation?"

The young Avatar breathes out through puckered lips. "No sir, I don't." She says looking down at the worksheet again. "But, that's a sharp outfit you're wearing. Uhh,.." Korra looks up at him nervously. This was so stupid. "You should be careful. You could puncture the hull of an empire class fire nation battle ship, leaving thousands to drown at sea. Because it's so sharp." Korra felt sick to her stomach.

The man growls at her then smiles and happily smacks her on the back. "Hahahaaa! You must be a friend of Zula's. You're alright with me kid. Hang on a second, I'll tell her you're here. What's your name?"

"Uhh Korra."

He walks up to the door and hits a few buttons then picks up the telephone. "Miss James, Avatar Korra here to see you." He says winking at a confused Korra. "Yes ma'am, right away."

He opens the front door. "Follow me please."

They end up on an elevator. Korra notices that they are going down. 'B4…B5…B6' "Uhh excuse me but where are we going?" She asks.

The man remains silent. The elevator stops at B12. "Last door on the right."

Korra swallows hard then steps off the elevator. Fortunately the hallway was very well lit. Korra peaks into one of the doors and sees two people playing racquetball. This was just some kind of workout floor, nothing to be scared of.

She arrives at the last door. The window is completely blacked out. She knocks. "Come on in Avatar." She hears Azula say.

Korra takes a deep breath then opens the door.

The room reeked of blood and was hotter than a sauna. Azula is demolishing a punching bag. "It's nice to see you again Avatar. How are things going with Asami?"

Korra stays near the door. "You tell me."

Azula continues her workout. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"You're still watching us aren't you?" Korra says already knowing the answer.

Azula stops punching and gazes at the Avatar for a moment. She goes to grab a towel. "Yes I am. Did you get my message?"

Korra swallows. "What message?"

Azula picks up a bottle of water then takes a sip locking eyes with Korra. Azula smiles then places her hand over her left eye. "I must find the Avatar to restore my honor." She giggles. "It's okay. You can laugh. It's funny. I thought you'd enjoy a Zuko impression."

Korra takes a deep breath. The situation just went from bad to worse. That meant Azula was working with the Red Lotus. "When did you get your memory back?"

Azula smirks then heads over to a rowing machine.

"Answer me." Korra says sternly.

The princess moves her arms back and forth. "Take the cell phone from your pocket and incinerate it." Korra grits her teeth then takes the phone from her pocket and sits it on the floor. "I said incinerate it." Azula repeats.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Korra says.

Azula stops rowing then gets up off the machine. She stalks up to Korra and steps on the phone. She glares into the Avatar's eyes. "Bend a flame…and incinerate the phone Korra."

The Inuit gulps knowing she needed to stand her ground. "I…I don't know what you mean."

Azula's eye twitches then she smirks and walks away. "Why are you being uncooperative?" The former fire nation princess says picking up a remote control from a small table and turning on one of the televisions in the room.

Korra's eyes widen when she sees herself bending the four elements for Asami in the safe house.

Azula smiles. "See you don't have to be shy. I know you can do it. Go ahead."

"Why?" Korra asks.

"Because I told you to. Now do it." Azula commands.

"I don't take orders from you." Korra says. "I don't take orders from anyone. Now answer my question. When did you get your memory back?"

Azula turns off the television then walks over to a weight bench. "Do you know why you're alive right now Avatar? It's because I haven't ordered your death. And the reason why I haven't done that is because you're still of some use to me. But if you don't follow my orders, then I don't need you. So I'm going to tell you one more time. Incinerate the phone."

Korra goes into the Avatar state and creates a large fire ball in her hand. She could feel the guns pointed on her right away. Azula was playing her, but right at the moment Korra didn't want to stay around and figure out why. She'd gotten all the information she needed to. Azula scarred Miss Chelse and was working for the Red Lotus. She had to take her out before things got worse.

Azula gets up and walks toward the glowing Avatar with a smile on her face. "You're thinking of killing me, but that would be a mistake. Would you like to know why?" Azula says now less than two feet from Korra. "I asked you a question Avatar. Would you like to know why you shouldn't kill me?"

The Avatar is silent. She could incinerate Azula in an instant from this distance and melt every bullet that was fired at her, but for some reason she couldn't do it.

"Did you know that guardians were the first travelers?" Azula asks.

Korra furrows her glowing eyes. "What?"

"I have an intricate knowledge of all dimensional bridges and pathways Korra. If you kill me…"

Korra gulps deactivating the Avatar State. "You know how to get Asami and me home?"

"In a manner of speaking. That's why I wanted you to get close to her. You see you can't go home without her." Azula says cupping Korra's cheek. "I want to get you both home Korra, but I can't do that if you don't follow my orders. So what are you going to do?"

Korra backs away from her hand and shakes her head. "Why? Why do you want to help us?"

Azula sighs. "Aww sweetie, that's cute that you think that. But I'm not doing this for you."

"W-What do you mean?" Korra asks.

"Korra, you and Asami don't belong here, but I do. This world is perfect for me and I will have it. Because you're going to give it to me."

Korra shakes her head. "What? No, no that's not gonna happen. No way. I won't let you destroy this place."

Azula furrows her brow. "Who said anything about destroying? I'm going to rule it. One nation, one world, united under my leadership. It's going to be the utopia my father and I always wanted. Besides what should it matter to you what happens to this place. Once you return home you'll never travel again. It'll be like this place never existed." Azula places her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Go spend some time with Asami and think things over. I'm sure you'll come to the right decision." She gives Korra a little push toward the door. "You do want to go home don't you?" Azula says.

Korra gulps. "Y-y-you're lying. You're just trying to trick me."

"Then you should kill me. As a matter of fact this will probably be your best opportunity. So what are you going to do?" Azula smiles as Korra turns around and walks to the door. "I knew you were smarter than I gave you credit for. See you soon."

Korra leaves with a heavy heart. What was she supposed to do? What if Azula was telling the truth? This might be her only chance to get home. But she couldn't leave this world in Azula's hands, could she?

Korra looks up into the sky. "Gran Gran, where are you when I need you?"

**Sato Penthouse**

Asami eats a bowl of popcorn as she watches Zuko riding an ostrich-horse through the desert. She finally understood what Korra meant. Then she watches Azula torturing Zuko and their mother. "Azula always lies huh. Geez, she's even evil as a cartoon."

There is a knock on Asami's door. "Hello, who's there?"

"It's Chelse, Miss Sato. I need to speak with you about Korra."

**TBC…**


	52. Chapter 52

**Title:** Korrasami 52

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating**: **PG / R**

**Notes:** New chapter next week! Reviews, Favs, Follows, PMs, and donations are ubber appreciated.

* * *

**X**

**X**

The executive bodyguard nervously walks in and Asami immediately throws her arms around her. Chelse gulps closing her eyes. She can't help but catch the scent of jasmine in the heiress' raven black hair. 'Why are you so much like your mother?' Chelse thinks to herself.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Asami says softly. She pulls back gazing into Chelse's eyes. Asami apprehensively raises her hand to the burned side of her assistant's face. "I'm sorry."

Chelse gently grasps Asami's hand. She brings the palm of her boss' hand to her lips kissing it deeply. Asami gazes at her with lidded eyes. Chelse immediately releases her hand and lowers her eyes. She hadn't meant to do that.

Asami smiles quietly then cups her assistant's unburned cheek to get some eye contact. "Thank you for protecting me Chelse." The former fire essence nods then lowers her eyes again as an all too familiar memory comes to mind.

**Flashback 25 years ago.**

Yasuko Sato, Asami's mother, wraps her bodyguard's arm with bandages.

Chelse had been on the lookout for weeks as numerous death notes had been sent to Hiroshi's office. They'd just left Mr. Sato's business party when three masked men disguised as servers attacked them.

Chelse quickly took them down, but not without getting hurt. The men were immediately arrested and Chelse escorted Yasuko home.

The mistress of the household held her bodyguard's hand the entire way. The moment they were behind closed doors Yasuko stripped Chelse down then began tending to her arm. They sit in silence as one of the house servants takes the guard's bloodied clothes away. Yasuko follows the attendant to the door then locks it. With tear-welled eyes she walks back over to Chelse and pulls her into her arms. "Thank you for protecting me Red."

"Miss Sato…" Chelse is interrupted by a kiss.

Yasuko deepens the kiss. Chelse closes her eyes allowing herself a few moments of indulgence when there is a soft knock at the door.

"Yasuko? Are you alright? I came as soon as I heard." Hiroshi says.

Yasuko suckles on her guard's bottom lip. "Don't move." She whispers before heading to the door.

Hiroshi throws his arms around his wife's waist. He looks over her shoulder into the room and nods to Chelse. He already knew what was happening between them. Being the man he was he never denied his wife anything she wanted, even if it was another person. He was head over heels in love with Yasuko. "Thank you." He mouths to Chelse.

Chelse nods then lowers her eyes. When she first met Yasuko Sato five years ago, she never imagined in a million years that they'd have this kind of relationship. She was a retired Special Forces officer newly divorced from an airheaded husband. A relationship was the furthest thing from her mind, let alone with a woman.

It took Yasuko a full two years to break down her defenses. The woman was relentless. It started simply enough. Candlelight dinners, compliments, and flirtations when Hiroshi was out of town, trips to the spa, neck and shoulder massages under the moonlight, weekly close contact sparing sessions, then a not so accidental kiss after an evening of drinks sealed the deal.

Chelse felt weak under her employer's gaze. She knew she hadn't betrayed Hiroshi's trust. The man told her that his wife had chosen her personally and she should do 'whatever' she had to to keep his wife happy. But she still felt bad about it.

"I'm fine honey, thanks to Red." Yasuko says with a soft smile.

Hiroshi rubs her back then kisses her cheek. He nods to Chelse again. "Well I'd better get back and explain what happened. I'll see you two at the office tomorrow if you're up to it."

"Yes sir." Chelse says.

Hiroshi leaves and Yasuko wraps her arms around Chelse's neck. The bodyguard lowers her eyes. "What is it baby?"

Chelse takes in a deep breath. "Is this really okay Miss Sato?"

The mistress smiles softly. "You just saved my life, he knows that. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Yasuko? Why can't you accept that I love you, Red?"

"Miss Sato this is my job alright." The bodyguard shakes her head. "You're married and I still don't understand how he's okay with this. What if he fires me, then what happens to us?" Chelse asks.

Yasuko smirks then pulls her into another kiss. "You're not going anywhere."

Chelse leans away. "What if you get pregnant? I know you're still sleeping with him."

Yasuko pulls her guard into a hug then kisses her neck. "Red, baby, he's married to his job, not me. I hardly think being with him once every few months is going to make a difference. And even if I got pregnant… you'll end up being more of a father than Hiroshi ever will." Soft green eyes meet hazel brown orbs. They gaze at one another for a long moment, both women understanding the implications of that statement. "Do you…not want to be with me anymore?"

Chelse averts her eyes. "Miss Sato, I…I…"

"Yasuko." The older woman says lifting Chelse's chin to look into her eyes. "What's it going to take for you to say my name? After all this time, am I really still just a job to you? Do you make love to me because you feel you have to?"

"No, of course not." The injured woman says lowering her eyes. "Look, rule number one in this business is to never get personally involved with the client and that's exactly what I've done. I just…I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. I never expected to feel like this."

"Like what?" Yasuko asks.

Chelse takes in an apprehensive deep breath then finds her client's eyes. She swallows hard. "Yasuko…"

The mistress interrupts her with another kiss. "I love you too Red. Just stay with me okay. And if you ever decide that you want to leave, I'll make sure you're provided for. Just stay for a little while longer."

Four years later…Asami Sato is born.

The heiress grew like a beautiful rose under her mother's watchful eye. Yasuko had been right about her husband. He was hardly ever around. Of course when he did show up, he brought lots of gifts and made sure to show his daughter how to operate his newest inventions. Asami's favorite daddy-daughter outings were to his racetrack to test out his new cars.

But most of the little one's time was spent with Yasuko and Chelse. Yasuko loved watching Chelse with her daughter. Whether they were sparring or studying she knew that woman would never let any harm come to either of them.

A four year old Asami brings Chelse a gift for her birthday. "Telse Telse dis is for you. I picked tit out myself."

The bodyguard smiles as Yasuko strokes her daughter's hair. "Oh for me? Why thank you lady Sato. Can I open it?" She asks. Asami nods enthusiastically.

Chelse raises her eyebrows seeing a neck tie with little cars all over it. "Oh wow! Look at this. How fun!" Asami sits up then begins naming the different cars. "You are so smart. Should I go put it on?" Asami nods again.

Yasuko pushes a larger box forward. "Just a minute Red, I want you to open my gift next."

Chelse smiles at Asami. "What do you think your mommy got for me?"

"Uhh, a dress?" Asami says.

Chelse laughs. "Well I better open it and find out." The smile leaves her face and is replaced with a prominent blush.

"What'd you get Telse?" Asami asks.

The guard clears her throat then pulls a skirt from the box. "Isn't this nice? Looks like you were half right." She says sarcastically as she looks down at the strap-on hidden beneath the paper mache.

Yasuko claps happily then pulls her daughter into her lap. "Why don't you go try on your gifts so we can see them Red."

"Yay!" Asami shouts.

Chelse gulps seeing her lover wink at her. She shakes her head then goes into the bathroom. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' She thinks to herself.

A few minutes later she comes out with a fake smile on her face. Asami claps and points at her. "Look look mommy."

"Oh look at that. She's beautiful. We got her the perfect gifts didn't we?" Yasuko says giving her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek and picking her up. "Alrighty, let's get you ready for a nap then we'll all go out to dinner when you wake up."

"Yay! Happy Birthday Telse!" Asami shouts.

"Thank you lady Sato." Chelse says.

Yasuko comes back into the room. "That tie really does look fabulous on you." She says as her eyes drop to her partner's waist.

Chelse shakes her head. "Miss Sato, what were you thinking? What if Asami had seen that?"

Yasuko begins kissing her neck and unbuckling Chelse's pants. "I was thinking I want to see how much you like your new toy." She says with a giggle.

And with that Chelse picks her up and carries her into the bedroom. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

The next two years were right out of a story book. Chelse, Yasuko, and Asami were a picture perfect family. Chelse thought her life was perfect. She had an amazing lover and a beautiful intelligent kind-hearted child to look after. She would never let anything tear them apart.

* * *

**Present day**

**Sato Penthouse**

Asami moves her hand around to her bodyguard's shoulder. "Come in. I have a lot of questions."

They sit on the couch in the living room. "First I want to know what happened with the Red Lotus. Then I want you to explain what you said about Korra. You called her a traveler and you said she was from a different world? Korra's told me a few things, but I don't think she really understands what she's talking about. But you do. So I want to hear it from you." Asami says.

Chelse gets up then heads over to the mini bar. "I know it's still early, but I could use a drink. Do you want a drink? Non-alcoholic right?"

Asami furrows her brow slightly. She could see how nervous Chelse was. "Sure." A few loud clinks and fumbles later Asami gets up from the couch and heads to the bar. She can see Chelse's hands trembling as she tries to pour the liquor. Asami immediately takes a hold of the bottle and her assistant's hand. "Oh my god, Chelse… what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Have you been with her?" Chelse asks under her breath keeping her eyes lowered.

"What?"

The fiery woman raises her voice. "Have you slept with her?" She asks with intense fear in her eyes.

"What? No. How could you ask me something like that after everything that's happened?" Asami asks.

The former fire essence lowers her eyes then bends down and pulls a few electronic devices from underneath the bar. "Go in the guest bathroom. Take off your clothes, shower, then put on the robe in my closet." Asami opens her mouth to speak. "Just do it damn it!" Chelse looks up into Asami's eyes. "Please."

Asami watches as her bodyguard sweeps the room. Chelse obviously thought the house might be tapped, but why didn't she just say that in the first place.

After a quick shower Chelse takes their clothes and throws them into the fireplace.

Asami pulls a chair up near the fire. "You know that blouse is coming out of your paycheck right?" Chelse rolls her eyes then nods. Asami crosses her legs. "I'm listening."

The executive assistant closes all of the curtains then takes a seat in front of Asami. "The Red Lotus has ears everywhere. I don't know how but they do. They're the ones who did this to me, but I got away. We should go about our normal activities until they surface again. That's why I had you and Korra released. They need to know that their plan failed. Are you okay with that?" She asks. Asami nods. Chelse lowers her eyes for a moment, sighs, then looks up at her boss. "What do you remember about your mother?"

Asami furrows her brow then takes a breath, not expecting the question. "She was beautiful, smart, kind, and generous. She loved us. She died in a factory explosion when I was six. You and my father said it was a terrorist bombing, and that her body was unrecoverable. What does that have to do with Korra?"

Chelse sighs hesitantly. She never thought she'd be saying what she was about to say to anyone, but Asami's life depended on it. "She didn't die Miss Sato. She disappeared, she…she was… taken."

"What? What do you mean? If she didn't die then where is she?"

Chelse gulps lowering her eyes. "Six months before she disappeared, she started acting strangely. She would order me to stay home with you while she went to perform inspections at a few factories. I honestly thought she was preparing to succeed your father, but that wasn't the case. I didn't know what was going on with her, but I…I knew something was wrong when she…uhh…"

"She what Chelse?" Asami asks.

The executive assistant swallows hard. "Miss Sato…your mother and I…we were in love… and we had been for a long time."

Asami furrows her brow in confusion. "What?"

Chelse can see anger forming on her employer's face. "It wasn't an affair. Your father knew. Apparently you and your mother had some things in common."

Asami swallows hard then lowers her eyes. She remembered how close her mother and Chelse were but she wasn't expecting to hear anything like that. As far as she knew her mother and father loved one another. She takes a deep breath. "Tell me what this has to do with Korra."

Chelse breathes out through puckered lips. "Your mother began spending less time with me, intimately." Asami averts her eyes. "I disobeyed her orders and followed her to the factory one day. That's when I saw her with one of your father's associates. At least that's who I thought he was at the time. He was the same guy on the outside but he was different somehow too. I watched him for a few days. You would have thought he was running the company. He knew things that he shouldn't know. He was a traveler."

"He was from another world?" Asami says.

Chelse nods. "But they're not aliens. They're like alternate versions of us. They're able to transport themselves into the bodies of their duplicates on other planes of existence."

"Why do they do it?" Asami asks.

"We've spoken to many of them. It happens when they lose someone. They travel to other worlds to find replacements. I've known about them for a long time, but I never imagined I would encounter one so close to home. I…wasn't prepared." Chelse lowers tear welled eyes. "I didn't want to believe it. I finally confronted your mother the night I saw them sleep together. Yasuko'd forgotten who she was. That's when I knew for sure, but it was too late. He attacked when I tried to leave with her. He had the power to manipulate metal. I was no match for him."

Chelse looks up into Asami's eyes. "An hour later they were gone and the factory was in flames."

A few tears stream down Asami's cheeks as she mentally puts the pieces together. "So Korra lost someone. She lost me?"

The guard takes in a hard breath and averts her eyes.

"Was it like this for my mother? I mean the dreams, my pregnancy, and communicating telepathically." Asami asks.

Chelse shakes her head and lowers her eyes. "No. Most people under the influence of a traveler (she sheds a few tears) begin to forget their lives here. They forget everything. Yasuko didn't know who I was…" Chelse's bottom lip trembles. "B-but she knew I was trying to help her."

Asami throws her arms around Chelse's neck pulling her into a hug. She understood her bodyguard so much better now. "We're gonna figure this out. Maybe we can bring her back."

Chelse shakes her head. "We're still trying to develop the technology to follow them, but their signals always change. And travelers never come back once they've left. They're always new."

She sits on the floor next to Chelse. "I think…Korra does."

"What?" The hazel eyed woman says.

"Chelse I think we should talk with her." Asami says wisely. "She said she met two versions of me. She said…"

"Asami! Have you been listening to anything I've said?"

The young CEO furrows her brow. "Of course I have."

"You're not gonna end up like Yasuko! You hear me. I won't allow it! Can't you see she's trying to fool you? She wants to tak..." Chelse yells and her new phone pings with a text message from an unknown number.

_**\- A little bird told me that someone in my camp was disobeying orders. Would you happen to know who they might be talking about? Maybe a matching scar on the other side of your face will refresh your memory. -**_

Chelse huffs from her nose then stands up. 'That fucking bitch.' "I'm leaving. I'll call you when I have more information."

Asami grabs her assistant's wrist. "Tell me what's going on." Their eyes lock. Asami quickly lunges her knee into Chelse's stomach, then grabs the phone from her hand.

The bodyguard huffs roughly. "Miss Sato, give me the phone." The heiress tries to the read the message. "NOW!"

Asami is startled but she doesn't move an inch. "Chelse…" She says taking a cautious step back as her bodyguard grunts under breath moving toward her. "You're not going to hurt me. I know you're not. I'm not going to let you do this alone. I'm a part of this too." She takes another step back slowly glancing at the phone. "You weren't prepared when my mom was taken, but things are different now, right?"

Chelse brings her hands together with a loud clap a few inches from the heiress' face temporarily stunning her. Chelse grabs the phone.

"Let me do my job Miss Sato. And for the record, I would hurt you if it meant saving you. Don't forget that."

Asami pants shaking the daze from her head. "Someone's…threatening you."

* * *

"That's none of your concern. I'll be in touch. And whatever you do don't sleep with that traveler." Chelse says as she opens Asami's door to find Korra on the other side of it.

The Avatar gulps then lowers her chin slightly. "Uhh, hi? Small world huh. Would you mind…if we talked for a minute?"

Chelse grits her teeth as she looks down at the shaky Avatar then roughly pushes past her. There was no way she was going to let these travelers get the best of her. If need be she'd take them both out world be damned.

Asami steps through the door. "Red!" Chelse stops in her tracks. "That's what my mother used to call you right? Please, just stay and talk with us. I know we can figure this out. Korra's not gonna take me anywhere. Right?" Asami says looking at the Avatar.

"Uhh…right. Right!" Korra exclaims.

Chelse hits the elevator button. "We still have work to do, Miss Sato. I'll let you know when I get some new information."

Chelse looks at her phone as the elevator doors close. There was one thing she knew for sure. Azula had access to their satellite surveillance system. Her phone was new and the number was unlisted. She needed to find out if Azula had accessed Katara. If she had then none of them had a chance of getting out of this alive. Having Katara's access code meant nothing if she couldn't operate her.

Asami shakes her head then steps back against the door. "I'll let you come in, but you have to promise to keep your hands and your bending to yourself."

Korra furrows her brow. "Ooookay?"

"Promise me." Asami says a second time.

"I promise." Korra says. The young Inuit looks around the penthouse with a smile on her face. It reminded her of their brownstone back home. "So how far did you get with the Avatar series?"

"Book 2 Earth, Zuko Alone." Asami says quickly.

Korra furrows her brow. "Uhh, would you mind telling me what that is exactly?"

Asami rolls her eyes then picks up the remote control and hits the play button. "Prince Zuko left his uncle in order to find himself. He ends up with an earth kingdom family, but has visions of his mother and sister the whole time. I have to say I was really surprised by Azula and Ozai. I can't imagine growing up in a family like that."

Korra takes a deep breath at the mention of the princess' name. "Yeah, their dad was pretty harsh."

"Ozai, Azula, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara." The heiress says.

"Yeah?"

"Korra it can't be a coincidence that these characters are named after real people." Asami says.

Blue eyes widen. "What?"

"Aang Kong Qi's family adopted you didn't they?" Asami asks.

"Oh." Korra nods. "Yeah, but…I, uhh, I don't really remember much from this world. I mean I know little things here and there, but I've never met the Aang here. I know the Aang from my world. He's my past life and I can still talk to him. The one here died. Do you know if he married Katara here? Is she still alive? She's one of my teachers."

Asami shakes her head and furrows her brow. "You're really not from this world, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Korra says sadly.

"Katara Christo was a very well known prophet back in biblical times. Many people pray to her." Asami says.

"Is she a spirit?" Korra asks genuinely.

Asami smiles softly at her new friend's naivety. "I get it now. It's like when Aang spoke to Avatar Roku. That's how things are where you're from. Must be nice being able to talk to people after they've died." Asami lowers her eyes. Korra furrows her brow again. Asami nervously tucks her hair behind her ear. "When you meditate in my dreams. I feel like I'm with you… and the spirits."

Korra instinctively moves toward her partner. "Asami…"

The heiress looks up just as the Avatar touches her arm. She closes her eyes and allows her to move a little closer. Asami takes a deep breath. "Korra, why is this happening to me? I don't understand any of this. I don't understand how I'm pregnant. I don't understand why I feel so horrible for not knowing who you are. But I should know you. You've been with me all my life. My mind can't comprehend it, but my body remembers." She looks up into soft aqua blue orbs. "I hate how I feel when I'm around you. I'm still in love with Kuvira."

Korra swallows softly then lowers her eyes dropping her hand from Asami's arm. "Can you show me?"

"Huh? Show you what?" Asami asks.

Korra cautiously takes her hand and guides her over to one of the couches. "Show me you and Kuvira…in your mind. Show me what you're feeling." Asami releases her hand. The water tribe woman takes a deep breath. "Asami, you and I, I mean the other you and me, we talk to each other. We talk with our words and feelings so we can understand one another better."

"Yeah and?"

"I can feel how confusing all this is for you and I want to understand it. Maybe if you share with me you can understand what's happening too." The Avatar says as Asami lowers her eyes. "I felt how much you loved Kuvira that day at your dance studio. I love you that much too, and if I have to, I'll accept that you wanna keep loving her. I'd just like to understand why. Even if things don't change between us, I still wanna be your friend." Korra says.

Somehow someway Asami knew Korra was telling the truth. How was someone like her still single? Kuvira was open-minded but she'd never allow anyone to have her partner's attention but her. Asami swallows softly. "O-okay. What do I do?"

Korra was surprised Asami agreed. "Oh, uhh, okay. You don't have to hold my hand or anything if you don't want to, but we need to put our heads together. Then, umm, well, you just think of memories you've had with Kuvira…and…I'll, I'll see it and feel it. That's usually how it works."

Asami squints for a moment then nods. They lean into one another and close their eyes.

"I'll be right here okay. I know it can be a little scary at first, but you'll be alright." Korra says softly. Asami takes her hand. Korra can't help but smile.

Korra can see that Asami and Kuvira first met at a military ball thrown in her honor. Apparently Kuvira didn't like wealthy people. The young military commander was actually jealous of her. The Avatar smirks remembering how she felt when she first met Asami. She was jealous of Asami too back then, albeit for a different reason.

As their memory sharing continued Asami found herself experiencing Korra's memories as well. She was astonished at how emotionally similar they were to her dreams.

The heiress' body began heating up as she remembered the first time she and Kuvira made love, the blending of her dreams of Korra only intensified it. She pants quietly until she is unable to control herself caught up in the vision. She grasps the nape of Korra's neck and pulls her into a kiss disrupting their mental connection.

The pale skinned beauty urges Korra down onto her back.

"A-asami..." The Avatar can't help her hands. She gently caresses the firm globes her ass before squeezing them tightly.

Asami moans into their kiss then pulls at Korra's shirt lifting it over her head. The heiress quickly pulls off her own shirt.

The Avatar gulps wondering if she should stop what was happening but then her wife's magnificent breasts come into view. The engineer's tongue practically pillages the back of her throat a few seconds later.

Asami cups her lover's face between rapidly heating hands. "Touch me...please..."

Korra snakes her fingertips down between her wife's legs. She can't fight back a moan of satisfaction feeling an all too familiar wetness coating her fingers._'This is so wrong. I should stop this, yeah, I should definitely stop this. She probably thinks this is a dream.'_ Korra thinks to herself. The Avatar's mental admonishment quickly ceases when her earlobe finds its way into Asami's mouth. "Or not..." She moans.

"Mmm, Vira, make love to me…" The engineer whimpers. Korra freezes for a moment until her wife starts to beg. "Baby, please, I need you. (kiss) I miss you. (kiss) Please. (lick) Fuck me. (bite) I know you want to." She whispers slowly tracing her fingers down Korra's throat.

The water tribe woman gulps. "Asami, we...I should stop."

"Please." Asami whispers guiding her lover's hand.

Korra strokes her fingertips between the overwhelmingly wet folds of her wife's pussy.

Asami's breath hitches then she slips out of her bra and grabs Korra's wrist. "Please, give it to me."

The Avatar hesitantly complies hating the faraway look in her wife's gaze, but she couldn't resist. Korra moans quietly relishing in the slick heat now surrounding her fingers. She needed this more than her wife did. "Why are you so beautiful?"

Asami sits back digging her nails into her lover's muscular thighs. Her hips begin moving on their own. "Mmm, Vira…"

Korra resists rolling her eyes instead deciding to focus her attention on the gentle sway of her lover's breasts.

"Deeper." The heiress moans.

The water tribe woman takes a firm hold of Asami's waist then thrusts her fingers in a little harder.

Asami bucks forward placing her hands on the arm of the couch. She rides her lover's fingers with reckless abandon as tears stream down her cheeks. How was this possible? How had it been so long since they'd been together like this? It felt like she and Kuvira had been apart for years. This was the best sex they'd ever had. "Oh god, yes! Fuck!"

Korra pumps faster.

"Auhh auhhh….ohhh….huuahhh, Vira, don't stop, please don't stop." Asami's pants.

Korra can't take any more. "Asami, Asami, look at me."

"Mmm yes baby." The engineer says. "God you're so good…auhhh….why do you feel so good?"

Korra furrows her brow seeing her wife's eyes shifting from light green to blue. She notices the chandelier shaking above them. "Uhh…Asami?" The Avatar says hesitantly before trying to release her lover. Unfortunately she couldn't move as Asami had her pinned. Literally. Korra could feel the water in her body moving on its own.

"I'm gonna cum, uah. Mmm Vira, I'm, I'm gonna cum!" Asami groans rolling her hips even faster.

Korra pants in tune with her wife's humping. "I'm…not….Ku…vi….ra! "She gulps under the weight of the water essence's power. It had taken over. Korra needed to do something and fast. Books begin falling off the shelves. She goes into the Avatar State finally freeing herself. "Asami, wake up!"

The raven haired beauty gasps seeing the woman beneath her. "Kuv…Korra?"

The Inuit smirks nervously. "Uhh, hi?"

Asami cautiously looks down between her legs remembering Chelse's words to her. 'Don't sleep with her.' "Fuck!" Her hands catch fire. "FUCK!"

Korra winces. "Ahh! Shit!" She grunts at the heat spreading over her shoulders from Asami's hands.

The young CEO is knocked from her lustful haze as she frantically tries to shake the flames from her hands.

Korra grabs her hands extinguishing them.

"What? What the fuck did you do to me!? What did you do to me?" Asami shouts.

"I-I didn't do anything. I swear. Please just calm down and let me explain." Korra says softly. The penthouse was vibrating. "Breathe. Just breathe. Everything is gonna be okay."

Asami yanks her hands out of Korra's grasp. "How! How is this gonna be okay?! Chelse was right about you! You're just trying to fool me, turn me into your, your dead girlfriend!"

Korra goes into the Avatar State when glasses begin crashing to the floor. "Asami! I said calm…down." The water tribe woman stabilizes the building.

Asami starts to hyperventilate. "You're, you're a monster. You've…turned me…into a mon…st…" She says as she passes out.

The Avatar catches her then puffs a stray strand of hair from her eye. "Well, that could have gone better."

She lays her wife back down on the couch then sits on the floor next to her. Korra rests her head next to Asami's. She closes her eyes allowing a single tear to streak down her cheek. She smiles to herself remembering the day her legs were healed. She and Asami held one another so tightly Korra couldn't tell where Asami ended or where she began. They were normal then - just two people in love, no one to fight or defend.

Korra picks up the remote and turns on the DVD player. She watches as Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai hunt down Aang and the crew.

_**\- "I can take care of myself, by myself." Toph says.**_

_**\- "You sound like my nephew. Always thinking you need to do things on your own without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you. Not that I love you really. I just met you." Uncle Iroh says to the young earthbender. He and Toph laugh together.**_

_**\- "So where is your nephew?" Toph asks as she sips a cup of tea.**_

_**\- "I've been tracking him actually." Iroh says sadly.**_

_**\- "Is he lost?" She asks him.**_

_**\- Iroh averts his eyes. "Yes a little bit. His life has recently changed and he's going through very difficult times. He's trying to figure out who he is. And he went away."**_

_**\- "So now you're following him." Toph says.**_

_**\- "I know he doesn't want me around right now, but if he needs me I'll be there." Iroh says knowingly.**_

_**\- "Your nephew is very lucky. Even if he doesn't know it." Toph says picking up her bag. "Thank you."**_

_**\- Iroh smiles. "My pleasure. Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights."**_

_**\- Toph smiles. "No, thank you for what you said. It helped me. Oh and about your nephew, maybe you should tell him that you need him too."**_

A little while later Iroh, Zuko, Toph, Katara, Aang, and Sokka had Azula cornered and still couldn't take her out. Korra watches the whole episode then turns off the television.

Mizu told her that she couldn't leave Azula here. What did she mean by that?

Korra turns and gazes at her wife. "If you were you, I know you'd understand. We're gonna get home, I promise. But I can't let Azula destroy this world in order to make that happen."

The water tribe woman leaves a note for her wife then heads out the door.

The immortal world Azula told her wife she was too dangerous to be kept alive even without her bending. Now Korra understood why. This world's Azula had manipulated everyone even the Red Lotus. She couldn't risk letting the fire nation princess gain anymore power.

If she was going to deal with Azula, she'd need help. Fortunately the Avatar knew exactly who to turn to.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted dialogue**

**A:TLA season 2 episode 8 "The Chase"**

**Toph to Iroh**


	53. Chapter 53

**Title:** Korrasami 53

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating**: R

**Notes:** This chapter's a little gruesome. More to come. Favs, follows, reviews, PMs appreciated.

* * *

**X**

The secret agent sits in the computerized room beneath city hall. "Activate personality profile two."

"Confirmed."

Chelse takes in an exhausted breath. She'd been trying to reason with the computer system for over an hour. Maybe she was missing something. "Katara, for the last time, Azula …is… a …traveler. How can you not see that?"

"The traveler recognition program is absolute Seika. Her vibration has not changed. There is some other explanation. My systems have not been accessed or tampered with. You and the president are currently the only ones with authorization." Katara says.

"Then tell me how she knows the ins and outs of our organization. Tell me how she got a hold of your access code." Chelse says angrily. "And how do you know she hasn't hacked into your database?"

"The only logical explanation is a Red Lotus informant within the ranks of the White Lotus. And with regard to my database, I am programmed to deactivate if there is interference from unauthorized sources." The computerized voice says matter of factly.

Chelse furrows her brow and lowers her eyes. The most likely suspect would be her second in command, but she'd known him since she first joined the military. He'd never betray her.

The former fire essence takes in a heavy breath. "Katara if she's not a traveler, why are you advising me to keep her alive? The way she's stalking me I'm sure I can get close enough to kill her."

"Azula's death will result in fifty years of war. If she's kept alive that number will decrease." Katara says.

Chelse lowers her eyes. Just what kind of ace did Azula have up her sleeve that could cause the world to go to war? None of it made any sense. "What about the traveler? What happens if she dies?"

The large computer screen begins to flash bright red. "If any traveler is killed our planet's dimensional stability will be altered to match that of their world of origin. Korra Santo is an Omega Class traveler. Her vibration is directly connected to the ecosystem of any world she visits. If she dies worldwide natural disasters will claim billions of lives."

"So what am I supposed to do? Is there any outcome where Asami makes it through this? Have any of the probabilities changed?" Chelse asks sadly.

"0.00% chance of deviation. As of right now, she will be taken from this world by Korra Santo in three months time."

Chelse covers her face with her hands.

The computerized room begins to flash with various colored lights. "Chance of deviation has been updated to 15.2%"

Chelse furrows her brow. "What?"

"24%"

Chelse gets up from her seat as a smaller screen appears in the corner of the wall. "What's the situation?" She asks the sentry.

"Commander, the traveler is on the main floor." He says.

A video pops up.

Korra grabs the security guard by the collar. "Look I don't have time for this. I know she's here. I need to talk to her. It's important."

"I'm sorry Miss, but no one by that name works here." The security guard says. Three more guards come out from the control room with their guns pointed at Korra.

Some of the civilians start to whisper. "Hey isn't that the Avatar girl? You know the one from the video with the glowing eyes." They pull out their phones and start taking pictures of her.

Korra drops the guard the looks around the lobby. "I know you're here and I know you can see me. I also know what happened to your face and who did it." The room is silent and no one moves. Korra rolls her eyes. "Look either you come talk to me or I'm gonna let these people know what's really happening in this building."

The bodyguard shakes her head. "Bring her in."

A man in a navy blue suit comes from behind the main desk. "Miss Santo, please come this way."

"34%." Katara says.

Chelse takes a deep breath. "Katara what's going on?"

"The traveler has information that we don't. 58%. Based on what you've told me, it would be in your best interest to introduce us. I am named after her past life's wife according to the Avatar: The Last Airbender series also called Avatar: The Legend of Aang in the UK. I have created a suitable character profile that should assist us in communicating with her. 72%"

The closer Korra got the more the probability of changing the future and saving Asami increased.

"89%"

Chelse leaves the room and meets Korra at the elevator.

The doors open and their eyes lock. The water tribe woman swallows hard. "I need your help and you need mine."

Chelse glares her for a second. "What happened between you and Miss Sato?"

Korra averts her eyes. "Nothing." Chelse squints at her. "She, she fell asleep…after we talked. She was tired."

The bodyguard grabs Korra by the collar roughly. "I swear to God if you put your hands on her…"

A familiar computerized voice interrupts them. "Agent Seika we don't have time for this."

The fiery woman growls as she releases Korra. "Follow me."

Korra breathes out through puckered lips as they walk down a long hallway. There was no way she was going to tell Chelse that Asami'd pretty much jumped her bones an hour ago. That would not be a good conversation to have considering how hard the woman had been working to keep them apart. "I can heal that burn, but there will still be a little scarring left." Chelse turns and looks at her then continues down the hallway. "Suit yourself."

They stop in front of a thick metal door. Seika places her palm against the scanner. "Inside." She nods to Korra.

"Hi Avatar Korra, it's good to see you again."

"Gran Gran? No way." The blue eyed woman says seeing a 3D holographic image of her mentor standing in the middle of the room.

The computerized woman smiles. "Well I hadn't anticipated that." She transforms into an older version of herself. "Is this better?" Korra furrows her brow.

Chelse stands next to her and waves her hand through the light from the mounted projector. "Knowledge Accumulation and Threat Assessment Recognition Algorithm. We call her Katara. And she's the only reason you're not dead right now, so start talking."

Katara speaks up. "Seika, please be calm. Avatar Korra isn't here to cause any trouble. She said she needed your help and that you needed hers. Isn't that right Korra?"

The Avatar nods. "Uhh, right." She says shaking the bewilderment from her mind seeing the digital version of her mentor smiling at her. "Uhh, Gran, are you…real?"

Katara smiles as the mood lighting in the room changes to a soft calm blue. "Yes, in a manner of speaking. You can consider me this world's version of your Katara. There was a human who shared my same name many years ago, and like her I have the ability to predict future events. And that is the reason you are here. So why don't we start first. Korra we will tell you what we know about you and about our world then you will tell us what you know. Does that sound fair?"

Korra nods. "Okay, but first we need to make sure Azula can't see or hear into this room."

Chelse's eyes widen. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. What can we do to make sure that she doesn't know what we're doing in here?" Korra says quickly.

The virtual Katara and Chelse make eye contact. Chelse nods and a new door appears on the opposite wall.

"Avatar Korra please go inside and remove your clothing." Katara says.

Korra quickly covers her breasts and her stomach. "What! Why?"

"To make sure you're not bugged." Chelse says. Korra opens her mouth to protest. "Just do it alright."

Chelse texts Asami while she waits for Korra. She knew she'd left the young CEO abruptly but it was clear that Azula was listening in on them. She couldn't risk putting Asami in more danger. Leaving her alone with Korra was bad enough. Chelse grumbles to herself while she waits for Asami to text back. She looks at the door of the sterilization room Korra was in. "Pffft, she's tired, yeah right. If I don't hear back from Asami in the next five minutes I'll show your ass what tired looks like."

The secret agent furrows her brow as she reads the text from Asami.

**_\- I'm fine. Tell Korra I said thanks. -_**

**~~~ Are you sure you're alright Miss Sato? How do you know where Korra is?**

_**\- I'm fine Red. I just had a feeling. Can I come meet you two?**_

Chelse scratches her head.

**~~~ No I don't think that's a good idea. And please don't call me by that name. You're not your mother.**

_**\- :-( **__**Aww, why not?**_

Chelse furrows her brow. Asami was acting strange. "Katara open an encrypted line. Call Sato 3." Asami's phone goes straight to voicemail.

**_\- I told you I'm fine Red I'm on another call. We'll talk after you finish with Korra._**

Chelse glares at the Avatar as she exits the sterilization room.

Korra furrows her brow. "What?"

The Katara system speaks up. "I didn't detect any devices on you Korra but rest assured this room is well concealed. As a matter of fact the area around this room is a moving dead zone that can't be tracked.

The agent pulls out her gun and puts it on the control panel. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

**One hour later…**

For the first time in weeks everyone was on the same page. The facts were clear.

**** Azula was not a traveler but she had all the knowledge of her other alternate versions due to Korra's actions in the other dimension.**

**** Azula wants to take over the world and intends to use Korra to make that happen.**

**** Asami is a displaced traveler and had been dreaming of Korra all her life because her consciousness from Korra's world hadn't fully integrated. (Chelse couldn't accept that in spite of Katara's support of Korra's theory.)**

**** Korra couldn't leave because she technically didn't have a world to return to.**

**** Korra doesn't know how to leave this dimension, but apparently Azula does. (Chelse was happy about that. She'd do whatever she had to to keep Asami safe…even allow 50 years of war.)**

Korra takes a deep breath. Things were finally settled. Now they just needed to stop Azula without killing her. If Azula really did know a way to get them home, she didn't want to risk losing it. "You're sure she burned you with a blow torch?"

"Of course I'm sure. I watched her do it." Chelse says with annoyance. "Why?"

Korra lowers her eyes. "Mizu told me that people should be able to bend here. If Mizu knows that then Azula should too."

Chelse furrows her brow. "So you're saying I can control every source of heat in the world." Korra nods. Chelse stands up. "Okay then. Hit me."

"Hit you with what?" Korra asks.

"A fire ball." Chelse says.

Korra shakes her head. "What? No. You couldn't even stop a blow torch. There's no way you could stop actual fire. Besides it doesn't work like that. You don't believe you can bend."

"What do you mean?" Chelse asks.

The Avatar takes a deep breath. "Katara used to always tell me, 'You can't find what you think is lost.' I didn't understand what she meant until I was paralyzed. Sure I was physically hurt but the real block was in my head. I didn't believe I'd ever be able to walk on my own again. So I kept trying and failing and hating myself for it. I wanted to give up then Asami came along and …"

Chelse rolls her eyes. "I don't care about your life story Santo. I just need to know what kind of offensive and defensive capabilities we have and what we're up against. Azula can't bend so that's a benefit for us. I'm a soldier. I can figure out how to activate any latent abilities I have on my own. I have to admit I've felt a lot stronger over the past two months. I wasn't sure why, but it lines up with the timeline of your arrival here."

Korra looks up at her. "So you'll believe you're the all powerful source of all the fire in the world, but you won't believe that my wife is a traveler?"

"Not until I see more proof." Chelse says quickly.

Korra throws her hands up. "More proof?! Seriously? She can water, earth, and firebend and she's pregnant. How much more proof do you need?"

Chelse furrows her brow. "Firebend? I've never seen her firebend." Korra gulps and averts her eyes.

Katara speaks up. "That's enough you two. Are you clear on the plan?"

Korra nods. "Yeah, I'm the bait. I tell Azula that I'm on board with her plan then I report to you and Chelse once she's out in the open. The White Lotus will dart her and I'll kidnap her."

Chelse sighs. "I'll retrieve Azula then take her to one of the dead zone facilities." Katara clears her throat. Chelse rolls her eyes. "Without killing or injuring her."

Katara smiles. "Very good. Korra stop scratching your wrist. The irritation of the tracking isotope will subside in a few minutes. You can't have any noticeable marks on your body or Azula will know something is going on. I'll be able to track you no matter where she takes you."

Katara turns to Chelse. "Agent Seika you will accompany Korra back to Asami's apartment…unharmed."

Chelse heads to the door. "Let's go."

* * *

**X**

An awkward silence fills the car as they drive to Asami's building. Korra was on edge knowing how Chelse felt about her. They couldn't really talk to one another without having Katara as a mediator.

Chelse was full of suspicion. She knew Korra was purposefully withholding information from her. She only hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. The former fire essence decides to not beat around the bush. It was obvious from her boss's text that something had changed between them.

"You fucked her didn't you?" Chelse says keeping her eyes focused on the road ahead of her.

Blue eyes widen in shock. "What? No! No! I-I-I mean not exactly. She…that's none of your business."

Chelse slams on the brakes then turns very slowly toward Korra seething hot rage escaping her nostrils. "If anything happens to her I will kill you."

Korra gulps. "But…but Katara said…"

"You need to get a clue. Katara's a computer following a program. She doesn't care about you, or me, or anyone. Her job is to keep the world safe. She's not trying to help you. My job, my life is meant for the well-being of Asami. I have looked after her since before she was born. Millions of people are born and die every single day. But there is only one Asami Sato. I am not going let her go through what her mother did. And if I have to end you or this world to stop that from happening I'll do it." She says taking in an agitated breath.

The Avatar takes in a slow understanding breath. She'd heard her Chelse say something similar. She knew how much the fire essence cared for Asami. "You really love her don't you?"

Chelse releases a hard breath then sits back in her seat and looks out the windshield. "Yes."

"Well I love her too. I love her so much that I almost ended my world for her. I love her so much I created two worlds where I thought she would be happy. I love her so much that I'm willing to stop Azula and possibly spend the rest of my life here with her. I'm not your enemy Miss Chelse." Korra says.

The bodyguard puts the car back in gear then continues on to Asami's penthouse. Some part of her knew Korra was telling the truth. Also she'd never heard a traveler say they'd stay on this world. She realized in that moment that Korra wasn't like other travelers. Korra didn't know what would happen to her if she stayed. Chelse lowers her eyes deciding to keep that information to herself for now.

Korra swallows hard. "Are you sure Asami's not mad at me?"

Chelse huffs from her nose. "Not according to her text. It didn't seem like her. Look, I apologize for blowing up at you like that, but…"

"It's okay. I know how much she means to you. But if we fight each other, there won't be anyone to fight Azula. So let's drop it alright?" Korra says.

**Sato Penthouse**

Chelse knocks on the door then calls Asami's phone. There is no answer. She unlocks the door and heads inside. She finds Asami's phone on the table along with Korra's note. Chelse grits her teeth. "You didn't tell her you were coming to see me?"

"No, I thought she'd freak out." Korra says.

Chelse quickly runs into the panic room and pulls up the surveillance cameras feedback. "No." She says watching Azula wave at the camera as two men carry Asami away. That's why Asami's texts were strange. She wasn't the one texting. "Santo, I thought you said Azula wanted to help you leave?"

Korra walks into yet another high tech room. "That's what she said." Blue eyes widen when she sees what's on the screen. She immediately runs back into the living room. "Azula! This wasn't a part of the plan! Leave her alone!"

Chelse takes a deep breath. "Calm down this was from two hours ago genius." She pulls out her phone. "Katara, download this footage and show me the location of Asami's bracelet and isotope."

Korra runs back into the room. "So where is she then?"

Katara pulls up an image of two red lights on opposite ends of the city grid.

Chelse grits is her teeth then turns to Korra. "Go get the contact instructions she gave you and find out where that bitch is."

Korra nods then runs out the door.

**Warehouse**

Angry grunting and protesting can be heard from a sealed room. Members of the Red Lotus are stationed on the factory floor.

A gagged and bound Mako is shackled against the wall watching his little sister straddling his girlfriend.

Asami is naked and still unconscious. Her arms and legs are tied tightly to the bedposts.

Azula licks her lips allowing her eyes to travel down her prey's body. "Mmm, Mizu you're delicious you know that? I've always wanted to see you this way. I wanted to feel what it's like to have you under my control. Show you how to use all that power properly." Azula runs her fingers down Asami's torso before gently cupping her sex. "This will be fun for me." She slips the sharpened nails of her two middle fingers into her. "I can't say the same for you. I can feel the change in your energy. I'm not sure how conscious you are. It's too bad your host is so resistant. I'd love it if you fought back."

She looks up into her brother's eyes. "Isn't that right Mako? It's better when its rough isn't it?" Azula thrusts her fingers upward into Asami's pussy. Mako growls trying to pull at his chains. The princess smirks then pulls her fingers out slowly. "Look brother, she's all wet for me." Mako grunts and growls louder almost breaking his wrists when he sees the blood on her fingers.

**Inside Asami's mind**

The heiress watches yet another short film of the life and times of Korrasami. She knew enough to know that she was unconscious. 'Thanks alot Korra.' She says to herself thinking about what the traveler had made her do. This place was unusual. Why were things so vivid and why did she feel like she was awake.

These little movies were starting to get on her nerves especially the ones where she had blue eyes and her name was Mizu. The woman was a total brat. Asami found herself feeling jealous the more she watched Korra with these other versions of her.

It felt wrong somehow. Korra was supposed to be with her. Asami catches the thought then shakes her head. "Urgh! What am I thinking? I don't even like her."

A voice startles her. "Yes you do."

Asami quickly turns around to see the blue eyed version of herself standing there. "Who, who are you?"

The woman smirks. "I'm you, the brat, but for now you can call me Mizu." Asami starts breathing heavily and backing away from her. "Where might you be going? Do you even know where you are?"

Asami gulps. "I'm unconscious. I need to wake up."

Mizu smiles then makes two chairs appear and sits in one of them. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Asami asks.

"Because there is a deranged little firefly playing with our body. And if you woke up the shock of what you'd feel might kill you." Mizu says nonchalantly. "Have a seat."

The engineer hesitantly sits down. "What do you mean 'our' body?"

Some tea and cups appear on the table and Mizu takes a sip. "Korra really is amazing. I honestly don't know how any of this is possible, but here we are. Did you enjoy being with her?"

Asami furrows her brow angrily. "No! She tricked me. She used her powers to fool me into thinking I was with Kuvira!"

Mizu smirks then waves her hand. "Oh really?"

Asami watches as she humps Korra through a different set of eyes. "That's not what I saw! I was looking at Kuvira." She furrows her brow as the mental images of Korra and Kuvira begin to mesh. "That's…that's not what I saw."

Mizu sits her cup down. "Do you really not know why you fell for Kuvira?"

Asami lowers her eyes already knowing what her alternate was about to say. She knew it the moment she saw Korra in front of her office that day. Korra had been with her all her life. She was her best friend, her lover, her hero, her confidant. Of course she'd be drawn to someone who had similar qualities. But Korra wasn't real. At least she wasn't until a few months ago. "I love Kuvira."

"Then why'd you let her into your apartment?" Mizu asks.

Asami averts her eyes nervously. "I-I needed to find out why Chelse was so scared of her."

Mizu laughs then waves her hand. "Yeah right." Asami's eyes widen as she watches Korra thrusting a glowing cock into her while her eyes were aglow with violet light. "You know what you really wanted."

The heiress' heartbeat speeds up then she turns her eyes away. This was all happening in her mind. Mizu was just a figment of her imagination messing with her head. She needed to find a way to wake up. Chelse taught her some lucid dreaming techniques that might be able to…

"It won't work." Mizu says. "And you're not imagining me." Asami looks up in amazement. "Asami, sweetie, you and I are one being. You've just forgotten. And you can't wake up until you remember. If by chance you do wake up, you're going to die."

"How do you know that?" Asami asks quickly.

Mizu takes a sorrowful breath. "Okay first, I need you to remain as calm as possible because there is literally nothing you can do. Do you understand?" Mizu asks. Asami nods. The water essence takes a deep breath then waves her hand.

Asami's eyes widen watching Azula wave a metal spiked dildo in front of her face. "Let's switch up the order this time, huh? Ass, mouth, vag sound good to you? Yeah, me too."

Asami throws up. Mizu walks over and pats her back. "W-why?" Asami pants.

"Because she's lost sight of who she is. Don't worry though. You'll be alright once you get your memory back. You'll be able to heal most of the wounds."

"Most?" Asami says.

Mizu nods then helps her back into the chair. She waves her hand again. "Let's get started. This is your first memory of Korra in this world. And this is from the world you originally came from."

Asami furrows her brow then takes a few deep breaths. "Wait a minute? Are you saying…I'm a traveler?"

Mizu nods. "Yes we are."

* * *

**Zaofu Prison: East side **

A White Lotus sentry finds Asami's bracelet then picks up his two way radio. "Commander there is no sign of the target, but there is a message written here."

Chelse rolls her eyes. "What is it?"

_"This is where you'll be staying once my reign begins."_

**Warehouse: West side**

Chelse shakes her head as she and Korra pull up at an abandoned factory on the west side of town. Asami's isotope tracker had led them there. Chelse only hoped they weren't too late. Korra gets out and then goes into the Avatar State. She puts her hand on the ground.

"What do you see?" Chelse asks.

Korra growls. "One hundred men. They have weapons. Asami, Mako, and Azula are in a room in the back." She bends a large hole in the ground. "I'm going in."

Chelse grabs Korra's shoulder. "Wait. I have backup coming." Korra tries to move. "I said wait. We can't risk her hurting Asami."

Korra looks back at her. "She already has." Chelse's eyes widen in fear but she doesn't let go.

"If you die in there, this will all be for nothing." Chelse says angrily. "Just, just wait."

**Inside the warehouse**

"Princess. The Avatar is here." A man says.

Azula spits some blood from her mouth. "I told you not to disturb me. Handle it!" She looks down at Asami's face gently moving a strand of hair from her cheek. "Now where were we?"

Azula begins choking the next second as Asami's fingers wrap around her throat.

Asami smiles deviously. Her eyes flash with blue green light. "I was… about to… return the favor." She pants.

Half of the men come out of the factory and begin looking around.

Korra and Chelse duck behind a large pile of copper. "I'm not gonna sit here and wait all day. I can bend this metal and enough of the ground to make a shield. Let's just get in there."

The men quickly run back into the building.

Chelse and Korra furrow their brows then stealthily follow them inside. A bloody toga wearing Asami wobbles down the stairs holding Azula by the throat. Mako follows close behind them. No one moves.

"Asami!" Korra shouts.

"Miss Sato!" Chelse yells.

_**~~~ I'm okay baby. ~~~**_ She whispers mentally to Korra. The Avatar smiles then wipes her eyes.

Asami speaks slowly still out of breath her body was in so much pain. She throws Azula down onto the floor. "What's…the device…for?" She asks looking around at the men. No one says a word. She turns and nods to Mako.

He smirks then steps between Azula's legs and kicks the spiked dildo deeper into her pussy then the other that was stuck up her ass. She screams out in pain then begins to laugh.

"You…you like that…don't you…brother…" She chokes as he kicks them again. "Such a good boy."

"Stop." Asami says. She looks around at all of the Red Lotus members. "No one… has anything…to say, huh?" Then she lifts her hands and hundreds of the metal beams begin dislodging from the warehouse walls. She coughs up a bit of blood then looks over to Korra.

The Avatar raises her eyebrows hearing her lover speaking in her mind. "Alright this is how things are going to work. If anyone moves before we leave, everyone in here is going to die. Nod if you understand."

The Red Lotus members nod.

Chelse runs over to get Azula.

"No." Korra says.

"What? Are you mental? This is our chance." Chelse says putting her arms under the fire nation princess.

"I said no! Asami says not to." Korra almost shouts. Chelse puts her back down then goes to help Asami.

Azula takes a gurgled breath. "See… you all real soon. This…isn't over."

When Asami, Korra, Mako, and Chelse are out of range the heiress puts the metal beams back into place then passes out.

Korra looks at Chelse. "Now do you believe me?"

The bodyguard looks down at the woman she'd helped raise then refocuses on the road. There was just no way. Asami wasn't like Korra. She couldn't be. "That, that wasn't you back there Santo?"

"No. It was her. I told you she was from my world." Korra says kissing her wife's forehead.

Chelse's hand trembles then she reaches down to her waist for her gun. Her worst fear had been realized. Another traveler had taken someone she loved away from her. But this time she had the chance for vengeance. She would avenge both Asami and Yasuko. She would make sure no other traveler could hurt anyone ever again. Killing Korra would end everything.

Asami lifts her hand to her guard's arm. "Don't…please." She whispers before her hand drops weakly back down.

Chelse grits her teeth then puts her hand back on the wheel. 'Asami, please don't be gone. Please.' Chelse thinks to herself wiping a tear from her eye. She takes a few deep breaths before glancing at Korra. "Why did you stop me from capturing Azula?"

Korra furrows her brow then caresses her wife's face. "Asami said not to."

"What? Why?" Chelse asks.

"I don't know. We'll ask her when she wakes up but I'm sure it was for a good reason."

Chelse looks in the rearview mirror at Mako thinking she should have shot him while she had a chance. "And what's your story asshole?"

He lowers his eyes and sheds a few tears. "We need to get somewhere safe. Some place she can't find us."

Chelse rolls her eyes. "Yeah, let's take Azula's brainwashed brother to the only location that his sister hasn't been able find."

He averts his eyes. "I don't work for her. She doesn't control me."

Chelse takes on a serious expression. "Yeah like she didn't make you try to assault Miss Sato after your game. You better be glad I haven't dropped your ass off out here and put a bullet through your skull, you sick son of a…."

"Miss Chelse, geez, will you lay off already. He's hurt too okay." Korra says. Then she looks at Mako. "Hand me that bottle of water."

His eyes light up when he watches her bend the glowing water. "Wow. Asami did that too. Are you some kind of magician or something?"

Korra shakes her head no then focuses on her wife. She sheds a tear. Her Asami was back. "I missed you."

**TBC…**


	54. Chapter 54

**Title:** Korrasami 54

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating**: PG-13

**Notes: **See you all next week. We're almost to the finale.

* * *

**X**

**Sato Penthouse**

Korra sits by her wife's bedside holding her hand. She was 75% sure that Asami had her memory back, but she was still nervous. What if it was just a fluke? What if Asami flipped out on her again? Korra gulps then shakes the thought from her mind. No, her Asami was back. She had to be.

Korra glances down at her wife's stomach remembering what she'd seen Azula doing at the factory. She lowers her eyes and grits her teeth. If anything happened to their baby she wasn't sure what she'd do. Maybe her and her alternate weren't so different after all because killing the deranged princess was the only solid thought in the Avatar's mind. What in the hell was wrong with Azula? Sure she'd regained her old memories but that didn't account for her new level of crazy, messed up childhood or not.

The Avatar gently squeezes her wife's hand. If she'd stayed with Asami until she woke up Azula wouldn't have been able to take her. 'I'm sorry.' Korra remembers her alternate back in the immortal world. That Korra was always running from Asami whenever things got rough. Korra takes a deep breath knowing she wouldn't make that same mistake. 'I'm not gonna leave this time… I promise.'

Chelse still felt uneasy about Korra as she peaked in on them. She was halfway tempted to force the young Avatar into another room just to keep her away from Asami. But there was no denying how much Korra cared about her. That didn't mean she had to be okay with it.

Chelse takes a deep breath then heads to the front door to let Asami's doctor in. She thought it was best to stay at the heiress's place since Azula had already been there. Besides they couldn't risk giving Katara's location away. It was bad enough that Mako was with them. Chelse was sure he was there to leak information to his sister.

Asami's penthouse was common ground. And on the off chance Azula tried to attack them there were only two ways to get in. Chelse also ordered the entire White Lotus to protect the building and put her top sentries on Asami's floor. Between them, her, and Korra they'd be safe. She had her most trusted guards keeping an eye out for any defectors among the lotus. Of course she also had Katara secretly keeping watch on those guards as well. She confined Mako to the guest bedroom. Even if he had listening devices on him they only worked within a certain range.

Chelse swallows softly before escorting Asami's doctor in.

Korra immediately stands to her feet. "Who are you?"

The stout old man had salt and pepper hair, a long grey beard, and a quiet smile. "I'm her physician miss." Korra protectively stands between him and Asami. Chelse moves to grab her but the mature doctor stops her then looks into Korra eyes. "I remember when my wife was pregnant with our first child. All I wanted to do was keep them safe. I'm sure you feel the same way. You don't have to protect them all by yourself anymore. Please allow me to help."

Korra furrows her brow then looks down at the man's name tag. "Iroh?"

The old man nods. "And you're Korra. Miss Sato has told me quite a bit about you." Chelse furrows her brow at that statement. What had Asami told him that she hadn't told her?

Korra steps to the side. Iroh smiles softly. "If it's alright with you, I think it would be best if you left the room Korra." Before the Avatar can speak he completes his thought. "Miss Sato is a very private person and I don't think that's changed just because she's unconscious. You are special to her but when we last spoke she said she didn't remember you. In light of that I'd prefer to respect her wishes."

The water tribe woman huffs roughly from her nose then nods. Chelse follows her out the door. "You recognize him."

Korra goes and looks out a window in the living room. "He's a friend and one of my past life's mentors. If you trust him to take care of Asami then I can too."

Chelse moves to stand next to her. She inhales deeply through her nose surveying the lights down on the street. "I trust him but I don't feel the same way about you. You still haven't told me what you did to her."

Korra sighs. "I wanted to understand why she's so hooked on Kuvira so I asked her to share her memories with me."

"You what?" Chelse asks.

Korra rolls her eyes. "It's one of the ways Asami and I talk to each other. You wouldn't understand." The Avatar averts her eyes. "Anyway it back fired and she started to think I was Kuvira. She got aggressive and I didn't stop her. Her powers started manifesting then she passed out."

"Aggressive huh? You tricked her into having sex with you." Chelse says accusingly. She grabs the window seal so tightly it almost cracks. The traveler who took Yasuko had done the same thing. "I can't stand the way you fuckers do things." She says under her breath. "You're cowards."

"What?" Korra says shaking her head. "No! How could you think that? After everything I've been through just to talk to her, you think all I cared about was getting her into bed?" Chelse glares at her. "Look I'm not like the other travelers okay. Even Katara knows I'm different. She knows Asami's different too. I'd never do anything to hurt her. She's my wife. Why can't you accept that? Why do you think she's been dreaming about me all her life?"

"I don't care what Katara says. Miss Sato isn't like you people. You come here with your freaky powers thinking you're above everyone. You're nothing but self-centered children who like taking things that don't belong to you." Chelse says raising her voice.

Iroh comes out of the bedroom with a somber look on his face. Fear immediately grips Korra's heart. "What's wrong?"

Chelse gulps. "How is she?"

Iroh takes a deep breath. "She's resting. She won't be able to have any more children. The damage is too severe." Korra's breathing becomes slow and heavy. She can already feel rage pooling in her chest. If anything happened to their baby…. "Unfortunately a vaginal birth is out of the question but the babies are fine."

"Babies?" Chelse and Korra say in unison.

Iroh nods. "Yes, there are two heart beats on the ultrasound."

The Avatar furrows her brow and swallows hard then lowers her eyes. How was this possible? Did this mean there were two Tsuchis now? Two babies? Two? "Is, is Asami okay?"

The old man smiles softly seeing Korra's reaction. He had to admit when the heiress first told him that a woman had gotten her pregnant he thought she was delusional. The expression on Korra's face was all the truth he needed to see. "She's healing remarkably fast. A good night's rest will do her a lot of good. And I'd suggest the same for you Korra. You're going to need it."

The bedroom door opens again. Asami holds on to the door frame. Iroh immediately moves to hold her up. "Miss Sato, I told you to stay in bed. You need rest."

She holds onto his shoulder then finds her partner's eyes. "Korra…" Asami smiles with tears in her eyes. "We did it. We're gonna be parents."

The Avatar's eyes widen running to Asami and pulling her into her arms. Korra trembles kissing her cheek and neck nervously. "Asami, Asami. Spirits, I missed you." She cries. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. I messed everything up. I stranded us here." Korra takes a deep breath crying into her wife's neck. "I let Azula hurt you. I…I…"

Asami pulls back cupping her tearful lover's face between her hands. "Korra, baby didn't you hear me? We're gonna be parents. I don't care how we got here, so long as we're together." The Avatar lowers her eyes crying even harder. Asami wraps her arms around her neck then caresses her head. "We're okay. We gonna be alright." Asami says locking eyes with a noticeably angered Chelse. She releases her wife then wobbles over to her bodyguard.

Chelse swallows taking a step back. Asami stops walking and exhales softly from her nose. She can see the fear in her bodyguard's eyes. She also saw the woman reaching for her gun. "Are you going to shoot her Chelse…shoot me…to save me?" Korra steps forward but Asami holds her back.

Seika lowers her eyes and shakes her head. If Asami ended up like her mother… "Do you know who I am?"

Asami takes a few cautious steps towards Chelse then apprehensively cups her cheek. "When I was four years old I got you a blue tie with race car imprints for your birthday. My mother got you a skirt. Six months ago, I gave you a new Sato R8. Three hours ago you and Korra rescued me from Azula." The executive assistant finally gives her some eye contact. "I know who you are Chelse. I also know who I am."

The former fire essence gulps with tears in her eyes. "Tell me."

"I'm Asami Sato, the CEO of Venture Industries, the woman you helped raise… and I'm also Korra's wife." She says softly then she slowly takes the phone from Chelse's pocket. "I need you to believe me Chelse. This physical body was born here but… I'm… not from this world. Only travelers have different frequencies right? And even people taken by travelers don't experience a change in vibration. Ask Katara to check my frequency. She'll verify it."

The brown eyed woman looks down at the phone then up into her employer's green eyes. "Katara…has Asami Sato's frequency changed?" Chelse didn't want to hear the answer. It would mean that Korra had been right all along.

"Seika, Asami Sato's vibration matches Korra Santo's. There are officially two Omega Class travelers on our world. Initiating Omega Protocol. Alerting the president and all foreign governments." Katara says.

Korra speaks up. "Katara! No,what are you doing?"

"Terminate protocol Omega." Seika says.

"Are you sure that's wise agent Seika?" Katara asks.

"Yes. Cancel the order." She says. "I told you she was a computer program Santo. She's just following orders. She doesn't want to help you."

Asami places her hand over Chelse's heart. "But you do. Thank you."

The bodyguard nods placing her hand over Asami's. Part of her still couldn't accept what she'd just heard but at least Asami hadn't forgotten her. Even if Katara was right and the young CEO had become a traveler there was still a chance Asami could be saved. Korra just needed to stay on their world for a few more months. Just a few more months and it wouldn't matter if they were travelers anymore. "I'm here for you Miss Sato."

Korra wraps her arm around Asami's waist. "Pfftt, yeah right. Come on let's get you back into bed before she changes her mind about shooting us." Chelse averts her eyes then pulls the heiress' arm over her shoulder. Both women help her back into the bedroom.

Asami slowly lies back against the pillows. "Korra don't be like that."

Iroh pulls a bottle of pills from his bag. "Miss Sato stay off your feet and take two of these if you start to experience any pain in your uterus. The babies are growing faster than normal."

The raven haired woman anxiously grabs the old man's hand. "Iroh…."

"It's alright. They're fine. It's just that twins aren't usually detectable until 12 or 13 weeks. I've never seen anything like this before. And I honestly can't wait to meet them. They're fine. Don't worry." He takes Korra and Asami's hands. "Congratulations you two." He places Korra's hand on top of Asami's stomach. "Call me if you need anything else."

Chelse escorts him out then joins them back in the room just as Korra kisses her wife. Chelse averts her eyes. "I know this isn't the best time but I need to know why you stopped us from taking Azula?"

Korra takes on a serious expression. "You're right this isn't the best time."

Chelse glares at her. She didn't need a degree to get Korra's message. It was written all over her face. She wanted time alone with her wife. Asami takes a deep breath. "Chelse give us a few minutes please."

The bodyguard nods then sighs. "Look…Miss Sato, I- I wasn't gonna hurt you. I was just…"

The young CEO lowers her eyes. "Don't say that Chelse. I know how much you care about me and how far you're willing to go." She says looking into her bodyguard's determined eyes. "I trust you. I know whatever decisions you make are for the best." Chelse lowers her eyes then moves to leave the room. "Chelse I'd like you to bring Mako back in with you."

"What? No." Chelse says quickly. "The kid's a puppet. There's no way we can trust anything he says or does."

"It's true that he's suffering from Dai Li Syndrome but he still has his own mind. I saw it back at the factory. We need him. He can help us understand her." Asami says. Chelse furrows her brow in confusion. She couldn't be planning on saving Azula after what she'd done to them. Asami looks at her partner.

The Avatar furrows her brow. "Asami what's there to understand? Azula's lost her mind. You can't possibly be thinking of forgiving her after what she did to you. She almost hurt our baby…babies." Ironically enough that was exactly what Chelse was thinking.

"Korra this isn't her." Asami says taking a deep breath. "You know that. If we can understand how she's thinking we might be able to reason with her under the right conditions."

The Avatar averts her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was argue with her wife after she'd just gotten her back. "Fine. I'll go along with whatever you want."

Chelse shakes her head then leaves the room. "You're both going to get us all killed."

"And who's going to kill us, huh? You or Azula?" Korra says behind her. Asami smacks her wife's arm as Chelse closes the door. "Asami she was gonna shoot you. You're pregnant and she was gonna shoot you. And I can't even count the number of times she's threatened me. Besides the other you told me not to trust her or Azula."

**X**

* * *

Asami takes in a deep breath. "We need all the help we can get right now baby. Come here." She says pulling the Avatar into her arms. Their lips meet with gentle intensity. "I was a total jerk to you wasn't I?"

Korra sighs relishing in the kiss. "Na, I kinda deserved it. I was stalking you." She says giving her wife another kiss.

"You did the right thing. I was scared but I always felt better knowing you were around." The engineer coos sweetly.

The Inuit pulls back and slowly looks down at her partner's stomach. There was only one question on her mind. "Asami, how are there two?"

The heiress smirks apprehensively. "Do you remember that dress rehearsal we had?"

The water tribe woman furrows her brow. Her eyes widen remembering that day in the hammock. "Really? Wow. I didn't think pregnancy worked like that. So you must have your memory back too?"

Asami nods. "Yeah I remember everything. And apparently my body held on to your energy back then. Soooo, since we did it twice…" Korra averts her eyes. Asami cups her cheek for some eye contact. "We can handle it baby. Don't worry."

Korra shakes head. "No, that's not it. Asami how are we all gonna get home? What if the babies can't travel?"

The heiress lowers her eyes knowing she needed to explain something difficult to her lover. "Korra…if the babies are born here, they won't be able to come back with us."

The blue eyed woman furrows her brow. "What!"

"Traveling doesn't work like that. We need to leave before they're born. Let me show you." Asami says taking her lover's face between her hands.

Korra settles in on top of her wife then closes her eyes. Asami closes hers and they enter into one another's minds.

The Avatar shivers in the familiar peace slowly overtaking her body. It was like drinking cool water after spending years in a desert. "I missed you."

Asami sheds a few tears. "I missed you too." She shows Korra the way consciousness travels between worlds. While the babies were still inside her body she could control their consciousnesses. If they were born in this world that wouldn't be possible.

The Avatar sighs sorrowfully as urgency grips her heart. They needed to find a way home before their kids were born. After a few moments Korra decides it's best to show her wife what she'd been through while she was gone. Maybe some of what she experienced could help them.

The pale skinned woman is in awe. Never in all her life would she have imagined experiencing such amazing things. Not only did she have two super powered beings living within her body and incredible powers at her command; now she was seeing an alternate version of herself through her wife's eyes. Being with the Avatar was incredible.

Korra gasps sitting up then gazing down into her wife's eyes. Asami showed her why they hadn't captured Azula. Korra couldn't believe what she was seeing. "No way. Asami what's she doing?"

The engineer nods. "That's why I want to talk to Mako. He's the only one she hasn't touched. That's also why we can't leave her here…not as she is. There's no telling what she'll do next." The young CEO lowers her eyes then rubs her stomach gently thinking of her rapidly growing children. "We don't have a lot of time. We have to convince her to tell us how to get home."

Korra sighs. "Asami, if Azula knows the way home why don't you?"

"Guardians have access to all the dimensional pathways so they can protect the mothers. My siblings and I don't."

**Warehouse Westside**

**Main floor**

Zaheer and the other lieutenants wait for their fearless leader's orders. Zaheer looks into the eyes of his former comrades. "Are we going to sit idly by and let her bring our world to an end?"

Ty La rolls her eyes. "What do you expect us to do huh? She could kill us all in an instant if she wanted to. Following her is the only way we can keep us and our families alive."

"Exactly." Zaheer says. "She's using fear to control us. Is death all you're afraid of? The Red Lotus was formed to free the world from the tyranny of corrupt governments and leaders. We were meant to restore the natural order of life. It means we're willing to give our lives to leave this world better than we found it."

Mya speaks up. "Then what's wrong with letting Azula destroy everything? Isn't she kind of doing our job for us?"

Zaheer shakes his head. "No, she's forcing us into taking paths that we haven't chosen. This isn't the path of chaos. It's the path of control."

Another one of the lieutenants sighs. "So what's your plan baldy?"

Zaheer smirks. "We make the enemy of our enemy our friend. We need a volunteer."

**Back at Asami's Penthouse**

A nervous Mako sits next to Asami's bed. All eyes in the room are trained on him.

The heiress sighs. "It's okay Mako, I want you to tell them what you told me back at the factory."

He gulps then lowers his eyes. "You're, you're gonna protect me right?"

Chelse rolls her eyes. "Yeah right."

Asami squeezes her hand into a fist jostling her bodyguard's chair. Chelse furrows her brow. Asami takes a deep breath. "You're safe with us Mako. If Azula comes after you then she comes after us too."

The scared young man lifts his head making eye contact with Asami then he glances at Korra and Chelse. "Azula changed a few months ago. I mean she's always been a little off, but…I don't know, she, she got darker." He says lowering his eyes then looking up at everyone again. "She started doing things to hurt me, like on purpose, but then telling me that she loved me."

He lowers his eyes watching his sister slowly run a razor blade over his thigh. 'I love you brother, can't you see? You love me too right? Show me.' Azula had said. He takes a deep breath. "I know what I'm about to say sounds crazy, but…I think she meant it. Every time she hurt me I could see tears in her eyes. Then she'd make me do…horrible things to her and she'd smile." Mako closes his eyes remembering his sister's words every time he'd forced himself on her, every time he punched her. 'Thank you, I love you too.'

The amber eyed man takes a deep breath looking up at Asami. His eyes are welled with tears. "She really thinks I love her after everything she's done to me. Whenever she saw you and I together she'd thank me for betraying her. She said her best friends loved her too…and, and she wanted everyone to know what it was like. She said she loved them so much that she put them in prison." Mako shakes his head. "I still don't know who or what she was talking about. She's sick. I mean, like in the head and I don't want to keep playing a part in making her worse."

He lowers his head. "It wasn't like this with her at first. She was my little sister. I just wanted to be her brother and take care of her." The sorrowful young man sniffles allowing a few tears to streak down his cheeks. "But not like this."

Asami swallows softly. Through her empathic abilities she can tell that he was being truthful. "Mako, thank you." He looks up at her. "Thank you for talking to us. I know that was hard."

He wipes his eyes and nods releasing a puckered breath. "I just want her to stop hurting people."

Asami half smiles then takes on a more serious expression. "Mako, do you know if Azula has any heart problems?" Chelse blinks rapidly wondering what Asami was talking about.

Mako furrows his brow then shakes his head. "Huh? No. She's always been pretty healthy." He lowers his eyes for a moment deep in thought. "She got some stitches in her back last month, but she wouldn't tell me what happened." He looks up at Asami. "Knowing her she probably just went too far with one of her bondage games. I'm not the only one she's been with." He says averting his eyes.

Asami nods. "Thanks Mako, that helps a lot. Would you mind going back into the other room while we talk?"

He stands and takes a deep breath. "Look, she's not controlling me, alright? I-I was just being stupid back then." Mako gazes into Asami's eyes. He's already on the verge of tears again remembering what he almost did to her in that locker room. "I wasn't thinking." A tear streaks down his cheek. "I'd never hurt you Asami, you gotta believe me."

The heiress smiles softly. "It's okay. I know. I just want to speak to my friends privately okay?"

He nods then Chelse takes him back to his room.

The bodyguard comes back in. "What was that all about?"

Asami takes in a heavy breath. "How do you two feel about what he said?"

Korra averts her eyes. The Mako back home was easy to read. She always knew when he was lying. This Mako wasn't any different. "We already know Azula's crazy Asami. What's your point?"

Chelse nods. "I have to agree with Santo."

"Sato." Asami and Korra say in unison.

Chelse crosses her arms. "Until I see a marriage certificate, it's Santo. Now why should we care about your boyfriend's feelings?"

Asami sighs. "If we can figure out what she's after we might be able to stop her. In order to do that we need to know what she's thinking. There's some sort of machine attached to her heart. It's not a pacemaker. I also felt similar devices in the members of the Red Lotus. The only person without one is Mako."

"What do you mean you 'felt'?" Chelse asks.

"That's not important." Asami says. "Do you have any idea of what those machines are for?"

Chelse nods. "Knowing the princess they're bombs. That explains why they didn't come after us when we left the factory." Chelse lowers her eyes. "She's probably the detonator."

Korra looks up at her partner already knowing that from their memory sharing. "Asami what does this have to do with what Mako told us?"

The young CEO lowers her eyes. "When I first woke up, I strangled her. I strangled her…and she kissed me." Korra almost barfs. "When I felt what she'd done to my body I immediately paid her back for it." Asami takes a deep breath. "When I was finished she thanked me. She actually seemed happy."

Korra and Chelse lower their eyes.

Asami exhales quietly. "For a few moments I felt what she felt. She's taken all the pain she's ever experienced and redefined it as love. When she's hurting others and being hurt she's in ecstasy. But inside she hates herself and is full of self-loathing, her thoughts are totally void. She wants to die, but she wants someone she loves to kill her. It's like she's been tortured."

Chelse rubs her chin. "Hmm. If this were a normal situation we'd have to kill her."

"No, we can't do that." Korra says.

"I know. But if she's been tortured then there's no way to get her to cooperate enough to deactivate the bombs." Chelse says.

Asami takes in a heavy breath. "It's not just that. She's nuts but she's not stupid. If we killed her we'd also be killing everyone connected to her and destroying a lot of property in the process. We can't take that risk."

The bodyguard finally understood what Katara meant. If Azula died there'd be 50 years of war. There was no telling how many people she had wired. "We need some options. Do you have any magical bomb stopping powers Santo?"

Truthfully the bombs weren't what Asami was concerned about. If this situation wasn't handled carefully they wouldn't be able to get their family home. "Korra and I could easily sabotage the bombs in everyone we saw, but we have no idea how many there are or where they're hidden. Our only option is to play along with her."

"What!?" Korra and Chelse say in unison.

Asami looks into her guards brown eyes. "If she wants to use Korra then she shouldn't have a problem using me too."

"Asami no!" The Avatar says quickly. "I won't put you and our kids in danger."

"We don't have a choice Korra." The engineer says.

Chelse lowers her eyes. "So going home is all you care about?" Asami and Korra look up at her. "Everyone could be enslaved on this world, but it doesn't matter as long as you get home, right?"

"Chelse…." Asami says.

"You just want Azula's information. You don't even care that you're pregnant." The bodyguard says.

Korra steps up to Chelse. "Hey, back off. You don't know what you're talking about okay." The caramel skinned beauty says. "We do need Azula's information, but that's not the only reason we need to negotiate with her. We care about this world Miss Chelse. Azula's like this because of what I did on my world. She's my responsibility. I'm not going to let her turn this place into another fire nation. And if that means pretending to side with her then that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Asami looks into her assistant's eyes. "Chelse, you need to understand something. Korra and I are not like other travelers alright. When we leave, this world's versions of us will still be here."

"What? How?" Chelse exclaims.

"Because we haven't died. The people who disappeared from this world were taken to replace their dead alternates." The CEO says.

Chelse furrows her brow. "So you're not leaving?"

"I'm leaving, but your Asami will still be here. That's why we want to protect this world. So please stop fighting us." Asami takes her wife's hand.

Chelse lowers her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

The pale skinned beauty smiles softly then pulls her partner to the bed. "Korra I'm not gonna let you do this without me. Besides I'm better at metalbending than you are." The Avatar lowers her eyes. "Baby we came here together, let's finish this together." Asami says placing her wife's hand against her abdomen.

Korra nods apprehensively then turns to Chelse. "Are you helping us or not?" The former fire essence nods. "Good. Are we gonna be safe here for the rest of the day?"

The brown eyed woman nods again. "Yeah, we're secure. Katara's also monitoring the building."

"Then I think we should all get some rest." Korra says sitting down on the bed next to Asami.

Chelse looks into her boss's eyes then at the Avatar. "I'll go make sure Mako's locked up."

"Thank you Chelse, for everything." The engineer says softly. Korra lies back against the pillows as their door closes. Asami takes her hand.

Korra is silent for a moment. "Was that true? About the other versions of us still being here."

"I don't know. I've never experienced anything like this before, if Seika had her essence memory she could tell me for sure." Asami says quietly. Korra squeezes her hand. "We need her on our side Korra. Azula's not gonna stop."

"I know." Korra says taking a deep breath. All she can think about was her alternate in the other world. That Korra had to kill Azula. She wondered if she'd have to make the same choice. That Korra was also stranded on the immortal world. If she had to take Azula's life she and Asami would be facing the same fate. The Avatar closes her eyes and gulps. "Asami…"

The engineer senses what her wife is feeling. "We're going home baby. One way or another, we're gonna get home." The mother-to-be says.

Korra rolls over snuggling into her wife's bosom. "How do we stop her without killing her?"

Asami's chest rises then falls as she strokes Korra's hair. Contemplative green eyes stare into an abstract painting on the wall. "We'll use Mako." Korra sits up. "He's the one person she won't kill. She'll hurt him, but she won't take his life."

"Asami…"

"Korra, baby if either of us dies our world will never have existed. If you die, billions of people on this world will die, including me and our children." The engineer says firmly. The Avatar lowers her eyes. "We are dealing with someone who has knowledge of our world and our abilities. We can't afford to take anything for granted."

The water tribe woman nods with understanding then lies down on top of her wife. She was admittedly a little scared of Asami's change of heart.

The young mother sighs heavily understanding her wife's apprehension. "Korra, honey I woke up with Asami's memories of this world, I was in love with Kuvira of all people, and I'm pregnant. So yeah, I'm different okay? But I'm still me."

"Asami…" Korra mumbles as her wife captures her in a kiss. She had so many questions.

"Can we just forget all this for a little while? Please? I need my wife." Asami says sadly.

The Avatar half smiles and nods leaning down into full ruby kissed lips. "I need you too, but are you okay after what she..."

Asami begins pulling at her shirt. "I'll be gentle with you. I promise."

Chelse sits in the panic room watching them on the hidden camera Asami didn't know about. She heard everything. She swallows hard as a single tear rolls down her cheek. "I love you Miss Sato. And I'm not gonna let them take you. I swear."

* * *

**The next day**

**Lobby**

"Commander we have someone here who says he's a member of the Red Lotus with a message from Azula." The sentry says from the lobby of Asami's building.

Chelse takes a deep breath. "What's the message?"

"He says it's for Korra and Asami Sato." The sentry says.

"Yeah, and? What's the message?" The secret agent says quickly.

Chelse receives a phone call from an unknown number. She taps a few buttons to begin Katara's trace program before picking up the call. "This is Chelse Redding, who's …"

"Hey Red." Azula says. "No need to waste Katara's time. Be a doll and tell the Satos to meet me at the park."

"And why would I tell them to do that?" Chelse asks.

The building suddenly trembles. "That's why." Azula says.

"Commander! Commander! He blew up! The maniac blew himself up!" One of the sentries shouts over the radio.

Azula giggles. "They have one hour. Oh and tell them to bring Mako along." She says hanging up the phone.

Korra walks out of Asami's bedroom. "That was Azula wasn't it?"

Chelse nods. "She wants you and Miss Sato to meet her at the park in one hour. And she also wants her brother." Korra lowers her eyes.

Asami steps out of the room. "Then that's exactly what we'll give her. Let's go."

"Wait Miss Sato, why don't we send one of your decoys?" Chelse suggests.

"It won't work. Korra baby, meet me downstairs okay." Asami says.

"Huh, why?"

"I just need to talk with Chelse for a minute." Asami says walking toward the panic room. She turns to her guard motioning for her to follow her. "Chelse let's go."

Chelse swallows wondering if she'd turned off the footage of their bedroom.

The moment they pass through the door Asami slams her bodyguard up against the wall. Her eyes flash back and forth from blue to dark green. "Did you enjoy the show?"

The former fire essence stands to her full height. "Miss Sato, it was for your protection." The heiress raises her hand to slap her. Chelse winces.

Asami gently cups her cheek. "I feel everything your Asami feels and I know everything she does. I know...you're in love with me." Chelse shakes her head no. "You can disguise it as motherly protection all you want, but I know the difference. That's why I kissed you that night after I saw Korra fight. I wanted to see what you would do." The guard furrows her brow as she looks into her eyes. "And you and my mother weren't hiding anything."

Chelse is almost speechless. "You, you saw us?"

"Quite a few times actually, I just thought you were being really affectionate." Asami says as Chelse lowers her eyes. "I didn't lie to you yesterday. I honestly don't know what will happen when Korra and I leave. But I do know this isn't a typical traveler situation and that anything is possible." The heiress takes a deep breath. "I also know that other than Kuvira, you're the only other woman I've had feelings for."

"Miss Sato…" Seika says cupping her boss's cheek.

"If you feel anything for me Chelse…(Asami says shaking her head and closing her eyes for a moment) don't try to jeopardize our plans." Dark green eyes burn holes into the secret agent's mind when Asami looks up at her. All the metal in the room is shaking.

"If any harm comes to me, Korra, or our children because of you… it won't matter how many counter measures you and your government have. You'll be the first one I come for. Do you understand me?" Chelse slowly removes her hand. Asami sighs revealing light green eyes. "I can feel your hatred. You think I've taken your Asami away. Don't let it cloud your judgment." The heiress pulls Chelse into a scorching kiss before pushing her back against the wall. "Are we clear?"

Chelse takes a deep breath. "We're clear."

"Good. Keep the lotus 100 meters away from the park. We'll signal you when it's safe to move in." Asami says leaving the room.

"Miss Sato..." Chelse says. Asami stops, keeping her back turned. "How did you know I was watching you?"

"You trained me Chelse you should know better."

The guard can't help but smirk however it soon leaves her face. She wasn't sure if that was real or an act. Did Asami really have feelings for her?

**Downstairs in the lobby**

Asami, Korra, and Mako walk through the rubble of the explosion to the front door.

One of the sentries hands a small black box to Chelse. "What's this?"

"The bomber put it in my hand before he ran toward the elevator." He says.

"Has it been checked?" She asked.

"Yes commander. It's clean." The sentry says.

Chelse opens the box.

**_"The head of the red snake must be bitten off. When the mongoose no longer has the power to fight, eagles often come to their aid. 0900 Dragon Boroughs." _**

**TBC…**


	55. Chapter 55

**Title:** Korrasami 55

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating**: PG-13 / R

**Notes: **Shout out to Sunshine thanks for your input. We're almost there folks. Stick with it.

* * *

**X**

Asami notices the pressured look on her bodyguard's face as they drive to the park. "Chelse, I'll be fine. Even if Azula attacks us, she won't kill us. That's not what she's after."

The secret agent's jaw clenches as she squeezes the steering wheel. "You don't know that. I don't like any of this." The heiress opens her mouth to speak. Chelse glances at the back seat. "And I don't just mean Azula."

Korra shakes her head then turns to look out the window. Asami said she was gonna talk to Chelse. Apparently things didn't go so well. Korra knew that no matter what she did Chelse would always see her as an enemy. It wasn't her fault that other travelers used their world as a supermarket.

Asami half smiles then places her hand on her bodyguard's thigh. "Remember what we talked about okay."

Chelse glances down at her hand then huffs from her nose. It was a stark reminder that her boss was a traveler now too. She'd heard the heiress loud and clear back at the penthouse. Cooperate and get Asami back …or die. Chelse was knee deep in travelers and felt completely powerless to do anything about it. Even though Azula wasn't technically a traveler she had all the knowledge of one. It was the worst possible situation to be in.

Mako gulps feeling the tension in the car rising with every passing second. "Uhh, so what's the plan here? You guys gonna use your magic to stop her right? Then maybe take her to an asylum or something?"

Korra lowers her eyes already knowing what her wife had planned for their shared ex-boyfriend.

Asami speaks up. "Mako how far are you willing to go to help your sister?"

The former firebender thinks for a moment. "I-I don't really know. I mean…after everything she's done…"

"Would you kill her?" Chelse asks.

Korra finally looks up. "Hey, what's your problem? We already talked about this. No one is killing anyone."

Chelse focuses on the road ahead. "That's what you really want to know isn't it Miss Sato."

The heiress lowers her eyes not at all appreciating her assistant's candidness. She'd definitely heard their conversation last night. Asami turns to look into the young man's eyes. "Mako, do you know anything about the people from the factory?"

He shakes his head. "No. But I know they're the ones who chained me up."

"Have you heard of the Red Lotus?" Asami asks.

"The terrorist group?" Mako says. Asami nods. His eyes widen when he realizes what she's insinuating. "No. No way." He lowers his eyes furrowing his brow taking a panting breath. "I know she's been mixed up with some rough people in the past but she's, she's not a killer. She wouldn't go that far."

"And if she did, what would you be willing to do?" Asami says.

"I-I-I don't know." Mako stammers in complete shock.

"We're here." Chelse says pulling up at one of the park entrances.

Asami quickly gets out of the car and opens the back door. "Mako, if you really wanna help her I need you to follow our lead okay."

"I-I I'm not gonna kill her. I can't. I won't." He whispers.

"I'm not asking you to. I just need you to trust us. Knowing what you know now can you do that?" The heiress asks. He nods apprehensively. "Good. Just know that no matter what happens in there, no one is gonna die. Understand?" Mako nods again. She looks at Chelse. "We'll signal you when we're ready." Her guard nods.

Korra gets out of the car then goes into the Avatar State. Mako's eyes widen then he covertly ducks behind Asami. Korra places her hand on the ground for a moment then she stands up and lifts her hand into the air. She deactivates the Avatar State then looks toward the park. "She's the only one in the area."

Asami takes a deep breath then looks up at the buildings. "Are you sure?"

Korra nods. "Yeah." She says walking over to her partner. She gives Mako a sorrowful glance. They bring their foreheads together and close their eyes. They speak within their minds. "I know we went over this last night, but I still don't feel good about it. Why'd you have to tell him all that? He's already scared. Do we really have to do this?"

"We need to play by her rules." Asami lowers her eyes. "And he's the only thing we can use to bargain with. It's not just this world at risk Korra, it's ours." Asami says.

Korra sighs. "I know." She averts her eyes hating what she was about to take part in.

Asami cups Korra's cheek. "Baby what is it?"

The Avatar shakes her head. "Nothing. Let's get this over with." In truth Korra hated what was happening. Why did all this seem so easy for Asami to do? Why was hurting someone they both cared about the only way?

Asami brings their lips together. "We're gonna get through this." Korra nods and lowers her eyes. Asami knew what her wife was feeling. She was different and she couldn't deny it. She'd been altered by the memories of the Asami of this world.

Chelse parks two blocks away from the park then pulls out her radio. "Any activity?"

"No commander. The princess seems to be the only one in the area." One of the White Lotus sentries says.

Chelse furrows her brow. "What the hell is she up to?" Chelse looks down at her watch. It was 9:30 am. She pulls the bomber's message from her pocket. Apparently Azula's lackeys wanted to meet with her tomorrow. Chelse smirks knowing the princess didn't have as much control over what was happening as she proclaimed to. The guard looks into the rearview mirror. She releases a slow breath from her nose as she stares at the burns on her face. In all her years working with explosives she'd never been injured like this. "You're gonna pay for what you did to me, one way or another."

**New Republic City Central Park**

"Lovely day isn't it? Thank you for meeting me." Azula says.

Korra, Asami, and Mako keep their distance. The Avatar stands in front of them. "You could've just asked us. You didn't have to kill anybody."

The princess smirks. "Don't be silly. I didn't kill anyone. He killed himself." She leans over a little bit finding Mako's eyes. "Isn't that right brother? I can't make anyone do anything they don't want to do." Mako averts his eyes. She smiles. "And speaking of… now that your wife has her memory back I expect you both to do my bidding from now on. And since you already know that killing me isn't an option I think we should get started." Azula watches the couple closely. "You do want to go home don't you?" She smirks noticing their sorrowful expressions. "That's what I thought. Now release my brother."

Asami steps forward grabbing Mako's collar. "You mean like this." She says pulling him into a rough kiss. To her surprise Mako responds in kind kissing her back. Azula smiles until Asami slaps Mako so hard that she bloodies his lip. The heiress giggles yanking the hair at the back of his head. She leans in and whispers something in his ear. Then she knees him in the groin.

Mako grunts almost falling to ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He keeps his eyes focused on Asami. The engineer materializes an ice knife in her hand. She makes a small cut on his neck. He winces trying to pull away from her.

Korra grits her teeth stepping behind him and kicking him in the back. He falls to the ground and she quickly straddles him. She takes a deep breath then punches him in the nose. "I'll…I'll show you what love is."

Asami pulls Korra away then places her foot against his neck. "What do you say Mako?"

He smirks sorrowfully. "Thank you." The broken man whispers.

Asami smiles. "Good boy. See that Azula, he doesn't need you anymore." She turns to see an angry amber glare. "We've given him all he…" The princess pulls a gun from her back and fires two shots. Asami reels back as her shoulder is struck. Korra jumps in front of her wife stopping the second bullet with her forearm. "Korra!" The engineer screams.

The Avatar grunts bending some of the ground to shield them. "I couldn't bend the gun or the bullets." She groans.

"Me either." Asami pants.

"Are you and the babies okay?" Korra asks.

The pale skinned beauty nods. "Yeah, it's just my shoulder."

Korra bends a hole in the ground. "I'm getting us out of here."

Asami stops her. "No."

"What do you mean no?" Korra almost shouts.

"If she wanted to kill us, we'd be dead." Asami takes her partner's hand and looks into her eyes.

"Asami…"

"Baby, we need to see this through and find out what she wants from us. Please." Asami lifts her hand and lowers Korra's earth tent as she gets to her feet. "Azula, this isn't you. Why are you doing all this?"

Surprisingly the princess' amber eyes begin to well with tears. She smiles with a sad chuckle; taking a few deep breathes. Asami can sense an intense anguish emanating from her. "Because you can't." A single tear rolls down her cheek.

Asami furrows her brow. "What? What do you mean?"

Azula sighs then wipes her eyes. "Mako, let's go."

The pro-baller wipes the blood from his neck then gulps. "No."

"Excuse me?" Azula says furrowing her brow. "I don't think I heard you correctly."

He lowers his eyes. "I'm not going with you, Azula."

The princess' eye twitches. "Fine. Suit yourself." Azula lifts her gun suddenly firing into the trees then she begins shaking her head and wincing as though she were having a headache. She unconsciously responds to a voice only she can hear. "Be quiet! I've had enough of your incessant babbling! I'll handle this my way. My way!" She says taking a deep breath composing herself, redirecting her attention back to Mako.

Suddenly without warning her shoulder and arm are pierced by ice spikes. She grunts looking up at Korra. "Skipping the foreplay huh? I like that. Maybe I should have fucked you instead of..." She's silenced as a gust of wind cuts her cheek.

Korra steps in front of her wife seeing the crazed look in Azula's eyes. "Who were you talking to just now?"

Azula smiles as she gazes at the Avatar. She grunts pulling the ice out of her shoulder.

Korra prepares a few more ice spikes. "Answer me."

The amber eyed woman smirks. "Even if I told you, it wouldn't matter. You and Asami just need to do as you're told and you'll be homeward bound. You have exactly 8 weeks to submerge every continent on this planet under water."

"You can't be serious." Korra says.

Azula pulls the second spike from her arm. "If you don't I will activate every bomb I've planted. I'm honestly not sure how many people will take their lives though." She smiles seeing the look of shock on the water tribe woman's face. "Get it done before that abomination in your wife's stomach is born."

Korra shakes her head. "No. I'm not gonna let you get away with…."

"Shut up. You're not going to do anything to me. All of this is your fault. You're the reason I'm here. 'Korra's too kind.', she says. Humph….kind? You're not kind you're just weak…and stupid." Azula says obnoxiously as she rolls her eyes. "You act because you're forced to not because you want to. You're nothing but a pawn. So I'll move you any way I please."

Korra opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted.

"Do it before the Earth essence is born or you won't have enough power to get home." She looks over at Asami. "You can feel it can't you." The heiress furrows her brow. "You're weakening with every passing second. It's going to get worse you know. It'll get so bad you'll wish you'd stayed in my bed. You're welcome by the way." Azula winks then turns to walk away.

"Hey! Hey! We're not done talking to you!"

A car pulls up. "Yes you are." She hesitates for a moment then clears her throat. "And you will return Mako to me by the end of the week or your friend Bolin will take his place."

Korra launches an ice spike at the car door. "What! Where is he?! What did you do to him!"

Azula looks back at her. "You should know better than to leave your unconscious loved ones lying around when there's a dangerous psychopath on the loose. Return my property by the end of the week and you can have him back."

Asami grabs Korra's shoulder trying to hold her back. "Why do you want him back Azula? He doesn't want you anymore. He won't come back because he doesn't have a home to return to, but we do. You're a part of our home. We can all leave here together."

Azula takes a deep breath turning back toward her car. "No we can't." Her voice is barely a whisper. "You have until the weekend."

* * *

X

**Back at Asami's penthouse**

Chelse does her best to not to pistol whip Korra as Iroh tends to Asami's wounds. "You were supposed to be protecting her!"

"Are you blind?! Why do you think there's a hole in my arm? What do you think I was doing?" Korra shouts.

"Aren't you supposed to be some kind of super bender? Why didn't you just melt the gun?" Chelse yells.

"You don't think I tried that? Don't talk to me like I'm stupid! You weren't there. There was nothing anyone of us could have done, not even you. "

"I wouldn't have put Miss Sato in that position to begin with!"

Asami rolls her eyes. "Ugh, would you two stop for a few minutes please. I can't think." She winces as Iroh pulls the bullet from her shoulder. Korra and Chelse turn away from one another.

The old man puts the bullet under a special light. "This bullet is made of synthetic military grade …."

Korra lowers her eyes. "Poly-para-phenylene terephthalamide….Kevlar. It makes sense." She looks up seeing three sets of bewildered eyes trained on her. "Plastic? We couldn't bend the gun or the bullets because…"

Asami interrupts her. "Korra how do you know that?"

The Avatar furrows her brow. "What do you mean? It's common knowledge."

Asami shakes her head. "Baby we….."

"That's beside the point." Chelse says quickly. "So you two can only bend aspects of earth, air, fire, and water. How can we use that information to stop Azula?"

The engineer takes a deep breath still trying to process what was happening. "I honestly don't know."

Dr. Iroh begins working on Korra's arm then he sits his instruments down. "I think we could all use a cup of tea."

"What?" Chelse asks.

He nods and smiles softly then rummages through his bag. "My grandfather always said: 'If you've got a problem you can't solve, it helps to get out of your head.' Tea. It's good."

"Tea?" Chelse says as she watches the mature doctor start the kettle at the kitchenette.

"Yes." Iroh says.

Chelse throws her hands up. "Yeah, you know what? We've been trying to figure out how to stop a crazed terrorist. We've been following clues, investigating, having life and death meetings. It might be time we do something stupid. Something that has nothing to do with anything. You know what? Now, I want some tea, Iroh. I want some tea. Let's all sit down and have some dumb-ass tea."

Iroh nods with a smile as he sits four cups down on the side table. "Excellent. Would you like milk or honey?"

Chelse shakes her head then grabs her jacket. "I'm leaving. I'll be back once I get some information that can clean up this mess." She slams the door on her way out.

Iroh just smiles and pours a cup for Asami then sits back down to finish Korra's arm.

"What did you say to her this morning?" The Avatar asks keeping her eyes lowered. She was used to Miss Chelse's attitude by now but something had definitely changed.

The engineer takes in a deep breath then takes a sip of tea. "I told her what she wanted to hear."

"And what was that?" Korra asks finally giving her wife some eye contact.

"That I have feelings for her." Asami says as blue eyes widen in surprise. "I also told her that if anything happens to either of us that I would kill her."

"What!"

Asami takes a deep breath. "Korra she's volatile and we can't afford to have her turn on us."

"So you thought it was okay to threaten her?" The water tribe woman says. The engineer lowers her eyes. "Asami she already has a grudge against travelers. Why would you tell her something like that?"

"Because I know everything my alternate from this world knows. Chelse needs something to fight for and something to fight against. If those two things are the same she'll have a difficult time acting on them." Asami says lowering her eyes. "And…this Asami…has developed feelings for her, but it's not attraction it's more like familiarity. It started the week you arrived here."

Korra furrows her brow. "Asami, this doesn't make any sense. First Kuvira, now Miss Chelse? You told me that we're always together." Asami looks up at her. Korra rolls her eyes. "I mean the other you from the immortal world. You said no matter what world we're in, we're always together. Why is it different here?"

Asami sifts through their memories. Her eyes widen when she realizes what was changed. "We were about to meet."

"What do you mean? We did meet." Korra says.

"No…I mean our alternates. You just got a job at my company right? The other you was supposed to meet me the day we arrived here. That's the only explanation. My feelings got directed toward Chelse instead to you." Asami says.

Korra releases a heavy breath as Iroh bandages her arm. "So…what happened to our alternates?"

Asami lowers her eyes. "I think they're still here." She looks up at her wife.

"Huh?"

"Korra, I don't think we can stay here for much longer." Asami gulps. "As an essence we could only stay on a new world for a few weeks at a time. We still had the limit binding us. Anything over five weeks and we'd lose everything."

The Avatar puts her tea down. "Asami? What are you saying?"

"I'm weakening baby. I felt it the moment I woke up at the factory. The memories of this world's Asami have been flooding my mind ever since." The green eyed woman sighs lowering her eyes.

Korra averts her eyes remembering what the former fire nation princess said to them. "This is about Azula."

"Not just Azula. Korra, our kids are growing faster than normal. She seemed like she knew. She said we had eight weeks before…."

Mako stands up. "She's playing you, trying to get into your head." Asami and Korra turn to him. "Look I don't know what's going on, but I know my sister. This is what she does. It's like a game for her. If you trust her, you'll end up just like me."

Iroh's cell phone goes off. The loving doctor wraps Korra's arm. "I'm sorry but I need to get going."

Asami sits up. "Is everything alight?"

"Two fires have erupted downtown. Republic General ICU is understaffed." He says turning to the Avatar. "Korra your wound should be completely closed in a week or so. The bullet didn't go all the way through. I suggest you give your left hand a rest."

She nods. "Thanks."

He heads out the door. "There is one last thing I'd like to mention." Korra and Asami turn to him. "Based on your wounds, I can tell that the person who shot you wasn't trying to kill you. As a matter of fact your wounds are minor and the bullets are intact."

Korra furrows her brow. "What do you mean?"

"These bullets were made to shatter. If they had hit bone the particles would have spread like poison throughout your bodies killing you within minutes. I don't think this situation is as black and white as it seems to be." Iroh says. He sighs softly then turns to Asami. "The bullets are on the table there, perhaps you should have them looked in to."

Asami takes a deep breath trying to accept the gravity of what he was suggesting. "Thanks Iroh. I'll send them to R &amp; D as soon as I can. Be safe."

"You too Miss Sato."

The water tribe woman stares at Mako. She couldn't deny that she agreed with him, but there was no guarantee that Azula was lying to them either. And now they had reason to believe that she might be trying to help them in some bizarre way. "Mako, I know you've been through a lot, but you need to let us handle this okay."

"So you're gonna hand me over to her?" He asks.

Asami speaks up. "No…not until we find out what she's…."

"I let you beat the shit out of me! I trusted you!" He exclaims. "I went along with your plan because you said you were gonna protect me."

Korra rests her arm on her leg and looks up at him. "Did you like it?"

"What?" He says furrowing his brow.

The caramel skinned beauty stands to her feet then moves toward him. "When she hit you? When we hit you? Did you like it?"

"What are you talking about?" Mako says taking a step away from her.

The heiress shakes her head in disgust not knowing what was going on with her partner all of a sudden. "Korra…"

The Avatar slaps him. "I asked you a question."

He grunts at her then puffs out his chest. "What's your problem?"

Korra slaps him again then punches him in the chest. When he doesn't retaliate her eyes fall to the now prominent bulge in his pants. "That's my problem. You're a bitch Mako. And you're either hers or ours. So what's it gonna be?" Korra smacks him again when he doesn't answer. She notices the smallest of smirks on his lips. "Go lock yourself in the bedroom."

He lowers his eyes. "So, you're…gonna protect me?"

Korra slaps him again. He gulps then turns and heads into the bedroom.

Asami is up in a flash confronting her partner. "Korra what the fuck was that?"

The Inuit lowers her eyes. "Asami, I think we might need to do what she's asking us to do."

"Korra, what…"

Blue eyes meet green. "That wasn't me. And you haven't been acting like yourself either."

The heiress swallows hard then lowers her eyes. "I think we're being aligned to this world's frequency."

"How long do we have?" Korra asks.

Asami releases a heavy breath. "If Azula's right…8 weeks."

**New Republic City Hall**

Chelse sits in the secret computerized room. "Katara, what the hell is going on? Have there been more bombers? Seven fires have broken out in the last hour."

"I am tracking all available police channels. None of the fires have any connections with the explosion that occurred this morning." The computer system says.

Chelse pulls up a seat at the control panel. "Alright I can accept that, but would you mind telling me how Azula got access to our tech?"

A digital Katara projects into the room. "As I have said before, there is a Red Lotus informant among the White Lotus."

"That's bullshit! Only the president and I have authorization to activate the Omega Protocol. Those weapons can only be accessed with our approval. Which means our informant is someone in direct contact with us." Chelse pulls out her keys and unlocks the sealed button on the KATARA control panel. She holds her hand above the large blue button. "You're the only one able to mimic our stats Katara. Now either you tell me what you've been doing or I'm shutting you down." Her hand moves a few inches closer to the button. "You've got three seconds."

The two women's eyes are locked for a moment then the projection of Katara disappears. The room goes black then a video appears on the screen. Chelse's eyes widen. Her mouth is agape as she watches the screen.

Katara speaks up. "Shall I alert the president Agent Seika?"

The bodyguard shakes her head. "N-no. I'll, I'll take care of it."

**Asami's penthouse**

**8 PM**

Asami and Korra hadn't heard from Chelse all day, not that they minded. They had enough to think about without an over protective bodyguard breathing down their necks.

Korra found herself thinking much more clearly, but she hated knowing the reason why. The more she relaxed the more memories of this world flowed to the surface of her mind.

Her alternate…was smart, really smart, like Asami mixed with Varrick, mixed with Sokka smart. She quit being a lawyer because she discovered how corrupt the legal system was, but not just the legal system, the government too. Korra Santo had won every case she ever tried. It was easy for her, too easy as a matter of fact. It was all about knowing the rules and how to bend them.

Her last trial was defending Ozai Taiyō. He was a murderer and she knew it. He took pride in it. He was supposed to go straight to the executioner's table. Everyone wanted him dead even his own daughter. Korra got him off on an insanity plea. He was taken to a maximum security psychiatric hospital. A week later he killed one of his orderlies. That's when this world's Korra decided she was finished.

Her teacher, mentor, and adopted grandfather Aang didn't want her to throw her skills to the wind. He told her that in the business of law it's when people reach their lowest point that they're open to the greatest change. He told her that she should start using the law in her own way instead of giving up on it.

That was the Korra now awakening within the Avatar. The water tribe woman didn't like it one bit, but she couldn't deny how much easier it was for her to make decisions lately.

Korra and Asami decided that they needed to speak to Azula again. Korra was sure Azula wasn't trying to destroy anything. There was no way she could rule the world if it was underwater. And she never specified how deep the submersion needed to be. A little flooding never hurt anyone. They could do what she asked without killing anyone. Maybe that would be enough for her to show them the way home.

Then there was the issue of what to do with their ex. Why did Azula want him so badly? They kept Mako confined and watched him from the panic room. They weren't surprised to see him masturbating in the bathroom after Korra had hit him. He looked like he was in genuine pain. Azula had really fucked him up.

They sat there watching him stroke his shaft until it was red. He used spit, soap, lotion, whatever he could find but he still couldn't cum. Tears streamed down his cheek as he squeezed his dick. "Zu-la…" He whimpered before punching himself in the face. "Zu….la…."

Asami hits a few buttons then grasps her wife's good arm. "Come on."

Korra furrows her brow as she's dragged into their bedroom. The young CEO pulls her wife's shirt over her head. "Baby, what are you doing?" She's interrupted by a kiss. Korra can't help but giggle. "That… turned you on? Seriously?"

Asami shakes her head. "No… I can feel how much he needs her." The Avatar cocks her head in confusion. "That's how I felt when I first saw you that day outside my office. I had been alone for so long, but you were always there for me in my dreams. And then…you were real. I needed you." Full pink lips brush against her lover's neck.

Korra closes her eyes wrapping her arms around Asami's waist. "I needed you too."

The heiress tangles her fingers into her wife's soft brown hair gently kissing her ear. "It's how I felt after the Red Lotus poisoned you. I was so glad you decided to stay in the city to heal. When they mentioned taking you down to the southern water tribe I didn't know what to do with myself. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, even back then." She sweetly suckles at Korra's earlobe.

There were no other words that needed to spoken. The emotions pouring through them were loud and clear. As jade green orbs locked onto aqua blue sapphires their thoughts were united. Apple red lips sought their caramel partners. Soft sweet kisses quickly became hungry and passionate. They really hadn't let go with one another yesterday and now they were both starving for attention.

Korra winces when Asami accidentally touches her arm. Asami cringes as her wife grazes her shoulder. They both smile with quiet laughter allowing their foreheads to touch realizing how perfect this moment was. This was what they'd wanted for so long. Save for their bending, right now they were normal, mortal, just two people in love.

The pale skinned vixen urges Korra down onto the bed then climbs on top of her. She bends some water from a vase and covers their wounds.

Korra closes her eyes for a moment allowing the healing waters to work their magic then she looks down at the swell of her partner's stomach gently caressing it. Asami covers Korra's hand with her own. Green eyes meet blue.

From rivals, to friends, to lovers, their relationship had been a whirlwind. They'd experienced betrayal and loyalty, joy and sadness, confusion and clarity, powerlessness and omnipotence. Everything they'd been through had somehow led up to them creating the two pure, loving, energies within Asami's womb. It was still too incredible to believe.

Korra sits up gently grasping the nape of her wife's neck. Asami removes the water as their lips come together. Korra sighs. "Are you still hurting…down there?"

The industrialist smirks giving her another kiss. "I'm alright baby. You don't have to hold back."

"Are you sure?" The apprehensive Avatar asks. She'd been as gentle as possible with her wife last night. She knew Asami had supernatural healing abilities but she was still worried.

The heiress pushes her fearful lover down onto her back then covers their bodies in tongue-like flames burning their clothing away. "Yeah, I'm sure." She says leaning down into Korra's lips.

The Avatar rolls her onto her back. Asami takes her lover's face between her hands. The feel of Korra's tongue in her mouth struck her right to her core. Just like their first kiss. It lit her on fire with lust. The deeper her lover's tongue went the more she was pushed over the edge. Korra takes advantage of her position and grinds her pussy into the slick wet folds of her wife's sex.

Asami wrenches their lips apart, lifting her legs wrapping them around the water tribesmen's waist. She takes a firm hold of Korra's rock hard ass. The Avatar picks up the pace. "Fuck, Korra, I'm, I'm… gonna cum. I'm…" The heiress whimpers having experienced the quickest orgasm in history.

Korra smiles slowing her movements then she drags her tongue up her lover's throat. Asami shivers averting her eyes. Korra sits up still keeping their midsections together enjoying Asami's increased wetness. The blush in her partner's cheeks was adorable. "That was different."

"Sorry, I'm…just a little more sensitive than usual." The heiress pouts.

The Avatar leans down and gently strokes her tongue over Asami's hardened nipple. "Oh really?"

"Aaahh…" The engineer gasps. "Kor…ra…"

The inflamed Inuit plants slow sweet butterfly kisses across Asami's hot lily white skin. The look of drunken lust in the light green emeralds trained on her was enthralling. Stopping wasn't an option. Every flick of her tongue caused her mate to tremble. By the time her lips reached their destination, the heiress was dripping wet. "You're so beautiful."

Asami pants watching Korra slowly lick her lips. She didn't know how much more she could take, but she didn't want to keep her lover from enjoying herself. "Baby…"

"Do you want me to stop?" The enticed Avatar asks.

Asami gulps then shakes her head no. The moment Korra's mouth came into contact with her lower lips something exploded within her…literally. Flames quickly spread across the bed. The master of all four elements continued her oral onslaught while extinguishing the flames.

"Oh God! Korra!" The vixen groans as she cums yet again.

"Mmm." The water tribe woman moans softly indulging in the sweet nectar dripping from her wife's pussy. She'd never seen Asami like this, if she didn't know any better she'd swear her wife was in pain the way she'd been clawing at the sheets.

The young CEO grits her teeth as Korra suckles on her clit. What the hell was happening to her body? She needed more, more than what her lover was giving her. "Urgghh…inside. I…need…you, inside." Asami growls. Korra takes her time slipping two fingers between two wet plump folds. "More." Korra gulps then inserts a third finger then pumps her hand back and forth into her partner. "M-More baby, please."

The Avatar half smiles then inserts a fourth finger before climbing up Asami's lithe frame. For some reason the swell of her stomach was much more prominent. "Are you alright baby? Does this feel okay?"

A scorching hot hand pulls Korra down into a hungry kiss. "Mmm, harder."

Korra does as she's told.

An insatiable Asami rolls her partner onto her back penetrating her in the process. Korra gasps not expecting such an aggressive move. Asami rolls her hips trying to drive her partner's drenched hand deeper into her sex.

The Inuit grabs a hold of her mate's hips trying to stabilize the woman's erratic movements. "Baby, baby you okay?"

Asami suddenly removes her and Korra's fingers then kisses down the Avatar's body. "I'm…fine." She mumbles as she finds her target, devouring her lover's slick heat a few seconds later.

"Sh-shit…" Korra winces. Asami was being so rough. But true to form the two eventually settle into a groove as the heiress moves her face into a more comfortable position.

Korra trembles. Watching her lover work was as good as experiencing it. Pure bliss was relayed with every masterful stroke of Asami's tongue. The Avatar spreads her legs open a little further then tangles her fingers in the onyx waves of Asami's hair.

The engineers movements become slower and slower until she completely moves her mouth away. She's panting.

Korra furrows her brow. "Baby what is it?"

Asami's body is vibrating. "K…K…Kor-ra…" She pants when a sharp pain shoots through her body, searing pain crashing into her anus like a vice. "Ahh!" She yells rolling her body into a fetal position.

Korra is up in flash. "Asami! Asami, what…what do I do? What do you need? What's wrong?" She says cradling her lover.

Asami can't speak she's in so much pain.

Korra gasps then jumps from the bed. Her body is moving on it's own. She runs into the panic room then comes back with a bottle of pills. She cups her wife's cheek. "Here, here, come on baby. Take some please. It's Iroh's medicine."

Asami manages to open her mouth. "It…hurts. Korra, it hurts." She whimpers.

"Shhh, I know, I know, but you have to try and take these okay? Come on, open up." Asami swallows a few. Korra pulls her body in close. She holds her wife for the next 15 minutes as the trembling starts to subside. Asami closes her eyes allowing Korra to rock her.

The Avatar kisses her forehead. "It was the babies wasn't it?" The weakened heiress nods. Korra starts to move from under her. "I'm gonna go find Azula, and put a stop to this."

Asami grabs her with all the strength she has left. "No, stay, please." Korra looks down into her eyes. "Please. We can find out what more she knows tomorrow. I need you."

Korra nods with tear welled eyes then snuggles back under her wife. Sorrowful eyes glance down at Asami's stomach. "If they're hurting you…"

Asami shakes her head. "They're our children Korra. It's not their fault. They're just growing. They can't control what's happening to them."

Korra swallows hard. "Asami…"

"I'll, we'll be alright. I promise."

The two women fall fast asleep in one another's arms. Fear and love co-mingling within them; carrying the two lovers into dreams, visions…and memories not their own.

* * *

X

**The alternates flashback**

**Mortal World…2 months ago**

Korra Santo straightens one of the paintings on the wall while she waits on the receptionist to greet her.

"Next." The office worker says.

Korra steps up to the desk. "Uh, yeah package for… Asami Sato?"

"Sign in please." The woman says.

Korra smirks as she signs her name. "So like….the Asami Sato? CEO Asami Sato?"

"Yes ma'am, last door at the end of the hall." The receptionist says.

Korra knocks on the large door then pushes it open and peaks her head in. She notices an olive skinned woman sitting in the corner with an I-pad. "Uhh, hello. I've got a package for…Asami Sato." Chelse looks up then points to the desk. "She's got to sign for it."

A side door opens and out strolls the most beautiful being Korra had ever seen. Her jaw drops. Asami sits at her desk then picks up some paperwork.

"Uhh, uhh, uhh…A-sa-mi…Sa-to?"

The industrialist raises her eyebrows. "Yes, can I help you?"

Korra holds up the letter unable to take her eyes off the woman. "P-pretty, I-I mean package. I've got a page, package for you."

Asami holds out her hand. "Okay." Korra gulps as she gives it to her. "Was there something else?" Korra holds out her handset. Asami signs her name. "Thanks." Their eyes lock for a moment. The messenger is frozen. "Uhh, are…you alright?"

Chelse clears her throat then Korra comes to her senses. "Huh?"

"Did you need something else?" Asami asks.

Korra gulps then backs away from the desk. "Uhh, no. I'm, I'm gonna…go." She says awkwardly pointing her thumb at the door.

Asami half smiles then nods. "Okay."

Korra laughs nervously then holds up her handset. "Thanks."

"No problem." The young CEO says.

Korra bumps into a vase then catches it. "Sorry."

Asami nods looking up at her one last time. Korra finally gets out the door. The heiress shakes her head and smirks glancing at the door again.

**Over the next few weeks** Korra hounded the other messengers for deliveries to Asami's office.

The heiress smiles seeing Korra yet again. "So are you my official messenger now?"

"I could be if you play your cards right." Korra says smoothly.

Asami's heart beats a little faster enjoying the flirtation. "And what cards would those be?"

Korra gulps then decides to just go for it. "Dinner at Kwong's Cusine Saturday night at 8."

Chelse glances up at Asami for a moment then continues going through the agenda for the day.

Asami lowers her eyes, then tucks her hair behind her ear. "Uhh…" She half smiles.

Korra swallows hard. "Or uhh, maybe I could pick you up something from the cafeteria downstairs and deliver it to you." She says with a nervous laugh.

Asami licks her lips then looks down at her phone. She gulps. "Sure."

"Huh?" Korra asks.

"I'm free on Saturday." Asami says. Chelse looks up raising her eyebrows.

"R-really? I mean that's great. Cool." Korra says scratching the back of her neck. "Uhh, so…uhh, should I, pick y…."

"Let's meet there." Asami says quickly.

Korra nods. "Oh, okay great." Their eyes meet again.

"Do I need to sign for that?" Asami asks. Korra holds out her handset.

**Bolin's apartment**

The young man shakes his head. "You're shitting me Korra. There's no way. Not only is she not a lesbian but she's dating Mako James."

"Yeah well she'll be dating me this Saturday. And you know all those celebrity relationships are just for show." Korra boasts. She sighs falling back onto her bed. "She's the one Bo. I know it."

Bolin crawls over to her on his hands and knees. "Aww, I thought I was the one."

Korra smirks then grabs his chin giving him a kiss. "I tell you what. You can be the one once she and I decide we want to have some kids."

He pulls his chin away. "Pttff, aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself. I mean you haven't even gone out with her yet."

"Nope, me and that woman are gonna make some babies. I'm sure of it."

"You're cruel you know that." He jumps on top of her. "How about one last round for the road? I mean its only fair since you won't be needing me anyone."

She rolls him over then cups his cheek. "Alright, for the road, but don't pussy out on me like you did last time." She grabs his dick. "I'm strong enough for a man, but I'm made for a woman. So you better represent for your gender and keep it up this time."

**Eight weeks later…**

"Mmm, mmm,….that's that's enough baby." Asami moans.

Korra sighs removing her face from between her girlfriend's legs. "Ugh, Sami, come on babe, why do you keep doing this to me? You were almost there. Do you really hate it that much?"

"No, of course I don't. I'm just not ready. And don't you dare try to use your lawyer talk to change my mind, either." The CEO says.

Korra crawls up the bed with a smirk. "Okay, okay, I won't. But how can you not be ready? You have no problem getting me off whenever you feel like it. Why do you keep holding yourself back from me? Is it Mako?"

Asami scoffs rolling her eyes. "Ugh, please. We've been broken up for months."

"Then what is it? Is it the mysterious ex you won't tell me about?" Korra asks.

Asami pushes her away. "I told you she wasn't my ex! Why do you keep saying that?"

"Then what was she? Because she's not here Asami, I am. She's not taking care of you! You're not with her anymore, you're with me. Why can't you just…"

"Get out." The industrialist says.

"Asami…"

"I said get out." Korra reaches for her. "Now!"

Korra gets out of bed and grabs her clothes. "Fine. I don't need this shit. Fucking cock-tease."

**Beifong School: Dance Studio**

Suyin directs her troop. "Great job ladies. Korra, can I talk to you for a minute please."

Korra wipes some sweat from her brow. "Yeah, what's up?"

Sue caresses her head. "This part you're taking is very important to Asami. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Korra lowers her head. "Why is it important to her Sue?" Korra looks up at her. "Why are you the one telling me that and not her?"

"Why did you start taking classes with me?" Suyin asks.

"Because Asami likes dancing and it's something I've never done." Korra says.

"Then why haven't you told her about it? Why are you always making sure your schedules don't overlap?" The dance instructor asks.

Korra sighs. "She's always holding herself back from me. Maybe I wanna do the same thing."

**Regal Amphitheater**

**Sunday night: Angels of Love Recital**

Asami already had tickets to the performance. She actually wanted to take Korra with her, but they hadn't spoken since last week. She missed her girlfriend terribly. This show was something she needed Korra to see. This show was the reason why she'd never allowed herself to completely let go when they were together.

The curtain rises. Asami's eyes widen and well with tears seeing her girlfriend on the stage. Music starts to play.

_Cause your eyes are the windows to heaven  
Your smile could heal a million souls  
Your love completes my existence  
You're the other half that makes me whole  
You're the only other half that makes me whole_

After the performance ends she runs backstage and grabs Suyin. "What the hell is your problem? Why is she dancing in Kuvira's place?"

Suyin smiles softly cupping her cheek. "Sweetie, don't you think it's time you told her? She's been coming here for weeks because she wanted to surprise you. But she has no idea how much of a surprise this was because you haven't been open with her."

Asami composes herself then averts her eyes. "She should have told me."

Suyin pulls her into a hug. "It was no accident that she danced in that role or that you're here tonight. My daughter wants you to be happy. That's all she ever wanted." Asami cries into her shoulder.

Korra heads out back after the troop's party. A Sato RX pulls into the alley. Asami takes a deep breath. "Get in the car Santo." Korra looks up at her then turns to throw a few bags away. "Korra! I said get in the car. We need to talk."

The amateur dancer takes a deep breath. "Alright. Gimme a sec." She heads back inside. "Hey Sue, I'm uhh…gonna get going."

"Have a good night sweetie and I'll see you tomorrow."

They drive to the outskirts of the city in silence. Asami finally speaks up. "You were great out there."

Korra glances at her in surprise. She had no idea Asami had seen her. "Thanks."

They pull up to a ridge overlooking the city. Asami puts the car in park then lowers the top. "I didn't know you could dance." She says looking out the window.

"I can't that's why I'm taking lessons." Korra says quietly.

Asami releases a heavy breath. "I'm sorry…about the other night." Korra lowers her eyes then gazes out at the stars. Asami swallows hard. "She was my fiancé. She died in the war. And tonight…you danced in her role."

Korra turns to her girlfriend allowing a single tear to streak down her cheek. "Asami…why didn't you…"

"Because I'm afraid of the way I feel when I'm with you." She says finally giving Korra some eye contact. She sheds a few tears then lowers her eyes. "When I'm with you…"

Korra pulls her into a kiss. A few seconds later Asami is all over her. The heiress climbs over the center console then lowers Korra's seat to the back. She grabs her lover's hand and shoves it between her legs.

Korra pants into their kiss relishing in how wet her partner was. Asami moans louder and louder as Korra thrusts into her over and over again. She was almost there.

"Don't…stop…" She groans biting into Korra's neck.

"I love…you." Korra whispers.

Asami instantly cums. Tears streak down her cheeks. "I…love you too."

Korra furrows her brow. Asami's cries didn't sound very happy. She rubs her back. "What's wrong?" Asami sits up trying to climb off of her. Korra holds her in place. "Hey, come on. Talk to me."

Asami swallows hard wiping her tears. "I'm…pregnant."

Korra's eyes widen. "Uhhhhh…what?" Asami takes in a deep breath then tries to move again. Korra stops her. "I'm listening."

Green eyes lower. "It's Mako's. It happened before you and I met. I already told him I don't want anything to do with him. He agreed to keep things quiet. He actually asked me for an abortion."

"What? Why?"

"Because he's fucking his adopted sister and he doesn't want it to be made public." She looks up into Korra's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't find out until a few days ago. Don't feel bad alright. This isn't your problem. If you want to leave, I totally understand." She tries to move off of her again.

Korra tightens her grip and shakes her head. "Geez…" She sighs then looks up into her girlfriend's eyes. "If I had known I was gonna get you pregnant I would have used protection."

"What?" Asami says.

"I guess you're stuck with me now huh."

Asami's eyes well with tears understanding what the woman meant. "Korra…"

She's pulled into a hug. "I'm here, if you'll have me. I love you."

**Present day**

Korra and Asami wake up at 3 AM in the morning. Asami gulps looking down at her stomach. That dream was all too real. "Korra did you…"

"Yeah, I saw it." The Avatar says.

"Our alternate's timeline is starting to actualize. We're running out of time."

* * *

**X**

**Upper East Side**

**Dragon Boroughs**

**8:55 AM**

A sweaty bourbon breathed Chelse walks into an abandoned train station.

"That's far enough Redding." A familiar male voice says.

"Alright Zaheer." Chelse says. "I'm here. You've got three minutes to tell me why I shouldn't have this place surrounded."

The tall muscular man steps out from the shadows. "Azula Taiyō is going to destroy the world and we need your help to stop her."

"Isn't she your fearless leader? Isn't chaos what you people are all about?" Chelse asks.

The other high ranking members of the Red Lotus come out. "Chaos doesn't mean complete destruction."

Zaheer steps forward. "Azula needs to be stopped."

Chelse crosses her arms. "Won't that set off the bombs in your chests?"

Each of the members holds out their hands. "The bombs aren't the problem."

Chelse's eyes widen seeing them all bending different elements. "How is this possible?"

Zaheer speaks up. "We wanted the power to further our cause. This is what she gave us in exchange for being able to end our lives whenever she wanted. But it's not just us. She has all of our family members wired too. The bombs aren't just in our chests. It's watches, cell phones, earrings and bracelets, purses and bags."

Chelse takes a deep breath. "So she knows how to bend and now you do too. What the hell does she want?"

"We've never seen her bend even when we tried to use our powers against her. She's only able to give us the power, but we don't know how. Her master plan is called the United Republic. At least that's how she sold it to the diplomats who've sided with her. Said she'd give everyone the power so we're all on equal footing." Zaheer says.

"What have your bending abilities given you the power to do?" Chelse asks.

Zaheer furrows his brow. "Well we're honestly still learning how to control them. These abilities come from travelers after all. She said only certain people in our world can use them even though she's selling equality to the rest of the world. At first it seemed like a good idea, a way to bring true chaos, but all it's done is put more of us under her control. That's why we need you."

He then looks into Chelse's eyes. "She has your weapons, the ones you use to stop travelers. If you use them to incapacitate her you can put an end to this. We'll give you a list of all the government officials who've been wired in exchange for your…"

He drops to the ground with a bullet to the head.

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know." Chelse says before quickly killing the other Red Lotus commanders.

**Ember Island Tower**

**James Penthouse**

Azula lies next to a bound and gagged Bolin showing him the footage from the train station at the Dragon Boroughs. "See this is how you kill two birds with one stone or should I say five birds. Now all I have to do is wait for her." She looks at Bolin. "Understand?"

He shakes his head no.

"Of course you don't. Because you don't know who's orchestrating all of this. See she thought her plan was better than mine. But look at everything I've accomplished in just two short months. Now Korra and Asami will be able to go home with their children. Isn't that nice? That's what she wants you know."

"Who?" Bolin mumbles.

Azula furrows her brow. "Huh? You're so silly I can't understand a word you're saying." She pulls the gag from his mouth.

He takes a deep breath. "Who? Who are you talking about?"

"Katara silly."

He furrows his brow. "Like from the bible?"

Azula laughs. "You don't know anything do you."

**TBC**

* * *

**Quoted lines and dialogue**

Legend of Korra Book 1 Episode 13

**Aang to Korra**

Men in Black 3:

**Agent J to Young Agent K.** **We need Pie.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Title:** Korrasami 56

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating**: PG-13

**Notes: **Apologies for the wait. More to come. Stay tuned. Things are heating up.

* * *

**X**

Bolin's continuous questioning began to get on Azula's nerves. He really was stupid if he actually believed she was talking to some invisible god figure. But then again he was always a little slow even on her home world.

Azula takes a deep breath then gets up from the bed. She walks over to the floor to ceiling window and looks out at the city. The view was spectacular. Three building fires off in the distance made the sky light up with amber fireflies. It reminded her of home...her real home.

Within her mind Katara admonishes her yet again. "Azula if you keep this up not even your alternates will exist. Stick to the plan I've laid out for you. Release Bolin then…"

"Stop ordering me around! Why can't you go talk to your precious Avatar directly? This is her mess not mine!" Azula yells out loud grabbing the hair on both sides of her head and pulling roughly. "Give me my life back you bitch! Give me my brother! I'm sick of your games!"

Bolin sheds a few tears knowing he wasn't going to make it out this apartment alive. This woman was nuts. Who knew what she was gonna do to him? This was just like that time he watched Nightmare on Cabbage Street as a kid only this time the nightmare was real.

"Azula, calm down and get 'yourself' under control. There is no telling when Seika will show up. We don't have time for this." Katara says.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up; both of you!" The princess shouts gritting her teeth. She shakes her head trying to clear her mind. "Katara…(she says panting) I can't…keep this up. She's too…too…(deep trembling breath) I-I need Mako. I need him. Please."

"I know and I'm sorry. He'll return soon enough. For now you need to release Bolin and find out who else is prepared to give their life for this world." Katara whispers.

Azula whimpers sadly with tears in her eyes. "Why is everyone and everything more important than me? Even those unborn beasts in that whore's stomach have more value in your eyes. You want to save them but you care nothing for me. Don't try and deny it. All you care about is your precious Korra. You claim to be so benevolent. You're nothing but a…Arghh! Ahhhhh!"

Azula screams falling to her knees covering her ears trying to stop whatever noise was affronting her mind. She pants as the sound starts to dissipate.

"Do-as- you're- told." Katara whispers.

The resentful woman smirks. "Sure thing boss. Whatever you say. I'll do exactly as I'm told. Thank you." She wobbles to her feet then walks over to a drawer. "Release Bolin, she says. No problem. I'll release him." She pulls out a knife then jumps on the bed straddling Bolin's waist. He gulps. Azula leans down whispering in his ear. "Don't worry." She smiles holding the knife to his throat. "I'm just doing what I was commanded to do."

**New Republic City Police Department**

Chief Beifong slams the phone down. Their lines were completely backed up. It wasn't enough that a riot had started on the north side of town; there had also been 10 fires reported in last 15 hours. "What the hell is going on in this city?"

A young cadet runs into Lin's office. "Chief! There's an emergency!"

"Are you shitting me kid? The damn phone lines are full of emergencies." She says preparing to take another call.

"This is different sir. It's your mother; she's been taken to the hospital. She's in critical condition." The young man says.

**New Republic General Hospital**

Lin paces the hallway as she waits for the doctor. She shakes her head unable to stop the anger slowly pooling in her chest. 'Why the fuck did the damn caretaker leave her alone? The hell are we paying her for?' She mumbles to herself as she sends her sister another text message.

The Beifong sisters made sure their mother had twenty-four hour care after she was diagnosed with dementia a few years ago. Lin and her mother weren't close but they still cared about one another. They stopped talking twenty years ago when Toph revealed the truth about who Lin's father was. The one thing Lin could never tolerate was lies. And the fact that her mother kept something so important from her had a real impact on her life. She couldn't trust anyone after that.

She furrows her brow as a beautiful silver haired woman comes out of Toph's room. "Kya Stout?"

"Hi Chief. I'm sorry I know you were expecting Iroh, but we're understaffed."

Lin swallows then takes a deep breath. "How is she?"

"Please follow me." They head to the nurse's private office.

Lin notices the name on the door. 'Kya Cain, DNP' Her friend had gotten married. They hadn't spoken in years. 'It figures. With her looks Kya could get any man she wanted. I should have said something to her while I had the chance. Damn it, Lin stay focused.' The Police Chief mentally chides herself.

It had been seven years since that kiss. Lin had broken up with yet another cheater and Kya was there to comfort her.

**Seven years ago…**

Lin takes another shot of Patron as she sits in her best friend's lap. "Not one decent man in a city of millions. Why does this keep happening to me, KK?" She says laying her head back on Kya's shoulder. "It's because I'm the Deputy Chief isn't it? Am I too intimidating? Are these fuckers really that scared of me? And they think cheating is the answer? Fucking idiots."

The medical student smiles loving how adorable Lin was with a few drinks in her. She shakes her head thinking of how much easier Lin's relationships would be if she let herself relax every once in a while. Kya lies back against the couch then stares up at the ceiling. "I don't think they're intimidated. I just don't think they're right for you."

Lin does another shot. "Then who's right for me Kya? Why does everyone else get to have want they want? Why am I always the one left out? Even you've got Tenzin. Sure he's got a stick up his ass, but he's yours. I don't need a whole lot. I'm not high maintenance. I mean I know I'm not pretty, but I'm a good woman. Why does it have to be this hard? I just want to find one person. Just one person...who can be honest. If you don't want me then fucking tell me. Is that really such a hard thing to do?" She asks with tear welled eyes.

The blue eyed nurse practitioner caresses her friend's head. "Lin, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." She sighs.

Kya bites her bottom lip. "Have you ever thought…that maybe…you weren't being honest with yourself about what you want?"

"What?" Lin closes her eyes and sighs.

The blue eyed woman takes a deep breath. "I know I haven't been. I've actually been running from myself for a long time, running from what I really want… because when I found it it wasn't what I expected."

Lin sighs heavily again. "I know what I want Kya. I just don't think there's anyone up to the task."

Kya swallows hard then takes a deep breath while the liquid courage was still coursing through her veins. It was now or never. "What if 'I'… was up for it?" She cups Lin's chin then brings their lips together.

Lin blinks rapidly at the fireworks going off in her stomach surprised by the gesture. Was this actually happening? She wasn't drunk by any stretch of the imagination, but had Kya actually kissed her, like really kissed her. Her question was answered one second later.

Kya brushes their lips together one more time desperate to get her message across. She'd been flirting with Lin for years thinking it was just a friendly attraction, but over the last year things had changed. They'd grown closer, closer than they'd ever been and she couldn't deny how she felt about her friend any longer.

Lin unconsciously leans into Kya's lips. The kiss is soft, slow, and sensual. The longer they kissed the hotter things got. Lin turns over planting her hand on the arm rest for leverage. She deepens the kiss as Kya allows her tongue to slip past her lips. Why did this feel so right?

The blue eyed woman wraps her legs around her friend's waist moaning into her mouth. That moan reverberated through the future police chief's body alerting her to what was happening. She gasps blinking rapidly wrenching their lips apart. "What the fuck Kya? What the hell are we doing?"

Kya gulps. "Lin, I…I have feelings for you. And I've had them for a long time. I've just been too scared to do anything about it. I know this is sudden and that we've been drinking but I'm serious. I can't run from this anymore. I don't want to."

Lin wipes her mouth with the back of her hand; shaking the daze from her mind. Kya was right. This was too sudden. She may have been a little buzzed but she knew only one of them was single. "You're just like all the rest of them."

Kya furrows her brow. "What do you mean?"

"I can't believe I trusted you." Lin says angrily.

"Lin, I don't understand. I just…"

The younger woman grabs her jacket then heads to the door. "I'm not gonna help you cheat on him. I thought you knew me better than that." Lin slams the door.

"What? Cheat? Cheat on who? Lin wait!"

Kya left tons of messages on Lin's voicemail telling her that she and Tenzin had broken up a week ago. She hadn't brought it up because Lin needed her attention.

Lin couldn't believe her even though the woman had never lied to her. She'd heard that story too many times before. I'm single he says. I've been divorced for years. My wife and I are separated. "Why would you be any different?" She says to herself unable to forget the softness of Kya's lips.

After two weeks Lin finally accepts her call. "I've heard all your messages. And…I don't think we should contact one another anymore."

Kya takes a deep breath. "Lin, I'm sorry. I should have told you about my break up with Tenzin, but it just didn't seem important at the time. Once I broke up with him, you were all I could think about. Then when you came over and told me what happened between you and Wan, I had to take a chance. I didn't cheat on Tenzin and I would never cheat on you. I'm not saying you and me need to get together I just think we should try and…"

Lin lowers eyes and takes a deep breath. "Kya, I-I can't do this."

"Why not? Are you scared of me Lin?"

"That's not what this is about. It's just…I'm not gay alright. I've never..." Lin says.

The nurse takes a deep breath. "Then why'd you kiss me?"

"Kya, I was hurt. I'd been drinking and…"

"Bullshit. You knew what you wanted and who you wanted. Just like I did. Don't run from this Lin. We've been through too much together to not give this a chance. Please." Kya begs. The phone is silent for a minute. "Lin…please."

The deputy can feel her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest. She couldn't deny that she felt something for Kya, but right at that moment all she could think of was her past relationships. Any fool knows that when problems keep repeating there's always a common denominator. In this case it was Lin and just the thought of her best friend becoming an ex was petrifying. "I can't, alright."

Kya takes a deep breath doing her best to accept where Lin was emotionally. Truthfully she didn't expect the militant woman to just fall into her arms right away. "Okay. I understand."

_~ No, you don't. I can't bear the thought of hurting you. ~_ Lin shakes her head there was so much she wanted to say.

Kya continues. "I won't press you. I just wanted you to know how I feel. I hope we can talk soon…as friends."

_~ I don't wanna be just your friend. I wanna finish what we started on your couch. ~_ Lin says in her mind. "I-I've got a heavy work load coming up so I don't think I'll be available for a while."

_~ Fuck what the hell am I doing? Just say it god damn it! Tell her you want her! Say it! ~_

"Oh, uhh, okay. Well call me when you can and don't work too hard. I'm sorry about all this."

"Yeah. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." Kya says softly.

**Present day**

Kya notices Lin's expression and clears her throat. "My wife passed a year ago."

Lin finds her eyes. "W-wife? Oh, I'm-I'm sorry. I mean I'm sorry for your loss."

Kya nods and half smiles. "I wish I'd had you to talk to about it. Have a seat." Lin averts her eyes. Kya opens a medical folder. "Now, your mother suffered third degree burns on her hands and feet. Her eyes have been damaged as well. We believe she may lose her sight."

Lin's jaw clenches. "Where the hell was…"

"According to witnesses your mother's caretaker, Suki carried her through the flames then collapsed outside. She's upstairs on life support. The fire department has no leads as to the cause of the fire." Kya takes a deep breath. "Chief…" Lin looks up at her. "This isn't the first case we've seen like this. The fire department hasn't found any evidence yet, but is it possible that this is a case of large scale arson?"

Lin shakes her head. "No, this is something else." She lowers her eyes thinking of the box of unsolved cases in her office. That box had grown larger over the years. It was full of missing person reports, robberies, black market weapons, and…unexplainable fires. Somehow some way Lin knew they were all connected and now her family had been pulled into it. "I don't know what it is yet, but I'm gonna find out." She looks up into Kya's eyes. "I'd like to see my mother."

Kya nods. "I know you're used to police work, but I suggest you brace yourself."

"I'll be fine." Lin says.

**7 pm**

**Omashu Lane**

Opal looks at her watch for the umpteenth time. Bolin said he'd meet her at 6:30 for their date. Where the hell was he and why wasn't he taking any of her calls? She rolls her eyes then leaves him another voicemail. "Uhh, hey I hope everything's okay. You told me to meet you at 6:30, if you could just call or text to let me know what's going on; I'd appreciate it. I…uhhh, I hope I'm not being stood up. I really think you're a sweet guy and, uhh, well, I just hope everything's okay. See you soon?" She releases a nervous breath then hangs up the phone.

She scrolls through her contacts stopping at her brother Huan's number. The thought of calling him to pick her up pissed her off. He was always telling her that she was gonna be single forever. The last thing she wanted was to prove him right. It figures the first guy she really liked would end up standing her up.

**Sato Penthouse**

Korra sits in deep thought as she massages her wife's feet. Things weren't looking too good. They'd been all around town trying to catch up with Azula. But she was nowhere to be found. They couldn't find her or Bolin, not even with the Avatar state. What was Azula thinking? What if they'd decided to hand Mako over? Or maybe she really wanted him returned by the weekend, but why?

"The mortal world." Korra thinks to herself. The longer they were on this world the worse she felt. If she didn't have her bending she'd be screwed.

Korra swallows hard remembering what happened earlier in the day. Some idiot tried to rob them. Asami had another spasm in her abdomen as they got away. Of course she told Korra she was fine, but the Avatar knew differently. Her eyes tracked up her partner's leg to her stomach, to their children. Korra's heart began to beat faster and faster feeling a tightness in her chest. She lowers her eyes recalling what Azula had done to her wife a few days ago, what she'd almost done to their children. She takes a deep breath trying her best to not agitate her wife's swollen ankles. "You're staying put from now on. I'll take care of finding Azula."

Asami notices the concerned look on her wife's face. "I'm fine, baby. I just need a little…"

The Avatar's jaw clenches. She looks up into her partner's eyes unwilling to hear any opposition. "Asami, it's not just you out there, alright." She says sternly before lowering her eyes, not wanting her wife to see how scared she is. "Just stay here. You said it yourself; even without bending these people still find ways to hurt each other. I'm not gonna let them hurt my family. Its bad enough I got Bolin mixed up in all of this. Who knows what Azula's doing to him?" The Avatar takes a despondent breath. "This world is nuts and I have a feeling it's gonna get worse the longer we're here. My powers are affecting things. I know it."

Asami stares down at her swollen belly understanding how Korra felt. Everything that was happening to them was impossible, even on their home world. Somehow some way she had regained her memories after her bargain with Tsuchi, both she and Korra's powers were still intact, and she was pregnant with twins. And it was all due to her omnipotent spouse. Asami caresses her stomach softly. Their family didn't belong in this world.

When she first mentioned to Korra about giving birth to Tsuchi on a mortal world, she thought the idea was fool proof. After all they wouldn't have to worry about bending. But that wasn't the case anymore. If their children were born here with their powers who knew what would happen.

She had control over the babies' abilities while they were inside her, but eventually that would change. And the way her kids were growing it'd happen sooner rather than later. If they were going to get home before that happened they'd need to take drastic measures. "Korra, baby, how far are you willing to go to get us home?"

Korra focuses her attention on Asami's foot not wanting to look her in the eye. "We already talked about that. I'll give Azula her flood, but no one's gonna die because of it."

Asami pulls her foot out of Korra's hand. "That's not what I asked you."

The Avatar lowers her head. "I'll do whatever I have to."

"Korra…" The heiress says.

The water tribe woman gulps remaining silent for a moment. She takes a deep breath then sits with her back against Asami's chair. The heiress caresses her head. Korra closes her eyes releasing a heavy breath. "When I thought Zaheer killed my dad, I was furious. I wanted him dead. Then he poisoned me…and I lost it. I wanted to destroy everything and everyone. I couldn't control myself. I felt the same way when I saw what Koh had done to you. I don't ever wanna feel that way again." She swallows softly.

Asami kisses the top of her head. "I know and so does Azula. We have to find a way to get ahead of her."

The Avatar nods. "Well we need to find her first." She looks at the guest bedroom door hating the thought of having to use Mako again.

Asami sits back with a deep sigh as she picks up her phone. "Where the hell is Chelse? It's been over twenty four hours. She usually calls to keep me updated. She said she'd be back when she found some new information. This isn't like her." The Avatar shakes her head then gets up from the floor. "What is it?"

Korra mixes a drink at the mini bar. "I don't trust her."

"Korra we've already been through this. I know she's been…"

The Avatar turns toward her wife. "She's jealous, military trained, and she thinks you have feelings for her. If I weren't a traveler she would've killed me a long time ago. Between her hard-on for you and Azula's psychosis, we're fucked." She says taking a shot.

Asami swallows hard with a fearful look in her eye as she stares at her partner. "Korra, what are you doing?"

The Inuit takes another shot. "What's it look like? I'm…" She looks at the bottle of vodka in her hand. "I'm…" The action had been completely unconscious. She slowly puts the glass and bottle back on the bar then takes a deep breath. That was something her alternate would have done. Korra swallows hard staring at herself in the mirror. "Stay here. I'm gonna go find Azula."

"How?" Asami asks seeing Korra walking toward the guest bedroom.

She opens the bedroom door. "Mako, come on let's go." She looks around the room not seeing anyone. "Mako?" The bathroom door was closed. She knocks a few times. "Hey, Mako we need to…" The door gently swings open and she sees someone bound and gagged in the bathtub. "Bolin!" Asami heads into the room as quickly as she can. Korra looks up at her.

The engineer checks the footage in the panic room. No wonder they couldn't find Azula. She was here kidnapping her brother while they were out. "Damn it. How the hell does she keep getting in here? Chelse said she changed the security codes."

Asami fast forwards through the footage of the fire nation princess. The woman spent a solid half hour reuniting with (fucking and beating) her brother before putting a note up to the camera.

**_The clock is ticking Avatar. I'm sure you and that whore are already feeling the presence of your alternates. _**

**_It's going to get worse before it gets better. Start flooding the planet or lose your ticket home. _**

**_And when I say flood I mean full on. In fact a tsunami would be ideal. And if you need proof about your ticket home check the spirit portal tomorrow afternoon._**

Korra helps her friend into bed. "Bolin! Bolin! Wake up, are you okay?" He breaks into tears the moment Korra comes into view. He throws his arms around her. She rubs his back. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I got you involved in this." Bolin quickly pulls back and brings their lips together. Blue eyes widen for a moment. He grasps Korra's face between his hands.

Asami stands in the doorway and clears her throat.

He finally releases her. "Thank you."

Korra takes a deep breath then smacks him. "You're welcome."

He rubs his cheek. "Ahh, still you, huh." The young man smiles nervously at Asami as she walks over to the bed. "Sorry."

Asami huffs slowly from her nose. "It's fine. Tell us what happened with Azula."

He averts his eyes. "You mean besides the fact that she's a crazy rapist?" Korra nods. "She thinks Katara Christ is talking to her, telling her what to do."

Korra sits up. "I wanna know everything she said."

His brow creases. "Korra come on, she's nuts. You can't possibly believe…"

"Tell me." Korra almost shouts.

"She said Katara wants to get you and your kids home, but that her plan was better than Katara's or something like that."

* * *

**X**

**Ember Island Tower**

**Level B10**

**11:30 PM**

A sweat drenched Chelse pushes Azula's workout room door open. She'd been tracking her since this morning. She points her gun at the princess and her hand begins to shake. "You've been a busy bitch haven't you?"

Azula smacks a whip across Mako's back. "Look who's talking."

Chelse wipes the sweat from her eyes then fires a shot that barely misses Azula's ear. She takes a deep breath trying to aim more accurately. "How are you doing it?"

Azula smirks then strikes her brother again. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to be more specific."

The secret agent fires again this time grazing Mako's shoulder. For some reason she couldn't shoot her. Her hands were trembling. "How are you controlling me?!"

The villainous woman starts to laugh. "Ha, now that's funny. An uneducated teenager from the lower east side of New Republic is controlling one of the world's top secret agents. That's a good one."

"Don't play games with me! Who are you working with?" Chelse shouts.

Azula smirks. "I think the better question is who are 'YOU' working with. I'm good sweetie but not that good." She turns to Chelse finally giving her some eye contact. "But I know someone who is… and so do you."

Chelse's eyebrows crease. "Who? Who is it damn it?"

"Oh come on are you really that stupid? Other than Asami Sato, who has the majority of your attention and access to your personal data? I've never met you before, so how would I have gotten close enough to brainwash you." Azula says.

Chelse pants wiping her eyes again. She lowers her gun. There was only one person with enough knowledge to pull something like this off. "No…no it can't be."

Azula kneels down cupping Mako's cheek then bringing their lips together. "Oh but it is."

Chelse shakes her head. "K-Katara. You're talking about Katara. Why? How?"

Azula smacks her brother in the face. "She wants to help Korra take Asami away from you."

The executive assistant gulps. "Ww-what?"

"And you need a way to stop her. That's why you're here. See Katara talks to me too, but it's not your Katara. My Katara is real and she knows how dangerous Korra is to this world." Azula sighs.

Chelse shakes her head. "No, no this isn't right. This isn't possible. Her system doesn't have this type of capability."

"Yet here we are." Azula says as she begins gently pressing her foot into Mako's groin.

The bodyguard feels like she's going to be sick. She sits down on the floor. If Katara was really the one behind this then there was no one she could trust. "If that's true then why is she keeping you alive?"

Azula kicks Mako in the nuts. "You already know the answer to that. If I die…"

Hazel eyes lower in defeat. "Fifty years of war."

"And I'm also the only one with the power to stop Korra. Well to be more accurate, you are." The amber eyed woman says before knocking Mako unconscious.

Chelse shakes her head again. "No, that's not true. The weapons we developed…"

"…Are nothing more than guns. If Korra is killed with anything other than bending, this world is done for. I bet you didn't know that did you, but Katara does. So you see this all comes down to you. I can give you the power to stop Korra and protect Asami without destroying this world."

Chelse swallows hard still not wanting to accept what she was hearing. If all this was true then the Katara system was beyond anyone's control. Who knew how much data had been falsified. Their entire system of government could fall overnight. "You're lying."

Azula kneels down and caresses her brother's cheek. "Hmm, that's entirely possible. I'll admit my mind isn't exactly stable these days. But my alternate and I aren't too far apart as far as sanity goes. Regardless, I don't think this information is something you can afford to dismiss. So what are you going to do?"

Chelse lowers her eyes. "If Katara and Korra are stopped…then Asami will be safe?"

"That's the gist of it. Of course it comes with a cost." Azula says.

The executive assistant looks into Azula's eyes. "The Avatar said that I'm the essence of fire. Can you give me that power?"

"I can, seeing as that's who you are on Korra's world, but…you'll be giving me your life in exchange." Azula says. Chelse sits her gun down then nods. She wasn't as unskilled as Azula's lackeys were. She'd master the power and take Azula and Korra down with her. "Good meet me at Zei Laboratories in two hours."

**City Hall**

The computerized room begins to buzz and beep. Various screens pop up on the projector. Chelse's voice is mimicked from the control panel. "Activate Omega Protocol. Target Agent Seika."

**The next day…**

Asami and Bolin keep watch at Central Park as Korra goes into the Avatar state.

Bolin nudges Asami. "Hey what's with all the fire trucks?"

Seven emergency vehicles had sped down the street in the past hour. There must have been a factory explosion somewhere.

Asami shakes her head. "I don't know, but it's been like this for the past few days. I have a feeling Azula has something to do with it. She tried to bomb my building last week."

Bolin scratches his head. "She's crazy. How the hell is bombing people supposed to get you guys home?" Korra walks up to them. "Any luck?"

The Avatar nods. "The spirit portal energy has gotten stronger here, but I don't know how. I need to find out what Azula isn't telling me."

Bolin breathes out through puckered lips and nods. "Cool. I'm coming with you."

"No you're not." Korra says.

"Yeah I am. Your wife's pregnant and you need back up." He says quickly. Korra opens her mouth to speak. "I'm not taking no for an answer." The former earth bender takes a defensive pose putting his fists up to his chest. "And if you even think about trying to knock me out again I'll take you down."

Korra shakes her head no. She really was concerned for her friend. "Bolin after everything Azula did to you…."

Bolin lowers his hands. "Look Korra I'm a guy alright." He averts his eyes. "What kinda guy doesn't like sex? So she screwed me. It's no big deal." He knew it was much more than that.

Korra gently cups his chin for some eye contact. She knew how gentle and kind-hearted her friend was. And how much it meant for him to give himself to a woman. This experience with Azula had traumatized him. She could see it in his eyes. "If you really wanna help me, then you'll stay and protect Asami while I'm gone."

He lowers his head. "Korra…please…just let me…"

"Bo, stay with Asami. You're the only one I can trust." She says as he looks up into her eyes.

"Really?" He whimpers. Truthfully he didn't want to be anywhere near Azula again.

Korra nods. "Yeah. And besides you have someone you wanna protect too right? You can't protect her if you're with me."

"Opal…" Bolin sighs.

Asami places her hand on his shoulder. "We'll be fine baby. Go ahead."

Korra wraps her arms around her wife's waist and kisses her cheek. They bring their foreheads together and speak within their minds. "You changed all the door and window codes right?"

Asami nods. "Yeah, I've got them on an alternating algorithm. The only way to get in will be from the inside." Asami hugs her wife. Korra feels her tremble a little. "If she contacts me…"

"Take her call and ask her about the Katara system. Keep quiet about what Bolin saw her doing. And do whatever you have to do to keep our kids safe." The Avatar says.

"Korra if Katara is the one behind this, then maybe we should side with Azula." Asami says.

"Katara's not a killer. If Azula's really working with her then she's definitely twisting what Katara's telling her to do."

**12:00 PM**

**City Hall**

"Greeting Agent Seika, my scans show that you're injured. I recommend that you seek medical care before hearing my updates." The computerized room says.

Chelse smiles as she takes her time walking over to the control panel. "Thanks Katara but I'm fine. Go ahead and give me the updates." She sits patiently for the next five minutes as Katara tells her about the city fires and the whereabouts of Azula's entourage. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

The Katara system projects the older version of herself into the room. "Do you mean about Avatar Korra?"

Chelse lowers her head and smirks as she unlocks the shutdown button on the control panel. "Yeah, you can tell me about her and about how you've been controlling me. Start wherever you like."

"Agent Seika, my primary objective is for the preservation of this dimension. I have been authorized to use whatever means necessary towards that end." Katara says.

Chelse nods then chuckles. "So you're not denying it. You're going to let her take Asami."

"Agent Seika, I am aware of how much you care for Asami Sato but your logic is flawed. She is one human. It is foolish to allow billions to die for the sake of one. Avatar Korra and Asami Sato must leave this dimension or it will be destroyed. You and the Red Lotus are being used to prevent that from happening. Will you continue to comply?"

Chelse takes a deep breath then pushes the button. "I don't think so."

The room goes dark for a moment then a video message from the president appears on the screen. "Chelse Melissa Redding alias Seika of the 5th Legion, you are hereby ordered under the Omega Protocol to report to the United Earth Kingdom containment center."

The door opens and the hallway is full of White Lotus sentries with their guns pointed at Chelse. "Commander, please don't resist. We've been authorized to use lethal force." A lieutenant says.

Chelse stands to her feet and lowers her head placing one of her hands on her chest. "Sorry boys, but I've got other plans." A large flame appears in her hand.

A few minutes later city hall is rocked by an explosion.

**Ember Island Tower**

Azula places her big toe in Mako's mouth when she hears a loud knocking against their 70th floor window. She looks up to see Korra floating in the Avatar State.

"I'm done playing hide and seek. I wanna know what Katara's been telling you and I wanna know now." Korra says.

**TBC…**


	57. Chapter 57

**Title:** Korrasami 57

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating**: PG-13

**Notes: **Thank you to those who are donating to ** NEW DEVELOPMENTS** link in my profile**/dimensionallover.** I can get these updates out faster with your support. More to come.

* * *

**X**

Azula opens the roof door with a sweet smile on her face. She watches as Korra floats down to meet her. "Well, well, well Korra Santo as I live and breathe. To what do I owe the honor?" She says with a bow.

Korra grits her teeth. All she wanted to do in that moment was smash Azula's face in. She clinches her fist in an effort to control herself. "You know what I'm here for."

The princess smirks as she gazes into Korra's eyes. "Mmm…such a sweet talker. Just like my father. He said those exact words the day he confirmed my womanhood. What I wouldn't give to experience that pain again, mmm…" Azula cups her hands behind her back and begins to stroll around the roof. "He was my first you know. I was nine years old. I'll never forget that day. That was the day I decided he needed to die." She glances at Korra. "See I wanted him to be my first too. My first and only kill."

The Avatar glares at her. "I wanna know what you think Katara's been telling you."

Azula smiles continuing her stroll. "I spent four years plotting and planning his death. I left the police obvious clues connecting Ozai to his crimes. And he was finally caught. I can't even begin to tell you how happy I was. My father was finally going to get what he deserved. But then you came along…and defended him. You knew he was guilty…(she chuckles darkly) and you saved him. I was in court that day you know. I watched you bend the laws; spoon feeding the jury a steaming pile of legal shit. Of course they happily swallowed it. Those laced words came from the honorable Korra Santo. A woman who only defends the innocent."

She stands behind the water tribe woman. "I don't bare any ill will towards you though." She moves to face Korra. "Because this isn't your world, right? If you were home you'd never save the life of a cold blooded murderer. Not like Aang did." She cups Korra's cheek. "Tell me something Avatar. Do you like this world?"

Korra smacks her hand away. "I didn't come here for your life story."

Azula grabs her wrist. "Oh I know. But you won't get what you came for until you answer my question." The Avatar tries to yank her hand away. Azula's grip is too tight. Korra bends a flame in her left hand. The amber eyed woman smirks. "Mmm, that's right. Do it. I want you to. Go ahead, take your revenge. I raped your woman and your best friend… and I enjoyed it. That's the nature of this world you know. Dog fuck dog they say." She releases the Avatar's hand then moves to whisper in her ear. "Your boy toy cried when I penetrated him. I used something special to do it too. Would you like to guess what it…"

Korra punches her solidly in the stomach dropping Azula to her knees. "I hate that this world has turned you into someone like this."

Azula catches her breath. "That's…a very good…answer. It's incorrect, but it's still a good answer. Hate. You're going to need that." She gets to her feet blowing Korra a kiss. "Thank you."

Korra averts her eyes. "Is Katara talking to you?"

"Yes she is." Azula says.

"My Katara?"

Azula smirks. "Yes, 'your' Katara."

Korra swallows hard. "What is she telling you?"

"Oh, this and that; just girl talk mostly. You know how she can be." The deranged princess muses.

"Is she telling you to kill people?" Korra says lowering her eyes.

"Wow, that's a surprise. Is she talking to you too? She told me you didn't have the capacity to hear her." Azula says sounding completely serious.

The Avatar half smiles, shaking her head. She couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. That was all she needed to hear. There was no way Katara was communicating with someone like Azula.

The amber eyed woman raises her eyebrows noticing Korra's expression. "Oh, I get it. You think I'm delusional." Korra turns her back on Azula. "Wait, let me guess. You don't think she's willing to go that far." Azula begins to giggle. "Oh that's adorable. You still think this place is like your home world. You're expecting a sweet innocent Katara to swoop in and save the day. That's hilarious!" Azula says now laughing uncontrollably.

Korra gulps remembering something the immortal world Asami said. "Katara changes after she dies Korra. It happens on every world. She's right up there with the mothers when it comes to power and keeping the balance. If she senses that something is off she does what she has to to fix things." Korra takes a deep breath. 'Katara's not a killer. She can't be.' The Avatar says to herself.

Korra lowers her eyes. "Azula I'll flood the lands but I won't use tsunamis. Katara doesn't kill and neither do I."

The princess walks past her to the edge of the roof. "That's why you can't hear her. It's just like she says. You're too kind." She looks back at Korra. "Have you noticed how hot it's been lately? Come take a look."

The water tribe woman's jaw drops seeing the number of fires across the city's landscape. There was also a massive forest fire burning off in the distance. "Why are you doing this Azula? Why are you killing people?"

Azula sighs rolling her eyes. "Oh please, those fires have nothing to do with me. My orders are to get you home and that's what I intend to do." She walks back toward the door. "Flood the land Avatar unless you'd rather they burn to death. Your ticket home isn't free you know. You need to start doing your part. Or is that murderous intent only present when the little wife is in danger?"

Korra runs towards Azula and grabs the collar of her shirt. "Why! Tell me why! Why are you taking things this far? Katara's not telling you to torture and murder people. You're doing it because you want to! Because your head's fucked up! Stop it! Just stop okay! Don't use me as an excuse." Korra gulps hard. "I-I don't wanna go home anymore alright. Asami and I will stay here. Just stop okay. Please. Stop this. Please." The Avatar says with tears in her eyes.

The former fire nation princess takes on a deadly serious expression. "You're so naïve. You think you actually have a choice. I'll let you in on a little secret. Even if you kill me it won't stop what's happening out there. You're going to leave this world, Korra, one way or another. Would you like to know why?" The Avatar releases her then creates an air scooter. "It's because you don't belong here. You're the reason this world is like this. You should stop being a pussy and do something about it. You have 8 weeks Avatar! Eight weeks!" Azula yells as Korra launches herself off the roof.

"Well that was uneventful." The amber eyed young woman makes her way down the stairs responding to the voice in her mind. "Oh that sounds fun. Let's see who's willing to volunteer."

**2:03 PM**

**New Republic City: North Side**

Chelse ducks down in the driver's seat of a rundown Buick. A police car slowly drives by. She takes a deep breath then pulls an old cell phone from her pocket. It had been almost two days. She needed to make sure Asami was safe. She managed to lose the White Lotus but she still needed to avoid the Katara system spotting her. Older technology always did the trick.

The bodyguard gulps as the phone rings. Asami had to be pissed with her by now.

"Hey this is Bo, what's up?"

Chelse furrows her brow. "Who the hell is this?"

"Uhh, hold on a sec….huh? Oh okay. Uhh, red really is your color but I prefer you in blue?" Bolin says.

Chelse releases a slow breath relieved to hear their secret code. "Green eyes don't suit you. Try grey next time."

Asami picks up the phone. "Chelse…"

"Miss Sato, are you alright? Who's that with you?" The executive assistant asks.

"He's a friend. Where have you been?" The CEO asks apprehensively. She needed to keep her composure. She felt more emotional than usual. It was probably due to the pregnancy but she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that she was worried about Chelse, scared for her actually. She could hear pain in her assistant's voice.

"Miss Sato, before you say anything I need you to know that I'm close to stopping Azula. This will all be over soon, I promise. I'm sorry for not calling sooner but I couldn't risk putting you in any more danger. I'm sorry." Chelse says.

Asami closes her eyes breathing out through puckered lips. She couldn't control her fear. It had to be coming from her alternate. "It's okay. I-I accept your apology. Chelse, did something happen to you? Are you alright?"

The executive assistant smiles to herself seeing how concerned Asami was. "I'm fine, just a few scratches. Really I'm alright."

Asami nods trying to stay focused. Korra gave her an assignment and she needed to complete it. But why was she so nervous all of a sudden? "Did you get any new information?"

Chelse swallows hard as she watches another cop car pass by. "This situation is bigger than I thought it was. And you're at the center of it. You need to be kept safe." Chelse lowers her eyes. "Is Korra with you?"

Asami recognized a sinister tone in her bodyguard's voice. "Yes, she wants to know if you can help her get in touch with Katara."

Chelse almost snarls under her breath. "Of course she does."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you?"

Chelse averts her eyes. "It's nothing. Put her on."

Asami gulps knowing Korra wasn't there. She takes a deep breath then mimics Korra's voice perfectly. "I don't wanna get into another argument with you alright. I just need to talk to Katara."

"What do you need to talk to her about? I can speak for her." Chelse says.

"I need to know if she's talking to Azula." Asami says.

The secret agent's jaw clenches. How the hell had Korra found out about that? "Katara is a self-defense computer program. There's no way she'd be communicating with Azula. Why would you think something like that? Did you forget that she's leading the Red Lotus?"

"I didn't forget anything. I just wanna talk to Katara. Can you arrange a meeting?" Asami asks.

Chelse releases a slow heavy breath from her nose. "I'll get back to you on that. Put Miss Sato back on."

"What's the hold up?" Asami asks still using Korra's voice.

"The system is performing maintenance and can't be accessed right now. I'll let you know when it's ready. Now put Miss Sato back on." Chelse says.

Asami moves the phone around a little bit then changes her voice. "Hey Chelse."

"Miss Sato, I want you to call me at this number as soon as you're alone."

"Why? What's going on?" Asami asks.

"You're at the penthouse right? Call me when she leaves and I'll come get you." Chelse says as an officer knocks on her window. She rolls it down. "Yes, sir? Can I help you?"

The policeman furrows his brow looking past her to the passenger seat. "Is that weapon registered?"

"Huh?" She asks looking into the seat. She takes a deep breath. The tranquilizers she'd been shot with hadn't worn off yet. She'd completely forgotten that her gun was out. "Oh, yes sir. Here it's in my wallet."

The officer pulls his gun out. "Don't move. Open the door. Place your hands on the wheel."

Chelse puts her hands up placing the phone to her ear. "Miss Sato, be ready when I call."

"Chelse…" Asami gets out as the phone disconnects. "Shit. Korra, where the hell are you?"

* * *

**X**

**2:30 PM**

**City Hall**

The Avatar stands behind the police line watching the emergency workers clearing out the rubble. It looked like there had been an explosion. Korra wonders where Miss Chelse is. She grabs one of the lobby attendants. "Hey what happened here?"

The young woman takes a deep breath. "They think one of the boilers exploded underground. They're still trying to rescue the workers trapped on the lower levels."

Korra swallows hard knowing she needed to do something. She heads around to the back of the building and bends a hole in the ground. She turns quickly feeling someone grab her shoulder.

"Avatar Korra?" A White Lotus sentry says. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. We're taking care of things here. Would you mind coming with me please?"

"For what?" Korra asks.

"Katara and the president need to speak with you."

The Inuit nods softly as she earthbends the hole closed. The timing couldn't have been any better considering that was the reason she was there. Maybe Azula was talking about this world's version of Katara. Yeah that had to be it. "Okay, let's go."

**5 PM**

**New Republic General Hospital**

Kya stands outside of Toph Beifong's room and takes a deep breath. It had been a long day. She was nearing the end of an exhausting 18-hour shift. Running into Lin Beifong didn't make things any easier. The last time she heard the police chief's voice was four years ago.

The irony of their last phone call wasn't lost on the young medical resident. She'd been married for two months. But she still couldn't help the way she felt about Lin. It hurt Kya to think about it. Truthfully if Lin had accepted her that day she would have left her wife in a heartbeat.

Just seeing her friend again brought back all those old feelings. Including the fact that Lin rejected her.

Kya composes herself then heads into the room. She takes her time checking Toph's vitals and prepares to change her bandages. She smiles to herself. "You know Ms. Beifong, I've always wanted to meet you. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances." Kya removes the gauze from Toph's arm. "Lin always spoke very highly of you. She nicknamed you, the Iron Lady because she felt you were hard on her. But she's grateful for that upbringing now and I am too. She's the best police chief this city has ever had."

Toph gasps for breath frantically grabbing Kya's arm. "Lin, Lin, don't go, please don't go. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kya tries to calm her down. "Ms. Beifong, Ms. Beifong, it's alright, everything's alright."

"I can't see you honey. Lin, I can't see you." Toph says waving her other hand out in front of her.

Kya gulps seeing the pain on the elderly woman's face. "Ms. Beifong. Lin will be back soon okay. Just calm down. My name is Kya Cain. I'm your physician. You're at the hospital. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Toph pats her way up Kya's arm then cups her cheek. "Oh Lin, you're a doctor now too? I'm so proud of you honey. You and Suyin are the best things that ever happened to me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kya releases a slow breath, closes her eyes, and shakes her head no. Toph's dementia was evident. "No. Ms. Beifong, I'm not your daughter."

Toph releases a heavy breath. "Lin, please don't be that way. I'll always be your mother. Don't leave okay? Please. I know I should have told you sooner. It, it was my fault your father left us. I was unfaithful to him; just like my mother was with my father. It happened with my grandmother too. I don't know why we always end up hurting the ones we love, but… but it's not because we don't love them Lin. We Beifongs love harder than anyone, but our fear of being hurt blinds us."

Toph grasps the nape of Kya's neck and pulls her in close. "One day you'll find someone that you can't hurt. I know you will just like I found Suyin's father. You'll find one that will stay. I promise you honey." She releases Kya and tries to get out of bed.

"Lin, help me up. I-I can't see. Why is the house so dark, did I forget to pay the light bill? Lin?" Toph says.

The door opens startling Kya. Suyin walks in. "Oh mom, come on not again." Sue says taking her mother's other arm and helping her back into bed. "You're at the hospital remember? Calm down."

Toph starts gasping for air. "Sue? Lin, Lin, I can't see. Be a big girl and go check on Sue, make sure she's okay. I think the power went out."

Suyin lowers her eyes. "I'm right here mom. Lin and I are alright. You're at the hospital."

"I'm, I'm at the hospital? I'm confused. Are you and Lin alright?" Toph asks.

Suyin looks up into Kya's eyes. Kya half smiles. "Yes, Ms. Beifong, everyone's fine. You're here for a check-up."

Toph takes a relieved breath and lies back against the pillows. "Oh, that's good. Gotta stay strong for my girls."

**6:35 PM**

**Sato Penthouse**

Asami sits nervously biting her fingernails. If Chelse showed up before Korra did, she wasn't sure what she'd do.

Bolin sits across from her. "Uhh, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I just wish Korra would call and let me know what's going on." Asami says.

Bolin nods. "Yeah me too." He takes deep breath. "So are you like a ventriloquist or something?"

Asami squints her eyes. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You changed your voice earlier. You sounded exactly like Korra. It was pretty cool." He says.

Asami half smiles. "Oh yeah it's something like that. How much has Korra told you?"

"You and her are from the Avatar world. You're married and you're totally OP."

"OP?"

"Over-powered." He says with a small smile. "I still can't believe everything that's happened. It doesn't seem real."

The heiress nods. "I know what you mean. Its times like these that we have to do what we can to hold on to what's real." She rubs her stomach. "Would you like to call your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Opal?" Asami asks.

Bolin's eyes widen. He lowers his head. "She's not my girlfriend, not yet anyway. I doubt she wants to hear from me since I missed our date. And I thought we needed to lay low?"

Asami gets up from the couch and heads into the panic room. She tosses a phone at Bolin. "We do. The line's encrypted. You can talk all you want just don't invite anyone over. And if this world's Opal is anything like ours, you'll be fine."

"Geez, really not Asami Sato anymore, are you?" The former earthbender says before standing to his feet. "Hey are you alright?" He catches the young CEO as she wobbles.

"I'm still Asami. I'm just the one that knows and appreciates you. Thanks." She says.

Bolin blushes. "Maybe you should get some rest."

The mother to be heads to her bedroom. "Yeah you're right. I need to get off my feet. I should lie down for a while. If anyone comes to the door wake me up. And don't worry about Opal. Just be honest and you'll be fine." Asami says.

"No problem." Bolin says now attentively staring at the phone in his hands. Fortunately Azula brought him back with his clothes on, so he still had Opal's number in his pocket.

Azula. That woman had done things to him that he didn't think were possible. She didn't care about who he was. It didn't matter whether he was a man or a woman. She just wanted what she wanted. For the first time in his life Bolin knew what it was like to be a woman. Or at least what he thought being a woman would feel like.

Asami told him to be honest. He shakes his head. "Be honest, yeah right. We don't even know each another's birthday yet. There's no way she's gonna believe me. I don't even believe me."

"Just call her Bolin." The engineer shouts from the bedroom.

"Just be honest. Right." He breathes out through puckered lips and dials her number. It rings a few times. Bolin begins a silent mantra. 'Please go to voicemail. Please go to voicemail. Please go to voicemail.'

"Hello?"

"Shit." He whispers.

"Huh?" Opal says.

He gulps. "Uhh, hey, Opal. It's-It's me…Bolin."

The young woman lowers her eyes. "Hi."

Bolin releases an apprehensive breath. "Hi, uhh. I, uhh, I owe you an apology…for the other night. I, umm, I'm sorry." The line is silent. "Look I wouldn't have missed our date for anything but I did and I want to tell you why. It's gonna sound crazy but if you could hear me out, I'd appreciate it."

Opal looks down at her watch. She was actually curious about the whole thing. It took Bolin two weeks to even muster up the courage to ask her name. So she knew their date was important to him. He wouldn't have bailed on her without a good reason. "I'm listening."

He lets out a sigh of relief.

**Four minutes later…**

"So, that's why I missed our date." Bolin says quietly. The phone is completely silent. "Uhh, hello? Opal?"

He hears a sniffle on the other end of line. "Bolin are you gonna be okay?" Opal asks sympathetically.

Green eyes dart back and forth unsure of what to make of her question. "Huh? Yeah, I'm-I'm fine. You…believe me?"

Opal wipes her eyes. "Of course I do. Why would you make up a story like that? Have you spoken to a counselor Bolin? This isn't something you should try and brush off just because you're a guy. That woman needs to be prosecuted."

Bolin furrows his brow not expecting such an intense show of emotion from his would be girlfriend. "No way, it's not like the police would believe me anyway. I told you how dangerous the situation is right now. My friends and I have to lay low until things blow over."

"I wanna see you." Opal says.

"Opal, we can't. I don't want you to get mixed up in this." He says looking towards Asami's bedroom. He made sure to keep any names and major details out of their conversation. "I'll be alright. My friend is taking care of things. I'll come see you when things are safer."

"Bolin…are they still holding you captive? If they are I want you to say 'I don't like basketball'." She'd worked at a safe house for abused women before. Many times the captives were too afraid to let anyone know what was going on.

Asami suddenly picks up the phone on the other line. "Hi Opal. I'm a friend of Bolin's. A room has been booked on the east side of the 30th floor at the Four Seasons on Main Street. Bolin will call you back in an hour to make sure you're there."

"Who's this?" Opal asks.

"I'm a friend don't worry. Please don't try to get the authorities involved in this. I'm in the same situation Bolin is. If you go to the Four Seasons you'll be able to see him from your window. Can you do that? Bolin are you there?" Asami asks.

The former earthbender takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm here. Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah it's fine." Asami says. "Opal, will that work for you?"

The young office attendant was noticeably worried. "Uhh, yeah. I just want to know that he's safe."

"He's as safe as he can possibly be given the situation. I'll hang up and let you two finish." Asami says.

Bolin gulps. "So, I guess I'll…see you soon then?"

"I'm here for you Bolin. Thanks for confiding in me." Opal says softly.

"Thank you for believing me." He hangs up the phone then goes to knock on Asami's door.

The heiress closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath. "Come in. Sorry about that, I just needed to run a program through Opal's line to keep it clear. I only heard the last part of the conversation."

Bolin nods. "It's cool. I just wanted to say thanks. She sounded really worried. I wasn't sure what to tell her."

Asami takes a deep breath then rolls onto her side. "Can you hand me those pills?" She gulps as the pain in her stomach increases. "You should… go sit in the living room for a while."

He shakes his head seeing the pain on her face. "No way. You and Korra were there for me. I'm gonna be here for you too." He kneels next to the bed then takes her hand.

Asami half smiles for moment. She squeezes Bolin's hand as the spasms set in. "Grhhhaa!" She yells. Her hand trembles. The heiress holds her stomach trying to stop her body from convulsing.

Bolin panics. "Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Are you giving birth? You can't! What about Korra? I'm not ready for this! I'll go get help. I'll go get help."

Asami tries to catch her breath as she squeezes his hand. "N-no, it's-it's just…pain. I'll…be alright." She whispers.

"Whoa." Bolin gasps seeing how large Asami's stomach had become. "That… doesn't look very 'alright'. Are you sure you don't want me to call a doctor?"

The green eyed vixen wipes some sweat from her brow then lies back against the pillows. "No. I just need some rest."

"O-okay. I'll just sit over here then." Bolin pulls a chair from the corner of the room.

"I'll be fine Bo. You need to get ready for your talk with Opal." Asami says as her phone rings.

She hands it to Bolin. "Yeah this is Bo."

"Put Miss Sato on." Chelse says. He hands her the phone. "You changed the door code."

Asami's eyes widen she looks toward the front room. "Chelse. Uhh…Korra…"

"The attendant said she left hours ago. Open the door. We need to get going." The bodyguard says.

Asami gulps. 'Korra, where the hell are you?' She says to herself.

* * *

**7:15 PM**

**New Republic City Police Department**

Lin sits at her desk organizing cases. The fire at her mother's home was just one of a growing number of accidents plaguing the city. There was even an explosion at the municipal building downtown. The coincidences kept piling up. There was a case 17 years ago involving Yasuko Sato that had a similar history. And now Agent Chelse Redding , Asami Sato's bodyguard and personal assistant was on their most wanted list.

Lin reads a text message from her sister.

\- Mom tried to leave her room again. She doesn't realize how serious her injuries are. This doc Kya must have a heart of gold to be able to put up with mom's mood swings. I'm leaving at 8:45 and plan to come back in the morning.

Lin was doing everything in her power to keep her mind off her hospital visit. And now Kya was being shoved in her face. It felt odd seeing her again after so many years. She hadn't changed a bit. She was still selfless, charming, kind…and beautiful. The police chief closes her eyes. "Get a hold of yourself Lin. That was a long time ago. You got a job to do."

***- I'll stop by when my shift ends tonight. Any word on Suki?

\- Doc says if she makes it through the night they'll be able to move her to intensive care. I called her dad. He's flying in this weekend.

***- Tell him I'll take care of her expenses.

\- Lin you're already working overtime. Did you win the lottery or has the city given you a raise I don't know about?

***- It's the least we can do for her. Tell mom I'll see her soon.

Lin pushes the intercom button at her desk. "Somebody get me the number to Venture Industries and file for a warrant." The Sato family was the only solid lead she had in connection to the fires erupting throughout the city. And now that a top executive was on the most wanted list the police had probable cause to move in.

**7:20 PM**

**Sato Penthouse**

"Miss Sato, what's the hold up? We don't have time for this. Let me in." The bodyguard says.

Asami mimics Korra's voice over the phone. "My wife's not going anywhere, so back off."

Chelse releases a slow menacing breath from her nose. Had the attendant lied to her? Shit. She wasn't strong enough to take Korra on yet, but maybe there was an opportunity for a surprise attack. "Avatar Korra, I didn't realize you were there. Katara's not up and running yet, but I can take you to her. Let's go."

Asami furrows her brow. What kind of game was Chelse playing? "Come back tomorrow."

Chelse grits her teeth. "We don't have time for this Korra. You, me, and Miss Sato need to leave this place as soon as possible. I can take you to Katara on the way." The former fire essence begins to heat up her hand and place it against the key pad.

"Why, what's going on?" Asami says in Korra's voice.

The heiress' eyes widen when sparks start flying from the key pad inside the doorway.

Asami switches to her normal voice. "Chelse, what's happening?"

"Step away from the door Miss Sato. I'm getting you out of here." The bodyguard says.

"She's not going anywhere Seika."

Chelse turns to see Korra standing at the end of the hallway. A strong gust of wind slams the secret agent into Asami's door knocking her unconscious.

Korra picks up the phone. "Asami, it's me Korra. Open the door we need to get out of here."

"I can't the system's been fried. It's going to take time to hack into it." The engineer says.

Korra looks down at Chelse and shakes her head. "Stand back, I'm bending the door."

Asami runs into her wife's arms. Korra's jaw drops seeing how large Asami's stomach was.

Bolin comes up behind them. "It wasn't me. I swear."

"Come on, let's go. I'll explain on the way." Korra says.

"Explain what? And where are we going?" Asami asks.

"Seika has her powers back. We're going to talk to Katara." The Avatar says as the elevator takes them to the ground floor.

"Korra, what? How is that possible?" Asami asks.

They walk out to see a van surrounded by White Lotus sentries.

Bolin gasps. "Wait, what about Opal?"

A woman shouts from across the street. "Bolin!"

They turn to see Opal waving at them. Bolin shrugs smiling apprehensively. "Uhh any chance you guys can forget you saw her?"

Korra nods her chin to the guards. "Sorry Bo, but if she knows you're here then she's not safe."

Opal gulps now standing in front of Bolin. "Asami Sato is the friend you were talking about?" He nods. Korra and Asami get into the van. "I guess I'm going along for the ride then." He nods apologetically. "Great, I finally meet a guy I like and he's out of my league."

Opal lowers her eyes seeing Korra holding Asami in her arms kissing her forehead. She covertly whispers to Bolin. "Are they…together?"

Bolin smirks. "Yeah. It's a long story."

Chelse awakens ten minutes later. "Well played Katara, well played. But this is far from over."

**11 pm**

**General Hospital Burn Ward**

Lin sits at her mother's bedside reading over some paperwork. She was nervous on the drive there unsure if Kya was still around. Fortunately the nurses said she'd clocked out for the night. She had no idea how to talk to her anymore. They hadn't spoken in years. But even in spite of that her feelings hadn't changed. To Lin Kya was still incredible.

There is a gentle knock at the door. "Come in." Lin says. She drops her papers and stands to her feet seeing Kya walk in.

"Hi Chief." The beautiful doctor says. "I just wanted to check in on Ms. Beifong before I left."

Lin gulps then picks up her folder. "They said you were off duty."

Kya smirks as she check's Toph's pulse. She thought it was sweet that Lin had asked about her. "People like us can clock out, but we'll always be on call, you know."

Lin sits back down and nods. "Can't argue with you there."

The two are silent for a few minutes. Kya continues her work and Lin does her best to read over the case files in her hand.

The silence is deafening. Lin feels like she's about to burst. Six words kept replaying in her mind over and over again. If she didn't say them she would lose her mind.

Kya takes a deep breath. "She seems to be more relaxed than she was ear…"

"I didn't want to hurt you." Lin says under her breath lowering her eyes to the floor. "Back then, I…I didn't mean to."

Kya looks up at her. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"What?" Lin wasn't sure she'd heard her right.

"We can catch up." Kya says changing a bandage on Toph's arm.

The police chief lowers her head. "Kya, uhh…"

The mature doctor releases a sigh. "Lin, that was a long time ago. We're not those people anymore. I work late, I eat late. You know how it is. Anyway I always cook for two and I thought you might want a bite." Kya pulls a card from her purse. "Here, give me a call if you want to stop by. My address is on the back."

"Oh, uhh, okay. Thanks, I…I'll call you… soon then." Lin says intermittently.

Kya closes the door behind her then leans her back against the wall. She closes her eyes breathing out through puckered lips. She hadn't expected Lin to say anything like that. Maybe there was still a chance. "Don't do this to yourself Kya. Things are different now. Lin's not gay and Ursa's only been gone a year. Keep it together."

**TBC…**


	58. Chapter 58

**Title:** Korrasami 58

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating**: R/ NC -17 **(WARNING***Gratuitous Intimacy) **for those who asked.

**Notes: (NEW) Author review replies**

**X**

* * *

**12:30 AM**

427 South Avenue

Lin checks her breath in her hand before knocking on Kya's door. She furrows her brow and shakes her head. "What the hell am I doing?" She smacks her cheeks a few times. She'd been out of it all day. "It's just Kya." In reality she had no idea who Kya was anymore. The woman said it herself at the hospital. "We're not those people anymore." Sadly Lin didn't feel that way at all. It had been seven years but emotionally she was still on her friend's couch crying about an ex.

On the other side of the door the nervous doctor takes a few deep breaths. She couldn't get Toph's words out of her mind. 'Is that why you pushed me away; were you trying to keep yourself from hurting me?' Kya huffs roughly then gives herself a pep talk to clear her head. "Alright, just be cool. Act natural. This is just an old friend coming over for dinner. A beautiful, strong, …unbelievably attractive friend. Stay focused Kya. You're not a kid anymore. You got this." She gulps when she hears a knock at the door.

"Morning." Kya says with a smile.

Lin's mouth is slightly agape, momentarily mesmerized. Kya's light blue top made her eyes stand out even more. "M-morning."

Kya steps back. "Come on in."

The police chief averts her eyes. "Thanks." Lin clears her throat trying to find something in the room to put her attention on. It was like she was seeing Kya for the first time. And she was intolerably stunning. "Y-you still like antiques." Lin says running her hand along the stylish writing table against the wall. It looked like it belonged in a palace. Kya's taste in furniture was as good as ever. Lin could never hope to have a place this nice.

Kya smiles at that comment. "Yeah I do. How about you? Is your place still a bachelor pad?" She heads toward the kitchen. It took her a minute to realize what she was insinuating in that question.

"Yeah it is." Lin catches sight of Kya's wedding picture. 'Beautiful.' She and her wife stood in front of a brilliant waterfall full of natural rainbows. The police chief stares intently at the picture. "If you don't mind me asking, what was her name?" The uniformed woman holding Kya in her arms looked a lot Lin. So much so that she wouldn't have been surprised if the woman wasn't one of the Beifong's immediate cousins.

"Huh?" Kya asks. Lin holds up the picture. Kya gulps not expecting to bring this topic up so soon. "Ursa."

"Was she with the navy or airforce?" Lin asks not recognizing the uniform.

Kya lowers her eyes as she cuts up some parsley. "Dai Li Special Service."

Lin turns to face her. "The International Police?" Kya nods. Green eyes widen. She couldn't believe it. The Dai Li were the most highly trained, hyper-skilled level of law enforcement in the world. Their officer's identities were only revealed after their deaths. "Wow, she must have been pretty tough."

Kya offers a sad smile. "She was when she needed to be. What about you?" The blue eyed woman sits some soup and bread down on the table. "Anyone…special in your life?" Lin takes a seat and shakes her head no. Kya tries to change the subject though part of her smiled inside. Maybe there was still a chance for them. "I guess we're in the same boat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water's fine." Lin says keeping her eyes lowered. "Sorry I didn't mean to pry."

Kya sits across from her. "There's nothing to apologize for. Ursa and I had a good life together." She picks up a spoon. "Well don't be shy, dig in."

The two are silent for a few minutes. Kya is drawing a total blank. She can't think of a single thing to ask Lin. She considered asking her how her day was, but that was pointless since they'd seen one another at the hospital. And it was hardly good dinner conversation.

Every second that passed was like an eternity for Lin. There was so much she wanted to say but had no idea how to verbalize it. She'd finally stopped running away from her friend, but what was she supposed to do now? "This is good."

"Hmm?" Kya asks.

Lin finally looks up. "The soup, it's good."

Kya releases a relieved breath happy for the break in silence. "Oh thanks. It's a variation of miso, my mother's recipe actually. If you're ready for the next course I can…"

"Can we talk?" Lin asks.

Kya's stomach is in knots as she gets up from the table and picks up their plates. "Sure, what's on your mind?" How many times had she heard that phrase from her lovers? It never meant anything good. Her heart felt like a faberge egg teetering on the edge of a cliff. What was she expecting? Why had she invited Lin over so soon after seeing her again? Talk about stupid.

If Kya was honest with herself she'd replayed this scene in her mind too many times to count. After her wife passed,visions of Lin began to haunt her. Ursa's uncanny resemblance to the prodigal police chief wasn't an accident either. Lin was the first woman she ever wanted.

The reunion scene she'd envisioned was poetic. They'd meet again after years of separation and Lin would confess her undying love for her. She'd proceed to fall into her arms and they'd ravish each other until the sun came up finishing what they started seven years ago.

Kya closes her eyes as she opens the refrigerator. She needed to get a grip on herself. She was still grieving for God's sake. How could she even consider being with someone so soon after her wife's death; unless that someone was Lin Beifong. 'Fuck, stop it Kya. Just serve the goddamn meatloaf and get it over with.'

Lin waits until Kya puts their plates down and takes her seat.

"Bon appetit." The flustered chef says as she cuts into the meatloaf.

"I hurt you." Lin says.

The doctor puts her fork down and lowers her eyes. "Lin…"

"Kya please. I know things are different now, but I need to say this before I lose my nerve." Lin trembles. She holds the edge of the table in an effort to keep herself still. She was scared. It was the same thing she felt seven years ago, but this time she wouldn't run away.

Kya closes her eyes doing all she can to hold back her tears. She wasn't ready for this. "This isn't why I asked you here Lin." She takes in a deep breath preparing herself for the worst.

In that moment something clicked within the police chief. It felt like everything she'd been holding in all these years had suddenly possessed her. Lin gets up.

The fearful physician can feel her friend's presence, but she can't move.

"Kya." Lin says softly as she bends down to one knee. Exhausted tear-welled blue eyes meet focused green orbs. Lin cups her cheek.

Kya is in shock. 'This can't be happening; it can't be.' She thought to herself. Kya closes her eyes unconsciously giving Lin the permission she needed. She wondered if this was some random lucid dream. The softness of her friend's lips told her otherwise.

Lin pulls back slowly. "I'm sorry." She whispers. A single tear rolls down Kya's cheek. "I didn't want to hurt you." Lin lowers her eyes for a moment. "I've hurt everyone I've ever been with. I couldn't put you through that. After we kissed, the thought of you becoming one of my ex's…."

Kya sighs understanding her friend a little better. Now she knew for sure that her conversation with Toph Beifong wasn't just a delusional episode. Lin may have walked away from her mother all those years ago, but she hadn't left empty handed. The seed of her mother's pain had been planted within her. "We still could have been friends. Why'd you push me away?"

Lin shakes her head no. She closes her eyes having a difficult time pushing the words past her lips. "I-I didn't want to be your friend. I mean I couldn't. I…wanted you. I wanted to be with you." The apprehensive police woman looks up at her for a moment then averts her eyes. "After that night in your apartment…I couldn't think about anything else."

Kya's stomach tightens. Those were the last words she wanted to hear. "It's been seven years Lin. I called you over and over again giving you chance after chance. Why now? Why are you just now telling me all this? What's changed?"

In a brave move the chief looks up into the doctor's eyes. "Other than me being a little less of an idiot than I was back then, nothing." Kya furrows her brow. "Nothing's changed. I still...want to…"

Kya lunges forward, pushing Lin down onto the floor, quickly mounting her. "What about what I wanted? Had you ever thought about that?" She asks with tears in her eyes. "I wanted my friend too, but she pushed me away. She showed me how amazing she was then asked me to live without her."

"Kya…I'm…" Lin says sorrowfully.

"Stop apologizing damn it. It doesn't change anything." Lin lowers her eyes. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me Lin, but you did. And an apology isn't going to take that away. Look at me Lin." Their eyes meet. "I'm here now. I'm right in front of you. What are you going to do about it?" Green eyes widen in surprise. "I asked you a question Beifong. And don't you dare make me wait another seven years for an answer. What happens… if you get what you want?"

Lin releases a heavy breath. She grabs Kya's thighs and rolls them over switching their positions. "I don't know what's gonna happen. But I'm done running. I-I'm…scared, but I'm done running."

And with that Kya's switch was flipped. She takes her friend's face between her hands and brings their lips together. She gently sucks Lin bottom lip into her mouth. Waves of arousal wash over them. Lin closes her eyes savoring the gentle movements of Kya's tongue within her mouth. It felt even better than it had seven years ago. The two women moan in unison. Responses like this were undeniable. The pleasurable ache expanding beneath Lin's waist alerts her to what was about to happen. Kya starts to unbutton Lin's shirt. The police chief quickly moves from between her friend's legs.

Kya pants blinking rapidly; startled by the sudden loss of warmth. "W-wait what's wrong?"

Lin swallows softly then offers her hand to help Kya up. "I, uhh, I think we should…take our time. We've…been through a lot." Lin lowers her eyes. "And I'm sure we have more to talk about." She says nervously peaking up at her friend. Truthfully she was scared out of her mind. Sure she wanted her but they'd never seen one another naked before. Lin needed to put some distance between them before things got out of hand. Her body was a mess; full of bullet wounds and scars. She didn't want Kya to reject her because of it. Lin gulps under a lustful blue eyed gaze. "Hey. Why don't we…finish dinner?"

The doctor raises a challenging eyebrow. "Dinner? Okay."

Three seconds later the former metal bender finds herself up against the wall with Kya's lips against her neck. Lin's eyelids flutter. "K-Kya…uhhh…" She loses her breath when the good doctor grabs the back of her thighs and lifts her up off the floor. "Oh fuck…" She moans as Kya captures her lips and carries her into the bedroom. How the hell had her friend gotten so strong? "K-Kya?"

The blue eyed woman puts Lin down then lets her shirt fall from her shoulders. She smirks at the surprise in the police woman's voice. "You're not the only one with a physically demanding job Lin. Now you mentioned something about dinner?" She places her hands on the older woman's waist then moves to kiss her again.

"Kya, wait. Just, just wait." Lin says gently holding her friend at bay.

The caramel skinned beauty takes a step back finally noticing Lin's apprehension. Her eyes widen realizing that she'd let her fantasy take her over. "I'm sorry. Sorry. Oh my god, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to…"

"I-I need to shower." Lin says quickly trying to save face. The doctor furrows her brow. "I came right over here after I left the hospital." She takes a step forward giving Kya a kiss on the cheek. "Give me a few minutes okay."

Kya swallows nervously. "Oh okay."

Lin's heart is beating so fast and loud she almost goes deaf as she closes the bathroom door. If she didn't know any better she'd think she was having an anxiety attack. She leans against the door and closes her eyes. "No more running Lin. You want her…and…she wants you. She still wants you." Her head starts to ache. The hot water against her neck shocks her body into releasing the air she'd been holding in her lungs. How long had she been holding her breath?

She looks down at her chest and stomach running her fingers over her wounds. She closes her eyes laying her forehead against the wall under the shower head, the steam filling her nose forcing her to take deeper breaths, soothing her nerves. "Come on old girl. You can do this. You can do this." Lin whispers to herself.

Twenty minutes pass. Kya knocks on the bathroom door. "Lin, everything okay?" She apprehensively bites her bottom lip slowly opening the door. "Lin?" Her eyebrows raise seeing her friend's toned frame through the shower door. A mischievous smirk spreads across her lips.

Kya slips out of her robe. She slowly opens the shower door. She licks her lips watching the water trickle down Lin's muscular back…and that ass, mmm ; damn, she was a goddess. "Lin?" She says quietly before cautiously placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Suddenly without warning Lin slams her up against the wall. Kya gasps for breath. "Lin! It's me! It's me!"

The police chief blinks rapidly her eyes accidently falling to Kya's chest. She immediately averts her eyes and releases her. "Sorry. I'm, I'm sorry. You okay?"

Kya takes a deep breath seeing tears in her friend's eyes. She cautiously cups her cheek. "Lin, what's wrong? You know we don't have to do anything tonight right? I just got excited after you…"

The green eyed woman keeps her eyes glued to the floor. "We shouldn't do this."

Kya furrows her brow. "Huh?"

"I-I haven't been with anyone since I was shot four years ago. My body's disgusting." Lin says quietly. Her body trembles at the admission.

Kya smiles softly as she takes her friend's hand and puts it on her chest. Lin blinks rapidly feeling the scarred tissue under her fingertips. She finally gives Kya some eye contact. "Life happens to all of us Lin. You're not special." The doctor says.

Lin hadn't noticed it earlier. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"One of my patients had a bad day. Is that why you've been holed up in here?" Kya says wrapping her arms around Lin's neck caressing the back of her head. Lin reminded her so much of Ursa. "I was married to a cop remember? I was lucky if she ever came home without a fresh wound somewhere." She sighs gently kissing her neck. "Your body isn't what makes you beautiful Lin, but I'll admit I think you're pretty hot." She smiles feeling her friend relax in her arms.

Lin pulls back slowly and their eyes meet. "You think I'm hot?"

Kya nods. "I always have. It's taken everything in me not to take you right here and now but I heard you earlier. And you're right, we don't have to rush. We can do whatever you want to do. I'm just happy to have you in my arms again."

Lin smirks softly with lidded eyes. How could she have ever believed this woman would reject her? "I'm…pretty hungry. Are you still up for dinner?"

Kya squints her eyes unsure of what Lin meant. "Uhhmm by dinner do you mean the meatloaf or…" She smiles as their lips come together. She walks Lin over to the opposite wall. "Mmm. Thank goodness, I was starving." The doctor takes her time running her fingertips down Lin's neck before replacing them with her lips.

The police chief moans feeling a little weak in the knees when Kya begins massaging her breasts. She hadn't realized how long it had been since she'd felt like this. Had she ever felt like this? She gives Kya's ass a rough squeeze.

"I've wanted you to touch me like this for so long. You're so beautiful." Kya whispers as she kneels down kissing the scars on Lin's chest and stomach. She works her way down to the soft bush of dark brown hair between her lover's legs. She moans enjoying the audible gasp of approval escaping Lin's lips. Kya closes her eyes relishing the taste of this long awaited forbidden fruit. She smiles to herself suddenly feeling the water streaming down her back. Lin must have moved them toward the water.

Lin runs her fingers through silver locks unconsciously undulating her hips into Kya's mouth. She lets her head fall back against the wall. "Uhmm…" She moans wondering how she could ever live without this. Her heartbeat quickens with the flicking of the eager tongue exploring her inner walls. The hot water now hitting her chest only made her passion rise that much faster.

The room felt like it was trembling. "Oh…K-ya…Kya….ohh…" Lin rasps grabbing the hair at the back of the woman's head. She grinds her pussy into her mouth. "Fuck, mmm, ahhh, so good. Ah, ah, ah….Aahhhhh!" She groans. The shower head flies off the wall.

Kya giggles at the synchronicity. "Mmm, I guess you were pretty pent up huh?"

Lin pants quickly scooping her friend up into her arms and carrying her into the bedroom. "Urgh, you have no idea. We're just getting started."

* * *

**X**

**3 AM**

**Air Temple Safe House**

The Avatar found it hard to believe that they were just prisoners there not too long ago. But considering what was happening outside, the situation hadn't changed all that much. This time they didn't have to worry about guards trying to keep them in their rooms. At least the people she cared about weren't in any immediate danger. She looks at the wall knowing Bolin and Opal were on the other side of it. If Lin, Kya, Pema, Tenzin, Mako, and the kids were there they'd be all set. Did Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora even exist in this world?

The water tribe woman had to admit with every passing day she liked this world less and less.

Korra looks down at her wife. Asami sleeps against her chest. Korra places her hand on her wife's stomach. A small smile comes to her face feeling the babies move against her hand. They were growing so fast. Asami looked like she'd swallowed a basketball. Korra gazes at the heiress' face admiring how peaceful she looked. She was going to do everything in her power to keep that expression on Asami's face.

**It had been a rough twelve hours.** Just as the White Lotus sentries picked Korra up at city hall the news began reporting that dozens of diplomats had been bombed all across the globe. The Katara system told her that the bombs had the same energetic frequency as the one that exploded in Asami's building. Azula had been busy. And there was still no way of stopping her.

But if that wasn't trouble enough now they had Chelse to deal with. The President of the Earth Kingdom met Korra at the base to discuss the situation. His name was Sokka Raiko, but he was nothing like the Sokka from her world. This man had a hard edge to him. Korra had no doubt that he'd seen his share of battles. He was cold and clinical. His only concern was for his country.

**Twelve hours ago…**

"I'll keep this short traveler. I need you and Asami Sato off my world. In order for that to happen you need to eliminate Agent Seika." The stern man says. Korra opens her mouth to speak but Sokka interrupts her. "We can't afford your bleeding heart antics. She has your powers and she's coming for you. If you die we all die."

Korra lowers her eyes then looks up at the projection of Katara. There was only one place an order like that would come from. "Is that true?"

Katara nods. "Yes, she has attained the ability to bend."

Korra averts her eyes. "Are you telling me that killing her is the only way for me to get home?"

"Either you will eliminate her or we will." Katara says.

Korra's jaw clenches. "Is that what you're telling Azula too?"

The system answers very quickly. "No. I have no direct contact with Azula Taiyō ."

"And indirectly?" Korra asks accusingly.

Katara's grey blue eyes are focused on the Avatar. "For the purposes of removing you and Asami Sato from this dimension, contingencies were put into place allowing us to manipulate certain aspects of the Red Lotus. Agent Seika was one of those contingencies." Korra furrows her brow. "When I made her aware of the situation she chose to betray us."

Korra shakes her head. "I don't understand."

Katara spends the next few hours showing Korra how they'd been influencing Chelse. She also watched the footage of Chelse shooting the Red Lotus lieutenants in the Dragon Boroughs.

Katara continues her explanation. "When she decided to directly contact Azula I had no choice but to alert the President. After her meeting she destroyed my remote facility at city hall and removed the tracking isotope from her system. I placed an all-points bulletin out for her arrest in order to locate her. Unfortunately she knows how to avoid my tracking system. That's why we've called you here."

Katara deduced correctly that Seika would try to take Asami into custody. Fortunately Korra arrived at Asami's penthouse in time.

With that, a decision was made to confine Korra and Asami to the Air Temple facility. It would provide the perfect bait to lure Seika into a kill zone.

Now it was just a waiting game.

**Present Time**

**4 AM**

Korra kisses Asami's forehead. She closes her eyes. "We're going home. I promise." The Avatar whispers.

A strange calm washes over her in that moment. Her mind becomes focused like a laser. Korra recognized the sensation right away. She'd felt it before. It was her alternate. She sees herself in her mind pouring through stacks of legal documents, making notes on a chalk board, drawing lines from one paragraph to another.

Blue eyes slowly open then gaze out into the room. (There are two of them) Her alternate whispers. "Two Kataras." Korra says.

Azula's words come to her mind. "My orders are to get you home and that's what I intend to do."

Korra takes a deep breath. "If my Katara is giving her orders then they all want the same thing. And they're all willing to kill for it, even Katara. But why? My Katara doesn't kill so why are things different here?"

Her mind is intensely clear. Korra watches in awe as her alternate puts the puzzle pieces together.

She remembers more of her interactions with Azula. "Don't be silly. I didn't kill anyone. He killed himself. 'I'm honestly not sure how many people will take their lives though.' Your ticket home isn't free. And if you need proof about your ticket home check the spirit portal."

(The spiritual energy at the portal changed after the bombing)

Azula began losing herself in the park that day. 'Be quiet! I've had enough of your incessant babbling! I'll handle this my way. My way!'

"Who were you talking to just now?" Korra had asked her. (Azula is making her own version of Katara's plans.) The alternate whispers.

"Baby, we need to see this through and find out what she wants from us. Please." Asami says before turning to the princess. "Azula, this isn't you. Why are you doing all this?"

"Because you can't." Azula had said. (You won't kill.)

"She told me you didn't have the capacity to hear her." Azula said. (Katara knows that)

"You don't belong here. You're so naïve. You think you actually have a choice. You're going to leave this world, Korra, one way or another. You're the reason this world is like this!" Azula had shouted to her.

'If you die, we all die.' The President says. 'If you die in there, this will all be for nothing.' Chelse says. 'Korra, baby if either of us dies our world will have never existed. If you die billions of people on this world will die.' Asami says.

(Think about it. Why are there so many deaths revolving around you?)

Korra blinks rapidly. She comes to her senses as a spark of realization comes to her mind. She breathes out through her nose a few times. Her stomach starts to sink. Her eyes well with tears. "She's not killing. She's asking them to die."

(Right. Keep going. Why is she asking them to die?)

"Because I don't belong here. This dimension… doesn't have enough life force to support having an Avatar." A tear rolls down her cheek.

(Yes, but there's something else. What happens when people die where you're from?)

Korra gasps. "We become...life force...spiritual energy. Gran's collecting spiritual energy." She closes her eyes as the gravity of the situation hits her. "They're dying…because of me."

The water tribe woman is so physically and emotionally exhausted at the revelation that she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

**Korra Dreams of Korra Santo**

She hangs up the phone then sits back in her chair completely exhausted. That was her fifteenth consultation call today. "Urgh. Why the hell am I doing this again?" She asks herself when she hears a soft knock at the door. "Come in."

A scantily clad visibly pregnant Asami Sato stands in the door way. "How's my baby mama doing?"

Korra smirks swiveling her chair around. It had been a crazy four months. "Watch yourself Sato, you're going to make me get a pregnancy fetish coming in here dressed like that." She gets up from her chair grabbing her partner's waist then palming her butt. "Then I'll have to hold that ass in contempt for interrupting my work day." She says kissing her neck.

Asami giggles wrapping her arms around her neck. "Baby, you know you don't have to do any of this, right? We're all set. Even if my company goes bankrupt, we'll still have more money than we can spend in a lifetime. I promise."

Korra pulls back bringing their foreheads together. "I'm not going to let you do all the work alright. I want our child to know that this world revolves around more than money and government. I want her to see both of her parents doing what they love in life, not because they have to, but because they want to."

The phone rings. "This is Santo Legal, how can I help you? Yes it is. How long have you been in litigation? Send a messenger over with your information. Okay, let me see what I can find. Call me back in three days. Yes I'm serious, do you want my help or not? Good, then get it done."

She hangs up the phone and turns her attention back to her girlfriend.

Asami smiles. "Mmm, I like watching you work."

Korra smirks. "Me too." She looks down at Asami's stomach. "I want her to see me doing something I'm proud of. Aang told me I could use the law to make the world a better place, so that's what I'm going to do."

"Her?" Asami asks.

Korra nods. "Yeah I'm pretty sure there's a little girl in there." She bends down and starts cooing at Asami's belly. "Isn't that right Katara? You're gonna be a wittle game changer aren't you? Yes you are. Yes you are." Asami shakes her head not liking Korra's choice of names. "Uhh, Senna? Yasuko? Asami the second? Korrasami?"

The heiress giggles then takes on a more serious expression. "Korra, why are you with me?"

The legal consultant takes a deep breath standing to her full height so she can look into her partner's eyes. "Because I love you. I knew from the first moment I saw you. I just knew." Korra furrows her brow. "It was like I'd always known." She smiles. "I don't know maybe we knew one another in a past life or something. All I know is that nothing feels more right than being with you. So here I am."

Asami sighs with a sweet smile. "I feel the same way and…." She pulls a box from her pocket. "I'd like to make it official." She bends down to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Nope." Korra says quickly.

"What?!" Asami exclaims.

Korra opens one the drawers at her desk then sits down on the floor giggling. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Here." She says handing Asami a ring box. "You just beat me to the punch that's all. I'm still not going to marry you. You're going to marry 'me.'"

Asami chuckles with relief snatching the box from Korra's hand. "You can be a real ass sometimes you know that?"

"Yes I do and you love it. Now what's your answer?" Korra says as Asami pushes her down onto her back and climbs on top of her whispering 'yes'. "Hey, hey, hey, Miss Santo, I do work here you know. What if someone walks in here?"

Asami giggles again. "My house, my rules. Now come here, Miss…Sato."

Korra moans as her fiancé kisses her neck. "See this is exactly why I told you I needed an office in the city. But noooo. 'Use my country home.' She says. How am I supposed to get any work done with you coming in here making sexy time during office hours? I think you need to join Korraholics Anonymous. The first step is admitting you have a problem." She says slipping her fingers between Asami's legs.

"Mmm hmm, hi I'm A-sami Sato and I love fucking Kor…ra….ahhhh." Asami groans.

Korra gently maneuvers her lover onto her back slipping two more fingers into the wanton woman's slick heat. The lawyer smirks. "I fucking love you too. And yes, I'll marry you but you're taking my last name, Miss Santo."

"Sato." Asami moans.

"Santo." Korra whispers kissing her fiancé's chest.

"Sa-to…" The engineer says.

* * *

**X**

"NO!" Asami shouts. Searing heat and a panicked scream startles the Avatar awake.

"Ahh SHIT!" Korra yelps. She goes into the Avatar state and pulls a crying hyperventilating Asami into her arms. The Inuit extinguishes her wife's hands and scans the room for any signs of danger. "Shhh, shhh, it's-it's okay. It's okay I'm right here. Everything's alright."

Asami pants as sweat trickles down her face. Her head is spinning. She cries into Korra's chest trying to get a grip on herself. It was obvious that her wife hadn't shared the same dream.

Korra deactivates the Avatar state then looks down at her wife. "What happened?"

Asami sits up opening her mouth to speak but finds that she can't push the words past her lips. She gulps. Her tongue was bound. That wasn't just a dream she'd had. It was real. The recognition of what that meant brings tears to her eyes. She pulls her wife into a kiss. "I love you Korra. I love you so much."

Korra furrows her brow reluctantly responding to her wife's kiss. "I love you too. Now tell me wha…" She's interrupted when the CEO's lips crash against hers again. Korra grabs Asami's shoulders halting her actions. She can't help but notice the sorrowful tears streaming down her partner's face. "Asami, what's wrong? What is it?"

The engineer shakes her head closing her tear welled eyes. She smiles sadly then takes a deep breath trying to compose herself. "I'm fine. I…I just had a rough dream that's all. I'm okay." She says sadly.

Korra blinks rapidly feeling her own face becoming wet with tears. It was a completely unconscious action. She was experiencing her lover's emotions. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. "Asami, please. Is it the babies?" Korra found herself beginning to panic. She could feel intense rage, fear, and sorrow coming from her partner. "If you can't tell me, then show me."

Korra brings their foreheads together and closes her eyes in an attempt to connect with her wife. The Avatar gasps seeing a torrential storm inside Asami's mind. What in the hell was going on?

The green eyed beauty wraps her arms around Korra's neck nuzzling her face into the crook of it. Even her mental vision was being impaired. Her mind is like a busy airport only she can't find the gate she's looking for. She can't seem to find a way to her wife what she experienced. Katara was serious about keeping Korra out of it. "It's okay baby. We're alright."

"No we're not. Asami what's going on?" Korra says.

Looking into her partner's eyes Asami knew why Katara had come to her instead of Korra.

As an essence she saw life through a different set of eyes. As Mizu, she wasn't attached to time, or body, or life and death because she knew the truth of existence. But that didn't mean that she was immune to her humanity. How could Katara ask her to do something like this? It was unthinkable considering everything she and Korra had already been through.

Either Katara had turned evil or there was more going on here than she was aware of. Whatever Katara was doing there was a reason behind it. But there was no way Korra would be able to accept any of it. But how was Asami supposed to tell her? This mental bind might as well have come from the Mothers. There was no way she could bypass it unless…

Asami looks up into her wife's eyes. "Make love to me."

Korra takes a deep breath wiping her tears. Her wife was trying to tell her something. She could feel it. But for whatever reason Asami couldn't verbally say the words. No it was deeper than that. Asami couldn't show her either. Something was stopping her. (Katara) Her alternate whispers. Korra swallows hard. "Does this have something to do with Katara?"

"Make love to me." Asami repeats again. If she couldn't show Korra what was happening there was someone else who could.

Korra nods then leans into her wife's lips. She closes her eyes trying her best to relax, but she was scared. 'Why is Katara taking things this far? Why show Asami and not me?'

The heiress can feel her lover's apprehension. They both needed to be relaxed if this was going to work. "Korra?" Fearful blue eyes look up at her seeking comfort, seeking answers. "It's okay baby. It's just me and you right now. Nobody else. Just us."

Korra lowers her eyes. She knew what her wife was trying to do, but the fear in her belly was too strong to ignore. Asami kisses her cheek then her neck. "Please baby."

Korra takes a deep breath giving Asami's collar bone a gentle peck. The Avatar hears someone sigh in her mind. (If you won't fuck her, I sure as hell will) "What?" Korra says out loud.

Asami pulls back. "Please. Let's try and forget the world for awhile. I need this and so do you."

Korra nods cautiously knowing who that voice belonged to. She lies back against the pillows and lets her wife take the lead.

Asami smiles softly as she pulls her shirt off.

(Mmm, boobies) Korra hears her alternate whisper before she involuntarily lifts herself up and takes Asami's nipple into her mouth. The Avatar's eyes dart back and forth as she suckles on her wife's tit. (Yeah, that's the stuff. Are you gonna be able to take it from here or do you need some help? I'd be more than happy to.) "I got it." Korra says sounding very annoyed.

Asami smirks. "Mmm, yes you do."

Korra had to admit now that she was pissed at her alternate her fear had all but dissipated. She wraps her arms around her wife's waist and looks up into her eyes. "I love you."

Asami leans down into her lips. "I love you too." She says softly slipping her tongue into her lover's mouth. She'd meant what she said earlier. She really did need Korra. They hadn't made love properly since she first awakened on this world. She pushes Korra back into the pillows deepening their kiss. "Mmm…" The heiress moans feeling strong yet gentle hands massaging the firm globes of her ass.

Korra's hands trail forward to Asami's stomach before moving down between her legs. The Avatar's eyes almost roll to the back of her head feeling how wet Asami was for her. The heiress releases a quiet exhalation as Korra's fingers push through her slick folds. "Auhh…" She sighs slowly moving her hips up and down urging her lover's fingers deeper into her sex.

A profound peace comes over the Avatar when she feels the movement of children within her wife's body. She smirks knowing she put those babies in there. Remembering how she did it was even more enticing. The way Asami was riding her really brought back memories. 'Yeah, I did that. Mmm…' Her eyes widen as a startling thought comes to mind. She wrenches her lips from her lovers then looks down at their midsections. "A-Asami is this…is this okay? I mean, are they like…watching us right now?"

The engineer giggles. "No babe." She sits up straddling her lover's waist. Green eyes stare lovingly at her stomach as she caresses it. "But they do feel how much we love each other." Her eyes begin to well with tears. She reaches for the Inuit's hand placing it on her belly. She cups Korra's cheek. "Come here."

Asami wraps her arms around Korra's neck. She pillages the Avatar's throat a few seconds later. Muscular arms wrap around her thighs lifting her up then placing her on her back. Korra takes her time lavishing kisses on a pale swan like neck and throat. Asami trails her fingers down the Avatar's arm urging her back toward her sex. Korra complies slowly dragging her tongue up the length of Asami's throat while thrusting three fingers into her wetness.

The Inuit steadies herself finding a good pace they can both enjoy. Her wife was right. They needed this. Watching Asami writhing with pleasure made the pain they'd experienced disappear from her mind. To feel her body quivering, to hear her voice shaking… Korra moves her head down dipping her tongue into her wife' wetness…to taste her desire, was mind altering.

"More." Asami pants. Korra inserts a fourth finger as she moves back up her body taking a hardened pink nipple into her mouth. The pale skinned beauty tangles her fingers into Korra's dark brown mane. "I wanna taste you." Asami whispers.

Korra moves like a nibble acrobat not missing a beat. She continues thrusting into her wife while angling her hips above Asami's mouth. At the first languid stroke of Asami's tongue they moan in unison. "Fuck she's good at that." Korra thinks as she puts all of her weight on the right side to maintain her rhythm. She rocks her hips back riding Asami's tongue as gently as possible. But she enjoyed giving as much as receiving and Asami's pussy looked delectable. Korra whimpers trying in vain to return her wife's oral delights but couldn't kiss past her stomach.

"More, baby. I need more." Asami groans before diving back into Korra face first.

The Avatar almost loses her balance as a warm wet tongue hits a particularly sensitive spot. She furrows her brow trying to think of a way to fulfill that request. She didn't want to interrupt her wife's meal. (Strap On! _clap, clap_. Strap off! _clap, clap. _Strap on, Strap off. Use a strap on her. clap, clap, clap.) "A what?" Korra asks in her mind. Then she receives a mental image. "Oh!"

The Avatar sits up enough to steady herself without interrupting her wife. She does a few hand movements bending the water from the nightstand. She inserts a warm throbbing water dildo into her wife causing the vixen to yell out.

"Oh Korra! Ah! Uhh! Uhh!" Asami groans, no longer able to concentrate on her meal. She drags her nails down Korra's thighs.

"Ahssssss" The water tribe woman winces. She misses the warmth of her lover's mouth, but uses the opportunity to get into a better position between Asami's legs. She elongates the watery member placing the other end of it inside herself. Her ears are rewarded with a high pitched wail of approval at the first thrust.

Asami claws at the sheets as Korra lifts her thighs over her shoulders and thrusts her hips forward. Wet clapping sounds echo throughout the room as Korra picks up the pace.

Asami is in heaven for a few sweet minutes until a sharp pain strikes her midsection. "Gah! K-Kor-ra! Korra!" She screams as her face wrenches in agony. The Avatar furrows her brow unsure if that was a good Korra scream or a bad Korra. Asami starts reaching for her stomach and Korra realizes that something is wrong. "N-no, d-don't don't stop." The heiress pants. "M-more, harder, hurry."

Korra gulps slowly releasing her wife's thighs. "Uhh, I-I think you need your medicine."

Asami somehow manages to push herself up and grab the nape of Korra's neck. They are eye to eye. "Fuck…me!" She grunts.

An indescribable pain hits the caramel skinned beauty's clit. She immediately releases her waterbending, but now she can't move. Their eyes are locked. Asami's eyes have turned dark blue. The heiress' legs are trembling. Korra grits her teeth already knowing what was happening below her waist. She'd felt this pain before. The first time she and Mizu were together. "A-sa-mi…it…it hurts…"

"Fuck …me." The heiress pants falling back onto the bed. "Please." Korra looks down at her newly formed penis. It was much bigger than the last one. "Do…it. Arrrahhhh! DO IT!" Asami shouts. Korra gulps as she hesitantly places the head at her partner's entrance. "Korra!"

The Avatar closes her eyes then thrust into her wife. She winces feeling Asami tighten around her. She furrows her brow when she notices that her wife looked a little more relaxed. She gives a few more slow pumps to make sure everything is okay.

(Oh shit son! Did you just grow a dick? This is on some fanfiction omegaverse shit! Just give me like 2 minutes with her. Please, oh my god, please!) The alternate Korra begs.

"What! No!" Korra says in her mind.

(Okay one minute then. Come on man, Korra to Korra here. I've been dreaming of this since I was like 13. And doing it with Asami…best wet dream ever. Come on, you owe me!)

"I said no. Now go away." Korra says in her mind.

"Harder." The engineer whispers with her eyes closed.

Korra swallows hard trying to ignore her alternate. "O-okay." She removes Asami's thighs from her shoulder. If her wife wanted it hard then she was going to give it to her. She takes a firm hold of the vixen's hips then roughly thrusts herself into her back walls over and over again.

"Gahh! Ahh, Ahhh! Ahhh!" Asami growls. A full minute later she sighs with relief as the spasms in her belly start to loosen.

Korra paces herself the more she sees her wife relaxing into her movements. Her stomach had definitely gotten larger. The Avatar could tell. "Do you…still need your medicine?" She pants.

"Mmm, no baby." Asami moans. "Sit me up." The CEO positions herself on Korra's lap wrapping her arms around her neck. "Come here." She whispers now slowly riding her wife's clit. The Avatar relaxes finally able to start enjoying herself. Asami brings their foreheads together. "Give me your hand."

Korra closes her eyes as Asami places her hand against her stomach. She can see strange flashing blue green lights in her mind.

"Focus on the kids." Asami whispers hoping Korra could connect with their children now that they were all at ease and more physically connected. She mentally sends her thoughts through their minds. Katara may have been able to stop her but she couldn't stop their children.

The water tribe woman furrows her brow as she watches six colored lights lining up next to one another. There was white, violet, gold, red, green, and then blue. One after another each of the lights exploded into nothingness. Suddenly a spiral of brilliant white golden light appears in the darkness. Korra feels Asami's emotions surging. She's overwhelmed with agony…and grief. Asami squeezes her hand tightly doing everything she can to get the message across.

(Okay you talked me down. I'll take thirty seconds...)

"What?" Asami says wondering what Korra meant by that.

"Wait what?" The Avatar says before blacking out.

The alternate grabs Asami's waist. "Oohhh, fuuuuuuck. Sa-mi, mmm." She moans slowly rolling her hips working into a rhythm as her eyes well with tears. "Uhhh, mmm, ohhh, ohhh, ahhh. Its soooo good. Ahh, ahhh so…good. I love you…so much…ohhh…oh my god…oh…." Her body suddenly locks up. She can't move. The alternate stares into an angry pair of green eyes. She smirks apprehensively. "Uhh, I can explain?"

Asami grabs her wife's throat then sends a wave of energy through Korra's body. The Avatar blinks rapidly then takes a deep breath having regained control of herself. Asami gazes into her eyes. "Korra, how long has your alternate been communicating with you?"

"What do you mean?" Korra asks.

"I mean when did you start talking back to her?"

"It just started a few hours ago. She actually helped me figure a few things out. What happened?" Korra asks.

Asami takes a deep breath then gets up off of her lap. She exhales through puckered lips trying to control her temper. "Korra, baby, don't do that anymore okay. In fact you need to start ignoring her. If our alternates take over our minds we're through."

Korra spreads her legs. "Little help?"

Asami sighs then unbends her wife's elongated clit. "Sorry." Korra winces.

"Asami, are you alright?" The blue eyed woman asks unable to look away from her partner's engorged stomach.

"Yeah, sorry about that. They're growing really fast." The industrialist says lowering her eyes for a moment. "But you're the one I'm worried about. Korra, this is serious. You can't let your alternate…"

"Look I know the costs. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have figured out what Katara's up to." The water tribesman says.

"And what's that?" Asami asks.

Korra lowers her head. "She's collecting energy to open the spirit portal." She looks up at her wife. "She's trying to get us home."

Asami gulps as she gazes into her wife's eyes. More than anything she hoped Korra understood the vision she sent her. "That would take a lot of energy. Especially since this world doesn't produce spiritual energy the way ours does."

Korra nods. "Yeah, I know."

"So you know how she's doing it?" Asami asks. Korra nods. "And you're okay with her methods?" Asami asks.

Korra shakes her head no. She walks over to her mate and pulls her into her arms. "No, but I understand why that dream scared you and why Katara sent it to you."

"You, you do?"

Korra nods kissing her wife's forehead. "Yeah. I felt the same way when I found out yesterday. Like I was losing the people I loved. That people were dying because of me." Asami lowers her eyes. Korra was still in the dark. The vision wasn't enough. "But I get why she couldn't tell me. I wouldn't have agreed to any of it. And I still don't."

Asami closes her eyes and sighs. "Well, now we both know."

"Yeah, but why is Katara keeping you from sharing your dream with me? It's like the bind the Mother's put on the guardians to keep them from saying your names. She's the one stopping you right?" Korra asks. Asami looks up at her in amazement. Had she figured it out? Korra swallows hard averting her eyes. "My alternate, she's smarter than me. I mean she knows how to put things together."

Asami shakes her head as she pulls out of her wife's embrace. "Korra, if you keep letting her in your mind…"

"I told you, I know what I'm risking. I'll do whatever I have to to get us home. I know there's a lot you can't tell me, but I wanna know what you can."

The pale skinned woman takes a deep breath. "A lot more people are gonna have to die in order for the portal to open."

Korra nods somberly. "Do you know how many?"

Asami shakes her head. "No, but…Chelse is one of them."

Someone knocks on their door. Korra grabs their robes. "Come in."

Bolin and Opal wave at them. "Hey guys. Sorry to bother you, but have you seen the news?"

* * *

**9 AM**

They turn on the television.

"Star point guard for the Fire Ferrets, Mako James is being fined a whopping $3.5 million dollars for missing two playoff games. This is the largest fine in NBA history. Sources close to James say he's working through some family difficulties. However those reports have not been confirmed. Let's check in with Lilo Mckinzey for some breaking news. Lilo are you there?'

"Yes Tim, we're currently at the corner of Azulan and Harmony in front of Venture Industries Headquarters. If you look behind me you can see the NRPD has surrounded the building. We received reports that a top executive is being arrested, but we don't know what the charges are. Venture Industries CEO Asami Sato has yet to be reached for comment. "

"Lilo, there appears to be some activity behind you." Tim says.

"Police Chief Beifong has taken someone into custody. It's Chelse Redding. She's Asami Sato's personal assistant and vice-president of the executive board. Excuse me, excuse me Miss Redding can you tell us what's happening here?"

"Can I have a moment chief?" Chelse asks. Lin nods still holding the handcuffed woman's arm.

Chelse clears her throat. "Chief Beifong and the officers of the New Republic City police department are just doing their jobs. From what I understand a false report has been filed against me. I believe that report was filed by a member of the Red Lotus. Specifically Azula James."

The reporters start clamoring to put their microphones in front of Chelse.

"Before you ask any more questions, I am cooperating with the police because yesterday I received a ransom note stating that my employer Asami Sato was kidnapped by them. And I am not going to let them get away it."

Lin furrows her brow then pushes Chelse forward. "Alright that's enough questions. Let's go."

The executive assistant struggles in her arms while glaring into the cameras. "I'm coming for you Lotus. You hear me. I won't let you have her. You can keep hiding if you want to, but its gonna get hot down there. Trust me. I'll see you real soon." Lin forces her into the police car.

Asami looks into her wife's eyes. "Korra we need to talk to Katara. We won't be safe here anymore." The Avatar nods. The heiress looks down at her stomach. "And I think Azula's 8-week timetable is off."

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh, what do you mean?"

Asami pulls back her robe. Bolin and Opal gasp. Korra's eyes widen. "If they keep growing like this there's no way we'll be able to travel together."

Korra releases a heavy breath. She turns to Bolin and Opal. "Hey guys can you give us a few minutes? Thanks for letting us know about the news."

Bolin pulls her into a hug. "I'm here for ya Kor. Whatever you need okay?"

Opal swallows hard then steps forward. "Uhh, I know I'm new here, but I'd like to help too, if I can."

Asami half smiles at her. "Thanks."

They get dressed and head to the Katara System chamber.

**New Republic City Police Department**

"That was a nice little show you put on for the media." Lin sits behind the interrogation desk with crossed arms staring at the former bodyguard. She knew Chelse's story was bullshit. She takes a deep breath then opens the folder on the table. "So a former presidential bodyguard, decorated green beret, G6 operative, let her billionaire employer get kidnapped by a rogue terrorist organization. And now you have no idea where they've taken her?"

Chelse blinks slowly. "Have the ransom note tested and you'll know I'm telling the truth."

"Oh it's been tested. We found four sets of fingerprints including yours. Three of them belonged to a few recently deceased Red Lotus generals. I'm surprised we didn't find any blood, semen or tooth imprints on it." Lin says.

"Excuse me?" Chelse says.

Lin scoots up to the table. "I worked homicide my first few years on the force. That ransom note is what we call an orgy of evidence. You know how many orgies I had as a homicide cop?"

Chelse raises a curious eyebrow. "How many?"

"None." Lin says. Chelse smirks. "We know you know where Sato is, that's why I'm not concerned about that right now. I wanna know why you killed my officers, how you found those bodies in the boroughs, and why my city's on fire."

Chelse releases a slow breath from her nose then looks Lin dead in the eyes. "I'd like my phone call."

"You're gonna need it." Lin says getting up from the table.

**Ember Island Tower**

Azula laughs at the newscast. "Did you hear that brother? You're having family difficulties. They have no idea what they're talking about, do they?" She furrows her brow then looks down between her legs. "I asked you a question Mako. Are you having family difficulties?" She pulls at the leash in her hand.

A naked Mako sits up on his hands and knees then shakes his head. Azula smiles. "Good boy. You can finish your meal now." She moans as he begins licking between her legs. "Now what are we going to do about naughty little Seika? I thought I told her to keep a low profile." She grabs the hair on top of Mako's head then grinds her pussy into his mouth. "I can't stand it when people don't follow my instructions."

She rolls her eyes then kicks him away when she hears Katara speaking in her mind. "You really are a buzz kill you know that? There's no way that bucket of bolts is going to let us in there. Besides no one is going to believe that Mako's teenage little sister is affiliated with a terrorist group. Urgh fine!"

* * *

**Air Temple Safe House**

**Computer Chamber**

The Katara system speaks up. "I can assure you that this facility is completely fortified. It can easily withstand a 20 kiloton nuclear blast."

Asami shakes her head. "At full power Seika can produce blasts 100 times greater than that. But that's not what I'm worried about. I think she might try to trap us down here."

Katara begins calculating various escape routes. "I examined her news report and I am preparing for any eventuality. There is a 13% probability of that outcome. Seika knows the risks involved in ending Korra's life. Her priority is your safety Asami, but I understand your concern."

The computerized room suddenly turns light blue. Korra looks at the projection of her mentor. "Gran, what's going on?"

The old woman smiles softly. "Your wife is approximately six months pregnant. She was four months pregnant when she arrived here yesterday. If her pregnancy continues at this rate, she'll be due next week."

Korra gulps. Asami lowers her eyes. "I told you we didn't have eight weeks."

The water tribe woman takes a deep breath. "Gran, you said you and the White Lotus were trying to remove us from this dimension. How were you planning to do that?" Asami furrows her brow having not heard anything about this.

A video pops up on the screen. "Over the course of 70 years we've created many different types of technology to combat the appearance of malevolent travelers. This is the latest advancement."

Korra and Asami's eyes widen. The machine looked like a metallic version of the spirit portal.

"This device creates a self contained toroidal field that disrupts the frequency of our dimension. We've only tested it twice however. It takes years to collect enough energy to power it."

"Energy?" Korra asks.

"Yes, a mixture of magnetized photons, nuclear power and electricity. Our last test blacked out the entire northeast region of the country for a week. But that wasn't our only issue. Unfortunately we haven't been able to verify the dimension on the other side of the field because the frequency is constantly changing."

The Avatar scoffs not believing what she was hearing. "So what? You were gonna send us through and hope for the best?"

Katara sighs. "Regrettably yes. Our dimension is destabilizing at an incredible rate. Our plan is to send you two through as soon as the device is finished charging. Your vibrational frequencies should be powerful enough to guide you back to your home world from there." Katara says.

"She's not wrong about that Korra. Vibration is magnetic. We'd be fine if we were transported into an unconditional field." Asami squints mentally measuring the dimensions of the machine in her head. "Katara, this device looks to be at least 100 ft tall."

"You have a good eye. It's approximately 170 ft tall." Katara says.

Korra speaks up. "Where is it?"

"Underneath Republic Central Park." The computer system says.

"What?" Katara and Asami say in unison.

"It's under Central Park and will be completely charged in two months." Katara says.

"Shit." Asami says under her breath. She almost had a little hope. The CEO realized in that moment why Katara sent her that dream when she did. The Katara from their world was working on a different timetable. Azula said they had eight weeks. Something must have changed.

Everything's been accelerated. Even her children were in a hurry. What did they know that she didn't?

Korra wraps her arms around her wife's waist. "We're going home." She says placing her hand on Asami's stomach. "All of us."

The heiress lowers her eyes and shakes her head. "Korra…"

The Avatar turns to her mentor. "That machine uses electricity right?"

"Yes as one of its power sources." Katara says.

"I can charge it." Korra says. Asami looks up into her eyes. "If I can send enough lightning into that thing, we can go home."

A red light flashes in the corner of Katara's computer screen. "Korra, one moment please. I'll ask that you and Asami remain silent. I'm turning the speaker on."

"Why? What's going on?" Korra asks. Asami covers her wife's mouth with her hand.

"Hi Chelse." Katara says disguising her voice knowing that their call was being recorded.

"Aww, how sweet of you to take my call. How've you been?" Chelse asks. The secret agent giggles when she doesn't get an answer. "Well I just wanted to check up on you and the kids. I'm sure you've seen the news by now."

**Translation: - _I know you have Korra and Asami there with you._**

"Yeah I saw it. I hope you're alright. I'm sure your company is sending someone to represent you, right? If you cooperate you'll be out of there in no time." Katara says.

**Translation: - The White Lotus has a lock on your location and will be retrieving you within the hour.**

Chelse smiles. "I'm sure I will, but I don't need their help. In fact I may call and tell them not to be bothered. I wouldn't want to inconvenience the chief and her officers."

**Translation: - _If they come anywhere near this station I will kill everyone._**

"Oh don't say that. You're important to your company. Is there anything I can do to help?" Katara asks.

**Translation: - If you harm any more civilians I will use every resource available to eliminate you.**

"No, I'll be alright, but thanks though. I'm actually more concerned about Asami. You haven't heard anything have you? If you have please, tell me." Chelse says.

**Translation: - _Just hand Asami over to me and no one will get hurt._**

"No, I didn't even know she'd been kidnapped. I know you care about her and everything, but shouldn't you be more concerned about yourself right now? How can you help her if you're behind bars?" Katara says.

**Translation: - If you continue down this path you will lose her forever.**

"I appreciate your concern, but I won't be here too much longer. I just wanted to check in on you and the kids. You be careful out there with all those fires. I hear they're getting bad. The only thing worse would be living near a volcano."

**Translation: - _If you try to keep her from me I will burn this entire city to the ground._**

"You're right that would be bad. That'd be crazy. We'll be careful. I promise. See you soon then? Keep your head up okay. And I'm sure Asami will okay too. She's a smart woman. I bet she's already got her kidnappers eating out of the palm of her hand. Stay positive okay."

**Translation: - You've lost your mind. If you take action against the city, we'll be forced to retaliate. Asami stands with us on this. If you fight us you'll be fighting her too. Choose wisely.**

"Thanks K. I will. And if you do hear from Asami, tell her that I'm going to do everything I can to get her back safely. Bye."

**Translation – _I've made my choice. And I choose Asami. I'll take her by force if I have to._**

The phone clicks. Asami swallows softly. "She's coming for me, isn't she?"

"Yes it seems so." Katara says. "Avatar Korra we will do all we can to slow her down, but ultimately you will be our last line of defense."

Clank…clank… clank…

Clank…clank… clank…

Korra looks around then squints her eyes. "Hey, do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Asami asks.

Clank, clank, clank, clank…

"That." The Avatar says. The noise continues. "What is that? Has this place sprung a leak or something?"

A White Lotus sentry comes to the chamber door. "Commander we…have a problem."

"What is it?" Katara asks.

"Pull up block C-7B." The sentry says.

Katara activates the screen.

Azula and Mako stand on the dock next to an old telephone booth hitting a pipe with a crow bar. "Hellooooo? Anybody home? I don't have all day."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Guest: I appreciate your patience, but know that things are wrapping up soon so stay tuned.**

**Browniez: No worries, this is one story that will definitely have an ending…and sooner than you realize.**

**Spanky1988: Ask and it is given.**

**Ronnisha: Thank you I really appreciate that. Korrasami love to you.**

**Wolf Eyes: I know how you feel, but things aren't always what they seem to be. And Korra wasn't a crooked lawyer, she just found out the law was too easy to manipulate. That's why she quit after Ozai's trial way back in chapter 55.**

**Guest: Thank you. Glad you're enjoying it. I'm trying to update faster. Check NEW DEVELOPMENTS in my profile if you'd like to give some support for faster updates.**

**KMHTech: Yeah it's definitely an emotional roller coaster. Thank you. Packed with feels. More to come.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Title:** Korrasami 59

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating**: PG:13

**Notes: Author review replies below**

**Also please try not to take any of the views expressed in this chapter personally. Its just a story.**

* * *

**X**

"Hellooooo?" Azula whines. "I know you can hear me Johnny 5." The annoyed princess buffs her nails as she leans against the phone booth.

Korra's jaw clenches. "What's she doing here?"

Katara speaks up. "She's under suspicion due to Seika's arrest. She seems to be seeking asylum."

Azula takes a deep breath and rolls her eyes. Waiting was not something she enjoyed. "I have information that might be important to a certain Avatar."

Korra shakes her head and sighs. "Yeah right."

The computer system flashes and beeps a few times as it makes calculations. "Korra, it's alright. Escort her inside."

The Avatar squints her eyes suspiciously. Maybe Katara lied to her about working with Azula. "Are you sure?" The Avatar asks.

The projection of Katara nods. "Yes, it appears she may actually have some information that can be of use to us."

Korra sees her wife averting her eyes. "Hey, I'm not gonna let Chelse take you. I promise." Asami half smiles and nods. Korra follows a sentry to one of the exits.

Asami swallows as the door closes. Truthfully Chelse was the furthest thing from her mind. She needed to know if the Katara from their world was serious about her plan. "Uhh, Katara, would you mind pulling up the images of the diplomats who were bombed yesterday?"

"Were you looking for something specific?" Katara asks as 24 pictures come up on her screen.

Green eyes widen seeing three familiar faces among the deceased. Asami lowers her eyes. "Katara, you said your dimensional distortion device used three types of energy. Do you think extra electricity will be enough to power it?"

"Under normal circumstances I would say no. However we've never had an omega traveler with Korra's level of power. Anything is possible." The computer system says.

Asami looks down caressing her stomach. That answer coupled with the dream told the industrialist everything she needed to know. Charging the machine wouldn't work and the Katara from their world knew it. It's the reason she was being asked to do the unthinkable. "This isn't fair." She says to herself.

The elderly projection of Katara stands in front of her. "What's not fair dear?"

Asami looks up at her. "Why does it have to be like this? Haven't we been through enough? Hasn't Korra been through enough? Do you even care how she feels anymore?" Katara cocks her head slightly. Asami averts her eyes knowing she was talking to a computer projection. "Never mind."

To her surprise she sees Katara trying in vain to cup her cheek. "I'm sorry. I truly am. I can't imagine how you must be feeling, but please know that I am doing everything in my power to fix what's happening. And getting you all home is a part of that."

Asami's bottom lip trembles. Her eyes well with tears. "I know." She lowers her head. The heiress knew it was only a projection, but hearing those words made her feel a little better.

**On the dock**

"What do you want Azula?" Korra asks.

"I want this world as my foot stool. But you don't seem to be doing your part. I thought you wanted to go home? But I have yet to see a single flood." The Princess says.

"Our deal's off. I'll get home on my own." Korra snaps at her.

Azula smirks. "Oh really? And how do you plan to do that without me opening the dimensional pathway?"

"That's none of your business. Now tell me what you're doing here?" Korra asks.

Azula takes a deep breath as she glares into Korra's eyes. "I don't think I like your attitude. You're disrespecting me. I didn't have to come here. Your little bitch of a past life ex-wife said it was a good idea. I came here to protect my investment, not listen to some naïve twat mouth off about things she knows shit about."

"What?"

"How are you going to get home if you're dead Korra?" Azula asks.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Without my help Seika will kill you." Azula says firmly. "Now go back into your base and tell that mechanical monstrosity to let us inside. Now." Korra stares at her for a moment then walks away. "That a girl. Hurry along now."

"Shut up. Let's go." The Avatar stomps back toward the base.

The princess furrows her brow. "You're letting us in?" She asks suspiciously.

"Yeah come on." Korra huffs.

Azula squints then crosses her arms. "Just like that?"

"I said let's go." Korra growls turning back to them. Azula had hit the nail on the head. She was no match for Seika, especially not the one back home. If this one had the same abilities she wouldn't stand a chance. But what could Azula do to help her? She couldn't even bend.

(Seriously? You really think she can't firebend?) Korra's alternate whispers.

The Avatar rolls her eyes but doesn't respond deciding to take her wife's advice for once.

The alternate sighs. (I'm sorry about what happened earlier, but that was a once in a lifetime opportunity.) The Avatar still doesn't respond. (Don't act like you wouldn't have done the same thing if you were in my position.) She's greeted with more silence. (Okay, okay I was being stupid, but I'm not going to apologize for loving Asami. There's nothing in the world we wouldn't do to be with her, right?) Korra sighs. (Look I do asinine things sometimes but it doesn't mean I'm a bad person. And like it or not those are our bodies you're using. Yeah, that's right I figured it out. Now stop ignoring me.) The water tribe woman remains silent. Her alternate is pissed. (Fine, when you're done being an ass let me know. We need to talk about that dream Asami tried to show you.)

Korra almost responded but somehow managed to keep her mind quiet. Her wife knew more about all this dimensional stuff than she did. If Asami said that talking with an alternate was dangerous, then it probably was. Korra shakes her head and leads Azula down a long corridor to the Air Temple entrance.

The White Lotus sentries point their guns at the princess. Azula smirks. "What a warm greeting. I should stop by more often."

The chamber door opens. "At ease." Katara says to the guards.

The amber eyed woman smiles when she sees Katara's projection. She takes her time walking past the control panel surveying the digital room. "Nice place you have here. Aren't you afraid I'll destroy you?"

"That's not why you're here." The elderly woman says.

"That's half true." Azula takes a seat behind the control panel. Her eyes fall to the floor next to her. Mako immediately moves to sit near her. "I know why you let me in here. Ask your questions."

"What happened between you and Agent Seika?" Katara asks.

Azula takes in a deep breath then begins playing with her fingernails. "I told her how and why you were manipulating her. She said she wanted to stop you and Korra from taking Sato away. Then I put a bomb in her chest. And that's about it."

Korra steps forward. "You did what? Why?"

Azula looks up at her. "For insurance. She has the ability to kill you without destroying the world. Isn't that right Katara?"

"What!" The Avatar and her wife yell in unison.

They turn to Katara. The old woman waves her hand. A few scientific graphs come up on the screen. "That hasn't been verified. We've never had a situation like this before. It's been hypothesized that travelers could be eliminated by their own powers without detriment to our dimension. But we've had no way of testing that theory."

Azula sits back in the chair. "And that's why I'm here. Now where will Mako and I be rooming?"

Asami closes her eyes as her body starts to sway. This was too much to process. She feels faint. Korra notices and catches her before she falls. Asami looks up into her eyes with a small smile. The heiress weakly cups her cheek. "How's my baby mama doing, huh?" Korra furrows her brow as her wife passes out. That was Asami's alternate just now.

The Avatar swallows hard. "Gran…"

"It's alright dear I'll be fine. Go take care of her." The Katara system says.

"Can you call her doctor? I mean will you let him down here?" Korra asks.

Katara nods. "Yes, we're familiar with Dr. Iroh. I'll contact him."

Azula crosses her legs as they leave. "Aww, isn't that sweet. Well now that the kids are gone shall we get down to business?"

Bolin comes out his and Opal's room asKorra walks down the corridor. He looks freaked out. "Uhh, hey Korra, can you, can you come in here for a second please?"

The Avatar pushes past him. "I'm kind of busy right now Bo. Or do you not see that my wife is unconscious?"

He looks back into his room and gulps. "Right, right, sorry."

**Inside Korra's room**

The water tribesman puts a cold towel on Asami's forehead then covers her body in water. Asami and the kid's hearts were beating way faster than normal. "Come on guys, relax. Calm down. Everything's okay. The doctor will be here soon." Korra whispers as she activates the healing waters.

Was it possible that Asami was having difficulties with her alternate too?

**Inside Asami's mind**

The heiress' alternate speaks. (Hey I know you're not going to talk to me, but I wish you would be more careful. You're not the only one who's pregnant. And my Korra doesn't know we're having twins. Stop stressing my body out and find a way to tell my wife what's going on.) True to form Asami doesn't respond. (Look, at least stop trying to fight Katara. I don't know anything about the Katara where you're from, but my mom always said that the one in the bible was willing to give her life for love. She did a lot of stuff that we don't understand, but it was all for love. I can't imagine yours being too much different.)

Asami decides to move deeper into her inner being away from her alternate's influence. Within the room of blue she finds a soft green ball of light inside a crib. Her eyes well with tears as she approaches it. She picks up the light and holds it in her arms. Her alternate didn't know what she was talking about. If their Katara was about love she wouldn't be asking her to end innocent lives. "I'm so sorry Tsuchi."

Asami sits down in a rocking chair as the green light takes the form of a baby boy. She looks down into his eyes. "You know, when you agreed to merge with me I thought you were still trying to manipulate us, especially after you asked to erase your memory." The baby takes a hold of her finger. She can't help but smile. A tear rolls down her cheek. "But you were just trying to start over weren't you. You wanted to find out who you could be without any outer conditions influencing you, without me…influencing you. It's why you agreed to become human." Her bottom lip trembles. "And you asked me to be your mother." She shakes her head and half smiles crying and laughing at the same time. Even in his final moments he still loved her. He gave her the ultimate gift, a full human experience. Child birth was the one thing their kind had always been denied. Now thanks to him she was experiencing it. "You're still a stick in the mud."

She breaks down in tears when the baby starts cooing and gurgling trying to grab her face. "I'm… sorry. I'm so sorry." Asami whispers feeling nothing but pure love radiating from the light in her arms. This was the Tsuchi she remembered from when they were first created.

Suddenly a robed woman bathed in white light appears holding Asami's other child.

"Katara?" The engineer asks. She had no idea how she knew that. She couldn't see the woman's face or Katara's signature blue wardrobe. Asami can somehow sense that the woman is smiling. "You're not my Katara."

The angelic being moves closer to her. Asami catches sight of the most beautiful rainbow colored eyes she'd ever seen.

Asami lowers her eyes holding Tsuchi against her chest. She can feel the woman speaking words of love, trust, and faith to her, even though her lips never moved. The heiress takes a deep breath shaking her head no, before baring her heart. "Katara, this is too much. I can't go through with it." Asami says sorrowfully. "There has to be some other way. Can't we just stay here after we stop Chelse?"

The ethereal woman places the other child in Asami's arms and cups her cheek. Asami sheds a few tears feeling nothing but intense love, strength, and compassion emanating from the silent entity. The benevolent being shakes her head no.

The woman slowly places her hands against Asami's head and heart. The CEO is instantly imbued with energy. Her mind is filled with light. A few moments later drowsiness starts to overtake her. Her vision blurs. She blacks out.

* * *

**X**

**X**

Korra works tirelessly for hours bending the water around her wife's body. For a moment she thought Asami was going to wake up. She felt a pulse of peaceful energy vibrate through her. The kid's heartbeat normalized too. But nothing happened afterwards. The young CEO still remained unconscious.

Korra looks at the door wondering when Iroh would get there. She couldn't help thinking about Katara. She knew the computer system wasn't her real mentor, but she was still worried about her. Fortunately she hadn't heard any explosions, so that was a good sign. The Avatar wasn't the smartest person in the world but she knew trusting Azula was never a good idea. She'd learned that first hand.

But she still trusted the Katara from their home world. Sure her methods were fucked up, but getting them home was worth it. Azula said that Katara sent her there. That meant that Seika was a real threat. It also meant that there was no way off this world without taking someone's life. It made Korra sick to think about it.

Iroh arrives in the evening to take care of his patient. He asks Korra to stand outside the room while he tends to Asami. Korra huffs then does as she's told. Why was he still being so private about Asami's treatment? He knew they were married. It was no big deal, but whatever.

An apprehensive Bolin peeks outside his door again. "Uhh, Korra?"

The Avatar rolls her eyes. "Geez Bolin. What? What's so important that you have to keep nagging me?"

"Umm would you mind coming in here for a second?" He asks nervously.

Korra follows him into the room. Opal gulps then lowers her eyes. "Okay now what?"

"It's okay Opal. Show her." Bolin says.

She takes a deep breath lifting her hands toward the bed. She closes her eyes. Nothing happens. Korra watches her for a full minute then turns and looks at her friend. Bolin points to the bed. "Wait for it."

Opal yelps as the mattress is blown against the wall. Korra's eyes widen. "Oh shit."

Bolin walks toward the bathroom. "Th-that's not all." Korra cautiously approaches the door and sees a small pool of lava near the bathtub. "I-I did that with my foot."

The water tribe woman gulps. "Uhh, umm okay. Just, uhh, just stay here. And I'll, I'll go see if Katara knows what's going on." She walks out into the hallway then back into the room. "Don't bend. I mean don't try to bend. In fact don't move at all. Okay?" They both nod. Korra leaves again then comes right back and hugs Bolin. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He whispers.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." The Avatar high tails it to the computer chamber. "Katara! Katara!" She shouts. "Bopal and Olin, I mean Opal and Bolin are bending!"

The projection nods. "They aren't the only ones." Dozens of news reports pop up on the screen. Newscasters from countries all over the world share stories of people suddenly being able to manipulate the four elements.

**New Republic Police Station**

Lin stands in front of Chelse's cell. "You were involved in Yasuko Sato's disappearance 17 years ago. I've been keeping tabs on you since then. Every fire, every freak accident, every high profile disappearance over the last 17 years, you've been involved either directly or indirectly. There's some next level shit happening out there and I want some answers."

The secret agent looks up at her. "Then you should find Azula James. She's the one responsible."

"Responsible for what?" Lin demands.

"The murders, suicides, and accidents happening all over the world; she's responsible for the fires too. She gives people the power to manipulate the elements." Chelse says creating a flame in her hand.

"Don't move!" Lin pulls out her gun and points it at her.

"It's called bending. The Red Lotus' plan is to throw the world into chaos. This is their first strike, giving guns to children and making them believe they're only toys. Find her and you might be able to stop what's happening out there. I'm sure you've noticed that the number of fires has increased over the last few weeks."

Lin squints suspiciously. "She's just a kid. She wasn't responsible for what happened seventeen years ago."

"That's true, but she is responsible for what's happening now." Chelse says.

"Why are you so hung up on her? She's small time, petty theft, blackmail, nothing like this."

Chelse rolls the fireball around in her hand. "I thought that too until she and Zaheer took a blow torch to my face." She closes her fist extinguishing the flame. "It's your call chief. I can tell you where she might be hiding." She crosses her legs. "I don't think you can afford to disregard what I've told you. Find her and I'll prove I'm telling the truth. And don't worry I plan on staying put for the time being. So what do you say?"

Lin shakes her head no. "When you're ready to tell me the truth, I'm ready to listen." Chelse opens her mouth to speak, but is silenced as a tranquilizer dart hits her legs.

The former bodyguard smiles as she looks down at her thigh. "You'll only be able to take a few more days of what the Red Lotus is doing out there. And when that time comes I'll be here. Enjoy your day chief." Chelse passes out.

Lin leaves for the hospital to check on Kya and her mother.

**Air Temple Safe House**

Blue eyes dart back and forth from story to story. It was like harmonic convergence on steroids. Only this time it wasn't just airbenders. "Gran, where's Azula? That video of Chelse shooting Zaheer and the others; they said Azula gave them their bending. Are all these people part of the Red…"

"No. Azula does not have the ability to give bending." Katara says interrupting her.

"Then why'd they say that?" Korra asks.

"Because they believed she did. But she doesn't. What she does have is a way of predicting when a person's bending will activate. After that it's just a simple matter of showing them how to use it."

"I don't understand."

"Azula does indeed have a connection with what she believes to be your world's version of my operating system. I can't establish a verbal connection but I have verified that she has precognitive abilities similar to mine and has been directing Azula with regard to our situation."

Korra lowers her head.

"Azula also accurately predicted each of the reports of bending that have occurred today, including that of your friends." Katara says. The Avatar looks up at her. "Korra, this dimension is destabilizing. It's trying to match your frequency."

"What do you mean?" Korra asks.

"If this were a normal traveler situation you'd be experiencing something akin to Alzheimer's by now. The alternate version of you from this world would be replacing your memories forcing a change in your frequency. Instead, this world is forcing its vibration to change to accommodate you." She looks into Korra's eyes. "I do not know why this is happening, but I know if this world shifts it will be destroyed."

Korra gulps trying to take in everything she'd just heard. She already knew people were dying because of her, but now they were becoming benders too. If she had any doubt that her presence was affecting the world it was completely gone now. There was no denying it. She wondered if her alternate had replaced any of her memories. They needed to leave this dimension and fast. "I wanna try and charge your machine."

Katara gazes into her eyes. "If that is unsuccessful…I'm afraid we only have one other alternative."

"What is it?" Korra asks.

"The world will start to permanently shift 9 weeks from now. If the charge doesn't work you will follow Azula's plans and flood the planet."

"WHAT?! No!"

"According to Azula spiritual energy is needed in order to activate your world's dimensional pathway. I will not allow this world to die Korra. If millions must perish to save billions then so be it."

"Where's Azula?"

"At the other end of the facility." Katara says.

Korra shakes her head and leaves the chamber. She heads straight for the princess. If the digital Katara could communicate with her world's Katara through Azula then she could too.

(Hey, hey we need to talk about what that computer just said.) The alternate says. Again she's greeted with silence. (Look the chances of you being able to charge that machine are minimal at best. I think the Katara from your world knows that. I also think that's why she sent Asami that dream. She doesn't want you to kill all those people.)

Korra stays focused and ignores the voice in her head. The Avatar is suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her alternate was holding her at bay.

(Listen up asshole, I don't care about your memories. I don't even know how I'm able to talk to you. But I do care about this world. Now stop being hardheaded and listen to me unless you want to be responsible for drowning millions of people.)

The water tribe woman huffs. "Alright, I'm listening."

(What's an essence?)

"Huh?"

(I heard something while you were in Asami's head. Her dream was about something called an essence.)

Korra swallows hard lowering her eyes. She didn't have a good feeling about this. "What about them?"

(There's six of them. If they die the portal to your world will open.)

She can hear Asami's voice in her mind. "A lot more people are gonna have to die in order for the portal to open."

"Do you know how many?"

"No, but Chelse is one of them."

Korra closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

(Hey did you hear what I said? Your teacher's giving you an easy out here. Six is way better than a few million right?)

Korra heads back to the computer chamber as she remembers Asami's dream. "Katara can you pull up pictures of all the people in the news who've died in the past week?"

The Avatar's jaw clenches seeing three familiar faces.

Senator Fuu Ramano - Matter Essence / Violet

Mayor Lisa Walker - Spirit Essence / White

Minister Chili Welch - Air Essence / Gold

Katara speaks up. "Asami seemed interested in something similar earlier in the day."

Korra averts her eyes and leaves the room.

A few minutes later she violently knocks on the princess' door. "Azula! Azula!"

The amber eyed woman opens the door with a smile. "To what do I owe the.." A rough back hand interrupts her. She giggles licking her busted lip. Korra slaps her again and kicks her in the stomach.

The furious Inuit rushes in grabbing Azula's collar. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Avatar slams her up against the wall. "No! You hear me! I said no! Tell her I said no! Tell her I said no!"

Azula chuckles. "Sure I'll say whatever you want." She grabs the nape of Korra's neck and pulls her into a bloody kiss.

The Avatar wrenches their lips apart then slams Azula up against the wall again. She spits the blood from her mouth. "Don't you touch them! Do you hear me Katara? Don't you dare touch them!" She screams with angry tears. "You said we were all going home. You said I'm the one who could get us home. You…"

A scorching heat stings the back of Korra's neck. "Put…her…down." Mako says slowly.

Korra turns her head enough to see a spark of electricity at the tip of his fingers. She looks back at a still smiling Azula.

"Down, Mako. We're having fun. Isn't that right Korra?" The princess says. The Avatar lowers her to the floor. "Now what exactly are we talking about?" She intertwines her arm with Korra's and leads her over to a couch.

Mako had his shirt off. His chest, arms, and back are covered in welts and scars. Azula pats Korra's leg to get her attention. "Don't mind him. He's just being a naughty boy. Mako, sit." Azula commands. He walks to Azula's side of the couch and sits by her feet never taking his eyes off of Korra. Azula purrs dragging her nails across Korra's thigh. "Tell me what I can't touch." She says seductively.

Korra slaps her hand away. "You said I had eight weeks to flood everything."

Azula squints her eyes unsure of what kind of game Korra was playing. "You do."

Korra grabs Azula's collar again. "I wanna talk to Katara. Tell me what she's saying to you."

The princess smirks at the bloodlust in Korra's eyes. She grabs the Avatar's wrist. Korra's eyes widen as she watches amber eyes turn cloudy blue. Azula's face seems to transfigure. "Go home Korra." The Avatar is shocked hearing her mentor's voice. "This world is not as it seems to be. Go…Home."

"And let my wife and children die?!" Korra snarls. "Fuck that and fuck you! Fuck you Katara!"

Azula blinks rapidly as Korra tries to pull her wrist away. She smiles suddenly back to herself seemingly unaware of what just happened. "Katara doesn't seem to be in a very talkative mood but that could change." She says forcing the Avatar's hand down between her legs.

Korra can't escape her hold. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Absolutely nothing. You're the one with the problem. You still won't do what has to be done." Azula purrs.

"Let…go." The Avatar's expression is black.

Azula smirks. Her eyes suddenly turn blue again. "Let go of this world, Korra. Let it go. There's no more time."

Korra finally snatches her hand away and runs back to her and Asami's room.

She pushes past Iroh then moves to pick Asami up. The elderly doctor stops her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Korra, Korra, moving her right now is not a good idea. What's wrong? What's happening?"

"I'm taking my wife out of here."

Iroh can see how distressed the young Avatar is. "Korra, with all due respect, you're not thinking right now."

She glares at him.

"Where exactly are you going to take her? The hospitals are over capacity. There are fires everywhere. And I don't know anyone besides me and Katara that have the skills necessary to treat a pregnant traveler."

Korra lowers her eyes and thinks for a moment almost panting. "Come with us."

He shakes his head and places his hand on her shoulder. "Please Korra this is the safest place for you and your family. Lay her back down, please."

The Avatar hated knowing that he was right. She reluctantly lays Asami back down on the bed. "I'm staying with her."

Iroh nods then continues his examination. "I understand."

True to her word Korra didn't leave her wife's side. Iroh asked the Inuit if she wanted to talk about what was happening but Korra wouldn't say a word.

For three days straight Korra's entire focus was on her wife. She didn't sleep. And barely ate anything. Bolin and Opal were worried about her. After they figured out that if they stayed calm their bending was less likely to activate, their full attention was on supporting Korra. If that meant sitting in the room with her in complete silence, then they were up to the task.

As the city continued to burn Lin and Kya found themselves actively discovering the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender. A simple Google search of the words 'fire bending' led them to the television series.

Fortunately Chelse kept her word and stayed in her cell. Lin still had no idea what the woman was planning. What was she waiting for? She obviously had the power to escape but why didn't she? For a while Lin thought Chelse was just a wack job. However after seeing the eerie similarities between their Azula and the one from the series she had to take Chelse's information seriously. Not to mention the fact that both Azula and Mako had gone missing.

After confining and sedating 40 new benders, Lin heads back to Kya's house. The two women decided it was best to stay together for the time being. With everything happening in the city they didn't want to risk losing one another again.

* * *

**X**

**1:25 AM**

"Kya, I'm home." Lin says.

"Just a minute babe." Kya says.

The police chief walks into the back room and finds Kya in the closet kneeled down in front of an altar. "What are you doing in here?"

Kya keeps her head lowered. "Not everything can be fixed with modern medicine. Would you like to pray with me?"

Lin sees a picture of Katara Christ on the altar and averts her eyes. "Uhh, no that's not really my thing."

"Everyone believes in some kind of higher power Lin. It doesn't have to be Katara." The silver haired doctor says.

Lin takes a deep breath. "No offense to you but if a higher power actually existed my job wouldn't be necessary."

Kya turns to her. "What do you mean?"

Lin releases a breath and shakes her head. "It's nothing okay. Just go ahead and finish. I'll be in the living room."

A few minutes later Kya gives Lin a kiss on the cheek then sits down on the couch. "How was your day?"

"More benders, more fires. What about you?"

Kya does a few hand movements and the water from Lin's glass floats into the air. "It turns out most of the staff are waterbenders, so we were able to help a lot more patients today."

Lin lowers her eyes. "I don't think that's a good idea. We don't know what's happening out there. This could be some type of biological weapon for all we know. You should tell your staff to do things business as usual until the federal government starts running tests."

Kya sighs and shakes her head. "Lin can't you see this is a gift? We healed a woman with stage four cancer today…with water. God is using us to…"

Something snaps within the police chief. "Don't talk to me about God when there are fuckers burning innocent women and children to death. Where the fuck is god when people in this city are starving, huh? Where is god when people believe that beating, abusing, and torturing animals to death is fun? And don't give me that, 'It's God's will', shit. You praise your god when good things happen, but what about evil? Oh that's right the devil made a woman overdose and drown her own child, not god. Well who the fuck created the devil? Didn't your god create everything? Don't talk to me about that bullshit."

Kya swallows softly and averts her eyes.

Lin takes a few deep breathes and lowers her eyes. She said way more than she intended to. "Sorry." Kya looks up at her. "I…uhh…(she breathes out through puckered lips)…it's been a rough day. And in light of everything that's happening out there, I think we need to gather more information before we start labeling things as miracles." Lin find's Kya's gaze. "Sorry."

The blue eyed woman half smiles. "It's okay we're all allowed to believe what we want. No one has the same perspective on anything. Good and bad, right and wrong, love and hate, it's all in the eye of the beholder. People don't have to agree, but it would be nice if they got along anyway."

Lin lowers her eyes.

**Air Temple**

**10 AM**

After what felt like only a few hours, Asami stirs, hearing her wife speaking to someone. "Don't tell me she's alright. It's been three days. Why hasn't she woken up?"

An old man responds to her. "Korra please calm down. Her brain scans and vitals are normal and your children are fine. The pregnancy is taking its toll her. She just needs rest."

The heiress takes in a long deep breath. Korra immediately takes her hand. "Asami? Asami?"

Tired green eyes slowly open. A small smile graces her lips. "I'm okay baby." She says quietly before closing her eyes. "Mmm, I feel heavy."

Iroh exhales. "Take it easy Mrs. Sato. You're in your final trimester."

Asami looks down at the stretch marks covering her beach ball sized belly. She caresses her stomach then sees her wife's blood shot eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not gonna lose you." Korra says firmly.

Asami shakes her head still not knowing how much time had passed. "Baby I'm a fire bender too. Chelse can't…"

"I'm not talking about her. If going home means I lose you and our children then I'm not going." The Avatar says as she squeezes her wife's arm and places her other hand on Asami's stomach.

Asami lowers her eyes. She was still unable to talk about the dream. But it appeared Korra finally knew what it meant. "Has there been any word from Chelse?"

Korra shakes her head no then cups her wife's cheek for some eye contact. "I know what that dream meant and I'm not going to let it happen."

Asami smiles softly. She truly appreciated her partner's determination. "I hear you, but we still need to stop Chelse. My life isn't the only one that matters. How long was I out?"

Dr. Iroh speaks up. "Three days. And as your doctor I ask that you stay off your feet as much as possible. Your water could break at anytime."

Asami lays her head back down. She couldn't believe it. It was as though no time at all had passed. She lifts her hands and two very small flames ignite in her palms. Her powers had decreased drastically. It meant that she would be giving birth soon. If they were going to stop Chelse it needed to happen sooner rather than later. And they would need help. "Is Azula still here?"

"You're not going anywhere near her." Korra says. She quickly averts her eyes when Asami gives her a 'Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?' look. "She's dangerous." Korra's mind flashes back to seeing Katara in Azula's eyes. She couldn't trust her mentor anymore. It was clear that the Katara from their world was intent on getting her home even if it meant killing Asami.

"We need her help. We have to stop Seika before she gains full power." Asami says.

"What do you mean?" Korra asks.

"I mean I know her. Considering that she hasn't attacked us yet, it means she doesn't feel confident that she can win. If she were at full power we wouldn't be here right now." Asami says.

Dr. Iroh stands up. "I can help." They turn to him. He creates a large flame in his hand. Their eyes widen. "I also got some traveler modified weapons from Katara." He pulls out the gun. "Do you remember those bullets Azula shot you with?" They nod. "These are an updated version." He cocks the gun.

Korra furrows her brow completely floored by the old man's confidence. "Uhhh…."

He smiles sweetly. "I wasn't always a doctor."

Korra nods cautiously. "Riiiiight."

A sentry comes to the door. "Excuse me but Katara would like to speak with you all."

Korra and Iroh help Asami into a specially made wheelchair.

They meet Opal and Bolin in the hallway. "Hey Asami!" Opal says happily. A gust of wind ruffles the CEO's hair. Opal takes a deep breath to calm herself down. "Sorry, sorry about that, I'm still getting the hang of this. I'm so glad you're okay. We were so worried."

"Uhh, thanks." The industrialist looks up at her partner.

Korra rubs the back of her neck. "Yeah, it's a long story."

Azula and Mako are already inside the digital room by the time they arrive. The princess waves at the crew then blows the Avatar a kiss. Korra stands protectively in front of her wife's wheelchair.

Katara starts the meeting. "I've called you all here because the police will be invading our base tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Korra asks.

"Seika has convinced them that this is a Red Lotus hideout." Katara looks at Azula. "One of Mako's admirers corroborated the story saying he spotted you two in the area the day you arrived here."

Azula rolls her eyes. "It's not my fault he's famous."

Asami speaks up. "What about Seika? Is she still in police custody?"

Katara nods. "Yes, but its more like she has the police in her custody. She's threatening to kill them if the White Lotus moves against her. I'm concerned about what she's planning. It's not like her to make threats and not deliver on them."

The engineer takes a deep breath knowing how her bodyguard thinks. "Katara are you sure the info about the raid is correct?"

"Yes I am. The information was collected by the lotus shadowing the police and my continuous surveillance of the network. The operation will happen at 2 AM tomorrow. Why do you ask?"

Asami looks into the projection's eyes. "Because Seika knows you as well as you know her. You let your guard down with her once already and she blew up city hall. I think we need to leave here as soon as possible."

Azula sighs flicking her nails. "Katara says we should head to Central Park."

Korra tightens her fist at the mention of her mentor's name. That was the last thing they should do. What was Katara planning? If she gave them eight weeks to flood the planet why send them to the portal now? Why did she say there was no more time? What changed? The closer they were to the spirit portal the closer Korra was to losing her family. "No. It's too dangerous. Besides I haven't tried charging the machine yet."

Asami looks at Azula. "Korra, she's right. Seika's priority is keeping me from leaving this dimension. While the police are here, she'll go after the portal. If she destroys it, there's no way we'll get home."

The Avatar shakes her head. "Asami, no. We should find some other..."

The CEO takes her partner's hand. She knew what her wife was thinking. "It'll be okay. I promise. Chelse isn't trying to hurt me and everyone here wants to help us. Right?" She says looking at the others.

"Right." Bolin and Opal say.

"Whatever." Azula says.

Korra grits her teeth. "Fine." She turns to Azula and Mako. "But I want you two to stay as far away from us as possible, got it?"

Azula smirks. "Yes mam."

Iroh walks over to the computer panel and hits a few buttons. "Well it sounds like we've come to an accord. G-L 8562847 Four Seasons Four Loves."

"Grand Lotus vocal recognition authorized." Katara says.

"Katara go ahead and upload yourself to the satellite. Initiate the 4D sequence if you would please." Iroh says.

"Starting upload. Fourth dimensional field activated."

Everyone in the room turns and stares at him. He smiles. "Let's get a move on. I'll make some tea on the way. If everyone would follow me please."

Bolin raises his hand. "Uhh, no offense guys but maybe Opal and I should stay here. If the police come they can take us back to…"

Iroh places his hands on Opal and Bolin's shoulders. "Everyone….if you please. I have a feeling we'll need all the help we can get." He says gently nudging them toward the door.

**X**

Sure enough fifteen minutes after they board the underwater tram the police raid begins.

Korra and the crew are completely silent. All eyes are on Iroh.

Bolin gulps chewing on his inner cheek. The silence was making him crazy. "So, what's the 4D thing?" Bolin asks.

Iroh pours them some tea. "Oh it's just a holographic program to disguise the area. If the police make it to the base level they'll find nothing but empty shipping containers. You all are welcome to ask me any questions you like."

Azula squints at Iroh. The grey haired man glances at her. "Do you have any questions for your old uncle?" Korra furrows her brow hearing that. "You know you and I are usually related in most dimensions. Though I admit I prefer the ones where you're not crazy." He says with a wink.

Asami's eyes widen. "Iroh, you're a traveler?"

He giggles. "Oh no, I'm just an old man who's lived a lot of life. I'm more of a…watcher, but I'm sure I could probably travel if I wanted to."

Korra sits back in her seat taking shallow breathes through her nose. If Iroh was this deep in who knew what secrets he was hiding. Whose side was he on? What if he was in league with their world's Katara? That meant Asami was in danger. She lowers her eyes deep in thought. Should she try and attack him? No not in an enclosed space like this. She needed more information. "Chelse said only her and the president had access to Katara."

Iroh nods. "That's exactly right. She doesn't know that I created the Katara system and founded the White Lotus." He smiles softly at Korra. "And don't worry Katara and I share the same mission. We're here to keep this dimension from imploding. That means getting you and Mrs. Sato home."

Korra takes a relieved breath.

Asami furrows her brow. "Iroh, how old are you?"

He scratches his beard. "Hmm, that's a good question. I'd say I'm somewhere around 3000 or so years old. I was one of Christ's first followers but I had a different name back then." He smiles at the complete shock on everyone's faces. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. I'm not immortal. I can die just like everyone else. I've just been very careful." The amber eyed man takes a deep breath.

Korra swallows softly. "Why are you telling us all this?"

"Because this has been the most exciting year I've ever experienced. Truly. Thanks to you all, my days of being careful are finally finished." The tram comes to a stop. "Looks like we're here."

Korra grabs Iroh's arm as they exit the tram. All she could think about was her family. "What did you mean by that?"

He offers her a sad smile. "Come inside. I'll answer whatever questions you ask."

The gang comes face to face with the dimensional distortion device. A 170 ft cylinder of liquid metal floats in the center of a circular room. It looked like it was built for a rocket. Twelve silver rings oscillate around the cylinder.

"Whoa." Bolin gasps.

**Republic City Police Department**

Lin and the SWAT Team arrive back at the station after an unsuccessful raid to find all their cell bars melted. All the prisoners were gone, including Chelse. "Find her." Lin growls.

The moment her officers are out of sight she balls her hand into a fist. The metal on the floor liquefies then is reshaped into a spear. "You aren't the only one who can do tricks."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Guest (chapter 1): - ****You are so very welcome. Believe it or not I feel the same way about this story. I am pumped that these words are making things a little better for those who are reading it. And if you are feeling more connected to yourself as a result, then there is a good chance that energetically you are taking part in its creation. So thank you for being awesome.**

**Hopeful-Husky: - As always thank you for your continued readership and in depth reviews. Yes there is a lot going on. That's this writer's brain trying to pack all these ingredients into the pie. I have no idea how J.K. Rowling does it. I do agree with regard to the intimacy and I take full responsibility for attempting to fulfill many reader's requests for it, particularly in chapter 58. Yes this arc is coming to its climax (nice pun) and I'm genuinely glad you haven't figured out the end game. It seems obvious to me, but then…I'm writing it, lol. Can't wait to hear your thoughts when it happens.**

**Night Flare: -You aren't alone friend, you aren't alone.**

**MissKorraSato: - I feel for them too, but it's always darkest before the dawn…and dawn is coming.**

**Chelsbirk: - Korra Santo for District Attorney! **

**Ronnisha: -Yes this arc will be ending soon. I'll leave it to you all if you want more afterwards. And I look forward to reading your next hit.**

**Guest: -That's exactly what I wanted, echoes. Kya and Lin are my babies. Their relationship contains a lot of what I've personally experienced in my own life.**

**Skeeter451: - If you keep reading you'll get a better understanding of Koh's perspective on things. It's very one sided due to his lack of knowledge about humans. Fanfiction Love to you. **

**ReachableDig41: - Me too, she's wild and fun to write. **


	60. Chapter 60

**Title:** Korrasami 60

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating**: PG-13

**Notes:** Apologies for the wait. Going to try to get the next chapter finished this week. **Author review replies below**

* * *

**X**

Passion… energy… power…connection…vision…fullness…

Chelse walks down Main Street with outstretched arms.

…wholeness…expansion…limitlessness…unstoppable…wild…free

Her eyes are closed. She breathes in deeply with a strange satisfied smile on her face. Every inhalation is a new experience. Her lungs are alive with warmth. Not even her most sensuous fantasies could hold a candle to what she was experiencing. The vision of her inner mind overflows with energy. She is the flame, the fire, an extension of the sun's rays come to Earth. She is the energy at the root of all creation.

Hazel eyes open and she is awed by the sight of the world around her. She lifts her hand toward an abandoned building and the flames within it rise and expand as though responding to her thoughts. Every flame was a part of her. This is what it meant to be an essence. She was the fire itself, all powerful and wild yet somehow under control. It was incredible.

As she continued to manipulate the flames around the building she wondered what more she could do. She lifts her hand to the scar on her face. Closing her eyes she can still sense the scorching heat that created the wound. She inhales slowly through her nose then mentally increases the temperature of the scar tissue.

Her face stings as her skin bubbles.

A minute later the fire essence walks over to an abandoned car and looks at her reflection. The wound was healed. She can't help but smile. She'd only ever used fire to destroy. This was miraculous. Was this what it was like for travelers too?

Her employer crosses her mind. She lowers her eyes knowing what was ahead of her. Asami wouldn't come along willingly. If she had to hurt her in order to get her away from Korra at least she'd be able to heal her afterwards. The thought of hurting someone she loved was agonizing but there was no other choice. She had to be careful. Asami would never forgive her if something happened to those kids.

Chelse shakes her head to clear her mind. She was having trouble staying focused.

First things first: she needed to destroy Katara's dimensional distortion device. She was sure the computer system had told them about it already. They'd be busy with the police for a while so she had to use her time wisely.

Katara would've deactivated her lotus ID by now, so gaining access through the underground entrance was out of the question. Chelse looks down at her hands. She was powerful enough to feel the fires of the world burning. She wouldn't need to be inside the chamber to destroy it. She could melt it from the outside.

Chelse looks up the street to Central Park. Even though the energy flowing through her body felt natural and normal she wondered if she was strong enough to do it. No, she would have to be strong enough. Asami's life was on the line. She failed Yasuko; she wouldn't make that mistake with Asami.

Chelse takes a deep breath. Asami wasn't her only obstacle. Korra wouldn't let the heiress go without a fight. Chelse couldn't deny how the two women felt about each other.

Maybe she could convince Korra to stand down. Most travelers can only stay on their world for a few months at a time before their alternates begin invading their minds. With any luck, Korra would have forgotten how to use all her powers and no one would have to die.

Chelse ignites a black flame in the palm of her hand. If she was honest with herself the thought of fighting Korra was enticing. She could let loose and take her new abilities for a spin. She might even be able to kill the Avatar if she really applied herself. Asami would be angry, but at least she'd be safe. And she'd have to forgive her eventually. A small smirk comes to her face. She'd definitely forgive her. They loved each other. "Asami loves me."

The executive assistant looks toward the park again. She couldn't concentrate. Fighting Korra should be the last thing her on her mind. She needed to generate enough heat to surpass the nuclear power used to activate the device. Was that even possible? She looks down at her hands.

"I'm doing this for you Asami; for you, and your mother, and everyone who's suffered at the hands of those monsters." Hazel eyes close. An image of Yasuko flashes through her mind. If she'd had these powers back then she could have saved her. "I won't lose you again."

**Underground Facility**

Katara's projection appears in front of the metallic spirit portal. "Greetings Grand Lotus Iroh." He gives her a nod. She turns to Korra and the others and bows. "Please forgive me. I should have anticipated Seika's gambit sooner. Are you all alright?"

Korra averts her eyes choosing to ignore Katara. Just seeing her mentor's face infuriated her. "Iroh can we go talk somewhere…privately?"

Katara cocks her head seeming confused. "Korra I realize that I made a mistake but I can assure you that my system is…."

Korra turns away. "I just wanna talk to Iroh okay?"

The amber eyed doctor looks at the two water tribe women then clears his throat. "Uhh, Katara, we'll be in one of the briefing rooms. Why don't you show our other guests to their quarters? Korra, Asami, follow me please."

Azula giggles. "Aww, it'll be okay Katara. She used to hate me too, but look at us now, best friends for life. Right Korra?" She blows the Avatar a kiss.

The digital projection stares at Azula for a moment. "This way please."

The princess slaps Bolin on the ass when she passes by him. "Relax sweetie. We're all friends here right?" She asks with a wink.

He gulps then moves closer to Opal and takes her hand. The young woman furrows her brow when she notices him looking down at the floor. "Hey are you okay?"

He keeps his eyes down. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's go."

**Briefing Room A**

Korra pulls up a chair next to her wife and averts her eyes. Iroh furrows his brow. "Korra is everything alright? I realize this has been a lot of information to take in in a very short amount of time, but it's important that we keep our heads and hearts clear. As I said I'm here to help and so is Katara. I understand you may have some issues with her but I know her heart is in the right place. And I'm not saying that because I programmed her. She's a sentient machine. And I can tell that she genuinely cares about your well-being. It's rare that she makes mistakes, but given the situation I think we can let her off the hook."

The Avatar huffs from her nose and lowers her eyes. Iroh couldn't possibly understand what she was going through. The world was ending because of her. And one of the few people she thought she could trust was trying to kill her wife and children. "I don't care about any of that. I just want to get my family home." She looks up at him. "You said you'd answer our questions. You created that metal spirit portal right? Tell me how to charge it."

"Actually Katara's the one who created it. I have a general idea of things but it would be better if she explained it to you." Iroh says.

Asami takes her partner's hand. She can feel it trembling. She covertly checks Korra's pulse. It was sporadic. Her wife was exhausted.

Iroh locks eyes with Asami for a moment. He nods. He didn't need intuition to see the shape Korra was in. He takes a heavy breath. "Korra why don't we talk after you've gotten some rest?"

The Inuit furrows her brow almost glaring her blood shot eyes. "You're working with her aren't you?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean." Iroh says genuinely.

Korra gets up from her chair. "Don't play games with me!" A flame knife ignites in her fist.

Asami grabs her wife's arm. Korra looks back at her. "Baby, calm down. He's right, you need to rest."

Korra takes a slightly ragged breath. "I'll rest when we're back home."

The engineer could see how stressed her lover is. "Iroh, can you give us a few minutes please?"

Korra grabs Iroh and tries to pull away from her wife. "Asami, no, we don't have time for this. I'm fine." Korra tightens her grip on the doctor. "Now, you're gonna show…me…wh-wher…"

"Korra!" Iroh catches the unconscious Avatar.

Asami takes a deep breath. "Iroh, can you lie her down on that couch please?"

"Mrs. Sato, she needs medical attention."

The industrialist averts her eyes. "She didn't pass out. I knocked her out."

The doctor apprehensively lays Korra down. "Well, remind me not to get on your bad side." He clears his throat. "Miss Sato is there anything you need to talk to me about?"

"No, I'm fine." Asami rolls over to the couch. She places her hand on Korra's forehead.

"I know there's a lot I don't understand about the world you and Korra come from, but I hope you know that you two aren't alone. Please let me help. You can ask me anything." The mature man says.

The pale skinned beauty sighs. "I appreciate that Iroh, but I know everything I need to know. If you could have Katara and the White Lotus check the area that'd be helpful."

"I'm sure they already have." Iroh says.

Asami looks at him. "I can sense Chelse. She's close. Fortunately she's not at full power yet. We still have time to stop her."

Iroh furrows his brow. "Where exactly is she?"

"Within 300 meters of us."

Iroh nods then points to a compartment on the wall. "I understand. There are some supplies inside if you need them." He hands Asami a tablet. "Katara can't see or hear into this room. You can use this to communicate with her."

Asami nods. "Thanks."

He leaves the room.

Asami looks down at her wife. They had a rough road ahead and neither of them were ready for it. Even though Asami knew what was going to happen she was still scared out of her mind. If anything went wrong, they were all done for. The heiress wanted nothing more than to tell her wife, but Katara's bind was still holding strong.

She runs her fingers through her partner's hair. Korra was so stressed that her face was slightly wrenched. Asami shakes her head knowing her wife was still trying to fight for them, even in her sleep. She massages Korra's temples in an effort to help her relax. The Avatar finally takes a relieved breath.

Asami closes her eyes and begins connecting with Korra's mind. She needed to find how much her wife knew.

Almost immediately she comes upon Korra's conversation with her alternate, then her confrontation with Azula. She listens carefully.

"You said I had eight weeks to flood everything." Korra says.

"You do." Azula says.

Asami's brow creases. "Why does Azula still think we have eight weeks? Hasn't Katara told her what's going on?" The heiress lowers her eyes as more of Korra's memories of Azula flow into her mind. "No, of course she hasn't. She needs Azula to keep thinking she's going to rule this place."

That's when Asami sees the vision of Katara in Azula's eyes. "Go home Korra….this world is not as it seems to be. Let it go."

She watches in amazement as Azula returns to normal. Asami lowers her eyes knowing that Korra hadn't understood Katara's message. There was no way she could. No wonder her wife was so on the edge. From her point of view Katara was trying to kill them.

Now that Asami had a better of understanding of things she needed to talk to the other woman in her lover's head.

* * *

**X**

Korra Santo gasps finding herself in her office back home. She takes a relieved breath seeing that she's in a business suit. "Oh thank God, it's finally over." She hears a knock on the door and immediately knows who it is. She runs to open it. "Asami, oh Asami, baby I had the craziest dream." She says with a sigh and a smile. The heiress punches her in the nose knocking her a few feet back. "The fuck!"

Asami releases a deep breath. "Stay away from my wife."

Korra covers her nose. "I am your wife. What the hell is wrong with you?"

The CEO rolls her eyes. "This isn't your home. I created this place so we could talk."

"What?" Korra says.

Asami lifts her hand and everything in the room floats up into the air. "We're in my wife's mind."

The alternate grabs a tissue to stop her nose from bleeding. "Alright I get it, okay. Why'd you hit me?"

Asami lowers everything back into its place. "You know why." She says looking into the alternate's blue eyes.

Korra averts her gaze knowing what Asami was referring to. "Yeah well maybe you two shouldn't go around hijacking people's bodies. Ever thought about that?"

The heiress clenches her jaw. "We didn't do it on purpose alright. That's not why I'm here. I need you to stop interfering with my wife."

Korra adjusts her nose. "I know what the computerized Katara said. But it's not true. I'm not trying to change the other me's mind. I don't want to replace her and I don't want her memories. I just want my life back and helping her is the only way to do that." Korra says.

"You don't have a choice. It's happening naturally. We can't stop it, but we can slow it down. That's why I want you stay quiet for a while. If you don't stop communicating and listening in, Korra will lose her mind and none of us will have a world to return to. Her power is the only thing keeping our worlds together." Asami says.

Korra sits back down at her desk. She understood the situation better than Asami realized. The legal practitioner had put all the pieces together a few days ago. She knew exactly what needed to be done. "I can't. She still needs my help."

"Did you hear anything I just said? If you don't leave her alone, we are all going to die."

The lawyer looks up into her eyes. "I heard you okay. And I'm telling you she can't finish this without me. Trust me."

Asami's eyes are locked on her. "What can't she finish?"

Korra sits back in her chair then holds out her hand to Asami. "Come here." The green eyed woman swallows softly. "Please." She takes Korra's hand then sits in her lap.

Korra wraps her arms around her. They both lie back in the chair. Asami rests her head on Korra's shoulder. The lawyer takes in a heavy breath then caresses Asami's stomach. "They're getting big." Asami nods. Korra swallows softly. "She doesn't think I know she's having twins, but I can tell." The heiress takes a deep breath. "Asami, no matter how we look at this, people are gonna die."

"I know." Asami says.

Korra looks up at the ceiling and swallows. "When the time comes your Avatar's not gonna be able to do it. She can't even take out your nut job secretary."

Asami lowers her eyes. "But you can?"

Korra remains silent for a moment. "There aren't too many things a lawyer can't do."

"What if you had to kill your…"

"Don't ask me that." Korra says quickly.

Asami sheds a tear then allows her alternate to speak. "We're not even married yet and you're already trying to get rid of me."

Korra feels the difference right away. She looks down to see her wife in her arms. "Sami…" She says with tear welled eyes. Their lips collide with messy imprecise kisses. "I love you. I love you so much."

Asami wipes her tears. "I love you too." She quickly slaps her wife.

"Oww, fuck, why?" Korra whimpers.

The heiress laughs and cries at the same time. "You know why, you ass." She wipes her eyes again. "I don't care if she looks exactly like me. You perv."

Korra shakes her head and smiles. She couldn't believe how much she missed her. "I'm sorry." The smile leaves her face. Her bottom lip trembles. "I'm sorry. It's not supposed to be like this. I don't know why any of this happening. I just want us to…"

Asami smiles sadly. "I know baby. But it'll be alright… because Korra Sato loves me. Right?"

Korra sighs. "And Asami Santo loves me. I'm gonna fix this. I swear."

The CEO half smiles. She brings their lips together. Their kiss soon becomes hot and passionate. Heavy moans and sighs reverberate throughout the room.

Asami switches back then gets up leaving Korra gasping for breath.

"Asami…"

The engineer looks back at Korra as she opens the office door. "Keep this conversation between us. Stay out of Korra's consciousness until I call for you."

Korra shakes her head no. "Asami, I told you she needs me." Korra gets up from her chair as the door closes. "Sami, wait. Hey can, can I hold my girl a little longer? Please." Korra tries the door and discovers that it's locked. "Asami?" She knocks on it and pulls at the knob. "Asami! Asami! Hey!"

"Please just stay until I call."

"Asami! No!" The lawyer yells as she beats on the door. "You don't know what you're doing."

* * *

**X**

The heiress opens her eyes and caresses her sleeping wife's cheek. "This will all be over soon baby. I promise." She kisses her lips then rolls out of the briefing room.

She activates the tablet in her lap. "Katara?"

"Yes, Asami? Is everything alright?" Katara asks. "Iroh gave me your orders but we haven't located agent Seika yet."

"Keep looking. I know she's in the area. She can't know that we're here yet so we have a chance to surprise her." Asami says. "Where's Azula?"

"She and Mako are in the room at the end of the corridor."

Asami lowers her eyes. "And Bolin and Opal?"

"First door on your right ahead of you." Katara says.

Asami nods knowing Bolin would want to be as far away from Azula as possible. "Okay I need to talk to Azula. If you have access to the rooms I'd like you to record the footage. I want close ups of her face."

Katara is silent for a moment. "I do have access. May I ask what you're looking for?"

"For you." Asami says.

**Bolin's Room**

Opal sits on the bed and takes Bolin's hand. "Hey what's wrong? I mean I know that's kind of a dumb question all things considered."

He exhales slowly and keeps his eyes glued to the floor. He'd done everything in his power to steer clear of Azula since the day they invited her into the base. But the moment she touched him he wanted to cry. He was terrified of her.

Opal runs her fingers through his hair. She can feel him shaking. "Hey you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Bolin gulps then chews on his inner jaw. "It was her." He says under his breath.

"Huh?" Opal says not quite hearing him.

"The woman. It was her." He says quietly.

Opal mentally flashes back to Azula slapping him on the butt. She grits her teeth, gets up from the bed, and heads for the door.

Bolin grabs her wrist. "Hey, where are you going?"

Fierce green eyes are trained on him. "I'm not gonna let her get away with this."

Bolin shakes his head. "No! Have you lost your mind or something? Do you even know who you're dealing with? Look what she did to her brother. I'm lucky I'm still alive." He releases her arm. "I'll be fine. I don't need some girl fighting my battles for me. I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

Opal exhales roughly through her nose. "Bolin, you know what she did was wrong don't you?" He lowers his eyes. "Look I know this is hard, but it's important that you acknowledge what happened. Just because you're a man doesn't make it okay. I know guys that have been where you are." She places her hand on his forearm then swallows. "Do you want to hurt her?"

He looks up like he's surprised by the question. "What?"

"What do you wanna do to her?" Opal asks.

Bolin turns away and goes into the bathroom. "Stop trying to counsel me. I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

Opal tries to follow him. He slams the door in her face. "Bolin, you're not going to get through this overnight. You need to deal with your feelings before things get worse."

**Azulan Avenue**

Lin sits in a squad car near Venture Industries. A fire truck comes blaring past her. The way things were looking the city would be reduced to ash by the end of the week. She thought Chelse would have paid her old stomping ground a visit.

She was going to track that bitch down if it was the last thing she'd do. All this city needed was another trigger happy fire starter to help it along on its path to ruin. Lin punches the steering wheel. She should have known better than to trust her.

A few of her officers called in saying they'd tracked down a few of the benders that escaped, but there was still no sign of Miss Redding.

The police chief manipulates a ball of liquid metal above her hand as she watches Asami's building. She looks down into her hand. She couldn't deny how natural it felt. Maybe Kya was right about this being a gift. Lin was already coming up with ways to use it. She smiles remembering the animated version of her mother from the TV series. It was smart turning it into a suit of armor. It'd need to be more light weight to be functional though. It was even malleable enough to be elongated. A grappling system wasn't out of the question.

Lin leans her head back against the headrest and takes a deep breath. "What the hell are you after Redding?" Besides being obsessed with Azula James, Chelse hadn't given anything away. Lin watches a suspicious looking Venture Industries executive check the area before unlocking her car. In an uncharacteristic move, the police chief decides to follow the wayward woman.

**New Republic General Hospital**

A screaming woman bursts through the emergency doors covered in flames. It took five orderlies to bring her down. Kya covers her mouth when she sees a four year old child trembling in the woman's arms.

The severely burned mother tries desperately to cover her son with a blanket. Kya tries to stop her when the little boy is engulfed in flames. "Help…him…" The woman whimpers before passing out.

Kya covers him in water. "Get them to the burn unit." A few waterbenders accompany them. Kya lowers her eyes remembering what Lin told her. The cases they'd seen in the past few days were getting worse. Maybe Lin was right. Maybe this was some kind of biological attack. They couldn't blame the fires around the city on arsonists anymore. Everyday more and more people gained the ability to bend. Things were quickly spinning out of control.

**Underground facility**

Azula growls with pleasure as Asami manipulates the water in her and Mako's bodies. "Mmm, I knew you'd be back. Why don't you let me loose and I'll show you a 'real' good time?"

Asami looks into Azula's eyes. "Katara, I need to speak to you. Please."

Azula rolls her eyes. "Urgh. What is it with you two? Fucking cockteasers the both of you."

"Shut up." The heiress tightens the water in Azula's neck making her choke. The princess gasps for breath with a twisted smile on her face. "Katara, please. If you're there, I need to know why things have changed." Azula's eyes flutter. Asami could tell she was about to lose consciousness. Just as she's about to release her, the deranged woman's body starts to glow with blue light. Asami starts to undo her hold.

"D-don't." Katara says. "The water…helps…connection."

Asami gulps. She honestly hadn't expected it to work. "You're 'our' Katara right?"

"Yes." The glowing woman says. "Listen…Seika's awakening is the cause. She has… no control. Hurry. She'll…destroy everything."

"Katara, do I have to go through with this? What if it doesn't work?" Asami asks.

"Yes. Korra must release…energy…to restore bal-ance. Get her…home. This di-men-sion…will…" Katara stammers. Azula's nose starts to bleed.

Asami drops Azula's body to the ground and the blue glow disappears. She understood what Katara was trying to say. It still didn't make what she had to do any easier. If even one piece of the puzzle was out of place it would be disastrous.

Mako growls and grunts trying to free himself from her hold. The CEO rolls over to him. "What happened to you Mako? Why are you letting her do this to you?"

Azula slowly opens her eyes. She's temporarily unable to move, but she heard Asami's question. "He used to be… just like Korra." Asami turns to her. "Too weak... to do what has to be done. He's not anymore though. You'll see." Azula says before passing out.

The engineer rolls out of the room, closes the door, and releases Mako. "Katara, did you get all that?"

"Yes I did." The computer system says.

"Good. Get a fix on the change in Azula's frequency. That's the dimension Korra and I need to go to." Asami breathes out through puckered lips as a sharp pain stabs into her uterus. "Grrraaahhhh!" Her voice echoes through the facility. She grits her teeth. "No, no, not yet. Please not yet. Ahhhh!"

"Grand Lotus, we have an emergency, please head to corridor 2. Asami has gone into labor." Katara says.

**TBC…**

* * *

**MissKorraSato: - Yeah I saw it done in one of my favorite stories and really appreciated it. Hang in there friend. Things have a way of working out.**

**Wolf Eyes: - You'll find out in the next chapter. And that's the perfect question to ask here. It's up to you. Yes, Korra Santo is quite the perv. She's the opposite of our hero in a lot of ways, lol, but she's got a good heart.**

**Me: - Yes we're almost there. And I can't give the game away, but just know that this writer loves Korrasami. And thank you for enjoying this universe.**

**Night Flare: - Thank you. This has been a really fun ride.**

**RonnishaRoro: - I'm glad you're getting into it. Yes our girls are in a rough spot that's for sure. There is a light at the end of the tunnel though. The next chapter is on the way. Just keep reading, just keep reading, just keep reading, reading, reading, Dory style ;-D**


	61. Chapter 61

**Title:** Korrasami 61

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating**: PG-13

**Notes: **Next chapter this weekend! Stay tuned. **Author review replies below**

* * *

**X**

**Inside Korra's mind**

The Avatar finds herself alone all of a sudden. She'd felt her wife's presence in her mind a few moments ago, but now there was nothing. It was like she'd lost something. No, it was more like she'd forgotten something. What the heck was going on?

"Asami?" She calls out into the darkness. Where had the heiress gone? Korra knew enough to know that her wife had knocked her out. Asami didn't have to take things that far. She wasn't gonna hurt Iroh. She just wanted to get them home as soon as possible. Asami should understand better than anyone how dire their situation was. Sure she needed rest but her wife didn't have to force it on her.

A woman robed in white appears in front of Korra. The water tribe woman exhales roughly through her nose when she catches sight of her mentor's face. "Stay away from my family." Korra growls. The ethereal entity gazes lovingly into Korra's eyes. The Avatar was having none of it. "Did you hear what I said?! I won't let you hurt them!"

Katara lifts her hand to cup Korra's cheek. The angered Inuit slaps her hand away. "Get away from me!" Korra unconsciously begins going into the Avatar State. "How could you do this to us?! We trusted you!"

**4552 Main Street**

Chief Beifong watches one of Asami's executives go into an abandoned building. She parks her car in the back of an alley. The moment she opens the car door a sharp pain hits her chest. Lin sits back in the seat, closes her eyes, and takes a few deep breaths. There was no way she was having a heart attack; she was as healthy as a horse.

A minute later the pain subsides. Lin opens her eyes and furrows her brow. She felt different somehow. She slowly looks at her hands then down at her feet. An odd thought pops into her mind. She furrows her brow again. "Is something like that even possible?" The chief apprehensively steps out of the car, inhales, then stomps her foot on the ground.

Her eyelids flutter as her mind lights up like a Christmas tree. She could actually see the executive walking up the stairs inside the building. The woman was meeting someone. Lin shakes her head blinking rapidly as the image disappears. Green eyes widen. Had that actually happened? Lin looks up at the building then down at her foot. She takes a deep breath and stomps again.

And yet again her mind is bombarded with sonar like images. The executive hands a folder to someone inside. Lin breathes out through puckered lips then pulls the gun from her hip. Somehow she knew the other woman in the building was Chelse Redding. The police chief gulps. She leans against her car then grabs the handle of her gun with both hands. Could she really trust what she'd just seen?

**Inside the building**

Chelse opens the folder. "Thanks, I needed this."

The woman nervously rubs her arm and adjusts her purse. "Chelse, it's not true right? What they're saying on the news. That you're with the Red Lotus. And that you're responsible for Miss Sato's disappearance."

Chelse shakes her head as she reads over the documents. "Why would you come here if you believed something like that?"

The woman lowers her eyes. "I-I don't, that's why I'm asking."

Chelse looks up at her then squints suspiciously. She closes the folder. "You should probably get going. I'll call you at the office if I find anything."

The executive gulps. "Miss Redding, those schematics are from an off shore nuclear thermal engine testing facility."

Chelse lifts her chin slightly. "And?" She asks wondering why her friend was being formal.

The woman gulps again. "If, if you think that's where they're hiding Miss Sato, maybe you should cooperate with…"

Chelse interrupts her. "I appreciate your concern, but I've got things handled."

The woman nods anxiously. "Good, good. I'll, I'll just head out then." She backs out of the room.

"Hey Sara…" Chelse says. The woman looks back at her. "Thanks for your help. Be careful out there okay. I know how rough things are for you guys." She watches from the window as the executive gets into her car. Chelse notices an old police car in the alley that wasn't there before. Someone had followed her friend. Chelse closes her eyes mentally focusing on the executive. "Sorry Sara."

The black convertible explodes in front of the alleyway.

**Downtown**

**Republic General Hospital**

Kya holds her hand to her chest feeling an odd palpitation in her heart. She'd been pushing herself way too hard today. She takes a seat against the wall and closes her eyes. An orderly comes to check her. "Dr. Cain, is everything alright?"

Kya slowly opens her eyes. "Is the little boy in 3C still self-immolating?"

The young man nods. "Yeah, we've had to keep him in an ice bath."

Kya gets up from the chair and heads down the hallway. She knew how to help him. She didn't know how she knew but she knew.

**Museum of Natural History**

Tenzin Kong Qi sits behind his desk wondering if he's having heart problems. Yet again his papers are blown to the floor. "Korra?" He says with a creased brow. He shakes his head. Why had she popped into his mind again? He inhales slowly then gets up from his desk. He'd been working overtime to keep his airbending from the other museum directors. They'd threatened to fire him last month due to all the accidents happening around him lately.

For some reason every time things went haywire Korra was the first thing that came to his mind. It didn't make any sense. Who cared what that deadbeat was up to?

**Underground facility**

Azula rolls her eyes seeing her brother staring at the floor like an idiot. "Mako. Mako." She tries to sit up. "Mako!"

"Huh?" He shakes his head finally responding to her. "Yeah, I'm coming." He places a cold rag on her forehead.

"What's the matter with you?" Azula asks.

"It's nothing." He says.

**X**

Both Opal and Bolin feel sharp pains in their chests. "Korra." They both say in unison. Bolin comes out of the bathroom. They look into one another's eyes, nod, then head out the door.

They catch Iroh at the end of the hallway with Asami.

"Go wake Korra." The doctor says. "She's in the room at the other end of the corridor. Hurry." Asami grabs his arm. "Breathe Mrs. Sato, just breathe. Everything will be alright."

The CEO shakes her head. "No. No." She grunts desperately. "This…can't…happen right now." The heiress growls.

Iroh smiles softly as he rolls her wheelchair down the hall. "Mrs. Sato, controlling the elements is one thing, but no one can control nature. If your children are ready to meet the world, who are we to stop them."

The medical bay doors open automatically. He turns her chair around. Asami grabs the collar of his shirt. Her eyes are welled with tears. "Please." She pants. "Not…now. I-I can't…" She gazes down at her belly then wraps her arms around her stomach. If she saw her children now there was no way she would be able to complete Katara's plan. There were too many variables. "Please…s-stay inside. Please…" She whispers to her children.

Iroh kneels next to the wheelchair. He could see how desperate she was. But he could sense something else too. It wasn't the birth that she was afraid of. "Mrs. Sato, what's going on?"

She looks into his eyes. A few tears streak down her cheek. This was the worst timing in the history of mankind. "Iroh, I need them to stay inside me. I-I don't care…what you have to do. Just stop this, please."

He gulps. "Mrs. Sato, if I do what you're asking…."

"I know the risks."

The mature doctor nods nervously. "Alright, let's get you into bed for now."

**Briefing Room A**

Korra's body is covered in white light. Her fists are clenched.

Within her mind the ethereal Katara finally disappears. "I won't let you hurt them!" Korra shouts with angry tears. Katara never spoke but the Avatar couldn't deny what she felt coming from the woman. How dare she say she loved them? "Everything will work out. Yeah right."

"Korra! Korra!"

The Avatar looks around her mind not recognizing the voices. "Hello?"

"Wake up!" Someone shouts. "Kor-ra…wake…up!" The water tribe woman feels someone grabbing her face. "Kor…ra!"

The blue eyed woman finally opens her eyes and Bolin's body falls out of the air. The television in the corner is cracked and the chairs are all over the place. "What? What happened?" She asks.

Opal climbs from under the table. Bolin takes a gasping breath. "You were glowing it up, that's what." He says on his hands and knees rubbing his lower back.

"What?" The Avatar asks genuinely confused.

Opal grabs Korra's wrist. "Come on, we need to go. Asami's in labor."

**Medical Bay**

Korra rushes in. "Asami? Asami!"

Iroh immediately stands between them. "Korra I need you to stay outside for now. Please."

The Avatar pushes past him. Her eyes widen seeing the blood between her wife's legs.

Asami gulps and pants. "Korra…baby, baby do as he says."

The caramel skinned beauty takes her hand. "Asami, you're about to have my children. I'm not going anywhere."

Iroh lowers his eyes then goes back over to his table of instruments. "Mrs. Sato your contractions are only a few minutes apart; this is too dangerous."

The mother to be grits her teeth. "I said, do it, Iroh." She looks up at her wife. "K-Korra…honey…go, wait outside. Please." She whimpers then screams a few seconds later as another contraction hits.

"Asami…" The Avatar says before her wife gets a grip on her shoulder.

"Leave. It's-it's not time yet. O-kay?" Asami pants, then lowers her head and screams.

Korra gulps then slowly backs away from her wife. She looks over to Iroh.

He quickly lowers his eyes. "I'll let you know when it's okay to come back in."

The confused Avatar pants a bit. She could tell her wife was trying to protect her. "She's gonna be okay, right?"

Iroh still can't look her in the eye. If Asami wasn't so confident in her healing abilities he wouldn't be attempting this at all. "I'll take care of her." He gives Korra a second of eye contact. "Wait outside please."

Korra nods. The doors close behind her. The windows are covered so she can't see inside. Bolin places his hand on her shoulder. Korra looks into his eyes. He half smiles. "Everything will be okay. We're the super team Avatar right?"

The blue eyed woman furrows her brow. "What?"

Bolin smiles. "She'll be okay."

"No, what did you just say?" Korra asks with a strange expression on her face.

Bolin looks around. "I said we're the super team Avatar."

Korra grabs him. She knew exactly where she'd heard that phrase and when. "Why would you say something like that?"

Bolin tries to free himself from her grasp. "Because you're the Avatar and we're helping you? What's your deal?"

Korra releases him and lowers her eyes. She was freaked out. The Bolin back home had said the exact same thing.

**Inside Korra's mind**

Korra Santo marches around her office. She'd tried all the windows and doors but they were all locked tight. Asami's windows were bullet proof so breaking them was virtually impossible. "Damn it Asami! Did you think I was just talking out my ass? Fucking stuck up…urghrr….." She takes a deep breath. "Okay, okay, come on Korra girl. You can figure this out. This place isn't even real. It's like the matrix. It's all in my head."

She stares at the door then nods to herself. "I can do this. If she's an Avatar then so am I." She takes a fighting stance in front of the door. (Mighty Morphing Power Rangers theme plays in her head) The lawyer huffs a few times then does some karate moves she'd seen in the movies.

She glares at the door then tightens her right fist. "I'm taking you down. Heeee yaaaa!" She slams her fist into the door. Her eyes well with tears a second later. "Fu..uck…" She whimpers slowly bringing her cracked knuckle closer to her face. "Mmmfu…"

**Main Street**

Lin calls for back up over the radio. She runs over to a fire hydrant, metal bends the top, then angles the water toward the convertible. Once the fire gets low enough she rips the door from its hinges, then pulls the executive out.

Her eyes widen when she checks the woman's pulse. "Hey you're going to be okay. Just hang in there." This was a stroke of luck. If she survived they'd be able to question her. The police chief looks toward the abandoned building. Hearing the fire trucks in the distance, Lin stomps her foot against the ground and sees that Chelse is no longer in the building. "Damn it." She looks down at the almost unconscious executive. "Stay with me okay."

Lin lays her down on the ground. To her surprise the executive starts reaching for her purse. Lin grabs her arms. "You need to stay still. Help is on the way." The disfigured woman pulls out her phone and drops it. Lin picks it up then taps the screen. The phone was still recording.

"S-st-op her." The executive whispers.

* * *

**Underground Facility**

Katara appears in the hallway in front of Korra. "I don't have access to the medical bay. Please tell the grand lotus that we have an emergency."

Korra lowers her eyes then taps Bolin's arm.

"Huh?" He says.

The Avatar clenches her jaw. After what she'd seen in her mind she wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. "Can you see her?"

"See who?" Bolin asks.

"Her." Korra points to Katara's projection.

"Yeah, why?" The earthbender asks.

Korra takes a deep breath and finds Katara's eyes. "Iroh's helping Asami right now. Whatever you've got going on can wait."

"I'm afraid it can't. The planet's frequency shift has sped up. I haven't been able to identify the cause." Katara says.

Korra gulps averting her eyes. She growls to herself then knocks on the medical bay door. "Iroh."

Asami grits her teeth. "I'm okay. Go. Korra wouldn't knock without a reason."

Iroh shakes his head. He washes his hands and unlocks the door.

Katara bypasses the pleasantries. "Grand Lotus, our dimensional frequency is 5.8 plancks from alignment with Korra's vibration."

Genuine fear spreads across the doctor's face. "What? How is that possible?"

"I haven't identified a cause, but at its current rate, the dimension will shift in 4 days." Katara says.

Iroh closes his eyes and takes a few deep breathes. He knew from experience that any dramatic shift in frequency only had one cause. He opens his eyes. "Korra come inside please. Katara, initiate Omega Protocol Gamma."

Katara furrows her brow. "Grand Lotus, all of our facilities would be revealed."

"Do it!" Iroh says firmly.

The doors close the moment Korra steps through them. Katara disappears. Iroh places his hand on the medical table. He inhales deeply. "What happened between you two in the briefing room?"

Korra furrows her brow. "What?"

He raises his voice. "I said, tell me what happened! Whatever you changed has sped up the deterioration of this world. I need to know what you did and I need to know now!"

Asami swallows hard. "I closed off her alternate."

"You what?!" Iroh exclaims. Korra lowers her eyes. She knew she'd forgotten something.

Asami's lip trembles as more pain sets in. "SSSsss….I-I had to."

Iroh clenches his teeth. "Undo it." Asami shakes her head. "Now!"

The heiress lowers her eyes. "No." Asami gulps. "It's…it's not time yet."

The metallic table melts beneath Iroh's hand. The doctor becomes a menacing beast. "Your world…is not the only one that matters." He shouts. Angered amber eyes glare into forest green orbs. "Undo what you've done…or find someone else to perform the surgery."

Korra looks back and forth between them. "Surgery? What surgery? Tell me what's going on."

Asami sheds a few tears. "I'm sorry." She looks into Iroh's eyes. "I won't do it."

"You're dooming us all!" Iroh yells.

Korra pushes him. "Hey back off!"

"You have no idea what she's done. Your connection with your alternate is the only thing stabilizing this dimension!" He turns to Asami. "Are you really that selfish?! Are you just like every other traveler that has come to this world? So angry, so full of loss and self pity that you're willing to let an entire world suffer? Is that it? Is that the type of woman I've been taking care of all these years?!"

The CEO closes her eyes and shakes her head. "You-you don't understand." She screams when a rough contraction hits her uterus.

Korra steps forward and grabs Iroh. "Why are just standing there? Help her."

Iroh pulls up a chair and sits between Asami's legs.

The heiress' eyes widen when she sees him grab a pair of surgical scissors. "No, don't please." Asami cries.

Iroh looks up at her. "I'm sorry Mrs. Sato, but if you can't cooperate with me then I can't help you." He leans in and cuts away the mesh netting around her labia. "This surgery was too dangerous to begin with." Asami screams as her contractions come one after another. "You need to relax. One of the children is crowing."

The pale skinned woman shakes her head no. "No, no, please! I can't..." She releases a gut wrenching scream. It wasn't just the physical pain that caused her to yell out. It was despair.

Korra gulps taking her wife's hand. She looks at Iroh nervously. "What's, what's happening? Do something!"

Asami closes her eyes and cries. "Iroh please."

"I see the head." The doctor says. "You need to push Mrs. Sato. Push."

"Grrrmm!" She grunts feeling the first child pass through her.

"One more time, almost there." Iroh says.

She shakes her head no and cries into Korra's arm. "Noooo. I-I-I-I don't want them to die."

"What?" Korra says.

"It's a boy." Iroh says placing the baby in a wash basin. He looks between Asami's legs. "Korra, I need your help here. The next one is coming."

The Avatar gulps reluctantly releasing her wife's hand. "O-o-oh okay." She somehow manages to put aside what Asami just said.

She takes her son into her arms. Almond skin, ten fingers, ten toes; he was perfect. The baby cries until it opens its eyes. The water tribe woman is shocked to see light blue orbs gazing up at her. The baby goes completely silent as though it were looking at itself in a mirror. Korra smiles softly. There were no words to describe what she was feeling. Somehow love felt way too small. She had a son.

Asami's next scream shakes the Avatar out of her baby filled stupor.

"You can do it Mrs. Sato. Push, push." The doctor says gently. Korra is awed seeing the scruff of jet black hair on the child's head. The squirming baby covered in blotchy pink and white skin wails at the top of its lungs. "It's a girl." Iroh says.

Korra looks at her wife expecting to see a smile. But she's met with tears. "Asami?"

The heiress closes her eyes unable to stop herself from crying. She didn't want to see her children. She couldn't. There was no way anyone could understand the decisions she had to make now.

Korra lays their son in Asami's arms. "Look what we did baby." Asami covers her eyes as she cradles the child against her chest. The Avatar takes in a deep breath. She understood that her wife was tired, but they were officially parents now. They should be happy. "Asami, look we're…"

The expression on the heiress' face knocked the Avatar back into reality. "Korra…" Asami sighs sorrowfully.

The Avatar gulps as she looks down at their daughter's face. Another pair of light blue orbs greets her. That's when she understood her wife's pain. Now that the kids were born they couldn't travel. Korra gulps again. "We'll figure this out. We have to."

She watches Iroh washing his hands. "You can help us, right?"

He lowers his eyes. "I'm sorry Korra."

The water tribe woman clenches her jaw. She knew what had to be done. "Asami I heard what you said earlier. Undo what you did. We can't get home without Iroh and my alternate's help."

The exhausted CEO shakes her head no. "I'm sorry baby, but I can't." Iroh moves to leave the room.

"Asami." Korra says almost raising her voice. "Katara said this world's gonna shift in 4 days." She looks into their daughter's eyes. "We need time and help to figure this out. Please."

The engineer shakes her head then looks toward her doctor. "Iroh, I know this is hard to understand, but I can't do what you're asking. Not yet."

The doctor looks at Asami for a moment. He knew the woman well enough to know that she wouldn't endanger their lives for no reason. There was obviously something more going on. He turns to Korra. "We don't have four days, we have five. Omega Protocol Gamma will give us an extra day to get you all off this world." The Avatar nods. "I'll do what I can in the meantime. Korra let's go."

The Avatar places her daughter in her wife's arm then kisses all three of them. "We're going home. I promise."

"I love you." Asami says.

Korra half smiles. "I love you too. I'll be right back, okay."

Outside the medical bay. Bolin claps happily. "Ooooo, is there a little Korlin in there?"

The Avatar lowers her eyes. He was becoming more and more like her Bolin every second. "Would you two mind staying with Asami for a little while?"

Opal smiles. "We'll take care of them. Congratulations, Korra."

* * *

**X**

"Thanks." Korra follows a noticeably tense Iroh back to the spirit portal chamber. "I'm, I'm sorry about Asami." She says quietly.

He releases a rough breath. "Don't apologize for her. She knows exactly what she's doing. She's not a fool." He enters a code into the keypad on the wall. "I just wish she'd let us in on whatever she's planning. It's obvious things aren't going the way she expected them to."

Korra sighs heavily. "Uhh, you guys said something about a surgery?"

A large transparent cylinder lowers from the ceiling. The doctor hits a few buttons on a massive control panel. "She was trying to keep your children in her body."

The Avatar wasn't the most educated person in the world but she knew how dangerous that was. "And you agreed with her?"

"No, but she assured me that her healing abilities would keep them alive. We already know how things turned out, so let's move on." Iroh pulls a large lever. "Katara, set up an electricity nullifying containment field please."

The digital projection appears. "Understood. Korra, this is the charging chamber. Would you step inside the cylinder please?"

The Inuit lowers her eyes for a moment then looks at Iroh. She'd heard Katara but her kids were already heavy on her mind. "Iroh, you said you could travel if you wanted to. Have you ever tried?"

"No." The firebender says.

"Can you try? Asami and I aren't leaving our children here. If you know a way to…" The Avatar says.

Iroh takes a deep breath. "One thing at a time, alright. Charging the reactor is our first priority."

Korra gulps then steps into the chamber. "Then let's do it." A spark hits Korra's foot. "Ow. Hey this thing's safe right?"

Iroh hits a few more buttons and the door closes. "Mostly."

Korra squints her eyes. "What do you mean 'mostly'?"

Katara steps forward. "Korra go ahead and generate a small amount of electricity and you'll see what he means. Just aim for the top of the cylinder, fire a blast, then stop."

"Okay." She summons the Avatar State and fires a lightning bolt. Her feet become magnetized and electricity flows up through her body. "Ahhhhh! Ahhhh!" Korra screams.

"Calm down, calm down." Iroh says. "Deep breathe. I know that was surprising but you're alright. Just a bit of electrical feedback."

"Electrical feedback?" Korra pants as she wobbles out of the tube and sits on the floor. "Is that gonna happen every time?"

The digital Katara creates a virtual hologram. "Korra you'll be acting as a battery. You won't feel the shock if the flow electricity remains consistent. Can you do that?"

Korra slowly gets to her feet. "I'll do what I have to to get my family home." She walks over to the charging chamber. "I'm ready to try again."

Katara takes on a more serious expression. "Korra, let's take things slow. Your body needs time to adjust to the flow of electricity. Don't overdo it."

"She's right Korra." Iroh says. "Small low wattage bursts for now." The door closes behind the Avatar. She takes in a few deep breaths then closes her eyes. "Good job Korra. Slow, relaxed, nice and easy."

Iroh jumps back as the entire tube fills with lightning.

"Raaaaaaa!" The water tribe woman yells covering her entire body in lightning. "Aaaaahhhh!" Asami and her children are the only ones on her mind. They'd be home soon. Her family was going home.

She could hold her children in the hammock out back. If either of the kids were waterbenders, she'd teach them how to fish and hunt. And when they're old enough her dad could take them through the rite of passage. They'd be a part of the southern water tribe.

The metallic spirit portal starts to flash and glow. Katara examines the readings. "Korra that's enough. Lower the current gradually. You did a great job."

The Avatar slowly lowers the voltage and is rewarded with an unpleasant ringing in her ears. Iroh grabs her as she falls to her knees. "I gotcha. You should do as you're told next time. Your ears are ringing because you decreased the air pressure in the cylinder."

Korra pants almost ready to pass out. "How, how did I do? Is it, is it charged?"

Katara smiles. "No, but you did generate enough energy to spark the primary systems. If you can supply us with a steady stream of that magnitude for twenty four consecutive hours it'll be completely charged."

Korra lifts her head. "Twenty-four hours? Okay, I can do that. How long was I in the tube just now?"

"One minute and thirty-five seconds."

Korra gulps apprehensively. "Okay. So I need to be in longer than that. Got it." She breathes out through puckered lips. "I can do this."

Iroh takes a deep breath. "Not right now you can't. Go get some rest. I'm sure your wife and children want to see you."

The Avatar shakes her head. "Iroh, there's no time. Four days right? Isn't that what you and Katara said?"

"Five, but there's no way you'll be able to charge the device in your condition." Sweet warm amber eyes find tired blue orbs. "Please, rest. This machine isn't our only concern. Even if Mrs. Sato doesn't change her mind about releasing your alternate, Agent Seika is still out there and Katara hasn't calculated when she'll attack. You need to be at your best. Please go rest. "

Korra lowers her eyes. "Iroh…" Her eyes well with tears. "I have to get my family home."

"And I have to protect my home, my family. This world is 'my' family Korra. And right now it needs you. This world needs an Avatar and you can't be that if you're suffering from sleep exhaustion and fatigue. Go rest. Be with your family. Maybe you can convince your wife to change her mind. If she does we'll have at least a month to figure all this out instead of a few days." Iroh helps Korra to the door. "Go on now. We'll talk again after you've rested."

The Inuit shakes her head no. She's ready to burst into tears. "Iroh…my kids, how are they gonna…"

The doctor pulls her into a hug. "Shhhh, one thing at a time Korra, one thing at a time."

**Two hour later…**

**General Hospital**

Kya was called to attend to the Venture Industries executive.

Lin sits in a private waiting room making phone calls. The situation had literally gone from bad to nuclear in a matter of hours.

Apparently huge tube-like electrical towers began popping up all over the world. New Republic City even had one. Lin looks out the window from the waiting room while the officer on the other line explains the situation. Lin was genuinely surprised when she saw a tower at the pier they raided that morning. "We need to contact the president. This is a national emergency. If the Red Lotus has a nuke there's no telling what they'll do with it."

The officer asks her if she had a plan.

"I'm going to find Chelse Redding." Lin says.

How ironic would it be if the leader of the Red Lotus was an executive for richest corporation in the world? Azula James was just her scapegoat. She probably had Azula and Mako killed. But what has she done with Sato?

"Send two metalbending units to Central Park."

The officer clears his throat. "Uhh, I'm sorry chief but I don't know what you mean?"

"We don't have time for games lieutenant. Just send my units to Main and Fourth."

"Uhh, y-y-yes sir. Right away." The officer says hesitantly.

Lin takes a deep breath. "And see if we have any records on anyone named Korra." That name had popped into her mind after her chest started hurting.

"Korra Santo, sir?" The man says.

"Who's that?" Lin asks.

"She's only the youngest undefeated trial lawyer in history. She dropped off the map a few years ago. A friend of mine ran into her a while back. She's working as a message courier for Venture Industries."

Lin shakes her head. "Of course she is. These damn coincidences are starting to get on my nerves."

"Chief?"

"Nothing, just send my units down, and contact Venture Industries human resources department. I want everything they have on Korra Santo."

**Central Park**

Chelse stealthily sneaks into the bushes. The White Lotus was everywhere. Katara must have predicted she would attack the base. She had to be careful. Chelse lowers her eyes thinking about the executive she just bombed. She and Sara were friends. She didn't want to hurt anyone else.

She lays her body on the ground as another sentry passes by. Up ahead was the retention pond from the old water works. If she could get inside one of the pump stations she'd be home free. There were too many sentries around right now; she needed to wait until night to move.

**Underground facility**

After prying her daughter from Bolin's arms Korra was finally able to get him and Opal out of the room. The young couple had proclaimed themselves godparents and were determined to make sure the kids knew who they were. "Uncle Bo loves you!" Bolin shouted behind the door. "Auntie Opal does too! We love you!"

The Avatar smiles seeing her kids sleeping quietly beside each other in a medical crib. For a brief second she wondered which one of them was Tsuchi. But as they yawned unconsciously grasping one another's hands she knew there was nothing to worry about. Even if Tsuchi was in one of them, he didn't know about good or evil yet. Right now, both her kids were pure love.

She sits next to her wife on the bed. Asami claimed that she didn't remember what she said during the birth. But Korra could never forget it. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you guys. I don't care what Katara says." She turns to her wife. "If you die, I die."

Asami slaps her in the face. Korra furrows her brow seeing the tears streaming down Asami's cheeks. The heiress lowers her eyes a second later. She can barely speak. "I-I-I don't…ever want …to hear you say anything like that again." Green eyes meet blue.

Korra pulls her wife into her arms and lets her cry. She knew what her lover was trying to say. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want to lose you." The Avatar kisses her neck. "I know you still can't say anything, but I can. If Katara thinks I'm gonna let her take you all away from me, then she's crazy. She came to me after you knocked me out."

"Sorry." Asami whispers.

"It's okay. I got the chance to tell her how I feel about what she's doing." The Avatar shakes her head. "She didn't even try to deny it. She kept saying everything was gonna be okay and that she loved us. Pttfff, if that's what love is; she can keep it. She looked weird though, rainbow eyes and all white clothes."

Asami closes her eyes knowing which Katara that was. "What if she's right?"

"About what?" Korra asks.

"What if…everything is going to be alright?" The pale skinned woman says.

Korra shakes her head again. "If she wants you and my kids dead, then it's not gonna be alright." The industrialist lays them back against the pillows. She snuggles into the crook of Korra's neck. The Avatar wraps her arms around her waist. "We'll be alright when we're back home."

Asami closes her eyes. She was scared, but not for the same reasons Korra was. There was no way she could convince her wife to trust Katara with the bind still on her tongue. "Tell me about home." She whispers.

The Avatar takes a deep breath then kisses the crown of her wife's head. She looks over to the babies' crib. "We're out back by the lake. It's quiet." Korra closes her eyes. "Some turtleducklings swim up to us." The Inuit smiles. "I tell the kids to be careful because the ducklings' mother is close by. I put some seeds in their hands and show them how to feed them. You're laying in the hammock behind us with a beautiful smile on your face. We're happy." The couple starts to fall asleep.

**Inside Korra's mind**

Korra Santo gets a running start and slams her shoulder into the door. "Urgh!" It was her hundredth attempt and the door still wouldn't budge. "A-sa-mi!" She yells.

**Spirit Portal Chamber**

"Katara see if you can increase the output of the charging chamber. We need to give Korra as much help as possible. And besides the flood, what other options are available for saving this dimension?" Iroh asks. The digital projection remains silent. "Katara, what are the other…."

"There is only one other option."

"Alright, what is it?" Iroh says.

"Avatar Korra's Death."

"What!"

"It has been hypothesized that if a traveler is killed by their own abilities the affects of dimensional deterioration are neutralized. Due to Korra's appearance, bending has spread across the world." Katara says with lowered eyes. "If you or Agent Seika were to…"

"Stop, I don't want to hear anymore. That option is only for…"

Iroh is interrupted. "Grand Lotus, even though most Omega level travelers have mild temperaments they still meet all the elimination requirements you set for the malevolent types. I do not want to see Avatar Korra hurt, but my priority is the preservation of this dimension." Katara says.

Iroh walks over to one of the control panels and begins to type. "Katara, I'm creating a system restraint. Under no circumstances is Korra to come to any harm, understood?"

"Understood."

**Main and Fourth**

Lin stands in front of her officers. "Okay, how many of you know how to bend?" Nine of the sixteen officers raise their hands. "Alright, step forward and do what I do."

She takes a deep breath spreads her feet apart then stomps forward. She closes her eyes and grits her teeth as the seismic sonar like images pulse through her mind. She sees a dog sleeping behind a dumpster two blocks away. She takes another deep breath and opens her eyes. "Okay, do it and tell me what you see."

The nine men and woman match her movements. They all look at one another afterwards.

"Uhh, what are we supposed to be looking for chief?"

"Anything, just tell me what you see. Do it again." Lin says. They follow her orders. "Anything? No one sees the dog in the alley around the corner?" They shake their heads no. Lin thinks for a moment, maybe this skill was specific to her. "Alright. Show me what you can do then."

Three of them lifted some of the concrete. Four officers created flames in their hands. The last two were airbenders.

Lin rolls her eyes. She assumed they were all metalbenders. Now she knew why they couldn't see what she saw. "Okay, I want you all in groups of four. We're going to fan out and comb the area from here to Central Park. Our target is Chelse Redding. I want her alive."

**Central Park**

Chelse furrows her brow when she sees the White Lotus sentries leaving the area. She thinks for a minute. They'd only leave if there was a chance of being caught. That meant the local law enforcement was around. This was her chance.

She keeps to the trees, jumps the fence, and heads to the closest pump station.

Lin radios her officers. "Eyes sharp out there." They weren't alone; she could feel it. She takes a deep breath spreads her feet and stomps. They were surrounded. The fuckers were even in the trees. And there was something huge beneath the park. "Everyone, out of the park! Now! Meet at Main and Fourth." She stomps her foot one more time. Her eyes widen when she sees what looks like a rocket in the center of the dome. "Oh shit. That nuke isn't offshore it's in the middle of the city."

She runs from the park as quickly as she can. "Contact the mayor, we need to evacuate the city!"

The police chief spends the next hour trying to convince the government official. "Look sir, I saw it. This isn't a joke. Pull up the geothermal images from the satellite."

Mayor Raiko laughs gruffly. "Beifong what in the hell have you been smoking? I've lived in this city my whole life. Central Park may be full of vagrants and murdering bastards, but not a nuclear bomb. Now if you're worried about that tower in the bay, the president already put out an announcement. Apparently the military is testing a new worldwide communication system."

"Just look at the satellite, sir." Lin pleads.

"Alright, alright. Hold on." He pulls up the satellite on his laptop. "I'm looking at the park and I don't see anything but trees."

"Are you using the thermal imaging filters?"

"Nothing but people down there Beifong. I'll give you access to the system. You can see for yourself." The mayor says.

She grits her teeth. "Sir, please. When have I ever misadvised you? I'm telling you the truth. We need to evacuate the city as soon as possible."

"I hear ya chief, I do. And you're right, you're the most trustworthy chief this city has ever had, but if you don't have proof then my hands are tied. We already have enough trouble with the fires out there. We don't need a nuclear threat to go along with them. If you get proof I'll hear you out. Other than that, there's nothing I can do."

Lin hangs up the phone and clenches her fist. "Damn it." The Red Lotus had planned things out down to the last detail. Of course no one would believe her. But thanks to the recording from the executive she had proof Chelse Redding was connected to what was happening in the city. Now she had to come up with a plan to catch her.

In the mean time getting her family out of the city took priority.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**Two days came and went** with everyone doing all they could to deal with what was happening in their personal lives.

Kya helped Suyin and Lin move their mother to a facility out of town. The police chief was furious when Kya told her she was going back to the city. Lin threatened to lock the doctor up.

"Kya, people are going to need doctors if things go south. Just stay here." Lin says.

"And they won't need a police chief to keep order?" Kya knew where Lin was coming from. Her wife was the same way. She always put everyone else's lives ahead of her own.

"I don't want to lose you okay!" Lin shouts.

Kya grabs her girlfriend's shoulder. "But it's okay for me to lose you? That's not your choice to make Lin, it's mine. I'm not going to let you shoulder this burden alone." She grabs Lin's cuffs and holds out her wrists. "If you really want to stop me go ahead."

Lin shakes her head, gets into her squad car, and locks the doors. "I won't be responsible for your death. Find your own way back."

"Lin! Lin!" Kya yells as her girlfriend drives off. Lin was trying to protect her. She was trying to protect everyone.

The moment the police chief got back to the city she privately let a few trustworthy people know about what was happening. Her friends and associates did all they could to encourage people to take early vacations or spend some time out of town. Many business owners even purchased trips for their employees. Even if the mayor didn't trust Lin there were plenty of people who did. She vowed to protect the city with her life and that's exactly what she was going to do.

The metalbender took her best officers back into Central Park. It was still crawling with what she assumed to be Red Lotus members. If she could capture one of them she could get some answers. But so far each of her attempts failed. These Red Lotus agents were like ninjas covered in olive oil. She couldn't catch a single one. But giving up wasn't an option.

**Underground Facility**

Korra decided to take Iroh and Asami's advice and rest before trying to charge the dimensional device. It really did her a lot of good to spend time with her family.

Asami convinced Korra to follow the water tribe tradition and wait seven days before naming their children. Following the tradition served two purposes. They would have something to look forward to in the event that they actually got home. And they wouldn't be so attached if things went wrong.

Korra sits on the bed between her son and daughter. "Why do they have my eyes?"

Asami smiles. "Who says they're not my eyes?"

"I'm serious. Isn't one of them Tsuchi?" Korra asks.

Asami caresses her son's head. "Yeah but I honestly can't tell which one. I'm still too weak to sense their elements. Have you had a chance to talk to Iroh about them?"

Korra shakes her head and sighs. "He won't talk to me until the machine is charged." The Avatar looks up at her wife. They'd done their best to be a family in the midst of what was happening to them. All their conversations up until now were about what life would be like once they got home. But there were questions burning in the back of Korra's mind that had to be answered. "Why'd you lock my alternate away?"

Their eyes meet for a moment then Asami averts her gaze. "Because she was taking over your mind."

Korra releases a heavy breath. "I know there's a lot you can't say, but we've never lied to one another."

Asami remains silent then lowers her eyes. "That's not a lie."

Korra scoots over to her and brings their lips together. "We're gonna get through this." She says as she deepens their kiss. There's a knock at the door. Korra drops her head and sighs. "Urgh, come in."

Opal and Bolin happily peak through the door. "We're here for our daily dose of cuteness." Opal says.

Bolin moves to pick up Korra's son. "Oh look at this big guy. You know he's gonna be a lavabender right. Just like Uncle Bo. Speaking of, have you all noticed how hot it's gotten down here? Our rooms are fine but the hallways are like ovens."

Korra nods. "Yeah, Katara said it's because of the portal. It's got three systems and she's turning them on. I'm going to start charging the electric unit tomorrow."

"It might not be the system." Asami says. "They still haven't found Chelse."

"Iroh said the temperature change is normal and that he'd let us know if anything became a problem." Korra says.

Asami shakes her head no. "Korra, she's the essence of fire. She can manipulate the temperature. If the White Lotus can't find her then she's learned how to mask her presence. I think you and I need to go to the surface and track her down."

"No." Korra says.

"What?" Asami exclaims.

"I said no. We're sticking to the plan. If you go to the surface you'll be giving her what she wants. And I need to conserve my energy for tomorrow."

"Korra…" The engineer says before she's interrupted.

"Asami, if I charge the machine then no one has to die. Let's just stick to the plan. Once the spirit portal is up and running it won't matter what she's doing." The Avatar says.

**Central Park**

**Pump Station **

Chelse's eyes are closed. She slowly breathes out through puckered lips. Thanks to the schematics she got from Sara she knew where to focus her energy. It was easy enough to fool the temperature regulation system. Now all she had to do was over heat the nuclear core and force a meltdown.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Guest: - I personally think break ups are awesome. And I'm genuinely happy for you. They give us the opportunity to clarify what we want by showing us what we don't want. I thank each of my exs for their help. If it weren't for them I wouldn't have been open to the new beautiful amazing loves that blow my mind on a daily basis. Cheers friend, Love has many forms. We want what we want because we believe we'll feel better in the having of it. Go straight to the feeling better don't worry about the form (person). There are 7.5 billion other humans to choose from. **

**Wolf Eyes: - Yeah, the kids have other plans, lol. And change is the only constant in the universe.**

**Chelsbirk: - Lin's a major player in what's coming.**

**MissKorraSato: - I think my ideas come from the spirits. All of the Korrasami love floating in the ethers out there. It's kind of writing itself. I'm more of a reader than a writer. My job is to be receptive enough to enjoy the pictures in my head and figure out how to describe them. As for inspiration, I'd say the Legend of Korra finale. It felt like so many doors opened up when Korra and Asami walked into that spirit portal. It felt like the human race grew a little bit that day.**

**David the Rock: - Glad you're enjoying it.**

**RonnishaRoro: - The Legend of Korra finale got me started. It still sends chills all through me when I watch it. I'm a yaoi/yuri, shoujo-ai/shounen-ai fanatic. Even when I see it in real life it lights me up. I love love.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Title:** Korrasami 62

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating**: PG-13

**Notes: **Stay tuned everyone almost there! **Author review replies below**

* * *

X

X

**The Next Day**

**Spirit Portal Chamber**

**2 AM**

Korra kisses her wife and children. "One more day and we're home."

Asami pulls her into a deep kiss then whispers in her ear. "We love you. I love you." She gulps knowing Katara's plan was still on track. "As soon as you…as soon as you open that door, we'll be ready."

The Avatar smiles and cups her wife's cheek. "I love you too."

**Inside Korra's mind**

Korra Santo sits slumped against the wall glaring at her archenemy, also known as, the door. She furrows her brow hearing Asami's voice.

"As soon as you open that door, we'll be ready."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah right. You keep me locked up in here for who knows how long and that's all you have to say to me? Screw you and your damn door. You know what, I'm actually pretty comfortable. Open it yourself." There's no answer. "Oh so you're giving me the silent treatment again, huh. Okay, I can play that game too. See how you like it." She waves her middle finger around the room.

**Spirit Portal Chamber**

Iroh gives the instructions. "Alright Korra, just like we told you before, the flow needs to be continuous, so pace yourself. Start slow and increase gradually until you find a current you can maintain. And whatever you do, don't stop."

The Avatar nods. "Okay, I got it." She looks at her family one last time then steps into the charging cylinder. "Let's do this."

**12:08 PM**

**Central Park**

Lin meets with her officers. "I've cleared the area of civilians. We've got one chance at this. You see that pumping station? Everyday there's someone moving around in there. We're going to capture them. Stun guns and rubber bullets only. I want them alive. Don't worry about the ones in the trees. I'll distract them and signal you to move in. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." They all say in unison.

One of the officers speaks up. "Sir, what if the one in the station is a bender?"

"I still want them alive. Move out."

**Spirit Portal Chamber**

Bolin sits drenched in sweat fanning himself with a piece of paper. "Oh my god, how much longer does she have to keep that up?"

Iroh smiles and walks up to the chamber. "You're doing great Korra, go ahead and increase the output. You're half way ther…."

BOOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Iroh looks up hearing what sounds like an explosion above them. The chamber shakes a bit. "Korra keep it up." He walks over to the control panel. "Katara what's happening?"

Video surveillance opens up. "There is an earthbender above ground attacking the sentries."

The doctor squints. His eyes widen a moment later. "That's the police. What are they doing?"

**Central Park**

"Chief we're in position. There's a door here but its welded shut." One of the officers radios.

"On my way." She creates a rock wall then runs to the pump station. She rips the heavy steel door off its hinges. "On the ground! Now!" The police chief furrows her brow seeing that there was no one inside. One of the officers moves in. Lin stops him. "Wait."

She squints her eyes seeing what looks like heat waves inside. She was sure she'd seen someone in there a few moments ago. The metalbender shuts her eyes then stomps her foot on the ground again. There was someone kneeling in the corner, but why couldn't she see them.

Lin pulls out her stun gun and fires into the invisible person. Waves of scorching heat force her and her officers away from the door.

Chelse breathes out slowly though her nose. She walks out of the pump station covered in black flames.

White Lotus sentries come leaping over Lin's rock wall. "Agent Seika, by order of the Omega Protocol you're….Ahhhhhh!" The sentry is covered in flames. He floats into the air for a moment then is launched into the retention pond.

"Anybody else?" Chelse says.

**Spirit Portal Chamber**

BOOM! CRASH! The room shakes again.

Iroh gulps as he watches the footage. He walks back over to the charging chamber. He can see Korra's eyes flickering in and out of the Avatar State. "Korra. Do not stop! Do you hear me?! We'll take care of this." The water tribe woman nods then closes her eyes and tries to concentrate.

Iroh heads back over to the control panel. A large wall opens up. It's full of weapons. He hits the communicator. "Azula, Mako, we need you." He grabs some guns off the wall and tosses one at Bolin.

The young earthbender fumbles almost dropping the weapon. "Uhh, w-w-what do you want me to do with this?"

Iroh takes a few more guns off the wall. "Katara, set up a grid around the base and recheck the nuclear power cells. Bolin follow me."

"Hey, I'm totally up for protecting Korra, but I'm not a solider." Bolin says.

"Well you are today." Iroh says. They stop in front of Asami's door. "Opal, Asami, we've located Chelse. You two stay here with the children. We're heading above ground."

The door opens. Asami stands there with her daughter. "Where's Korra?"

"She's still in the charging chamber. Don't worry. Katara knows what to do. You two stay here. Between us and the White Lotus sentries we should be able to incapacitate her." Iroh says.

Korra's son starts to cry. Opal rocks him and pats him on the back. She moves past Asami and kisses Bolin. "Good luck out there."

"Uhh, yeah." He says apprehensively.

They head down to the end of the hall and knock on Azula's door. Bolin cocks his gun. Iroh furrows his brow then knocks again. "Azula. Azula?" No one comes to the door. The doctor takes a deep breath. "Katara, give me a status check on Mako and Azula."

"Azula and Mako are above ground." Katara says.

"What? Who authorized that?" Iroh asks.

"I did." Katara says.

Iroh thinks for a moment. Another explosion is heard up above. Katara was acting strangely but he didn't have time to think about that right now. "Let's go Bolin."

Opal cradles Asami's son in her arms. "They're gonna be okay right?"

The CEO kisses her daughter's forehead. "Sure they will."

**Central Park**

The area is a battle field covered in flames. Two White Lotus sentries meet Iroh and Bolin at the exit hatch. "Grand Lotus sir, we haven't been able to get near her. And ranged attacks have no effect. She melts our bullets before they can reach her."

"Where are Mako and Azula?" Iroh asks.

"We lost sight of Azula, but Mako showed up a few minutes ago." The sentry says as he points to the flashes of lightning on the other side of the retention pond.

Iroh lowers his eyes. They needed a plan and fast. "Close range is the only option." He turns to Bolin. "I need you to lavabend. Can you do it?"

Bolin gulps. "Uhh, uhh, y-yeah, I think so."

Iroh nods. "Good." He turns to the lotus sentries. "One of you find Chief Beifong. If she and Bolin can knock Chelse off her feet we might have a chance."

"Yes Grand Lotus." The sentry says.

The doctor places his hand on the young earthbender's shoulder. "Don't worry son. Just stay by my side. We'll make it."

When they reach the other side of the pond Iroh gasps when he sees Mako laughing maniacally as he fires blast after blast of lightning at Chelse. His body was covered in burns, but he seemed strangely happy.

Lin stumbles over to them after launching another boulder at the fire essence. "Bolin? Uncle Iroh? What are you two doing here?"

Bolin's eyes widen as though he suddenly recognized her. "Chief Beifong?" He throws his arms around her. "Oh my god I can't believe you're here!"

She pushes him away. "Where the hell is Avatar Korra?"

Iroh grabs her. "How do you know about Korra?"

"I don't know. I just do. Now where is she? We need airbenders to bring that fiery bitch down. It's like she trying to stall us or something." Lin says.

"What do you mean?" Iroh asks.

"Fires need oxygen to burn. If we suffocate her..."

"No, what do you mean about her trying to stall us." Iroh says.

"She could roast all of us alive, but she hasn't killed anyone. She hasn't moved either. She's just taking our attacks." Lin says.

**Down the street**

A nervous Tenzin walks down Main Street toward the park. He takes a panicked breath seeing the fire raging at the entrance. For some reason he thought Korra was in trouble. He shouldn't even care but he couldn't help himself. Why did he think she was in there?

He gulps when a fire truck comes blaring past him. "I'm, I'm coming Korra." The airbending master says as he unconsciously extinguishes the fire on the path ahead of him. He felt strangely confident the closer he moved toward the explosions in the center of the park. Korra needed him. He could feel it.

* * *

**Spirit Portal Chamber**

Katara's projection appears in front of the charging cylinder. "You're doing great Korra. Keep it up. The Grand Lotus and your other friends are going to be fine."

"W-what?" Korra says gritting her teeth as lightning sparks around her body.

The projection's eyes flash with blue light. "Don't speak. Stay focused. Seika is not going to kill them. But she is going to die. Don't worry though, everything will be alright. I promise." Korra grunts and growls. She'd seen that face when she confronted Azula. It was Katara, her Katara. "Stay focused Korra. If you stop what you're doing you'll destroy everything and I don't mean just this world, I mean all worlds. The shift has already started. I know this is difficult to understand, but once you leave this world, it will reset. Even if it is destroyed it will reset; that's the nature of this place. That's what I've been trying to tell you. I'm not going to hurt Asami and your children. I know it looks that way, but I'm trying to save you. The only way to do that is to get you home."

The Avatar's mouth flashes with energy. "Y-you're…lying! Why…are you…doing this?"

"Korra, you must come home. Let go of this world. Please…"

More explosions shake the chamber. The projection flashes with static and disappears. An alarm sounds. "Warning, warning, warning! Nuclear cooling system has been damaged."

Katara's projection reappears. Her eyes are back to normal. "Korra, don't stop. I anticipated this."

The Avatar clenches her jaw and closes her eyes. She had to stay focused. It didn't matter what either of those Kataras said. Charging this machine was all that mattered. "Raaaaaaa!" The water tribe woman yells as she increases the voltage.

Asami gulps as another explosion shudders through the room. Opal puts the baby in the crib. "I'll go see what's going on."

The industrialist shakes her head. "No, everything's okay. We should stay put for now." She picks up the tablet Iroh had given her. "Katara will contact me on this if anything goes wrong."

Opal lowers her eyes. "I'm-I'm worried about Bolin. This is worse than when we had to fight Kuvira."

Asami glances at her then averts her gaze. She knew exactly what was happening. The Avatar State was causing the dimension to shift even faster. "He'll be okay. He always is." Asami smirks. "Did he ever tell you about the time he was kidnapped by the triad?"

Opal nods and chuckles. "Yeah. He said he…" She furrows her brow a moment later. "Wait, how, how do I know that?"

The pale skinned beauty takes her hand and smiles softly. "Everything will be okay. Don't worry."

**Another hour goes by.**

Asami lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Opal, would you mind watching the kids for a few minutes? I want to check on Korra."

The beautiful airbender swallows softly and nods. "No problem." They were asleep anyway so she figured they'd be alright.

**Central Park**

Lin has had enough. "Urgh, what part of 'the bitch is stalling' do you not understand?' If she's doing what you say she's doing then we need to take her out." The police chief yells.

Tenzin finally remembered who he was half an hour ago. "Lin, we need to address this situation calmly. Uncle Iroh is right. No one has to die here. I'm not going to suffocate her. Our primary concern is to protect…"

"Oh so you want to keep relying on the mister masochist over there?" The police chief says as she points to Mako. They didn't even know how he was still standing. He was like a machine. "Where the fuck is Azula anyway?"

"Lin please watch your language." Tenzin says.

Iroh takes a deep breath. Katara had already notified him about the problem with the nuclear cooling system. The intuitive computer was already converting Seika's heat into energy. So the longer they stalled her, the better.

Azula walks out of the tree line toward Seika. "I'm right here. Well looks like you all are having a good time. Mind if I join you?"

"Stay back." Chelse says.

"Oh come on now, I'm here to help. You wouldn't hurt your best friend right?" Azula asks.

"I don't need anything from you." Chelse says.

"Not even information?" Azula passes through the fire essence's invisible barrier. "Ow, that was pretty hot."

"Leave." Chelse says.

"Oh I plan to. Did you know they're trying to stall you?" The princess says.

Chelse thinks for a moment. She wasn't sure what Azula meant. She was the one stalling them. She could feel the heat in the nuclear reactor increasing. Azula was trying to trick her. "I won't ask a second time."

The fire nation princess smirks then grabs Seika by the throat from behind. "Oh I know, but you aren't the one giving the orders right now." Seika tries to reverse their position. "Aa, aa, ahh, did you forget the tinker toy I put in your chest? Mako, that's enough." The bodyguard lowers her arms. Azula forces her down to her knees. Mako pants like a wild animal then sits on the ground. "Good girl. And the rest of you, come out here. Now!"

Iroh connects with Katara. "How far along are we?"

"The system is at 78%. The thermal energy has stopped. I'd advise caution Grand Lotus. It appears the device in Azula's chest has been activated." Katara says.

"Katara won't be able to help you. She can't deactivate the bombs." Azula yells. "Now come out. We have some things to discuss."

Iroh steps out first. "Great job Azula. We'll take things from here."

The princess glares at him. He was every bit the uncle she remembered right down to his shifting allegiances. Yet again he'd chosen to side with Zuko. She averts her eyes for a moment. "You and Katara really think I'm stupid don't you?"

The doctor gulps. His niece had a crazed hostile look in her eyes. "I'm, I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play games with me!" She shouts furiously. She closes her eyes and shakes her head like she's in pain. Her alternate was getting stronger. She had to hurry. She looks into her uncle's eyes. "Tell the computer…to shut down the machine… or I will kill every last one of you."

Chelse's eyes widen. Why would Katara have activated the dimensional device this soon? Were Korra and Asami trying to leave? She attempts to pull out of Azula's grasp. She needed to rescue Asami before the meltdown started. "Let me go!"

The amber eyed woman tightens her grip on Chelse's throat. "That's right. Your little princess is down below with her children. And you were going to burn them alive. If that's not love I don't know what is." Azula says. She glares at Iroh. He hadn't radioed Katara yet. "You're disobeying your fire lord again, Iroh. It's just like old times isn't it; you and Katara battling a common enemy. I tell you what. Why don't we take a little field trip down below and see how she's doing?"

"Miss Sato?!" Chelse yells when she sees Asami. Azula squeezes her throat.

The heiress leans against Bolin. "Azula, you don't know what you're doing."

The fire nation princess snarls at her. "Mako told me what Katara's been saying behind my back. Did you think I wouldn't find out? I won't let her take this world from me."

Asami takes a step forward. "Azula, this-this isn't you. Don't let her control you."

The amber eyed woman takes a gun from her belt and puts it to Chelse's temple. "Katara is going to shut down the machine. Korra will flood the world. The spirit portal opens… then you will leave this world to me. Understand?" She cocks the gun. "Understand!"

Asami wobbles a bit. Iroh catches her. The CEO takes a deep breath. "Azula, please. You're stronger than this. Don't let your alternate take you over. Wake up!"

Chelse closes her eyes, quickly grabs the gun, and slams Azula onto her back. Searing flames wrap themselves around Azula's wrists and ankles. Chelse places her hand at the princess' throat. She looks up at her boss. "Miss Sato, come with me. I'm taking you away from here."

Azula starts giggling. "Mako." A lightning bolt suddenly strikes Chelse in her stomach knocking her off of Azula. Iroh and the White Lotus sentries immediately open fire on them. "I swear none of you people know who you're dealing with." She says as she bends the flames away from her limbs and around her and Chelse. "I'll decide who dies today, not you." She flips a switch in her pocket. Chelse's eyes widen and her body starts to shake. "You'll be the first." The bodyguard's chest explodes open. She falls to the ground. Azula turns to Asami. "Sorry for the interruption. Do we understand each other?"

The CEO lowers her eyes and clenches her fist. "I'm sorry Azula, but we..."

Azula furrows her brow. "No you're not. But you will be. I imagine Opal and your children are sitting on your bed right now. I wonder what would happen if I flipped this switch?"

Bolin runs forward pointing his gun at Azula. "Don't you dare hurt Opal! She and those kids have nothing to do with this!"

Azula growls then shakes her head, and squints her eyes. She takes a deep breath seeming a little disoriented. "Oh Bolin, I forgot you were here. We'll play another round of butt ball later. I'll never forget how much you enjoyed it. Does Opal know how you like to be fucked? Maybe I'll play with her instead." Azula says with a smirk.

"Aaaaaaah!" Bolin loses it. He empties a flurry of bullets at Azula. He drops his gun then bends the ground beneath her. Mako runs at him.

"No Mako, sit. I didn't realize you wanted me so badly Bolin. All you had to do was ask." She says looking into Asami's eyes and taking a panting breath as she allows Bolin's attacks to hit her.

Asami's eyes widen. It was Azula, the real one. She immediately grabs Lin Beifong. "Help him! She wants us to stop her!"

Lin joins the fight. The White Lotus sentries start shooting again. Tenzin and Iroh stay by Asami's side.

Katara radios Iroh again. "Grand Lotus, we have a problem. The heat signatures around the base are rising. I can't convert it fast enough. We'll have a meltdown in a matter of minutes."

"What?" He asks. "How?"

Everyone gasps as Chelse's hand plunges through Azula's back. "Payback's a bitch isn't it? I knew you'd play that card sooner or later." The fire essence says.

Azula smirks as she stares at her wired heart now pumping in Chelse's hand. She turns her head and looks into the secret agent's eyes. Blood trickles from her mouth. "Yes it is." She whispers before lifting her hand and pressing a button on one of her rings.

The bomb explodes sending Chelse and Azula flying into the pump station wall.

* * *

X

**Underground**

Opal gulps as Asami's daughter starts glowing with green light. Her son's body starts glowing with white light. "Uhh oh."

**Above ground**

Asami can feel the shift in her children's energy. She gets Iroh's attention. "I have to get below."

One of the White Lotus sentries interrupts them. "Uhh, sir…" The man was glowing. Everyone was. Lin, Bolin, and a few of her officers were covered in forest green light. Tenzin's glow was gold. Iroh, Chelse, and Mako's bodies shown with red light.

Asami gulps already knowing her children were unconsciously responding to the danger around them. "Iroh…" He looks up at her not understanding what was happening to everyone. "I have to release Korra's alternate."

He nods nervously. "O-okay."

"Destroy Chelse." She says. His eyes widen. "That's what the power is for. You have to." He watches the former executive assistant get to her feet. She's already healed. Asami starts making her way back toward the door.

Chelse loses control when she sees her boss trying to leave. "Asami!" She runs toward the CEO.

Out of the blue Mako body slams Seika into the ground. "Asami, get out of here! Hurry!" He yells straddling the woman's waist. He punches her with all the strength he has left in body. Tears stream from his eyes. "I…should…be…thanking you." He says to Chelse. He was finally free of Azula thanks to her.

The woman grabs his wrist. It melts in her hand. He screams in agony. "You're welcome." Chelse says throwing him off of her.

**Underground**

The heat scorches Opal's face when she opens the door to the hallway. "Ahh!" She closes it. She needed to tell Asami what was going on. That's when she remembered the tablet. She finds it and hits some of the buttons. "Hello? Can anybody hear me? Hello?"

Katara speaks up. "Opal stay inside with the children."

"But they're glowing!" She yells. "Doesn't that mean something? That's not normal."

The door suddenly opens and Asami walks in. "They're okay."

"Oh thank God. What's happening to them?" The airbender asks.

Asami picks them up. "They're ready to go home." She says with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I guess they know Korra's almost ready huh?" Opal says. Asami nods. "Is everything okay out there? And have you heard from the others?" Opal asks.

The heiress closes her eyes then waves her hand in front of the airbender's face. The young woman passes out on the bed. "Thank you Opal."

Asami grabs a chilled blanket from the freezer and covers her children. The heat in the hallway is intense. The corridor trembles from the battle going on above ground. "Katara, can you hear me?"

"Yes. Are you ready?" Katara asks.

The heiress looks down at her children's faces. "Y-yes."

"Everything will be alright. Don't worry." Katara says.

**Central Park**

The ground shakes and the emergency alarm goes off.

Iroh fires a furious blast of lightning at Chelse. He knew what that alarm meant. "Everyone, clear the area! Now!"

Lin pants and wipes some blood from her mouth. "Bolin, Tenzin, this thing below us is opening. We can use that to our advantage."

The green eyed man gulps. "Okay, I'm listening."

"What do you need me to do?" Tenzin asks.

**Spirit Portal Chamber**

"Aaaah!" Korra yells. She wanted to pass out. The heat inside the cylinder was suffocating. Hot sweat kept trickling into her eyes making them sting. She was so tired. Iroh and the others hadn't returned yet. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew whatever it was couldn't be good. Katara told her not to stop, but could she even trust her anymore.

The chamber trembles and dirt starts to fall from the ceiling. The Spirit Portal pulses off and on.

"K-K-Katar…ra?" The Avatar says. The more she spoke, the harder it was for her to stay conscious. Nothing happens. "Ka…Ka…ta…ra, what's happening...out there?"

Asami comes out of the hallway with her children. "Korra, don't speak. Save your energy. Everyone is fine."

The Inuit pants and nods. She can't help but smile. Her wife and children had walked into the room at just the right time. That was all the motivation she needed. "Al…most…h-home."

Asami nods and wipes her tears.

**Above ground **

"Now!" Lin yells as she launches trees and metal beams from the skyscrapers around the park. Bolin pulls the earth from under Chelse's feet.

Tenzin launches the fire essence into the air.

Iroh and Mako extinguish her flames and the White Lotus sentries go to work. The special ammunition slices through Chelse's limbs. "Her head!" Iroh yells. "Take off her head!"

The police chief gets the message. The metal beams are transformed into large razorblades and brought down to the earth at break neck speed. Chelse's body is torn to bits.

A few seconds later, a thick column of white gold light blasts out of the ground into the sky.

**Spirit Portal Chamber**

An alarm shrieks through the room. "Warning, warning, malfunction, malfunction! Dimensional connection failed."

The room shakes. Asami lowers her eyes and cries.

The digital projection reappears. Korra notices that her mentor's eyes were glowing again. "Korra, whatever you do, do not stop."

Katara turns to Asami. "It's time dear."

The Avatar growls not knowing what was going on. She looks back and forth between the two women.

Asami gulps then looks into her wife's eyes. "Korra, open the door. We need you." Green orbs are welled with tears.

The Avatar starts to panic. What did her wife mean? If she stopped they'd lose their way home. And what about their kids? Did Iroh tell her how to travel with them? "A-sa-mi…"

**Inside the Korra's mind**

Korra Santo sits against the wall still staring at the door. She lowers her eyes having heard Asami's message. She said 'we'. Did that mean their kids?

She can hear her wife's voice again.

The industrialist starts to cry. "Korra…(her bottom lip trembles) p-please. There are some things only you can do, right?" Korra Santo closes her eyes. She knew what her wife meant by that.

**Spirit Portal Chamber**

"As-a-mi…" The Avatar says again.

The young mother cries with a gentle smile. "I love you so much Korra. You have no idea." She takes a step backward toward the spirit portal.

The Avatar's eyes widen. Katara speaks up. "Korra it's going to be okay. Don't worry."

"No! No!" The Avatar yells as the portal flashes with electricity. Sparks begin to fly all over the place. Beams of metal fall from the walls into the light. One of them splits in half from the heat. The portal was unstable. It was nothing but a giant laser. Korra punches the cylinder over and over again. "No! No! It's… not ready!"

Asami looks down at her children then up at her wife as she takes another step back. "They love you too."

"No, no! As-a-mi…Asami…look, look…at me. D-don't! Don't do this! Katara! Stop them! Please!" Korra shouts as she slams her shoulder into the cylinder. She's too weak to break through it. The lightning in the tube becomes erratic. Her wife takes another step back. Their eyes lock. "As-ami! Asami! No! No! No! Look…at me! Look at me! You don't…have to do this!" Her body starts vibrating painfully. "Aaaah! No! Asami! Don't!" She slams her shoulder into the cylinder again.

The young CEO gulps as she takes another step. She was scared out of her mind, but Katara said it was the only choice they had. "I love you."

"No! Noooooo! Asami, noooo! No!" Korra shouts as she desperately slams her body into the cylinder over and over again.

**Inside the Avatar's mind**

The lawyer steps through the door and takes a deep breath. Almost immediately she can see through Korra's eyes. She watches her wife fall backward into the portal with their children. She lowers her eyes as her alternate falls to her knees. The flow of electricity had almost stopped in the tube. Korra was so numb she couldn't feel the pain of the thousands of volts of electricity pulsing through her body.

Korra Santo takes a deep breath. She sheds a single tear then takes over the Avatar's body. A few seconds later the Avatar State is reactivated. Lightning fills the chamber again. "Hey, I have no idea what I'm doing. But if you don't wake up, we won't get our wives back."

The projection of Katara, now imbued with the energy from the spirit portal, mentally taps into her student's consciousness.

"They're dead." The Avatar is completely desensitized. "Katara killed them. She said everything was going to be okay. And she killed them."

Korra Santo rolls her eyes. "Come on man. You don't know that for sure. They're probably back on your world. Now hurry up and take over. I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"They're gone. There's no point." The Avatar says.

The projection of Katara steps toward the charging cylinder. Korra still didn't believe she was trying to save them. She needed to force the Avatar's hand. "That's right Korra, I killed them. You trusted me and I killed them."

"You killed them." The Avatar says angrily.

"Yes I did. Now what are you going to do about it." Katara says as the cylinder begins to crack. "I don't know which one of you is in that body right now, but I need you to release your cosmic energy before it's too late."

Korra Santo gulps when she feels the Avatar taking over their body. "Uhh, right. And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

The water tribe woman growls. Her body sparks with energy. "You're dead Katara." The cylinder shatters. "You're….dead!" The Avatar yells. Thousands of multicolored lightning bolts burst from her body in all directions. Many of them connect with the spirit portal, increasing it's energies a million-fold.

"Okay, that works." Korra Santo says.

The white gold light of the portal starts to spread burning everything in its path as it shoots from the chamber. Snipped screams are heard up above as people are burned alive.

Katara's projection disappears. The ground shakes as the Avatar screams completely overcome with agony. "Asami!" Blinding white light erupts from Korra's body encompassing the entire earth. "Aaaaahhh!"

Everything disappears into the white light.

X

X

X

After who knows how long, Korra slowly opens her eyes. She seemed to be floating in a sea of rainbow colored light. Her eyes widen as she remembers what happened. "Asami?" She looks around desperately. "Asami!" She shouts again. It wasn't just her wife and children who were gone. It was everyone. That entire world was gone. She could feel it.

Her eyes well with tears. "K-Katara!" The Avatar shouts angrily. "Kataraaaa! You're dead, you hear me! I'll never forgive you! I'll find you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Calm down Korra." Katara's voice echoes through the space.

"Show yourself! Face me!" The Avatar screams as she goes into the Avatar state.

The mature water tribe woman appears above her. "Korra, you need to…."

"Raaaaaa!" The Avatar flies at her.

Four gargantuan tree –like hands slam into the enraged Inuit. She can't move. The Mothers speak in unison. "Foolish Avatar."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Ronnisha: - We're almost through this thing. I hope you're ready for what's coming. Korrasami Love to you!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Title:** Korrasami 63

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating**: PG-13

**Notes: **Home stretch. Stay tuned. **Author review replies below**

* * *

**X**

Korra is blind with rage. Her wife, her children, her world had been destroyed right before her eyes and she was powerless to do anything about it...yet again.

"Let…me…go!" The infuriated Avatar growls and yells to her captors as flames erupt from her mouth. Katara was right above her. The murderer, the thief, the betrayer, the bane of her existence, the cause of her pain was right there…

Katara lowers her eyes seeing the sorrow on her student's face. "Korra, look around. Do you see where you are?"

The Avatar starts to choke and gasp. The Mothers slowly crush the life from her body.

Katara creates a force field around Korra's body. "Great Mothers, have mercy! Please. She doesn't understand what she's done."

"Silence! Our word is law. Our law is eternal. We are absolute. Defiance will not be tolerated."

"She is not to blame here! Mizu is!" Katara shouts.

The four titanic deities turn to her.

Korra coughs and hacks as she catches her breath. "Liar! This is your fault! You killed her! You killed them al…" Ice materializes over her mouth.

The mature water tribe woman takes a deep breath. "It wasn't just Mizu. We all played our parts in this."

The Mother of Minds speaks up. "Does your conceit know no bounds? You dare accuse us…"

"Yes." Katara says quickly. "You neglected your children. They rebelled against you and we in turn rose up against them. Korra wouldn't have been able to accomplish any of this if Mizu hadn't told her how to neutralize your powers. And for my part, I encouraged Korra to use her abilities so she could go beyond the choices you forced on us. We all created this situation."

Before the other mothers begin to speak, the Mother of Plexus lifts Korra up and examines her. "Katara of the water, you are just as impudent and ignorant as the rest of your species. The fact that you believe our presence was neutralized is evidence of that." Katara furrows her brow. A smile comes to the deity's face. "We have watched over you from the very beginning."

"Foolish children." The mothers grumble to themselves.

The Mother of Plexus taps Korra on the forehead and watches her body light up with Raava's energy. "I never would have imagined that one of my creations could have taken things this far. It's…amusing."

The other mothers turn to her. "Blatant disobedience amuses you?"

As the creator of the spirit essence, the Mother of Plexus felt a strange sense of pride knowing that her child had manifested a being like Raava. Never in all of creation had any entity managed to produce such a magnificent debacle. "It does. Is this not what the humans call excitement? How long has it been since we've interacted with them on this level?"

She waves her finger removing the ice from Korra's mouth. "Tell us Avatar, how would you have us deal with your acts of defiance?"

Korra looks up at her mentor for a moment then lowers her eyes. Her heart was heavy with grief, but she also understood that her mentor had brought her to the only ones who could fix what she'd done. What they'd all done.

But she was so tired and weary. She lowers her head and thinks back on everything she'd been through, blue sapphires well with tears. "I don't wanna do this anymore." The defeated Avatar looks up into her mentor's eyes. "Everyone's gone. Everyone I tried to help, everyone I tried to love, my family, my world, they're all gone." She sheds a few tears. "What am I supposed to do, huh? What can any of us do? We can't do anything. We never could." She turns a furious gaze to the Mother of Plexus. "There's no point."

"You haven't answered my question Avatar." The great mother says.

Korra lowers her head. "I'm done." The Avatar shakes her head. "I'm done. Do whatever you want." The Mother of Plexus raises a curious eyebrow. "I thought I could change things, but I can't. I'm sorry." Korra looks up at her. "I'm sorry."

The Mother of Plexus releases the young Avatar. "Humility. Interesting."

Katara floats down and takes Korra into her arms. She kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry too. I wish I'd found a better way to help you. "

The conquered Inuit cries into her teacher's shoulder. "I just wanted things to be the way they used to be."

The Great Mothers look at one another and nod. "Indeed the balance must be restored Avatar." Three orbs float toward the two water tribe women, one blue, one white, and one green. Korra reaches out somehow knowing they were her wife and children. Her hand goes through them. The orbs combine then disappear into Korra's body.

Katara starts to glow with golden light. She looks down at her hands as they vanish. "K-Kor..ra…"

"Katara!" The blue eyed woman shouts trying to hold on to her disappearing mentor. Thousands of portals begin opening all around the mothers. In one of the portals she sees Korra Santo in the delivery room with Asami and their children. In another Asami is going into the Avatar State. And still another Korra is a part of the Red Lotus. And in another Asami is an Equalist spy. More portals continue to open all around them; each of them holding a different version of Korra and her wife.

The Avatar looks up at the colossal deities. "W-what's going on?"

The Mother of Plexus' eyes glow with white light. "Your punishment."

The four great mothers lift their hands to the Avatar. "Aah! Aaaahhh!" Her body flashes and vibrates as millions of colorful lights flow out of her body and into their hands.

Korra feels herself getting weaker. She's losing consciousness.

The Mother of Plexus speaks up. "Do not defy us again child."

Black out.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Korra..., Kor...raaaa."

The Avatar can hear Asami calling out to her.

"Korra, come on, you gotta get…."

(A-sa-mi…) The Avatar says in her mind.

"Korra." Asami says firmly but loudly. "Korra!" Asami yells. (Why does she sound so angry? Wait is that really Asami?)

The water tribe woman slowly opens her eyes. She sees a blurry Asami reaching for her shirt and jacket keeping her back turned. Asami stands and walks to the door. "Korra, that would be Katara. It's time for your healing session."

(Asami…wait.) Korra says in her mind. She can't seem to move.

The avatar finally regains control of her body. She's hurting all over. She tries to turn over but she can't. "Asami…" The door slams.

"Gurh." The slamming sound ripples through Korra's ears. She's suddenly very awake. "Asami! Ahh…ssss, guuurgh." Searing pain shoots through her body. She takes a panting breath. She couldn't move her legs. Startled blue eyes quickly scan her surroundings. It was her old apartment. What was going on?

The door opens. "Asami…" Korra says with tears in her eyes. Her wife was alive.

The heiress half smiles and lowers her eyes. "I've got to get to work. I have a lot to catch up on. I hope your session goes well."

Korra sheds a few tears. She'd seen this before.

She watches Katara grab her lover's wrist. "Take a deep breath my dear. Everything is fine right? No need to hurry. The work will get done when it needs to be done. Now I would love a cup of tea. Why don't you go downstairs and make some, huh? I'll be down after Korra's treatment."

Korra lowers her head and cries. The Mothers had sent her back.

A minute later Katara scoots a chair up to the side of the bed. "Now now Avatar Korra, how are you feeling today?" Korra throws her arms around the elderly woman and kisses her neck. Katara smiles and gently rubs her back. "There, there it's alright. Everything's alright."

"Gran Gran…" Korra sniffles. She pulls back and gazes into the warm grey blue eyes of her mentor. "I missed you."

The mature waterbending master smiles sweetly. "I missed you too. Lie back. Let me have a look at you."

Korra gulps then does as she's told. She knew the 'when' of this situation, but she didn't know the 'where'. Was this another world or her original world? If this was the original world then should she do what she did the last time? "I'm, I'm tired." She says softly closing her eyes.

Katara covers her hand in glowing water and holds it over Korra's chest. "Is that so, you seem to have slept pretty well by my eyes."

The Avatar takes a deep breath. The right words immediately flow into her mind. "I don't mean sleep Gran. I'm tired. Tired of fighting, tired of betrayal, tired of trusting, tired of men. They're either trying to kill me or order me around." Korra says feeling her heart beat faster and faster.

How did she remember all that? Her memory was good, but not this good. The mothers had clearly done something to her.

"Deep breath dear." Katara says.

It was like they were reading from a script. Korra completed her part word for word as did her mentor.

* * *

**X**

"Korra, your session is finished for today. I believe that you can be completely healed, but the medicine won't work on you just yet. I'll be back in a few days for your next treatment. You just lie down and rest for a while, while your body acclimates to my treatment." Katara says as she stands to her feet.

"But Gran, I just woke up." She says as the old woman pulls a leaf out of her pocket.

"Chew on this." She says then moves to leave the room.

Korra puts the leaf to the side and lies back against the pillows. She could tell that her mentor wasn't aware of what had happened. Was she the only one whose memory hadn't been affected?

The Avatar looks around the room again. If things went like they did last time Asami would be back up there in a few minutes to tuck her in. Should she tell her what was going on? No, no, that might mess things up. She needed to think this through. Had the mothers sent her back in time or to a new world?

Korra places her hand over her heart. She remembered the orbs that disappeared into her chest. They were definitely Asami and their children. Would their kids still exist in this world? The Mothers told her that the balance had to be restored. What did they mean?

There's a gentle knock at her door. "Korra?" Asami says softly.

The Avatar quickly closes her eyes and pretends to be asleep. Thank goodness Asami had told her what happened back then. A minute later she can feel her wife's breath above her face. She so wanted to kiss her. "Korrasami…" The Inuit whispers with a small smile. The heiress tucks her in.

As soon as she hears the door close downstairs, she sits up in bed. "When does Gran Gran leave? Shit." She lies back and closes her eyes. Once Katara left she'd get to the bottom of this. She had a good idea of who to call for answers.

Fifteen minutes pass and she hears her bedroom door open. Her mentor sits on the bed and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Korra, I know how alone you must feel. You can't even imagine how much pain Aang felt when he learned that his entire culture had been taken from him. His family, friends, teachers, everyone he'd ever known was gone. But he didn't let that destroy his spirit. Don't let this destroy yours. Aang lives in you; I can feel it. That's why I know you'll get through this. And I'll be here to help you every step of the way." She kisses her student's cheek then leaves the room.

Korra hears the front door close then opens her eyes. She couldn't believe she'd missed all this before. But somehow it felt right that she was hearing it now. How did Katara always seem to know what to say? She wonders if she should tell her teacher about what was going to happen. No, she needed to get her bearings first.

The caramel skinned beauty stares at the phone for a minute as she thinks through her plan. There was one person who would know what world this was. She just had to muster up the courage to call her. "Come on, you can do this."

"Thank you for calling Future Industries. How may I help you?"

Korra gulps. "Uhh, may I, may I speak to Miss Chelse please."

"Speaking. May I ask who's calling?" Chelse says.

"This is…Avatar Korra."

The executive assistant raises her eyebrows. "Oh wow, hi. I don't think we've ever met. Did you want to speak to Miss Sato?"

Korra breathes out through puckered lips. "No. I need to talk to you if you don't mind."

"Sure. What can I do for you?" She asks.

The Avatar gulps again. "Uhh…" She closes her eyes. "Is your other name…Seika?"

The executive assistant goes silent for a few seconds. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean?"

Korra swallows hard. (Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me.) "I mean…are you the daughter…of the Mother of Faces?" The phone clicks. "Uhhh…hello? Hello?" Korra hangs up the phone. "Great. Now what?"

Chelse was the only person she could think to talk to about any of this. Maybe the mothers sent her to another world. Did essences even exist here? Korra shakes her head. "She probably thinks I'm nuts now." The Avatar sighs. "I'll tell Katara. She'll know what to do. Oh wait, maybe Jinora. She can talk to that owl."

A minute later a pillar of black flames appears next to Korra's bed. Chelse slams her against the headboard. "You have five seconds to tell me how you got that information."

Korra winces. "It's… a long story. Hear me out. Please. You're the fire essence so you know who Mizu is, right?"

Chelse squints her eyes and releases her. "Talk. Now."

The Inuit rubs her throat and catches her breath. Well that was one question answered. "I need to know what world this is. It feels like the world I came from but I'm not sure. I think the mothers may have sent me back in time."

The fire essence stares at the Avatar. Had this kid actually travelled here? She lowers her eyes. No, the mothers don't allow travelers on this world. Especially not an Avatar's alternate. They wouldn't disrupt the flow of time either. All four of the mothers would have had to take part in order for that to happen. There was just no way. She looks up at Korra. "Listen, what you're saying is impossible. That's not how they do things. My mother is the only one who directly interacts with humans and she only does it once every 10 years. The others have never…"

"I know how this sounds, but I'm telling the truth." Korra says.

Chelse releases a heavy breath. "Prove it."

"How?" Korra asks.

"If you know who I am, then tell me something only I would know."

Korra lowers her eyes and thinks for a minute. "You got mad at me once…when I accused you of not caring about Asami." She gazes into the woman's hazel eyes. "You said you'd looked after Mizu since before Raava was born and that you'd been by her side for hundreds of millennia." Chelse nods. "You and Tsuchi are sister and brother. And…you've been protecting Asami from him since she was reincarnated."

Chelse lowers her eyes. She couldn't deny any of what she'd just heard. "This doesn't make any sense." Korra opens her mouth to speak. "I don't mean you. I'm talking about the mothers. You've got it wrong. They didn't send you back in time and you're not on another world."

"How do you know that?"

Chelse looks into Korra's eyes. "I know because your vibration is the same as mine. That means you're from here."

Blue eyes widen. "This is my world? I'm home?" Korra thinks for a moment. "Then they sent me back. I remember everything that's happened so far."

The executive assistant takes a deep breath. "Korra, you don't understand. When the mothers want to change something they don't manipulate time. They alter everything, all of existence. They shift the entire fabric of reality. We could be standing in a completely new universe and not be aware of it." Chelse lowers her eyes.

Korra furrows her brow. "So you're saying this is a new version of my world?"

Chelse nods. "I think so but they wouldn't do something like this unless…" Her eyes widen as a thought pops into her mind. "A new life."

"Huh?" Korra asks.

Chelse gulps. "In the time you came from how many essences were there?"

Korra furrows her brow. "Just the six of you."

"Are you sure the mothers didn't make another one?" Chelse asks.

"I don't think so. But, what does that have to do with anything?" Korra asks.

Chelse shakes her head then looks up at the Avatar again. "I'll talk with the others and find out if they know anything. For now, you need to follow the same timeline as you did before. Don't do anything differently."

Korra shakes her head. "No, no way. I'm not gonna let Tsuchi hurt my wife again."

"Wife?"

"Asami's my wife. Well, she will be. Look, you need to keep an eye out for him. His human name is…" Korra says.

"Lau Gan-Lan Jr. I know who he is." Chelse says.

Korra's eyes widen. How had she never seen it before? "You knew." The Avatar is furious. "You knew and you let him…"

"Calm down." Chelse says quickly. "I have no intention of letting him take Mizu from this world again. But if you're here…then whatever he has going on needs to play out." Korra opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted. "Look until we figure out what the mothers have done, we're stuck."

Korra swallows hard. "I know what he's planning. I know everything. We can stop him."

"None of what you've experienced has happened. Just do what you did before. I'll contact you tonight after I've spoken with the others. Don't tell anyone else about this, especially not Asami." The executive assistant says sternly. "And if you tell anyone about me…"

"Yeah I know you'll scar every Avatar that comes after me and Zuko's face will be an improvement." Korra says with lowered eyes.

Chelse furrows her brow. "Right." What in the hell had the mothers done and why? "I'll see you tonight." She disappears into a pyre of flames.

Korra lies back against her pillows and stares up at the ceiling. "Fuck."

The mothers were serious about this being punishment. Did they really expect her to stand by and let her partner get terrorized by a maniac? When she asked for things to be like they were before, this wasn't what she meant. Why did they send her all the way back here?

"How am I supposed to restore the balance like this, huh?" Korra stares at her legs. Tsuchi's healing potion comes to her mind. She shakes her head. If she'd known it came from him she wouldn't have let Katara use it. Getting her legs back wasn't worth everything Katara and Asami had gone through.

Korra turns and looks at the clock. Bolin and Naga would arrive in a few hours. She lies back against the pillows. She was so mean to him last time. She was mean to everyone.

Could she really go through all that again?

**TBC…**

**MissKorraSato: - Glad you're still on board. Thank you. **

**Browniez: - Here we go.**

**Goddragonking: - Thank you. Stick around as the train comes into the station.**

**Maverikc: - Me too.**

**HopefullyHusky: - Yet again you've hit the nail on the head. The decision has already been made. **

**Chelsbrik: - It was tense for me too. It was so hard to do, but necessary. We are so close now.**

**Guest: - You're welcome.**

**Rokitoo: - Lol, stay tuned. ;-)**

**LearningWriter: - One of my professions is as an actor/performer. So a lot of what you're reading dialogue wise comes from my love of scene work when I'm on stage. As for inspiration, I view life as a movie, as entertainment. The truth is stranger than fiction. Many of these events have come from my own life (even the not so happy parts). The best advice I can give for writer's block is to get to know the character you're writing about. Hang out with them in your mind. Ask them about themselves. What are they into. Give your imagination some room to stretch out. It's unlimited. Don't judge it. Let it run free. **


	64. Chapter 64

**Title:** Korrasami 64

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating**: PG-13 / R

**Notes: Author review replies below **Long time I know. Long chapter to make up for it. Will post again as soon as I can. Questions, comments, reviews, PMs, and donations, all appreciated. Edits to this chapter are pending, so if you see any glaring errors just PM me.

* * *

**X**

**X**

Korra takes a deep breath then lowers her eyes. The thought of her family and friends reliving the past year made her sick to her stomach. There had to be another way. There just had to be.

Her wife would meet Lau today. Asami told her everything that happened between them. She knew exactly how he'd gotten so close to her. That slimy cabbage slug pretended he was scared and innocent. Asami didn't have any reason not to believe him. She's always been trusting like that.

Korra tightens her hand into a fist and exhales slowly from her nose. He'd fooled them all.

She couldn't let Koh hurt them again. She just couldn't, not just for their sakes but for his. She places her hand against her heart. For better or worse he was their child, even if he didn't know it yet. Things were so messed up. Korra shakes her head as she thinks over what happened between her and the Mothers.

"Our word is law. Our law is eternal. We are absolute." The gigantic deities had said as they squeezed the life from her body.

Korra averts her eyes. Her mind flashes back to seeing Asami fall into the spirit portal with their kids. That was something she'd never get over. Part of her wished that the Mothers had crushed her and been done with it. She knew how much her wife loved her but that sacrifice took things to another level. Asami wasn't just willing to die for her; she was willing to kill for her too.

She understood why Asami wanted to keep the kids inside her body. The heiress knew what was coming and she didn't want to suffer the pain of seeing their children's faces.

Korra remembered the green light shining from her daughter's body. She wasn't sure which one of them was Koh until that moment. In those few precious seconds his past didn't matter. She would have done anything to hold that little girl in her arms again.

The Mother of Faces was the fool for not paying attention to her child. "Maybe if you weren't so absolute your son wouldn't be trying to kill you. You don't listen." She'd told the Mothers that she didn't want to do this anymore and she meant it. She was tired of being toyed with. "Why'd you send me back here?"

She reclines against the headboard and looks down at her legs. The Mother's weren't kidding when they said this was punishment. They'd sent her back to her darkest moment and watching everyone in her life get tortured again was enough to push her over the edge.

But she couldn't deny that things felt different this time around. For better or worse she was home. She was still in pain, but she knew she'd get through it. Even before Gran put that potion on her legs the physical therapy was working out. So regardless of what happened, she'd be able to walk on her own again.

But she wouldn't have gotten that far without her best friend, lover, and partner. "Asami." Korra whispers. The thought of falling in love with her wife all over again brought a small smile to her face. Asami told her the exact moment when she knew Korra was the one. If things went the way they did last time then she would know exactly what to…

Blue eyes widen as the reality of the situation hits her mind. Korra gulps. Would her wife still love her if things changed?

Chelse told her to let things play out and do what she did before. Maybe she should. But Chelse had no idea what was coming or how many people would die because of the earth essence. She had no idea how much suffering Asami would go through.

A loud crash downstairs gets her attention. Bolin and Naga were right on time. The polarbear dog burst through her bedroom door. "Naga! Naga! Sit!" Korra says in a deep authoritative voice. Her animal companion immediately stops in her tracks, lowers her head, and whimpers. The Avatar takes a deep breath then speaks softly. "It's okay. Come here." Naga shimmies over and timidly licks her face. Korra scratches her behind the ears. "You're okay girl. You didn't do anything wrong. I missed you too."

Bolin runs into the room. "Sorry, sorry! Korra I'm so sorry! Naga got a little excited and broke the front door down. I'll fix it. I promise." Pabu jumps off his shoulder onto the bed and into Korra's lap. Naga growls as Pabu climbs onto her shoulder and kisses her cheek. Korra rubs both of their heads.

"Awww, they're just so cute together." Bolin says watching them. "Oh hey, I'm here to take you to the doctor. Are you ready?"

Korra looks down at her clothes. "I'm gonna need a few minutes."

"Uhhh…" He says seeing that she's still in a night shirt. He immediately covers his eyes and tries to back out of the room. "Oh geez, I'm sorry I'm sorry…crap…sorry." He knocks over a lamp on his way out.

She can't help but smile as he closes the door. She couldn't believe how much of an ass she'd been to him. He was just trying to help her. As she began moving her legs off the bed the excruciating pain reminded her of why she'd been so snappy. "Ahhh!"

Bolin knocks on the door. "Korra…"

"Grrrr, I'm, I'm okay. I'm fine." She gulps. "Thanks, I'm okay." She growls.

Naga puts her snout under Korra's arm. The faithful hound helps her into the wheelchair. "Thanks girl." After putting on some decent clothes she heads to the door.

Bolin raises sheepish eyebrows. "Sorry about that." He says.

"It's okay. You don't have anything to apologize for. Thanks for your help."

He scratches his head. "You're, you're welcome."

Downstairs Korra takes a deep breath as Bolin helps her roll over the demolished front door. Asami's specially made Satomobile was parked outside. She appreciated her wife more than ever. Asami had been by her side from the moment she was first paralyzed. Korra couldn't believe she'd been so oblivious to all that Asami had done for her. The woman even made the chair she was sitting in. When had she had time to make all this stuff? "Geez I'm lucky."

"Huh?" Bolin asks.

Korra smiles at him. "I've got great friends."

The young earthbender smiles as he helps her into the car. "And we've got a great Avatar."

**X**

**A few hours later** Korra was back in bed. Her physical therapy treatment was just as agonizing as it was last time. She realized if she'd let Naga jump on her earlier the treatment wouldn't have hurt so much. She could barely move a muscle. Bolin even had to help her into bed. The idea of enduring who knew how many months of treatments sent chills up her spine.

Hours passed at an excruciatingly slow pace. She was in so much pain that she couldn't sleep. Asami would be calling her soon. Tonight was her dinner with Lau. Korra would have wheeled herself over to the restaurant to interrupt them, but she could barely lift her arms. Fortunately she knew Lau wouldn't hurt Asami tonight.

The Avatar sighs and closes her eyes. What was she supposed to do with him now? The thought of taking him on again gave her a headache. She releases a heavy breath. "I really am tired of fighting. They shouldn't have sent me back here."

* * *

The phone rings. Korra furrows her brow. It was only 7 o'clock. Asami hadn't called until a little after 8 PM last time.

The water tribe woman grumbles as she reaches for the phone. "Ahhh…ssss…." She grabs the phone. "H-hello?"

"It's me Chelse. Are you available?"

"Uhh, yeah kinda." Korra says.

"Alright we'll be there in a second." The executive assistant says.

"We?" A few seconds later four glowing balls of energy appear around the bedroom. There stood the other essences. Naga immediately starts barking and growling at them. "Naga! Naga! Down girl. Down." The matter essence waves his hand and the polarbear dog passes out. "Hey! What'd you do to her?"

Seika steps forward and points to the others. "That's Fuu. That's Lisa. That's Chili. Now let's get started. Your dog's fine."

Korra apprehensively pulls herself up into a seated position. This was a totally new situation and she wasn't quite sure how to handle it. "Uhh, A-Asami's gonna call me in an hour. I don't think we'll be finished by then. A lot's happened. Explaining all of it is gonna take a while."

Lisa, the spirit essence, steps forward. "And why exactly would Asami be calling you this late at night?"

Korra furrows her brow hearing a jealous tone in the woman's voice. "Because she's my best friend and we're married."

"What?!" Lisa exclaims before turning to her sister. "Seika! How could you keep something this important from me! You told me she was straight!"

Chelse rolls her eyes. "Lisa, we don't have time for this. Connect with Raava so we can figure out what's going on."

Korra lowers her eyes. "I-I can't go into the Avatar state yet. There's still some of that metal poison in my body." She glances at Lisa for a second. "And I…kinda…need to…be with Asami in order to get Raava back."

Lisa squints her eyes then places her hand on Korra's forehead. "You better be glad we need you alive kid."

Chelse rolls her eyes and smacks Lisa in the back of the head. "Just do it already."

Korra gasps when she feels the energy flowing through her body. Her eyes start to flash with white light as the Avatar state is activated. Lisa's body glows. The other essences begin to glow as well. The room is filled with white, red, gold, and violet light.

Korra's eyelids start to get heavy. Lisa knocks the Avatar's head into the headboard. "Oww." The water tribe woman groans.

"Stay awake. We won't be able to get any information if you're unconscious. " The spirit essence says.

Thirty minutes later Korra starts to get drowsy again. Lisa releases her after downloading her memories and sharing them with the others. They now knew everything Korra had been through. The spirit essence gulps as a drop of sweat trickles down her face. "Seika, this is bad, really bad. What are we going to do?" She turns to her sister.

Korra scratches her head. "What's bad?"

The fire essence averts her eyes. She knew the Inuit was telling the truth but she didn't think the situation was this dire. Were the Mothers really going to get rid of them? "We…we need to get that spear from him as soon as possible."

Fuu, the matter essence, shakes his head and crosses his arms. "That ain't gon happen without a fight. That little brat's more stubborn than a cowhippo with a hernia. I knew things were rough, but I didn't think he'd try to off himself cuz of it. He's screwed us all."

Korra speaks up again. "Uhh, hello? What's bad? I haven't told you guys what happened yet."

Chili lowers his eyes. "Way heavy man." He looks up at the others. "Maybe…we can talk him down. He doesn't know he has a family, you know."

Chelse shakes her head. "That's not going to work. I introduced myself to him a few hundred years ago."

The air essence furrows his brow for a moment then his eyes widen. "Is that why I had to hold the balance back then? Did he kill you?"

Seika nods sorrowfully. "Yeah. Talking won't do any good."

"Hel-llloooo…." Korra says trying to get their attention.

Chelse turns to the still confused Avatar then takes in an apprehensive breath. "Korra, we saw your memories; all of them. The Mothers can't get involved in this again. They'll destroy everything. We need to stop Tsuchi."

The Avatar blinks away her drowsiness. Whatever the spirit essence had done left her feeling extremely weak. "Okay, so how do we do that?"

The fire essence lowers her head. "You do what you did before. We'll…we'll step in sooner this time. Once he reveals the spear."

Korra stares at her blankly for a while. "That's your plan? You saw my memories and you know everything Asami and I are gonna have to go through. And that's your plan?" She says in disbelief.

Chelse continues to avert her gaze. She didn't want to reveal the terror coursing through her veins. Her brother's actions would be the end of them all. Korra's memories confirmed Seika's worst fear. Through Korra and Asami the Mothers had created a new child. And with the arrival of the new, the old would become obsolete. She'd seen it happen in other universes. She never imagined it would happen in this one. "There's more going on here than you realize and Tsuchi's at the center of it. I know he put you through a lot but you don't know him like I do. He can't be reasoned with. This is our only option."

Korra glares and shakes her head. "You're all the same. You're just like your mother thinking you know everything."

That gets Seika's attention. A deep burgundy glow pulses from her body. "Excuse me?" The other essences are practically hugging the wall in fear of her wrath.

The Avatar holds her fiery gaze. "Just because you don't know how to talk to him, you think nobody can. If you saw my memories then you saw that Mizu convinced him to merge with her. We just have to figure out what he…"

Seika bursts into flames. "At the cost of her memories! Do you know how much being human means to her? She basically gave her fucking life for you; eons of existence and experience obliterated in an instant! You call that reasoning with him?!" Korra lowers her eyes. Chelse's nostrils flare as she huffs trying to calm herself down. She turns her back on the Avatar and paces the room. "You don't know him. You don't understand what you've been through or what he's done. He's a child, even by our standards. He won't listen to anyone. If he'd crossed over in the beginning like the rest of us he wouldn't be like this. Now we're paying the price."

"What price?" Korra asks.

She faces the Avatar again. Their eyes meet. "If you love Asami as much as I do…" Korra shakes her head no. "…then do what you did before. This time after we awaken Mizu we'll stop her from destroying his body. I'll take the punishment for defying the Mothers' law. We can't let this continue beyond the solstice."

The disgusted Avatar continues to shake her head. "No. No, Asami and I aren't going through this again. How can you stand there and say that after everything I've shown you?" Seika lowers her head.

Fuu takes a deep breath. "Hey kid, there ain't no other choice."

"There's always another choice. We just can't see it yet." Korra says.

The matter essence glows with violet light. "No, I'm sayin 'you' ain't got no choice. You ain't the only one making sacrifices here. If you can't do what need to be done we gon find someone who can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Korra says in shock. Would they actually kill her if she didn't go along with them?

Chili lowers his eyes. "Just be cool man. Nobody has to get hurt."

The water tribe woman is furious. "Nobody has to get hurt?! Did you see what Tsuchi did to us; what he did to the world?!"

The phone rings interrupting them. Seika lowers her eyes. "Do what you did before Korra. Please. This is about more than you and Asami." The fire essence starts to glow. "I don't want to hurt you, but we can't let you defy the Mothers again. I'm sorry." She looks at the spirit essence. "Keep an eye on her."

Lisa nods then blasts Korra with a ball of white light knocking her back into the headboard. "Raava is my child. What she knows I know. Keep your mouth shut and do as you're told."

Chelse takes one last look at Korra. "Let's go." The essences disappear.

* * *

**X**

Korra's jaw clenches as the phone continues to ring. This was the last thing she expected to happen. What in the hell was wrong with them? She takes a few deep breaths before picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Korra, it's me Asami." The CEO says nervously.

The water tribe woman takes in a heavy breath. "Oh hey, I'm sorry it took me so long to pick up. How was your day?"

Asami furrows her brow. She could hear anger in her friend's voice. "It was…good. Just meetings and stuff. Are you okay? Did something happen?" She sits behind her desk ready to give Korra her complete attention.

Korra lowers her eyes. That wasn't what Asami said last time. "Uhh, I'm, I'm fine. I mean…" She gulps. "Therapy was exhausting. Naga broke down your front door. But Bolin said he'd fix it. Sorry."

Asami releases a relieved breath and smiles into the phone. She thought something was wrong at first. "Why didn't you call me, I'll send someone over to fix it tonight." She looks at the clock. A slight blush kisses her cheek. It was late. She wonders if Korra wants her to come over again. A full minute passes. "Korra, you still there?" The Inuit is so caught up in what happened with Chelse that she doesn't hear her. "Uhh, Korra?"

"Huh, oh, are, are you coming by too?" She asks quickly.

Asami smirks. "I'd like to, but I have a meeting tonight. Sorry." She lowers her eyes wishing she could hug her friend right at that moment.

"Oh…okay." Korra closes her eyes as her jaw clenches. She hated not being able to tell her wife what was really going on. She couldn't believe Chelse was threatening her like this. If there was anyone they could trust it was Asami.

The heiress sighs softly. "I-I can come by tomorrow. Would that be okay?"

The water tribe woman gulps. 'Screw Chelse.' Korra thinks to herself. She didn't survive being transported through a bunch of alternate universes just to be bullied. Her wife deserved to know the truth. "Asami…"

"Yeah."

Suddenly a vision of the spirit essence flashes through Korra's mind. An intense pain pulses in her chest. She lowers her eyes knowing what that meant. They were listening in. "I'm, I'm, sorry about last night."

"W-w-w-what, what do you mean?" Asami is in a panic. Was Korra actually apologizing for kissing her?

The young Inuit gulps. The mental flash was a warning. She needed to stick to the script for now. "I understand if you don't want to come back. I'll be okay. I shouldn't have asked you to stay last night. I'm sorry." She says almost in tears.

Asami shakes her head taking a relieved breath. Truthfully she wasn't ready to talk about what happened yet. "Korra, what the heck are you talking about? I do want to come over. I said I'm here for you didn't I? I really do have a meeting tonight. If I didn't I'd be there, really." She looks at the clock. "Geez…I'm gonna be late. I'll send someone to fix the door and I'll see you tomorrow kay." The other line is silent for a moment. "Korra, is that alright?"

Korra averts her eyes. "Yeah, thanks Asami."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow. Hope you can fall asleep without me tonight." The heiress says quickly.

Korra half smiles as she hangs up the phone. Asami told her how hard that call was for her. She said she thought her heart was gonna beat out of her chest the whole time. Korra had no idea Asami felt that way about her back then.

How was she gonna get through this? Her eyes well with tears as she remembers seeing Asami passed out in Katara's bedroom after one of Koh's centipedes had bitten her. How could Chelse be okay with Tsuchi torturing them? How could any of the essences be okay with it? It was almost like they…

She remembers something Mizu once told her. "My kind's senses aren't like yours."

Korra lays her head back against the pillows and looks up at the ceiling. The essences may have looked like humans but in reality they were ancient eternal beings who'd been alive since the beginning of time. They'd seen it all. Pain was just a natural part of life to them. Of course they wouldn't care what two humans went through.

But Tsuchi was different. Chelse had it right. He was a kid…an evil, fanatical, immature, obsessed with destroying the world kinda kid; her and Asami's future child. This whole situation was nuts. Would it still be okay to fight him? Letting him hurt Asami was definitely out of the question.

Korra looks at Naga. Her animal companion was still unconscious. "I'm sorry girl." Yet again she was powerless to do anything. Frustration wouldn't even begin to cover what she was feeling. What was she supposed to do about all this? She was almost completely immobile, had four eternal essences watching her every move, and couldn't go into the Avatar state. "At least Asami's safe for a while." Korra sighs. She knew Tsuchi wouldn't start infecting her with his essence until after they got together. There was still time to find a way to stop him. But how?

Somehow, some way Korra managed to get to sleep. She was surprised by who she found in her dreams this time around.

Soft baby blue eyes gaze nervously at the Avatar. Korra gulps. "I'm…glad you're here."

The raven haired vixen smirks. "Really?"

The water tribe woman nods. Was this woman really Mizu? She grasps the nape of her wife's neck and brings their lips together.

"Kor-ra…" The pale skinned beauty whispers into the kiss.

"Sa-mi…" The Avatar sighs remembering this dream vividly. She looks into her wife's blue eyes. It couldn't be her, could it? "Mizu? How are you here?" The heiress places her hand on Korra's heart. Her hand glows with a gentle soft radiance of strange indescribable colors. Korra looks down at her hand. "What's going on? Mizu. Talk to me, please."

The young CEO gently grasps the nape of Korra's neck, pulls her in close, and then whispers something in her ear. Korra gasps as she involuntarily goes into the Avatar State.

**The next morning**

She wakes up panting as she looks around the bedroom then down at her chest. What the heck was that? Was that really Mizu? If so, that shouldn't be possible. She was still asleep inside Asami right now, wasn't she?

Naga sits up and licks the Avatar's face. The polar bear dog's ears suddenly perk up. She starts barking then runs down the stairs. The doorbell rings. "Geez, what now?" Korra thinks to herself.

She maneuvers into the wheelchair and gets down stairs. "Hold on. I'm coming." She opens the door. "Lin?"

"Korra." Chief Beifong says.

The Avatar's eyes widen. She'd forgotten that Lin, Mako and Bolin were coming over today. "Uhh…Hi."

Mako and Bolin step out from behind her. "Hey Korra, how's it going?" Mako says as Bolin waves happily.

Korra does her best to tense up. This was going to be a hard meeting. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Are you going to invite us in or do we have to talk out here?" Lin says sounding very irritated as the avatar moves her wheelchair back so they can come inside.

Korra breathes out through puckered lips as she closes the door then rolls into the living room.

Lin takes a deep breath as she turns toward her. "So, how's your recovery going?"

The young avatar closes her eyes for a moment then breathes through her nose. She had to get through this. She just had to. "That's…that's not why you came here. What do you need to talk to me about?" She says glaring at the police chief.

Lin furrows her brow. She knew Korra was hurt, but her reactions seemed forced. "The Red Lotus has issued a statement. They're going after the fire lord next. We can't offer the fire nation any aid. We're stretched thin right now as it is because our forces have been dispatched to quell the rebellion in the Earth Kingdom." She takes a deep breath. "And I just received word that the president intends to use military force against the spirit vines if they aren't gone by next month."

"What do you expect me to do?" Korra averts her eyes and takes a deep breath. She felt horrible about what she had to do next. 'Okay Korra, you can do this. Be the angry Avatar. Breathe the angry Avatar. You got this.'

Lin steps up to her. "You're the avatar. I know you've been through a lot but you're the only one who can…"

"What's the point?!" The water tribe woman shouts.

After twenty minutes of over exaggerated yelling and whining Korra finally convinces them to leave. If she wasn't sure Asami would be the next person to walk through her door she would have cracked under the pressure.

Bolin scratches his head as Lin closes the door. "Geez, what's her problem? She was totally fine yesterday."

Mako shakes his head. "Let's just give her some space. She's hurt."

Asami pulls up to the apartment just as Lin and the guys make their exit. She was feeling pretty nervous. She'd had an odd dream about Korra last night and didn't want it to show on her face. She felt like a teenager, pining over her latest crush. Only this crush was her best friend. If that dream had gone any further…. The heiress shakes the daze from her head, takes in a deep breath, and puts on her best 'I'm not worried about anything smile'. Mako is scratching his head talking to Lin outside the apartment.

"Oh hey Asami." He says by way of greeting.

"What's going on guys?" She asks.

Lin speaks up. "We're leaving. Maybe you can talk some sense into her." The police chief says sounding extremely irritated and disappointed.

"Huh?" Asami says genuinely confused as they drive off. She apprehensively approaches the front door.

Korra gulps as she hears the door opening. 'Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me.' She says to herself before yelling at her future wife. "What's your problem? I said LEAVE!"

"Korra…." Asami says timidly. She pulls a handkerchief from her pocket and waves it. "I come in peace." She says with a small smile as she walks toward Korra. "Is…everything okay? The guys seemed pretty worried."

Korra lowers her head and scratches Pabu behind the ears. Asami sits across from her. Korra does her best to remain silent and not look at Asami. If she looked into those gorgeous gentle jades she wouldn't be able to control herself. Knowing the future wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

After a painfully awkward conversation they end up at the park just like before. The water tribe woman is completely smitten as she and Asami's eyes accidentally lock from across the field. She can't look away as the pale skinned beauty walks toward her.

The young CEO smirks nervously and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Uhh, are you ready to head back?"

Korra finally averts her eyes and nods.

**Back at the apartment**

Asami rocks back and forth on her heels. "Uuuh, well, I guess I'll just get going then." The industrialist says trying to back out of the door. She needed to leave as soon as possible. After watching Korra all day she wasn't sure what she'd do if they were alone together. Unfortunately her hormones had other plans. "Un..less you…need me to stay." She says biting her bottom lip.

Korra lowers her head. How would she survive the night in Asami's arms? She noticed the way Asami was looking at her today. The woman knew exactly what she wanted. "I didn't sleep very well last night."

Asami's stomach drops. She wasn't expecting to hear that. "Oh…o…okay." Asami says clearing her throat. "Soooo, you want me to stay?"

Korra nods and keeps her eyes glued to the floor "Is that okay?"

Asami takes a deep breath. "Yeah, sure, of course. I guess...I'll just head on up then." Asami says now looking down at the floor. Was it possible that Korra felt something for her?

"Okay." Korra says nervously then rolls hers wheelchair away from the stairs.

**X**

The Avatar sits in bed squeezing her hand into a fist. She needed to control herself. Asami steps out of the bathroom. Korra keeps her eyes closed as her friend gets into bed and holds out her arms. "Just like old times right?" Asami says with a soft giggle.

Korra half smiles then lies down into her arms. "Yeah." The Inuit rolls her eyes. 'You have no idea. Damn, she's so warm. I can't take this.' Korra thinks as she does her best to stick to the script. She settles in on top of her. The young CEO's heart was beating like crazy, just like before. "Uhh, are you okay Asami?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just … just settling down from playing in the park earlier that's all." She felt like her head was about to explode. Why did this feel so good?

"Yeah, same here." Korra says. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

Asami takes a few deep breaths finally starting to calm down. "Yeah it was fun wasn't it?"

The young avatar closes her eyes and listens to Asami's heart beat. They should be making love right now, celebrating the fact that they'd survived the impossible. She releases a heavy breath and continues on with the farce of a lifetime. "Asami, how did you know about those people being there?"

"Oh, I passed them on my way over here this morning. They were so happy. I knew it was because of you." Asami says softly laying her arm on Korra's back. She feels a gentle kiss against her neck and immediately freezes up. 'That did not just happen. It couldn't have. I'm over reacting. Calm down Asami just calm down. You're imagining things.' She thinks to herself before gulping. "Uhh, you…you okay?"

The young avatar wipes her eyes and sniffs. "I'm great." She holds Asami a little tighter. "I'm just glad you're in my life." She sighs. "Thank you for being here for me."

Asami half smiles. "Yeah…that's what friends are for right?"

Korra tenses up. Why had they been so scared of each other back then? 'Remember baby…please.' The Avatar says silently as snuggles into the crook of Asami's neck purposefully allowing her lips to linger on Asami's pulse point. The heiress moans. "Sorry." Korra whispers.

Asami was two seconds away from losing her shit. What the hell was going on? Did Korra just make a move on her? "It's…it's okay." Asami breathes out through her mouth clinching her jaw. This was absolute torture. 'Just friends….just friends….just friends.' She repeats over and over in her mind. She needed to get her mind off of what her body was telling her. "So what was going on with you guys earlier?"

Korra caresses the bridge of Asami's ear with her finger tips. "Just had a rough day. Mind if I tell you about it later?"

Asami glances down at her. Why did this feel so familiar? "Okay."

"Goodnight Asami." Korra whispers.

"Goodnight."

**The next morning**

The doorbell rings. Asami awakens slowly opening her eyes and sighing heavily. She looks down and her eyes widen seeing Korra snuggled against her exposed breasts. When had she taken off her gown?

She swallows hard seeing Naga sitting next to the bed panting staring at them. Asami gulps pushing the polar bear dog's head away as the door bell rings again. She maneuvers out of Korra's arms. Her clothes are on in a flash. She stops at the bedroom door and takes a deep breath. The feelings from last night's dream were still heavy on her mind…and her body. She and Korra had made love in that dream. It felt so real. And why did Korra keep asking her to remember her?

Asami looks back at the sleeping Avatar then makes her way back over to the bed. She tucks her hair behind her ear, leans down and gently brings their lips together. Almost immediately she pulls away and brings her hand to her lips. Had Korra just kissed her back? "K-Korra?" She asks nervously. The Avatar takes a deep breath, smiles, then turns over and giggles. Asami half smiles. Korra was still asleep. 'Thank goodness.' She thinks to herself then walks out of the room slowly closing the door behind her.

"Oh hello dear." Katara says.

"Hey Gran Gran, gotta go." Asami says practically running past the old waterbender.

"Asami…" Katara says calling out to her. "Korra is having physical therapy tomorrow at Republic General. Why don't you stop by, I'm sure she would appreciate it."

Asami smiles and nods as she drives away.

Korra opens her eyes and stares at the night stand. She'd screwed up big time. "I can't keep this up." She hadn't meant to kiss Asami. It was an accident.

Katara makes her way upstairs and into Korra's bedroom. "How are we feeling today, Korra?" She asks as she shoos Naga away and pulls a chair up next to the bed.

"Asami kissed me." The Avatar says with a small smile.

Katara nods and begins her healing treatment. "Oh you don't say?"

Korra closes her eyes. "Yeah. It kinda surprised me."

"Well let's talk about it after your treatment. Take a deep breath." The powerful healer says.

* * *

**X**

After an eventful session and a hearty lunch, Katara finally convinces her to ask Asami out. Not that she needed convincing, but she couldn't make too many changes while the spirit essence was watching her every move.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Katara says nonchalantly.

Korra lowers her head. "I can't do something like that Gran. She's my friend."

"And why not, you're already sleeping together aren't you?"

Korra smirks with a small giggle and shakes her head. "It's it's not like that Gran. She's just helping me sleep."

To the Avatar's surprise the elderly bender quickly takes a hold of her chin and stares into her eyes. The Avatar gulps as her mentor moves closer examining her face. Katara squints at her. She'd known Korra since she was a baby and never once had Korra failed to become an anxious, stammering mess when the subject of intimacy was broached. The woman sitting in front of her was the exact opposite. She was calm, smooth, and aware of herself. "Avatar Korra."

"Uhh, yeah?" She asks nervously.

"Is there something you're not telling me; about what you and Asami did last night?"

Blue eyes widen in fear and she pulls her chin from her mentor's grasp. "N-no. W-why would you ask me something like that?" Korra's in a panic now trying to roll away from the table. "Ah…ah..ow…ow…ow…" Korra says as she adjusts her legs.

The old waterbender watches her closely then covers her hands in glowing water. "Deep breath." She says as the young avatar breathes in and out as the glowing water covers her legs. She closes her eyes breathing a sigh of relief.

Katara does the same but maintains her suspicious gaze. "Hmm, well it's obvious something happened between you two. Whatever it is, I think you should pursue it. The best thing you can do for the world right now is to be honest and tell Asami how you feel. You two are good friends. Things will work out alright. She cares for you; it'll be good for you to get a different perspective on things. Besides, I have a feeling that your feelings aren't the only thing you're suppressing. I think your friendship can help you in ways you haven't even considered yet." Katara says.

"Gran…" Korra sighs lowering her eyes. She needed to be careful. She'd forgotten how intuitive her teacher was.

The old waterbender gets up from her chair. "That's enough of all that. Go get some rest; you'll need it tomorrow for therapy." She says making her way to the front door. "Oh….and I believe Asami may be stopping by for your session. So make sure you do your best."

"Yeah, thanks." The Avatar says.

Katara stands on the doorstep deep in thought. Korra wasn't acting like herself. And it wasn't due to her injury. The mature bender was sure of it. Korra normally chided her for butting into her personal life, this time she thanked her. Katara looks back at the door then heads to the car where her attendant had been waiting.

"Is everything alright, Master Katara?" The hunky male water bender asks seeing the concerned expression on his mentor's face.

She takes a deep breath. "I hope so."

**Later that evening**

Korra sits in the living room waiting for Asami to arrive for their date tonight. It was a lot easier to ask her out this time. She needed to be careful. Apparently she was still on track as far as doing what she did last time. The spirit essence hadn't sent the painful pulse into her chest since yesterday, but why'd she let her kiss Asami that morning?

An extremely nervous billionaire, playgirl, philanthropist pulls up in front of Korra's apartment. She turns off the car and takes a deep breath. Part of her couldn't believe this was happening. She and Korra were about to go out on a date. She looks at the front door as she thinks over their phone call a few hours ago. Korra may have said they were just hanging out, but her tone said something entirely different. Was Korra actually attracted to her?

Asami lowers her eyes and rubs her neck. She could still feel the sensation of the water tribe woman's lips against her neck. She breathes out through puckered lips. "Come on Sato, you got this. It's just Korra." Her mind flashes back to the dreams they'd been sharing. She quickly shakes the thoughts from her head. "Just friends, just friends, just friends."

Korra looks up hearing a knock at the door. She takes a deep breath as she rolls down the hallway. "Be cool Korra. Just remember you're nervous. This is your first time doing this." She opens the door with a big smile. It quickly leaves her face seeing her wife in tight blue jeans and a black button down sleeveless duster. Asami tucks her hair behind her ear. Korra gulps. That wasn't what she had on last time. "You…you look amazing."

Asami smirks as her cheeks flash with pink. "Thanks. You look great too." She says lowering her eyes. She had to get it together and fast. At this rate there was no telling what she'd do. "So, you ready to head out?"

Korra raises her eyebrows not expecting that response. "Uhh, sure. Oh, here." Korra reaches into her pocket. "They made a spare key. I mean it is your place right." The avatar looks into her eyes as she puts the key in her hand. "It'd be kind of weird if you couldn't get in here when you wanted to."

Asami gazes at Korra for a moment. "Yeeeeaaah." The green eyed woman gives her head a quick shake as her mind heard Korra's words in a completely different context. She jumps in the driver seat after helping Korra into the car. "So where we headed?"

Korra takes a deep breath and lowers her head. "Oh okay…um, just go up to the….

Asami sensed her apprehension. This was supposed to be a surprise. "Hey I have an idea. You know where we're going right?" Asami gets out of the car and opens the trunk pulling out two long ropes. Then she goes back to the apartment and opens the door. Naga is right there waiting happily thinking that her two favorite people had just returned home from their trip already. "Come on Naga." Asami says tying the two ropes to her saddle and the other two to the cargo hooks on her car.

Then she gets back into the car with a smile. "I drove last time. I think I deserve a night off." Korra gazes at her. Asami averts her eyes. "Uhh, is everything okay?"

Korra smiles then grabs the ropes. "Naga, let's go." Korra can't help but smile when she notices Asami watching her. She couldn't believe she'd been so blind to what was happening between them. "Is… there something wrong?"

Asami blinks rapidly and turns to look out the window. "Oh, uhh, sorry." She clears her throat. "You've just gotten better at driving, that's all."

Korra smirks. "Well I had a pretty good teacher, but I don't think driving Naga counts."

Asami chuckles. "Sure it does." She says bravely reaching over and tucking a strand of Korra's hair behind her ear. "This is the first time you haven't given me whiplash."

"Come on, I wasn't that bad." The avatar says with a wink.

"No…you weren't …that bad.." Asami says sarcastically as she closes her eyes and lays her head against the headrest letting her hair blow in the wind.

Korra heart is on fire as she watches her out of the corner of her eye.

They are quiet for a few minutes. Asami blinks a few times, as she sits up and looks out the window. She doesn't recognize the buildings, but she knows what she's hearing. "Is that a….Z-1500 engine I'm hearing….and….and….a dual turbine accelerator." She turns to the avatar suddenly very excited. "Korra, where are we?"

The young avatar pulls a handkerchief out of her pocket and hands it to her. Asami stares at it then glares at Korra for a moment before snatching it out of her hand. "I so can't believe you right now." Asami says playfully as she covers her eyes.

* * *

**X**

Korra wants to cry as she watches Asami fawning over the bikers like a crazed fan. She was so beautiful. Right at this moment, they were just a normal couple out on their first date.

"Hope you like fish dogs. It's like the only thing they have on the menu." Asami says.

"Yeah sounds good." Korra says as they sit quietly across from one another. She gulps. "So, this is a nice place huh."

Asami smiles. "Yeah, it's great." She brings her fist to her mouth and clears her throat. "So, are you thinking of taking up riding…I mean once you're recovered." She averts her eyes.

Korra couldn't take her eyes off of her. "No. I just thought you might like to see this place, since you're into cars and machines."

Asami is in awe. She didn't realize her friend was so considerate. "Thanks."

The server drops off their food. He puts the food on the table and stands there for a while. Korra eventually looks up at him. "Is everything okay?" She asks him.

He just smiles and sighs. Then in a deep baritone voice he says. "You two are just really cute. My boyfriend and I came here on our first date too."

Asami coughs almost choking on a French fry. Korra averts her gaze. "Uuuuh….we…we're just…."

He interrupts her. "It's alright sweetie. You can be yourself here. This is a lar-run business. We accept everyone here. Enjoy your meal. Let me know if I can get you two anything else." He walks away toward the kitchen.

Korra looks over at Asami to gauge her reaction. The raven haired beauty half smiles and focuses in on her plate.

The young avatar takes a deep breath then picks up one of the fish dogs and takes a bite. "This is pretty good." She says with a not so full mouth.

"Yeah." The longer they were together, the more like a date this felt.

After a few minutes Korra begins to giggle.

"What?" Asami says finding ocean blue eyes shining with mirth.

"You…you got a little something on your…." She says softly pointing at her.

Asami takes a deep embarrassed breath and wipes her lips with a napkin. "Thanks."

Korra giggles and smirks again.

Asami sighs then licks the corner of her lips. "Did I get it?" Asami asks. Her heart almost skipped a beat. The look in Korra's eyes was…it was… Asami gulps and averts her gaze. "Did I...get it?"

Korra nods. "Yeah." She can't take her eyes off of her.

"Hey lovebirds." The track attendant says. "Last race of the night is about to start you'd better get over there. You're not gonna want to miss it. Trust me." He says with a wink.

Asami gets up from her seat and walks over to Korra who can't seem to stop giggling.

Now she's irritated. "Come on Korra, really? There was nothing on my face was there? You're just playing with me now aren't you?" Asami leans over and closes her eyes. Korra cups her chin and dabs the napkin on Asami's cheek. All Korra wanted to do in that moment was kiss her, but it was too soon. "Thanks."

"It's about to start ladies." The man yells from the track.

"Care to give me a little push?" Korra asks. Asami quickly gets behind her with a smile and pushes them to the track.

Rainbow fireworks explode above the track lighting up the night sky. Down on the track seven female racers rev their motorbikes at the starting line. Both Korra and Asami lean against the rail to get a better view. The race begins.

Both women cheer the racers on. The announcer suddenly comes over the intercom. "We would like to thank Future Industries for the best racing bikes this side of the Fire Nation."

"Wooooo!" Asami yells lifting her hands. Korra follows suit and yells right along with her.

Korra's not shy this time. The moment their hands touch on the rail Korra takes her hand in hers. Green eyes meet blue. They both just smile and blush somehow managing to look back at the race track.

Asami gulps as she glances down at their hands. Korra looks away, pretending to be focused on the race as Asami gently squeezes her hand. She wanted her. She couldn't fight it anymore. But this was much more than a sexual attraction. They were literally dreaming about each other.

The race ends and they continue holding hands. As they walk down a long corridor they see the waiter with a man a few inches shorter than him, pointing at them.

"Tell me that wasn't us 3 years ago Marko." He says waving at them. Asami holds her head down as Korra holds her hand a little tighter.

**After an awkward ride back to the apartment**

Asami stands in front of Korra on her doorstep. Her friend had become unusually distant on the ride back. She wasn't sure what happened. "So…I had a great time tonight." She says with her hands cupped behind her back looking down at Korra.

The Avatar keeps her eyes down. "Yeah, me too. Thanks for coming. I know it was short notice."

Asami sighs wishing she had a little eye contact from her friend. "Anytime." She says alluringly unable to control the deep wanting tone that escapes her lips. Korra gulps then takes a deep breath as she holds the arms of the wheel chair and pushes herself up. "Korra, what are you doing?" Asami exclaims reaching out to help.

"It's okay. I got it." The water tribe woman says grabbing the threshold of the door. She sees Asami's worried expression. "Really it's alright. I do this in therapy too. I'm fine."

The caramel skinned beauty holds out her arms. Asami smiles as she apprehensively moves into her embrace hugging her. Korra closes her eyes. She knew what was coming.

Asami takes in a deep breath soaking in Korra's warmth. She pulls back slowly and kisses Korra softly on the cheek. The Avatar couldn't hold herself back anymore. If the essences were going to take her out she was gonna give them a good reason to. This was the moment Asami had told her about and she wasn't going to let it pass her by again.

Their eyes lock. Asami unconsciously sways toward her. Korra's eyes fall to Asami's lips for a moment. The heiress notices immediately but it's too late. Korra places a soft kiss upon her lips.

Asami is frozen stiff until Korra gives her another kiss allowing her lips to linger a little longer. The vixen is completely undone. She leans into the Avatar's kiss encouraging her to explore even further. Korra gently grasps the nape of Asami's neck and deepens the kiss eliciting a moan from the awe struck CEO.

And as quickly as it began, it ended. The warmth around Asami's body disappears. She gasps for breath as the Avatar sits down in her wheel chair. "K-Korra?"

"Would you like to come in?" The Avatar asks smoothly.

All Asami can do is nod. Her whole body was on fire and the only thing that could quench it was the woman calmly unlocking the door. Korra rolls out of the way and waits for Asami to come inside.

The green eyed beauty gulps as Korra parks her chair in the chair mover. "Korra…what, what just happened? I mean, did we just..."

Green eyes meet blue. "I have feelings for you." The water tribe woman says. She gains even more confidence when she notices that there's no pain pulsing from her chest. Were the essences ignoring her? Or maybe they changed their minds. "I'm in love with you."

Apple red lips part in disbelief. A pleasurable wave of energy pulses through her body. Asami almost couldn't comprehend it. She hadn't been losing her mind. Korra really wanted to be with her. She takes a few wobbly steps forward until she is in front of Korra's chair. Why did this feel so right? The green eyed beauty's chest is on fire with unexplainable emotions. She kneels down. "I-I feel the same way. I mean I…love…you too."

Asami was in shock. She'd said the words and she actually meant them. For a whole year they'd been by one another's side protecting and taking care of each other. These feelings had been there the entire time just waiting to be uncovered.

The Avatar smiles softly then cups a pale cheek and brings their lips together.

A few minutes later they are in Korra's bed making out like bandits. Asami felt like she was in heat. She needed Korra to be touching her everywhere. This was like a dream come true. Her toes curl as strong yet gentle hands massage her ass making her grow wetter in the process. She sits up straddling the Avatar's waist and begins to unbutton her vest.

Korra is entranced as Asami's bra falls from her body. All she can do is stare. The heiress becomes self conscious the longer those ocean blue eyes trail over her body. After a full minute she tries to cover herself. What was she thinking? Why was she moving so fast? They'd just been on one date. The young Inuit suddenly sits up and takes a firm pink nipple into her mouth.

Asami's mouth is agape. She loses her breath as she watches Korra hungrily suckling at her breast. Warm caramel hands caress her neck and back. "Mmm…" She whimpers now running her fingers through soft dark brown hair. 'Oh fuck this is actually happening. What do I do? What do I do?' She thinks to herself now panting slightly.

Korra stops so quickly Asami thought she may have said that out loud. The water tribe woman pulls back and gazes into nervous jade green orbs. "We don't have to do anything. I just want you to know that I'm serious about you." Asami is speechless. Korra tucks a strand of raven black hair behind Asami's ear with her finger. "I've never…done this before."

The pale skinned beauty furrows her brow a bit. "Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you…hear my thoughts?" She asks apprehensively. The Avatar wanted to say, 'Not yet'. She shakes her head no. Asami lowers her eyes. "I've…umm, I've never done this either." A blush fills her cheeks. "Sex, I mean."

Korra swallows softly. "You mean, you and Mako never…" Asami shakes her head no. Korra half smiles. "Me neither."

"Really?" Asami asks. "You two were so close. I thought for sure you'd been together. He was always so distant with me. I figured it was because of you."

Korra lowers her eyes. "I think I was jealous of him."

"Why?"

Their eyes meet. "Because he was with you."

Asami shakes her head, cups Korra's cheek, and brings their lips together. "Why didn't you say anything back then?"

"I'm saying it now." The Avatar whispers.

Asami sighs heavily as she leans into the Avatar's lips. She didn't just want Korra anymore, she needed her. The ache beneath her waist was overwhelming. They fall back onto the pillows. Asami kisses and nips her way down Korra's neck.

"A-Asami…" Korra stammers out. She could sense the frenzy in her friend's movements.

"I-I need you." Asami groans. She had no idea what she was doing but her body apparently had the right idea. Korra gulps then takes a hold of Asami's shoulders stopping her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. " Korra says gazing into her eyes. "Lie on your back and take off your pants." Asami raises surprised eyebrows and does as she's told.

The Avatar takes in a few deep breathes then maneuvers onto her side. She gulps then grabs one of her thighs. She grits her teeth then places her leg over Asami's.

"Oh…no. Korra, stop! I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." The nervous industrialist says as she tries to hold Korra down.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine." Korra pants. With one last groan of pain she positions herself between Asami's legs. "I can't do much. But I can do this." Asami shakes her head no. Korra takes a deep breath then begins to kiss at her lover's breasts.

As Korra continues to move up her body Asami finally understands what she's trying to do. It was just like their dream. She wraps her arms around Korra and spreads her legs. Korra slowly grinds into her sex. Asami gasps as fireworks explode throughout her body. She grabs the firm globes of the Avatar's ass increasing the friction. "Uahh…uahhh…oh….oh….uaahh…"

Korra pants against her neck. She closes her eyes and does her best to push through the pain. Their hearts were beating so fast.

Asami grabs a fistful of the hair at the back of Korra's head and whispers in her ear. "I love you."

Korra sheds a tear and steps up her efforts. She pants heavily. She needed to get them there, but she was so tired. Asami's wetness was all the motivation she needed to continue. Sweat trickles down her forehead.

Asami can feel her friend's exhaustion. Everything they were doing felt incredibly good but sacrificing Korra's health wasn't worth it. She kisses her neck. "It's okay baby. It's okay. I'm good, really." Korra swallows hard and continues trying to thrust her hips into the woman beneath her. Asami grabs her shoulder to slow her movements. "Korra…please."

The Inuit takes a trembling breath and pants. She attempts another slow grind. Asami places her hand on the small of her back. "We have plenty of time. I'm not going anywhere." She kisses her neck again. "I promise."

Korra releases a relieved sigh still trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize. You're amazing." Asami says. Korra closes her eyes then tries to move off of her. "I've got you. Let me help." Korra nods and allows her to assist her.

Korra closes her eyes as Asami lays her head down on her chest. "I'm gonna get better."

"I know." Asami says.

Korra takes in a long deep breath and exhales slowly. They had been together for over an hour and there was still no sign of the essences. Maybe now was the time to tell her wife was going on, but how much should she tell her? "Asami, I, uhh, I need to talk to you about something."

The heiress stares out the window. "I need to talk to you about something too."

Korra is curious. "What is it?"

Asami is silent for a moment. She was scared to ask the question. "Don't laugh okay?"

"I won't. I promise." Korra says.

"Who's Mizu?"

Blue eyes widen as she looks down at her future wife. "W-What do you mean?"

"That's what you called me... in my dreams."

* * *

**10:15 PM**

**Future Industries**

Chelse files away more of Asami's paperwork when the phone rings. She wonders who would be calling the office this late. "Future Industries, how may I help you?"

"I'm calling on behalf of the acting CFO of Cabbage Corp. Lau Gan-Lan Sr., has passed away. Funeral services will take place at the Ba Sing Se estate tomorrow. Mr. Gan-Lan requests that Miss Sato be present to finalize their contract." The assistant says.

Chelse lowers her eyes. "I'll contact Miss Sato right away. Thank you." It was starting. She'd seen this is in Korra's memories. Asami would be with Lau for almost an entire day. He wouldn't hurt her yet, but it was still dangerous.

She calls Asami at home. The phone rings, and rings, and rings. Chelse furrows her brow. "Where the hell is she? She should be home by now." Her eyes immediately widen. She disappears from the office and reappears in the spirit essence's apartment. "Tamashi, Tamashi. Damn it Lisa, wake up!"

The spirit essence almost freaks out seeing her sister standing over her and her partner. "Christ! What the hell are you doing here?" She yells telepathically.

"Have you been keeping track of Korra? What's she doing right now?" Chelse asks.

The spirit essence rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath then taps into Raava. "Of course I have. She's doing everything she did before. She'd be an idiot to do otherwise. She's asleep at home right now."

Chelse lowers her eyes. "Is she alone?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Chelse averts her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Now get out of here before my girl wakes up! I'll let you and the others know if anything changes."

Chelse teleports back to the office and calls Asami at home again. There was still no answer. Something wasn't right. For some reason she couldn't get Korra off her mind. She takes a deep breath and disappears again. The next moment she's floating outside Korra's window.

She sees Asami half naked lying in the Inuit's arms. The executive assistant grits her teeth. "God damn it. I warned you." The Avatar had disobeyed them but why hadn't the spirit essence seen it.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Maverikc:** I love you too. Korra's got to do something. Let's hope she figures it out.

**MissKorraSato:** Thanks for the thanks and for your patience. Had some life changes recently. Going to get back on schedule soon. Korra's going to be alright. She always is.

**Ronnisha:** Ha me too. And I doubt Korra will be able to keep things to herself anymore.

**ZackAttackX:** Yes it's one story. Just like the show has many stories involved in the one main story, that's what I'm doing here. To the best of my ability anyway. And here's your Korrasami fix. More to come.

**Ronnisha:** Yes, the Asami of that universe did indeed die. However that world is one that resets if it's destroyed, meaning they are all alive now. That's what Katara was trying to explain to Korra back on that alternate world.

**Wolf Eyes:** Exactly, taking it back to the start. Now let's see how Korra deals with it.

**xxCandyJellylovexx:** Yes me too! Glad to virtually meet others who love Korrasami. It takes a lot to keep my attention, hence the birth of this story. So I feel ya.

**Mick3y92:** Totally agree with you on Kuvira, that's kind of what I was going for. If you continue to read, you'll discover that she's not exactly operating of her own free will. And with regard to the sexuality, no orientation is portrayed as wrong in my story. It's just unexpected. They aren't hiding because they think it's wrong. They are more concerned about their relationships with Bolin and Mako. Korra actually dated all of them. Technically in my story both Korra and Asami are straight/bisexual. This is just one of those past life situations where they fell for one another. Bolin is known for being sensitive so of course everyone shrugged it off. Kya and Lin are my babies, right up there with Korra and Asami.

**Rokitoo:** Yes I appreciate the well wishes. I had a lot of life happen since last month. Didn't have the time to focus on writing. I'm sure you're already on track with regard to Korra's punishment so I won't spoil anything for you. And I'm happy to be a virtual happiness dealer. Here's your next hit. ;-D


	65. Chapter 65

**Title:** Korrasami 65

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating**: PG-13/ R

**Notes: Author review replies below **Yeah I know it's been over a month. **#LifeHappens #Moving #HurricaneMatthewFL #Korrasami4Life** Edits are pending, so there might be a few typos. And Avatar and a General will be updated this weekend.

* * *

Chelse vanishes and reappears next to her sister's bed. A few moments later Lisa's partner jumps up out of bed, runs into the bathroom, and slams the door.

The spirit essence furrows her brow and yawns wondering what the emergency is. "Babe, you okay? My cooking wasn't that bad, was it?" Her eyes widen when she sees Chelse stepping out from the shadows. Before she has a chance to react the fiery titan places her hand over her mouth.

The two begin telepathically communicating.

"What did you do to my girlfriend?"

"What's the Avatar doing right now?" Chelse asks.

Lisa rolls her eyes. "Are you obsessed with her or something? I already told you she's…"

"Look again." The executive assistant says.

The spirit essence closes her eyes and taps into Raava. She shakes her head and sighs. "Nothing's changed. She's still asleep."

"Do you see Asami?" Chelse asks.

Lisa furrows her brow again. "No. Why?"

"Awaken Raava and look again." The fire essence demands.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Chelse says.

Shocked brown eyes widen when Lisa sees Asami naked in Korra's arms. "What the hell…" She moves to get out of bed.

Chelse lifts her hand and shakes her head no. "Check Raava's memories. I want to find out what happened between her and Asami first."

Lisa averts her eyes. She was genuinely embarrassed and a little scared. How had the Avatar managed to interfere with her connection to the light spirit? That shouldn't be possible. Lisa was the only one with the power to control spirit. She closes her eyes then holds out her hand. Chelse takes it and they watch a replay of Raava's most recent memories.

**Two hours ago…**

**Korra's apartment**

"That's what you called me…in my dreams."

Asami lowers her eyes. She felt like she was losing her mind. What kind of idiot confesses something like that? First she practically throws herself at the woman now she's telling her that she's been dreaming about her. She felt like a stalker. Asami swallows softly. "I know it sounds crazy." Korra is silent for a minute. Asami becomes more and more self conscious with every passing second. She gulps hard. "Look, Korra, I…I don't…do stuff like this okay. I mean, I…I care about you but I've never done anything like this before. I need you to understand..."

"She's someone from my past life." Korra says cautiously. Asami looks up at her. "At least, I think she is. You're not crazy. I've been having dreams about you too." Asami smiles softly with relief and lays her head back down on Korra's chest. "I know this is happening kind of fast. Whatever 'this' is; it's new for me too. I'm actually…kinda scared." The young Avatar says as she averts her eyes. Truthfully she was terrified. There was no turning back now.

Asami releases a quiet sigh. That was all the comfort she needed. Just knowing Korra felt the same way put her at ease. "Me too. But…I think we'll be okay."

Korra smirks. "Yeah."

The heiress takes a deep breath. She was much more relaxed now. "So you've been dreaming about me huh Miss Korrasami?"

The Avatar chuckles a bit. "You weren't supposed to hear that." She caresses Asami's back.

The CEO smiles. "I think it's sweet. It has a nice ring to it." She sighs. "So can you tell me more about her? About Mizu."

The Avatar averts her eyes. The moment she heard Asami mention Mizu's name earlier she knew she had to be careful. If Asami accidentally gave Lau any of this information there was no telling what he'd do. For the first time she thought Chelse might be right. Getting Asami involved would only put them in more danger. And Tsuchi could read Asami's mind if enough of his essence were in her body. "Uhh no, not really. I don't…"

Asami's eyes widen. She sits up. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. I totally forgot about what happened with Vaatu. Sorry."

Korra half smiles. "It's…it's okay. I mean it might not be permanent. Katara said that Aang got disconnected from his past lives once, but he got it back. I'm sure I will too." Asami nods and lies back down. Korra breathes out through puckered lips grateful for having dodged the question. "Hey, listen, umm, I don't think you should talk to anyone about Mizu."

Asami laughs. "Who would I tell?"

"Me, only me." The Avatar says firmly. Asami looks up at her friend for a moment.

The green eyed woman swallows softly. She'd heard the seriousness in the Inuit's voice. "Okay. I understand."

Korra lifts her head and brings their lips together. "Thank you."

The engineer lies back down. She still couldn't get over how natural it felt to be with Korra like this, a little too natural. It was almost like she'd done it before. "So..., do you have any idea why we've been dreaming about each other? I don't have any experience with anything like this. Korra…I felt you, like really felt you the way I feel you right now. It was like real life."

The Inuit knew the answer but it wasn't time for them to know it yet. "Yeah, I felt you too. It could be because the spirit portals are open. Probably some new Avatar stuff. I'll ask Gran Gran about it tomorrow."

Asami lowers her eyes in silence for a minute then takes a deep breath. "You're different."

"Huh?"

"You're…different. And I'm not talking about your injury." Asami says.

"Different how?" The Avatar stares up at the ceiling. She knew exactly what Asami meant. There was no way she wouldn't have noticed how much more confident and at ease she was with everything that was going on. They were still so in tune with one another even without the Mothers' souped up energy flowing through their bodies.

Asami swallows softly and inhales deeply. A small smile comes to her face. "I've always admired you; you know that? You're the strongest, kindest, bravest, most selfless person I've ever known. I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't met you. But I've been around you long enough to notice your habits. And lately, you've been…(takes a deep breath)…different. More confident, more sure of yourself. Like you always know what you want. It's a little…intimidating." Green eyes lower. Her heart beats a little faster. "I guess I'm not used to this side of you yet.

Korra gulps nervously. "Do you…(she closes her eyes)…wanna get used to it?"

Asami closes her eyes and sighs apprehensively. "You'd let me know if there was anything wrong, right? I mean you'd let me help you if you needed it?"

Korra looks down at her. "Yeah, I-I will." She says apprehensively. "Of course."

The vixen takes in a heavy breath. "So why shouldn't I talk about Mizu?"

The water tribe woman swallows hard and averts her gaze. "Because…" She needed to tell Asami the truth or at least a piece of it. "…there are a lot of spirits in the city. And not all of them got along with my past lives or people connected with me." Korra takes a deep breath. "I think…you and Mizu are connected and I don't want you to get hurt." Asami hugs her a little tighter then slowly begins to kiss her neck. The Avatar's eyes flutter as full pink lips gently suckle at her pulse point. She smirks. "Mmm, what's that for?"

Asami's breath is hot as she kisses Korra's earlobe. "For trusting me. And….for being bold enough to make a pass at me the other night."

The blue eyed woman furrows her brow. "Huh?"

The heiress sits up for a moment with a small giggle. "Remember that day we spent at the park?" Korra nods. "I knew then that things had changed between us. But I was too scared to admit it. Then… you kissed my neck." Korra lowers her eyes bashfully. "My heart lit up. And it felt so familiar, like you'd always been the one kissing me like that." Their eyes meet for an eternal moment. Did Asami actually remember her?

Green eyes slowly close. Asami takes a deep breath and gulps like she's in pain. "Geez…." A single tear streaks down her cheek.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Korra asks quickly.

Asami half smiles then finds her partner's gaze. "When you look at me lately; it's, it's like…I've forgotten something that means the world to me. And…and you're the only one who knows what it is. I can't explain it…but it hurts."

Korra opens her mouth to speak. "Asami…"

Asami shakes her head and places her index finger against the Avatar's lips as a few more tears streak down her face. She giggles sadly. "Korra…I…"

Korra cups her cheek for some eye contact. She wanted nothing more in the world than to tell Asami what was really happening between them. She wanted to tell her the truth. That she was from their future, that they were married, that they were eternally connected. "I meant what I said. I really do love you. And it's not because of this injury or because I've been depressed. I…"

The young CEO sighs softly. "Korra, that's what I'm trying to tell you. I know baby. I don't know how I know, but I know." She leans down into smooth caramel lips. "I just don't want you to think I'm crazy."

"I'd never think that, ever." Korra says.

Asami takes a shaky breath as a few more tears streak down her cheek. Korra hugs her a little tighter as she trembles. "Sorry, I think I'm just tired. Mind if we get some rest?"

"No problem." Korra says trying to hide her sorrow.

Asami lies back down. "Is it okay if I come to your therapy session tomorrow?"

Korra lays her head back against the pillows. "I'd love that."

Asami yawns. "Great."

Korra's eyes widen in surprise a few seconds later. 'Shit.' She'd fucked up. She wasn't thinking. Asami's not supposed to make it to her session tomorrow. She's supposed to be with Lau in Ba Sing Se. Korra looks out the window. What was she going to do about Chelse and the other essences? They should have already noticed that things changed, why hadn't they tried to stop her yet? She looks down at her future wife. Maybe they're waiting until she and Asami were apart. She wraps her arms around the vixen, closes her eyes, and sighs.

**Back at Lisa's apartment…**

The spirit essence releases her sister's hand and lowers her eyes. She's beyond confused. "This shouldn't be possible. Mizu hasn't awakened and Fuu hasn't married them yet. She shouldn't be able to shield Raava's light from me. I created it. I created them all. Raava, Vaatu, Tui, La, the energy of the spirit world,…they're all mine. She disobeyed us."

Chelse notices Lisa's hands flashing with dark violet light. "Hey calm down. We're going to get to the bottom of this, but we need to find out who or what we're up against first. Korra's not the one doing this. She can't connect with Raava right now. And Mizu's still dormant inside Asami. That means there's someone else pulling the strings."

Lisa clenches her jaw. "Other than the Mothers or a union with my essence there is no way anyone could manipulate my energy like this."

Chelse takes a deep breath. "Just keep watch on her for now. I'll…"

"How do you expect me to do that? She's already screwed up the previous timeline. If I keep Raava activated and Korra dies the Avatar cycle will be destroyed. Then who's going to fix this mess?! We need to put her in her place before this gets any worse! What if she decides to take control of you or Genshō next?" The spirit essence says angrily.

Chelse lowers her eyes for a moment. "I told you she's not the one doing this."

"You don't know that! For all we know this could be the new essence's power." Lisa yells.

"That's not possible. It hasn't been born here yet. Let me see what I can find. For now just activate Raava when she's asleep." The fire essence says.

Lisa growls at her. "There's no way for me to know if she's sleeping or not Seika! She's blocking my connection with false visions!"

"Do what you can alright. And keep the others out of this until I figure something out. I'll check in once I've spoken to her." The executive assistant says as she vanishes.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Asami kisses her girlfriend goodbye. "I'll see you at noon okay?"

Korra smiles. "Can't wait." Asami heads to the door. "Hey…" The young industrialist turns around. "I love you."

Asami comes back for a quick kiss. "I love you too. See you in a bit."

Korra sits back in bed and looks around the room. She can hear Asami's car driving away. If the essences were going to make a move on her, now would be the perfect time.

The phone rings. Korra furrows her brow and lets it ring a few times before picking it up. "Uhh…hello?" She can hear the person on the other line breathing slowly. "Hello?"

"Did you have a good time last night?" Chelse asks.

The Avatar gulps. "As a matter of fact I did. What do you plan to do about it?"

The line is silent for a moment. "Are you really this stupid?"

Korra raises her voice. "Look, if you're gonna kill me then get it over with. Because as long as I'm alive there's no way I'm letting Asami go through…"

Chelse interrupts her. "This isn't about just you and Asami! And if killing you could fix this we would have done it already. Have you stopped to think about what you're doing?"

"Of course I have." The water tribe woman says quickly. "I'm trying to keep my friends and family safe."

"And how do you plan on doing that? You can't walk. You can't even go into the Avatar state." Chelse asks. Korra averts her eyes. Truthfully she hadn't thought past what happened last night. After about ten seconds of silence Chelse takes a deep breath. "Just stick to the plan okay. We saw what happened last night. We can't afford another slip up. You need to keep Asami on track from now on."

Korra lowers her eyes and swallows again. "So, why didn't you stop me?"

"For the same reason you didn't tell Asami what's really going on." Chelse says. Korra lowers her head. So they really were keeping tabs on her. "Have you really considered how your actions are going to affect the lives around you? Let's say you manage to stop Tsuchi tomorrow. Kuvira's war will have never happened. Bolin doesn't join the United Earth Kingdom army. He never throws the party at Chili's place. Lin Beifong and Kya never reconnect."

"What?" Korra says trying to interrupt her.

"Master Katara never visits the forgetful valley. Azula is never found and reunited with her family. Mizu…never awakens. And that's just for starters. I saw your memories of the future where you and Asami are immortal. That's the future where your friends are happy. That's the future that will never come to pass if you keep interfering with this timeline." Chelse says.

Korra is quiet for a minute. "That's not our only option."

"What?" Chelse says.

The water tribe woman thinks back to the millions of dimensions she saw before the Mothers sent her back here. "Asami and I can have normal lives this time. We can be free. I've seen it."

"Korra…."

"We can grow together and have a family, and get old, and die just like regular people." The Inuit says.

"Avatar…"

"Hiroshi won't die and neither will Katara. If I stop Tsuchi no one has to die." Korra says.

"Avatar …just stick to the plan!" Chelse shouts into the phone.

"No! The Mothers didn't send me back here to go through all this again. And even if you guys manage to get the spear from him, what's gonna stop him from causing worldwide earthquakes and killing everyone, huh?" The water tribe woman yells.

"Mizu. You saw what happened last time. She's stronger than him. Are you really going to turn your back on her after everything she sacrificed for you?" Chelse asks. Korra is silent. The other line starts to beep. "Shit, hold on."

The Avatar closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Of course she wouldn't betray Mizu, but they shouldn't have to suffer to bring her back. This couldn't be what the Mothers wanted.

"Hello, Korra, you still there?" Chelse asks.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Is Asami on her way in?" The executive assistant asks.

"Yeah. She left a few minutes ago. Tsuchi should be on his way to Ba Sing Se by now, right?" Korra says.

Chelse's jaw clenches. "And thanks to you we now have no idea what he's going to do next. He planned this in order to get closer to Asami. I've chartered her on the next flight out to try and fix your screw up."

Korra averts her eyes. "Look, I can figure this out. I just need some time."

"There's nothing to figure out. You're going to follow the previous timeline." Chelse says.

The Avatar gulps. "And if I don't?" Korra asks with a noticeable shake in her voice.

"Don't fuck with us Avatar. There are worse things than death. And if you don't want to find out what they are you'll follow our plan. I love Asami as much as you do, but she's stronger than you give her credit for. If she got through this once, she can do it again. Now either you get back on track or we'll do it for you. Am I understood?" Chelse says. "Avatar?"

Korra hangs up the phone.

Chelse suddenly appears next to her bed covered in black flames. "I didn't hear your answer."

Korra looks out the window. "Give me a week."

Chelse furrows her brow. "Excuse me?"

The nervous Inuit swallows hard still not making eye contact with the fiery titan. "Just give me a week to come up with a plan to stop Tsuchi." Chelse opens her mouth to speak. "I'll keep the timeline. I'll tell Asami that I need some space."

Seika's mouth twitches as she raises her chin. She slowly exhales scorching hot air from her nose. "Fine, but if you make one step backward, one more slip up, give me one reason to think you…"

"I won't, but you have to promise me something." Korra says interrupting her.

Chelse glares at her. "What?"

Korra releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "If I come up with a plan, you'll let me try it."

"No deal. But I'll listen." The executive assistant says quickly then disappears.

The Avatar lowers her head and looks at the clock then down into her lap. Time was running out. The Earth essence was the only one on her mind.

"If things go the way they did last time five days from now, you're gonna start poisoning Asami. Then we're gonna have our first date. You'll make her force herself on me then make her feel guilty for it." Korra takes a deep breath and shakes her head. There is a warm pulsing in her chest. "You have no idea how much Mizu loved you Tsuchi. Why take things this far?"

A light bulb goes off in Korra's head. "He doesn't know that she loved him." She looks up at the abstract painting of the faceless motorcyclist on the wall and wonders what else Tsuchi doesn't know.

In a bold move she picks up the phone and calls Jinora at Air Temple Island. Maybe Wan Shi Tong would have some answers.

**Azulan Avenue**

Asami can't help but smile as she stops at the light. She almost couldn't believe what happened yesterday or even this morning. She and Korra were actually together. Just kissing her girlfriend goodbye made her giddy. "My girlfriend…" The young engineer bites her bottom trying to stifle her smile. She takes a deep breath as the light turns green. The car behind her honks to get her attention. "Sorry." She chuckles. It was still so strange that everything felt so right with Korra. She squeezes the steering wheel and squeals like a little girl. "Geez, I wonder what Chelse is gonna think. This is crazy."

She pulls into the parking garage and takes a few minutes to compose herself. "Just a normal day at work…and I'm dating Korra!" She giggles again then breathes out through puckered lips. "Okay I got this." She heads upstairs.

The moment the elevator doors open Chelse gets up from her desk. "Miss Sato, we have an emergency."

"What's going on?" Asami asks.

"Lau Gan-Lan, Sr. has passed away. I tried to contact you last night but you weren't home. His son requests that you join him in Ba Sing Se for the funeral. I know how important this contract is. I reserved our fastest airship. They can take off as soon as you..." Chelse says.

Asami looks at her watch and thinks for a moment. "Cancel the flight."

Chelse furrows her brow. "I'm, I'm sorry?"

"Cancel it. It takes almost half a day to fly to Ba Sing Se. I wouldn't get there until late in the evening. I seriously doubt they're going to postpone a funeral to accommodate a business associate. I'll speak with Lau when he returns tomorrow. For now call the district attorney's office and have three messengers sent down. I'll start drawing up a new contract." Asami says as she walks toward her office. "Oh and clear my afternoon, I have a 12 o'clock appointment."

"Y-yes ma'am." Chelse says apprehensively.

An hour later Chelse hands Asami some paperwork. "Excuse me, Miss Sato?"

"Hmm?" The CEO signs a document.

"May I ask where you were last night?" Chelse asks cautiously. Asami looks up at her. "In case there's an emergency… and I need to contact you in the future."

Asami smirks and sits up in her chair. "I…was…with Korra." She can't help the heat rushing to her face. She lowers her eyes. "We…went on a date."

Chelse raises her eyebrows. She needed to pretend she didn't know anything. "So…there's something going on between you two?"

Asami nods and sighs. "Yeah."

Chelse gives her a pleased smirk. "Dating another bender, huh? Well your father would never stand for it that's for sure, but you don't really have to worry about him anymore do you?" The brown haired woman sighs and smiles sweetly. "Look at you growing up and falling in love."

Pale white cheeks are flushed strawberry pink. "Y-yeah, I am."

"I must say, I'm a little surprised. With your looks you could have any man you want. I never thought a woman would be the one to pop that cherry."

"Chelse! We haven't done anything!" Asami shouts.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm impressed you were able to keep your virginity as long as you have, though your father had a lot to do with it. I should have seen this coming though. I mean you're into cars, fighting, and pro-bending, how lar can you get. You just better make sure my sister Lisa doesn't find out. She's had a crush on you since birth, seriously. Then again I don't know too many people who aren't head over heels for you. The avatar's pretty hot though. I've got to give you credit, you are definitely a Sato. Aim high or go home, your father used to say." She says nonchalantly.

"I'm not lar….it's…it's just her." Asami says clearing her throat. Her face was beet red. "Let's get back to work. I want to finish at least half of this contract before my appointment." She shuffles through a few papers with a small smile on her face.

* * *

X

**11:30 AM**

Mako and Bolin pick Korra up and take her to her physical therapy appointment.

"So how you feeling today?" Mako asks.

"I'm good." Korra says.

"Really?" Bolin asks. "You seem kinda down." Mako punches him in the shoulder. "Ow. What? She does."

"I'm alright. I just have a lot on my mind." The Avatar says.

"Can we help with anything?" Mako asks.

"Not right now, but I'll let you know if I come up with anything." Korra says.

Mako clears his throat. "You, uhh, you smell nice today."

Korra and Bolin turn and stare at him. "Uhh, thanks?" Korra says. He hadn't complimented her last time.

"Bro, are…you okay?" Bolin asks.

"Yeah I'm, I'm fine. You smell it right. She smells like flowers. Korra you smell like flowers." Mako says trying to defend himself.

Blue eyes widen remembering her night with Asami. "Oh, uhh, yeah…I do."

Mako gulps as he glances out the window. "Asami wears stuff like that."

Korra nods and averts her eyes. "Yeah." She was actually grateful that Asami wouldn't be at her therapy session today. There'd be no way to keep quiet about their relationship. The guys weren't supposed to find out until after Bolin's party.

An awkward silence fills the car as they pull up to the doctor's office. Korra's jaw almost drops when she sees Asami waving on the sidewalk. What was going on? She was supposed to be on her way to Ba Sing Se. Korra gulps as Mako helps her out of the car. The Avatar does her best to hide the nervous smile on her face. "H-hey this is a surprise."

The industrialist furrows her brow. "Are you okay?"

Korra laughs apprehensively. "Yeah, I'm fine. J-just happy to see you."

"Well I said I'd be here. Hey guys." The heiress says by way of greeting.

"Hey." Mako says as he averts his eyes.

Bolin is all smiles. "Man that is so funny. We were literally just talking about you. Did you know that you and Korra like wearing the same…" Korra rolls her chair onto his foot. "Owww… geez, what?!"

Korra rolls into the office. "Hey, guys I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Asami follows her. "Korra? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I uhh, just really need to go." Korra rolls toward the door. Asami grabs the handle of her chair. Korra half smiles. "Umm, did you wanna go first?"

Penetrating green eyes lock on to fearful aqua blue orbs for a few seconds. "You're…nervous." Asami says furrowing her brow. She couldn't quite understand what she was feeling.

Korra quickly averts her gaze. "What? No I'm not. I-I-I just need to use the bathroom, that's all." She grabs the handle to the door.

Asami watches her roll through the door. Was it possible she was feeling her girlfriend's emotions? "Do you want me to leave?"

'You know that's not what I want.' Korra thinks to herself. She rolls her eyes and sighs. Right at that moment she hated that her wife could read her so well. This was killing her inside. But if she was going to protect Asami, she needed to start now. That meant getting the heiress as far away from her as possible. Korra lowers her head and speaks under her breath. "Yeah, I…I think you should."

"Is that really what you want?" Asami swallows softly. Somehow she knew Korra wasn't trying to dismiss her. It felt more like she was trying to protect her.

The Avatar gulps finally meeting her lover's gentle green eyes. "I don't wanna disappoint you." More than anything she needed Asami to understand. 'I'm gonna protect you this time, I promise.' Korra whispers in her heart.

Asami gazes at her for a few seconds then approaches her chair and cups her cheek. Some part of her knew Korra wasn't sending her away without a reason. She leans down and brings their lips together. Korra closes her eyes. A soft, slow, sweet kiss enfolds them in warmth.

Bolin comes around the corner. "Hey Kor…" His mouth is agape. The young earthbender quickly averts his eyes and ducks back around the corner. Were Korra and Asami kissing each other? He peaks back to confirm it. "Wow."

Asami pulls back still cupping Korra's cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

The Avatar's eyes almost well with tears. She swallows softly. "Okay." The pale skinned beauty moves away. Korra grabs her wrist. "Asami…"

The young CEO looks into her eyes. "I love you too." Korra can't help but smile.

Bolin gulps as he steps into the hallway. "Hey Korra, the doctor's ready." Asami looks back at him.

"Thanks." The water tribe woman says.

"I'll see you and Mako later okay Bolin?" Asami says.

"You're not coming in?" He asks.

"No, I've got to head back to work."

"Oh okay. Hey we're going to Narook's Noodles tonight. You wanna meet us there?" He asks.

Asami nods. "Sure I'll stop by if I'm not too busy. Thanks."

Bolin takes a deep breath avoiding eye contact with Korra. "Soooo… you ready to knock it out today?"

Korra watches Asami leave the office. "Yeah."

The raven haired woman releases a heavy breath as she sits in her car. She watches a woman help her husband into the hospital and thinks of Korra. She couldn't quite understand what was happening between them. They were communicating on a completely different level. Normally she'd feel kind of down right now. But she didn't. It was so odd.

She looks at Dr. Guo's door. Korra was telling her that she wanted to protect her. But how did she know that? It didn't make any sense. Asami furrows her brow and lowers her eyes. Was this what it was like to be with the Avatar? No, it couldn't be. Mako never said he experienced anything like this. Maybe it was their past life connection. "Mizu." Asami whispers.

**Inside the office…**

Korra's eyes widen as she makes her way through the parallel bars. There is an intense pulsing in her chest. Mako catches her as she falls. "Hey, you okay?" He asks.

The Avatar takes a few deep breaths. She could have sworn she'd just felt Mizu. What the heck was going on? "Yeah, thanks."

"No… problem." The young fire bender says still holding her up unable to look away from her suddenly. There was a gleam in her eyes. He didn't know what it was, but he found his heart beating a little faster. It was like he was seeing her for the first time.

Korra moves her hand to his shoulder to get her balance.

Mako freaks out and quickly backs away practically dropping Korra to her knees.

"Korra!" Dr. Guo shouts as he uses the needles to hold her up.

Mako is in a panic trying to help her up, for some reason his mind had flashed back to when Korra first kissed him outside the Pro-bending Stadium. "Sorry….I'm sorry."

Korra winces as she pulls herself up on the balance bars as sweat drips from her forehead. "Are you alright Avatar Korra?" The doctor asks. She nods.

Mako covers his mouth and shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry Korra. I…I…I didn't mean to." He says

"It's okay." She says.

Mako swallows hard as he moves toward the door. "Hey, I'm...I'm gonna step outside for a second."

They all nod.

He walks outside rubbing the back of his neck. "What the heck was that? There's no way I'm still into her….no way." He says to himself.

Bolin walks outside. "You okay bro? What happened in there?"

"It's nothing, just thought…thought I saw something that's all." Mako says apprehensively.

"Oooookay." Bolin says as he walks back into the office. Mako walks in behind him and posts up against the wall with his arms crossed. He watches Korra make her way back through the balance bars.

**An hour and a half later her session is finished.**

"You did great today Korra." Bolin says.

Korra half smiles and looks out the car window. She was sure she felt Mizu a little while ago, but how was that possible? Neither she nor Asami were asleep right now.

Bolin sighs and bites his top lip unable to take the awkwardness seeping through the air. His brother was more aloof than usual. "Hey, Mako we still on for Narook's Noodles tonight?" He asks apprehensively. "Mako…Maaaaako?"

"Huh?" The firebender asks.

"Narook's tonight right." Bolin says.

"Oh, yeah, yeah sure." Mako says as he glances at Korra out the corner of his eye then focuses on the road.

Bolin wonders if Asami will show up. "Hey Korra you wanna ….."

"No." Both Korra and Mako say quickly but firmly staring at one another for a moment, until Mako averts his eyes.

"No thanks Bolin. I'm…kinda tired. I think I wanna take it easy today, but maybe next time." Korra says now smiling at Bolin in an effort to comfort him.

He sighs and nods. "Okay next time. I'll buy the first round of cactus juice."

15 minutes later they arrive at Korra's place and Mako helps her inside. "Hey Korra. I…uhh, I'm sorry about…what happened back there. I don't really know…." He says as she scratches his head and stares at the ground.

She sighs. "It's okay Mako. Thanks for being here for me. I appreciate you guys."

Mako furrows his brow finally giving her some eye contact. He immediately starts blushing. "Whatever we can do to help you, we'll do it."

Korra half smiles at him. "Thanks. I'm…gonna get some rest okay."

"Yeah...okay. Catch you later?" He asks with a nervous smile. She nods and closes the door.

Bolin notices his brother's red face as he gets back into the car. "You're not into her again, are you?"

"What? No. Why would you ask me something like that?" Mako says defensively as he drives off.

Bolin lowers her eyes. "Because I think Korra and Asami are together."

"What?" Mako says.

"I…kinda saw them kissing at the office." Bolin says bashfully.

Mako furrows his brow. "Seriously?" Bolin nods. Mako realizes why Korra smelled so good this morning. He wonders how long they'd been going out?

"And I kinda invited Asami to Narook's." Bolin says under his breath.

Mako glares at him. Were both his ex's really lar? Why hadn't they told him? Why did they even date him? He refocuses on the road. "Whatever. She probably won't make it anyway."

Bolin watches his big brother for a while. "You okay?" Mako nods. "Maybe we should ask them about it."

The firebender shakes his head no. "They'll tell us when they're ready."

* * *

X

**Korra's apartment**

As soon as she gets upstairs she picks up the phone and calls Future Industries. She hadn't expected Asami to show up at her session. Something must have happened. Maybe it had something to do with Mizu? "Hello, may I speak to Chelse, please?"

There is a few seconds of silence. "Korra?"

The Inuit gulps recognizing her partner's voice. "Asami?"

"Uhh, yeah, Chelse went to lunch." The engineer says. "Umm, do you…want to leave a message for her?" She asks apprehensively as she tries to figure out why Korra was calling her assistant. Korra felt like she'd been backed into a corner. What was she supposed to say? "Oh, hey, hold on a second."

The Avatar breathes a sigh of relief when she hears Chelse in the background. She closes her eyes and tries to listen in.

Asami sounded very suspicious. "Okay, let's hear it."

"Let's hear what?" Chelse asks.

"Why is the Avatar asking for you?"

"I'm sorry Miss Sato but I promised not to say anything about this. It's a private matter of huge, life changing, gargantuan, super secret, she said she'd kill me if I spilled the beans importance. So I need you to keep your distance okay?" Chelse says.

Asami giggles. "Yeah, okay. But you keep your hands off of her if you know what's good for you."

"Not a problem. I swear on my obsessive little sister that I won't touch your girlfriend." Chelse says playfully.

Asami gets back on the line. "Hey baby, I'll talk to you later okay?"

Korra chuckles nervously. "Uhh, yeah okay."

Chelse picks up the phone. Her tone immediately changes. "Keep it brief."

The Avatar swallows hard. "Tonight at 10. I want to know what happened today."

"Fine. Anything else?" Chelse asks.

"No."

Chelse hangs up the phone.

Asami looks in from her office. "That was a pretty quick call."

"My lips are sealed Miss Sato." The executive assistant says quickly.

Asami giggles. "Not even for a raise."

"No ma'am." Chelse says.

* * *

**10 PM**

**Korra's apartment**

The water tribe woman is sitting downstairs when Naga awakens and starts barking like crazy. The polarbear dog runs up the stairs.

"Avatar!" Chelse shouts. "Get your damn dog before I roast her!"

Korra rolls to the bottom of the stairs. "Naga! Naga! Come here! Now, Naga!"

Her animal companion growls begrudgedly as she backs down the stairs not taking her eyes off the intruder. Korra shakes her head. "What were you doing up there?"

Chelse clears her throat. "My sister thought she saw something suspicious earlier."

"Like what, me sleeping?" Korra averts her eyes. Something wasn't right. First Asami shows up at her session, now this.

"That's none of your business. Look, I don't have a lot of time. Asami and I are still finishing up at the office. I tried to get her on an airship but she told me she didn't need to go. I wonder whose fault that was." Korra lowers her eyes. "If you hadn't decided to get in her pants the other night we wouldn't be having this problem." Chelse says.

Korra takes a deep breath. "I told her to leave my session today okay? I'm doing the best I can."

"Yeah well, just keep your distance for the next few days. We'll discuss our next move tomorrow when Tsuchi comes back into town." Chelse says. Korra nods. Chelse averts her eyes. "And Asami thinks I'm helping you plan some kind of surprise for her."

"Yeah, I heard you guys. Nothing needs to change, right?" Korra says sadly.

Chelse watches her for a moment. "Right. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Korra nods again. Chelse disappears.

The Avatar stares at the spot the fire essence was just standing in. Now she knew for sure that they weren't watching her. Chelse should have known that she was downstairs in the living room and that she'd spoken to Jinora earlier. If they were really keeping tabs on her they would have known she'd asked the airbender to do some research on them. There was definitely something strange going on.

Korra picks up the phone and calls Air Temple Island again. She'd asked Jinora to find out if certain spirits were omniscient. The obvious answer was no, based on what'd she'd experienced with Chelse, but she needed to make sure. If the essences weren't omniscient it meant there was definitely a way to stop Tsuchi. If she could tell him things about his past and future that he didn't know, they might be able to turn things around.

**Air Temple Island**

"This is General Meelo of the Air Nation. Who dares disturb my glorious slumber?"

"Meelo, get to bed, now!" Tenzin shouts.

"A General never sleeps soldier!" Meelo yells. There is some tussling on the other end.

"Hello this is Tenzin."

"Hey it's Korra. I need to speak to Jinora again. Can you wake her up for me?" The Avatar asks.

The airbender takes a reluctant breath. "Korra, do you have any idea what time it is? She needs her rest. She spent almost the entire day in the spirit world doing research for you. Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry Tenzin, it can't. It's important." Korra says.

He huffs. "Alright, hold on."

A few minutes later Jinora yawns into the phone. "Hello? Korra, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm sorry for waking you. Did you find anything?" The Avatar asks.

Jinora nods and yawns again. "Yes. Wan Shi Tong said that all spiritual knowledge is unlimited, but the receiver of the knowledge is limited by the form it's chosen."

Korra scratches her head. "Uhhh, what does that mean exactly?"

"It means that only the source of knowledge knows everything not the receivers. The Cosmic Mothers' children only know what they've learned and experienced just like us. And it's all personal. They don't know what others know unless they ask. But if they don't know something that they need to know they can ask the source and we can too. But our minds can't hold as much information as theirs can."

Korra nods. "So they don't know everything. Okay, what about the Mothers turning back time?"

"He said that the only reason the Cosmic Mothers would alter time is if they had another child. But that'd be dangerous for everyone even the Mothers." The young airbending master says.

"Huh? Why?" Korra asks.

"Because the only child that they haven't manifested into form...is nothingness. Master Wan Shi said nothing holds the potential for everything and would have the power to control everything including the other children. That's why the Mothers stopped at 6 to maintain the balance."

The Avatar closes her eyes as the realization hits her. She and Asami had two kids while she was juiced up with the Mothers' powers. One of them was Tsuchi. The other… was the new essence. She wondered why Chelse was so freaked out when she showed her her memories. The other essences were scared too. They didn't want her and Asami's children to be born.

**But the Mothers did.**

She looks down at her chest and remembers the three glowing orbs that disappeared into her body before the Mothers sent her back there. Her child was probably the reason Chelse and the spirit essence couldn't watch her anymore.

"Thanks Jinora. That's what I needed to know." Korra says softly.

Jinora yawns again. "No problem. I should actually be thanking you. I got complete access to the library because of what you told me about the spirits. I totally impressed Wan Shi Tong."

Korra smiles. "Keep this between us, okay?"

"You can count on me. Let me know if you need to know anything else. Night."

"Good night." Korra hangs up the phone then looks around the room for a minute. She thought maybe some of the essences would have shown up, but they didn't.

She heads upstairs and gets into bed. She smirks and places her hand over her heart. "Thanks for protecting me. Your mom and I can't wait to meet you." Blue eyes water when the pulsing in her chest starts up again. Her child could hear her. It was like being pregnant in your heart instead of your uterus. Korra takes a deep breath. "I love you too."

* * *

**The next day...**

**1:45 AM**

Korra's phone rings. Naga barks and wakes her up. Korra sits up still half asleep. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" She falls back against the pillows and looks at the phone. It stops ringing. She looks out the window and sees that it's raining. She tries to go back to sleep. The phone starts ringing again. Korra takes a deep breath and picks it up. "This better be an emergency."

A woman moans on the other end. "Mmm, it is. You've been a bad girl."

"Asami?"

The heiress chuckles then hiccups. "I missed you."

"I…uhh, I missed you too. Are you okay?" Korra asks. If she didn't know any better she'd think her girlfriend was drunk.

Asami sighs softly. "I should…I should be next to you right…(hiccup)…right now."

Korra thinks for a minute then rolls her eyes. She'd totally forgotten that she was supposed to go to Narook's with Mako and Bolin tonight. Now she knew who'd taken her place. "Uhh, Asami maybe we should talk tomorrow."

The raven haired beauty yawns and is silent for a minute. "I know you were…trying to protect me." She hiccups again.

"Huh?"

Asami smiles into the phone. "I felt you." She whispers. "I always feel you lately, in my mind…(deep breath)…in my body." Korra's eyes widen when her body starts to stiffen. She'd felt the sensation before...when Mizu was controlling her. "Do you feel me like that too?"

The Avatar's chest starts pulsing with warmth again. Suddenly rain begins seeping in from the window. It floats through the air and pools into the shape of a woman hovering above her body.

"Korra…" Asami's voice is heavy with want. "Do you feel me too?" The Avatar's mouth is agape as Mizu materializes above her. She straddles Korra's waist. "If I kissed you…(hiccup)…would you feel it?"

Korra gulps still holding the phone to her ear. This was impossible. "Uhh, Asami, baby, maybe you should get up up and get a drink of water." The Avatar says desperately.

Asami closes her eyes as she falls asleep. "But I wanna…feel…you." She whispers. The phone drops from her ear and she passes out.

The Inuit gulps as the blue eyed woman above her smiles. "Umm, Mizu?"

The heiress smirks then leans down into Korra's lips. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Korra regains control of her body. "Asami?"

She kisses her again. "Mmm, I love the way you say my name."

The Avatar's mind is completely blown. Had her wife unconsciously projected herself in her sleep? "Baby, where are you right now?"

Asami giggles then begins to kiss Korra's neck. "Why do you always ask me weird questions when we're dreaming?"

Korra gulps as gentle flame covered fingers start to burn her night shirt away.

Asami raises genuinely curious eyebrows. She'd never firebent in their previous dreams. "Hmm, that's new. I wonder what else I can do to you." She says mischievously.

Korra quickly grabs her wife's arms. "Baby, I need you to wake up. This isn't a dream."

The blue eyed vixen smirks then liquefies her other hand and places it on her partner's waist. "Not yet, please. I couldn't help you when you fought Zaheer. Let me help you now. It's just a dream right?"

Korra gasps as her body is instantly covered in water. "No, ah…ah…A-sami….d-don't."

The pale skinned beauty leans down into her lips and kisses her deeply.

Korra screams into her mouth as her back and legs are infused with water. A minute later she pants as she looks down at her waist. The pain was gone. She'd been healed.

Asami quickly pulls her shirt off then pushes Korra's thighs apart with her knee and lies down between her legs. "It worked didn't it?" Before Korra can get a word out the heiress grinds into her sex. "Mmm…."

The Avatar couldn't deny how good it felt. Supple pink lips nibble and lick at her neck. Asami grabs Korra's thighs and moves her hips in slow circles. The feel of Asami's wetness against her sex was mind altering. "Mmm, fuck…" The Inuit groans as the heiress continues to grind into her center. Korra tries to piece together what was happening.

Apparently Asami had control of Mizu's abilities in their dreams, but this wasn't a dream. What they were experiencing was something far beyond that. She had no doubt that the unborn energy inside her had something to do with it. She could still hear her wife snoring through the phone.

The industrialist steps up her efforts as Korra wraps her arms around her neck. "Mmm, you feel so good." She groans tightening her grip on the Avatar's muscular thighs.

Korra takes a deep breath panting into her wife's ear. "Baby…we need to talk. I need to…tell you what's…going on before you…mmm….before you wake up."

"Cum for me." Asami whispers as sweat pools between their bodies. "Uoomm….I wanna feel you."

Korra rolls them over. Asami grabs her ass. Korra rocks her hips into her lover's sex giving them the friction they both needed. "Listen to me..."

"Oh…oh fuck…uahh…uhh…" The vixen whimpers as she watches Korra masterfully thrusting into her sex. The bounce of the Avatar's breasts was hypnotic she couldn't help but take a nipple into her mouth.

"Mmm…" Korra moans. Asami aggressively rolls them back over. Korra is shocked a few seconds later when Asami's body suddenly liquefies drenching her and the bed.

She can hear Chelse through the phone. "Miss Sato, Miss Sato, wake up. Please. I've been trying to call you for over an hour. Miss Sato?"

"Mmm, Korra? Don't stop. Where'd you go baby?" Asami whimpers. Her head was throbbing. She opens one of her eyes and sees her assistant standing over her. "Ugh, Chelse I'm going to close my eyes. If Korra's not back here when I open them, you are so fired."

The conversation gets cut off when Chelse hangs up the phone.

* * *

X

**Back at Korra's apartment**

The water tribe woman gets out of bed and bends the water off her body and the sheets. "Geez." She says looking down at her legs. Unfortunately Asami was the only one dreaming, this was more like a nightmare. Now that her back and legs were completely healed, the previous timeline was officially screwed.

This was the last thing she expected to happen. Korra sits down on the bed and looks down at her chest. "I don't suppose you have any bright ideas." She waits quietly for a few minutes and doesn't feel any pulsing in her chest. She falls back on the bed. "Yeah, didn't think so. If you were here you could probably fix all of this on your own. Nothingness huh."

She looks down at her chest again. "So how exactly does this work? Can you hear me or not?" No response. "Hello? Anybody in there?" She watches the clock quietly for a while and there's still nothing. "Right. Figures."

Korra closes her eyes and tries to think through her options.

Gran Gran would there with Suyin in a few hours for her treatment. Maybe one of them could reinjure her. But she could also fake the injury. Of course she'd have to tell them what was going on in order to do that. And if she told them, she'd have to tell everyone, which would put them all in danger. Korra shakes her head again.

She needed to focus on the bigger problem. Tsuchi was the key to all of this. If she could stop him, none of this would be an issue. She only had six days left to come up with a plan and thanks to Jinora she had the information she needed. Now Korra knew for sure that Tsuchi was just as clueless as the other essences. Everything he knew about the past was from his personal experience. He didn't know how Mizu really felt about him. He still thought she left him for Kuruk. He didn't know that she and Asami would be giving birth to him in the future. Or that he'd have a chance to start over fresh, with no memories, which was what he wanted all along.

But that didn't mean they could let their guard down. He'd meticulously planned everything out before. He knew what everyone was going to do. He even knew she'd try to kill him.

Things would be different this time though. Korra had already made up her mind that she was done fighting. That was what everyone expected her to do, but not this time. He was her child and she wouldn't hurt him if she didn't have to.

Korra feels the pulsing in her chest again and opens her eyes. She gulps when she notices that she's floating a few inches away from the ceiling. "Whoa…" She tries to airbend herself down to the bed but she can't move. "Uhh, I'd… like to get down please." She looks to the left as her body slowly glides down to the bed. "Uhh, if this is my child, move the lamp on the nightstand." Korra jumps when the lamp crashes into the wall. She gulps again. "Okay, umm, is there something you need to tell me?" Nothing happens.

Korra thinks for a minute. "Uhh, if there's something you need to tell me, move those shoes into the corner." Again nothing happens. "Okay, so you don't need to tell me anything. Are you trying to help me, if you are, move the shoes into the corner." Her eyebrows raise when her moccasins are launched into the wall. "Wow, seriously. Wow!"

She takes a deep breath. She had no idea what questions to ask. "Uhh, are you an essence? I mean if you're an essence…" Korra looks around, then grabs a pillow and throws it onto the floor. "…make the pillow float." She waits a while but nothing happens. "Hmm, okay, uhh if you're not an essence make the pillow float." Again nothing happens. Korra lowers her eyes. Maybe he didn't know what he was. Technically he didn't even exist yet. Wait why was she calling him a he? What if it's a girl?

Korra picks up her shoes and puts them next to the pillow. "Okay, if you're a girl make the shoes float or if you're a boy make the pillow float." Again nothing happens.

Korra scratches her head. "Umm, okay, if I'm your mom, make the pillow float?" The pillow immediately lifts from the floor. Korra smirks. "If...Asami's your mom, make the shoes float." She smiles as her shoes float up to the pillow.

"Wow, this is amazing. Okay...umm, uhh...put the pillow and shoes back on the floor. We'll keep using them." Both items float back down.

The Avatar sits on the bed and spends the rest of the morning trying to have a conversation with her unborn child.

Before long the doorbell rings. "Geez, I forgot about Katara." She and Naga run downstairs to get the door. "Hey Gran Gran. Hey Suyin, hurry up, come on." Both women are in complete shock as Korra pulls them into the living room. "Okay, I have a lot to say. This is gonna sound impossible, but I need you to hear me out." The two matriarchs nod slowly.

* * *

**TBC…**

**ReachableDig41: **Yeah that was a big moment for me too. Korra realizes how serious the situation is in that moment. Thank you so much for your patience and taking the time to review.

**AlphaLuna87: ** Yeah our Avatar doesn't give up to easily. Just looking at her growth in the series, it really takes some pretty major life events to knock her down. One of the things I love about her is that she always manages to get back up.

**Ronnisha: **Lol, that was a joke for me too. And you're right on the money with regard to Chelse, but there's a lot more to her than meets the eye.

**Wolf Eyes: **Lol where's she gonna run to? And I hope this chapter answered your questions. And I'm actually working on my cliffhanger addiction, lol.

**Maverikc: **Yes, I've had a few people say that. One of my greatest joys in this life is exploring different perspectives. Seeing light bulbs flickering on in people's minds lights me up as well. I often wonder why more people don't realize that we're all seeing completely different pictures. 'Mothers' know best in this version of the universe. ;-D

**MissKorraSato: **If she's lucky, Asami might be willing to do it. ;-)

**LunaDelDesierto: **Abundant thanks and appreciation for the high compliment friend. I hope you enjoy the rest of the journey.


End file.
